Of Storm and Fire
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: The return of a certain Uchiha causes two shinobi to realize their feelings.This leads to higher ranks, marriage, and kids!Naruto never thought he'd see his problem in one of his kids nor for them to be this "special". Full summary inside.SasuNaru Mpreg
1. Spend All Your Time Waiting

_Something weird happens to Naruto that every Jinchuriki has to go through eventually. With Sasuke back and Orochimaru out of the picture, sparks began to fly. Once Naruto's problem is gone, new things start to happen which leads to marriage, new ranks, and kids. Naruto thought he'd never have to see the problem he had in one of his children...Both Sasuke and Naruto know their children are special, but they're more "special" then they think, especially their youngest. _

**Okay, sucky summary. Mainly this story is about Sasuke and Naruto's kids, but I have to make the beginning on how the two sexiest shinobi's in the world fell in love first, right? Yes, this is yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Yes, this also has Mpreg in it. Oh, and also more yaoi, then just SasuNaru. **

**But ANYWAY, this story is about their kids, but it mainly focuses on the youngest of Sasuke's and Naruto's kids and a little on some of the other characters offspring. **

**I'm still writing my other story (it's not yaoi). One of my friends was itching to write something with me, and she wanted it to be a yaoi. She is helping a little with the plot and all, and she helps write this with me (Her name you can not know. But we will call her Kitsune-chan). But BEWARE, neither of us can spell too great. . .**

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes (most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence, and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: Kitsune-chan and I do not own Naruto. If we did, Orochimaru would be long gone, Sakura wouldn't be annoying, and she'd leave Sasuke-chan alone (He belongs to Naruto!) and Sas-chan and Naru-chan would be together--**

**Kitsune-chan: And Sas-chan would be screwing Naru-chan's brains out every chance he gets! ;D **

**Give'em Hell: O.o...ummm...-blinks-...okay. Anyway, now that that's taken care of, LET THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESS BEGAN! ...o.O...I am hyper...**

**This chapter is officially beta'd by Centaurgurl08. The **_**amazing **_**Centaurgurl08. :)**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter One:**

**Spend All Your Time Waiting**

He sighed has he looked at himself in the mirror. Jiraiya had warned him about this. Now if only he had listened to everything the pervert hermit had said. He ran a bronze hand through golden hair.

Of all times it had to happen now. Right when he got a lead on where what he was after is. Lucky for him, when he left, Jiraiya demanded he go with.

_"If I can't stop you, then let me go with you."_

After half an hour of arguing, he had given in and let the old man come. At first he hated it, but now he was glad Jiraiya was around.

But of all times, why now? He had spent two long hard years training his ass off. Then he came back "home" to, one: see his friends; two: get some missions; and three, which, truth be told, is really the number one reason: to find any leads on where _he_ is. Though truly, it didn't feel like "home". They say home is where the heart is. Yes, a small part of his heart was there, with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the Rookie Nine, Gai's team, and Tsunade-baa-chan, hell even a little with that bastard Sai. But almost all his heart was with someone else. Yes, that person did rip it into a million tiny pieces all in one day and practically give it to him on a silver platter, but his heart was still with that person. And he had decided it would be forever, no matter what happened. Without him there, it just wasn't...home.

And now, after one long hard year, he had finally gotton a lead on where he was. He did not hesitate to go chase after him. He packed up his ninja travel bag in record time and headed out of the village to a small village on the boarder of the Lighting country. About a village away from where he was now is where he learned that they had found Orochimaru and Kabuto dead, but he was not around. There were signs of struggle, but still, he was not there. Now he was about two or three small villages away from the one that he wanted to be at. The one the lead said he was in. But now, he knew he couldn't leave here. Not in the state he was in now. People would freak out. They would surely think of him as a demon now, and they'd all hate him, some might try to kill him. Besides, he didn't want to find him while he looked like this. It might make him hate him more then he might already. He'd think he was a demon, not just a vessel for a demon.

Naruto sighed again and fingered the reddish, orange fox ears on his head. Jiraiya said this would happen. There would be a time either when he was 15 or 16, which now he was 16, which he would look like a half demon in their true form. He'd have fox ears, a fox tail, fangs, small claws, and he'd move and act more like a fox. But the one thing that surprised Naruto was how much his body seemed to change. To him, he looked more like a Neko or something instead of a half demon. Kyuubi told him half demons at his age looked that way. They have cute, somewhat round, babyish cheeks, their eyes would be a little bigger, they're a little shorter then normal, but Kyuubi said his build would stay. Just some of his baby fat for his cheeks would come back, and he'd be a little shorter and more adorable then he already was. Kyuubi also told him it should only last a week, and then he'd be back to normal. He told Naruto that this was the time that a vessel for a demon would decide if they want to become a half demon, almost completely merging with the demon, which enabled them to be much stronger then they could just being the way they are. Or they could have the choice of staying the way they are, just having agonizing pain once a month at any random time. Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted. He could become a half demon and not have the pains, but then he'd be half of what many people thought him to be. Kyuubi said that he can hide his ears, tail, fangs, claws, and everything else. If he decided to be a half demon, he could look like he normally did. He would only look like a half demon when he used a lot of demon chakra, or if he wanted to. He really didn't mind that, but the thought of if the villagers found out worried him.

Naruto grabbed his black cloak and put it on, putting the hood over his head to cover his ears. He laid his tail flat and out a view from others. He made his way out of the small apartment he was in and went to the place Jiraiya said to meet him the day before. He found the pervert sitting on a rock with his eyes closed. Naruto silently walked up to him, hands in his pockets. Once he was right in front of him, he stood still and stared at the hermit. Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, a frown slid on his face.

"Naruto, why--" he was cut off when Naruto pulled down his hood.

"You were right. It's come." Naruto said, sounding a little depressed and annoyed with it. Jiraiya sighed and grabbed the young man's wrist.

"Come on. We need to get you away from the public eye." he said. Naruto put his hood back on and let himself be dragged to the woods towards a small little house or hut well hidden in the woods. He opened the door and gently pushed the kitsune inside.

"Alright. You'll stay here till this goes away. I'll go get your stuff and bring it here. Kyuubi said it would last a week, right?" Jiraiya said. The blonde nodded. "Alright. Then stay here. I'll bring you food and supplies for the four days. But I won't be seeing you till this is gone. I don't want to be followed here or something. Besides, I have some research to do." he smiled as Naruto rolled his eyes. He ruffled Naruto's hair, which was now longer. It wasn't as wild as it had been when he was younger. It laid on his head a lot tamer then it was before. He had grown his hair out to where he had bangs that hung over the tops of his eyes. His hair went to almost to his shoulders, and his hair was as golden blonde as ever. He actually made him look pretty hot. And the way he looked right that second, people would call him adorable.

"You always have research to do." Naruto mumbled, smiling a little. Jiraiya patted him on the head before turning to leave. He was almost out the door when he halted. He looked back over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Naruto..." his face turned a little sad and worried. "Don't leave within this week. Stay here. Don't go after him or leave on your own." Jiraiya demanded, but it was more of a plea, and Naruto could tell. Naruto's eyes cast down to the floor in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I don't want him to see me like this." he said. Jiraiya sighed out of relief and smiled slightly.

"Alright. I'll be back with all that you need in a few minutes, brat." he said before he closed the door to the small little house and left.

Naruto sighed and walked over to a chair near the center of the room. He sat down and slumped in the chair. Not five minutes of just sitting there did Jiraiya return with his stuff. He gave it to him and left, saying he'd see him in a week. After Naruto unpacked and got the small house the way he liked it, did he wander around the house. Neither of the two bedrooms in the house were very big. They were small. There was only one bathroom, and the kitchen was tiny. The table was near the small living room. This house had no electricity. No TV, radio, lighting, AC, stove, microwave, or refrigerator. If he needed to keep something cold, he had to put it in a cooler full of ice. If he needed to cook something, he had to do it like they did long ago and make a fire in the small place the house had to put one in. Naruto thought it was all better then nothing at all.

Naruto laid on the mat that was on the floor in one of the bedrooms, which he dubbed his, though there was no one else to share the other one, which he wished there was. He tucked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

_Why, of all times? Why now? _He thought.

_**I don't know kit. I wish I could control it, but I can't. Gomen.**_ Kyuubi said, sounding a little nervous and truly sorry.

_It isn't your fault, Kyuu. It's just the timing was horrible. This sucks._

_**Hai, it does. And there is another reason why it will. **_

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this.

_Another? Enlighten me. _

_**Well...you see... **_Kyuubi sounded nervous. _**Tonight, when you fall to sleep and wake up, your memory will be gone. You won't know your name, and you'll believe you lived here for as long as you can remember, which in a way will be true. **_Naruto suppressed a small giggle at this.

'_No duh.' _he said sarcastically. He could _feel_ the fox glare at him.

_**Shut up, you brat. **_he growled. _**Anyway. Since your memory will be gone, I can't connect with you. You only learned how to do that when you were 13. So, with your memory gone, I can't do that. I can send you small things that you'll think are your thoughts, though. **_

_I'll lose my memories? This is so...annoying. Why does this have to happen?_

_**I guess it gives you the feel of what it'll be like to be a half demon. Without the memories of being just a vessel, it will give you the real feeling of being a half demon. But this will only last for three days. Then, your memory will be back.**_

_Three days?_

_**Hai.**_

_What if I wander off into the village?_

_**You won't, I'll make sure of that. I'm going to be a majority of your senses. So I won't let you go into the village. You'll spend three days feeling what it feels like to be a half demon, and then you'll be normal again. But then, you have to decide what you want to be.**_

_Okay..._Naruto sighed and got up. He stripped down to his boxers and decided to go to sleep. He was pretty tired. Once he woke up, he wouldn't remember anything.

_How fun is this going to be?_

SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE

A young, raven haired boy stumbled through the woods, clutching his side. He was in agonizing pain. He was all cut up, and his side was stabbed badly. His chakra was practically gone, his left leg was numb and bleeding badly, plus his enemies managed to put poison into his system, and he could not get it out. He did kill them, both of them. He killed that snake bastard and was very proud of it. He would be celebrating if he wasn't hurt so bad, and he wasn't so determined to get home. He had to get home to where the person that had been haunting his thoughts and dreams those past three years was. He paused for a minute to catch his breath and considered taking a rest. But a flash of blonde hair, tan smooth skin, and dancing blue eyes in his mind made him rid himself of that thought.

Sasuke took a step forward, determined to get to the blonde back in Konoha. When he was with Orochimaru, the blonde kitsune was always lingering in his thoughts. He wouldn't leave Sasuke alone! He wasn't even around the dobe, and he was bugging him. When Sasuke was alone in the room Orochimaru let him have, he would pretend Naruto was there with him, acting like an idiot and making Sasuke smile, on the inside. He would often mutter "Dobe" under his breath when he thought deeply about it or say Naruto's name.

The last year, the dobe invading his thoughts got really bad. He could barely focus. Only a few days ago did he over hear Kabuto and Orochimaru talking about their next plan. They were going to kidnap Naruto and draw Itachi and all of them in. So, then they could kill them. Sasuke was a little excited about this. He would be able to see the dobe and get a chance to kill Itachi. But that wasn't all to the plan. After they were all dead, Orochimaru was planning on torturing Naruto and killing him, so the Kyuubi couldn't stop him from completely taking Sasuke. This enraged Sasuke. No one was going to harm Naruto and live to tell about it. He suddenly forgot revenge and decided to kill Orochimaru. Then, he'd go to see the dobe, and stay in the village as Naruto wished. Only as Naruto wished. Plus, he really wanted to see his best friend, truly his only true friend. It hurt him to do what he did at the Valley of the End. Now, he regretted it. He should have just gone back with the dobe

Now, Sasuke was slowly heading in the direction of the village. It was a long ways away.

_Damn it! Why did Orochimaru have to drag Kabuto and I out so far? _He thought as his side throbbed painfully. He looked up through the trees and saw the sun rising. He sighed and winced because it cased him pain. It had been two days since he'd gotten any rest. But he wasn't going to stop now. He watched the sunset a little longer, it reminded him of Naruto.

"_Come on, Sasuke-teme! Hurry up!" _

He heard Naruto voice echo through his head. He nodded painfully and kept going.

"_Dattabayo teme!" _a flash of Naruto's stupid grin made him move faster.

"Naru...Naruto."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARTUONARUTONARUTO

Naruto awoke slowly, light from the small window blinding him for a second. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the room.

"Hmmm..." he scratched his head. _What's...?'_He stood up slowly. _This place doesn't seem too familiar. _He looked around till he spotted the all his clothes. _Oh well. It seems normal. Best get on with my day. _He walked over to the stack of clothes and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt thats neck went down to his diaphragm in a 'V' and matching black shinobi pants. He put those on and reached in the stack again. He pulled out a gray over shirt that looked almost like a kimono top. The neck did the same thing, but the sleeves had a cut in them in the middle of his bicep. The gray one was longer and Naruto took a robe belt and tied it around his waist, so now, the end of the over shirt hung out under the belt. The back of the gray shirt had a slit in it, and his pants started right under his tail. His tail came out of the slit on the back of the gray shirt. He didn't put on his shoes. He put his weapons in different parts of his shirt, like the pockets on the inside. He put the weapons pouch on the back of his belt on his left side.

He reached into the cooler and pulled out a little bit of meat Jiraiya had left him. Then, without cooking it, he wolfed it down, licking his chops afterwards.

He walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the river happily, his tail moving slowly behind him. He washed his face in the river and had the urge to drink it. He bent his head down and lapped up some of the water with his tongue, like a fox. His blue eyes caught the sight of a few fish swimming in the water. He stared at them hungrily as his stomach growled. That little bit of meat did not fill him. He crouched low to the ground, watching the fish, his tail slowly whipping in the air. Suddenly, he jumped at the fish, trying to catch it. But it slipped through his fingers, and he tried to keep hold of it to only lose it and fall sideways into the water. He sat up and glared at the fish that was swimming. He shook his head roughly, getting the water off it. Suddenly, a noise caught his attention, and he saw a rabbit by the edge of the woods. It looked like it was laughing at him. He glared at the rabbit and then, smiled evilly.

Again, he got low to the ground and stared at the rabbit. Right as it looked fully at Naruto to see what he was doing, Naruto pounced at it. It made a small noise and darted into the woods. Naruto quickly chased after it. He chased it through the woods, feeling a thrill run through him. He smiled. This was fun! Right when he was about to catch it, a faint scent caught his nose. He halted and turned his head to face the smell. This made him completely forget about the rabbit, to its relief, just as the rabbit made him forget about the fish. **(Give'em Hell: ADD maybe? XD Oh, but it's so cute!) **

He quietly made his way towards the smell. He recognized that smell. What was it...?

Wait...Blood? He followed the scent silently. Once the he could tell that the source of the blood was about 150 yards away, he stopped and listened. His highly sensitive ears could hear the sound of heavy breathing. He looked up at the sky for a second when the smell of water also caught his nose. He frowned.

_It's going to start raining in a few minutes..._

He looked back in front of him. Right when he was going to move forward again, something red to his right caught his eye. He turned his head towards it and noticed it was blood on a small leaf. After staring at it for a few minutes, he pulled the leaf off its steam and licked the blood. After a couple of seconds, a disgusted look slipped on his face.

"Gah! Yuck! Human blood!" he spat, trying to spit the taste out. He wiped his mouth out and wrinkled his nose.

_A human, eh? Hmmm...guess I should help'em. Humans aren't bad. Besides, I like humans! _He

smelled the air again and found another scent. It was the scent of the human. It was musky smelling- then it's a male human. Also there was something else to the sent that Naruto recognized. He swore he had smelled this once before. It was like some woods like scent, and it smelt pretty good.

He darted off in the direction of the smell. He halted once he could tell that the human was only two yards ahead of him. He peaked through the bushes as the human neared. He could tell the human was in deep pain. He was walking-no, stumbling and limping very slowly. His breathing was very heavy, and he was bleeding all over. Naruto blinked when he could see the male better. He had black hair with a blue tint to it. His skin was pale-seemingly paler then usual, Naruto guessed. He was tall and looked like he had a nice build. The human looked about 16 years old or a little older.

Naruto stared at the young man, not able to look away, till he felt water hit his face. He glanced up and noticed it was just about to rain. And as the thought past his mind, it started to rain. He gave the sky an annoyed look. He heard the boy groan. Naruto quickly looked at him and saw him wobble a bit, like he was about to fall.

SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE

Sasuke stumbled around, tripping over almost everything. He was in great pain, and his vision was somewhat blurry. But he couldn't let that stop him; he had to get to Naruto! He was a little dizzy and knew it was from blood loss. He felt water hit his face, and a few seconds after, it started raining. He felt like groaning, things were hard enough already. He did groan, but not from it raining, because the next step he took made pain shoot up his back. He wobbled a little and started to fall over.

His eyes closed, getting ready for the hard impact with the ground, but that hard impact didn't

come.

He felt two small hands grab him and set him down gently. He was gently placed against what felt like a big rock or boulder. He didn't open his eyes the whole time. He wondered how he hadn't sensed this person before.

He opened his eyes slowly and tried to look around. His vision was blurry. He couldn't see anyone. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his arm on one of his many cuts. A little noise that sounding like a whining animal came from his right. He slowly looked that way to only see someone in gray and black, he couldn't see their head or face. A huge green leaf blocked it. He noticed that the leaf the person was holding was blocking the rain from hitting both of them.

"You're hurt pretty bad..." the person said softly, the voice sounding a little familiar to Sasuke. He realized it was a boy. Slowly, he lifted an arm to push some of the leaf out of the way so he could see the boy's face. The boy shifted when he saw Sasuke's arm move, which made the leaf move a little, letting Sasuke see a slight blur of yellow. Now both the boys' hands held the leaf stem. He seemed to look back down at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke still tried to move his arm up, which he was doing well in. Finally, he was able to touch the huge leaf, and he lifted it up with his hand. He gasped at what he saw.

This boy had shocking blue eyes. They were beautiful. They looked like Naruto's eyes. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and his hair was the exact same color as Naruto's, but longer then Naruto's was the last time he saw him. He was tan, and he even sort of smelled like Naruto. Like honey and cinnamon.**(Give'em Hell: Ummm, cinnamon...Yummy. XP)** He looked almost just like Naruto.

_Na-...Naru..to...Naruto?_ Sasuke thought. He blinked and shook his head mentally. _No, it can't be. This boy's too small and younger than what Naruto looked like when I last saw him. His whisker marks seem deeper too, and he has small claws and fangs. Plus, Naruto doesn't have fox like ears- _He blinked again and looked at the boy's ears. Yes, they were animal ears. He wondered if this boy was human. But it didn't really matter, as long as Sasuke could quickly get to Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the raven-haired boy. Why was this human looking at him so funny? He shoved it aside and pushed the leaf's stem against the rock the raven was leaning on. He did a few hand signs, and the leaf stem stayed on the rock, the leaf still hanging over both of them.

"Let me help you." he said, taking the raven's arm. Sasuke gasped as he felt something warm and wet slid up his arm on a deep cut. He blinked and noticed that the blond was _licking _his wounds. He tried to pull away, but the blonde had a tight hold on him. "Stop fidgeting and look." he demanded. Sasuke did as told and noticed that his wound was healing extremely fast. In a few more seconds, it was completely healed, with no scar visible.

"I can heal most of your wounds. Now stay still and let me." the blonde demanded. Sasuke nodded slowly, and the blonde started to lick and heal all his wounds. When the blonde got to the one on his shoulder, he paused and sighed.

"This one's going to be harder." he muttered. He leaned forward, and Sasuke tried not to gasp, as his mouth clamped down on the wound. After a few minutes of licking, sucking, and pretty much lapping up the wound, it was healed.

Naruto smirked to himself, till his eyes landed on the raven's stomach, where a big wound was. He attempted to heal that one, but he couldn't heal it all the way.

"This one's too bad. I can't heal it all the way." he looked up, blue eyes meeting black ones. "I'll have to take you home then!" Sasuke blinked at him. _This kid looks awful happy to take me to his "home". _He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, to open them to curious blue eyes.

"So..." he started." What's...Who are you?" he asked. It was Naruto's turn to blink. Why did this male's voice sound so...familiar?

"Who am I? ...My name..." Naruto pondered this. What was his name? He didn't remember having one before. He thought for a minute, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Finally, Naruto said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhh...My name is...Ten-...Tenshi! Yeah, my name's Tenshi!" he said happily. Sasuke raised both eyebrows and nodded, a smirk sliding into place.

"Well then Tenshi. It seems you sort of live by your name, eh?" he said. Naruto blinked.

_Live by my...name? _**(Give'em Hell: Tenshi means Angel, just to let you know.)**

Sasuke shook his head and held his hand out to the blonde.

"You can call me Sas." he said. Naruto blinked and looked at the hand. "Shake it, you dobe."

Naruto's face took on an angry look.

"Oi, don't call me that, bastard!" Right after that, both of them looked at each other, surprised. Why'd that seem so familiar?

Naruto shook it off and stood up. He looked up through the trees. It seemed to have stopped raining, for the time being. He looked back at the raven.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place. It ain't big, but it works." he said. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, and then sighed.

"Excuse me, but...what exactly are you?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"Well...I'm a half demon! A half fox demon! Don't worry, I won't bite." he said. Sasuke nodded. "And also, I don't eat humans. Truth be told, human blood is gross, besides, eating half of what I am seems a little strange to me." Sasuke smirked at that. So the blonde wasn't planning on eating him for breakfast.

"Can you stand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tried and failed. His legs were numb, and his stomach hurt too much. Naruto sighed and bent down. He pulled the raven into a standing position and put Sasuke's right arm around his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the small of Sasuke's back and made the raven lean on him. "I'll walk you to the river, we'll get this tried blood off you, and then I'll carry you home. It's a little ways away from here." Sasuke nodded, and Naruto started slowly walking in the direction of the river.

Once they got there, Naruto helped Sasuke wipe the dry blood off his skin, and Naruto frowned at his clothing.

"Your clothes are trashed. I have something that might fit you at home." he said, studying Sasuke. After a second, he shrugged and picked the Uchiha up. In a split second, he got Sasuke on his back and proceeded to give Sasuke a piggy-back ride to his home.

About half way there, Sasuke wondered why he was letting this kitsune carry him like this and 'take him home'?

_Oh well. I don't care. Once this kid heals me up, I'll leave and go to _**my **_kitsune. I might even see if he knows the best way towards Konoha. _He glanced at the blonde. _Maybe he could take me there? Could help me make sure I don't run into trouble. By the way he moves and can easily leap branch to branch this quickly while carrying me, which I am bigger then him, I can tell he his strong. Maybe knowing him might help me?_

They finally got to the small house the blonde was living in for the time being. Sasuke gave it a dry look.

"This is where you live, Tenshi?" he asked. The kitsune nodded.

"It's not very big, but it is home." he said. He walked into the house, still carrying Sasuke. He carried him to the extra room and set Sasuke down on the mat in the room. The blonde stood up and exited the room, disappearing for a minute. Sasuke took this minute to look around.

The room was pretty plain, clearly showing no one had occupied the room in a while. The blonde was right. The house was small, but to Sasuke it felt very welcoming and comfortable. He tried to shift a little bit on the mat, to sit up more and let a hiss out in pain when he tried.

"Don't move around a lot. You'll hurt yourself more." the blond's voice drifted from the doorway. Sasuke looked up at him and saw him walking in with bandages, water, some ointment, and a black robe. He sat down next to the raven and smiled, his fox ears perking up more. "Alright, remove the remainder of your shirt, and let me fix you up, big boy." Sasuke nodded and removed his torn shirt with ease.

Naruto tried his hardest to not look at the pale boy's well built chest as he started to gently apply ointment to the raven's wound on his stomach. He had to admit, when he was healing the boy he did noticed how well built and toned the boy was--for a human that is.

When he started wrapping Sasuke wound, he had to move closer to the raven. When he slightly bent over the raven to reach his other side, he got very close to almost touching his chest to Sasuke's. This made Sasuke blush.

_Why the hell am I blushing when I just met this guy? _

Naruto ignored how close they were and finished quickly.

"Alrighty then! I'm done. Now, I need you to get out of those dirty ass pants and put this robe on and pair of pants I have for you. I'll conjure up a shirt for you later." he said. Sasuke nodded and took the robe and pants from the blonde. Naruto stood and turned to leave the room. "I'll make you something to eat, and then you should get some sleep." Sasuke nodded, and the blonde left the room.

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

Sasuke awoke when the light from the windows finally hit his face full force. He groaned and opened an eye to glare at the window to his right. It just _had_ to let that annoying sun light come in and ruin his wonderful sleep.

He shifted a little and looked around the room. Sitting there next to him was a small cup of water the kitsune had left him. It was the next morning after the blonde had found him. After he ate a pretty good breakfast that morning before he had fallen asleep. He slept most the day, and the blonde woke him up at dinner time and made him eat, saying he really needed to eat to help him heal. After that and staying up a bit longer to talk to the blonde a little, he fell back to sleep. Now, he was awake, and his stomach was whining for food-well, not whining, no part of an Uchiha whines, it was more like DEMANDING for food. He put a hand on it, being gentle because of his wound. Right when he was about to try to stand, Naruto walked in with a plate of steaming bacon and a piece of bread for the boy. The blondes face brightened when he saw Sasuke was awake.

"Sas-san, your awake! I made you some breakfast." he said cheerily. He sat down next to the stoic boy and handed him the plate. Sasuke took the plate and glanced down at it.

"Where'd you get bacon, Tenshi?" he asked. The kitsune chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have a cooler full of different types of meats, just incase I don't feel like hunting." Sasuke nodded and picked up a piece of bacon. He took a bite and made a sound as if saying he approved of the food. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"You're a good cook. Where'd you learn to do this?"

The blonde shrugged. "Not sure. I just know how, guess it's natural or something." As Sasuke went back to eating, the blonde suddenly perked up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I managed to find you a shirt to wear. You can wear it under the robe I guess." He disappeared for a second, then reappeared with a red and blue shirt. He set it next to Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks. I'll put it on when I finish." he said. Naruto nodded and watched him finish eating.

Once he was done, he slipped the robe off, let the blonde check his bandages, and put the shirt on and the robe after. After commenting on how the shirt looked on Sasuke, it got quiet. The kitsune squirmed in his spot.

"Uh...you want some tea or something?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, and the kitsune darted off to make some. Sasuke looked out the window, at the sky and sighed.

_I'll be there soon, Naruto._

"You thinking about something?" the kitsune's voice startled Sasuke, and he nearly jumped. Sasuke turned his head to face the blonde, who was handing him a cup of tea.

"That was fast." he said dryly. The blonde smiled.

"I had it already made." he said. Sasuke took the tea and took a sip.

"You're good at making tea too." he said. Naruto bowed his head, almost bashfully.

"Thanks."

Sasuke shifted a bit and set the cup down.

"So, Tenshi. How long have you been living here?" he asked. The kitsune blinked at him a few times before thinking about what he had said.

"Uhh...for as long as I can remember." he said. Sasuke glanced down at the floor, then back at the blonde.

"How old are you?" he asked. Naruto blinked again, then sighed.

"Not very old. I'm a very young half-demon. I'm sixteen, still a kit." he said, almost disappointed.

Sasuke nodded.

_Naruto is that age now. Why do I keep thinking he could be Naruto? He isn't! This boy's a half-demon. Naruto is not a half-demon. He is a human boy with a demon _sealed_ inside of him. Though, Tenshi does seem a lot like him. He has the same damn whisker marks Naruto has. _

"What about you? How old are you?" the blonde asked. Sasuke sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Same as you." he said plainly. Naruto nodded.

"Uhh...sorry to ask but...Why were you in the woods so...beat up like that?" Sasuke glanced at him before looking at his hands.

"See...I...I was somewhere I didn't wanna be...A...monster was holding me there, so I killed him to get away." he said. He heard the kitsune shift. "Well...another reason I did was because he was going to hurt a friend of mine...I couldn't let him do that..." Naruto raised an eyebrow and studied the stoic boy.

"You...care about this person a lot? Is this person...precious to you?" he asked.

"Hai. He is." Sasuke answered, without hesitation or having to think about it.

"Were you...going to him when you were walking in the woods?" Sasuke looked over at him. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Hai, I was. I wasn't going to stop till I got to him." The kitsune blinked, a sudden spark in his eyes, then he smiled widely.

"Let me help you." he asked. Sasuke blinked.

"...What?"

"Once you are healed, which should be soon, let me help you go to him. I can help you get there. You've seemed to have disposed of a strong enemy, a big threat to your friend's life, I presume." he said, his smile growing. "You deserve to be with him. To see him. You practically saved his life." Sasuke stared at him, surprised, before looking away.

"Ummm..." he sighed. "In a way...I really don't deserve to be with or to see him." he said. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Nani?" his ears laid back on his head.

"I...hurt him...The place I was at...He didn't want me to go there a long time ago, but I went away...and betrayed him...I even fought him...and hurt him physically. Then a few years later, I saw him again, and I said things I didn't mean and hurt him again...I don't deserve to be with him...I made a crucial mistake...A foolish one...I don't think he'll ever forgive me..." Sasuke said, his eyes turning a little hazy. Naruto felt a pain in his heart, like something just like that happened to him. Like he was like the raven's friend. He pushed the feeling away, and his eyes softened.

"Aw, come on Sas-kun." he said, playfully tapping his arm. "You just killed the person, or monster, you went to right? You...in a way...fixed your betrayal. You saved your friends life, with every intention to do so. Now, you're going back to him. You're correcting your mistake. Your friend should forgive you since you did that, if he is your true friend. I know I would."

Sasuke stared at him, surprised. The kitsune smiled softly at him, making a smirk slide into place on Sasuke's face.

"I hope he thinks like you, Tenshi." he said, making the blonde smile grow. "And hai, I would like you to help me. I would be nice." A wide toothed grin appeared on the kitsune's face that looked so familiar to Sasuke. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks...Tenshi...For finding me and healing me...plus, letting me stay here and taking care of me. I owe you one." he said. The blonde shifted and sat criss-cross, putting his hands on his knees. He leaned forward a little and cocked his head a little to the right.

"No problem. The way you can repay me is seeing your friend and making it up to him on lost times. Tell him you are sorry and will do anything for him to forgive you. Make yourself happy, Sas." he said, his tail moving back and forth across the floor slowly. Sasuke blinked and smirked at the fox.

"You sure?"

"Yup!" he smiled widely again. "I really care about other people a lot. Even if I don't know them too well. Human emotions and stuff always get to me. Besides, I like to see others happy." Sasuke's eyes seemed to soften a little.

_Wow, he's starting to remind me more of Naruto, and not just by how he looks. _

Sasuke looked at the ceiling again, when he heard the fox gasp. He glanced back at the blonde. Naruto leaned forward more and smacked his hands on the ground, now on his hands and knees.

"Oi, oi, oi, Sas! If you feel to it later, do you wanna go with me to hunt or go to the river or something?" he asked excitedly. Sasuke gave him a emotionless look and shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe tomorrow, dobe." he said dryly. Sasuke's eyes widened at how easily he let that name slip from his mouth, and how he did it without thought.

Naruto felt strange on how that name seemed still so familiar to him. Like he heard it so many times before. He pushed it aside and sighed.

"Alright."

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

Things had been going pretty well. Sasuke slept most the time, but the times he was up, he was

either eating, talking to the kitsune, or staring off into space, thinking (about Naruto).

Naruto would often bug Sasuke about absolutely ANYTHING, then go off to do something. He would disappear for a little while, but then return soon. When his stomach yelled at him for being hungry (which was often), he'd go off to hunt, and Sasuke was surprised at how fast he came back. Naruto just said he was a very skilled and fast hunter. He cooked for Sasuke and did a good job at it. He took good care of the raven and never seemed to get too mad at his attitude.

Now it was the third day since Naruto found Sasuke, and he was sitting next to Sasuke, facing the opposite way he was and messing with a scroll in his hands.

"So, will you go in a few minutes?" he asked the raven for the 85th time in the past hour. Sasuke sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"No. I won't. I've told you about 85 times. I know I said I might today, but I don't feel up to it. Tomorrow I will, I promise."

Naruto sighed but didn't take his eyes off the scroll. "Fine."

Sasuke looked away to the window. The sun was already set, and the moon and stars were out. He sighed again and glanced back over to the blonde. He noticed his orange-ish red tail sweeping back and forth across the floor. He had the sudden urge to grab it and feel what it felt like. He reached for it when it came close to him. Right when he was about to touch it, it swept away, out of his reach. He tried this a few more times, only to have it get away from him at the last second. The blonde _seemed_ oblivious to this. Sasuke tried again, and the tips of his fingers barely touched it before it moved quickly out of his reach. He glared at the bushy tail. Suddenly, the kitsune chuckled.

"Geez, you remind me of a cat." he chuckled. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. True, while he was trying to get the tail, he seemed to be acting like a cat on how he became obsessed with it and concentrated on it.

"Really?"

"Yatta." They were quiet again, and Sasuke noticed how the blonde was indeed looking at the scroll but not really seeing what was on it. His eyes were hazy.

"Somethin' on your mind, Tenshi?" he asked. The blonde blinked in surprise, and his tail stopped moving for a second. Then, he relaxed, and his tail started to move again.

"...Yeah." He rolled up the scroll and set it aside. Then, he shifted and laid on his stomach, his arms folded, and his chin rested on them. His knees were bent and in the air. He stared at the opposite wall, and Sasuke waited for him to talk.

"See...Well last night, I had a dream that I was surrounded by darkness. At first I was confused, till I saw something standing off in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was someone very important to me. Someone I consider to be very close to. But I can't remember who. I ran towards him, but no matter how hard or long I ran, I could never get to him. And he was standing still...his back to me." he paused, a frown appearing on his face. "I can't...I can't remember my past. All I remember is being here. I know that there are many people I know, but I can't put a name or face to them. But I could tell...I had a feeling this person was _very_ special to me. And I knew it was a guy." Sasuke stared at the back of the fox's head, thinking.

"It seems like even though he is special to you, he is, in a way, far away from you. Maybe physically far away, or just that he is distant towards you, or maybe you two can never be really close, or all three." Sasuke said, looking down at his hands. In a way, he was sort of speaking in the way he felt a little bit towards Naruto, or in what he feared would happen.

"Hmm..." the blonde said in thought. "Well...I guess it is that way...But I really think I know why that dream was the way it was...It's the third one you said. But I am close to this person, almost like a best friend of something. But yet...I can't be very close to him. Really get to know him...He's...distant...I guess in a way...I am to him too..." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"One of the worst pains is being close to someone and knowing you can't have them." the blonde muttered, but enough for the raven to hear. Sasuke glanced at him for a second before looking away.

"Hn."

"Interesting reply, bastard." the blonde muttered. When the raven didn't say anything, the fox rolled over on to his back and tucked his arms under his head. "I'm tired." he yawned. Sasuke nodded and laid down.

"Hn." They were quiet for a long time. When Sasuke was about to speak again, he heard light snoring. He looked over at the blonde and noticed he was asleep, curled up in a small ball, his tail wrapped around him. Sasuke smirked slightly, and rolled on his side, his back to the boy.

"Night, Tenshi."

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

Sasuke woke with a start when he felt a sudden, familiar ,yet dangerous, chakra hit his senses. He glanced out the window before turning to the kitsune. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Tenshi...Tenshi wake up? Did you feel that?" he asked, but the blonde didn't stir. He tried a few more times, with no luck. Keeping his hand on his shoulder, he glanced back at the window. Then, suddenly, he felt a hand grab his wrist roughly and tightly. He whipped his head back in the blonde's direction and looked right into blood red eyes with slits for pupils.

"Wha..." he had seen those eyes before. The blue eyed kitsune wasn't blue eyed anymore. His fangs were a little longer, his hair a little wilder, and the whisker marks much darker.

The fox smirked at him.

"Hello." he said, his voice deep and evil sounding. In a blink of an eye, the kitsune threw himself over the Uchiha and pinned him down beneath him, holding the boys wrist to the floor with his hands. Sasuke blinked in surprise before struggling against the fox.

"What the hell? Let go!" he yelled, trying to push the kitsune off. The kitsune's eyes traveled over his body, making him uncomfortable, not that he was in the first place.

"Wow...you've gotten much taster looking since I last saw you." he said, smirking more. Sasuke glared at him. "Oh yeah, long time no see..." the kitsune bent down so his mouth was by the Uchiha's ear. "Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha's eyes widened in surprise. The kitsune chuckled and pulled back, letting the boys wrist go. He sat firmly down on the Uchiha's hips, wiggling a little in his spot. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, glaring heatedly at the fox.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled. The kitsune quirked an eyebrow. Then, the fox threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Still keeping his head slightly up towards the ceiling, he looked back down at the boy.

"What? You don't remember me?" he paused. "Oh well." He turned his head back down and looked at the Uchiha's wrapped stomach. He ran his fingers across it, pressing down a little, making the raven wince. "Aw, you're not hurt, are ya?" His eyes shot up to met black ones. "Scaredy cat!"

Sasuke gasped, remembering back during the Chunin Exams, when Naruto saved him from the snake.

_"You're not hurt are ya? Scaredy cat!"_ And the same red eyes that were glaring at him now, did then.

"Na...Naruto?" he stuttered. The fox laughed again, bring his face close to Sasuke's.

"Close. I'm the fox which lives inside the boy." he whispered. Sasuke face shifted into a glare, and he activated his Sharingan.

"Kyuubi!" he growled. The fox chuckled and licked Sasuke's cheek.

"Hai...It's me...Kyuubi."

**End chapter**

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Uh...kinda a long chapter...Oh well! . Sorry we had to rush this along a little. We just have to get this story movin'!**

**Kitsune-chan: Yes! We do. Anyway, we can't talk much right now so all we have to say is...**

**Give'em Hell and Kitsune-chan: REVIEW!...please (puppy-dog eyes) **

**Give'em Hell: I'll give you a cookie! And it'll make Sas-chan and Naru-chan happy! **


	2. For That Second Chance

**Kitsune-chan: YAY! We're back! XD**

**Give'em Hell: Yup, we're back to give you hell. And we changed the name of the first chapter too. ANNNYWAY, this chapter kinda skips through. Remember this story IS a SasuNaru story, BUT it also is about their kids, really about their youngest. And we have to make him come soon! WE LOOOOVE HIM! **

**Kitsune-chan: Yeah, so this is going to skip through as she said, and be a little long but Hell over there is the 'Queen of long ass chapters'. **

**Give'em Hell: XD Dattebayo! **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, Orochimaru would be long gone, Sakura wouldn't be annoying and she'd leave Sasuke-chan alone (He belongs to Naruto!) and Sas-chan and Naru-chan would be together and...Do I have to say it? **

**Kitsune-chan: YES! SAY IT NOW!**

**Give'em Hell: (sighs) Fine...And Sas-chan would be screwing Naru-chan's brains out every chance he gets...There, you happy? **

**Kitsune-chan: YES! (grins) And Sasuke is too!**

**Give'em Hell: I'm sure he is, anyway...ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS! **

**This chapter is officially beta'd by the amazing Centaurgurl08. Thank you Centaurgurl08!**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Two:**

**For That Second Chance**

_"Na...Naruto?" he stuttered. The fox laughed again, bringing his face close to Sasuke's. _

_"Close. I'm the fox which lives inside the boy." he whispered. Sasuke's face shifted into a glare, and his activated his Sharingan. _

_"Kyuubi!" he growled. The fox chuckled and licked Sasuke's cheek. _

_"Hai...It's me...Kyuubi." _

Sasuke glared and wiped his cheek.

"What do you want?" he sneered. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Oh, just to talk, Sasuke-_kun."_ Kyuubi ran a sharp claw down one of Sasuke's arms. "I've got some stuff to tell you."

"What are you doing here? If it's really Kyuubi, then that means this is Naruto's body. Why does it look this way? What's going on? Why did he tell me his name was Tenshi-!" Kyuubi smacked his hand over the Uchiha's mouth.

"Shut up will you? Let me do the talking, you brat." Kyuubi sneered. Sasuke glared harder, his Sharingan starting to spin. Kyuubi frowned and patted his hand on the boy's eyes two times. "Don't you dare do that to me." he growled. Suddenly, without his control, the Sharingan resided. "Remember boy, if you try to hurt me, you'll only be hurting Naruto-chan." Kyuubi taunted. Sasuke gulped and pushed back any thoughts on punching the fox. "Good boy." Kyuubi removed his hand and leaned back a little. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and held on firmly.

"Now listen up, brat. Naruto looks like this because every Jinchuriki has to go through this eventually. This is the time he decides if he wants to merge with me or not. Now, also for three days the Jinchuriki will lose his or her memory. Naruto happened to stumble upon you on his first day of his memory being gone. That's why he said his name was Tenshi. He told you the first name that came to mind. What am I doing here? Well, Naruto was out on a self made mission to find _you_ because someone had spotted you. But this had to happen." Kyuubi bent down some so his face was next to Sasuke's. "Now, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyes cut over to look at the kitsune. Suddenly, Kyuubi dug his claws into the Uchiha's shoulders, making him hiss in pain.

"You, brat, hurt _my_ kit, in more then one way. No one hurts _my _kit as bad as you did and gets away with it." Sasuke tensed as the claws dug deeper. Kyuubi growled, giving Sasuke chills. "But too bad I can't kill you or something. My kit wouldn't be to happy if I did that. Besides, you're too tasty looking to kill." He licked where he had dug his claws into Sasuke's back and made them heal quickly.

"Now, when I give the kit back control, he'll go back to sleep. When he wakes, his memory will be back, AND he'll remember everything that happened while his memory was gone. He doesn't know I'm doing this right now though. But when he does wake," Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke chin roughly and glared at the Uchiha, growling, "you better not do _anything_ to make him upset or hurt him. Do NOT get mad at him for _anything,_ you hear me?" Kyuubi smirked. "Or I will not hesitate to come out and kick your ass." He slowly licked the Uchiha's cheek, laughing when Sasuke tried to pull away and had a disgusted look on his face. He threw himself off the stoic boy and back to the place Naruto had fallen asleep. He glanced up at the Uchiha, who was now sitting up all the way and watching him suspiciously.

Kyuubi's eyes traveled over him one more time before he cracked a smile and stretched out his body some.

"Yeah, much, _much_ more taster." he said, before laying down on his side. His eyes flashed and turned back into the blue which was Naruto's eyes. They rolled into the back of his head, and his eyes shut.

Sasuke stared at him for a minute till he heard that light snoring again. Then, he looked away.

_I can't believe it...It was Naruto the whole time. No wonder he kept reminding me of Naruto...He IS Naruto. What am I going to do when he wakes up? _

He looked back at Naruto and sighed.

"We'll have to wait...and see..."

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

Naruto awoke slowly, at first wondering where he was. Once he remembered that he was in the small house because of his "problem", he opened his eyes, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He was about to sit up and look around, when memories from his whole memory loss ordeal came back to him. He froze, eyes wide. He sat up quickly and turned halfway towards the opposite direction he was facing when he woke up.

There sat the dark haired, stoic nin. His pale legs bent at the knee, his forearms propped against them, and staring at his hands, with his fingers intertwined. He looked lost in thought, his eyes glazed over.

Naruto let out a small gasp, which got the raven's attention, but Sasuke didn't show it.

"S-...Sas...uke?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yo." was Sasuke's reply. Naruto stared, his heart was starting to pick up pace at the sight

of the stoic boy.

Sasuke's heart was racing, it was practically in his throat. He didn't know how the blonde would react to seeing him...to remembering. It scared Sasuke. What if Naruto got mad because he left and decided to take it out on him now when he wouldn't fight back? What if Naruto said he never wanted to see Sasuke's face again? That he didn't want to be around him because he had hurt him so much? What if Naruto _hated_ him?

Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto when he left and heard him move, coming closer to him. He didn't move a muscle when Naruto was a little more then a inch away from him. But he did flinch a little when soft, warm finger tips came in contact with his cheek.

Naruto tan fingers danced across Sasuke's cheek, as if making sure he was really there.

"You...You were...coming back..." Naruto said, watching his own fingers move across Sasuke's face. "You...killed Orochimaru...and...Kabuto?...Why?" his fingers brushed against Sasuke's lips, Sasuke getting the sudden urge to kiss the small digits but resisting that urge. Naruto's fingers moved from his face and went to the back of his neck, feeling Sasuke's soft black hair.

"Didn't I tell you why?" Sasuke said, still staring at his hands. Naruto's fingers stopped moving for a second, before his hand slid across Sasuke's shoulder and down his arm to his elbow. He rested it there, his eyes watching Sasuke's face.

"You...?" Naruto looked away for a second, then back at the other boy. "Did you know it was me the whole time?"

Sasuke snorted.

"No. I thought you were _Tenshi,_ the half fox demon. I didn't know it was you, though sometimes, I caught myself pretending it was..." Sasuke said, still not looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and scooted closer to Sasuke. There was a pause, and Sasuke sighed.

"You're not...mad at me...are you?" he asked. There was another pause, then suddenly, Sasuke felt the grip Naruto had on his elbow tighten harshly and a low growl come from

his throat.

"Of course I'm mad!" Naruto growled, standing up suddenly. Sasuke tensed and drew his legs up closer to his chest. "How can I not be? You bastard! You went off and did that! How could you? You baka-!" Sasuke suddenly felt defensive when Naruto used that word.

"Oi, don't call me that! I know I ran off to Orochimaru and all, but you know how important avenging my clan is! You know how much I need power. You know I'd do anything for it!"

"-You just had to do that! You could of at least come home first and gotten me to help! You could've died! Orochimaru could have killed you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blinked in surprise. His head quickly whipped in Naruto's direction. He looked up at the blonde do see the blonde with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

"...Nani? You're not...mad at me because I left? Because I went to Orochimaru to get power?" he asked, his voice sounding a little weak to him. Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"Eh? Of course not, teme. Why would I be?" Sasuke felt his heart flutter in his chest, his sudden thoughts of Naruto hating him gone. "The reason I'm mad is because you tried to kill Orochimaru on your own! You baka! You could have died, he could have killed you. Hell, he almost did. It was lucky I ran into you just in time. He could have killed you, and I would never be able to see you again."

Sasuke stared up at him, mouth slightly open. He was mad at him because he attacked Orochimaru? He was mad because he could have gotten killed? Not because he had left...Relief overflowed Sasuke.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke's almost dumbfounded expression.

"Sasuke?" he said, bringing the boy back down to earth.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, it's just I'm surprised. I was expecting you to be pissed at me for leaving back then. I wasn't expecting this." Naruto sat down with a 'thump' and placed his hands on his knees.

"Well I'm not. Orochimaru took advantage of you. I'm pissed at him, not you. I'm just mad at you for practically knocking on death's door." Naruto scoffed. Naruto cocked his head to the side a little bit. "But..."

"But what?" Sasuke asked, worry trying to take him again.

Naruto looked away, "Did you mean...what you said...told me before? About why you killed Orochimaru?" he glanced back at the raven, looking for a response. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course, dobe. Wouldn't say it unless I meant it."

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was happy what Sasuke had said was true, and even more happy to hear that familiar name again.

Naruto smiled. "Well...What I said to you after that...I meant it too. Every word."

Sasuke looked at him, that smile making all his worries go away. How long he's been longing to see that smile-he couldn't remember. Sasuke nodded, and Naruto's smile grew more. After a few seconds, his smile slowly faded, and he just stared at Sasuke, his eyes looking a little distant. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

A small smile pulled at the kitsune's lips, and he lunged himself at the stoic teen.

"Sasuke-teme is back! Dattebayo!" he yelled, pulling Sasuke in a bone crushing hug. This caused Sasuke to topple backwards, Naruto falling with him.

"Nah! Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out in surprise. The blonde hugged him tighter, burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke's back..." he muttered, smiling more. Sasuke's face flushed when he noticed how Naruto was laying on top of him. He pushed on Naruto's chest.

"Ah, dobe, get off me!" he demanded.

"Nyee hee hee." Naruto giggled childishly and got of the Uchiha. He held out a hand to him. "Wanna see if you can walk a little? We'll see if you can make it to the living area, then I'll make us some breakfast." Sasuke nodded and took the dobe's hand. Naruto gently pulled him to his feet.

After a few tries, Sasuke was able to stand and walk a little. But he couldn't walk without leaning on Naruto a little. They made their way towards the living area.

_I forgive you..._

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

"How much longer do you have to be in this state?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had managed to talk Sasuke into taking a walk with him. It was the second day after Naruto got his memories back, and the two had already gone back to the way they were before. Picking on each other and competing with everything. Though it was hard to do that, because Sasuke was still a little hurt. He could walk, but he needed an arm around Naruto's shoulders to make sure he didn't fall or anything.

"Eh, two more days. Then I'm back to normal! Dattebayo!" Naruto chirped, smiling at the stoic nin. Naruto had told him everything he knew about the state he was in and what might happen. Sasuke found it quite interesting and now had a habit of pulling on Naruto's ears when he was being stupid or when he was just picking on him.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Naruto looked back at the path in front of them. Sasuke watched him, his eyes traveling over his face then down his body. Orange-ish-red fur caught his eye, and he bent his neck back a little to look at Naruto's tail, which was swinging back and forth happily.

"Hmm." he stared at it before taking the arm that was around Naruto's shoulder and reaching back behind the blonde. He gently grabbed the blonde's tail right by its base and moved his hand down it, letting the whole thing sweep through his hand.

Naruto gasped when he felt his tail being touched, and Sasuke let it slide through his hand. Kyuubi had told him his tail would be _very _sensitive. If it was stepped on, it would hurt; if is was stroked, it would feel good; if it was grabbed hard, it would hurt; if it was grabbed gently...well...

A very close to a pleasured like expression came over Naruto's face for a second, and he bit back a soft moan. Then, suddenly, his cheeks turned red, and the fact that Sasuke had grabbed his tail came back to him. He let out a yelp and accidentally pushed Sasuke away, hard. Sasuke wasn't expecting this at all and fell in the bushes next to him with a very hard thump, hitting his head on the tree behind the bushes.

"Ow."

Naruto blinked a few times before realizing what he did. He turned to Sasuke quickly, a worried look on his face.

"Oh kami, Sasuke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push you so hard. That was an accident, gomen!" Naruto yelped worriedly. Sasuke sat somewhat sprawled out over the bushes, his head against the tree. His hand was on his head, and he was smirking.

"Geez dobe. You've gotten stronger. You pushed me hard." he said. Naruto blinked, and his face grew a little red again. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his face away from Sasuke, a small pout on his lips.

"Well, that's what you get for grabbin' someone's tail. It's like...grabbing someone's ass." Naruto scoffed. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry. Can you help me up?" he asked. Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke up.

They started walking again, and after a while, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed to be getting a little tired.

"You wanna rest for a little while?" he asked. Sasuke just nodded, and Naruto led him over to a tree. They both sat against it for a while, Naruto telling Sasuke about how everyone was at the village and about the guy that replaced him on team seven, Sai. He told him of funny times at the village and with Jiraiya. Sasuke even told him about some stuff that happened when he was with Orochimaru, but not a lot.

Soon, they were both quiet. Naruto was playing with blades of grass, and he looked over at Sasuke who had his head rested against the tree he was sitting against and his eyes closed.

"You wanna head back? You seem tired." Naruto said, turning to face Sasuke better. Sasuke opened his eyes a little and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

It was the seventh day since Naruto had been in the weird fox state of his, and Sasuke found out he could walk just fine now. He stood up from his mat on the floor and made his way out of the room, wanting to find Naruto. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, where he smelt food. Once he got there, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

There stood Naruto, cooking food with no shirt on at all. But that's not what really surprised Sasuke. What surprised him was that Naruto's fox ears and tail and all that were gone.

"Naruto, are you back to normal?" Sasuke asked him, getting the kitsune's attention.

Naruto looked over to him and smiled.

"Yup. I'm normal again, and my normal height. Finally!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke's eyes scanned Naruto. Now Naruto looked like a sixteen year old boy. The round little cheeks were gone, and the baby fat was completely gone on him. He was about as tall as Sasuke, a few inches shorter. His hair wasn't as long as it was when he was in his half fox demon state, and now it looked more tamed. He was very muscular and had no visible body hair. He had a very nice, hot body, and having no body hair made him look even more sexier. He seemed a little tanner too, and Sasuke briefly wondered if he was tan all over. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto had gotten better looking. And one thing's for sure. The Uzumaki had a nice ass.

"Wow dobe. You've grown and have been training pretty hard by the looks of it." he said, walking over to the couch.

"Hee hee, yeah, same to you." Naruto laughed a little, picking up a plate of pancakes and eggs and bringing it over to Sasuke. "You can walk now. Good." He sat next to Sasuke and ate with him. After they were finished, Naruto washed the dishes and began picking up the stuff he had laid around the house and putting it in his bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, watching him.

"You think we're going to stay here forever, teme?" Naruto huffed, glancing at the Uchiha, who just shrugged.

_It sounds nice...And I wouldn't mind that._

"Ero-sennin is coming to get me today. He doesn't know you're here. Once he gets here, we'll go home!" Naruto chirped, bouncing around a little. Sasuke smirked and stood up.

"Need some help?"

"Sure."

After they packed everything, Naruto made Sasuke take a shower. Once he was done, Naruto started to take one.

As Sasuke leaned against the counter near the door, the door suddenly swung open.

"Alright you brat, lets get outta here. We gotta keep on--"

A old man with long, crazy, white hair and red markings on his face came through the door and cut himself off when he saw black eyes staring at him.

"You're not Naruto." he said, eyeing the teen. Just then, Naruto came around the corner, fully dressed and hair still a little wet.

"Oh, oi Ero-sennin! Look who I found. It's Sasuke-teme!" he smiled ear to ear. Jiraiya's eyebrows rose, and he gave Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto, I told you not to go out looking for him in the state you were in!" he yelled.

Naruto blinked, and then laughed sheepishly.

"No, I didn't go out looking for him. When my memories were gone, I ran into him by accident."

Jiraiya looked surprised.

"Tell me what happened." he said to both boys.

Naruto and Sasuke told Jiraiya everything that happened, even Sasuke's story before he ran into Naruto. Jiraiya nodded and told them they had to go back to the village ASAP. Sasuke had to be tested by the Hokage before he could be a ninja of Konoha, Jiraiya told them.**(Kitsune-chan: There's a somewhat small time skip here. We aren't going to go into much detail during this part. We're just going to summarize what happened. Then there's a bigger time skip. We'll keep doing these time skips for a while. They'll stop when their youngest child hits teenage years.)** And so that's what they did. They went to the village and Tsunade gave Sasuke millions of tests to see is he was okay to be a Konoha ninja again. He passed all the tests, and Konoha welcomed him back with open arms.

All of the rookie nine, Gai's team-everybody was glad to have Sasuke back. None of them seemed to shun him as he had feared for a little while. He found out that Sakura didn't have that stupid crush over him and had her eyes on someone else, though he wasn't sure who. He found out that Ino didn't like him like that anymore either. He learned many things. Like how Shikamaru and Temari were together, a shocker for Sasuke, him thinking Shikamaru would find it too troublesome to date _anybody_. He also found out Hinata wasn't as shy as she used to be, and she and Kiba were a couple. And, somewhat disturbing to Sasuke, he found out Kakashi and Iruka were, indeed, lovers. **(Give'em Hell: Yay! Kakashi and Iruka are together. Nyee hee hee XP) **This made Sasuke's mind start reeling. So his sensei's found it just fine for a man to love a man, huh? Maybe he should follow their example.

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

**Time skip, about a year later...XP**

Sasuke paced back in forth in his room, his mind buzzing. He'd been doing this for the past hour and a half but still had yet to come up with anything.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, kicking the nightstand by his bed.

Ever since he came back to the village, he was put back on team seven, but Sai got to be with them too, along with Yamato **(Kitsune-chan: Did we spell that right?) **every once in a while. He had also gotten closer to Naruto. Now they were truly best friends and hung out often. He had also gotten closer to Sakura, seeing her now as a sister, a big sister because of her age. She w_as_ indeed older then him. He also got to know Sai, who was now in a way, a perverted cousin. Kakashi was like his father figure, and Iruka was like an Uncle or something. Just like Naruto, he saw Tsunade as a grandmother or something like that. Everyone else were friends. He tried to think of Naruto as a brother, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Because deep down, he knew Naruto meant much more to him then a brother or best friend. And that's what was bugging the shit out of him now.

He was starting to get tired of hiding these feelings he had for the blonde shinobi. He

realized he had felt it before, before he left to go to that snake bastard, but it wasn't as strong as it was now. Inside, he was completely ready to tell Naruto of his feelings and not afraid to let the whole world know about them. But the problem was, how did Naruto feel? And how was he going to tell Naruto? If he told Naruto, how would he react?

Would he turn him down and it feel awkward around them? Would he get scared Sasuke could jump and rape him at any given moment?

_Not that I wouldn't like that._

But no, he didn't want to hurt his kitsune. Would Naruto react in any of those ways, or would he feel the same and return the feelings? Sasuke hoped for the latter.

He tried studying the blonde, to see if he could get any hints on how he felt, but this love thing was a little new to Sasuke himself. So he wasn't sure how to look for signs.

He thought of ways he could get the kitsune's attention even more then he already had it. After a while of thinking, he gave up. He decided just to wait until he felt the time was right or when he just decided he'd make the dobe his.

SASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTOSASUKENARUTO

Sasuke walked through the town of Konoha, heading towards the training area. Around this time of day, Naruto was usually training. Sasuke only knew that because they were best friends, not because he followed Naruto a few times once. Not at all.

_Liar..._

He watched the azure sky was he walked, he reconsidered going to see Naruto. He had decided in the morning that he was going to tell, or at least hint to Naruto that he liked him. Though a voice inside him said he wanted to make Naruto _his today._ But was it really a good time? Sure, today was beautiful, and he made sure he looked decent, for a ninja about to train, but did that matter? Maybe if he waited, it'd be better.

'_No. I have to. I'm going to see him, and that's final.' _he thought with a tiny smirk. He was going to do this. Today was a good day. The weather was nice, and there were no missions.

He reached their training area, and just as he thought, Naruto was there. Naruto spotted him, and a huge grin broke over his face.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke playfully glared at him. "What, dobe?" he stated somewhat sharply. Naruto walked over to him, unfazed by the other ninja's sharp tone. "Wanna train with me? I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dobe. You wish."

"I could so kick your pissy ass!" Naruto yelled, a small smile playing on his features. Sasuke pushed Naruto's head playfully, and the blonde stumbled a little bit, glaring at the Uchiha. "Hey, that wasn't nice!" he barked.

"Oh, stop acting like a little kid, Naruto. Act your age, seventeen if I'm not mistaken."

"I do act my age, teme!"

"No, you're acting like a five year old."

"Am not!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked at the kitsune. He fought back the urge to capture those cute pouty lips with his own.

_Damn, he's cute when he looks like that._

"Fine. But can you fight your age, or do you fight like a five year old too?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled a little at this.

"Wanna find out, bastard?"

Only a few seconds afterwards were they fighting. But this time, it seemed different from their sparring matches before. It was like they were engaged in a fiery dance, their bodies were linked and separated by their fist or flashing kunai blades or shuriken. Sometimes (besides their arms and legs) their bodies almost touched, taut skin only about a hair's breadth away. But then, they would whirl apart and would withdraw for a second, just to come back together again. Their flexuous forms moved together like swirling wisps of smoke.

Neither could remember how long they sparred. It seemed timeless, filled full of nothing but action and reaction. Their arms burned ferociously with each swing, along with their legs with every kick or movement.

Somehow, Sasuke had landed on top of Naruto. He was straddling him. The raven haired ninja had to try his hardest not to rape the blonde, Naruto just looked so irresistible.

It didn't last long anyways; Naruto pushed him off, getting onto his feet. He then mumbled something quietly which sounded much like, "Never said you could be on top."

Sasuke smirked, "Who said you'd be?"

Naruto's face turned red. It made Sasuke want to smirk; it was working. He began to turn away.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I'm tired. I was going to go home."

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked more. He then pulled on Naruto's arm, bringing him back down to the ground. Sasuke straddled him again and got closer to Naruto, their chests almost touching.

Naruto swallowed. Why did Sasuke have to be so…. delicious looking?

_Perfect time for hormones to kick in. Damn it._

Sasuke leaned closer, his breath on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, what--"

He was cut off as Sasuke closed the gap between them, kissing him with such a fiery passion, which Naruto seemed to melt into. Naruto had gasped as soon as Sasuke's smooth lips touched his own, allowing Sasuke to slide his tongue in. Sasuke roamed Naruto's entire mouth, moaning to the taste of it.

Out of breath, they parted. Naruto was feeling light headed from the kiss. Sasuke was truly amazed with himself; he just kissed Naruto!

"Sasuke…teme…." Naruto started, still fuzzy. "Why-?"

"I like you," Sasuke said simply and quickly, to stop himself from chickening out. He licked his lips. "A lot. Don't make me repeat myself. I finally said it."

Naruto swallowed. "Oh...O-okay…"

Sasuke looked up, surprised, and pulled away a little. "Kuso! I- I'm sorry, Naruto… It's just…"

"No need to apologize, teme." Naruto smiled. "Why apologize for something a great as that?" he asked. Sasuke blinked and gave Naruto a confused look. Naruto chuckled a little and shook his head. "Geez, I like you too, teme. A lot."

Then Naruto pulled him back and kissed him this time, crushing their lips together. It was just as fiery as the first one. And when Naruto let Sasuke's tongue slip into his mouth, their tongues dueled with each other, engaged in a fiery dance, just like the sparring match they had that led to this. Sasuke pressed his body to Naruto's completely, so he was practically laying on him. Both loved the feeling, both hearts pounding in their chests, both seeming to get warmer as the kiss went on.

They pulled apart, a trail of saliva connected to their lips. It fell away off Sasuke lips on to Naruto's chin. Sasuke pressed his forehead to the blonde's, staring him in the eyes.

"How long?" Naruto asked softly after a minute. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

"How long have you felt this way? How long has it been bottled up?" Naruto asked, his hand coming up to cup one of Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke blinked, and Naruto's thumb started rubbing his face, brushing against the corner of his mouth.

"Far too long." Sasuke answered. He kissed the Kyuubi holder softly, a smirk playing across his face. "You?"

"For so long, it's hard to remember." Naruto responded, smiling softly. They kissed again, but this one was different from the others. It was a strong, loving kiss, that in a way showed each other how much the other really liked them.

To both it seemed more then just 'like'...

It felt like love.

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Yeah the end, cheesy as hell.**

**Kitsune-chan: Hell is chessy?**

**Give'em Hell: ...Uh...Yeah. Hell is **_**very**_** cheesy. It's really made of cheese, not fire and stuff like that.**

**Kitsune-chan: How do you know this?**

**Give'em Hell: -.- uhhh...Don't ask stupid questions, baka.**

**Kitsune-chan: How was that stupid? **

**Give'em Hell: (turns from Kitsune-chan) Anyway, I kinda liked that chap. **

**Kitsune-chan: Oi! Anwser my question!**

**Give'em Hell: (ignores Kitsune-chan) The SasuNaru fluff is coming up! YAY! And by the looks of it, the Mpreg **_**might**_** start at the end of the next chapter or chapter 4. **

**Kitsune-chan: OI! Don't you ignore me! Answer me, damnit!**

**Give'em Hell: Now, review please! We looooove reviews! Plus, reviews also means more SasuNaru action and stuff like that. You'll make Sas-chan and Naru-chan happy! **

**Kitsune-chan: OI! DAMN IT HELL, ANWSER --Wait...(gets a surprised look) I call you Hell and your penname is Give'em **_**Hell**_** so...(smiles evilly) You're cheesy! You're made of cheese! Heeheehee XD (bounces around the room like crazy)**

**Give'em Hell: (stares) Okay, I'm just gunna say bye so she'll shut up. So...Tootles!**

**Kitsune-chan: Hell is made out a cheese! I bet she's tasty!**

**Give'em Hell: (pulls frying pan out from behind her back) Shut up already! (hits **

**Kitsune-chan on the head with it)**

**Kitsune-chan: (is knocked out)**

**Give'em Hell: There we go, I feel better now. Bye! **


	3. For A Break That Would Make It Okay

**Give'em Hell: We have returned, once again, to give you hell on a sliver platter. **

**Kitsune-chan: The cheesy hell...**

**Give'em Hell: Will you shut up about that? Geez. **

**Kitsune-chan: Yeah, whatever. Anyway this is chapter THREE! YAY! But, sadly for me, I didn't get to help much in this chapter. Give'em Hell mainly wrote this one. I did get to add a few things, like lines and stuff, but it was mainly written by her. That's why the lemon in this chapter might not be to good. **

**Give'em Hell: Hey, I'm trying okay! I have a **_**very**_** big imagination, but also, it'll be my first lemon so...yeah! And if this one goes well, I'll be sure to make more in future chaps! Yay! **

**Kitsune-chan: Okay. So...yeah...WARNINGS! **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. MIGHT NOT BE TOO GOOD BUT...O WELL! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence, and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer:Kitsune-chan and I do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anime. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESSNESSITY! DATTEBAYO!**

**This chapter is officially beta'd by Centaurgurl08. BOW TO HER, I SAID BOW!!! **

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Three:**

**For A Break That Would Make It Okay**

_"How long?" Naruto asked softly after a minute. Sasuke looked at him questioningly. _

_"Huh?"_

_"How long have you felt this way? How long has it been bottled up?" Naruto asked, his hand coming up to cup one of Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke blinked, and Naruto's thumb started rubbing his face, brushing against the corner of his mouth. _

_"Far too long." Sasuke answered. He kissed the Kyuubi holder softly, a smirk playing across his face. "You?"_

_"For so long, it's hard to remember." Naruto responded, smiling softly. They kissed again, but this one was different from the others. It was a strong, loving kiss, that in a way showed each other how much the other really liked them. _

_To both it seemed more then just 'like'..._

_It felt like love._

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skip! A year after Sasuke and Naruto got together. Both are 18. **

"Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan!" a very familiar voice yelled from behind the two boys. They both grunted as weight was put on their backs, and an arm went around both of their shoulders. They both looked between them to see pink hair.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, smiling.

"Hn." was Sasuke's greeting.

"How are my two lover boys?" she asked, giggling. Everyone had taken the news that Sasuke and Naruto were together just fine. They were surprised when no one seemed to have a problem with it. With some people, like Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji, they seemed to have _known_ it would happen, like they saw it all along. A lot of other people in the village didn't really like it. Some saying that the 'demon' was corrupting their 'wonderful Uchiha prodigy'. But Sasuke had made sure no one _ever_ dared to harm Naruto in anyway. That they all threat him nicely, whether they like the relationship or not.

The thing that surprised them the most was Sakura's reaction. When they told her, she was quiet for a few seconds. Then, all the sudden, she jumped at them and hugged the living daylights out of them, squealing something along the lines of, "The hottest yaoi couple ever". She was excited that her little brothers had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Although, being the big sister she is, she strictly told them not to do _anything_ they would regret. Although, being the yaoi fan girl she was, she wouldn't hesitate to see to hot guys, like Sasuke and Naruto (yes, she does think Naruto is pretty hot now), make out or do anything any yaoi fangirl would love to see them do. **(Kitsune-chan: You all know what we're talking about. Nyee heehee XD)** But her big sister side was stronger then her yaoi one, so she didn't encourage them to do anything...too naughty.

"Fine Sakura-chan. What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nudged her head back as if to point behind her.

"I kidnapped Sai, and I'm making him come with me to the café and shopping." she said.

Naruto looked back behind him to see a bored looking Sai.

"Oi, Sai!" he called out, getting the male's attention. Sai looked at him and nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

"What were you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was going to train with Neji. He called for me. I don't know what Naruto is doing. Following me I guess." Sasuke said, smirking at said blonde. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "So, Naruto, you wanna come with me and Sai while Sasuke-kun goes and trains?" Naruto looked at her, then at Sasuke for a second. Then back at the pinked haired girl.

"Sure." was his response. Sakura let out a happy cheer and let both boys go, turning back

to Sai.

"Well I better get going then." Sasuke sighed, turning to Naruto. "I'll probably be there for a hour or so." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Alright. Have fun, Sasu!" Naruto chirped, kissing him and hugging him. Sasuke pulled away from him and turned to leave.

"See ya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, waving to him. Sai waved also. Sasuke walked past Naruto, grabbing his ass as he passed, making Naruto yelp and jump a little.

"Your ass better not be in trouble when I'm done. I've got plans for it, dobe." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto's cheeks turned red, and he playfully glared at his boyfriend.

"No you don't, pervert." he said. Sasuke shrugged and walked away, hands in pockets, towards the training grounds. "Teme..." Naruto watched him walk away till Sakura grabbed his arm and 'kidnapped' him.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

"So, Naru-chan, how have you and Sasuke been lately? You haven't done anything _naughty_ have you?!" Sakura almost yelled at Naruto. She had leaned across the table and was in Naruto's face when she said her last sentence. They were a the cafe now, all three of them, with tea.

Naruto put his hands up nervously and sweat dropped.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. We haven't done anything like that, though I'm sure Sasuke wants to." Naruto said, smiling.

"So, you haven't found out if the Uchiha has a small penis or not yet? You know, the Uchiha symbol, if you look at it a certain way, looks like a small penis. Big balls, small penis." Sai said casually. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, his cheeks a little red. Sakura just shook her head, rolling her eyes at Sai at the same time.

"That's...nice." Naruto said slowly, sitting back in his seat more. "Just don't tell Sasuke that. He'd kill ya without a second thought." Sai just shrugged and sat back.

"Oh well, but when you two do start going at it, I got some gifts for you two." Sai said.

Naruto gave him a curious look.

"Gifts?"

"Oh, Sai. Please, not something perverted." Sakura whined, covering her face. Sai smiled slyly and reached down in the bag next to him. When he handed the object to Naruto, he looked at it with wide eyes and his face grew red again.

_You're kidding me. What the hell..._

What Sai handed him was pink, furry handcuffs. Naruto blinked and looked at them.

"Uh, Sai."

"What? It'll be your start in bondage!" Sai said happily. Sakura popped him over the head.

"Sai! Come on now!" she yelled. Sai rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah come on. Knowing them, they're going to be into it." Sai reached in the bag again, pulling out a brown bag. Naruto put his hands up.

"Uh, Sai. I don't think I need anymore stuff. Or any at all." he said, but Sai just smiled and pulled out a collar with a little gold bell on it.

"Kitty collar." he chuckled. "You're a fox, so it might not work with you too well. But Sasuke reminds me of a cat sometimes. A brooding cat with a stick up its ass. So, in a way, it's for him. There's also a leash too!" Sai smiled more. But then he blinked, and his face became somewhat serious. "But, to tell you the truth, that's for an uke, not seme. And Sasuke seems to be the seme, you're the uke."

Naruto glared at Sai.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Sai smirked.

"Well, as I said, Sasuke is like a brooding cat with a _stick up its ass. _I highly doubt that stick can be pulled out. So, something is already up his ass, and there is nothing up your's. It's fitting that he stick--"

"Alright, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, smacking Sai hard on the head.

"Ow! Sakura!" he yelled, rubbing his head. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you deserved it. Leave Naruto alone about that," she said, sternly.

"Why? I was just giving him some advice and what-not." he turned back to Naruto quickly. "But seriously, even though you're uke, bondage might still work with Sasuke. He also kinda seems like a rabbit. You know how rabbits are with mating and stuff. Anyway, I'm sure he might even like it. For you to tie him down, blindfold him, and--"

"I said, SHUT UP, SAI!" Sakura yelled, hitting him harder, causing him to fall out of his chair. Naruto just blinked a few times.

_What the fuck? Sai's crazy. Sai's a freakin' rabbit on crack!_

_**You know, this guy does have a good idea. I like him. My kind of guy. We'd be good friends. **_

_You, fox...Shut up._

Sai climbed back up into his seat, putting the brown bag away. Naruto handed the handcuffs back, and Sai put them away, then slumped in his chair and sulked.

"Anyway!" Sakura sighed, glancing back at Sai.

Naruto and Sakura talked about random things for a little bit, while Sai sat there and listened, throwing in random pervert comments here and there. After a while, Naruto sighed and stared down into his tea.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, noticing the somewhat gloomy look that passed over Naruto's face.

"Well..." he looked away from his tea off to his right, really looking at nothing in particular. "It's about...mine and Sasuke's relationship. Well, what it involves it anyway."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, leaning forward some.

"Tell us." she said. Naruto sighed again.

"Well, it's about Sasuke's decision." he started. "See, I've been thinking about it lately. And I know I do love him and all. But...Sasuke has his dream to restore his clan. And if he loves me like I love him then...Well...restoring his clan isn't possible. I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant, and he can't either. I don't know if he'll give up his dream for me. And I don't want him to!"

Sakura blinked a few times, then her face turned soft, and she went into big sister mode.

Sai had an expression on his face that was hard to read, but it was easy to tell that it was a soft one too.

"Aw, Naru-chan. Don't worry about that. Sasuke loves you a lot. And I'm sure he'd give up that dream to be with you." Sakura said, reassuringly.

"And oi, has he even said anything about killing Itachi since he got back? About avenging his clan?" Sai asked. Naruto shook his head. "See, I think he's somewhat forgotten that dream too. And because of you."

"Yatta!" Sakura said happily. "He hasn't said anything about that. He basically gave that dream up the day he came back and also became your boyfriend. That was his biggest dream. So it should be easy for him to give up this one."

But Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, but he didn't have the council pushing him to kill Itachi, like they are for him to restore his clan." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"You know Sasuke doesn't give a damn about what the council wants. He hates them a lot because of how they treat you sometimes. He doesn't care about them at all." Sakura said smiling. "So don't worry Naruto." Naruto couldn't help but to smile at this and nodded his head.

"Alright, Sakura-chan! Thanks!" he said happily, rubbing the back of his neck. This making both his friends smile. Sakura reached forward and ruffled his hair a little.

_Don't worry, Naru-chan. Sasuke-kun loves you a lot. You mean more to him then _

_anything. _

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

**Another damn time skip! Two years later. Both Sasuke and Naruto are 20.**

Naruto walked up to the Hokage Mountain, where Sasuke told him to go met him for another one of their 'dates'. He'd just came back from an assassination with his ANBU team (yes, both Sasuke and Naruto are ANBU) and found the note Sasuke left him on their bed when he got home. Naruto had moved into the Uchiha estate when they were 19. Or Naruto was 19. Sasuke was already 20, and it was about two days before Naruto's birthday. Instead of Sasuke giving Naruto his own room, he asked for the blonde's room to be his room. So, now they shared a room and a bed. On his third day of living with the Uchiha, which was his birthday, the Uchiha had a little present for him, well it wasn't really little, but oh well. It showed Naruto just why the Uchiha said he'd share a bed with him. He'd been planning it from the beginning. Right as Naruto turned 20, he could no longer say he was a virgin.

Naruto picked up his pace a little as he made his way up the mountain. He wondered what wonderful idea Sasuke had come up with this time. He always seemed to come up with good ideas for their dates. Though sometimes, something would happen to make it go crazy, and the Uchiha would get angry which always seemed to amuse the blonde.

_But I gotta love him._

Speaking of love, he remembered the first time Sasuke said that he loved him. They were 19, and it was the day that his clan had been killed 12 years beforehand...

_**Flash back -:**_

_Naruto walked into the Uchiha estate, bent on finding Sasuke. He hadn't seen his boyfriend all day, and it worried him a little. he searched for his chakra signature and found it. He followed it into the darkest, scariest (that's what Naruto thought) part of the estate. _

_He walked around, looking for Sasuke carefully. Suddenly, he heard a sniffling noise around the corner ahead of him, and he quickly followed the noise. When he looked around the corner, he saw the young Uchiha's back. It was still and tense looking. Naruto came out from around the corner, Sasuke not seeming to notice him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke's face from a distance. Then, he heard the young man sniff again. _

_His brow furrowed, and he slowly approached the dark shinobi. _

Is Sasuke...crying?

_He came up behind the ninja and made a sound so his presence was known. Sasuke still didn't seem to notice him. He then noticed that they were at the place Sasuke had said most of his clan was killed at. _

_"I'm sorry, Auntie..." he heard Sasuke whisper. It was very hard to hear, but Naruto could hear it just fine. He sighed and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. _

_"Sasuke..." he whispered softly. He got no response. He moved closer and wrapped both arms around Sasuke's shoulders, holding him. They stood that way for a minute, before Sasuke spoke. _

_"They shouldn't have died..." he muttered. "None of them should have died. It's not fair..." _

_Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke and buried his face into the back of the Uchiha's neck. _

_"I know..." he whispered softly to him. _

_"I loved them...All of them... I loved Itachi... I lost him that day too." Sasuke sniffed again. Then he lifted a hand and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Naruto..." he leaned back into the blonde, letting him hold him more. _

_"Yes?" Naruto asked softly, kissing Sasuke's neck. There was a pause._

_"Don't leave me... Ever... Please." Sasuke pleaded softly. Naruto's grip tightened even more. _

_"I'll never leave you. I promise, Sasuke. You just don't leave me either." Naruto said. _

_"I won't." was Sasuke's soft reply. Naruto kissed his neck again, and Sasuke sighed. _

_"Naruto I-..." he paused, taking a breath. He turned in Naruto's arms, wrapping his own around the blonde, having to slightly look down at him. He pressed his forehead to Naruto's, stormy black meeting stormy blue. "I... I love you...Naruto." _

_Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He was sure before, he'd be the first to say that, not Sasuke. But it seems he was wrong. Sasuke got to it before he did. _

Sasuke loves me...He really loves me...

_Naruto smiled softly, kissing a tear that was halfway down the raven's cheek, then wiped Sasuke's tear stained cheeks._

_"I love you too, Sasuke." _

_**End flash back -:**_

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was one he'd keep forever. He'd have it in its file under 'When Sasuke first said he loved me'.

Finally, he had made it to the top of the mountain to see Sasuke standing by a table for two, with candles, food, and wine on it. Naruto smiled more.

"What's the special occasion?" he asked as he walked over to his boyfriend, who smirked.

"Does there have to be a special occasion for me to just have dinner with my kitsune, under the moon, on the Hokage Mountain?" Sasuke asked, putting his arms around Naruto's slim waste. Naruto shrugged.

"Guess not." he said. They kissed, and Sasuke lead him over to the dinner table.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

They had finshed eating and were now laying on the mountain, watching the stars above them. Naruto's head was on Sasuke's chest, and he was curled up against his boyfriend, while Sasuke's fingers were dancing idly across Naruto's back, the other arm under his head.

"You wanna play that game?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto look at him.

"Hmm?"

"The 'Guess What It Is' game you made up a while back."

Naruto's eyes brightened. A little after they had begun dating, Naruto had come up with a game where one person was blindfolded, and the other either put something in the other's hand to see if they could figure out what it was, or you could write something on their hand or arm, or make then taste something and they have to figure out what it is. Sasuke often liked doing something perverted to Naruto when Naruto had to be blindfolded.

Almost everything with Sasuke that involved Naruto had to be something a little perverted. Naruto swore Kakashi had been rubbing off onto Sasuke.

"Alright, sure. But nothing perverted!" Naruto snapped, giving Sasuke a warning look. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Sit up." he said. Naruto did as told, and Sasuke blindfolded him. Naruto giggled like a little child, and Sasuke sighed. "Hand." he demanded. Naruto gave him his hand, and Sasuke placed something on it. "Guess what it is." he said. Naruto moved it around in his hand. It was rough, big, and hard.

"A stone, rock?" he guessed.

"Yup."

Naruto smiled and threw the rock aside.

"Next!" he yelled, making Sasuke sigh again.

"Okay, mouth." Sasuke demanded. Naruto opened his mouth wide to Sasuke, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't put anything disgusting in there. He felt something cold pass his lips and fall into his mouth. He bit into it and smiled when he recognized the sweet taste.

"A strawberry." he said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto swallowed it and waited for what Sasuke was going to do next. "Mouth." he said again. Naruto opened his mouth once more. He felt something warm and wet slide passed his lips and into his mouth. And it started playing with his tongue right as it touched it. Naruto tried not to giggle when he knew right off the bat what it was. He dueled the thing in his mouth till he needed air, and it was pulled out of his mouth.

"Guess what it is." Sasuke said, Naruto could tell without having to see that the bastard was smirking. Naruto smiled and acted like he was thinking.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke-kun. Can I taste it again?" he asked innocently. He heard Sasuke chuckle.

"Sure." Then, it happened all over again, but this time, it was more heated. Once parted, Naruto could hear that Sasuke was a little breathless.

"Guess what it is."

"Ummm..." Naruto smirked. "It's Sasuke." He heard Sasuke chuckle again.

"Correct, dobe. Now, arm." he demanded. Naruto gave him his arm and waited. He felt

cool fingers touch his bicep, and he shivered at the touch. Then, Sasuke began to write something.

_'I love you more then anything in the world.'_

Naruto giggled at that, blushing a little.

"Well, I love you too." Naruto said, smiling.

_I'd die for you and I want you to be mine forever._

"Nyee heehee, Sasuke-kun." Naruto chuckled, his heart fluttering at Sasuke's words.

_That's why I have decided..._

Sasuke paused for a minute, making Naruto even more curious at what Sasuke was going to write.

"Decided what?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled, and his fingers went to Naruto's hand, spelling it out there.

_I'm giving you my name._

Naruto gasped, suddenly becoming frozen. Did Sasuke write what he thought Sasuke wrote? This wouldn't be a good time for Naruto not to be able to read it right.

Suddenly, he felt something cool against the palm of his hand and felt Sasuke's cool hands close his fingers around it.

"Guess what it is." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. Naruto felt it in his hand. Round, smooth--

Quickly, Naruto pulled the blindfold off of his head and looked at the object in his hand.

There lay a gold ring. It had small diamonds going around it, and on the top was the Uchiha symbol with the Uzumaki symbol in the middle of it. It was smooth and perfect. Naruto turned it and looked on the inside of it to see the words, 'My Beautiful Kitsune', scratched into the golden ring and the Uchiha symbol right next to the words.

Naruto looked up into soft, warm, loving dark eyes.

"Sas-...Sasuke." he said, breathlessly. "Are you-..."

Sasuke nodded, taking both of Naruto's hands into his own.

"Hai. Uzumaki Naruto... I'm asking you...Will you marry me?"

Sasuke's heart was in his throat as he desperately waited for the blonde's response. He hoped to the high heavens above that Naruto said yes. He had been planning this since the time he asked Naruto to move in with him. He didn't want this to turn out wrong.

Naruto's heart was pounding furiously. He couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke wanted to marry him? He got excited when he thought about it. Sasuke would be his forever, and everyone would know about it!

Naruto's face broke out into a smile, and he suddenly squealed, surprising Sasuke.

"YES! Oh, of course I will!" he yelled as he jumped on _his_ Uchiha, causing Sasuke to topple backwards, taking Naruto with him. Naruto hugged his neck tightly and kissed him hard. Sasuke chuckled and took the ring from Naruto's hand and slid it on Naruto's finger.

Naruto brought up his hand and looked at the ring.

"It fits perfectly. It's perfect." he said, smiling.

"Like you." Sasuke muttered, holding Naruto against him. Naruto blushed.

"I'm not perfect."

"To me, you are." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." he said, hugging the raven tighter.

"I love you too." Sasuke said back, kissing the top of Naruto's head. "You know what this calls for?" Sasuke asked him.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, giving him a questioning look. Sasuke smirked devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Celebration sex." he said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You'll find any excuse to have sex." Naruto muttered, making Sasuke smirk more.

"I know. Now lets get on with it!" Sasuke made a move to attack Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke not here!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke wrapped him tighter in his arms.

"Why not?"

"It's the Hokage Mountain, stupid. Not exactly the best place." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine... Celebration sex now!"

"Eeep! Sasuke!"

Then, both shinobi were gone from the Hokage moutain in a 'poof' of smoke.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Everyone had taken the news of them getting married just as well as they had when Sasuke and Naruto said they were together. And their wedding went on perfectly. Nothing went wrong at all. It wasn't a public event, so just their teachers and friends were there.

The reception was held in the Uchiha mansion and went on perfectly as well. There were tons of toasts to the couple and ,of course, a perverted comment about bondage from Sai, which Sakura hit him for it.

Now, everyone had left, and Sasuke and Naruto were in their room only in their boxers. Sasuke decided they should have another marriage celebration sex go around. Naruto didn't hesitate to oblige.

Sasuke kissed Naruto lovingly on the lips.

Sasuke broke the kiss, but his eyes remained closed. Naruto closed his own eyes at seeing his love's still closed and immediately felt Sasuke's lips, burning with the flames of passion, touch his own again. Sasuke licked and nibbled at Naruto's lower lip, just begging for entrance into the territory he, and only he, would ever claim. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sasuke to enter.

Sasuke did and with such intensity. His lips gained possession of the smaller man's, and his tongue ravenously explored the whole interior of Naruto's mouth, battling his tongue for the right to claim it into his own possession. Sasuke let his body lie lightly upon Naruto's, but not enough to crush him. The two of them, breathing through their noses, did not feel the need to break away for air. They could go like that for hours on end, never wanting to be more than a centimeter away from each other. Naruto clasped one of his hands in the other behind Sasuke's neck in an attempt to bring them possibly even closer than they had been moments before. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's blond hair as he and the other passionately kissed. His hips lay atop Naruto's, grinding violently into them, causing Naruto's erection to gain control. He gripped tightly at the back of Sasuke's head, as he moaned loudly into his lover's mouth as they still made out like animals.

Sasuke growled seductively and broke away from Naruto, breathing heavily. Both faces were covered in sweat and the undying need for more. Sasuke sat up and moved his body over so he was sitting completely on top of Naruto's lap. Naruto still lay down on the bed, breathing uncontrollably heavily, while Sasuke rubbed his hands all over Naruto's torso, feeling his tough muscles underneath that unbelievably smooth, tanned skin. He leaned back over so his face was yet again hovering over the smaller man's. Just afterwards, he placed a reassuring kiss upon Naruto's lips, and he moved his hands down to Naruto's hands, locking his fingers within the other's. He brought their hands up and over Naruto's head so they opened his body up.

Sasuke kissed him again and held Naruto's arms up over his head with just one hand, while the other traced along the side of Naruto's whiskered cheeks with one finger.

Slowly, he moved his hand down his body, no longer using just one finger but now his entire hand. He traced over Naruto's collarbone, down his chest until he reached Naruto's nipple. He played with it a little and slightly tweaked it with two of his fingers. Then, he continued caressing the man down his torso and to his belly button until he reached the top of his boxers.

Sasuke broke his lips away from Naruto's and shoved his thumb underneath the top of Naruto's boxers and waited for his lover's reaction. The exceptionally deafening moan he received was completely too pleasing for him, and he reached his entire hand into Naruto's shorts and slowly… _slowly _pulled them down. Only halfway off, and Sasuke could see plain as day, the erection that was so "hidden" by Naruto's boxers. Just as said length was uncovered, Sasuke ripped his shorts away, throwing them onto the floor.

He did the same to himself, only this time quicker. He then made his way down the bed and spread Naruto's legs apart. _Slowly_ moving upward, he pushed tiny spots on Naruto's legs with his thumbs. He moved his hand up more and pressed a certain spot just on the inside of both of his thighs. Suddenly he heard a long, drawn out, _sensationally pleasing _moan coming from deep inside Naruto's throat. Sasuke smirked. He was enjoying this too much. Naruto was sweating even more then, if possible, and Sasuke knew he was ready.

Smirking once again, he asked, in the most_ sexiest_ voice he could ever use, "What do you want me to do, Naru-chan?"

"I- I…" Naruto stuttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you…" he teased. Just to top things off, he _very _lightly stroked up and down Naruto's length. Naruto felt it and closed his eyes, breathing more heavily than ever.

"You…know… wh-… what…I want." He choked out in between breaths.

"Do I?" he asked. He traced his fingers up and down Naruto's firm cock, very lightly, feeling the heat rising. He then leaned over and barely touched his tongue to Naruto's raw tip. He used his tongue to cruelly tease the poor blonde. Naruto felt as though he would explode.

"… Don't… tea… tease me… Sa… Sasuke-k… kun…" he stumbled over his own words.

Lips crash upon lips. Then the raven pulled away from the fox. Eyes locked on eyes, one set asking a silent question waiting for the other set to reply. Naruto picks up on this instantly and nods in approval. A quick peck on the lips from Naruto as reassurance sends Sasuke moving across the bed. He reached in the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of lubricant and then crawled back over to his very sexy, wet, and very aroused kitsune.

Sasuke opened it up and applied some to three of his fingers. He climbed back on top of Naruto and spread his legs apart with his knee. Then, Sasuke stuck a finger at the other's entrance. Slowly, he pushes in and waits for his mate to adjust. After about fifteen seconds of moving the first finger around, he slipped in the second one and started a scissor-like motion to widen Naruto's hole. Finally, the third finger was let in, and he pushed in deeply, searching for his blonde lover's prostate.

After a few moments, Naruto cried out and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

_Jackpot._

He rammed his fingers into the same spot three more times for fun, then withdrew them. Sasuke then applied a lot of the lube to his massive erection and straddled Naruto's hips. As he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, he glanced at his face. By now, they both were sweaty, exhausted, and still ready for more. But, being the evil Uchiha that he is, he had to mess with Naruto a little more.

"Tell me what you want, Naru-chan." he whispered in the blonde's ear, licking the shell of it. Naruto shivers at the sound of his husband's voice.

"I told you...You kn-know what I want, Sasu-...Sasuke...kun." Naruto breaths out, desperately wanting Sasuke NOW.

"Oh I do, do I?" Sasuke asked, smirking evilly.

"Yes." Naruto panted as Sasuke ran his fingers down the muscles in his chest.

"Remind me, my kitsune." Sasuke breathed huskily in Naruto's ear, playing with his earlobe with his tongue. Naruto let out a moan at the sensation. His ears were _very_ sensitive.

"Damn it Sasuke! I want you inside me now! Stop being a bastard, and do it already!" Naruto yelled, growling in the process. Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto's ear one last lick.

"As you wish, my love."

After gaining his kitsune's final approval, he thrust into him, hard. Naruto clasped his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders and dug his nails in his skin at the pain.

Sasuke moved down and began to suck on Naruto's neck. Naruto loosened his grip a little and mewled into the feeling. It took a little bit more time, but he finally adjusted to Sasuke's size. So, the raven pulled out to where only the head is in and then thrust in hard, hitting his mate's prostate instantly. Naruto met Sasuke's rhythm with his own and moaned in ecstasy as his raven sucked and nibbled his collar-bone, neck, ear, and shoulders while he rammed into him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto can't help but shout as his prostate is hit over and over again.

"Faster...I'm...almost the-there!"

Naruto gave one last cry of pleasure before he released himself all over the both of them.

Only a few seconds after Naruto, did Sasuke cum with a moan of ecstasy. He released and collapsed on top of Naruto as his discharge leaked out and down his leg.

Sasuke gently rolled off of his kitsune and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto sighed peacefully.

"I love you more." was Sasuke's response. Naruto chuckled.

"You wish."

"No, you wish, dobe."

"No. My love for you is bigger and stronger then yours! For I have the power!"

"...For a second...You sounded like Lee."

"Nani?!" Naruto turned around in his husband's arms to look at his face. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Damn, I gotta stop hanging around him so much." Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto closer. They shared a passionate kiss, before Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's chest. They were quiet for a few minutes, and sleep was about to take Naruto when...

"I still love you more." Sasuke said.

"Dang it bastard. I love you more. End of story! Period! Now shut up so I can go to sleep!"

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

**Yup...You guessed it, another freakin' time skip.**

**(sighs) One year later. Both are 21. **

Naruto woke up feeling mentally tired after his last mission. It had just taken too much out of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed that someone was missing from the room.

_Sasuke...Where is that bastard?_

Usually Sasuke would in bed waiting for him to wake up, or he'd come in the room as soon as he woke up, unless he was on a mission or something.

_But he's not...Oh well, I'll see him later, anyway. At least I'd better. He knows how important today is..._

Naruto sighed at the thought of them having a nice romantic dinner together and then a _nice_ time in bed. Naruto snickered at that and got out of bed.

He decided to get some coffee to wake himself up for the day. He made his way towards the kitchen, stark naked and not really caring. Since he was married to a pervert, walking around in no clothes was natural, an everyday thing.

He made himself a cup of coffee, and on his way back to the bedroom, he noticed a bouquet of Lilies on the table. He smiled as he smelled them, feeling happy that the bastard did _something_ for today.

Around the time they had first started going out, Sasuke had found out that Naruto thought roses were too practical. They were always used to show love in stories, movies--everything. He thought roses were too...'blah', as he himself had put it. So, when Sasuke found out Naruto loved Lilies, when Sasuke bought him flowers, it was always Lilies, because Naruto loved them. He'd rather give Naruto the flower _he_ loved then the flower of love.

Naruto made his way to the bed when he heard a bird pecking on the window. He looked over at it and recognized it as one of the messenger birds. He opened the window and got the letter it held from it. It was from Tsunade.

_'Naruto, _

_Come to my office, NOW. No exceptions._

_-Tsunade'_

Naruto glared at the note, pretending it was the Hokage herself.

_Geez, she could have been a little nicer, eh?_

He, reluctantly, got dressed and headed to the Hokage's office.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

"What now, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto whined, stepping into the room. Tsunade just smiled.

"Come here, Naruto." she demanded. Naruto did as told and stood before the Hokage. She stood up from her desk and walked around it, facing Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you have come along greatly as a shinobi in this village. You've served it loyally and protected it with all your heart. You're very strong and earned a lot of respect in this village. I even think you are stronger then me." she said. Naruto looked at her, curious. "So, I have decided." She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "That I am passing the torch to you, Uchiha Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times. "...Wha..."

"From this day forward, you will be known as Uchiha Naruto, Rokudaime, the sixth Hokage." she said, smiling sweetly. Naruto just gaped at her.

_No way..._

He was the Rokudaime? He really achieved his dream? His lifelong dream?

He didn't step out of his state of shock till he felt something being placed on his head and something around his shoulders. He blinked and looked at Tsunade, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Naru-chan. And I know the Hokages before you are as well. Along with your friends." she said. Naruto smiled and hugged the blonde women.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baa-chan." he said to her.

"You just take care of this village for me. Don't make me regret my decision." she told him sternly. He nodded. "Oh!" Tsunade's face brightened. "To tell you, I was planning on making you Rokudaime about a few weeks from now, but your husband came to me yesterday after I told him about a week ago I picked you for my heir. He suggested we tell you today, since well, today is also very special." she said. Naruto blinked again.

"Tsst, dobe. Congratulations." came a very familiar, deep voice from behind him. He turned and smiled at the dark haired man leaning against the doorframe.

"Teme." Naruto said playfully. Sasuke smirked and pushed off the doorframe, walking up to his dobe.

"Happy to be the Hokage, Naru-koi?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his kitsune.

Naruto nodded.

"Yup." he pecked his husband on the lips before smiling. "Thanks, koi."

Sasuke smiled, a true genuine smile. "Happy birthday, dobe."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

**Another freakin' time skips. We're just gunna kill you with these. XP. **

**Four years later. Sasuke is 25, and Naruto is 24. It's a week after Sasuke's birthday. **

Naruto slammed his head down on his desk again...yes _again. _He wasn't sure how many times he had done it that day--he lost count at 32--but his assistant swore he was going to have a concussion if he kept doing it.

But Naruto didn't care. Maybe if he got a concussion, he wouldn't have to do all this annoying ass work. That would work just fine with him.

Naruto slammed his head down again. After he finishes one HUGE stack of papers, he gets a even BIGGER stack to do next. He was annoyed and mentally tired by it.

"Oi, Naruto-kun. Sleeping on the job, eh?" came a voice from the doorway. Naruto sighed but didn't lift his head.

"I'm not sleeping, Sai." he grumbled. He felt Sai come closer to him, right next to his chair.

"Aww, is all the hard work getting to you, Naru-chan? Or has Sasuke-kun kept you up all night?" Sai asked. Naruto lifted his head and glared at his dark haired friend.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding pretty grumpy. Sai smiled lightly, before suddenly jumping in Naruto's lap, straddling him. Naruto made a noise of surprise and blinked at his friend a few times.

"Uhh...Sai?"

"So, are you a Sasuke-kun into bondage as I guessed?" Sai asked. He didn't give Naruto time to answer. "See, I got some late birthday gifts for Sasuke! I hope you'll like'em!"

Naruto knew that this was not what Sai came to him for.

"Sai..."

"I bet Sasuke'd look funny in cat ears--you should try it! Maybe I should buy you a collar, and you can wear it for Sasuke. That'd be kinky." Sai chuckled. Naruto sighed.

"Sai, I know you didn't come here to help _improve, _so called, my sex life with my husband. So, please, what do you want?" Naruto asked. Sai wiggled a little in his "seat".

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you know _improving_ your sex life is one of my favorite hobbies. I can't give up on that." Sai said, winking. Naruto sighed deeply as Sai put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Sai." Came a deep voice from behind said man. Sai, keeping his hands on Naruto's shoulders for balance, bent his upper body backwards to see who was behind him. Sai saw an upside down Uchiha heir with a raised eyebrow, full out dressed in his ANBU uniform. Sai blinked a few times and smiled one of his fake smiles.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." he said, not even caring that the stoic shinobi had found him sitting in his "wife's" lap. Sasuke raised his head a little, as if showing his Uchiha superiorness.

**(Give'em Hell: Yeah, I bet that's not even a word...Well... If it ain't... It is now!)**

"Sai, I don't thing your pregnant wife would be too happy if she would out you were hitting on the Hokage, my 'wife'." Sasuke said, earning a half-hearted glare from the blonde at the name, 'wife'. Sai sat back up and looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

"Oh, I'm not hitting on him, just sitting." Sai chuckled after he said this. Naruto groaned and glared at the man invading his _personal space. _Only one man was allowed to do that.

"Sai, get the hell off me." Naruto commanded. Sai did as told, and instead of just standing up, he flipped back off of Naruto and over the desk to stand next to the Uchiha heir. "Show off..." Naruto muttered under his breath, fixing his robe's. Naruto sat up, resting his arms on his desk.

"Alright, what did you want, Sai?" he asked.

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm here to improve your--"

"Sai, stop." Naruto said sternly, getting tired of the man. "As Sasuke said. What would your pregnant wife think if she knew you did this?" Sai blinked, then shrugged almost innocently. Key word: _almost._

"Nah, it's not like I'm cheating on her. I'm not gay, you know." he said. Yes, _surprisingly_, Sai was _not_ gay. He was, indeed, straight. He just liked to pick on Naruto and a few other guys on sexual stuff like that because it was fun and a rather stupid hobby, in Sasuke's opinion. "Besides, even if, by some unfathomable reason, I _wanted_ to cheat on her, she'd smash my head in with her super human strength...And she'd castrate me...I don't know about you but I like my manhood." Naruto snickered at that.

"Yeah, knowing Sakura-chan, she would do that." he said. **(Give'em Hell: O.O OMG! Yes, we paired Sai and Sakura up. I couldn't think of anyone for Sai to be paired up with, and I didn't wanna put Sakura with Lee or anyone else -they all already had someone- so she's stuck with Sai. Yeah, but they truly love each other in this so...yeah...WHATEVER!) **Naruto shook his head and sighed once more. "Alright, seriously, what is it Sai?" Sai straightened up, a sign that he slipped into his serious mode.

"Alright. Hokage-sama, my team wants to be off break and get a new mission. We're all restless. They sent me here to see if we could get one--" he was cut off my Naruto throwing a scroll at him.

"There. An assassination. All the info is inside. And was that all?" Naruto asked, giving him an annoyed look. Sai smiled.

"Yeah. Pretty much." he answered. "Oh wait! Sakura-koi wanted me to ask if you can come to her baby shower. I know you're a guy, but since you're uke and all, everyone knows that, and you're close, she wanted you to come." Sai glanced at Sasuke and put an arm around the man. "Sasuke can come with the rest of the guys to a bar or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, scowling.

"I think I might pass." he muttered.

"Yeah, sure Sai. Tell her I'll come." Naruto said. "Now leave." Sai took his arm off from around Sasuke's neck and headed to the door. Once he started opening the door, he looked back over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Eh, Hokage-sama. Think about the idea I said. If you want the cat ears and stuff, I--"

"Sai! Leave!" Naruto whined. Sai smiled.

"I also got some velvet ropes AND this cool cat tail--"

"GO THE HELL AWAY!" Naruto yelled, chucking a few things at Sai. But, to Naruto's dismay, Sai was already out the door and he had shut the door before the objects got to him. So they all hit the door hard.

Naruto glared at the door when he heard Sai chuckling behind it.

"Tootles, Naru-chan." he sang.

"Away with you!" Naruto yelled, and he heard Sai laughing as he walked away. Naruto slumped back in his chair and ran a hand down his face, mumbling something about annoyingly perverted ninjas. Sasuke chuckled.

"Tired, koi?" he asked.

"Speaking of annoyingly perverted ninja's." Naruto muttered. He peaked through his fingers at his husband.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said in mono-tone, raising an eyebrow. Naruto just chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. What is it, koi?" he asked, dropping his hand from his face to his lap. Sasuke came around by Naruto's chair.

"Ah, nothing much." he said, kissing the blonde for a few seconds. "Just came to make sure you were really going to go to that check up."

"Aw, Sasuke-koi, you know I will." Naruto said, kissing him again. "Don't treat me like a kid--or teenager, Sasuke." he whined. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sorry. I just wanna know what's wrong with you."

"Same here."

For the past week and a half, Naruto had been throwing up in the morning. It started to worry Sasuke a bit so he told Naruto to see Tsunade or Sakura to see if they could find out what was wrong.

After a minute of just smooching, Sasuke pulled back and looked closely at Naruto's eyes.

"Is there...something wrong, kitsune?" he asked. Naruto sighed, looking away from him for a second.

"Kind of..." he sighed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, rubbing on of Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

"Sasuke...it's just..." he looked Sasuke in the eye for a second, then down at his hands. "I want..." he sighed again. Sasuke seemed to understand what he wanted.

"A child?" he asked. Naruto's eyes shot up to met his.

"...Yeah...How do you do that?" he asked. Sasuke blinked.

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm about to or trying to say?" Sasuke smirked.

"I can read you, koi. Besides, you do the same thing to me." he responded. Naruto nodded and looked away again.

"It's just...I really want a child. One of _our_ own. That comes from us, but..." his face turned sad. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's.

"I know, Naru-sama. I know. Just don't worry about it. I've told you millions of times, I gave up the dream of reviving my clan when I married you. If I had to choose between reviving it and you, I would always pick you, without hesitation." Sasuke said sweetly, making Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Sasu-koi."

"I love you too, Naru-koi." they kissed once more before Sasuke helped Naruto up. "Did you ask Kyuubi if he knew what was wrong with you?"

"I tried. But that damn fox was too busy or tired to listen to me. Stupid fur ball." Naruto said, annoyed.

"Well, go see Tsunade then. And come home once you're done. I'll be waiting for you."

Sasuke hugged his kitsune and kissed him once more, before ushering him out the door to Tsunade.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSa

suNaru

Sasuke perked up from his position, reading a book in the chair in the living room, when he heard the front door open. He quirked an eyebrow when Naruto came into view, face flushed and twittling his thumbs.

"Naruto-sama," Sasuke started. "how'd it go?"

Naruto shifted his weight nervously before starting.

"Sasuke-sama, you remember when we were 16, and I was in that state? And I could choose to merge with Kyuubi?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, hoping nothing bad had happened to Naruto because of that. "You know I chose to merge with him, right?"

Sasuke nodded again. "Well, that gave me new...capabilities, and well...one of them is..." Naruto looked away from his husband. "See, I just found out demons are genderless. So since I merged with Kyuubi, I..."

"Naruto, what is it?" Sasuke pressed. Naruto sighed deeply and put his arms down by his sides tightly, his face determined.

"Alright. Long story short. Sasuke-koi, I'm pregnant."

----------------

**Give'em Hell: YAY! Naruto-sama's pregnant! YES! You know, the lemon wasn't that bad.**

**Kitsune-chan: Eh, it wasn't that bad for your first try. But, I like how you made Sai-san in this chapter. He was amusing. **

**Give'em Hell: Yeah. I had fun making him that way. I know he is a little out of character, but it's funny. A very perverted Sai, but he's straight. Hee hee. "Sai's a freakin rabbit on crack!" Nyee hee hee! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: Sasu and Naru's first kid comes next chapter! XP I'm excited. **

**Give'em Hell: Yes, I am too! Anyway, review please and we'll love you forever, and you just might get a cookie! XP**


	4. There's Always One Reason

**Kitsune-chan: Next chappie is here! Yes it is people! And in this chapter, not only does one, but TWO kids come! **

**Give'em Hell: Yeah, but not at the same time. Nope, no twins. They'll have a year's difference in them. **

**Kitsune-chan: I **_**wanted**_** to name this chapter something else than the title it is, but Miss. Hell Butt over there said, "No! Lets stick to the plan! NO CHANGEING!"**

**Give'em Hell: Get over it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! You all get cookies! **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence, and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: Kitsune-chan and I do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anime. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**This chapter is officially beta'd by Centaurgurl08.**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Four:**

**There's Always One Reason**

_"Naruto, what is it?" Sasuke pressed. Naruto sighed deeply and put his arms down by his sides tightly, his face determined. _

_"Alright. Long story short. Sasuke-koi, I'm pregnant." _

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Sasuke stared at his lover, not believing his own ears.

_Naruto's pregnant?... He's pregnant... But... How?_

Sasuke blinked. "How?" he asked. Naruto wouldn't joke about something like this...right?

"Well, see demon's are genderless. Kyuubi said they can choose what gender they want to be. If Kyuubi wanted to, he could get a girl's voice right this second. But he likes his male one." Naruto started. "Since demons are genderless, any demon can get pregnant. And since I merged with him, I'm, in a way, a half-demon now. And half-demons do have a gender, but with a half-demon, male or female, they can get pregnant. And well I'm one of them so...yeah... I'm pregnant... You're the father... Yeah." Naruto trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke was shocked. He had giving up on his dream to revive the clan long ago so he could be with the love of his life. But now, he found out that not _only_ can he be with the love of his life, he can _also_ revive the clan..._with_ the love of his life.

Sasuke stood up, still in shock, and walked over to his kitsune. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You're sure that you are?" he asked. Naruto nodded, for some reason fearing Sasuke would think he was some freak and not love him anymore. "And it's not going to hurt you in anyway?"

"It'll be just like if a woman was having a baby." Naruto told him. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, noting little fear in Naruto's eyes. "Sa-Sasuke-...koi?" Naruto said slowly, afraid he was starting to get mad for some reason. Then, Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's and smiled, letting out a breath as he did. Naruto blinked.

"Naruto-koi." Sasuke whispered, then he pulled Naruto completely in his arms and hugged him. "We're going to have a child. We're going to be parents." he whispered excitedly to the blond man. "I'm going to be a father." That seemed to echo through Sasuke's head, and he hugged his lover tighter.

"You're really happy about this?" Naruto asked, surprised Sasuke was hugging him so tightly. "You-You don't think I'm a freak or something?" he asked. Sasuke pulled back from him and held Naruto around the waist.

"Of course not, Naru-sama." he shook his head. "I'd never think that. You're not a freak... Damn dobe, you're a freakin' miracle." he pressed his forehead to Naruto's again. "Not only did you save me from darkness, you made me feel again when I was young. You reminded me what love is. You made me fall in love, and you returned that love. You made one of my strongest dreams come true. You've made me extremely happy and content. And then, you can make one of my dearest dreams come true. To be able to have a family, with you. With the love of my life... Dobe, you're a damn miracle. You never ceased to amaze me...I love you."

Naruto smiled at his words, and hugged his husband.

"I love you too." They kissed and Naruto chuckled afterwards. "We're going to be parents of a child that came from _us. _Made by _us. _Wait till the others hear about this." Sasuke nodded.

"I can't wait." The 'Inner Sasuke' jumped and danced around at the thought of having a kid. Sasuke was _very_ excited.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skipy! Not too long of one though. Naruto is four months pregnant. **

Naruto came from the bathroom for the second time that morning. He glared up at his husband who was peering over the book he was reading, on the bed, at the blond.

"What?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke just shrugged and went back to his book. He couldn't help it. Every time his wife did something that was a sign of pregnancy, Sasuke had the urge to run up and down the streets yelling that he was going to be a father. Everyone did know that he was going to be a father and that the Hokage was pregnant, but he just felt like reminding them all over again.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Sasuke, I want chocolate ice cream, dorayaki, french fries with ranch dressing, and hot cocoa. **(Kitsune-chan: My mom said she wanted that when she was pregnant with me, save for the dorayaki.) **Now." Naruto demanded, not even looking at his husband.

"Naru-sama--"

"If you don't wanna have blue balls after I get this little devil outta me, you _better_ get me what I want, bastard." Naruto said calmly, making Sasuke jump out of bed and run to get what Naruto wanted.

Naruto had been doing this for a while. Craving stuff, like dorayaki (pancakes with anko filling) and sweets, for a while now. He always made Sasuke go out and get them, no matter what time of day it was, let it be mid-night or three in the afternoon. This made Sasuke think that their kid was _really_ going to like dorayaki.

Naruto also often thought he was fat and went into random breakdowns, saying he was fat, and Sasuke didn't like him anymore. Sasuke always told him he did still love him, and it _sometimes_ made Naruto happy in a instant. Key word: sometimes.

Sasuke just knew he couldn't wait till this kid was born.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skip! April 10th. Delivery day!**

Sasuke was with Neji on his usual training day on Saturday. Naruto had gone off with Sakura and Ino. Though Sasuke said he'd like Naruto to stay at home with the delivery date coming up so soon, Naruto really wanted to go with the girls. And Sasuke couldn't say no to those cute puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. He hoped none of his kids inherited that look.

Him and Neji had just taken a break, when someone yelled out Sasuke's name. He looked up at the top of the hill to see Kiba waving him down.

"What, Kiba?" he called, a little annoyed.

"Sasuke! Naruto's in labor! Hospital, room 405!" He yelled, but before he got out the word 'hospital', Sasuke was already darting off to said place.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Sasuke slammed open the doors to the delivery room and scrambled over to Naruto, who was in his female form, grabbing the blonde's hand when he neared him.

"Took you long enough, you slow ass bastard." Naruto grunted, giving Sasuke a playful glare.

"Gomen, Naru-sama. But I'm here now. We can do this together." he said, rubbing Naruto's hand. Naruto smiled at him, before grunting in pain.

"Alright, Naruto. As we practiced." Tsunade instructed the blond.

After about three to five minutes of evil insults to Sasuke, from Naruto of course, and rounds of Naruto grunting and pushing in his female form, Naruto finally gave birth to their first child.

While Sakura cleaned up the baby, the other doctors and nurses quickly got Naurto fixed and cleaned up before he could switch back to his regular form. Once he switched back, the baby was handed to him in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations! You have a perfectly healthy baby boy." Sakura said, handing the bundle over to Naruto. The baby boy had been loudly crying ever since he had come out, but once he was handed to his 'mother', he stopped almost immediately. Naruto gave a triumphant smile when he saw what his baby boy looked like.

He had blond hair, to match Naruto's. His skin seemed like a mix between Sasuke and Naruto's, but seemed more like Naruto's, naturally tan. He had two whisker marks on each cheek, and when he barely opened his eyes, both his parents could see blue eyes that looked just like Naruto's.

"Hee, a Naruto look-alike." Sakura said. She sighed and squealed a little. "He's as cute as a button!"

"Cute as a button? Is that supposed to be a compliment? Since when are buttons cute?" Ino asked, who had come in to help the doctors out a bit. Sakura glared at the girl.

"Shut up, Ino."

Naruto smiled at them, then looked back at his son, who was looking at him and Sasuke curiously. **(Give'em Hell: Oh yeah, we don't really care about the whole 'newborn eyes' thing. This story isn't true and all, so yeah... THIS IS HOW IT IS IN THE WORLD OF GIVE'EM HELL! DEAL WITH IT! Hee hee!)**

"You name him." he said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his son for a minute, then smiled.

"Masami." he said. Naruto glanced at him.

"Masami? Grace and beauty?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, looking at his wife.

"'Cause he's going to grow up looking just like you. Being beautiful and graceful." he said softly. Naruto blushed and looked back at Masami.

"Eh, Masami. Say hi to your daddy. Your Otousan." he said to his son, bringing him closer to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at his wife's look alike.

"Hello, Masami-chan." he said. Masami blinked at him for a second, before seeming to smile at him.

**(Give'em Hell: Masami's an Aries! Thought I'd let ya'll know that...yeah...WEEEE! XD)**

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skip! Masami's six months old. I know, somewhat big skip in his growth but we're trying to get all their kiddies here! **

**Sasuke: 26**

**Naruto: 25**

Masami made little happy little noises as he sat on the floor all by himself, chewing on a teething ring. He watched his Otousan shuffle back and forth across the room. Setting Masami's baby toys by him, putting up stuff, cleaning up the room, and trying to find Masami's mashed up carrots his Chichiue left him in the morning. Masami smiled in amusement as he listened to his Otousan mumble under his breath. He looked at his teething ring and at the back of his Otousan's head. Masami smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled his arm back and threw the ring at the back of his daddy's head. It hit dead on, and Masami made a sound of amusement when his Otousan jumped a little.

Sasuke turned around and looked down at his blond son, who was smiling up at him, laughing lightly, wiggling his arms and legs around, about to fall over. Sasuke smirked and came down to his son's level.

"Nice aim, son." he said, ruffling Masami's hair, who giggled. Masami lifted his arms and flexed his fingers, making sounds that sounded like he was saying, 'Dada'. It was clear to Sasuke that Masami wanted him to pick him up, which he did. But once he did, Masami pulled on the spikes on the back of his head, something Masami found fun to do. Sasuke tickled his stomach lightly and watched Masami try to cover his stomach and push his dad's hands away while he laughed.

"Who wants to go outside? Does Masami want to go outside?" he asked. Masami made some sounds and wiggled, smiling. Sasuke took that as a yes and walked outside with his sun. Masami hid his face in his Otousan's shoulder when the sun hit his face, making Sasuke smile more.

Masami looked so much like Naruto. Naruto often called him his little 'Minnie-me'. His eyes were exactly like Naruto's. He looked just like him, just not as tan, and he seemed to act like him too, even at the young age he was. Sasuke loved it. Now, he had two balls of sunshine around the house.

He played with Masami in the grass. Many times Masami would throw the toy he had in his hand away from him, and it would go pretty far. Sasuke would have to make a clone to go fetch them, and Masami seemed to like it when his dark-haired parent did that.

"I'm home!" came a very familiar voice from the entrance from the back yard to the house. Masami looked away from his Otousan with wide eyes as he looked for the owner of the voice. When his little eyes landed on his mom, he waved his arms in the air excitedly and made noises that sounded a lot like 'mama'. Naruto smiled and swooped up his son, spinning around for a second, making Masami laugh. He hugged the small child and pressed his forehead to his.

"How's my little Minnie-me? Did daddy treat you okay today?" he asked. Masami just grinned, showing some small little teeth he had grown in the past few months. "Take that as a yes." Naruto sat down with Masami.

"Of course I did, dobe." Sasuke said, sitting beside the two blondes. Naruto let Masami sit in front of him and play with his toys. Sasuke wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing him.

"How was work?" he asked. Naruto sighed.

"Boring and tiring. How was your day?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay. Masami-chan wanted attention all day long." Sasuke glanced at the young blond.

"But it was pretty easy."

Suddenly, Naruto clap his hands together, making Masami look over his shoulder at his Chichiue.

"Oh yeah! Sakura told me her son, Yuuzuki, said 'mommy' yesterday! That's so sweet and cool! I'm excited." Naruto clapped his hands again. "I can't wait till you say 'mommy' or 'daddy'." he chirped, pushing Masami's nose gently, making him giggle.

Sasuke smirked.

_Mommy, huh?_

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skip. **

**Masami is 17 months old (one year and five months)**

**Sasuke: 27**

**Naruto: 26 (Naruto is also seven months pregnant.) **

"Dada play wid meh!" Masami whined, pulling on his father's pant leg.

"Hang on, Masami." Sasuke said, glancing down at his son. Masami crossed his arms, pouting, and walked over to his toy box. Sasuke sighed as he watched his son angrily dig through his toy box. He would play with his son, but he had work to do. He did it in his son's room so he could keep an eye on him.

He turned back to the scrolls in front of him, and he didn't notice Masami coming up behind him. The second after he noticed Masami was there, his son had already snagged one of his scrolls and was running down the hall with it, laughing.

"Masami!" Sasuke yelled out, chasing after his son. Right when Masami made it to the stairs, he halted. He spotted blond hair identical to his and smiled ear to ear.

"YAY!" He yelled out and dropped the scroll. He started slowly down the stairs, before Sasuke scooped him up in his arms, not liking him going down the stairs on his own. Masami waved his arms to the blond haired man at the end of the stairs, smiling.

"Mommy!" Masami called out. Naruto smiled softly as Masami practically flung himself out of Sasuke's arms and into the blonde's. "Mommy home! Mommy's home!" Masami called out happily over and over again. Naruto laughed and hugged his son lightly.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sami-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"Mommy." Masami cooed, _very_ happy to see Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke when he saw the bastard smirking.

"You know, him calling me 'mommy' is your fault." he sneered, making Sasuke smirk more.

Yes, after Sasuke had heard Naruto say that he couldn't wait to hear Masami say 'daddy' or 'mommy', Sasuke had started to whisper in Masami's ear or refer to Naruto as mommy. And he got Masami to call Naruto that. Sasuke was very proud of that.

"When he is old enough to understand, he's gunna start to call me 'Chichiue' got it,

bastard?" Naruto said sternly, Sasuke just smirked more. Masami pulled back from hugging Naruto, and his eyes traveled to his stomach.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" he put a hand on Naruto's stomach. "Baby? My little sister?" he asked excitedly. Naruto nodded, and Masami made a squealing noise.

Kyuubi had went ahead and told Naruto that his child was a girl. When he told Masami, he didn't think he'd be get excited about it or understand. But, he understood perfectly and was very happy about it. Now, Masami constantly asked Naruto about his little sister and when he'd be able to see her.

One thing Masami liked to do, was put his ear or hand to his Chichiue's stomach and feel for the girl to kick. When she would, Masami would laugh. Sometimes he'd talk to her, making Sasuke talk as well. Soon, it became something Sasuke did without Masami having to tell him to or be around.

"Mommy, when's imouto-chan goin' be here?" he asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"Soon, baby, soon."

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

**Time skip. November 20th. Delivery day.**

**Masami: 19 months old. (one year and seven months) **

**Sasuke and Naruto: 27**

Sasuke briskly walked down the hall to Naruto's room. He was late--very late by his standards. A nurse coming down the hall told him the baby had been born only a few minutes ago. But no one was in there besides the doctors to see the child. So, Sasuke hurried. He wanted to be one of the first to see his child with Naruto. Stupid mission, making him late to his own daughter's delivery. He knew Iruka would be coming with Masami soon.

He opened the door slowly and saw Tsunade and Sakura, along with a few other nurses and doctors, fixing up everything before they left. His eyes landed on his blond, and Naruto smiled ear to ear when he saw Sasuke; he was out of his female form.

"Come, come, look Sasuke-koi. She's so cute." Naruto beckoned him over. Sasuke walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed by Naruto. Naruto turned the bundle of pink a little so Sasuke could see her face. The first thing he saw was blond hair.

_This one's blond too? Is the Uzumaki blood taking over or something?_

Sasuke just smiled at the thought and how cute his first daughter was.

"I just got her to stop crying. She cried ever since she got out, like Masami. But she didn't stop when I got her at first. It took me a minute." Naruto informed him.

Their daughter had blond hair and tan skin. She had no whisker marks though, and her face was shaped a little like Sasuke's. She was a little smaller then what Masami was when he was born.

Sasuke tapped her nose lightly.

"It's your turn. Name her." Sasuke said to Naruto, glancing up at him. Naruto smiled.

"Hikari." he said quickly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hikari?"

"Yatta. Light. She kind of glows, you know? Kind of like she wants attention, like 'Look at me, look at me!'. Like a light." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded, then sighed.

"Another blond." he said, smiling. Naruto then smirked.

"Ah, but Sasuke-san, look here." Naruto brought his face close to Hikari's. "Hikari-chan. Look who's here. I know you're awake." he said. The baby girl moved a little, and Naruto handed her to Sasuke. Sasuke held her close and brought his face closer to his daughter's.

"Hikari, hi there. Your daddy's here." he said. The girl reacted more to her father's voice, and her small eyes opened to reveal midnight eyes, matching Sasuke's. **(Kitsune-chan: As we said, don't really care or want to bother with the whole 'newborn eyes' thing. It's to troublesome.)** Sasuke blinked, then smiled.

"Midnight eyes." he muttered. He heard Naruto chuckle. "For a second I thought she might look like the baby version of your female form." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. Suddenly, the door swung open, and a mop of blond hair appeared.

"Mommy!" a voice yelled. Sasuke quickly and gently handed Hikari over to Naruto and caught his son as he dove at his mom.

"Whoa, Masami! Be careful and quieter. Your sister is finally here." Iruka told him, watching Sasuke let Masami sit in his lap and lean over to give his mom a light hug.

"She is?! Yay! I wanna see!" he exclaimed, Sasuke shushed him for being loud. Naruto turned Hikari so Masami could see her clearly. He lowered his face closer to his sister's, he looked at her with a calculating look. "She's cute." he said, getting closer. "What's her name?"

"Hikari." Naruto answered. Masami glanced up at him and smiled one of Naruto's own trademark grins.

"What a pretty name!" he said, giggling a little, before looking back at his sister. He got closer, to where their noses were almost touching. Slowly, Hikari lifted her arm to Masami's face. Then, suddenly grabbed a fist full of hair and tugged _very_ hard. Masami cried out and pulled his head away from her, rubbing it with tears in his eyes.

"That hurt." he whined. Then, slowly, he started to cry, holding his head. Because Masami pulled back so fast and started crying, Hikari did too. Both their parents winced. Sasuke pulled Masami completely in his arms and tried to calm his son down, while Naruto pulled Hikari closer to him, whispering sweet words.

Iruka sighed in the back ground.

"Those two are going to be trouble. They're going to fight when they're older." he said, shaking his head.

----------------

**Give'em Hell: Hikari is a Sagittarius. Hikari means light. Masami means Grace and Beauty. **

**Kitsune-chan: Yes. I think that was the shortest chapter so far... Anyway, YAY! Sasu and Naru's first 2 kids are here! **

**Give'em Hell: Their first **_**2**_** kids. Sasu and Naru will have four kids in all. Kitsune got to name the first two, I get to name the last two. But I'm glad Masami and Hikari are finally here! Yeah, Masami and Hikari **_**will**_** fight when they're older, but they'll still love each other. **

**Kitsune-chan: We thought making Masami call Naruto mommy, was cute and funny. So, if anyone has a problem with it, deal with it. Masami-kun will get mad if you make a fuss about it. **

**Give'em Hell: That's all for now. The next update is either before Friday night (March 9th), or it won't be up till after Monday. We're going camping out at a lake for the weekend. We don't have internet out there so...yeah... Anyway, please review. We love all of you and so do the Uchihas! **


	5. To Feel Not Good Enough

**Give'em Hell: Okay, I guess we kind of lied. We didn't think there would be internet connection in the cabin, but there is! YES! XD So, yeah, we're updating now. **

**Kitsune-chan: I like this chapter, I hope you will too! This one kind of starts off all the really good stuff. Kind of anyway. **

**Give'em Hell: I was randomly listening to songs, and I found a few that fit this fic. Like things that already happened or will happen or how this story is. Like the song, "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. And Within Temptation's "The Howling", "Somewhere" and sort of "Stand My Ground". **

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, read it, enjoy it, review it, or die! **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence, and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: Kitsune-chan and I do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anime. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS COOL FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: That's getting old**

**This chapter is officially beta'd by the amazing Centaurgurl08.**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Five:**

**To Feel Not Good Enough**

_Iruka sighed in the background. _

_"Those two are going to be trouble. They're going to fight when they're older." he said, shaking his head._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 28**

**Masami: 2**

**Hikari: 15 months old (one year and 3 months)**

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

-SMACK-

"OW!"

Masami let go of the toy fox and rubbed his tender head where his little sister, Hikari, had hit him. Hikari smiled and hugged the fox toy close. Masami glared at her.

Masami w_as_ looking forward to having a baby sister. But he didn't expect her to be like _this. _He thought she'd be sweet and kind and fun. But _no. _Hikari had to be one of those sisters who was _very_ possessive and almost selfish. He was possessive too, it was an trait no Uchiha could escape. They often fought over toys, the TV, books, and, what they fought over the most, their parents.

Both of them were jealous when the other was with one of their parents at certain times. They fought over who was with Chichiue during bath time, who greeted him when he came home, who he tucked in first at night, who got to let Chichiue read to them, who got to sit in his lap, take a nap with him, or who went to the store with him. They fought over their Otousan on who he was going to play with, who he read to, who he played outside with, who he took on walks, they fought during bath time about him too, or who got to hang outside with him. They also fought about who was going to sit between their parents when they watched TV. Who was going to cuddle their parents first. Who was going to welcome them home with a hug first. Wellwith pretty much everything that had to do with their parents, they fought about.

Masami was about to grab for the fox toy again, when someone picked him up quickly and placed him on their hip.

"Oi, little man, let her have that. No use fightin' with her." his raven-haired parent said, taking him away from his baby sister. Masami looked back over his shoulder at his sister, who had noticed his disappearance and looked up at him. She noticed her Otousan was holding her big brother and got teary eyes.

"Aww, nah." Masami groaned, noticing her teary eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked, stopping and looking to where his son was looking. He noticed Hikari's eyes getting teared up and sighed. "Hikari, now don't start." But it was too late, she started to cry. Sasuke started to set Masami down when, suddenly, the young blonde's look alike appeared in front of Hikari, bent down.

"Boosh!" he made a noise and smiled at his daughter. Hikari blinked, then giggled and waved her arms around.

"Mama!" she said excitedly. Naruto picked her up and turned to face the other two.

"What happened to being 'dog-dead-tiredquot; Sasuke asked, eyebrow raised. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah but I got a sudden spurt of energy when I saw her about to cry." he said, tickling his daughter's stomach lightly.

Sasuke sighed and looked back at his son, who was glaring at Hikari. He raised an eyebrow at his son's face. Masami could already do a perfect 'Uchiha glare'. Even though he looked just like Naruto, he could do that look. It was another Uchiha trait that no Uchiha could get away from. He felt proud.

"It's bath time." he said, hoping to prevent a fight waiting to happen between his two offspring. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. I'll take Hikari since I got her. I'll take her to her bathroom. You take Masami to his." Naruto told his spouse, who nodded, turning to head up the stairs with Masami.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

It was after bath time now, and both kids seemed to get way hyper afterwards. Masami was running around, yelling loudly, and driving his Otousan crazy. Hikari was bugging the hell out of her Chichiue and getting into and grabbing things she knew she shouldn't.

As Sasuke tried to catch his blond son, who somehow found his ANBU mask and was running around, trying to act like a ninja, the door bell rang. He snatched the mask away from Masami and made his way towards the door. He swung it open fast, a scowl plastered on his face.

"What!" was his greeting. Sakura blinked at him and shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun, you should greet your guest nicer." she said. He sighed when he realized it was just Sakura and Sai and stepped aside.

"Sorry. Come in." he let them in and walked with them towards the living room.

"Something wrong Sasuke? You look tired and stressed." Sai asked. Sasuke sighed again.

"Masami. He's driving me crazy. That kid has too much energy." he said, sitting down on a chair, running his fingers through his fingers. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we came to tell you about Yuuzuki's birthday party soon. We wanted to see if the kids would like to come." Sakura started. "Also, this is for you." she pulled out a scroll and gave it to Sasuke. "After Naruto left the office today, a scroll was sent in addressed to you and him. We decided to deliver it to you." Sasuke put the scroll in his pocket and nodded.

"Okay. How'squot; he was cut off by a loud bang upstairs and all three of them looked up.

"MASAMI!" came Naruto's voice from upstairs. He sounded mad. Laughter could be heard and scampering feet across the floor. Sasuke shook his head.

"I swearquot; he was cut off again when he heard someone enter the room. He looked over and saw Hikari standing at the doorway, on her shaky legs (she only learned how to walk a few weeks ago), arms pressed tightly at her sides, an angry look on her face. Sasuke knew what came next. "Hikari, don'tquot;

Too late, Hikari started balling. She had done that dramatic crying that she did sometimes, throwing her head back and letting the tears fall in a loud fashion. Sasuke shook his head and went over to his daughter.

"Hikari." he said softly, picking her up. "Stop crying. What's wrong?"

Hikari clung to her father, opening her dark eyes. "M-Masami-niniisan took my fox toy an-and knocked my toys over." she sobbed. Sasuke shook his head again. So that's what the loud bang noise was.

"Hikari, don't cry about it. It's alright. You know Masami will get tired with it in a minute and put it down. Then you can have it." Sasuke told her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"But I want it now!" she demanded. Sasuke was about to say something else, when he felt someone run past him fast and saw a blur of blond hair.

"Auntie Sakura! Uncle Sai!" Masami yelled, jumping towards them. Sakura hugged the blond, and Sai rubbed his head playfully.

"Oi, Masami-chan. How are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm good! I'm good! I'm good!" Masami bounced up and down lightly as he talked.

"Masami! Calm down." Naruto groaned as he entered the room, saying hi to Sakura and Sai without looking up at them.

"We best leave now. You two seem to have your hands full." Sai said, smirking as he watched Sasuke try to handle Hikari and Naruto try to calm Masami down.

They said their goodbyes and left, leaving the Uchiha family to themselves.

"Alright. Masami calm down, it's bed time." Naruto said sternly, grabbing his hand. Masami nodded and smiled.

"Will you tuck me in?" he asked.

"After I tuck in Hikari. Otousan will be with you till then."

Masami frowned and let go of his Chichiue's hand. "Alright." he walked back up the stairs and to his room swiftly. Sasuke handed Hikari over to Naruto.

"These two are so much trouble." he muttered, following after his son.

When he got to his son's room, he was already in his pajamas and in bed, sitting up and his arms folded over his little chest. Sasuke approached him and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong, little man?" he asked, watching his son curiously. Masami glanced at him for a second, before staring at the wall across from him.

"I was happy when I thought about havin' a sister." Masami started, pouting a little. "But I didn't think her to be like this. I fight with her is because she throws things in my face. Like 'Haha, look at me I'm a little mad that it's like she taking you and mommy away from me." he looked at his Otousan. "But I know she's little and needs you. But still She's possessive."

"And so are you." his Otousan replied. Masami blinked at him, and Sasuke chuckled. "It's an Uchiha trait no Uchiha can escape, no matter how hard you try. Uchiha's are possessive and protective. So, I can see why you and your sister clash. You both are possessive over what is yours and since you two have stuff that you think is yours and the other one thinks it's theirs, you tend to fight over it. Like you did a few days ago over Chichiue."

_**Flash Back -:**_

_Naruto had been playing with both his children happily. They were getting along for once, and it made Naruto happy. But that happiness was short lived. _

_Hikari grabbed Naruto's hand when he tried to mess with Masami with one of his ninja toys. _

_"Mama. Play with me!" she whined, looking at Masami with an arrogant look in her eyes. Masami growled and grabbed Naruto's other hand. _

_"Nah, he was playing with me!" Masami yelled, pulling on Naruto's hand. Hikari glared. _

_"No. Mama, play with me!" she whined. _

_"No!" Masami yelled, locking eyes with his sister. It was her turn to growl. _

_"Mine!" she yelled, pulling Naruto towards her. _

_"No, mine!" Masami shouted, pulling Naruto back towards himself. They started pulling Naruto back and forth. _

_"Mine!"_

_"Mine!"_

**"**_My mama!"_

_"My mama first!"_

_"Mine!"_

_"Mine!" _

_"Mine!"_

_"MINE!"_

_"MINE!"_

_Just when Naruto thought his arms were going to be pulled off, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pick him up. He was placed over a shoulder and noticed immediately it was his husband. _

_Sasuke made sure Naruto was securely over his shoulder before he turned towards the stairs and looked back over his shoulder at his kids. _

_"Mine." he said sternly, but still sounding like one of the kids. He walked up the stairs, a half surprised half annoyed Naruto over his shoulder, leaving two confused and surprised blonds behind_. **(Give'em Hell: Nyee hee hee, I love Sasuke-kun! ) **

_**End Flash Back -:**_

Masami raised a golden eyebrow at the memory, something his dark-haired father did often.

"It's a Uchiha thing." he said, making Sasuke nod. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this is just a stage or something for Hikari. She'll grow out of it sooner or later." he reassured his son. Masami sighed.

"If you have another, I want it to be a boy. I want a brother. If it is a girl, at least she could be a little nicer and stuff." he said. Sasuke just chuckled and rubbed his son's hair.

"Don't worry about it, Masami." he stood up and kissed his son's forehead. "Night, little man."

"Night, Otousan."

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 29 (Naruto is six months pregnant)**

**Masami: 4 (it's been only a week since his 4th birthday)**

**Hikari: 2 (wont turn 3 till November)**

"Saaaaassuuukkeeeeeee!" Naruto whined, walking into the living room, a pouty look on his face. "I'm hungry!" he whined, standing in front of his husband, who was sitting on the couch.

"Then go make yourself something to eat." Sasuke said plainly, not looking up from his book. Naruto scowled.

"I don't _want_ to make myself something to eat. I want _you_ to!" he said, folding his arms over his chest. Sasuke lifted his eyes to look at Naruto's face.

"Now I see where our kids get their whiny demandingness from." he said, not making a move to do what Naruto said. This just made the blond mad.

"Sasuke, I want dango and ice cream right now." Naruto demanded, staring down at his lover. Sasuke blinked. It's dango now, huh? First it was dorayaki when he was pregnant with Masami. Then it was pocky (Biscuit sticks dipped in chocolate) with Hikari. Now it was dango with this baby.

"Narutoquot;

"Damn it, bastard! If you don't get me it right this second, I _will_ castrate you and feed it to some dogs! Then we won't have any choice then to make _YOU_ the uke! GET ME SOME DAMN DANGO, NOW!" Naruto shouted, an evil aura radiating around him. That made Sasuke flip over the couch and quickly follow his beloved wife's order.

Never piss Naruto off when he's pregnant He 

will_ follow through with his threats._

By the time Sasuke had gotten the dango and ice cream Naruto wanted, Naruto was in their bedroom with their kids. When he saw that Sasuke had what he wanted, he jumped in the air and practically glomped Sasuke, before taking the sweets from him.

Naruto walked across the room happily, but stopped when he past the mirror that was as tall as their wall. He glanced at his reflection and set his sweets down on the dresser. He looked himself over, and a frown crossed his face.

"Sasuke-teme?" he said, getting the raven's attention.

"Hn."

"Am I fat?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke's face in the mirror. Sasuke blinked and shrugged.

"Naruto-sama, you're pregnant. Soquot;

"I _am_ fat, aren't I?" Naruto whined, looking at himself again. "I'm fat and ugly." he spat. "You think I'm fat and ugly don't you, Sasu?" he said, turning to face said bastard. He didn't give Sasuke time to answer. "You do! I'm ugly and fat and unattractive! Now you're like 'I'm the Great Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm married to a FAT, UGLY, and UNATTRACTIVE blond man!' And our kids are like, 'We're the Great Uchiha kids, and our Chichiue is a FAT, UGLY, and UNATTRACTIVE parent!' You think I'm ugly and regret marrying me! You find me unattractive. I'M FAT!" Naruto turned from Sasuke and made his way towards the bedroom door but having to come back to grab his sweets. "Fat! Me, the amazingly charming, attractive, and sexy Hokage is now FAT AND UGLY!" He grumbled as he left the room.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. The truth was that Sasuke found himself getting aroused when he saw the way Naruto's body looked when he was pregnant. He wasn't sure why, he just did. The thought of his child being in his love's stomach excited him, in more ways then one apparently.

"Otousan, Chichiue isn't ugly." Masami said, looking at his raven haired parent, who nodded.

"Hn."

"Mama is beautiful. Why does mama think he's ugly?" Hikari asked, messing with her little black haired doll's hair, putting it in a braid.

"Hikari-chan is right. Why does Chichiue think that?" he sat next to his Otousan on the bed. Sasuke ran a hand over his face.

"Why? Because your Chichiue is psychotic and insane." Sasuke said plainly.

"I AM NOT PSYCHOTIC!" Naruto yelled loudly from the hall way. Sasuke groaned and fell backwards on the bed, covering his face with his hand. "I WANT MORE DANGO! NOW, BASTARD!"

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**July 30th**

**Sasuke: 30**

**Naruto: 29 (nine months pregnant. IT'S DELIVERY DAY!)**

**Masami: 4**

**Hikari: 2**

Was it just him, or was he getting later and later to Naruto's side when his children were being born? First he came in late for Masami, but was there in time to see Naruto give birth. The second time he got there late and saw Naruto and his baby girl a few minutes after Naruto gave birth. Now, the third time, he was _very_ late. An _hour_ after Naruto gave birth. Oh yes, Naruto was going to _kill_ him, slowly and painfully.

Sasuke quietly opened the door to Naruto's room. He peaked in and saw Naruto talking to a red bundle in his arms. Sasuke shut the door softly behind him and walked over to the blond. The blond noticed him and looked up, giving him a short glare.

"You're late." he sniped. Sasuke hung his head.

"Sorry, koi. But I couldn't just abandon the missquot;

"I know. I'm not mad. Just messing with you." Naruto said quickly, smiling. "Though I could have used your help. This one wasn't too willing to come out just yet." he said, gesturing to the bundle in his arms. Sasuke lifted his head to the bundle, and Naruto's smile grew. "Koi, look at our wonderful baby girl." he said. Sasuke blinked.

"Girl?" he muttered. He sat on the edge of the bed, and Naruto turned the baby so Sasuke could see her, who moved a little bit, showing that she was awake.

"Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan said she was the perfect mix of us physically." Naruto told him. Sasuke lifted his head some more so he could see his daughter fully.

Finally! Black hair!

She had black hair that matched Sasuke's. She had smooth, silky looking pale skin, and her face shape was that of Sasuke's. She had three whisker marks on her cheeks, just like her Chichiue, and beautiful, clear blue eyes which looked exactly like her Chichiue's and aniki's.

Sasuke gently traced a finger along the side of her cheek, and she leaned into the touch a little.

"She's beautiful." he whispered.

"Hai, she is." Naruto agreed. "She didn't cry much at all when she was born. She was pretty quiet, and when she did cry, it wasn't loud like the last two. It was soft." Naruto watched his husband stare at their daughter for a minute. "Your turn. Name her, teme."

Sasuke looked up at him and thought for a minute.

"How's Atsuko sound?" he asked.

"Warm child? I like that name." Naruto said, looking down at his newest kid.

"Atsuko because I just look at her and get this warm feeling inside. Not like how I did with Masami and Hikari. Just one look from those eyes, and you melt. She radiates warmth." Sasuke sighed softly. With the hand that wasn't holding Atsuko, Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. I didn't have a chance to thank you before with the other two. But still Thank you, Naru-sama." Sasuke muttered, kissing his blond.

"You're very welcome." Naruto chirped. Sasuke moved his head down and kissed Atsuko's forehead. He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, and she could look back without going crossed eyed.

"Hello, Atsuko. How's my baby girl?" he asked her. She reached up and grabbed his bangs, pulling pretty hard, but not enough to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke laughed. "Tough one, aren't ya?" Atsuko made a little 'coo' noise and pulled Sasuke's head down so it almost touched her little chest. "Strong too." he pulled away and got his hair out of her little fist.

The door to the room opened slowly and messy blond hair appeared.

"Chichiue, Otousan, can we come in now?" Masami asked softly. Sasuke nodded, and Masami led Hikari in and told her to be quiet because loud noises might affect the baby. Sasuke helped them up on the bed. Masami sat in Sasuke's lap, and Hikari sat wrapped in Naruto's free arm.

"Can we see her now, mama?" Hikari asked, looking at the red bundle. Naruto nodded. His first two children weren't able to see Atsuko beforehand, so now they were going to get to. He moved Atsuko so they could see her.

"Her name's Atsuko." he told them. Masami made a funny noise, almost making Hikari giggle.

"Another girl? I have another sister?" he said. Sasuke nudged him with his arm.

"Yeah, but I think this one's going to be quiet. She seems very calm." he told his son. Masami shrugged.

"Oh well," he lowered his head to see Atsuko better. "She's very pretty, that's one thing for sure."

Seeing her brother get closer made Hikari want to as well. She lowered her head like he did, her face right next to his.

"She's beautiful!" Hikari gasped, gently fingering Atsuko's little hand. Atsuko blinked, looking very innocent. She reached up to both her siblings, her little fingers gently brushing against the skin of their cheeks, before grabbing both their earlobes and pulling down. Both the blond kids' heads went down, along with soft 'Ow's' from both of them. They pulled away, rubbing their ears. They both started to glare and wanted to be mad, but when they looked at their baby sister's face, which had a small smile on it, and her eyes seemed to be dancing, they couldn't help but to smile.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. It seems their two oldest were both going to get along with Atsuko. Or not fight a lot with her.

Naruto gently brushed his finger against Atsuko's nose, smiling.

"Welcome to the family, Atsuko." he said softly. Atsuko made a small 'cooing' noise, sounding happy.

**(Give'em Hell: Atsuko is a Leo like her Otousan and ME! YAY!)**

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 30**

**Masami: 4**

**Hikari: 3**

**Atsuko: 4 months old.**

"Atsuko-chaaaaaaann!" Masami said playfully to his baby sister, his fingers gently moving against her sides, tickling her. She giggled softly, smiling at him. He made a funny face at her and lowered his face to her stomach, moving his mouth on it, tickling her more. She laughed, shaking her head back and forth and trying to push her big brother's face off her. He pulled back, making another funny face. He brought his face closer to hers, rubbing their noses together. Atsuko fisted both her little fists in his blond locks and pulled on them, pulling his head down to her stomach. She gently tugged on his hair, making little cooing noises.

"Ow." Masami laughed as she pulled on his hair. He started moving his mouth on her stomach again, making her laugh once more and release his hair. He pulled away and flashed her one of his own Chichiue's famous grins.

He was really happy at how Atsuko was. He never once had a problem with her. She rarely ever cried, and she'd share things with others. She liked to play with him, and she never really tried to hurt him. She was a really happy baby and smiled a lot. She was quiet but liked to make noises.

Masami clapped his hands together softly and slowly, and Atsuko copied him, blinking her big blue eyes at him. Masami clasped his hands to his cheeks and made a surprised face, and Atsuko tried to copy it. Putting her hands on her cheeks and opening her mouth. She tried to do the face her aniki was doing but soon lost interest and started making noises. She would open her mouth widely and shut it quickly over and over again, making a one syllable sound.

"Ani, ani, ani, ani, ani, ani!" she cooed over and over again. Masami scratched the back of his neck, smiling ear to ear at his imouto.

"You have a lot of energy today, Suko-chan." he laughed. Atsuko pressed her lips together and made a popping noise. Then, she changed her syllable sound to something else.

"Mah, mah, mah, mah, mah, mah, mah, mah!" she opened her mouth dramatically over and over again. She looked away from her brother for a second and suddenly stopped. Her eyes cut back to look at Masami, and she opened her mouth wide.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she chirped, a playful glint in her eyes. Masami laughed and cocked his head to the side and watched his sister look around the room, constantly making that sound.

"Chichiue, Suko-chan's been making that sound a lot lately. I think it's her favorite." he said, glancing over at his Chichiue, who was folding some of Atsuko's clothes.

"I think so too, Sami. You've been entertaining her a long time and doing a good job at it. Why don't you take a break?" Naruto suggested, pausing what he was doing to look at two of his three kids. Masami smiled.

"I like playing with Atsuko-chaaaaaaann!" Masami's fingers tickled his sister's stomach as he said 'chan'.

Sasuke came into the room, with Hikari on his back; she was giggling away.

"What's so funny, Kari-chan?" Masami asked, turning to them.

"Otousan is funny and fun!" she giggled. Sasuke smirked and spun in a circle quickly, making Hikari squeal and cling to him, laughing. Sasuke looked back at her and nudged his shoulder.

"Alright. Down, Kar." he said, bending down a bit so Hikari could get down safely. Hikari 'awwed' sadly but did as told and got off her Otousan's back.

"Masami, come here for a sec. I need your help." Naruto called. Masami quickly turned to him and jumped to help his Chichiue.

Sasuke walked over to where Atsuko was laying down in her mini cradle, propped up with pillows, and smiled at his daughter.

"Sukie-chan." he cooed to her. Once she saw him, she stretched an arm out to her Otousan and started making noises again. He grabbed one of her little toys, a tiger plushy, and brushed the nose of the toy to hers. Hikari peered over the edge of the mini cradle and looked at Atsuko.

"She's happy." she said, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Hikari then picked up one of Atsuko's plushies and messed with it, while having one arm wrapped around her Otousan's leg.

Sasuke brought his face down to Atsuko's and rubbed his nose to hers. He started making her favorite noise, and she did it with him.

"Mah, mah, mah, mah, mah, Sukie-chan." he said, pressing his forehead to hers. He did his mouth in the exact same dramatic way she was.

"Mah, mah, mah, mah, mah, mah!" she cooed, gently fisting some of Sasuke's bangs. Naruto watched them from the corner of his eye, feeling a little jealous on how both girls were clinging to him.

Hikari was leaning against Sasuke and had a tight hold around his leg with her arm. Atsuko had one hand fisted in her Otousan's hair and the other on his cheek, and they were both making the same noise to each other. Naruto knew both his daughters absolutely adored Sasuke. Hikari practically clung to him when he was around now, and Atsuko got excited when he was in her vision or when she heard his voice. Why must every girl, no matter how old they were, be attracted to and adore Sasuke to no end?

Naruto watched them a little longer, and Sasuke pulled away from Atsuko for a second. He put his hands up by his head and moved back and forth, started to make a new noise to her.

"Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah." he sang in a way. Atsuko giggled and made the same sound back.

"Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah!" she cooed, stretching her arms out to him. "Daaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Naruto blinked at how close that sounded too

Sasuke put his face closer to hers again and changed back to her favorite sound.

"Mah, mah, mah, mah, mah." they cooed together.

Mah, mah, mah That sounds a lot like

Naruto eyes widened. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Sasuke's head.

"You bastard!" he snapped, gaping at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at him, half a smirk on his face.

"Huh, Naru-sama?" he asked, knowing fully well why Naruto through the pillow at him.

"You started that with her. That whole, 'mah, mah, mah' thing. That's how you start them off with saying 'Mama' then you turn it to 'mommy', don't you?" Sasuke's half smirk turned into a full blown one. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he through another pillow. "Teme!" he yelled. Sasuke just laughed and caught the pillow.

"Chill, Naruto. Besides, it's cute." he said, picking up Atsuko. Naruto turned from him, annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Are you doing that correctly?" a young blond man who looked about the age of 17 asked.

"Hai! Now shut up, otouto!" a black haired man, looking about 23 snapped, opening one eye to glare at his younger brother, who was now pouting.

"Alright fine. Jaa-ku(jerkquot; the blonde grumbled. His elder brother elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow! Hey!"

"Find a way to get us out of this damn cage, while I find out what they want to do with us!" he demanded. The blond grumbled and stood up. "Just be careful and don't make a lot of noise, Chuushin."

"I will, Datenshi." the blond, Chuushin, padded quietly around the dark cage. He could see just fine in the dark, something he was good at. He reached the door of the cage and shook it gently.

There are a lot of seals on here And a few sealing jutsu's. Hmmm. 

He looked closely at the markings he saw on the ground.

It's like a summoning or something No. It's like it's something here to teleport or put us somewhere.

"Datenshi, there isn't away out of here." he told his brother, turning around, when his brother gasped. "Nani?" Datenshi made his brother come to him and sit next to him. He put a hand to his forehead, and Chuushin closed his eyes, focusing. Then, he heard voices in his head.

"Are you sure?"

a man asked.

"Yes. She doesn't have the ability to see the future for nothing. The perfect one is going to be born soon and in the perfect person." 

a women said, excitedly.

"So, you're telling mequot; 

The man sounded like he was in disbelief.

"Yes. The Oourajironoki will be born soon. He'll be here. Just as that prophecy says." 

**(Oourajironoki means white angel.) **

"But then that meansquot;

"That the two that he caught not too long ago will be put inside? Yes. Really, the oldest is only supposed to, but they have that stupid curse on them, when something happens to one of them it happens to both." 

Chuushin looked at his elder brother.

"They don't meanquot;

"Shh!" Datenshi hushed him.

"When he is old enough, we will go in for it. Only then." 

"So, I know who they were talking about. How long do you think we have?" Chuushin asked his brother as he removed his hand.

"Three years tops. We have to get this crap off us before then. They can't harm the Oomize (White Angel) like that." Datenshi stood up and suddenly froze.

"Chuushin! I'm getting something else. Come here!" he barked. Chuushin scrambled up and put his hand to his brother's forehead.

"I just got news that the Oourajironoki will be born soon. We can't let that happen. He'll come back and that will cause so much chaos." 

"Then we kill him."

"In its mothers body? Or when it's born?"

"We have to prevent it from being born. We can try not to kill the mother, but if we have to, then we will."

"Hai. The Oomize shall not live one day." 

Chuushin pulled back quickly and ran to the bars of the cage, shaking them.

"Kami-sama! Damn it! Let me out!" he yelled.

"Chuushin, you are causing too much noise!" his brother scolded him.

"Aniki, they're going to harm the lord'squot;

"I know but we can't do anything about that. Besides, he will not allow something like that to happen. Trust me, otouto." Datenshi said, trying to calm his younger brother down.

"But, don't they know that as long as that guy doesn't follow through with the sealing, then all the bad wont come?"

"I don't know." the raven shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "But if we don't find a way out of here, our fate will be sealed." Chuushin nodded and placed his palm on the bars.

_The Oourajironoki will live and be okay, for once made he is immortal._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 30 (Naruto is six months pregnant)**

**Masami: 5**

**Hikari: 3**

**Atsuko: 10 months old**

Sasuke casted a glare Naruto's way for the 20th time that morning. Naruto just would not listen to him. Not a word he said. He had been called to go to Wind Country for a meeting among leaders, and, even though he was 6-months pregnant, Naruto had to go. Many said he should stay in the Leaf village and send someone to replace him since he was pregnant, but no. He had to go himself. At least the trip there was easy. They were on their way back now. Sasuke's ANBU team and Neji's were with him, protecting him. Neji was desperate to get home. His second child, second son was to be born this month, and he had to be there for Tenten. Besides, he hoped his son, Tanaka, wasn't causing Tenten trouble while he was gone.

Naruto caught Sasuke's glare and sent one back. He swore he was fine. Nothing was wrong or would go wrong. They were almost home. Very close. So far so good. But that was soon to end.

They had about two hours left of traveling to get to Konoha when, out of no where, a boom exploded in the front and back of the group. Everyone immediately got in front of Naruto, protecting him, which made Naruto mad.

"I AM the Hokage, you know! I CAN take care of myself." he barked.

"Hai, but your safety is of number one concern." Neji said, Byakugan on. "Plus, you're pregnant."

_So? I'm six months pregnant with my second boy? I can still defend myself._

"We can't allow you to get hurt, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said, drawing out some kunai, Sharingan activated. They scanned the area for the attacking ninja, but found none, which was strange. Can they hide that easily?

Suddenly, Naruto got a deep chill, and something told him to move his feet. He pushed Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba forward with him as a huge black hand shot up from the ground where he had been. They all turned to face the hand, and the hand turned into a redheaded man with bloodshot green eyes.

They attacked him, but somehow, he had managed to send them all flying away from them. His eyes landed on Naruto, and before Naruto could react, he muttered some ancient words, and Naruto found that he could not move. The man suddenly appeared right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"It cannot be born." the man muttered. "The Oourajironoki cannot be born. It must die!" the man's voice got louder, and Naruto stared at him in confusion. The man placed his other hand on Naruto's round stomach, his hand glowing black. Naruto felt growing panic in him.

_No, no, no! Don't hurt my baby boy!_

"It cannot be born." he man got louder. Then he was yelling. "The demon child cannot be born!" he yelled. The words hit Naruto hard, and his eyes widened.

_Demon child_

He grabbed the man's hand that was on his stomach and pulled it away, trying to break it. But the man smiled, and before Naruto could do anything, he pressed his other hand right over Naruto's heart. Naruto felt a sharp pain hit there and felt like he had been shocked by lighting.

"Sorry. I was told to try to not kill the barer of the child. But it seems like I have to, to kill this demon child." he growled. He pulled his fist back to hit Naruto, but his eyes widened and his jaw became loose and became slacked. He was pulled away from Naruto and fell to a heap on the ground. Naruto looked at who had been behind the man and saw a very pissed looking Sasuke, with a bloody kunai in hand. Naruto's vision became blurry, and he felt like he couldn't stand anymore, nor stay awake. Suddenly, the ground was coming up to meet him. He never hit the ground, Sasuke caught him, but before he even reached Sasuke's arms, he was out.

_Please let my baby boy be okay._

**Chuushin means: balance; heart; center; middle; core; pivot**

**Datenshi means: fallen angel; demon**

**Give'em Hell: AHHH! LET HIS BABY BOY BE OKAY! WAAAAAAA!**

**Kitsune-chan: My kami, shut up girl. You know what happens, so why are you making a fuss?**

**Give'em Hell: Because it's fun. XD Anyway, I hope you liked it! I did! ATSUKO'S HERE! YAY! I LOVE HER! I like how both Sasuke's little girls cling to him. Girls really like him even though he is gay. -snickers- Oh and also when Masami was playing with Atsuko. IT WAS SO CUTE! **

**Kitsun-chan: Yup. Review please, and we might just update sooner. -hint hint-**

**Give'em Hell: We have to go now and torture my cousin and his friend. They've been annoying us for too long. TOOTLES!**


	6. And It's Hard At The End Of The Day

**Give'em Hell: BACK! I liked the last chapter. Anyway, I'm going to respond to some of the reviews (I'm too lazy to just answer to them personally and whatever so...yeah...).**

**SoSickOfNyQuil: Yeah, we thought of doing that but, yeah we were kind of rushing to get it done and forgot about it. -Rubs back of head, smiling- But it will come up later between them. And it won't be major because...well... Atsuko (later) holds this sort of superiority over her siblings. But she doesn't mean to, she's just too much like Sasuke-kun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**fanfic: I do sorta care but... yeah, stupid me it slipped our minds that Masami was two. We are such idiots sometimes. -Smiles nervously- But also, my cousin was very smart, almost like that, when he was two. It was a little scary...O.o... But it also kind of shows how smart Masami is. Maybe we made him sound to smart... Oh well, what's done is done! Thanks for reviewing!**

**KasiaNoodle: I love that part too! It was my favorite part of the story! XD It shows that possessiveness does run in the Uchiha bloodline. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kitsune-chan: Alright, enough. Anyway, this is ANOTHER chapter I didn't help much in. Hell wanted to mainly write this one, because it's mainly all about the youngest of the Uchiha kids coming into the world and everything. SO yeah...**

**Give'em Hell: While writing this chapter, I was listening to a song called "Pale" by Within Temptation. It seems to fit it but only a little, not a lot, and I LOVE they way it sounds. But at the very end, it doesn't really fit, but whatever. **

**Oh and for those who didn't know, Chichiue translates out to be Dad (well that's what it said when I found it) It said Chichi is a humble way to said Dad and Chichiue is, I think, an everyday way to say Dad. But anyway... yeah, there are millions of ways to say Dad, or father or something like that in Japanese.**

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes (most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence, and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: Can you stop doing that! Geez!**

**This chapter is officially beta'd by Centaurgurl08.**

--

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Six:**

**And It's Hard at the End of the Day**

_Please let my baby boy be okay. _

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

Masami rolled his eyes as he heard Yuuzuki sigh heavily behind him.

"You know, if you are just going to stand there and make annoyed noises, then how about you come and do this?" Masami snapped. Yuuzuki snorted.

"And miss getting to watch you make a fool of yourself? Ha, right."

Masami glared over his shoulder at the older boy. They were practicing setting traps for their training. Masami had started his ninja training when he was three and was doing pretty well for someone his age.

He had become pretty good friends with Yuuzuki, but often the two get on each others' nerves. Masami's best friend was Radiou, whom he had met at the park when he was three. All three of them were good friends and planed on all going to the academy together.

Masami stood up and turned to Yuuzuki, rubbing the back of his neck. "All done!" he chirped.

Yuuzuki scowled. "About time." he sneered. Masami glared at him before turning away. He stared off into the east, wondering when his parents were going to be home. He knew the mission they were on and wanted them to be back now. As he was thinking about them, a sharp pain hit his heart, and he placed his hand over his heart.

"Is something wrong, Sami?" Yuuzuki asked, noticing what his friend did. There was a pause.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said, turning to face Yuuzuki. A few minutes later, Radiou appeared beside Masami.

"Masami-chan. I just saw your Otousan's team come in. They were rushing in very quickly. Your Otousan was carrying something, I couldn't see well. But I didn't see Hokage-sama." he told the blond. Masami blinked, thinking about what his redheaded friend said. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he turned to head back to the main part of the village.

"Sami-kun, where are you going?" Radiou asked. Masami lifted a hand, not looking back at him.

"To fetch my sisters. I have to see something!" he said, darting off.

_What's going on, Otousan?_

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Naruto was rushed to the village and to the hospital immediately. When the doctors saw a very pissed off looking Uchiha carrying the unconscious Hokage in his arms, they all hurried to help him.

Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata checked over Naruto. They found this black like energy attacking at Naruto's insides. It was mainly going for his heart, and Tsunade could tell it was a slow killing jutsu. It would spread like a disease around Naruto's body and slowly destroy his body from the inside out. The black energy had gone from his heart, down the center of his chest to where the baby was. And it was very, _very_ slowly spreading out further. Tsunade got the other doctors ready to do some seals to hold the energy off and keep it from spreading and kill it. But Hinata noticed something.

"Tsunade-sama. Look at Naruto-kun's stomach. At the baby." she said. Tsunade did so, running her chakra covered hand over his stomach so she could see. She gasped when she saw it.

The black energy was _not_ hurting the baby at all like it should have been. She could faintly see a white bubble around the baby, protecting him.

_That's not Naruto's chakra. It's blue and not Kyuubi's, his is red. So what's this white stuff? _

Tsunade's eyes widened.

_Could it be... the baby's chakra? Protecting its self? But white?_

She told Hinata what she thought it was, and she was shocked.

"If it is, then if this child is born, I think he might have amazing chakra." she said. Tsunade nodded and told everyone to get ready.

They did the seals on Naruto, holding the black energy off and doing a few that would hopefully kill off the stuff. But it would take a long time. Probably as long as Naruto would be pregnant. Naruto wouldn't be able to do much at all without risking hurting himself and causing the stuff to really do what it was supposed to. There was even a possible chance that even if he did nothing, it could still get to him and kill him. It already affected him pretty badly. They told Sasuke this, who just nodded grimly.

He was worried sick about his wife, and his worry and grim attitude increased when he thought about how his children would take the news. He knew, even though he was only five, Masami would try to take it well and not be majorly affecting by it. He knew Hikari would freak out and assume the worst. Atsuko was too young to understand, but he knew she'd sense the sad, tense atmosphere.

He sat by Naruto's bed, rubbing his hand softly. Naruto was sweating pretty badly, and he didn't look peaceful like he usually did in his sleep. He looked like he was in pain. He was pale and not as warm as he usually was. The doctors had told him that some of Kyuubi's chakra was trying to fight off the energy, but a lot was trying to protect the baby boy, even though it had a white ball of chakra around its self. Apparently, Naruto wanted to make sure his unborn son was safe no matter what.

Naruto hadn't told Sasuke before that it was a boy. He was going to tell him once they got back from the mission, as a little surprise. But Sasuke found out from the doctors, and Sasuke found it harder to accept when the doctors told him that if something were to go wrong, the baby would most likely die, and there was a better chance that Naruto would live. It just hurt Sasuke more to know what gender his child was and to think there was a chance he might not get to see his youngest son's face. But he also knew Naruto would not let his child go so easily. He'd put up a fight, even if it killed him.

Sasuke briefly thought about what his son might look like, something he had done when Naruto was pregnant with his other children. He guessed it might look more like him, since the first two looked a whole lot like Naruto, and Atsuko was somewhat a balance of them, though seemed more like Sasuke. So maybe it was shifting to looking like Sasuke now, he didn't know.

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. If his child couldn't be born, died, then thinking that would hurt much more in the end.

Then the thought that he could lose both of them came to him, and it scared him. Lose his sunshine? Lose his dobe, kitsune--the love of his life? Along with their fourth, unborn, and second son? It seemed unthinkable, but yet, he knew there was a chance it could happen.

He hung his head, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to will away the tears that he could feel building up in his eyes. His grip on Naruto's pale hand tightened. He couldn't cry, not when his children were going to be there soon. He could not let them see their Otousan, who was supposed to be strong, crying.

_Speaking of being strong..._

Was he not strong enough to protect Naruto? After all his been through, all the hard training, was he still not strong enough to protect the ones he cared for?

He blamed himself for this. For what happened to Naruto. If only he was faster. If only he had gotten to Naruto much quicker. He could have stopped that bastard from hurting his kitsune and child. But he didn't. He wasn't fast enough or strong enough. He practically let it happen. And he hated himself for it.

The door to the room slowly opened, getting his attention. He saw a mop of messy blond hair, identical to Naruto's, pop into the room. Clear blue eyes met his and blinked. Sasuke could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Otousan." Masami said softly, stepping all the way inside, closing the door behind him.

"Where are your sisters?" Sasuke asked, watching Masami shift his weight on his legs.

"With Uncle Iruka. He just let me come." Masami looked away from his father. "They told us everything. Hikari is worried and freaking out. Iruka is trying to calm her down. Atsuko didn't understand, but she knew something was wrong and started crying. But she's done now." He looked back at his dark haired parent.

**(Give'em Hell: Okay, I know Masami-chan sounds a little older then he is, but he is a very smart five year old. My five year old cousin can talk like Masami can. He can even us huge words that a kid his age shouldn't know yet. Also, Masami is an Uchiha, you know. In this story, Uchihas grow a little faster than normal people. And this also shows how smart Masami is.) **

"Okay." Sasuke said, sighing. Masami paused, and then walked over to his father, standing next to him, his eyes on his Chichiue.

"Chichiue's pale..." he muttered, his fingers brushing against Naruto's arm."He'll get better though, right?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, then looked back at Naruto.

"...Right." Sasuke said.

_I hope so, anyway..._

Masami nodded, looking back at his blond parent. "I thought so. I just needed reassurance from my father." Sasuke stared more at his son. Masami eyes were distant as he watched his Chichiue; his body unmoving, his face set in an almost emotionless but yet sad look. Sasuke rested a hand on top of Masami's head, gently rubbing the blond locks. Masami still stood still, as if not noticing his Otousan's hand in his hair. Sasuke ran his hand through it more, loving the soft feeling of his son's hair, which was so much like Naruto's. After a minute, Masami's small hand came up and gently grabbed Sasuke's hand, his hand warm to Sasuke's cold one.

"Otousan..." Masami said softly, still staring at Naruto. "I didn't cry... When they told us... And Hikari started to cry--I didn't. I was shocked and tried to comfort Hikari, but I did not cry. But now..." Masami paused, his grip tightening. Sasuke pulled the five year old closer to him, pulling him into his lap, and letting him sit with his small back against his chest. He had let go of Naruto's hand, and now wrapped his arms around the small blond, hugging his eldest child, holding him in a way he hadn't in a while, since Hikari had turn one. Masami leaned back, eyes still on his Chichiue.

"He looks so sick. It's scary." Masami sighed. "I didn't cry. But now that I see Chichiue like this... it's hard not too." He shifted in his father's arms, turning so he was sitting across his lap, and he pressed the side of his body and the side of his face into his father's torso, holding onto his black shirt. After a minute, he felt Masami start to shake a little, and he made a sniffling noise. He noticed his shirt was getting wet, and Sasuke held him tighter.

"Daddy..." Masami started in a soft whisper, getting all his father's attention since he called him 'daddy', something he only did when something was wrong, or he was playing around. Sasuke knew it wasn't the latter. "...Mommy's not going to leave us, right? Neither is otouto." Sasuke's hold tightened more, a small pain hitting his heart.

_Masami even knows the gender... He knows he could have a little brother... Oh kami-sama..._

"No. Mommy's not going to. Mommy won't leave us that easily. Your mommy is strong, he will make it through. And I know he will not let your otouto go so easily too. He would never. If he did... He'd be damned if he left us or let go of Otouto so easily." Sasuke said, burying his face in Masami's hair. "Everything is going to be okay... We are all going to be fine." he whispered, trying to reassure his son and himself. Masami nodded.

"R-Right." he said, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Sasuke. Sasuke kissed the top of his head and sighed.

_Hang in there, Naru-sama. For his sake--their sake... mine. _

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

"What is this damn stuff?!" Naruto yelled, closing a door in his mind shut fast, seeing the black energy. He was stuck in his mind with Kyuubi. He couldn't move his body and neither could Kyuubi.

_**"It's that stuff from what ever jutsu that bastard used on you." **_Kyuubi told him. Naruto walked up to his him and sat next to the fox. Because he had merged with Kyuubi, the huge cage was no longer needed, and he was free to walk around. But he could not get out of Naruto, even if he wanted to. Once merged with the blond, he couldn't get away from him. He was now a part of him forever.

Naruto rubbed his temples and sighed.

"How's my baby boy?" he asked. The fox stared at him while he checked on the baby with his mind.

"_**Fine. This stuff isn't hurting him at all. I'm doing my best to keep him safe, but he also as this white chakra around him. He is emitting it himself. It's pretty amazing. He can already use self-defense, and he hasn't been born yet. You're going to have a powerful kid." **_He said, his tail brushing against Naruto's leg.

"That's good." Naruto stared at his hands and sighed. "We can't die..." he muttered. Kyuubi shifted and turned into his human like form. He looked like Naruto, but his hair was an orangish color. He had the whisker marks, and his eyes were red. He had claws and fangs and was a little taller then Naruto. He sat cross legged next to Naruto, watching him.

"Kyuu..." Naruto started. "What do you think he meant?'_The Oourajironoki cannot be born.'_ What's he mean?" Naruto asked.

_**"Oourajironoki means white angel. I'm not sure what he meant." **_the fox admitted. Naruto sighed, staring at his hands.

"He was talking about my baby boy. It's easy to tell but... why did he called him Oourajironoki? Is he just some crazy guy who hates children or something? I wish I knew."

"_**Same here."**_ Kyuubi stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "_**It's so strange."**_ Naruto nodded in agreement.

_'The demon child cannot be born!'_

Naruto winced as he remembered what the man had said. He was referring to his baby as a demon child. It scared and hurt him.

"_**Do not blame yourself for what that man said." **_Kyuubi growled out, knowing just what Naruto was thinking. "_**He was crazy. Your child is no demon or the child of a demon. He is human and the child of a wonderful human being-- the Hokage. Uchiha Naruto. Not a demon." **_Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid when he's born and older... What if others treat him like they treated me?" he asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

_**"They won't. He's an Uchiha. They can't. Besides, this kid is going to be very strong. I don't think they'd want to get him mad." **_Kyuubi sighed. Naruto nodded, looking back at his hands.

"I wanna wake up in a few days, maybe." he said. Kyuubi nodded.

_**"I'll see what I can do." **_he said.

"Make sure to take good care of my son. Don't let him get hurt. I don't wanna lose him." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded.

_**"Alright, kit. Alright." **_

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**All the same ages as before, but Atsuko is 11 months old now, and Naruto is 7 months pregnant. **

Naruto awoke slowly. His body ached all over, and the sun from the window was blinding him. He knew he was in the hospital. The ceiling told him so and the lights did too, along with the beeping noise of the IV next to him. He took a deep breath and found a familiar sent. He tuned his head and saw a gorgeous raven in a chair next to the bed, his eyes closed, asleep. Naruto sat up and reached out towards him, brushing some locks of hair out of is face. The raven stirred because of this and opened obsidian eyes to meet blue ones. His eyes widened when he saw the blonde sitting up and awake.

"N-Naruto." he said. Naruto smiled softly.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme." he said. Sasuke smiled, and he had his arms around Naruto, holding him close, inhaling his scent, and feeling the warmth of his lover once more.

"You're okay. You are awake." Sasuke whispered. Naruto pulled his head back and pressed his lips to his husband's in a warm, slow, lazy kiss.

"You've been out for a very long time. Almost a whole month. Atsuko is already 11 months old." Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded.

"I know. I had to rest and give Kyuubi time to heal my body and help fight off that stuff. It's still in me though but not as bad."

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and sighed.

"Did Kyuubi tell you everything?" he asked. "Do you know that we could lo--"

"I know Sasuke. Just don't say it. I don't wanna think about it, because it's not going to happen." Naruto said sternly, leaning against his husband. Sasuke buried his nose in Naruto's hair, taking in his scent again.

"I sure as hell hope not." he muttered. They were quiet for a minute, before Naruto shifted.

"Sasuke. Something's been bugging me." he said. Sasuke looked down at him, giving him all of his attention. "The man that attacked me... He said something to me. Something that is confusing and something that is a little shocking."

"What?" Sasuke asked, holding him tighter.

"He told me, '_The Oourajironoki cannot be born.'_ And he put his hand on my stomach." Naruto sounded really bothered by it. "I think he called our son Oourajironoki. But why did he say that? What did he mean? What did he know? How did he know?"

"White Angel...?" Sasuke muttered. "I don't know koi. Maybe he was crazy? I'm not sure."

Naruto sighed, his eyes showing pain.

"He also said..." he paused and took a breath, "_'The demon child cannot be born!'_..." Sasuke blinked, surprised.

_The demon child?_

"Sasuke-koi..." Naruto clung to his shirt. "He called our unborn son a demon child and with such disgust, like they used to be towards me." he said softly. He shook his head, pressing his face against his husband's chest. "I don't want our child to be treated like I was. I don't want people to see him as a demon. I don't want people to call him one and hurt him. I want him to be normal like everyone else." Sasuke stroked his hair, calming him down.

"Calm down, Naru-sama. It was just one man that said that. Nothing to worry about." he said softly. Naruto looked up at him with sad eyes.

"B-but, others can think that too! Kyuubi told me that because of this mess, our son is going to have more of his chakra then the others do. He's going to be born with extra chakra that is like 2/9 of what Kyuubi's is, which is pretty big. If the village knew of this, then they would think he is a demon! I don't want that!" Naruto cried. Sasuke shook his head.

"Then we won't let them know about it. For his sake. We'll keep it a secret." Sasuke told him, smiling softly. "Kay, kitsune?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

After a few more minutes of Sasuke just holding him, Naruto shifted again.

"Where are my kids? I wanna see them." he said. Sasuke smiled and stood up, going to fetch his children which he knew would be very excited to see their Chichiue awake. "Oh and bastard!" Naruto called. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him. "I want some peaches. Lots of'em. All sweet!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded.

_Peaches now? That's new, and it's healthy. At least it ain't damn dango. He nearly killed me with those._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Naruto same age; is now 8 months pregnant. **

**Atsuko is almost one year old, she had about a week to go.**

**Sasuke: 31**

Naruto was doing great with his condition. Because of how much chakra his body was using to fight off the black energy in him and help protect his unborn son, he was weaker and tired often. They kept him in the hospital just incase something were to happen. There was still a chance that something could happen that could kill Naruto and the child even though the stuff was almost gone. So, everyone was extra careful.

Naruto sat in the hospital bed while Tsunade and Hinata gave him his check up, grumpy as ever. He was very tired. He wasn't able to get much sleep due to nightmares of him loosing his unborn son and nightmares of if his son was to grow up being treated like he was. He would often hear a small voice in his dreams saying:

_"You gave me up. You didn't hold on to me and try to save me. You let me go. You killed me."_

Or saying:

_"I'm not a demon. I'm not filth. Look what you have done to me, Chichiue. Everyone thinks I'm a demon now because of you! Everyone hates me. Maybe I should have died!"_

They scared him. It was like showing him what would happen if he did one thing, and what would happen if he did the other. If he lost his child, it would be like he killed him. If he didn't lose him and his child grew up being called a demon and like everyone hated him, then his child would wish that he had died then. It was like torture to Naruto. So, he couldn't sleep the night before, and now he was paying for it.

Since he was tired because of his loss of chakra, being tired because of hardly any sleep made it worse.

As the two women checked over him, he felt his chakra supply running low.

_**Kit, you're too tired right now. I need you to go to sleep or something might happen. **_Kyuubi barked.

_I can't! I've tried but I can't!_

_**You're going to have to, Naruto! You're too tired. **_

"Alright Naruto. We're done." Tsunade said, getting his attention. "It's almost gone, and your body seems fine, so is the baby. But still, there is a chance something could happen to both of you. Be careful." she warned him. He nodded.

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinata-chan." he mumbled. Both women turned to go and get the Hokage's husband.

_**Kit! Go to sleep now or something! No wait! Focus your chakra more to me. Focus our chakra. The seals seem to be slipping. You need to so I can do this better! Something might happen!**_ Kyuubi yelled at him.

_I'm trying. It's hard. _

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his chakra, helping Kyuubi. He was glad Hinata and Tsunade had left, so they couldn't bug him at the moment.

_**Kit, that's not enough. Stronger.**_

_I'm... trying. _

There was a pause, then Naruto heard Kyuubi gasp.

_**Kit! A few seals just slipped! Focus!**_

_Kyuu--_

Naruto suddenly felt a very sharp pain hit his chest hard. That feeling of being struck by lighting hit him again and immense pain shook his body.

He let out a cry of pain. It felt like his body was being ripped in two. Like he was disintegrating from the inside out. He felt a tingle in his abdomen and noticed that the pain wasn't there, just a cool yet warm feeling. His baby wasn't being hurt, was he?

His body throbbed, and the pain almost doubled itself, making him cry out loudly in pain.

_**Kit! Hang on there!**_

Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, and a few other doctors, along with Sasuke, heard Naruto's cry and ran into the room to see Naruto sitting up, arms wrapped around himself, one hand digging at where his heart was. He was very pale, sweating like mad, and his face was twisted in pain.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, running, along with Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke to his side. She grabbed his arm while Sasuke grabbed his other. They both noticed he was shaking. "Hinata! Look him over with your Byakugan!" Tsunade ordered. Hinata did as told, her eyes sweeping over Naruto.

"Some of the seal slipped. The black energy is attacking him now. It's trying to make its work quick, trying to kill him now." she informed them. Tsunade told everyone to quickly try and redo the seals. They did, but it didn't work. Naruto let out another cry of pain, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Hang in there, Naru-sama!" he said, to Naruto. Naruto grinded his teeth and tightened his arms around himself.

"T-The...b-ba-...bab-by..." Naruto grunted painfully. Tsunade got what Naruto meant and nodded at Hinata.

Hinata looked down at Naruto's abdomen for the child. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"The energy is trying to attack the child, more then it is Naruto. But it can't get to him. That white ball of chakra the baby is encased in is too strong. The energy is pounding at the shell, but it won't break. And the ball is expanding. It's like it's fighting it off." she told them. Tsunade blinked at her.

_Is the baby... making that white shell? Is it fighting off the energy? _

They went through numerous seals, trying to stop the energy. Nothing worked.

"If we can't figure out something right now, Naruto-sama's going to die and so will the baby!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto let out a scream of pain this time, and then the pain was too much. It racked his body and finally, darkness engulfed him, and he became unconscious. Everyone noticed because his yells of pain stopped, and they laid him down, making it easier for them to figure out how to help him. He still made grunts of pain, and the energy was starting to get at him faster, working its way around the other seals.

"We have to hurry!" Sakura yelled, rushing people to help Naruto. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, amazed at how calm he appeared on the outside about this, but how panicked he was on the inside.

_Damn it, dobe! Don't die on me! _

Sasuke glance at the door for a second and saw familiar blond hair pop out from around it.

_Oh no..._

"Otousan." Masami said as he saw his father. Sasuke made his face turn stern, serious, and almost mad looking.

"Masami, get out of here. Close the door and go to Iruka." he said in a calm voice. Masami blinked, taking a step forward.

"Otousan, what--" he cut himself off when he saw his Chichiue. His blue eyes widened and he gasped. "Chichiue..." he muttered. Sasuke growled.

"Uchiha Masami! Listen to me and get out of here!" Sasuke yelled. Masami's eyes whipped over to his father and he nodded quickly, turning and running out of the room before his dad could get any madder. Sasuke sighed and turned back to the pained blonde.

_Come on, Naruto. One of them saw you this way. He's worried now. Don't make what he fears come true._

Two minutes passed, and still they couldn't figure out what to do, till Tsunade realized something.

"Kuso! Naruto is putting himself in a coma!" she yelled as her chakra covered hand swept over him. "We have to wake him up. Snap him back to his senses, or he'll die! Besides, we need him awake if we're going to make this energy stop!"

They tried to wake him up. They tried millions of things, even Sasuke talking into Naruto's ear. But nothing worked.

"Damn it! If he does not wake in two minutes, he'll really die!" Tsunade yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke gulped.

_No, kami-sama, no. Please no._

Sakura had her hand on Naruto's stomach, to keep check of the baby, when she felt something hit her hand. She looked at her hand and felt it again. It was light, as if like a throb or something. But she knew what it was. She had felt it before when it happened to her.

"Tsunade-sama! The baby, it's kicking." she said. Tsunade blinked and put her hand by Sakura's, feeling for a kick. The baby kicked again, but this time a little harder.

"Why is he kicking? What's going on?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't help the panic in his voice when he saw Tsunade's surprised and confused face.

"I'm...not sure..."

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

Naruto was surrounded by darkness, floating there, on nothing. He could barely feel the pain his body was in; it was just a light burn, not enough to cause him pain. He wondered why he was in darkness, but was too tired to ask or find out why. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep and never wake up.

But, wait a minute. He couldn't sleep and not wake up. He had Sasuke and his family to wake up to. He had to wake up and NOW.

He tried, but he couldn't. It was like he couldn't come to his senses. They were all dead, gone. He couldn't do anything. He tried to get the darkness to go away. But he failed. He was about to give up, when he heard a small voice. It sounded like it belonged to a little child. He'd heard it before, in his dreams.

He couldn't make out what it was saying at first, but soon it became clear, and he noticed it was a little boy's voice.

_"Stop lying around. Get up. They need you--get up! Don't let this beat you." _

The voice sounded strong and determined for a kid and comforting all the same. Naruto noticed it was talking to him.

"_You have to wake up, or something bad will happen. This stuff isn't going away with you like this. Get up!" _

Naruto tried, but he couldn't.

_I can't. _

_"Yes you can. Never say can't. Now do it, get up! Come to your senses."_

Naruto tried both of those, but could do neither. Suddenly, he felt a light throb on his abdomen.

"_Get up." _the boy's voice said sternly.

He felt the throb again, this time harder.

"_Now."_

Again he felt it, but harder then the last.

_"Come to your senses. Wake up."_

It came again, harder.

"_Wake up."_

Harder.

_"Wake up!"_

Harder. It felt like a small kid was kicking him from the inside of his stomach.

"_Wake up, now!"_

That time it hurt Naruto, making him grunt.

"_Come to your senses. Wake. Up."_

A harder kick, hurting Naruto more.

_Ow!_

_"Wake. Up."_

Harder kick.

_"Wake! Up!"_

The kick was very hard, making Naruto grunt very loud.

_Ow! Damnit! Hey--_

_**"Mommy! WAKE! UP!" **_

The kick was very hard that time, making Naruto suddenly see white, and tons of air filled his lungs.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Tsunade felt the baby kick. He started doing it over and over again, each time, the kick got stronger.

_What is he doing?_

Suddenly, there was a kick that was very hard against her hand, it made her jump. Right after the she felt it, Naruto shot up, eyes opened wide and gasping for air. His hand went to his stomach immediately.

People gasped at how fast he shot up. He stared at a spot in front of him, before he moved his eyes around, looking around him. He was breathing very heavy, and he was sweating badly. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, making Naruto jump a little and look at him. Naruto blinked at him.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, staring at him. There was a pause.

"Teme." was Naruto's reply. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled softly.

Hinata scanned her eyes over Naruto's body and gasped.

"Tsunade-sama! It's gone! When Naruto woke up, it left. The black energy is gone. And him and the baby are fine." she said, excited. Tsunade looked very surprised and checked herself.

"Oh wow. That's amazing. You are just fine! So is the boy!" she remarked. "Your body is perfectly fine. It's like that stuff wasn't even there. Amazing." she gaped.

"You were lucky you woke up when you did. If you hadn't, you would have died. Both you and the baby." Sakura told him. Naruto's hands rubbed his stomach, and he sighed.

"It was strange. I was in darkness, and I kept feeling little throb in my stomach. Then, it got stronger and stronger, and soon it hurt. Then, there was one powerful one, and I woke up. It kind of shocked me into waking up." Naruto told them. Tsunade smiled.

"Oh really? Well, we know what that throb was." she said. Naruto blinked at her.

"Nani?"

"Your baby boy was kicking in your stomach. He did it so hard the last time, you woke up." she told him. He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it softly. "In a way, he saved you. Or you and him both."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's stomach too, patting it softly, and then his hand covered Naruto's.

"Seems we got a little angel in there." he whispered. Naruto agreed.

_Thank you, little one. _

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**August 1 **

**Sasuke: 31**

**Naruto: 30 (nine months pregnant. Delivery day!) **

**Masami: 5**

**Hikari: 3**

**Atsuko: 1**

This time Sasuke was there and right on time too. He was there right when Naruto went into labor. Oh and how much he hated his luck, being the one delivery that he was there for the WHOLE time is the hardest one Naruto's ever had.

"Kami-sama! Damnit! I'm going to fucking kill you, bastard!" Naruto shouted, squeezing Sasuke's hand hard, his nails digging into Sasuke hand.

"Come on, Naru-sama. You can do it." he said to his wife and got a glare for it.

"You wanna switch fucking places, bastard?" he snapped. Sasuke blinked, and Naruto yelled a little in pain. Sasuke then shook his head quickly. Naruto scowled. "Then don't act like it's something really easy."

"Dang, Naruto. This one really doesn't wanna come out." Sakura said, shaking her head. "Somebody really likes their mommy."

"Push Naruto." Tsunade commanded, and Naruto did as told.

"GAAAH! DAMN IT! I'm soooo going to castrate you, Sasuke! I'm going to RIP IT OFF!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke wince at the threat.

After a few minutes of continuous threats from Naruto to Sasuke and pushes and yells, the baby was yet to come out.

"Kami, is this one stubborn or what?" Naruto asked.

"I know where he could get that from." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto just glared at him and sat up some.

"I wanna sit up." he said.

"You, Uchiha brat! Sit behind him!" Tsunade barked. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm 31 years old. I'm not a brat." he sneered.

"I don't care! Sit behind him!" she yelled. Sasuke did as told and sat behind Naruto, Naruto sitting in between his legs, his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his kitsune and whispered a soft, 'I love you' in his ear. Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke's arm.

"I love you too." he said, before pushing once more, trying to get their stubborn son out.

Finally, about five minute's later, the boy came out. As they cleaned him up, he cried softly. The others fixed Naruto up, and Naruto 'poofed' back into his normal form. Sasuke and Naruto heard Sakura squeal softly when she went over to help clean the baby.

"Oh my, kami-sama! He's adorable! Like a little angel!" she said as she handed the boy over to Naruto. Both Sasuke and Naruto gasped softly and looked at their son with wide eyes.

He looked _exactly_ like Sasuke. The black hair with the blue-ish tent, porcelain skin which was smooth and creamy looking, he had Sasuke's eyes completely as well. Although his face shape was that of Naruto's. But that's not what made them gasp and look with wide eyes.

It was how the boy seemed to glow. It wasn't like how Hikari did. This baby seemed...angelic. Like he was sent straight from the heavens above. He reminded both his parents of an angel. He just glowed that way.

"What are you going to name this little cutie?" Sakura asked them, trying not to laugh at their expression as they stared at their son, who stared back with soft eyes.

"...Tenshi." both Sasuke and Naruto said at the exact same time. The quickly looked at each other, surprised. Sakura giggles.

"It fits him." she chirped. Naruto lifted Tenshi up more so Sasuke could reach him. Sasuke ran his fingers over his black locks and smiled softly.

"Thank you, love." he whispered to Naruto, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke moved a little so he could get to his son better.

"Oi, Tenshi-chan." he said. Tenshi reached up and grabbed Sasuke nose gently. Sasuke chuckled as he let go. "Yeah, Tenshi is perfect. He seems to like it." Tenshi blinked and seemed to smile at his parents. Tsunade smiled as she wrote the name of the baby on her clip board.

"Uchiha Tenshi, eh? Hm, the Uchiha's angel. Seem they have a little angel in the family now."

--

**Give'em Hell: So that ends the Tenshi-saga... For now. Nyee hee hee. You all should remember that Tenshi means angel. Tenshi is the last child of the Uchiha's and my favorite character that we have made up. I LOOOOVEE TENSHI-KUN! If we had a working scanner I could show ya'll some pictures I have drawn of said boy and his siblings. But they're ones of when they're older, but he is still so cute! But till I can find one, USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS PEOPLE! **

**Kitsune-chan: Oh, the part where Naruto is surrounded by darkness and he hears a little boy's voice talking to him. That wasn't really Tenshi talking to him. It was like his mind was making up the voices and suddenly Tenshi started kicking him. Just thought we'd let you know. **

**Give'em Hell: Anyway, Tenshi is finally here! **

**In the next chapter: Hikari gets jealous of Atsuko constantly being around Sasuke and it turns into war on who's going to be 'Otousan's girl'. Also on Tenshi's growth, Masami starts at the Academy, the slow forming bond between two brothers, and Tenshi turning into 'Chichiue's boy'. **

**Review please! We love all of your reviews! Tenshi will love them thousand fold along with his family! **


	7. I Need Some Distraction

**Give'em Hell: Forgot to put in last chapter, Tenshi is a leo. **

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, we're back. It's truely this chapter that starts all the good stuff. **

**Give'em Hell: We don't have much to say, except we wonder if you can figure out the 'little secret or two' in the chapter to do with a few characters. You wont know what it is till next chapter. **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: You like 'A' words, don't you?**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Seven:**

**I Need Some Distraction**

_"Uchiha Tenshi, eh? Hm, the Uchiha's angel. Seem they have a little angel in the family now." _

**UchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamily**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 32**

**Masami: 6**

**Hikari: 5**

**Atsuko: 2**

**Tenshi: 19 months old (1 year and seven months)**

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!

-clap clap-

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!

-clap clap-

"If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it--If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

-CLAP CLAP-

"If you're going to the park, clap your hands!

-clap clap-

"If you're going to the park, clap your hands!

-clap clap-

"If you're going to the park with your family, friends and you're...smart!... If you're going to the park, clap your hands!"

-CLAP CLAP-

-SMACK-

"OW! Hikari!"

"You shouldn't be claping, baka. You're not smart."

Masami glared at his younger sister while rubbing his head where she had hit him.

"Well you know what?" he sneered. She waited for what he was going to say. He paused then stuck his tounge out at her, causing Hikari to raise an golden eyebrow.

"Nice comeback, aniki." came a female voice from the doorway. He looked over to see his two year old sister, Atsuko, standing the the doorway to the house, holding something in her hand. Hikari laughed at Masami face when Atsuko said that.

"Even your two year old sister thinks your bakabakashii (stupid), baka." Hikari laughed. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to see who.

"What Ats--" she stopped in mid sentence when her eyes focused on what was in Atsuko's hand right infront of her face. Atsuko had her hand right in front of her elder sister's face, her palm up. In her palm was a big, black cricket.

"Lookie, Nee-chan! Is it cool?" Atsuko asked, putting on her innocent face. Hikari's eyes widened and she shrieked, turning away and running from her little sister to hide behind the couch. Atsuko blinked a few times and looked at the cricket. She noticed her aniki trying to hide his giggles.

"Aww, poor buggie. Did Hikari hurt your feelings?" Atsuko said in a baby voice to the cricket. "Hikari, apoligize to Mr. Buggie! You hurt his feelings!" Atsuko called out, putting on a pouty face.

"No way! I ain't going to apoligize to a stupid, disgusting, BUG! EWW! GROSS!" Hikari yelled, glareing at her little sister. Atsuko sighed dramaticly and started walking towards her sister.

"You apoligize!" she said, shaking her head.

"NO! Don't come near me with that...that _thing_, imouto! Go away!" Hikari yelled, trying to move away from the apporching two year old. Atsuko blinked inoccently a few times, but kept walking.

"Aww, Nee-chan--"

"Suko-chan, stop tomenting your sister with the bug. You know she's scared of them." Naruto said as he walked into the room, Tenshi on his hip. Atsuko blinked at her Chichiue before smiling.

"Okay!" she chriped. She turned from Hikari and glanced at Masami, who was still giggleing. She smiled to herself. "Buuuuuut, Chichiue, Hikari hurt Mr. Buggies feelings!" she whinned. Naruto sighed and smiled softly at his daughter.

"I'm--"

"Make her put it away, Chichiue!" shouted Hikari, scowling. Naruto gave her a dry look before looking back at Atsuko.

"What I was saying, I'm sure Mr. Buggie can forgive Hikari in time. Now please get Mr. Buggie out of the house and let him get back to what he was doing before you decided to kidnap him." Naruto said sternly, seting Tenshi down on the top part of the back of a big chair, holding onto his leg so he didn't fall. Atsuko flashed him a smile that looked close to one of his many smiles and nodded.

"Alrighty!" she said happily. She turned to walk back outside. In order to get there, she had to pass Hikari. When she did, she ignored her elder sister, but she paused when she got a few feet past her. "Hikari-nee-chan, spider on you." she said in what was close to mono-tone. Hikari shriked and dusted off her clothes frainticly.

"Where, where, where?!" she yelled, but Atsuno kept walking. Once Hikari noticed that there was no spider on her or any bug at all, she growled.

"ATSUKO!" she yelled, but Atsuko was already out the door, walking calmly like nothing had happened. Masami burst out laughing, holding his stomach, barely able to stand. Hikari shifted her glare to him. He noticed and wiggled his eyebrows. She just ignored him and sat down with a huff.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his children. Masami was like him, care-free most the time, laughing, goofing off, smiling a lot and finding fun in everything. Hikari was a little like Sasuke. She had that attitude he could have, she glares and scowls about as much as he did as a kid, she had a short temper, no patiants, and could be a smartass sometimes. Atsuko was a mix of both her parents, a strange one.

Naruto shook his head at the thought. Atsuko had that calm, cool extiror like Sasuke, no matter what happens she seemed calm. But yet she also had Naruto's humor. She was a born prankster, like he was. But when she pulled the pranks and they worked, she wouldn't burst out laughing like Naruto did when he was young. She would just smirk and act all cool and calm. She'd sometimes act like nothing happened. Naruto and Sasuke figured out she was a prankster when she was one. Atsuko had, 'accidently' pulled the little kiddie chair Masami was about to sit on away from him and he feel flat on his butt. She remind calm through the whole thing.

Ever since then she had been pulling little pranks. Like putting fake bugs in Hikari's little toy box filled with dolls. Emptying the cookie jar then putting gross, warm, slimy stuff in it a few minutes before Masami decided to reach in a try to find a cookie. Or putting left over mashpotato's on the floor right on Sasuke's side of the bed and putting it exactly where he sets his feet down when he gets up in the morning. (Ever since then, Sasuke checks the floor for anything before he puts his feet down) Or putting an extremly loud sqeaker toy under the coushin of Naruto's office chair, making him jump sky high when he sat on it. Or gluing Masami's hand to the railing of the stairs. (That happened just last week. Naruto _still_ doesn't know how she did that.) Or when she managed to turn Naruto's whole right arm green. (He doesn't know how she did that either.) All in all, he didn't think a two year old could be so good at pranking people and messing with them. Sometimes, Naruto found himself being very proud of her for it, unless he was the one being pranked.

Naruto turned his attention to his youngest son, who was playing with the ears of his toy lion. Naruto smiled down at him, watching him. Tenshi seemed to notice someone watching him and he looked up, obsidian and azure eyes meeting. Tenshi smiled softly and claped his hands together.

"Mama!" he chirped.

Naruto could easily say that Tenshi was the easiest out of all his kids when he was an infant. He rarely ever cried, he only did if he got hurt badly. Unlike most kids, a little cut or running into something didn't make him cry. Sasuke said he was a tough kid, and he was proud. Tenshi was usually happy and easy to entertain. He didn't have a sort temper, Naruto didn't think the kid had a temper at all. But in a way he was like Atsuko, and liked to mess with people. Like through things at his siblings heads when they weren't looking and act very inoccent when they turned around. He could already do all of Naruto's smiles and his pouty face, along with the puppy dog eyes. Naruto knew Tenshi could do Sasuke's emotionless face and he could scowl, along with his annoyed expression, which he often got when he was around his eldest sister and older brother when they fought.

"Is Tenshi-chan excited about going to play in the park with his family and friends, hmm?" Naruto asked. Tenshi nodded his head.

"Yup! Me wanna go bye-bye to park!" he said, smiling one of Naruto's famous grins. Naruto lead down and rubbed their noses together, giving him 'Eskimo-kisses'. Tenshi's eyes sqrewed shut when his Chichiue's face got close to his and giggled when he rubbed their nose's together.

There was a sudden sqeal that came from outside, followed by a fit of laughter. Both Tenshi and Naruto turned their heads towards the door, having the same curious look on their faces.

"Oi! Otousan, put me down!" came Atsuko's voice, she was giggling.

"Nope." came Sasuke's deep voice. Their voices were getting louder, making it clear they were headed for the house. Hikari perked up at the sound of her Otousan's voice.

Sasuke came into the house, a giggling and somewhat struggling Atsuko over his shoulder. He walked over to the couch and dropped Atsuko down on it. She playfully glared up at him and he did the same back to her.

"Are you ready to go completely?" he asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." she said. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe?" he bent down so his face was in front of her. "That's not a good enough anwser." he said, before his fingers assulted her, tickling her stomach. She laughed, trying to slap or push her Otousan's hand's away.

Hikari watched them and couldn't help to feel this sudden jealousy. Before Atsuko came along, she had her Otousan's attention. He was _her_ Otousan. Now Atsuko had his attention quite often and Hikari _didn't_ feel like sharing.

Hikari made a move to go over to her Otousan when he picked Atsuko up again and put her back over his shoulder.

"Gaah! Otousan!" Atsuko giggled, hitting his back playfully.

"Come with me, Sukie. I need your help." he said, walking towards the kitchen. He past Hikari, running a finger down her cheek and under her chin as he past. Hikari watched them disapear into the kitchen and she scowled.

Masami watched her, and shook his head. He could already tell Hikari was going to cause trouble pretty soon.

Once Naruto made sure their bag was ready, he called out to his family.

"Alright. Time to go!" he yelled, setting Tenshi on the floor, who grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Alright. We're coming." Sasuke said, sounding a little annoyed. He walked into the room with Atsuko on his back and a pinic basket in hand. Hikari glared for a second at Atsuko, before quickly wiping it off when she saw her blond brother turn her way. He stared at her for a minute, before suddenly jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" he chanted over and over again, trying to push his Chichiue out the door.

"Masami, calm down." Naruto laughed as he was pushed out the door, Tenshi in tow.

"Off to the park we go!" Masami yelled excitedly, jumping around once he was outside.

**UchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamily**

Once they got to the park, Masami imediatly spotted one of his favorite people in the world and practicly attacked the sliver haired jounin.

"Uncle Kakashi!" he yelled, hugging the man's neck. Kakashi chuckled and rubbed Masami's back.

"Hello Masami." he said.

"Masami, don't kill him." Naruto said, walking up by them. Masami let go of Kakashi's neck and stood up, his hands going back behind his head in a pose that was all to famillar to Kakashi.

"Heh, sorry." Masami said sheepishly. His eyes roamed the area till he spoted another famillar person walking their way.

"Auntie Hinata!" he called, waving her down. She smiled when she approched him, ruffling his hair.

"Oi, Masami-chan." she said sweetly, causing said boy to smile ear to ear.

"Masami!" came a voice from the blonds right. He looked over and spotted Yuuzuki. He glanced at his Chichiue, who nodded and Masami took off after Yuuzuki.

Naruto set his bag down on a blanket by most of his friends. Today they had all decided to get together and just hang out like they did when they were kids and let their childern play about. Naruto loved the idea. Right when Naruto set the bag down, Sakura came over and started talking to him, but not without hugging the daylights out of little Tenshi.

Sasuke had set Atsuko down and was putting the pinic basket with all the others that his friends had brought. And when he sat down, Hikari quickly sat in his lap before Atsuko could do anything. When the two year old raised an eyebrow at her sister, Hikari felt like sticking her tounge out at the girl, but held back, knowing if her parents saw she'd be scolled. Atsuko shrugged it off and looked around for a certain boy. She saw his father laying on the grass, looking like he was trying to get a nap in, so she knew he was here.

She spotted him under a tree, laying proped up against it, looking a hell of a lot like his father. She ran over to him and sat down on his waste, not trying to be gentle at all.

"Inka!" she chirped, making said boy open a dark blue eye.

"Oi, Atsuko-chan." he said sleeply. Inka actted like his father. He was lazy and found things to be troublesome, though he was a little more active then Shikamaru. He looked like his father too, but he had his mothers eyes and his hair was dirty blond.

He yawned. "When'd you get here?"

"A few minute's ago. You'd know if you weren't sleeping." she pointed out, smirking.

He raised a thin eyebrow. "Well I'm not now." Atsuko perked up more.

"You'll play with me?" she asked. He was quiet for a minute, as if pondering it. Then he sighed, putting his hands behind his head and closeing his eyes.

"No." was his curt responce.

"Huh? Gaah! Inka!" Atsuko snapped, smacking the side of his arm, causing him to laugh at her.

Naruto watched Atsuko interact with Inka, Shikamaru and Temari's son. They'd been friends ever since Atsuko was a week old. Naruto was pretty sure Inka was a genius like his father, but he didn't know if he had any of his mothers personality at all.

"Oi, Naruto." came a deep voice from in front of him. He turned his head to have his eyes meet with white ones. Naruto smiled.

"Neji! Hi." he said happily. Neji nodded and looked down at Tenshi, who stared up at him curiously.

"This is little Tenshi, eh?" he asked. Naruto nodded, ruffling Tenshi's hair.

"Yup, it sure is. Say hi, Ten-chan." Naruto said, nudging his son. Tenshi looked off to his right shyly, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Hi." he said softly. Neji smiled and nodded to him.

"Hello." Tenshi looked up at him and smiled light. Neji looked back at Naruto and his eyes shifted for a second, looking at something over Naruto's shoulder, then back to Naruto.

"So, Masami's in the acadamy now?" he asked. The blond nodded.

"Hai. He's been in there for the past two months, and he's doing good. He has made a lot of friends, and he finds it fun. He is doing really good, especially for someone that started a year earilier then he was supose to. Sasuke thinks he'll graduate earily with how good he is doing now."

"I bet he'll make a good ninja." Neji said. Suddenly, he blinked and looked behind him at somebody. He smiled and turned back to Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, you have to meet my youngest son. He's 22 months old." Neji reached behind him and tapped someone. A brown haired boy a little taller then Tenshi came around Neji's legs, his eyes looking exactly like his fathers. He looked just like his father, but his hair looked more like his mother, Tentens.

"Naruto, meet my youngest son, Hyuuga Kohaku. Kohaku, met Uchiha Naruto-san, the Hokage." Neji said, watching his son. Kohaku raised a hand.

"Hi." he said, looking up at Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"He's cute." he said, making a light blush appear on the young boys face. Naruto patted Tenshi head. "Well, who about I interduce you to my son?" he said to Kohaku. Naruto put a hand on Tenshi's shoulder. "This is my son, Uchiha Tenshi." Right as Kohaku's pale eyes moved to him, Tenshi hide half of himself behind his Chichiue's leg, a faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto laughed as Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is a little shy when it comes to meeting other kids. With adults he's fine. It's a little strange." Naruto informed Neji.

"Kohaku, how about you get to know Tenshi better? Maybe play with him? He'll be going to school with you the same time you do. You'll be in the same class." Neji said to his son, who simply nodded.

Naruto blinked. Kohaku was _very _respectival. He seemed like a quiet child and one that would be ingrossed in his studies when he grew up. He could tell that he was a lot like Neji. He seemed serious and stoic. For a child only a year old, it seemed sort of strange to Naruto, and almost un-normal.

**TenshiKohakuTenshiKohakuTenshiKohakuTenshiKohakuTenshiKohakuTenshiKohaku**

At frist, when Kohaku and Tenshi started to play, they didn't pay much mind to eachother. Both usually being quiet, they just played with their toys. But when both wanted the same toy and they both noticed that the other did to, all their attention was focused on eachother. All the sudden it was like a spark was between them. They stared at eachother, rivling stares, so, _so_ close to glares that they inherited from their fathers. Then suddenly they both smirked. And an unsaid competion was put between them. Both went for the toy quickly. But when Kohaku got it first, Tenshi gapped at him and pouted, arms folded.

"Ha. Ha." Kohaku said smugly, waving the toy back and forth. Tenshi glared at him and waited till Kohaku looked away before he snagged the toy. Kohaku looked at him, mouth open, surprised. Tenshi stuck his tounge out at him.

"Ha. Ha." he cobied what Kohaku had done eariler. Kohaku blinked, then smiled.

"You're intertainning." he said. Tenshi blinked at the word Kohaku used. He knew what it meant, he had heard it before.

"Thanks," Tenshi paused, putting a finger to his chin. "K-Ko-...haku. Kohaku." Tenshi smiled at his achivement of saying the burnetts name.

Ne, Ten-...Tenshi?" Kohaku said slowly. "You wanna... play with me?" he asked. Tenshi blinked, then smiled softly.

"Yup!" he chirped, making the small Hyuuga smile.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Sasuke watched Atsuko intently as she tried to climb a tree quickly, while teasing Inka at the same time. She almost sliped when she grabbed a branch and that made Sasuke tense and worry stike him.

"Atsuko, be careful!" he called out, getting the raven haired girls attention. "Get down from the tree, you're going to hurt your self and don't you dare do anything that can hurt you." he told her sternly. She jumped down and smiled at him.

"Kay, Otousan. Gomen!" she said, before running off the other direction, making Inka roll his eyes and follow her. Sasuke watched her leave till she was out of his sight and seemed to sulk once he couldn't see her anymore. He then noticed Hikari wasn't in his lap anymore and quickly looked around for her, to see her by Hinata and Kiba's son, Kataro, playing and talking to him. He seemed to watch the interaction between the two darkly, and to be sulking while she was away. He walked Hikari talk to other people and some of them hug her tightly. He watched Ino hug her tightly, Hikari making a face that looked like she was being tormented.

"Ino, please don't crush my daughter." he said, almost glareing at the blonde women. Ino just looked up at him and snikered at the face he was making. All his attention was on Hikari and, when she was within his eye sight, Atsuko.

Naruto watched his husband, chuckling to himself.

"Ease up, Sasuke. No one going to hurt Hikari." he said, elbowing the dark haired man. Sasuke's eyes came off of Hikari for a second to look at the blond man, before returning to her. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so protective over those two." he said.

"Can't help it." was his reply. "I just don't want Hikari or Atsuko to get hurt or sick or anything." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"What about Masami and your clone?" Naruto asked, gestering to Tenshi, who was pestering Kohaku. Sasuke looked down at him, and smirked.

"Well, same to them, but Masami's six years old. He's grown enough to take care of himself. Tenshi's up your ass half the time, so I don't have to worry about the mama's boy." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"No, he's not the one up my ass _half_ the time." Naruto muttered, looking off to the side. He caught what he said right after he said it, and flustered. He looked back at his lover and saw him smirking more.

"Who's the pervert of this relationship again?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared.

"Great, now you're rubbing off one me, hentai." Naruto growled. Sasuke just snikered and turn his attention back to Hikari. Naruto rolled his eyes at him and looked away.

"Sai's the same way. Don't worry." Sakura said, getting his attention. Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"He's very protective over our daughter, Shima, and has a devotion towards her. Although, he isn't as bad as Sasuke." she told him.

"Yeah, Kiba is the same with Yukaikari, even though she's six now and in school, he still acts like she's three or something." Hinata put in.

"All fathers are like that. So protective over their daughter, even when they reach adult hood." Tenten said. "Trust me, I would know." she added.

"Both of my girl's _love_ the attention from Sasuke. Both of them adore him. It makes me jealous sometimes." Naruto pouted. Temari smiled.

"Jealous that the girl's adore Sasuke and always want his attention? Or jealous that Sasuke has a sudden devotion to both his girls?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Both." All the women laughed and Naruto pouted more. Suddenly, weight was added to his back, which made him bend forward a little.

"Chichiue!" a loud voice yelled in his ear. "I'm hungry! I want some dorayaki!" Naruto winsed and cut an eye back at his son.

"You're always hungry." he said in mono-tone. Suddenly, Atsuko appeared at his side, in bewteen Sasuke and him.

"I am too! I want dango!"

"I want pocky!" Hikari said, walking over to him. Then it was Tenshi's turn. He looked at his Chichiue and smiled.

"Peaches!" he laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"After you eat dinner." he said. All of them sighed, but nodded.

**UchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamily**

The sun was setting as Naruto bent down to Tenshi's level to get his attention.

"'Shi-chan, we've got to go now." he said. Tenshi nodded and turned back to Kohaku, who was studing him closely.

"Got ta go, 'Haku-kun." he said, smiling. Kohaku nodded, smirking.

"Bye, Ten-kun." he said, waving to the raven.

"Bye!" Tenshi called happily. Naruto grabbed his hand, blinking at what to two had called eachother.

_Already have nicknames for eachother? Hmm, they'll be good friends when their older. _

On the Uchiha families way home, Masami walked proudly in front of his parent's talking to Sasuke about a new jutsu he had learned with Yuuzuki. Naruto was messing with Tenshi, spinning him in circles, swings their arms, and talking to him. Hikari and Atsuko were both holding one of Sasuke's hands, glareing at each other, trying to see who could get the closed to him without steping on him or stumbling.

Once they made it in the house, Naruto went to put Tenshi to bed, Masami went to get ready for bed, but both girls imediately started pulling on their Otousan's hand.

"Otousan! Tuck me in first!" Hikari said, pulling on his hand hard.

"Otoooouuuuusaaaaannnn! I'm tired. Tuck me in _right now_?" Atsuko pleaded, giving her father a pouty look.

"But I asked first!"

"But I'm tired!"

"But--"

"Girls." Sasuke said, sighing and closing his eyes. Both of them stopped glareing at eachother and aruging to look up at their Otousan. "Alright, I can fix this." he muttered to himself. "Pick a number between one and ten." he said.

"Nine!" Hikari said quickly.

"Four!" Atsuko said, smiling. Sasuke pointed at Atsuko.

"Right on it. I'm tucking in Atsuko first." he said. Hikari let go of his hand and scowled.

"How'd you know?" she asked. Atsuko smirked arrogantly.

"Four kids." she said plainly. Hikari blinked and Sasuke nodded.

"Hn." he sighed. "Alright, Hikari, get ready for bed, you too Atsuko. I'll be up to tuck you in, in a few." he said as Atsuko released his hand and he went to the kitchen. Hikari glared at Atsuko, who returned it.

"I was here first_. I'm_ the oldest. He was _my_ Otousan first. I'm going to get most of his attention, wether you like it or not. I wont let you take him from me." Hikari sneered, Atsuko smirked.

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, imouto! I _will_ get _all_ his attention!"

"Hn."

"You know this means war!" Hikari growled. Atsuko turned half way towards the stares and smirked more, putting her hand up in a beconing way.

"Bring it, Blondie." she said in a cool tone, before turning on her heel and walking haughtyly up the stairs. Hikari's glare increased and she growled, following after her little sister, who actted a little _too_ much like her Otousan sometimes.

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

**Masami: 7**

A young redhead dodged a strong kick from a young blond boy, moving away from him best he could. The blond moved quickly and aimed a punch at the redheads face, who ducked and rolled to the side into the woods, darting off imediately. The blond followed, effortlessly jumping tree to tree.

The redhead paused in the middle of the forest to listen for his opponate and his other teammate in the woods somewhere. A second after he sensed him, a blue sandled foot came his way at his face. He barely dodged it, the foot hitting the tree behind him, making it topple over. The redhead sweat dropped, getting into a fighting stance, watching his opponet.

His opponet brushed some blond locks from his eyes and looked at the redhead arrogantly, smirk in place.

"What's wrong, Radiou? Can't take it?" the blond asked. Radiou rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Sometimes, I hate you being a prodigy, Masami." he sighed. Masami chuckled and leaped at his teammate.

"Get over it!" he yelled as he tried to kick Radiou, who blocked it, taking a step back. Suddenly, tons of kunai and shuriken came out from a tree, aimed at Masami. Still a little in the mist of his kick, Masami quickly shifted to his hands, pushing off the ground with them, spinning and flipping off to the side, on to a tree branch. The weapons struck the ground right where he was before. Another group of kunai was sent at him, which he dodged and was careful to avoid a taijutsu attack from Radiou. He jumped back from the redhead and flipped over a branch, to suddenly meet a small dog in his face, teeth bared.

Masami made a small 'eep' noise and quickly moved before the dog could bite him. He landed on the ground to be met with a fist. He didn't dodge it fast enough and was hit in the jaw. He stubbled backwards and tried to kick the person who kicked him. She just jumped back some, smiling. The tips of his fingers touch the ground for a split second before he charged at her. She dodged his attacks, watching him intently, eyes narrowing. She thurst a hand forward, towards his arm. He turned his body, so the hand and the bit of chakra that came out of him missed him.

"Nah, I ain't letting you hit me with that girl." his voice came behind her in her ear. She quickly moved, but he grabbed her, hitting her in the back. But she turned into a log and the real girl stuck him in the side of the head, only for him to 'poof' into smoke.

"A shadow clone!" she whispered and turned, to be ment with three Masami's. She struck all three of them down quickly and was about to search for the real one when someone grabbed her akle. She looked down to see a grinning blond and was pulled to the ground.

"Gah!" she yelled out. He was about to pin her when something bit his akle hard.

"OW!" he yelled, turning to get the dog off his akle. Right when he was about to, he sensed a foot coming towards his gut and he quickly caught the foot, sending him back a little.

"Darn." Radiou grumbled, smiling at the blond and helping the girl up. Masami quickly did a few hand signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no--!"

"Alright! Enough picking on the Uchiha for today." a female voice interupped. The owner of the voice walking out of the trees.

Masami's arms dropped limp to his sides and he gapped at his sensei.

"Aww, Ino-sensei! I was about to do my Gōkakyū no jutsu!" he whinned. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Masami-kun, we've seen that jutsu I don't know how many times in the past four months since you've learned and mastered it." she said, laughing a little.

"Hey, I'm proud of it! So is my Otousan! When you learn that jutsu it means you're a true Uchiha and an adult!" he exclaimed, folding his arms.

Radiou snorted. "You're no adult." Masami glared at him.

"Shut up." he sneered, looking away from the redhead. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, tomorrow we'll pick on the Hyuuga!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Said Hyuuga(1) picked up her snow white puppy who had bit Masami and held him in her arms.

"Great." she said, her soft voice held sarcasim in it.

"Yukaikari, you and Yuki did good today. You're getting better at team work." Ino said. Yukaikari smiled, her slit like brown eyes, which screamed Inuzuka, brightened. Ino turned to Radiou. "You've gotten better too. Your taijutsu has improved." she looked at the Uchiha. "You've become more alert and quicker. Very good." Masami flashed her a Uzumaki smiled and she smiled softly.

_He's so much like Naruto..._

"Anyway, squad 5 is dismissed! Be here at eight tomorrow, we'll have a mission." Ino imformed them, turning to leave.

Masami walked over to Yukaikari and Radiou, hands going behind his head.

"I hope the mission isn't as boring as the last." Masami muttered.

"Yeah." the other two agreed. Masami, Yukaikari, and Radiou all turned genin together when they all turned seven. They were the youngest kids in a long while to turn genin at such a young age. They were widely concitered to be prodiges, and Ino jumped to the chance to teach them, especially after hearing the young Uchiha Masami was one of them. All three of them were very good, causing other genin much older then them to be jealous of them, especailly jealous of the blond, who, even his teammates agree, was concitered the strongest of the group. Sasuke, Radiou's parents, and Hinata, and Kiba were very proud to hear of how great their kids were.

"Alright, I've got to head on home. Otousan will be home after dinner, and I need to help Chichiue with the little munchkins." Masami said, his hands going back behind his head as he turned to leave.

"Kay, see ya, 'Sami." Radiou said, nodding to him.

"B-Bye, Masami-kun." Yukaikari said softly, waving to him and Yuki barked.

"See ya!" he called before running home.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**Naruto and Sasuke: 33**

**Masami: 7**

**Hikari: 6**

**Atsuko: 3**

**Tenshi: 2**

"Koooooooohhhaaaaakuuuuuu!!" Tenshi whinned, stomping his foot at the laughing burnett. "It's not funny!" Kohaku smiled at the younger boy, wiping his eye.

"Yes it is." he said, calming down. "You screamed like a girl and fell backwards into a puddle because I shoved a _fake_ snake in your face." Tenshi glared at the Hyuuga.

"I'm scared of them! I don't like snakes!" Tenshi whinned. Kohaku rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Tenshi pouted and looked away from the older boy. He spotted famillar blond hair and he made a happy noise.

_Yay! He's back!_

"ANIKI!" Tenshi yelled loudly, making Masami looked at him. He ran over to his younger brother and slowed down when he got close.

"What is it, otouto?" he asked. Tenshi pointed a acussing finger at Kohaku.

"Kohaku-kun's being mean to me!" he whinned in a tatle-tail voice. Masami smiled and ruffled Tenshi's hair.

"Beat'em up." he said. Tenshi blinked at his older brother and put his hands behind his back.

"But I don't wanna beat up 'Haku-kun." Tenshi said, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. Masami smiled more.

"Like you can." Kohaku muttered. Both Uchiha's ignored the comment.

"Then I will." He grabbed Kohaku's head and put it in a head lock, giving him a nuggy.

"Ahh! Masami, let me go!" Kohaku yelled, pushing against him. Masami relased him suddenly, making him stumble back.

"Nah, I wouldn't beat up Kohaku-chaaaaann!" Masami said, his voice raising a pitch when he said 'chan'. Kohaku glared at him and fixed his hair. Tenshi laughed and Kohaku sent his glare his way. Tenshi just stuck his tounge out at him.

"Alright, Ten-chan. Let's go in. Otousan should be home soon and we need to help Chichiue. Who knows what the girls are up to. Probly tortureing poor Chichiue." Masami said, putting a hand on Tenshi's shoulder.

"'Kay, aniki!" Tenshi looked at Kohaku and smiled widely. "See ya, 'Haku-kun." he chirped. Kohaku nodded his head.

"Bye, Shi-chan." he said, making Tenshi stick his tounge out again at Kohaku and pout. "See ya Masami." Masami waved to the young boy as he turned to go home.

Tenshi looked up at his brother as they walked towards their house in the Uchiha estate.

"'Sami, how was trainning? Did you flabbergast them?" he asked. Masami blinked at the new word but then smiled.

"Yeah, guess so." Masami was amazed at how well his younger brother could talk. He talked much more intelligantly then what most normal two year olds could. Some claimed it was because he was an Uchiha and the Hokage was his Chichiue, but Masami graduated from his class at the age of seven and he couldn't talk _this_ well at Tenshi's age. But not only was he amazed at Tenshi, but Kohaku too. Sometimes, Kohaku could talk _better_ then Tenshi could. He could already tell Kohaku was going to be _very_ smart when he was older. He noticed almost every day, the two boys seemed to get better at it and learned new words too, most much to big for their age. He also noticed that Tenshi and Kohaku had some conversations that a five or six year olds would have together. Also, Tenshi and Kohaku could do things a three year old was suppose to do. Sasuke had concitered to already start trainning with Tenshi, but Naruto was completely against it, saying no matter how intelligant or well ready he seemed, he was too young. Naruto just didn't want his little angel to grow up too soon.

As the two boys entered the house, they heard two famillar voice arguing.

"No, I'm going to do it!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Both boys sighed. Their sisters were fighting, _again. _They were in eachothers face, yelling something about clothes.

"What are you two yelling about now?" Masami asked, annoyed. Both girls looked at him. Hikari scowled and Atsuko perked up a little seeing her elder brother.

"I wanna get Otousan's clothes and night clothes ready for him when he gets home, but Atsuko wont let me!" Hikari whinned. Atsuko looked back at her.

"It was my idea!" she yelled. Hikari glared.

"But I'm much better at it!"

"But--!"

"Okay! You two, stop it. I bet you anything, while you two are aruging over who is going to do it, Chichiue is doing it right now." Masami said. Both girls eyes widened and they turned towards the stairs, to see Naruto walking down them. He noticed four pairs of eyes on him and looked at his childern.

"...What?" he asked, freezing in his spot.

"Chichue, did you just... get Otousan's clothes ready for him?" Hikari asked. Naruto smiled slyly.

"Maybe."

"CHICHIUE!" both girls yelled making said man flinch.

"I wanted to do that!" Hikari yelled, pouting along with her sister. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry girls." he said. Both girls sighed and looked away.

"Alright, disperse!" Masami exclaimed, throughing his arms out. Hikari through him a glare and stormed up stairs as Naruto walked into the kitchen, waveing to Masami. Atsuko watched her go and sighed, before turning to her brothers.

"Masami!" she sqealed, hugging her brother around the waste. "How are you?" she asked. He smiled and patted her head.

"Fine, Sukie. You?" he asked. She smiled up at him.

"Fine. Though, Hikari doesn't seem so. She's wantting to get into fights a lot today." she said, letting go of her brother and looking up the stairs.

"Why do you aruge with her, anyway?" he asked her, studing her. She looked back at him and gave him a 'You-should-know-this-already' look.

"Cause it's fun." she said simply. Masami raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

She nodded and moved her attention to her younger brother. "Tenshi-chan, how was Kohaku-chan?" she asked as she hugged the boy. He looked up at her and smiled ear to ear.

"Good!" he said. She nodded and turned to go to her room.

"Call if need anything." she said, before running up stairs.

**UchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamilyUchihafamily**

Sasuke walked into his house, loving the smell it gave off. Mainly Naruto's sent, but it faintly had the sent of his childern. As he made his way to the dinning area and called out,

"I'm home!" Right after the first syllable left his lips, he heard running feet from the kitchen.

"Otousan!" two girls yelled, praticly tackled him. They hugged is legs and he patted their heads.

"Hello, Hikari, Atsuko." he said to them. Both girls lead him to the dinning room and made him sit down. Atsuko took his ANBU mask and Hikari took his sword. They both hurried to put them up. Sasuke just sighed as he watched them leave and aruge.

"They've been like that ever since I told them you'd be home, this morning." Naruto said, stepping into the room. Sasuke looked up and smiled lightly at his wife.

"Welcome back, teme." Naruto said softly, kissing _his_ bastard.

"Thank you, dobe." Sasuke muttered, kissing him again. He pulled the blond closer for a more passionate kiss. But they soon had to seperate when they hear the patting of feet coming towards the dinning room. "Later." he muttered to his wife.

Atsuko appeared with a cup of tea for her Otousan, and set it in front of him.

"Green tea, to calm you down and relax!" she said, making Sasuke smile. Hikari appeared with one of the many rice cakes her Chichiue had made.

"Here ya go." she said, putting it in front of Sasuke. She knew her father liked to eat one of her Chichiue's rice cakes when he drank his tea.

"Welcome back, Otousan!" both girls sqealed hugging him one last time. He sighed.

"Thanks."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed the two girls out of the room.

"Alright, give your Otousan some room. Go play, he'll see you two later." he said. Both nodded and ran off. Naruto turned back to his husband and sighed, making Sasuke chuckle.

"Daddy!" a voice called, coming through the door way. "You're back!" Tenshi ran over to his dad and crawled into his lap, hugging him. Sasuke ruffled his look alike's hair.

"How are you?" he asked. Tenshi smiled.

"Good!" Tenshi wiggled in his spot, not planning on moving anytime soon.

Sasuke looked up and saw his wife's look alike walking through the doorway, a small smirk on his face.

"Oi, Masami." he said, getting a nod from his eldest son.

"How was the mission?" he asked, moving next to his Chichiue.

"Okay. I'll tell you more about it later." Masami nodded. Naruto turned to the kitchen.

"I'm going to finsh the dishes." he told them. Masami grabbed his arm.

"No need, Chichiue." Masami made a 'X' shaped hand sign and a clone of him appeared. "Go do the dishes." he told it. It did as told and went to do them. Naruto smiled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Too much like the dobe." he muttered. Masami grined a fox like grin.

"I wanna be just like Chichiue!"

"So you wanna be hot and smexy like me? I am VERY sexy." Naruto said in a cocky manner, shaking his hips. Sasuke snorted.

"Excuse me? I'M the sexy one in this realtionship." he said, smirking. Naruto playfully glared at him.

"Tsst, bastard."

Masami chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Tenshi poked his father's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Dada, Kohaku was tellin' meh 'bout his dog his parents let him get." he started. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Neji let him have a dog?" he asked. Tenshi nodded excitedly.

"And, and, and! I want one toooooooo!" Tenshi exclaimed, wiggling around. Sasuke frowned a little.

"Well, Tenshi--"

"Please, dada?" Tenshi begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes look he got from his Chichiue. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who smiled almost evilly.

"Yeah, dada. Please?" Naruto pushed, making Sasuke scowl at him. He turned back to his son and sighed.

"I'll think about it." he said, making Tenshi grin and hug him one last time, before jumping off his lap.

"Alright, time for bed, buddy." Naruto said, picking up the small raven haired boy.

"Aww!" he whinned, but didn't struggle. And Naruto and Tenshi left Masami and Sasuke to talk about the mission.

**NarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshi**

"Mommy, I really wanna dog or a pet or something. You think dada will let me?" Tenshi asked as Naruto set him down in his bed. Naruto put a finger on his chin, like he was thinking.

He knew Sasuke did **not** like pets. They 'took up to much time', so he said and they were 'annoying'. Naruto had wanted a pet a little after they got married, but lost the fight with Sasuke. But now since he had Tenshi to back him up, he also knew Atsuko wantted one, along with Masami, maybe they could will. Who knows?

"I'm not sure. He might. I'll try to talk him into it." Naruto told him, sitting next to him in his bed.

"'Kay, thanks Mama." Tenshi said, slipping under his covers. Once Naruto made sure he was in good, he made a move to kiss Tenshi forehead when he noticed how Tenshi was looking at him.

"What?" he asked. Tenshi sighed and looked away from his Chichiue.

"Well..." he looked back at Naruto. "Why'd you 'n daddy name me Tenshi? Aniki said he was named Masami 'cause daddy said he looked like you. Why am I named Tenshi?" Naruto blinked a few times before smiling.

"Well, Shi-chan, something happened a little bit before you were born." he started, Tenshi nodded. "And that made mommy get really sick. And their was a time...when something bad could have happened..." he paused, looking down at the bed.

_Hmph, bad? I could've died..._

"You could have died?" Tenshi asked, making Naruto blink again. Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, right around the time I almost did, I was asleep and wouldn't wake up. But then, you started kicking me. You were in my tummy, see? And babies sometimes kick when their in their mommies tummy. But you did, and woke mommy up. In a way, you save me." Naruto said, wrapping an arm around him. Tenshi stared up at him, blinking. "And angel's usually like...I don't know, some people think of angel's as like savoirs. So it seemed to fit." Naruto finshed.

"Really? So I saved you?" Tenshi asked. Naruto nodded. "But you can't ever die, mama." Tenshi said, believing his mama was immortal.

"Well, I guess so." Naruto laughed. "I plan to live forever--so far, so good." Tenshi giggled and Naruto chuckled.

"Also, when you were born, you had this like... anglic glow. I'm not sure. It was like..." Naruto paused.

_A feeling...I guess... Like it was his name..._

Tenshi cocked his head to the side. "Like a feeling?" he asked. Naruto blinked again and look at him surprised.

"Uh...Yatta." he said slowly. Tenshi smiled.

"Okay." he said. He suggled into his Chichiue. "Mommy, I'm tired now." he yawned, making Naruto chuckle.

"Alright." he said, kissing Tenshi's forehead.

"Mama, can you hum that song like you usually do?" Tenshi asked. Naruto nodded, and held his youngest son closer to him, letting Tenshi cuddle into his chest. He rested a hand on his raven locks and took a breath.

Then Naruto started humming a soft tune he had learned when he was little. It fit for a tener voice, which was what he had, unlike Sasuke which was bass. He stroked Tenshi hair as he hummed. He had started to hum the song when he was only six months pregnant with Tenshi. It was just something he started doing, and he'd rub his stomach while he did it. Sometimes, he even hummed it to Sasuke when the man was dead-beat. Once Tenshi was born, he didn't stop. When he wanted to put the small raven to sleep, he'd hum it or if it was just to calm the boy down for some reason. Tenshi loved the song, and sometimes found it hard to go to sleep without it.

After going through the song twice, Tenshi was finally asleep. He was like Sasuke when he slept, he didn't make a sound, save for his light breathing. He didn't move around a lot, and he kept the covers up to the center of his chest.

Naruto slipped out of the bed, tucking Tenshi in better, before kissing him on the forehead, whispering a good night and headed off the tuck his other three childern into bed. Lucky for him, Sasuke was in their bed room waiting for him. Said raven feeling debrived from him from being on a mission for a week and a half.

**KakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashiKakashi**

"Go somewhere else, you brat." Kakashi sneered playfully at the eldest Uchiha heir. Masami laughed and waved one of his favorit people in the village.

"See ya, Uncle Kakashi!" he called, running down the street towards his team mates. Kakashi sighed looking down at his shirt. It was wet from ramen broth. He still had no clue how the hell the bowl spilled over on him in the first place, but he knew the blond Uchiha boy had something to do with it.

He had spotted Masami and his team mates heading to Ichiraku's and decided to join them. Yukaikari had sat next to him, Masami on her right, and Radiou next to him. They ate and talked. Kakashi had been on his second bowl and was watching the three intently. They were talking about something that happened during trainning, aparently about Radiou who kept hitting Masami on the head and getting all embarassed. Kakashi noticed something Masami was doing with one of his hands. He was turned more to Yukaikair then to in front or Radiou. He was eatting his ramen and talking at the same time, and the and that rested on the table was moving. He would quickly drag his nails across the table towards himself, then put them back where they started. Kakashi guessed this was a habit and thought nothing of it, but kept watching the three, forgetting about his half full ramen bowl.

Then, when Kakashi had heard something behind him, he turned his head around to look, then suddenly he heard something move and his clothes got all wet. He had turned aroudn quickly and saw his ramen bowl slipped over in his lap. All three kids had looked at him surprised. And when they saw the ramen on him, Masami burst out laughing, Radiou shook his head, trying not to laugh, and Yukaikair giggled. Kakashi wondered how the hell it tipped over. It wasn't close to the ledge at all. He knew Yukaikari wouldn't spill it over on him. But he knew someone how would.

_Masami. _

But Masami seemed to far away. But that look in his eyes... He had his hands behind his head and was laughing, his eyes twinkling, almost mischivously. Kakashi tried to blame him, but both his friend said Masami hadn't down anything. He hadn't even touch Kakashi bowl or gotten close to him at all. Kakashi stil wound it strange.

Masami had made fun of him then Kakashi sent them off.

As Kakashi walked to the Hokage tower, he wondered on what happened. Who could have spilled that on him? Was he just careless? No, Kakashi wasn't careless like that. He thought a little harder, trying to remember everything he saw.

_Wait!_

He froze in his spot. Masami's hand! What it was doing! The way he was moving it was like he was trying to get something to move with it. Was it some new jutsu he had made up? But if it was, Kakashi would have sensed that Masami was using his chakra. He would have known. None of it made any sense.

But then again...

Sasuke had said that Masami had perfect aim and it was strange. Once when he had thrown something, Kakashi had saw, and he tired to hit Sasuke's head, it was a little off course. Masami had wiggled a little, Kakashi took it has being excited that it might hit his father, and suddenly it hit Sasuke right in the back of the head. But Kakashi could have sworn it would have went over Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't think much of it then, but now...

_Hmm, it little Masami-chan hidding something from everyone? _

**NarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshiNarutoTenshi**

Naruto walked hand in hand with Tenshi around the outside of the woods. He was letting his son see some stuff that he couldn't see before. They were having some Chichiue and son time, though Naruto should have been in his office working.

As they walked, they talked about different stuff. They past some kids playing ninja and Tenshi stared at them in interset.

"Mommy, will I ever be a ninja?" he asked. Naruto smiled.

"Maybe." he said, ruffling Tenshi's hair. They walked a few more steps when Tenshi stopped and blinked a few times. He turned his head back the way they were before, then a little towards the woods, like he was listening to something.

"What is it, Tenshi?" Naruto asked, turning to him, curious. Tenshi blinked then looked up at his Chichiue, a curious and confused look on his face, his head tilted to the side.

"Mama, why are people going to attack the village tomorrow?" he asked. Naruto blinked in surprise, his mouth open a little.

_Where did he hear **that**?_

"No one is going too." he said. Tenshi shook his head and pointed back behind him without looking, his finger a little turned to the woods.

"Not what I heard." he said. Naruto looked up to see who he was pointing to, but all he could figure was the kids.

"Tenshi, it must of been the kids playing. No one is going to attack." he reassured his son.

Tenshi sighed and shrugged.

"Alright." and they started walking again.

_What was that all about? _

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

The blond sighed. He had way to much work today. It was giving him a headach and making him tired. Not only that but he ached in a certain spot, Sasuke had _too_ much energy last night. He thought'd he'd be used to it by now, guess not. Also, he felf funny, and not because of Sasuke.

_Damn, I shouldn't have taken that walk with Tenshi yesterday..._

He looked out the window. He felt funny, like something was going to happen, and not something good or to his benefit. It was nawing at him and killing him, breaking his concentration.

_Damnit, I wish it would go away!_

Naruto did three more stack of paper work before deciding to go get some coffie. He'd get up and do it. Give him some time to strech his limbs.

Once he stood, an alarm went off in his head. Then only a few seconds afterwards, a huge exploions sound in teh village somewhere, making him quickly turn to his window. He saw a huge cloud of smoke emerge from the west side of the village, near the woods. Suddenly, his office door swung open.

"Hokage-sama! The village is under attack!" the jounin who opened the door yelled. Naruto wheeled around, grabbing his weapons and ran out the door.

"Get all the squads ready! You know what to do. We praticed this!" he yelled to the man and many others. They all nodded, doing as he said. He turned to another group of ninjas. "Get all the villagers somewhere safe! Do **_not_** allow **_anyone_** to die if you can help it, shinobi of this village or villager! Got it?!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, sir!" they yelled, darting off to gather the villagers. Naruto ran outside to find an ANBU chief waiting for him.

"Who the hell is attacking?" Naruto asked angrily. "And why?"

"That is unknown, Hokage-sama. But there are a bunch of them. They're attacking from every gate, save for the northern one. It appears they're looking for something." he said. Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. "Your orders, Hokage-sama?" Naruto looked up at him, thinking for a second.

"Find out who they are, what their here for, why they're attacking, and make sure they don't get what they want without my concent! I have to check on something before I do anything else." he ordered. The chife nodded and disappeared.

Naruto started moving again, towards where all the children were to be held, his own ANBU guards close around him.

_Kami-sama, how come I didn't see this coming? Foresee it? I should have known! Damnit!_

Naruto's face turned to a scowl.

_What the hell is happening? Why an attack? Why now? How come I didn't know!?_

Naruto picked up his pace, glancing at the woods.

_"Mama, why are people going to attack the village tomorrow?"_

Naruto gasped, suddenly haulting, causeing his ANBU guards to look at him.

"Naruto-sama?" one asked.

"No way..." Naruto muttered, in shock.

_Tenshi knew the whole time! He even pretty much told me! But how'd he know? Who told him? Where'd he hear it? Was it a coincidence?... Why didn't I listen to him?_

Naruto was snapped out of his shock when someone appeared next to him. He looked over and knew who it was by his sent at first, then what his mask looked like.

_Sasuke..._

"Chief."

"Hokage-sama."

"What are you--"

Sasuke took off his mask and put it on his waste. "I'm not him right now, Naruto. Right now I'm a husband and father that wants to make sure his kids are safe before doing anything else."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "As am I." he said, before both them, and Naruto ANBU guards along with Sasuke's team, darted off to where the kids were held.

When they got there, Iruka rushed up to them.

"All the kids from the academy are here, along with most of the children from the village." he informed them. Naruto nodded, looking around the groups of childern and Chunin trying to get them safe. Iruka turned to talk to a Chunin and village girl that ran up to tell him something. Naruto and Sasuke didn't pay much attention to them till they heard Iruka yell.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry!" The village girl said quickly, clutching her hands together. "I turned from him for a minute. I took my eye off him for a minute to deal with other kids--He was dead asleep! He wouldn't wake up! And I turned back to him and he was gone! With out a trace. It was like he wasn't even there to begin with! I tried to look for him around the place and around outside, but he was no where. There was no signs that he left. Then the explotion went off!" she said in a paniced way. Iruka let out a worried/fustrated growl, looking like he was about to pull out his hair, when Naruto tapped his shoulder. Iruka froze like ice, but turned around quickly.

"H-Hokage-sa-sama!" he said, forceing a fake smile. Naruto frowned.

"I'm not the Hokage right now. I'm Uchiha Naruto. And he's not a ANBU chief, he's Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said sternly. Iruka nodded.

"Right."

"Do you know--" The village girl cut Sasuke off.

"Atsuko and Hikari are here, sir! They are safe here. I have them." she said, nodding. Both Uchiha's nodded to her.

"Masami should be heading this way with his team and Ino right now, they should be here in--" Iruka was cut off.

"Uchiha-san!" a voice called out to Sasuke. An ANBU came up to tell him how more enemy ninja were coming in the village. Naruto didn't pay much attention, looking around the groups of people, trying to spot...

_Hmm where..._

Naruto blinked.

_Wait! They never said where..._

Naruto looked at Iruka, the village girl and the other Chunin with a pierceing gaze.

"Oi," he started, getting Sasuke's attention as well. "Where's Tenshi?"

The three shifted nervously on their feet.

"Well..." the village girl said slowly, trailing off.

Sasuke growled, his Sharingan activeated.

"Where is my son, Tenshi?" he demanded.

"See..." Iruka started, sighed and tried again. "We don't know where he is."

Silence came from the couple. They both froze. Naruto in the middle of his scowl and Sasuke in the mist of his _very_ heated Uchiha death glare.

Silence...

More silence...

The couple didn't move. Well, that is till Sasuke's right eyebrow started twitching and Naruto's fist clenched tightly.

_**"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**_

-------------------

(1) Since Kiba married Hinata who is in the main branch of the family and the heir, Kiba became a Hyuuga and the Hyuuga heir.

Kohaku: amber

Yukaiakri: snow light

Inka: catching fire

Shima: forest

**Give'em Hell: Dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Kitsune-chan: Where's Tenshi!? AHHHH!... Me and Hell kind of got in a few fights about this chap...I didn't win any of them... DAMN YOU HELL!**

**Give'em Hell: -snikers- Anyway, did you like it? It wasn't that great of a cliffy but, hell it's still a cliffy. Anyway...**

**Next chapter: Where's Tenshi? Why is the village under attack? How'd Tenshi _know_ about it? What are the other three Uchiha kids going to do and what, or more of, _who_ are the people attacking, after? Find out all this in the next chapter:"Oh Beautiful Release"!**


	8. Oh Beautiful Release

**Give'em Hell: Next chapter, YAY!**

**Kitsune-chan: It really long...O.o**

**Give'em Hell: The whole time we wrote it, we listened to Requiem For A Dream. It fits it. **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. Also caps lock abuse. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: -sigh-**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Oh Beautiful Release**

**DatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushin**

Chuushin sat down with a huff, crossing his arms and pouting. He was not happy, if you couldn't tell. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get his brother and himself out of the damned cage they'd been in for about two and a half years. But his brother wasn't really helping. He sat there, meditating, keeping his mind linked to the leader of the people who locked them in the cage, the one who wanted to do the sealing to the young Oourajironoki. He was trying to use his telepathy to it's full extent, but it still wasn't helping their predicament too much. It just kept informing them of more problems.

"Damn it. I'm not strong enough." Datenshi muttered. "If only it was like the Oourjironoki's. Then maybe I could..." he trailed off.

"I highly doubt he even knows how to use it or that he has it." Chuushin muttered, glancing at his brother. "Could you give it up? I could use your help you know, bastard."

"Shut up, Chuushin. You're annoying." his older brother snapped, making him fume.

"Hello! Datenshi, we're stuck in this damned cage and pretty soon they're going to move to attack and do the sealing to the little Oourajironoki! He's still very young, not old enough to start trainning yet. If they do the sealing, he'll be like a demon. They'll see him as they see..." Chuushin paused. "...And... We're--I'M supose to watch over him! Mother assigned that job to me! And thanks to this dumb curse on us, AND YOU! I can't DO my job!"

"If they do the sealing, you can."

"But not effectively! He'll know about me and could block me out! I know what he can do and stuff but I don't know his personality at all!" Chuushin look away from his dark haired brother, pouting more. "It make me mad. I should be able to do my job. The Oourajironoki is very important."

Datenshi sighed. "You're actting like a human." Chuushi glared at him.

"Maybe I should have been one, instead of a damned li--"

"Don't yell at me about it."

Chuushi's glared harder, as if he could burn a hole is his brother head if he glared hard enough. "Listen you--"

"Why do you care so much? Truth be told it's just a damn boy. If anything happens, it wont effect us too much. Hell, it might be pretty cool where we're going. Besides, chaos will only hit the humans. Our kind will be left alone." Dateshi ask, opening one eye to look at the blond.

"Why? Because Okaasan assigned me this job. She put her trust in me."

Datenshi scowled.

"Okaasan... That stupid li--" Chuushin reached over and slapped him.

"Shut up! You're one too! Maybe only half but you are--just like me!"

Datenshi rubbed his abused cheek.

"I cherish my panther side much more then lion." he muttered. "And I'm not 'just like you', the only thing that makes me just like you is being part lion and being stuck in this damned thing. I'm part panther, you're full lion."

"Half brothers..." Chuushin muttered, stareing at the ground for a second. Then he looked back at Datenshi. "But you're still my brother. Don't you care what I have to do?"

"No." was his curt responce. Chuushin was about to yell more when Datenshi held up a hand. "Shush. They've already attacked. They're going for the kid. This guys really confident. Our time here is limted to about an hour max."

Chuushin stood up and kicked the bars of the cage.

"Damnit!" he yelled. "We are so screwed!"

"Got that right, baka."

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

The blond had run far from his team after the explosion. When it went off, all that went through his mind was to get to his siblings, fast. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, doing his best to avoid enemy nin. He truely didn't know why he was going so fast. They people watching over his siblings would have them safe, right? But something was pulling at him. Something was telling him that something was wrong, and not just the attack that was going on. He hoped to the high heavens his brother and sisters were okay.

When he got there, he spotted his parents. Both of them were glareing at Iruka and the women that watched some of the kids. He walked up behind them, hearing a little bit of the converstation. He was about to raise his hand to tap his Chichiue's arm when he heard his father growl something.

"Where is my son, Tenshi?" he demanded. Masami paused. What was going on?

"See..." Iruka started, sighed and tried again. "We don't know where he is."

Masami froze, finding himself un able to move. His little brother... they didn't know where he was? He was... missing? Sudden fear and panic hit Masami hard and he could tell it was taking his parents a few moments to process the infomation.

**_"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"_** both his parents yelled--no, screamed loudly. He saw Iruka and the women flinsh badly. Then the women started studdering, telling them what happened. That she turned from him for a second and he was asleep. Then she turned back and he was gone, without a trace.

"MY SON IS MISSING? GONE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! OH I SWEAR!" his Chichiue started yelling, his father had to hold him back from burtally beating up the girl.

"Naruto, plea--"

"NO IRUKA! DON'T 'PLEASE' ME! MY BABY BOY IS MISSING, DAMNIT!" his Chichiue struggled against his Otousan, who looked like not only was he holding his wife back, but himself at the same time from killing the girl. Masami thought he might have to step in and hold both his parents back.

"Naru--" Iruka cut himself off when he saw Masami behind the raging Kyuubi vesel. "Masami?" The kyuubi vesel suddenly pause and looked over his shoulder at his look alike, who still had a shocked and stund look on his face.

"Masami..." he said quietly. Masami looked at them with wide eyes.

"Tenshi is... missing? He's not... here?" Masami said, shock still courseing through him. Both his parents nodded. And if possiable, his eyes widened more. "WHAT!? NO! He can't be--" he cut himself off, looking down at the ground for a second, then back up at his parents. "What if... the ones attacking... What if they... took..." he couldn't finsh any of his sentences, but he didn't need to. His parents understood, and fumed more.

"DAMN BASTRADS! IF THEY DID, ALL OF THEM WILL BE KILLED! NO MERCY!" Naruto yelled, eyes turning red as Sasuke started to bleed into the Sharingan. Sasuke turned to Iruka.

"We're going to go find him. Make sure no one else gets hurt." he ordered, Iruka nodded. He turned to his eldest son, stareing at him for a minute, as if thinking about something. Then he put a hand on the seven year olds shoulder. "Masami, we're going to find Tenshi. You stay here with your sisters." he said. Masami shook his head.

"No! I wanna help--"

"No, Masami. We want--"

"But Otousan!"

"MASAMI!" Naruto yelled, getting Masami attention. "Don't argue with your father. Stay here. We don't want you or your sisters getting hurt. You mean to much to us. _Stay here_, is thay understood?" Masami sighed and nodded relutantly. Sasuke ruffled his hair and Naruto kissed his forehead. "Please stay here and be safe." he whispered to his look alike. Masami grabbed his wrist, giving him a serious look.

"Be careful. Don't let those bastards get away with anything." he said, making both Naruto and Sasuke smirk, not careing at the moment that Masami used a word he shouldn't have at his age.

"Ah don't worry," Sasuke started, a growl in his voice. "we wont let them." Masami flashed him the Uchiha smirk, matching his Otousan's completely.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said, forceing Sasuke mask back on his face and grabbing his wrist. They waved to Masami before darting off. Masami watched them go, till Iruka pointed him to where his sisters were.

He ran that way, his mind racing on what was happening.

_The village is under attack, there are multiple enemies, and Tenshi is missing. I have a feeling they took him... But what do they want with him? _

Masami paused to look for his sisters in a room holding some childern.

_Chichiue and Otousan can't do their job and look for Tenshi at the same time... Okay maybe they can but they can't be either one to its full extent. I... We have to help them. But how?_

Masami moved to the last room in the hall, and opened the door, spotting Hikari's blond hair which was up in a bun at the back of the room. He ran over to them, both of them spotting his blond hair.

"Masami!" Atsuko cried out, hugging his waste. "Masami! Tenshi! He's--"

"I know, Atsuko-chan. Mommy and Daddy are looking for him right now." he said, patting her head. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Masami, we can't just sit here and wait this out." Hikari said, standing. "We have to help."

"I know." he said, sitting down, pulling Atsuko into his lap. Hikari moved to sit next to him, her knee touching his.

"What do we do?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "We could use our "advantage", you know." she said, making Masami glance at her.

"Yatta, but..." he paused, looking at the top of Atsuko's head.

"We could go help them. Get Tenshi safe. He is most important right now." Hikari whispered, turning her head and getting on her knees, so her chin rested on his shoulder.

"But Hikari, Otousan and Chichiue said to--"

"So? What if they were in our shoes? Would they sit here like little cowards, and wait? See what happens? Wait and see if they come back with their well and okay little brother, or if they could back with their dead little brother that they did nothing to save? Wouldn't you feel horriable if that was to happen?" she asked. Masami glanced at her, worry and guilt forming in his blue eyes.

"You've been watching TV to much and listening to Chichiue's stories way to much." he muttered. Hikari's eyes narrowed.

"But his stories are true. What happened to what Chichiue said when you became a genin?" she asked. Masami frowned.

_"Always protect your preious people. They are most important. They are what makes you strong. Rsk your life for them, protect them. If they are truely preious, then nothing like your own death or orders can stop you from protecting them." _

Masami's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"You're right." he said after a minute, making Hikari smirk. "Tenshi is most important. They gave me an order to stay here, but Tenshi is more important then the order. We're using our "advanage", okay?" he looked down at Atsuko.

"Nii-san..." she whispered. "But I--"

"We know. You only learned them five months ago, but don't worry. You are ready. Just leave most of it to me and your Nee-san. 'Kay?" he said, hugging her. She nodded and stood up. Hikari stood also.

"Alright. We can't all go out at once. We all have to do it our own way. Different spots, different times. We'll go out in the order we've practiced before." she said looking around. Masami nodded, standing.

"Where will we meet?" Atsuko asked, putting on her serious face. Masami thought for a second.

"The swing outside of the acadamy. It's not far from here." he said, both girls nodded. "Just, get out there safely and not caught." he said then hugged both of them. He watched Atsuko get on her hands and knee's and crawl over to the door at the front of the room. He watched Hikari walked over to the right side of the room, hiding behind a group of kids, out of sight of adults. He sighed and moved to the back wall. He rested a hand on it, breathing deeply.

_Alright, remain calm. Wait till you feel Hikari go, then you go. _

He turned and pressed his back to the wall, resting both arms at his sides, palms pressed against the wood. He waited for a few minute's, then he suddenly felt that famillar washed over feeling, and like time froze for a milli second. He smiled.

_So she did it. My turn._

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He relaxed his boy and calmed his self down. Once he was sure he was ready, he leand back into the wall more, concentrating hard.

It took his a few seconds, but he finally felt that all to famillar feeling he loved. Like being a ghost and light as a feather.

_Hmph. There we go._

**HikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikariHikari**

Hikari stood behind a group of people, making sure no one could see her. She had to do this quick.

_We have to hurry, find Tenshi, save him and get somewhere safe. And if we have to, show them what we can do._

She was a little surprised that it turned out easy to convince her brother into doing this. She wasn't sure why she jumped to it immediatly. It was like implus to tell Masami and go to try and save Tenshi. She had wanted Atsuko to stay here, thinking she was too young to do any of this. And she didn't want her to get hurt. She might fight and not get along with Atsuko too well, but she loved and cared for her. She knew Masami could take care of his self, so she didn't worry about the blond boy. But Hikari knew both her and her brother would have to protect both their younger siblings.

She pressed her palms together, closeing her eyes tightly.

_Focus!_

She concentrated hard, holding on to the burning feeling she suddenly got in her body. If felt like she had grabbed and to something moving, and was pulling on it, willing it to stop. Finally, after a few seconds, it did and she felt like she was under water. She opened her eyes and everything was a faded purple color, and nothing was moving.

_Perfect. _

**AtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsuko**

She felt that washed over feeling from her sister for a second, then a minute later, she could till her brother was gone. She sighed to herself.

_Time to get going._

She moved along closer to the door and managed to get out of it usuing one of her strongest skills. Stealth.

Since she was a born prankster, she had to know stealth pretty well to get away with the pranks she pulled. She was rarely ever caught when she snuck around. When she put her mind to, she was sure never to be caught.

She made through almost the whole place and was about to be at the exit when she finally was caught.

"Oi, little girl! Where are you going?" a jounin asked, walking up to her. She turned and looked at him, an inoccent face on. "You should be back in one of the rooms..." he stopped and looked closely at her. "Ah, you're Uchiha Atsuko. Yes, you should be in a room or your parents will kill us." he said. Atsuko blinked.

_Guess I'll have to use it._

She turned all the way towards the man, putting her hands up under her chin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mister!" she cooed. "But I really have to go." she said, looking inoccently up at him. He shook his head.

"No. You must go back."

"But--"

"No." he said sternly. Atsuko growled inwardly.

_You've left me no choice..._

Atsuko closed her blue eyes. "But please?" she asked. "I **_need to go, now."_** The man blinked. The girls voice sounded so different now.

Atsuko's small inoccent voice was still there, but a much more mature, older sounding voice was mixed with it, a voice belonging to maybe a 16 year old. Then there was also a very deep, demon sounding voice too. It sounded like Atsuko, a 16 year old girl, and a demon were saying the exact same thing all at one time.

"Uh.." he blinked again.

**_"I really need to go. My little brother is in trouble. You'll let me go... right?" _**she opened her eyes, and the mans brown eyes met blood red eyes. Suddenly, the man couldn't move. Everything around him seemed gone, save for the girl and her freaky sounding voice.

**_"You'll let me go. Oh yes you will... right?" _**she asked. He nodded, everything she said seemed right to him. What she says goes.

_**"Good. You'll let me go and you will not tell anyone this happened. On second thought, once I leave, you'll forget any of this happened. You'll only remember coming down here to check and you saw nothing. You will not remember talking to me, not at all. Right?" **_

"...Hai." the man said, sounding like a zombie. Atsuko giggled.

**_"Good boy. Now let me leave and forget everything that just happened." _**As the man nodded, the Uchiha smirk slid into place on Atsuko's face. She turned, the man still standing stock-still, and she left. Once she left, the man forgot everything and walked back down the hall. Atsuko's smirk grew.

_Hmph, to easy. _

**EnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninjaEnemyninja**

A blue haired man leaped through the woods, carring someone under his arm. He moved quickly, trying to get to a spot where no one, not even the ones attacking the village, could find him. He glanced down at the small body under his arm, trying to keep his face stoic and not slipping into a soft expression.

He really didn't want to do it. He didn't want to, but he had to. He thought what he was doing was right. If he did this, then they wouldn't be able to do the sealing and nothing bad would come to the world. Even though the ones who believed that the white angel was to come to help human kind, he still had to do it. Because someone was going to curse the white angel and bring chaos to the world, to kill them all. He wouldn't let that happen. The only way he knew to save the world from that was to do what he was going to do.

To kill the Oourjironoki.

Even though some see him as a savior, the world could go one with one savior gone right? Maybe him dying his what he was supose to do?

But yet the boy was so young. Not even old enough to train yet. And he seemed so... harmless. He looked down at the body under his arm again. He looked so inoccent. He had cute round little cheeks, a face that screamed inoccent, he had smooth, perfect raven hair with a blueish tent that made it even more perfect. He's skin was porcelain, smooth, creamy, perfect. He had seen his eyes before, the mid-night eyes that also looked so inoccent. He seemed so... pure. He didn't seem so harmfull and powerful as they say. Plus, this kid was from a amazing clan. The son of two amazing shinobi. He'd be a promiseing shinobi. It just made it harder to think of killing the boy.

The man stopped, looking around and catching his breath. He still couldn't believe he did it, and it was so easy! He couldn't believe he had kidnapped the Hokage's and the leader Uchiha's youngest son. He had found him when he was asleep, and taken him when the girl watching him had his back turned. It was so easy. But the hard part was getting into the forest without Leaf village shinobi or the ones attacking the village to see him.

He had taken advantage of the attack to take the boy and to kill him. The ones attacking wanted the boy to, but to do the sealing, not to kill the child. He was there to stop them, by getting rid of the boy. Now he got this far, nothing was going to stop him now.

He knew the boys parents were looking for him, so he had to be extra careful. And if the boy woke up, which he was sure he hadn't yet, he had to keep him quiet. He knew how well the boys mother's ears were, the half fox demon.

He shifted the boy under his arm a little and started to move again. But right when he got his first foot down, he felt a very sharp pain in his side, like something bit him. He yelled out, dropped and pushing the source of the pain away, which happened to be the boy.

He stumbled back, holding his side, and he felt something warm and wet touch his hand. He moved his hand and noticed he was bleeding. He looked up to where the boy was, to see that he had landed perfectly on his hands and feet, like an animal. The boy look over at him, a tiny trickle of blood on his chin. The boy stood shakily, whiping it away. The man's eyes widened. The kid had very, _very_ sharp teeth. He had broken the skin with his teeth, and got so deep it was bleeding so much it got into the kids mouth.

"You're awake." he said to the boy. The kid glared.

"I've been awake." he said, dusting himself off. "What do you want?" The man smiled. The kid didn't seem the least bit fased that he was kidnapped or by the older man. He actted calm and mad.

"You of course, Oomize." he said, standing up straight. The boy blinked.

"That's not my name. I'm Tenshi." he said. The man smiled more.

"Ah, yes I know. Uchiha Tenshi. But you're also known as Oomize or Oourjironoki." he told Tenshi. Tenshi blinked again.

"Really? Mommy 'n daddy never told me that." he folded his arms. "But, what do you want... wit me?" The man shook his head. The two year old was actting to natural. He couldn't wait to see his face when he told him...

"What do I want? Well, it's simple." he took a step forward, an evil smirk on his face. "To kill you, of course."

Tenshi eye's widened and he found himself taking a step back.

"W-What?" he asked, panic running through him.

"To kill you. It's quite simple. Now if you don't give me a hard time, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." he said, comign closer. Tenshi backed up more, his back hitting a tree and he felt something slip inside him, but he didn't know what.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head and his grabbed it, hissing in pain. "Itai..." he muttered and the man blinked.

_Does he really have that power?_

Tenshi blinked, looking up at the man. "Huh? What power?" he asked. The man blinked again and smiled.

_So it's true. He does..._

Tenshi shook his head. "Stop doing that. It's annoying when people do that! Why do they?" he said, looking at the ground. The man laughed.

"So you don't understand it, eh?" he laughed more. "Oh, how amusing. Now stay still, so I can end that little annoyance of yours." he came closer and Tenshi was about to move when suddenly another sharp pain rang through his head and he let out a loud cry of pain that could be taken as a scream. He grabbed his head again, falling to his knees on the ground. His head suddenly filled up with many different voice, none that he could recoinze.

(**Give'em Hell: When it looks like this: **'_blah blah blah' _**it means it's what Tenshi is hearing in his head.)**

'_Where is he?'_

_'This plan is perfect!'_

_'I can sense him up ahead.'_

_'The Oourjironoki will be ours!'_

_'Move quickly.'_

_'Don't get hit.'_

_'Stay focused!'_

_'The sealing will work.'_

Tenshi yelled and held his head tighter. It hurt... a lot. He heard so many different voices at once, and they were all very, _very_ loud. It was giving him a headach, and he couldn't take it.

'_He's in pain.' _

Tenshi opened his eyes to look at the man in front of him, who's voice he did know when he heard it. He tried to back away but couldn't and his head throbed painfully. He yelled, fisting his hands in his hair and crawling up into a ball, his forehead pressed to the ground.

_Make them shut up! Make them shut up! Stop it, stop it!_

The blue haired man laughed at him, throwing his head back. The Oourjironoki was supose to be perfect, nothing would effect him. He was supose to be able to control his powers perfectly. So much for that.

He putted out a kunai. He'd better do this quick, before the Kyuubi vesel heard the boys yells of pain. Right when he was about to strike, a fist colided with his head, making him stumble to the side. He looked to see a black haired man with a ruff beard standing there, an evil look on his face and a smirk.

"Seizan, what are you doing with the preious Oourjironoki? You know the master wants him for the sealing, not killed." the man said. The blue haired man, Seizan, growled.

"Damn it, Chuukou! You know that if he does the sealing what chaos it will bring? You know how much danger we'll be in? The only way to stop from him turning into a monster is to kill him!" Seizan yelled. Chuukou shook his head.

"Ah I know that, Seizan. But the master swore he'd protect us. The kid will only being choas to the others, not the one's following the master." he said. Seizan sighed.

"Yeah right."

Tenshi looked around, hearing tons a voices, and was now able to tell where they were coming from.

"They're... everywhere. They've... surrounded us." he muttered. Chuukou laughed.

"Smart child. Ah, yes my men have. There is no escape. And if Seizan doesn't do as the master ordered, then we'll have to kill him." he looked at the blue haired man. Seizan shook his head.

"No. I will save us all!" he remarked, turning back to the raven haired boy.

"I won't let you touch or kill him!" Chuukou yelled. Another man with brown hair jumped down from a tree, laughing.

"Seizan, have you forgotten what the Oourjironoki can do? Have you both forgotten?" he asked. Chuukou glared at the man.

"Barasu, go back to your place." he ordered. The brown haired man shook his head, moving closer to Tenshi.

"You both are idiots. Have you forgotten the saying about the Oourjironoki?" he asked. When neither said anything, he moved righ tnext to Tenshi, who tried to move away but failed. "Watch me." he said. Suddenly, he was behind the young Uchiha, on his knees. He quickly wrapped one arm around Tenshi's neck and grabbed the top of his head with the other. He quickly twisted the raven's head and a sicking crack was heard. Then he let the raven fall to the ground in a heap.

He had snapped the boys neck.

**MasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsuMasaHikAtsu**

Atsuko finally made it too the swing, being the last one there.

"What took you so long?" Hikari teased, a smile on her face.

"I ran into some stupid jounin." she said, her hands going into the pockets of her small shorts that looked like the ones her father used to wear.

"Anyway, we need to start looking." Masami said, looking around.

"How are we going to track him? I can use my nose, we all know it's the best out of all of ours. It's what I got from Chichiue." Hikari said, pointing to her nose. Masami nodded but ran up the tree and looked around from the top.

"I can't see him. He must be deep in the woods." he called. Masami's eyes were amazing. They could see long distances and the smallest things. His eyes were like hawk or eagle eyes.

"When we get close to him, Atsuko can listen and try and hear if their are many people and if it's then and what their up to." Hikari said, and Atsuko nodded as their brother came down. Atsuko had a best ears in the family. She was able to hear many things. They were so good, she could hear someones light breathing when they slept if she wanted to.

"Okay." Masami turned his back to Atsuko and bent down. "Get on. We'll need to save your energy and speed for later." he told her. She climbed on his back without a word. Even though Atsuko was the youngest, she was by far the fastest when she really wantted to be. She learned how to walk quickly when she was young and she learned how to run only a few days after learning how to walk. She got her speed from her father and Masami was pretty sure she praticly got all of the speed their Otousan had to pass down to her.

They ran off, using Hikari's nose to find their otouto's sent. After a few minutes of running through the woods and avoiding all shinobi, Hikari slowed them to a hault.

"I smell peaches... and raspberries." she smirked. Her siblings smiled.

"That's Tenshi-chan!" Atsuko cheered happily.

"Which way?" Masami asked, a serious face one. Hikari pointed north.

"That way. He's been through here, but with someone else. Someone did kidnap him." she said. Masami bit his lip.

"Darn. We have to be careful. We get Tenshi and get out of here." he said. Right when he lifted his foot, Atsuko tensed on his back. He looked back at her and saw that her eyes were wide. "'Suko-imouto?"

"M-Masami... I just heard a distant scream... And... I know who's voice it is..." her grib tightened on him. "It's... Tenshi-otouto! He's in p-pain!" she scammered. Both Masami and Hikari looked at eachother. "Go. Go now!" Both did as their sister said and took off.

Only about a minute later did Atsuko tense up more, and bury her head in her brothers neck.

"Hurry, Masami! Hurry! I heard it again!" she cried out. And boy, did they hurry.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Naruto slammed an enemy ninja with all his might against a tree, making a dent in the tree trunk.

"Anwser my question! Why the hell are you here!?" he shouted, his red eyes buring into the man's skull. The man just smirked at the blond, not saying a word. Naruto growled and punch him, hard, in the face. "Anwser my fucking question you bastard!" Naruto felt a ninja coming up behind him and was about to turn to get him when he felt a famillar presence and heard the man behind him scream. In the corner of his eye, he saw the man go flying through the air, through about three trees.

"Don't touch him." came a growl behind Naruto which made him smile.

"Good job, Sasu." he muttered, before turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "Anwser me!" he yelled. Naruto felt Sasuke stand protectively next to him, watching his men and Naruto's take out ninja after ninja that were attacking and watching the Hokage's back at the same time.

"Why should I?" the man asked. Naruto growled.

_What nerve._

Naruto pulled him forward, only to slam him back against the tree. The man gasped as his air flew out of his lungs.

"Why the hell are you here? What do you want?" he asked, bareing his teeth. The man was quiet for a minute, and Sasuke took off his mask to glare at him with the Sharingan and the mans eyes widened.

"So, you're both here." he muttered. Naruto blinked, but kept glareing. "Well, I might as well tell you." he sighed, and Naruto punched him.

"HURRY UP!" he yelled. The man looked at him and sighed again.

"Alright." he then smirked. "We're here... looking for someone."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, slipping his mask back on.

"Once we find him and are done with him, we'll stop attacking." the man went on and Naruto growled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AFTER!?" he yelled loudly, getting in the mans face. The man laughed.

"Easy. The Oourajironoki." the man said simply, and Naruto's eyes widened.

_"The Oourajironoki cannot be born. It must die!"_

"You mean..." Naruto gulped. "My... my bab--"

"Hai." the man said evilly and laughed. Naruto growled, stabbing him in the heart and killing him quickly.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, and turned to his husband. "Did you hear what he said? Their after our son! They're after Tenshi!" Sasuke's form went rigid, but he quickly recovered, grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Damnit, come on." he muttered.

"Lord Hokage!" someone yelled, running up to them, looking paniced.

"What?!" Naruto praticly yelled, not in the mood for _anything_ at the moment.

"I'm... s-sorry." the man panted. "But-but... I just got n-news... Y-Your ki-kids... They ran off... They aren't with the oth-others. They just... disappeared. Las-last anyone saw them... They were in the ba-back of the room... ta-talking." he panted, not looking at the couple. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Naruto slammed his fist into a tree. Sasuke knew exactly who got them out of there.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled. He turned his head up towards the sky. "MASAMI!"

_Yup. Masami. _

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, trying to hold back his riseing anger.

"Come on, dobe. Keep yelling like that and you'll loose your voice." he said, pulling Naruto deeper into the woods. Naruto scowled.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!"

**EnemyninjaTenshiEnemyninjaTenshiEnemyninjaTenshiEnemyninjaTenshiEnemyninjaTenshi**

Seizan and Chuukou stared at Barasu in disbelife.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO! YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Chuukou yelled, ready to kill the so called, 'traitor'. Seizan smiled.

"Hmph. I see you've seen what's right and joined me." he said, smirking. Barasu laughed, loudly. He pointed at Seizan.

"I haven't joined you. No way would I!" he laughed. He stepped away from the fallen boy.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SNAPPED THE OOURAJIRONOKI NECK AND KILLED HIM! YOU ASSHOLE!" Chuukou yelled, pulling out a kunai. Barasu laughed again.

"Shut up and look." he said, pointing at the fallen boy, who he had moved to lay on his back. They watched and waited about a minute. Then the last thing they expected happened.

The boy they thought that was dead started to cough. His coughing got louder, and they watched has his hand rose to cover his mouth. They stared, wide eyed as the boy sat up, his neck put at a weird, deformed angle. They watched as both his hands came up, grabbing both sides of his head and moving it back in place. A loud cracking nose was heard, like he was popping the bones back into place. They watched him roll his neck, making moaning nosies, showing them that the boys neck felt sore to him. He rubbed his neck with his hands and opened an eye, looking at Barasu.

"What was that for?" Tenshi snapped, glaring at him. Barasu just smirked. Chuukou and Seizan were imitating fish, gaping like crazy at the young Uchiha.

"Th-That's... That's not... possiable!" Seizan scammered, pointing at Tenshi. Barasu looked over at him, hands going to his hips.

"Remember that saying... What the boss told us?" he asked. When he got no reasponce, he smirked more. "_The Oourajironoki is an invincible being with heavens top powers, for once made he is immortal."_ He held back his laughter as both men blinked at him. "He can't be killed like a normal human or demon can. You'll have to attack his brain and shut down everything. His body cannot be harmed. That's why the boss is so sure that he can't be killed during the sealing. That's why your little mission," he looked at Seizan, "was a failure in the beinning."

Seizan hung his head. So now the world is doomed? Maybe so...

Chuukou smirked. "Then let's get this kid to where he needs to be, or should we call the boss over here?" he asked. Barasu looked at Tenshi, who glared at him.

"Let's bring him to the boss." He bent down to pick up Tenshi. But said boy bit down on his hand, hard. His teeth sinking into the flesh and drawing out blood. Barasu pulled away quickly, holding his hand, and watched Tenshi wipe the blood off his lips.

"Dumb brat!" he yelled, trying to kick Tenshi, who moved out of the way and to his feet. Barasu glared at him and looked at Chuukou. "It's okay if we rough him up, right? I mean, he'll just heal right back to normal." Chuukou nodded.

"Sure. It's okay." both approached Tenshi, who backed up, hands up ready to block anything he could. Masami had been secretly trainning him the past three months, so he could defend himself a little.

Both men went at him. He was able to dodge the first few blows, but he knew they were being easy on him. With his head still pounding with voices and hurting like hell, it was hard to concentrate. But he would try.

Finally, Barasu fist connected with his face and he hit the ground. They watched as he pushed himself up quickly, that the bruise was already healing and was gone in ten seconds flat. They attacked him again, landing a few kicks and blow's, only to watch whatever mark they left heal in a instant. They finally got Tenshi on the ground, pulling out kunai and smiling evilly.

"Let this teach you to give us a hard time." Chuukou sneered. Tenshi glared at them. But when they lifted their arms, he put an arm over his face, to protect himself. He closed his eyes as he saw the kunai coming his way. He braced himself for the impact... that never came.

Tenshi blinked and looked back in front of him to see a blond boy standing in front of him, his right arm extented out to the side. Tenshi smiled.

"Masami!" Tenshi cried happily. He noticed that the kunai throwen at him where on either side of his brother. The kunai didn't hurt either of them.

Barasu and Chuukou scowled.

"Who the hell do you think you are, brat?!" Chuukou yelled. Masami sent them the Uchiha glare.

"Leave my little brother alone." he growled. Barasu took surprised, but it soon disappeared.

"So, you're Uchiha Masami, eh? The youngest genin in a long while. I'm surprised." he said, smirking again.

"Yeah I am. And I suguest you leave my otouto alone." he sneered. Chuukou through some shuriken and kunai at the blond. Masami put his right hand up by his face and put two fingers up right before the weapons hit, and they froze in the air. Masami smirked and twisted his hand so the palm of his hand faced him, and the weapons frozen in the air turned to face the one who through them, and flew at him faster then how they came at Masami. Chuukou dodged them, wide eyed. Masami raised his other hand, palm facing the sky, and raised it slowly, his arm shaking like he was lifting some heavy invisable weight. They heard the sound of the ground cracking and looked to the left to see a huge bolder coming out of the ground. Masami then flicked his wrist and the bolder flew towards the two men. Both jumped to dodge it and it crashed into the trees.

Barasu did a bunch of hand signs and a huge part of the ground came up and went at Masami, who just smirked the whole time. There was a big crashing noise and dust picked up everywhere.

"I got'em!" Barasu yelled in victory.

"You wish." came a young girls voice. The dust cleared to show a blond haired girl kneeling in front of Masami, her back to him. Her arms were stretched straight out from her shoulders and she had a smirk that match Masami's one her face. A orange see through wall was in front of her and the two boys, protecting them like a sheild.

"Ah, another Uchiha. Hikari, I'm guessing." Barasu sneered. She nodded and stood.

"Right. Now as my Nii-san said, leave our Otouto alone." she gave them the Uchiha glare. Barasu looked around, trying to look for something.

"Where is the other one? There's four of you, where's the other girl?" he asked.

"Who cares!" Chuukou cried out, doing a few hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!" he cried, fire shooting out of his mouth, aimed at the three Uchiha's right. All three of them cut their eyes at it, but did nothing to stop it. Just when it was about to hit, someone appeared in front of them, putting a hand up, spliting the fire in half. It parted, like the parting of the seas, and showed a black haired girl with stunning blue eyes that matched Masami's.

"Hmph, pathic." she laughed. "Watch this." then without any hand signs or words, she put her fingers in a 'O' in front of her mouth and shot fire out at the man, the fire he had sent at her going with the fire she produced. He barely dodged it, his clothes almost catching on fire. Once the fire was gone, the girl smirked just as the others had done. Barasu chuckled.

"Ah, there's the other one. So now all the Uchiha childern are here. And it seems the boss is right. You all have unique powers that don't invole any chakra what so ever to use. Impressive." he said, studying them. He pulled out a kunai as Atsuko turned to her little brother to check on him. "Let me see if I am correct, Uchiha's!" he yelled running at Masami, who had moved a little bit away from his little brother, knowing something like this was bound to happen.

He ran at Masami, the kunai postioned to strike him in the face. Masami closed his eyes and concentrated, relaxing his body. He felt that lovely feeling of being like a ghost and light as a feather.

Barasu ran right past him, the kunai going right through Masami's head, like Masami was an illison or something. Barasu froze and looked back at the blond, who was looking over his shoulder, smirking at the man. Barasu glanced over at Hikari, who put her hand to her temple and narrowed her eyes at Barasu. He saw a kunai next to her disappear and reappear next to him. Masami put up his hand and moved it quickly in the direction Barasu would be to the kunai and it came flying at him. Barasu dodged it and smiled at the two blonds.

"So, I was correct." he said. He pointed at Masami. "Uchiha Masami, you have the abilty called Telekinses and the power to go through things or let things go through you. Like a ghost or something." Masami nodded and smirked more. He pointed at Hikari. "Uchiha Hikari, you have to abilty to put up a sheild. It can be any shape and you don't have to do it only around your self or others that are a few feet away from you. You can make a sheild around anyone at any time. Also, you can bend time and space. With this power you can stop time, fast forward, rewind, and think of anything you want and make it teleport somewhere else." Hikari smirked, standing straight.

He pointed at Atsuko. "You, Uchiha Atsuko. You have the abilty to control fire, it goes to your will, like the Shukaku no Gaara's sand. Also, if I'm not mistaken, you can hypnotize anyone and anything by talking a certain way. You can make them do, say, believe, act, and think anyway you want them too." Atsuko, who was holding Tenshi against her chest, nodded, a small smirk on her face. Barasu then turned to Tenshi. "And you, the youngest Uchiha, Uchiha Tenshi. You have the power called telepathy and the abilty to heal your self and others without useing any chakra. This enables you to be invincible, so you can't be killed like normal humans. You can heal others as well, I think it's called 'The Healing Kiss' or 'Kiss of Healing'." Tenshi just looked away, not knowing before he had any of these powers, or that his siblings did. "The power of heaven... In all three of you... perfect." he licked his lips.

"Really?" Chuukou asked. "This is going to be fun." he smiled, turning back to the kids. He lifted his hand and turned it and many other ninja's came out of hiding, all going behind Chuukou and Barasu. Seizan was up in a tree, not feeling like fighting or getting into this. His mission was failed. Now he would so nothing to harm nor hurt the Uchiha kids or Chuukou's men.

Masami moved back over to his siblings.

"Alright, listen." he whispered to them. "There are many of these guys. I think with my telekinses and my ghost like power I should be able to fight and hold them off for a long while, but not defeat them all. Atsuko, you're the fastest, go find Chichiue and Otousan and lead them here. We'll need them and they need to know our little secrets." he said. Atsuko blinked.

"But--"

"Hikari can stay and protect Tenshi with her sheild and give me weapons from far off with her time and space bending power. You need to go as fast as you can to our parents." he said. Hikari nodded.

"Hai. I can smell them that way." she pointed southeast. Atsuko was quiet for a minute, then perked up.

"Yeah, I can hear mommy yelling about something." she said. Masami chuckled.

"Umm." Tenshi said softly. He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Yeah, I can hear his thoughts." he paused and blinked, before smiling sheepishly. "Uh, he is _really_ mad at the ones attacking and Nii-san," he looked at Masami, "he is really, _really_ mad at you." Masami shook his head.

"Great..." he muttered. "Anyway, just go Atsuko. Bring them here and tell them what you can on the way but hurry. Got it?"

"Right!" Atsuko said as she wrapped her feet. While Tenshi had been talking, she had taken off her shoes and started wrapping them in these wrappings she had in her pocket. She ran a whole lot faster without the dumb shoes and with the wrappings on. She stood up and Hikari took her place next to Tenshi.

"Alright, get out of here Atsuko and," Hikari said, grabbing her arm, "be careful, imouto." Atsuko smiled softly and nodded. She turned southeast, bounceing back and forth before taking off, going as fast as her legs could carry here, which was pretty darn fast for a little girl.

One of the ninja tried to attack her by jumping at her with his sword, but an invisable force stopped him, like someone was holding the blade of his sword back. He looked over to see Masami with his hand raised, his head bent down, bangs shading his eyes. He flicked his wrist and not only did the sword, but the man went flying backwards and through a tree.

"It's about time I showed you what I can really do." he growled, looking up at Barasu. Green eyes meeting... crimsion.

**AtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsuko**

Atsuko ran as fast as her legs could carry her. They were screaming for her to stop but she ignored them and focused on her Chichiue's voice, which she could hear over a million other noises.

_Come on legs, faster!_

She could hear his voice getting closer. Then she realized he was coming towards her. Did he feel her chakra or was he just moving this way in hopes Tenshi was the way he was going?

After a few seconds he stopped, and she heard the sounds of fighting.

Within a minute, she was so close, normal human ears could hear the fight. She slid out of the bushes to first see a ANBU turn her way. She knew who the mask belonged to right away.

"Otousan!" she yelled, a little out of breath as she fell to her hands and knees. He ripped off his mask and ran over to her, bending down to her level, concern and worry all over his face.

"Atsuko! Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Otou-...san..." she panted. Sasuke looked up to find Naruto.

"Naruto!" he called out. "Come here!" He saw a blond head look up at him. Blue eyes widened as they saw Atsuko and he was at her side in a flash.

"Atsuko-chan! Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Mom-Mommy..." she panted. She paused and took a very deep breath. "Masami, Hikari and I got out of the place the kids were in and found Tenshi! These men have him! We got there in time to save him from getting hurt! Masami sent me to get you since I'm the fastest! He's sorry about leaving, we all are, we just had to help you find Tenshi! We had to save him-- he's preious to us!" she said in one breath, panting even more when she was done. Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother.

_They found Tenshi?_

"You guys found Tenshi?" Sasuke asked. Atsuko nodded, giving him a 'I-just-said-that-moron' look. Sasuke gave her a look saying, 'Don't-give-me-that-look-missy.' Atsuko smiled.

"Where are they, Atsuko?" Naruto asked, trying to remain calm.

"I'll show you." she said, getting her breath back. Naruto and Sasuke turned to their men.

"Listen to me! You keep fighting. Get as many as you can! Kill them if you want--I don't care! Me and cheif Uchiha are going to find our other childern. Do not follow. I'll be fine!" Naruto said strictly.

"But Hokage-sama--"

"No buts! Do as told!" he yelled. They all nodded and darted away. Naruto turned back to Atsuko, who had gotten up and turned northwest. Sasuke stood and grabbed her arm.

"Get on my back." he said. She shook her head.

"No, Otousan. I'll do better if I run. I can remember where to go better." she said, looking from him. Sasuke stared at her for a minute before shrugging.

"Okay. Lead the way." he said. Atsuko nodded and took off, her parents behind her, surprised that Atsuko could move so quickly for a small girl her age.

**BossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBossBoss**

"Ah, so she'd taking them to the other kids. Good, very good." a man laughed. "She'll be leading me right to the Oourajironoki. I'll be able to take him and do the sealing." he through his head back and laughed. "You have about 20 minutes left of your freedom... Chuushin and Datenshi."

**NaruSasuAtsuNaruSasuAtsuNaruSasuAtsuNaruSasuAtsuNaruSasuAtsuNaruSasuAtsu**

_Almost there. Almost there..._

Atsuko chanted in her head as her legs began to threaten to give out. She was going faster then how she was when she went to find her parents. And now she was close to falling.

Right when she was about to, a strong arm caught her and she was hosited up and on to a back.

"Otousan..." she panted. He glanced back at her.

"We can sence Masami's chakra now, so don't worry. Just rest and get your energy back." he said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to go to sleep, just start to get back energy.

**MasaHikTenMasaHikTenMasaHikTenMasaHikTenMasaHikTenMasaHikTenMasaHikTen**

"Ahh! It hurts!" Tenshi cried out _again_. Hikari put her hand to his forehead and started pushing her chakra into his mind, to hold back the voices and pain in Tenshi brain from his telepathy.

"You have to try and control it, Tenshi!" she said, despertly, hating seeing her little brother in pain. Tenshi was twisted up as he tried with all his might to gain control. Hikari raised an arm as a kunai was through at them, and a small sheild appeared and blocked it.

She looked at Masami. He was dodging and through blows at multiple times. He was using his telekinses and ghost like powers at the same time, turning an arm or leg ghostly as someone tried to hit it, and using throughing punches and kunai at the same time. She knew he was getting tired. He had only learned about his powers when he was three and only was able to use them at the same time when he turned seven. He had never went to any adult to learn how to control it better or to train him with it at all. He trained himself. Hikari had learned of her powers at the age of three as well. And when Masami found out, he trainned her in secret, and they had promised not to show anyone their powers. Atsuko learned hers a day after she turned three and they both started trainning her, and she agreed not to tell anyone as well. So they were all fairly knew to this, especially Tenshi, so it was a little hard. But Masami seemed to be fairing okay. Their parents just needed to get here soon.

Masami ducked a blow and moved forward, heading a man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Three men jumped on him and he tried to move, but couldn't. But before one of them could strike him, they were all sent flying backwards.

"**Don't you dare touch any of my kids!"** a very angery sound voice came which sounded a little demonic. Masami looked to his right and saw his Chichiue, his eyes red and pupils slitted, like a demons. He blinked, surprised.

"Chi-...Chichiue!" he said, surprised. Naruto looked at him, at first not doing anything, then he growled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled, making Masami flinch. "You could have died! You're siblings could have!" Masami put his hands together.

"Gomen, Chichiue, gomen! But we had to save Tenshi--!"

"I know Masami. And I am very proud of you for that. But next time, do it a little more safely." Naruto said, turning from him to the other ninja. Masami sighed, relived his Chichiue wasn't going to kill him, and nodded. Masami ran back over to his siblings, where Sasuke was setting Atsuko down, who had her energy back. Sasuke looked up, Sharingan active.

"Masami, I'm glad you're okay. Just leave the rest to us." he said, starting to move towards Naruto.

"No." Masami said firmly, making both his parents look at him.

"...Nani?" Naruto said, almost snapping. Masami set his face to _very_ serious mode, something he got from Sasuke.

"I said no. We need to show you two something." he said. Naruto blinked.

"Masami, you've done enou--"

"No, Chichiue!" Hikari said, standing up next to her brother. "You have to trust us! We aren't like normal childern!" she said. Atsuko joined her.

"Right. Please?" she asked. Tenshi nodded and stood best he could.

"Right. Let them." he said, his head still pounding. Sasuke shook his head, but Atsuko stepped forward.

"Watch." she said. She moved next to her Chichiue and faced the ninja's. They got ready for her to attack, but she didn't.

"Now. Listen to me." she started. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "**_You, the man with the green eyes, brown shirt and red hair, listen to me." _**Naruto, along with many other adult's, gasped at the sound of her voice. That inoccent voice of her's mixed with a young women's and a demonic sounding voice. It was... freaky.

The man she was talking to froze right when she stopped talking, his eyes wide and glazed over.

"**_Are you listening to me?"_ **she asked. He nodded. "**_Good. Now I want you to take that kunai that's in your hand and plant it firmly into one of the mens chest to your right." _**the men to the right gasped and look a step back. **_"I want you to do it over and over again till he is dead." _**Atsuko slowly opened her eyes, but Naruto could not see them. **_"I want you to do it... NOW!" _**

Right after she said 'now' the man turned and panted the kunai in the man standing right next to him, in his chest. The man yelled in pain and tried to get away, but the other man wouldn't let him. He did just what Atsuko said, and stabbed him till he died.

Naruto and Sasuke gapped at what they saw. Naruto looked down at Atsuko and she slowly turned her head to face him. He gasped when he looked into blood red eyes.

_Th-The... Sh-Sharingan...com-completed!? _

"S-Sasuke!" he yelled, pointing at Atsuko. "Look! The...The Sharingan, complete!" Atsuko turned to face her Otousan, and Sasuke saw the Sharingan in her eyes, all three comma's in her eyes. **(Give'em Hell: If anyone knows what those are called, please tell us!)**

_How the hell!? She's only three years old! How is that possiable? _

He was so busy gapping at her, he didn't notice a group of kunai flying at him.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Naruto yelled, watching in fear as it neared his love. Sasuke saw it and before he could move, all the kunai stopped in mid-air, frozen.

"I don't think so." Masami growled. Sasuke looked over at him. His arm was extented towards the kunai knife's. He flicked his wrist and they all turned towards the one who through them and struck him hard, killing him. Sasuke stared at him in shock.

_He didn't use any chakra at all to do that. How is that possiable? If he used any chakra, my Sharingan eye would have picked it up. What the hell is going on?_

"Watch this, Otousan." Masami said, chuckling a little. One of the men ran at him and Masami got in a ready stance. The man through punches and kicks at him, only to have Masami dodge them all. Masami was backing up towards a tree. Right when his back touched it, the ran through a punch and Masami leand back into the tree and went right through it. The mans fist hit the tree and Masami darted around the tree, and kicked the man in the side, sending him to the ground. He looked over his shoulder at his Otousan, his eyes red with a complete Sharingan. Sasuke gapped at him too.

"No way..." he muttered.

"Otousan, Chichiue, I ment to tell you later but... now is a good time." Masami said. "I've known that I have telekinses since I was three, along with the power to become ghostly and go through things and people. Like I'm a ghost. I can use these powers without using any chakra at all. I activated the Sharingan at the age three too, and got it complete at the age of six." he said, turning to them. Both his parents stared at him.

"No way..." Sasuke said again. "You really are a prodigy." he said, making Masami give him a Uzumaki smile.

"Chichiue, Otousan, watch Hikari." he said, pointing to said girl. A man decided to attack her when no one was paying attention. He through shuriken at her.

"Hikari!" Naruto called out, afraid it was going to hit her. But it didn't. Instead it hit a orange sheild that appeared before her. She looked over to a kunai laying on the ground a little ways away from her and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the kunai disappeared from where it was and reappeared in her hand. She though it at the man, but he dodged it by a hairs beadth. She then looked at her parents with only a half complete Sharingan.

"It's half complete, but still there." she said, rubbing her cheek. "I've known since I was three that I could make a sheild at my will and use no chakra. I've also known that I can bend space and time. I can slow down, fast forward, stop, rewind time, and make anything I want teleaport anywhere without using chakra, but it takes mental energy. Masami's does too." Naruto shook his head at the infomation and turned to Atsuko.

"What can you do?" he asked her.

"I can hypnotize anyone and anything by talking a certain way, and," She turned back to the ninjas.

**_"You!" _**she pointed to some random ninja. "**_Shot me with the Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!" _**

The man did as said, and shot it at her. She raised an arm and parted the flames, the flames coming to her sides.

"And I can control fire at my will. It's like Uncle Gaara's sand." she said, looking at her Chichiue, who sighed in disbelife.

"Wow... this is amazing. When did you learn this?"

"A day after I turned three. Masami and Hikari's been helping me with it." she said in a inoccent way. Both their parents looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Does... Tenshi have any?" Sasuke asked, looking at his look alike.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't believe what your youngest can do." a voice from the trees said. All the Uchiha's looked up for it. "He's amazing. That's why I am after him. Watch this." Suddenly, a man with long white hair and orange eyes appeared behind Tenshi in a flash. He grabbed the boys arm and twisted it, breaking it. Tenshi yelled in pain. That was the second time that day someone has broken a bone of his.

"TENSHI!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled, both moving over to their son, who had fallen to his knees. The man disappeared and reappeared next to Chuukou.

Naruto started to scoop his up in his arms but thought against it. He looked at his youngest son's broken arm, tears coming up in his eyes at the look of pain on Tenshi's face and the thought he let his child get hurt. He thought on healing it, but his healing was different from what Sakura's or Tsunade's was. He had to have the flesh cut open to get to the internal wounds. But there was not a cut on Tenshi at all. This was bad.

"Oh kami-sama! Tenshi, baby it's okay!" he said in panic, his mind, along with Sasuke, raceing on how to help him. Masami, Hikari and Atsuko ran over to them. watching over their parent's shoulders. Sasuke went to gently grab Tenshi arm when Tenshi slapped it away.

Tenshi gabbed his arm which was twisted at a funny angle and, just like he did with his neck, snapped it back into place. He stretched his arm and moved it in circles, testing it. It was a little sore, like his neck, but healed and fine. Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed at their youngest child, shocked that his arm was perfectly fine when they had just heard it snap and break!

The man that broke Tenshi's arm laughed, making the Uchiha's look at him.

"You didn't know your son could do that?" he asked. "Your youngest childs powers are... amazing. See, Tenshi has the ablity to heal himself without using chakra, he can also heal others without using chakra. With this ablity, it enables him to be... in a way, immortal. Hell, he _is_ immortal. Your son cannot die like normal humans can. The only way he can is by old age or his mind shutting down, making everything stop working. Besides that, he cannot die. My right hand man, Barasu broke Tenshi neck a little before your kids came and Tenshi sat right back up and snapped his neck back into place. Perfectly fine, like nothing had happened."

The rest of the Uchiha's looked at Tenshi, who bit his lip and nodded, saying what the man was saying was true.

"Oh, there is more. See, you're son also has telepathy. He can read minds. Once he gets better, he'll be able to go into someones mind, find out secrets about them, control them, do whatever he pleases. An amazing power. A perfect killing and information seeking weapon. Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" the man asked, laughing. "That's how he knew we were going to attack today, Naru-kun. He heard one of my mens thoughts."

Naruto gasped, mouth hanging open.

_I really... didn't know. I should have listened to him! I'm sorry Tenshi!_

"So... You're the one responceable for attacking my village?" Naruto asked, anger laced in his voice. The man nodded.

"Hai. My name is Daija. And I'm here for your youngest child." he said, taking a step forward. Naruto grabbed Tenshi protectively.

"What do you want with him?!" he yelled. Daija smiled.

"He's the Oourajironoki, the Oomizu. Remember?" he asked. Oh Naruto remembered, he remember clearly.

"What do you want with him?" Sasuke said, repetting what Naruto said, getting in front of his family protectively.

"Just to do a jutsu on him. Don't worry it wont kill him. Nothing like that can." he said, his voice calm and eeriy. "It's a sealing jutsu. It'll be done quickly. Then one more jutsu on him. It will not harm him. Nothing can." he got closer.

"Don't you dare touch him." Naruto growled, his eyes turning red again. Daija laughed.

"Oh, but Naru-kun you have no say in this." he laughed. Then suddenly, black energy came shooting their waym but didn't hit them, because a orange shield protected them. Daija glared at Hikari.

"A holder of the heaven powers, eh?" he muttered stepping closer. Suddenly, kunai's came flying at him and he dodged them and glared at Masami. "Damn brat." he snarled. Masami made a move to do it again, but Daija through his hand out, sending all the Uchiha's to the ground, save for Masami, who was throwen back against a tree, and held there by an invisable force. Daija appeared a few feet in front of him, glareing at him. "How's it feel, boy? To face someone with your power but much stronger?" Daija pushed his hand forward, tighening the hold on Masami, who wiggled, trying to get free. Fire came his way and Daija shot water at it, killing it and glareing at Atsuko, sending her back to the ground. He watched both Naruto and Sasuke stand, about to attack and he smiled.

"Don't you dare." he growled. He glanced at Masami. "Now, Naru-kun, this one _isn't_ immortal. He could die." he said, moving his hand up so it was like he was holding Masami up by the neck. He sqeased his hand and Masami's eyes widened, his hands flying up to his neck as if to pry off invisable hands that were chokeing him.

"Masami!" both Atsuko and Hikari cried out, knowing Daija was chokeing their brother.

"Now, hand Tenshi over and I'll spare Masami here. Don't worry, I'll give Tenshi back in a few minutes." Daija said in a calm, almost sweet voice. Naruto growled.

"Let Masami go!" he yelled. Daija shook his head, sighing.

"That's not how it works, Naru-chan." he tightened his hold, and Masami started thrashing around, pulling despertly at his neck.

"Nii-san!" Atsuko cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Hikari started to panic, fear gripping at her.

_He's trying to kill Masami!... He's trying to kill him!... He's gunna kill aniki!_

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip and concentrating so hard, her head started to hurt.

"Now, Sasu-chan, Naru-chan. Hand over Tenshi and your eldest son stays alive." Daija ordered. The couple looked at eachother, fear gribbing at their hearts.

_Hand over our youngest son, Tenshi, and let him do who knows what with him. Or let Masami die? Its a lose to lose situation. _

Daija tighten his grip and Masami's face started to change color.

"You bastard." Sasuke growled. Daija just smile.

"Thank you. Now hurry, or Masami will die in only a minute." he warned. Suddenly, they all heard Masami struggling to breath and heard his thrashing get weaker. He was loosing energy.

Hikari closed her eyes tighter and her fist clenched.

"Ten seconds." Daija said. Naruto looked at Tenshi and back at Sasuke.

"Nine." Naruto made a move to take Tenshi to Daija.

"Eight." Sasuke stopped him but then hesitated. What if he didn't hurt Tenshi?

"Seven." Hikari gribbed tighter, her hand starting to bleed.

"Six."

"Masami." Atsuko cried softly.

"Five." Naruto made a move again to give Tenshi to Daija.

"Four." Hikari concentrated harder.

"Three." Naruto took a step towards Daija.

"Two." Hikari tried so hard she was sweating and her lip was bleeding.

"O-"

**"ANIKI!!!!" **

Suddenly, Masami disappeared from where he was and appeared next to Hikari, falling on his knees, gasping for breath. All the other Uchiha's turned to him, wided eyed. Hiakri fell to her knees, having barely any energy left.

At time Hikari yelled 'Aniki', Tenshi did too. And right when Masami disappeared, Daija went stumbleing backwards, holding his head in pain. Something strong and hard hit his mind and it hurt like hell. He knew who did it and looked over at Tenshi, who had now ran over to Masami and was kneeling next to him.

"Aniki, here. Lift your head!" he said. He pushed Masami head up so his neck was exposed. It was red and look like someone had been holding it very tightly. Tenshi actted on impules and lead forward, pressing his lips to Masami's neck. Tenshi felt a tingling on his lips as Masami did on his neck. Everyone gasped as Masami neck faded back to normal color and he could breath again.

Masami grabbed his neck, rubbing it, staring wide eyed at Tenshi.

"You--...You healed it." he said. "My wind pipe isn't damaged anymore." he said in disbelife.

_The Kiss of Healing..._

Naruto suddenly grabbed Masami and hugged him tight.

"Oh kami, oh kami, you're okay. That was so scary. Oh sweetie you're okay." Naruto whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly. The rest of his family, save for Hikari hugged him. Masami stared down at her. She was on her hands and knee's, breathing heavily, her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks.

"Hikari..." he muttered, pulling out of his Otousan hold and wrapped an arm around his little sister. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her. "Thank you." he whispered. She just smiled and burried her face into his neck.

"Don't scare me like that again, baka." she muttered. He nodded and held her tighter.

"Gomen."

Both their parents watched them and smile to themselves.

_Because Hikari saw Masami was about to die, she actted on it to save him. Because he is preious to her, she had the stregth to teleaport him away from there, even though it must be very hard to teleaport a human and for the first time. She acts like she hates him sometimes, but she truely doesn't. She doesn't hate any of her siblings, she loved them all so much..._

"Are you all done yet?" came Daija's voice. Every one of the Uchiha's head whiped up to glare at him. He smiled. "That was amazing, Hikari-chan. Because he was so important to you, you found the streght to save him. Impressive." he looked at Tenshi. "And you. You hit me with a mind blast right after Hikari saved him and then you healed your brothers wind pipe. I truely am amazed. You really are the Oourajironoki." Tenshi glared, standing up.

"Leave us alone. Go away!" he yelled, shooing Daija away. Daija just laughed.

"I never really liked kids." he muttered. "Alright. I'm done playing with you all." he through his hand out, sending every Uchiha but Tenshi to the ground. They tried to get up or move but they couldn't. It was impossiable. Daija suddenly appeared behind Tenshi and grabbed him. He hit the back of Tenshi's neck, knocking him out cold.

"Tenshi!" Naruto, Masami, and Atsuko cried out, trying to move to get him away from Daija. Daija smirked.

"Don't even try. You can't get out." Daija walked away from them and set Tenshi on the ground a few yards away from them. He exposed of the young boys shirt and stood over him.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan coming alive, along with his childerns. Naruto tried using Kyuubi's power but nothing worked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt him... much." Daija laughed. He stepped back and did a few hand signs. Naruto watched them carefully and Kyuubi knew what they were.

_**It is a sealing jutsu. But I wonder what he is sealing?**_

Kyuubi wondered out loud.

Daija's hand started to glow black and he smiled.

"Your time is up... Chuushin and Datenshi." he bent down and pressed his hand to Tenshi's chest. A few seconds later, a bright light shinned, blinding the Uchiha's. But that didn't block Tenshi's screams that he made.

"TENSHI!" all five of them yelled.

**DatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushinDatenshiChuushin**

Chuushin sat, stareing at the bars.

_How to get out..._

Suddenly, he heard his brother start yelling. He looked over at him, widened eyes and saw Datenshi's legs going into this white light circle that appeared, sucking him in.

"Datenshi!" he yelled, grabbing his brothers hand, trying to stop it from sucking him in.

"The sealing has started, Chuushin! It's taking me. Once I'm in there, I'll go back to the way I used to be!" Datenshi yelled, trying to get away from the void.

"No way in the seven hells am I letting you go back the way you used to be! I worked way to hard changing you!" Chuushin yelled, pulling him harder.

"Chuushin! Once I'm there, it'll start to take you too! You have to cut the cruse!" Datenshi yelled. Chuushin shook his head.

"I don't know how! If I did, I would have a long time ago! Besides, even if I did, it'd be hard. It would mean we'd be distant again!" he yelled. Now Datenshi was in the void to his waste. Chuushin tried harder, but it didn't work.

"Things are really going down hill!" Datenshin snarled.

"You can say that again!" Chuushin sneered. Datenshi was in to his shoulders now.

"I can't hold on much longer!" he yelled, making Chuushin look at him with paniced eyes.

"Aniki, please hang on!" he pleaded.

"I can't. We knew this day would come! We have to go now! The only choice we have is to help the kid!" Datenshi grunted.

"You mean for me to help the kid! You'll be all evil and homocidal again!"

"Then you two can change me back! But I can't hold on! If you can, get away from it Otouto!" he yelled as he let go of Chuushin's hands.

"Aniki!" he yelled as he watched his older brothers hand disappeared in the void. Then it came at him, trying to take him in. He struggled against it, holding onto the bars, but it didn't work for long and Chuushin was sucked in too.

**DaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshiDaijaTenshi**

Finally, the light died away and Tenshi stopped screaming, but he made little whimpers of pain. Daija smiled at the sealing mark on the boys chest. He flipped Tenshi over and did a few more hand signs. He pressed his palm to Tenshi's back, in between his shoulders, and the boy screamed again. When he was done, Daiji smiled at the curse mark on the boys back.

_Finally, I've done it..._

-------------------


	9. Memory Seeps From My Veins

**Give'em Hell: Okay, I admit it. I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. Okay:**

**1) I didn't mean that Masami's and Atsuko's Sharingan was the Mangekyou Sharingan, I meant their's is a fully-matured Sharingan, with three tomoe in each eye. Sorry about that. **

**2)In the chapters before this one, I've been being an idiot and putting 'Yatta' as 'Yeah' when it really means, 'I did it!'. Sorry. I know 'hai' means 'yes'. Really sorry about that. I'm just stupid sometimes. Thanks, DaisukeNiwa14 for telling me. I own you one:)**

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, since Hell has told us how wrong and stupid she really is--**

**Give'em Hell: OI!**

**Kitsune-chan:--I can tell you that you are going to get a taste of how Tenshi will act when he is older in this chapter. Also, to let you know, Tenshi is the male version of Hell's OC Keahi. Well, personality wise, mainly. Atsuko is a half of her OC. Having some of the same powers she does, some personality when it comes to certain things, and (as you'll see later) her fighting skills. **

**Give'em Hell: Yup! And Masami-chan and Hikari-chan are half's of Kitsune-chan's OC. Hikari has the same name as Kitsune-chan's OC, save for the clan name. Same shield power and personality that her OC has when in a bad mood or in a fight. Masami has her OC's personality when she is hyper or happy, and two of her powers. **

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, we hope you like this chapter. It's kind of sad in the beginning. After this chapter, the story will pick up more. **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. Also caps lock abuse. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. Oh! And we forgot to say way before! We do not own "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL AND GLAMOROUS FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

**Kitsune-chan: Glamorous isn't a 'A' word. **

**Give'em Hell: So? It had a 'a' in it, doesn't it?**

**Kitsune-chan: -sighs- You're so stupid. **

**Give'em Hell: Yeah, you're one to talk. **

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Memory Seeps From My Veins**

_When he was done, Daija smiled at the curse mark on the boys back. _

_Finally, I've done it..._

Daija turned from the boy, who was no unconscious and looked at this family.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU BASTRAD!" Naruto yelled, trying to stand, but failing.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. I didn't hurt him. I just gave him... some gifts. Three to be exact. Let's just say the last one is a parting gift." Daija chuckled and shooed his men away. "I'll take my leave now. Your village is not under attacking anymore." Daija turned his back to them, listening to them struggling to get up. "Oh, and I'll be back when he's much older and stronger." he said, and disappeared. Right when he was gone, whatever was holding them down disappeared and Naruto scrambled up and ran over to Tenshi. He scooped the unconscious boy in his arms and held him tight. Sasuke and his kids came over to them quickly.

Naruto moved him a little bit away from his chest so they could see the boys chest. His eyes widened at the mark. It looked a little like what Sasuke's curse mark and looked like when it took over him. But all the marks that looked like Sasuke's curse mark where in a circle. In the middle of the circle was what looked like a star and had little swirls on each tip. The mark was glowing a faint red and turning black.

Naruto gently ran his fingers over it, trying to hold back tears.

_What the hell did he do...?_

Sasuke sighed and put a hand on Tenshi's back, making Naruto hold him up a sitting position. Sasuke looked at his sons back, right in between his shoulder blades. There was a circle that looked like it was made of a bunch of small little lines. In the inside of the circle, like look like a 'X' was there, that sort of looked like Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan. Then, when he looked closely, it looked like burnt, dead wings came out of the center of the 'X'. The whole mark was black.

Sasuke gently made Naruto make Tenshi lay back down in his arms. Naruto held his youngest son close and Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, trying to comfort him. Atsuko had bent down in front of her parents and was running a finger over Tenshi's small arm, not knowing what to think. But she was very worried about what happened.

Masami stood next to his parents, holding Hikari up, her arm over his shoulders. She was very tired and weak, but she stayed awake, trying to will away tears that where trying to spill over. Masami acted as his father did, and did not cry. He remained calm, watching Tenshi.

_His chest is moving... He is alive... He can't die. _

He said over and over in his mind. He stared at Tenshi a little longer, then looked at his Chichiue, who looked like he was completely blaming himself.

_It's not your fault, Chichiue... We really couldn't do anything to stop it... At least... you couldn't..._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Sasuke stood behind his wife, rubbing his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Naruto sighed and leaned back into the touch. What Sasuke was doing felt good and made him feel a little better, but only a little.

It had been three days since that Daija guy came and did the sealing to Tenshi, and the poor boy still hadn't woken up. Apparently, his body was getting use to whatever Daija did to it. Naruto blamed himself for what happened. Saying that if he was a better parent and had listened to what Tenshi had said, Tenshi wouldn't be harmed. No one would have. But he didn't listen to his son. He just thought Tenshi heard it from the kids playing.

Sasuke told him every time that it wasn't his fault. That there was no way he could have known Tenshi had the power to hear thoughts and knew what was going to happen. He couldn't have known that what Tenshi said was true.

But Naruto always said that he should have.

Naruto was beating himself up bad for it and all Sasuke could do was try to comfort him.

Tsunade turned to the couple after checking Tenshi over for the second time that day.

"The same as yesterday. Nothing seemed to be wrong with his body. He's fine. We can't tell what is sealed inside him, but we can tell there is two things. I've never seen a curse like the one on his back before. The man must have made it up. I'm not sure when Tenshi will wake up. Soon hopefully." she told them. They both nodded and Naruto walked to his sons side, to the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through Tenshi's hair, which was almost as long as Sasuke's when he didn't have it spiked like a ducks butt.

Tenshi looked so much like Sasuke. He was a complete look alike to him. His hair was just like Sasuke and Tenshi made them cut it like his Otousan's too. His skin was just like Sasuke's and he looked like him when he slept. But Tenshi did look way, way more innocent then Sasuke. He had the round cheek, baby like face, he was small and look fragile. But the thought of him being invincible and not able to die like a normal human didn't really seem to fit his appearance.

But him looking just like Sasuke made said man worry.

Sasuke often wondered that since he looks like him, like Masami does to Naruto, will he act like him as well? It scared Sasuke. He didn't want his children acting like he did when he was young at all. Wanting power and nothing more. Every day he'd say the same prayer when he thought about it.

_"If I can only have one wish, I hope none of them are like me, make them understand. I hope that they can enjoy their life and hold life by the hand. And not waste it away like I once had." _

It would be bad if one of them turned out to be exactly like him when he was young. Besides, it would rip Naruto apart.

"I wish I knew what was sealed inside the boy. But I've tried everything, and can't figure out what." Tsunade said to Sasuke, though Naruto was listening. Naruto blinked back tears.

_What's inside him now? What if..._

Naruto ran his hand through Tenshi's hair again.

_Please don't tell me he's like me now... Oh kami no. _

_**We can find out.**_

Naruto blinked when Kyuubi talked.

_...What?_

_**We can find out. We can go into Tenshi's mind, like how you do when you just want to focus and talk to me, and we can see what's there. Though, I'm pretty sure we're in for a big surprise in Tenshi's mind. **_

_What makes you say that?_

_**Tenshi is very smart. With his telepathy ability, his mind must be very complex. It will seem different from yours. The only reason your mind looks like it does is because I'm in here. If I wasn't, it would be different. Tenshi's mind has to be bizarre looking. **_

_We can go in and find out what that man did to him?_

_**Hai.**_

Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, Kyuubi just told me I can go into Tenshi's mind with my own to see what is sealed in him and what that man did." he told her. She stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"Are you going to?"

"Hai." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasu, I'll be okay. It'll take a little while but I'll be fine." he told his husband, who nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waste.

"Then do it. I'll be right here the whole time." he whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto rested a hand on Tenshi's forehead and closed his eyes.

_**Alright kit. Leave the rest to me.**_

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

Masami sat outside Tenshi's room in the hospital, his head in his hands. He had been kicked out of his room when Tsunade-baa-chan went in to check on Tenshi. Now he sat and waited for what seemed like ever to receive the same news he got every day.

He knew Tenshi wasn't hurt really bad at all but why did it feel like he was?

Masami was acting like his Chichiue and blamed himself for what happened. If he had just taken Tenshi somewhere safe right when he found him instead of trying to fight the ninjas off, Tenshi wouldn't have been in this state. He could have protected Tenshi better like a big brother is suppose to do. But he didn't, and he felt bad for it.

Masami rubbed his temples, cursing the headache that was coming. He knew he was to young to curse, but he didn't care. Not like it mattered anyway...

His parents had informed Tsunade of their kids powers. The day after they had recovered, they were bomb barded with questions, most they didn't know the answer too. Like how they had got them and stuff.

He remembered sitting next to his Chichiue as he told them what he knew and how they got the powers. Little did Masami know he had talked to Kyuubi about it, Masami didn't know about the Kyuubi.

Naruto had said that it had happened without anyones control (he meant Kyuubi's). That the powers were just given to them when they were growing in Naruto's stomach. Naruto had said something about it was because of his spacial_ abilities and what he truly was_ and his genes mixing with Sasuke's. He said that it (meaning Kyuubi) had made Atsuko's Kekkei Genkai the strongest so when she first activated it, it would be complete. It was like this because of her hypnotizing power.

But everyone took their powers well and Masami had told him team, who was all excited about it. Masami was glad no one saw them as freaks, but it didn't lift his mood at all.

Masami felt someone sit next to him and he glanced over to meet mid-night eyes.

"Masami-nii-san..." a female voice said. Masami just sighed. "It's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up like Chichiue."

"Hikari..." Masami muttered, shaking his head. "I could have protected him more! If I'd just taken him somewhere safe right when I found him, then he would be safe and not in this mess!"

"Masami, it's not your fault. None of us could stop this. That guy would have found Tenshi no matter what we did." she said, rubbing his back with her hand. Masami didn't say anything for a second and Hikari watched him with a soft expression, a rare expression it was.

"But..." Masami started. "Hikari... I'm the older one... I'm the big brother. The oldest Uchiha child. I shouldn't have risked any of you guys getting hurt. I'm suppose to take care of you when Otousan or Chichiue can't! Or help take care of you when they can! I risked Atsuko getting hurt out there! She slept for a whole day after that! She was very tired from all that running. I shouldn't have told her to do that. She could have really gotten hurt. And then you! Hikari, you were so tired when it was over, you couldn't stand! I had to hold you up. You wore your self out, and to save ME! You had to save me. What good of a big brother am I if I can't even protect myself?" he buried his face deeper into his hands. "My job as a brother is to protect my younger siblings. To make sure nothing can happen to them, to keep them out of danger..."

_"What the hell were you thinking? You could have died! You're siblings could have!" _

Masami felt a stinging pain in his chest.

_"--do it a little more safely."_

"Chichiue has a right to be mad at me... I put all of you in danger. And when I didn't take Tenshi back right when I found him, I put him in more danger too. It's my fault. You could have died. They could have killed you... It's my fault." Masami's voice began to shake, showing he was about to cry. "It's my fault... I'm not a good brother."

Suddenly, something, or someone, punched him on the head, hard. He grabbed his head and looked over at the person who did it. Hikari was glaring at him, her Sharingan activated.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Shut up, you-you... you moron!" she yelled, pressing her fisted hands into her lap, staring down at them. "It's not your fault, Masami. IT'S NOT!" he stared at her, blinking, before looking away.

"Yes it is--"

He was punched again, harder.

"No it's not nii-san!" Suddenly, Hikari grabbed him and buried her face into his chest. "If it's your fault... Then it's mine too!" Masami stared at her in shock.

_What's she doing?_

"What do you mean?" he asked, not moving. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm the older sister, Masami. I might be younger then you, but I'm the older sister. The older sister has to protect her siblings too just like the older brother, you know. In truth, I'm the closest thing, besides Chichiue, to a mother. The second child is suppose to help the oldest! I'm suppose to be there to help you Masami! And if it's your fault, it's mine too." Masami felt his shirt starting to get wet.

_She's... crying..._

"Heck, I'm the one that managed to talk you into letting us go find Tenshi-chan! I had the idea. But, even if you didn't agree, I would have gone anyway and I'm sure Atsuko would have too." she paused to take a deep breath. "Ah, Masami! I could have teleaported Tenshi was from that man! I could have teleaported him to Chichiue or somewhere safe. I could have put a shield over him! But I didn't. I didn't even think of it!" she started making sobbing noises. Masami wrapped his arms around her and shook his head.

"Nah, Hikari, I could have used my telekineses to move him. Or mess with Daija. That might have made him loose his focus on Chichiue and Otousan and they could have moved to get Tenshi. But I didn't. I didn't even try." he said, pressing his face to the top of her head.

"Siblings, are suppose to take care of each other... And that's what you did. You did your best to protect him." a male voice said. Both Hikari and Masami paused and looked up in front of them. There stood a tall silver haired jounin in his jounin outfit, hand's in pockets, looking down at them with his one viable eye.

"...Uncle Kakashi..." Masami muttered. Kakashi bent down so he was level with them.

"You did all you could to protect Tenshi and each other. Going to find Tenshi was right. You did what was right. He was precious to you and you did what you could to protect him."

"But... Him being precious clouded my judgment, Kakashi! I could've--" Kakashi cut Masami off by shaking his head.

"Don't think those thoughts at it's your fault. Because it's not. You did all you could to protect him-- to protect your siblings. Tenshi would have done the same to protect his siblings, even though he is the youngest. Don't be so hard on your selves. Just because you are the oldest does not mean you have to always protect them and keep them from danger." he looked right at Masami. "Because, you can't. Trust me. No matter how hard you try, you just can't. You can do your best, but you can't protect them from everything. You shouldn't put such a heavy and hard burden on yourself." Kakashi put a hand on each other their shoulders. "I wish your Chichiue would understand that. He is blaming himself so bad right now. Saying it's his fault you all were in danger. That he should have protected all of you--Tenshi. I wish he'd understand that's it's not his fault and he can't always protect you guys. You are his and Sasuke's children, anyway." Kakashi chuckled. Then sighed. "But... it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Just be mad at that bastard, Daija, who deserves to die."

Both Hikari and Masami looked at each other, then back at Kakashi, smiling a little. There was a pause, then both blonds flung themselves at Kakashi, hugging him tightly, both crying into his jacket. He held on to them and rubbed their backs, letting them cling to him.

Kakashi looked to the right to see Iruka holding little Atsuko's hand. Iruka gave him a soft look and Kakashi looked away from his lover.

Atsuko's grip tightened on Iruka's hand and she looked up at him. He just softly smiled down at her and rubbed her hand.

"Everything is going to be okay." he said. She stared at him and then looked back at her older siblings.

_At least I hope so..._

**NaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuuNaruKyuu**

**(Give'em Hell: I was listening to a song called 'Fairy Song' from Tsubasa Chronicle when I wrote this part where there in Tenshi's mind. It fits it really good. Like if there were to be music in his mind, this would be it.)**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't in the hospital, but in his own mind, in front of a door. He looked at it, blinking a few times.

"Uhh... Kyuubi?" he called out, looking around for a fox. Kyuubi materialized next to him, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"**_Open the door_**,**_ it leads to Tenshi's mind." _**he said, pushing Naruto towards the door. Naruto nodded and slowly turned the handle, thinking of what could the other side look like.

When he opened it all he saw was a blinding light. He covered his eyes as he stepped in and Kyuubi followed, closing the door behind him. Once the light was gone, Naruto gasped at the sight.

Tenshi's mind was like a different galaxy of something! Everywhere it looked like outer space or something. It looked like the night sky and it had places in the sky that look like different galaxies from a far. It was like him and Kyuubi were in a HUGE room and the walls and ceiling where made of wall paper that looked like outer space. Naruto looked up in awe and it was like he was out side looking at the sky. It was beautiful.

But that's not all.

It was like they were in a huge room, but there was path ways everywhere of different colors. They were more like bridges or something. Naruto looked over the ledge of the plate form he was on and when he looked down, darkness seemed to go on forever.

The bridge like path ways were different color's and see through, like glass. Some where light blue and when you looked down, you could see what was under it in light blue. Some were red, orange, pink, purple, green, dark blue, gray, black, yellow-- any color you could think of, there was a path way that color.

There were what seemed like millions of pathways. When Naruto looked up, he saw more above him and some below when he looked down. They went over each other, under, wove around, connected together, broke away from each other.

The path ways either lead to a different path way or a door. And every door look different from the last. Some were different color woods, while some where made of glass or metal. They had different designs on them and where all amazing looking. The platforms the doors were on or when a pathway went to a small open space, there were walls that matched the walkways, but not see through.

Naruto gapped at it in awe, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. He never thought it would look like this! It was so different compared to his own. Apparently, Tenshi was very smart and creative. His mind was _very_ complex.

When Naruto was gapping at it, a small white little light like ball came from the ceiling and right in front of his face. He made a little 'eep' noise and took a step back, watching the light fall to his feet and go through the floor he was standing on. He looked up as more of those little lights came down slowly, like it was snowing lightly. He put his hands out to catch one, and he did. It tickled his hand and made that part of his skin feel very warm.

"**_Wow, your sons mind is way more complex then I thought it would be."_** Kyuubi said, getting Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at him to see him gawking in awe at the place as well.

"What are these lights?" he asked Kyuubi.

"**_I think, because of your son's powers, like healing himself and others, stuff like this falls in his mind. It's like his power, his purity. Or something. It has to stand for something. Maybe an ability he'll learn later. Who knows?"_** Kyuubi said, walking forwards. "**_Alright, come on. Let's go. We have to find the right door." _**There were three paths in front of them and Kyuubi walked down the middle path that was light blue. Naruto followed after the fox, looking around as they went. Amazingly as they walked, their feet didn't make a sound.

They seemed to walk a long way. Every time they'd come to an intersection of path ways, Kyuubi would pause, thinking, the take a path. At times a path would lead to a door and Kyuubi would give a frustrated 'huff' and turned around to go to a different path.

After the tenth time of going to the wrong door, Kyuubi let out a growl of frustration.

"Kyuu, does this place have a map?" Naruto asked, walking up next to him, while staring at the many path ways above them. Kyuubi glared at Naruto.

"If it did kit, we wouldn't be running into the wrong doors and we'd be where we need to be!" he snapped, brushing past the blond and up some red stairs. Naruto blinked and ran after him.

Kyuubi kept taking them higher, going up stairs after stairs. Naruto leaned against one of the walls that was dark blue, holding his hip.

"Does this place have a elevator?" he asked, looking around. Kyuubi gave a huff of annoyance.

"If I did, we'd be on it, dumb ass." he sneered. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" he yelled. Kyuubi lead them up another flight of stair's and finally stopped to look around. He turned his attention to a white pathway. He stared at it, pondering if it was right. Then he started walking down it briskly. Naruto ran after him, trying to keep up with the damn fox that never seemed to get tired.

Finally, they got to a red oak door with a design that looked like a star with swirls on all the tips. Kyuubi glanced at Naruto and moved to opened the door. He reached for the handle that looked like an angel's wing. Naruto noticed that all the door handles on all the door's look like angel wings.

Kyuubi was about to open the door when it opened on it's own and a mop of blond hair came in his face. He stumbled back, almost running into Naruto. Both Naruto and Kyuubi blinked and the mop of blond hair looked up at them.

Yellow, cat like eyes met red and blue eyes.

A blond boy stood in front of them, holding the frame of the door with one hand. He had thick blond locks of hair, and his bangs where parted right over his right eye. His bangs hung down to the center of his left eye and only to the corner of the right. Most of his hair was in thick locks and he had one piece of hair that stuck up at a curve right at the part of his bangs. His hair was smooth and didn't look messy in the back. He was tan and shorter then Naruto, but seemed to have a nice build, it was easy to tell in the long sleeved shirt he had, which had a 'V' neck that went to the middle of his stomach and baggy pants, no shoes.

"_Uh..."_ he said. There was pause. Then suddenly, the boys face got surprised and angry at the same time.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GET OUT OF HERE_!" he yelled.**(Give'em Hell: Anytime you see this: **_"Blah, blah, blah, PICKLES!"_ **thats the blond boy talking.)**

He tried to slam the door shut but Kyuubi put his foot in between the wall and the door. Kyuubi pushed the door open and the blond stumbled back, cursing. Kyuubi glared at the boy and stormed into the room, Naruto following behind him, confused.

**_"No, the question is, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_** Kyuubi yelled, making Naruto and the boy flinch. **_"Aren't you suppose to be full filling your mothers last wishes?" _**

"_Yeah well_..." the blond looked at his feet, hands going behind his back nervously. _"I did all of them... save for one, which I'm sorta doing now._" Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched, reminding Naruto of Sasuke.

_**"How the hell are you doing one of them now? YOU'RE IN A FUCKING TWO YEARS OLDS BODY!" **_

_"JAA(Well) IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

_**"THEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**_

_"IT'S A LONG STORY!"_

_**"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"**_

_"NOT MY FAULT, YOU OLD FUR BALL!"_

_**"ERRR! LISTEN HERE YOU--"**_

"Both of you, STOP SCREAMING!" Naruto yelled, stepping between the two. He took a calm breath before looking at them. "Alright, what the hell is going on and," he turned to the blond, "who the hell are you?" The blond scowled at him.

_"Oh, that's a nice way to greet someone. Geez. What a warm welcome_." he muttered.

**_"You're not welcome here." _**Kyuubi muttered and the blond glared at him.

"_Shut it_." he growled. He looked at Naruto. "_Jaa, you see--"_

"**_His name is Chuushin. He's a lion demon and a dead friend of mines son." _**Kyuubi said, cutting off the blond, who glared at him.

_"That wasn't nice." _Chuushin muttered, folding his arms and pouting.

"Oh..." Naruto muttered, blinking a few times.

"**_Anyway, back to what I was saying before. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_**

"_GAAAHH! I TOLD YOU IT'S A LONG STORY!"_

_**"TELL ME ANYWAY!"**_

"_WHY SHOULD I TELL A MEAN BASTARD LIKE YOU?!"_

_**"BECAUSE I'M YOUR--!"**_

**"Would you both shut up? You're giving me a headache."** came a voice from the far end of the room. Chuushin jumped and turned quickly.

"_Ah, sorry Aniki_." he said, a nervous smile on his face. He put his hands in front of him like he was protecting himself. "_Didn't mean too_." Kyuubi blinked.

**_"Aniki? You mean Datenshi is here too?" _**Kyuubi asked, Chuushin nodded. Naruto looked closely over at the far end of the room and his eyes widened.

**(Give'em Hell: Cue 'Nine Tailed Demon Fox' music from Naruto OST. XD)**

There was a cage that looked a little like the one Kyuubi used to be sealed in. But it was wider then it was tall, and it was one big door, not two for the doors on the cage. Naruto gasped at the creature in side it.

It was a BIG looking cat with red eyes like Kyuubi's but they had two black dots on either side of his slit like pupil. The cat was black and looked like a lion with ten tails. It had huge fangs and an evil looking face. Naruto gulped as he looked up at it. This cat was scary.

The cat licked it's lips as he looked at Naruto.

"**Hmm, who do we have here?**" he asked. Chuushin stepped in front of Naruto, giving the cat a stern look.

"_No, Datenshi. Not now."_ he growled. Datenshi glared at him and sat down.

**(Kitsune-chan: Any time you see this "blah blah--WEEEE!!" it means Datenshi is talking.)**

**_"What are you two doing here?" _**Kyuubi asked. Chuushin turned to him, a serious face on.

"_It was Daija." _he started. "_Daija, he caught us and... locked us up two years ago. His plan was to seal Datenshi into the Oourjironoki. But since that curse upon me and Datenshi is still active-- the one that makes it that whatever happens to Datenshi, like if he gets killed, sealed away or something like that, it happens to me too. Like if he goes somewhere, I go with him. Well, since it is still active, I'm here with him." _

"**Daija did the sealing to the boy three days ago, and sealed me inside him. But I brought Chuushin with me. Since he wasn't the one meant to be sealed, he isn't in a cage. But he can't leave this kids body unless I can."** Datenshi finished for his brother.

_**"Ah, I see." **_

Naruto froze.

_Wait... So Daija sealed a _demon _inside my son? TWO demons?... Oh kami, no._

"So, you mean to say that you are sealed inside Tenshi, like Kyuubi is inside me?" Naruto asked, pointing to the black cat, who nodded.

**"Who are you, anyway?"** Datenshi asked, cocking his head to the side.

**_"He's the boy you are inside's Chichiue. His mother. His name is Uchiha Naruto."_** Kyuubi answered for him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Both Chuushin and Datenshi's eyes widened.

"_Oh kami! Uchiha-sama! I'm sorry for being so rude!" _Chuushin cried, suddenly getting on his knees and bowing to Naruto. Naruto took a step back.

"W-Why are you b-bowing to me?" he asked.

**"The one who gave birth to the Oourjironoki is highly honored. You are by far a lord."** Datenshi said, bowing his head. Naruto blinked.

"Is the Oourjironoki that high and honored?" he asked. Chuushin stood up, nodding quickly.

_"Oh, oh hai! He is_!" he said. Naruto looked at him.

"Why? Can you tell me why my son is the... Oourjironoki and how that came to be?" he asked. Chuushin nodded and walked over to the huge cage, telling Kyuubi and Naruto to follow. The blond boy demon sat down next to where his brother was and his brother poofed and changed into a human form.

He had black, messy hair with bangs. His bangs were parted on the right side of his face, like his brothers. On the left side, bangs hung past his eyes to his cheek bone and on his nose. On the right, they only hung on the corner of his eye. He had a semi cow lick on the back of his head and the back of his hair looked like it had been chopped off with a knife, but it wasn't too messy. The clothes he wore were like his brothers too. But the shirt looked more like what Sasuke's wore when he was with Orochimaru, but with no sleeves. He wore the same black baggy pants his little brother did too.

"**_Alright. Tell us all you know."_** Kyuubi said as he sat across from Datenshi and Naruto sat next to him, across from Chuushin.

"_Kay."_ Chuushin started. "_The Oourjironoki is suppose to be some savior people believe in. A prophecy said that the Oourjironoki will be born and save the world from a evil man that threatens to harm us all. He has come to finish his what his father tried to finish or finish what his father did or something like that."_ he said, shrugging his shoulders. Naruto blinked.

_What his father tried to finish?... Sasuke?_

"_Anyway, the prophecy said he'd be born in a half fox demon male, with the Kyuu, which would be Kyuubi. He'd be invincible and have heavens top powers, for once made he is immortal. It said he'd look angelic and be like an angel. It said he would kill the evil being and save the world. The prophet which had said this said the day that the Oourjironoki would be born. She also saw the future and saw who the childes mother was and what clan it would be born into and what he'd look like. So she told them, meaning Daija, that you were the mother of Tenshi-chan."_

**"Daija didn't like the idea of some child being able to save the world from its corruption. He'd love to see the world fall apart. So, the prophet told him what would happen if he sealed a power demon inside the boy that has a hard time controlling it's powers. She told him that it would ruin the Oourjironoki's destiny to save the world and it would bring chaos to the human race. He'd be like a demon, not an angel. But there was a chance that the Oourjironoki could control the demon, so he needed something on him that could make him loose control, which is the curse Daija put on Tenshi."**

"_The curse makes both Datenshi and Tenshi lose control over their power. Tenshi will be knocked out and not have any control of anything, while Datenshi goes crazy, out of control blood thirsty and takes over. Daija loved the idea and knew Datenshi was perfect for it. So he caught us and planed to seal Datenshi in Tenshi. But since of a curse put on me and my brother, I go with him where he goes. So, I'm here too." _Chuushin said, sighing. Naruto shook his head.

"So, my childes a demon now? He's a threat to man kind?" he exclaimed. Chuushin smiled at this.

_"Jaa, there is a down fall to Daija's plan. He forgot something important." _he laughed. Naruto and Kyuubi glared.

"What?" Naruto demanded. Chuushin lifted a finger.

"_See, I can control Datenshi, so the curse will not work. I can hold back the curse. So the only way Tenshi could ever lose control would be like... well, like how you could when you were younger. He'd be about to die or strong emotion's would make him lose control. Besides that, the curse will not work." _

Naruto sighed heavily.

"So, he's like me then?" he asked. Both nodded.

**_"Tell us more about the Oourjironoki."_** Kyuubi said, leaning forward.

**"Ah, lets see. The Oourjironoki isn't really an angel. It's just the Oourjironoki looks like an angel. He looks angelic and gives off the angelic feeling. He's called 'White Angel' because his chakra is white, not blue or red or any other color. Also, believed to be called that because of his skin color. His pale, creamy color skin. Also, most see white as the 'pure' color. The boy is 'pure'. Also white can be seen as--"**

"Innocence..." Naruto muttered. Datenshi looked at him and nodded.

**"Hai."**

"_Your son screams innocence, if you didn't notice." Chuushin chuckled, shifting a little. "Also, another way he is called an 'angel' is because of his powers_." he paused, glancing at his older brother. "_He has heavens top _powers."

"Those are...?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

"_There is a group of powers that are classified as heaven powers. Powers from heaven. Power's that need no chakra to be used. The powers are, in no particular order: Telekineses, a ghost like power that allows the owner of the power to be ghost like--but not fly. Ability to bend space and time, shield, fire control, hypnosis, levitation, prognosis, telepathy, and healing--A.K.A, the 'Kiss of Healing'." _Chuushin smiled, seeming proud of himself that he knew them all. Naruto gave him a, 'You-kidding-me!' look.

"My children... have those powers... Save for the levitation and prognosis." he said, putting his palms against his knees.

**"Ah, hai. We will explain that later. Anyway, telepathy, 'Kiss of Healing', prognosis, and levitation are heavens top powers. The others are lower, but just as powerful powers. I know you only know that Tenshi has telepathy and 'Kiss of Healing' but he was suppose to learn prognosis and levitation when he turned five. But since Chuushin and I are here, he'll have them when he awakes."** Datenshi informed them, leaning against the bars of his cage.

"_Anyway, since he has those power's, he is called an angel. Now, yes your other children have the other powers, but they're called Guardians, not angel's. Because the lower powers are called Keibi: guard, protection. The reason is unknown. Apparently only the Guardian's and the Oourjironoki will know. They'll find out or something. Now, the prophet said something about the ones in the Oourjironoki's life. The Golden Fox for the mother_," he looked at Naruto, smiling. "_The Black Bishounen Cat as the father. Graceful Beauty, Light, and Warm Child as the siblings. There are many others as friends, like White Sight, a sensei or something. Pink blossom, White Snow, The Forest-- there's a lot. They don't really matter but there is one that does. It's suppose to be the one, the person who will be one of the closet to him. We're not sure if it's best friend or lover-- more then likely lover-- but that person is suppose to help him through everything. Like be his own savior or something... lover?_" he shrugged, _"The only hint that it left to who it was is the word, 'amber'. Nothing else. We have no clue what the gender is.(_1)" Naruto and Kyuubi nodded, not having a clue who they were talking about.

**_"Anything else?" _**Kyuubi asked. Both brothers looked at each other.

_"Well, there is something that we kind of left out_." Chuushin started, looking back at the two foxes.

"**_Nani?"_**

**"It's not major. But, we don't think Daija just picked me. I think that I was, well, sort of like Tenshi. Because... Well, look at my name. It's Datenshi. It means 'Fallen Angel'. I used to have a rep of being a evil like demon. A true demon as humans put it. I'm the opposite of little Tenshi. So, just a warning, I don't know what might happen with us. Also, around the time of the Jinchuriki's merging... I don't know how it will turn out. You just have to be careful with him."** Datenshi warned, looking right into Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded, sensing the seriousness the demon was giving off.

_"Also, there will be some physical changes in Tenshi. Like his eyes should get more cat like, pointer. His ears should change a little, he should grow small fangs, a little bigger then he already has, and his body should too. His senses will be much better, about as good as ours. It won't be exactly like ours till he merges. You'll see him having cat like actions and stuff, so don't be surprised."_ Chuushin sat up more, folding his legs under him.

"Does Tenshi know of this? Of any of this? Do I need to tell him when he wakes?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. Both cat's shook their heads.

_"A few minutes after we arrived here, Tenshi came to us yelling why the hell we were here. The boy freaked_." Chuushin said, chuckling.

**"Ah, hai he did. We told him everything we told you, save for the people in his life part. He took it all very well. He asked a lot of questions but still took it fine. He's allowed us to search through his head to get to know him and he already seems to trust us."** Datenshi smiled. "**Oh! Did we tell you how damn smart your child is?"** Datenshi asked. Naruto blinked.

"Uh... no."

**"Jaa, he's the smartest two year old I've ever seen in my life! He's about as smart as a six or seven year old."** Datenshi exclaimed, his face showing how impressed he was.

_"Because of his telepathy, he learns stuff faster then normal children. Since he was able to only sometimes hear peoples thoughts, he learned stuff by his own. That's why his speech his so well developed. Though, he doesn't act as smart as he really is." _Chuushin pushed on.

**"Almost every person has a form of themselves in their mind. Like you right now. When you go into your mind, you are in your minds form. So right now you're in the form of a person in his mid to late 30s, though you yourself is in your early 30s. That's how your brain works like. Like a mid to late 30 year olds brain. Though, if you learn how to control this, you can make this form an age you want. Your own age, older, or younger. Doesn't matter, it is up to you. You can control it or let it go naturally."** Datenshi said, sighing a little. Naruto nodded.

"And?"

_"Jaa, you should see your sons form. It's is not of a two year olds. When we first saw him, we thought no way it was a two year old we were in. We were surprised and his form is natural." _

Kyuubi perked up at this.

**_"Really? What age is his form in?" _**he asked. Chuushin flashed him a cat like grin, fangs glissing.

"_The age of about a nine year old."_ he said, smiling more. Both Kyuubi and Naruto gasped.

"You're kidding? I don't believe you!" Naruto snipped, glaring at the blond cat, who smiled sheepishly.

_"No, I'm not! Look. TENSHI!"_ he yelled loudly. There was a pause, then they heard the door open.

"What you stupid cat?" came a voice sounding much older then a two year old from the door way. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the door way as it shut and Naruto's eyes widened.

There stood a boy who looked just like Tenshi, but he was taller and look about nine or ten years old. His hair was about as long as Tenshi's was now (two years old) but it was spiked in the back to look like his fathers. His face was still a round, childish shape but not as round. He was in a healthy shape and had small muscles, looking like a ninja in training. He was wearing clothes that were like the two cats. But the 'V' neck only went a little past his collar bone. He had one long sleeve and the other was not there at all. He wore black, baggyish pants that went to his knees, and his feet were bare. The boys mid-night eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Chichiue? What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to him. Naruto just gapped up at him like a fish.

**"You baka, you didn't even feel someone enter your mind? Dude, you suck."** Datenshi said, a smirk on his face. Tenshi glared at him.

"Shut up, you ass." he retorted. He made a little yelp noise when he remembered his Chichiue was there and looked at him sheepishly. Naruto gave him a disappointed look.

"Tenshi..."

"Gomen, Chichiue. I didn't mean to say that." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. Just don't say it to around any adults." Naruto said, sighing. Tenshi nodded and put on a serious face.

"Chichiue, what are you doing in my mind?" he asked. Naruto looked up at him, blinking a few times.

"To see what Daija put in you." was his answer. Tenshi sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, it's nothing special." he said, the right corner of his lips coming up a little.

"_HEY!" _Chuushin yelled, glaring at the raven.

**"Watch it, brat."** Datenshi growled. Tenshi smirked at them and Naruto chuckled, while Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Tenshi's gaze moved to said fox and he stared at him. Kyuubi noticed and glared at the boy.

**_"What?"_** he snapped. Tenshi just blinked, then turned to Naruto.

"Who's he?" he asked, pointing at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said, watching Tenshi turn back to the fox with a calculating gaze. Tenshi stared at him for a minute, as if trying to size him up or see if he was someone worth his attention, it was reminding Naruto of Sasuke. Kyuubi glared at the boy as he got closer, taking a better look at Kyuubi, but stay at least two feet from him. Tenshi raised an eyebrow after a minute, making Kyuubi raise both his eyebrows.

"Hmm... Looks wise..." Tenshi started, slowly. "Chakra's big, has a good physic... looks slightly surreptitious. Holds himself with superiority." Kyuubi straightened at that. "Seems like... had many years to obtain such... imperious and imperishable aura. A little perverted, maybe?" Tenshi put a finger to his chin. Kyuubi scowled for a second.

"A little? You don't know half of it." Naruto muttered. Kyuubi glared at him.

"...Doesn't seem very impassive. Might have been in the past... Hmmm..." Tenshi cocked his head to the side. "Does seem impenitent of anything." Kyuubi smirked, shrugging some. "Tense, not too relaxed." Tenshi voice suddenly appeared beside him and his head whip around to face the voice. Tenshi was crouched on the ground, his face close to Kyuubi's. Kyuubi looked back to where he was earlier, then back at the young boy. "Face looks stern, has fierce eyes. Seems like he can be an ass sometimes." Kyuubi blinked a second about that before seeming proud of it. "Conclusion."

**"Here it comes..."** Datenshi muttered, looking away from the young boy.

_"The amazingly intelligent, accurate, and profound conclusion is...?" _Chuushin said like he was presenting something and he stretched his arms out in Tenshi's direction.

Tenshi stared at Kyuubi with a emotionless face, looking like he was about to announce the secret of the universe. He took a breath and Kyuubi and Naruto waiting almost anxiously. Somehow, the boy had managed to suck them in like it was something very important.

Tenshi opened his mouth.

**(Give'em Hell: Cue Naruto OST 'Fooling Mode'. I love cueing songs. IT'S FUN! Heehee!)**

"You're old!" he said loudly, giving Kyuubi a look that clearly said, 'Hey, I just stated the obvious. Go me!'. If it wasn't for Kyuubi's pride, which was much like an Uchiha's pride, he would have fallen backwards after that comment. But he didn't. Chuushin busted out laughing while Datenshi rolled his eyes and Naruto giggled lightly.

**_"What the...?"_** Kyuubi said, blinking a few times. Suddenly, he felt something small poke his arm and he looked at it. He glared at Tenshi, who was now giving him a look someone might have while saying, 'Is it alive?' stupidly while the thing is staring at them, which is was Kyuubi was doing now. Tenshi poked him again and Kyuubi growled.

"**_I thought you'd say something intelligent after all those smart words from a kid your age. Guess I was wrong." _** he growled. Tenshi smiled at him.

"Jaa, that is my conclusion. You _are_ old." he said, poking Kyuubi on the nose and pulling his hand back right after he did quickly so Kyuubi didn't bite it off. Tenshi stood, snickering and walked over to his Chichiue. "So, he's what enables you to have children, eh Chichiue?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

Even though really Tenshi was two, he shouldn't know that. That Kyuubi enabled him to have children, even if he had the mind of a nine year old genius.

"Uh... yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, giving a short glare to the two cats.

_"Hey, don't look at us! We didn't tell him anything like that!"_ Chuushin stammered, waving his hands around.

"They didn't Chichiue." Tenshi added, saving the two cats from his blond parents glare.

"Then how did you-?"

"I don't have Telepathy for nothing." he said, tapping his head with his finger. "I had heard a few peoples thoughts on it and put it all together. It was only about a month ago I figured it out. Nothing big." he said. Naruto shook his head.

"You still shouldn't know yet." he mumbled. Tenshi shrugged and started lighting bouncing on his feet.

"Telepathy... is awesome." he said, flashing Naruto a cat like grin.

"I guess when you wake up, we can start your training. I know your father will be itching to train you." the blond fox said, watching his youngest son. Now Tenshi really started jumping up and down lightly, an excited look on his face.

"Yay! I wanna start, I wanna start, I wanna start!" he said excitedly and Naruto smiled at how his son was acting. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**_Too much like Naruto..."_** he muttered. Tenshi glanced at him, shrugging his shoulders and continued jumping. Naruto shook his head.

"Wow..." he muttered.

"Nani?" Tenshi asked and stopped jumping, cocking his head to the side.

"Everyone expects you to act like your father. But by the looks of it, you're not going to act like him, hardly at all." Naruto said, shifting a little. Tenshi smiled ear to ear and started shifting his weight from his heels to his toes over and over again slowly.

"Aww well..." he trailed off, still smiling.

_**"You know. Sasuke's going to be very curious about that curse mark."** _Kyuubi said, completely changing the subject.

**"It's under check, so there's nothing to worry about."** Datenshi said, standing up, leaning against the bars of the cage. Chuushin nodded.

"Yeah but, he had a curse mark once, he'll be worried about it." Naruto said, glancing at Tenshi, who had stopped moving to listen to them.

_"He has nothing to worry about."_ said Chuushin, who stood. Tenshi nodded. There was a pause, then Tenshi blinked a few times and look over his shoulder to the door. Everyone looked up at him, curious.

"Uhh..." Tenshi's body stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Anosaa (Excuse me)." he said, turning to the door. "I have to check something." he started to take a step forward, but he looked over his shoulder. "See ya Chichiue, Kyuubi-jii-san." he chuckled.

"**_Oi! You brat!"_** Kyuubi yelled, shaking a fist at the boy, who was already laughing and running towards the door. Once he slipped through the door, his laughing seemed to abruptly stop and he glanced at Naruto with a smile before the door shut.

Chuushin stared at the door, straighting.

_"That's weird. Why'd he run out? He could just teleaport himself anywhere he wants. This is his own mind."_ Chuushin sighed and took a step forward. "_I'm gonna follow that punk."_ he said, running quickly to the door and slipping out silently. The three stared at the door till Datenshi coughed, getting the two foxes attention.

**"Alright listen. We're not sure what all this can do to Tenshi. Like if their will be any problems, so you have to watch him closely."** the black cat started. **"About his powers. He will _have_ to start training right after he wakes up. I suggest your husband,"** he looked at Naruto, **"should train the little one in levitation. Because the Sharingan helps more with Tenshi control over the levitation in the beginning and he should train him in his prognosis. You should train him in his healing and maybe that Tsunade women that Tenshi had mentioned to us before and he can train himself in his telepathy, or we can. It has to do with his mind so...yeah. About your other children."** Datenshi went on, not giving either fox time to say anything. **"Your eldest, Masami, anyone can train him, it doesn't really matter. He could train himself if he wanted too. Your second child, Hikari. You should train her with the shield or even a Hyuuga could teach her. You also should train her with the bending space and time thing. Basically you should train her. Your third, Atsuko."** Datenshi smiled after he side her name. **"Warm child, huh? Fix her perfectly."** he laughed and continued. **"That Uchiha leader should train her with her fire controlling powers. Uchiha's are great with fire. He should also train her with the hypnosis as well. The Leader Uchiha should train her, just as you train Hikari. But you have to watch all of them. As they get older and become stronger, they'll find new tricks to do with their powers. Some could endanger them."** he said. Naruto nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked, standing. Datenshi nodded.

**"Your son can already use his Sharingan, it's not complete, it's not a fully-matured Sharingan as your kids, Masami's and Atsuko's is. They have three tomoe in each eye. Tenshi only has two, like Hikari. He awakened his when we were getting sealed inside him. So tell your husband, he should start training him with it soon."**

Naruto gapped at him, not believing what he said.

"Tenshi's only two--"

"**So? It doesn't matter what age, he has these powers. I believe that if he didn't have those powers, he wouldn't have awaken his Sharingan so early. But he did. It wont hurt him, I promise."** Datenshi bowed his head to the two foxes. **"You best be going. You've been here long enough."** Naruto nodded and turned to leave, Kyuubi already ahead of him. But he paused.

"Ne, Datenshi?" he said, not looking over his shoulder.

"**Nani?"**

Naruto sighed. "There is these small white balls of light falling from the ceiling out there." he gestured out the door. "Do you know what it is?" He heard the black cat sigh heavily.

**"No. Tenshi doesn't either. But he says he likes them. When he finds out what they are, he'll tell you. I'll be sure of that."** the black cat turned from the blond fox. Naruto muttered a soft 'thanks' and followed Kyuubi to the door, saying bye as he left.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

When Naruto had gotten back, Sasuke was still holding him around the waste. The black haired shinobi told him he'd been gone for over half an hour.

Naruto had gathered his whole family, along with Tsunade, the whole rookie nine (he thought they should know this), Gai's old team, Kakashi, and Iruka and told them everything Datenshi and Chuushin had told them. Along with some things Tenshi had said himself. Everyone was surprised, and agreed not to let anyone outside the group that was around now to know, not even their kids, about the demons inside little Tenshi now. The counsel would have to know, but the demon's could not and would not be public knowledge.

People where going to know of the Uchiha children's powers sooner or later. That was something they couldn't hide. Sasuke started training his eldest three children right after Naruto had come back from visiting Tenshi's mind and told him what Datenshi had said.

It had been two days since Naruto and Kyuubi had been in Tenshi's mind, and the boy was yet to wake up. Both Naruto and Sasuke started to worry a little. What could be taking so long?

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi stirred a little, his eyebrows furrowing a little and he turned his head a little. He made a small moaning noise as he opened his eyes. At first he saw a slightly blurry, dark ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly again and opened them once more, his vision now clear. He sat up and looked around.

He was in a hospital room, it was dark and the window was open. He glanced at the clock. 5:30 A.M. The sun would rise soon. He yawned, stretching his limbs, and rested his hands between in legs, staring at the blanket.

_Chuushin? Datenshi?_

He called for them in his mind.

_Hello? Fur balls?_

**What, you brat?!** Datenshi snapped. Tenshi smiled.

_Sorry, just seeing if what you said worked. _

_Well, it does. And how are you feeling?_ Chuushin asked, his voice laced with concern.

_Well... fine really. But..._

Tenshi lifted his right hand and stared at it. He flexed his fist, staring at it with semi wide eyes.

_I feel so much more... stronger. My body... it feels different. I feel like I have limitless energy. Like my stamina is so much... more bigger. _

_That's good. _

**It's something you got from having us in you now. **

_I see. So, I can talk to you when ever I want?_ he dropped his hand and looked out the window.

_Hai, cub. Any time you want. We'll always be here._

**Not like we have much of a choice. **Datenshi grumbled and Tenshi could tell he was pouting--or really more of sulking. Datenshi doesn't pout.

Tenshi let out a soft chuckle. _Yeah..._

He grabbed his shirt that rested over the seal mark on his chest. He pulled his shirt out a looked at it. _When will it leave?_

_Sooner of later. In a few days, I think._ Chuushin said. Tenshi could feel him smile softly. _But that curse mark will stay there. I wont leave._

Tenshi's hand moved to touch on his back between his shoulder blades. He gently touched the mark and got a light tickling sensation run down his back. He made a soft gasp noise and pulled his fingers back a little. After a moment, he touched it again, but harder, much harder. He pressed his fingers against it, which Tenshi soon decided was a bad idea because a sharp pain came from it and his vision became cloudy for a second.

**Gah! Little one, don't do that! That's dangerous.** Datenshi scolded. Tenshi blinked.

_Why?_ he asked as he pulled his hand away to rest in his lap.

_Because it's a very sensitive spot on you. It it's touched lightly, gently or something, it gives off a sort of tickling feeling. A pleasant feeling, like a..._ Chuushin hesitated shyly. _...pleasuring spot._

Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

_But if it's pressed roughly, hard, to where it will hurt, it can knock you out. Put you in pain and weaken you. Don't touch it like that again, got it, cub?_

Tenshi nodded.

_Alright._

**You should sleep now. You just woke from recovering. Now get some real sleep, not where you're working in your mind, gaki.**

_Zip it, you stupid cat. I wonder if it'll be any fun with you two with me my whole life?_

**We'll make sure you have loads of fun. **Datenshi snickered. Tenshi sighed and rubbed his arms, before laying back down.

_Fine. I'll go to sleep. Just don't do anything stupid._

**Okay. But it's not my fault Chuushin's stupid and does dumb ass things. **

_OI! WATCH IT, JACKASS!_

**Be quiet, moron. **

_ASSHOLE!_

**Retard.**

_BASTARD!_

**Dumb ass...**

_SHITHEA--_

_Both of you, ZIP IT!_

Oh, yes. Tenshi was going to have _tons_ of fun growing up with these two in his head constantly. Loads of fun.

-------------------

**(1) This is a MAJOR hint to a pairing later on in the story. If you can figure out who 'amber' is. It's really quite easy. If you look back in the chapters before this one, it's there. **

**Give'em Hell: Well, thats the end of this glorious chapter. Hope you liked! I liked Tenshi's mind. It came to me in a dream... **

**Kitsune-chan: Yay! We finally got Chuushin-kun and Datenshi-kun where they need to be (inside Tenshi) and now this story can more WAY forward! Though, for the next few chapters, I wont be participating much. I have exams to get ready for. It really sucks... -pouts-**

**Give'em Hell: Sucks for you. Anyway, the next chapter should come soon, hopefully! **

**Next chapter: Training starts for the youngest Uchiha. Things seem fine till the news gets out about Chuushin and Datenshi in Tenshi two years after they are sealed within him. Everything seems to be going down hill for the Oomizu. Will the villagers take their Hokage's word and ignore that the demons are in Tenshi, or will they treat him as they did his Chichiue when he was young? Find out in the next chapter: "Let Me Be Empty"!**


	10. Let Me Be Empty

**Give'em Hell: Hello! This chapter is mainly about the village finding out about Datenshi and Chuushin. **

**Next chapter there will be a lemon! Just a earily warnning! XD**

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes(most of it later in the story), perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. Oh! And we forgot to say way before! We do not own "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL AND GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS FIC! DATTEBAYO! XD**

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Let Me Be Empty**

_**Be quiet, moron. **_

_ASSHOLE!_

_**Retard.**_

_BASTARD!_

_**Dumb ass...**_

_SHITHEA--_

_Both of you, ZIP IT!_

_Oh, yes. Tenshi was going to have tons of fun growing up with these two in his head constantly. Loads of fun._

**UchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamily**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 34**

**Masami: 8**

**Hikari: 7**

**Atsuko: 4**

**Tenshi: 3**

"Careful now."

Naruto sat on the back proch of his home, watching as his husband helping their youngest try to work his levitation, which his youngest had decited it was to be called Kuuchuufuyou, correctly. Tenshi was a little over five feet off the ground. Sasuke stood next to him, (both feet on the ground, duh!) holding his hand to help him keep balance. Tenshi was _trying_ to walk on the air. It was like walking on a balance beam. It was hard for him to keep his balance. His Otousan was helping the best he could, holding Tenshi's hand and watching him intently.

Naruto held his breath as Tenshi wobbled a little, almost falling but caught his balance back, thanks to some help from his father. Naruto let out the breath and shook his head. He'd been watching Tenshi a lot since talking to Datenshi and Chuushin. Anytime it looked like something might hurt Tenshi the littlest bit, he'd get all worried. He knew his son was basically indestructable, but he still worried.

He watched a little longer, watching the way Tenshi became so focused. Tenshi lifted his right foot to set it down again, and when he did, his foot didn't stop on the air like it was the ground. It fell down quickly like he had stepped in a hole or over a ledge. Tenshi made a small yelping noise and turned his body quickly, and tripped/fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke caught him and held him against his chest for a minute, sighing and pressing his nose in his look alikes hair.

"You okay?" he asked. Tenshi looked up at him, giving him a fustrated look. Sasuke just smirked and set him down. Tenshi folded his arms and started to pout. "You wanna try again?" Sasuke asked. Tenshi brightened right after the words left his mouth an nodded quickly. Sasuke grabbed his hand and Tenshi closed his eyes. He lifted a foot and it rested on the air like he was stepping on an invisable step.

Naruto looked away and over to the right of the two ravens, to his blond, female, in a way, look alike.

Hikari did look like Naruto's female form small, chibi style, save for her eyes and she didn't have the whisker marks. Her hair looked like his female forms, but she had much shorter hair, in small little pig tails. She was only seven, but Naruto could tell she would grow to look like his female form almost completely.

Hikari sat on a big rock, looking like she was meditating. Naruto watched as rocks disappeared and appeared around her. Some would disappear and he noticed they would go by his eldest son, who would put his hand out and make it fly off in some random direction. Sometimes back at Hikari or at Atsuko.

Masami was standing not to far away from her useing his telekinese to moved objects around and sometimes use his ghostly powers to avoid random attacks from Atsuko. While Atsuko, a few yards away from him, was playing with her fire, which she now called that power Hiasobi, and when an animal would come close to her, she would use that freaky voice to make it do something, she has yet to name that.

Naruto shook his head. He remembered a few months back when she had done that to Masami, making him act like a chicken and run into walls over and over again. It was highly amuseing, but Naruto made her stop, he was afraid Masami'd get a concusion or something.

Naruto watched Masami use his telekinese to throw a rock at Hikari, who put up a shield to block it, which she now calls that power Shiirudo. At the same time, Atsuko shot some fire out at Masami, who turned ghostly and it went right through him. All three of them smirked at each other.

He looked back over at the two male ravens. Sasuke had let go of Tenshi's hand to see if he could walk by himself. Tenshi swayed some and Sasuke made a move to grab him, but Tenshi firmly said:

"No, don't. If I fall, let me."

Sasuke only nodded and stepped back. Even though he looked calm, Naruto could tell that he was feeling just like he was. Worried.

Tenshi got about fifthteen feet away from his father, before his controll slipped and his foot went through again. He turned his body so he'd land on his back. But right before he did, he stopped, and seemed to be flouting in mid-air.

He glanced over at the blond eight year old a few yards away from him. He had his arm out streched towards Tenshi, palm facing the cloudless sky.

Masami moved his palm so it faced Tenshi and slowly moved it up and little, then turned it so it face the ground. While doing this, Tenshi was moved back to where he was right before he fell. Tenshi closed his eyes, summoning his power back and once it was, he nodded to Masami, who dropped his arm.

"Thanks, Nii-san." Tenshi said, smiling softly. Masami nodded and right when he did, he felt something very hot coming up on his right. He was about to get out of the way when a orange shield was put infront of him. The fire being shot at him hit the shield and disappeared. He glanced at Hikari, who had one eye open, watching Masami, who nodded to her in 'thanks'. She nodded back, closeing her eye. Masami looked at his youngest sister, who snikered slyly and flicked her nose with her thumb with the Uchiha smirk on her face. Masami sighed and shook his head, making Atsuko make a light giggling noise.

Naruto could already tell all of them together would make a good team once they were older. Masami and Hikari, even though they fight a lot, would make a very good two man team. They always seemed to work well together no matter what it came too. Kind of like the way Sasuke and himself were when they were young--kind of. Atsuko and Tenshi, though they were still very young, seemed like they might be good at team work like their elder siblings, but not _as_ good. Both seemed more like they worked their best alone, or maybe they just haven't found their perfect team mate yet.

"Yosh, kids. Enough for today. Time for a break and I have to make dinner and need _someones _help." Naruto said, looking at Hikari.

"It's Hikari's turn tonight!" Masami said, starting to walk over to his little brother and father.

"I know." Hikari sighed, standing and making her way to Naruto, Atsuko right behind her. Masami walked up to Tenshi, who was standing on the air, only about three to four feet now. He turned his back to him and patted his shoulders. Tenshi smiled and made a happy sounding noise before jumping on his brothers back, Masami grabbed his legs under the knees and shifted him so he was comfortable. Masami turned and started heading towards the house, having no trouble holding the light Tenshi on his back.

Sasuke trailed behind them, watching them intendly. How Masami walked holding Tenshi, how Tenshi had his arms loosely hung around his older brothers neck, how they softly talked to each other, how both seemed so comfortable with each other. Suddenly, both Masami and Tenshi were replaced with Itachi and himself. Masami carried Tenshi a whole lot like Itachi would carry him when he was little, before Itachi snapped and killed off the whole clan...

Sasuke shook his head quickly, willing away the thoughts, memories, and image he saw that replaced his two sons. He wouldn't think of that now. That was in the past, now here he was with an absolutly amazing and beautiful wife who happened to be the Hokage, and four amazing children, who none of them where like Itachi. NONE.

When Masami was about to set his foot on the porch, Naruto called his name out.

"Ne, Chichiue?" he asked, both his and Tenshi's heads turning to face their blond parent.

"I know I'm not in the office right now, and you're off duty, but tomorrow your team and Kishou's team are going on a A-rank mission together tomorrow. You'll be delivering a few documents. The only reason it is A-rank is because there are so many ninja's after these documents and they are highly important. So I suggest you get good rest tonight, you'll be excused from helping with the dishes and stuff after dinner." Naruto said, opening the door to the house after he finshed talking. Masami nodded, his serious face coming into play.

"Yosh."

A few months after the village was attacked by Daija's men, the Chuuin exams came. Masami and his team entered of course, and passed (to no one's surprise). Ever since, Naruto had been giving Masami's team (he was apointed leader of the team by his team mates) tough missions. Even though the group was young, everyone respected them, a lot did because they were afraid of what eldest Uchiha child would so if he heard them being insluted. Masami, even though he is nice, has a rep. for being very tough.

_A-rank mission huh?_

Masami smiled to himself.

_Funness..._

**MasamisTeamKishousTeamMasamisTeamKishousTeamMasamisTeamKishousTeam**

Masami moved quickly through the forest, trying to get to his destination as quickly as he could while also avoiding all the enemies he could. He only had Yukaikari and Radiou a few feet away from him to his right and behind him a little and two people from Kishou's team of five to his left. But he made sure to stay ahead of them. Kishou and two of his men, along with two of Masami's stayed to hold off a few ninja's attacking them. Kishou promised to catch up when he was done. Masami said if he didn't come back in one piece-- all of them, he'd kill them himself.

They had all giving the documents to Masami. Why? Because he was the only one that for sure wouldn't even get _touched_ in the mission.

Ever since Masami had become a ninja. Ever since he became a genin, Masami had never been touched, _once_, on a mission by an enemy. The ghost like power, which he called Youki (means ghostly), he had made it to where no one could touch him. He was already called by shinobi all over the 'Untouchable Ninja'. Sometimes the 'Untouchable Kitsune' since he looked so much like his Chichiue, and many saw Naruto as the 'Golden Kitsune'.

So they'd given the documents all to him because no one could touch him, or steel them away from him.

Masami stopped for a second on a branch and dropped lower, to the ground. The four ninja with him gave him a curious look and he made a sign that told them to stay where they were, in the trees. He pointed his hand forward and Yukakari looked up, her dog looking with her. Her dog growled and she smiled. She pointed ahead and the others seemed to get it. Enemies awaited ahead of them.

Masami started moving again, going around the trees, trying to search for the enemy. He sensed them only a few yards away and he didn't slow down at all. He sped up really. The enemy nin heared him and went to attack him, Masami easily dodgeing the blow.

"What do we have here? A mere kid? You're from the team delivering those documents aren't ya? Hand'em over kiddy, and we wont hurt ya." one of the ninja's said, sounding _very_ cocky. Masami shook his head, senseing his team closing in. "Fine then. Have it your way!" the man yelled. He through a punch at Masami who dodged it. Soon the other ninja were attacking.

_I have to get these documents delivered. Soon!_

Masami stood still as a man swung his leg around it hit him. The man gasped as he leg went through Masami's head like he was kicking through smoke. Another went to punch him, only having the same thing happen to him. Right then one kicked at him while to other punch. The leg went right through, while Masami caught the man punching him wrist in a iron grip. Even though his hand wasn't completely as big as the mans wrist, the man couldn't escape. Suddenly, tons of heavy rocks came from behind Masami and stuck the man down, unconousis. Others moved to attack when they when kunai came flying at them. Masami looked up at Yukaikari and Radiou and nodded. He turned and ran quickly to where he needed to be.

Masami made it to where he needed to be with hardly any trouble after that. But he was a little tired, and he knew the run back would be tiring soon. He would stay and rest in the village he was in, but he promise his little brother he'd be home tonight. And Masami didn't go back on his word, just like his Chichiue.

**UchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamily**

Tenshi waited anixouly for his aniki to get home. He shifted impatiantly where he was sitting at the table after he finshed dinner and his sister's cleaned up, they left some food out from their Nii-san for when he came home.

The night before when Tenshi found out both his Otousan and Aniki were going to be on missions, he made them promise to come home the next night. Both said they would and so far, only his Otousan has returned. He did right before dinner and Tenshi used his power to fix the very few wounds his father had and they had dinner, though his dad made him stay away from his ankles, the reason Tenshi was not sure.

But it worried Tenshi that his brother wasn't home yet.

_Aniki wouldn't go back on his word, would he?_

_I highly doubt it, cub._ Chuushin put in, trying to reassure the young Uchiha.

Tenshi looked at his hands, not failing to catch the glance he got from his Otousan.

Finally, a few minute's later, Tenshi heard the front door opened and he jumped up immedeatly.

"Aniki!" he yelled, running to find Masami. Once he found him, he had to hold himself back from jumping on his brother when he saw how tired he looked. Instead, he grabbed his older brothers hand and dragged him to the dinning room, telling him they had dinner ready for him.

Once Masami was in the dinning room, Tenshi pushed him down into his seat and everyone said hi to Masami in course. Tenshi semi forcefully turned him in his seat so he was faceing Tenshi, who was in his own.

"Nii-san! I need to fix all the..." Tenshi paused. "...very little wounds you have." he said, cocking his head to the side. Masami smiled.

"Yeah, I happened to avoid getting hit much. I was the least hurt out of both teams." he said, smiling sheepishly. Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How?" they both asked.

"Well, I was given the documents and they were mostly protecting me and--" Tenshi slapped and hand over Masami's mouth.

"Zip it. When you talk you move around. I need you to be still." he said, staring at a cut on his big brothers arm. Masami sighed and stopped talking. He watched his little brother lick the palm of both his hands (Tenshi licked his own hands, not Masami's) and the tips of his fingers lightly. Masami raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Tenshi glanced up at him and smiled.

"Ah, see, it's something new I learned. My healing power works through my siliva. I lick my lips a lot, thats why it works with my lips as well. Anyway, I tried eariler with Otousan and it worked. It makes healing go a whole lot faster." Tenshi asked quickly, running a finger on a cut on Masami's left forearm. It healed within seconds and Tenshi smiled more, making Masami smile back.

After a few minute's Tenshi was done and sat back, studing his older brother. Masami rubbed his legs, a pained expression on his face.

"Gomen." Tenshi said. "My power doesn't work for soreness. If you're sore, even if I'm sore, I can't heal that." he said.

"Sore?" Naruto asked, looking at Masami.

"Heh, yeah I did a LOT of running today. Never ran faster before. We had so many ninja after us. My legs are sort of sore from it." he said.

"Just tell me in the report." he said. Masami's eye widened and he through his head back, letting out a huge sigh.

"Oh man! I have to write the report! Just great!" he whinned, folding his arms and pouting. Naruto smiled softly and looked over to his youngest son.

"Ne Ten-chan? How'd you know his legs were sore?" he asked. The Oourajironoki tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"Something Chuushin told me to try with my telepathy. Not only can I read minds, but I can tell if their is anything hurting or wrong with someones body by tapping a part of someones mind. The cat's said it's my first step to learning on how to master my telepathy." Tenshi wiggled in his seat as Hikari set some food down in front of Masami and tapped the back of Tenshi's head with her hand. "Like... Ah! Otousan's ankle!" This made Naruto look at Sasuke and Sasuke acted like nothing was going on. "Apparently, it's hurting him. It's swollen but I can't heal it." Tenshi said. "But I didn't get to _look_ at it _either_."

Naruto sent Sasuke a stern, angery look that looked like one of Iruka's. Sasuke avoiding looking at him and he glanced at his youngest, who was giving him a apoligetic look, clearly saying that he was just worried about him and thought it was right for Naruto to know. He nodded slightly and looked away, Tenshi got it, knowing his Otousan understood.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and turned to go to the kitchen. Sasuke could tell he was mad and...worried?

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed, feet on the floor and his hands rested in his lap as he listened to his wife angerly move about the room. When Sasuke had tried to put his stuff up Naruto said a firm no and shoved him on the bed and started putting Sasuke's stuff up himself. While Naruto was busy, Sasuke had taken his shirt off and sat on the bed, waiting for Naruto to start talking to him. After a few minutes, what he was waiting for happened.

"Damn it, Sasuke." Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed, rolling his head back a little as he did.

"Naru-chan, my akle is just sore and a little swollen. It's not like I'm hurt badly." he said. He heard Naruto stomp his foot.

"But! It doesn't matter! You _are_ hurt, Sasuke. Swollen akle or not. I couldn't even tell though, you were walking just fine!" Naruto said, moving around again.

"I'm a ninja, smart one. A little pain like this isn't going to affect me." Sasuke restored, rubbing the side of his face.

"I know that Sasuke-- but you _are_ hurt--"

"I'm a shinobi, we do get hurt, you know?" Sasuke said, closing his eyes. He heard Naruto sigh.

"But..." Sasuke felt Naruto walk up to him and stand in front of him. "...You're hurt... and you hid it from us... from me..."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up into hurt and worried azure eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Naru-sama." he said softly.

"You hid that you were hurt... Don't do that." Naruto muttered, stepping closer to his husband. Sasuke's hand came up and grabbed Naruto's right forearm.

"Are you worried... that maybe me or one of the kids will hide when their hurt later on? Like..."

"Like I did?" Naruto sighed, looking down. "Hai."

"Are you worried about..." Sasuke paused. "Tenshi?" Naruto looked up and blinked, before sighing, looking down again, and nodding. Sasuke pulled his blond closer, so there was barely any space between them. Naruto bent his head down and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Don't worry so much, koi." Sasuke whispered to him. "He wouldn't and can't hide anything. His siblings can see right through him, you can as well. Kohaku-kun can see right through him too. He can't hide anything like that." Naruto closed his eyes and let out another breath.

"I know, I'm just... worried, as usual." Naruto muttered. Sasuke chuckled and pressed his lips softly to Naruto's.

"You're a worry wart, dobe." he said playfully. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Teme." he said, smiling. Both smiled at each other and Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and lead forward, locking lips with the Uchiha leader.

**NaruMasaAtsuTenNaruMasaAtsuTenNaruMasaAtsuTenNaruMasaAtsuTenNaruMasaAtsuTen**

**Naruto: 34**

**Sasuke: 35**

**Masami: 9**

**Hikari: 7**

**Atsuko: 5**

**Tenshi: 4**

"So...? What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But he is Shikamaru's son, good luck."

"I think you shouldn't force it so much. But it's good anyway, Atsuko-nee-chan."

"I think--"

-WHACK-

"OW!"

"No."

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't wanna hear it. You'll say you're not going to do it."

"WHAAA!? Aren't I entitled to my opinion too?"

"Nii-san, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."

Masami glared at his little sister, who just smirked and looked away from him.

"I thought Hikari was the mean one..." Masami muttered, nurseing his abused head. Atsuko glanced at him. "You're five years old! I thought you were suppose to be a nice five year old. My sweet sister!"

Atsuko just smirked at him again and turned back to her Chichiue and little brother.

"Hopefully I can get Inka to help meh. It is hard work." Atsuko said, leaning back up against Naruto's desk, looking like Sasuke when he waited at the bridge when him and Naruto were young. She rested her elbows on the desk like he did on the railing of the bridge.

"Alright, good. Now go find him, drag your brothers with you, and GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk, his elbows up by his ears. All three of his kids that where in the room just looked at him with identical blank expressions before looking away from him.

"Anyway, but knowin' Inka, he'll say something like, _"Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?"_, he's so lazy." Atsuko rambled on. Naruto groaned and slammed his head against the desk top.

_Why must my children be so much like Sasuke-bastard, and ignore me completely and bug the shit outta me?_

_**They are his children, you know.**_

_Oh, trust me, Kyuu. I _know._ Nine long agonizing months for each of them. Trust me, I really do know. _

"Chichiue!" Tenshi called out, turning on Naruto's desk, were he was sitting, to face Naruto and let his legs hang over the edge of the desk. Naruto looked up at him.

"Nani?"

"Datenshi wants to know, for some reason, what do you have planned for this village?" the angle asked, swing his legs back and forth. Naruto blinked at him for a second, and he saw Atsuko and Masami look at him.

"Yeah, Chichiue. What do you have planned?" Masami asked.

"Like how do you want it to run?" Tenshi pushed on, stareing at Naruto. Naruto sighed. He put up his hand, making the peace sign, then made his hands look like a heart, then he pointed to his face and smiled. All three of his kids raised their eyebrows.

"Huh?" all of them said at once. Naruto sighed. He heard his door start to open but ignored it.

"Peace. Love. --GAARA!" he yelled, his face getting all excited. Masami blinked.

"Uhh, Chichiue. I don't think you want the village to run on Gaara or to be focused on him. Remember, from what I hear, he use to be a homocidal freak."

Naruto was looking over Masami's shoulder at the person who had entered the room. Sand was slowly creeping up to Masami's back.

"Also," Masami contined. "That's guys weird. He has like no emotion and is really a freak." Just then the sand wrapped around him and Masami looked surprised. Suddenly, Masami disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke and was behind the red head.

"HA! I'm smarter then I look." Masami said, smiling victoriously at Gaara, who just stared at him.

"Yeah, just a little smarter then he looks. Which isn't much." Naruto muttered, shaking his head. Masami's jaw dropped.

"CHICHIUE!" he yelled. Naruto ignored him and watched Tenshi jump down from the table and Atsuko stand up straight and run to Gaara.

"GAARA!" both of them yelled and hugged him around the legs. He patted their heads, his eyes taking on a soft look for a second.

"What are you doin' here Gaara?" Tenshi asked, pulling away from him.

"I need to talk with your Chichiue." he said in mono-tone.

"Alright kids. Get outta here. I've got work to do and you got stuff to do. Get to it." Naruto said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Atsuko let go of Gaara and turned from the door.

"Fine, since we seem so _unwanted_." she snorted.

"Aww! Chichiue! That's hurts, you make me sad." Tenshi said pouting. Masami put on a shocked face.

"Look what you did, Chichiue! You made Tenshi sad! You should feel sorry!" he said rather loudly. Naruto groaned.

"Out! All of you!" he yelled, pointing to the door. All three of them laughing and ran out the door, Atsuko slamming it behind them, making the whole room shake. Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples. Gaara smirked.

"They drive me crazy." Naruto muttered. "There was absolutly no reason for them to come in here eariler. They just... did." he said, shaking his head.

"A reason why I don't have kids." Gaara said, moving to stand in front of Naruto's desk. Naruto looked up at him.

"Now what is it you want?" he asked, folding his arms on his desk. Gaara cocked an invisable eyebrow.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to vist a friend?" he asked. Naruto just raised his eyebrows at him and Gaara leand against the desk. "Alright fine. The other Kage's wanted to know where we were going to have the ANBU exams next month."

"And you couldn't send me a message of this... why?" the blond asked. Gaara sighed.

"A reason to come here without being bugged by my concel." he said. Naruto laughed.

"They wont let you just come for no reason? The concel here is the same. I can't go anywhere without a very good reason too." Naruto itched the back of his head. "Anyway, we should have it in Kumogakure, in the Land of Lighting. We should inform the other Kage's, especially the Raikage soon. It was last done here, so not here in Konohagakure again. Masami will love to hear this. He wants to go for the ANBU exams." Gaara nodded. "How long are you staying?"

Gaara was quiet for a minute, before looking out the window. "About a week or so, then I have to go back." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Anything else, Kazekage?" he asked, putting on a fox like smile. The red head glanced at him, as if unsure to say something.

"Yeah." he said, turning towards the blond. "Have you done anything to make some of your villagers go back to calling you vile names?" he asked. Naruto blinked. "I know not all of them love you but they don't talk about you a lot and call you vile names even when you're not around." Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Gaara?" he asked. Gaara sighed.

"When I was walking through the village, I heard people talking about some demon, demon boy or something. They kept saying they have a demon in the village. A demon child." Gaara told him. Naruto froze like a block of ice.

_Demon child?_

The words struck him hard and he didn't know what to do.

_They couldn't have found out... could they?_

Suddenly, his door opened quickly and Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino entered.

"Hokage-sama! We have important news to tell you!" Kiba said loudly as he entered. Naruto recovered from his frozen state at the sound of his loud voice.

"Damn it Kiba, can't you be quieter? You're a freakin' grown man." Naruto snapped, rubbing his temples.

"Gomen." Kiba muttered, looking away. Shikamaru shook his head and stepped forward.

"Naruto-sama, the whole villages is going on about it since yesterday. Somehow, a villager found out your son has two demons inside of him and it spread like a wild fire in the summer. Everyone knows, well, the adults, but their keeping it a secert from the children like they did with you when you were young. The news got out and the villagers aren't to happy." Shikamaru told him. Naruto was frozen again.

_Oh kami, they did find out..._

"How the hell did that happen?" came a deep voice from the door way. They all looked at the door way to see Sasuke standing there, his ANBU mask clutched tightly in his hand.

"We aren't sure, Sasuke-kun. But it's out." Ino said, looking worried.

"I think the councel accidently told a villager or ninja about it or someone over heard them and thats how it spread. At least, that's all I can lead too." Shikamaru said, looking back to Naruto. Naruto ran a hand down his face.

"Great..." he muttered.

"I'm going to give the councel a piece of my mind and fist." Sasuke growled, turning to leave.

"Sasuke! Stay. Don't do that," Naruto said sternly, standing up a looking at him. "That's my job, bastard." Sasuke nodded and turned back to them. "Alright, we have to find Tenshi. We need to talk with him and get him home."

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

**(Give'em Hell: For some reason, I started listening to 'Grief and Sorrow' from Naruto OST when I wrote these next few parts. Not 'Sadness and Sorrow' it was 'Grief and Sorrow' guess it fits or something.)**

After Tenshi was kicked out of his Chichiue's office, he had departed from his siblings to go find his favorite young male in the world. Hyuuga Kohaku.

He'd found him only a few minute's after he left and both of them were walking near the edge of the park, just talking when Kohaku heard two men muttering something and he heard them said 'Uchiha'. He glanced at them, slowing his pace to see if he could listen better, but had no such luck.

"Kohaku-kun, I'm hungry!" Tenshi whinned, looking at the Hyuuga.

"Stop whinnin', baka. We'll get ice cream later." he sighed, now ignoring the men. Tenshi smiled and bounced around for a second.

"Yay!"

"Shut it, baka."

Tenshi glared at him.

"Jaa'ku!"

Suddenly, a man appeared before them.

"Oi, Hyuuga. I'd stay away from that boy. It's not good to be around him." he said. Both boys stopped walking and Kohaku scowled at the man.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's a demon child, that's why. No good." the man sneered. Tenshi blinked, his eyes widening some after that. This didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuuga.

"Demon child? No good?" Kohaku repeated what he said, cocking his head to the side.

_What's this guy talking about? Yeah, I know Tenshi's Chichiue is the vessel for the Kyuubi-- everyone knows that. It's how he can have babies. No one's ever called Tenshi this before. Why are they starting now? Just because Tenshi's mother holds a demon in him doesn't mean Tenshi's a demon child._

"He's like his mother. The vessel for the Kyuubi, that fox demon. Evil, worthless, and veil." the man spat. Tenshi growled.

"Oi, don't talk bad about Chichiue!" he yelled, sending the man the Uchiha death glare. The man glared at the raven.

"I dare you to yell at me again, demon boy." he snapped. Tenshi opened his mouth to say something when Kohaku grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Tenshi-chan. Let's go to your house or something. This guys annoying." Kohaku said, not bothering to lower his voice as he pushed the younger male towards the Uchiha estate. Truth be told, the man was starting to piss Kohaku off and he needed to get away.

Tenshi glanced back at the man, who was now glaring at his and Kohaku's back.

_Did that man find out? Do they know about you too?_ He asked the two cat demons.

_Not sure cub. But be careful._

**Yeah, you never know, young one.**

Tenshi knew how the village might treat him if they found out about the two cat demons inside him. Naruto and Sasuke had talked to him and his siblings about it. Naruto told him to never give them a true reason to hate him or think him as a demon, but defend himself if needed.

He knew his parents were dreading the village knowing, and Tenshi thinks that what they dread has finally come.

Suddenly, Sasuke and Shikamaru appeared before the two boys, and both boys looked up at them confused.

"There you are, Tenshi." Sasuke said, sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"You have to come with your Otousan to the Hokages sleeping qutars." Shikamaru said to Tenshi, looking up at the sky.

"Why?" Tenshi asked, looking at his father.

"We have to talk, Tenshi." he said. Tenshi could tell his Otousan was serious and seemed bothered. So he just nodded, not even trying to aruge.

"I guess I'll go home then." Kohaku said, turning to go. Tenshi nodded to him and tackled him in a huge hug. Kohaku rolled his eyes and lightly hugged him back, then pushed the raven off. Tenshi smiled.

"Bye, Kohaku-chaaaann!" he cooed, before turning and jumping over to Shikamaru to bug him. Kohaku shook his head and turned to leave.

Sasuke walked over and picked Tenshi up.

"Come on, lets go." he looked at Shikamaru, "Make sure Kohaku makes it home safe for me." he said. Shikamaru nodded and trailed after the burnett.

**MasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTens**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 36**

**Masami: 10**

**Hikari:9**

**Atsuko: 6**

**Tenshi: 5**

Tenshi rested his forehead on the nape of Masami's neck. Masami was carrying him on his back from the trainning grounds of the village and Tenshi was _tired. _

After his parents had that talk with him, (Naruto mostly just told Tenshi his childhood story again and both Sasuke and Naruto told Tenshi what he should do and made him promise to tell them if something bad happened or something was bugging him) he started trainning hard. He begged Masami to train with him when he wasn't on a mission. But now that Masami was ANBU, it was hard for him to train Tenshi, but they both managed. Masami liked to train with Tenshi because, even though he was five years younger, he was pretty good to train with. Lately, Tenshi mastered walking on air and was starting to learn how to attack with his Telepathy.

Tenshi had told Masami all that Datenshi had told him about the Telepathy. How you could go into peoples minds and find out all you wanted about them. You could even control their body and everything. Tenshi told him Datenshi said you could torcher people with Telepthy too if you wanted. Also stopping someones heart with it is possiable too.

Masami knew if Tenshi could master it, and be able to stop someones heart, he'd be an amazing and powerful assassin, good for ANBU.

Tenshi opened his eyes and looked up to the right, his eyes catching his Chichiues face on the Hokage Monument. He stared at it for a minute, then lifted his head.

"Nii-san, what do you want to be when you're older?" he asked, looking at his brother. Masami glanced back at Tenshi.

"Nani?"

"Like how do you want to be?" Tenshi asked. He looked away from Masami and up at the sky. "Like for me... I would have liked to be like Chichiue. I mean the Hokage and all. I still wanna go by his shinobi way though. But I don't wanna be Hokage. The roll of Oourajironoki is enough. So..." he paused, looking back at his older brother. "I guess I wanna be like Otousan! An amazing ANBU chief! One everybody _loves_ and respects!" Tenshi smiled looking a little like their Chichiue.

Masami felt a stinging pain in his chest at what Tenshi said.

_"One everybody _loves _and repects!"_

Ever since the news got out about Tenshi, a lot of the villagers weren't treating him so great. They didn't care that he was an Uchiha or an Uchiha heir, they saw him as a little demon boy, which he wasn't. He knew Tenshi could sence how they felt about him and he knew Tenshi has heard a lot of their thoughts. But just as Naruto had been, he didn't show that he could feel it and was getting hurt by it. From the stories his Chichiue told him, by the looks of it, Tenshi was getting treated worse then their Chichiue had been. It wasn't good for such a sweet boy like Tenshi and it made his family mad. Especially Masami.

Masami smiled softly and nodded.

"Good. For me..." Masami looked away from the five year old for a second and to the ground before him. He felt Tenshi shift and he looked back at him to see him looking at the Hokage Monument. Masami looked too and his eyes landed on Naruto's head. "I wanna... be like Chichiue." he said after a minute.

"Why?" Tenshi asked, not moving his gaze from the monument.

"Because, Chichiue is strong, as is Otousan but... After Chichiue retires, I wanna take his place. I wanna run it like he does. This village does really well with him as the leader. I wann abe just like him so it can keep going like this. With him. no matter what happens, the village always recovers quickly. I want it to stay that way." he said. Tenshi finally looked back at him and smiled again.

"Really?" he asked. Masami nodded. "Good! That'll be awesome!"

Masami smiled at him and picked up his pace going home. They were in the central part of the village and the mad glares were starting to come. He didn't want Tenshi to see and feel too many of those. He knew he couldn't always protect the boy from this, but he could try.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

It was another day after trainning and Tenshi had confinsed Masami to go home and let Tenshi stay to train alone with his powers while Datenshi and Chuushin trainned him through his mind. Masami was very hesitant to go, but he did anway.

Now Tenshi sat, slump against a tree, breathing hard. Chuushin and Datenshi worked him hard and he was very tired. So tired, his powers had decided to stop working for the time being and rest themselves. He'd worked on them too much and also he had done some stuff with his chakra, wareing it down. He knew his Chichiue would be very mad.

He had a few cuts that would not heal because his healing power was on hold and Datenshi and Chuushin held back on healing him, afraid that how tired he was might effect him if they did that.

Tenshi stood and made his way out of the trainning grounds. It was getting dark and he had to get home soon before he got into trouble.

Tenshi wanted to go around the village central, but he couldn't. His home wasn't far from there and he had to go through to get to the Uchiha estate. On his way through, he avoided all the people he could and ignored the glares and insults that were thrown at him. Though it was hard to ignore, but he was happy his Telepathy decided to rest too, so he couldn't hear their thoughts without meaning too.

It had only been about two years since the villagers found out but it was hard... Hard to listen to them. Tenshi hated it. He was the Oourajironoki. Weren't people suppose to love him? Not hate him.

Tenshi walked on, trying to get home quickly. For some reason, he felt like someone was following him, but made no move ot look behind him and see.

_Chuushin, Datenshi. Something feels weird._

_We know cub. We feel it too. Just... hurry and get home. _

Tenshi nodded and started walking faster. He walked a little longer, knowing his home was still a little was away. But then suddenly, he felt a burst of chakra, like someone behind him was telling him they were following him and were edgeing to fight. He walked faster but he soon felt more people, two more. Then suddenly his danger sense were going crazy and he froze for a second. He glanced over his should to see nothing but he couldn't help but feel a little fear whell in him.

**Little one, get out of there. This isn't good. Run, get home now!**

Tenshi obeyed and started to run, but couldn't go too fast because of how tired he was. It was dark already and Tenshi knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home.

He felt the three people that were following pick up their pace and he strained his ears to listen for them. And he heard them, breathing and coming after him. He had to lose them, NOW!

Tenshi glanced to the side and saw an ally. He knew it wasn't very safe but it was the only choice he had. He darted into it and went down many different allies, constandtly keeping check on where his house was.

Tenshi made a move to turn down another ally.

_Cub, don't! Don't turn down that--_

To late, Tenshi already had and ran right into someone. He recongized the chakra signature to be one of the men following him. He stumbled backwards, looking up at the tall, strong looking man who was smirking down at him. Tenshi felt the other two appear behind him, but he didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked, moving his body into a ready stance. The men laughed.

"We know you haven't harmed anybody. But you are a demon. You're the child of a demon and a demon at that. We know your siblings aren't demons, they've proven it and they hold no demon in them. But we are unsure about the youngest girl..." he man said in an evil tone. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"Leave Atsuko-nee-chan alone!" he yelled, fisting his hands. The man in front of him laughed, Tenshi noticed he had red hair.

"Don't worry. We're not going to mess with her." he said.

"She's not the demon." one of the men behind him said. Tenshi glanced behind him and saw the owner of the voice had grayish hair. "Not only are you a demon, but you hold TWO demons, making you worse."

"And you hold Datenshi in you? That demon is evil." the last male said, he had sandy brown hair.

"Look, leave me alone. I haven't done anything to harm you." Tenshi said, looking for a way to escape. The redhead seemed to notice.

"You can't escape." he growled, grabbing his arm. "We're going to give you a painful warning about being in this village. No demon belongs here." he pulled Tenshi towards him and moved his other hand to put it around Tenshi's mouth and the raven did the first thing that came to mind. He bit the man, hard, drawing blood.

The man yelled and pulled back, holding his bleeding hand. Tenshi glared at him, growling under his breath. The sandy brown haired man growled.

"Let's see if you're really as great as some say." he growled. Suddenly, a kunai grazed Tenshi's right biecep and he winced, grabbing the new wound. Before he could react, the men had punched him in the cut and pinned him to a wall.

_Great. Perfect time for me to be competely tired and my powers not to work. I have no chakra to fight with. _

_Try to fight back the best you can, cub. We can't really be of much help, since your body is still to small to handle our chakra._

_Kay._

Tenshi tried to get away. Tried to punch, kick, bite,-- do anything to hurt them and get away. But nothing worked.

They had pullen out kunai to cut him. Soon he had cuts all over, and bruises. Tenshi kept trying to get awya but nothing worked.

It was making both cats angery. Especially Datenshi.

**DatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuuDatenChuu**

**"Come on, damn it! Let me give him so chakra! Let's get him outta there!"** Datenshi growled. Chuushin shook his head.

_"No. His body is too small to with stand it. We can't do that."_ he said, looking away from him.

**"Chuushin, they're hurting our vessel. They're hurting the kitten-- the cub! We can't let them do that!"** the raven barked, banging his fist against the bars of the cage.

_"We can't do anything! Even though his powers aren't working he still can't die! Even if they tried to choke him to death it wouldn't work!" _ Chuusin rubbed his temples. "_I wanna help him but we can't without hurting him."_

**"Damn it, Otouto! LET ME DO IT!"**

_"NO!"_

There was a pause between the two, when they heard Tenshi whimper loudly in pain.

_"Tenshi!?"_ Chuushin called out, worried.

**"What happened?"** Datenshi demanded. Chuushin was quiet, then spoke.

"_They hit the curse mark on his back hard."_ he said. Datenshi growled again.

**"Let me do this, Chuushin!"**

_"Stop it, Datenshi!"_ Chuushin turned from him again and closed his eyes, focusing on what was happening to Tenshi. He knew that Tenshi had gotten a arm free from the mens hold and was using it to swip at them, scratching and cutting them. But then someone had grabbed his arm and did the same thing Daija had done before. Twisted it and broke it.

Tenshi's scream of pain filled the room and both demons covered their ears. Once he stopped, Datenshi growled loudly.

**"DAMN IT!"**

_"I'm going to try and see if I can try to heal him without hurting him." _

Suddenly, they both felt growing panic arise in Tenshi.

**"Why is he starting to panic?! Why?!"** Datenshi yelled.

"_I don't know!"_ Chuushin concentrated on trying to find out what when a scream filled the room.

_CHUUSIN! DATENSHI! HELP!_

-------------------


	11. And Weightless And Maybe

**Give'em Hell: Yo. In the beinning of this chapter, it's mainly about everyone dealing with what has happened with Tenshi, then near the middle it's on a little bit on a problem Sasuke has for a little bit (this is were the lemon is!) then the end is focused on Tenshi and Kohaku's friendship. **

**I couldn't use spell check on this one because my computer is stupid. **

**I was listening to the song "Everything Burns" by Anastacia, feat Ben Moody. It shorta fit's Tenshi, if every time they says 'she' or something like that, change it to 'he' and it fits. I like that song. **

**Oh, and I changed my mind. I told someone Naruto would show them his ears and tail in the tenth chapter, but now he wont till the 12th. Sorry, it was longer then I thought. **

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes, perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. **

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. Oh! And we forgot to say way before! We do not own "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. **

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNESSITY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL AND GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS AND...Uhh... Gah! I don't know... Just... Screw it!**

**XP DATTEBAYO! XD **

-------------------

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**And Weightless And Maybe**

_Suddenly, they both felt growing panic arise in Tenshi. _

_**"Why is he starting to panic?! Why?!"** Datenshi yelled. _

_"I don't know!" Chuushin concentrated on trying to find out what when a scream filled the room. _

_CHUUSIN! DATENSHI! HELP!_

_"Tenshi! Whats wrong?!"_ Chuushin called out.

_What we... t-talked about before! A few days ago!... It's happening!!!_

Both demons looked at each other, paniced.

A few days ago, Tenshi had went with Hikari to the hospital because Hikari wanted to see Tsunade, to say yes to the offer she made of trainning her. Tenshi had read someones mind about something happening to a boy that was horriable. He got curious and read others mind. What had happened to the boy was something he hadn't heard of before, so he searched others minds to find out what. He became disgusted with it and talked to the demons about it. Now it was on his fear list. **(Give'em Hell: If you're smart, you would have figured out what it is by now.)**

The two demons could _feel_ Tenshi trashing around, and small whimpers could be heard. Both demons weren't sure what to do. They couldn't let this happen to Tenshi! Not to the cub!

_CHUUSHIN! DATENSHI! I CAN'T STOP IT!_

Datenshi hissed angerily, kicking the cage hard. **"OTOUTO!"** He yelled. Chuushin was breathing hard, raking his brain for a way to help Tenshi without hurting him.

Suddenly, they felt ture, ripe fear grip and hold on to the small boy.

_HELP!_

Both demons could hear one of the men sniker. Both listened closely to what Tenshi was letting them hear.

_"Let's see if you like it like your parents, or more like your filthy mother."_ they heard a man, the redhead, laugh. Datenshi growled deeply and Chuushin felt rage flow through him. He whipped around to his brother.

_"Datenshi, do it. Just hurry up and come back quick. I don't want Tenshi to get hurt more."_ Chuushin ordered. Datenshi smiled evilly, and Chuushin swear there was a dark cloud and thunder in the back ground along with lighting.

**"Finally!"** he shouted, turning into his demon form. **"Let me teach these bastards a lesson!"** Black chakra shot out from the huge lion and took over. Only a few second later, did Tenshi's mental form appear before Chuushin, curled up in a ball and shaking. Chuushin scooped him up quickly and pulled him into a corner in the room, holding him tightly.

_It's okay, cub. Everything is going to be fine."_ he whispered softly to the small boy.

**DatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshi**

The sandy brown haired man and the other one held the struggling boy against the wall, while the redhead watched him amused.

"Let's see if you like it like your parents, or more like your filthy mother." the redhead laughed. Tenshi's eyes widened and he struggled more, only to get slapped. When he got slapped, his face turned to the side, and he stopped moving right then. He felt a weird feeling come over him, and he blacked out.

The redhead's hand moved down to the waste band of the boys pants, and he undid the button and zipper, chuckling the whole time. Right as he was about to strip him of them, a small hand grabbed his wrist with a very, _very_ strong hold, unhuman for a kid this small. He tried to pull away, but couldn't. He looked up at the boys face. The boy's head slowly turned up to him and he saw red, blood red eyes with slits for pupils and two small dots on each side of the pupil. They were glareing at him fiercly. He gasped and really tired to pull away but couldn't. The other two men noticed and let the small body go, but the boy pushed his chakra to his back to get himself up on the wall.

"**_How dare you harm the cub. And how dare you try to do... THIS!"_** Datenshi growled, tighting his grip on the man. **_"No one gets away with harming my vessel. You ever harm him or try to do something to him and you'll get killed. And if I don't do it, I'm sure as hell that one of his family members will."_** he glanced at the other two men, letting his chakra flare for them to feel. He quickly healed his broken arm but not the cuts, not wanting to use to much chakra that would harm the small boys body. All three men became scareder then they were before. **_"But,"_** he looked back at the redhead. **_"To bad that _you_ wont get a second chance."_** he growled at the man. Then in one quick movement, he snapped the mans wrist. He man screamed out in pain and Datenshi let his wrist go roughly. The man stumbled back as Datenshi landed on all fours on the ground. He stood, holding his body in a supirior way. The other two men backed away while the redhead scrabbled back only to run into a wall.

"W-Which on-one... a-are yo-you?" he asked, his form shaking. Datenshi smirked.

"**_I'm Datenshi. My brother, Chuushin, is to peaceful to kill anyone unless they really deserve it."_** he told him, extracting his claws. **_"Now die, bitch."_ (Give'em Hell: XD YAY! I LOOOOOOOVE DATENSHI! XP)**

He didn't even give the man enough time to scream and in two sharp movements, the man's throat was slit, and for Datenshi's fun, he made a hole in his gut. He feel to a heap on the ground and Datenshi let out an evil laugh, looking at his hands that had the mans blood on them. He cut his eyes at the other two men, who took off running quickly. He made a move to run after them, knowing his could catch them, but Chuushin stopped him.

_No Datenshi. Come back now. His body can only take that much. Any more and we'll be hurting him. _

**But let me at least get away from here. It wont be good for him to wake up seeing this. **

_I know but we have no choice, we'll deal with him._

Datenshi nodded, relutantly, wanting to stay out longer, but drew back anyway. Once he let Tenshi take control again, said boy feel to the ground, unconiuos.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi woke slowly. He felt like he'd been sleeping for ages. He yawned, stretching out like a cat, before sitting up. He raised his arms above his head to strech, he felt sore, and opened his eyes as he yawned. He froze though, right in the middle of his yawn, his eyes grew wide at what was before him.

Blood was everywhere at his feet. His dropped his arms and looked around quickly, only to have his eyes land on the redhead that was hurting him before. He gasped. The man was stareing at him with blank, dead eyes. His throat was slit open and a hole was in his stomach. Tenshi relized it was the mans blood that was everywhere. He stood up quickly but froze. He slowly brought his hands up to where he could see them and gasped at what he saw.

They were red. Covered in dry blood. He stared at his hands, wide eyed.

_Did I... kill that man? Did I... hurt someone?_

_No cub. You didn't. _

_Then why are my hands covered in blood?!_

_Jaa..._

_Never mind. Just... zip it. _

Chuushin slowly moved to the back of his mind, whimmpering slightly.

Tenshi started to turn around when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and noticed it was cut up very badly. His powers still weren't working so he wasn't going to heal like he usually did. His whole body was in pain but he started to walk the other direction anyway, holding onto his sore arm that was broken before Datenshi healed it, and limping. He knew he was way late home, but that wasn't something he cared about now.

_I did that... No matter what Chuushin says, I killed him. At least the other two men will believe so... _

He winsed as his arm rubbed against a wall as he swaid a little as he walked. He could feel that he himself was bleeding and he was sure he was leaving a trail, but he didn't care.

_I know they were trying to hurt me but... Did he have to die? Did I have to kill him? Now am I really a demon? Chichiue said to try and avoid hurting someone badly like killing them if I could. But did I even try to avoid it?_

He felt something warm and wet slid down his face and he sighed, painfully.

_Great, I'm crying... But when I think about it... What just happened is really scarey. If I was... '_normal'.

He winsed at the word.

_I could have died. But I didn't... And I killed that man... I _killed_ him. I don't wanna kill people yet. At least not a villager. Someone that can put up a fight is fine I guess but... not a villager._

He stopped walking and leaned on the wall for suport, not trusting his legs to keep him up. He let his sore arm hang at his side and he pressed his other arm to the wall, pressing his forehead against his forearm. He let the tears fall and let himself cry, not careing to be quiet.

After a minute or two, he still didn't move and was sniffling. He didn't even feel someone come down the ally.

"Tenshi?"

**NejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNejiNeji**

Neji walked down the street away from the Hokage's office to go home. He took the long way home to give him time to just think. His eldest son was going to start school soon. Neji found himself proud of his son, Tanaka. He found himself already being a little compeative with Sasuke because his youngest daughter, Atsuko, was going to be in the same class as Tanaka. Neji knew Atsuko was already pretty good, she could have been like her elder siblings and started early and graduated by the time she turned seven, but she said she didn't want to. She wanted to be with her best friend, Inka or something. Though, Neji was sure Shikamaru's son, Inka, could have started early too if he wanted. But he was too much like his dad and called it troublesome.

Neji walked on and took a deep breath of air after a minute. But then froze.

_What was that smell?_

Neji looked around.

_Was it... blood?_

He breathed in again and noticed that it was blood. He took off in the direction of the smell. It lead him down and ally and a few more. Finally, he saw red and stopped. He walked over to it and gasped at what he saw when he turned the corner.

A redheaded man lay dead on the ground, throat slit open and a hole in his gut. Neji blinked, turning on his Byakugan on and looking around.

_Hmm... some signs of struggle. Seems like more then two people where here... Hmmm..._

Neji's eyes caught the sight of some blood leading down the ally. He jumped over the mess in front of him and walked down the ally steathfully. He didn't want to be caught by the person who killed that man if he was still here. Neji could tell that the kill was about ten minute's fresh.

He wandered further and could hear the sound of someone crying. It sounded like a child.

_No way, a child couldn't have killed that man..._

He moved faster, following the sound, which also was the way the blood trail was going. Finally, get got to where the sound was and saw a small figure leaning against the wall, face pressed against their arm. He moved closer and, using his Byakugan, figured out who the kid was.

"Tenshi?"

He saw the Uchiha tense for a second, but not move. He heard the boys sobs soften to barely nothing. When he said nothing, Neji quickly moved over to him, bending down to get at his level. He looked over the silent crying boy for a second, noticeing that he was cut up and bleeding. He was bleeding badly from his left leg. Neji grabbed Tenshi's arm and turned him to face him. He saw that Tenshi's face was red and cut up as well. His shirt was ripped badly. He looked like shit.

Neji looked down him with the Byakugan, putting the pieces together as he went. That man attacked Tenshi, Tenshi fought back, one of the demons took over and killed the man. But it looked very violent. What would drive the demon to be _that_ mad?

He looked closer at Tenshi. His eyes wandered down his chest and stopped at his waste. His eyes widened. The boys pants were unzipped and unbuttoned.

_No, come on, no. Don't tell me that man..._

"D-Don't worry... Hyuuga-sa-san. He di-didn't." Tenshi said softly, he knew what Neji was looking at and thinking. "Da-Datenshi st-stopped them." Tenshi tried to smile. But his face only twisted up as he tried and cried more. With the little energy he had, he through himself at the man and buried his face in his shoulder. Neji gently rubbed his back as he cried, being gentle enough not to hurt the boy and anger his wounds.

"Tenshi?" he said after a minute. "Why aren't you healing?" The boy pulled back at little, looking at the Hyuuga with half lidded, tired eyes.

"Powers...exhasted." he said breathy. Tenshi's eyes slid shut and Neji caught him as he fell forward. After first, he wasn't sure if Tenshi ment he was exhasted or his powers. Maybe he ment both.

Neji scooped him up, knowing Naruto and Sasuke had to be worried sick and Naruto was probly about to send a search party out to find his son. He ran to the Uchiha estate, noticing Tenshi was bleeding worse then he thought and needed attention ASAP.

**FiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihasFiveUchihas**

"Where the hell is he?!" Naruto yelled for the 10th time in two minutes. He paced back and forth across the living room, pulling out his hair on where his youngest son was. Sasuke sighed, putting down is empty tea cup.

"Naru-sama--"

"Don't you dare say he'll be here soon. You said that five minute's ago and he's not here!" Naruto snapped, glareing at his husband.

"Chichiue, he's only about 20 minute's late." Hikari said, not looking away from the medical book she was reading.

"I know but--... I have this feeling and I don't like it!" Naruto whinned, pulling on his hair more. "Masami shouldn't have left him there on his own." he muttered.

"If it makes you any happier, I'm going out to look for the runt." Masami said as he entered the room, putting his sandles on. "Come with me Otousan, before Chichiue pulls all his hair out and becomes bald, or at least has some bald spots." Masami said, a small smile on his face. Sasuke nodded, standing up and he ran to his room to get what he needed.

Atsuko managed to get Naruto to sit down and drink so tea when she felt something wash over her. Like a burning pain in her chest. It had been coming and going every half minute. But it seemed stronger now.

Right as Sasuke started walking out of his room, someone started pounding on the front door hard.

"Masami, get that." he said. He watched Masami disappear around the corner to the front door.

"OPEN THE DOOR, UCHIHA! OPEN IT NOW! LET ME IN!" a voice from the other side of the door yelled. Masami cocked his head to the side as he regionized the voice.

"Hyuuga-san, stop yelling!" Masami yelled. "I'm coming! Me and Otousan were just about to leave to go find Tenshi-chan!" he said as he started to open the door, Neji still yelling a little. "What are you... here... for..." Masami trailed off when he looked at the Hyuuga's face. Neji looked very paniced and scared, which was a look rarely ever seen on his face. Masami felt a burning pain in his chest again and he let his eyes go down Neji, to the small body in his arms. Masami's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a little. There was Tenshi, bloody and beaten bad. Masami took a step back and gluped loudly.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Masami yelled loudly, more like screamed. Both his parents reacted to his yell, both knowing that he only called them that when he really needed them.

Both of them quickly ran to where Masami was as fast as they could.

"Masami, what is it?!" Naruto said quickly as he turned the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Neji and the boy in his arms. Sasuke came up behind him only a second later and froze as well.

"Ten-...Tenshi?" Sasuke whispered, being the first to recover. Neji glared at them.

"Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to help me with your son?" the Hyuuga demanded, growling a little afterwards. Both of them ran over to Neji, pulling him in the house and to the stairs.

"Why isn't he healing himself? WHY!?" Naruto asked, franticly, looking over Tenshi's body. No one anwsered him, not even Kyuubi.

Sasuke lead Neji up the stair's to Tenshi's room quickly. The Hyuuga layed the youngest Uchiha down on the bed and looked at the parents of the boy.

"He need's medical attention ASAP." Neji said quickly. Sasuke turned to Hikari, all three of their children had followed them.

"Hikari, go too--!"

"No!" Hikari said, turning to her little sister. "Atsuko! You're faster then me, go get Tsunade-sama!" Atsuko merely nodded and opened Tenshi's window, jumping out and running to find Tsunade.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke demanded, while Naruto looked over Tenshi worriedly.

"I don't know." Neji said, scratching his head. "I was walking home when I smelt blood. I followed the sent down an ally, which lead me to see..." he paused, glancing at Tenshi. "To see a man laying dead, throat cut open and a good size hole in his gut." Naruto looked up at Neji, blinking.

"Murder?" he asked softly.

"Well, not by the looks of it. I think he was killed because he was the threat." Neji said, shifting his weight. "I noticed that it looked like more then just two people had been there. Like four. One being attacked and the other two were with the dead man. Anyway, I saw blood leading away from the dead man. I followed it, which lead me to a bloody, beaten, and sobbing Uchiha." Naruto turned back to Tenshi quickly, as did Sasuke. "There's... something else you should know..." Neji said slowly. All attention was back on him.

"The blood, dried on his hands... That's isn't his blood." he watched them for their reaction. Naruto's eye widened, Sasuke's eyebrows rose, Hikari gasped, and Masami's eye narrowed.

"T-Tenshi... killed that man?" Hikari gasped out, hand going to her mouth.

"Hai. He did, and did a good job of it." Neji said, shaking his head.

"But-but..." Naruto looked back at Tenshi. "How?"

**_No, Tenshi didn't kill that man._** Kyuubi suddenly said. Naruto jumped a little.

"Nani?" he said aloud, getting everyones attention.

**_He didn't do it... Hmmm... Ah, Datenshi. _**Kyuubi muttered, ignoring Naruto. **_But, why would he do that? What would motivate Datenshi to do that and Chuushin let him when he knows Tenshi's body is too small to handle Datenshi's chakra yet? Just Tenshi getting beaten wouldn't make him kill like that. That horribly. What could it be...?_**

"What is it, Naru-sama?" Sasuke asked, moving to him. Naruto looked up at Neji after listening to Kyuubi's museing.

_**I know Datenshi wouldn't pass up a chance to kill but like that? He only does that when he's pissted.**_

"Neji, is there anything else?" Naruto asked. Neji's eyes moved to Tenshi's face, then to his waste.

"...Hai." He hesitated, knowing just how they'd all react to what he was going to say.

Masami stared at the man, impationtly.

_Hurry up! Tell me what happened!_

"Look at..." Neji trailed off, pointing at Tenshi's waste. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked where Neji was pointing. Sasuke moved back Tenshi's ripped shirt and his Sharingan turned on right when he got what Neji was trying to say.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at his husband. Sasuke stood straight, glareing at the wall like he could burn a hole through it.

"His... Tenshi's... his pants are... unbuttoned and unzipped." Sasuke growled. Hikari made a yelping noise and Naruto gasped, looking for himself. Sure enough, they were just as Sasuke had said.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto chanted, holding his head in his hands. Neji put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much. Tenshi told me that they had tried to, but one of the demons had stopped them. They didn't harm him in that way, but they had tried too." Neji said softly, trying to calm the Hokage, knowning trying to calm Sasuke was futile.

Pained and watery blue eyes met soft, worried, pale lavender ones.

"A-Ar-Are you s-sure?" he asked, letting go of his head. Neji nodded and Naruto sighed. "Thank you, Kami-sama."

_**Ah, I get it now. Datenshi was pisst that they dare to harm someone like that. If there's one thing Datenshi and Chuushin hate, it's any kind of sexual abuse, let it be rape, molesting or sexual harrassing. But Datenshi had all right to kill that man like that. Good job, Datenshi. **_

_Yeah._ Naruto agreed. Just then, Tsunade and Atsuko burst into the room.

"Which brat is hurt?" Tsunade said, breathing hard. Neji pointed to Tenshi.

"That one." he said quickly, sparring a glance at Sasuke, who was still glareing at the wall. Tsunade didn't waste any time and started to heal the boy right away, wonding to herself why he wasn't healing on his own. As soon as he was healed, she turned to Neji.

"Who did this to him, how come he's not healing himself, why does his body seem so tired, and why is he now a little unstable." she demanded, more the asked.

"Unstable?!" both Sasuke and Naruto said, looking at her, surprised. She ignored them.

"Some man I found dead on the street apparently. I'm not too sure, you'll have to ask him about who attacked him. He told me he wasn't healing himself because he or his powers were exhasted. He's body must be tired from having one of the demons chakra in use and maybe he was tired before the attack. Why is he unstable? I don't know." Neji anwsered, not batting a eye once. Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought.

"Unstable? Why is he unstable!?" Naruto paniced, gripping at his hair.

"I'm not sure. I need to speak to one of the demons, or one of us does." Tsunade said, looking at the blond man. Naruto nodded.

**_No kit! Don't! It might hurt his body. Who knows what's going on in his mind right now. It's not safe for us or the little one. _**Kyuubi said loudly, making Naruto cover his ears physically.

"Damn it, Kyuubi! Did you have to yell?" he yelled aloud, getting looks from the other occupants of the room.

_**Gomen, kit.**_

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I can't talk to one of the demons. Kyuubi said it's not safe for me, him, or Tenshi." he stared at his feet, feeling defeated. Everyone looked at eachother, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Tenshi groaned and they saw him move. Everybody turned to him, his parents going to his side. The boy sat up, eyes still closed, and stretched his arms.

_"Wow, this feels weird."_ a much older and charming sounding voice came out of Tenshi's mouth. The boys eyes opened and yellow eyes looked at them. He blinked at their surprised faces, and smiled sheepishly. "_Uhh... hi?"_

"Chuushin..." Naruto muttered, stareing at him. "What are you doing?" He looked up at Naruto and rolled his neck around once.

_"We found out that Tenshi's small body can't handle to much of Datenshi's chakra, because it's so much different from his own. Once he is a little older, he'll be able to handle it. But my chakra is a lot like his own, even though it's demon chakra, so he can handle mine just fine. Besides, I have better control of my chakra then my aniki."_ Chuushin told him, looking around at everyone else in the group.

"So, tell me, cat. Why is the boy unstable?" Tsunade asked him, getting closer. Chuushin's yellow eyes shifted to her and he stared at her for a minute.

_"Simple. Datenshi let out to much chakra. It hit his system and his chakra, causing them to mix a little. It kind of caused Tenshi's chakra to slip from his controll a little. Like the part of his chakra he isn't suppose to use till his older came out. So he is a little unstable. But not so much that he'll hurt himself or someone else. It's just his powers might be harder to control for him."_ Chuushin said like it was nothing.

"So... It's not going too--"

"_No, Naruto-sama, it isn't."_ Chuushin sighed and looked at Sasuke. _"Alright. This is what happened. Tenshi over used his powers without a break, wearing them down. When he was heading home, he felt some people, three people, following him. He tried to lose them, he failed. They trapped him in a ally, and he was to tired to fight them off. They ended up hurting him pretty bad. At first I didn't want Datenshi to do anything to stop them, afraid that it would hurt the boy more. But when those men tried to... do something sexual to the boy,"_ Chuushin's eyes narrowed and he growled lightly, _"I let Datenshi go, and he killed one man, the other two left."_

"Can you tell us who they were?" Sasuke said, calmly, so calm it was scary. But Chuushin wasn't effected by his voice and he shifted to his knees, placeing a hand on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke didn't flinch or move like some of the other people in the room did. Chuushin closed his eyes, and Sasuke felt the hand on his forehead heat up. The his head felt like it was on fire and his vison turned white for a second.

When Chuushin opened his eyes, Sasuke's vison was back and Chuushin removed his hand. Sasuke was quiet for a minute, and he thought about who the other two men could be. Then, as if he knew the whole time, the mens faces, names, where they lived, and everything came to him. He blinked and looked at the lion demon. Chuushin just nodded his head.

"I'll be sure to get them." the leader Uchiha said, nodding his head back to the demon. Chuushin looked back at the rest of them for a second, then his gaze went to Neji.

"_I thank you deeply, Hyuuga-sama. If it wasn't for you, Tenshi would be off bleeding and hurt somewhere with no one to help. All three of us own you one."_ he said while bowing his head to Neji. By the three of us, he meant Datenshi, Tenshi and himself. He looked back at the rest of the group. _"He'll awake in about two hours. Don't worry, he wont be in any trama of anything. We've taken care of that. He'll be just fine."_ Then, unlike the way Datenshi did it, the demon layed down before he let Tenshi take back uncontrol. Once they heard Tenshi's light breathing pick back up, Sasuke turned and grabbed Neji's arm.

"Come on, we got two bastards to kill." he said darkly, and Neji nodded. Sasuke looked at his family. "Stay here. Neji and I will deal with the other two men.

"If they have families," Naruto cut in before they could leave, "just bring them into custady." Both men nodded and disappeared.

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

About 20 minute's after his father had left, Masami left his little brothers room and went to his own, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Masami was angery, very angery. He wanted to go with his father to get those other two men, but knew his Chichiue would say no. But that was only a little less the half the reason he was mad.

He was really mad at himself.

He didn't know why he let Tenshi convince him into going home alone. He didn't know why he left Tenshi there. He felt awful. He felt as if everything that had happened that night was his fault.

Masami sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

_Not such a great big brother am I?_

Masami let out a small growl and pressed his face in his hands more.

_Damn it, why do I keep letting him get hurt? I'm suppose to protect him. Sibling take care of each other. It's my fault he got hurt and almost..._

He gluped, shaking his head.

_I have to take better care of him... Oh kami, I hope he doesn't think it's my fault and hate me for not being there. For foolishly leaving him. Please, don't let him be mad._

Masami's hands dropped to his lap and he stared at the floor.

_...No... I'm not going to make a mistake like that again! I will protect him now. I'll do better. I'll make it up to you Otouto, I promise. _

**SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke**

It had been two months since those men had attacked Tenshi. One of them had a family, so Sasuke and Neji spared him, but the other... well, he wont be bugging anyone any more.

Naruto had punished the other man and he had a very long time in prison. Sasuke tried to urge Naruto into giving him the death sentce, but Naruto said no, that Tenshi had told him not too.

Now he was walking towards his house in the Uchiha estate, coming back from his wife office after a mission. On his way there, he spotted his two sons, Masami carrying Tenshi on his back like before. And just as before, he saw that same image of him and Itachi. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that now.

_Masami is not like Itachi nor is Tenshi. Neither of them or just like me either..._

Sasuke watched them longer, following them home, staying about five or so more yards away from them. He knew they were talking, but couldn't hear them. He saw Tenshi wiggle and laugh, while Masami smile as if relieaved. Then it hit Sasuke, making his stop.

Masami and Tenshi were about the same age apart as him and Itachi are.

To think of it, Masami is already ANBU, Tenshi still hasn't started school, Masami's Sharingan is already perfect, and both of them are close like he and Itachi use to be when they were little.

_Why did it have to be so... similer?_

Sasuke slowly started walking again, his eyes rested on Tenshi's small back.

_But Masami isn't like Itachi at all. He's more like Naruto than anybody. Masami isn't power hungry and... there isn't a reason for him to snap. He isn't like Itachi. It doesn't matter if he is progressing like Itachi was, he isn't Itachi. _

Sasuke told himself over and over again as he followed them. But bad thoughts kept coming, and he wanted them to go away so bad.

Parts of memories came back and he felt that whallow feeling he hadn't felt since he was very little return.

He needed to talk to Naruto, maybe he could help.

**MasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTens**

Masami carried his little brother on his back on the way home from trainning. Tenshi kept acting like nothing had happened two months ago, he was perfectly fine. He had went on like he had before, but he never asked Masami to let him go anywhere alone.

But it was still bugging Masami. Did Tenshi secretly hate him or was mad at him? Masami still saw it as his fault for what happened to little Tenshi. But what did Tenshi think?

"Otouto." he said, softly, getting his brothers attention.

"Yeah, aniki?" Tenshi said, wiggling a little, moving his head so he could look better at Masami.

"Are you..." Masami looked at his feet, tighing his hold on Tenshi's legs. "... mad at me?" he closed his eyes, waiting for Tenshi's anwser. He really didn't want to hear his brother say he was mad at him. He didn't know what he'd do if he did.

Tenshi was quiet for a minute, and Masami thought it wasn't a good sign. When really, Tenshi was blinking in surprise, not expecting that to come out of his brothers mouth.

"What are you talking about, Nii-san?" he asked, his eyebrows coming down in a frowen.

"Are you mad at me for what happened two months ago. For not... protecting you?" Masami started walking faster.

"No, why would I be mad Masami-nii-san? It wasn't your fault. I was being stupid--"

"But I'm your big brother, I'm supose to protect you!"

"But you couldn't do anything. Even if that didn't happen then, it would have sooner or later. There would be a time when I was alone and they would have gotten me. They were waiting for me to be alone. It's not your fault." Tenshi said in a soft, sweet like voice. Masami glanced back at the raven, blinking a few times.

"So... you're not... mad?" he asked, shifting Tenshi's weight on his back. Tenshi wiggled.

"Of course not, silly! There's no way I can be mad at you!" Tenshi laughed, smiling ear to ear to Masami, who he himself smiled, releaved. Masami looked back in front of him and they were quiet for a minute.

"I'm okay, Masami. Really... I'm fine." he whispered to his brother, who nodded and smiled. Tenshi had been reading his thoughts. "I'm A okay."

_Even if everything burns..._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**-Short, not long, lemon! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!-**

He opened his eyes, and saw Naruto above him licking his fingers clean. He returned the fox like smile azure-eyed man was giving with a smirk and pulled him down to lick the small bits of semen on his cheeks and on the side of his mouth before he kissed him. Both of them groaned and deepened the lip lock knowing what they wanted.

Naruto traced swollen lips as he silently said, _Do it._

_As you wish._ Was Sasuke's silent reply.

The younger man chuckled as flipped their positions and he began to run his hands and mouth everywhere loving how smooth his husband's skin was.

Naruto's touches faltered just slightly when one slick finger entered him, slowly moving trying to be as gentle and less uncomfortable as it could, even through the blond was use to it.

He relaxed especially when another finger was added, stretching him farther. He smiled more when he saw his partner's face crunched in control like it usually did at this point in their little games. His eyes drifted to the man's groin and felt himself shivered in anticipation. No matter how many times they did it, it never seemed to get old or excite him any less then the first time they had done it. He melted right there and then when a particular spot inside him was touched, he felt the electricity rushing through every fiber of him just like all the times before and he still wanted more.

He opened his legs, as if welcoming the man above him. His husband smirked before he pushed in, causing the Kitsune to arch his body.

Sasuke brushed his lip against Naruto's tan neck as he started moving slowly until the body beneath him was making sounds that were shooting directly to his groin. He groaned when his thrusts were being returned, one after another.

"Naru..." he whispered between grunts as he found himself going deeper until he felt like he was being buried alive; the place that made him feel safe and made him forget about the dark past.

Naruto moved against him, trembling with pleasure when his spot was hit and shuddering in anticipation when Sasuke's hot manhood would pull back knowing that the next thrust would be better and more powerful, and even more pleasuring. He wrapped his arms around the pale neck, pulling his husband in for a rough kiss.

With one last powerful thrust, orgasm ripped through them smoothly and sweetly. They continued riding their orgasm, unable to stop moving against and with each other. It heightened their senses and dragged their orgasm longer; they both loved it.

**-Lemon ended-**

The raven pulled out of him and laid next to him, pulling him against his chest. After a few minute's of just laying there in each others arms, trying to get their breath back, the Kitsune moved a little.

"Alright. What is it?" he asked, turning in his husbands arms to look him in the eye.

Sasuke blinked.

"...Nani?"

"What is it? I could tell something was bugging you. I know you, Sasuke. They way you attacked me when I got in bed told me everything. What is it?" Naruto asked, running his fingers through pretty raven locks. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of Naruto's hand in his hair, rubbing his scalp.

After a minute, Sasuke sighed and spoke.

"The... Their back." he said softly, and Naruto knew by the way Sasuke was acting, quiet, hurt, and hesitant, what he meant. He sighed and rubbed his husband's scalp more.

"What happened?" he asked, quietly, almost as quiet as Sasuke was.

"When I was coming home today... I saw them... The boys. Masami was carrying Tenshi on his back as he did with me..." he whispered, as Naruto's hand slid away from his hair and to a pale cheek. Sasuke lead into the hand a little, loving the warmth it gave off.

"Sasu..." Naruto whispered, watching the raven's somewhat pained face. "Masami is not like Itachi was. He might be performing as good as Itachi was with his shinobi skills, but he isn't like Itachi. Masami loves his family more then anything and cares about them more then himself... Itachi and all that is in the past... Don't let it affect you now." Naruto said, gently kissing his husbands lips. "Ne?"

Sasuke nodded opening his eyes, which clearly read, "Thank you". Sasuke needed to hear it from Naruto, which he knew what always right about stuff like that. Naruto stared at him longer, before smiling softly.

"Also, them being like you isn't a bad thing either." he said and Sasuke blinked. "Of course, not the crazy, power needy way. But in other ways, it's good." he said. Sasuke smiled, nodding.

"Alright."

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**Tenshi: 6**

Even though he didn't show it, thing were pretty tough for little Tenshi-chan. Only a week after those three men had attacked him, and word had gotten around that Tenshi had killed a man. Then people started treating him worse. Not only that, but they had told their kids that he wasn't someone nice to play with. They were treating him as they did his mother when he was young.

_So, is this what Chichiue felt like?_

He wouldn't be running around trying to find someone to play with if he would have started school at the same age his Nii-san and Nee-chan, Hikari, started at. But he was like Atsuko, and wanted to start when he was seven. Tenshi was trying to be normal, like most kids. Plus, Kohaku and him said they'd go to school together.

But not only were kids not playing with him, much older kids would pick on him and wouldn't pass up a chance to 'rough him up' as they put it. He healed quickly, so when he got home, or saw one of his siblings, none of them knew what had happened. Though he was sure his Chichiue and maybe Atsuko had a clue of what was going on. Naruto because he'd been through it when he was little and Atsuko because she was very good at reading her siblings.

But there was one person he couldn't hide anything from. He always found out, but said nor really did nothing. He never told anyone, because Tenshi wasn't getting hurt real bad. The marks were baerly anything. They didn't even stay long. He always found Tenshi about five minute's after it happened, and it took ten minute's for the raven to heal completely. But still, even if he had not seen a single mark, Tenshi could tell he knew. Just by the look in his eyes. His eyes seemed to know everything. Tenshi could hide nothing from them. He always knew.

Hyuuga Kohaku always knew what happened to the small Uchiha.

Tenshi sat on his usual bench he liked to sit on when he wanted to think. But he wasn't sitting casally. Instead, his knees were drawen up to his chest and his arms were tucked close to his chest, and he was crying, sporting many cut's and bruises.

Only about a minute ago did a few men find him there and decide to 'rough him up'. They had just walked away and Tenshi climbed back up on to the bench.

He was there in the first place because he couldn't find anyone who could play. Mothers and fathers would shoo their childern away from him, saying things like,

_"Don't play with that dirty boy, son, he's bad news."_

It hurt the youngest Uchiha, though he never showed it.

So now here he was, crying on is favorite bench, covered in bruises, and shaking with his sobs. But he wasn't really crying about the beating he had just recived. Truely, he could handle that, those didn't affect him so much.

_Why?... It's not my fault. I didn't ask for this... I'm human too._

He thought, his eyes sqeased shut tightly.

_"Demon child!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Don't talk or play with that filthy animal son. He's evil."_

_"I don't wanna play wit a freak!"_

Tenshi sniffled, tenseing up his body more, and hiccuped.

_I'm just like them... I bleed too... I have feelings too... So why do they..._

He bit his low lip, shaking some more.

_Hate me?_

"Yo, baka." came a voice from his left. He jumped a little and turned his head to face where the voice came from. He blinked in surprise when he saw who was there.

_Huh? Kohaku-chan?_

Kohaku stood there, with an almost blank look on his face. His hair was the same color as his mothers. He had bangs that hung down on the tops of his eyes. The first bang hanging down that was closes to the center of his forhead went to just above his eyes, then the others got longer as they got closer to his ears. His hair was just like his mothers, but he had one rebel lock of hair that hung right in the middle of his forehead and was only as long as the bangs closest to the center of his forehead. He had the Hyuuga eyes and his face was round and soft looking, almost like Tenshi's. He was a perfect height for his age, six.

Kohaku stared at Tenshi for a second, his eyes first catching Tenshi's watery ones.

"Ne, Tenshi-chan? Why are you crying?" he asked and it sounded really inoccent.

"Wha...?" Tenshi then noticed he was crying right in front of Kohaku and kami knows how much he'd seen. Tenshi quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying! What are you talking about?"

"Yeah right." Kohaku muttered, sarcasticly. Then he noticed the bruises on Tenshi and wondered why he didn't see those first. "Ah, Tenshi! You're covered in bruises!" Tenshi's eyes widened and he waved a hand franticly, his other hand on his knee.

"Gah! Don't worry, it's nothing! You know they'll heal quickly! It's okay, Kohaku-chan. Really." Tenshi said, almost giving the Hyuuga a pleading look on to just drop it. But Kohaku either didn't notice the look or ignored it. Tenshi was sure it was the latter.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

_Those marks are very fresh. They are darker then I've ever seen them. With Tenshi, they heal within ten minute's tops. _

Kohaku's eyes trailed over the Uchiha's bruised body and finally he moved. With a few strids, he was in front of Tenshi and he raised a hand, briefly wondering why Tenshi sat on the side of the bench, not the front.

Tenshi's eyes screwed shut and he tensed, hopeing Kohaku wasn't going to hit or slap him.

_Ah! Don't let him be mad!_

Then he felt something light pat and rest on his right shoulder. He opened his eyes, blinking. He looked at the thing on his arm. It was a hand. He followed the arm attached to the arm to it's owner and looked at Kohaku's face. Kohaku was on his knees on the ground, looking up at him.

_Huh? He didn't hit me? He didn't..._

"Who did this to you, Tenshi? Who gave you these marks?" he asked, his eyes full of concern, along with his voice. Tenshi blinked.

"Uhh..." Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open. Why did Kohaku always seem to surprise him?

_Does he...?_

Tenshi looked at Kohaku's face, which turned serious and demanding when Tenshi said 'Uhh'. Tenshi gluped when he looked into the Hyuuga's eyes.

_Those eyes... It's like they can see right through me. I can't lie... Or hide anything._

Tenshi's eye grew a little bigger.

_I can't..._

He bit his lip as he felt his eyes start to burn again, trying to not cry. But tears whelled in his eyes dispite his wish.

_...hide... _anything_ from him. _

"S-Sorry..." he whispered softly. Even though Kohaku heard him, he asked anyway.

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry!" Tenshi bursted out, his eyes shut closed tightly as his tears spilled over. Right when Kohaku heard the beginning of Tenshi's outburst, he let his hand slip from the boys shoulder, readying himself for more of Tenshi's outburst.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Tenshi kept his eyes closed as he lead forward a little, yelling louder. "I'm sorry I'm so different--I can't change that! I've tried! I try to act normal-- to be normal! I try! But _why_? _Why_ do you all _hate _me?"

Kohaku caught the pain in Tenshi's voice the moment he spoke, and found his eyes slowly softening.

"I didn't do anything!" Tenshi continued. "No one wants me around! Everyone hates me! They hurt me in more then one way, saying I'm filthy and they _hate _me! Aren't I suppose to help them? I'm the Oourajironoki! I hardly have any friends, beside's my siblings. But this village hates me!" Kohaku blinked slowly as Tenshi paused.

_Hate?_

Tenshi's fists clenched.

"It burns... Everything burns. I hurt all over! It makes me wanna scream!" he yelled. He pulled his legs back up to his chest. "Why don't they understand? I'm human too!" he shouted the last part the loudest, tears running faster down his face, not careing if Kohaku saw.

Kohaku's eye lids fell to half mast when Tenshi stopped shouting. His whole face softened and he felt a sting pain in his heart at the way Tenshi's voice was laced with inner pain.

_Tenshi..._

Kohaku sat on the ground, knees drawn up like Tenshi's but not as tight, and he watched Tenshi, who was back in the potion he was before Kohaku had came. He watched with a gentle look.

_He's slowly healing... His marks aren't as distinct. But..._

He sighed, he knew the last thing Tenshi wanted and needed was pity. He started to stand up. Tenshi felt him stand and tensed more, whimpering.

_Now he's going to leave and agree with the village and not talk to me again._

Tenshi waited for the Hyuuga to turn and walk away, but he didn't.

"Tenshi." he sighed.

_Huh?_

Tenshi opened his eyes and looked up, to see a out streched hand in front of him. He looked up the hand, up to arm to it's owner.

Kohaku stood sideways, head turned to face Tenshi but not all the way, his left arm out and his hand out streched to Tenshi, like he wanted Tenshi to take it, which he did. Tenshi blinked.

_Kohaku...-kun?_

"Tsst." Kohaku started, his face emotionless. "Eh, come on, Baka. Lets go." Tenshi blinked again, stareing at the older boy, before something hit him.

_Wait! Don't tell me._

"Wait!" Tenshi yelled aloud, his face taking on a serious and somewhat angery look at the same time. "Why do you want me to come with you? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" he paused for a second. Seeing nothing cross the older boys face, he continued. "Why do you hold out your hand? I don't understand. Why are you so nice to me?" he cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "Ne, Kohaku?"

Kohaku gave him a amused expression and he raised his eyebrows.

"Pfft! Easy." he started. "Heh. Because you're my friend, baka." a small smirk pulled at the burnetts lips, and Tenshi swore his heart skipped a beat. "And I mean it." he muttered. Then his eyebrows rose more. "No, you're not my friend." he said, pausing for effect. "You're my _best_ friend, Tenshi." Tenshi swore it skipped again. At first Tenshi looked up at him, unbelieveing. But just by looking at Kohaku's eyes was all he needed to know. He didn't need to check the boys mind to see if he was telling the truth. He felt a calming, comforting warth spread through him, makeing want to smile.

_He means it..._

Tenshi's eyes widened a little more and his mouth made a tiny 'O' shape.

_He's not joking. He's not lying. _

"Come on, baka." Kohaku repeated, wiggling his fingers for a second.

Tenshi sighed, and reached up, taking Kohaku's hand.

"Alright. Heh." he said softly, letting Kohaku pull him up.

Tenshi looked at his feet, tears still on his cheeks and the rims of his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand come up to his face and his eyes widened. He looked up at Kohaku, who was smirking.

"Baka." he muttered, wiping tears away from his cheeks. "Where's my smile, ne?" he asked, resting his hand on Tenshi's cheek for a second, before dropping it.

Tenshi felt the warth double and the waiting and anixous look Kohaku gave him made him not want to disappoint the older boy.

Tenshi's head turned a little to the side, and he closed his eyes and smiled, a true smile for Kohaku. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Hee hee." he giggled. Kohaku's face softened.

"There it is." he said, his voice full of relife. Tenshi's smile grew to a cat like grin.

"Hee hee, Kohaku-chan!" Tenshi giggled, feeling happy.

"Tcch, baka." the Hyuuga muttered shaking his head. Tenshi gapped for a second before playfully glareing.

"Don't call me that, Jaa-ku!(Jerk)" he yelled, smiling as he did so. Kohaku sighed softly, his face softening more and he smiled, a soft blush appearing on his face. Tenshi felt more warth spread through him and he knew that since Kohaku had smiled, he was turely happy. Kohaku did not hate him.

Right when Kohaku was about to turn to go, Tenshi lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy and hugging him, tightly. Kohaku was surprised for a second, but let his hands fall and rest on the smaller boys back.

"Thanks, Kohaku." Tenshi whispered, buring his head into the boy shoulder. Kohaku smiled and held the younger kid tighter.

"Any time, Tenshi. I'll always be by you're side, I promise." he muttered. Tenshi felt like crying again, but held it back.

"Aww, getting all mushy, 'Haku-chaaaan?" Tenshi teased, pulling away from the boy. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, baka."

"Jaa'ku!"

And Tenshi knew the Jaa'ku would always be there for him, no matter what.

_And I will for you too, Kohaku-jaa'ku._

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

"Tenshi, I don't think we should go there!" Kohaku called, chasing after his raven haired friend.

"Come here, kitty!" the younger male called, chasing a brown cat. Kohaku watched Tenshi run right out of the village gates and Kohaku looked around shocked.

_Where are the freaking gate guards?_

He ran after the smaller boy. He knew it wasn't safe out side the village without adult survison, and he knew Tenshi did too. But why did the Uchiha run out there without a thought?

He found Tenshi, still chasing the cat. The cat darted away from him and Tenshi finally stopped and pouted.

"Kitty..." he whimpered. "I wanted to take you home to see if daddy will let me keep you. I wanna pet!" he pouted more at the thought that his stoic father wouldn't let him have a pet. Kohaku walked up next to him, arms folded.

"Baka, why'd you run out of the village gates?" he asked. Tenshi blinked and looked at him.

"We're out of the village?" he asked, looking around and noticeing they were indeed out of the village and in the forest. "Oh... I didn't notice." he muttered sheepishly. Kohaku snorted and whacked the smaller boy over the head.

"Stupid."

"Jaa'ku!" he yelled, rubbing his head. Kohaku tugged on his arm.

"Come on, let's go back. I'll use my Byakugan to see the way better." he told Tenshi. His made a hand sign and turned on his Byakugan, scanning the area. He pointed to where he could see the gates. "That way."

Both started in that direction. About half way there, Tenshi's alarm in his head went off and he felt someone coming up behind them. He scanned their mind and knew their intentions were not good. They were after him.

He grabbed Kohaku's arm and pulled him along faster.

"Come on!" he said, starting to run. Kohaku heard the person behind them and raced after Tenshi as fast as he could. But the boys speed was not fast enough. A man landed in front of them, sporting an evil smirk.

"Ah, hello there, Oourajironoki." he said, taking a step towards said boy.

"What do you want?" Tenshi snapped, getting in a fighting stance. The man's smirk grew.

"You, of course." he growled. Suddenly, Kohaku appeared in front of Tenshi, blocking Tenshi from the man like a wall.

"Don't touch him." he sneered, his Byakugan activated. The man glared at Kohaku.

"So, you're a Hyuuga, eh?" his smirk came back again. "Hmm, it'd be fun to kill you." Tenshi blinked and shook his head.

"Kohaku move! I can take care of myself. He can't hurt me but he can hurt you." he whispered. Kohaku shook his head.

"No, he _can_ hurt you Tenshi. I wont allow you to get hurt. I wont stand aside and watch." he said, feeling stronger then he was before. Tenshi shook his head, but didn't get a chance to say anything more because the man cut him off.

"Since you got in the way, child. I'll have to take care of you too." he growled. Before the boys could blink, the man was in front of Kohaku and he slammed the palm of his hand, which was glowing black, right over Kohaku's heart.

The Hyuuga's eyes widened and he froze. He turned pale and feel to the floor. Tenshi felt a sharp pain in his heart and anger take over him when he saw Kohaku hit the ground.

The man laughed.

"Pathic!" he laughed more. Tenshi glared up at him, Sharingan spinning madly in his eyes.

"You BASTARD!" he yelled, his voice coming out sounding demonic. The man looked at him, paniced and surprised. Tenshi reached out with his mind harshly and hit the man. To the man, it felt like he'd just been stabbed with a millon sword blades. He yelled, grabbing his head and stumbled away from the raging Uchiha. He knew right then if he didn't get away, the boy would kill him painfully with his mind.

He turned and ran. And once he was out a view, Tenshi dropped to the ground by Kohaku's side. His hands hovered above the boy, not sure what to do. Kohaku had his eyes closed and he was deathly pale. Tenshi noticed he wasn't breathing.

_What do I do? What do I do? CHUUSHIN! What do I do?!_ He paniced.

_Cub, calm down and use you're healing kiss. That man hit his heart, so his heart stopped beating. You have to heal it. By the feeling of the chakra that man was giving off, it was a very strong attack._

Tenshi nodded phyiscally and lifted Kohaku's shirt up. He lead down and kissed over the boys heart, feeling a little awkward the whole time. He pulled back and when he saw nothing happened, he paniced more.

_It didn't work!_

_Cub, I know you might not like this, but there is only one way for your healing power to reach a heart. You have to kiss him, and I mean..._

_I know, I know!_

Tenshi gluped, already feeling weird, but knowing he had to do it for Kohaku. He had to revive him. He summoned up a lot of his healing power to his mouth. He closed his eyes to conentrate better and swore he saw little white lights for a second, but shook it off.

Tenshi lead down and pressed his lips to Kohaku's, poring and pushing his kiss of healing into Kohaku. He kept his eyes closed to keep concentration and could see small flouting white lights behind his eye lids. He felt his lips heat up and felt something shift for a second in him.

After a few moments, he pulled away, gasping for breath. He had stayed there a long time just to be sure he healed Kohaku. Now he sat and stared at Kohaku worriedly, tears on the rims of his eyes.

_Come _on_ Kohaku! Wake up!_

He blinked when he thought he saw little circular spots on the older boys face seem to glow for a second. But when he blinked they were gone.

He waited a little longer. Then about a minute later, Kohaku's mouth opened and he gasped in tons of air to fill his lungs.

-------------------


	12. I’ll Find Some Peace Tonight

Give'em Hell: Uh... hi... I'm here... you're here... the character are all here... I think... We're set to go... But Kitsune-chan has yet to return... O WELL!

**Warnings: YAOI! XD DON'T LIKE YAOI, THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC! GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI(BOY ON BOY. In this case, Sasuke on Naruto. ;D Heehee.) OR SASUNARU! Also has Mpreg in it, bad language, sexual themes, perverted Sasuke, violence and other crap like that. **

Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima. Oh! And we forgot to say way before! We do not own "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNISTY AND GLAMOROUSNESSNISTY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL AND GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS FIC! YAY!

DATTEBAYO! XD

-------------------

Of Storm and Fire

Chapter Twelve:

I'll Find Some Peace Tonight

After a few moments, he pulled away, gasping for breath. He had stayed there a long time just to be sure he healed Kohaku. Now he sat and stared at Kohaku worriedly, tears on the rims of his eyes.

Come on Kohaku! Wake up!

He blinked when he thought he saw little circular spots on the older boys face seem to glow for a second. But when he blinked they were gone.

He waited a little longer. Then about a minute later, Kohaku's mouth opened and he gasped in tons of air to fill his lungs.

-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.-?.

-----

"Huh?" a brown haired women muttered, glancing a small black and white swirl colored orb that sat at the side of her desk. It was shaking fircely, moving around in circles.

Why is it acting up again?

She watched it move and quickly had do dive forward when it fell off the side to catch it before it shattered on the ground. Right as she caught it, she looked up to see a scroll start to shake and she knew that stuff was being writen on it.

She scrambled up quickly, running over to a wine case, that didn't hold wine but she held scrolls in it, that was in her messy crowed office and looked at the scrolls that lined it. She pulled out one and glanced at it, her eyes widening.

"GAH! Not again!" she yelled, throwing the scroll back. She darted back to her desk and looked at the scroll that was shaking and saw stuff was magicly being writen on it. She glanced at the symbol at the top and sighed again, her grip tightening on the orb in her hands that was shaking.

What have you done now? How many times can that kid alter his future?

She glanced to her left and saw another ord that was purple and white swirled in color start to shake, the colors in it turning. She quickly grabbed it, running her fingers over it. She stared into the orb, as if looking for something, then she gasped.

"Oh kami, NO!" she yelled, "That's not possiable!" Suddenly, a young boy with the same hair color as the women came running into the room, holding a small, golden wolf pup in his arms.

"Okaasan, what's wrong?" he asked. The women glanced at her eleven year old son for a second, then her eyes shifted to the wolf in his arms.

"He changed his future again!" she gasped out, making her son blink.

"Again? How many times can that kid alter his future?" he asked, moving towards his mother.

"My thoughts exactly." she restored, turning back to the scroll. "But, something more has happened. He's also altered someone else's life. A young boys." The boy glanced at the scroll.

"What... did he do?" he asked, holding the wolf pup closer.

"We'll find out shortly." she answered. She looked back at the pup, her emerald green eyes metting the azure eyes of the wolf pup. "But," she said, looking away from the stern eyes of the pup and to the purple and white orb in her hand. "Something else has happened."

The boy moved and snatched the orb from his mother, looking at it. It took him a minute, but he finally saw it.

"No way! Not possiable!" he shouted, his mother smiled.

"You're getting better, my son. You'll be a good propht like me someday." she said, proudly. He raised an eyebrow.

"But you know I'm more curious in research. In testing and discovering things." he said. She sighed, nodding. The boy shook his head as if to get something off it. "Gah! Anyway, how is that possiable?" he asked. His mothers face turned serious.

"I don't know. But he did it without noticeing." she looked back at the black and white orb in her hands. "But now, theres someone that has a power that can surrpass the Oourajironoki's powers. It's... amazing."

"And he altered his future. How so did he alter it?" he asked, looking at the scrolls in the wine case.

"Well, it's been the sixth time in the past three years. But this one... the end isn't that great." she muttered. He glanced back at her.

"Just becasue he did that?"

"Hai. Let's hope he alters it better before he turns 17."

He nodded in agreement, when suddenly, they heard a loud crack noise and a sound that sounded like tiny pits of glass being put together quickly. They ran to a door at the side of the room that had the kanja (I think that's what it's called) for 'Part' on it. They swung open the door to see smoke in the room. They waited, trying to see what was there.

When the smoke cleared, a same girl, looking about the age of six, with short white hair was kneeling on the floor, one hand on her head. The wolf pup in the boys arm's ear's perked up and he stared at the girl. She opened her eyes and they matched the wolf pups, azure eyes.

The women walked up to the girl and kneeled before her. When she did, she noticed the girl had small little animal like white ears on her head and a bussy white tail.

"What's you're name?" she asked. The girl blinked at her, itching her head.

"Mimi." she said simply. The women stared at her, then raised a hand and scratched her behind the ears.

"Okaasan?" the boy said softly. The women didn't look at him.

"She's a Ittan(Part)." she said softly. The boy gasped.

"Another one? And of his?" he asked, unbelieveing.

"Hai. He revived someone again." she rubbed Mimi's head now. "When he revived his mother he created his first one. Now he revived someone else. He created a fox this time. But you'd think he would have created the fox first, instead of a wolf."

The golden wolf in the boys arms jumped down suddenly, and it a blink of an eye, he transform and turned into a ten year old boy, with golden hair, tan skin and azure eyes. He had golden wolf ears and a tail.

"What do we do?" he asked, his tail moving back and forth slowly. "You can't have a bunch of Ittan's running around this place. I know there's only two so far, but there'll be more. You know it." he said. He pointed to himself. "I was the first one. My creater, you know him, your son is trying to study and research him, knowing him he will make more. And he doesn't know he's doing it." She sighed.

"I know, Riri." she stood and Mimi stood with her.

"Where is my Master? My creater?" Mimi asked, looking at the women with inocent eyes.

_"Our_ master lives somewhere else. We stay here till we might be needed. He does not know of us." Riri said, studying the girl before him. She looked at him, eyebrows raised. Then she smiled in a cocky way, her pearly white fangs glissing.

"Oh really, Nii-san? Wow, sounds boring." she said, rolling her shoulders. The women looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Seems like you got the one he revived inner personailty. You don't look like him at all. Unlike Riri, who looks almost exactly like the one your master revived and made him." she said. Mimi smiled.

"Of course! I really wouldn't wanna look like two guys mixed together or just one of them. Then if I was to go into human form, someone might think I was their kid or something." she said, sticking out her tounge. "Beside's there both not even in school yet. Gross!" she shook her head and Riri sighed.

"By the looks of this boys future..." the boy started, looking at his mother.

"And the creater's." she said, looking at the orb in her hands. "One of you might have to go to them, or to your creater to keep an eye on them." Both Ittan's perked up.

"I--"

"I wanna go!" Mimi yelled, cutting off her "older brother". Riri glared at the girl, but said nothing.

"Well..."

"Maybe she should go. She seems smart enough. When Ittan's are made we pretty much know everything. Beside's she's small, and our master did want a pet. I think the Uchiha leader would give him a better chance with one that wouldn't grow so big." Riri told them. "Ne, Miss Yumi-sama?" he looked at the women.

Yumi nodded and looked at her son. "Mimi might be able to help you with a little of your research, Daisuke." Daisuke's face lit up and he bounced around.

"Alright! I can learn more on him!" he yelled excitedly. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the orb in his hands. He stared at it for a minute, before opening his mouth.

"Okaasan." he said, calling her over. She ran over to him.

"What is it Daisuke?" she asked, looking at the orb. A few second later, she gasped. "No! He gave him that?!" she yelled, snatching the orb from the boys hands. She looked at the other orb and growled. "Kuso!"

"Nani?" both the Ittan's yelled. Yumi shook her head.

"That boys in for a surprise soon." she muttered.

Look at what you've done now, Oourajironoki.

KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens

When Kohaku's mouth opened and he suck in air, Tenshi jumped and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kohaku-kun! Are you okay?!" he praticly yelled to the older boy. Kohaku sat up, still gasping for breath and he covered his ears.

"Don't scream at me, baka." he growled. Tenshi muttered an apologie and waited for Kohaku to get his breath back before talking again.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kohaku nodded.

"It was strange. That guy hit me, I had a sharp pain in my chest, then blacked out. Then suddenly, I saw little white lights floating around and I noticed I couldn't breath. After a few seconds I could and now here I am." Kohaku said, staring at the ground before him. Tenshi just watched him, he wasn't planning on telling the little Hyuuga what he had done to bring him back. He just knew the older boy would tease him.

Tenshi stood and held out his hand to the burnett.

"Come on. Let's get back before we get into trouble." he said. Kohaku nodded and grabbed the Uchiha's hand hastily. They both ran back to the village and made it in without being seen. Kohaku still wondered why no guards were around.

HikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTens

(Give'em Hell: Okay, we're going to start putting the month on these things too so you can understand what time of year all the events happen in. Okay? Okay.)

January

Ages:

Hikari: 10

Atsuko: 7

Inka: Just turned 8 a week ago

Kohaku: 6

Tenshi: 6

"Isn't that... unfair or something?" Hikari asked, her shoulder slumping as she stared at her younger sister. Atsuko put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Nope. It ain't. It's team work." she restored. Hikari huffed.

"Well, it's two against one! You got freakin' shadow boy over there." she half snapped, half groaned, pointing at Inka, who had his hands in his pockets. He shrugged.

"Team work. We're working on it." he muttered. Atsuko smirked.

"Yeah, and besides, you're a frigin' Jounin. We haven't even graduated yet!" she said loudly. Hikari gave her a look.

"Well, you could have already--"

"If I wanted to but don't." Atsuko finshed for her, turning away. "Let's do it again." she called to Inka, who nodded. Hikari looked at her younger brother and his best friend pleadingly.

"Come on and help me, otouto." she whinned. Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need help from a six year old? You're a Jounin, remember?" he said, falling back on to his back on the grass.

"Yeah, but, you have that mind thing!" she said, moving her hands around her head as she said this.

"Telepathy." he said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah!" she smiled moving her hips a little. Tenshi closed his dark eyes.

"I would but... I'm feeling lazy." he muttered, making Hikari sighed and groan loudly. Atsuko laughed.

"Ha, you got the Nara's, Tenshi-chan?" she asked, making the raven chuckle a little, opening an eye to look at her and Inka.

"Yup, guess so."

Hikari looked over at the Hyuuga, who blinked at her blankly.

"No." he said plainly as she opened her mouth and fell back next to Tenshi. Hikari glared at the six year olds.

"I hate you two." she muttered, turning from them.

"I love you too, Hikari-chaaaaaaan!" Tenshi called, laughing a little. When he got no responce, the boy sighed and relaxed his boy more. He felt Kohaku shift and ignored it, that is till he shifted about five more times, seeming like he was uncomfortable.

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes still closed. Kohaku sighed.

"My body feels weird." he mumbled, moving around again. "It has been since that... day..." he trailed off and Tenshi opened an eye to look at him.

"Not used to being revived?"

"Nope."

"Neh." Tenshi closed his eye back. They were quiet till a thought came to the raven, making him chuckle some. "Heh, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead Kohaku-chaaaan! Seems I had to _save you._" Tenshi teased, waiting for the older boys reaction.

"That was one time, baka." he muttered. Tenshi snorted.

"Riight. Say that again when I have to save you... _again."_ he said. He heard Kohaku sigh.

"Shut up, baka."

"Jaa'ku."

"Gaki."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"Jerk face."

"Retard."

"Pukehead."

"Stupid."

"Shithead."

"What's up with you and my head?" Kohaku asked, looking at the boy. Tenshi smiled.

"It's pretty!"

Kohaku gave him a confused looked.

"Then why'd you call me jerk face, pukehead, and shithead if my head is pretty?"

"Cuz I felt like it bizatch!"

"Did you just call me a bi-... female dog?"

"Yup!"

"Where'd you learn these words?"

"Chichiue and Otousan's "playful" arguments, teme."

Kohaku blinked.

"Did you just--?"

"YUP!"

Kohaku smirked and moved quickly, strattling the younger boy. Tenshi opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Now now, I don't think I'm old enough and have yet to get past the jerk part to be level with your Otousan." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Tenshi smirked.

"Yeah. You haven't even earned the tital of jacka--... a donkey's rear end yet. You suck." he playfully sneered, moving his legs quickly under the older male and kicking Kohaku off of him. Kohaku fell back and glared at the Uchiha.

"You little..."

Tenshi sat up, smiling inocently.

"Beautiful angel!" he added for the Hyuuga, who rolled his eyes.

"You wish." he growled, before attacking the younger boy. Both boys rolled around, throwing in some taijustu moves every once and a while. The two Uchiha females and the young Nara looked over at the two, watching with interset.

"You know, those two could have already entered the acadamy and would soon to be graduating." Inka said, sighing. Both girls nodded and Hikari looked over at him.

"As could you." she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He just sighed and looked up at the clouds.

"Too troublesome." he muttered.

SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke

Sasuke and Naruto: 37

Sasuke opened the door to his house, sighing as he took off his shoes which were killing his feet. Naruto had decided to be crule to him and give him a boring ass mission that involed a lot of walking ALL. DAY. LONG. Or almost all day. He knew as he entered the house no one was home. Masami was out on a mission and his other kids were out trainning, Naruto was still at the office and... well... that covered everyone.

The Uchiha leader made is way to the kitchen, making himself some tea. He glance at the small hand cakes his daughters had made the night before. He didn't eat one then, saying he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but now they looked so tempting to eat since he was hungry for a snack.

Since none of his family was around, he quickly grabbed one and took a bite. After a few seconds of seeing how it taste, he dubbed it good and okay to eat, so he ate it, grabbed his tea and flet the kitchen, but not without grabbing at least three more of the hand cakes.

(Give'em Hell: Cue Naruto OST "Fooling Mode" Heehee, it just seems to fit this scene.)

He made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the study room that was next to Tenshi's room, humming a little as he went. As he entered the room, he finshed his second cake out of the three he grabbed. Right as he entered, something white caught his eye. He froze, and turned his head to it, slowly finshing the last cake. They seemed so good.

He blinked at what he saw, his face blank but yet long at the same time. He stared at the thing, when he heard his front door open and a famillar voice yell out,

"I'm home!"

Naruto.

"Sasu, where are you?" Naruto called.

"Study!" Sasuke called back and he heard Naruto make his way to the stairs. "Uhh, Naru-sama!" he called, backing away from the white thing and going back near the entry to the study.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, as his blond hair came into view nearing the top of the stairs.

"There's a big white rat in the study." Sasuke said, calmly. Naruto gave him a confused look and marched over to him.

"Where?" he asked, poking his head in. When he saw the white thing Sasuke was talking about, he gasped.

"Oh, Sasuke, you bastard! That's not a rat! It's a fox kit!" he yelled, smacking his husband over the head before running over to the white fox.

The white fox that sat in the middle of the study had silky white fur with gold like lines and designs on her. **(Give'em Hell: Okay, I'm not sure how to describe it, but she looks like Okami but... fox style. The red marks on Okami are replaced with gold on the fox kit.)** What caught Naruto's attention where the stunning blue eyes on the kit that looked exactly like his own.

Sasuke rubbed his head with one hand, glareing at Naruto.

"I don't care what it is, just get it out of here." he said, walking over to a chair in the room. Naruto picked up the fox and glared at Sasuke.

"Oh, but Sasuke, she's so cute!" he whinned, snuggling the fox, who seemed to like the attention. Sasuke just stared at him.

"How'd it get in here, anyway?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Who cares? Aww, SASUKE! Let's keep her! Tenshi-chan always wanted a pet and so have I!" Naruto yelled, petting the fox lovingly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. It's a fox, Naruto." he said sternly. Naruto gave him a dry look.

"Well, so am I." Naruto remarked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, Naruto."

"But--"

"No!" Sasuke said, picking up a book and buring his nose in it, marking the end of the confersation. Naruto sighed and pet the fox. He was about to say something again when he heard famillar voices from down stairs. Naruto brightened.

"Tenshi!" Naruto yelled, running down the stairs. Sasuke's head shot up from the book and he cursed, putting his book down and following his wife.

HikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTensHikaAtsuInaKohaTens

Tenshi looked up at the ceiling when he heard his Chichiue call his name.

"Ooohhhh! What'd you do now, 'Shi-chan?" Kohaku asked, bounceing in the house, useing Tenshi's shoulder to get more leverage when he past him.

"Nothing. I'm not in troble, Jaa'ku." Tenshi said, watching the burnett lightly bounce on his feet. Tenshi could tell by the sound of his Chichiue's voice that he wasn't mad, but just excited.

"You suuuuuuuure?" Kohaku asked, dragging the 'u' in sure out a little longer then needed. Tenshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have gone out for dango. Seem's Kohaku can't hold a lot of sugar." he sighed.

"You talk of it like it's alchohel or something." Hikari said, patting him on the back as she walked in, "But, yeah. Although if we didn't Atsuko would have killed us."

"Dang straight I would have!" Atsuko shouted, coming in behind the blond girl, poped some dango in her mouth. "I loooooooove dango!" she cooed, smiling. Inka came in after her, rubbing his face.

"You're loud, 'Sukie." he muttered, and she glared at him.

"You're lazy."

"I know."

Atsuko stuck her tounge out at the lazy boy before popping in another dango.

"Tenshi!!!" they heard Naruto call again and Tenshi looked to the stairs.

He saw his blond parents dash down the stair's and turned quickly his direction. He ran over to the small raven and something white was shoved close to his face.

Tenshi took a step back looking at the white thing, blinking a few times.

"Isn't she adorable?" Naruto cooed. Tenshi then noticed it was a white fox and his eyes widened. He grabbed the fox from his Chichiue, holding her close.

"Hai, hai, hai! She is, Chichiue!" he said excitedly, hugging the fox. The fox sniffed him once and her eyes seemed to light up, and she started licking his face like crazy. Tenshi giggled, trying to pull his head from out of her reach.

"She seems to like you, 'Shi-chan." Kohaku said, walking up beside him. The fox stopped and sniffed the air. She turned her head to the Hyuuga and stared at him for a minute, before her eyes lite up again and she leap out of Tenshi's arms to his, and started licking him.

Kohaku sputtered and quickly handed Tenshi the fox kit back. "Geez." he muttered. Tenshi smiled.

"She likes you too!" Tenshi cooed. He turned to his blond parent, seeing his raven haired one morph into the room. "So, did you or Otousan get her?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, she was just here." he told Tenshi. Both of them looked at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked, looking at them. "I sure as hell didn't get that thing. It was here when I got here." Tenshi looked back at the fox.

"So you came here on your own, eh?" he asked her, stroking her hair. "Oh, it's silky smooth! Can we keep her?!" he asked, looking at his parents.

"Yeah, can we? She looks so cute!" Atsuko added, moving by her little brother to see the fox better. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-koi! Pleeeeaaassseeee?" Naruto whinned, putting on his puppy eyes. Sasuke glared at him.

"We don't even know how it got here." he said.

"Who care's?" Tenshi asked. "Let's keep her!"

"No. As I have said before, it's a fox."

"So? Chichiue is too." Tenshi remarked. Sasuke sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Oh, kami-sama..." he muttered. When he looked up, both Naruto and Tenshi were giving him the puppy eyes.

"Pleeeaaase?!" both pleaded, both sort of pouting a little. Sasuke sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright, fine. But you two are taking care of it. Not me." he growled.

"YAY!" both Naruto and Tenshi yelled, petting the fox kit. Tenshi held the fox kit out at arm's lenght from him and cocked his head to the side.

"What's your name gunna be, eh?" he asked the fox. She just wagged her tail as Tenshi thought for a minute.

...Hmmm... Mimi?

"Mimi?" he asked. The fox perked up and looked like it smiled. Tenshi smiled as well. "Then Mimi it is."

"Mimi?" Sasuke asked, looking at him. Tenshi nodded, holding Mimi up to him.

"I like that name, it seems to fit her. Isn't she cute?" he asked, smiling softly. Sasuke stared at the fox for a second. She was giving him a cute, soft look, and just as Naruto's cute expressions did, it made him feel all mushy and stuff.

"Hai, she is." he said.

Kami-sama, their all turning you soft, Uchiha!

SasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimiSasuMimi

March

Mimi was doing well with the Uchiha family. The Jinchuriki's were pampering her a lot, loving the fact that they now had a pet, and a mighty adorable one at that. She'd been there about one and a half months, and she liked everyone, especailly a tall, dark brooding man who she could sence was one of the heads and leaders of the house hold. She loved to follow him everywhere when the man's Chibi wasn't around or someone wasn't cuddleing her.

It drove Sasuke nuts.

Mimi seemed to love to annoy him. Often when he tried to read in the study, Mimi would come in and playfully nip at his toes, or try to get in his lap, or get his attention somehow. He wondered how the fox kit could like him so much when he clearly didn't want her around. His wife said aparently not only were human female's attracted to him, but any kind of female in the world was. Wasn't Sasuke just lucky?

...No...

Sasuke was starting to read a book in the study. He concitered himself lucky that Mimi hadn't found him when he came home. He relaxed in the chair, letting his eyes close for a second.

Alright. This is good. No kids around to bug me, Naruto is busy, and no Mimi around. Good.

But Sasuke spoke - or thought- to soon. Right when he finshed that thought, he felt weight being added to the back of the chair and something brush against his right ear. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, to see blue eyes looking at him. He sighed heavily.

...Mimi.

Said fox made herself comfortable on the back of the chair, her front paws and head resting on the Uchiha leaders shoulder. Sasuke sighed again. At least she wasn't bugging him.

He noticed that the fox was looking at the book intently, like she liked it.

Could foxes read?

Sasuke doubted it.

After a few minute's, Sasuke ignored her and went back to reading the book. Soon he forgot she was there, till she moved a little, her sliky soft hair brushing against his ear. She pressed herself against the side of his face, almost like a cat, and made a soft purring noise Sasuke had heard Naruto make once. After a few seconds, she stopped and settled herself back the way she was before.

A few minute's later, Naruto's voice rang from down stairs.

"Sasu! Come down here and help me with dinner!" he called. Sasuke sighed and set the book down. He made a move to stand, but Mimi made a soft whimpering noise, and he looked at her. Her blue eyes were big and she looked like she was pleading for him to stay. He blinked and looked away, trying to get up again. But this time, the whimper was more demanding, making Sasuke stop in surprise. He tried again, but this time, she growled and her sharp teeth caught onto his shirt. He looked at her, her blue eyes looking demanding. His eye widened a little bit. He swore, even though her eyes were blue, that the look she was giving him he'd seen Kohaku give Tenshi a few times.

Sasuke slightly gluped when she growled again and he picked her up, rolling his eyes as she made a purring noise and cuddled into his arms.

Sasuke walked down to the kitchen and Naruto 'aww'ed when he saw Sasuke holding Mimi.

"She looks so comfortable and cute!" he cooed, smiling at his husband. Sasuke glared.

"It's not happening often. She better not get use to it." he said.

Oh how wrong he was.

For the next month, Mimi did the same thing, but more often. Soon, Sasuke got use to her laying on him. But at least she slept with Tenshi and not him and Naruto. That would be catastrophic.

But Mimi did something new this time. Instead of resting on his shoulder, she got curious and sat on his head. Yes, you read that right. Sat on his head. Sasuke was surprised and confused at the same time, but seeing that he couldn't get her off his head, he left her there. She was small enough to fit up there, and she curled herself into a ball, and snuggled in closely. Sasuke managed to ignore her, till Tenshi came in, saying it was her bath time, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw where she was. Tenshi tried to surpress his laughter and amusement. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth right when he saw the glare his father was sending him.

He walked over to them and gently grabbed Mimi.

"Come on, Mimi-chan. Time for your bath." he said, trying to get her off his fathers head, which wasn't working.

Sasuke winsed as his hair got pulled by the fox. Tenshi frowened.

"Oh, Mimi-chan, stop acting like a frigin' cat!" he whinned, pulling her harder, making his father winse more. "I know you don't like water, Mimi. I don't either. But we have to use it to get clean!" He pressed and hand to her head and her claws let go of Sasuke's abused scalp and Tenshi craddled her in his arms. "There we go!" he chirped, walking towards the door.

Sasuke rubbed his head.

Ow... That hurt... Stupid fox.

Sasuke thought he'd never get use to the new member of the family. She was too much trouble, and seemed to love him, like a fan girl or something. But, somehow he didn't believe the whole fangirl part. She was more like a little girl who loved her father a lot, like Atsuko did him. Hikari had lost all the attention seeking thing from him a few years back. She'd thought she'd grown to old for it. Atsuko said she'd never grow to old. She was really going to be a daddy's girl her _whole_ life.

ANYWAY!

He still didn't really like the fox kit, and wasn't to happy he had given in to the puppy eyes of his wife and son.

That look should be a sin or something...

He shook his head.

Pig's will sprout wings like birds and fly the day I never regret giving into those eyes about that stupid fox and be happy about it.

It was only two weeks later, and he was in the study as usual, reading a book, with the fox kit in his lap. She had started laying curled up in his lap for a while now. He had also started absent mindedly stroking or scratching her. It was hard not to and addicting.

Mimi had followed him everywhere in the past two days after Tenshi went to spend the night at the Hyuuga's. She was missing Tenshi aparently, and followed Sasuke because of it. He didn't complain, knowing that Naruto and Tenshi had spoiled her already with attention that, with her main sorce of attention gone, she went to him. Her second favorite person in the family, as Naruto put it.

Mimi whimpered when Sasuke's hand stopped moving for a minute, and he starting petting her again. She moved closer to him, cuddleing into his stomach.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard the front door open. Then about a minute later, Tenshi's head poked through the door way.

"I'm home, Mimi-chan! Otousan!" he said happily, smiling. Mimi sat up right when she heard his voice. Her tail started waging like crazy and she leaped off of Sasuke's lap and into the arms of the youngest Uchiha. Tenshi giggled as she licked his face.

Sasuke stared at the spot she had been before in his lap, his hand hovering where it was petting her before she jumped up. Why'd he feel weird? Why'd he want her back in his lap? He hadn't formed a bond with her like he did with his kids? He didn't see her like an actual child, did he? He didn't... like her... did he?

He looked up at his son, with the white kit in his arms. Tenshi noticed his fathers gaze and walked over to him, hugging the man with one arm.

"Oi, Otousan." he said, smiling softly. Sasuke smiled lightly, nodding to him. Tenshi lead Mimi close to Sasuke and she licked his cheek. Then Tenshi turned on his heels and walked off. Mimi looked back at him, her eyes soft, before licking Tenshi face as he left the room.

Sasuke smiled to himself.

Maybe he can learn to like her a little more.

KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens

"Ne, Kohaku?" Tenshi asked, his fingers idleing stroking Mimi's fur as she lay next to him on the cool wood on the walk way by his Chichiue's japanese garden.

Kohaku opened one eye, looking over at Tenshi, who was laying on his back lazily, the top of his head close to Kohaku's knee.

"Nani?"

"Why are you so nice to me? And don't say because we're friends!" Tenshi snipped, his eyebrows moving a little as he talked. Kohaku looked back at the Uchiha's japanese garden, resting his chin against the palms of his hands.

"Well..." he said, sighing lightly. He thought for a minute, a frown sliding onto his face.

Why was he so nice to the boy? Most of the village wasn't to great to him, but he acted very nice to Tenshi. He wasn't as nice to most kids he age then he was to the Uchiha. Why was he so nice?

"Umm..." he pondered more. Tenshi frowned inwardly.

It's taking him a while...

Well, maybe he's never thought of it before, cub.

That is possiable...

"I guess..." Kohaku muttered, getting Tenshi's attention. "... I'm not sure. I feel... comfortable around you? I just... can't hate you. I don't want to. Guess you got under my skin or something. I just feel... content around you, I guess...We're friends... I don't know!" Kohaku wailed, pressing his face into his hands. Tenshi giggled lightly.

"You sure Kohaku-chan? You said we're friends... Is that really why you are so nice to me?" he asked. Kohaku peeked through his fingers to the younger male.

"Don't ask stupid questions, baka." he muttered, and Tenshi bent his neck back against the floor, sticking his tounge out at the Hyuuga.

"It wasn't stupid, Jaa'ku." he said, resting his head back against the wood, scratching Mimi behind the ears. They were quiet for a minute, before Kohaku sighed.

"Nani?" Tenshi mumbled. Kohaku looked over at him.

"We are going to graduate from the acadmay, become genin, chunin, jounin, and ANBU together... right?" he asked, watching the smaller boy. Tenshi nodded.

"Hai."

"And we'll always be by each other side... right?"

Tenshi nodded.

"Always stick by each other... be friends no matter what?"

Tenshi turned over on his stomach, looking at Kohaku curiously.

"What are you gettin' at, 'Haku-kun?" he rested his chin against the palms of his hands. Kohaku stared at him for a minute.

Lately, the boy had been getting strange feelings that the younger boy would leave his side at any day. Just be gone one day and he didn't like he feeling. So he wanted to make sure Tenshi would stay.

"'Shi-chan... Can you promise me something?" he asked. Tenshi perked up, nodding. "Promise, that we'll always be here forever... I mean, by each others sides. Never behind or ahead of one another. Always there for each other... ALways friends...?" he said. Tenshi blinked, sitting up quickly, Mimi turning her head to watch him.

"Of course, 'Haku-chan!" he chirped, putting out his pinky finger. Kohaku looked at it, before linking it with his own. Tenshi didn't question why Kohaku made him promise. Something inside seemed to know. "Friends forever! It's a promise!"

Kohaku nodded.

"Hai, 'Shi-chan, a promise." he mumbled. Tenshi smiled widely and Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Baka."

"Jaa'ku!"

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

"When do you think I should show them?" Naruto asked, suggling close to his husbands chest. Sasuke sighed, his fingers moving his circles on his wife's back.

"I don't know. When you think they're... ready? They'll have to know sooner of later. Hai, they know you hold the Kyuubi in you, but not that you are a half demon." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed deeply.

"You think they'll flip if they see me with my ears and tail?" he asked, running a finger down the stoic ninja's chest.

"Not sure."

"You're a lot of help."

"Hn."

"Bastard."

Sasuke chuckled and buried his nose in Naruto's hair, holding him tighter. "I know." he muttered, making Naruto snort.

"MAMA! DADDY!" a yelled, more like scream came from down the hall. Both men shot up quickly. Masami was on a mission as was Hikari, and Atsuko was at the Nara's bugging the hell out of them. So that meant...

"Tenshi!" both shouted and ran to their sons room. They got there in a blink of an eye, and Naruto burst through the door.

"Tenshi, sweetie, what's...wrong..." he trailed off as he looked at his son.

Tenshi was sitting straight up in his bed looking at something he held in his hand. It was long, smooth, and black. His eyes were the size of sausers, and his mouth was hanging open. Naruto looked closer and noticed something on his sons head. Sasuke flicked on the lights and Naruto gasped.

Tenshi had cute, little black cat ears on his head. And in his hand, was a long black cat tail.

(Give'em Hell: Cue Naruto OST "Fooling Mode", it soooooo fits.)

Tenshi looked over at his parent's, his face looking shocked. Naruto stared in surprise, which Sasuke behind him covered his mouth, trying to hide his amused smirk, and failing horribly.

"It's not funny, daddy!" Tenshi shouted, glareing at his father, who tried to surpress laughter. Tenshi looked at his mother for suport, who stared at him longer, before darting over to him.

"Oh, Tenshi..." he muttered, gently touching his ears. Tenshi gave him a soft look. "...You're so cute!" Naruto sqealed, completely catching Tenshi off guard.

"HUUAHHH?" Tenshi wailed, leaning way from the hands that were trying to assulte his new ears. "Mama, this isn't a good time! I have a frigin' cat tail and ears! Though the tail is cool." Tenshi muttered, looking back at the tail, that Naruto snatched from him, petting it lightly. Tenshi tugged it back. "Mine."

"Okay, Naru-sama, why does our son have cats ears and a tail?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him.

"I thought you were a genius." he muttered, earning a glare from his husband. "Truthfully, I don't know. It shouldn't have come till he was 15 or 16."

****

I say it's because he was unstable. He might have accidently trigered something in him to make this happen.

Was Kyuubi's input. And Naruto told him what he had said.

"That's correct!" came a young female voice from Tenshi bed. All three male's froze and slowly looked to where the voice came from.

Mimi sat there, a fox like smile on her face, her tail wagging back and forth.

"Did you... just talk?" Sasuke asked. Mimi looked at him.

"Yup!" she chirped, and Sasuke blinked.

"So what are you? A ninja fox or something?" Naruto asked, hardly fased by the fact that the white fox kit could talk. Mimi shook her head.

"No. I'm a Ittan." she said.

"So you could talk this whole time?!" Sasuke butted in, getting Mimi's attention. She nodded and he glared. "Why didn't you?"

"I chose not to, smart one." she said, looking from him and to Tenshi. Sasuke growled.

"What's a Ittan?" Tenshi asked.

__

My kami! How come I didn't relize she was one before?!

Yeah, why didn't you, otouto?

Shut up, aniki. You didn't notice either.

... That's what you think.

Both of you zip it.

Mimi moved a little to where she was faceing all three males.

"An Ittan is... Well, it mean part." she started. "My kind are created from either a human or demon-- but not like humans or demons are made. We aren't born as a baby and we don't really have a mother or father. We have a creator." she said, pausing, letting them take it all in. "We are usually created by a being with strong life or replacement powers. When we are created, we take on part of what we were created after and we have a unbreakable link with our creater or master. Like, my creation... I was created from a strong use of healing power." She looked at Tenshi. "You are my creater, my master."

Tenshi blinked at her.

"How?"

"Well, you used your healing powers to sure a high level that it created me. It's kind of like... an award for being able to do such a thing. See, us Ittan's are like demons. We have demon powers yet we aren't demons. We only live as long as our master does, not for thousands of years. All Ittan's are a certain demon like animal. I'm a fox, as you know." she said, her voice sounding cheery. Naruto cocked his head sideways.

"Are there anymore of you?" he asked. She nodded.

"One. His name is Riri. Tenshi-sama is his master too. He created Riri when he saved your life when he was inside of you." she said, nudging her head at Naruto's stomach. Naruto's hand went and rested on his stomach and he looked at Tenshi, who smiled. "Riri is a golden wolf pup and a pain in the anus." she muttered.

"Okay." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Now that that's clear, what is up with Tenshi?" Mimi nodded, closeing her eyes.

"He is unstable, as you know. So it triggered this state he is in. His powers are now going to be harder to control and he'll be stuck looking like that for a very long time. Years perhaps."

Tenshi gaped at her.

"You're kidding?!" he yelled.

"No, Tenshi-sama. You have to get out of the village and get your powers under control for that to go away." she pointed out, laying down on the bed close to her master.

Naruto rubbed his right shoulder tenderly and kneeled down next to Tenshi.

"Gah, Chichiue! What am I going to do? I look so... strange!" Tenshi said, paniced. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"I have to show you something, Ten-chan." he said. Tenshi looked at him, curious.

"Nani?" he asked. Naruto relaxed his body and let his demon chakra flow through. A minute later, he opened his eyes and saw Tenshi stareing at him, wided eyed.

"Y-You have... f-fox ears and a t-ta-tail!" he gasped, pointing at them. Naruto nodded.

"Because, not only do I hold the Kyuubi, but I merged with him, making me a half demon." he said, watching Tenshi's expression. Tenshi blinked.

"That's..." he paused. "Cool. But do I have to do that right now?!" he asked quickly. Naruto shook his head.

"No, not till you are much older." he said, making Tenshi smile softly.

"Alright."

"Tomorrow, me and your mother are going to see what we can do about this. You don't leave the house, mister." Sasuke said sternly, Tenshi nodding, showing he understood.

SasuNaruTsunJiraSasuNaruTsunJiraSasuNaruTsunJiraSasuNaruTsunJiraSasuNaruTsunJira

"Well, I'm not sure I can help much." Jiraiya mumbled after a minute, and all three people with him glared at him.

"You never can help, you old pervert. I have no clue why I called you here anymore!" Naruto half shouted, throuughing his arms in the air.

"Sorry." the old man mumbled, looking away from him. Sasuke coughed, getting everyones attention.

"Look you two, our son needs help. We can't let him going around the village this way. We need to get him better soon." Sasuke demanded, glareing at them. Tsunade sighed.

"Nothing really medical can help." she said. They were quiet, then Jiraiya made a nervous noise. All of them looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, and Jiraiya looked up to the sky.

"I have an idea, but neither of you are going to like it." he said warningly.

"I don't care! I'll do anything ot fix Tenshi!" Naruto yelled in Jiraiya's face.

"Alright! Listen!" he barked, pushing the blond Hokage away from him. "We need someone who knows a lot about Jinchuriki's and stuff like that. And there is only one person I know how can help without a problem." he said, pausing for a minute. All three of them were on edge.

"Well...? Who!" Naruto yelled, pushing him on. Jiraiya shifted his weight nervously.

"You aren't going to like it, especially you." he said, looking at Sasuke.

"Just tell us already, Jiraiya." Tsunade said in a low, dark tone. The old Toad Sage sighed.

"Fine. The person that can help us is..." he took a step back.

All three of them seemed to lean close to him. He gluped.

"...Uchiha Itachi."

Silence...

"NO!!!"

-------------------

**-TBC**


	13. So Tired Of The Straight Line

**Give'em Hell: OI! Do we have everything? Lets see... Computer? Check. Fanfiction? Check. Of Storm and Fire? Check. The chapter? Check. Me? Check. The characters? Check. You? Check... I think... Kitsune-chan? ...Uhh...Well not yet... BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL! YEAH!**

**Warnings: ****You should know already.**

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima.**** We do not own ****"Angel" ****by Sarah McLachlan**

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNISTY AND THE GLAMOROUSNESSNISTY AND ALSO THE GLORIOUSNESSNISTY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL, GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS FIC! WOOT!**

**DATTEBAYO! XD **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**So Tired Of The Straight Line**

**  
**_"Just tell us already, Jiraiya." Tsunade said in a low, dark tone. The old Toad Sage sighed. _

_"Fine. The person that can help us is..." he took a step back. _

_All three of them seemed to lean close to him. He gluped. _

_"...Uchiha Itachi."_

_Silence..._

_"NO!!!" _

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

"Stop sulking, Sasuke. Geez. It's not that bad." Naruto said, packing a few clothes in a traveling bag. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Yes it is! This is Itachi we're going to for help! My aniki who killed my whole clan when I was little! AND he chased after you for kami knows how long!" Sasuke snapped.

"Hai, your _aniki._ Sasuke you know he's not who he used to be. He's so much different now! You read the scroll he sent us a while back ago. Nine years ago." Naruto said. **(Give'em Hell: Refer back to chapter Five when Sakura gave Sasuke that scroll when her and Sai came to vist.)**

"Yeah but..." Sasuke stuffed a few of his shirts in a bag.

"Sasu, he has a family now. He's married. Has a wife and kids. He quit the Akatsuki ages ago. He gave up that life and found a wonderful women to marry. His oldest childs a teenager now. He hasn't done anything bad or wrong in... what, more then fifteen years? Just, stop being a prick." Naruto sighed, looking at him. Sasuke sat on the bed, looking at his hands.

"I know, it's just hard to go and face him like nothing had happened so long ago. I know he wont do anything bad, it's just, hard you know?" he asked. Naruto crawled on the bed and rubbed his husbands shoulders.

"I know." he whispered. "That scroll he sent long ago had all the infomation about him in it. Where he was now and everything. He also wrote us a letter in it. Five children... He beat us, ne?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke nodded, not a smirk nor smile on his face.

"You cleared his name of everything... right?" Sasuke asked, glanceing back at his wife, who nodded.

"Yeah. As being the Hokage, I have that power. After some talking, the council agreed with me. He's okay now."

Sasuke sighed. "You really think he can help?"

"Hai."

Sasuke sighed again, running his hands through his hair. "How long do you think Tenshi will be there?" Naruto pondered it for a minute.

"Well, Kyuubi thinks the least amount he could be gone is a year." Naruto said, letting his hands slowly slide down his husband back.

"How long am I staying?" Sasuke asked, closeing his eyes. Naruto moved and sat next to him, lifting his right palm to face the ceiling and he hit his finger on it over and over again gently.

"Well..." he thought for a minute. "The first month I'm staying with you and Tenshi. Then the second month, I'm coming back home, you're staying. The third month, you come home- Tenshi has to stay all the time. You can stay home for about one month at first. Then we both go back and we repeat the process. Jiraiya says for the first year we should do that. Then once Tenshi is comfortable with Itachi and his family, then we can stay away for only about a max of two and half months. At least till he's older, then we do as we please. I still wanna be with him as much as I can." Naruto sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. Sasuke nudged him.

"It'll be hard for him at first to be away from his mommy." Sasuke teased. Naruto shook his head and leand into the raven.

"I know. But we'll both try to stay with him as much as we can. The councel doesn't like me being gone for too long."

Sasuke nodded and gently grabbed his wife's chin, titling the blonds head up to give him a slow kiss. Once they parted, he ran his hand down the kitsune's side and a small smile slid into place on his face.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan. Everything's going to be alright." he whispered, and Naruto just nodded. But both of them were unsure.

**TensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimiTensMimi**

Tenshi sat on a bench on the back porch of his house, swinging his legs back and forth, while petting Mimi softly.

He worried about what was going to happen to him. He knew his Chichiue was packing his bag full his stuff, like cloths. He knew his Chichiue was sending him somewhere, but where too? Neither of his parents had told him anything, and it was bugging him.

_I wanna know where I'm going!_

**That's the fifth time in the last two minute's you've yelled that--SHUT UP!** Datenshi complained. Tenshi could tell he was pulling out his hair and fuming.

_Well, sor-ry, you grumpy ol' fur ball. I'd just like to know where I'm going to go._

**Well yelling to us about it ain't going to help you learn where you are going. So shut up. AND I'M NOT OLD YOU BRAT!**

Tenshi physically winced when Datenshi yelled. That demon could be loud. Tenshi hated it when Datenshi or Chuushin shouted and nine times out of ten it ended in a headache.

_You are too old, aniki. To a human anyway._ Chuushin put in, sounding a little annoyed.

**Well, you are too, jackass!**

_No need for name calling, Nii-san. And yes, I know I am. But you're older then me._ Chuushin stated calmly. Tenshi smirked.

_Wow, first time I've heard you be calm when he called you a name._

_Yeah, well I have to be the calm one since all this crap his happening._

_Yeah, guess you're right._

Tenshi sighed and looked down at the Ittan in his lap.

"Ne, Mimi? How long will this last?" he asked, motioning to his ears. Mimi glanced at him.

"Don't know. It could last about a year at the least." she said. Tenshi cocked an eyebrow.

"At the most?"

"Eh, ten years or so."

"TEN YEARS?!!!" Tenshi all but screamed, a look of horrior on his face. Mimi looked up at him.

"I didn't say that was going to happen, Tenshi-sama. I just said it was the max it could last." she stated and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry..." he murmured, itching the back of his head. He really didn't want it to last that long. If anyone saw him like this, they really would see him as a demon.

"You're parents are coming." Mimi warned, closeing her eyes. Tenshi turned his head to the door a few seconds before it opened, reveling his parents.

"There you are." Naruto said, moving to sit next to him. Sasuke followed after him.

"What are you doing out here at this time, buddy? It's almost nine o'clock." Sasuke said, sitting on the opposite side that Naruto was sitting by Tenshi. Said boy shrugged.

**(Give'em Hell: The song "Message for the Queen" from the soundtrack to the film 300 fits this sence. I was listening to it when I wrote this part. I LOOOOOVE that song!)**

"Felt like it." he muttered. He looked at his dark haired parent. "Otousan, where am I going?" he asked. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before looking back into eyes that matched his own.

"Somewhere to get this to go away." he anwsered, brushing his hand against his sons cheek, who closed his eyes brifely in responce to the touch.

"But where is '_somewhere'_?" he pressed on, giving his father a serious look he got from said man. Sasuke frowned, just staring at his chibi self- minus the cat ears and tail. Sasuke sighed after a few seconds, shaking his head.

"We can't say. But you'll find out when we get there."

Tenshi frowened, his expression matching that of Sasuke's moments ago. "Why?"

"Don't ask so many question's, sweetie." Naruto said, getting his youngest son's attention. "I know you want to, but they'll have to wait." Tenshi looked at him for a minute, before frowning deeper.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Nani?!" Tenshi burst out, turning his head quickly to look at the dark haired man who had spoken. "Tonight? But don't I get to tell Kohaku-chan that I'll be gone? He'll be worried if I'm not there to met him tomorrow! Then he'll get mad I didn't tell him myself!" Tenshi sputtered, looking back and forth between his two parents. Naruto sighed, casting his head down and shaking it a little.

"I'm sorry, Tenshi-chan." he said softly, bringing a hand up and cupping his sons cheek, his thumb rubbing the top part of Tenshi cheek lovingly. "But we have to leave as soon as possiable. We can't risk anything and we have to get this to go away soon." Tenshi grabbed his Chichiue's wrist gently, his eyes wide, still with shock and slighty panic.

"But-but, Chichiue--"

"We're sorry, Tenshi. If we could, we'd let you stay one more day, but..." Sasuke sighed, Tenshi turned his head to look back at his father, still holding Naruto's wrist, "we already told who we're going to you'll be leaving tonight and should get there by morning. They're expecting you." Tenshi stared at him for a minute as Mimi jumped off Tenshi's lap to study the three humans around her.

"...Can I at least keep in contact with Kohaku? Like send letters?" he asked, dreading the anwser. Both his parents looked at eachother, before Sasuke shook his head, running a hand down his face. Tenshi mouth dropped open. "W-Why!" he exclaimed.

"We can't have someone know where you are. There are people that are after you, Tenshi. We wouldn't want the letters getting into the wrong hands." Naruto said to him, clasping Tenshi's hand between his. Tenshi looked at him, a pleading look on his young face.

"Chichiue..."

"Don't Tenshi, I'm sorry."

"But I--"

"No, Tenshi."

"I don't wanna go without at least telling--" he aruptly stopped when something hit him frimly on the back of the neck. His vison slowly faded from him, and he wondered for a second why he hadn't senced that coming before he lost conciuos.

Naruto caught his son as he fell forward into his arms. He looked up at Sasuke, who was giving him a apoligetic look.

"Did you have to do it that way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Gomen, but it was the easiest and quickest way." Sasuke said, standing up. Naruto nodded, looking down at his son, who was completely asleep. He pulled him completely in his arms and hugged the boy tightly, closing his eyes.

He felt bad for denying all Tenshi had wanted right then, but he had to do it for his safty, and that's want mattered. Tenshi had it tough, and now it just got tougher for the young boy. It was just about as bad as Naruto himself had had it, but Tenshi wasn't lonely like he was.

It took everything Naruto had not to let the tears whelling in his eyes to fall.

"Things are getting tougher for him." Sasuke muttered, now holding Mimi and standing in front of Naruto. "We have to try and help him the best we can, even if he starts to hate us for it..." Naruto nodded, craddling his son in his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and his husband nodded. Both turned to get the bags to leave, and Sasuke glanced at Tenshi, who's head rested on the blonds shoulder. He could faintly see the sad look on his features, and he sighed.

_I'm sorry son..._

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Sasuke and Naruto darted through the woods, Naruto holding Tenshi close to his body. Tenshi had been yet to awake, which was good for the two men, and it was about four in the morning. The two men had been traveling for a long time, and believe it or not, they weren't at all that tired.

They had told their other childern what they were doing and Masami said he'd watch over his siblings. Iruka and Kakashi were to stay at the Uchiha estate till Naruto came back. They were going to watch them, and Masami would take it upon himself to keep his siblings in check, which wouldn't be hard, since they almost always behaved. _Almost._

"How close are we?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone to his husband, who was ahead of him.

"Not too far. Three to four miles, I'd say." he said back, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone.

A few minute's later, both Naruto and Sasuke felt a presents right before a few shuriken came towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped backwards, holding Tenshi closer to him and moveing to were he couldn't be hurt. Sasuke felt a chakra move and he turned to his right, following it. Suddenly, he felt something behind him a barely dodges a kunai. Right when he turned, he saw a flash of something and drew out a kunai. He lifted it and it clashed with another one and he pushed against it, the person attacking them pushing against him.

Blood red Sharingan eyes glared into eyes identical to the Sharingan eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph. Pretty good. Just what I'd expect from my aniki's child." he said, smirkind all the more. The person glared harder and pulled back with a huff. Sasuke then noticed it was a teenaged girl, about the age of sixteen. She had hair the same color as Itachi's and in the front, it looked like his. Her hair was long like his was when Sasuke last saw him, but her hair was up in a high pony tail. This girl looked just like Itachi, except female form.

The girl put her kunai back in it's holder, and she put her hands on her hips, glareing at the two men. She looked Sasuke up and down, as if sizing him up.

"Hm, so you must be Sasuke, eh?" her voice was smooth as slik. It flowed smoothly and calmly, like a river and it sounded hypnotizing and sort of relaxing, yet scary at the same time. Like she promised you a painful death if you dare rub her the wrong way. She really sounded like a female Itachi.

"Hai." Sasuke anwsered, his eyes slowly fading back to normal. Once his were back, the girl did as well, her eyes looking like Sasukes. Her eyes shifted to look at Naruto, who was studing her intently. She stared at him with no emotion on her face.

"The Kyuubi holder... Naruto." she said. Naruto had to hold back a shiver at the way his name rolled off her tounge. She sounding a _lot_ like Itachi.

She shifted her gaze to the boy in Naruto's arms. This time her face did change. Her eyebrows rose and she looked a little surprised.

"So it is as they say..." she whispered, but both men heard it. Suddenly, she turned from them. "Otousan ordered me to come and met you four miles from our home. We live a little ways away from a village, as you know. I'm suppose to lead you there." she didn't do much as glance over her shoulder at them. "...Just keep up, kay." she demanded and then darted off, both men quickly following after her.

On the way there, Naruto tried asking the girl questions, like her name, age, how she was, stuff like that. But she never responded and it was starting to annoy the blond.

_**I think trying to talk to her is a waste of breath, Naruto. She's never going to anwser.**_

_I know that._

_**Then why do you keep asking her stuff?**_

_I wanna see if she anything at all like the way I think Uchiha's are. I wanna see if she'll burst at all._

_**Idiot.**_

_Asshole._

Naruto could feel Kyuubi roll his eyes. Naruto watched the girl's back, shifting Tenshi's weight a little. He briefly wondered if the girl could smile.

**SasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirlSasuNaruGirl**

They made it to a large, long house in a big opening in the woods within an hour. The girl lead them around the side of the house and they walked up to a slidding door, the lights not on.

The girl marched up to the door, moving smoothly like water. She brought her foot back and kicked the door three times hard, making the door shake.

"Oi, otouto! Get your ass up! Open this damn door!" she yelled, kicking it again. Both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at eachother, a little surprised at the words she used.

They heard shuffling behind the door and angry muttering before the door flew opened harshly, reveling a tired and rugged looking boy with hair darker black then the girls. He was glareing at his sister, his own Sharingan spinning madly.

"What do you want, Chika?!" he yelled, growling. The girl, Chika(wisdom), just smirked and jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"They got here, as expected. Now, Otousan said you have to help me get them in here and everything. Well, mainly he said come with me. So, come on Isamu (bravery)." She grabbed his shoulder before he could protest and pulled him out of his room, slaming the door behind him. She turned him around and pointed to Sasuke and Naruto. "See there? That's Sasuke and Naruto, the little one in the blonds arms must be little Tenshi-kun. We gotta get'em to Otousan and Okaasan." she said. Isamu stared at both Sasuke and Naruto long and hard, before bowing to them.

"Greetings. Sorry for my rudness, Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama." he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_He doesn't really act like his older sister. _

Isamu looked a little bit like Itachi. But he didn't have those to lines on his face as his father and older sister did. His face didn't seem as serious and his eyes weren't black, but blue. A little like Naruto's eyes, but a bit lighter.

They followed the two kids as they lead them around to the front of the house, not saying a word.

The outside of the house looked like a home in the Uchiha Estate, but the woods for the porch and walk ways was lighter. Around the out side of the house, plants grew everywhere and the yard was well kept.

The two kids reached the door and Chika opened the door, leading them inside, taking off her shoes and leaving them by the door, the others following suit. The inside looked like the Sasuke and Naruto's house too, but in some ways, the inside of the house looked like a dojo.

The two kids lead them straight through the house and to the japanese garden. She lead them around it and to a red wood door on the other side. They went through that door and straight through a fancy looking hall which had art work hanging on the walls and different symbols for different things here and there.

They came to a door, and Chika knocked on it, Isamu moving to stand next to his sister.

"We're here!" she called, dropped her hand to her side as she heard the doors began to open. But then, both men saw her tense when a giggle was heard from the other side of the door. "Oh no." she muttered before...

"Nee-chan! You're back!" two people cooed at one time and Chika took a step back as two new weights were added to her.

"Arrg! Kazuo(pleasant son)! Kazuko!(pleasant child) Get off of me, you gaki's!" Chika yelled, shoving them off of her. Suddenly, two dark haired kids appeared before Sasuke and Naruto, looking up at them with wide blue eyes. They had hair like Isamu and their eyes matched his. Both children looked almost exactly alike, except one was a boy and the other a girl.

"Hi, I'm Kazuo and-"

"-I'm Kazuko! And we-"

"-are twins!"

Both men blinked at the two twins, before they latched on to Sasuke's waste.

"You must be-"

"-Uncle Sasuke, right?"

"You kind of-"

"-look like Otousan. Well, figures since-"

"-you two are brothers."

Sasuke was still blinking, surprised at how they finshed each others sentences for each other.

_I didn't think that was really possiable..._

The twins latched off of Sasuke and instead, turned to latch onto Naruto.

"Ah, you're Naruto-"

"-san! The Hokage right? Uncle Sasuke's-"

"-wife? Our Uncle Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, looking down at the two.

"Yeah, hi." he said, smiling at how cute the two were. Kazuko looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oi, did you know that-"

"-you have pretty eyes? Kind of like-"

"-mommy's!"

Naruto's smile wided. "Thank you." he said. The twins opened their mouths to say something else when a smooth deep voice cut them off.

"Kazuo, Kazuko. Stop bothering them." Both kids perked up and let go of Naruto, running into the room.

"Hai, Otousan!" they said together. Sasuke and Naruto followed Chika and Isamu into the room. The room was pretty big, like a living room, and it was lit pretty well, but yet dimmly at the same time.

They spoted the brooding man sitting in a chair near the middle of the room, seeming like he was stareing right at them. Naruto saw Sasuke tense, but said nor did anything.

"I see you made it. Mind the twins, they're excited that you have arrived." Itachi said. His voice was smooth and perfect, as it use to be. But Naruto noticed that the old coldness wasn't in his voice anymore. It had faded, just as Sasuke's had. Naruto could feel the lightness in his voice, and warm as well.

Sasuke seemed to notice as well, because he let out a small breath and bowed.

"Hello, Itachi-nii-san." he said, his voice a little quieter then normal. Naruto bowed his head, since holding Tenshi unabled him from bowing like Sasuke.

"Hello, Itachi." he said. Itachi nodded.

"Otouto," his head moved a little in Naruto's direction. "Naruto." This gave Naruto a chill when he said his name, just as it had when Chika had said his name before. There was a pause, and Itachi kids moved to come around him. Then Itachi smiled, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well otouto," he said, standing. "I think it's time for you to met some of your family, ne?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. He raised his hand and gently set it on Chika's shoulder. "This one here, is Chika. Mind her coldness if she shows any. She kind of got that from me, as you know, and she's trying to be a serious as possiable, since she's trainning very hard to be just as good a ninja as me. She is sixteen already, she almost there." Itachi said, turning his head to Chika, smiling softly at her, who smiled back. Naruto blinked.

_So she can smile. _

Itachi lifted his other hand and rested it on Isamu's shoulder. "This is Isamu, my second child, oldest son. He's thirteen, he tends to have a short temper, but most the time is happy. So excuse him if he explodes sometimes." Itachi said, smiling at his son, who smiled shyly back. Itachi motioned towards the twins. "The boy is Zazuo and the girl is Zazuko. Both are nine and tend to bounce off the walls at times." He then motioned his hand to a chair and both Sasuke and Naruto looked over to it. They spoted a boy they hadn't seen before sitting in the chair, looking rather sleepy.

The boy looked about Atsuko's age, maybe a little older. He looked exactly like Itachi as Tenshi looked like Sasuke. Though, even though he looked like the man, he seemed much gentler then Itachi and just as Tenshi, inoccent's seemed to radiate off him.

"This one is Ryuu(dragon). He's seven, he's rather quiet, so don't be surprised if he doesn't say much." Itachi informed them. Both nodded.

"Glad to meet you." both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Itachi opened his mouth to speak again when he was cut off by another door in the room opening and a gentle, female voice come through.

"Honey, did you get the--" the women cut herself off when she entered the room and saw Sasuke and Naruto there. She stared at them in surprise, her dark black hair framing her face perfectly. By what she called Itachi, they both knew she was his wife.

She looked different then what they had guessed she would look like. She had dark, black hair and somewhat tannish skin. She was an average height for a female of her age and her body was shaped nicely. And she had blues eyes a little like Naruto's. Naruto then realized the Uchiha clan would now consits with black and blue eyes members, also blonds and ravens.

They expected her to be a strict, tough women who would match Itachi. She'd be stern, but yet kind at times. What they didn't expect was her to appear right in front of Sasuke in a flash, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my! You must be Sasuke-san! Itachi-san's otouto!" she sqealed, bouceing around a little. "Oh my, you look just as he had described! You're so handsome!" she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Oh, your skin is so smooth too! Oh- I'm Heiwa!(peace; harmony)" she said, shaking Sasuke hand quickly. "I've heard so much about you! Itachi like's to talk about you when he can. You both seemed so close when you were little!" Sasuke blinked a few times in surprise, before nodding his head.

"Glad to meet you, Heiwa-san." he said. She giggled and her eyes turned to Naruto. They widened a fraction and she was in front of the blond in a second.

"You must be Naruto-san! Oh wow, you do look cute!" she said. Naruto smiled and bowed his head to her.

"Hello there, Hiewa-san." he said. She smiled brightly at him.

"You're married to Sasuke-san, yes?" he nodded. "Hee hee, wow. Two gorious people together! You must have made beautiful children! You're a half demon right? Oh, half demons are so cute with their ears and tail! Makes you just wanna hug'em to death!" Suddenly, her face dimmed, in a way, meaning wasn't as bright as before, she said in a gentler tone. "Oh, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, I'm sorry for any of the problems my husband caused you when you were younger. And what he had done." she glanced at Sasuke, who nodded almost numbly. "Itachi was just crazy back then!" she laughed. Itachi sighed.

"Heiwa." he said, in a playful, warning tone. She looked over her shoulder at him and giggled, winking. She looked back at Naruto and her eyes went down till they landed on the boy in his arms. She gasped.

"Oh my! Was I being too loud eariler?" her voice got quieter. "My sorry. This must be little Tenshi-chan." she said, moving to look at him better. "Oh, he looks so cute with those ears and tail! And he looks just like Sasuke!"

"He does?- He does." Itachi said quickly, folding his arms. "Okay, Heiwa, I think you might have bugged them enough." Heiwa smiled and moved over to her youngest son, Ryuu. Itachi moved around the furniture towards Sasuke, his right hand always touching the tops of the chairs as he walked towards him. He got a good three feet before Sasuke and he paused, both tme looking at each other, well sort of. Then suddenly, Itachi got on his hands and knees, and lightly pressed his forehead to the ground in front of Sasuke, surprising everyone.

"Dear brother, I know what I'm about to ask you may not be propable or possiable for you but... I ask your forgiveness." Itachi said, nervousness and guilt heavy in his voice, surprising Sasuke more then anyone. "I had asked it in my letter, and only Naruto-kun had awnsered it. It is great to have his forgiveness, but yours is what I value most. I know I did wrong--very wrong and there is no excuse for what I had done. I know you must still hate me-- If I were you, I would still too. But still... I ask for forgiveness. I'm dearly sorry for what I did." Sasuke's eye were wide and somehow widened more when Itachi apoligized. He'd never thought he'd live to hear Itachi say something like that. It seemed... so strange and crazy to Sasuke.

"If not forgiveness, or with it, I ask to get a chance to gain back your trust and up most respect. And for you to acknowledge me as not who I was before, a cold hearted murderer. But as a careing and loving husband, father, and brother." he paused. "Please, Sasuke-otouto."

Sasuke was frozen, staring at his brother. At first, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to be mad that Itachi seemed to be asking him of this so easily, yet he could tell Itachi was struggling some. But he still couldn't get mad. After a few moments, he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Itachi... Stand up." he said, sighing again. Itachi did as told, standing up straight, though his eyes were down cast. "I guess you're family knows what you did to ours long ago--"

"Of course we know. And we don't think-- can't think any less of Otousan. That was in the past, what he did long ago. It's not like he is now!" Chika exclaimed.

"Chika." both her parents said in warning tones. Chika flinched and took a step back.

"Gomen." she muttered, embarassed. Sasuke looked at her, smirking some.

"It's okay. It's good to stand up for those you love. Don't say sorry." Sasuke said, getting a blink of surprise from Chika. He looked back at his brother, but not before glancing over to Naruto for a second. "Itachi... I do acknowledge you as different... much different then you were once before. It's easy to tell you are not the same. You have a family as profe of that." he motioned to Itachi's wife and children. "I know you are not the man who murdered the clan long ago, was in Akatsuki and after Naruto and a murder. But you are as you said. A careing, loving, good husband, father, and... brother." Sasuke looked away, his eyes lingering on the wall, before moving to the floor. "Itachi I..." he sighed. "I can't forgive you for what you did. I just... can't. You had hurt me... you know." he sighed again and looked back at his elder brother. "As far as trust goes..." he looked over at Naruto for a second, who gave him a stern look. He looked back at his brother. "Let's just say it's... very low. But I still will give you a chance to gain it all back along with my up most respect. Hell, some of it you're gainning back now." Itachi's head moved up and he looked at Sasuke, hopefully.

"Just... help take care of my son for a start. He-... We really need you right now." Sasuke said, the last part coming out in a mutter, but they heard it none the less. There was a pause, and Itachi bowed his head.

"Otouto... Thank you." he said. Sasuke shook his head, sighing, and stuck out a hand.

"Anyway, let's try this." he said, smirking at Itachi. "Long time no see, Aniki." Itachi slowly lifted a hand towards Sasuke, as if unsure. Sasuke moved his hand closer, so they touched, and Itachi grabbed his hand.

"Hai, otouto. Long time... no see..."

**Itachi'sfamilySasuNaruTensItachi'sfamilySasuNaruTensItachi'sfamilySasuNaruTens**

A soft whimper and yawn came from the dark haired boy in Naruto's arms as he awoke. After Sasuke and Itachi had made up, Heiwa had sugested they all sit down and get to know each other better while they waited for Tenshi to awake. Naruto had kept Tenshi in his arms, so when he woke up, he'd be with someone he knew and he wouldn't freak out.

Tenshi stretched like a cat, his back arching much like a cats did, and his tail twitching. Everyone watched him, Heiwa and Zazuko watched in awe at how cute Tenshi was.

Tenshi sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sniffed the air, his eyes still closed, and moved closer to Naruto.

"Chichiue?" he said quietly, opening his eyes and looking at said blond man. Naruto gave him a soft look, and Tenshi blinked. "Where... What happened? The smells are different. We aren't at home." he said and Naruto nodded.

"Tenshi." came a deep voice from Tenshi's right. Tenshi looked over to the owner of the voice, and stared at his father. There was a pause, before Tenshi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Otousan! Why'd you have to do that?! That wasn't nice!" he almost yelled, refering back to when Sasuke had knocked him out. Sasuke sighed, smiling slightly.

"Gomen, little man. But I had to, we knew you wouldn't come without some fight." he said. Tenshi blinked.

"Come? Come where?" he asked. Sasuke nudged his head to his right and Tenshi looked over. His eyes wideneed when they landed on seven people in the room.

"Tenshi-chan, I need you to listen to me." Sasuke said calmly, getting his attention again. Tenshi nodded. "Remember the story of my clans past that me and Chichiue told you?" he asked. Tenshi nodded.

"Of you're aniki?" he asked and Sasuke nodded, noticeing that Itachi flinshed.

"Yes. Well... remember when we told you what he had told us in a letter? That he wasn't who he use to be?" Tenshi nodded again. "Well... Just as it said, he isn't like that anymore. He has a family. We need his help right now and..." Sasuke looked over at Itachi. "Tenshi, you need to met the rest of your family." he said and Tenshi blinked. Sasuke pointed over to Itachi and Heiwa.

"Meet your Uncle Itachi and Aunt Heiwa." he said and Tenshi followed to where his fathers finger was pointing to them. They nodded to him and he blinked. "And meet your cousin's," he pointed to each one as follows, "Chika, Isamu, Zazuko, Zazou, and Ryuu." Tenshi looked at each of them and they nodded to him. After a minute, Tenshi raised a nervous hand.

"Hello." he said, timidly.

"Tenshi-chan, we're here because your uncle understands what's happening to you better then anyone. He had studied people like us before. We need his help, and his family is willing to keep you to help you." Naruto said to his son, running his fingers through his sons hair. Tenshi nodded once more, and slowly got down from his Chichiue's lap, to bow to the Uncle, Aunt, and cousins.

Itachi shifted, gaining the boys attention.

"Hello there, Tenshi-kun. I'm glad to met you." he said, his voice as smooth as ever, giving Tenshi slight chills.

"Same here. I'm glad to met you, as well." he said. But then he paused, stareing intently at Itachi, as if trying to find something. After a minute, Itachi sighed.

"What is it, young one?" he asked. Tenshi stood up straighter, his face turning serious and his tail not moving at all.

"You're..." he paused. "You're blind." he muttered nervously, watching for a reaction. Itachi's wife and kids looked over at him, but Itachi just smiled.

"Good spotting. You figured that out fast. You must have used that mind power of yours. You truely are the Oourajironoki." Itachi turned his head a little, in the direction he knew his brother was. "You should be proud."

"I am." Sasuke said, looking down at his son, who smiled brightly.

"So, you're here to get help on controlling your powers and getting your ears and tail to go away?" Heiwa asked, standing up. Tenshi nodded to her. "Well then, that means you'll be staying a long while. I'll have to show you to your room and your parents to the room they'll be staying in when they come to stay for a while." Tenshi looked back at his parents.

"Chichiue, Otousan, will Masami, Hikari, and Atsuko get to vist sometime?" he asked. His parents nodded.

"Every other weekend. Sometimes they'll come together, or alone. Whatever they feel like doing. But they can't stay here long." Naruto informed him, standing up. "Oh, and guess who we brought along!" he said, running over to the bag and reaching into a big pocket in the front of one that had been wide open ever since they had left home. He reached in and pulled out Mimi, who was small enough to fit inside the bag. Tenshi's face lit up.

"Mimi!" he cried as Mimi slowly woke up. She saw Tenshi and hopped over to him and in his arms, licking his face.

Heiwa then clapped her hands together. "What a cute fox kit!" she sqealed. Mimi lookd at her for a second, before flashing her a fox like grin.

"Are you his Aunt?" she asked. Heiwa froze, surprised the fox talked.

"Uh... yeah." she said, raising her eyebrows. Itachi coughed.

"So, I'm guessing you are a Ittan?" he asked. Mimi looked over at him.

"Hai. You are Uchiha Itachi, no?" He nodded. Heiwa shook her head.

"Anyway, lets get you to your rooms."

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

**May**

It had been two weeks since Tenshi had left the village, and Kohaku still didn't know where he was. He tried asking around, but only got the answer that he was out of the village, but not exactly where. Also, Tenshi's parents weren't in the village either, and Iruka and Kakashi were watching the rest of their kids. It began to worry him. Wouldn't Tenshi tell him if he was going to leave? And if he did, wouldn't he keep in touch with him?

Kohaku walked around the trainning grounds, trying to spot a particular twelve year old. He was having no such luck so far, but he was determind to find him. He could give him anwsers.

Finally, he spotted bright blond hair a few yards ahead of him, and he ran towards it.

"Masami! Masami!" he called out, getting the Hokage's look alike's attention.

"Nani, Kohaku-chan?" Masami asked, giving the younger boy a curious look. Kohaku looked up at him, his serious face on.

"Masami-san, no one will tell me exactly, but where is Tenshi-kun? He's been gone for two weeks, along with your parents. Where did they go? How come Tenshi didn't tell me of this?" he asked, folding his arms. Masami sighed, itching the back of his head. He knew Kohaku would asked this sooner or later.

"You see, Kohaku-kun. He was having some trouble with his powers and my parents wanted him to go somewhere for help. He didn't wanna go, so well... Our parents kind of took his against his will. Like knocked him out and everything." Masami said, a little uneasy. "He didn't tell you because he didn't know. And he can't really keep in contact with you. Are parents don't want people knowing where he is." Kohaku nodded his head, but not liking what he was hearing.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" he asked, turning his head to the side a little. Masami sighed once more.

"The least he could be gone is... well, a year." he said.

"A year?!" Kohaku exclaimed, not excepting that.

"Yeah. The longest is about... Umm... Ten years or so." Masami muttered, prepareing himself for Kohaku's reaction.

"NANI?!! You're kidding me?" Kohaku yelled. Masami shook his head.

_Just how I thought he'd react._

"I'm not. Sorry, Kohaku." Masami said, patting his head before walking off to go find Yukakari.

Kohaku stared at the ground, fist clenched.

_Ten years? Kami knows how long it will be till I see him again._

He turned around and walked back the way he came, his eyes cast to the ground.

_But he promised me he'd be here forever... By my side... Hopefully... He'll come back soon._

**ItacIsamSasuTensItacIsamSasuTensItacIsamSasuTensItacIsamSasuTensItacIsamSasuTens**

**A year later, April.**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 38**

**Itachi: 43**

**Isamu: 14**

**The Twins: 10**

**Tenshi: 7**

Tenshi stumbled as Isamu neared him from below, but quickly gained his balance back on air and flipped backwards, avoiding any attacks from his cousin. Isamu through some kunai at the boy, but he had dodged them and put himself higher up in the air. He put on hand to his temple and focus on Isamu. A few seconds later, Isamu felt something hit his brain gently twice, before retreating. And Tenshi lowered himself to the ground, pantting a little.

"Cous, I don't think you're ready for trying an attack like that yet." he said, walking over to him.

"Yeah but, that's supose to be my strongest power. The one I need to use the most. I have to devlope it fast." Tenshi whinned, rubbing his head.

"I know, but as my Otousan said, let's take this one thing at a time. We'll get to that sooner of later. But we have to work slow in order for your... _condiction_ to go away. It's been a year and so far it hasn't faded." Isamu folded his arms, his eyes running over the seven year old's boy with his Sharingan to see him better.

Tenshi sighed deeply, his ears flating some. Isamu was right. It had been a year since he had arrived, and his little _condiction_, as his cousins put it, hadn't improved much at all. Yes, he had gotten stronger and better controll of some of his powers, but he still wasn't improving on his condiction much at all.

Isamu turned from him, picking up a kunai on the ground.

"Come on. We'll work on this some more, then in about ten minute's, the twins will be out here to work with you on Taijutsu." he informed teh younger male. Tenshi nodded, standing up and dusting off invisable dirt.

They went back at it, Tenshi being able to avoid most of Isamu's attacks and throw a few of his own.

"Tenshi! Don't put so much chakra to your feet. If you put to much, you'll rebel off the tree." Itachi called, from his spot on the grass. Tenshi looked over to him and nodded, before moving away from Isamu.

As Tenshi through a kunai at his cousin, he asked,

"Oi, how can Uncle Itachi know exactly what I'm doing? I have yet to figure it out." he said, making Isamu smirk.

"Well, it's pretty simple, Ten-kun." he said, dodgeing more kunai Tenshi had throwen. Tenshi quriked an eyebrow. "He can hear you. His hearing is very good, nothing can escape it. Trust me, I know." he muttered the last part, looking away for a second. "Also, he can smell you, and feel your chakra. His been blind for a long while, so his other sences are very strong." Tenshi nodded, understanding, before going after his cousin once more.

Mean while, Sasuke sat next to his brother, his eyes were intently watching his son. He had one more month here before he returned home for two months. Although, Naruto was there with him now, because he was let off for two months as well, and the kids came every weekend to vist. They were getting use to this very well, though, he was sure his kids weren't all to happy that they little brother was never home and their Otousan was rarely home as well.

"Tenshi is getting stronger, but not im proving with his problem. This will take longer then expected." Itachi said, faceing the direction where Tenshi was.

"Hai. Hopefully not to long, he really wants to go back and see Kohaku." Sasuke said, leaning back on his hands. Itachi moved his head in Sasuke's direction.

"Kohaku? He's a Hyuuga, right? Hyuuga Neji's youngest?" he asked, curious.

"Hai. He's a very good friend of Tenshi's. They care a lot about each other." Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. Itachi made a noise in understanding when a famillar voice yelled out.

"Sasu! Itachi-san! Me and Heiwa were thinking about eating lunch outside today. Making some box lunchs! WHAT SAY YOU?!" Naruto yelled, appearing next to Sasuke, who's face was now twisted into a grimce. Itachi could tell by the way Sasuke's breathing sounded now what he was doing, and he smiled a little.

"That sound great, Naru-san." Itachi said, turning his head the blonds way. Naruto smiled.

"GREAT!" he yelled, Sasuke grunted and looked up at Naruto.

"Why must you yell? Aren't you like... 38?" he asked. Naruto glared down at him.

"Yes, I'm just excited and happy." he said, bouceing foot to foot. Sasuke just groaned. Suddenly, a painful cry got there attention and they all looked in teh two boys direction.

Tenshi was crouched on the ground, clutching his right shin, and painful expression on his face. He was making small whimpering noises and his eyes were sqeased shut. Naruto imediately sprited over to his son, getting down to his level, Sasuek right behind him.

"Tenshi, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling at one of Tenshi's hands that were around his leg.

"It's not supose to hurt." Tenshi muttered, grabbing his leg tighter. Sasuke pried his hands away from his leg and they looked at it. There was a cut on it slowly healing but they knew that wouldn't cause him pain like this.

"What's going on?" Isamu asked, walking up with his father next to him.

"Tenshi's in pain. His leg hurts real bad." Naruto informed them. "But I don't see why..."

"He's unstable." Itachi said plainly. Everyone looked at him.

"...Nani?"

"Remember just yesterday, he hurt that same leg when he had been fighting Zazou? He had healed no problem. I'm thinking that once he is hurt somewhere, his healing power watches over what got hurt for a few days after healing it. And since he is unstable, and got a cut there and it healed, it's messing with the part he hurt yesterday. And since it's working on something already healed and he is unstable, it's hurting him badly." Itachi said, like it was nothing. Naruto looked back at Tenshi, pulling him closer to himself. "The pain should go away soon. But don't be surprised if it returns some time later, which could be anytime."

Tenshi nodded, the pain slowly fading away. He lead against his blond parent, trying to catch his breath.

"It's alright Tenshi." Naruto muttered. There was a pause, and Tenshi's stomach growled, making itself known. Naruto snikered. "You hungry?" he asked and Tenshi nodded. "Alright! Let's go some food!"

**AtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsuko**

**May, almost June.**

**Atsuko: 8 **

Atsuko lead against the doorway into the study, watching her Otousan read a book. He had returned from her Uncles only a week ago and she was happy. She missed her Otousan greatly when he wasn't home. When she went to vist her Uncles when her Otousan was there, she didn't spead much time with him, but with Tenshi instead, which she loved, because she missed him more then anyone. But, she'd grown up with her father always around, and she wasn't getting use to him not being around a lot quit easily. Even though, since she had turned five, her father had started calling her bud and tiger, and now she wasn't hearing it so often, which relived her sometimes because it annoyed her a little. She still wanted to hear it. She didn't like her father being gone. She was daddy's little girl.

Sasuke seemed to sense she was there and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, bud." he said, not looking up from his book. Atsuko sighed and moved over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Watch'cha readin'?" she asked, not really careing but having to find something to talk to him about.

"A book."

"Well that's obvious." Atsuko rolled her eyes. "I meant what's the book about, Dad." Sasuke chuckled, looking at her.

"Nothing of interest." he said, closing the book and setting it on the table next to him. He patted his knee, silently telling Atsuko to take a set. She smiled and did so, turning so her legs fell in between his.

"So," he started, resting a hand on her back. "how's school? How are you devleoping in your powers?" he asked. She smiled.

"Schools good, easy, fun. I've learned a lot of cool tricks with my fire powers and my hyponotisim is easier. Oh!" Atsuko exclaimed, her face lighting up. "I learned this cool trick that makes me be able to send fire out of my feet and stuff! And through my shoes. I can run and fire can come out behind me! It's so cool!" Sasuke smirked, patting her back.

"Really? It sounds cool. You have to show me." he said and she nodded quickly.

"Hai, hai! And can you teach me some cool new tricks? You always have good ones, Otousan!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, making Atsuko giggle and wiggle a little. Then suddenly, their phone rang and they looked at it, but they heard Hikari awnser it.

"You know," Sasuke started. "You're little brother misses you guys a lot. And he's starting to like Taijutsu as much as you, tiger. He wants you to teach him a few things."

Atsuko nodded, thinking it over, flattered her brother wanted her to teach him. But then, thinking of Tenshi brought something else to her mind.

"Otousan, do you like speading time away from home?" she asked. Sasuke was taken back in surprise by teh question, but recovered quickly.

"Well, of course not. But I don't mind where I go when I do. I get to see Tenshi and my brother and his family. Of course, I miss you guys here and this house. I grew up in it, you know." Sasuke lead his head against the back of the chair. "Why do you ask?"

Atsuko looked down at her hands but quickly looked back up at him. "I was just curious I guess. You're gone so much lately. I know it's for little Tenshi-chan. I just wanted to know."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute, pondering if what she said was true, till he felt someone enter the room. He looked up to see his eleven year old blond daughter coming into the room, with the cordless phone in her hand. She looked a little annoyed and tired.

"What is it, Hikari?" he asked. Hikari handed him the phone.

"It's for you... Sasuke." she mumbled, before turning and walking off. Both Atsuko and Sasuke looked after her, surprised and confused at why she called him his first name. She'd been doing that a lot lately, calling Sasuke by his first name. Sometimes she would do that to Naruto, but not often. It was... weird.

Sasuke shrugged to Atsuko and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Atsuko saw Sasuke's eyebrow raise.

"Oh, hello aniki." Atsuko blinked.

_Uncle Itachi?_

"Oh." Sasuke said, his face turning serious. He motioned for Atsuko to leave the room and she quickly got up and did so, wondering if everything was alright.

**Itachi'sFamilyTenshiItachi'sFamilyTenshiItachi'sFamilyTenshiItachi'sFamilyTenshi**

Heiwa walked down the hall with her husband, their hands laced together as they walked to their room to get some well deserved sleep. It had been a tiring day. Tenshi had troblem wakeing up in the morning because he didn't sleep to well the night before. He seemed very clutecy and kept complainning of a headach. Mimi had tried to sooth him with no such luck. Then to make things worse, after lunch he got another one of those pains in his leg and it didn't go away for a good half hour. It had freaked Tenshi out a little and he had started whinning and fussing for his Chichiue and Otousan- but mostly his Chichiue- who weren't around. It took twice as long to calm him down and make him stop fussing then the pain he had did.

Then after some light trainning and dinner, Tenshi excused himself to go to bed, and soom after, everyone else followed, Itachi and Heiwa being the last ones.

"Itachi, you think the boys going to be okay?" Heiwa asked, looking over at her husband, who shurgged.

"Hn."

Heiwa looked away, down at her feet as she walked.

"He's still so young and it's easy to tell he doesn't like it when his parents leave, espeacially when Naruto-san leaves. He's attached to him... Like Atsuko is to Sasuke." she said, laughing a little. She remembered the first time Atsuko came, she was always around Sasuke and loved having his attention.

Itachi nodded. "I'm surprised Atsuko doesn't drive Sasuke nuts." he muttered. Heiwa laughed again.

"He loves her a lot. She looks a who lot like him." she told him. Itachi's head turned her way, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Well, her chakra is like his when he was little. But she does seem a little more cheery sometimes and a prankster then how Sasuke was."

"Well, she had his hair, and it frams her face as his does- By the pictures you had showen me before, well... His hair is the same when he was a teenager, but a little longer. Her hair frames her face as his does, and it's short, the back of her hair only goes to about half an inch above her shoulders. She has the same skin as him but she has blue eyes like Naruto and the same whisker marks he has. She's so cute."

"I bet." Itachi muttered ending in a sigh. Heiwa sighed as well and they walked in silence. Suddenly, they heard a loud yell of pain from one of the rooms down the opposite end of the hall that were faceing. Both turned and ran to the room the sound came from.

Both ran into the room to see Tenshi cluching the same leg, winceing in pain. He was letting out whimpers like before and breathing hard, along with hissing. Both moved over to him and Heiwa tried to calm the boy down.

"Tenshi-kun, calm down honey. It's okay, stay calm the pain will leave soon." she said to him in a sweet, soft voice, strokeing his hair.

"Auntie... I want Chi-Chichiue." he gasped out, pressing his forehead to his knee. Heiwas rubbed his back soothingly.

"Tenshi, their at home." she whispered.

"I want Otousan... and Chichiue. P-Please." he muttered, rocking back and forth, trying to ease the pain. Heiwa looked at Itachi, who's hand slowly moved to touch Tenshi's small arm. When he did, Tenshi jump, crying out in alarm and looked over at him, pain in his eyes.

"Tenshi, they aren't here." he said calmly. Tenshi blinked and nodded.

"I know but--" he cut himself off, hissing at the pain in his leg. "I ne-_need_ them." Itachi noted the seriousness and sternness in the young mans voice and nodded.

"Isamu!" he called. The boy appeared in a flash. He gasped at the sight.

"What's going on?" two voice behind him said, and two tired twins appeared. Itachi ignored them.

"Isamu, call Sasuke and Naruto. Once you get one of them on the line, give the phone to me so I can tell them they need to get here, now." Itachi said strictly. Isamu nodded and ran to the phone.

**SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke**

Sasuke was surprised when he heard his brothers voice on the other end of the phone. But it faded when he said something.

"Sasuke, listen to me. You and Naruto need to get here now. The pains have been coming back to Tenshi and it just hit him hard. When he got one eariler today, he was calling for you and Naruto. Now he is demanding for you two, saying he _needs_ you." Itachi sounded very serious, it was almost scary.

"Oh." was all Sasuke could say. He motioned for Atsuko to leave the room, which she did for him in a flash.

"I've noticed he doesn't cope to greatly when you both leave. He wants you know. You two are the only ones that can comfort and calm his down now. You'll have to stay here a while again. I'm predicting about a mouth and a half before this all passes. So prepare for that."

"Alright. We're on our way." Sasuke said.

"Hn."

"Aniki?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks." Sasuke said, his voice ture to what he said.

"...Anytime, otouto." Sasuke swore he could _feel_ his brother smile.

**SasuNaruMasaHikaAtsuSasuNaruMasaHikaAtsuSasuNaruMasaHikaAtsu**

Sasuke quickly informed Naruto of what Itachi had told them and they quickly packed and were now ready to go.

"Alright, I called Iruka and Kakashi, they'll be over soon." Naruto said to the kids. "I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly. Tenshi needs us right now."

"Is he okay?" Masami asked, a little paniced. Naruto smiled softly.

"No worries, 'Sami. He's okay. That pain problem just arose again." Naruto told him and Masami mouth made an 'o' shape when he understood what his Chichiue said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Atsuko asked, running her foot nervously on the ground, looking up at her father. He looked down at her with a somber expression.

"Itachi said about a month and a half. Sorry kids." he said, sighing. The two blond kids nodded but Atsuko blinked in surprise.

_But... He just got back..._

Sasuke watched her for a few seconds, eyebrows raised. But then Atsuko smiled her eyes slightly shut.

"Alright. Take care of Tenshi. We'll see you soon." she said, letting out a small laugh. Sasuke nodded his head once, his eyes still boreing into her. He could tell the smile was a little strained, but he pushed it aside, knowing that could wait for later.

Naruto kissed all they heads and they both said bye before darting off. Atsuko watched them go, her smile fading and her shoulders dropping.

_Tenshi needs him now... I can't be selfish. But... I already miss them._

**SasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTens**

Sasuke and Naruto had gotten there as fast as they could. By the time they got there, Tenshi pain had past and now he was whinning for his parents. Once Naruto got to him, he sat next to him on the bed, Sasuke on the other side. Tenshi smiled slightly and hugged both his parents.

"Are you okay, Tenshi?" Sasuke asked, gently grabbing his sons arm. Tenshi nodded but looked at the blankets covering his legs.

"Why'd you get freaked out?" Naruto asked, shifting on the bed. Tenshi looked up at him with weak eyes.

"I got scared. Usually when I'm hurting, you, Otousan- or both, or one of my siblings or... Kohaku," Tenshi paused for a second, before continuing, "are right there with me to make me feel better. I really do like Uncle Itachi and all them but, I'm so use to you guys, when you weren't there, I got scared."

Naruto sighed, bushing some hair out of his sons face.

" Ten-chan... You know we can't always be around when you... _hurting_." Naruto said, giving him a light smile. "You're going to have to grow up some and when you're older, we can't always be there."

"I know, I know!" Tenshi said quickly looking away from the blond Kitsune. "But...I want you to be while you still can." he muttered and both Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other.

Sasuke ran a hand down Tenshi's back and rubb his small back softly.

"We'll try, buddy." he whispered, making Tenshi smile. Naruto hugged him lightly.

"Yeah. We will."

They sat that way for a minute, before Tenshi looked at both his parents.

"Daddy...Mommy, can I sleep with you two the rest of the night?" he asked. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before standing.

"Alright. Come on." Sasuke said, turning to go. Tenshi smiled and Naruto picked him up. He pressed himself more against his blond parent, taking in the sent he could make out anywhere.

Tenshi felt like what was going on to him wasn't a very happy time and a little scary for him. And no matter how much he thought only about three people appeared in his mind that could make him feel completely better, and since the one he always went to wouldn't be around for a while, he'd have to settle for the next two.

Tenshi sighed, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

_I miss you, Kohaku-jaa'ku._

-------------------


	14. And Everywhere You Turn

**Give'em Hell: Computer? Check. Fanfiction? Check. Of Storm and Fire? Check. The plot? Check. The chapter? Check. Me? Check. The characters? Check. You? Check. Kitsune-chan?...Well...**

**Kitsune-chan: CHECK! I HAVE RETURNED MY MINONS!**

**Give'em Hell: No they're MY MINONS!**

**Kitsune-chan: OUR MINONS!**

**Give'em Hell: FINE!**

**Kitsune-chan: FINE! Anyway, I still didn't get to help a lot in this chapter. But I added the part in here with Hikari and Naruto and the very end. ;)**

**Warnings: ****You should know already.**

**Claimer: I, as in Give'em Hell, do own the lullaby Naruto sings Tenshi called "The Perfect Picture" IT IS MINE BIZACH! ALSO, the song Naruto sings to himself called "Keep Your Head Up" IS MINE TOO!**

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima.**** We do not own ****"Angel" ****by Sarah McLachlan**

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNISTY AND THE GLAMOROUSNESSNISTY AND ALSO THE GLORIOUSNESSNISTY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL, GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS FIC! WOOT!**

**Kitsune-chan: You are still doing that? You loser.**

**Give'em Hell: SHUT IT, BIZACH!**

**DATTEBAYO! XD **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**And Everywhere You Turn**

_Tenshi felt like what was going on to him wasn't a very happy time and a little scary for him. And no matter how much he thought only about three people appeared in his mind that could make him feel completely better, and since the one he always went to wouldn't be around for a while, he'd have to settle for the next two. _

_Tenshi sighed, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. _

I miss you, Kohaku-jaa'ku.

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

**Kohaku: 7**

Kohaku groaned loudly, lazily flopping himself down in a chair, running his hand down his face. He was tired. All his trainning with his father and older brother wore him out. For some reason, his body has been feeling very weird, like it did after Tenshi had revived him. He noticed his who body got all tingly when he was around Masami, Atsuko, or Hikari, especiall when they were training and working their powers.

Neji walked past Kohaku, ruffling his hair a little. "Rest right here or sharpen your kunai's. You did well today. I'll be back in a second." he said, walking out of the room. Kohaku sighed and folded his arms across the table in front of him, burying his face in his arms. Then he felt a finger hit his back in between his shoulders harshly and he lifted his head to look at his eight year old brother.

"Aww, is little otouto tired? Was that training to much for you?" he asked in a teaseing voice, a cocky smirk on his face.

Oh how Kohaku hated that smirk.

"No, it wasn't. I just didn't sleep well last night." he anwsered. Tanaka's smirk grew and he folded his arms, moving a little away from his little brother.

"You don't sleep well anymore like you use to. What's wrong? Sad because your little boyfriend isn't around anymore?" he asked. Kohaku growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Tenshi's not my boyfriend. He's my bestfriend. Your loud as snoring kept me up." Kohaku said, calmly. Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? But my rooms a floor under yours. And my room is far away under yours." Tanaka said, looking and sounding confused.

"Exactly." Kohaku said, looking away from him. He heard Tanaka huff and walk out of the room, and a smirk slipped onto Kohaku's face. Suddenly, his body got another jult of that weird tingleing feeling and he groaned, smacking his forehead against the table. "Stop it..." he muttered to his body, but it didn't listen to him.

Kohaku didn't understand why he felt this way. It's like his body was itching to do something. At times he felt like his body might be like a TV and get all staticy sometimes, because he felt like the feeling he was having would match and fit the sound the TV makes when it gets all staticy.

Kohaku reached forward, his head still pressed against the table and eyes closed, for his kunai holder and the bow of sharping tools in front of him. But he never touched them, his hand and wrist just felt even more tingley. He swore they were right in front of him and he was reaching in the right spot.

Kohaku looked up, annoyed, at his hand. His eyes widened at what he saw and he gasped.

"O-Ot-Otousan!" he called for Neji. Neji came in, looking passive.

"Nani?" he asked. He noticed Kohaku's face and looked to where he was looking, and took a step back in surprise.

Kohaku's hand and wrist was going right through the box of sharping tools, just like Masami's Youki power. Both of them gaped at it, before Neji snapped out of it and grabbed his sons arm, pulling it back.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?" he asked. Kohaku shurgged.

"I don't know! I was just thinking about how I felt like static and stuff like that and it happened!" he yelled. Neji rubbed his temple.

"That's strange..." Neji paused, eyes widening. "Son, try something else. Think about something else Masami does." he ordered. Kohaku nodded and looked at a kunai laying on the table. He focused on it, starting to sweat at how hard he had ot concentrate.

_Move... Move!_

A vain throbed on the back of his neck and finally what he wanted to happen, happened. Just as Masami does, the kunai floated in the air, and both Hyuuga's stared at it, wided eyed. It dropped after a second and Kohaku looked at this father.

"How can I do that?" he asked. "I thought only the Uchiha kids had powers like that." Neji looked at him, his mouth thining out into a line.

"Try something else." he said. Kohaku paused, giving him a confused look.

"But, that's all Masami-san can do."

"I mean, try something one of the others does."

Kohaku sighed and looked at his hand. He remembered listening to Atsuko mutter to herself once when she was tryign to make a perfect fire ball in his hand.

_Hmm... What was it? Focuse on the heat? Yeah. _

He did that and then snapped his fingers, and fire came out of the top.

"Whoa!" he gasped, smiling a little. Neji then quickly grabbed a kunai and pulled Kohaku's arm out. The flame disappeared and Kohaku looked at his father.

"What are you--"

"Let's see." Neji muttered, and made a cut on Kohaku's arm.

"Ow!" Kohaku whinned, pulling his arm back. He looked at the cut and it made him think of Tenshi, all the cuts he got. Then he noticed the cut was slowly healing, just as Tenshi's does. Neji nodded quickly, pointing at Kohaku's arm.

"Just as I thought. Somehow, you got their powers." he said, Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"No duh, dad." he said in mono-tone. Neji started pacing, tapping his head as he did.

"This is weird..." he muttered.

_How could Kohaku get those powers? He's not a Uchiha. No one said anything about Kohaku getting powers... Unless._

He looked over at Kohaku, who was trying to see if he could make things disappear as Hikari does.

_They did say Tenshi was unstable... He would have a hard time controlling things. Maybe he... But can that be past on like a virse or illness?_

"Kohaku." Neji said suddenly, getting his sons attention. "Has there been a time lately that you could have done something with Tenshi that could get you sick. Not like cough or snizze on each other... like... Did you drink from the same glass or... Did he have to give you some of his chakra at all?"

Kohaku thought for a minute, then the time Tenshi had revived him came to mind, and he winced.

_Oh great. He might get mad but this is important so... I have to tell him. _

Kohaku gave a nervous chuckle. "Well... you see..."

Then Kohaku told him all that had happened that day. At the end of the story, his father was giving him an almost dry look.

"That wasn't smart." he muttered.

"I know." Kohaku mumbled, looking away. Neji shook his head and coughed.

"But anyway. He was unstable at the time... So he must have given you a power or something without knowing when he revived you." Kohaku leand back in his chair.

"Should we tell the Hokage?" he asked.

"No!" Neji yelled quickly, making Kohaku cock an eyebrow. "No, we wont tell Naruto or Sasuke or anybody. Sasuke and Naruto have their hands full with Tenshi. And plus, Naruto also has other duties as the Hokage to deal with. We're going to leave _everybody_ in the dark unless these powers get out of hand. Okay?"

Kohaku nodded, sighing lightly. He looked at his hands.

_Now I'm like them... One of them now... Kind of like you, ne Tenshi-kun?_

**SasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTens**

**July**

Tenshi sighed contently, cuddling closer to his Chichiue, while Naruto ran his fingers through his sons hair, quietly singing the lullaby Tenshi always loved to hear as he fell to sleep or needed to be calmed down. Sasuke laid on the opposite side of Tenshi that Naruto wasn't on. He watched them, laying on his side, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

It was the last week Naruto and Sasuke could stay since Itachi called them to come to Tenshi. Almost every other night, Tenshi would ask them to stay with him till he feel to sleep or to sleep with them. He only asked to sleep with them four times, this being the fourth. But every night he asked for the lluaby Naruto sung him. He said it made him sleep easier and now made him stop worrying that he'd get one of the pains again. Although, it had been a good three weeks since he had one of the pain attacks.

Once Tenshi feel to sleep, Sasuke and Naruto just watched him, noteing how the boys cat tail twitched when he slept.

"I wonder what he dreams about?" Sasuke said in a hushed tone. Naruto ran his fingers gently through Tenshi's hair again.

"Or if he dreams much at all." Naruto mumbled. They were quiet for a second, till something came to Sasuke's mind.

"To think about it, he's never told us of any dreams he's had before. Unlike his siblings. He hasn't had a nightmare that we know about either." he said, reaching out and gently running the back of his hand on Tenshi's cheek.

"I know. Either his never had one, or he never tells us." Naruto ran a finger down one of Tenshi's cat ears and supressed a chuckle when his ears twitched. They were quiet again, till Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Okay, I'm tried." he yawned, snuggling down under the covers. Sasuke did the same and both moved closer to Tenshi, pulling the covers over him. They made it to where they could still have a hand on each other and not sandwitch Tenshi.

"Yeah, let's not sandwitch him this time." Sasuke said, making Naruto chuckle.

"Hai." he muttered, as Sasuke lead over and kissed him softly goodnight. On his way back to his spot, he dropped his head to land a goodnight kiss on Tenshi's forehead, which made said boy sigh in his sleep.

**MasaAtsuTensRyuMasaAtsuTensRyuMasaAtsuTensRyuMasaAtsuTensRyuMasaAtsuTensRyu**

"Guess what!" Atsuko praticly yelled as she walked onto the japanese porch at her Uncles house.

Ryuu looked over at her, away from his game of Shogi he was playing with Masami.

"Nani?" he asked, smacking Masami's hand away without looking as he tried to mess up Ryuu's game pieces.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, craddling his hand, glareing at his cousin.

"I had a strange dream last night." the young Uchiha girl said, walking over to sit next to Tenshi by the edge of the porch, who was holding Mimi in his lap, petting her while he praticed being able to sit upon air.

Tenshi glanced over at her.

_Dream?_

"What was it about?" Masami asked, letting go of his hand. Atsuko smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just say it revoled around you guys, Uncle Itachi, Otousan and Chichiue, Inka, Mimi, and... dango. Lots and lots of dango." she laughed. Masami put on an dry look.

"Well of course you'd dream about dango. You're as bad as Chichiue is about Ramen!" he remarked, turning from her when she glared at him.

"You shut up, pancake lover!" Atsuko snapped, making Masami roll his eyes.

"At least I don't dream about them." he muttered, which got him a smack over the head by his little sister.

Tenshi looked at the stepping stones out in the yard ahead of him.

_Dream huh? I wonder..._

**SasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTens**

"Oi, oi!" Naruto heard a famillar voice yell along with the padding of running bare feet while he was reading a book, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was getting louder, which meant the person was getting closer. "Chichiue! Ne, Chichiue!" It was Tenshi.

Tenshi opened the door and steped into the room, letting the door close behind him.

"Chichiue!" Tenshi said one more time, making Naruto set down his book and looked at him.

"What is it, Tenshi-chan? Is something wrong?" he asked. Tenshi opened his mouth to say something, but he shut his mouth quickly and looked at his Chichiue closely.

"Uhh... Chichiue...? Why are you wearing Otousan's shirt and boxers?" he asked. Naruto stared at him blankly for a minute, before grabbing the tail end of the a little overly big shirt he was wearing and looking at it, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Is that a bad thing...?" he muttered. He had just thrown something on that was laying on the floor (Why I wonder) when he woke up. It just happened to be Sasuke's shirt he was wearing the night before and a random pair of boxers he found. Naruto shook his head and gave Tenshi a dry look. "That wasn't what you came running in here about. What is it?"

Tenshi smiled, shifting his weight. "That's what you think."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Tenshi stuck his tounge out at him.

"Tenshi, are you picking on your Chichiue again?" Sasuke said, coming out of the bathroom connected to their room. He was wet from taking a shower and had just a towel around his waste. Naruto looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, get some boxers or pants on or something. You're son's in here. I don't think he wants to see _anything_." Naruto huffed. Tenshi raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't." he said. Sasuke sighed.

"Well son, if you really don't wanna see what you- more then likely- will turn out to look like when you're older. Your loss." he said, making Tenshi's eyebrows shoot up more and Naruto's do the same.

"Sasu, was that needed?" Naruto asked.

"Nani? You know that the Uchiha blood is more domanit then the Uzumaki." he said, smirking, his back turned to Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh hai, Sasu-sama." he said sarcasticly. "Even though our first two childern turned out to look way more like me then you and your second daughter has blue eyes and our youngest acts more like me then you."

Sasuke chuckled.

"You watched. When little Tenshi is older, he'll be like me. Perverted and all." he said in a cocky manner.

"Oh kami-sama, I hope not." Naruto groaned.

"Well--"

"Otousan! Chichiue!" Tenshi yelled, getting both their attention. They had forgotten he was there for a second.

"Uhh, gomen Tenshi-chan." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tenshi just shook his head. "Anyway, what did you need?" Tenshi sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Ne, Chichiue, Otousan. What's a... _dream?_" he asked, making Naruto blink and Sasuke turn halfway towards him in surprise.

"What's a dream?" Naruto muttered, surprised.

"Hai, dobe. That's what he said." Sasuke said in mono-tone, earning a glare from said dobe.

"Can it, teme."

Sasuke just shrugged and went back to looking for something to wear.

"Well Tenshi... A dream..." the blond thought for a minute. "A dream is someones deepest desires. When you have a dream... Well, usually they come when your asleep. The other type of dream is something you wanna be. Like my dream when I was young was to be the Hokage." Tenshi nodded, moving over to Naruto.

"Also, dreams can be stupid, random things mixed together." Sasuke added. "Or peacefully, happy memories."

"Why do you ask, buddy? Haven't you had a dream before?" Naruto asked as Tenshi sat next to him on the bed. The boy shook his head.

"No. I've never had a dream when I'm asleep. I'm always in my mind, talking to Chuushin or Datenshi. Or just wandering around my head or working on my telepathy." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at him.

"You train in your sleep?" he asked and his son nodded. Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Hmm! Damn, wish I could do that." Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Still, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well," Tenshi looked at his hands. "Atsuko was talking about a strange dream she had last night. I wondered what it meant, so decided to ask you." Naruto rested his hand on Tenshi's head, scratching his ears gently.

"Well, now you know." he said, as Sasuke came around to stand in front of them. Tenshi looked up at Naruto then at Sasuke, switching back and worth.

"Chichiue, Otousan, I wanna have a dream." he said in a quiet tone. Both his parents looked at each other.

"Well, try to. When you go to sleep tonight, rest yourself in your mind too. Then you should get a dream." Sasuek said to him, rolling his neck around, making it pop. Tenshi smiled.

"Hai! And then, in the morning, I'll tell you _ALLL_ about it!" he laughed and his parents nodded.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

_**-.Dream Seqence.-**_

**(Give'em Hell: The song "The Agoge" from the movie 300 fit this whole dream.)**

Tenshi opened his small eyes slowly only to be greeted by darkness.

_Where am I?_

At first he wasn't sure if his eyes were really open. He couldn't even see his hand waving in front of his face.

_This is strange._

He took a step forward and suddenly a light appeared above him. He looked up but was only blinded by light. He looked down, rubbing his eyes. He took another step forward after getting his vision back and noticed the light traveled with him, so it lit up about a few inches in front of his feet.

He started walking straight, trying to see if he'd get anywhere. He tried to contact Chuushin or Datenshi, with no luck. So he kept walking, getting a strange feeling in his head and stomach.

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle. Tenshi looked around, but couldn't tell where the whistle had come from. Then there was another that sounded like it was trying to imatate a birds call. But he kept walking, keeping his eyes pealed for anything.

Then suddenly, to his left, he saw what looked like the out lineing of a door with light coming through the cracks. He ran towards it. He took a glance at the door. It was two doors really. They were big and made of dark wood. They had two handles close to each other, both matching the doors.

He grabbed the handles, moving to pull them open and noticed that they didn't open that way. So he pushed, and they opened up. He released them and they lowly swung to the walls, creaking as they went.

He walked into a plain looking room. It was dark, and the floor and walls matched the color of the doors. There was one window in the room and light was seeping through it.

_Moon light._

He could see the light from the window making it's shape on the floor, in the middle of the room. He walked over, glancing around the room as he went. He stood in the middle of the light that came from the window. After a few seconds, he looked up and out the window. He gazed at the moon. It was a full moon, something about it giving him a chill. He blinked, and when his eyes opened, the moon had a black mark on it, covering it completely. Tenshi had a sharp inhale of breath.

It looked just like the curse mark near the nape of his neck.

He took a step back and the moon slowly turned colors. The white slowly fading and being replaced with blood red. Slowly, the mark disappeared, and the moon was a sold blood red color. He blinked again, and this time when his eyes opened, a liquid was dripping off the moon.

It was blood.

Tenshi gasped and stumbled back a little in surprise, closing his eyes tightly for a second. When he opened them, he wasn't in the room anymore. His eyes darted around the knew area.

He was in a clearing in a woods. The place looked recked up, like a fight had been there. His eyes searched the ground and he turned. When he did, he almost fell back on his ass in surprise.

There lay a man at his feet, eye wide open in surprise. But his eyes were dule, dead, showing no life was in the man. He was badly ingured, and there was a whole in his gut and he had a bite mark, like an animal bit him, on his neck and right hand. He seemed to be a ninja, a rouge one, Tenshi noted. The air faintly smelled of death and blood.

Tenshi took a step back, and looked up when he saw something move in the trees. He caught a glimce of red eyes and black hair before whatever was in the trees darted away. Tenshi shook his head when he got a strange chill and when he was done, he wasn't in the woods anymore. But by the acadamy back at his home. He was next to the wooden swing that was hanging from the tree. He looked at it, running his finger on the wood. Then he looked up, hearing and feeling people walking from the acadamy.

He ran that way, into the village more. Villagers were everywhere, going about their daily lives. He walked through the crowd, his eyes scanning everywhere. He noticed people glareing at him and pointing, whispering.

"It's that demon boy, he's back!"

"It's taken him a while. Six years! He's been gone six years!"

"Well he should have stayed longer. I would have done anything for him to just stay away."

Tenshi ignored them, brushing past them, heading in a famillar area. The trainning grounds.

He didn't know why he went there, his feet just took him there. He had no controll over them.

When he got there, it looked deserted. No one around. Till he heard some voices.

"Sensei! Do we have too?" came a loud whine. Tenshi peaked around a tree and saw a black haired girl with green eyes talking to a tall man, but Tenshi couldn't see his face. The man said something, but Tenshi couldn't make it out. It sounded like a bunch of jumpled words. Suddenly, he felt another presents and looked over to a tree near the two people.

He only caught a glance at a person, a boy walking by quickly. But he saw brown hair and pale, white eyes.

Tenshi blinked.

_Kohaku?_

From what Tenshi saw, he could till the boy was at least twelve years old. He was at good height for his age, and he had the same hair color and everything Kohaku had. Could he...?

_No._

Tenshi shook his head.

_That boys eyes were too full of anger. _

Tenshi then noticed that the people had left, and went back to the village center, towards his home.

Same as before as he walked through the people, they pushed him, whispered things about him, called him harsh names, and gave him evil looks. Tenshi did his best to ignore.

"Stupid kid. He should just die!"

Tenshi's face slipped to a frown and he climbed up some stairs to get to a higher level, closer to his house. He turned back and looked at the village, frowning sadly at it.

_To bad for you I can't. _

Tenshi had a sharp inhale of breath went slowly the village started dessoving away. And it what it was replaced with made Tenshi eyes widen a fraction.

Now the village looked destoried. Buliding were in ruins, the streets were littered with trash, rubble, and shinobi weapons. It looked like a huge battle had taken place, and it ended with the city being destoried.

Tenshi looked up and noticed that the Hokage monument was recked up bad too. He glaced over his shoulder and saw some of the Hokage tower standing. Tenshi's eyes widened more.

_Chichiue!_

He ran that way, at full speed. Manovering his way through the recked up village. Finally he got to the tower and burst into it.

It was empty.

He ran up the stairs, going over bits of trash and rubble on the ground. He pushed the doors to the Hokage's office open, which were barely on their hinges. But he didn't find anyone in there. The room was a mess. The desk was turned over, papers were everywhere, scrolls were ruined, shelves tipped over, windows smashed.

Tenshi turned, running out of the office. He glanced in one of the rooms as he past and froze. He moved back and opened the door, the smell that stung his nose made his stomach turn.

He looked though the room and knew what the smell was at once.

Blood.

One the ground lay some of his Chichiue's workers, all dead, and just as the man in the woods, a hole in their guts. And...

Tenshi looked closer.

Were there... bit marks on them?

Yes, on their neck and one of their hands. Just as the man in the woods.

Tenshi turned and left.

He ran through the village, towards his home, but not without looking at the Hyuuga's, which was totaled completely. He went to his house faster then.

When he got there, holes were everywhere in the house. It was ripped apart, some of it was hardly standing. He ran inside carefully, not wanting it to give out on him.

"Oi! Chichiue! Otousan!"

He got no responce.

"Ne, Chichiue, Otousan! Nii-san, Hikari-nee-san, Atsuko-nee-san!"

Still nothing.

He glanced around till his eyes landed on a door way. They stayed there, and no matter how hard he tried to get them to move, they wouldn't.

He started moving towards it, having no control over his body.

_No, I can't go there. Otousan strictly said it was off limits! That part of the house I can't go into!_

But he went anyway. He expected the door to be locked or something, but it wasn't. So he walked through it, down a long hall, past a old Japanese garden and to two big wooden doors. Tenshi blinked at them.

_They look exactly like the ones I came to before. The room with the window in it..._

He opened the door the same way, pushing it. And he went through, noticeing a window right away.

_The same room?_

He looked around, his eyes ajusting to the darkness of the room.

That's when his nose caught that sent. That stomach turning smell he smelt in the Hokage tower. He gluped and slowly let his eyes turned back to the middle of the room, where the window was no shinning light on.

He gasped, letting out a whimpering noise of pain and took two steps back, his eyes widening bigger then they have ever before. His body shook in fear and sudden heart break. Then something caught his attention and he looked up. His dark, fearful eyes looked right into blood red, blood thirsty, demon's eyes.

Tenshi's body stiffened.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_**-.End Dream Seqence.-**_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Tenshi sat upright, tears running down his face, sweating and panting like crazy. He looked around his room, a little paniced at first, before he realized where he was.

He quickly jumped out of bed, starlting Mimi even more then she was, and ran down the hall to his parents room. He opened the door quickly, making his Chichiue sit upright fast and his Otousan groan in his half sleepy state, rubbing his eyes.

Naruto looked at who was in the doorway.

"...Tenshi-chan?" he said slowly. Tenshi quickly ran over to his, throughing himself at his kitsune mother adn buring his face into his stomach. Naruto slowly put a hand on Tenshi's head, still waking up.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

Tenshi's small form was shaking, racking with sobs. Naruto stroked his hair.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"D-D-Dr-Dream... It-it..." Tenshi mumbled. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was studing Tenshi. Naruto hugged Tenshi's head and pulled him up on the bed, making Tenshi look at him.

"What happened?" he asked. Tenshi hiccuped and took a deep breath.

"I had a-a dream. An-And it... was scary... The-The village wa-was in ru-ruins... And... And...No one wa-was around! Well a few but they were... d-dead! And-And I went home and I..." Tenshi gluped. "Oh Mama, Da-Daddy, you were all dead, even Nii-san and Atsuko and H-Hikari! With h-holes in your guts and... and... bite marks on your hands and neck!" He pressed he face back into Naruto's stomach, sobbing harder. "I don't like dreams! I don't like'em!"

Naruto rubbed his back soothingly. Both him and Sasuke watching their son, gentle expression on their faces.

"Tenshi... sweetie, that wasn't a dream." Naruto said in a low voice. Tenshi looked up at his Chichiue, confused.

"Then... Wh-what was it?" he asked.

"A nightmare." Sasuke anwsered. Tenshi looked at him, still confused. "Tenshi, a dream is something you deeply desire or long for. Something you love. A nightmare is the opposite. A nightmare is what you fear, what you dread, what scares you. Or it can be a painful, scary memory. You had a nightmare, son." he informed Tenshi, who nodded slowly.

"Okay... I don't like nightmares."

"No one does, buddy." Naruto put in, wipping his sons eyes. "Hang on, I'll be right back." Sasuke gently grabbed Tenshi as Naruto stood and went into the bath room.

Sasuke wrapped his son up in his arms, holding him bridal style against his chest. Holding him close, Sasuke bent his head down so it touched the top of Tenshi's head.

"Stop crying now, buddy. It's all over, it's okay. I'm right here so is your Chichiue. We are all okay. Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything and everything." he whispered, and Tenshi closed his eyes, wanting to get closer to his fathers warmth.

_It's... kind of strange._ Tenshi thought as he tried to get even closer to his Otousan. _When daddy holds me like this... I feel so... protected. I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me in anyway. Like I turely invincable, really I'm not ever invincable. But when he holds me like this I feel as if I am. That he is ture to his word and will always protect me. Protected and loved..._

Naruto came back into the room, holding a wash cloth.

"Tenshi, sweetie. Look at me." he said. Tenshi looked at him, and Naruto wipped his face with the warm wash cloth, smiling softly. Tenshi then slowly crawled out of Sasuke's arms and into Naruto's, currling up in his lap. Naruto hugged him, letting a breath go that ghost over Tenshi's hair.

"It's just a nightmare." he whispered.

Tenshi sighed.

_And... When mama holds me... I feel cared for more then anything. Like I'm wanted... needed. I'm welcomed. His arms are always so warm and welcoming... careing and comforting. Like he'll always be here, always love me._

"You know what." Sasuke said after a minute of silence. Both the Jinchuriki's looked at him. "How about you sleep with us tonight?" Tenshi brightened right then and nodded.

"Please!" he begged and Naruto nodded. Imedately, Tenshi jumped and got in the middle of the bed, between his parents regular sleeping spots. Both Sasuke and Naruto smiled and layed next to him in the usual way they did when Tenshi slept with them. His back against Sasuke's chest and his face snuggled into Naruto's.

"Mama..." Tenshi said softly after a minute.

"Hai."

"Can you--"

"Hai, buddy." Naruto chuckled, pushing back Tenshi's hair from his face before doing as his son wished. To sing the lullaby he always sang to him.

He sung the worlds quietly, slowly putting Tenshi to sleep and making Sasuke tireder then he was.

He was almost done when he could tell Tenshi was asleep, but he continued anyway.

**(Give'em Hell: The dots/periods between the words in the song are how many rest there are before the next word is sung. So if there's one dot/period then its one rest or beat. If it's five dots/periods, it's five rest or beats.)**

_"_♪_Little is it any wonder..._

_"When I'm down hearted. And blue_

_"That I always find. The... the sunshine..._

_"When I concentrate. On... You._♪"

Sasuke smiled when Naruto sighed and kissed Tenshi's head.

"You're good at that... and getting better... Singing and all." Sasuke said quietly, as to not awake Tenshi.

"I've had practice." Naruto smiled ear to ear.

**SasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTensSasuNaruTens**

The next day Tenshi tried the dream thing again, only to have the same nightmare... again. Just like before, he went into his parents rooms and slept with them, Naruto sang the lullaby to him. The next night, Tenshi slept with them and tried the dream, only to have the same nightmare all over again. He woke up and Naruto and Sasuke calmed him down, and Naruto sung to him. Sasuke and Naruto had three more nights there and Tenshi slept with them each night, but didn't attemt to dream again. But still, he asked Naruto to sing for him as he fell to sleep.

And now here he was, standing in front of his parents, not likeing the fact that they had to leave.

"But I don't want you too!" Tenshi whinned, pouting. Naruto shook his head, running a hand down his face.

"We have to, Tenshi. I have a job to get back too." he said sternly. Tenshi pouted more.

"But... who's gunna comfort me when I need it?" he asked.

"Mimi or your cousins or Aunt and Uncle can." Sasuke said, looking down at him, bag on his back, ready to go. Tenshi looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"Okay... but... Who's gunna sing to me when I go to bed? How am I gunna hear Chichiue's song?" he asked. Naruto sighed heavily and looked back at Sasuke, who had a blank look on his face, although his eyes showed slight inner pain and worry. Suddenly, Naruto remembered something and started digging through his bag, looking for something.

"Here." he pulled out a gold box and opened it.

He pulled out a gold chain and on the chain was a locked. A locked shaped like a fancy right angel wing. On the front of the wing was the kanji for "Angel".

"Chichiue...?"

"It's a necklace, Tenshi. I got it a long time ago, when I was about your age. But a year older I think." Naruto told him. "A friend gave it to me. See it," Naruto opened the locket and a very famillar tune came out, making Tenshi's lips part a little in surprise. "plays the tune to the song I sing you." **(Kitsune-chan: It kind of sounds like the song "Windswept Lullaby" by Duke Rightious.)**

Tenshi looked from the necklace to his kitsune parent. Naruto lead forward and gently put the necklace around Tenshi's neck after closeing it.

"You can also put a picture or something in it if you want to." Naruto added, smiling brightly. Tenshi stared at him for a minute, before smiling sweetie himself.

"Thank you, Mama." he said, hugging the blond. Naruto pulled back and reached into his shirt.

"Look, look, look!" he chanted, pulling out a necklace around his neck that looked exactly like Tenshi's but Naruto's was the left wing. "I got one too! I wear it by the necklace Tsunade-baa-chan gave to me. Though it doesn't play the same song." he said. Tenshi smiled more.

"Cool! We sorta match!" Tenshi cheered. Naruto nodded and kissed Tenshi's forehead.

"I'll see you soon, buddy. If you miss me or need the song, just open that locket." Naruto told him. Tenshi nodded.

"Alright!" he said. Sasuke came forward and kissed his forehead too before saying bye and they both took off.

Tenshi held on to the locket, smiling slightly.

_I'll always wear it, Chichiue. I never take it off, I promise._

And that was a promise he would forever keep.

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

**Jan.**

**Naruto:39**

**Hikari: 12**

_"_♪_So go your way... And keep your head up..._

_"In what will come...To be-If you do this..._

_"You'll ride the waves... Across life's... stormy sea._♪"

"Chichiue!" came a young female voice. Naruto snapped his locket shut imediatly and sat up, looking towards his door.

"Hai, Hikari-chan?" he asked as said girl came into his office. Hikari came closer to him and put her hands behind her back nervously.

"Uhh... I need to talk to you, Chichiue." she said, looking at her feet. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Hai?"

"Well, I've read a little on it and..." he cheeks flared up. "I know you're a guy and all but... Can you tell me exactly... Well... It's a female problem-"

Naruto stood up aruptly, slamming one hand down and pointing out the door.

"Go talk to Auntie Sakura or Tsunade about that!" he yelled, his face red. Hikari blinked.

"But--"

"Hikari, I'm a man! It's better if a female talked to you about stuff like that." he said, calming down some.

"Gomen, Chichiue. I asked Otousan and he said come talk to you." Hikari mumbled. Naruto growled, his eyes darking.

"Oh really?" he asked, rage slightly in his voice.

_THAT BASTARD!_

Kyuubi started laughing his ass off.

Naruto suddenly got an idea.

"I know! Hikari, how about I go with you to talk to Sakura-chan or Tsunade-baa-chan and we take your father with us too!" Naruto said cheerfully. Hikari brightened.

"Really? Thank's Chichiue." she said, smiling. Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Alright, while I clean up here, you go kidnap your father, and we'll go!"

Hikari nodded and left.

Naruto slumped in his chair and sighed.

"That was a close one."

A vain plused in Naruto's head as he heard Kyuubi still laughing his ass off.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN FOX!_

**AtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsukoAtsuko**

**August**

**Atsuko: 10**

Atsuko _hated_ fangirls. Well, fangirls of the men in her family.

It annoyed the hell out of her. Made her want to ring the girls necks and hang them over a tree limb. Their constant sqealing usually ended in her having a headach and anytime they really talked to her was to get info on her either older brother, Otousan, or Chichiue. Or to give stuff to them or to tell them something- it annoyed her to no end.

So now here she was, sitting in her seat in class, her eyes boaring into the heads of the group of fangirls rambling about her elder brother.

"Oh kami-sama, did you see him yesterday in that silly and cute orange jumpsuit when he was helping paint that womens house? He was soo hot!"

"And with that paint on his face and bright grin! Sooo kawaii!"

_I thought he looked retarded. _Atsuko thought, snorting.

"That little dance he has when he does something right is soo cute too!"

_Yeah, but it's rarely done._ Atsuko laughed in her mind.

"His eyes are beautiful too! Just like the Hokage's!"

"Yeah! If only the Hokage were single and didn't have a demon in him."

"Yeah. And if he was single, that means Uchiha-san would be too!"

"YEAH!"

Atsuko glared harder. _Now their fans of my parents too? Well, at least they don't know how adorable little Tenshi is. When he comes back and gets a fan club, there is no stopping me when I ring there necks. I wont allow people to talk about my little brother that way._

A second to late Atsuko registered a loud yell and a heavy body suddenly latched on to her, groping her, but not in a pervert way.

"Gah! Koseto! Get the hell off me!" she growled, shoving the black hair boy off her. The ten year old boy, known as Gashou Koseto (Sai and Sakura's son) **(Kitsune-chan: We made up Sai's last name. It means Artist or Painter.)** sat on the desk, his feet on the seat next to Atsuko.

"Aww, Atsuko-chaaaaaaan! You in a bad mood? Does someone have the case of the grumpies?" he asked, leaning forward so his face was close to hers. She glared into green, sparkling eyes.

"I'm going to slauter you."

"Yup! 'Sukie-chaaaan has the grumpies. Someone call a doctor!" he yelled, smiling.

"Shut up, 'Seto. Are you annoying Atsuko again?" came a lazy voice from Atsuko's right. They looked over at the owner of the voice and both brightened.

"Inka!" Koseto yelled, trying to tackle him but Atsuko pushed him back, causeing him to fall off the side of the desk.

"Oi, Inka." Atsuko said calmly, nodding to him as he nodded back. She moved over as Koseto crawled back up on the desk, holding his head saying how mean Uchiha bitches were.

"Fangirls induceing headaches again, ne?" Inka asked, folding his arms on the desk. Atsuko sighed.

"Damn straight."

"Is your brother and parents all they talk about. They are great, but geez." Koseto said, sitting cross legged on the desk, his hands in his lap.

"I know." she said, leaning back and resting her feet upon the table.

"He's so charming!" the girls sqealed.

"Oh, by kami, shut the hell up!" Atsuko, Inka, and Koseto half groaned half yelled, getting glares from the fan girls.

Atsuko, Inka, and Koseto have been close, good friends since the time they all started school. Atsuko was like the leader of the group, the tough one and the one you didn't want to cross. Inka was the smart one, he could out smart anyone and he was the lazy one as well. Koseto was the comic relife guy, most the stuff that came out of his mouth is stupid and/or funny and he keeps Atsuko and Inka on their toes.

Their teacher/sensei, Ino, who after Masami and his team left her care, she decited to become a sensei at the acadmay, came into the room. She didn't look at the class as she went to her desk.

"Gashou, off the table. Nara, head up. Uchiha, feet off the desk." she said like it was a everyday thing, without doing much as looking at them.

"Hai." they all said, doing as she said. Only two minute's into Ino's lecture, did the trio get bored. Koseto and Atsuko watched as Inka stared blankly at a spot on the desk. Atsuko raised an eyebrow slowly.

_It's amazing how a guy that sleeps so much can look so... tired._

It's amazing how a guy that sleeps so much can look so tired." Koseto said, stareing at Inka more intently. Atsuko looked at him, blinking.

"My thoughts exactly." she murmered. He smiled and then Inka yawned. Both looked back at him.

"I'm tired." he moaned. Atsuko gave him an annoyed look.

"Did ya think that maybe your always so tired is because maybe you sleep _too_ much?" she asked. He stared at her blankly and after a moment, Atsuko's annoyed expression turned into a dry look. Then without warning, Inka slammed his head down on the table, not hard but not soft and made a groaning noise.

"I think your erotic and arouseing stare made him give out under the pressure." Koseto whispered to her. Her head whipped in his direction, her eyes wide and angry look on her face.

"Where the hell did you learn to talk like that and why are you? We're freaking _ten years old! _For Pete's sake, Koseto!" she whispered to him harshly. He just shurgged his shoulders.

"Oi, one day, 'Sukie. One day what I said will be ture. Wait till we've hit puprty." he said. Atsuko's eyebrow twitched and she let out a frustrated groan before slamming her head down, hard, on the desk top.

Inka, face in his arms, making a mumbleing sound and Atsuko whinned back.

"Koseto, pervert." she muttered.

"You, stupid." Inka muttered back. Koseto started laughing quietly and Atsuko growled. She snapped her fingers, and stomped her foot down on Inka's. Both boys howled at the same time, one grabbing his slightly burnt arm, just a minor burn nothing to worry about, and the other reached down and grabbed his foot.

She smirked at both boys, and Inka gave her a wide eyed look.

"'Sukie...Enng."

"Emm, Inka."

"Nnngh."

"Psst."

"Aw, is Mr. Uchiha Atsuko and Miss. Nara Inka talking in their own lanuage? How nice." a boy behidn them said.

Atsuko growled deeply and spun her head around, her Sharingan activated and glareing at the boy. Said boy yelp, like a little girl, and vanished under the desk in a blink of an eye. Atsuko blinked, shrugged, then turned back around in her seat, putting her feet up on the desk.

Inka looked at her for a second, when he someone caught his eye that was behind them at an angle, so he could sort of see him over Atsuko's shoulder.

He saw a boy with dark brown hair pulled loosely into a pony tail in the back and bangs that were parted to the side and were just above his right eye. Inka saw that his eyes were white. His eyes narrowed.

_Hyuuga. Hyuuga Tanaka._

He saw that Tanaka was stareing right at Atsuko, studying her, as if he just noticed her. After a second, the Hyuuga's eyebrows rose slightly and a smirk slid on to place, and the Nara didn't like the look. He glared at the Hyuuga and Tanaka seemed to notice and look directly at him, his gaze challenging.

Suddenly, a hand waved quickly in front of his face.

"Oi, Nara. What anyone in there?" came Koseto's voice. Inka quickly looked over at his two friends, brushing some of his hair from his face. **(Give'em Hell: His hair kind of looks like Shikamaru's when its down but a little shorter.)**

"I'm here." he said. Atsuko gave him a strange look.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he sighed, facing forward in his desk.

**InkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsuInkaAtsu**

Inka looked around as if nervous as he waited for Atsuko to come to him. He didn't know why he was looking around like that, he just was.

Once Atsuko came up to him, he saw the Hyuuga for a second and grapped Atsuko's wrist and started moving in the direction of Atsuko's house.

"Inka, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to keep up with the usual lazy boys un-natural for a Nara pace.

"I'm going to walk you home." he anwsered. Atsuko blinked.

"But Inka. Usually you say that it's too troublesome and you turn home when we get by your street." she said, chuckling a little. Inka shurgged his shoulders.

"I just felt like walking you today."

Atsuko paused.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, trying to feel his forehead. Inka glanced at her.

"Better take a chance at this rare event, as Koseto would say." he said and Atsuko started to walk next to him at an even pace, her hands in her pockets.

"Fine then." she muttered, looking straight in front of her. "But, what about Koseto? Are we going to leave him all by his lonesome?" she asked. Inka snorted.

"It's not gunna hurt the kid. Beside's, 'Seto has a attention span only a little greater then a goldfish. His last ten seconds, not three. He'll say, "Where are you guys? YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" then he'll stare into space and something will catch his attention and off he goes."

Atsuko laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, your right."

After a few minute's, they arrived at the Uchiha estate and Inka waved to her goodbye and made sure she made it in before turning and heading home himself.

He didn't know why but the Hyuuga's look made him feel uneasy.

**KosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKosetoKoseto**

Koseto walked out to where him and his old friends usually ment, to find neither one there. He stared off into the direction they always go and his face turned sad.

"Where are you guys? YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" he yelled. "YOU HATE ME! I KNEW IT!"

He stared for a minute, pouting, before his stomach growled loudly at him, wanting attention. Koseto looked down at it, as if listening to what it had to say.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" he yelled, running off in a different direction he usually went, his stomach controlling his body.

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Heehee, yes Koseto will be the comic relife guy in the story, along with Masami sometimes. My cousin says Koseto is, if he had one, Sai's inner Sai. Hee hee, that's kind of funny. **

**Kitsune-chan: Summary for next chap. or... kinda!**

**Next Chapter: It focuses mainly on Atsuko and her growth as a ninja. Her trainning, then her graduating from the ninja school, then being a genin and then the Chuunin exams! All in the next chapter "****There's Vultures And Thieves At Your Back"!!**


	15. There’s Vultures And Thieves At Your Bac

**Give'em Hell: Computer? Check. Fanfiction? Check. Of Storm and Fire? Check. The plot? Check. The chapter? Check. Me? Check. The characters? Check. You? Check. Kitsune-chan?...Well...**

**Warnings: ****You should know already.**

**Disclaimer: I and Kitsune-chan do not own Naruto. If we did, this fic would be part of the Naruto Manga and Anima.**** We do not own ****"Angel" ****by Sarah McLachlan**

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS WHICH IS THE AWESOMELY AWESOMENESSNISTY AND THE GLAMOROUSNESSNISTY AND ALSO THE GLORIOUSNESSNISTY OF THIS ABSOLUTLY COOL, GLAMOROUS AND GLORIOUS FIC... Okay, I'm getting bored with this.**

**Kitsune-chan: FINALLY!**

**Give'em Hell: Shut up.**

**DATTEBAYO! XD **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Fifthteen:**

**There's Vultures And Thieves At Your Back**

_Koseto walked out to where him and his old friends usually ment, to find neither one there. He stared off into the direction they always go and his face turned sad. _

_"Where are you guys? YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" he yelled. "YOU HATE ME! I KNEW IT!" _

_He stared for a minute, pouting, before his stomach growled loudly at him, wanting attention. Koseto looked down at it, as if listening to what it had to say. _

_"FOOOOOOOOD!" he yelled, running off in a different direction he usually went, his stomach controlling his body. _

**MasaHikaAtsuNaruTsunMasaHikaAtsuNaruTsunMasaHikaAtsuNaruTsun**

**November**

**Naruto: 40 (He's getting OLD!)**

**Masami: 14**

**Hikari: 13**

**Atsuko: 10**

**Tsunade: No clue but she is old.**

"If your sexy and you know it, clap your hands!"

-clap clap-

"If your sexy and you know it clap your hands!"

-clap clap-

"If your sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it--If your sexy and you know it, clap you hands!"

-clap clap-

"Oh kami-sama, _shut_ _up_ Masami!" Hikari whinned, stomping her foot. Masami looked to the side at her while he did crunches with his legs in the air.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!" he cried, a small smile on his face.

"I don't hate you for that. I HATE you because your a dumbass!" Hikari yelled, glareing at him.

"Aww, imouto-chan, you think I'm beautiful? How sweet!" Masami cooed, fliping up into a standing postion.

Hikari groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Moron..." she muttered, only making Masami smile more.

"Is all you two do is annoy each other?" Atsuko voice came behind Masami. Masami turned quickly, catching the small girl's fist in his own.

"No, sometimes we fustrate each other and sometimes help and love each other." he anwsered, catching Atsuko's smirk as she turned, swinging her foot around to hit Masami's side. But he used his Youki and her foot went through him.

"You know, sometimes it's really un fair fighting you in Taijutsu." Atsuko said, shaking her head. Masami shrugged his shoulders.

"'Tis my gift." he anwsered, moving to attack her again.

Naruto sat next to Tsunade, who was at least in her mid-seventies, as they watched the three young Uchiha's mess around and train.

"Hikari has been doing better." Naruto said.

"Hai, she is. She's kind of like Sakura was. But she wears me out. They girl has a stamina like you. All your kids do." she said, rubbing her arm.

"Also, you're old." Naruto said, smiling. Tsunade glared at him, hitting his arm.

"I'm not old!" Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Okay fine. I am. But you're getting old too. How old are you? 70 something?"

Naruto snorted. "Baa-chan, that's how old you are." She smiled and he sighed. "I'm 40. Dude I am getting old. It seemed like just yesterday I was 25 and giving birth to Masami." Tsunade reached out and touched his hair lightly.

"Hai, but look at you. You still look as if you're in your earily 30s. No wrinkles, body is still very fit, no extra body fat, and not a gray hair one. You still look so young. Makes me jealous." she pouted. Naruto laughed.

"Advantage to being a Jinchuriki I guess. I've read and heared that we live longer then most humans, and their mates, even if they are totally human, do too." Naruto said.

"Also, Sasuke looked just the same. Still like he is in his earily 30s. Uchihas look young and usually don't start looking like a old person till they get to around my age! Damn Uchihas!" Tsunade grumbled, shaking her fist, making Naruto chuckle. "All your kids are going to be the same way too." She paused, then her eye lit up. "Oh my! Imagin Tenshi! He's a Jinchuriki _and_ a Uchiha! He's going to look young FOREVER! Damn brat!" she growled. Naruto laughed again and they looked over at the kids again.

"How'd you do that?" Atsuko asked after Hikari had hit the ground with her fist, making it break apart quickly. Hikari explained it to her, how she controlled her chakra and everything. "You mean, like this?" Atsuko asked. Then she punched the ground as Hikari had done and the same thing Hikari had done happened, but not as much, but very close.

Hikari blinked.

"Uhh... Yeah." she said, a little laugh in her voice. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Alright, that's it. Naruto, I'm going to start trainning both your daughters!" Tsunade declared. Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Really? Sure you can handle it?" he asked and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Of course I can! Hikari can help train Atsuko and I can get Sakura to help. Atsuko doesn't seem like the medic nin type. She's like Sasuke. She'd be ANBU meterial."

Naruto stared at her, unsure for a moment, before sighing and noding.

"Alright. I'm sure she'd like that, but I'm warning you, she'd a handfull. She pays attention very well but she tends to get restless. Make sure what she's doing is entertaining to her." Naruto warned, looking back at his youngest daughter.

"No problem. She's like your husband... and you. She likes challenges... right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good."

**TsunHikaAtsuTsunHikaAtsuTsunHikaAtsuTsunHikaAtsuTsunHikaAtsuTsunHikaAtsu**

"Why am I doing this?" Atsuko whinned, tighting the grip she had on her wrist behind her back.

"It's going to help with how graceful you walk. Also, it's will help with how you move.Tsunade informed her, watching the ten year old carefully.

"But I already walk that way! Chichiue and everyone says I walk like Otousan, just a little more femine like. They say I move gracfully!" Atsuko yelled, folding her arms over her chest, the books on her head not moving at all. "I feel like you two are trying to turn me into a girly girl, not train me." she muttered. Hikari laughed.

"There's an idea." she said, causeing Atsuko to glare at her.

"No thank you." she said, turning from her sister. Tsunade looked at both girls as Atsuko started moving again, trying to keep the books on her head at all times, and Hikari went back to her studies.

_Hmm... Their both different._ She thought. _Here you have one which is, as Atsuko puts it, a girly girl. Hikari is tough but she likes to look very pretty and she's scared of bugs. She's a true girl. She wears dresses and skirts, pretty cloths. Atsuko on the other hand..._ She looked at said girl. _She's a tomboy. She's tough, rough. She acts like Sasuke, just the female version. She hangs out with guys, hates dresses and skirts. She loved shorts, pants- mainly boys- and she's mainly focused on her ninja skills. Hikari is too but she also is focused on looks and some boys. Both girls are tough and scary to cross. Heck, I think their scarier and fercier then their brothers. _

**Itachi'sFamilySasuMasaAtsuTensItachi'sFamilySasuMasaAtsuTensItachi'sFamilySasuMasaAtsuTens**

**Jan.**

**Itachi: 45**

**Heiwa: 43**

**Sasuke: 40**

**Chika: 19**

**Isamu: 16**

**Masami: 14**

**The Twins: 13**

**Atsuko and Ryuu: 10**

**Tenshi: 9**

"And she's training me! We haven't really gotten that far, but I've learned some stuff so far." Atsuko told her Aunt, a smile on her face.

"Really? That's sounds awesome, Atsuko-chan!" Heiwa remarked, smiling at the ten year old.

"Yeah, and--" Atsuko was cut off by a loud bang noise.

"MASAMI!" Chika voice came from upstairs. They heard the sound of scampering feet and Masami yelling, "I'm sorry!" over and over again.

"Hee hee, Masami-itoko(cousin) is-"

"-in trouble. Hee hee!" both the twins giggled. Masami came running through the living room, where they all where, quickly moving to the next room, making sure to get away from his angry cousin. But before he got there, Atsuko stuck her foot out, making him trip.

He turned his head to glare at her from his position on the floor. She smirked down at him.

"And you call yourself a ninja." she mocked, looking away. He stuck his tougen out then ran out of the room.

"RYUU! YOU CHEATED! I KNOW YOU DID!" Isamu yelled, pointing a accusing finger at his little brother. Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"How do you cheat in 'Rock, Paper, Sizzors?'" he asked. Isamu was quiet for a minute, finger still pointed.

"I... don't... know- BUT YOU DID!" Isamu then pointed his finger over at Tenshi, who was talking with Mimi. "BUT HE CAN! THAT LITTLE BUGGER CAN READ MINDS!" Tenshi looked up when he hear the word 'Bugger'. Isamu often called him by that name. "I KNOW!!! YOUR IN ILLANCE WITH TENSHI AND HE'S READING MY MIND AND THEN TELLING YOU BEFORE YOU SLAM YOUR HAND DOWN!"

"Aniki-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'M NOT!"

"WE WANNA YELL TOO!" Both twins yelled as they tackled their brothers.

"GAH! DANG IT, TWINS!"

Itachi sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I often wonder how the hell these are my childern." he muttered.

"Same with mine." Sasuke said, sighing. "It's all because we married and had them with people with tons of energy, care free sometimes and can get hyper active."

"It's all our faults." both Uchiha leaders groaned. Aparently, the two eldest Uchiha's had more in common then they think.

Chika then decided to come stomping into the room.

"Where's that damned blond?" she grumbled looking around.

"Chika-itoko!" Tenshi yelled, jumping at her and wrapping his legs around her waste and arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Oi, Tenshi." she said, rubbing his back. "Where's your stupid brother?" she asked. He blinked then smiled.

"That way." he pointed out the door and Chika put him down and ran for Masami. Tenshi watched his other four cousin restle on the ground before getting bored with it.

"OI!" he yelled loudly, the sweets he had eariler starting to take affect on him. "I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" he chanted over and over again.

"Tenshi..." Sasuke said in a low tone, warnning his son, who ignored him completely.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" he kept going.

"Tenshi!" Sasuke yelled, now getting the koneko's (Kitten) attention. Sasuke pulled out a small red light lazer and pointed the red light at the floor. "Look." he pointed at it. Tenshi looked down at it, then gave his dad a dry look.

"It's a red light, dad." he said. But then Sasuke moved it back and forth quickly, making it dart around. Tenshi's eyes cut to the side, stareing at it intently.

"But it's tempting, isn't it?" his father asked. Tenshi didn't respond, just stared at the light like it was something he wanted badly. Sasuke smirked.

_If this entertains and amuses Naruto, it has to amuse Tenshi. _

Sasuke moved it around a few more times, then finally Tenshi snapped and pounced for the light on the ground. He put his hands over where it was before he pounced on it, his tail wiping around behind him. He slowly opened his hands, looking inside to see if the light was there, but then his ears twitched when it wasn't and he looked around. He spotted it, and pounced for it again, only to have Sasuke moved it somewhere else.

This went on for a while, Sasuke being rather amused at how cute his son looked while he chased a light like a cat.

Masami came into the room, a lump on his head since Chika caught him and hit him, and saw what his father was doing.

"OHHH! I wanna do it!" he yelled, practicly tackling his father. Sasuke handed the lazer light over to the teenager and Masami took over. But Masami decided to shinne it on the wall, cause Tenshi to run into it and making Masami roll on his stomach laughing.

"You know, it's really hard to believe you are a ANBU captin, Masami." Isamu muttered, rolling his eyes. Masami looked at him and smirked.

"You're just mad and jealious that I'm better and hotter then you." Masami said. Isamu stared at him blankly before sighing.

"No comment." he muttered, turning from his younger cousin.

Masami shinned the light of Atsuko and Tenshi jumped on her. Once he realized who it was he was clinging on to, he smiled and hugged her.

"Astuko-nee-chan!" he cooed. Atsuko hugged him back and looked down at him.

"Hi, Tenshi. What is it?" she asked. He smiled more.

"Ohh! Nee-chan, train me in Taijutsu today, please?!" he cried, "You're good like Otousan!"

She nodded and he hugged her again.

"Yay! Nee-chan is the best!"

**InkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKose**

**October**

**Inka: 12**

**Atsuko: 12**

**Koseto: 12**

"Yay! Atsuko-chan is the best!"

Inka covered his ears at Koseto's loud yell as they walked down the hall to class.

"Damn, 'Seto! You have to be so loud?" he asked but Koseto ignored him.

"You past with perfect scores? That's amazing, 'Sukie!" Koseto went on, amazed. Atsuko smirked, her back straighting more as she walked a little in front of them, in between them.

"Yup! My dad had the highest scores when he was here too." she said. "He was proud of me when I showed him this." she said, fingering the Leaf Village headband on her forehead.

The day before, her class had taken their exams and now got the headbands. Today they were going to know what teams they were assigned. Atsuko had tried to get her Chichiue to tell her ahead of time, since he put the teams together. But he just told her that he put all the girls names in one box and all the boy in another and drew two from the boys out and one from the girl's for each team. He claimed it to be easier that way. He said the Jounin would draw a number from a box and thats the team they'll get. Naruto said it makes it more fun, which is something some of the Jounin need in this village.

Atsuko looked over at Koseto and her eyes landed on his blue shirt. Her eyebrow twitched in what was close to annoyance.

"'Seto, why are you wearing that shirt?" she asked. Koseto looked down at his shirt then back at the Uchiha, smiling.

"What's wrong with it? It's ture and it cool." he said plainly. Both Inka and Atsuko rolled their eyes.

Koseto wore a dark blue shirt with short sleeves, with a mesh shirt under it. The blue shirt read in black letters with a white out linning, "I'M A NINJA! XD" Atsuko wondered how this boy was her Uncle Sai's son.

"I wonder who's gunna get my dad?" Koseto thought aloud. Both his friends looked at him.

"Your dad?" Atsuko questioned, he nodded.

"Yeah. He went to the Hokage a few weeks ago and told him he thought he needed a break from ANBU for a little while. He wanted to take up a genin team. So now he's taking one up this round." Koseto informed them.

Atsuko's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wow, didn't expect Uncle Sai to do that." she muttered.

"I know. But I really don't wanna be on his team." Koseto stretched.

"Why?" Inka asked.

"Because, would you like your dad to be your squad leader?" he asked. Both thought for a minute, then shook their head. "Exactly."

"But," Atsuko started, her hands moving into the pockets of her shorts, which looked exactly like Sasuke's did when he was her age, "I might not mind Otousan being my squad leader to much. He is an amazing shinobi." Koseto laughed.

"Daddy's little girl!" he sang pointing at her. She just glared. "Daddy's little girl! Daddy's little girl!"

"Shut up, Koseto." she growled.

"You're a daddy's girl! Nyee hee hee!"

"Ko-se-to, shut. Up." she ground out.

"Daddy's girl-"

"KOSET--"

"OH! My Otousan taught me a cool new jutsu last week!" Koseto randomly said, his face bright. Atsuko blinked at him and they all stopped walking. "It's really cool!"

Both Inka and Atsuko stared at him, amazed at how fast he changed subjects.

"And I was like, 'WOOT!'." Koseto remarked. "And I did my new victory dance, which is like this." Then he started danceing around like an idiot. Atsuko smirked.

"Cool Koseto. Alright!" she cheered him on. "Work it, 'Seto! Go, go, go! Work it, man!"

Koseto kept going for amusement, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he dance. He did the moon walk backwards, moving his arms around in a weird way.

"Alright, 'Seto! You're on fire!" Atsuko called as he went farther away. He spun and did the moon walk again, disappearing around the corner. Then both Atsuko and Inka heard a crashing noise and Koseto yelled out as trash rolled into the hall way.

Atsuko's excited face dropped in a blink of an eye and an emotionless one replaced it.

"Okay, it died. My job here is done." she said, turning on her heels and heading to the class room, a snikering Nara behind her.

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

Naruto waited till all the Jounin were in his office before standing with the box full of numbers.

"Alright people!" he called out. "You guys, line up alphabetically by height." he said calmly, and small smile on his face. All the ninja's in the room stared at the blond, some with their eyes big, some with annoyed expressions, and one with a blank look on his face.

"Hokage-sama...?"

"Nyee hee hee!" Naruto giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just messing with you. Just pull a number out of the hat and that's the team you get!"

They did as told, pulling out a number, and Naruto would write it down. Finally, Sai came up.

"You get the last one, Sai-san!" Naruto said happily as Sai reached in to pull it out.

"Really, Naruto-sama? Which lucky team did I get?" he asked. Naruto looked at the list of teams and the members on the teams.

"You get..." Naruto paused, sweat dropping.

_Aww great..._

**InkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKose**

"Team three, Kimyo Chino, Miyabi Riza, and Makkura Kuro." Ino anounced, calling out the teams. Atsuko sighed heavily, putting her hands behind her head, stareing at her feet that were on the desk. Her nor her friends had been called yet, and even though it was the third team, she was bored.

_What damn team am I on?_

"Team four, Otaku Tsuki, Akimichi Anayii, and Gashou Koseto."

Atsuko looked over to the boy next to her, who pouted and shurgged. She patted Koseto's back and put her attention back on the sensei.

"Team five, Nara Inka--"

Both Atsuko and Inka looked up when they heard Inka's name.

"-- Uchiha Atsuko--"

Atsuko smirked, throwing a party in her head, her chibi self jumping around happy. She winsed as she thought about it. She wasn't sure which parent she got _this_ from, but she was pretty sure from her Otousan. He seemed like a person that had a chibi self in his head that through parties when he was happy.

"--and Hyuuga Tanaka."

Inka's face dropped right when the name left their sensei's lips and he glanced over at said Hyuuga, who seemed to be smiling in victory to himself. Inka glared.

_He is going to be annoying. The high and mighty annoying kind. _

Atsuko smiled.

"Cool, we got our team! And I have smart and skilled teams mates! This is looking good." she nodded her head as she spoke and rested more in her set.

**TanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsuTanaInkaAtsu**

"I wonder who our sensei is?" Atsuko asked, in the exact same position she was in when she got assigned a team.

"No clue." Inka yawned. "Don't care either." Atsuko rolled her eyes.

"Of course." she muttered. Tanaka sat near them in a seat. He hadn't said a word the whole time, but it didn't bother the Uchiha or Nara. They liked quiet, sometimes.

They watched other teams get their sensei's and soon there were only three teams left.

"I'm getting bored." Atsuko warned and Inka sat up straight, giving her a warning glare.

"Don't you dare try and do anything, you little trouble maker." he growled and she just smirked.

"So, is this team five?" a voice asked. "Cool, I get a Hyuuga, Nara, _and_ Uchiha. Jackpot." All three of the kids looked at the dark haired man in front of them and Atsuko's eyes widened.

"Not you!" she yelled, standing up, smacking a hand on the table and pointing at the man. "This isn't a joke, is it, Uncle Sai?!" she demanded. Sai laughed, putting on a smile.

"No, it's not. I'm your sensei."

Atsuko groaned, sitting down with a flop. Sai turned from them.

"Come on my little minons. Lets go somewhere to know each other better."

**TeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFive**

**April**

**Atsuko and Inka: 12**

**Tanaka: 13 (turned it a few months before this time)**

"Huff... Huff... Huff... Damn it." Atsuko panted, stareing down her oppoint across from her, who was panting just as hard as she was. Tanaka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, studing Atsuko as they tried to get their breath back.

"Damn, Atsuko." he panted, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Fighting you is so... hot." he said, nudgeing his head over to the flame that was slowly dying on the grass.

Atsuko smirked. "I try to make and keep it that way."

A vain throbed in Inka head as he listened to them while he focused on trying to catch his sensei in is Shadow Possesion Jutsu. Even though it seemed like Tanaka was talking about the fire Atsuko always produced while fighting, he knew that Tanaka was hitting/flirting with Atsuko secretly and it bugged the shit out of him. He noticed he was very protective of his best friend and often jealous when Tanaka and Atsuko got close or talked like that. He couldn't help it.

"Alright, since Inka seems distracted, that's enough for today." Sai announced.

"Huh?" Inka looked up at his sensei, snapping out of his fuming state.

"Sensei? Are we gunna have another boring, stupid mission like chaseing that stupid cat Tora again?" Atsuko asked, walking over to him.

"That cat's old..." Tanaka muttered.

"But fast." Atsuko added.

"Like your Otousan, Sasuke!" Sai chirped. Atsuko glared at him.

"Otousan isn't old!" Atsuko snapped. Sai raised an eyebrow, but barely.

"How old is he... like... 42?" He asked. Atsuko was quiet for a minute, pondering it. Then her face shifted to an annoyed one.

"..._Shut up_. You, _sensei, _are older then him so I wouldn't be talkin'!" she snapped and Sai shurgged his shoulders.

"Anyway, you all have two more missions and then you are good to go for the Chunin exams." he told them, making them all perk up.

"Really?" Inka asked. Sai nodded.

"Yup. It's at the beinning of July."

They all smirked.

_Alright. This is good. Think of all the people I get to face! This is something I have to tell otouto._

Atsuko stuck her hands in her pockets. "Okay. That's good! I'm excited."

"You sure you'll be able to handle it, Uchiha? The people in this exam are going to be big and mostly males. You sure your small self can handle it?" Tanaka asked, his eyes cut to her, a smirk on his face. Atsuko sent him the Uchiha death glare.

"Look, just because I'm small and a girl doesn't mean I can't kick a guys ass." Atsuko growled. She hated it when people, mainly males, thought that girls were weaker and inferior to males. She also hated it when people thought just because she was small she'd be weak. Yes, Atsuko was pretty small, not even the size her Chichiue was at her age, but she was anything but weak. She wanted to prove to people that girls were equal (if not better, though she wouldn't say it out loud) to males. She could be as strong as any male, and her goal was to be able to be equal to her parents, who were two of the strongest shinobi's around.

"Then prove it." Tanaka said, his face dareing. And then he turned from them to head home.

"Alright. Go home now." Sai demanded before disappearing. Atsuko stared at the Hyuuga's back surprised, till Inka got her attention.

"We should be heading home now, 'Sukie." he said, pointing to the sky. Atsuko looked up and a rain drop hit her nose. She scrowled.

"Great, it's about to rain." she grumbled. "I _hate_ the rain."

**TeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFiveTeamFive**

**Middle of July (Alright, we know a big time skip! Well, sorta. We skipped the first part and second of the exam, but we will informed you of what happened. The important part is the third part of the exam.)**

**Tanaka and Inka: 13**

**Atsuko: 12**

The first to parts of the Chunin exams went along perfectly for Team Five. Because the great Hokage was running low on new ideas for the exam, he just said it would be exactly the same as it was when he first took the test when he was twelve.

Getting the info for the writen test was easy for the three young shinobi. Tanaka used his Byakugan, Atsuko used her Sharingan. Inka could anwser most of the questions. But after Atsuko made sure Tanaka used his Byakugan to look at her paper from two rows away to see if their anwsers were close and correct his if different. Atsuko quietly hyponotised the girl infront of her known as Akimichi Anayii, who had just used her mothers jutsu, the Mind Transfer jutsu to get the anwsers off a smart kid, to transfer her mind to Inka's and write down the right anwsers on his paper then when she came back she would forget it all happened. Anayii was also the girl Atsuko cobied off of when she was remembering all she saw on the other kids paper.

Then during the second exam, things were even easier! Tanaka simply picked out a group near by and lead them to a trap Inka set up. Inka caught the group in his Shadow Possesion jutsu and Atsuko hypnotised them into telling them what scroll they had and if it was the one they needed, she'd make the team hand it over to them. Team Five was lucky that they had the scroll they needed, a Earth scroll.

Now here they were, in the tower with the other passing teams, faceing the Hokage and a few Jounin's after hearing everything their sensei needed to tell them.

"So, you're telling me," Inka started, hand slightly raised, "that it's like a compation, but even if you don't win it, you can still become a Chunin?"

Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Hai, that's what I'm telling you Inka-kun."

"So, Chi-... Hokage-sama," Atsuko said, correcting herself before she called the blond man 'Chichiue', causing Naruto to smile more, "let me guess. We should try to win more so we have more rounds to show what we can do. They more we show it, the better chance we have at becoming a Chunin."

"You're getting sharper, Atsuko-chan." he said, nodding his head lightly. "There is a chance you all could become Chunin and a chance that none of you can." All eight of the young shinobi's in front of him eyes grew wide. Naruto then motioned for the Jounin next to him to let the kids take a number. "Take a number and show and tell us what number you have when we ask you." The kids did as told.

"Alright, from left to right."

"Eight." Anayii said.

"Two." a blue haired shinobi said.

"One." Inka said boredly.

"Three." Atsuko said, seeming to like her number.

"Nine!" Koseto exclaimed, showing his number proudly.

"Koseto, it's upside down. There aren't nine shinobi in this exam, loser." Atsuko in mono-tone, not even looking at the black haired boy. Koseto quickly fliped it the right way and smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, six!" Koseto corrected. Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Seven..." Tanaka said in mono-tone.

"Five." a brown haired girl from the Sand village said.

"Four." a green haired boy from Kirigakure sighed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, "That means. First match is Nara Inka vs. Mizuiro Kotenpan. Second match, Uchiha Atsuko vs. Hanataka Kendaka. Third, Kairaishi vs. Gashou Koseto. Fourth, Hyuuga Tanaka vs Akimichi Anayii."

Everyone looked around for their opponits. Koseto's eyes met dark brown ones of his opponit.

"Kairaishi! I get to fight you!" he yelled and the puppet master smiled.

"I look forward to it!" she called back, brushing some of her dark hair off of her face which had markings on it like her father, Kankuro, had.

The green haired boy, Kendaka, lead forward to look at the girl he was faceing, and then started chuckling.

"I'm gunna fight a shirmp? Wow, I got lucky." he laughed. Atsuko's ears twitched and without a thought, she turned on her Sharingan and turned her head in his way, glareing.

"...Excuse me?" she said, her voice deathly calm. Kendaka smirked, while others shook their head's, calling the boy stupid under their breath.

"I said that I got lucky that I get to fight a shrimp and a girl at that." he said, glareing back at her, smirk still in place.

"Just because I'm small and... a _girl_, does not mean I can't kick your ass." she growled. Kendaka held his head high.

"Dumbass..." Inka muttered, shaking his head.

"You don't even look like you should be here. Shouldn't you be in the acadamy? You're short enough." he snorted. The heat of her glare increased ten-fold and Koseto and Inka took it upon themselves to help Atsuko make his head exploid using their 'mental powers'.

"When I'm through with you, the ants will have to look down to look you in the eyes." Atsuko growled, her Sharingan spinning. Kendaka eyes widened a bit and Atsuko heard a falter in his breathing, but he didn't move. Her glare was getting to him.

"Okay, enough!" Naruto's voice broke the intensity and Atsuko looked away from Kendaka right away and to the Hokage. "Kendaka, stop it." Naruto demanded and the boy nodded slowly. "Uchiha Atsuko," Naruto sighed deeply, closing his eyes, "control yourself." Atsuko blinked as Naruto opened his eyes, his gaze on her hands. Atsuko looked down, jerking a little and shook her hands quickly. She had brought fire to them when she got angry.

"Gomen, Chichiue. -Uh, Hokage-sama." she said, grimceing at her mistake. Kendaka blinked.

"Chichiue?" he questioned. "She's the Hokage's daughter." he looked between the two, spotting the whisker marks. "Oh, I see. The marks and the eyes."

"The names too, smart one." a blue haired boy, Kotenpan, snorted. Kendaka glared.

"Anyway. Listen, you have a month to train, then the next exam comes." Naruto said, standing tall. "You are free to go."

**AtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTensAtsuTens**

**Tenshi: 11**

"Nani?" Tenshi asked, his head cocked to the side like a confused animal. Atsuko sighed, her hands moving to her hips.

"I. Want. To. Train. With. You." she said pointly, sighing afterwards. Tenshi cocked his head to the side, eyebrow rasied.

"...Nani?" he said questionly. Atsuko gave him a dry look.

"I thought you were suppose to be a genius." she said, her tone matching her facial expression.

"Gah, that's not what I meant." Tenshi said quickly, shaking his head. "I mean, why do you wanna train with me? Why not Masami or Otousan or someone?" Atsuko raised her head some.

"Well, Otousan is busy, I don't wanna bug him. Masami is busy as well. Besides, out of everyone I had ever fought against, you are the one that's hardest for me to hit, even though Masami has his Youki power. Plus, I like trainning with you." she informed him. Tenshi let out a sigh of air through his nose and turned his head off to an angle to his right, his eyes looking that way as well.

"Hn." he mumbled, as somber expression on his face. Atsuko studied him closely.

_He looks a lot like Otousan when he looks like that._

Over the years, Tenshi had shaped up to look a lot like Sasuke. His tail and ears had went away a little before he turned ten and the only reason he was still with his Aunt and Uncle was because he wanted better control of his powers. All the trainning he had gotten over the years had shaped his body in a ninja's body. He almost looked exactly like Sasuke did at his age, which meant he looked like Atsuko.

His hair looked like Atsuko's did in the front, which her hair framed her face like Sasuke's did at her age. The back of Atsuko's hair looked like Sakura's did after the Chuunin exams. Tenshi had taken up spiking his up in the back in the 'Duck Butt Style' as Naruto put it, looking more like Sasuke. Both Atsuko and Tenshi's hair color was the same as Sasuke's. Atsuko's skin was a little darker then Tenshi's, and Tenshi's skin matched his fathers.

Also, Tenshi was small like Atsuko, unlike their father. He was a little short of his age and he said Masami and Hikari took all the height, but Atsuko said they got the better naturally fit bodies.

Masami, being seventeen, was almost as tall as Sasuke. He was about level with Naruto and he had a nice build and was very proud of his body, but was yet to find a girl. Hikari, being fifteen going to turn sixteen November, was a good height herself.

She looked like Naruto's female form, save for the whisker marks and she wasn't as curvey, also she wore her hair in one pony tail. As many, mainly men and older jealous women, said Hikari had a nice upper body. She had nice boobs just like Naruto's female form and a fit stoamch. Many thought Atsuko would get the better looking lower half then Hikari, which Atsuko believed too, since she worked much more on her legs then anything else.

After a minute of thinking, Tenshi cut his eyes back over to Atsuko.

"Fine." he said in mono-tone. "But I'm not going easy on you." came his voice in a cocky manner behind her. She smirked, moving quickly and turned, seeing a clone of her brother their with a smirk that could rivl hers.

"Damn, I should be the one saying that, otouto." she laughed lightly. He fliped backwards, landing on the air, about seven feet above Atsuko's head. He looked down at her, his hands up by his face.

"But you aren't, are you?" he asked teasingly. Atsuko rolled her eyes, then suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Before we start." he dropped his hands, giving her a curious look. "When are you coming home, otouto? Hvae you decided?"

He then smiled.

"In December." he said, turning from her, a smile on his face. Atsuko brighten, her chibi self doing a dance in her head.

_Finally!_

"Now! We start speed! Catch me if you can!" he yelled and took off in a dead sprint still on the air. Atsuko knew her brother could sprint for hours on end and to the ends of the earth and not be near tired enough to stop. Atsuko shook her head before taking off after him.

"Oh, I'm going to catch you, you little brat!" she called. Then only responce she got was her little brothers warm laughter.

**3rdChuuninExam3rdChuuninExam3rdChuuninExam3rdChuuninExam3rdChuuninExam**

**The middle of August.**

**Every kid in the exam save for two are: 13**

**Kotenpan and Kendaka: 14**

**Hikari: 15**

**Masami, Radiou, and Yukakari: 17**

**Naruto and Gaara: 42**

**Sasuke: 43**

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten: 44**

**Kohaku: 12**

**Shima: 11**

**(Okay, we had to hurry this along so it's now during the middle of the exam and the end of the first fight. Srry.)**

Inka did what he concitered the easiest move in the world. He made his shadow easily creep up his opponit. The next thing he did he learned from Atsuko herself.

"Now, give up before I choke you then deem it troublesome when I'm done." he said boredly. He made the shadow wrap around Kotenpan's neck and the boy freaked.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" he cried. Once the procter said Inka won, Inka relased the boy and walked towards the stairs, not truely careing that he won. When he got up there, he was greeted by getting glomp friendly by Koseto.

"Way to go, Inka-kun!" he cried as Inka prid the raven off himself.

"Thanks, 'Seto." he turned and looked at Atsuko, who was leaning against the railing of the balcony they were on, smirking at him.

"I was sure you'd give up in the end. You seemed to have proven me wrong, Nara." she said, wiggling an eyebrow. Inka sighed, walking up besides her.

"Aw, it was nothing." he said, smiling at her as she smiled back. They heard Kotenpan come up the steps sounding angry.

"Dude, you lost to a freakin' lazy ass ninja! And a Nara! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kendaka yelled to the blue haired boy.

"Shut up, Kendaka." he growled. Inka, Atsuko, and Koseto all scowled at the green haired boy.

"Uchiha Atsuko! Hanataka Kendaka! Get down here!" the procter yelled. Atsuko glanced over her shoulder before pushing off the railling.

"Kick his ass for me." Inka whispered to her. She smirked.

"Will do."

She was about to head down the steps when Tanaka stopped her.

"Do well, Uchiha. Don't disapoint us." he said. She paused for a second, before smirking and nodding. "I'll be rooting for you." the Hyuuga said, before turning from her.

When Atsuko made it to where she needed to be, she looked around for a second, her eyes taking in where her parents were and others she knew. Her Chichiue was sitting up top were he was suppose to be in his chair with Gaara in a chair to his right and the Mizukage to his left. Her Otousan was one of the ones who stood guard next to Naruto and her aniki was the other one. She knew her Chichiue put them their so they could talk. Hikari was a back up nin there to heal the genin's in the exam if needed.

She looked to the boy she was faceing and turned her face to become emotionless. He was studying her closely.

"What?" she asked, annoyed by his gaze.

"You've changed a little over the month, have you?" he asked. Atsuko didn't look away from him.

She wore the standered ninja sandles that were black and leg warmers like her father did at her age. She wore black shorts like the ones he wore when he was young but a different color. She had on a mesh shirt that stopped at her belly button and over it was a black shirt with short sleeves with the Uchiha crest on the back. The shirt stopped just a centimeter above where the mesh shirt stopped. So in between the end of her mesh shirt and where her shorts started was a small line of her shin. Her arms were wrapped and her headband was on her forehead.

She still said nothing.

"But you're still little and short." he snorted. Her eyes narrowed, but besides that, did nothing.

"Okay you two, you know the rules." the procter said, putting a hand between the two.

"Procter, do I have to fight a girl?" Kendaka asked, looking at him. Atsuko glared harder. "I mean, isn't it a little unfair?"

The procter opened his mouth to say something, but Atsuko beat him to it.

"What? Scared I'm going to beat you into the dirt?" she asked. He looked back at her, glareing.

"You wish."

"I don't have too. It's already happened."

He glared harder and she glare twice as hard. The proctor looked up at the Hokage, who sighed, smiling lightly. The proctor shook his head and looked back at the two small teenagers.

"Ready?" he said slowly, watching the two get in ready poitions. "Began!" he cried and moved out of the way. Kendaka moved first and through two kunai at Atsuko, who simply took a step back and moved her head to the side, avoiding them.

"I don't know why you are even fighting me. You know you can't win! A small _girl_ like you can't beat a big _boy_ like me!" Kendaka yelled. Atsuko rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she growled. _Remain calm. Let him make the mistake. Remember what Tenshi had said. _

_"It's best if they make the mistake first. Use it to your advantage. It'll catch'em good."_

Kendaka came at her with Taijutsu, which she dodged and blocked without a single problem. She waited for his mistake and when he made it, she jumped to it right then. She sweeped low with her leg, tripping him and through a kunai at him. He moved quickly, flipping back wards, avoiding it.

"Not bad." he muttered, makeing a handsign. "Dodge this!" he yelled. Suddenly, needles appeared in the air and Atsuko looked up at them, not a single emotion on her face. She stared at them as they came down.

Once they struck, Kendaka howled in excitment. "I got her!" How wrong he was. A second before it was about to hit, Kendaka sensed something hot coming up behind him. He moved quickly, barely avoiding the flames Atsuko produced.

There Atsuko stood, still not emotion on her young face and not a speck of dirt on her being. Kendaka glared.

"You're quick." Suddenly he was behind her. "But not fast enough." Then he through her a punch but she caught it. They went on like this, till finally, Kendaka landed a hit on her shoulder.

"HA!" he yelled, happily. "Got'cha!" In the 'suprise' that she got hit, Kendaka was able to land more blow in her gut.

Two men watching the fight from the stands turned to each other, Hikari, being close by, listened to them.

"You think this girl stands a change against him?" one asked while the other took out the small book they all got on the genin taking the exam.

"Let's see. He's Hanataka Kendaka. He seems to be good at everything. Though he's suppose to be really strong, like musle strong."

"What about the girl?"

The man turned to Atsuko's page.

"Uchiha Atsuko. Of course she'll be a tough one, she's the Hokage's daughter and a Uchiha. Let's see... She controlls fire without using any chakra and she can hypnotise people. She specialise in Taijutsu." The other man was surprised.

"A girl!? Specializes in Taijutsu?! I've never heard of that!" he yelled.

"I haven't either. Let's see if she really does. But still, she is small and this boy can over power her."

"Let's see if she's like any of the other Uchiha before her."

Hikari smiled, looking back at the fight.

_Oh no worries. She _is _ a true Uchiha. She's even better then me at a lot of things when it comes to fighting. _

Kendaka thought he had gotten her good. When she looked up from her crouched position, she smirked.

"No, got you." she snikered. Kendaka's eyes widened as she disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

_It was a clone!_ he yelled in his mind. Before he could do anything though, he felt something hit him hard in the side and he fell and skidded across the ground. When he looked up, Atsuko stood there, looking like nothing had hit her at all.

"You're not doing to well, Kendaka-kun. I'm beating you." she said, lifting her head some. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"You got lucky." he growled. "You still can't beat me!" he yelled, attacking her again. "You think you can beat someone much bigger and stronger then you? And a boy at that! Ha! Never." Atsuko's eyes narrowed. "Girl's shouldn't even be ninjas! Or at least they should stick to being medic nins! I am much stronger then you, you can't beat me!" he kicked hard at her, but she moved. "But I guess I can kind of see why you think you can. I mean, you do look a little like a boy." he laughed. She growled and pushed him away when he tried to run into her. He stood two yards away from her, chuckling lightly.

"That boy best shut up." Sasuke muttered, "She's gunna run him into the ground."

"My question is why isn't she already?" Gaara asked. "What is she waiting for?"

"For the perfect time." Sasuke anwsered, remembering watching Tenshi tell Atsuko that.

"Or maybe she's scared? Perhaps?" said the Mizukage. "Kendaka-kun is one of my strongest genin."

"Nah, it's very hard to scare my little sister." Masami said, leaning over the railling, watching his sister. "Atsuko doesn't get scared. It's her that does the scaring." Masami smirked.

"Oh really?" the Mizukage asked, looking at the seventeen year old Uchiha.

"Atsuko is tough. Yes, she has a short fuse and is a hot head sometimes, but she is tough and can beat anybody at anytime of day pretty much." Naruto said, his eyes following the match.

"You see, imtouto-chan is strong. She tops all her siblings in streght, even me. She can over power me, trust me, I learned it the hard way." Masami said, some laughter in his voice. "Just watch her."

The boy laughed on, making Atsuko's fuse slowly fade away.

"You do sorta look like a boy. And to top that, you are small and really a girl! Hahaha!" he laughed harder. Suddenly, he appeared next to her and whispered to her. "But I guess I can see why. You were made by two men right? The one that played the female role, your Chichiue, right?" Atsuko tensed, wondering what he was going to say. "That's strange, being the daughter of two men and having be made by them. Makes since that you look like a boy sorta. And those whisker marks..." he paused and she could feel him smirking. "From the filthy demon one right? Your, Chichiue? The vile demon?"

Atsuko's blood boiled, her Sharingan turning on because of it.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she growled, her hands lighting on fire. Kendakas smirk grew.

He whispered, "I said: veil demon. Your Chichiue is a flithy demon. A stupid gay, disgusting demon!" he spat, still whispering. And before the boy knew it, a red hot fist had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up off his feet. He gapped in surprise at a girl so small could lift him off the ground without a problem.

"You can call me short, tell me I look like a boy and insult me, but never, I mean _never_ should you dare insult one of my family members. Especially my Chichiue!" she growled pulling her other fist back. And in a blink of an eye, she hit him hard square in the face, sending him flying backwards and skidding on the ground. Once he stopped moving, he grabbed his nose, making whimpering noises.

Many people gasped at the blow she had given him. Koseto cheered from the balcony.

"Way to go, 'Suko! Show him who's boss!" he yelled, jumping up and down. The three Uchiha's up on the Kage balcony smirk at each other then looked at Gaara, who was nodding. Then to the Mizukage who was gaping like a fish out of water.

Kendaka sat up, holding his bleeding nose.

"You broke it! You broke my nose!" he yelled, his eye inraged. Atsuko glared at him, her Sharingan burning full force.

"You deserved it, bastard!" she yelled, her fist burning more. "Now who's weak!" she yelled. He stood, glareing.

"You still can't beat me! I can over power you! I'm stronger!" he yelled, about to attack her again.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcasticly, straighting her body. "Over power this!" she yelled. She brought her leg up and slammed her foot down on the ground. Like a wave, the force of her blow shot straight out in front of her towards him, breaking up the ground like an earth quake. His eyes widened and he had to jump out of the way as to not get hit by the rocks.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I see she's been trainning with Tsuande." he said. Tenten nodded.

"But she didn't emit a lot of chakra like Tsunade or Hikari do when they do that. It's like a little over half of it was her chakra and the rest her normal streght." Kohaki put in, sighing.

"Nice catch." Neji said, smiling at him. All Kohaku did was sigh again and go back to his brooding state. Shima, a friend he picked up at school and also Sakura and Sai's youngest child and only daugter, nudged him.

"Come on, 'Haku-chan! Get excited! This match it exciting!" she sqealed. He shook his head.

"No. And don't call me that." he grumbled, suddenly looking distant. Shima blinked, then blushed sheepishly.

"Gomen, Kohaku-kun. I forgot." she mumered. Neji sighed. Kohaku still hadn't gotten over Tenshi leaving, though now he seemed more mad then sad. Kohaku didn't like others calling him 'Haku or 'Haku-chan, because Tenshi used to call him that.

Kendaka stumbled back in surprise, staring at what used to be flat ground. He slowly looked over to the Uchiha, who was smirking.

"What's wrong? Scared?!" she yelled, smaking her fist to the ground, the ground doing the same as it did before. Kendaka had to jump out of the way again. He glared at her.

"So what? You can control your chakra well, I don't care. I'll still beat you." he ran at her quickly.

_I have speed on my side!_ he thought. He tried to hit her, but she dodged him, moving it to land a kick in his side.

"Kendaka! Don't let her hit you with her chakra! She really will crush you!" Kotenpan yelled down to his friend, who nodded but was to slow and Atsuko hit him in the side, but this time, she didn't use her chakra. Kendaka stumbled ot the side, clutching his side.

"Ow, damn." he muttered, standing straight. He looked up at her and sped towards her, fist pulled back.

"I'm really fast! I'm a master at speed. You can't beat me there!" he yelled, swinging at her. She jumped back, blowing fire at him, but he moved in time.

"Is that so..." she smirked at him.

"Yes it is. Girl's can't over power or out run men. As I said, you can't beat me!"

_She can't beat me if she can't touch me._

"So, you think just because I'm a girl that I can't beat you or be equal to you?" she asked. "If I was a boy, would it be different?" He nodded.

"Yes, then you'd have a chance."

Atsuko's eyes narrowed.

_Stupid, damned sexist._

She then bent down and proceded to take off her sandles. He looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Once she had them off, she looked up to Inka and Koseto and through them hard at them. Koseto caught her shoes and actted as if he were at a rock concert of something and got the lead singingers shirt. This made Atsuko chuckle slightly.

She hopped foot to foot, running her bare feet across the ground. Kendaka stared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked again. She looked up at him, Uchiha smirk in place.

"Let me show you what speed really is." she sneered. He blinked.

"...Nani?"

Atsuko raised her right foot and right as she set it down on the ground, she disappeared. Right when she disappeared, a blink later, she was behind Kendaka.

"This is speed, boy." she snapped and Kendaka eyes widened and her foot colided with his back. He quickly caught his balance and looked around for her, still amazed. "Let me show you more!" she yelled, her voice appearing right at his left. He moved to hit her, but was to slow and she was in front of him and hit him with her fist. Before he had time to recover she was already at his left and hit him again. She did this over and over, not giving his time to do anything.

"WOW!" Lee exclaimed, watching Atsuko, now leaning over the bar watching her in amazment. "She is amazing! Truely Uchiha Sasuke's daughter! She's as fast, if not faster then I was at her age. Maybe even faster-no, faster then Sasuke was at her age! Her youth is amazing!" he exclaimed. Neji smiled, nodding.

"Hai, truely Sasuke's daughter, amazing, and for sure a prodige in herself." he said.

Gaara shook his head, sighing, a small smile on his face.

"Man, Uchiha," he said, getting Sasuke's attention since he never called Naruto 'Uchiha', "she truely is your daughter." Sasuke lifted his mask, smirking at the Kazakage.

"Got that right." he said, cockly.

"Taking off her shoes helps Atsuko run faster." Masami started. "She says she runs better with her shoes off. She hates shoes. Chichiue and Otousan had told her that Lee-san used weights on his legs to help his speed and slow him down so he doesn't show all her can do. She didn't wanna wear weights around her legs. So..."

"We made shoes for her that were just as heavy as the weights Lee used to wear. The only way Koseto didn't drop them is because he knows that you have to have tons of chakra to your hands to hold them or catch them as he did. He was the one that came up with the weights for shoes thing anyway." Naruto told them, smiling.

Atsuko spun, kicking Kendaka away from her as her father had done to Gaara when he was first in the Chuunin exams. She set her foot down gently and stood straight, a smile on her face.

"I don't take after my Otousan for nothing!" she remarked. "Did I tell you I'm very good and specialize at pretty much anything physical with my body? Like running, hitting, Taijustu...?"

Kendaka stood a little shakily, blood running from the corner of his mouth. But he wipped it off.

Inka raised an eyebrow from where he was.

"It seems like he can take a lot." he said. Kotenpan nodded.

"Hai, he can take a lot of damage. It's hard to knock him down. But I'm very sure that Uchiha will be the one to do it. Kendaka is an idiot and a fool." he said, watching Atsuko closely.

"'Suko-chan is hard to take down as well!" Koseto exclaimed, but then sighed. "But she tends to play around a lot. If she doesn't hurry, she might mess up."

Kendaka did a few hand signs. "I'm still going to beat you!" he yelled. He shot fire out at her, forgetting completely what her card said she could do. Atsuko smirked as the flames neared her.

_I've got her now!_

But he was wrong. Her saw her form walk through the flames, and he gasped when she came fully into view, flames all over her body.

"Baka, you should know not to use my best pet against me." she laughed, extending her arms, the fire whirling around them. All the flames jumped to her and made the shape of a big flame fox under her extended right arm. She pointed at Kendaka and the fox ran at him. He moved quickly and the fox skidded past him but then started running around him and Atsuko.

It returned to the Uchiha female and seemed to mold back into her body. Now a layer of flames surrounded them.

"Let show you what else I can do." she said and raised her arms. The flames rose at a fast pace and burned hottly. Atsuko raised them high, so high they almost came up out of the top of the stadium. It was so hot, a second after she raised them Kendaka was already sweating like mad and pulling at her shirt. Was she trying to dehighrate him?

The people in the stands could feel the heat radiating off of the fire, many yelling and gasping in surprise. No one could see in the ring of fire.

"If she doesn't crush him," Tenten gasped, stareing wide eyed at the flames, "then she'll burn him to a crisp."

"Or melt him." Kohaku added like it was nothing, not phased by the flames.

"That's to much." Naruto muttered. "To much heat, calm down Atsuko." he said softly.

Atsuko, seeming to sense her Chichiue didn't like it, dropped the flames to only be about four feet tall and killed the heat down to wear it was the normal heat for a fire like that.

"Gomen!" she called out to everyone, but mainly Naruto. She turned back to Kendaka. "Let's dance in my ring of fire." She went at him, throwing blow at him. He did his best to dodge them and not fall in the flames. After a minute, Atsuko jumped back, making the flames make a bigger circle.

"Astuko! Finish it already! You've played around enough!" Inka called out and Atsuko nodded.

"Man, she really is a Uchiha." Gaara muttered. "She fast, smart, and her battles a fiery. Way to much like you, Sasuke." he went on, making the three Uchiha's by him smile. "Next thing you'll know, she'll pull out the Chidori."

Gaara got his wish. Only a second after he said it, Atsuko did the hand signs and hand a chidori burning in her hand. Gaara sighed heavily.

"Why must I be right?" he groaned, making Naruto and Masami laugh.

"You'd be surprise." Sasuke said, causing Gaara to look at him.

"What?"

"You'd be surprised that... I didn't train her in the last month." he said, staring at Atsuko. Gaara blinked.

"Really? Then who did?" he looked at Masami then Naruto but got nothing out of them. Then at the same time, all three of them said:

"Tenshi trained her."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"She wasn't that fast, her fire wasn't that hot and strong, and her Chidori wasn't this good till after Tenshi trained her." Masami said, a small smile on his face.

"Wow..." Gaara muttered. "Now I really wanna see what you're youngest son can do." he said, and they all smirked.

Atsuko ran at Kendaka, not giving him time to move. She pinned him under neith her quickly, holding the burning Chidori by his face.

"Now," she growled out. "Just because I am a girl does not mean I can't kick your sorry ass. I just did, did I not?!" she yelled. He didn't move or say nothing, but his eyes showed fear. "Now, say you give up or I'll shove this burning Chidori into your chest!" Kendaka gluped.

Atsuko growled, her Sharingan spinning. "_**Give up now. Do as I say, if you don't I will shove this thing into you, which is very tempting."**_ she growled, her voice mixed with the demonic and a women sounding voice. Kendaka felt like he was in a trance and his body felt relaxed. "_**Are you going to do as I say?"**_

"Hai..." he muttered. Atsuko smirked.

_**"Then do it."**_

"I give up." he called weakly. She grabbed on to his shirt tighter, growling like a animal.

_**"Louder!"**_

"I give up!" he yelled. She smirked more, pushed off him and let the Chidori along with the flames die away.

"I winner is, Uchiha Atsuko." the procter called. Atsuko frowned and looked at the green haired boy that was now standing.

"I can't believe you beat me..." he muttered, angry. "I can't believe a girl beat me!" Atsuko scowled.

"Just because I'm a girl and small does not mean I can't kick anyones ass. It does not matter what gender you are nor the size. Streght is streght." she paused as Kendaka stared at her. "One day, I'm going to be one of the great shinobi's in this village. I don't wanna be Hokage or anything like that. I just wanna prove that a girl can be equal to any man any day and size doesn't matter." she nudged her head in her parents direction. "My goal... dream is to beat both my parents in a fair fight. To be as powerful as my Otousan. Maybe even as powerful as Chichiue. I'm not sure which is stronger, still. I just wanna be up there with all the strong men. Show them women can be like that too." Kendaka blinked, not truely understanding what she was saying.

"...Why?" he asked.

"It's about time girls- women stop being underestimated. About time they think about Shinobi women as they do Shinobi men." she said. He still blinked, then sighed.

"Good luck." he said, but not sarcasticly.

"Thanks." she said, smiling, her smiling looking like one of Naruto's. "But first," she looked up at the stands, her eyes landing on Hikari first, then moving to Masami. "I have to beat my siblings." Both smiled at her and she smiled back.

_That means you too Tenshi. You're the one I really have to beat. _

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: End of this chapter! I liked it! It was mainly all on Atsuko! YAY! I love Atsuko. Next chapter we'll tell you about the rest of the Chuunin exams, but not in much detail. We gotta get this story moving more!**

**Kitsune-chan: Yeah, now, next chapter is what was mainly going on with Tenshi during this chapter. What was going on with him between the age of 9 and 12. Then the chapter after that will be Tenshi's return! YAY! **


	16. The Storm Keeps On Twisting

**Give'em Hell: Here we are, back again! This chapter gives some info on what Tenshi is. **

**Kitsune-chan: Yeah, and to let you know, Give'em Hell does most of the writing of this. I really just looked over it, discuss the plot and ideas with her, look over each chapter, add some stuff to it (not without talking to her first) and come up with some ideas. And to let you know, I can't write a fight sence worth a crap or a lemon... so... yeah... And most spelling mistakes are hers!**

**Give'em Hell: OI!**

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, we introduce some more people in here and Hells (along with two of our friends) OC's pop in here. Anywayz, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Give'em Hell: ON WITH THE... never mind.**

**Kitsune-chan: FINALLY!**

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**And The Storm Keeps On Twisting**

_"...Why?" he asked. _

_"It's about time girls- women stop being underestimated. About time they think about Shinobi women as they do Shinobi men." she said. He still blinked, then sighed. _

_"Good luck." he said, but not sarcasticly. _

_"Thanks." she said, smiling, her smiling looking like one of Naruto's. "But first," she looked up at the stands, her eyes landing on Hikari first, then moving to Masami. "I have to beat my siblings." Both smiled at her and she smiled back. _

Thatmeans you too Tenshi. You're the one I really have to beat.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**Tenshi: 9**

**(This is back before Atsuko's chunnin exam, before she was put on a team.)**

Tenshi liked to be woken up slowly. He liked to be woken calmly and peacefully, so he'd have time to adjust to being wake. What he didn't like was being awoken aruptly, unless it was an emergancey. So he wasn't very happy when his name was scretched loudly and weight heavier then his own was dropped on his waste, causeing him to wake up.

His name was called out again, but by a different voice, and weight was added to his torso, making the wind fly out of him.

He opened one eye slowly and groaned at what he saw, and closed his eye quickly.

"Wakie, wakie-"

"-Tenshi-chaaaaaan!"

"Why are you two on top of me?" he asked, groaning some more. "I'm four years younger then you two and smaller. I shouldn't have to suffer under your weight."

"But Tenshi-chaaaaan! You're-"

"-cute when you suffer under our weight!"

Tenshi raised his eyebrows and his ears twitched.

**That can be turned into so many wrong things. Heh heeh heh.**

_Zip it._

_Hai, please!_

"Get off me, please." Tenshi mumbled. The two twins on him smiled at one another before bounding, yes bounding off of him. Tenshi then rolled over when they left his room and pulled the covers over his head, planing on not getting up for another hour or so.

But that was ruined when a loud voice echoed through his room.

"OI YOU LITTLE BUGGER! GET'CHO ASS UP!" Isamu's loud voice came. Tenshi growled loudly.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"NO! GET UP!"

"I'M GUNNA BITE YOU!"

"CAN'T DO IT UNLESS YOU GET UP!"

Tenshi then grabbed one of his spare pillowed and flung it at the Isamu. But to his dismay, it hit the door as it quickly closed, covering Isamu.

Tenshi growled once more before burying himself under the covers more.

"Are you trying to soffocate yourself again, Tenshi-chan?" came a gentle voice.

"No!" was his curt responce.

"Gosh child, you've basicly buried yourself alive." Heiwa said, gently starting to remove the covers over the young Uchiha.

"That's the point." he grumbled as his head became uncovered. Heiwa laughed lightly and scratch him behind his right cat ear, making him purr lightly.

"Alright, your cousin's are right, time to wake up, sleeping beauty." she said, while walking over to the window and opening the curtains. Tenshi groaned, covering his eyes.

"The sun is evil in the morning, I swear." he muttered. Heiwa just shook her head and tapped his shoulder.

"Up we go, Tenshi-kun. You're going to go with me into town today with your tail and ears hidden to help me get some shopping done."

That made the Sasuke chibi perk up and hop out of bed.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. She nodded. "Yay!"

Tenshi always liked it when they'd let him go to the nearest village. It was a long walk there, easier to leap branch to branch, which Heiwa did sometimes, but it was worth it. Tenshi loved to be around people, he loved humans. He liked to observe things and humans seemed to be the most interseting.

Heiwa walked out of the room, saying breakfast was ready and after that they would go. Tenshi quickly bounced around the room, getting dressed. He put on a light black shirt on that had short sleeves and the Uchiha crest on the back. He wore black pants that went to a little past his knees, and had a hole in the back for his tail. He knew he'd have to change them before he left but he wanted his tail to be free as long as possible.

He quickly wrapped his shins then fixed his hair some, so it wasn't so messy. As he checked himself over, his eyes landed on the golden chain around his neck and he pulled it up, showing the wing locked. He smiled lightly at it, running his fingers across it.

Just as he had promised, he never took the necklace off, no matter what. The metal and chain never seemed to rust or turn his skin green or anything. The necklace looked the same as when Naruto had given it to him.

"Tenshi! Come on!" Ryuu called from down stairs.

"'Kay, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" he yelled back.

"Don't got any, sorry!" his cousin called back and Tenshi smiled. Tenshi tucked his necklace back under his shirt and ran down stairs.

**HeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTensHeiwTens**

"Does it have any burises?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, get it then."

Tenshi tucked the large tomato in the basket he was carrying for Heiwa. They were shopping for food they needed and so far got more then half of what they needed.

Tenshi followed his Aunt around, his eyes wandering around the village they were in, then he'd turned his attention back to his Aunt when he sensed that she'd need him.

"Tenshi-kun, can you go get the fish for me?" she asked. Tenshi perked up, smiling.

"Sure!" he called happily. Then suddenly Heiwa reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Never mind, I'll get the fish, you can get me some fruit. I don't think it wise for you to be around fish." she said, adn Tenshi smiled nervously. Last time he went to get the fish, he nearly bought every fish they had, then tried to eat it, raw, right then. Luckly, they had brought Chika with them, and she had happened to look over at him right then and snatch the fish away.

Tenshi turned from her, red faced, and walked towards the fruits.

He looked around at them, pulling on the hood of the hoodie he was wearing that covered his ears. He wasn't sure what to get, his Aunt hadn't really told it. That's something that bugged Tenshi. Not being told exactly what to do or get.

It fustrated him.

He didn't like it because he was often afraid he'd do something to get someone mad or mess up or something. He didn't like it when people were mad at him, that being why he was always cautous around people.

Soon, he just grabbed what he had saw in the kitchen before and headed back over to his Aunt, who had just finished getting the fish. She smiled at him when she saw him.

"What all did you get?" she asked. Tenshi handed her the basket and she looked through it, smiling afterwards. "Good. Now we just have to get some stuff for tea and we're done."

They went to go get the tea, and while Heiwa was looking for the right tea leafs, a thought came to mind.

"Ne, Tenshi-chan?" she said, glancing over at the boy. He looked up at her.

"Nani?"

"When is your next-"

"Tomorrow." he said quickly, looking away. "It might last two days, I don't know." Heiwa nodded, smiling.

"Okay then, you should get good rest tonight."

Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah."

**ChikIsamTwinsRyuuTensChikIsamTwinsRyuuTensChikIsamTwinsRyuuTensChikIsamTwinsRyuuTens**

Chika grunted as she shifted the youngest Uchiha's weight on her back. He wasn't heavy or anything, she was just fustrated.

"Why is it," she started, "that the one day your powers don't work, you get hurt?" Tenshi sighed loudly from where he was on her back.

"I'm sorry Chika-san!" he whinned. Chika shook her head and looked over at Ryuu who was two feet behind them, shuffling his feet.

"Ryuu, why'd you use that damn dragon jutsu?" she asked, annoyed. Ryuu looked up.

"What? He can usually escape it!" he defended.

"Yeah, with his levatetion powers, which he doesn't have today. You know that once a month Tenshi loses his powers for a day or two days!" she grumbled. Ryuu sighed, looking away.

"Gomen."

Chika shook her head.

"Whatever, lets find the Twins and get to a place where we can check Tenshi's leg." Isamu said, walking ahead of them.

"It's not hurt bad. I just pulled something, nothing more." Tenshi told him.

"Yeah," Isamu said, not looking back at him, "But that same leg has a cut on it and bleeding." Tenshi blinked and looked down at his right leg. Yeah, it was bleeding.

"Oh, I didn't know that." he muttered. Isamu snorted and Chika sighed deeply.

"Baka." Ryuu muttered. Tenshi looked over at him, his cheek puffed out, his ears flatened back in annoyance, and an angry look on his face.

"Zip it, you moron!" he snapped.

"Shush it, both of you." Chika said, annoyed. They all walked in silence, looking for the twins.

"Oi! Nee-chan, Nii-san, Otouto!" they heard Zazuko yell. They spead up and saw the twins running to them.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked. Zazou started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Come look! Come look at what-"

"-we found!"

"Twins, we don't have time! We're a good 25 or so miles from home. I don't even know why we decided to come out this far. We've been out here since nine in the morning and it's three in the after noon! We have to get back!" Chika snapped. But Zazuko grabbed her wrist.

"Just come look!" she pleaded as she pulled her sister the way she had come. Chika sighed and followed, the rest of her siblings coming along with her.

"Look, look, look!" Zazou called, pointing a head of him. When they got there, they all gasp except Tenshi, who blinked at it.

There stood the front of a temple, a big one at that. It was mainly black and gray with some white here and there, and was designed beautifully, like it was for some lord of some kind. The steps up to the two black, thick looking wooden doors were made of marble, a graish white kind of marble. The temple was wide and very tall, like it was made to hold many people. It looked so grand, and gave off a feeling of power and like it was legendary or something.

But it also looked old.

It looked like a fight had gone on long ago at it. It was torn apart in some places. Some pillers that were around the temple were missing or half gone. To them, it seemed like it was acient, but still strong, and sterty.

Tenshi stared at it. It was giving him a strange feeling, as if something powerful had lived here once. And also, in a way, it felt like it was calling to him, like it wanted him to go inside. Like it belonged to him, though he knew it didn't.

Chika was the first to walk up close to it, taking Tenshi with her. She walked up the steps carefully, noticing that they really were marble. Tenshi glanced at the sides of the stairs and saw that cravings of wings were on them. When they got to the doors, Chika nudged Tenshi.

"Read that." she whispered, pointing at the writing above the door. Tenshi looked at it closely, the read it aloud.

"Temple of the Angel." he said, blinking.

"Oi, it's the temple of _you_, Tenshi!" Zazuko chirped, smiling. Tenshi didn't say anything, just stared at the temple. Why was it giving him a strange feeling? Why'd he feel connected to it some how?

Zazou ran up to the door and grabbed one of the handles.

"Let's look inside!" he said excitedly.

"Let's not." Isamu grumbled. But Zazou opened the door anyway.

"Come on!" he called and went into the temple.

"Zazou-" Isamu started, but cut himself off when he saw Chika follow him. "Chika!"

"Shut up and come Otouto. You know you're curious." she snapped. He sighed and followed his siblings and cousin.

The inside was different from the outside, but still recked and torn up some. But the inside was light colored, even though it was dark, as in no light on the inside. The floor of the entrance was made of marble, like the stairs, but a white mable with blackish little specks on it. The ceiling was high, different kanji and kana were on the walls, and on some tials on the floor.

They went farther in to the main hall, which had many halls come off of it that lead to different parts of the temple. This hall had a lot more color. There was red, white, black, gold, orange, silver- many colors. And there were seven plates across the biggest wall, each of different color. One red, one, black, one purple, one blue, one, orange, and one gold and on them were a different kanji.

Tenshi studied them.

_Kuroimitsuki (Black Angel), Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel), Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel), Paapuruenzeru (Purple Angel), Akeenjeru (Red Angel), and Ougonmitsukai (Gold Angel). All angels... Strange..._

There was one plate though that was white but had nothing on it. It was blank. He blinked when he saw it, but had to look away when Zazuko's voice came loudly from his far right.

"Oi! Stairs!" she yelled. "Lets go up them!" she pointed up the stairs excitedly. The stairs were at the end of the big room, in the middle, but over a little, not exactly in the middle, and they were huge.

"No, imouto. We best get out of here. This place is a little freaky and we need to get Tenshi's leg better. We'll come back another day." Chika said. Zazuko was about to protest but Chika gave her a stern glare and she shut her mouth.

As they left, Tenshi looked over his shoulder at the temple, the strange feeling still there.

_What exactly _is_ that place?_

**ItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTensItacTens**

_Seriously, that place is weird. And the feeling I get is weirder. _

**My kami young one, shut up about it! It's all you could talk about for the past three days- to us anyway.**

_But it's bugging me!_

**I don't care!**

_Be nice, aniki._

**NO!**

_I'm sorry! It's just bugging the crap outta me!_

**Well, you're stupid!**

_Oi, you shit-_

Tenshi stopped talking to the PMSing cat, as Chuushin often put it, when a hand landed on his head softly. He looked up at his uncle, who's head was turned to face forward in the direction they were sitting.

"Uncle?" he said softly.

"You wouldn't stop figgeting. It was annoying." he said plainly. Tenshi blinked, then his mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"Gomen."

"It's all right." he said softly, and started to scratch behind Tenshi's right ear. "Why are you so restless?"

"Uh..." Tenshi sighed. He was trying his hardest not to purr or make little cat like noises as his uncle scratched his ears. "I was..." Tenshi leand his head up closer to Itachi's hand. "Talkin' to the cats..."

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, smirking a little, knowing Tenshi was having a hard time keeping down his cat like side.

"Mh-hmm." he mumbled, sighing some. "Da-...Da-ten-tenshi was gettin' m-mad." he mumbled, his eyes closed and his tail twitching as he tried his hardest not to just fall against his uncle.

"And Chuushin?"

"Melow actin'... Tryin' to calm Da-Datenshi down." Tenshi let himself purr lightly.

"I see." Itachi moved his hand a little, getting right behind Tenshi's ear. Tenshi was now fighting his hardest not to give in.

"Aw, forget it!" he cried, and let himself purr loudly pressing himself against his uncle hands, smiling a little. Itachi chuckled when he heard Tenshi purr loudly and felt his tail flick against his leg.

"So cute." he muttered. The way the youngest Uchiha was actting Itachi found cute. How could anyone this inocent be a being so powerful?

**TwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTensTwinsTens**

He had tried. He tried as hard as he could. He tried to think of something else, do stay away, but he couldn't. He had talked his two twin cousins to come with him, but not tell anyone, which was easy since they were dying to go.

But now here he was, stareing up the stair case Zazuko had pointed out last time they were there. He wanted to go up there, but was unsure too.

"Oi, Tenshi-chan! Theres a bathroom in this hall, near the middle of it, and its so cool looking. This place had to be owned by some rich people!" Zazou said excitedly as he ran out of the hall that had the Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel) plate on its left side and the Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel) plate on the right.

Tenshi did not say anything, just stared up the stairs which had a red rug running down them. His eyes shifted some, and moved to the white plate that was next to the stair case. Now he stared at it.

"That blank plate is in the center of the room, you know that? It exactly in the center on the back wall." Zazuko said, walking over to it. Tenshi just nodded, and he knew she saw him.

"I'm gunna go up here, don't get into any trouble." he said. Both twins nodded.

"'Kay."

Tenshi stared up the stairs, letting his eyes wander the walls. When he reached the top, there was a long hall way in front of him, to his right and to his left. He could choose either three halls, but stood there for a minute, thinking it over. He let his eyes look down each hall, noticeing that one had a bunch of different statues down it, another had tons of pictures, and the other had kana and kanji on the walls and floor.

Finally, he made up his mind and went down the one directly in front of him. He moved down it, his eyes taking in all the different door ways and stairs cases here and there. His eyes sweeped across the kana and kanji all over the hall, each one of them having something to do with heaven.

He wandered up another flite of stairs, have again three halls to choose from. This time they were colored differently. The hall in front of him was different shades of red, orange, yellow, and gold. The one to his right was different shades of blue, gray, light green, and sliver. The one to his left was different shades of a darker green, brown, purple, and black. Each one did have a little bit of white and gold in there, but the first hall had the most gold.

Tenshi took the first hall. As he walked, he saw it had different things relateing to fire, spirit, and stregth. The walls were smooth and had different patterens on them, the floor was a yellowish orangey color, like a young fire. The rug that went down the center of the hall was red with a gold trim. There were many different doors which Tenshi could tell held many different things. He got to the end of the hall and saw the biggest door there made of a beautiful oak wood. He stared at it, and had a feeling in was a sleeping quater for someone. But he payed it no more mind and went up the stairs next to the door.

Every time he went up some stairs, at the top there was always three hall ways to choose from, and all were different, none competely alike. His eyesbrows rose when he thought of how many other flites of stairs he hadn't gone up in different places. This temple was huge.

After about three more different levels, he noticed that lights seemed to be on, or that more light came through the parts of the halls.

He walked down a hall that was pretty dark. There were no vibrate colors in the this hall, they were all dark, almost gloomy. When he got to the end of the hall, he saw that there were two stair cases to choose from instead of just one. He looked up the one that looked like most all the others he had walked up, with the red rug. The other was darker, and had a black rug. He looked between the two, then finally went up the black one, curiousness getting to him.

The stairs lead to a dark door, a plain, black door. Tenshi opened it slowly, the door not making a sound. He walked down the hall, leaving the door open behind him. The hall was dark, no lighting anywhere.He couldn't really see anything on the walls, and this hall gave him a strange feeling. He got to the end of the hall, looking around. There wasn't a stair case here. He was about to turn around when something caught his eye. A grayish door to his left.

It seemed to be the only room in the hall. But what spiked Tenshi's intrestes more was that there were chains on the door, like it was keeping everyone out and something in. He ran his fingers lightly across it, the cold metal making his shiver. He pressed his hand against it and felt a suddenly sharp pain in his hand. He drew back, blinking at the door. He was about to touch it again when he heard a loud yell. Afterwards he wasn't sure how he heard it, his cat ears must have picked it up. It should have been faint, but to him, it was shrill to his ears.

"HOLY-KUSO!!!"

**TwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwinsTwins**

They weren't sure how it happened and not sure how they didn't sence it before it happened. It as if it came out of thin air.

Zazou jumped back out of the line the five was traveling down. Zazuko appeared next to him and they tried to do a water jutsu at the coming flames but it didn't work. They had to move again.

"What the hell!" Zazuko yelled. "Where'd this come from?"

"No clue! But feel it's chakra? It's not human!" Zazou remarked, looking around for where the flames would come next.

"Where's Tenshi when you need him?" Zazuko complained. Suddenly, something flashed by them fast and both were knocked backwards.

They looked up from their position on the floor and saw the form of what looked like a big, cat. The form was in shadow, so it made it hard to see. But it's red demonish eyes glowed fircely. They watched the form of the cat shift and turn into a human looking form. But they could tell their were cat ears and a tail like Tenshi's. But from the shape of the figure, this was a female.

"What are you doing in this temple? You shouldn't be here, little ones." she growled. "This isn't a place to play." She came closer, and they saw her hands light on fire as Atsuko's does. The power of chakra she was radiating scared them half to death. This was definatly a demon. "Oh well, guess I should punish you." She pulled a fist back, the fire on it getting hotter and stronger.

She swung her fist down and both twins colvered their faces as not to get hit. They tensed, waiting for the blow that never came.

They looked up and saw a black tail moveing back and forth slowly before them.

"Tenshi-chan." both muttered.

Tenshi stood in front of them, his hands raised right infront of the demons fist. He was emiting chakra from his hands, so he kept the fire in check, something he learned from fighting Atsuko so much. Tenshi wasn't sure how he got all the way back down to the main hall so fast, but he did.

He pushed the girl back, shifting his weight and feet into a fighting stance.

_She's a demon. Some sort of cat..._

The demon took a step back, then smiled, her fangs glistening.

"You a lion demon, perhaps?" she asked, her eyes trailing over him. "No." her grin grew. "A Jinchuriki. Wow, you're mighty young to be at this state."

"What is it you want?" he asked, watching her.

"You're not supose to be in here." she sneered.

"Then we'll leave." he said curtly. He made a moved to turn and leave, but the demon got in his way.

"No, no, no. I'm not letting you leave just yet, little one." she then pulled her fist back and let it fly at Tenshi, who dodged it but barely.

The demon was fast, hard for the human eye to catch. Tenshi barely moved in time to get away from a swipe from the cat.

_Tenshi, relax and focus on her. It'll help._

_Kay._

He did just that, and found it easier to move and dodge the demon. After a minute or two, he decided to end the fight, which seemed to be going no where. He closed his eyes, remembering what his father had taught him only a few months before. He did the hand signs, built up the right amount of chakra, and straightened his arm, his chakra becoming visable in his hand.

While he preform is father and Uncle Kakashi's famous Chidori, he let his chakra fan freely around him. The demon, being able to see chakra without a problem, smirked when she saw his white chakra around him.

_So I was right..._

She charged up her fist, getting excited. As he moved forward, she did. Right as they were about to collide, something stopped them.

Tenshi blinked at the thing that was wrapped around his wrist, coming up from the floor. It was marble and the color of the floor. It held his arm in place, preventing him from moving. His Chidori faded away and he glanced up at the demon before him, who was in the same problem he was, but her eyes were cast to her left.

Tenshi followed her gaze and stared at a girl with her hand raised towards them. She had long dark brown hair that was in a braid that went down to her waste. She had a forest green head band on her forehead and a piece of hair coming out from under it on each side of her face. She had on a brown full body suit with no sleeves and over it was a high collared green shirt with no sleeves and went down to her diaframe. She wore a dark brown belt around her waste and a green skirt that matched her shirt that had a slit down the center of it, going from the bottom all the way to the belt. The legs of the brown suit tucked into knee high brown boots with metal toes. She had on long brown fingerless cloves that went to her elbows. Her skin was faintly tan and three brown dots were under each eye, on the cheek bones, which were under slightly rectangled shaped glasses which rest on the bridge of her nose. Her face was set in a stern expression, her voilet eyes firce. She looked about seventeen or a little older.

She lowered her hand and the marble retreated from Tenshi and the demons wrist. Her hands clenched to fist and she folded her arms over her chest in an angry manner.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her voice laced with slight annoyance towards the demon. The demon raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"For one, you're fighting little kids, two, their human, and three, you're _fighting _in the main hall! The entrance hall! You baka!" she growled.

"Sorry, Taran. I'm just restless!" the demon whinned.

The dark brown haired girl, Taran, shook her head.

"Still, not to smart Keahi. You could have taken it _outside_." **(Give'em Hell: YAY! I put my OC's female form in here! Taran is my bestfriend's, Birdsongs, OC.)**

Tenshi looked back at the demon and now could get a better look at her.

The demon, Keahi, had brown hair that was lighter then Taran's. But Keahi's hair kind of look a goldish brown, but not too much. Her hair went to her shoulder blades. She wore a red shirt that stopped a few inches above her belly button. She didn't have a right sleeve at all. Her shirt was strapless on the right side. On the left there was a strap about two inches wide. On her red shirt, from the end of it coming up were flames that were darker then the red of the shirt. They were a deep red. She wore red pants that matched her shirt. On her left leg, the pants stopped, almost like butty shorts, and a long red strap conected it to the rest of the pants, that started at her knee. The right pant leg went all the way down like regular pants would do. From the end of the pants up, like the shirt, it had dark red flames coming up. She had on black boots with a red sole at the bottom. She was tan, but not bronze like Naruto was. It wasn't a deep tan. She had a red mark, that looked a little like a hand print, over her right eye. She had brown eyes that were jumping with playfullness. She was small, short. She had brown cat ears on her head and a tail that looked just liek Tenshi's but brown. In this form, she looked like a sixteen or fifteen year old girl.

"Gooooo-men!" Keahi said, her hands moving to her hips. Taran looked over at Tenshi and the twins. Her eyes widened a little when she saw that all of them had their Sharingan on.

"You're all Uchihas?" she asked, blinking. Tenshi nodded.

"Hai, and who are you two exactly?" he asked. Taran raised her eyebrows and Keahi bounced foot to foot.

"You're worest nightmare." the demon muttered, smiling.

"Ain't that right." Taran muttered, and Keahi glared.

"Shut up."

Tenshi heard the twins gasp and something behind him appear. He spun around and was met with black hair. He blinked, taking a step back to see a huge black wolf, as tall as he was, stareing at him, his black eyes looking him over. The wolf sniffed him, before disappearing and reappearing sitting on the rail of the stairs, right in between and behind the two girls. The wolf shifted and transformed into a humanish form, more like half demon form like Keahi was.

This demon male had mid-night black hair that huge down, the back of his hair went to the nape of his neck. He wore a black, tight, sleeveless shirt that had a blue circle in the middle of it that had a wave like pattern to it. Over that shirt he wore a sleevless jacket that stopped at his diaframe. The top part of the jacket was a dark blue. A black wave like line was in the middle of the jacket and from the black line down the jacket was a lighter blue. He wore a dark blue belt and a black belt that hung loosely on his waste. Her wore blue pants, that were lighter then the belt. He had gray buckles on the sides of his legs. At the knee, the blue color stopped and it turned black. He wore blue boots with black soles. He had on short, black fingerless cloves. His skin was the same color as Tenshi's and Sasuke's. He had blue tatoos that went from right under his eyes to his jawline. They were wavey and looked like water. He had eyes that matched his hair, and looked like Tenshi's fathers eyes all the way. He had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. In this form, he looked like a eighteen or ninteen year old male.

"And his sent." the male started, his voice deep. "It's famillar." he looked at Keahi. "Ne, koneko-chan?" She looked at him.

"Nani, Okoth-nii-san?" she asked. He nudged his head towards Tenshi. **(Give'em Hell: Okoth is my male bestfriend, which I'll call JC-nii-san, it's his OC.)**

"It's him. He's the Oourjironoki." he said like it was nothing. Taran whirled around on the two, wided eyed.

"Did you know this?" she asked Keahi, who nodded.

"Yeah, that's why it made it funner to fight him! I knew it was him the moment he stopped my fire." she said. Taran raised a hand to whack her over the head when Okoth stopped her.

"It was good to test him. Now we should inform--"

"Who are you?!" Tenshi yelled. All three of them looked at him, expression blank for a second. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, is voice lowering some.

"Because, it's our job." Keahi said, folding her legs under her and sitting on the ground. Tenshi blinked.

"Your... job?" he said, confused.

"You're Uchiha Tenshi right?" Taran asked. "Son of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto? Youngest brother of Uchiha Masami, Uchiha Hikari, and Uchiha Atsuko?" Tenshi's eyes widened with every word she said. Then he nodded.

"How'd you--"

"As we said, it's our job." she cut in, looking away from him for a second.

"What and who are you exactly, and what is your job?" he asked, his hands going to his hips. The male spoke first.

"I am Shikon Okoth (Shikon means fang, Okoth means "born when raining") a wolf demon. I'm the first Kanshisha (guardian) of the Ougonmitsukai (Gold Angel)." he said.

"I am Tsuchi Taran (Tsuchi means earth, Taran means mother earth), I am a demon, but I don't have a certain kind, like wolf or lion. I'm the second Kanshisha of the Ougonmitsukai." Taran said, studying Tenshi.

"I'm Tetsujin Keahi (Tetsujin means Sage, Keahi means flames, fire), I'm a lion demon! I'm the third Kanshisha of the Ougonmitsukai!" Keahi said proudly.

"Kanshisha... Guardian? And of the Ougonmitsukai. The gold angel?... What?" Tenshi said confused.

"Yeah whats-"

"-going on?" the twins asked, walking up on either side of Tenshi.

"Alright. You do know that there were more angels then just you, right?" Okoth asked, cocking an eyebrow. Tenshi blinked.

"Uhh... no."

Taran sighed deeply at that.

"See, there were seven angels before you. You didn't think you were the only one, did you?" she asked. Tenshi said nothing. "There is a cycle of angels. It's said to start with black and end with white. The first angel which appeared centuries ago, was the black angel, the Kuroimitsuki. She started the cycle. Each angel has a job, which is pretty much the same. To change or save the world some how. Their supose to watch over the world, like they were sent from heaven to fix things little by little in a short amount of time. With each angel, they have guardain's, beings with heavens power that protect and help the angel."

"Each guardain group for each angel has a different name." Keahi went on for Taran. "We're called Kanshisha. Your group of guards is called Keibi." Tenshi blinked.

"I remember Datenshi saying something about that..." he muttered. His eyes widened. "Wait, that means--"

"Yup. You're siblings are yours." Taran said like it was nothing, which to her it was. Tenshi shook his head.

"Weird."

"Another angel is born after the angel before them dies. But not right after. It takes a little over two decades or more." Keahi said, her hands pressing against her knees. "The guards don't have to die for the next guards to be born. It's best if the ones before are alive so they can train the new ones."

Tenshi looked at her. "When did the last one die?"

Okoth looked up at him, a serious look on his face. "You mean the Ougonmitsukai. Our "master" in a way. Our angel." he corrected. Tenshi nodded sheepishly, this demon made him nervous. "She died 40 years ago."

Zazou blinked. "Wow, your old then." he said. All three demons glared at him and both Zazuko and Tenshi tried not to laugh.

"We're demons. I'm hardly old!" Taran snapped.

"Were there any male angels besides Tenshi? And how many before him?" Zazuko asked.

"Seven before Tenshi. Tenshi is number eight. There were four girls, three boys, Tenshi is the fourth boy." Okoth anwsered. "The Kuroimitsuki, Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel), Akeenjeru (Red Angel), and Ougonmitsukai were all female. The Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel), and Paapuruenzeru (Purple Angel) were male. All angels have the same powers."

"They have the same number of guards and the guards have the same powers. Well, not all the same. Like, the guard that takes my place has all my powers, save for one, which she will have one different from my own." Keahi said.

Tenshi looked at them curiously. "Go on." he pushed.

"Like the one replaceing me, her names Atsuko, correct?" she looked at the other two demons, who nodded. "We can both control fire to our will, both can hypnotise people, and can hear absolutly anything. But Atsuko has this super like stregth. I don't. My power is I can use my blood as a weapon."

"Hikari is the one replaceing me." Taran said, shifting her weight to her right foot. "We both can use shield powers, bend space and time, and smell anything. But she can do something else to you might not know of. She can control water and ice, like Atsuko can control fire. I don't think Hikari has tried yet." Tenshi blinked in surprise.

"She can?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I can't do that. But I can control anything earth like. Like rocks, the ground-stuff like that, to my will, as Atsuko and Keahi can with fire." Taran sighed.

"Masami is mine." Okoth said plainly. "I have all the same powers as him, telekinese, the ghost power, and being able to see spirits. But he can see absolutly anything, I can't. But I can control water and ice like Hikari can." he said. Tenshi nodded. He looked around.

"So, what exactly is this place?" he asked. Okoth shifted a little.

"As it says above the door out front, The Temple of the Angel. This temple was built long ago, when the first angel was here. That's why its black on the outside. Every angel comes here eventually. They repare it everytime they come. They'll change the inside a little to fit them more, but the outside stays the same. They fix it and keep it looking good and new." he sighed.

"This is like their hide out. It's their temple, they rule it. This temple is suppose to end with you." Keahi said, her tail twitching behind her. He was quiet for a minute, before he spoke again.

"The Ougonmitsukai died 40 years ago?" he asked. They nodded.

_That's how old my parents are..._

"She was very powerful. She told us that if we found the Oourjironoki, we'd have to train him and his guardians. Or, help train." Taran said, glanceing up the stair case.

"Are you three all that--"

"Keahi! Okoth, Taran! What are you three up to now?!" a loud, yet old female voice came from up the stairs. All six of the beings down the stairs looked up and their eyes landed on a old women with grayish blond hair. Even though she was old, she was fit and looked like a ninja. She blinked when she noticed six pairs of eyes on her.

"What in hells name is going on?" she barked. Keahi stood up quickly and rubbed the back on her neck.

"Eh, gomen, Obaa-chan." she said sheepishly. The women gave her a stern look before her eyes moved to Tenshi. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"Wings... Not yet developed but the aura is there..." she whispered. Tenshi's keen ears picked it up though and he cocked his head to the side. The women gasped. "The Oourjironoki!" In a flash she was down the stair and in front of Tenshi, her hands cupping his face. "Oh kami-sama, it's you. The purest angel to be born, the Oourjironoki!" Tenshi pulled back surprised.

"Who are you? What is going on exactly?" he asked. The women straigthened up and she looked over her shoulder at the lion demon.

"Keahi, get enerything in order. Inform your grandfather of the news, we have work to do." she said sternly. Keahi nodded.

"Hai!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Okoth's arm roughly. He cried out in protest but it was to late and the lion demon used as transportation jutsu and they disappeared. Taran shook her head and walked up to the women.

"Kashikoi-sama, we told him about the guardains, the angels before him and this temple." she said. The women, Kashikoi nodded. Tenshi sighed.

"Who are you?" he asked and she looked back at him.

"I'm Tetsujin Kashikoi(wise), grandmother of Keahi. I was also one of the sensei's of the Ougonmitsukai. The other sensei of her is Tetsujin Shijin(poet), my husband. And hai, we are demons." she said.

"Why are you all demons!" Zazou exclaimed, earning a short glare from his cousin.

"Well, truthfully, demons believe more in the angels, then humans. Demons honor and respect the angels much more then the humans. Sometimes, a angel as a human guardian or sensei. Like little Tenshi here, all his guadians are human and he has and is going to have a mix of demon sensei's and human sensei's. We demons believe that the angels can do anything. That they are the saviors." Kashikoi explained. Tenshi suddenly felt tons of weight on his shoulders that wasn't visablly there.

Right then, Keahi and Okoth returned.

"He knows now." Keahi said and her grandmother nodded.

She looked back at Tenshi. "Now you, you have to see Shijin. He has been expecting you." Kashikoi turned from him, and Tenshi took a step back.

"Hold on. Wait a minute!" he remarked, stareing at her. "Who says I wanna be here? Who says I wanna see him? Apparently I have some sort of future I have to carry out. Save the world? Do I wanna do that?" he asked, shaking his head. "Just by listening to what little you have told me, I can already feel the pressure I don't want!"

"Tenshi--" he cut the old demon off.

"What is it with everyone and making me do stuff I don't wanna do?"

"You can't change desta--"

"My Chichiue said I could! I can change it by leaving here right now."

"But you will return. You have no controll--"

"Yes I do! I don't wanna be here and do what others say I have too! I--"

"You have no choice!" she snapped. Tenshi froze, and slowly, he closed his mouth. "I'm sorry that this is how our first meeting has to go. But I have to make things clear as I did with the Ougonmitsukai I guess." she turned on him, towering over the small boy. "No matter how much you don't like it, the angels don't have much of a choice what they can and cannot do. If you don't do your job, everyone will die. Do you want that?" she asked. Tenshi just stared at her, a little afraid. "If you don't do your job," she paused for a second, "then you're family will end up dying. One of the angels had to learn the hard way, and when he didn't do his job at first, guess which was taking from him first?" Tenshi gluped nervously. "His family, starting with his parents. They were picked off one by one, and he could do nothing to stop it, because he wasn't doing his duty. Luck for him, he quickly picked up his job after wards before his bestfriend got killed. You don't want that, do you?"

Tenshi wanted to lash out at her with words. To activate his Sharingan and show her he was an Uchiha and wouldn't let anything like that happen. She made it sound as if the angels-- as if he was weak. He was not weak, he was an Uchiha. Tenshi knew his Uchiha pride was starting to get in the way and was about to do as he thought but Chuushin held him back. So, Tenshi just shook his head, his nightmare from when he was little coming back to him.

"Then learn that you don't have many choices in the matter." she snapped.

"Obaa-chan--"

"Shush Keahi!" she growled. "You have to do your duty or everyone will fall, not just the ones you love but the world."

"Obaa-chan, shush, he's just a kid. He doesn't need--"

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" Kashikoi yelled. Tenshi's and Keahi's ears flatened against their heads. "Listen kid, you are the Oourjironoki, the last of the angels. Your job is way more important then the angels jobs before you! You have to finish it, make then proud! And you have to do it in a short amount of time!" Tenshi blinked at that. "You're supose to be the strongest of all the angels. When it comes to your future," she paused, her pale blue eyes sweeping over him once, before she turned from him, "you don't have much of a choice in what happens or what you do." And with that, she marched up the stairs, not looking back.

Tenshi, ears back and tail deathly still, looked over at the three demons, who gave him simpathic looks. Taran sighed, a motioned for them to follow as she started up the stares after her sensei. Okoth got behind the twins, pushing them lightly along in front of him, and Keahi pulled Tenshi's arm to make him come. And Tenshi followed obidently.

"Oi," he said softly to Okoth and Keahi, "which angel was the one that quit for a little while?"

The demons looked at each other, before glanceing down at him.

"The Buruuenzeru(Blue Angel)." they both said in a low whisper.

"He was depressed a while after his family died." Okoth added. Tenshi's eyes went to the floor below him.

_Hmm, blue angel, eh? Fits him, doesn't it?_

**ShijKashTwinsKansTensShijKashTwinsKansTensShijKashTwinsKansTensShijKashTwinsKansTens**

Tenshi stared at the old man before him. He looked stern and calm. His face was void of any emotion as he stared at the youngest Uchiha. Tenshi gluped, not liking the intensity of the room.

"So, you're the Oourjironoki, ne?" he asked, his voice smooth like Itachi's but stern at the same time. Tenshi nodded, bowing his head some. "I can't say much." Shijin began, "You will learn more about this place the more you come to visit. It is our duty to train you, teach you all you must know. I know you can't stay here. You must go to your uncles. But you have to come here everyday for trainning, unless your parents are there. You mustn't tell anyone of this place, save for your guards and maybe cousins. But no one must know about this except for those people, understood?" he asked. The twins and Tenshi nodded. "If you want to tell someone else, talk to me first. Also, bring your guards here soon, they'll need this training we can give."

"Sir," Tenshi said nervously. "What if... I don't want to be the Oourjironoki? What if I don't want this?" he asked. Shijin shook his head.

"You have no choice."

_"You don't have much of a choice in what happens or what you do."_

Tenshi nodded. "I see."

"...That is all. I'm sorry I am not able to talk with you more, son. But I have work I have to do. Talking will have to come later." Shijin said, before looking away. Tenshi nodded and Taran grabbed his shoulder, steering him out of the room. Kashikoi stayed.

"Well!" Keahi exclaimed when they got a floor away from her grandfathers room. "When must you leave?" she asked.

"I told my uncle I'd be home a little before mid-night. They didn't seem to mind." Tenshi said, noteing that it was now five in the afternoon.

"Great!" Keahi cheered. "We can show you around!" Taran grabbed Tenshi's arm at the same time Keahi did.

"We'll take you around." she said, glanceing at Okoth, who looked confused for a second. Then he got it.

"Oi!" he yelled, but too late. The two girls used Taran's teleportation to get away. Okoth then folded his arms across his chest. "Thanks guys, for leaving me with these two!" he yelled, pointing at the twins that were already running around the hall like crazy. He knew the girls were laughing at him. He crossed his arms against and stared at the wall. Oh no, he wasn't pouting, manly wolf demons don't pout, but they brood!

**KeahTaraTensKeahTaraTensKeahTaraTensKeahTaraTensKeahTaraTensKeahTaraTens**

"Oi." was Tenshi short greeting as he found the two female demons sitting on top of the temple.

"Aren't you supose to be getting home now?" Taran asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Tenshi shrugged.

"In a few."

It was dark out now, about eleven at night now. Tenshi lost track of how long they had spent taking him everywhere in the temple. It was huge. He didn't know that it extended far back either. There was a big courtyard, or japanese gardain in the middle of it. That was his favorite part. But he noticed that they didn't take him to the door he was at before he ran into Keahi. The twins were still with Okoth, giving him a headach no doubt. But the girls reasured Tenshi that Okoth could handle the twins and himself without a lot of trouble.

After the two girls showed him around, he was able to wander on his own. He looked a lot at the angels before him, the pictures in his one grand hall all put to the angels. In all the pictures, they were young. There wasn't a picture one of them over the age of 20. He spend a long time looking at the Ougonmitsukai. For some reason he felt he had a connection to her, not like with the others, or like a past angel thing. Plus, her golden hair seem famillar and the look in her eyes, plus her bronze skin.

Soon he left the hall and went looking for the two girls again, to find them on the roof. He sat next to Keahi, close to the edge.

"Nice view, ne?" he asked, and both grunted in responce. They were quiet, till Tenshi spoke again.

"Did she say the same thing to the Ougonmitsukai?" he asked. He saw Keahi blink, trying to figure out what he was talking about, Taran's expression did not change.

"Eh, kind of." she said, making Keahi look at her. "But she got madder at her because Miko-- Uh, the Ougonmitsukai lashed out at her." Taran smiled slightly in nervousness since she almost said the Ougonmitsukai name completely.

"Miko?" Tenshi muttered in thought. He blinked and looked back at her. "Mikomi(hope)?" he asked. Taran sighed as Keahi nodded.

"Yup, that was her name." she said. "You a sort of like her." she added.

"Well," Tenshi looked at his hands. "I wanted to lash out at her, but Chuushin held me back." Keahi looked at him, smiling lightly.

"Speaking of Chuushin, how is that baka?" she asked.

_Oi!_ Chuushin yelled in Tenshi's mind, making him smile.

"Fine," he said, "How do you know him?" Keahi smiled more.

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything, or Datenshi either. Well, see, Chuushin is--"

"Chuushin-baka is Keahi-baka's older brother. See how much they are alike? I can't say their name without adding baka." Taran said, smirking. Keahi glared at her. Tenshi blinked.

"So, that makes Datenshi your step brother." he said and she nodded. "Where's you parents anyway?" he asked and regreated it when he saw the liones flinch.

"Uhh... Our mother is dead." she said and Tenshi bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." he said, but Keahi did her hand in a shooing motion.

"It's nothing. Mine and Chuushin's mother was Datenshi's too. Datenshi had a different father." she sighed, looking back out at the forest.

"Dad?" Tenshi asked timidly. Keahi sighed again.

"Ah, somewhere, being a bastard."

Tenshi nodded slighly.

_So he's not around..._

_Pretty much._

Tenshi lead forward, looking at Taran. "Yours?" he asked. She glanced at him.

"Dad, dead. Mother, out doing her job. My job is here, I don't see her often." was her short responce. Tenshi nodded again. "Yours?" Taran added, smirking. Tenshi smiled.

"Ah, doing hell knows what. Working I guess." he said.

"Naruto-sama is pretty much your mother, right?" Keahi asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, pretty much! Uchiha Sasuke is pretty much my dad." he said.

"I wanna see them!" Keahi said excitedly. "I heard their both drop death gorgious and amazing shinobi." she paused and looked back at the youngest Uchiha. "I mean, look what they produced!" she let a finger run down his cheek and he smiled.

"Oi, Uchiha." Taran said, leaning back to get a better look at him. He looked at her, showing her he was listening. "Back to what you were going at eariler. Don't worry about Kashikoi-sama. She was just in a bad mood today, plus she wants you to be strong and crap like that."

"And Shijin-jii-san! He's usually a very fun, funny, and exciting guy, he's just stressed out lately and tired. He_ is_ old you know." Keahi remarked, the grin on her face spreading. "They'll loosen up soon!" Tenshi looked away from her.

"Okay. I'm just not use to the whole Oourjironoki thing being so big." Both nodded and Tenshi sighed.

"Yeah, if your guardians were here, I'm sure they would have done the lashing out for you. We're pretty protective of our angel." Taran said, leaning back more, looking at the sky. Tenshi blinked, his tail twitching.

"Your angel?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Taran said softly. "Pretty soon, give it a few years or so, and our guardain's or Keibi as they are called, will start to refer or call you their angel because you are the angel they have to protect. Theirs. Mikomi is ours."

"We got close to lashing out when obaa-chan yelled out at Miko-chan. But lucky Chuushin was there to stop us and Miko calmed down pretty quick." Keahi told him, swinging her feet back and forth over the ledge.

"Do you miss, Mikomi?" he asked and both nodded right after it left his mouth.

"How could we not?" Taran asked, closing her eyes.

"She was only 19 when she died. Well, she died on her birthday..." Keahi trailed off and Tenshi's mouth hung open slightly.

"19? That's so young." he muttered.

"Yeah..." was both the girls responces. Taran shook her head.

"Anyway, you should get going. Come back here tomorrow and we'll give you something to get that tail and ears to go away." she said and Tenshi perked up.

"Alright!" he said, jumping up.

"Bring Atsuko and them sometime, okay?" Keahi said, smiling up at him. He nodded excitedly.

"Hai!" he turned to go, before a thought came to his mind. "Oi, one question." he said, looking back at them.

"Hai?" both said, looking at him curiously.

"Why is it that in every picture I see of the angels before me, that there is no picture of them over the age of 20?"

Both demons looked at each other, as if nervous and scared.

"Well..." Taran tried to start.

"That's simple." came a male voice from the entrance to the roof. They looked over and saw Okoth, with an almost grim expression on his face.

"Why?" Tenshi asked. Okoth walked over to him, and sighed.

"Because--"

"--every angel has died at either the age of 17, 18, or 19." Keahi said quickly, avoiding Tenshi's gaze. Tenshi's eyes widened a fraction and he stared at them.

"...All of them?" he asked and they all nodded. "That's... too young..."

"Yeah, it is." Taran agreed.

"They say it's the curse on the angels. To die before they reach 20." Keahi said, eyes closed.

"There's a good chance that you too will die before you are 20. More then likely when you are 18 or 17." Okoth said, giving him a soft look.

Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, his breathing uneven.

_"And you have to do it in a short amount of time!"_

Tenshi's eyes widened more. Now he understood what she meant. But isn't the angels supose to be immortal and die of old age? 19 was not anywhere near old.

"I know what you're thinking. But I think once they angel's need is gone, they die. They've used their powers so much, they die out, so they do too." Taran muttered, looking at him.

"But at least they died happy and without regret and left good behind." Keahi sighed, opening her eyes slightly. "But don't worry about it," she added, senceing his worry and shock. "Maybe, and hopfully, you'll be the one to change that. The one thats different. Mikomi didn't put all that faith in you for nothing. She believed you'd be the best and the one to change everything, even your future." Tenshi nodded, his hand grabbing the locket on his neck.

"I hope so..." he muttered.

_I don't want to die young... It would hurt my parents..._

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Okay, we lied. So it wasn't going as far as we said. Sorry! This part will take two chapters! We noticed we had to much stuff to put, so we're making it into two chapter. Then after the next chapter is the chapter where Tenshi returns! **

**Kitsune-chan: If you look at Give'em Hell's profile, you can find the links to the pictures of Keahi, Taran, and Okoth. Give'em Hells friend drew them a long while ago, thats why we have them. **

**Give'em Hell: Anyway, **

**Next chapter: Tenshi shows his siblings the temple and starts his trainning. He discovers many different things about the angels and himself. But can he keep the temple a secert from his Aunt and Uncle, or will he have to tell them as well? (Tenshi goes from age nine to twelve in this chapter)**


	17. You Keep On Building The Lies

**HAVE TO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Give'em Hell: Okay, please don't kill me! But this isn't really the next 'true' chapter. This is a filler chapter. **

**You see, we had the real chapter almost done, only a few more sence to do, and I had saved it, but didn't close it down when I went to do dishes because I was going to do more later. My sister comes in and says she's going to close the chapter so she can get on and I let her. When I went back to get on three hours later, I tried to bring up the chapter but it was no where on the computer. I asked my little sister about it and she said that she had to delete a lot of shuff off the computer that was on my server space (which is where she keeps most of her stuff for some unknow reason) and she must have deleted it. I was pisst. **

**That happened about a few days ago, and since we haven't updated in a while, we decided to put in a filler chap. **

**Anyway, this filler tells you really what's sort of going on with Masami and Kohaku while Tenshi has found the Temple of the Angel. It sort of funny in the beinning, then it dies away near the end. **

**At the end, there is some SasuNaru, but no lemon or anything, Sorry! **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**You Keep On Building The Lie**

**Masami: 14**

A golden haired male layed out on the grass, letting the gentle wind run its fingers through his hair and cool the sweat on his body. It was _**hot **_out and his shirt was long exposed of. Sweat gathered on his forehead even though he wasn't doing anything but laying spralled on the ground, and sweat made the skin on his torso a little sticky.

He sighed heavily when he felt a bunch of famillar chakra singatures coming up the hill towards him.

"Masami-kun!" a lot of girl's squealed as they neared the top. Without a word, Masami stood up, grabbed his shirt and walked down the opposite side of the hill from the gang/mob of fangirls. He walked calmly down the hill, deciting to go back to pulling up the weeds in a old womens yard for her.

When he got there, it didn't take long to finish the job, and he swung his shirt over his shoulder and started off from the womens house. He only got a few steps away when he felt that sixth sense of his pick up. He was about to change directions, going to his right when loud, pitchy voices stopped him.

"OHHHH MASAMI-SAMA HAS NO SHIT ON!" a girl squealed. Masami sweat dropped as he looked a the mob of fangirls and smiled sheepishly.

"Oi, ladies." he said nervously, really wanting to get away from them. But addressing them was a bad move on the young Uchiha's part because they started after him and he turned and ran. He cursed his 'good-looking-ness', something that came down the Uchiha bloodline, along with Uzumaki.

They chased after him and Masami had almost lost him, but being the son of the Knuckle Headed, loud mouthed Hokage, something worse had to happen... Or Masami had to trip.

He rolled on the dirt ground, getting covered in it, and stopped on his back. He scrambled up quickly running straight ahead of him, only to slip again, but this time on mudd and slid right into the river.

Being a 14 year old ANBU Captain, one would think he could have seen this coming or stopped himself from slidding into the river. But one was also remember who is parents are.

Fighting against the rivers stream, Masami managed to get to the edge of the river and pull himself out of the water. But as he used his arms and hands to pull himself up, and got most his body, besides half of his shins, out of the water, his hands slipped on the mud around the banks of the river and he landed face first in the mud.

_Oh yeah, it rained last night... Great._

Masami lifted himself up slowly with his arms, mudd covering his front. He glare at the a tree a few yards away from him, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, another thing that came down the Uchiha bloodline.

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

**Naruto: 40**

Naruto sighed loudly as he heard shouts from down below his office. His workers were apparently trying to get someone to go away, or yelping because that someone was scareing them. He heard a women make a loud 'Eep!' sound and someone his the back wall of the floor below him hard. Naruto shook his head and began clearing off his desk some when he figured out the person was coming up to him.

He knew that only a few people would have the guts and nerve to through his workers and trash his tower up. And he knew the stuff on his desk would be indangered if not put somewhere safe. And the people who would have the guts to do this would be his husband or childern.

He knew none of them could really control themselves when they got mad, besides Tenshi that is. Sasuke, Atsuko, and Hikari all had short fuses, while Masami's was a little longer then theirs, but he was annoyed easily.

Now he had to start narrowing down who was coming to pay him a friendly visit.

He knew it couldn't be Hikari, because she wouldn't though the people around, plus she'd probly just teleport into his office. He knew it wasn't Atsuko because Naruto would be able to feel the heat coming off her and hear her stomping up the stairs loudly.

Now that only left two.

It could be Sasuke, though he might just 'poof' in the office like Kakashi does, but Masami might too. If Sasuke was really mad, he'd be calmly coming up to Naruto, and only through someone or something like that if they got in his way or really pisst him off.

Masami on the other hand was very openly angery. He'd chunk what he could get his hands on and be louder then a steam engine.

Naruto folded his hands together over his desk calmly.

His lovely guest is...

The door slammed opened harshly and Naruto saw a blurr of yellow and light blue, along with dark brown and a sandy brown.

He blinked when eyes just like his own, but fircer at the moment, were glareing right at him and in his face.

"CHICHIUE!" Naruto's elderest child and son yelled even though Naruto's face was only a mere few inches in front of him.

"No need to yell, 'Sami." he said calmly, rubbing his now sore ears.

"Chichiue! When I asked for a break from ANBU and easier missions, I DID NOT mean missions that GENIN would do!" he shouted, and Naruto stared at him.

"You wanted a break--"

"But I'm an ANBU Captain, Chichiue! When I said easier missions I meant ones Jounin and Chunin close to Jounin level would do!" Naruto sighed deeply.

"You'll have to take that up with the Hokage." Naruto said, a smirk on his whisker marked face. Masami glared.

"You _ARE_ the HOKAGE!" Masami growled. Naruto blinked.

"I am?" he acting as if he was confused, then he lit up. "Oh yeah. I'm the hot and uber smexy Hokage sex god." he said cockily. Masami raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"..."

"..."

"...I'm more smexy then you."

"You wish, young one."

"I am! At least I'm still young and have much more life in me to be a sex god! You're just _old_!"

"I AM NOT OLD YOU BRAT! I DON'T HAVE A _SINGLE_ GRAY HAIR ON MY HEAD!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHAT'S THAT RIGHT _THERE_?!"

"I WAS PANITING!"

"PANITING WHAT AND WITH _GRAY_ PAINT?"

"SOME OF MINE AND YOUR FATHERS KUNAI'S!"

"HOW IT GET IN YOUR HAIR?"

"I GOT TIRED AND FELL TO SLEEP!"

"WHY WOULD YOU PAINT YOUR KUNAI'S ANYWAY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay, that _really_ didn't sound right." Both blonds made a disgusted face.

"Eww." They both said, but Naruto's expression quickly shifted.

"Well, it kind of sounds kinky." he said with a small smile.

"AWW, _EWW_ CHICHIUE!" Masami yelled, shaking his hands around like crazy. Naruto just laughed.

"Anyway," the older blond said, calming down some. "Do I really have a gray hair?"

Masami smiled, "Nah, I was just messing with you." Naruto smiled back and then got a chance to look over Masami.

"Uh, son. Why are you covered in mudd, wet and have no shirt on?" he asked. Masami blinked and looked down at himself, and that made him start fumming again. He told his Chichiue everything that happened and Naruto was trying not to laugh at the end.

"It's not funny, Chichiue." Masami grumbled. "Damn fangirls. You're luck you didn't have to have them!" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just your father and you have to suffer with that, I was spared." Naruto sighed in relife and Masami rolled his eyes. "Alright, Masami I'll give you more Jounin like missions, kay?" Masami flashed him a fox like grin.

"A'right!" Naruto then looked him up and down with a expression of disgust on his face.

"Now get out of my office boy, you're getting water and mud all over the place." he said. Before he could respond, the door opened and there was a pause, before light female laughter came from the door way. Masami turned to see a purple haired teenager his age with yellow eyes in the door way, smiling and laughing at him.

"Ne, Masami-san, new style of yours or something?" she asked. Masami playfully glared.

"Shut up, Keikai.(rhythmical; melody; casual;light;nimble)" he said. The Chunin smiled at him and walked up to Naruto.

"Here, Hokage-sama. My Jounin entry form." she said, handing it to the kitsune. He smiled, taking it.

"Why, thank you Onpu-chan.(music; notes; notation.)" he said. Keikai bowed to him and walked over to the door, and stood by it, showing she was waiting for the younger of the two Uchiha's in the room. "Anyway," Naruto looked back at his son. "Get out, you pest!"

Masami put his hands to his hips. "I'm still much more _smexier_ then you!"

"You still do wish! You can't ever beat me, Uchiha Masami!"

"I already have!"

"Have not! You can ask anybody! I'm a smexy stud _muffin_!"

"Well, I'm a _uber_ smexy stud _muffin_!"

"I'm a _ultra _smexy stud _muffin_!"

"Nope! I am an_ mega _smexy stud _muffin!"_

"I'M _SO_ MUCH MORE SEXIER THEN YOU!"

"ARE NOT, I AM!"

"NO, I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I--"

"I'm the smexiest sex-on-legs-god, stud _muffin_ in the whole universe. So shut up." came a deep voice from the door way.

Masami: "...O.o"

Naruto: "...O.O..."

Keikai: "..."

Both blonds and Keikai turned to look at who was at the door. Both the blonds and Keikei blinked when they saw who it was.

There stood Sasuke when his hands in his pockets, a bored look on his face.

"See, I'm so smexy I've have rendered you all speechless." and with that, he turned, and walked away. Masami blinked.

"Uhh..._Dad_?" he said quitely. Naruto shook his head at Sasuke chuckling. "How does he _do_ that?" Masami asked. Naruto looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"How does he appear out of no where and say something that makes you just stare and say nothing?" Masami asked, while Keikai giggled behind him.

"That's his 'specail power'." Naruto anwsered. "Now leave, you're filthy." Masami grumbled under his breath about something like 'loveing and dearing parents who didn't want their kids around' as he turned from him and walked towards to door.

"I'm still smexier." Naruto muttered. Masami then froze and turned his Youki power, letting all the water and mud on him fall through him and on to the floor. He smirked and continued his way out the door, pulling a laughing Keikai with him. Naruto gaped at the mess on his floor.

"UCHIHA MASAMI! GET BACK HERE AND CLEAR THIS MESS YOU GAKI!"

**MasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeik**

"Do you two always talk that way to each other?" Keikai asked as they ran out of the Hokage tower. Masami nodded, chuckling lightly.

"It's how we show that we love each other."

Keikai shook her head.

"I could never do that with any of my parents."

"Well, Chichiue isn't any normal parents, neither is Otousan. They're both weird. As my Otousan grows older, he's turning more random. And as Chichiue gets older, he gets more crazy acting. They both blame us, meaning my siblings and me." he said, his hands going behind his head in a lazy manner as he walked beside her, his shirt back on himself.

"So anyway," he dragged out, rounding in on her. "What's up with you?" She smiled lightly at him.

"Nothing really. Just the normal ninja stuff." she replied.

"Is that all?" Masami asked, disappointment in his voice. He looked away from her. "Dude, you are so boring." She lightly punched his arm.

"I am not. You're just hyperactive most the time." she playfully sneered. He glanced over at her, grinning.

"Alright, not as boring as that Hyuuga."

"Tanaka?"

"Yup! That's dude's a stick in the mud." Masami sighed. "Though sometimes it's fun to push him father into the mud." Keikai giggled at that. "Anyways," he turned a little so he was kind of walking sideways. "Seriously, what's up? You got a boyfriend?" he asked, grinning like a fox. Keikai shook her head.

"Nope. Haven't got a new one yet. The old one 'expired'." she joked. Masami quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you taking applications?" he asked and she laughed.

"Oh, shush, 'Sami." she laughed. His grin grew.

"Are you?" he pressed on, "Can I have one?" Keikai shook her head in amusment before walking on a little faster, letting Masami walk a step or two behind her.

"Mmm," Masami hummed after a minute "You know," he started, "...You got a behind on you that reminds me of two five pound bags of packed sugar!"

Keikai rolled her eyes, trying to supress a giggle.

"And wouldn't you know... I got me a sweet tooth!" Masami said happily, poping up next to her. She gave him a playful glare.

"Cut it out, Masami." she warned and he shrugged his shoulders. They walked on for a bit longer till Masami spotted a small book store. He was reminded that Hikari asked him to drop by there and get a book for her. He told Keikai to wait a minute while he ran in to get the book his little sister, Hikari, wanted.

She waited a few minutes, pondering on how such a strong, powerful shinobi like Masami could be so goofy and charming. Keikai knew Masami was back when the door to the shop slammed open and Masami made his bold exit out of the shop. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, just adding more fue to his goofiness.

"Whoa..." he said when he came up to her, stareing at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I remember you being pretty when I went in there, but not this pretty" he said, leaning his head closer to hers. She blushed but turned her head away quickly so he couldn't see.

"_Masami."_

"Anyways, come on--! Uhh," he looked at her, as if trying to remember something. "Ke--...Oi, you're name was... sexy, right?" he asked. She glared at him in a playful manner before brushing past him.

"And yours was complete dumbass, correct?" she asked over her shoulder, making him laugh.

They made it to the Uchiha estate but was stopped before going in the house by the box of letters letting off an awful smell or mixed perfumes at his door step. He made a disgusted face.

"Eww, fan mail!" he groaned, picking up the box and taking it in the house before Atsuko got home, saw it on their door step and through a fit about the awful smell.

He dropped the box down on the table, waving the dangrous fumes away from himself. He then wandered into the kitchen, Keikai following him curiously.

"What are you going to do with all that stupid fan mail?" she asked.

"Eh, look at some then despose of it, before Atsuko finds it and keeps some of it for one of her awful pranks on me." he anwsered and Keikai sighed. Masami looked over his shoulder at her as he was trying to find something to snack on.

"Ne, Keikai, do you like blueberries or strawberries?" he asked. Keikai cocked an eyebrow.

"Strawberries," she said hesitently, anwsering the random question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know what kind of pancakes to make you when you wake up here tomorrow morning." was his reply.

"You wish, Uchiha." she grumbled.

"Damn straight."

She ignored him, trying to hold down any blush coming her way. She watched him glup down three glasses of milk and she stared at him like he was the strangest thing on earth.

"Nani?" he asked when he noticed her stareing. "I'm a milk whore, I'm sorry!" he said. She leand back against the counter.

"Before you know it, you're going to be milk it's self." she muttered. Masami smirked.

"Well," he turned a little, grabbing a bag on candy out of the counter, "They call me milk' cause I do a body good, very good." he whinked and Keikai turned her face away from him, blushing.

It was hard not to get all flustered and embarrassed and a little flattered when the boy who was one of Uchiha Sasuke's and the Hokage's childern, an ANBU captain and village heart throb was continuesly flirting and/or hitting on you, even if he is just goofing around.

"You haven't _done_ a body one, pervert." she muttered and he sighed.

"I know it."

He then lead her back to the dinning room and he started going through the fan mail while she watched with mild entrest. After a little while, Masami had gone through ten of the millons of letters and all of them were pink and fizzy and smelly. All of them seemed to confess their love to him. Soon, he poped more candy in his mouth, and then he smiled evilly.

"Oi, Keikai," he got her attention, "I got skittles in my mouth... Wanna taste the rainbow?" he asked her. She blushed and smack his shoulder hard.

"Stop it, Uchiha!" she yelled, flustered. He pouted and looked away.

"Fine, geez." he grumbled, going back to the letters.

A few minute's later, Naruto decided to arive home early with Atsuko.

"Euuga! What's that smell!?" Atsuko yelled when she got close to the dinning room.

"Stupid fan mail!" Masami called back. "Can't figure out how to get rid of it!" Naruto walked into the room, waving to Keikai cheerfully.

He then stared at the pile of multicolored envelopes that seemed to be leaking some sort of stench known as clashing female perfume, he was glad neither of his daughters wore any so strong.

'_Fan mail huh? Well, I can under stand why since he looks a hell of a lot like me_…' he thought.

"I'm not dealing with it." he said, quickly, walking out of the room before Masami could say anything.

"Wha... OI, CHICHIUE!" he yelled, trying to make his blond parent come back. Atsuko decided to walk in while Masami was busy yelling at Naruto. She promptly pushed Masami over out of his chair and Keikai back some. She snapped her fingers, letting the letters on fire. She stood there watching in delight as they burned up, before snapped her fingers again, turning them all to ask within a second and not burning anything else or harming the table. She then turned to leave the dinning room.

"Stay back from the fumes that might still be in the air." she warned Keikai, "They are deadly poisonous."

Masami coughed heavily, shooing the smoke from his face.

"Gah, Atsuko! I can't breath now. AND WHY'D YOU HAVE TO PUSH ME OVER, YOU BRAT!"

"Don't yell, Masami-nii." she said back.

"Then don't push me!" he yelled, standing back up. Atsuko pushed his side with her hands and he fell over on his side. Keikai snikered.

"And you call your self a ninja and an ANBU Captain." she growled. He glared up at his sister. He flicked his hand and she fell back on her butt, thanks to his telekinese. He smirked at her.

"HA HAA!" he yelled, pointing at her. She snapped her fingers, setting his right shirt sleeve on fire.

"GAH!" he yelled, patting it out quickly. "That's not funny!" he yelled, and both settled for a glareing contest at each other with Sharingan activated. Their glares were equal, but not as heated as they would usually be, since truely they were just messing around with each other. But Naruto wasn't really helping their glareing match with him yelling,

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" in the door way to the dinning room.

"CHICHIUE!" they both yelled, their glares never leaving each other. Naruto's arms dropped to his sides and he pouted.

"Aww..." he muttered, turning from them. Atsuko smirked at that, keeping her glare hot and steady on her brother.

"Oh," Naruto said, looking over his shoulder, "By the way, Atsuko wins." he declared. Masami blinked, his glare fading.

"Nani?"

"Hn." Atsuko smirked before standing and going to her room. Masami turned to Naruto.

"Chichiue!" he called out.

"Pay back for leaving that mess on my floor eariler!" he called back. Masami pouted.

"Chichiuuuuuuuuuueeee! But--" he started to whine.

"Don't whine, Masami!" Naruto snapped. "It's not very manly, truely." he said. Masami's brow rose.

"But you whine all the time, Chichiue."

"I'm an exception!" he yelled, walking off. Masami rolled his eyes.

"Hyprocrite." he muttered, pouting more.

"I heard that!"

Keikai just giggled away.

**NejiKoseKohaShimNejiKoseKohaShimNejiKoseKohaShimNejiKoseKohaShimNejiKoseKohaShim**

**Neji: 41**

**Koseto: 10**

**Shima and Kohaku: 9**

"Grr-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kohaku screamed loudly as all the weapons in his hands fell through for the upteenth time that day.

"Good lord, Kohaku-kun. Was that necessary?" Koseto asked, turning to the Hyuuga.

"Yeah!" the young Hyuuga snapped. "I can't get it to work! They just slip through my hands. How does Masami-san do it?!" Koseto sighed, rubbing his temple, trying to rid himself of a headache.

The only people Neji and Kohaku let know about his weird heaven power he got were Tenten, Tanaka, Koseto, and Shima. Tenten, because she was Kohaku's mother and Tanaka because he was Kohaku's brother. Koseto because he popped up out of no where one day and caught Kohaku using telekinses. And Shima because Kohaku had put a shield around her once when a bunch of plates fell down off his kitchen counter to almost land on her. They all promised not to tell a soul, especailly the Uchiha's. Now they often tried to help Kohaku train with these strange powers, but now Kohaku was throughing a fit about learning one of them, which Koseto learned, he did often.

"I wish I could just be trainned by him in this. All the Uchiha's could help me. They know about all this better then us." Kohaku grumbled using his telekinses to move the weapons back up into his arms.

"I know, son. But we can't. It'll be too much for them, they already have enough on their hands, even if it's hard to tell." Neji said, handing Shima a scroll.

"I'm going to teach Shima a cool move my Otousan taught me." Koseto said, turning from them and dragging his little sister off.

Neji sat on the ground close to his youngest child, sharping kunai's. Kohaku kept using his telekinses to make shapes with the weapons he had in the air.

'Tousan?" he said after a minute, his eyes never leaving the weapons.

"Hmm?"

"...I've been wondering..." he started, his eyes narrowing some, "If he is just like the Hokage, why do... did they treat him so badly when they treat the Hokage with such respect?" Neji was quiet for a minute, knowing right away who he was talkign about.

Often when they were training or just hanging around with just each other, Kohaku would bring up something he had been thinking about lately, and more then often was it about the youngest Uchiha.

"Well," he oldest Hyuuga started. "For one, I think it's because Naruto-sama is a much greater threat and older. He's kind of grown onto the village. While Tenshi-chan, on the other hand, is... was new here. Even though more the half of the people in this village trust Naruto with their lives, they still reverted back to the way they used to be when they heard of someone liek him popping up. They're afriad he'll be different from Naruto and hurt them."

"He'd never do that..." Kohaku muttered, remembering the numbers of times he'd seen Tenshi all beat up and he coudl tell Tenshi didn't fight back. "He doesn't have the heart to hurt someone unless he really has too. Like it's an order, or others lifes are at stake." Neji nodded.

"Just like Naruto was and is." Kohaku looked over at him.

"If Hokage-sama doesn't like to kill or anything, how is he the Hokage? Doesn't the Hokage have to kill in order to protect this village and to even get at that rank?" he asked, and Neji nodded.

"Hai, but he never liked it. But sometimes it wont bug him if say, many people's lifes were at stake and such." Neji glanced at his son, "The Hokage's a great man, a knuckle head a lot of the time, hai, but a powerful, kind, strong man. He's been the gentlest Hokage this villages has ever had, and yet, the strongest. He surpasses all the Hokage's before him, even his own father. And his kids are growing up to be like him."

Kohaku sighed, letting the weapons fall to the ground and he sat next to his father.

"Why is he so gentle?" he asked, and Neji smiled.

"It's just in his nature. He does play the mother roll in his family. Most all mothers are gentle at some point or time. He's just nice to people, wants them to trust him. When he'd gentle it shows he cares and that he is loving to everyone. When he is strong, couragous, and tough, it shows he'll protect us all." Neji paused. "Have you ever heard of the 'Will of Fire'?" he asked. Kohaku blinked up at him, the shrugged.

"Ah, well, you see, the will of fire is what burns inside all of us. Of course sometimes it doesn't come till you are older. But... The Will of Fire grows strong in our Hokage. He is the fire above us all that leads us on, and in a way, we are his flames."

"But fire isn't gentle."

"But it can be. Gentle fire is one that keeps us warm and feeling safe. That lights our way through the darkness." he explained.

"I heard that Naruto-sama is the villages Sun. The Sun Shine of Konoha. Is that kind of what you are talking about?" he asked.

"In a way, hai." he looked away from him. "But anyway, truely Hokage-sama is protecting your generation, protecting the kids and making things right for the next Hokage. He's helping develope the fire in the children. Helping them become strong so they can protect the village. Something that helped the village respect him was that he was always loyal and helped others get stronger as well. And he never let anything get him to down so he didn't do his duty as a shinobi." Neji said, smirking some. "Kind of like Tenshi-chan." he said, and Kohaku looked up at him. "Everytime I saw that kid, when everyone knew what was happening to him, he never seemed to let him get him to down or stop from what he normally does."

"Yeah," Kohaku muttered. "When he was hurt, he would cry maybe a little, but then get over it quickly and be back on his feet again in a flash. He was strong, his siblings and parents, along with others, said he'll be a great shinobi when he's older."

"He has the will of fire." Neji said, nodding. "And so do you." he added, poking his son on the forehead. Kohaku looked up at him, eyes a little dim.

"He'll be back, son, sooner or later. He can't leave the ones he loves forever, like Naruto-sama... And Sasuke-san." he said the last bit slowly, but confidintly.

Kohaku stared up at him for a minute before nodding.

"He'll return... But I wont be to happy with him at first." he muttered, making Neji chuckle.

"Come on, son. Lets work on that Youki power again."

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

**Sasuke and Naruto: 40**

"Nnng..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke breathe against Naruto's neck, licking and nibbling at the soft flesh. "Damn it Sasuke..." he breathed heavily. "Why... d-do you have to...do th-this every time I try to talk to you a-at 'ight?"

Sasuke didn't anwser him, just bit down on his neck making Naruto hiss, then he blew on it gently and kissed it as saying sorry.

"Sasu..." Naruto muttered, pulling on his husbands hair. "I'm serious."

Sasuke hands wandered over his wife's tan chest, playing with the Kitsune's taunt nipples. He trailed kisses down the foxes neck and went to suck on his collar bone. He was about to bite down hard when Naruto grabbed his chin roughly, lifting it up so he looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke-koi, I'm trying to talk to you." he growled, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "I said eariler, do you think Masami might be getting his first crush?" Sasuke blinked, stareing at Naruto, before shrugging and moving his head back to bit Naruto's collar bone.

Naruto growled, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushing him back hard, causing the Uchiha leader to tip backwards onto his back. Sasuke blinked in surprise as Naruto was suddenly sitting on top of his stomach, glareing at him.

"Well, Naru-chan, if you wanted to play that way you should have said so." Sasuke said in a huskyish voice, wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto crossed his arms and glared harder down on his husband.

"Sasuke, I'm trying to talk to you normally, not playing around, no sex." he sneered and Sasuke physically pouted.

"Why?" he asked and Naruto sighed.

"As I said, I'm _trying _to talk to you, bastard."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. What is it?" Naruto smiled happily but didn't get off his perverted husband.

"I said, do you think Masami is getting his first crush?" he asked again. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"Did you see how much he flirted with Keikai today? Any chance he got."

"Yeah, but Masami flirts with tons of girls all the time and hits on them too." Sasuke sighed.

"Hai, but not this much. Plus, Keikai blushed a lot of the time he did this and Masami did when she did it back. I've never seen him blush around a girl when flirting or hitting on them, even if they do it back." Naruto said pointly, then he smiled ear to ear. "Oooohhhh! They'd be so cute together! Their personalities fit and they get along well! OH! Imagin the kids, Sasu-koi! With beautiful voilet hair and blue eyes! Or blond with golden eyes! Masami can give me my first grandchild! Oh, I'm so excited!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_He's acting like this now? Oh kami-sama, I can't wait till Masami really get a girlfriend... or married... or has kids. (shudder)_

"Koi, they aren't even together yet." he said boredly. Naruto bounced on top of him.

"I know, but a mother can just tell these things!" he chirped. Sasuke's brow rose.

"Naru-sama, you just called yourself a girl." he pointed out. Naruto blinked for a second, before grabbing his hair.

"GAAAHHH! Look what the damned kids have done to me!" he yelled, pulling out his hair. Sasuke just chuckled, grabbing his wife's arms. Naruto stopped pulling out his hair and looked down at Sasuke.

"Who knows, maybe they will. All our kids will sooner or later." he said and Naruto nodded happily.

"And I can't wait! Though," he suddenly sobered, "I'll be sad when they move on and get married." then he brightened. "But happy all the same!" Sasuke chuckled, holding him around the small of his back and sat up so Naruto was sitting in his lap.

"Are we done now?" he asked, against his wife's lips.

"Well..." Naruto said, unsure, but Sasuke didn't give him a time to think. He pressed his lips soildly to Naruto's in a burising kiss. He slipped his tounge into the kitsunes mouth and battled with the wet organ in the warm cavern for a minute before pulling away and going back to sucking on the blue eyed beauty's neck.

Naruto entagled his fingers into the ravens hair, when a thought came to mind.

"Ne, Sasu-sama?" he asked, and Sasuke grunted in reply. "What if one of ours kids becomes gay, like us?" Sasuke paused in what he was doing and looked up at the blond.

"Well, I wouldn't really matter. They'd be just like us then. And it's easy to see why if they did, well, the boys anyway." he said and Naruto agreed.

"Then we can tease'em more!" the kitsune cheered and Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

-------------------

**Alright, next chapter will be the real chapter that was suppose to be here already, but isn't. **

**Review please:)**


	18. That You Make Up For All That You Lack

**Give'em Hell: WE NEED A ****BETA!**

**We got my e-mail working again so now we can have a beta. As you can tell, we need one. So anyone interseted, tell us in the review or e-mail me (Give'em Hell). The first one to get to us will be the beta. **

**That is all, enjoy the chap! **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**That You Make Up For All That You Lack**

_"Why?" Tenshi asked. Okoth walked over to him, and sighed._

_"Because--"_

_"--every angel has died at either the age of 17, 18, or 19." Keahi said quickly, avoiding Tenshi's gaze. Tenshi's eyes widened a fraction and he stared at them._

_"...All of them?" he asked and they all nodded. "That's... too young..."_

_"Yeah, it is." Taran agreed._

_"They say it's the curse on the angels. To die before they reach 20." Keahi said, eyes closed._

_"There's a good chance that you too will die before you are 20. More then likely when you are 18 or 17." Okoth said, giving him a soft look._

_Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, his breathing uneven._

"And you have to do it in a short amount of time!"

_Tenshi's eyes widened more. Now he understood what she meant. But isn't the angels supose to be immortal and die of old age? 19 was not anywhere near old._

_"I know what you're thinking. But I think once they angel's need is gone, they die. They've used their powers so much, they die out, so they do too." Taran muttered, looking at him._

_"But at least they died happy and without regret and left good behind." Keahi sighed, opening her eyes slightly. "But don't worry about it," she added, senceing his worry and shock. "Maybe, and hopfully, you'll be the one to change that. The one thats different. Mikomi didn't put all that faith in you for nothing. She believed you'd be the best and the one to change everything, even your future." Tenshi nodded, his hand grabbing the locket on his neck._

_"I hope so..." he muttered._

I don't want to die young... It would hurt my parents...

**KashKansChikRyuIsamuTensMimiKashKansChikRyuIsamuTensMimiKashKansChikRyuIsamuTensMimiKashKansChikRyuIsamuTensMimi**

**Middle of August**

**Kashikoi: really old... like... in between 5,000 and 6,000**

**Okoth and Taran: also really old, but not as old as Kashikoi. In between 1,000 and 2,100. Okoth is older then Taran though, by a few years. **

**Keahi: Almost as old as Okoth and Taran, just about a century younger. **

**Chika: 19 (almost 20)**

**Isamu: 17**

**Ryuu: 11 (just turned it two days after Tenshi turned 10)**

**Tenshi: 10**

It had been about a month since Tenshi's first incounter with the Kanshisha, Shijin, and Kashikoi and things were running smoothly.

Tenshi did as told and went to the temple pretty much every day. He didn't truely go everyday so his Aunt and Uncle didn't get too curious. All this cousin's knew of the temple and the demons that lurked inside it. They came with him all the time to the temple. Sometimes all of them, sometimes one or two. They just told Itachi and Hiewa they were training far out into the woods, which wasn't really lying because the temple was far out in the woods.

The demons did as they said and started training Tenshi, and the young Uchiha managed to get them to help train his cousins as well. Also, Tenshi's cat ears and tail were no longer on him, and since they were gone, his body did change some.

Once they were gone, he grew a little. He was a little taller then he was before, and his skin wasn't as creamy as it was before. It was till pale and smooth looking yes, but now it looked exactly like his fathers. He lost some of the roundness of his face, though he still had it, he just looked more, almost exactly, like his father did at his age. His body didn't look as fragle anymore. It was still a girly in a way, but not as much. He had slight muscle shape in his body, even at his age, but not major. Just slightly. But Tenshi still moved around like he used to with the ears and tail, like a cat. He still did cat like things, like nip and bite at people or their hands when they did something to him he didn't like, like tug at his hair or try to force him into something he didn't want to wear.

The demons started his trainning the day after his tail and ears were gone. Not only did they train him in fighting, but they also made him ready books and study. Some days at the temple were spent reading or studying something, then being quized over it. Hiewa had made him do this back home too, she had started it with him when he was eight. Almost every night after dinner, she had made him study and read, so he'd learned exactly what the kids at the acadamy in Konoha and more.

"Itai..." Tenshi muttered, rubbing his lower back, "That had to be cheating..." he muttered more, looking up at the demon before him.

"It wasn't, just me tripping you using my earth powers. Learn how to see it and avoid it and we'll talk." Taran said, scowling down at him and he glared back.

Tenshi grumbled and stood up, stretching his back.

"Kuso!" a boy yelled. Tenshi turned to see his cousin, Isamu, falling backwards has he nearly avoided a spike of ice sprouted by the wolf demon, Okoth. "What the hell!?" he yelled, glareing up at him. He put his hands in his pockets.

"You said to train you as I would the Oomizu. So I am." he said smugly, flicking a hand and kunai's flew at him at a speed that was almost impossable for the eye to follow. Isamu shrieked and rolled away, glareing at the wolf.

"I change my mind! Not as much as you would the Oomizu!" he yelled and Okoth just smirked.

"Stop being so loud, please. The dojo walls tend to let sound vibrations bounce off them." Kashikoi said calmly, not looking up from her reading. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming opened resounded through the room.

"The Great Sage, Tetsujin Shijin, as returned from his glorious study!" came a loud voice, that sounded like it should belong to a 30 year old man. All heads turned to see Shijin walk through the door of the dojo proudly, head held high and chest puffed out. Tenshi chuckled.

Keahi was right about Shijin. He was a very funny and kind demon. Only a few days after Tenshi first ment him, Shijin came out of his study and Tenshi learned that he wasn't all mean and all the time serious like he thought he was. He was actually very nice and playful, but yet, strict at the same time. Like when someone does something he doesn't like them to do, or that was rude, he wouldn't say a word and would do something to you that made sure you never did it again, at least in his presents. Like once, Tenshi saw Taran and Keahi with their feet up upon a table top, like Atsuko does often, and he walked by. He grabbed both their feet and slammed them hard down on the table top, making both cry out in pain. They put their feet down, and Tenshi hadn't seen them rest their feet on any surface like that since. Or once, when Tenshi was suppose to be studing something he was tired and laid his head down on the table top. Shijin saw and grabbed the back of the angel's head, then slammed his forehead down against the table hard. Tenshi never rested his head on a table since then. Also, Shijin could be loud, and he saw where Keahi got her loudness.

Kashikoi was a little more stricter. She was nice and sweet most of the time, but she didn't tolerate rudness and misbehavior. She was serious a lot of the time, but still sweet and motherly a lot.

Keahi walked in behind Shijin, holding a golden pup, or wolf pup to be exact.

"Look who jii-san kept in his office for a week away from us!" she exclaimed, holding the pup out away from her. "Isn't he cute?!" she asked. Tenshi blinked when he got a better look at the pup.

He had markings on him just like Mimi did, but his were blue, not gold. He had eyes that matched Mimi's too.

Keahi set the pup down and it walked over to Tenshi. Tenshi got down to his knees, lifting a hand for the pup to smell.

"Hello there." he said softly, smiling as the pup sniffed his hand, then licked it, his tail wagging behind him like crazy. He felt Mimi come around from behind him to look at the pup. She seemed to glare at the wolf.

"It's about time." she growled. Tenshi blinked and the pup seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too, Mimi." the pup said, surpriseing all but the demons in the room and Mimi. The pup's voice sounded like it would belong to a boy in his early teens. Tenshi now could get an even better look at the pup. He was about a foot and a half tall on all fours, unlike Mimi. Though Mimi had grown. When Tenshi first ment her, she was about six inches tall, now she was a foot and about two inches tall. This pup was the male golden wolf version of Mimi.

"What took you so long, Riri?" Mimi asked. Tenshi blinked again.

_Riri?_

"Nah," the pup, Riri, seemed to smirk. "Did feel like coming till now." Mimi growled at him.

"Stupid." she said. Riri glanced up at Tenshi, before suddenly transforming. His body shifted a lot and he turned into a 14 year old blond boy, with wolf ears and a tail. Tenshi blinked again. He looked a whole lot like Naruto, just without the whisker marks and with blue markings like the ones Mimi had on her still on him. Also, he seemed much more cockier and I'm-ruler-of-the-universe like. He was sitting on the ground with one leg bent up at the knee and a arm resting across it. He wore a dark blue yukata like robe with gold and white lining and patterns on it. Under the robe was black under shirt and pants that went to his knees. He wore no shoes and had wrapping around his shins.

Tenshi stared at him, then finally, Riri pressed his forehead to the ground before Tenshi.

"Gomen, master. Excuse me for not coming to you much sooner." he said and Tenshi blinked for the hunderth time that day.

"Master?" he said, questionly. Riri looked back up at him.

"Why, hai. I am a fellow Ittan of Mimi's. I am your first one to be ever made. Why, you created me before you were even out of your mothers chakra cased womb." Riri informed him.

"Nani?" Tenshi almost yelled. Riri sighed, rubbing his ears.

"Alright, listen. You already know this, but when Naruto-sama was pregnant with you, he was attacked. A man tried to kill him and you, but you protected yourself and him with your chakra, even though you weren't even born yet. When Naruto-sama was close to death, you somehow managed to use your healing powers to heal him and destory the stuff trying to kill him. You pretty much revived him. When you did that, you made me, which is one reason why I look a little like Naruto-sama." he explained. Tenshi nodded.

"Are there anymore of you?" he asked and both Ittan's shook their heads. Tenshi then looked at Mimi.

"Mimi, can't you do that? Turn into a form like he has?" he asked, pointing at Riri. Mimi sighed and transformed into a girl that looked about 12 years old with fox ears and a tail. She had long white hair that went to her shoulders put then was pulled into a low pony tail that went to the middle of her back. She had pieces that were on each side of her face that were wrapped in black and gold wrappings. She wore a robe like Riri's, but the female version, and it was white with gold and black lining and patterns. She had a black under shirt and pants that went to her knees as Riri's did under it, no shoes, but her shins were not wrapped. She had the same markings on her as she did in her fox form.

She smiled softly at Tenshi as he gapped at her.

"I never felt like doing this before so... yeah..." she trailed off, still smiling.

"Ittan's, huh?" came a male voice. All three of them looked over to Shijin, who was smiling. "So you told me the truth." he said to Riri, who nodded.

"Shijin-sensei, did angels before me have Ittans?" the angel asked, looking at the old demon. Shijin sighed.

"Hai, they did." he replied.

"What was... is their perpose?" Tenshi asked.

"Ittan's..." Kashikoi started, thinking for a minute, "All angels have them. They aren't really their servants or something like that, because Angels treat them equally. There more like..." Kashikoi trailed off, trying to think of the best way to describe them.

"Like how the ninjas of Konoha are to the Hokage." Taran said, getting Tenshi's attention. "It's just like you are higher ranked then them and they follow you. As if you are their leader." Kashikoi smiled at the demon girl.

"Thank you Taran." she said and Taran nodded. "Hai, it's like that. In a way, they are partners or they can aid the angel in battle, like a summoning. Ittan's feed off of their masters, or angel's, chakra when in battle. Usually the first two to four Ittan's made are the closet to the angel."

"Ittan's are like family members to the angel's. An angel and it's Ittan's are a family, and they all help each other equally. Though it is strange to think of it that way because when Ittan's mate, they mate with other Ittan's of the same angel." Shijin said, smiling slightly.

"Dude, that's kind of like incest..." Ryuu muttered, his brow raised.

"How many have the angel's before me had?"

"Umm..." Kashikoi thought a minute. "No more then 20. But, it's best known that the ulitmate number for the best team of Ittan's is 26." Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because, there are 26 Heaven powers in all, and every Ittan gets one heaven power." Shijin said, still smiling. Tenshi looked over at the two Ittan's before him. Riri smirked, lifting his hand, and Mimi was suddenly floating in the air.

"Gaaaahh! You bastard! Put me down!" she yelled, and Riri did, but he dropped her right on her butt, making Tenshi snicker.

_Telekinesis, huh?_

They all looked at Mimi, who didn't like them all stareing at her and look up at her master sheepishly.

"What can you do?" he asked. Riri snorted.

"Something usuless really in battle." he said and she glared at him.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"What is it, Mimi-chan?" Tenshi asked and Mimi went back to being sheepish.

"Uhh... It's--"

"Something stu--"

Mimi rounded on him quickly, getting in his face. She opened her mouth, her blue eyes glowing, and a lovely tune came out.

"_I know it's hard to struggle on_

"_When everything seems wrong,_

_"But bitter notes are just a prelude_

_"To the sweetest song."_

She sang this slowly and easily, and Riri's eyes lids became heavy, and once she stopped, he fell over, asleep. She looked back at Tenshi and smiled shyly.

"I can put anyone to sleep." she said, "I can wake them within ten minute's on my own or they wake up after ten minute's them selves. But that's just right now. Once I practice and get better, I can be able to keep them asleep as long as I want them to be." she told him.

"I don't know what Riri was talking about, but that is useful." Tenshi said, smiling. He then looked up at the two oldest demons in the room. "What are the 26 powers?" Both seemed to be thinking.

"Well," Shijin started, "The powers you have don't count. The four you have can only be used by you. So all the ones your guardian's have, right there makes 12. Then theres 13. fire control, 14. earth control, 15. water/ice control, 16. wind control, 17. Mimi's abilty, 18. abilty to strech ones body to impossable lengths and bend like elastic, 19. abilty to absorb any attack thrown and throw it back."

Kashikoi continued for him, "20. Clairvoyance the abilty to gather information from an external contemporary source that is hidden from their traditional senses by distance or physical barriers, 21. echolocation the ability to determine location of items in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, 22. self-detonation or explosion which is the ability to explode ones body mass and reform, 23. disintegration which is the ability to disintegrate matter through touch, 24. invulnerability that is being able to be immune to most physical damage or injury, 25. poison generation which is the power to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins with widely disparate effects and 26. psychometry that is the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it."

Tenshi nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Are there anymore powers like the heaven powers that other people can have that work just like heaven powers, but yet, aren't heaven powers?" he asked, hopeing he was making sense. Both old demons looked at each other.

"Well..." Kashikoi said slowly, looking at him.

"There is one power." Shijin said, folding his hands in front of him. "No one knows where to place it. In a heaven powers or top heaven powers." Tenshi blinked.

"Top heaven powers? I truely thought that there was only one classification for the power, the angel's powers were just the ones at the top of the list." he said, confused.

"No," Kashikoi shook her head, "There are heaven powers, 26 of them. And Top Heaven power, four main ones, with some side additions. We'll tell you those later."

"Anyway, as long as angels have been around no ones been able to place this power. But the angel gives the power to someone, either on purpose or on accident. We don't know what you have done." the old Sage demon said.

"The power is so great and strong that it can rien over the angel's powers if they have mastered it." Kashikoi pushed on.

"But, the last person to have that power... wasn't that... good, you could say." Shijin sighed.

"You mean to say he turned evil. Went to the dark side!" Riri's voice suddenly came and Mimi turned quickly.

"How the hell did you wake up?" she asked and he just smirked. Tenshi ignored them as they started to bicker, to curious about this... un markable power.

"What it the power, sensei?" he asked, leaning forward some. The old demon male sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"It's called power absorption." he said.

"Power absorption?" Tenshi muttered questionly.

"It's the ability to absorb another's powers then use it like it's their own." Kashikoi said for her husband.

Tenshi pointed to his eyes. "Like the Sharingan?"

"No," Shijin said sternly, "not like the Sharingan." Tenshi gave them a confused yet curious look. "Your Sharingan can coby others abilities and then use them, but the Sharingan can not copy a Kekkei Genkai of another clan. The heaven powers and top heaven powers are like Kekkei Genkai's. The Sharingan can not copy them. But the Power Absorption can, but it can not coby something that is not a heaven or top heaven power."

"...Wow." Tenshi said, his mouth open in amazment. "Imagin, someone from the Uchiha clan who carries the Sharingan and has the power absorption ability..."

"That would make a powerful shinobi." he heard Chika mutter.

"So, someone with that power can coby my powers as well?" he asked them and they nodded.

"Angel's often aim to be on good terms and friends with the one that gets the power. Otherwise there is a possiablty they could turned on the angel's and could be one of the only ones in that angel's time that can destory the angel." Kashikoi said, fixing some invisable creases in her robe.

Tenshi folded his legs, sitting cress-cross. He pressed the palm of his right hand against the inside on his right knee and the other hand scratched the back of his neck.

"What are these...additions to my powers you spoke of eariler, sensei?"

Shijin smiled. "Ah! I knew you'd bring those up, my boy!" he put his hands on his hips. "These additions are smaller abilities you have or will have in addition to your main four powers: telepathy, precognition, levatation, and your healing powers." Tenshi raised an delicate eyebrow.

"They are...?" he left his sentence open for them to fill.

Kashikoi started. "Power sensing is the ability to sense or recognize heaven powers also like to see them before they are turned on or used by the holder of the power. Power bestowal is the ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers of others,power negation is the ability to cancel the powers, chakra, and abilities of others, sonic scream is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude and pitch than a normal being."

"Unhuman reflexes is the ability to react faster than a normal shinobi,omni-linguism is the ability to understand any form of language, and empathy the ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others." Shijin finished for her.

"Those are _side _additions?" Isamu said, stareing at them, his eyes wide. "Some of those sound like they should be heaven powers." Shijin nodded to him.

"Hai, I know. But that's what they are."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ryuu asked them, folding his arms over his chest. Shijin raised an eyebrow while Kashikoi's brow furrowed.

"We've trained or have had a hand in training every angel that has ever come, thank you, young man. We know pretty much everything." she almost snapped and Ryuu's eyes widened and his mouth formed the shape of a 'o'.

"Anyway," Shijin said, pulling the attention away from the two. "Since you now know, tomorrow we will start working on those abilities. Well one of us will," he said, motioning to himself and Kashikoi, "The other will help the two Ittan's practice their own, while tomorrow Keahi will look for someone that can help us with that." he looked over at his grandaughter, who nodded. "You all should get going now. We will see you tomorrow." he said, dismissing them. "And Tenshi," he called, making the angel look at him, "try and bring one of your Keibi or two... or all of it soon."

Tenshi nodded to him, before tapping Mimi's head. Which caused her to turn into her fox form without much of her control, and Tenshi picked her up from, stopping the bickering between the two Ittan's.

"Stay here, Riri. You can make yourself known to others some other time." he told the wolf, who changed to his wolf form. He bowed to the angel.

"Hai, master."

**MasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTens**

**Masami: 15**

**Tenshi: 10**

Tenshi quickly ducked under his elder brothers arm to avoid his attack. He turned quickly, kicking out, aiming for his brothers side, to only have his foot go through his brother. Masami smiled and jumped back, getting ready for another onslaut of attacks.

Tenshi lowered his foot, breathing a little heavy.

_Man, I can't lay an hit on him! _

_What do you expect cub? He is a ANBU captain._

_Yeah but... _

He dodged another onslaut from his brother, jumping up a few feet above the blond and standing on the air. Masami used his telekinesis to throw some rocks at him but Tenshi dodge them, and moved to plant his foot in the side of Masami's face, only to have it go through again.

He landed on the ground. Masami started to charge at him and Tenshi got in a ready stance. He was prepareing to hit him when he got close enough. But as his brother neared, something lightly flickered around the blond, making the blonds body look see through, as if he used his youki power for one second then stopped right then. Tenshi blinked and as his brother got closer, it kept doing the same thing, making his brothers body look blurry. Tenshi blinked again, taking a step back.

_What the..._

Then he realized his brother was about the strike and he dropped to the ground, swing his foot around to hit the blond ankle, only to have it go through again. Tenshi eyes widened as he watched it happen and he spun quickly, getting to his feet and faceing his brother.

_That was..._

He brother came at him again, and his body blurried up once more, and Tenshi's eyes narrowed.

_Why is...?_

Suddenly, it came to him and his eyes widened.

_"Power sensing is the ability to sense or recognize heaven powers also like to see them before they are turned on or used by the holder of the power."_

Tenshi's eyes narrowed more.

_So that's what it is... But how can I hit him?_

_Think a little harder cub, and hurry, he's almost to you!_

Tenshi thought quickly, his brother only a few yards away. Tenshi silently thanked whatever force made Masami slid far before he stopped then came running at him.

_Oh, wait, I got it! But where to hit...?_

Suddenly, an image came into his mind of his Uncle. And how sometimes when Tenshi or one of his cousins would run over to Itachi, Itachi would raise his hand and poke their foreheads before they could stop running with two fingers. His Uncle said he used to do this to Sasuke, and that right in the center of the forehead was were most of the brains focuse was.

Tenshi shifted his weight lifting his feet so he could get up on the air quickly, closing his right hand into a fist, but keeping his middle and index finger extended. He pulled it back, his eyes focusing on one point on Masami. Right as Masami was around to swing at the boy, Tenshi shot his two fingers up at him like a missal.

It happened quickly, but Masami froze, his eyes wide, frozen in a moving position. Tenshi had to fingers on his forehead, and the angel himself was up in the air, enough so his shoulders were over Masami's. Masami tried to move but for some reason, he couldn't. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting amused mid-night ones.

Tenshi smirked, looking exactly like his tall, dark, brooding father.

_Power Negation. _

"--_the ability to cancel the powers, chakra, and abilities of others."_

_It truely is useful._

He slowly removed his fingers from his brothers forehead and let his feet touch the ground. Masami stood up straight, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"What the..." he trailed off, staring at his hand. He tried to turn on his youki power but it just wouldn't do anything. He tried using his telekinesis but it didn't work either. He looked at his little brother, his eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" he asked and Tenshi's smirk grew.

"Power Negation, something new I learned, or thought of using."

Masami raised an golden eyebrow.

"It's the ability to cancel the powers, chakra, and abilities of others. When I poked your forehead, I used my power. Since the center of the forehead is were most the focus is, it's the ideal area to hit." (1)

Masami's lips pressed together and linned out some.

"Really?" he asked, studing his little brother. Tenshi nodded, then raised a delicate eyebrow at his blond brother.

"Don't believe me?" he asked and Masami shook his head.

"Nah, I do. I just didn't see it coming." Masami shifted his weight, putting his hands on his hips. "But seriously, what gave you that idea?" Tenshi was quiet for a minute, debatting if he should take his older brother to the temple or not.

"Ne, Masami-nii?" he said, and Masami nodded, showing he was listening. "If I show you something... Can you keep a secert, from our parents and everyone else, save for our cousins and siblings?"

Masami blinked.

"Uhh... Sure."

**OkoTaraKashMasaChikHikaTensOkoTaraKashMasaChikHikaTensOkoTaraKashMasaChikHikaTens**

**September**

**Hikari: 13**

"Alright, I'll admit it. This is really cool after you told me _everything._" Hikari said, looking around the main entrance hall of the temple.

Only a week after Tenshi had shown Masami the temple, did Tenshi drag Hikari to it to show her. At first she wasn't as excited as Masami was, but she soon got almost as excited as him, and was surprised about the roll she had to play now as the second Keibi. Tenshi had told them everything he learned about the angels except for when all the other angels died and the death curse on all angels. He wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"So, who is mainly supose to be training me?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the wolf demon in the room. Tenshi could tell from the feeling he was getting from his older sister that she liked the wolf, thought he was cute, hot-- whatever teenaged girls thought. He knew she was hoping that the wolf demon would be training her, but Tenshi knew that wasn't going to happen. If it did, he knew Hikari wouldn't pay hardly any attention.

"I am." a female voice behind the two Uchiha's said. They both turned and Hikari scowled while Tenshi smiled.

"Taran-sempai!" he said happily and she smiled at him.

"Oi, Tenshi-chan." she said, then looked over at Hikari, scowling some.

Right when Hikari had gotten there, Taran and her got off on the wrong foot. Hikari had run into the demons back when no paying attention and Taran had scowled lightly, and shook her head. Hikari got mad over that and insulted her, causeing a mini fight Tenshi had to break up.

Both their personalities clashed and Tenshi could already tell trouble would be abruing with these two.

"You?" the blond Uchiha female asked and the demon raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, you are taking the second position of guardian of your angel, which was my position when my angel was alive." the demon half snapped, shifting her weight to her right leg. Hikari huffed.

"Why isn't the wolf demon training me? Okoth was his name, right? He control the water/ice power, right? That's my power. Why isn't he training me?" she asked, demanding an anwser. Taran sighed deeply.

"Because, I am the second guardian, you are taking _my _place. Not Okoth's, which is first guardian. You're aniki is taking that position. Even though he controls water, he also has the power of telekinesis, youki/intangibility, and mediumship(Ability to see and communicate with the dead/ghosts). My powers are, force field generation, inhuman sense of smell, bend space and time, and my earth manipulation. The only diffrence in our powers is you don't have earth manipulation, you have water/ice manipulation. Okoth will train you a little in this, but I will train you the most out of everyone." Taran explained, and when she was done, Hikari pouted.

"Fine." she grumbled, looking over at the wolf demon, who was picking on Masami with their telekinesis.

"So, I'm guessing that Keahi-san, and the two older demons will be messing with Tenshi and training him for a while till Atsuko decides to show her firey self?" Chika asked. Taran nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Keahi will pull herself away from the koneko to train you or your siblings." she said to her and Chika smiled.

"She will, but right now she is still doing something for Shijin." Kashikoi said, her hand resting on Tenshi's head. "Right now, I wanna teach Tenshi-kun something new." Tenshi looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. She smiled.

"I think it's time you learned how to summon."

Tenshi blinked.

"Summon?"

"Hai. Every angel has to know how to summon. Not only will you be summoning some Ittan's during a battle, but other ninja animals as well." she pulled on his sleeve. "Come over here. Taran, start basics with Hikari, Chika-chan, you can come with us." they all did as she said, and Chika walked behind the youngest Uchiha.

"What are we doing?" he asked, watching the old demon women. Kashikoi didn't anwser and she lead them up the stairs and into a room down the right hall on the second floor. The room was big, as if it was ment to be a dojo once before. But it held books and shelves and other stuff in the room.

Kashikoi walked over to a glass case in the wall and opened it. She pulled out a small orange ball and walked back over to them.

"Alright, Tenshi-kun, I want you to hold this ball, and push some of your chakra into it. Can you do that?"

He nodded, and took the ball, closing his eyes and doing as she said. Kashikoi watched the ball closely. And a few seconds after Tenshi pushed chakra into the ball, did a small figure shape appear on the ball and she smiled.

"Stop." she comanded and he did. She took the ball from him and looked at the shape, before walking out of the room and motioning for them to follow. They followed her back to the main hall and noticed that Okoth and Taran had taken Hikari and Masami to the main dojo in the temple.

Kashikoi lead them out of the temple and around to the back of it. She turned to them once they were about 100 meters from the temple.

"Tenshi-kun, what I just did is see what you're inner animal is. Which truely is easy to tell, but I didn't want to be wrong." she told him.

"It's a feline, right?" he said, ignoreing the two lion demons in his mind whine to him that of course it was and that he shouldn't say "feline" like all cats are girly.

"It is. You take after your father partically in that."

Tenshi cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, partically?"

Kashikoi sighed. "See, before your father went to Orochimaru, his inner animal was a cat, but then, being with the snake for so long kind of turned him snake like to. So it's like his inner is animal is part snake, part cat." Tenshi narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not--"

"No. Just cat." Kashikoi said before he could finish his sentence. "Anyway, continueing. Since it is a cat, then your summoning animal, beside's an Ittan, is a cat. May it be tiger, lion, panther-- any kind of feline."

"So, I'm going to learn how to summon them?" he asked. Kashikoi did a few hand signs and clapped her hands and a scroll appeared.

"Just sign his blood binding scroll with your blood and then I can teach you." she said. Tenshi studied the scroll for a second, before nodding and taking the scroll from her.

**NaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTens**

**October (a little after Naruto's birthday)**

**Naruto: 41**

**Tenshi: 10**

"Ne, Chichiue? Why are you taking me out here so far?" Tenshi asked, following his kitsune parent. They were heading off into the woods, the opposite direction of the temple though, to Tenshi's relife. Naruto had a big back pack on and he had told Tenshi to follow him out into the woods. He wanted to teach him something.

Tenshi hadn't seen his Chichiue in about four month's, minus Tenshi's birthday, which he only got to see Naruto for a day. And it was Naruto second day there and he decided, since Tenshi was going to stick with him a lot since he was here, he'd teach him something new.

Naruto turned around to him when he thought they were far enough out. He looked down at Tenshi's curious face.

_This is going to be sort of weird since he looks so much like Sasuke and Sasuke can't do this..._

"I'm going to teach you a ultra-high-level technique." he said, and saw Tenshi's face brighten.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"What is it?" Tenshi was lightling bounceing on his heels, amusing Naruto.

"It's something I use often in battle and my father is the one who created it." he said, watching his son's face brighten more.

"The fourth created it!?" the Sasuke chibi all but yelled. Naruto chuckled and hushed him some.

"Hai, he did. I know your father already taught you the Chidori, but my and Kyuubi think that you can do more then just that. Pretty much, Kyuubi thinks you can really do any attack there is. Though, he does say that the Chidori is easier for you to do since you are a full blow Uchiha. But you have Uzumaki blood, you could do it. Plus, your older brother can do it."

Tenshi was now swinging his arms back at forth, stareing impatiently up at his blond parent.

"What is it?" he asked again. Naruto sighed, deciding to explain it before he showed it.

"It's called Rasengan." he said. Tenshi blinked.

"Rasengan like... spiraling sphere?" the raven asked, and Naruto nodded.

"It is a short range offensive A-rank attack. To use the Rasengan, one must incorporate the chakra control needed for both tree climbing and water walking. The Rasengan took the Fourth Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a small sphere in the palm of a hand, between the size of a softball and a baseball. Upon its collision with a target, the chakra control needed to confine this Jutsu in a small compact spherical form may suddenly be dropped, the effect producing a rather violent explosive effect on the target." Naruto paused, his hands going to his hips. "You understand me, right?" he asked and Tenshi snorted.

"I'm not stupid, Chichiue." he said, smirking. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ah, right. I forgot. You're a genius." Naruto muttered, looking away for a second, hearing his son giggle.

"Umm, Chichiue? Does it have a drawback?" Tenshi asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"It does have a drawback," Naruto started up again, smiling at his sons question. "The Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need to generate any more. This is one of the few jutsu that require no hand seals and can simply be activated with one hand."

"So, say that if and when I learn this technique, and I use it, or show one of my cousins or siblings, like Atsuko, they can't coby it with Sharingan since there are no handsigns? Unlike the Chidori, which could be cobied because of the handsigns." Tenshi said, his hands now moving to his hips as his Chichiue's had.

"Hai. Correct." Naruto then raised his right hand, and Tenshi's eyes went to it. He watched as Naruto gathered chakra in his palm, forming the Rasengan. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"It's like a hurricane. A true spiraling sphere." he muttered and Naruto nodded, grinning. Then Naruto stopped and the Rasengan disappeared. He turned to his backpack and reached inside. He through something over his shoulder at Tenshi and the angel caught it. He stared at it, confused.

"Ne Chichiue? A water ballon?" he said, raising the ballon up some. Naruto turned around with one of his own.

"Yeah. First step in learning to use the Rasengan is chakra control. You must concentrate your chakra in your hand and make it spin in one direction." Naruto then did just as he did when he mastered the first step when he was young, except only this time he only used one hand, and the ballon burst, spraying water everywhere.

"So..." Tenshi said slowly, staring at his Chichiue's hand. "I have to spin the water with my charka in one direction?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Tenshi closed his eyes, then opened them a few seconds later, looking at the ballon in his hand. He started to spin his chakra in the water ballon, the ballon moving with his chakra. He watched it closely, feeling his Chichiue's eyes on him. He pushed some more chakra into the ballon when it didn't pop, thinking he didn't have enough. But it still didn't pop.

_Hmm, the ballon's outside hasn't really changed at all. It looks the same, it's just moving with the rythem my chakra is moving. Unlike Chichiue's, which looked like it was going crazy._

He stopped for a second, looking up at the kitsune, who had the hint of a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." he said. Naruto shurged his shoulders and walked over to a near by tree, leaning against it, still watching his youngest son. Tenshi knew better then to ask for hints, he knew he wouldn't get any. Also, Naruto knew Tenshi liked figureing stuff out on his own. He didn't like asking for help on things, kind of like Sasuke.

_Maybe..._ Tenshi thought, stareing at the ballon harder, like it would tell him the anwser. _I could try going the other direction?_

**No. Remember when we talked about that chakra stopper thing you made? That lets you stop one of your sisters flames when they come at you, or something of Okoth's, Taran's, or Keahi's? Remember that you spin the chakra in front of your hands. I told you to spin it to the right, because that's the way your hair grows.** Datenshi said sharply, and Tenshi blinked.

_Oh yeah. So that's not it then..._

Tenshi tried about ten more times, and soon was getting a little tired. Many times Chuushin said he knew what Tenshi needed to do, but Tenshi would snap at him saying not to tell him, then block Chuushin's voice. Tenshi looked up at the blond kitsune, who was scratching an itch on his hand that wouldn't seem to go away.

_Chichiue's ballon looked like something was inside it and desperate to get out. So it was thrashing about, hitting all the sides. Kind of like the Hyuuga clans Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, hitting every spot on it. But I knew that's not it..._

His eyes moved up so he looked up through the trees at the sky, thinking.

_What could it be. Spinning it like that is getting me no where. No matter how much chakra I put in it, it doesn't change. And I don't thinki turning my chakra sharp and like needles to poke the insides is it either. Chichiue said just to spin the chakra. Not to change the chakra in anyway. _

"GAAAH! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, causing Tenshi to jump since he was in deep thought. The ballon dropped from Tenshi's relaxed hand and he looked at Naruto, who was scratching the same itch fircely. "Damn bugs!" he yelled. Tenshi sighed at his Chichiue and looked around for his ballon.

He saw that it rolled under a bush, but was not harmed in anyway. He got on his hands and knees and reached under the bush, lightling hitting the ballon so it rolled towards him. He watched it roll to him and he put another hand up to stop it. It lightly hit off his hand and rolled a little the opposite direction of his hand. Tenshi stared at it, trying to fight down the urge to play with it like a cat with a ball of yarn or just any regular ball.

He tapped it lightly, giving in only a little to the urge. It rolled and he found himself giggling.

_Okay, it's offical. I'm so weird._

**You just figured that out, cub?**

_... Zip it._

He hit it again without thinking, then found himself rolling it back and forth between his hands. He stared at the ballon, watching intently as the water in the ballon slushed back and forth, making the ballon stretch for a second the oppsite way it was moving. It made him think of someone in the ballon, pushing that side of the ballon, like if they could stay like that long enough, the strech in the ballon would back it pop so the person could get out. Tenshi's eyes widened.

_Wait a second!_

He picked up the ballon, standing up, noting his Chichiue was staring at him in amusment. He ignored the blond and stared at the ballon.

_Maybe, just maybe, if while I have my chakra going in one direction, I can have some of my chakra also going the opposite direction. The force of the ballons stretch will pop it. But..._

Tenshi remembered the way his Chichiue's ballon looked.

_Chichiue's ballon was stretching in more then two directions. So, I have to make my chakra move in many different directions..._

_All at the same time. See, you got it._

He could tell Chuushin was proud.

**Now you have to do it.**

Tenshi balanced out his weight on both feet evenly, bending his legs slightly, holding the ballon out in front of him on his palm. He started spinning the chakra as he did before, and then, as if unsure, pawed at different sides of the ballon like a cat with his other hand that was also emiting chakra. He did this shyly, his eyes narrowing. He then dropped that hand and started up again, at first spinning the chakra like he did before, then he sent more chakra into the ballon and tried spinning it in mulitple different directions at once.

A thin layer of sweat began forming on his skin, and he ignored everything else around him. His eyes narrowed more as the ballon started to look like Naruto's did. He then spun the chakra faster, an a slit second later, the ballon burst, spraying water everywhere like Narutos did, but it mostly got on Tenshi.

Naruto smiled, and clapped his hands. "Good job, sotsu(son)." he said and Tenshi smiled, wiping the water off his face.

_He did much better then I did. For a second there, I thought he was going to do it the same way I had when I was young. _

"You're chakra control is good. Truth be told, someone wouldn't expect that since you have a huge amount of it plus a demons, or two demons chakra. That was very good." he told Tenshi, who now grinned.

"What's next, Chichiue?" he asked.

"I had a feeling you'd get that today, so I brought the next one." Naruto said, turning from him and reaching back into the bag. "But this ones 100 times harder." He pulled out a rubber ball, and tossed it over to Tenshi before grabbing another one. "The second level of the Rasengan is power. This level of the technique forces the ninja to focus their chakra to produce a stronger concentration of chakra to add to the spin of their chakra flow. This creates the powerful outward force, like a hurricane."

"So, conentration is the key to this one?" he asked.

"Yes. When I was young, I didn't conentrate so well. My conentration skills sucked. So this one took me a while." Naruto told him. "You on the other hand, have great conentration skills, like your bastard of a father. So this one shouldn't be too hard. Watch." Naruto held the rubber ball up, and did as Jiraiya had done when he first showed Naruto, and the ball exploded. Tenshi smiled.

"Awesome." he muttered and Naruto nodded proudly.

"Now, you try." he said, pointing at Tenshi's rubber ball. "Focus on a point in the middle of your palm, bring the chakra to that point. I think you can figure out the rest." Naruto then sat down at the truck on the tree to watch his son.

"Okay, this can't be too hard..." Tenshi muttered, focuseing on the ball.

Tenshi soon found out that it wasn't easy. At. All. Yes, he could concentrate no problem, bring his chakra to the point, but then spinning it like crazy as before and at the same time keeping focuse on that point was hard. After about ten trys, he managed to pop a hole in the ball, but did not make it burst.

He tried again, only to have the same thing happen. Naruto showed him that he had many more rubber balls, and Tenshi had scowled, not likeing the fact Naruto forsaw that Tenshi was going to have a hard time with the second step.

Soon, Naruto made him stop when it was getting dark, and took him home, telling him to practice it more and tell him when he got it.

**KashShijKansHikaMimiRiriTensKashShijKansHikaMimiRiriTensKashShijKansHikaMimiRiriTens**

"Ow! That hurt!" Hikari yelled at Taran, who snorted.

"Get over it you baby. I don't want a little baby taking my place." she growled, making the ground shoot up at Hikari, who yelped and rolled out of the way. "Get tougher! You're a Jounin!"

"You alway sound so angry with her." Okoth muttered, sharping some kunai not far from Taran. She looked over at him.

"Yeah, well she pisses me off." she growled.

Okoth sighed, "A lot of people piss you off, Tar-chan."

Taran turned back to Hikari, ignoring the wolf.

"He's here!" Keahi yelled from only 50 yards from the group of people right outside the temple. Kashikoi sat up straight right then, looking up for her grand daughter. Taran stopped Hikari's training, Okoth looked up from what he was doing, and Shijin and Kashikoi stood up as a man looking about in his 50's walking into the clearing behind Keahi. Everyone stood straight and politely beside's Hikari, who was a little confused, and Tenshi, who's back was turned from everyone.

"Kashikoi-san, Shijin-san." the man said, bowing to said demons.

"To-sama." they both said, bowing back to him. The mans orange eyes trailed over to Okoth and Taran.

"Taran-sama, Okoth-sama." he said, bowing to them and they bowed back, adressing him as the older demons did, but with "-san" instead of "-sama".

"You called for me, and sent Lioness-sama up to greet me earily." the man, To, said.

"We did. We need you're help with training." Kashikoi said, straighting her back some. To nodded.

"Ojamashimasu(excuse me for disturbing (interrupting) you)," Hikari started. "But, I'm Uchiha Hikari, you are?" she said. The man looked over at her, no emotion on his face. It reminded her of her father.

"I'm here to help train the Oourjironoki with his Ittan's, and the Ittan's alone." he said. Hikari raised her eyebrows, not liking that he didn't anwser her question.

"This is Toto. He is a Ittan of the Ougonmitsukai, the last one alive." Shijin said, gustering his hand to Toto. Suddenly, Riri and Mimi were in their half-human forms and were up close to Toto, by Kashikoi and Shijin.

"You're an Ittan of the Ougonmitsukai?" Mimi asked, excited that there was an older Ittan, besides Riri, around. Toto smiled lightly, nodding.

"I see both you are the Oourjironoki's first two Ittan's. So young." he muttered, shaking his head. He then looked around. "Where is the young angel anyway?" Kashikoi sighed and pointed to Tenshi's back, who was still sitting on the ground, back to them, doing something.

"He's been like that all day." Kashikoi groaned.

"He's trying to do a technique his Chichiue is trying to teach him. His Chichiue is making him try to explode a rubber ball." Shijin told him. Toto's smile grew.

"Ha, the Rasengan, right?" he asked, and they all nodded. "I remember when the Fourth Hokage was creating that jutsu. It took forever, he never completed it. Mikomi-sama couldn't help him complete it either."

"But his son completed it." Kashikoi said, a smirk on her face.

"Ah, hai. Naruto-sama. Mikomi-sama always said his son would complete it for him. To bad neither is alive. Mikomi would be rubbing it in his handsome face that she was right." Toto shook his head. "To bad they never really got anywhere. It would have been..." he trailed off and stared at Tenshi's back. "He has the two headache inducers in him, doesn't he?" Shijin laughed.

"Yeah. Chuushin and Datenshi are sealed in him." he said. "We best get him to pay attention now." Mimi smiled.

"Master! You need to come over here now! Sensei needs you!" she called and she heard him sigh. Riri ran over to him and pulled at the back of his shirt.

"Come on, Tenshi-sama. You'll be surprised who's here!" he said, tugging his masters shirt harder.

"Alright, alright. Just stop tugging me!" Tenshi snapped, pulling his shirt away from the wolf Ittan. He stood up, pocketing the rubber ball, and following the wolf over to them. Toto blinked.

"Kami-sama, he looks so young. And what they said is true. He does look like his father. Handsome young man..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Nani, sensei's?" he asked as he got up to them.

"We have someone here that is going to help you with your Ittan's." Kashikoi said, motioning to Toto. Tenshi looked over at him, his eyebrows riseing.

"Hello, Oourjironoki-sama." Toto said, bowing.

"Please, just call me Tenshi- uhh, whatever you wanna put at the end or not. Uhh..." the angel trailed off, ducking his head a little at the old Ittan.

"The names Toto." he said, and Tenshi smiled softly, bowing to the Ittan.

"Toto-san, glad to met you." he said politely.

"I'm happy to meet the next angel." he said, looking the young boy up and down. "I should get right to it and say that pretty soon we need to start your training with your Ittan's." he said. Tenshi nodded. Toto then looked over at Kashikoi and Shijin. "I can tell by looking at him, being a Ittan, even though he is not my master, that his Top Heaven Powers aren't up high enough. He's highest right now is being able to heal himself and his levataion. His lowest is precognition. Telepathy is in the middle. You need to work him more on those then regular ninja skills."

"Hai, we know that Toto-sama. We'll start very soon. Two of his guardians have been brought to us. One of them being Hikari-chan." Kashikoi informed him.

"What of the other two?" he asked. Tenshi blinked.

_Other two?_

Tenshi glanced at the other three demons, who avoided his gaze.

Kashikoi flinched and licked her lips.

"Ah, number three should be brought here sooner or later. We don't know about number four... or who he is."

"But you know it will be a male?"

"Correct."

Toto nodded, glanceing at Tenshi, who had his eyes narrowed.

_Number four? I'm suppose to have more then three guardians? How come I didn't know this? And where is the fourth one for Mikomi-sama's? _

"I'm going to take Riri-kun and Mimi-chan and start with them." Toto said, turning and motioning for the two young Ittan's to come.

"Wait." Tenshi said, hands on his hips in a lazy fashion. "What animal Ittan are you and what is your power?" Toto smiled and nodded his head at Taran, who made a rock wall appear at the Ittan's side. Toto pressed his hand against it, and the rock wall started to burn and make a sound like acid was being put on it. A hole was being made in the rock and within seconds, a hole about half the size of Tenshi himself was made in the wall. Then Toto's form changed a little and cat like ears appeared on his head and a long orange tail with black strips appeared.

"I'm a tiger Ittan. And my power is disintegration." he told him and Tenshi let a smirk come on his face.

"Cool." was his reply and he turned from the Ittan's. "I'm going to try and finish this step as my Chichiue told me too." he told them, and walked back over to his bag. Toto nodded and made the other two Ittan's follow him.

**TotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimiTotoRiriMimi**

"Alright, before we start I have to tell you somethings." Toto said once they got to a area big enough for their training. Mimi scratched the back of her right ear, giving Toto a curious look.

"What is it, Toto-sensei?" she asked.

"It's your true job and responceablity as a Ittan." he said, and both Riri and Mimi's eyes widened.

"True job?" Riri repeated. Toto nodded.

"I know all angel's have guardians, but Ittan's are really suppose to protect angels. But mostly when they aren't on the battle field." Toto put his hands in his pockets, watching the two younger Ittans. "Listen, all angel's have a tendency to get themselves in... _tight_ _situations._ Let me just say that they get in them so often and bad... They can get into trouble in their _sleep_." Mimi gaped while Riri tried not to laugh.

"So, the master is going to get himself into tough predicuments often?" Riri asked, smiling.

"Hai, he is." Toto looked up at the sky for a second. "But an Ittan's job is to protect and help their master. You have to watch over him and try to keep him out of as much trouble as you can. Ittan's have to protect their angel and always be there for them. All angel's have an unfair amount of stress in their lives and they train constantly, even while sleeping and eating. Once tons of people find out about him, they are going to want a lot of things from him. They live at high expentations of others and even themselves. Another part of your job is to make him as comfortable as you can. To comfront him when needed, help him in all you can."

"It's kind of like our lives revolve around him and if he isn't content and good, then we aren't." Riri muttered, but not looking angry or annoyed by it. He seemed to be fine with it.

"In a way, it does." Toto told him.

"Yeah," Mimi said, fingering her chin. "Like when he had his first nightmare, I could feel it. I could truely feel what he was feeling, and it made me really uncomfortable and sad." Riri nodded.

"Even though I wasn't around him, I could feel it too." he said. Toto smiled.

"That's how it's suppose to be. Ittan's have that kind of connection with their Angel. Soon, you'll find the need to always wanna, in a way, pamper him. That usually happens when the angel gets really close to being a teenager. You'll wanna help him in anyway you can. When he is tired or hurt, you'll get all mother-henish, even if you're a guy," he looked at Riri with a amused look, "and you'll make him stay in bed or you'll make him relax and not do a lot. You'll want to do everything for him. You'll try to spoil him."

"Tenshi-sama is like his parents, he will not let us do that. He'll fight with us till no end." Mimi giggled.

"You could always put him to sleep." Riri muttered.

"Yeah, but isn't Tenshi immune to that since he's my angel?" the fox Ittan asked.

"Hai, he is." Toto anwsered. "Since you two are two of his first four Ittan's, you'll be around him a lot. When he becomes a shinobi back in his village, when he goes on missions, he'll usually take one, if not both of you with him. Now there is something you must learn now. And when he takes you on missions, a lot of the time you have to be small in size for easier movement. So I'm going to teach you how to change your size."

The wolf and fox Ittan raised their eyebrows. Toto changed into his tiger form, then suddenly shrunk to about the size of a new born kitten. The other two gasped. Toto then went changed into his normal tiger size, which made him about the size of a quater horse.

"This is my full grown Ittan size." he said, then changed back into the human looking form with the ears and tail. "All Ittan's can make themselves very small, about the size of a bug. And the biggest they cna get is the size of a quater horse. But you wont be able to do that till you grow that big first, which should be for both of you about the time Tenshi is 14 or 15."

Mimi and Riri looked at each other, and jumped when Toto clapped his hands together.

"Lets begin!"

**TensMimiRiriKansShiHikaTotoTensMimiRiriKansShiHikaTotoTensMimiRiriKansShiHikaToto**

The three Ittan's came back to the others a few hours later, noticing that Kashikoi wasn't with the group.

"She went back into the temple, said something about getting Tenshi's training plan done for tomorrow." Shijin said when they asked where she was. Toto looked over and saw the youngest Uchiha. He was still in the same spot he was in when Toto had walked off with the two younger Ittans. But now a bunch of rubber balls with holes in them lay around him, and his figure was tense, and he was sweating.

"He's still at it?" he asked and Keahi nodded, sighing.

"Yup. He wont stop till he has to go or gets it done." she said. Hikari walked over to them, looking very tired with Okoth and Taran behind her.

"We should get going. It'll be getting dark soon, and Uncle Itachi will be curious on where we are." she said to Mimi, who nodded. Mimi bounced over to her master, who had just bust a hole in one ball and grabbed another quickly.

"Tenshi-chan, we should get going now. It's getting late." she said, tugging on the sleeve of his dark blue high collar shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back.

"Hang on, Mi-chan. I've got it this time, I'm sure!" Tenshi said anxiously, shrugging her off.

"Master--"

"Shh! Hang on!" he hushed her and held the ball out in front of him, and started bring out and focusing his chakra. After a few moments, Tenshi started to pant lightly and his eyes narrowed. Mimi blinked when she left him releasing some chakra around him too and backed up some. She stepped off to his side and back some, watching him.

He moved his right foot out from him a little more, bending his knees some. Soon, the ball started shaking back and forth, and then started doing as the water ballon had done, but smaller. Tenshi grunted and the ball started stretching out wildly as Naruto's had. Then suddenly, with on more grunt, the ball exploded. The force of the ball bursting into bits cause Tenshi to slid back quickly. He didn't go to far, as Riri appeared behind him and stopped him with his body, on hand on the small of Tenshi's back and the other on his left shoulder blade.

"You did it, Tenshi-sama." the golden wolf said. Tenshi turned his head, looking at the golden haired Ittan and he grinned.

"I suuuuuure did!" he said happily, whinking.

"Way to go Tenshi-chan!" Mimi yelled, running over to him.

"Nice Otouto." Hikari said, smiling. "Harder then Chidori, eh?" Tenshi nodded.

"Now I have to show Chichiue!" Tenshi exclaimed, bouceing on his heels.

**NaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTens**

The rubber ball burst to bits and Tenshi looked up at the golden haired kistune before him, Uchiha smirk in place. Naruto clapped his hands, a small smile on his face.

"Good job, kit. Took me longer to get it when I was young." he said. Tenshi smiled, standing straight.

"It was hard through. I was used to having my chakra spin the water which popped the ballon. This time I had to make my chakra denser and burst the ball with my chakra." the angel said, rubbing the back of his next. "I spent all day yesterday on it!" he chuckled. Naruto then reached into his pocket and grabbed a deflated ballon. He blew it up and another on. He handed one to his son and but the other in his left hand.

"Next step. You must use all that you have already learned in step one and two. The third level of the Rasengan is dominance." Naruto looked at the ballon in his hand. "Watch the ballon." he ordered Tenshi. The young Uchiha did just that.

After a few moments when Tenshi saw nothing happening, he frowned.

"Chichiue, I don't see anything--"

"Oh really?" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Look again, Koneko-chan." Tenshi looked closer.

**Cub, use your Sharingan.**Datenshi told him, sounding a little annoyed. Tenshi did just that, and gasped.

"You're spinning the chakra in the ball just as you have done in the first two steps. But the ballon isn't moving or anything!" Tenshi said, looking up at his Chichiue's blue eyes. Naruto nodded and looked at his right hand, which he had out.

"This is what it will look like when you do the same thing without the ballon." Naruto showed him what it looked like, forming the Rasengan in his hand.

"You have to be able to use one hundred percent of your spinning chakra and one hundred percent of your powering chakra, and create a small shell to prevent the chakra from dissipating on contact. In other words, this step consists of controlling rotation and the power of chakra at the same time in the shape of ball. The Rasengan maintains a more focused and powerful force. As it meets friction, the chakra is captured and focused by the thin shell, driving the force of the chakra into the target." Naruto said, making the Rasengan go away and tossing the other ballon at the angel. "Have a go at it."

Tenshi nodded, pocketing the other ballon. He concentrated on the ballon, doing as Naruto said. He got it just right, now all he had to do was maintain it. He held in perfect for about 20 seconds before his control slipped and the ballon was destoried. It left a round circle like dent in the ground at his feet.

Tenshi blinked at his empty hand then looked down at the ground where the imprint was. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck like Naruto often does. Naruto chuckled and folded his arms behind his head, leaning against a tree.

"Try again."

Tenshi did, about 5 times. Each time it did the same thing, but he held it longer then the last. Finally when he got to the 10th try, he held it for a long time, and the ballon did not burst at all.

"Alright, stop." Naruto said, smiling. "Now do it without the ballon." Tenshi nodded, tossing the ballon at his blond parent and held out his right hand.

He did just as he did with the ballon in his hand, and soon had a perfect sphere with chakra spinning in it.

"There, you have it. The Rasengan." Naruto said, "Now, push it into a tree. It should grind, not cut. It should spin like a hurricane into the tree, at first making a hole in it, like something took a bite out of the tree. Drive it far enough through the wood and the tree should topple over."

Tenshi formed it again, the drove it into a near by tree, pushing it as far as he dared. He stopped a little bit before it would make the tree fall and stared at the mark it made.

"Whoa, it kind of looks like the Uzumaki swirl was carved into the wood." Tenshi said and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah. This technique _was_ created by an Uzumaki." the kitsune said, making the koneko smile. "Well, now you are the third one in this family to be able to use the Rasengan. Welcome to the club." he grinned, rubbing the top of Tenshi's head gently.

"Does aniki know how to use the Chidori?" Tenshi asked.

"No, thats not really his type. You just got lucky and can do both."

"But, could he still do it if he tried?" he asked. Naruto thought for a minute.

"Hai. But it would be harder for him to do."

"It was hard for me to learn."

"But it seems easy for you to do now, right?"

"Hai. Just like the Chidori."

"See," Naruto put up a hand, "You got lucky. It would be very hard for Masami to do the Chidori. If he did it, his limit would probly be one. Unlike yours, which is like... well, a lot." he tried to explain. Tenshi nodded.

"I understand. So, can I show Otousan?" he asked happily.

"You mean by surprise attacking him and shoving the Rasengan into the wall right next to his head?" Naruto asked. Tenshi nodded like a child. Naruto grined. "Sure, go for it." Tenshi giggled and ran off with Naruto following him to his Uncle house, calling out for his father.

**KashKansMasaTensKashKansMasaTensKashKansMasaTensKashKansMasaTensKashKansMasaTens**

**March**

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"I know. That just what I said when I figure out this power."

"But, being able to see them through a drawing?! Like their spirit in it!"

"When angels or their guardians or Ittans die, they usually put parts of their spirit or soul into things that they value. Like if we go to the Shirubaamitskai's (Silver Angel) room we'll see some of his spirit there. But you can't talk to it there. You have to so to the Shrine under the temple to talk to any of the dead angels. But you can only go down there when the Oourjironoki is completely ready."

"So the point of this power is to be able to talk to spirits to gain info?"

"Yup."

"This is awesome! I wonder how many spirits are in a cemetary!"

"Not a lot of spirits really."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

A vain of annoyed throbed on Tenshi's forehead as he tried to meditate and work his precognition. Kashikoi told him he had to work on it since it was his weakest power. But precognition was a wild card power. It came when ever it pleased and was hard to control. It took major concentration and calmness to bring it forth on ones will. But with the Kanshisha group and his older brother making tons of noises and talking loudly in the same room he was in, it was hard for Tenshi to do the things he needed to make his power work.

"WHOA! That was COOL!" Masami yelled and Tenshi growled.

"ZIP IT!" Tenshi yelled loudly, looking over his shoulder at them, Sharingan burning fircely. They all blinked at him, half shock at how loud he yelled that, and half scared by the look on the youngest Uchiha's face.

"Okay, get out of here you four. Let him train." Kashikoi said, shooing them out of the room. Tenshi sighed.

"Thank you, Kashi-sensei." he said to her, and she nodded.

"Once you can get this okay, then we'll start taking you out to a village near by and see if we can work on your telepathy with others minds and your healing of others." she told him, and he nodded.

He went back to what he was doing. He got nothing for 15 minute's, but concentrated harder. But soon, he got a very blurry vision of a man, about in his late 40s or earily 50s. He seemed curious about something and a air of subbornness surounded him. He could very faintly hear the mans voice, but it was hard to make out, and seemed a little famillar.

"Where-... four been?... You've... in... woods often lately. Where do... go in there?" the man seemed to be asking people much younger then himself.

_Four..._

Tenshi opened his eyes, dropping his concentration completely, and looked over at Kashikoi.

"Sensei?" he said, getting her attention.

"Hai, Tenshi-chan?" she asked.

He turned to her, his hands folded in his lap. "Toto-san when I first ment him... He said there were _four _guardians for an angel. But I seem to only have three right now. Am I suppose to have four? And if angel's before me had four, where is Mikomi-sama's? Did the fourth die?" he asked rather quickly. Kashikoi blink, sighed, then walked over to sit in front of him, a book magicly appearing in her hands.

"Hai, all angel's have four guardians. We don't know who your third guardain is, but we know it's going to be a male." she said to him. He quirked an eyebrow.

"You know it's going to be a male?" he asked.

"Hai, we do. Because every angel has two female guardians and two male."

"What happened to the fourth guardian of Mikomi-sama?" Tenshi asked, cocking his head to the side. Kashikoi sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"Alright listen. The fourth guardian of any angel is the person who gets the power absorption ability." she told him, Tenshi's eyes widened.

"And you all said that the last one to have that power turned out bad. Evil." he said, pointing at her. She nodded.

"He did." she sighed.

"Can you...? Is it okay too--...?" Tenshi trailed off, speaking softly, unsure. She smiled gently.

"It's okay to tell the story." she said. She rolled her neck and after hearing a nice pope sound, rested her hands in her lap. "But you'll be surprised on who he is..." Tenshi's brow raised.

"Who was he? What's his name?" he asked. Kashikoi took a deep breath, looking like she was about to say the crulest thing.

"His name, Tenshi... Was..." she sighed. "Sune-ku Daija."

Tenshi gasped, alarms going off in his head, his eyes widen.

"Daija..." his voice shook, "The same Daija that sealed Datenshi and Chuushin in me!?" he almost yelled. Kashikoi winsed, but then nodded. Tenshi gaped in shock.

_Damn..._ he heard Chuushin mutter, and Tenshi blinked, realizing something.

_Wait a second... You know all of the angel's and guardians. You're little sister is the third guardian of Mikomi-sama... You knew about this, didn't you Chuushin!_ He all but yelled at the lion. He could feel the demon flinch.

_...Hai..._

_How come you didn't say anything!?_

**Yeah, Chuushin! How come?** Datenshi seemed to mock. Tenshi growled mentally at the dark lion demon.

_Zip it, Datenshi! You knew too! Stop acting like you didn't, you bastard._

He felt the dark lion glare and hide back somewhere in his mind.

_Gomen, cub. I just didn't think it was right for me to tell you._

Tenshi sighed out loud and Kashikoi watched him intently, knowing what he was doing.

_It's okay. You are forgiven._

He felt Chuushin smile. Tenshi looked back at Kashikoi, rubbing his temple.

"Anyway, just tell me the story, please." he said softly and she nodded.

"He was a great demon. Powerful, helpful, once very sweet." she started, and Tenshi, along with the two demons sealed in him, snorted softly, "Mikomi had met him when she was very young, she was about four. He took a liking in her right when he ment her because..." she paused, closing her eyes again, "See, many humans are scared of demons. Most all human are. His father was killed when he was about... 105. His mother, about 20 years after his fathers death, feel in love with a human. Every human that he ment was scared of him. But, when Mikomi met him, she wasn't scared at all. In fact, she wanted to be best friends with him. He liked her right then and there. She was his first friend." Tenshi smiled softly.

_Just like Kohaku was my first friend._

"It's good to have friends." he muttered and Kashikoi agreed.

"She introduced him to her guardians, Okoth, Taran, and Keahi. They were unsure about him at first. Around this time there were all somewhere within there 1,000s. Not very old for demons. Their natural human like forms looked about the age of a teenager, but they shifted ages so they looked a little older then Mikomi. Daija was almost 1,000 years old, not quiet. They all became good friends, and Mikomi gifted him with the power absorption ability. He was loyal to her, very loyal. But as Mikomi got older, and he watched her get stronger, something stirred in him. He soon found himself jealous over the power she had. It made him worse since she was human, and he was a demon. Demons are suppose to be stronger then demons, so he thought." she paused, stareing at Tenshi, who was listening intently.

"He was also jealous of her because everyone loved her. Everyone thought a little lowly of him, people who knew him as one of the Golden Angel's guardians thought he should be one. His demon mother was in love with a human. That was wrong. It's like how some people think of homosexuals. Like of your parents." she said slowly and Tenshi nodded. He remembered listening to some of the peoples thoughts on it by accident once before. Not a lot really liked it at all. They seemed to hate it.

"He watched her, and noticed how she was always help others, how they loved her, adored her. He wanted to be more like her. So he practiced her powers more then the others. He also thought she was perfect. Many people thought she was perfect. And one day, he thought up something..." she sighed again, rubbing her temple.

A small frown appeared on Tenshi's face. "What was it?"

"It was a jutsu he came up with... He showed it to Keahi, Okoth, and Taran one day. It was complete and Taran said in wasn't fuctional, but little Daija just said he wanted to show them what he had done and wanted to run the idea of the jutsu by Mikomi-sama."

"What was the jutsu?" Tenshi asked, very curious. Kashikoi scowled at it.

"I'm getting to it, gaki!" she snipped, then closed her eyes. "It was a jutsu he was making, that would keep Mikomi alive after the time she was suppose to die." Tenshi blinked. "See, she was suppose to die when she was 20, not 19." Tenshi made a little surprised noise.

"Then why'd she die when she was nineteen?" he asked, Kashikoi raised a hand.

"I'm getting to that." She sighed again, "Daija wanted to keep her alive, even though he was jealous of her, he still cared for her. They were still friends. Okoth and all them say, along with probly Chuushin and Datenshi, that Daija was in love with Mikomi-sama." Tenshi's eyes widened. "But then only ones who know this for sure are two being. One is dead and the other is sealed away."

**Kyuubi...** Datenshi muttered and Tenshi blinked.

"Kyuubi...?" he said softly, but Kashikoi heard him.

"Hai, the one sealed away is Kyuubi." she smiled softly. "Mikomi knew Kyuubi, very well infact. He was a loyal friend to her. She even summoned him a few times in battle. Kyuubi protected her at all times. He always did, and he tried to 41 years ago." Tenshi scratched the back of his head.

"41 years ago..." his eyes widened. "That's when Kyuubi-san attacked the Hidden Leaf Village!" he remarked.

"He didn't attack the village... Someone else did... He was trying to protect Mikomi and the village. Just the village was attacking him." she said softly. She looked back up at him. "Anyway, Daija ran the idea by Mikomi, who didn't like it. She said that she would do her duty as an angel, and die when it was time too. Besides, living longer would miss up the flow of the angels. It would mess up the Oourjironoki's duty and everything. She said she had to die and had great faith in the next angel. Daija was sad, but kept working on the jutsu anyway, though, we were never sure if he intended to use it.

"Daija stuck by her more after that. He protected her more and got closer to her. But he became more power hungry. The power he has gives him so much power, but he got so use to getting more power, when he could gain no more, he wanted more."

"What did he do?" the angel asked, head back cocked to the side.

"Nothing really. But something did make him very angry and was a cause to why he turned." she paused. "Mikomi fell in love with a man, a shinobi, when she was 17, almost 18. He was a nice man, sweet, kind, strong. But Daija didn't like him one bit. He often said he was a no good man and just wanted her because she was pretty and had power, which many find untrue. Many think he was just jealous. Mikomi often said the man she loved was perfect, just right for her. I think that was a cause to. Because he did seem perfect for her. He was handsome, he was nice, people loved him, he was strong, brave-- yes sometimes crazy and loud, but sweet, caring, he loved everyone. And everyone knows Daija was jealous of the man. not only for his power, but we also think for sealing Mikomi's heart.

"Daija would aruge with Mikomi sometimes, saying the man was too old for her. He was at least four or fire years older. But she didn't care, she loved him and he loved her. Which was true, he loved her more then anything, and everyone knew it was right and okay, because Kyuubi aproved." she said. Tenshi sighed.

"Who'd believe that old fur ball had something to do with the angels..." he muttered and Kashikoi giggled slightly.

"Kyuubi isn't that old. He's younger then me, but older then Datenshi and Chuushin and all them." she said quickly, as if Kyuubi was around to hear and would lash out at the boy for calling him old.

"Apparently one day there was fight between Daija and the man. Mikomi broke up the fight, but got more mad at Daija then her lover. No one really knows what she said to him but..." she trailed off, looking at Tenshi sternly. "You'll noticed when you get older, but all angels when they get mad, really mad, they tend to lash out, and something say mean things, though they don't mean it. Apparently, she said some mean things to him. It hurt him, and thats when he snapped." Kashikoi shifted her weight, sighing once more. "Daija sulked often, brooded all day long. When Mikomi turned 18, she had a feeling. All angel's know when it gets close to the time they must die, sometimes years before they have to, sometimes only a year, months, or a month, never less then that. Mikomi knew a year ahead of time that she was going to die on her 19th birthday. She knew the exact date and what was going to happen on that day, but she did not know how she was going to die. She just knew that day was her death day, and the day for something really special to happen. She never told anyone though, she just wrote it on of her journals, and we read it after she died.

"A few months after her 18ths birthday, she got pregnant. In her journal she said she wanted to have a child before she died. She got married to that man too. It was their child. Daija hated it. He hated that she was married, that she loved that man, and hated it even more that she was carrying his child. He even hated the child. Mikomi finished her duty as an angel in the middle of her pregnancey, and soon, it was time to give birth to her child. But very soon after her child birth, Daija turned against her, and attacked the village she was in. That village happened to be Konoha."

Tenshi's eyes widened once more. "Konoha...?"

"He wanted to kill the child. Apparently he read her journal before we did, and knew right when the child was going to be born and when she would die. He wanted to kill the child, one because he believed that the child would be the cause of her death. And he wanted to kill her husband, because he believed he would be the cause of her death too. He managed to sneak into the nursery and he tried to kill the new born baby. Mikomi stopped him and she moved them out to the outskirts of the village, while her husband made sure their child would be safe. Mikomi summoned Kyuubi. Kyuubi fought Daija, to protect Mikomi. But Daija, using his heaven power, made Kyuubi go crazy. So he stumbled back to the village. The villagers started to attack him. He had to protect himself, so he sort of fought back, while also trying to get Daija. Eventually, the Fourth Hokage had to come and by Mikomi's orders, since she wanted Kyuubi to sill be alive, he had to seal him into a new born baby. The most resent newborn was your Chichiue, so he sealed him inside Naruto, his own son. He was willing to sacrifce Naruto to save the village and Mikomi and her family. He wanted Naruto to be reguarded as a hero, because he was--is.

"In the end," she sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Daija killed Mikomi's husband. And when he was fighting her, right after Kyuubi was sealed, he made a harsh blow to her. Right before she died, she put a curse on him, but it only half worked. It was a curse that would make him die younger then he was suppose to. Which I'm sure is sometime in your life time." she rolled her neck, trying to relax again. "He realized what he did, and didn't try to kill her child. He went into depression. And no one saw him since then. Well, one ones saw him till he came out to get you. Apparently, he hates all angel's now."

Tenshi was stareing at his hands in his lap, going over what she said.

_All that because of really... jealousy? I can see why he was heart broken because she didn't love him like he loved her. But to go and do all that... And because of him..._

Tenshi's fist clenched.

_Chichiue had to grow up like he did... because of Daija... Though, I might not be here if that haven't had happened but... Still... he effected Chichiue's life... Bad him have a bad childhood, and Chichiue didn't do anything..._

"I see." he said after a minute. Kashikoi gave him a serious look.

"Now you must know Tenshi." she sat up more. "You know you are suppose to save the world from a crule evil. A crule person."

Tenshi nodded, agreeing.

"Well, that person is Daija."

Tenshi gasped lightly, his body tenseing.

"He is who you have to fight. To kill. He is very powerful. He killed the Ougonmitsukai. He knows how to fight an angel. He can kill you without a problem. He believes giving you Datenshi and Chuushin will make control for you harder. That you could slip, and kill millons. But he can still kill you, quickly." she warned him. "That's why you must train with all you have. Be the strongest angel to ever come into this world."

Tenshi was quiet for a minute, rethinking everything, before looking up at her as she stood, his eyes determind.

"Right. I will do my job. I will get rid of him, him being a former guardian or not." He stood, determination and power seemed to radiate off him. He looked a hell of a lot like his parents. "I will do it."

_I'll make him pay for effecting Chichiue's life..._

Kashikoi smiled, nodding her head.

"Good. You're on step closer to becoming a full fleged angel." she told him, proudly. Tenshi paused, before reaching out to his sensei.

"Sensei, I've been thinking. I know they wont till my parents, but I think my Uncle and Aunt should know about this place." he said and she nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi knew Mikomi, even though he was very young. His mother was a good friend of Mikomi's. You're grandmother once taught her some stuff. So I'm sure Itachi will understand." she said and Tenshi blinked.

_Uncle Itachi... was involed with the Ougonmitsukai?_

**ItacHeiwMasaRyuuTwinsIsamTensMimiItacHeiwMasaRyuuTwinsIsamTensMimiItacHeiwMasaRyuuTwinsIsamTensMimi**

**April**

**Itachi: 46**

**Heiwa: 44**

**Masami: 15(very close to 16)**

**Isamu: 17**

**Twins: 14**

**Ryuu: 11**

**Tenshi: 10**

"So, this is the place you told me about?" Itachi said calmly, his hand resting on Tenshi head.

"Hai. I know you can't see it, but you can feel it." he said to his Uncle.

"Oh wow! This places looks so-so amazing! It sort of looks more like a grand castle then a Temple." Heiwa said in awe.

"It's the Temple of the Angel." Ryuu said. "This is the place we've been coming to since Tenshi was close to being 10."

Itachi rubbed his hand along Tenshi head, getting his attention. Tenshi looked up at him.

"Hai, Uncle?" he asked.

"Is all you said true?" he asked. He felt Tenshi nod. "I do remember Mikomi talking about this to my mother when she was pregnant with your father." Tenshi smiled.

"You... wanna go in?" he asked them. Heiwa said yes excitedly while her husband just grunted.

Tenshi lead them up to the doors and opened them, letting them in. They were greeted by a loud yell.

"TENSHI! I felt your chakra come in! What are you doing--!" the lioness that was bending over the rail and had her face right in front of Tenshi's stopped talking when she saw a tall man behind the angel. Keahi looked up, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes widened and she grinned excitedly.

"ITACHI-SAN!" she yelled, and jumped over the rail, suddenly wraping her arms around the man. Itachi dids tense or anything. He acted like he was use to it and a smirk slid into place.

"Hi there, Keahi. It's been a while." he said. She let go of him, laughing happily. Isamu blinked.

"You know her?" he asked, looking at his father.

"Hai. You can't know Mikomi without knowing her guardians. I know all of them." Itachi said, his hand going to rest on Tenshi's head again. They heard foot steps on the stairs and all, but Itachi, looked up.

The demon on the stairs froze when she saw them. Itachi's smirk grew.

"Ah, Taran. I recongize your chakra. I haven't seen you since I was 29." he said, and Taran smiled softly.

"Itachi-san, Heiwa-chan." she said, bowing her head to them then walked the rest of the way down the stairs. This time, Isamu looked at his mother.

"You know her?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"I know all of them. Itachi introduced me to them a little after we go married when he ran into them." she told her son, who nodded. Suddenly, they heard the pad of running feet and a black wolf came down the stairs. When he got to the end, he shifted into his human like form.

"Itachi." he said in a cool voice. Itachi moved his head in the direction of the voice.

"Okoth. Haven't seen you since I was 25. Long time no see." he said. Okoth smirked.

"Glad to be in your presents again, Itachi-san, Heiwa-san." he said, bowing to both.

"What is all the noise about!?" came a loud, famillar voice from up the stairs. Kashikoi lead over the edge and her eyes widened when she saw them.

"...Tenshi, you finally brought them here." she said, smiling.

"Itachi-san, Heiwa-san. Long time no see." came a male voice from behind all of them. They turned to see Shijin there, smiling.

"Shijin-sama?" Heiwa said, surprised. "You never told me you lived- worked here!" she said. He chuckled.

"It wasn't a good place to tell you in the village where we met. And I'm a sensei for the angels." he said, "As is Kashikoi."

Heiwa turned to see Heiwa now in front of Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, I haven't talk to you since you were so little. You were merely five! You've grown so much!" she said, being all motherly like. Itachi nodded his head.

"Thank you. I can tell you are as strong as ever." he said. Kashikoi smiled, then looked around the group.

"Oi, where is Chika-chan?" she asked softly.

"My daughter is at her house, with her soon-to-be-husband." Itachi anwsered, seeming proud. Kashikoi smiled.

"Ah, yes. She told me about that." she said.

Chika had met a man by the name Ozuki when she was 18. They got together, and now that she is 20, he had asked her to marry him, which she was going to do. They had already decided to so as Hinata had done when marring Kiba, and Ozuki was going to change his last name into Uchiha isn't of Chika changing hers. Chika now lived in the village with him, and often came to the temple, but her boyfriend doesn't know about the temple, but soon will.

"Alright, Uchiha Itachi-san. Uchiha Heiwa-san," Shijin said in a dead serious tone, getting everyones attention. "I am sure Tenshi-kun has told you everything about this place, and everything he has learned and so on. Now I must ask, can you two keep it a secret from everyone else, especially the angel's parents? All of Tenshi's siblings, save for Uchiha Atsuko know of this. Can you keep it a secret no matter what?"

Without hesitation, both of them said yes. That they would. And Tenshi could tell they were not lying. He had seen it in a vision. What Tenshi found cool was the reason he had decided to bring them there now was that Itachi had been waiting for them by the door and asked them where they go to. It was like the vision Tenshi had, but not blurry.

Shijin grunted.

"Now that your Uncle is here," the old demon said, smiling at Tenshi, "We can really get into your training, Oourjironoki."

Tenshi blinked, stareing at him mouth slightly open.

_... Awesome. _

"I'm ready for it." he said, the Uchiha smirk mared on his face.

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Alright, we lied again, but this chapter is already really long! And there still is a lot of stuff that needs to happen before Tenshi returns. If we were to put it in this chapter, it would be extremely long. **

**Kitsune: Sorry, but we promise that after the next chapter, Tenshi will go home. **

**Anyway, we decided to give you a few lines of the next chapter that hint what's going on in it. **

**Here they are:**

"You can practice your healing by healing some people in this village. There are many hurt humans here."

------

"Silence is the loudest sound, most powerful noise there is."

------

"My names Kiki! I'm a bunny and a girl-- if you couldn't tell. And I'm your third Ittan!"

------

"Yup, and he had a vision of himself and someone else making love to each other. But he doesn't understand it, or what is going on in the vision. He could just see very few things and feel soft touches."

------

"I want to heal him, a little as pay back for what he's done for me. But more for because I care for him... But I'm not to that level of healing yet. And... to know that I could do it, but can't yet... It... hurts."

------

**Give'em Hell: That's all the lines we'll give you now. We're going to do this instead of the chapter summary/teaser-ish thing. We like these better. **

**Review please!**


	19. It Don’t Make No Difference

**Claimer: I, as in Give'em Hell, do own the lullaby Naruto sings Tenshi called "The Perfect Picture" IT IS MINE BIZACH!**

**After this long ass chapter Tenshi will finally go back to Konoha! **

**Warnings: Blood... Tenshi loving on and showing his parently/siblingly affections to his Ittans, millions of times Tenshi is called Master and Tenshi-sama. Hints to Tenshi's love life for later in the story. **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**It Don't Make No Difference**

_"Alright, Uchiha Itachi-san. Uchiha Heiwa-san," Shijin said in a dead serious tone, getting everyones attention. "I am sure Tenshi-kun has told you everything about this place, and everything he has learned and so on. Now I must ask, can you two keep it a secret from everyone else, especially the angel's parents? All of Tenshi's siblings, save for Uchiha Atsuko know of this. Can you keep it a secret no matter what?"_

_Without hesitation, both of them said yes. That they would. And Tenshi could tell they were not lying. He had seen it in a vision. What Tenshi found cool was the reason he had decided to bring them there now was that Itachi had been waiting for them by the door and asked them where they go to. It was like the vision Tenshi had, but not blurry. _

_Shijin grunted. _

_"Now that your Uncle is here," the old demon said, smiling at Tenshi, "We can really get into your training, Oourjironoki." _

_Tenshi blinked, stareing at him mouth slightly open. _

... Awesome.

_"I'm ready for it." he said, the Uchiha smirk mared on his face. _

**KashKeahRyuuTensMimiRiriKashKeahRyuuTensMimiRiriKashKeahRyuuTensMimiRiriKashKeahRyuuTensMimiRiri**

**May**

**Ryuu: 11 **

**Tenshi: 10**

"Why'd you drag me here?" the angel asked as he looked around the run down, small village that was standing before him. Kashikoi didn't anwser him, she just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the village. Tenshi stared at her as they walked, wondering why she seemed so tense. He then looked down at the long, jacket like robe she had made him wear that had on button in the front in the middle of his chest, and a high collar that opened up when it went around to hit his collar bone. It was white, he was sure it wouldn't survive in this village.

"Isn't the robe gunna get all dirty. I shouldn't have worn this." he muttered. Keahi bend down, covering her hand in dirt, then rubbing it on his sleeve. He looked at it, and was amazed as the dirt on the robe disappeared. He looked up at her and she smiled, walking a few steps ahead of him.

"This village is very poor." Ryuu whispered to himself. Tenshi glanced at him, watching how he looked around the village, holding Mimi in his arms, close to his chest. He glanced down at the golden wolf walking beside him. He seemed indifferent to everything. He looked back at Kashikoi. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"It's time you start to do your job. You weren't able to before, now you can." she told him, pushing him forward some so he could now look out at the central part of the village. This made Tenshi blink a few times.

There were people in the central part of the village, but none of them looked like the much as own a decent bed. Many looked sick, hurt, hungry, and like they haven't sleep decently in months. Most of the peoples cloths were torn, messy, ripped. But some had cloths that weren't like that. Some looked like what some villagers would wear in Konoha, but Tenshi could tell they were a little old.

The village was a mess. It was sad, and the people seemed misrible. It made Tenshi's heart clench and his chest hurt. It made him want to do anything to help these people.

"You feel pain, right?" his sensei asked him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "In your heart?"

Tenshi slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off the people before him. Kashikoi nodded.

"Good. That's normal. Every time we showed an angel something like this, they all felt what you are feeling right now." she informed him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the street. "Lets look around." Tenshi looked at the back of her head.

"What are we doing here?" he asked her, not liking the feeling he was getting in this place.

"You can practice your healing by healing some people in this village. There are many hurt humans here." she said, and he sighed, looking at his feet. After a few minutes, she let go of his hand and he followed her.

After three minute's of walking, Tenshi let everyone else get ahead of him a little. He heard a sound that was close to sounding like struggling. He stopped walking and looked down an ally, his eyes narrowing. Everyone else seemed to noticed his stop and turned around to look at him.

"Tenshi-chan?" Keahi asked, them all looking at him curiously. Tenshi ignored them and walked down into the ally, his eyes narrowing more, his Sharingan activating itself.

It was the sound of struggle. He could hear like someone, a small someone, was trying to get away from someone else. Tenshi could see the chakra signature and could tell that there were two teenaged boys and a small child. The boys were ganging up on the child. Tenshi growled.

"Come on! We know you have some. Give it to us!" a boy yelled, trying a hold the girl down, which Tenshi could tell was already hurt pretty bad.

"I don't have anything!" she cried.

"As if! Give us that money we saw you with!" the other boy yelled.

"I don't-Ahh!" the girl yelled as a boy punched her in the arm.

"Give it now!" he yelled.

"Leave that girl alone." Tenshi growled, making sure he stayed in the shadows. The boys looked up at him, sneering.

"You can't tell us what to do!" the first boy yelled. Tenshi's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. He let his chakra flare dangerously, and the two boys felt it. Their eyes widened, and Tenshi came out further, glareing at them, his Sharingan eyes visable.

"You hear me." he growled, "_Leave her alone!"_

Both boys yelp and jumped up quickly running from him, his chakra, eyes, and the aura that came off the angel scareing them.

Tenshi's Sharingan faded and he looked at the girl softly.

She had brown hair and frightened green eyes. She was dirty, her cloths ragged. She looked beated up, but healthy. Tenshi could tell by looking at her though, that she was hurt. Her right leg was bruised badly and Tenshi could tell it could be broken.

He kneeled down in front of her, looking at her softly.

"Hello there." he said softly. Her eye widened in fear when he bend down and she flinched.

"P-please do-don't hurt me..." she whimpered. Tenshi blinked, and he sensed the others coming down the ally catiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly, his hand reaching out towards her. She tried to scramble back from his hand, whimpering. But when she tired, Tenshi saw her winse and grab her right leg. It hurt for her to move. She looked up quickly at Tenshi, her eyes clearly showed fear. But when she just saw his hand held out to her, she blinked. She looked up his arm to his eyes. His eyes were warm, soft, comforting, and deep. His dark eyes seemed to suck her in and make her feel safe.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said again. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded and Tenshi gently land a hand on her shoulder. He rubbed it gently, then ran a finger over a cut on her arm.

"I wanna--..." he paused, looking her in the eyes. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

She looked at the ground, then back up at him. "...K-Kyokki." she said softly. Tenshi smiled softly.

"Kyokki." he said softly, and she shivered at how her name rolled off his tounge. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tenshi." She blinked.

_Angel?_

"Kyokki," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I want to help you." he said softly, "Will you let me help you?" she blinked again.

_He's... _asking _me if I'll let him help me...? How is he going to help?_

"I want to help you. I can heal you, make you better." the angel said, like he was reading her mind. She stared at him.

"You can... Do that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course, watch." He licked his finger and gently grabbed her arm. He ran his finger down a cut on her arm and she watched in amazment as it healed within five seconds. She looked at him, wided eyed.

"Y-you j-ju-just..." she stuttered, pointing at her arm. Tenshi smiled at her, his eyes turning into an underside down 'u'.

"Now, can I look at your leg, Kyokki-chan?" he asked. She started at him, her eyes wide, surprised that someone she didn't know at all would want to help her. His voice was soft and sweet. It made her feel safe and cared for. She nodded, trusting him, for a reason she didn't know. This boy just made her feel safe, cared for, and comfortable.

The angel smiled, gently moving her hurt leg, as to not hurt her. He ran his hands gently over her small leg, being careful not to anger her wounds.

"So, Kyokki-chan, you must be only a little younger then me." he said casually, as if he'd known her for his whole life. It made her feel comfortable. "How old are you?"

"...N-Nine..." she said softly, her eyes going between his face and his hands on her leg. He looked up at her like he was surprised, a big smile on his face.

"Nine! You're only a year younger then me. I'm ten." he chirped, looking back down at her leg.

"Ten?" she asked, surprised. But then it faded. "Well..."

_He does look very young._

"Yup. I'll be 11 in August! How about you?" he asked, smiling more.

Kashikoi and the others watched them a few feet away, amazed.

"Wow, he's a natural at that." Ryuu muttered, "He acts like he has done this millions of times."

"He's making her feel comfortable." Keahi said, smiling.

"He truely is the Oourjironoki." Kashikoi said, sighing happily.

Tenshi continued to talk to the girl causually as he exaimed her leg. She started to warm up to him, and talk to him. She watched intendly as he wet his lips and then wet his hand with his siliva.

"Don't freak on me." he said to her, "This is how my power works." he then rested his hands on her broken leg, moving them around gently. He closed his eyes, focusing his healing power to his siliva covered hands. After a few moments, when he felt her leg starting to heal, he wet his lips. He closed his eyes and summon the power to his lips, then he bend down and pressed them to her leg. He felt the girl tense, but she did nothing else.

Within 20 seconds, Tenshi felt the leg completely healed and he sat up. He ran his hand across her leg, and then grabbed it. She flinched, expecting pain when he bent her knee, but no pain came. She stared at her leg. She pulled it out of his gentle hold and moved it around. She stood up, and hopped on her leg, testing it out. She smiled widely, giggling.

"It's fixed! It's not broken anymore. You really did heal it!" she exclaimed. She stopped jumping around and looked down at the rest of her body. Not only had the boy healed her leg, but all her other wounds too. She looked at him. He was watching her with a small smile on his face. She sat down in front of him quickly.

"Thank you so much, Tenshi-san!" she remarked. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked. Tenshi smiled.

"You don't have to." he said. She blinked at him, staring at him like he was crazy.

"But I want too." she said, leaning closer to him. He shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Seriously, Kyokki-chan. You don't need too, it's my job." was his reply. She stared at him for a minute, before giving up, and turning to look at the others in the alley.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing of them. Tenshi looked up at them and smiled, standing up.

"She's My sensei, Kashikoi-san." he said, pointing to said demon. "She's one of my sempai's, kind of, Keahi-san." he pointed to each of them as he said their names. "That's my cousin, Ryuu. And the white fox is my Ittan, Mimi, and the golden wolf is my other Ittan, Riri." he said.

"What's an Ittan?"

Tenshi was quiet, thinking for a minute.

"Their like ninja-animals." he told her and she nodded. She then grabbed his hand.

"Come, Tenshi-san! Let me take you and your friends to my house! I have to show you my mother and my mother you! At least let my mother meet my savior." she said, pulling him out of the alley. He had no chocie but to follow the girl, the other trailing behind them.

The place Kyokki lived looked pretty stable. In the village, the buildings weren't as worn down and tattered like the villagers themselves were. They all looked in pretty good shape, the villagers have been taking good care of them.

Kyokki's house was one of the best looking houses in the village, but it was small. Just enough to house about two people. The dinning room and kitchen were pretty much mixed together. The living room was small, and there were three doors on the walls of the living room. Two leading to a bedroom each, and the third door was the bathroom. It was all pretty plain.

Kyokki dragged Tenshi into the house, Mimi and Riri on either side of him. She had introduced them all to her mother, who's name was Misaki, and her mother was very greatful for what Tenshi had done. She had said she would make them lunch, something to eat as repayment. Of course Tenshi declined it, saying there was no need for anyone to repay him. And they had to be going soon anyhow. After a little bit of aruging, Misaki smiled at Tenshi and told him he was so modest and they were welcome in her house anytime.

But a little bit before they were going to leave, Misaki sent Kyokki off to fetch something for her from the neighborns, and she suddenly became very serious when her daughter left.

"Alright, truely, who exactly are you and what do you want?" she asked, stareing at Tenshi supisionly. Tenshi blinked, surprised.

"Well, um--" Kashikoi tapped his shoulder, cutting him off.

"Tenshi-kun, let me do the talking." she said, then she looked up at the women, her face turning very serious.

"He is Uchiha Tenshi, the Oourjironoki. We came here so Tenshi could practice his healing skills. He intends on healing most, if not all, the villagers."

Misaki looked at him surprised.

"The Oourjironoki? Uchiha Tenshi..." she shifted in her seat. "I've heard about you. Youngest Uchiha heir, son of Uchiha Sasuke and the Hokage. The Oourjironoki... You do fit the describetion." She stood, and bowed her head to the youngest Uchiha. "I am greatful for your arrival here, but Oourjironoki or not, you seem too young to heal this village, kid. Many people here are sick, close to death. Villagers get wounded every day and the village is poor, if by some chance you can fit all that, this is a lost cause." Tenshi stood up straighter, head held high.

"I can do it."

"How do you propose your going to, child?" she asked, sighing. Tenshi paused, thinking it through his head.

"Ah, remember mom, that man who arrived a few weeks ago. You can't forget him. He's trying, and doing very well to turn this village not so poor." Everyone looked over to the door way to one of the bedrooms. A young man stood there, looking about in his mid or late teens. His brown hair was pulled back in a small, low pony tail. His green eyes sparkling, but Tenshi could see they were dull, and he looked pale. Plus, his voice sounded rough, like it was sore. " The only problem he has that is stopping him from getting somewhere good with it is the number of majorly hurt and sick people in the village." Tenshi perked up at that.

"I can heal them. Problem solved!" he said, looking over at the women. She was staring at the young man.

"Takayama, you shouldn't be out of bed son, you're sick." she said as her son waved over at the other people in the room. He shook his head.

"I can still function as normal." he said.

"No!" she said strictly, standing up. "You can't, it'll get worse!" she snapped. He just sighed.

"What is he sick with?" Tenshi asked, standing. They both looked at him.

"Bronchitis." Misaki said softly, but they could still hear it. "Many people in the village have it, my son just came down with it a few days ago. I'm afraid it'll get worse soon. Many people who have had it had come down with amonya a week or so afterwards." she imformed him. Tenshi's eyes shifted over to Takayama. He studied him for a minute, before sighing lightly.

"I can try and heal you." he said.

"Nani? Boy, are you sure you can heal sickness like this? I mean, I understand something like a broken leg or a cut or something. But a illness like this?" she asked. Tenshi nodded his head.

"I can do it." he said with determination. Takayama smiled at him.

"You wanna heal me, and you don't even know me." he muttered.

"I didn't know your sister, and I healed her." Tenshi said, his eyes never leaving Takayama's. Takayama looked over the youngest Uchiha for a minute, before noding.

"Alright. Fine. You can come try, Oourjironoki." he said softly, turned around back into his room.

"Oourjironoki...?" a small voice said. They all turned to see Kyokki in the door way into the house. "You're the Oourjironoki? The White Angel?" she moved more into the house as Tenshi nodded his raven haired head. "Aniki's told me about you. He believes in the Oourjironoki. Many people in this village believe in him. In you." Tenshi blinked.

"They... do? But..." he trailed off, looking over at his sensei.

"Most all demons believe in you, some humans do. You just found a lot of them, who all need your help." his sensei said.

"Well, Oourjironoki fits you doesn't it?" Kyokki laughed, rubbing the back of her neck like Naruto and Tenshi often do. "I mean, your name is Tenshi, which means angel. You look like an angel, and I guess those powers come with being an angel."

"Anyway, come, Oourjironoki-sama. Are we going to do this or what?" Takayama asked, smirking, but then coughing afterwards.

"Hai." Tenshi replyed.

"You're going to heal aniki?!" Kyokki suddenly yelled, appearing next to Tenshi. He smiled at her.

"I'll be done shortly." he then followed the older male, Mimi and Riri at his side, with Misaki right behind him.

"Not many can be in there, Tenshi needs his space. But I need to be in there." Kashikoi said, stopping Kyokki from going in and anyone else.

Takayama laid down on his bed, waiting for Tenshi to start.

"Tenshi-kun." Kashikoi said, getting his attention. He turned to her. "In order to do this, it has to be a little different then how you do it with a broken bone or a wound. Instead of putting something back together, you must fight off, clear up, suck out the illness. It is possible. You save your Chichiue from something that was a awful lot like a illness. What that man had put in him was pretty much one." he nodded. "You have to focus."

Tenshi turned from her, back to Takayama. The male had his shirt off, seeming to know just what Tenshi had to do.

"So, my full names Uchiha Tenshi, what's yours?" he asked, running his hands over Takayama's chest lightly, trying to find right where the bronchitis was it's strongest, were he could attack it.

"I'm Fukunaga Takayama." he anwsered, watching the young angel. Tenshi nodded shortly.

"Takayama." he said softly. And this cause Takayama to shiver slightly, just like his sister did, at the way his name rolled off the youngest Uchiha's tounge. "How old are you?" was his next question.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen."

Tenshi looked up at him.

"Oh, really? My aniki's sixteen, wont be seventeen till next year. I'm ten, going to be eleven in August." he paused, his eyes going back to his hands. He slowly moved his hand across a part on Takayama's chest. "What do you do, like job wise?"

"I'll do yard work and stuff like that for the villagers sometimes, or out in a different village. But most of the time I help out at the hosbital."

Tenshi nodded his head shortly again. "That must be how you got this."

"Hai."

"My aniki is a ninja. An ANBU captain. He's one of the best the Leaf Village has, beside's my father that is. Even though aniki is so high in rank, he's still a dork." Tenshi smiled, giggling slightly. "He's a major flirt with girls and think's he's a... _'Stud muffin', _that's what he calls it. Heh Heh. Him an Chichiue often get in playful argument on who's a hotter stud muffin. Their such dorks, yet amazing ninja." Takayama stared at Tenshi as the boy laughed lightly, a smile on his face.

_He's... making me... very comfortable. Relaxed and safe._

The angel's laughter was warm and happy. And the way he talked about his family made anyone want to smile. He was really good at making other relax and feel happy, even when they felt like shit.

Tenshi coated his hands, then placed them on Takayama's chest. He looked back up at the male. "Don't--"

"I know. It's alright." Takayama cut him off, and Tenshi smiled.

"Hee hee, here I go, Taka-saaaaan!" he said, laughing lightly, before moving his hands slowly, the siliva on his hands starting to get warm. He moved them around for a minute, his hands staying wet the whole time. He then closed his eyes, pushing his energy to his hands.

He could feel in right under his hands, and he pressed his hands down a little harder. He closed his eyes tighter, and soon it was like he could see it. This brownish gas stuff behind his eye lids. When he saw the biggest brownish cloud, he moved more of his power to his hand that would be closest to that spot on Takayama's chest. It was like he could see through Takayama's chest and could see the bronchitis, even though his eyes were closed.

When Tenshi's white little ball like power hit the cloud, it seemed to devor it. He did this over and over to different places. Finally, he came across the biggest one, and sighed.

He wet his lips, relaxing his musals. He located the spot, then bent his head down, pressing his soft, healing covered lips to that spot on Takayama's chest.

He stayed that way for a minute, trying his hardest to get rid of the stuff. Finally, he pulled back, his eyes snapping open, a little dizzy from doing what he just did for the first time. Kashikoi grabbed on to him, steading him gently.

Takayama sat up, and everyone was quiet, watching him. He looked down at himself, running his hand across his chest.

"Takayama-kun..." his mother said softly. "How do you feel?" she asked. He looked up at her, a wide grin on his face.

"I feel... great! Awesome!" he said, his voice a little rough. His mother smiled, but it faitered when her son grabbed his throat. "But this still hurt." he said. Tenshi eyes widened and his mouth made a small 'o' shape. He quickly moved back to Takayama and pressed his lips to his neck. Right after, Takayama smiled.

"There you go." Tenshi said.

"Thank you! Now I feel better then ever!" he said happily. Tenshi smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome."

Kyokki suddenly burst into the room.

"Did you do it!?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, imotouto-chan. He did." Takayama said to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kyokki's face brightened and she hugged Tenshi tightly.

"Thank you Oourjironoki-sama! Thank you! Thank you!" she chirped, hugging his tightly. He patted her head.

"Please, call me Tenshi." he asked, and she smiled up at him.

"Okay, Tenshi-san!"

**ItacTensKyokMimiRiriItacTensKyokMimiRiriItacTensKyokMimiRiriItacTensKyokMimiRiri**

**Itachi: 47**

**Tenshi: 10**

**Kyokki: 9**

"You shouldn't work so hard, Master."

"Yeah. You're going to be so worn down all the time."

"Guys, I'm fine."

"_Riiight."_ both Ittan's said sarcasticly as they pushed their Master down on the bed that was in the room Tenshi had gotten in the Temple of the Angel after his Uncle and Aunt found out about the place. It was a rather large room and when Tenshi got it, it was already fixed up like he did it himself. The bed was big, a king sized bed. It wasn't square or retangleular shaped. It was round, the bed was shaped as a circle. The sheets on the bed were silk and ones with the night sky on them. On the silk bedspread, two white angel wings with golden outline were on it over the night sky and covered most the bedspread. He had one long pillow that had what looked like a galaxy in the middle of it, but with the Oourjironoki kanji over it. He had many other smaller pillows on the bed that were black or white and one that was black with what looked like small white fuzzy looking orbs in random spots on it.

His ceiling looked like his bed spread pretty much. It looked like the night sky, but the wings were not on it.

Tenshi loved laterns, so many different small lanters hung from his ceiling. There were gold/yellow one, orange ones, blue, purple, red, white, silver, and even black. All the colors of the angels. They had different kanji on each of them and some pictures of dragons, or animal paw prints on them.

The walls were red and blue. The blue went up from the floor two and half feet then the rest of the walls were red, like the color of the Sharingan red. A small line of gold that stood out from the wall a little seperated the blue from the red. He had different tapestries on the walls, there was one right over his bed on the wall that had the Uchiha symbol on it.

The carpet in the room was a soft white, the type of carpet one could sink there foot into. It felt like fur, though it wasn't, and reminded Tenshi of Mimi. In the middle of the room was a black circle rug with the big kanji for Oourjironoki on it. The kanji was outline in purple.

The door of the room was a red oak color with a white crystal in the middle of it. It was shinny and smooth and the handle was a wing. His closet door was the same except without the crystal. A red rug came out of the closet about two feet from under the door. The closet was a walk in closet, it was long and when Tenshi first went it there, it had different angel cloths in there for him, along with some of his own. There was enough room to chanage in the room and a mirror to look at himself in a well. There were little openings in the walls of the closet to hold pairs of shoes, there were even ones with a small door over them to hold pants or something in.

Tenshi had a nice black and red radio in the room on the north wall, opposite wall from which his bed was and near the closet. It had many speakers, and he put a speaker in the top of every corner of the room. The two biggest speakers were next to the radio. He had a place to hold CDs and another things next to it. Tenshi loved music.

On the south wall, about six feet from his bed, was a tall wooden book case which matched his door. It was filled up with books of many different kinds.

On the east wall, about a yard or two from the door, was a desk which also matched the doors and bookcase. It was orgnized with everything a desk would need. He had a open scroll on it, some jutsu he was working on. And now Itachi was sitting in the desk chair.

On the west wall was a big window. The wall pushed out for the window. A cut in the wall had been made and it created a bench right under the window, so one could sit on the bench, that was covered in a blue pillow like seat and had two red pillow on either side of it, and stare out side. Kind of like the one Tenshi had in his room back at the Uchiha estate. It made him miss home, just a little bit.

A little ways away from the window was a glass sliding door which lead to a good sized balcony. It had strong, black wood railing and matched the outside of the temple. It was big enough to fit about four to five people on it and still have enough room to move around a little. Someone on the balcony had a perfect view of the sky and sunset. White silk curtains that no one could see through were over the sliding door and could be moved it wanted.

The two Ittans made there master sit at the edge of the bed, near the top of it. The blond Ittan, in his half human form, moved around so he was on his knees behind his master. The white Ittan, also in her half human form, climbed off the bed and went to her knees in front of her master, picking up his right leg gently.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Tenshi half asked, half groaned.

"We're going to make you feel better." Riri said matter-of-factly.

"We're going to make you relax and be comfortable." Mimi said, lifting the angels leg more and placed the heel of his foot on her right, raised knee.

"I don't need this." Tenshi groaned, rolling his head back some.

"Lies." both Ittans said in mono-tone. Riri placed his hands on Tenshi's shoulders, giving them a light sqease. He did it a few more times, moving his hands across the angels shoulders. He pressed his thumbs against his shoulder blades hard and Tenshi made a soft moan noise. Riri smiled.

"You liked that, Master?" he asked. Tenshi turned his head to the side, glareing at the wolf who flashed in a wolfish grin in return. Mimi then reached into the nightstand next to the bed, grabbing two bottles of lotion. She tossed on up to Riri before turning the reading lamp on dimmly.

Mimi then rubbed her hands with some, grabbed Tenshi foot that was on her knee, and started to rub it gently, trying to make his feet and legs not as tense.

Tenshi let out a slow breath, liking the treatment his feet were getting. He looked down his nose at Mimi, who smiled up at him.

"Does it feel nice, Tenshi-sama?" she asked in a inocent manner.

He nodded closeing his eyes some. "Hai, Mi-nee." Then he felt Riri tug at the back collar of his robe. He glanced back at the male Ittan.

"Lower it, take your arms out and push the top down to your waste." he instruted. Tenshi raised his brow at him and Riri scowled. "I can't give you a proper back message with the robe covering your back, moron-sama." Tenshi glared.

"Tenshi-kun, let your Ittans help you. Lower your robe top and pull your pants legs up some." Itachi said, his blind eyes closed. He was leaning back in the desk chair, looking content.

"Hai, Uncle." he said, lowering the top of the robe, and reaching down and pulling up his pants legs to the center of his thighs. He heard Riri chuckle happily.

"Thank you." Then the wolf placed his lotion covered hands on his masters back and started working out the kinks, while Mimi work on Tenshi's feet and legs.

After a minute or two, Tenshi's eyes slid shut and his body finally started to relax. He did a major healing that day and it took a lot out of him. He was panting when he had finished and his Ittans had dragged him to the temple and to his room. What made it worse, in the Ittan's eyes, was that only four days ago did he heal something more major then he did earlier. It had cause him to black out for a second and his was panting hard. It took him five minute's to catch his breath and he couldn't stand for ten minutes.

Soon, they got him letting out sighs and little moans of relife. He started to lean back some, and Riri had to push him up a little.

"Sorry, it's hard to do this when you lean back like that, Tenshi-sama." Riri laughed, nuzzling the back of the angels neck as a pup would do its parents. He watched over his Masters shoulder as Tenshi grabbed his necklace and opened it, its tune started playing right as it opened.

Tenshi closed his eyes, humming the song. Both Ittans looked at each other, smiling lightly.

_He's getting tired..._ Itachi thought. He could feel Tenshi chakra relax some, like someone about to sleep, he could hear Tenshi's breathing, which was soft and light, and the sound of his voice was a little drozy like.

"Alright, stop please." Tenshi said quietly, shutting the locket only to open it again so it started from the beinning of the song. He reached over his shoulder, his hand landing on Riri's head. He moved his hand some and found Riri's right wolf ear. He scratched behind it, causeing the wolf to close his and move his head closer to the hand scratching him.

Tenshi reached his other hand out towards the fox and she moved up in between his legs, and he scratched one of her ears, making her purr lightly. He patted both of them before moving up the bed some, and laying down, his right hand holding his open locket. Both Ittans looked at each other.

Mimi turned into her fox form and jumped up on the bed as Riri turned into his wolf pup form. Tenshi looked at them. They had turned into their baby like forms of the Ittan they were. They were now about the size of a golden retriver pup, but Mimi was a little smaller.

When Mimi and Riri went into their normal animal forms, they were about 2 and a half feet tall when they stood on all fours, Mimi being only a inch or so shorter then Riri. They grew a lot in only ten months. Toto said they would grow a whole lot more in the next four or five years. By the time Tenshi would be fifthteen, Riri and Mimi would be fully grown. When Mimi or Riri wanted to cuddle up next to Tenshi when he was in bed or in a chair or something, they'd make themselves about the size of a kit or pup.

Mimi jumped lightly on his chest right after he had looked at her. She curled up there, resting her head on her paws close to Tenshi's right shoulder. Riri walked up the bed, laying himself up by Tenshi's head, resting his head on top of Tenshi's forehead. Tenshi started scratching Mimi's ears, and he glanced up at Riri.

"Ri-nii, come down here. I wanna pet you." he said in a soft voice. Riri didn't aruge, seeing as he wanted his Master to pet him and that it would make Tenshi happier. Riri moved back down and Tenshi lifted his left arm above him, making room for Riri. The wolf slid up between Tenshi's side and his arm then rested his head on the left side of Tenshi's small chest, the side of his head close to Mimi's side. Tenshi smiled then started to pet him.

Both the Ittan's loved the attention their master gave them, not caring if it was like they were his pets or something.

"Kyokki-chan," Tenshi said suddenly, getting said girls attention, who was looking at some of his books. "You've hardly said anything since we got in here." he sounded disappointed. Kyokki blushed.

"Gomen. You've seemed busy." she muttered.

"No need to say sorry." Tenshi said, running his nails like claws down the back of Riri's neck and spin, making said wolf arch up into the hand. Kyokki put the book she was looking back and moved over to Tenshi's bed, standing beside him.

"What song is that?" she asked him, pointing to the locket. He looked at where she was pointing, the Ittans doing the same.

"Ah, it's called 'The Perfect Picture'. My Chichiue sings it too me sometimes. I listen to this when he's not around and I want to hear it." he told her, smiling softly.

"Oh." Kyokki said, nodding. "What are..."

"I tell you the rest of the words from this part on." Tenshi said and she smiled, nodding.

**(Give'em Hell: The dots/periods between the words in the song are how many rest there are before the next word is sung. So if there's one dot/period then its one rest or beat. If it's five dots/periods, it's five rest or beats.)**

_"_♪_In my heart, I hold your picture _

_"That no trouble... can erase,_

_"Protrait of a love eternal.._

_"That I never can replace..._

_"Trust and truth compose the picture_

_"Faith and hope... also are there,_

_"Qualities of perfect portion.._

_"Make the picture... sweet and fair,_

_"Thinking of you, gives.. me power..._

_"And a purpose to go on.._

_"For a vision of you.. smiling _

_"Is to me... a brilliant dawn,_

_"In.. my reverie.. I ponder_

_"On the joy, you could.. give to me_

_"Then like magic troubles vanish_

_"And.. the stars. again I see..._

_"A portrait of a love... eternal..._

_"There are times when life seems empty..._

_"And the stars are gone... from view_

_"It is then my little darling..._

_"That I turn my thoughts.. to you_

_"Little is it any wonder..._

_"When I'm down hearted. And blue_

_"That I always find. The... the sunshine..._

_"When I concentrate. On... You._♪"

Kyokki blinked when the song finished and Tenshi smiled at her.

"...You can sing..." she said, stareing at him. He just stared back at her, still scratching and petting his Ittans. "That song was pretty." she said.

"Its a parent to child or child to parent song. Chichiue said it was writen that way and he thinks it that way, so I do too." Tenshi said as Mimi gently licked his jawline. Kyokki looked down at the two Ittans.

"You really care for them, don't you?" she asked. Tenshi nodded.

"Of course I care for Mi-nee-chan and Ri-nii-san!" Tenshi cooed bring the two Ittans closer to them and hugging them, placing a kiss on their heads.

"We aren't babies, Tenshi-moron." Riri grumbled, placeing a paw on Tenshis cheek under his left eye.

"But you're my babies!" Tenshi cooed, kissing them once more. Riri just snorted and rolled his eyes while Mimi giggled and rolled her eyes as well.

"TENSHI!" a loud voice all but screamed and his bedroom door slammed open. Zazuko came walting in the room, her hands on her hips, smile on her face. "Guess what-- or who-- just arrived a few hours ago?" she asked as the angel sat up, but Ittans sitting in his lap.

"Who?" he asked, giving her a curious look while rubbing his eyes. Toto and Shijin, along with Zazou came into the room. Then a girl bounce-- literally bounced into the room.

She wore the same thing Mimi wore when she first changed into their half human form in front of Tenshi except her robe was pink and had gold and white linning. She had the same markings on her that Riri and Mimi had on them, but they were pink. She was about as tall as Tenshi, if not a little taller. She had this very faded blond hair which she wore in two braids. She had the same eyes as Riri and Mimi, she also had big, long rabbit ears that matched her hair on top of her head.

"My names Kiki! I'm a bunny and a girl-- if you couldn't tell. And I'm your third Ittan!" she said happily, grining at Tenshi. He blinked at her, along with Kyokki and his two _other_ Ittans.

"Uhh... Hello, Kiki." Tenshi said, smiling a little.

"I know you are wondering, but you made me about four days ago. I was made from healing powers used at a high level. Not as high as when Riri and Mimi were created, but you should remember. It wore you out." she told him. His face brightened when he remembered and he nodded.

_I wonder if I made another one today... I doubt it..._

"So," he said, removing Riri and Mimi from his lap and crawling to the end of the bed, sitting closer to where she was. "You're my third?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. I already talked to Shijin-sensei and Toto-sensei. They told me all I needed to know." she looked over at the other two Ittans. "You two must be Riri and Mimi." she said. Riri changed into his half human form and so did Mimi.

"Yeah, that's us." he said, moving to sit next to Tenshi, Mimi sat on the other side. Tenshi motioned Kiki to come over with his hand in a lazy manner. She jumped over to him and he touched her forehead with two of his fingers. She suddenly turned into her animal form. She looked up at him, surprised. Tenshi smiled and picked her up. She was almost the size of a regular bunny, just a little smaller.

"Guess I'm going to have to get to know you soon, eh?" he said to her and she giggled. "What's your power?" he asked her.

"Poison generation!" she said happily. Tenshi raised a eyebrow.

_"--poison generation which is the power to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins with widely disparate effects--"_

"Hmm, that sort of weird for a cute little bunny like you." he said, holding her close, giving her a soft hug. She giggled.

"Mimi," Toto said, getting all their attention. "I'd like you to come with me. I have trainning in mind for you right now and like to start it." Mimi nodded, sliding off the bed, but not before Tenshi grabbed her and hug her.

"Have fun!" he said, smiling at her. She nodded, smiling back.

"Get some rest, Tenshi-sama. You need it." she said, and he pouted.

"But I wanna get to know Kiki better!" he winned.

"There's plenty of time for that later. Right now you need to rest, master." Riri said, grabbing the angel's shoulder. Tenshi pouted more. Riri raised an eyebrow. "If I stay with you, will you rest?" he asked and Tenshi nodded happily, making Riri sigh. "You're like a little kid." he muttered.

"I am one!" Tenshi yelled, turning his head away from Riri to pout more. "I'm only ten."

"I don't think thats a good enough excuse." Riri muttered at the angel glared at him.

"Shut it, you mutt." he growled and Riri chuckled, reverting to his wolf pup form. "Alright." Tenshi said, turning back to the rest of the people in his room. "Out, you aren't welcome here right now." he said. "I wanna take a nappie."

Zazuko crossed her arms, glareing playfully at him. "We don't wanna."

"Yeah, we don't." Zazou agreed. Shijin nodded and Tenshi saw, glareing at him.

"Lea--"

He was cut off by a low growl next to him. He looked over at Riri who was growling at them. It made Tenshi smile.

"Leave. Tenshi-sama wants his rest. He can't do it with you all here." he growled. Everyone minded the Ittan and hurried out of the room quickly.

Tenshi set Kiki down on the bed.

"Come on. I guess we can start bonding by you napping with us? Unless you aren't tired. It's up to you." he said. Kiki bounced on the bed.

"I am kind of tired. And I love to nap with you, master!" she said, following Tenshi as he crawled up to the top center of the bed. He layed on his back, like he did when he was just taking a nap. When he slept, he layed on his side, usually his right side, sometimes his left. He gently picked Kiki up and set her on his stomach. He studied her intently.

"You know," he said, running his fingers through his hair, "you're an adorable bunny." Kiki ducked her head, covering her face with her small front paws, like she was hiding a blushing face. Riri groaned, lifting a paw and placeing it on his snout, making his head lower some. Tenshi laughed at that.

"Make yourself comfortable." he told his new Ittan. She nodded, laying down on his stomach right after.

"You're stomachs nice and cozy." she told him. Riri moved to lay up by Tenshi's head, his own small head resting on the angels forehead. Tenshi petted them a few times, letting out a low, soft purr, which caused Kiki to shiver as the sound seemed to tickle her, and Riri to nuzzle Tenshi head before letting out a small whine.

"Sleep, now." he demanded.

**AtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKikiAtsuTensRiriKiki**

**September**

**Atsuko: 12**

**Tenshi: 11**

Riri let out a high pitch wimper again, one eye closeing while the other moved to look at the boy causeing his whimpering.

"Tenshi-saaaaaamaaaaa, why do you keep doing that?" he asked, annoyed by his masters antics.

"Don't know," the youngest Uchiha said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just this strange urge. Gotta get it out before we head back to the temple." he mumbled. Then he did it again, to Riri's dismay.

Tenshi pulled the Ittan, who was in his wolf pup form, back up into his arms. He held him so the side of Riri's face was against Tenshi's mouth and nose. Then Tenshi clamped down on the fur and skin with his lips that was under and in between Riri's eye and bottem of Riri's ear. He held on, pulling lightly, which caused Riri to push his front paws against his masters bicep and a wimper come out of his mouth that he could not surpress.

Tenshi had told Kashikoi, Shijin, and Toto that he was starting to have these weird, animal like urges but they weren't so bad that he could no give into them. They knew stuff like that would come up, it being prof he had two demons in him. Kashikoi said the reason Naruto didn't start having the same thing at his age was because he had one demon in him, and that came to him when he was 14, 15, or 16. But since two were inside the youngest Uchiha, it would happen much sooner for him.

Most of these animal like urges came to him when he was close to his Ittans or Naruto. Toto guess because Ittans were like animals and Naruto was now a half kitsune demon. Toto warned the Ittan's about this and told them if he did somethign they didn't like, not to lash out.

So Riri sat somewhat still in his masters arms while he did this. Riri knew that what his master was doing meant, though he was sure Tenshi didn't really know, he just went with it.

Lightly biting the side of Riri's face with his lips gently was like showing affection. Like what a parent wolf would do to it's pup or sibling wolf to it's other sibling. But in the way this affection was, it was also showing who was more domanite. Of course Riri knew from the get-go that Tenshi would always, no matter what, be the domanite one. Hell, Riri called the damned boy "Master" and "Tenshi-sama" (and "Moron-sama")!

But if Tenshi were to do that with his teeth and roughly, it would mean something else. It would be only showing he was domanite and that he wouldn't tolerate misbehavor, even if it was Riri just saying something Tenshi didn't all go for. Tenshi had never done this yet, but Riri knew that there would be a time one day that he would.

"So, your telling me," Atsuko said as she came down the hall from the room which was proclaimed her room in Itachi's house hold, to the living room where Tenshi kept showing Riri his affections, "that these two-- three critters are new Ittans?" she asked, holding Kiki, the bunny Ittan, and a frog in her arms, who went by the name Cici.

A week after Kiki had arrived, another Ittan had shown up. It was a frog Ittan and she went by the name, Cici. The markings are her were sort of hard to see in her frog form. She was a dark green color, with gold, white, and black weird splotchy patterns on her feet and stomach. The markings on her were a slightly lighter green then the rest of her. In her half human form or human form, she was the exact same size as Tenshi, now being the smallest of the Ittans so far. She bad black hair which she wore in pig tails at the side of her head. They were short pig tails, and Heiwa dubbed them "cute". Cici's power was the abilty to absorb any attack thrown and throw it back. Her eyes turned and glowed a emerald green when she used her power. Cici loved the color green and Hikari said she was like Chichiue with the color orange.

"Yeah," Tenshi said, shifting Riri in his arms so the wolf was laying more then sitting in his arms, "They are. This ones Riri." he said, holding the wolf closer. "My only male Ittan so far. The bunny is Kiki and the frog is Cici."

"So," she set the two Ittans on the ground. "Are you going to take me to that temple you told me about? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME FIRST!!" she suddenly yelled, causeing all the Ittans and Tenshi to winse.

"Eeehhh, gomen Atsuko-nee!" he said pleadingly. "Don't kill me..." Atsuko gave him an semi-annoyed look.

"I'm not going to... yet." she said in a playful dark manner. Tenshi whimpered but then shook his head.

"'Kay, come on then. You've got a lot to learn and do." he said, standing up.

"Will you put me down, moron-sama?" Riri grumbled. Tenshi laughed and landed a kiss on Riri's head.

"Fine." he set him down and Riri shifted to his true wolf form.

"Lets go already!" Atsuko shouted, really wanting to go.

**ShijAtsuMasaTensCiciShijAtsuMasaTensCiciShijAtsuMasaTensCiciShijAtsuMasaTensCiciShijAtsuMasaTensCici**

**Middle of October (A week after Atsuko became a genin)**

**Masami: 16**

**Atsuko: 12**

**Tenshi: 11**

Tenshi rubbed his arms again. He didn't know why he felt this way, what the cause of it was, but he just did.

Ever since he had woken up that morning, he kept having this feeling something was wrong. Something had happened. He couldn't shake it off nor ignore it, though he told no one.

"Is there anymore?" he asked his sensei, as he fix his robe a little.

"No. You've healed them all. Good job." his sensei said, not even looking up from then paper work before him.

Many villagers from a near by village from the one Tenshi started healing people in had brought most all of their sick and wounded to the village for Tenshi to heal. Tenshi did it within three days, and was slightly tired.

He walked down the street towards Atsuko and Masami. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his precognition power, summoning it up. Shijin said he should often practice it when he was walking and he was getting pretty good at it. If he did it while he walked, or concentrated on it quickly, he'd only see a few seconds, minutes, or hours into the future.

He brought it up, and soon got his reward for it.

This vision was a flash one. It didn't last long and it was slightly blurry. At first he saw what he thought was a door, with holes in it and it was off one of its hings. Then it went black, then he got a flash of the color red and then what looked like water droping down from something into the red, making it wriple like water. It turned black again, and then he got a flash of blond colored hair. Then a better flash of the last one and he could tell it was two blond kids, one boy, one girl. They were laying on there stomachs, and it looked like they were peacefully asleep.

Tenshi opened his eyes when it ended.

_What was that all of?_

He got another wave of the bad feeling a shivered some.

"Master?" a voice came from on top of his head. He glanced up and saw Cici's froggy face underside down. She was peering at him from atop his head. "Are you alright?" she asked. He stared at her for a second, before smiling and grabbing her gently.

"I'm fine, Ci-nee. Just a little tired." he said, holding her out in front of him as he got closer to his siblings. She smiled at him.

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Did you finish, otouto?" Masami asked, standing in front on his little brother. Tenshi looked up at him and nodded.

"Hai, I did."

"So, what now?" Atsuko asked, bounceing around Masami, using his shoulder for leverage. Tenshi then handed Cici over to Masami.

"I'm going to go for a walk." he said, "I know how much you like frogs, nii-san. Bond with her." he said. Masami just blinked, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Master, are you sure?" Cici asked, concerned.

"Hai. I wanna go by myself. You stay with 'Sami-nii, 'kay?"

She nodded and Tenshi turned from them, raising a hand in the air.

"See ya."

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**(Kitsune-chan: the song "The Agoge" from the soundtrack from '300' fits this whole long ass sence.) **

The reason Tenshi wanted to walk alone was that he decided he wanted to slightly give in to this bad feeling, and let his legs take him somewhere. When he got to the edge of the village, he closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling. Soon his legs were moving on their own, taking him somewhere.

He walked for about ten minutes at a fast pace. Apparently, his legs felt the need to hurry. They finally stopped at the entrance to another village. He looked around for a second.

_This is the village that sent all those sick and wounded. Shijin said they were going to take them back here in a few minutes. Might as well wait for them here._

Tenshi walked into the village. The second he got two feet into the village, that bad feeling came back, full force. He froze, his body stiffing. He didn't sense any bad presents. He walked a little further and then noticed something.

_Where is everybody?_

He looked around, but there seemed to be no life in the village.

_Thats strange. Maybe there is something going on in a different part of the village?_

Tenshi walked farther. The first part of the village was shops and places like that. He looked around, mildly curious. Soon, a bitter wind seemed to be coming through the village, and Tenshi didn't like it. It was chilling him in a bad way to no end. He walked faster, again letting his legs take them where they pleased.

He got to where some of the houseing was in the village to find it as deserted as the shop area.

_Alright. Something is definatly wrong..._

_You can say that again. _

**If we find anyone bad, can we end'em?**

_No, Datenshi. Mind you anything _you_ try to eat goes down my throat and into my body. Besides, I don't like eating humans._

**Aww!** Datenshi pouted. **Damn.**

Often lately did Datenshi often asked Chuushin and Tenshi, when someone was bugging Tenshi, if they could kill or eat someone. It was starting to annoy Tenshi and worry Chuushin.

Suddenly, Tenshi froze, a gross sent hitting his nose. He sniffed the air and the smell made him want to throw up. He felt Datenshi stirr more.

**Oooohhh, I know that smell...**

He all but sneered.

Tenshi ignored him and let his legs take him to a house where he could smell the sent the strongest. He opened the door slowly and looked around the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called into the house. When he got no anwser, he stepped in the house. The smell was stronger up the stairs of the house. He followed it.

**Kami-sama! I love that smell!**

He moved up into the upstairs hall way. Picture frames hung off the walls, glass was on the floor, the place was a wreak. Tenshi moved farther down the hall, to where the smell seemed to come from. He turned a saw the door he had in his vision. It had holes in it and was hanging by one heng.

**It's almost... orgasmic!**

Tenshi would have thought of something smart back to say to the crazy demon, but was way to focues on the sudden wash of dread that came over him.

Tenshi pushed open the door and looked around the room. It was just like the hall way, a wreak. It looked like a tornado had hit it. Tenshi took a step forward, or more like, slid his foot forward and he didn't notice the soft swish of water it had made. He looked around the room a little more and was about to leave the room when something wet hit his cheek. He froze, his body tenseing. For some reason, fear hit him and he gulped. He took a step back, then reach up, wiping the wetness away. He looked at his finger to see this red stuff. He sniffed it, then stuck his tounge out in disgust. The smell came from it.

**I've missed this smell! Oh how I love...**

Tenshi saw a drop of the same stuff on his face fall right in front of him. When it hit the floor, it sounded like a drop of water hitting a puddle. He looked down to see more of the red stuff in a big puddle in front of his feet. Apparently he had stepped in it becase a streak of it came back to his foot. He stared at it expressionless, his mind seemed to freeze all together. He saw another drop hit the puddle and make the red studd ripple like water... like in his vision. He gulped loudly as another hit it, making the puddle ripple more.

**...Blood.**

That made the youngest Uchiha snap and he looked up quickly to where it was coming from. He swore his heart stopped.

There, pend to the ceiling by kunai, was a blond headed man. His face looked of one of fear, his eyes wide open, stareing blankly at the young Uchiha. One of his arms was severed off and he had a big gapping hole in his chest. Most of the mans blood was gone, but some dripped off of him onto the puddle below.

Tenshi felt himself start to shake, his body growing cold. He stepped back slowly from the room, his breath coming out ragged. He kept walking backwards till he stumbled into a room. He turned and just as his vision, he saw two kids, both about in their teens, laying on the bed on their stomachs, looking peacefully.

Tenshi walked up to them slowly, his hands shaking like mad. His throat was dry and his body was very cold. Fear gripped at his heart as he got closer. He gently grabbed the boys shoulder and he slowly turned him over onto this back. The sight made the Uchiha's knees grow weak, his legs shaking like crazy.

The boy had a slit throat and long, deep gashes all over his chest. His eyes were at half mast and held no life in them. He was deathly pale. Tenshi turned the girl over to see the same thing, except, there was a perfect circle hole in her chest and it was filled with blood.

Suddenly, Tenshi saw the moon in his nightmare, the moon dripping of blood in his head. His body shook more, if possible. Suddenly, the girl and boy's apperance changed, and they suddenly turned into Masami and Hikari.

Tenshi's breath quickened and he shock his head roughly.

_Calm down, cub! Calm down!_ Chuushin yelled. Tenshi was backing up again, but stopped himself before he reached the room he was in before. Without control, he glanced back inside, and deeply regreted it.

The man's form shifted, and turned into one of his Chichiue. Tenshi let out a strangled gasp and his legs almost buckled beneth him. He felt panic hit him hard, and he turned on his heels, willing his legs to run-- take him out of that house!

He ran down the street, his heart racing, his body shaking.

_Have to find help!_

He ran into another house.

"H-hello! He-help! I need help!" he called. He looked around, panting heavily. He ran into the living room and froze.

There on the ground lay two raven haired people, a father and daughter. The father was holding the girl protectively, trying to protect her. Both of their eyes were open at half mast and they were laying in a blood of blood, there own blood.

Tenshi gulped again, a sharp pain spreading in his chest when he noticed something.

It didn't help at all that the mans eyes were black and the daughters were blue.

Tenshi shook his head wildly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled, stumbling backwards. He turned and ran out of the house farther down the street. He turned a corner and it seemed the world didn't want to give him a break. Now on the street, sitting against a door was a young man. A small one, not much smaller then Tenshi. He had brown hair and his skin was deathly pale. But Tenshi could tell his skin used to be only a little lighter then his own. He his throat was slit and a deep gash was across his chest, and just like the others, he sat in a pool of blood. Even though it wasn't in his nightmare, he had a flash and the boy changed.

Thats when he gave in to the panic and fear holding him. It felt like his heart snapped in two and he couldn't breath. He backed away, shaking his head.

"No... No... NO!" he yelled and ran down another way, trying to find a away out of the village. But the path only lead him to the man part of the village, where bodies were littered along the road. Blood was everywhere. On the buildings, the street, the signs, lamps. A masacure had happened to the village.

Tenshi felt his heart snapped again and it was the finally snap.

He ran, ran as fast as he could with shaky legs. The pain in his chest was great and his heart, along with his mind, was racing. He paid no mind to the hot tears running down his face in panic and fear. He knew Chuushin was yelling at him, trying to calm him down but he couldn't hear him.

The dream started coming back to him quickly. It repeatly showed him images of his loved ones dead like in his dream. The moon dripping of blood appeared many times, making him run all the more faster.

He saw in his mind the man that he had "killed" that one night. It showed him all the blood...

All the gross... smelly... red liquid that is blood.

Tenshi triped over a body, landing on his stomach on the ground with a painful 'oof'. He lifted his body, his arms shaking like mad and his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with a dead man in front of him, with his eyes ripped out of their sockets.

His eyes widened about as far as they could and he picked himself up quickly, only to see blood covering his hands. He stared at them, his heart starting to go even faster, his mind racing.

_Blood... Blood on my hands..._

Before he knew it, he was having an anxity attack. It hurt his whole body, and his eyes were leaking tears like a river. He turned to run when a sharp pain hit the back of his neck.

**Blood... Blood every where... Must... have some...** Datenshi growled. Tenshi could feel the demons chakra pouring out as he tried to take over.

_No! Datenshi!_ he heard Chuushin yell. _Tenshi! Hang on to control! Come on cub!_

Tenshi could barely hear him. The panic, pain, fear, and anxity were attacking him roughly, making everything else impossible, plus he couldn't see anything but crison red. He was blind, couldn't see a thing.

He tried to get up and moved as he fought off Datenshi's control. But he stumbled, landing in a pool of blood. It splashed into his face, some getting on his lips. Panic and fear hit him harder again.

_No... No... Not more BLOOD!_

This time, he let his panic driven legs carry him. He ran hard, trying to fight back everything, Datenshi more then everything else, but nothing seemed to be working for him.

He stumbled, landing on the ground on his hands and knees on a half empty street, with only a few bodies on the ground. He turned, his back leaning against the corner of a wall. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn't see anything.

**Let me... TASTE IT!**

Datenshi roared, and his pushed his chakra out more, causeing Tenshi's body to strain in pain.

Tenshi yelled out, grabbing his head. He was still blind, couldn't see anything, and a major headach had hit him. He could smell the blood on himself, and it scared him more.

"S-Some one..." he called weakly, sobbing a little, his body in unimaginable pain, "H-...Help... m-mee!" he cried out. He yelled in pain again as Datenshi tried to take controll, the curse on his neck screaming at him.

**DateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuuDateChuu**

Chuushin slid backwards as he pushed his chakra to his hands as he tried to stop Datenshi's black chakra from taking over Tenshi.

"_Datenshi, stop it! Controll yourself! You're going to hurt him!"_ The lion demon yelled to his brother.

**"Must... have... BLOOD!"** Datenshi growled. Chuushin grunted as he fought to keep his brothers chakra back.

'_Dang it! I know Tenshi's body can handle his chakra now, but if Datenshi gets out, he'll hurt Tenshi more emotionally and mentally if he dares lick blood or kills someone!'_ Chuushin thought, pushing harder.

"_Aniki! Calm down! Listen to me! You're turning back into you old self! Stop, please!!" _He yelled, but his pleas were to deaf ears.

**"Let... me... have... BLOOD!"** Datenshi pushed harder and Chuushin growled.

_"Tenshi! You have to hold him back! Come on, kid! Come to your senses! Datenshi's might _kill _someone! Come on, cub!"_ he yelled loudly, but all he could hear was Tenshi's sobbed and whimpers of pain.

_'Kami-sama, someone better get here quick! Those Ittan's and Tenshi's guardians better feel that Tenshi's in trouble or I swear! '_ He cursed in his mind then growled at Datenshi.

_"Damn it! STOP FIGHTING!"_

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi arched his back as another wave of pain and Datenshi chakra hit him. He still couldn't see, and he could tell Chuushin was fighting Datenshi back. But Tenshi was still shaking in fear, he couldn't breath correctly-- he could hardly breath at all. He felt like he was suffocating. And the smell of blood was on him. He wanted to throw up. He gagged a few times, having dry heaves, but nothing came out. His throat hurt and was dry. The pain in his chest was almost umbareable. He wanted to scream.

"Master?" came a soft call from about 50 yards away from him. He knew who the gentle voice belonged to, but was in to much pain to call out to her. He suddenly heard a gasp.

"MASTER!" Two voices called out this time, one male, one female.

He heard two pairs of spriting feet coming his way as another wave of pain hit him. Then he heard two pairs of knees hit the ground before him. He felt two small, warm arms embrace him, holding him close to a warm, soft body which faintly smelt of lillies. He felt a strong, masculain hand on his shoulder, messageing it with care.

"SHIJIN-SAMA! ITACHI-SAN! GUYS, OVER HERE!" a loud male voice belowed. He knew that voice.

_Riri..._

"Tenshi-sama, it's okay." a sweet voice whispered in his ear. He knew that voice too.

_Mimi..._

Tenshi heard the sound of running feet, a few of them, then tons of gasps.

"What happened to him!?" a voice yelled out. He knew that one too.

_Hikari..._

The arms suddenly left him and two strong hands were on his shoulders and there was a much smaller, but firm hand on his knee.

"Tenshi, are you okay?! What happened?" He knew that voice too. So full of worry and concern.

_Masami..._

"Neko-chan, please calm down. We're here now." came a sweet sounding voice and the hand on his knees rubbed his knee in small circles. He knew that one too.

_Atsuko..._

"By the sound of his heart beat, breathing, chakra, and the way I can sense his body is shaking and trimbling, it seems his been... tramatized... He was scared-- is scared. Something scared the crap out of him. And his body is in pain." he knew that voice too.

_Uncle Itachi..._

"I know what scared him... I should have saw this coming." that one too he knew.

_Shijin-sensei..._

"Will master be okay?!" two voice cried out.

_Cici and Kiki..._

"Otouto," he felt the hands on his shoulders tighten. "Talk to me. Respond, do something so we know you're there!" Masami called out despertly. Tenshi was about to say something, when he heard Datenshi roar loudly in his head. He yelled out in pain as Datenshi chakra hit him full force and he grabbed his head. The hands on his shoulders pulled away, along with the one on his knee.

Masami was pushed out of the way roughly by Riri, who took his place in front of the pained angel. Tenshi was tore up.

His clothes were dirty, his hair was a mess, his cheek were tear stained, blood was on his clothes, on his hands, shins, face... His eyes were wide open and looked clouded over and full of fear and panic, but they closed as he yelled out in pain.

Riri and Mimi had felt a wave of fear hit them in the other village around the time Tenshi saw the man on the ceiling. They knew right then why they had it, that Tenshi was feeling it. They knew something was wrong, and only a few seconds after they felt it, all of Tenshi's siblings and the other two Ittan's felt the same thing. Both Mimi and Riri took off in a dead sprit when they felt the second wave of fear and panic.

Shijin was already leading the other villagers back. They were a few yards from the village gate. And when Riri and Mimi passed them in a flash, Shijin knew something was wrong and took off after them.

The two Ittan's followed their Masters sent, which lead them through the whole masacured village. They knew right then that Tenshi did not do any of this and must have found it. That's what caused him fear. Everyone seemed to know that too.

Riri stared at his master as he arched his back, his hand clutching his chest. Riri felt it for himself hard to breath and a sharp, aching pain in his chest, just like the other three Ittans. Riri and Mimi gripped at their hearts at the same time when Tenshi let out a pained hiss. They could feel Tenshi's pain. And it felt so... raw.

"M-Mas-s-ster, calm down. Control it, don't let him take over." Riri said, his thoat hurting and raw.

"Tenshi-chan, please hang in there." Mimi cooed, tears spilling over in her eyes.

"I knew this was to come soon." Shijin muttered and he pulled the two Ittans back away from the angel. "Step back! Datenshi is trying to take over! It's dangerous. If he does, he will not hesiate to kill you and that will hurt Tenshi deeply!" he yelled to the Ittans, who scrambled back in a huddle together, Riri in front of the female ones, as if protecting them.

They watched as Tenshi arched his back more, his head pressed against the wall and his finger nails scraping the sides of the walls. His eyes were squeased shut and his mouth hung open as pain assulted his small body. He stood up slowly, using the wall for his suport. He yelled out, whimper, and hissed in pain. He was trying with all his might to fight back the blood thirsty demon in him, but was having a hard time. He stumbled forward, double over, one hand reaching out towards the ground to catch himself if he fell.

He could still see nothing but red and tiny spots of black. His body felt like it was being ribbed in two, from the inside out. He felt Datenshi's chakra flare. He was very close to taking over. Tenshi already had long claw like nails and fangs. He yelled out again, stumbling more.

Every one watch as Tenshi's body changed little by little. His body got a little bigger, he got claws, bigger musals, fangs, and what surprised them was that deep black whisker like marks started appearing on his cheeks. Three on each cheek. Masami and Atsuko touched the whisker marks of their own, stareing at their younger brother.

Soon, Datenshi's chakra was flareing out of Tenshi liked crazy. His eyes had slightly turned into demon eyes and he was snarling, yelling, and growling for all he was worth. By the looks of it, the boy would start attacking soon. They had to stop it.

Atsuko acted first. She did the first thing that came to mind and ran at Tenshi. She grabbed him in a tight embrace, her arms wrapped around his small chest. She bend down some, holding him tightly, her face pressed against his chest.

"Otouto, calm down! Take control! COME ON!" she yelled.

"Atsuko! Let go of him!" Taran yelled, trying to get her to move with her earth power but Atsuko just flared her fire out at her.

Atsuko felt Tenshi fraling in her arms, trying to get free. He growled, nipped, hiss, sneered, roared, and snarled. His claw hands swung about, scratching Atsuko's back a lot, causing her to bleed.

"Tenshi!" she called out, closing her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Masami was behind Tenshi and he hook his arms under the younger boys, hold Tenshi's arms back so he didn't harm Atsuko.

"Shrimp, come on! It's us! You're brother and sister! We're here to help! Calm down!" Masami called, holding the raven closer. Hikari quickly moved to their side. She wrapped her arms around Tenshi's middle, getting on her knees to hold him better. She pressed her face into his side.

"Koneko-kun, come on. It's us. Come back to us." she said softly put loud enough for the almost demon possed boy to hear. The held the trashing boy for a minute longer before the three of them all looked at each other and seemed to understand right then.

_The song!_

Masami moved his fingers and with practiced ease, made Tenshi's locket open and the tune came out.

Right when it started, Tenshi stopped moving. His body froze, rigid, and he held his breath. Slowly, they felt him calm down. By the time the last note rang out from the locket, Tenshi went slumb in their arms. Datenshi was back in control and Tenshi was out cold.

Atsuko and Hikari let him go and Masami sat down, pulling the boy into his lap. He burried his face into Tenshi's hair and took a long breath, taking in the boys sent. All four Ittan's were by Tenshi side in a second, all in their animal forms. Riri and Mimi went to licking Tenshi clear of tear tracks and blood, while Kiki and Cici checked him over closely.

"What caused him to panic and have fear?" Keahi asked softly. Shijin sighed, but before he could anwser, someone beat him to it.

"Blood." Mimi whispered, stareing at Tenshi's hands. "A lot of blood." Keahi blinked.

"Blood?"

"When he was younger, he was attacked by a few men, when they tried to harm him, Datenshi took over to scare them away and he killed a man. Tenshi woke up with a pool of blood at his feet and on his hands." Shijin said.

"He had a dream--no a nightmare, and everyone he loved was dead like the people in this village are now." Mimi said softly. "He said there was tons of blood... He said... the moon was dripping blood... A little bit of blood does not effect him. But a lot of it. A puddle... it causes him to panic... it scares him." she sighed. "See, the first time he tried to dream, he had a nightmare. Tenshi never dreams. He can't. If he tries, he gets that nightmare." They were all quiet.

"Who did this to the village?" Itachi asked softly, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, a kunai came out of no where, flying towards Tenshi. Atsuko caught it before it hit anything or anyone. On it was a small note. She undid it and read it to herself. Everyone watched as the Sharingan activated in her eyes.

"Damn it..." she muttered. Shijin took it from her, looking over it and his eyes widened.

"What's it say!?" Hikari demanded, watching him. Shijin gluped.

"It says: _'Like my gifts? You have four more years. -S. D'_ " Shijin sighed. "S.D is Daija." Everyone was quiet once more.

_"I'll be back when he's much older and stronger."_

Masami's fist clenched and his eyes bleed with the sharingan like both of his sisters.

"Damned bastard. He planed this all out. Used his men to kill off the village and Tenshi came this way... He knew Tenshi was scared of a lot of blood... He knew Datenshi would take advangtage of it. And now," he looked down at his little brother running his fingers though thick, elbony locks, "he says Tenshi has four years till Daija comes back for him... He'll only be fifteen..."

"Now, we must prepare for that day." Shijin said quietly. Masami looked up at them all.

"Hai." his eyes narrowed. "But, we have to make sure Chichiue and Otousan do not know about what happened today. At least, not let them know Tenshi was here, or any of us."

They all agreed.

**TensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttans**

Tenshi sighed deeply, scratching Riri behind the ears as he layed in bed, staring at his star covered ceiling.

It had been two weeks since what had happened, and they all went back to the regular routine of things, except, Kashikoi made him work on controlling Datenshi's chakra. Naruto and Sasuke did not know about what happened, and wouldn't know ever if Tenshi could help it. The other villagers of the village were devestated and Tenshi did not stick around after waking up in a village hosbital to hear the villagers cry over the ones they lost. It hurt him to much. He couldn't bring them back to life even if he tired. Even when me mastered it, he couldn't. They were already over ten hours dead, which was the time dead limit for the angel.

Tenshi was tired from all the Telepathy training he had that day and he decided to lay in his room in the temple with his Ittans. They hadn't hardly left his side since what had happened. They were more attached to him and he liked it.

Tenshi closed his eyes, planing on trying to work his precognition. He concentrated for a long time and almost fell to sleep when one came to him, but it was different then all the rest.

The vision was dimmed. He saw brown hair and skin a little darker then his own. He couldn't see much of anything, because things kept going dark. But what made it different, was that Tenshi could faintly feel things.

He could feel this faint tiggling feeling on spots on his body, as if someones fingers were gliding across his body. Also there was hot tiggling feelings on his neck and chest, but they were small.

He felt this faint burning sensation in his stomach that felt sort of good. His heart seemed to be pounding gently in his chest and this warm, whole feeling washed over him. His body was on fire, it felt like. He had this strong feeling of love and comfort. The tiggling like fingers were going over his skin came back and went over the mark on the back of his neck. His toes curled at the feeling. He liked this feeling and wanted to keep it. But to his dismay, the vision ended and Tenshi opened his eyes.

He sighed.

_What was that about?_

He asked himself. He decided to talk to someone about it. He got up, saying sorry to his Ittans, and walked down the hall. He walked till he ran into someone. The first person he ran into happened to be Okoth.

He told Okoth about his vision, and Okoth knew what his vision was right then and there. He had to fight down a blush and he told Tenshi he didn't know.

Later, when Shijin ask Okoth why his face was so red and if he knew if Tenshi rested like he said he was going too. Okoth anwsered with:

"Yup, and he had a vision of himself and someone else making love to each other. But he doesn't understand it, or what is going on in the vision. He could just see very few things and feel soft touches."

And with that, Okoth left his sensei, who was blinking in surprise. Shijin sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Oh what next?"

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**Middle of August**

**Tenshi: 12**

"_You can't do it. Don't feel so down. It's just not in your level. You aren't to that level yet. It's easy to heal wounds, illnesses, broken bones--stuff like that. Even if someone hasn't been able to walk for years, you can heal them now. But Tenshi... Something like this is something you aren't ready for. Reviving someone is different then this. This will have to wait till you are much older and stronger. If you did it now, you risk hurting her or yourself. Something like deafness, or someone that can't talk or blindness is something else. If you aren't ready to heal that, you can't heal this. Cancer is one of the hardest things to heal. You can't heal her yet. I'm sorry." _

That was why he couldn't do it. That was why he couldn't heal the little seven year old girl with cancer. He wanted to badly, but he couldn't. He didn't want to harm her more then she already was. He had argued with Kashikoi that if he could revive someone, he could do this. Kashikoi said no he couldn't. It was different. But no matter how much she made sence, he couldn't help but to think and feel that if he could revive someone, he could heal this little girl!

But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. But not only knowing this stopped him from healing her, but someone else too.

Tenshi sighed, lightly hitting his head against the hall way wall. It had been three days since Kashikoi had told him that and a week since he finished training Atsuko.

When Atsuko came to him for training, Shijin and Kashikoi said it would be a perfect time to practice training someone by training her. They said that soon when he left and got more Ittans, he'd have to train them. Might as well start praticing!

During her training, Atsuko was the one who stumbled upon the girl with cancer. Once Tenshi found out, he was hooked on healing the girl. But after Atsuko left, Kashikoi told him he couldn't heal the girl. It made him a little mad. He had his hopes up too!

Tenshi pushed his hands in his pockets, looking around the door frame into the living room where his uncle sat, eyes closed, taking a nap. Tenshi stared at him for a minute, before sighing and looking away.

_"Something like deafness, or someone that can't talk or blindness is something else. If you aren't ready to heal that, you can't heal this."_

Damn. He wasn't even high enough to heal that yet... But he wanted to so bad. He told himself he'd get strong enough before he left to be able to, the day he got here he told himself that. Seems like it's not going to happen.

He really wanted to. As a thank you to what all he has done for him. It tore Tenshi up knowing that he could. That he was so close yet so far. It was a burning disire to heal him. To reward him for everything. To take away his punishment and give him a gift. But... he couldn't be able to do it till he was close to sprouting.

And with some research he did, Tenshi found out that... blindness was one of the hardest thing to heal.

But he wanted to heal his uncle... so badly.

"Tenshi-sama?" a soft voice came next to him. He looked over and his black eyes met blue.

"Kiki-nee." he said softly, nodding to her. She was in her half human form and she cocked her head to the side, her ears moving with her head in a graceful manner.

"Something wrong?" she asked, reaching out and resting a hand on her masters shoulder. Tenshi sighed looking at the floor.

_/./ I wanna heal him. /./_ He thought telepathicly to her. She blinked_. /./ My uncle. /./_

_Oh..._ she thought, knowing he rmaster could hear her.

/./_But I can't. I'm not ready... /./_ he sighed out loud.

"It's annoying as hell." he muttered brushing some hair out of his face.

_/./ Part of me is credulous that I'll never be able too... But I know that's un true... I can. /./_

_Of course you can, Tenshi-sama._

_/./ I have cognizance of what it takes. How exactly he became blind... And if I try to heal him now... I have all culpability when something goes wrong and I harm him... /./_

_Then train, then do it. _

Tenshi sighed deeply.

_/./ I want to heal him, a little as pay back for what he's done for me. But more for because I care for him... But I'm not to that level of healing yet. And... to know that I could do it, but can't yet... It... hurts././ _

Kiki reached out, gently cupping Tenshi face with her hand, rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone. He closed his eyes, nuzzling her hand.

"You will Tenshi-sama. You will be able to one day. You will get stronger and you will help him." she said sweetly, "I know you will." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lethargy is not something that is going to be with me in my training. I'll be ready in no time." he said with a bright grin. She grined back.

"Right!" she chirped. Tenshi turned his head to the living room, hearing his uncle talking ot his wife. He heard his Aunt walk out and his nodded to Kiki, who walked away from him, but not before he patted her head and hugged her.

He walked into the room. At first, he just stared at his uncle, studing him. Then Itachi spoke up.

"Hai, Tenshi-kun?" he asked, his eyes still closed. Tenshi licked his lips before taking a step forward.

"Uncle..." he said, moving so he was right in front of him. "If you could see in black and white and there was one color besides them that you could see, what would it be?" he asked inocently. Itachi didn't say anything at first, and Tenshi placed his hand on his leg before sitting there, resting a hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

Itachi thought for a minute before anwsering.

"I think... I'd want to see... blue. The color blue." he said. Tenshi cocked his head to the side.

"Why, Itachi-san?" he asked. Itachi smiled lightly.

"Because, most of my childrens and my wifes eyes are blue. I adore blue eyes. Plus, everyone in the Uchiha clan now either has blue or black eyes, and since you said I can see black, I'd like to see blue too." he said. Tenshi smiled.

"I would want to see blue too Uncle." he said, hugging the eldest Uchiha.

_Hai, I _will _heal Uncle, even if it's the last thing I do._

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**November**

_I can't believe I did come here sooner!_

Tenshi yelled in his mind, picking through the journals and scrolls of Mikomi's. He had two weeks before he left to go back to Konoha and he remembered that he had access to all the others angels stuff just that day. So he ran to Mikomi's room and started looking through her stuff.

He picked up a golden book with red writing on the front. He blinked.

_Future journal?_

He sat himself down on the desk chair and opened the book.

_Oh, its a journal log off all the visions she had. _

Tenshi flipped through the book, looking over a few visions here and there. He got near the back and stopped on one that caught his eye.

_'Vision number 1059: I'm going to get pregnant soon and which a baby boy. But my vision said that after his birth my dear husband and I will be killed. I don't know by who. Have a feeling it is Daija.'_

Tenshi turned the page, skimed through some more pages till he got to the last one.

_'This is where this ends. I can not write anymore after this. My son is to be born tomorrow. I will die tomorrow along with my husband. But I will tell my last vision. _

_Vision number 1101: The White Angel will be born on in August. It will be a male. He will have black eyes, black hair, pale skin. He will be sweet, kind, powerful, selfless, adorable, and many, many more things. He will be an Uchiha, the youngest Uchiha till his brother has a child. _

_My son will get married, have four childern and fufill his dreams. He will learn of me when his youngest is 18. He will read this, read my notes, read these words and so will the next angel. _

_I see you Tenshi.'_

Tenshi blinked, chuckling at Mikomi.

_'I am proud of you. You have done well so far. Keep it up. You will soon find love of another person besides familly. Have fun with it, make it last, child. You will change the course of all angels. You will finish this cycle making all of us before you proud. _

_I am writing this in the hosbital room as I rub my over huge stomach which holds my beautiful child. You know him well. Don't you think he is beautiful? I know you do. _

_It is my duty to tell you the secert of the angels.'_

Tenshi blinked again. Secert of the angels?

_'Hai, the secert of _us._ Let me give you a hint, child. _

_I know your Chichiue well. Very well. Heh, heck he just kick me!'_

Tenshi blinked, gasping when he read it.

"No way!" he yelled out, surprised. "You mean to tell me that... that..." he trailed off, and started to read again.

_'The secert is that the angels run down a bloodline. All the angels before you are related to you. I am your grandmother, child. You're mother, your Chichiue is my adorable son, Naruto.'_

Tenshi gaped.

_No wonder she looked so famillar!_

'_The black angel is your great--lets just say VERY great grandmother. In the bloodline, the angel's child will have a child that is the next angel. That is how it _worked_. But I foresaw that you will change that. The cycle will change, but still be in the same bloodline. I will not tell you how. You will figure it out. _

_Make us proud, my grandson. Tell your siblings I said hi and your father-- Kohaku too!_

_And Naruto, I know you will read this sometime or another, but I must say it now. _

_Awesome choice for a husband. He's HOTT!'_

The angel laughed out loud at that, seeing how much Naruto and Mikomi were alike.

_'Anyway, keep living strong son! And Tenshi, take care of him. He's more trouble then he's worth. (same for your father)_

_Under the 7th (from top) tatami mat on the right side, then three over the the left! Heehee!'_

Tenshi stared at that, confused, before continuing.

'_Love, _

_Uzumaki Mikomi_

_P.S: Tenshi, please tell Naruto that Mr. Nap-Nap is under his bed on the right side. And tell Masami that a muffin is a emo cup cake. :)_

_That is all.' _

Tenshi stared at the ending before laughing out loud, smiling ear to ear. He could see how she was his grandmother.

_Wow... So the Golden Angel and all the angels before are related to me... FREAKY! _

-------------------

**Give'em Hell: Tenshi is going home in the next chapter! WOOT! **

**This chapter is not beta'ed yet because I'm going to be out, away from my comp starting Sunday afternoon and I wont be able to update for a while. So I am now! Sorry! The next chap. will be beta'ed though! **

**Lines from next chap:**

"In a way it's good he is gone because now there is an open space for my son to fill."

----------

"Hidden Leaf Secret GLOMP jutsu! -glomp-"

----------

"You left without a word. Never kept in touch with me. And now you return out of the blue!? I've been miserble and upset about this for six years, I can't just me all happy you are back and ready to welcome you so easily. Part of me wants nothing to do with you!"

----------

"I am Uchiha Tenshi, son of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. I am the Oourjironoki, and I'd be damned if I let you harm my sensei and friends!"

**Kitsune-chan: Alright, that is all. Review please! We love reviews! We are review WHORES! **


	20. Escape One Last Time

**Give'em Hell: While writing this, we were listening to Hoobastank 'What happened to us?'. It seems to fit this chapter a little. Well, with Tenshi and Kohaku. It does next chapter too. Also, near the center and end of this chapter, we were listening to "The Bird and the Worm" by The Used. Don't know why, we just were. It kind of fits Tenshi and Kohaku, but not much for this chapter, just them as chacters. **

**Standered disclaimer applies.**

**Warnings: Publicly pervert Sasuke, and mean moody Kohaku. **

**-------------------**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Escape One Last Time**

_'The secert is that the angels run down a bloodline. All the angels before you are related to you. I am your grandmother, child. Your mother, your Chichiue is my adorable son, Naruto.'_

_Tenshi gaped. _

_No wonder she looked so famillar!_

_'The black angel is your great--lets just say VERY great grandmother. In the bloodline, the angel's child will have a child that is the next angel. That is how it worked. But I foresaw that you will change that. The cycle will change, but still be in the same bloodline. I will not tell you how. You will figure it out. _

_Make us proud, my grandson. Tell your siblings I said hi and your father-- Kohaku too!_

_And Naruto, I know you will read this sometime or another, but I must say it now. _

_Awesome choice for a husband. He's HOTT!'_

_The angel laughed out loud at that, seeing how much Naruto and Mikomi were alike. _

_'Anyway, keep living strong son! And Tenshi, take care of him. He's more trouble then he's worth. (same for your father)_

_Under the 7th (from top) tatami mat on the right side, then three over the the left! Heehee!'_

_Tenshi stared at that, confused, before continuing. _

_'Love, _

_Uzumaki Mikomi_

_P.S: Tenshi, please tell Naruto that Mr. Nap-Nap is under his bed on the right side. And tell Masami that a muffin is a emo cup cake. :)_

_That is all.' _

_Tenshi stared at the ending before laughing out loud, smiling ear to ear. He could see how she was his grandmother. _

_Wow... So the Golden Angel and all the angels before are related to me... FREAKY! _

**ShijKashKansKeibiIttansTensShijKashKansKeibiIttansTensShijKashKansKeibiIttansTensShijKashKansKeibiIttansTens**

Tenshi turned quickly, narrowly avoiding his sisters and Keahi's fire attack. He twisted his back around fast, catching his brothers fist as it flew at him then pushing up on his brothers arm, flipping over him and landing on the air. He sensed rocks coming from his right and he hit the side of his thigh loudly with his hand. Then, on cue, Riri jumped up from his hiding spot in the near by bushes and Tenshi double over, letting the Ittan, who was in his wolf pup form, jump off his back. In the air, the Ittan changed into his half human form and reached an arm out at the flying rocks. They froze in mid air and turned and flew back at the one who had thrown them. Taran blocked them with her arms, and she glared at Riri as the wolf landed.

Tenshi dropped back to the ground as Atsuko's leg came flying at him. He dodged it and she through more, using her amazing speed he helped her gain. Keahi came on his other side and he was doing is best to avoid both of them, which was pretty good.

He felt something wet get on his face and without thinking, he smack his right shoulder with his hand loudly. Cici appeared out of no where in a big frog form which was about three feet tall when sitting. She opened her mouth, her eyes turning green as she sucked in all the missile water Okoth and Hikari had shoot at Tenshi. She leaned back when it was all in her mouth, then shot it all back with more force then what they did. They both quickly jumped out of the way.

Tenshi kept blocking his sister and the lioness demon. Then a few seconds later, Masami and Taran joined in the taijutsu attack on Tenshi. Tenshi dodged them all and got an idea.

He quickly dragged his feet on the ground in front of him, grabbing Atsuko and bending down as she flipped over his back. He didn't step, he dragged, slid his feet across the ground, moving like a dance as he dodged them all. Keahi and Atsuko jabbed at each side at the same time, one with a fist, the other with a foot.

Tenshi grabbed Atsuko attacking foot and Keahi's wrist. And at the same time pushed some chakra out in front and back of him at the same time, sending Masami and Taran back a few feet. He help Atsuko and Keahi tightly, taking a deep breath then then letting out his sonic scream. It did just as Kashikoi said. He generated a vocal sound of a higher amplitude and pitch than a normal being. It was high and loud that any young human could hear it, and to people with super hearing or demons, like Atsuko and Keahi, it would cause them heavy pain and block out their hearing for a few minutes, making their ears useless and balance impossible.

Both Atsuko and Keahi yelled out in pain and Tenshi released them and they stumbled back, holding their ears and falling on their behinds. Tenshi turned and saw Taran and Hikari coming his way. He bent his knees, a smirk on his face. Right as they were about to strike, Tenshi slapped his left shoulder loudly with his hand. Suddenly, a purple gas appeared in between Tenshi and the two girls. Both slid to a halt but it was to late and the gas assaulted them.

"GAAH!" Both yelled out, grabbing their very sensitive noses with their hands. But to late, Kiki's numbing toxin had got to them and they struggled to stay on their feet. Tenshi smirked more, the gas having no effect on him. Now that left Masami and Okoth.

Tenshi turned to them to see Masami with his eyes shut tight, trying to bring up something. Without saying a word, Tenshi hit his chest with his hand and Mimi appeared in her normal fox form, which was about four feet and 5 inches. She rammed herself into the blond, causing him to stumble to the side letting out a surprised hiss. At the same time, Tenshi turned to his left, grabbing a kunai that was an inch from hitting his face. He quickly flipped it in his hand and through it at Okoth at a speed that was too fast for the human eye. He brought up his telepathy and hit Okoth dead on with it, making the wolf demon grab his head for a second, but recover quickly.

"Psychic weapons! Psychic kunai!" Tenshi called out, swing his arm out in Okoth direction.

_Psychic weapons! The ability to create a weapon of psionic energy that can harm mentally and not physically._

An invisible kunai felt right towards Okoth head and he could do nothing as they hit dead on target. He hissed, grabbing his head. It truly did feel like a kunai had pierced his head.

Tenshi glanced back at Mimi who was dealing with Masami.

_/./ Mimi! Bring him this way!/./_ Tenshi called to her mentally.

_Hai, Tenshi-sama!_

Mimi quickly herded Masami towards Tenshi. Tenshi send more metal weapons at Okoth and he slapped his thigh again. Riri appeared next to him in his half human form.

_/./ Bring Okoth closer!/./_ the angel demanded. Riri did as told, using his telekinesis to pull Okoth towards Tenshi. Okoth was surprised and couldn't do anything to stop it because his head hurt. Right when Okoth was two feet away, Masami was about three feet, Tenshi closed his eyes.

_Psionic blast!_

The psionic blast over loaded someone mind, causing them pain and being unable to do anything else. Tenshi hit both Masami and Okoth with it, making them yelp. Then Tenshi turned on his toes, both arms shooting up at both their foreheads. Mimi and Riri ducked to the ground.

_Power negation!_

His fingers hit their foreheads and both males froze, staring at the fingers on their foreheads. They stayed that way for a minute, before Okoth and Masami fell back wards to sit on the ground and Tenshi dropped his arms, panting. They were all panting and sweating. Their fight has lasted a good 10 to 20 minutes. Tenshi vs. Mikomi's guardians and his own.

Shijin and Kashikoi clapped their hands.

"Good job guys. That was amazing." Kashikoi said, helping Atsuko off the ground, her ears still ringing.

"Great Tenshi." Shijin said as said boy sat on the ground, all four of his Ittans crawling up on him in there baby animal forms, beside's Cici, who just shrunk into a smaller frog. He watched as the angel told his Ittans how proud he was of them and showed them all family like affection, laughing a little.

"Thats exactly how an angel should be to his Ittans." Shijin said, getting the angels attention. Tenshi grinned. "You did well Tenshi. I think now you are ready." Tenshi gave him a confused look.

"What sensei?" he asked, standing up, Cici on top of his head, Mimi and Kiki in their small forms in his arms, and Riri in his normal animal size next to him. Shijin motioned for him to follow. Everyone stood up and followed him into the temple into the main hall. He walked up to the white plate in the middle of the room, standing next to it.

"Come here Tenshi." he said. Tenshi let Mimi and Kiki down and Cici jumped off his head. He walked cautiously towards his sensei, his bare feet not making a sound on the ground. Everyone else stood a yard or two behind him, watching.

"Tenshi, you have become a true angel, all though you have yet to sprout. And every time someone becomes a true angel, they must do this." he told the Uchiha. Tenshi nervously pulled on his left short sleeve and rolled up his long right sleeve.

Tenshi had his own certain style of cloths, in a way. He wasn't a fan of high collar shirts, like his father was when he was young. He liked round or 'V' necks that went down a little past his collar bone. He didn't care if a shirt was tight or loose on him. He like shorts that didn't hug his legs and were a little loose on his hips. He liked pants to be loose on his hips a little too, and sometimes he liked pants to be a little tight on his thighs but never from the knee down. He wasn't a big fan of pants that were all the way down to his ankles, he really likes keeping his shins open or covered in leg warmers or wrappings. But what he was pickiest about was the sleeves on his shirts. He liked having his left sleeve go to the center of his bicep, and the right to do all the way down to his wrist. He didn't know why, he just did. If he got a long sleeved shirt, he was more then likely to cut the left sleeve short, unless the shirt was for the cold winter. Hikari called it the "Oourjironoki Style".

Shijin made him come closer. "Put your hands on the plate and push some of your chakra to it." Tenshi walked up to it, putting his hands on the plate, then he pushed some chakra to his hands.

The plate began to shake, but Tenshi did not move. Six orbs appeared over the plate. Four of them lit up a bright white. Another one light up a dim blue color and the last one glowed and the colors black and white swirled around in it. The plate its self began to change a little, like something was being carved in it, and Tenshi did not remove his hands. Suddenly, Tenshi's palm started to burn and the bottoms of his feet started too as well. He hissed. It felt like his hands and feet were being branded. He heard three yells of surprise behind him and four loud whimpers, but he did not look at them. His eyes widened when he swore he saw steam or smoke coming from his palms. Soon, everything stopped and Tenshi pulled back quickly, turning his hands over to look at them. His eyes widened comically.

Branded on his hands, looking like a scar, was the kanji for Oourjironoki. It was right in the middle of both his palms. He quickly looked at his feet to see the same thing on the bottoms of them in the middle. He looked at Shijin, who was looking at the people behind Tenshi.

"What the hell?!" he heard Hikari yell. He turned around, being careful of his feet. They hurt a little.

She was staring at her right hand with eyes as wide as Tenshi's were. He blinked at her.

"Why is the kanji for Oourjironoki on the backs of our right hands?" Masami asked calmly, staring at the one on the back of his hand.

Shijin chuckled. "Tenshi has the kanji for Oourjironoki on both his palms and the bottom of his feet. This tells that he is the Oourjironoki. They will always be visible. Once he sprouts, he'll get one on his forehead that become visible when he uses a lot of chakra." Tenshi looked up at his forehead, poking it with his finger. "All of you, the Keibi, besides the fourth one, Tenshi has to give it to him his self, have it on the back of your dominate hand. They will go away soon. It will only be visible when you use your chakra or when you used your heaven powers or when something is wrong with Tenshi. But, the one right under the little dip in the center of your collar bone will always be there, even after you die."

All three of Tenshi's siblings eyes widened and Masami pulled the collar of his shirt down. Everyone looked at the kanji symbol right where Shijin said it was. Atsuko and Hikari checked on themselves, but didn't let others see.

"These marks on you will sting when Tenshi is in trouble, hurt, in danger, needs your help, scared, or in any kind of major emotional or mental pain. In a way, these marks are like brands. It tells that others are Tenshi's guardians. His Keibi." Kashikoi said, then she turned to the four Ittans. "You have the marks too." she said, making Tenshi looked over at them.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Riri muttered, licking one of the kanji symbols that was on his shoulder, then shaking his head when his fur got on his tongue.

"The Ittans have them on their shoulders and chest. Unlike the Keibi, these are always visible. They work the same as Keibis, stings when Tenshi is hurt or in danger. This shows you are Tenshi's Ittans. They will also hurt greatly when if the Ittans are unfaithful to the angel." Shijin rolled his neck around.

"I highly doubt that will happen though, sensei." Tenshi said, looking over at him, "Their fidelity is stronger then any I have seen." Kashikoi tapped Tenshi shoulder.

"Here, these are yours." she said, handing him two white silk gloves. He slipped them on. They started two inches before his wrist. They had a large circle cut out of them on the side so he could slip his thumbs through. The glove stopped right over his knuckles, leaving his fingers bare. The gloves did not to in between his fingers, it just stopped right on top of his knuckles. They covered them marks on his palms very well. On the backs of the gloves were gold wings. The right wing on his right glove and the left wing on his left glove.

"Those are you angel gloves for now." she told him. "Even though they are silk, they can not get dirtied or harmed in anyway. They'll cover the marks and make it easier to stop element attacks or something like that with your hands." He looked them over, then smiled.

"Awesome."

Both his sensei's put a hand on his shoulders. "Tenshi, you'll be leaving in four days. Your parents are coming tomorrow, correct?" Shijin asked and he nodded. "If anything happens, if Daija comes back before you turn 15... If you find your fourth guard and want him trained better... Contact us. Keep in touch. It's our job to help take care of you before you sprout."

"Is the reason you don't want Chichiue and Otousan knowing about this place is because of Mikomi?" he asked them. Kashikoi nodded slowly.

"Hai. She wished for him to find out on his own. When Naruto-sama comes here on his own, no one leading him, then he will no. None of you are to tell." she said loudly, and they all nodded. Shijin squeezed Tenshi's shoulder.

"Train like you always have and take care of yourself and the ones you love. Remember to contact us if anything bad happens." he told him. Tenshi flashed them a cat like grin.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" he bowed to them, "Thank you, sensei's, for teaching me." he said and both smiled.

"Tenshi." a voice said from behind him. He turned to see the other three demons standing there in their usual group positions. Okoth in the middle, Taran to his left and Keahi to his right, both girls turned slightly towards the wolf, but still facing forward and a little ahead of him.

"Here." the wolf said, holding up a brown two gallon bag. Tenshi stared at it before taking it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember that fruit we started giving you a while back? That will help you with your powers, strength, and control over Datenshi's chakra?" Taran said, her hands on his hips.

"Yeah. The cherries that are like Yamagata cherries."**(Give'em Hell: My FAVORITE type of cherries! Their soooo goood! XD)**

"Yeah. These are a month and two weeks supply of them." Okoth said.

"There are smaller bags inside that bag. You _have_ to eat a bag a day if you wanna stay 100 percent angel strong without any worries." Keahi told him, a grin on her face. "And there's about... Uhhh... 50 to 60-something in each little bag." Tenshi gaped.

"50 to 60-something?!" he said surprised. "Are you sure this is two gallons?" he asked. "I mean, it doesn't feel like that. More then that really." Okoth blinked.

"Uh, yeah I think it's about three gallons or a little more really." he said and Tenshi rolled his eyes.

"And this is a month and two weeks supply?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll try to eat them." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Good! One of us or all three will come by Konoha every month and two weeks to refill you!" Keahi chirped.

"This is also a way we can see you." Taran muttered and Tenshi smiled. "If your parents ask you anything, say your Uncle gave them to you. He'll back you up on it."

"Alright, looking forward to those meeting!"

**SasuItacTensIttansSasuItacTensIttansSasuItacTensIttansSasuItacTensIttansSasuItacTensIttans**

**Itachi: 48**

**Sasuke: 43**

**Tenshi: 12**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Silence...

"...How about now?"

"No."

More silence...

"... Are we there yet?"

"No, Tenshi."

20 second silence...

"...Are we there _now?"_

"Does it look like we're there?!"

"...No."

"Exactly."

Ten second silence...

"... Are we there yet?!"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh... Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"...O.O"

Five second silence...

"...Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"...O.o..."

Three second silence...

"...Are we--"

"Are we there yet?"

Two second silence...

-blink- "Are--"

"Are we there yet!?"

Tenshi stared at his fathers back for a second before taking a deep breath.

"How much longer, Oooottoooouuuuuuussaaaaaannnnn?!" Tenshi whinned. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Not long, Tenshi. We'll be there by sun down." he snapped. Tenshi sighed.

"That's to long. Lets hurry, I can keep up with you!" Tenshi said, bounding up next to his father. Sasuke looked down at his chibi self.

Tenshi looked a hell of a lot like him. With his hair fixed exactly like Sasuke's the only difference was that Tenshi grinned and smiled _waaaaay_ more the Sasuke ever did and his face was a little more rounder and child like then how he's was when he was Tenshi's age, plus Tenshi always had a very light ting of pink on his cheeks 24-7. When Tenshi blushed, the pink turned red, and when he was really embarrassed his whole face turned red along with his neck. His pale skin made it stand out more. **(Give'em Hell: He kind of looks like Sasuke does in that doujinshi like comic strip called Kakurega, except Tenshi has that light blush always on his face (NOT one of those weird looking circle blush things on his cheeks) and his bangs are a little longer.)** Also, he was smaller then Sasuke was at his age. Heck, Tenshi was smaller then Naruto was at the age of 12. He was about the size Atsuko was at the age 12. Now Atsuko had grown some and was the same size Naruto was at the age 13.

Sasuke was a little surprised that the two oldest kids in his family were the ones who got all the height. Masami was already almost as tall as he was! Sasuke was only two or three inches taller then Masami, and the kid was only seventeen. He had one more year to grow and Sasuke said he'd punish the boy greatly is he got taller then him. Masami had just laughed and patted his fathers back.

Hikari was an inch taller then Naruto, which was only about half a head shorter then Sasuke was. He knew she wouldn't grow anymore, but it was surprising that the ones that looked more like Naruto then him got his height and the two that looked like himself got Naruto's disease of the vertically challenged. Though Naruto was a good height for his age, when he was young, before he turned 15, he was shorter then a lot of the girls his age.

"I know you might be able too, but--" Sasuke was cut off by his brother.

"I can keep up just fine. I'm still a ninja, otouto." he said in a calm voice. Sasuke nodded his head then looked back at his son.

"But still, no. You're Chichiue needs time to find a place for you on a team. You passed all the test he had to give you for you to become a Genin 100 percent. He said there might be an open spot on one of the teams because, due to a boys mother marrying some other man, they had to transfer to a different village and the boy had to be pulled from the team. We need to give him more time before you are home." Sasuke told him, walking a little fast. Tenshi groaned.

"Otoouuuusaaan!"

"Stop it, Tenshi."

"But-"

"Master, it would be wise too." a voice came from Tenshi's large travel bag on his back. He glanced back to meet blue eyes and white fur.

"When did you wake up?" he asked Mimi.

"You're whinning woke me." she said. She looked over her masters shoulder and her ears perked up when she saw Sasuke.

"Ah! You're father!" she said excitedly, jumping out from the open zipper of his bag and running over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama!" she called and he looked down at her.

"Oi, Mimi-chan." he said, smiling slightly down at her. She jumped up at him and he caught her, holding her as he walked. Tenshi rolled his eyes as she purred in his arms.

"Suck up." he heard a groggy voice say. He looked back over his shoulder to his only male Ittan who was in the same pouch Mimi was in. He stared at Sasuke and Mimi tiredly. Tenshi laughed, scratching the back of Riri's head.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." he said as Riri pressed his small head against the side of Tenshi's face. Then he nipped at Tenshi's ear playfully.

"Yeah, but only to you." he muttered. Tenshi smiled and stretched.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO, DAMN IT! SHUT UP!"

**MasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasamiMasami**

**Masami: 17**

Masami leaned against the wall near the north entrance of the village, waiting to welcome his father and brother. He knew Itachi would go back half way there, he was just watching over them.

Masami was excited that his little brother was coming back to the village. Now he could bug him all the time! Also he could see him more. He often missed his little shrimp and now he didn't have to worry about him so much. Masami wondered how Kohaku would act to the news that Tenshi was back.

He stared at the road ahead of him, and with his keen eyes could see his brother and father clearly, but a normal human could not see them as he could.

"Are we there now?!" he heard a small voice yell loudly.

"My kami Tenshi. HAI! Hai, we are here!" the blond heard his father yell. When he saw his father come into the clear sight of what a normal human could see, he pushed himself off the wall. Tenshi seemed to see him and started running towards him.

"Masami-nii!" he yelled, waving his arms around. Masami smiled as Tenshi didn't slow down at all when he came up to Masami and practically tackled the older male.

"Tenshi-chan, you just saw me a few days ago." he laughed, hugging his brother back.

"I know! It's just I'm so excited to be back!" Tenshi exclaimed. Masami released him, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

**(Kitsune-chan: We're to lazy to describe all what he looks like so we'll tell you this. He looks like Naruto's does in the doujinshi "Tightly Packed Panic" except he had a big lock of hair hanging down over his headband and right over the top of his left eye and a smaller lock over his left eye. And Masami only had two whisker marks on each cheek.)**

"Masami." his name made him looked up and into the eyes of his father.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here to greet'cha. Chichiue's running Atsuko and Hikari crazy around the house, trying to get it all ready and Tenshi room nice. It's like the king of the world is coming over or something." Masami laughed.

"I _am_ the king of the world, thank you very much." Tenshi said, brushing past his brother and into the village. Both Masami and Sasuke rolled their eyes and followed Tenshi.

"Do you even know where you're going, Ten-chan?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I lived here once you know, dim rod! Unless you guys moved or something."

"I'm not a dim rod!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Dad, are you agreeing with him?"

"Maybe..."

"Psst... Some much for loyalty..."

**KohaKataShimShinaHaruKohaKataShimShinaHaruKohaKataShimShinaHaruKohaKataShimShinaHaru**

**Kohaku, Kataro, Shima, Shinato: 12**

**Haru: 11**

"Oi, Mister Grouchy Ass, whats got in so broody?" came, as Kohaku saw it, the annoying voice of his cousin, Kataro. Kataro was his Aunt, Hinata's, son. He looked almost exactly like his father, except his hair color was that of his mothers, but besides that, exactly like his father. Kataro's dog, Hibki, yelped from atop his owners shoulder.

Kohaku sighed, turning slightly from where he knew his cousin was. "Nothing, dumbass." he muttered, an elbow pressed against the top of his knee and his chin resting upon his hand. He could feel Kataro trying to glare a hole into the side of his skull, and failing terribly.

"Sorry, 'Taro. My head is invincible, not that you could hurt me in anyway any how." he muttered loud enough for Kataro to hear. He heard Kataro scruff.

"Pfft! Bastard." he sneered and Kohaku ignored him.

"Aww, come on Kohaku-kuuun! Don't be so down in the dumps, hottie!" Shima said, bouncing in front of the youngest Hyuuga heir and poking his nose. He grabbed his nose protectively, scowling up at her.

"Don't ever call me that... _ever."_ he grumbled.

"Oi, you said 'ever' two times! Wrong grammar!" Kataro pointed out, thinking he caught his great genius of a cousin on a slip up.

"I know that, dumbass. It was to make a point... _dumbass_." he said in mono-tone. Kataro growled.

"You know wha--"

"Shut up Kataro before he beats you into the ground. You're digging your own grave." Shinato said in a voice that could rival Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Atsuko's mono-tone voices.

"Shut up, bug boy." Kataro growled, but Kataro turned from Kohaku, leaving him alone.

"Thank you, Aburame." Kohaku muttered. Shinato just nodded.

Aburame Shinato was Aburame Shino's only son, only child really. He looked like his father, wearing the same sun glasses he wore. He wore this tanish hoodie, which managed to have a high collar that covered his chin _and _a hood to go over his head. The hoodie was long, almost like a trench coat and he wore black pants and black ninja sandles. The sleeves of the hoodie were long, so no one could normally see his hands, but when some one could, they could tell he wore black gloves.

Kohaku didn't really see the kid as a close friend, or friend really. A comrade more of, even though that means friend, but not to Kohaku. Shinato wasn't someone he'd confine in, though there really wasn't anyone in the village he'd confine in. They truly only talked when necessary or when saying a mere thank you to each other. They often avoided talking to each other without realizing it and they could communicate by merely nodding to each other or making short eye contact, though sometimes it was hard to tell if they were, thanks to Shinato's sun glasses. But Kohaku knew they were, he is a Hyuuga, you know?

Though truly, if he had the choice, he'd choose Shinato to be his cousin and for him to be closer to then Kataro any day. The mutt just annoyed him.

"But come on! What's got you all more brooded up then normal, hottie?" Haru asked, bouncing, similar to Shima, into his line of vision.

Haru had orange-ish hair, like her mother, dark black eyes like her father, and redish-pink circle like blush on her cheeks like her mother. She was the daughter of the Hokage's assistant who was also the 3rd Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

Haru was more of Shima's friend then Kohaku's. She was the female in her squad, which consists of Kataro and Shinato. Like Shima, she was interested in the healing arts, wanting to become a medic-nin as her mother and Shima's were.

Kohaku looked up at her, glaring.

"Did you _not_ hear what I just told her?" he asked Haru, nudging his head in Shima's direction, clearly annoyed.

"You're always so broody lately. Especially when it started getting closer to the time we were to get out of the academy. And now worse now we're on a team." Shima said, her hands clasping in front of her at her waste. "A hottie like you shouldn't be all like that." she said, poking his nose again. He raised his hands in the air giving her half glare, half annoyed look.

"What did I _just _tell you?" he asked her and she giggled. He sighed, shaking his head. "How the hell did you become my friend?" he asked more himself then her. She just giggled again, sitting next to him.

"Alright, in all seriousness." she said, turning to him. "What's wrong?" He ignored her.

"Is it cause Hakuo left a week ago?" Haru asked, sitting on the other side of him. His eyes narrowed on a tree a few yards away from him.

"Yup." Shima said, noting his reaction.

Hakuo was no one special to Kohaku, he didn't even know the kid to well, it was just that he was the third member of his and Shima's three man squad, and because Hakuo's mother married some shinobi how lived in a different village all together, he had to move with them. It was unexpected and no one had bothered to tell Naruto till three days before they were to leave. So now, their team was no longer a three man squad, but a two man squad, and it pisst Kohaku off.

"We're suppose to be a three man squad..." he muttered. "We can't enter the Chunin exams coming up in July with a two man team!"

"Sensei said that Hokage-sama was going to put someone else on the team." Shima said.

"It more then likely will be a Chunin or something." Kataro muttered, scratching his dog behind the ears.

"It better be. I don't want a freakin' genin that can't match us in skill and team work in some way. That's weak." he grumbled, "We've been on five missions so far. Three D's, two C's." he added, as if reading Haru's mind on what she was going to ask next. "And if it's a chunin, what about the chunin exams? He can't take it again, and you need a whole squad in enter the exam."

"Well, the other Chunin exam just ended. I'm very sure there are left over genin that didn't pass and still need a team. I'm sure Hokage-sama will put them on your squad for the exam or something. Or put you both on different teams." Kataro said.

"Yeah, but--"

"Kohaku-kun, don't worry about it. I'm sure Hokage-sama has it all under control." Shima said, patting his arm.

"Yeah. Hokage-sama knows what to do." Haru added, smiling at the Hyuuga.

"Whatever you say." the Hyuuga sighed. "Sensei's talking to him now. We, meaning Shima and me, should know who are new team mate is in three days."

**NaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNejiNaruNeji**

**Neji: 44**

**Naruto: 43**

"With Hakuo now gone, this makes things a little different. Tougher too. My son isn't to happy with it." Neji said, standing before the Hokage in the Hokage's office.

"I know, I know. If they would have told me before they had to leave, this wouldn't be happening." Naruto grumbled, shifting through some papers, trying to find Neji's team status. "Kohaku is unhappy?"

"Correct." Neji said, watching Naruto. "Sometimes, I wonder if he is some how related to your husband. He acts like Sasuke often." Naruto laughed.

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure, once things get set straight, he'll be back to the way he was when he was young." Naruto said, finally finding the papers he was looking for. Neji blinked.

"Back to..." he was quiet for a second. "You mean, he's back?" Naruto grinned.

"Yup. Sasuke brought him back just last night. He's awfully happy to be here, and wants to get out of the house badly. But we wont let him. He has to wait a few days first. It's annoying the hell out of him." Naruto looked over the papers, then looked up at Neji. "You know, when you came in here about two or so months ago asking for a break from ANBU like Sai got, I was surprised. I never excepted you to want a break. For some reason, I kind of saw you wanting a break like Sasuke wanting to be-" he paused, blinking for a second, "I don't think you wanna know the rest of that sentence." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly, his face a little red. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Like Sasuke taking your _role_?" he asked and Naruto blushed a little more, nodding. "I really wanted to so I could watch over Kohaku better. He told me he wanted me to anyway."

_And I wanted to watch over those strange powers he has._

"I understand." Naruto said, setting the papers down on his desk.

"What are we going to do about my team, Hokage-sama?" he asked, "With Hakuo gone, it isn't that good."

"In a way it's good he is gone because now there is an open space for my son to fill." Naruto said, shuffling the papers.

"Your son...?" Neji folded his arms.

"I gave him all the test he needed before he set off here. He passed all of them just as good as Kohaku did." Naruto told him. Neji raised an eyebrow. "100 percent. He passed them 100 percent. He's good enough to be a Chunin at his level, same as Kohaku. But that damn boy is stubborn and wants to be treated '_normal', _so called, and become a genin. He says it's fit for his age." Neji shook his head.

_Same as Kohaku. _.

"Anyway, he'll be joining your squad, squad seven on Monday. Today's Saturday. Don't be surprised if he says thank you and stuff a few times about what happened when he was young. You have all three of their up most respect." Naruto told him and Neji smirked a little. "Thank you again anyway, for doing that." Naruto added.

"Well, it was the least I could do after what you do for my clan. You kept your promise and fixed that curse mark and how are clan runs. And started on it only about a week and half after you were in office." Neji said, standing straighter, "Thanks to you, Hinata-sama was able to marry who she was in love with and out side of the clan and so was I. Also, my children do not have to suffer and have the curse mark thrown upon them. Now the clan is equal, though we do have a Head of Clan, Hinata-sama, as the Uchiha clan does, we aren't as we were when you weren't Hokage." he bowed to Naruto. "I own you more than what I did then." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to do anything." Naruto said in a sweet way but Neji shook his head, his eyes serious.

"No. I have to. And I'll always be there to take care of Tenshi if you need me too. I'll watch over him, train him as I would Kohaku and Tanaka, be there for him to talk to-- he'll be- is like a son to me." he said and Naruto chuckled.

"I'm very sure Tenshi will like that. He likes you a lot. Thank you." he said, then shook his head, "Anyway, I'll have him ready." Naruto told him then handed Neji Tenshi's test scores and all he needed to know on the youngest Uchiha. Neji nodded, bowed, not saying a word, and left.

**SasuNaruTensMimiKikiSasuNaruTensMimiKikiSasuNaruTensMimiKikiSasuNaruTensMimiKikiSasuNaruTensMimiKiki**

"Tenshi-chaaaaaaaannn!" a loud voice called out from the door way of the house, making both ravens sitting in the living room look at the living room door way, waiting for the kitsune's blond mop to come into view. And it did, and he bounded up to his youngest son quickly, and fox like grin on his face.

"Hai, Chichiue?" Tenshi asked, stroking Kiki's back.

"I've got you on a team now. You're set to go." his blond parent told him. He sat up straighter.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Which team?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder at his husband who was sitting in a chair reading, Mimi on his lap.

"Neji's, squad seven." the kitsune answered. Sasuke's brow rose, but he said nothing and went back to reading.

"Hyuuga-sans?" Tenshi asked, excited about being on the team of one who pretty much saved him when he was young. Naruto looked back at him.

"Yeah, his team. You'll be meeting up with him on Monday. He's coming here to get you 'round ten-ish in the morning or so." he told his son. Naruto's eyes went down to the rabbit in his lap. "Are you going to take your Ittans with you? Kind of like the Inuzuka's do with the dogs?" he asked. Tenshi looked down at Kiki, who looked up at him with curious eyes. His eyes shifted to met Mimi's azure eyes. She nodded to him and he looked back at his Chichiue's eyes which matched Mimi's and Kiki's.

"Sure. But only Mimi and Riri are going to be out and about like the Inuzuka dogs. Kiki and Cici can shrink down to be very small. To fit in my fist. I'll carry a pouch or two on me or something from them to be in. Or I can summon them. But I can't convince Riri or Mimi to do that. They just wont allow it." he told the kitsune. Naruto smiled, petting Kiki briefly.

"With you having them going on missions with you, it makes me kind of think your a Inuzuka... except, with a fox, bunny, and frog. Only one dog--" Naruto said but was cut off by Mimi.

"Wolf." she corrected. Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give us all a break. He's not here right now to correct us stuff like that." he mumbled and Mimi giggled.

"GAAHHH! TENSHI!" a voice, as loud as Naruto's when yelling, shouted from down stairs, the door slamming after the voice. Tenshi sighed, rubbing his head.

"Masami..." all the Uchiha's in the room muttered.

"TENSHI!" came another yell, this time closer. A few seconds afterwards the blond anbu captain came into the room. "Tenshi! Your damned wolf-thing-- RIRI!-- has been following me EVERYWHERE today! And he will not stop saying rude remarks and being sarcastic! He WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, making Tenshi pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"No need to yell, nii-san." he muttered, dropping his hand. "Maybe he likes you?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. Masami glared.

"I think not. By the way he's been talking it doesn't sound so!" he growled.

"Maybe, because the way you are reacting to it, he finds it entertaining and keeps going at it." Sasuke muttered, not once looking up from his book.

"And that comes from the master. He does the same thing. Trust your father, he should know." Naruto muttered, snorting at his lover afterwards.

Tenshi tilted his head to the side so he could see Riri in a wolf form about two and a half feet tall. They stared at each other for a minute, then Tenshi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hai, Otousan's right." he said, reaching over to the small brown bag on the small table next to him and pulling out a cherry and popping it in his mouth. Masami grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and pouting, similar to Naruto's many pouts.

"He's just jealous that I'm a sexy stud muffin and he's not!" he pouted.

"You wish. I think it's the other way around." Riri said, walking past the eldest Uchiha heir. Masami glared at the wolfs back.

"I AM a stud muffin! Right otouto?" he asked his brother, who promptly ignored him.

"A muffin without a girlfriend. You're seventeen and have yet to find one." Riri muttered, turning to face him when he reached Tenshi's legs. Masami glared at him more.

"Speak for yourself! Your half human form or whatever is one of a 16 or 17 year old!" Masami snapped.

"So? But technically, I'm only 12, in human years. Plus I'm a Ittan. I mate with other Ittans, not humans. And right now, I don't have much a variety to chose from. Not like I would, anyway." he muttered, Mimi jumped from Sasuke's lap and Kiki looking over at the wolf.

"What's that suppose to mean?" both female Ittan's asked. He glanced at both of them, but his eyes mainly stayed on Mimi as she neared him, getting ready for any attack she might unleash on him.

"Means, I don't have much a choice on a mate right now. And no female Ittan so far made is good enough." he said, purposely trying to add fuel to Mimi's fire, which he could see building in her blue eyes. She glared.

"Is that so? You saying I'm not suitable to bare any kits--"

"Or much less be a mate of any kind." Riri said, smirking at her. Naruto watched in amusement as Mimi's fur ruffled.

_**Ooohh, hard blow. It's not to smart to say something like that to a capable kit baring fox (I'm including fox demons too). They take pride in their kit baring.**_ Kyuubi said, making Naruto smirk.

"You bastard!" Mimi growled, then pounced on the wolf Ittan. They rolled around on the floor, snipping and clawing at one another.

"Ah, Mimi, Riri stop it!" Tenshi called out to them, pushing Kiki off his lap to get to them. Before he could get to them though, Atsuko came into the room with Cici.

"Oi, Tenshi, Cici is really useful in battle!" she told him. He turned to her.

"You used her in battle!?" he cried. Cici jumped over to his head.

"But I wanted to master!" she said and he sighed.

"Well, okay--"

"Cici! That's not smart!" Kiki yelled, sitting on her hunches. Cici looked down at her.

"Why not?" she asked. Kiki glared a little.

"Because, you know in any type of battle, even if he isn't in it, we Ittan's feed off masters chakra! You shouldn't go into battle without Masters consent or him knowing!" Kiki snipped.

"Well, he seems fine with it! It doesn't seem to bug him!" Cici yelled back, jumping off Tenshi's head.

"Uhh, guys, please don't start." he said, putting up his hands. But they ignored him. Tenshi turned, looking over at the other two Ittans, who were still rolling on the ground, growling and snarling at each other. Mimi had Riri laying on his stomach, a leg over his back, the paw on that leg on the ground on the opposite side of him. Riri had her other front paw in his jaws. She snipped at his ear, then caught it in her teeth, pulling on it. They heard Hikari come into the room and looked up, still in the same position.

"Uh, Masami." she said, getting the blonds attention. She lifted up a orange jacket that's top half was black, kind of like Naruto's jacket when he was 15, but Masami's had the Uchiha symbol on the back. It was very small, like it would fit on someone smaller the Masami. "It kinda... shrunk." she said. He gasped at her.

"My jacket! Why'd you wash it?" he asked. Hikari pointed at Atsuko.

"Atsuko got scorch marks on it so I tried cleaning it." she said.

"Why was there scorch marks on it?" he asked. Atsuko opened her mouth to answer but he put up a hand. "Wait, never mind, don't answer." he dropped his hand. "That's my favorite jacket!" Hikari scowled.

"You have more of the exact kind, stupid!" she snapped.

"Yeah, only six!" he yelled, and she rolled her eyes with her little sister. "Now I have FIVE!"

"Get over it, aniki!" Atsuko said, has hands going inside her pockets. Then all three of them started arguing with each other.

Sasuke and Naruto watched, or more of Sasuke listened while Naruto watched, as their three oldest kids argued and their son tried to stop two fights between his four Ittan's at once.

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke, avoiding all three little fighting parties. He stood next to him, his hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Crazy, huh?" he asked. Sasuke sighed, dropping his book and closing it on his left thigh.

"Sometimes, I feel like we've had eight kids instead of four." Sasuke mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger like Tenshi had only a minute or so ago. Naruto let out a groan, flopping down on his husbands right thigh, his legs in between Sasuke's knees. He rested his head on his chest, his right arm going under Sasuke's right arm and across his back, holding on to the back of his shirt.

"Kami-sama, don't say that. Makes me think of _if_ I had to go through four more times of labor. Our last kid was enough." Naruto groaned.

"I think the labor you went through for him makes up for his damned Ittans." Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around his waste.

"And to think, he's suppose to create _more_ of them. At least 20!" Naruto whinned, burring his face in Sasuke's chest, "Kami-sama, help me."

"So great to have the family all back together, along with three knew members." Sasuke sighed, pressing his face into golden locks.

**SasuNaruAtsuTensMimiRiriSasuNaruAtsuTensMimiRiriSasuNaruAtsuTensMimiRiriSasuNaruAtsuTensMimiRiri**

"It's the last day today, Sasuke."

"Nani?! Why can't I go back today? Why do I have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Because, you need more of a break."

"I do not. I'm an very close to running all of the ANBU, I shouldn't be taking breaks anymore since Tenshi's back."

"I don't care. As your Hokage and wife I'm telling you today you have the day off. And rest, don't train your ass off."

"What if I want too?"

"Then you're getting nothing for a month or more. And you know I can last that long and longer. That is not an empty threat."

Sasuke blinked at his wife before pouting-- no, Uchiha Sasuke doesn't pout, he sulks and broods. He couldn't say Uchiha's don't pout anymore because all his children shot that down a loooong time ago.

"Do you have to say that while I'm in here and where I can hear it Chichiue? You know I'm not so little anymore." Atsuko said as she snatched an apple out of a basket on the table.

"Sadly." Naruto muttered, placing the last dirty dish in it's place. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a mission?"

"What are _you_ still doing here? Don't you have a job to do, Hokage-_sama?_" Atsuko asked him right back, leaning forward a bit towards him as he turned around towards her. He raised an eyebrow and she smirked. "Yeah, I got a mission. Inka got it from you yesterday, right?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You gave us a freakin' C rank mission! Come on, Chichiue! We should be getting more B rank!" she whinned. Naruto folded his arms, walking over to where Sasuke sat.

"You get your fair share of B rank missions. You'll get another soon enough. Don't fuss about it." he told her. She just sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a yawn and the light pad of animal like feet. They all looked over to see Tenshi in his night cloths, his shirt handing off one shoulder, hair messed up from sleep, and his first two Ittans, Mimi and Riri in their young animal forms on either side of him.

"Finally up, sleeping beauty." Sasuke said, looking his son over. Tenshi night cloths were like what Naruto used to wear to bed when he was Tenshi's age, except, Tenshi's were black and looked like the night sky and on the small pocket on the right side of his chest was the Uchiha creast. He had them unbuttoned down to the center of his chest, allowing it to fall off his shoulder slightly. And he didn't have that night cap Naruto used to wear, and Naruto still keeps it, but never wears it unless he wants to bug Sasuke.

"Geez child. You're Uncle and Aunt were spoiling you. You sleep in _late_! It's 9:30 in the morning." Naruto said, putting his hands on his hips. Hey, Naruto's a ninja, all ninja think that between six and seven am is sleeping in late.

Tenshi ignored him and raised his hand to them. "Mornin'." he said sleepily, making is way over to them.

"Both your other siblings left already." Naruto told him.

"I know," Tenshi responded, "I can't hear them bickering at each other." Naruto laughed while Atsuko and Sasuke shook their heads in amusement. "So am I just meeting the team today?" he asked, standing at the edge of the table by his father.

"Hai. Just meeting them. Tomorrow you'll do your first training session with them. Then we'll see what happens."

Tenshi looked over at Atsuko. "What are you still doing here, nee-chan?" She leaned on the table with one hand, smirking at Tenshi.

"Making sure Chichiue gets to work. I have to baby-sit him." she said. Naruto gapped at her.

"No you do not! You should be out with Inka and them right now and doing your mission." he barked.

"Yeah, my C ranked mission." she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Inka said to meet him by the academy at ten." she told Tenshi, who nodded. He stretched as Mimi jumped up onto Sasuke's lap, rubbing up against him like a cat.

"I can't wait to get out of this house and go see the village!" he said, excitedly.

"But! You just got back, sweetie! Why would you want to get out of this house!?" Naruto asked him, faking hurt and panic. Tenshi smirked at him the way Atsuko smirked at him earlier.

"Chichiue, you know I don't mean I wanna completely leave the house."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Don't be surprised that the village hasn't changed much. In looks anyway."

"Well," Atusko said, putting the apple core in the trash, "I should get going. It's almost ten." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Gah! Tenshi what are you doing?" he asked. Tenshi looked up at him from looking down at Riri, surprised.

"Uhh... Nothing?" he said, confused. Naruto waved his arms in the air franticly.

"Exactly! Neji-san is going to be here soon to get you! You have to get dressed! Get ready!" Naruto yelled, running around the table, turning the young Uchiha around and started to push him towards his room.

"Yeah!" Atsuko chirped. "And when you're done meeting your team, at noon, go hang by the bridge! Inka and Koseto want to see ya!" she said and he nodded.

"Alright, go! Get ready!" Naruto yelled, patting the small of Tenshi back and pushing him out of the dinning room and to the stairs.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Tenshi called, his two Ittan's following him.

**KohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShimKohaShim**

"I wonder if our new team mate is cute?" Shima muttered, her hands clasped under her chin, knees drawn up to her chest.

"I don't care." Kohaku grumbled, leaning back on his hands. They sat in the training grounds at the usual meeting spot, by the three posts. They were waiting for their sensei and their new team mate.

Truly, Kohaku now didn't care who this new person was. He just wanted to get it over with so he could go back to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep well the last four nights. And all because dark, innocent, warm, and soft obsidian eyes. He knew he used to see them a lot six years ago, but he never seen them with this much maturity. They were older eyes, he could tell. Like someone who has been through a lot and was much more intelligent. He knew who the eyes belonged to, he just wondered why now of all times did he come back to bug him. And at night for goodness sake!

_Damn you, Uchiha-baka..._

He really wished this would end quickly. He really needed to catch up on his sleep.

_The world is sooo against me... Nothing is going the way it should... Next thing I know, Otousan will appear before us being happier then ever and it will show it a sort of disturbing way..._

"Shima-chan! Kohaku-kuuuun! Glad to see you are here." Neji said in an almost very excited way, a smile across his face. Kohaku blinked at him, not seeing the new team mate anywhere, but then noticing what he just thought happened.

_...Damn._

He ignored his father as Shima greeted him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing deeply.

_Next, when the new guy shows up, Shima was squeal or gasp and say something about him being "hot" or "cute"... Shima never does that._

He was right. Shima never really did that like most girls did. When she saw a very hot guy that many other girls found hot, she never squealed or gasped. She might say he was cute, but in a normal tone. She never really freaked out over a guy like that.

"This is your new team mate." Neji said nothing more as the boy came into view, waiting for the kids to figure out who it was. Though Kohaku would not open his eyes or look that way.

Shima gasped and Kohaku felt her body tense. "Oh kami-sama... He's so cute! A new heart-throb!" she said in an excited whisper. Kohaku sighed.

_Damn again. _He rolled his neck, not opening his eyes or moving his head much at all. _Alright, now she'll compare him or describe him like saying "He kind of looks like so and so, but not so much" or something like that._

"He looks like Uchiha-san, kind of. But... not as manly hot, more adorably cute!" she said in the same whisper voice. Kohaku raised an eyebrow, his eyes still closed.

Now Shima either meant Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Masami. But Kohaku didn't care. It was probably another blond. There seemed to be a lot of those lately...

_Next she call him something thats high or great or something like that and I'll _actually_ open my eyes and look at this... _person_... and a stream of light will seem to hit him and all my focus will be on him and I wont be able to breath. _

Kohaku chuckled inwardly at that.

_As if. There is no way possible for that to happen. Nothing ever effects me that way._

"Kohaku look at him," Shima whispered to him, "he looks like..." she paused, taking a deep breath, "...an angel."

Suddenly, those eyes haunting his dreams came back and his eyes snapped open, but he did not look over his Otousan's and the new persons way.

"Hello." came a male voice that was sort of soft, but still boyish, like a boy angel's voice would be.**(Give'em Hell: It's kind of like Ritsuka's voice from Loveless, just a little softer sometimes.)** Some how, that voice seemed familiar to Kohaku.

Not moving his head, Kohaku's eyes shifted and he look at where the voice came from, and just as he said, it seemed like everything darkened and a steam of light seemed to hit the boy. Kohaku found he couldn't breath from shock and could look away.

The boy was wearing, from what Kohaku could tell, a black turtle like neck shirt that was skin tight on the boys neck, chest, and abs. But the sleeves were loose on his arms. The boys left sleeve was short, to the middle of his bicep, while the right one went all the way down to his wrist. He had on a white sleeveless jacket that's neck went up like Naruto's old jacket did and touched his jaw line. But in the center it wasn't connected and opened up in a 'u' connecting with a big 'o' shaped black zipper. The jacket was zipped up only to the center of his stomach, showing the black shirt underneith. The jacket wasn't baggy or loose on his really. It was kind of tight, fitting along his upper body well. On his left arm was a brown arm warmer with black bands that went an inch from the center of his bicep, over his elbow to an inch and a half past his elbow. He wore white fingerless- or more of, what Kohaku calls them, knuckle less cloves that only wrapped around his thumb. He wore black shorts that went to his knees with many pockets. On his hips he had white guards with black outlining that went from the top of his hips to two inches above the center of his thighs. He had his weapon holder on and his shins were wrapped, going into black ninja sandles, the Konoha headband on his forehead. He had perfect, flawless looking creamy pale skin, and smooth perfect looking blue-ish black hair put up in an all to familiar style. It was exactly like one of the best ANBU in the village. The boy was smaller then himself, and not any older then Kohaku. Though, Kohaku could tell he was very well fit from the skin tight shirt and how his arms and legs looked. But it wasn't any of that which caused Kohaku's loss of breath.

It was the boys eyes. They were the same eyes haunting his dreams... And they were looking right at him.

_T-Ten... Tenshi?_

"This is the other two members of the team, Tenshi." Neji said, looking at the young boy and motioning to Shima and Kohaku.

"Tenshi!?" Shima gasped softly, glancing over at Kohaku, who lowered his head back straight where it should be. He was staring at Tenshi surprised, his eyes never wavering.

Tenshi turned to Neji.

"I'm very happy to be on your team, Hyuuga-san!" he said, smiling. Neji put a hand on Tenshi's shoulder.

"What did I say earlier? Call me Neji-sensei." he said. Tenshi nodded.

"Right, gomen Neji-sensei." he said quickly. "And thank you again for what you did back when--"

"Tenshi-kun, you've told me thank you twice already." Neji sighed.

"Yeah, but there are three I have to give." he said, hinting about the demons as not to tell Shima and Kohaku.

"Anyway, Shima, Kohaku, welcome Tenshi, make him feel welcome. His parents told me he's perfect for this team. The kid is well trained." Neji said to them. Shima jumped up quickly, running over to Tenshi.

"Hello there, I'm Gashou Shima! Nice to meet you." she said, shaking Tenshi's hand. Tenshi blinked.

"Gashou, Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sai's daughter? Koseto and Yuuzuki's sister?" he asked and she nodded. "Shima, I remember you." he said and she smiled.

"Now, I have so work to do. You two talk to him a little, let him feel welcome. We meet back here tomorrow. We're going to see what Tenshi can do." Neji told them all.

"Neji-sensei? I have these... ninja like pets that follow me everywhere. It took forever this morning to make them not come. But their kind of like the Inuzaka's dogs. You don't mind if their with me, do you?" Tenshi asked, looking up at him, Neji shook his head and Tenshi grinned. "Okay, thanks!"

Neji then told them he had to leave and gave Kohaku a stern look before disappearing. Shima got Tenshi attention right then, really wanting to talk to the boy. He smiled and talk to her, telling her a little about himself. They talked for a few minutes, till finally, Tenshi's eyes slid off Shima's face and over her shoulder to the brown haired boy sitting a few yards behind her. His eyes locked with Kohaku's and Shima noticed.

"Well," she said, patting Tenshi's shoulder, "I promised Mom I'd help her clean house today. I'll see you two tomorrow." she said, turning to go, deciding to leave the two boys alone. "Bye, Tenshi-kun, Kohaku-kun!" she called.

"Bye, Shima-chan." Tenshi said, Kohaku just nodded his head to her and she took off. They looked back at each other and Kohaku's hand brushed against his left ankle for a second before he stood, eyes never leaving the Uchiha's.

_Kami-sama..._ Tenshi thought, now getting a good look at his old friend. _He's grown so much..._

Kohaku was at least almost a head taller then Tenshi. His hair looked almost exactly the same as it did when they were young. His hair the same color as his mothers. He had bangs that hung down over his headband and on the tops of his eyes. The first bang hanging down that was closes to the center of his forehead went to just above his eyes, then the others got longer as they got closer to his ears. His hair was just like his mothers, but he had one rebel lock of hair that hung right in the middle of his forehead over the headband and was only as long as the bangs closest to the center of his forehead. His face wasn't as childish, the baby fat wasn't there as much anymore. From what Tenshi could tell he had a well fit body like he'd been training his whole life. He wore a black Chinese style shirt like his mother wore when she was young and under it was a dark purple shirt that had long sleeves. His hands were wrapped from what Tenshi could tell and his right hand wore a fingerless clove over the wrappings on his hand. He wore pants like the Chunin and Jounin wore except, Kohaku's had many different pockets to hold things, and all the pockets were lined with dark purple. The pants tucked into the wrappings on his shins and he wore black ninja sandles that matched Tenshi's.

Kohaku's skin was darker then Tenshi's. He had his mothers skin and the Hyuuga eyes. Though, Tenshi could tell they weren't the same eyes from when Kohaku was younger. These eyes were stricter, more serious, all knowing, and, from what Tenshi had guessed, anger.

"Why are you here?" the Hyuuga asked, making Tenshi blink. Kohaku's voice was deep, not very deep, but deep for his age. **(Kitsune-chan: Sort of like what Sasuke's voice sounded like when he was 12. The english version of Sasuke's voice is what it sounded like, sort of.)**

"I was finally able and needing to come back." Tenshi answered, watching the Hyuuga. He was worried Kohaku would be mad at him for leaving, although Tenshi had no control over leaving, and he was starting to dread that he was right.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed some. "Did you not want to in those six years?" he asked. Tenshi raised his hands, shaking them back and forth quickly.

"Oh, Kohaku, I did the second I got there! But I had no choice see--"

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked and Tenshi dropped his hands.

"...Hai." he said, his chin tilting down some. Kohaku studied him, his eyes still held some surprised, but not much.

"You've changed... a little." he said after a few minute's of quiet. Tenshi said nothing, just watched him. "You're taller, I can tell much stronger then I thought you'd be... You're eyes are still a little the same. But their more mature. Like you've been through a lot..." he paused, his eye moving back to the Uchihas, "Have you?" Tenshi nodded.

"More then you can imagine." he said in a quieter tone then the voice he was using before. Kohaku 'hmmed' before crossing his arms.

"You're still short." he said and Tenshi frowned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oi, watch it, Hyuuga. I'll get tall soon, you'll see." he said, and Kohaku just shook his head, but barely.

"Whatever." he snipped, looking up at the sky. They were quiet again, then Kohaku sighed. "Six years..." he muttered. "Not a letter one." Tenshi sucked in some breath at the comment and shook his head in a rough manner.

"I couldn't. My parents told me I was not to write any letters. I couldn't contact others. They said it was dangerous for me and the one who was suppose to receive the letter. They said people could be looking for me... and not for good reasons." Tenshi told him, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry if it upset you and/or still upsets you, but there was nothing I could do."

Kohaku glanced back at him, that anger Tenshi saw before now at the front of his eyes.

"Whatever." he said in a harsh, annoyed tone. Tenshi flinched a little, but barely visable, though Kohaku's eyes caught it, but felt nothing of it. He turned from the Uchiha and moved to leave. Tenshi moved forward some, wanting to talk to the person he missed the most for six years longer.

"Kohaku..." he said and the boy stopped for a second.

"I'm leaving, don't follow." he said in a strict manner and Tenshi scowled at his back.

"...Still a little mean, ne jaa'ku?" Tenshi asked, his scowl not lifting. Kohaku had to fight hard to bite back the word 'baka' in response to Tenshi calling him 'jaa'ku'.

"I don't feel like talking... to you right now." the Hyuuga said, and started walking again. Tenshi sucked in some air again, and moved forward more, really wanted to converse with the Hyuuga. He hadn't seen him in six years, and he wanted to see his first friend for the first time in six years longer.

"'Haku--"

"Don't call me that." Kohaku snapped, and Tenshi stopped moving forward, staring at Kohaku's back as the boy walked briskly away. A pain was lingering in his chest and it hurt. He'd never heard Kohaku talk to him like that, though he hadn't seen nor talked to the boy in six years. Tenshi knew better then to follow the Hyuuga and pester him, so he stayed where he was, watching his back till he was out of sight.

Tenshi ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

_Getting Kohaku to be my friend again is going to be harder then I thought..._ He thought in a sad way. He glanced at his right leg, at his ankle. He bent down, running his hand over it for a few seconds before lifting and standing back straight.

_Though, he still saw him touch where it should be... maybe... he still has it?_

Tenshi shook his head, then stretched his arms before he headed off into the village, trying not to think about a certain lavender eyed 12 year old. He had an hour till he had to go to the bridge.

Shima had watched them from the woods, and sighed deeply. She knew Kohaku was going to be stupid, it was just in his nature. She shook her head. She could tell Tenshi really wanted to be close to Kohaku again, just in the way the Uchiha watched the Hyuuga's back as he left. She didn't know Tenshi well, but she decided to get to know the Uchiha, then she'd find a way to help him gain back Kohaku's friendship and trust. Kohaku needed his little 'Shi-baka, as he had called Tenshi, back.

**InkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKoseInkaAtsuKose**

**Inka, Atsuko, and Koseto: 13**

Atsuko hurriedly turned the short missions report in and bounced back outside.

"'Sukie-chan, why are you in such a hurry?" Koseto asked, catching up to her, Inka walking lazily behind them. Ever since they became Chunin at the Chunin exams, they've been taking all the missions they could together. Sometimes Inka and Atsuko went on missions with Tanaka, even though they guy liked going with different random shinobi on certain missions, they did great together. Their team work was good, and Koseto would go with his other team every once and a while too. But Inka, Koseto, and Atsuko seemed to work best together, as Naruto noticed, even when they weren't on missions and helping Atsuko prank someone.

She turned to the two boys, a smirk on her face.

"Guess!" she said in a sing-song voice. But boys looked at each other.

"Uhh... I don't know?" Koseto said while Inka shrugged. Atsuko chuckled before putting her arms behind her head.

"Guess who's back... Back again... Tenshi's back. Tell a friend!"(1) she sang, a smile on her face. Koseto's eyes widened and Inka raised an eyebrow.

"Tenshi-chan is back?" Koseto asked and she nodded happily. "Yay! Now I get to see how much he's grow and I have now another Uchiha to bug!" he whooped. Inka smiled.

"Finally back, huh?" he said. "'Bout time." Atsuko bounced down the street beckoning them with her hand.

"Come on, come on! He's waiting for us at the bridge!" she called and Koseto hurried after her, heck even Inka did.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi stood, leaning against the railing of the bridge similar to how his father did when he was young and waiting for Kakashi to show up. His eyes were closed, in one hand he help a small brown bag which had some of his Yamagata cherries in it. He ate one after another while trying to meditate like Chuushin told him to do. Chuushin was trying to get him to "feel the earth, the wind, the water, and the warmth in the air", like demons often did. He said it would help him with control over his powers and chakra and over Datenshi, who just grumbled the whole time.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't hear the running of feet coming his way at first till it was to late. Though, he did hear...:

"Hidden Leaf Secret 'GLOMP' jutsu!" and before the Uchiha could react, he was tackled to the ground, the bag dropping from his hand, and was throughly glomped.

"What the..." he trailed off, surprised by the sudden "_friendly"_ attack.

"Koseto! Don't smother the kid!" came a lazy sounding voice. Tenshi blinked.

_Koseto?_

That's when the boys sent came to his nose and the one on top of him strattled Tenshi's waste with his knees on either side of his hips and his arms held up on either side of Tenshi's head. Tenshi blinked up into sparkling green eyes.

"Tenshi-chan!" the boy above him bellowed happily. Tenshi smiled.

"Koseto-nii!" he bellowed back and hugged the older boy above him.

Koseto had met Tenshi and Atsuko when Atsuko was three and Tenshi was two. He was as close as he was now to Atsuko then, but he still played with them often. Sometime, Koseto would play with Tenshi and talk to him, becoming a good friend to the angel. He'd play with him and Kohaku often, that's when Kohaku liked him more, as Koseto says.

Suddenly, Koseto was lifted off of the youngest Uchiha.

"Get off my otouto, 'Seto." Atsuko said, moving him. He laughed, scratching his head. Atsuko smiled down at Tenshi.

"Nee-chan." he said in greeting and she helped him up. When he stood, he saw the other person in the trio. "Inka-san!" he called and Inka nodded his head to him.

"Long time no see, Tenshi-kun." he said in his normal lazy voice.

"Wow, have you grown, Tenshi! Kaa-san is going to freak over you when she sees you later." Koseto told him, "You looked like your father!"

"But, sweeter in appearance..." Atsuko paused, "And also in personality." she added, smirking. Tenshi picked up his little bag, which none of the cherries fell out, to Tenshi's relief. He took one out and ate it.

"So, did you meet your team?" Atsuko asked as he went back to where he stood before. He nodded as his sister went to stand next to him in the way he was doing before he got attacked by Koseto.

"What genin team in he on?" Inka asked, moving over to sit by Atsuko and rest against the ralling.

"Hyuuga Neji-san's team." Tenshi said, eating another cherry. Koseto bounded over to the other side of Tenshi from Atsuko.

"Oi, Shima is on that team!" he said, trying to grab a cherry from Tenshi's bag, only to get his hand slapped away.

"... So is Kohaku." Inka added, yawning. Koseto didn't seem to hear him.

"Oi, what kind of cherries are those?" the older raven asked the younger one. Tenshi's eyes moved over from the bag to Koseto.

"Yamagata cherries." he said in mono-tone. Koseto perked up.

"Those are _goood_!" he said, bouncing on his heels.

"Mine are special." Tenshi said, looking back at the bag. Koseto stopped bouncing and gave him a curious look.

"Why is that?" he asked. Tenshi glanced up at him.

"Because they're _mine_!" Tenshi snipped in a playful manner, holding the bag protectively to his chest and slapping Koseto's hand away as he tried to get another one.

"Aww, hey no fair!" Koseto whinned, pouting some.

"And their addicting." Tenshi added in a hushed tone. Koseto tried again only to have Tenshi nip at the offending hand. Koseto drew his hand back, playfully glaring at the young Uchiha, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Stop it, you two." Atsuko warned and they both smiled at her.

"Gomen." they said at the same time, laughing.

"Anyway," Atsuko said, her hands going into her pockets, "how was Kohaku?" Tenshi sighed lightly, turning his head a little to the right, his eyes looking that way. Atsuko blinked, understanding his body language right then.

"He was... Good I guess. Kind of grumpy." Tenshi said, his eyes moving to look over at Inka, then Atsuko, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, he's like that in the morning. Very grumpy. It doesn't usually get better till after lunch." Koseto said, laughing some. Tenshi nodded.

"I see..." he said. Inka and Koseto looking at each other, but said nothing else.

"Alright," Atsuko said, standing straighter, "Good."

_We'll talk about it later._ She thought, knowing Tenshi heard her.

_/./Right. /./_

**SasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasaSasuMasa**

Masami growled in annoyance as he looked through the cup boards for a cup to drink some milk out of. His parents had a strict rule not to drink anything out of a few certain glass cups that were used for important or special times, to hold wine of something. And those cups were the only ones clean. All the clean cups were dirty because Masami had ignored Sasuke when he told him to do the dishes four days ago. He forgot about it and never did them, so there they were, stacked up round the sink and in it. Naruto hadn't been able to because he had been very busy lately with work and no one else did because Sasuke told everyone Masami would do it, though he never did.

After looking for a cup for five minute's, Masami gave up and took off the lid on the milk, and drank from the jug.

Sasuke came in and was going to go in the living room to watch TV or read when he saw Masami drinking from the jug of milk. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and stopped walking, turning to his eldest.

"What the hell are you doing, Masami?" he asked, walking over to the boy who stopped drinking.

"Drinking milk." he said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Sasuke scowled, snatching the jug from his hands.

"From the jug! Masami, that's gross. We all drink milk from this!" he snipped and Masami sighed.

"There's no clean cups, Otousan!" he whinned. Sasuke looked over at the sink and he scowled more.

"I told you to do the dishes, Masami." he growled and Masami rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't remember that."

"That's because you're stupid." Masami glared at his father, who glared back.

"It's not like it's hurting anything." Masami sighed, looking away from his father.

"Not hurting anything? It's starting to stink and get gross, which is not how this house is suppose to be. And if it's messy and stinks, that makes your Chichiue mad, and when your Chichiue gets mad, someone gets hurt. More then likely that someone is me." Sasuke said, his hands going to his hips.

"Not my problem." Masami muttered, turning from his father to get an apple.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled, "I would not be surprised if you stuck your hand over it and it reached out and pulled you in!"

"Can it really do that?!" Masami asked, excitement on his face. "Oh! Let's go get Hikari and see if it works! It would be awesome and funny if it got her!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_"Masami_, stop trying to find ways to torment and bug your sister. And I ask you to do them every day and you have yet to do it. I'm tried of you not listening to me, I should except behavior like this from your brother or Atsuko, but neither to that, and you are the oldest." he grumbled. Masami sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm sorry, dad." he said, turning from Sasuke once more to get the apple he failed to get before. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes boring into Masami's back and said boy could feel it.

"...You're not sorry." he said plainly and Masami turned back to him, taking a bite out of the apple, "You don't mean it."

"Nah, dad, believe it or not, I'm still young. I said sorry, okay? Isn't that enough? Don't make me mean it." Masami said, staring at his apple. Sasuke sighed.

"I want you too. You're almost a full blow man. One more year and you can marry and drink... _Holy shit_, you can drink in one year..." Sasuke muttered, grabbing his head, surprised. Masami raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, dad, I don't think shit is holy. But, whatever you say. If you worship it, I wont think any different of you." Masami said, causing Sasuke to look back at him and glare.

"Uchiha Masami," Sasuke said, a small scowl on his face, "It seems you're a lost cause." he sighed dramatically, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Masami peered at him, eyes narrowing.

"What are you up to, dad?" he asked. Sasuke just looked at him in what looked like sympathy.

"It's like sticking a nail is rice brand.(2) I've decided, I am no longer going to tell you to do anything or how to either. You're on your own now." he said, doing a shooing motion with his hand. Masami blinked.

"So... no more dad telling me to clean the house or do the dishes? You're not going to tell me what to do at all? Nah, no way?" he asked, Sasuke just ignored him. "Sweet!" Masami yelled, happily. He bounced around his father who watched him with a schooled expression. "You can't tell me what to do! WOOT!" Sasuke just stared at him as the blond headed out of the kitchen. "This is gong to be fun, old man!" he called and ran off to his room laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_Old man?_

"Idiot." he muttered, smirking.

"He was?" came a female voice from the living room, Sasuke heard it as he passed the door way. He stopped and looked in to see his two youngest kids in there talking.

"Yeah. Though I figured he would be that way, I can understand why." the youngest said, looking at his hands that were in his lap as he sat on the couch, his sister next to him.

"But still! He should know it's not your fault. He doesn't have reason to be mad at you." she said, folding her arms over her chest, sitting on the edge of the couch. Tenshi raised his hand, putting it on her shoulder.

"Atsuko, don't do anything okay. He's just being... well, himself from what I heard from Inka-san and Koseto-san." he said, almost pleaded.

"But, neko-chan!" Atsuko whinned but Tenshi shook his head. That when Sasuke decided to make his presents known.

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" he asked, walking up to them as they turned their heads to look at him.

"It's the Hyuuga's youngest, Kohaku." Atsuko said, leaning back into the couch. Sasuke's brow rose.

"What happened?" he asked. Tenshi sighed and told him his whole encounter with the youngest Hyuuga heir. Sasuke nodded through it and when Tenshi was done, sighed.

"He'll get over it. He's just been a little hurt and mad that you were gone, and now that your back, he probably doesn't know how to act. So he's acting like this and maybe he is a little mad that you came home after six years and maybe didn't see him first. Though, me and your Chichiue wouldn't let you." Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry. He'll get over it in a few days or so." Tenshi nodded, pressing his hands down on his knees.

"Hope your right, dad."

**SasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTens**

Sasuke poked his son's shoulder. When he got no response, he did it again, but harder and his finger stayed on him longer. When his son did nothing and his little wolf Ittan looked up at him with a small glare, Sasuke's sighed. He kneeled down by his bed and started to light shake him.

"Wake up son. Time to get out of bed and to your first day of training with a team." he said, and shook him more when little Tenshi did not show signs of waking up.

"Wake up. Wakey, wakey!" he said, flicking his sons ear. Tenshi groaned.

"Noooooo...!" he moaned. "No wakey... wakey..." he yawned, trying to bury himself more into his bed. Sasuke laughed inwardly, and rolled his eyes. He poked Tenshi again.

"Hai, wakey, wakey. You don't wanna be late to Neji-san's training do you?" he asked. Tenshi shrugged his hand off him.

"Post pone it..." he mumbled. Sasuke sighed, shaking him again.

"Can't. Now, WAKE! WAKE! WAKE UP!!" he yelled. Tenshi eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he reach out towards his fathers face. Sasuke stood still as Tenshi's hand moved around his face, touching his eyelids, pulling on his lips, pressing his fingers to his cheeks, pulling his ears, and finally, pushing on his nose.

"What are you doing, Tenshi?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying to find the off button on my annoying loud alarm clock." he said, pinching his nose and Sasuke's chuckled, moving his sons hand.

"You sound like your Chichiue." he said. "Don't make me get out the claw." he said, moving his right hand up by his sons face.

"Don't make me bite the claw." Tenshi muttered. Sasuke's ignored him and brought it closer and was about to assault Tenshi with it when said boy moved quickly and caught the hand between his teeth. Sasuke stared at him stoically and tried to pull his hand away but Tenshi tightened his hold.

"Ow." Sasuke yelp lightly, and swatted Tenshi's nose so he'd let go of his hand, and it worked.

"Now seriously, get up. Neji said to meet him where he told you to at eight. It's seven ten right now. You need time to get a shower, get dressed, and eat. Now up!" he said, smacking Tenshi's back side.

"Alright, fine, fine. I'm getting up." he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"GAAAAHHH!"

Sasuke and Tenshi looked up at Tenshi's bedroom door when they heard a familiar yell. Suddenly, Naruto's mini me appeared in the door way, in his night cloths, panting and out of breath. He pointed at Sasuke.

"It's Seven ten and fifty seconds! I was suppose to met my team for the next mission at seven! Why didn't you wake me up?!" he yelled at his father, who just stared at him. "Why didn't you tell me to get up? I know you wake up around five something, why didn't you wake me?!" Masami gasped for breath. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! You can't tell me what to do! Ha, I see." he said, smiling, his hands going to his hips and a smile on his face.

"You idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Masami, it's seven eleven and five seconds." Tenshi said in a sweet voice. Masami jumped, yelping before running back to his room, mumbled something about being destroyed. Sasuke shook his head and Tenshi giggled.

"Stupid, stupid boy." they both said at the same time.

**NejiKohaTensShimMimiRiriNejiKohaTensShimMimiRiriNejiKohaTensShimMimiRiriNejiKohaTensShimMimiRiri**

"Alright, today, we are going to see what our new team mate can do." Neji said, brushing some hair out of his face. Shima smiled.

"Yay! We get to see Tenshi fight!" she said and said boy smiled at her.

"I'll try my best." he said, shifting Mimi in his arms. Shima reached a hand out towards the fox.

"What's their names?" she asked as Mimi let her pet her.

"This one, the fox, is Mimi. And the wolf down there is Riri." Tenshi said, looking down at the Ittan which was in his pup form. Shima giggled.

"They're both so cute!" she said, bending down to pet Riri.

"Why do you need those damned fur balls here?" came a deep voice from Tenshi right. He looked over at Kohaku and scowled a little.

"They fight with me." he said.

"Can't do it by yourself, moron?" Kohaku huffed. "Don't think it'd matter either way. You're still probably weak." Tenshi shook his head as Riri growled.

"I wouldn't say something like that Kohaku." Tenshi said, petting Mimi's back, "You don't know half of what we can do." His eyes moved to look over at Kohaku, his head not moving and Kohaku stared back at him, that old competition they had between themselves when they were young faintly coming back.

Neji clapped his hands, making the two boys look away from each other. He knew how Kohaku thought of Tenshi being back and that he wasn't to happy with him. Neji really wanted to test Tenshi so he got an idea.

"I was going to make you go through a few test. But I've decided, I'll make you spar," he glanced in between Kohaku and Tenshi, "against Kohaku." Both boys looked at each other. And Neji waited for their response.

Both boys smirked.

"Fun." Kohaku muttered.

"I'm up for it." Tenshi said, letting Mimi down. Neji then pointed out in front of him on the other side of the three post, in between the post and the river.

"Start there. Only rule is don't hurt each other so bad that one of you has to go to the hospital and don't kill each other. You can do anything you like. I'll tell you when to start and I will end the fight." he said sternly. Both boys nodded and Shima moved back to stand next to Neji.

Tenshi and Kohaku glanced at each other, then the Hyuuga turned, walking to where they needed to be. Tenshi looked down at Mimi and Riri and they looked up at him. He's eyes darted to the post for a second then came back to them. They nodded, knowing what he wanted, and both jumped up on a post, turn towards where Tenshi was going to spar.

Tenshi moved to his spot, looking across to Kohaku.

"Not going to use your pets?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Only when necessary." Tenshi responded.

"Okay. Tenshi, show us what you can do." Neji said, looking over at Tenshi with a stoic look, and the boy nodded.

"Don't go easy on me, Kohaku." Tenshi said, drawing himself in a fighting stance. Kohaku copied him.

"Wasn't planning to." he replayed. Neji looked between them.

"Ready..." he paused, seeing both boys get lower to the ground, "Began!" Right when the first syllable left his mouth, Kohaku through shurikin at the Uchiha, who through a kunai at them, knocking them off course.

Right after the weapons hit, Kohaku was already only a yard from Tenshi, and he slammed his fist forward, only to have Tenshi dodge it with no problem. Kohaku kept jabbing at him the gentle fist way. Tenshi blocked them all.

_The gentle fist, eh? Atsuko told me about this. Can't let him hit my chakra points. _

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" Kohaku asked, jabbing his right hand forward. Tenshi raised his right arm, blocking Kohaku's hand with the back of his left wrist. "You're just dodging. Do afraid your hits will be weak?"

He through his left hand at him and Tenshi grabbed his wrist, flipping himself over the Hyuuga and landing on the air level with Kohaku's waste. Before Kohaku could turn and right when Tenshi's feel landed, Tenshi dropped to his hands a feet, and he kicked his right foot out behind him and into Kohaku's back. The blow sent the Hyuuga flying four yards or so forward, the he stumbled to keep his balance, only to fall on his knees, his hand reaching around to rub where Tenshi had hit him.

"No." Tenshi responded curtly, dragging his right foot along the air, turning towards Kohaku, and standing up straight gracefully, in one movement. He heard Shima gasp.

"He's standing on air!" she yelled out, surprised. "That's not possible!"

"He's special, like his siblings." Neji told her and she seemed to understand.

Kohaku turned to him, glaring. "Damn, munch kin." he muttered and Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make fun of my height." he said in mono-tone. Kohaku got up, and moved towards him, throwing kunai and shurikin at him. Tenshi dodged them, flipping backwards and higher on air. One past the right side of his head and two more on either side of his waste. He made a move to do a fire jutsu, when suddenly, the three kunai that just passed him were coming at him from behind, and at the same spots. He dodged the two that went to his sides and grabbed the one aimed at his head.

_A trap set back there? A clone?_ he thought, _No, I would have sensed it, something else..._

He through the kunai back at Kohaku, much faster and harder then how it was sent to him. Kohaku barely dodged it, and he was surprised and how far it embedded itself in the tree behind him, almost going through it. But looking at it cost him and Tenshi done the hand signs needed for the fire jutsu.

_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!_

He put his pointer and thumb to his mouth in a circle and blew out as hard as he could, sending a big fire ball out at the Hyuuga. He waited a second, and he saw some of the fire moving towards him, and the Hyuuga broke out of it, with his fist pulled back.

Tenshi jumped up and back quickly, getting ready to do Hōsenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), but Kohaku grabbed his ankle, tugging him down to Kohaku's level on the air.

_Gah! My concentration slipped! Should have seen that coming._

Kohaku's fist hit Tenshi's cheek and the Hyuuga quickly let him go once his fist hit. Tenshi only _allowed_ himself to go three feet back from the impact before he reached his hand up like trying to catch something. He had grabbed something not visible to everyone else and used it to swing his body around like he was on a bar or a small branch.

"Do bad you can't stay in air!" he yelled as he swung his body all the way around, and his right foot collided with the Hyuuga's shoulder blade. This happened fast, and the impact from Tenshi's foot caused Kohaku to fall to the ground faster and with much more force, but the boy landed on his hands and knees.

Their fight continued like this, neither of them sending the other down for long, each getting hits in on each other. Kohaku noticed that Tenshi like to dance circles around him, making the Hyuuga consider using his Byakugan to see all around him better and to keep better check of the Uchiha, though he didn't. Using it would, to him, say that he was weaker then the Uchiha. Tenshi had yet to use the Sharingan, he wasn't going to use Byakugan till Tenshi's used his Sharingan.

Although, he couldn't properly use his Gentle Fist without it. Of course, he knew all the chakra points in a body by memory and could faintly see them without turning his Byakugan completely on, as he guessed Tenshi could see his movements and predict little movements without the Sharingan visible. Kohaku decided he'd just rely on his memory, that it, till he tried to hit a point on Tenshi's arm, a missed by half an inch.

"Missed." the Uchiha said with a smirk, and punched him square in the jaw. He really wanted to use the Byakugan now, but his pride wouldn't let him. After missing a few more times, the Uchiha sighed.

"Seems like it wont work." he muttered and Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Turn on your Byakugan."

"No." Kohaku said curtly. Tenshi scowled at him.

"Hai. I told you not to go easy on me, and you're holding back by not turning on your Byakugan. Turn it on!" he demanded.

"I'm not going to." The Hyuuga said stubbornly. Tenshi shook his head, then closed his eyes. When they opened, the Sharingan replaced his mid-night eyes.

"There, I have my Sharingan on. Byakugan, now." he said in a stern voice. Kohaku lifted two fingers on his right hand, channeling his chakra, and activated his Byakugan. Tenshi snorted. "You're so childish." Kohaku's brow furrowed.

"You're one to talk!" he yelled and charged at the Uchiha once more, now being able to target the Uchiha's chakra points dead on.

But now, Tenshi could avoid him easier, see where he was going, what he was going to do. It was tougher to hit the boy with those crimson, trade mark of the Uchiha clan, eyes watching him.

Kohaku aimed for a point on Tenshi's side, only to have the Uchiha cut to the other side, avoiding it.

_Should I use my Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) _on him?_ Kohaku thought, dodging Tenshi's powerful Hōsenka no Jutsu. _Could Tenshi copy it?_ He wondered, _Like it'd matter now, he'll see it sooner or later. But will it be affective on him?_

Kohaku remembered back at it brother's Chuunin exam. The last fight was drawn down to Tanaka and Uchiha Atsuko. During the match, Atsuko showed that she had copied the Gentle Fist fighting style a few times in training with Tanaka before and she had practiced it and could use it. It surprised everyone, but that wasn't the biggest surprised of all the match.

Near the end of the match, Tanaka had finally used the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō on her. It looked like to everyone that he had hit all her points dead on, the way it looked was perfect, and Atsuko looked throughly beat when he finished. But, as she was doubled over and Tanaka was telling her how she wasn't quite strong enough to beat him yet, the Uchiha girl started to giggle, then laugh. No one had ever seen the girl laugh like she was then. She stood up straight and her head was thrown back, and it sort of sounded evil. When she was done, she brushed some dirt off her and her hands were on her hips. Everyone, even Atsuko's parents, stared at her in shock. She then closed her eyes, Kohaku remembers clearly for he was on the edge of his seat, watching her intently. She opened them suddenly, Sharingan spinning.

_"You missed." _she had said with amusement in her voice. All Hyuuga's then had activated their Byakugan right then and looked at her. And sure enough, none of the girls chakra points were hit. No one understood how it was possible, even Kohaku was sure Tanaka aimed perfectly, Tanaka never missed, not once in his life. But then, Atsuko told them all what _really _happened.

_"Hai Tanaka-kun, you're aim was perfect, right on target." _she had said, a smirk playing across her lips, "_But you failed to noticed that, right when you thought you where going to hit a certain spot and you stop focusing on that spot, the mila-second before you hit it, you where already missing it." _This confused some people, and she seemed to know it. "_Did you forget the... speed I showed off in all my last matches? Do you think merely moving slightly while you did all that was hard for me? That I couldn't have that speed to do that, when clearly, in this match and all the others before, I moved so quick that even the strongest, most skilled Sharingan has a very tough time following me? My inhuman speed comes with my strength. I've had many tell me they are one in the same because all my muscles are inhuman, especially my legs. So, even though a normal human can not do this, I am not normal." _She had paused and rolled her neck back, "_So, in the instant that you stopped focusing on a spot and the mila-second before you hit, I moved my body slightly so you didn't hit the point. Thanks to my speed, and this," _She pointed to her eyes, "_I was able to avoid your attacks, while making everyone else, and you, believe you had hit me perfectly." _

Of course, Tanaka did not believe her, even though no one could think of any other way her chakra points weren't hit unless Tanaka was very careless, and he knew he wasn't, and wasn't going to start to say that. So Atsuko went on.

"_With the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, I noticed, that the user sends chakra straight out from their hands, fingers, ex cetera, so it goes straight out to the chakra point, hitting it dead on and full blast. It does not go out far from the point, only a hair breadth of chakra hits around the point. The points are small, so the chakra blast are small. Now, if just using Gentle Fist, the user can make the chakra blast shoot out in a wider range. With the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, the user is doing it so fast, it is best that it is in a straight line and small, for it goes quicker. Since I know this, I was able to use my speed and moved my body while using Sharingan to predict your moves to avoid the small blast of chakra without anybody else noticing. Of course, my move isn't perfect, since my brother just came up with it not to long ago, and don't have a Hyuuga to practice it with. As you see,"_ She lifted her shirt a little to show her right side, _"you did hit one point." _And she was right. As all the Hyuugas saw, that point was hit, chakra flow stopped to that one point.

Kohaku sighed at the memory. That Uchiha girl was amazing, like her parents.

Kohaku dodged one of Tenshi's water dragons from the river.

_Can Tenshi do as Atsuko did?_ he thought, _No, probably not. She has inhuman speed and strength, he doesn't. He couldn't pull it off._

Kohaku decided just to try some of the moves in the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō on the youngest Uchiha. When he was close enough, he tried it, a he saw Tenshi's eyes narrow quickly, the Sharingan moving for a second. Kohaku jabbed at him three times, and the Uchiha seemed to let him hit him. Then he jumped back.

"You missed." he said and Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

"How? Only your sister has speed like that, inhuman." he said and Tenshi put his hands on his hips.

"Who do you think came up with it?" he asked. Kohaku blinked. "Masami-nii sure as hell didn't. She trained with me that whole month, Masami had ANBU stuff he had to do. I'm her only other brother."

"But, you don't have her power." he said, folding his arms.

"True. But remember I'm the Oourjironoki. Part of my special abilities is inhuman reflexes. I can quickly move as fast as she can, maybe not as far and long, but just as quickly." he told the Hyuuga. Kohaku nodded.

"I see. Well, aren't you special." he growled and Tenshi grinned.

"Yup!" Then suddenly there were five Tenshi's and all of them quickly spread themselves out to where they were in half a circle around Kohaku. Then they did a few hand signs quickly and inhaled deeply.

_Katon: Karyūdan! _(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)

And from their mouths came a missile like wave of fire straight at Kohaku, the tips of the flames looking like a pheonix's body. Kohaku dodged them all quickly jumping in the air, doing the hand signs for Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile) and sent it right at Tenshi as Tenshi sent the Katon: Karyūdan at him. It destroyed two Shadow Clones.

Neji watched them with interest. _Tenshi is very good in ninjutsu and tai. I haven't seen genjutsu yet. He matches Kohaku's skill, if not better. _He folded his arms, glancing at Shima who was bouncing in excitement. _He's good with that one power levitation and the healing. Every time Kohaku gives him a bruise or cut, it heals within a few seconds. This kid is good like Naruto-sama said. _

After a little longer of fighting, the two boys never seemed to wear each other down, though they were panting, but lightly.

**Damn young one. Just end this already. I'm getting bored fighting this brat.**

_You're not fighting him, I am. And he isn't a brat, you teme!_

_Just end this before Datenshi throwns a fit. It's the last thing we both need. _

_-sigh- Alright fine._

Tenshi did the right hand signs and jumped down from his position in the air to a few feet in front to Kohaku, who tried to kick him. But Tenshi already through the ninjutsu out.

_Doton: Doryuu Taiga!_ (Earth Release: Moving Land River)

Mud appeared at Kohaku's feet and made him slid back, the mud moving like a river, making him go backwards. Kohaku looked up at the Uchiha, about to throw another jutsu back at him when he saw Tenshi hit his own thigh with his hand hard.

Suddenly, something big a heavy hit his back side hard, causing him to lunch forward. But then he noticed he couldn't go anywhere, his feet were stuck! Tenshi had made the mud wrap around his feet and become solid, so Kohaku was stuck. Kohaku could easily use his intangibility to make himself go through the mud like a ghost but then he risked Tenshi seeing. He looked around for what hit him, seeing Tenshi just standing a few yards before him with his elbows up by his shoulders and hands near his chin.

Suddenly, something scratched his back, making cuts and him hiss in pain.

"Ri! Not so much!" Tenshi yelled, eyes narrowing.

"Hai, master." Kohaku blinked at the deep male voice behind him. He was about to peer over his shoulder to see who it was to get hit in the side of the face by something that was a yellowish gold color. This caused him to fall to the side and roll across the ground, but he jumped to his feet face. Tenshi had softened the mud so he could get out. He looked around for the person that had hit him, but saw no one, just Tenshi on part they were suppose to fight on. Shima and Neji on the other side of the post.

He shook it off and quickly moved to Tenshi. He struck at him a few times, the Uchiha blocking them. Then he brought up a knee, hitting the smaller boy in the gut, making the Uchiha grunt, then quickly jabbed his right hand to his Tenshi's face. But right before it would hit, it stopped in mid-movement and he couldn't get it to move at all. It was like someone was holding his hand back with amazing strength. Kohaku's eyes widened.

_Telekinesis! Only me and Masami can do that? But Masami isn't here! Then who--?_

He looked at Tenshi, who was smirking.

"No, no touchy!" came that same deep male voice and Kohaku was sent back wards by some invisible force, back into a tree. He slid to the ground and looked up at the younger boy, who tapped his chest. Suddenly, it seemed out of no where to Kohaku, red straight, pointy looking claw marks came flying at him. He tried to move but he felt something hit his mind hard, making him grab his head as pain hit it. Then he felt that familiar tingling feeling in his body when that strange copying power was sensing another power.

But as he grabbed his head, the red claw like things seemed to grab his wirst and pin them to a tree. Normally, one would think now they were defeated, but Kohaku knew how to do hand signs with one hand. And he did.

_Suiton: Teppodama._ (Water Release: Gun Bullet)

The water like big bullets shot out at Tenshi. But something big and white knocked them all out of the way and disappeared. He tried to do some hand signs again, but suddenly, his hands couldn't move.

"What the..." Kohaku trailed off, looking at his hands. "How the hell can you do this?! I only thought Masami could!" Kohaku yelled at the approaching raven. Suddenly, something big and gold appeared in front of him, and he was looking into big blue eyes.

"Are you done yet?" the same deep male voice came, and from the thing in front of him, that Kohaku could tell was a giant wolf. Kohaku made a little 'eep!' noise and got embarrassed right after for making it. This wolf before him was four foot 7 or 8 inches when on all fours. Kohaku recognized the wolf to as the wolf pup Tenshi had brought to training.

"Riri, back off some." Tenshi said, walking up next to the wolf, a giant fox, about the size of the wolf, except she was about two or three inches shorter. He knew who she was too.

_Mimi?_

Tenshi stood before the trapped Hyuuga, the two Ittan's on either side of him, his hands resting on their head, which they hand bowed some so he could put his hands there comfortably.

"You like them?" he asked Kohaku, petting the two Ittans, "They've gotten big the past six years. And this isn't as big as they can get! They can get the size of a quarter horse!" he said, giggling some. Kohaku just stared at them, eyes wide in surprise. "They can shift their sizes and go into a human form and half human form. They're not demons. They're called Ittans. Not quiet humans, yet not quiet demons. But they aren't half demons. They are their own race, and they are made from an angel. Created when the angel hits a all time high in one of their powers. So far, I've only created four, and their all on my healing powers. These two, Riri and Mimi are my first two. Riri was made when I healed my Chichiue before he gave birth to me, and Mimi was created when..." he paused, looking away from his Ittan's to Kohaku's eyes, "...when I revived you." Tenshi sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, they are a part of me. They come to my call and protect me. We are a team and can sense when the other is in danger. Every angel has them. The most one can have is 26. I plan to have that many." he told Kohaku, who snapped out of his shock and was scowling at the boy.

"You mean to say," said a voice behind them, "that there are more then just one angel? More then just the Oourjironoki?" Neji asked. Tenshi looked at him.

"Ah, well, there was. I'm the last one. There where seven angel's before me. No angel two angel's are alive at the same time. In this cycle, an angel as to die before another can be born. That's how it works." he told his sensei. Neji nodded.

"I see."

"The Ougonmitsukai, the Gold Angel, was before me. A female." he told them and Neji nodded once more.

"Can you let me go now?" Kohaku barked, pulling at his wrist. Tenshi smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, gomen." he said and motioned for Mimi to release him. She waved her paw and the red claw things let him go. He rubbed his wrist, looking up at them. He then pointed at Mimi.

"Is that really the cute, little fox that tagged along with us every where we went back six years ago?" he asked.

"That's me!" Mimi said and Kohaku blinked in surprise.

"Could you always talk?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just decided not too." she said, sitting down. "The first time I did around Tenshi-sama was a few days before his parents made him... leave." she trailed off, glancing back at Tenshi. Kohaku scowled and stood up, brushing past them. Tenshi sighed, closing his eyes for a second, before tapping both the Ittan's heads and without their control, they shrunk back to their smaller forms with a yelp. He turned around to face everyone else and saw Kohaku standing over by Shima, his back sort of turned to Tenshi. Neji was looking between the two. Then he sighed and clapped his hands together.

"Alright. Good job you too. Tenshi, you are just as Naruto-sama said you are. We're happy to have someone as strong as you on the team. And your... Ittan's, correct?" Tenshi nodded. "Anyway, glad to have you. We _all_ are." he said. Shima nodded, voicing her agreement and Kohaku just grunted. "Come back here tomorrow at eight. We have training then we'll start on missions." he patted Tenshi's shoulder. "Squad seven, dismissed." and his disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Little did the three genin know, he just perched himself in a tree a few yards back to watch the two boys.

"Tenshi-kuuuunn!" Shima called, running up to him. "How about we go have lunch together and get to know each other." she said and Tenshi smiled softly at her.

"Can we tomorrow, Shima-san? Today Chichiue wants me home soon for some reason. Something about fixing up the house. He getting off very early today for this. That's why he went to work at like four something this morning." he said. She nodded happily.

"Sure thing! See you tomorrow then, Tenshi-kun!" she called and walked away, patting Kohaku on the shoulder as she past him.

"Bye Shima-san!" Tenshi called and Kohaku waved lazily.

Kohaku was about to just leave when Tenshi called out to him.

"Kohaku-san," he said, making the boy stop walking, "You're very strong, very good. It's a pleasure to be on your team and a team mate of yours. Are you sure you should be a genin? Why are you not chuunin?" he asked, approaching the Hyuuga. Kohaku's back seemed to stiffen.

"Because... I'm still keeping a promise I made to a little koneko a little over six years ago." he pretty much sneered. Tenshi flinched a little, stopping in his tracks.

"Kohaku... I'm sorry." he said softly, but just enough so the other boy could hear, "I couldn't help it. There was nothing I could do. My parents made me go. I had a bad condition and... It was against my will. Otousan had too--"

"I don't wanna hear it, Uchiha." Kohaku barked, glancing over his shoulder at the smaller boy. Tenshi blinked.

"Kohaku, what's wrong? Is that the reason why you act so mad at me? Why you act like you hate me?" he asked, talking with his hands along with his voice. Kohaku watched his hands move.

_He talked with his hands when he was young as well... That hasn't changed. _

"I'm sorry! It wasn't in my control or my choice for what had happened. My parents were worried and needed me away from Konoha. I would have told you I was leaving if--"

"But you didn't!" Kohaku suddenly snapped. Tenshi was taken aback some by the out burst. "You didn't tell me. You left with no word, no warning, no nothing! Not even a freaking letter while you were gone." Tenshi felt himself get defensive.

"I didn't know I was to leave till a few minute's before I had to, and in the middle of the night! I didn't have time to tell you anything! And my parents told me no letters, it was dangerous. Because I am the Oourjironoki people are after me! If people that were after me found out I had a connection with you, they would have come a got you, hurt you to get to me!"

"As if." he snapped. "It's not like you're parents couldn't have taken the letter from you and to me, or one of your siblings!" Tenshi sucked in a little bit of breath, not knowing what to say.

_...He's right... I could have done that... But then..._

"If you thought that up, how come you didn't write one and asked Masami or someone to bring it to me?" Tenshi asked, a little voice, not the two demons, in his mind yelling at him not to talk that way, it wasn't what he was suppose to do. But he couldn't help it. He saw a striking point open and he was going to take it, he was an Uchiha. He couldn't help it.

Kohaku's bit his lip in an angry way, trying to think up something but getting nothing.

_Damn he got me there. I didn't think of that till a few months ago. Kuso!_(shit)

"But still!" Kohaku finally said, turning so he was facing the Uchiha. "We made a promise to be by each others side all the time. To never leave."

"And I didn't--"

"Yes you did! You left, left my side."

"I didn't ever say, nor think or anything that you weren't my friend anymore or anything like that. That I wasn't right by your side. I was so angry and sad and worried when I was away that something bad would happen. That we wouldn't be friends anymore." Tenshi took a breath, "I was afraid that I broke my promise, but then I thought about it and a decided right when I got back that I would still be by your side. Even if I've been gone for six years, I'd still be right here with you. I wouldn't just ignore you and find different friends and never talk to you unless I had to. My mind and heart never left your side, I might have physically, by not my mind or heart. I've always been with you, even if I wasn't in Konoha. At least, to me you were." he paused, his eyes going down to Kohaku's left ankle. "If you still have it, are wearing it, then I was." he muttered. Kohaku's eyes darted down to his own left ankle then back up at Tenshi, then down to Tenshi's right ankle. Kohaku moved his left foot back, making Tenshi take his eyes from it.

"Remember, what I asked you when we were in your house, by Naruto-sama's Japanese garden? Close to when you were going to leave?" Kohaku asked. Tenshi thought for a minute, then nodded. Yes, he remembered.

_"Promise, that we'll always be here forever... I mean, by each others sides. Never behind or ahead of one another. Always there for each other... Always friends...?"_

"You weren't here... So you weren't here for me. And I couldn't be there for you because you weren't here." Kohaku said in a quiet tone, his face calm. "Part of it was broken." he muttered. "You weren't here. By my side...?" he paused, skipping that part, "Are you head or behind me? It's hard to tell now."

"I told Chichiue to make me a genin because I wanted to keep with you." Tenshi told him.

"Always friends?" Kohaku asked. Tenshi said nothing. "I'm not sure." Tenshi stepped forward.

"Kohaku, I want to be! This is why I am talking to you now!" he said, his hands tighting into fist. Kohaku glared.

"Tenshi..." he said, clenching his fist. "You left without a word. Never kept in touch with me. And now you return out of the blue!? I've been miserable and upset about this for six years, I can't just be all happy you are back and ready to welcome you so easily. Part of me wants nothing to do with you!"

Tenshi's eyes widened, his breath coming short.

_Nothing... to do with me?_

Kohaku turned his back to him. "I'm leaving. Don't follow." he growled and walked off. Tenshi sighed, watching Kohaku, before turning, picking up his two Ittans and holding them to his chest.

"Are you okay, Tenshi-sama?" Mimi asked. Tenshi smiled softly at her.

"I'm okay."

**NejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKohaNejiKoha**

Kohaku stomped through the woods, trying to find a place away from people to relive his frustration.

He had lied a little back there with Tenshi. Yes, it was hard to welcome the boy back easily, the fact he was gone so long and the suddenly returned maybe Kohaku feel, in a way, uneasy. It made him think that Tenshi could just easily leave again as he came back. Suddenly. And it was un true that _part _of him wanted nothing to do with him. Truly, he wanted to be around the angel a lot, he wanted to talk to him, to catch up, talk about old times. But his damned pride and the anger he felt for the angel leaving took over him. He was never good at controlling his temper and anger when it came to just people, not shinobi's, just... people.

_"--__I can't just be all happy you are back--"_

Lie.

That was a lie too.

When he first saw Tenshi, and realized that it truly was the little koneko, he really was back, he felt excited, relived, happy, finally calm, relaxed, amazed, and he wanted to hug the boy. But all those feelings made him remember that those same feelings are what he felt when he saw the boy daily six years ago. And he remembered Tenshi leaving, and the anger he was never good at controlling bubbled below the surface.

During their sparing match he had forgotten that Tenshi had left. He feel back into the feeling he got when he was young when they play spared or really did spar, or just rolled around on the ground, acting like they were beating each other up, when really the punches were gentle and like soft caresses. But when the fox mentioned _that_ the stupid anger returned, and again he could not control it. Then he said those things... How bad he just wanted to make up with the angel, but every time the kid said 'sorry' the anger rose.

He didn't stomp so much now, calming down a little, that is, till someone decided to make his presents known.

"He who has a sharp tongue soon cut's his own throat." a deep voice said from a tree behind him. Kohaku halted, body stiff.

"...Otousan." he mumbled. He turned as Neji dropped from a tree, facing his father.

"And possibly another's." Neji added, giving his son a stern look. Kohaku rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"He's an Uchiha, dad. They can handle anything, something like that wont hurt him." Kohaku said, his arms folding over his chest.

"Maybe, but Uchiha's are human, and all humans can get hurt by sharp tongues of the ones they care for." Neji said and Kohaku closed his eyes.

"Eh... gomen. I just... lost my temper--"

"When someone loses his temper, his reason goes on vacation." Neji said, and his son opened his eyes, scowling.

"You're doing it again." he said plainly. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Doing that damned sensei-voo-shit on me." Neji chuckled lightly.

"Gomen. But it seems needed at a time like this." he said. "Anyway, it's not smart to lose your temper at something like this. He only wants to be friends, he really didn't do anything wrong. And it just hurts him when you say thing like that and by acting hateful to him you risk the chance of him never wanting to be your friend and hating you back. You might lose a valuable friend."

"I didn't say anything to bad..." Kohaku muttered. Neji's brow rose.

"Yeah, '_I can't just be all happy you are back and ready to welcome you so easily. Part of me wants nothing to do with you!"_ he mimic his son, "Yeah, that's not bad or hurtful at all." he said sarcastically. Kohaku sighed.

"Alright, fine. Hai I did say some hurtful and bad things... I was angry... mad..." Kohaku looked away, his shoulders drawn up some. "Funny thing about temper is... you can't get rid of it by losing it." he muttered and Neji patted his head.

"Just..." He paused, "try to control your anger during the missions. Hot words never resulted in good judgment." Kohaku nodded.

"Hai, Otousan."

Neji walked past Kohaku patting his back. "Also remember." he looked back at him. "If you speak when you are angry, you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret." Kohaku stared at his back as he walked off. "Don't risk it, Kohaku."

Kohaku blinked, before narrowing his eyes.

"Oi! You're doing it again!" he yelled, chasing after his father.

**SasuNaruMasaTensSasuNaruMasaTensSasuNaruMasaTensSasuNaruMasaTensSasuNaruMasaTens**

"Why are we here again?" Masami asked his Chichiue, knowing if he ask his Otousan, he wouldn't respond. That damned 'I'm not telling you what to do or anything' thing still going on.

"We told Tenshi, since you, Hikari, and Atsuko got to redecorate your rooms two years ago, Tenshi should be able to do his. So we're here to get him a new, and bigger, bed. Plus, mine and your fathers bed is... well, getting a little... uncomfortable?" Naruto said, a sheepish smiled on his face. Masami gave him a dry look.

"Not comfortable anymore from yours and Otousan's 'naughty fun', ne Chichiue?" he asked. Naruto turned red and hit his sons head.

"Shut up, your as bad as your father sometimes." Naruto mumbled, walking ahead of the seventeen year old. Masami nursed his abused head.

"Chichiue! No child abuse in public!" he yelled at the other blond. Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, eyes narrowed.

"I do not abuse you! Child abuse is not my thing!" Naruto paused, "But husband toucher is okay." he said while lightly punching Sasuke's arm.

"Oi," the raven said, rubbing his arm, "husband abuse."

Masami bounced up next to Naruto. "Only toucher in bed, right Chichiue?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, face a little red, mouth open. He blinked then sighed heavily.

"Please, PEASE go back to being ten! I _liked_ you then!" he whined and it was Masami's turned to gap.

"Oi!" he yelled.

"You notice how both of them whine and annoy each other?" Sasuke asked his youngest son who was next to him. "They're both idiots." he muttered and Tenshi giggled.

"I heard that!" Naruto snipped. Sasuke just smirked at him and Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm. "Masami, take Tenshi to go look for a bed he wants. Me and your father are going to go look for one. It'll go faster this way." he said, before dragging Sasuke off to where he thought the best beds would be.

Tenshi grabbed Masami's wrist and pulled him off in a different direction.

"I wanna circle bed, like at the temple!" the raven said and Masami smiled.

"You're going to make your room like your room at the temple, aren't you?" he asked and the angel nodded.

"Yeah. Chichiue and Otousan already put the carpet like the one in my room at the temple before I can home. But the one here is black, not white."

"What color are you doing your walls?" the blond asked as Tenshi found a round bed and sat on it, bouncing a little.

"Uhh, like the walls in my room at the temple, but the lower half will be like Atsuko-nee's room. That cool, fiery color, with the orange, yellow, and red on the walls and make it looked like flames but you don't see the top of the flames. Like that." he said. He bounced on the bed again. "Too stiff." he said, and jumped off.

"Top half?" Masami asked.

"Same as ceiling."

"Hn." Masami watched Tenshi get on another bed and he snuck down on it some.

"Nii-san feel this! It's like it's trying to eat me or something." he said, patting the bed, trying to get up. Masami pressed his hand down on it and watched as his hands sank down into the mattress.

"Oh wow. A cannibal bed. Let's get this and switch it out with Hikari's bed! It'll be hilarious the first time she lays or sits in it! Besides, the trauma of almost being eaten by a bed might help her some, eh?" Masami said with a grin. Tenshi hit his arm.

"No, nii-san. Be nice to Hikari-nee." he said, walking over to another bed.

"You are no fun, you know that?" the blond mumbled, following his little brother.

"No, you're just immature and stupid." Tenshi said back, giggling afterwards at Masami's gapping mouth. \

"You little brat."

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Sasuke watched, with amusement, as Naruto laid, sprawled out, on one of the beds, his eyes closed and relaxed.

"This one feels nice. Nice and soft and comfortable." he sighed. "But, I wonder if sleeping for a few hours on it, will make my back hurt. We don't want that." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, can't have that. It could get in the way." he said, smirk on his face. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Shut up." he said plainly, jumping off the bed and pulling the raven over to another.

He sat on the bed, bouncing a little. Then he giggled. "I like this one! It's kind of bouncy and," he laied back on the center of the king sized bed, "it shifts to fit your body. But it's easy to get out of and move around. I don't think this will hurt my back or yours when we wake in the morning!" Naruto said happily, closing his eyes again. "I could sleep right here, right now." he muttered.

Sasuke watched him with a smirk, the little voice in his head telling him dirty things. **(Give'em Hell: My best friend says she has a little boy in her head that tells her dirty and perveted things sometimes. It's kind of like having someone like Kyuubi in your head... o.O')** Sasuke realized he had this voice in his head a little after the first time him and Naruto had made love. He sometimes inwardly talked to the voice and argued with it. Sometimes, it said sarcastic things or mean things or something that would make Sasuke snicker. He had decided that Naruto and Kyuubi had finally taken their effect on him and that the voice had to be the voice of his chibi self, who did dances anytime Sasuke was happy, excited or something.

Well, now the pervert voice in his mind was taking effect and decided to show its self to the public a little.

"I like this bed, Sasuke. What do you _THINK!?"_ the last word was yelped out of Naruto's mouth as he felt a body press down on his. He opened his eyes and looked into the amused eyes of his lover. "Sasuke! What are you doing? Get off me!" he whispered harshly, trying to push off the older man.

"Well koi, you said you liked the bed. And if you like it we might get it. But before we get it, we have to make sure it's fit and good for our wild and erotic love making escapades we'll be having." the leader Uchiha said, lifting his body to strattle his wife. Naruto pushed his shoulder roughly.

"Sasuke-teme, we're in a public store! Other people are in here, not to mention our sons! What have I told you about being publicly perverted?"**(Give'em Hell: XD)** he snapped. Sasuke sat up so he was sitting on his wife waste, who propped himself up on his elbows. Sasuke thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"I don't remember. I forgot." he said quickly, giving a soft, hardly noticeable thrust of his hips. Naruto scowled.

"As if, you never forget-- _Teme!_ What are you doing!?" Naruto all but yelped. Sasuke had moved back some and grabbed his wife's legs, holding them up under the knees at his sides. He had pushed Naruto's forehead with his hand in the process, making the blonds upper body fall back on the bed.

"Hmm..." he said, letting his eyes wander down the blond. He then did a 'test thrust' as his inner chibi self called it against the blond, "This feels comfortable. This ones okay. How about this?" Before Naruto had time to protest, Sasuke had lifted the blonds legs to rest on his shoulders and he leaned over the blond, placing a kiss on his cheek and did the 'test thrust' again. "This one feels good too." he said. Naruto growled.

"Uchiha Sasuke, let me go! Stop it!" he yelled, trying to remove his legs and push the perverted Uchiha off him. Sasuke ignored him and removed Naruto's legs for him, then grabbed his waste and before the blond could do anything, flipped him over onto his stomach, though Naruto did yell out in surprise. He felt the pressure of his husbands hands on his hips and said bastard lifted the blonds hips in the air. Naruto felt Sasuke's groin press up against his ass and he turned his head to glare at the man.

"Teme, we're in public! Stop it!" he snapped, but Sasuke's again ignored him, giving the thrust again, but harder, making the blonds glare grow more heated.

"Comfortable too. This bed might just do." he said, and Naruto sighed, thinking now he was done, but he was wrong, "But we still have other spots and positions to check." he added and Naruto yelled out in annoyance.

Sasuke reached around the blonds middle and pulled him up so they were both on their knees. Naruto started trashing around, trying to get out of his lovers hold. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and nodded his head.

"Does this one feel good to you, Naru-koi?" he asked, resting his chin on the blonds shoulder. Naruto glared at him.

"Get off me." he snipped, but Sasuke just sat back on the bed, pulling Naruto into his lap, the blonds back against his chest.

"Well of course this ones good, but how about," he turned the kitsune around in his lap and made Naruto's leg wrap around him, "this one?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just glared, trying to push Sasuke's chest to make him go away. When he didn't get a response, Sasuke pushed the blond off of him and onto his back on the bed. He then turned the blond on his side.

"Gah! Teme!" the kitsune barked, fighting to sit up. Sasuke raised one of Naruto's legs, putting it on his shoulder, holding it there with one hand and grabbing the blonds hip with the other. Then he did the 'test thrust' once more.

"Oh wow, this ones good too! This bed might just do!" Sasuke said, nodding his head with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, good. Now let me go and GET OFF ME!" Naruto yelled, trying to hit his husband.

"Oh no Naru-chan. We aren't done yet." Sasuke said with a sly smirk. Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

"We have to try it on a different spot on the bed!" Sasuke called out gleefully, which was a little scary. Well, it scared Naruto anyway because he knew Sasuke's pervertedness would not go away for a long while.

"Sasuke! We're in public! People will see!" Naruto cried and Sasuke shook his head.

"No one is around right now." he said, dropping Naruto's leg. He then picked up the blond and tossed him to a different spot on the bed. "Now over here!" he called and Naruto whinned loudly.

Sasuke made Naruto go through all the same ones on that spot on the bed, then tossed him to another spot. To Naruto's amazement, no one had come over to where they were or seen them. He just hoped no one would till Sasuke was done. But of course, like his husband was at the moment, the world was against the poor blond man.

"Ne, Chichiue, Tenshi found a bed. He need you guys over there to see if it's al-- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!?!" Masami yelled, starring at his parents wide eyed at the end of the bed that they were 'practicing positions' on.

Sasuke was on his knees near the center of the top of the bed, sitting sideways on the bed. He had Naruto laying in front of him with his legs on his husbands shoulders. Sasuke stared at Masami blankly and Naruto's face was as red as a cherry and he now had one of his feet pushing on Sasuke's chest and the other pushing against his shoulder, trying to get free and away from the perverted ANBU captain. But it wasn't working since said perverted ANBU captain had a hold of both of the blonds wrist in one of his hands and his other hand tightly holding the kitsune's waste.

"Masami, help me!" Naruto called out, lightly kicking Sasuke's chest the best he could but it didn't do anything to the older male.

"Otousan! How come you didn't warn me not to come find you two for a while?! I know you planned on doing this to Chichiue, I know he has nothing really to do with what I see here! How come you didn't tell me-- warn me? Now I'm scarred for life!" the boy paused. "Although, it's not as bad as it would be if you both didn't have cloths on." There was a pause, then the blond seventeen year old grabbed his head, yelling out. "GAAAH! MENTAL IMAGE IN DIDN'T NEED TO SEE!" He turned on his heels and went back the way he came. "Leaving now!" he yelled.

"Masami! No wait, help me!" Naruto called out to his look alike, who waved his hand around in the air, not looking back.

"Your on your own with that big, stupid pervert, Chichiue." he said, and disappeared around the corner. Naruto growled.

"You traitor!" he yelled to his son.

"Anyway, now that the another blond idiot is gone," Sasuke said, looking back at Naruto, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'll get back to what I was doing with this blond idiot." and he flipped the kitsune over.

"_TEME!!_"

**NaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTens**

It was now a month since Tenshi had returned to the village and all of his parents friends had found the chance to squeeze the life out of him. He had seen most of them when his parents had invited them all over a week after he was back. Some of them brought their kids, but most didn't. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all over him for what he was sure was two hours. They talked about how much he looked like his father yet how innocent he looked compared to what his father looked like at his age. They talked about how cute he was, how sweet he was, how small, huggable, and kissable he was. They were surprised that even though he looked like his father, the only time he acted like him was when he was annoyed or feeling anti-social, which was rare. He acted more like Naruto, except he didn't call himself a stud muffin and think he was hot.

When he saw Iruka and Kakashi, he pretty much attacked the silver haired man and hugged the daylights out of Iruka. When Kakashi whipped out his favorite series of books, Tenshi looked at the green cover with his head cocked to the side like a cat.

_"What's that?"_ he had asked. Even though he was a genius and knew a lot of things, he was knew to the thing called 'porn' and had no clue what it was. He wasn't to educated when it came to sexual things, just how babies were made and how his Chichiue was able to get pregnant.

Kakashi had looked at him over the top of his book and said nothing at first. Then he sighed.

_"It's an adults book. Make's us men, and some women, very happy."_ he told the youngest Uchiha. Tenshi had looked closer at the cover and read off something.

"_Yaoi addition, series three volume four. Oh, I remember seeing these once before! Otousan has some!"_ That was when Tenshi had decided to let Naruto's voice genes kick in for a second and he had said that very loudly, though he didn't mean too. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto happened to be not to far away from Tenshi at the time and hear this. Sasuke had ran back to their room quickly to hide his books safely before Naruto came in there and destroyed them in a fit of rage, though he had to hurry, since Naruto wasn't far behind him.

Then later, when Tenshi was talking to Gai with both his sisters and Shima, Gai shouted out that they should do 100 pushs-ups to show they're wonderful youth. Shima disappeared, mumbling something about helping her mother help Naruto with the food. Kiba happen to be passing by at that time and Tenshi _suddenly seemed_ to notice that he didn't talk to Kiba much and he latched on to the Inuzaka. Kiba saw his problem and promptly rescued the Uchiha from Gai. Atsuko had given Hikari a 'no-way-in-the-seven-hells-am-I-doing-that-right-now' look and turned and attacked her father from behind. So she left Hikari, who muttered something about betraying, low-life younger siblings.

_"Alright, fine, whatever."_ Hikari had sighed, giving in.

_"Yes! I love this child! She is so youthful, just like her siblings and her parents, especially Naruto-kun! I could just kiss your youthful face!"_ Gai had exclaimed, flashing her a good-guy smile, his teeth shinning, sure to blink the young Uchiha girl.

Hikari had grimaced. _"Please, don't."_ Then she had proceeded with doing the push-ups with Gai.

All in all, that day was good, for Tenshi mainly. He didn't meet a lot of kids his age at all, more adults then anything, but it was good.

A few days after that, Naruto had put Masami's ANBU team with Sasuke's for a mission. Masami's team was under Sasuke's and Sasuke ruled the whole mission. During that time, the little 'I'm not telling you to do anything anymore' thing was still going on. Tenshi had heard that during the mission Masami had almost severely messed up because the main captain of them all didn't tell Masami what he wanted him to do or anything. He didn't really talk to him. But Sasuke had saved the blonds ass from messing up at the last second without a word. This mistake he almost made seemed to scare the young Uchiha. If his father hadn't gotten there in time, not only would the mission have been a failure, but someone of their teams could have gotten severely hurt or worse, killed.

On their way back to the village after the mission was complete, Masami realized something else that scared the young Uchiha most. It was that if his father hadn't come his way, if Sasuke didn't noticed, if Masami would have messed up severely, there was a 99 percent chance that not someone on their team could have gotten hurt, but more of, his father could have gotten hurt, or killed. It scared him. He had started thinking about how his family would react, how his Chichiue would react if that happened. It scared him so much when they got home, he found his Otousan and hugged the man. Muttering apologize and saying how scared he was(what he really thought was very unmanly). He then pleaded Sasuke to start telling him what to do again and he'd listen. After a minute of pleading, Sasuke had smiled and told him he realized Masami's mistake during the mission before the blond even started it. Masami had scowled at him and yelled at him for purposely waiting for Masami to realize it at the last second then saving his ass. Sasuke just laughed and ruffled Masami's hair.

Tenshi smiled as he remembered watching then talk about it.

Tenshi sighed as he put on the guards on the side of his hips. Everyone seemed happy he was back, except for Kohaku. He didn't come that day when his parents did, Tanaka was out on a mission.

Tenshi had done four missions with his new team since he had returned, his team had met his other two Ittan's, which he brought on all the missions and since the little fight he had with Kohaku on his second day on the team, the two hadn't argued again. They hadn't made up either. Kohaku was still acting mean towards him, he wouldn't talk much even if Tenshi tried to have a conversation with him. They would talk back and forth sometimes during the missions, like 'where should I put this?' or 'what next' and stuff like that. Oh and Kohaku seemed to learn how to say bye to Tenshi when they parted ways now. Tenshi saw that as slowly warming up to him and Tenshi wouldn't push Kohaku like he did the first time. He'd let the Hyuuga talk to him on his own. Although, Tenshi and Shima had gotten closer and were now good friends. Shima now often called him Tenshi-chan, surprised that he wasn't like all the other guys his age and hated to be called that. He said he was called that his whole life, so it didn't bug him.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he called, and his Chichiue opened the door, peaking his head in.

"Yo, buddy. You almost ready?" he asked, walking into the room and shutting the door. Tenshi nodded, putting on his sandles. Naruto looked around the room, noticeing how clean Tenshi kept his room, like his sister Hikari did. Atsuko and Masami were pigs when it came to their room. When he told them to clean it, they never really did. He noticed that the words, 'chocolate cake' carried farther through the air to Atsuko and Masami then the words 'clean your room'.

He looked at the top of the walls, then the ceiling, then his eyes landed on the folded PJ's on Tenshi's circle bed.

_What is up with this kid and the night sky?_

_**I don't know. What's up with you and idiocy?**_

_Shut up, you stupid fox. _

"I'm ready Chichiue." Tenshi said, standing before the Kitsune. Naruto nodded.

"Come on. I told Neji you'll meet them at the Hokage office when they come by the get the mission for today. You're coming with me today." he told his son.

"Alright, Chichiue!" he said happily, quickly putting on two pouches on his hips. He motioned for Cici and Kiki to shrink and each get in one, which they did. Mimi jumped up on his head in her small form and Riri just stuck to walking next to Tenshi in the size of a normal, fully grown wolf.

**TeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSevenTeamSeven**

After much bickering and complaining, Shima and Tenshi managed to convince Naruto to give them a mission higher then D ranked. They got a C ranked mission, which was to deliver some documents to a village not to far away from Konoha. The documents weren't so important that other shinobi were after them or would want them. So they only thing they would get attacked by would be thief's and stuff like that. Of course, Naruto forgot to warn them, though Tenshi needed no warning, that their might be a few shinobi that might discover Tenshi is out and about and be after him. But it was nothing they couldn't handle, right?

"Is it just me," Shima said on they're way back. They weren't even a mile away from the village they delivered the documents too, "or does anyone else have this weird chill running down their spine?"

"Umm-hmm." Kohaku mumbled, walking a little slower, looking around. Neji looked around them with his Byakugan, but saw nothing.

"That's strange... I don't see anyone around us and I don't sense anyone following us at all." he told them.

"That's strange." Shima said, "Then what is this weird chill?" she asked. "This is strange. Don't you think, Tenshi-chan?" she asked the raven, who didn't respond to her in anyway at all. She blinked. "Tenshi-kun?"

Tenshi was focused on the strange feeling he had. He had felt it long before, when he was two years old. He knew the reason Neji could not see nor sense the one following them because he was not normal.

_Daija's men._ Chuushin growled. Tenshi nodded mentally.

_But what does he want now? Isn't he suppose to come when I'm 15?_

He got no answer.

Riri started to growl and Tenshi felt his backpack shift as Kiki and Cici sensed it too, Mimi's fur stood on end.

After a minute, Tenshi felt that who ever was following them, was about ready to strike. He stopped walking, and looked up and to the left in a tree.

"Tenshi-kun?" Shima said again, turning around when she heard him stop. Neji stopped too, looking right where Tenshi was with his Byakugan, but seeing nothing.

_This is too weird..._ He thought.

Then suddenly, all of Tenshi's senses went off at once and all his alarms rang in his head. His eyes darted over to Kohaku, who seemed to noticed and have the same thing to, and Kohaku was the first, by a mila-second, to react.

"Shima, get back!" he yelled. But before she could do anything or really register what he had said, and hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her back roughly, causing her to trip over whoever pulled her back and fall on a soft chest as the ground exploded where she just was.

She lifted her head, looking into concerned onyx eyes.

"Thank you Tenshi-chan." she said, and he nodded. She got off of him, but before Tenshi could rise to his feet, a familiar voice spoke.

"My, my, my, look how much you've grown, Oomizu."

Tenshi looked up, propped up on his elbows, at the black haired man with a ruff beard that stood a few yards before him. He had seen that man before when he was two. The day he got Chuushin and Datenshi sealed inside him. He remembered his name too.

"Chuukou." he growled, eyes narrowing. Chuukou laughed, staring down at the angel with a smirk on his face.

"You remember me? I feel honored. The great Oourjironoki remembers little old me." he laughed. Tenshi stood up, dusting himself off.

"What do you want? What reasons do you have for attacking us?" Neji asked, stepping forward. Chuukou was about to answer when Tenshi cut him off.

"No, what does Daija want?" he asked, and Chuukou's brow rose.

"My master?" he questioned, acting like he was thinking. "Oh he just told me to come here and make the Oourjironoki's life a little more harder and make him miserable." Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on doing this?" he asked, Riri growling loudly next to him, his body turned a little so he was in front of Tenshi some, like he was protecting him.

"Easy. Couldn't you tell from my entrance?" he asked, and Tenshi's eyes darted over to Shima. "That's right. The normal 'kill off someone you care about' crap. Although," he paused, his eyes moving to the two Ittans that where at Tenshi's side, Mimi and Riri, "killing off an Ittan would be better and more painful, since they are a part of you. Killing one of them is like killing part of you."

"Yeah, impossible." Mimi muttered.

"Tenshi!" Kohaku said in a harsh tone, getting the angel's attention. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Remember what Neji-sensei said not to long ago? What Hokage-sama told him? That there are some people out to get me? Well, he works for one of the men that are out to get me. The main one really." Tenshi told him. "He is one of the reasons why I could not contact you."

"Alright, now who first?" Chuukou sneered. Tenshi turned back to him.

"Not on my watch!" Tenshi snapped, getting in a fighting stance.

"No, Tenshi." Neji said, stepping out in front of him. Tenshi's arms dropped to his side.

"Nani?" he said. "Sensei!"

"Tenshi, this is someone you should not fight. I should fight him." Neji said. Tenshi shook his head.

"Sensei, he's really after me! You can get hurt, I can't!" Tenshi yelled at him, his hands clenched to fist at his sides.

"I know Tenshi. I know that, but I promised your Chichiue I would protect you. It is my job to protect everyone on this team, I wont let you guys get hurt. I wont break my promise to Hokage-sama." Neji said, drawing out a kunai. Suddenly, Chuukou did a few hand signs and lifted his arm. His arm suddenly shot out at Neji, who dodged it quickly and Tenshi stepped back a bit, Shima had run over by Kohaku already.

Tenshi growled lightly as he watched his sensei fight Chuukou.

_I'm suppose to fight him! He's is one of my number one enemy's men. This is my job! I can't allow someone to get hurt when this is clearly my respectability!_

_You're starting to sound more like an angel in battle now. Good boy._ Chuushin said.

"Cici!" Tenshi called, looking over his shoulder. Cici popped out of his backpack.

"Hai, Master?" she said, alert.

"Listen to me," he said sternly, "I want you to watch Neji-sensei and Chuukou carefully. If you see anything that can harm sensei that he can not block or that can harm him badly, I want you to engulf it. Fire it back if you have to, just protect him!" he demanded. She nodded, jumping out of his backpack and over to watch Neji.

"Kiki!" he called out this time. Now she appeared. "You listen, I want you to wait in the woods and when I give a signal, it could be at any time, I want you to unleash on Chuukou a toxin that well weaken him, make it to where he can't move. I do not want to kill him yet, I have questions for him. I wont tell you to do it till I weaken him myself. I have to teach him something." Kiki nodded, bounding off into the woods.

"Riri, Mimi." Tenshi said, looking down at them, "You know I want you to fight along side me, but what is more important now is that you two keep an eye on Kohaku and Shima. I do not, I repeat, do not want one of them hurt in any way." Both nodded, and Tenshi turned back to look at Chuukou.

"Alright. Here--"

"What are you doing?" came a deep voice next to him. He felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked over, his dark eyes meeting pale lavender eyes.

"What?" Tenshi asked. Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

"You heard what sensei said. He is going to protect us. Let him do this, don't interfere. You might make it worse." he snapped. Now it was Tenshi's turn to narrow his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked, his voice raising a pitch and a level, but not to where he was yelling at Kohaku. "You're not going to help your Otousan? This... guy, his dangerous! He has this... black substance like stuff that he can shoot out of his hands. All the men of Daija do! That stuff is deadly. It can harm humans, and it's like a illness. My Chichiue got attacked by it when he was pregnant with me. If it wasn't for my chakra, him and me both might be dead!"

"Otousan can take care of himself. He was always able too. And if you fight, you could get infected by it!" Kohaku snapped.

"No, I can't. It doesn't harm me at all because of my chakra." he said. Kohaku gave him a confused look. "My chakra isn't normal human chakra. I'm the Oourjironoki, my chakra is like a demons, yet not, because demons can be effected by this stuff." he said, and Kohaku seemed to understand. "I can't be effected by it because of my chakra and..." he paused, looking Kohaku up and down in a calm, serious way, "I think it can't effect you too." Kohaku blinked, his eyes widening.

"W-What makes you s-say that?" he asked, taking his hand off Tenshi's shoulder.

"You see," Tenshi said, his eyes casting down for a second, "a normal humans chakra color is light blue or yellow, as you know. The Byakugan allows you to see that. I can see it too. And a normal demons chakra is orange, red, or black. But mine is white. I have white chakra making it un-normal for humans and even a demon. It shows that it is in some more powerful form. It's like... a heaven chakra, like my powers are heaven powers." he said. Kohaku nodded, fearing where this was going.

_Please don't tell me he knows!_

"You're chakra, I noticed through all our training sessions, is purple. That is un-normal as well. And what I find strange," he looked Kohaku in the eyes, "is that purple chakra is also a heaven chakra color." Kohaku gulped, and Tenshi noticed. "Kohaku, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

_Damn it! I think he knows!_

Kohaku shook his head and Tenshi scowled. "Don't play dumb with me, Hyuuga!" he snapped and Kohaku's eyes widened. Tenshi had never called him 'Hyuuga' in that tone before. The angel was very serious. "I've seen you do it! I've seen you use it. I have the ability to see and noticed heaven powers! I even see them before they are used! I can tell you have power absorption. The ability to absorb another's powers then use it like it's your own!" Kohaku gulped again.

_Damn it, he knows..._

"Let me guess," Tenshi said, folding his arms over his chest, "I gave it to you the day I revived you, didn't I? When I was unstable." he said. Kohaku blinked.

_Unstable?_

"Hai." he said softly. Tenshi sighed.

"Listen to me. I'm having Mimi help guard you, since she is likes you so much and since _you_, in a way, helped make her. I need you to help me all you can. Don't fight a lot, this is my job. But since you have this power, you have no choice, and neither do I, but you are now part of my guardian's. I'll tell you about it later. I just need to help Cici guard your dad and Riri guard Shima. Mimi will guard you. I have to teach this bastard a lesson." Tenshi said, glaring at Chuukou. Then he held out his hand. "Give me your right hand." he said.

Kohaku gave it to him, watching Tenshi as he pulled off the glove on his hand and then licked his own hand and then pushed chakra to it. His hand turned white. The Tenshi pushed his hand down on Kohaku's. Suddenly, Kohaku felt like his hand was being branded and he yelled out in surprise. Then he had to feeling that in the center of his chest he was as well. Finally, Tenshi let go and he pulled his hand away fast, looking at it. He then saw the kanji for Oourjironoki on the top of his right hand. He blinked, then looked on his chest to see the same thing.

"The hell Uchiha?!" he yelled and Tenshi laughed nervously.

"I have to do that. It's my job. You are part of my guards now. It's marks you as so." he said, then he showed Kohaku the tops of his hands, "See?" he asked. Kohaku stared at them before nodding. "Anyway, now do as I said!" he yelled, and turned back to Chuukou. Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

"Don't order me around like you're the leader." he snipped and Tenshi cut his eyes over to the Hyuuga, the Sharingan on.

"Kohaku-kun, just please listen to me. I know you wanna really know what's going on and about the marks, but I'll have to tell you later." the angel said, sighing, "Right now, getting Chuukou out of our hair is more important then that and your pride." he said. Kohaku stared at him for a minute, before putting his glove back on his hand.

"Alright fine, but you have some explaining to do, Uchiha." he mumbled, and he moved over to Shima quickly, his mind racing with the new info he got from Tenshi.

Chuukou was giving Neji a run for his money. Neji hadn't been able to get a hit in yet, and Cici was blocking all the stuff Chuukou sent Neji's way. Neji now had a hold of Chuukou's arms that was now really long. The jutsu he was using let him make his limbs as long as he wanted. Tenshi jumped up to the sky above them and waited for a second, watching, waiting for the right time. Chuukou send out three things at once and Cici could only block two of them.

_Now!_

Tenshi did the right hand signs, making a mud wall block his sensei and Cici. Then, right when it shot up, he appeared before Chuukou, punching him in the face and sending a mind blast out at him. Chuukou went back far into a tree, and almost slid to his butt onto the ground, put caught his self.

"Well, finally decided to fight me? Why don't you just let me kill them? Things would be so much easier on you." Chuukou said, with an evil tone in his voice. Tenshi's glared, his Sharingan spinning in his eyes like mad.

"I am Uchiha Tenshi, son of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. I am the Oourjironoki, and I'd be damned if I let you harm my sensei and friends!" Tenshi yelled, growling afterwards like an animal. Chuukou laughed.

"Oh this will be so much fun." he laughed standing up right.

"Oh," Tenshi said, the Uchiha smirk in place, "you're going to regret the day you joined that damned demon Daija!"

-------------------

**1. Sorry, my (Give'em Hell's) sister was singing that song when we wrote that part, had to put it in. Hee hee XD**

**2. ****Sticking a nail is rice brand means it's "No use" or a worthless effort. This term will be used again a few times later in the story by Sasuke, Kohaku, Chuushin, and Tenshi. **

**Kitsune-chan: Anyway, that's chapter... 20! Some, if you squint, very light KohaTens fluff will be in the next chapter. **

**Also a possiable SasuNaru LEMON in the next chap. And Sasu and Naru picking on and tormenting their kids. **

**Give'em Hell: SOMETHING ELSE!!!! If you look closely, though it is hard to see, you'll notice in this chapter that we had just set up another pairing. Of course, this pairing will not be obiviously put out till Tenshi is a chuunin. **

**Lines for next chap!: **

"Note to self, kill Chuushin when done with this."

-------

"Just don't... Don't get yourself hurt to much or killed. Be more careful, got it?"

-------

"All innocent, pure minded ones, EVACUATE!!!"

-------

"GAH!! PARENT YAOI INFESTED AREA!! SOME ONE DE-FEST IT!!"

-------

"Can we... go back to that? To how it used to be?"

-------

"Where's my smile, ne?"

-------

**Anyway, there they are. Review please! **


	21. It's Easier To Believe

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

**It's Easier To Believe**

_"I am Uchiha Tenshi, son of Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. I am the Oourjironoki, and I'd be damned if I let you harm my sensei and friends!" Tenshi yelled, growling afterwards like an animal. Chuukou laughed._

_"Oh this will be so much fun." he laughed standing up right._

_"Oh," Tenshi said, the Uchiha smirk in place, "you're going to regret the day you joined that damned demon Daija!"_

**TeamSevenChuukouTeamSevenChuukouTeamSevenChuukouTeamSevenChuukouTeamSevenChuukou**

_Note to self, kill Chuushin when done with this._

_I'm sorry!_

_Zip it!_

That's what Tenshi thought as his back went through a tree due to the force of Chuukou's blow. Chuushin had "_brightly_" suggested that he fight like he did when fighting Kohaku. Fight with what he had dubbed his "Genin abilities" which meant not fighting with all he got. It was so he wouldn't show to everyone else what he could really do so he could fit in more. But just his "Genin abilities" did him no good, as Chuukou was hardly effected by them.

**Then us your damned Jounin abilities or whatever! Just fight this guy! But, do me a favor and kill him with a lot a blood. **

Tenshi winced mentally.

_Uhh... I'll pass on that last part. _

"Tenshi-sama, what are you doing?!" Riri yelled at him, now in his half human form, Shima staring at the wolf Ittan, "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm not _fooling_ around, Riri!" he yelled back, flipping up and into the air.

"Ah, Tenshi-_chaaan_ don't be like that!" Chuukou whined, an evil smirk on his face, "Come down and _PLAY!"_ An arm shot up at Tenshi again, stretching like rubber and Tenshi had to flip around the duck to dodge it.

"Uchiha Tenshi! Make this frog stop protecting me and make her let me pass!" Neji yelled, trying to get by the frog a little more the half his size. Cici would not him get involved in the battle now.

"This is the masters duty as an angel! He must fight, not you!" she kept yelling while keeping him back. Tenshi had ignored his sensei and raised a hand in the air.

_Kaze no Yaiba. _(Blade of Wind)

Using the wind and his chakra, Tenshi controlled the power, strength and speed of the wind attack, making Chuukou fly backwards and into a rock, creating a good sized dent in the rock. Neji's eyes widened.

_That was Kaze no Yaiba, a A rank offensive ninjutsu attack. Not something a genin should be able to do._

"You brat!" Chuukou yelled, standing up and pushing off the rock at the angel. The angel landed on the ground, dodging the mans blows. Tenshi bent backwards a little, avoiding Chuukou's fist, and he dropped to the ground, swinging his legs around quickly and tripping the man. Right as Chuukou started falling backwards, Tenshi quickly flipped backwards, landing on all fours facing Chuukou. He bit his left thumb and ran it across his right palm. Then he pressed his right palm to the ground, while doing the hand sign for 'Boar' with his other hand. Within a second, Tenshi raised his right hand quickly, palm facing the ground, up and a perfect circle rock rod followed his hand, the top of it pressed to his palm. Once it was almost four feet tall, Tenshi swiped his wrapped foot (sandles abandoned in the beginning of the fight) to where the rod was connected to the ground and broke it off, then kicked that end up into the air. It flipped in the air and Tenshi caught it in his right hand, spinning it for a second before holding it in a comfortable, fighting position.

_Thank you, Taran-san, for teaching me this._

The rod Tenshi held was like a bow staff and what Taran said was the hardest thing in the world to break. She had created the technique herself for Mikomi and had decided Tenshi should know it too.

Chuukou stood up, glaring at the boy. Tenshi twirled the staff again, holding it out in front of him.

"Come on." he said, daring Chuukou to fight him with weapons.

Kohaku rolled his eyes at the angel.

_Show off._

Chuukou just chuckled and before Tenshi could do much of anything, bit his thumb and did a summoning. Two dogs, about the same size of Kohaku when on all fours, stood on either side of Chuukou. They were ugly, furious looking dogs, with massive jaws and crazy red eyes. They were a unnatural dog color. They were both a lime green and one had dark blue on it's front and the other had a light purple on it's behind.

_Egh! Hell hounds._

_Got that right. Gross, nasty mutts!_

Chuukou suddenly snapped his fingers and the two hounds jumped at the angel, snarling and spit flying from their mouths.

_Eeek! Kill them! Get them away!_ Chuushin shrieked and Tenshi swore he could feel Chuushin shake and the demons hair stand on end, or maybe it was just him... Tenshi didn't have time to think about it as one of the hounds tried to bite him. If Tenshi still had his cat ears, they'd be laying flat on his scalp and his tail would be rigid. Tenshi dodged one of the hounds, and raised his rock bow staff as the other came at him and he pressed it against the beast chest, keeping himself and the animal his full arms length back. It snapped and snarled at him, trying to bite the koneko's face.

**Hai, please child. Get that...**_**thing**_** away from us. Kill it!** Datenshi hissed. Tenshi jumped up as the other hound went at his back and it ran into the other one.

Both hounds recovered though and turned back to him and charged at him. Tenshi dodged them, keeping them back with his bow staff, while fighting the urge to hiss at them like a cat and swipe at their snouts with his (almost like claws)nails. Finally, the Uchiha hit one of them, making it yelp, but it's paw struck the boys chest as it past from Tenshi's blow, making said boy fall on his back onto the ground. The other hound took advantage of this and pounced on the young raven. But Tenshi was ready and he lifted his staff, the hounds paws ramming up against it and Tenshi holding them back. The hound tried to lower his head to bite Tenshi, but he couldn't reach. Tenshi managed to get his legs under the beast and he pushed the hound off him and over his head. He heard the sound of the hound colliding with the other and he flipped up quickly. Only to have to raise his staff quickly to block Chuukou's sword that was swung at him.

Chuukou whistled three times and the hounds stood up and both ran with lighting speed at the others. One towards Neji and Cici and the other towards Tenshi's team mates, and Mimi, and Riri. Tenshi tried to push Chuukou off to get to the hounds, but couldn't. He looked at them, noticing that Riri, Mimi, Kohaku, and Shima saw the one coming at them. But Cici and Neji did not.

"Cici! Look out!" Tenshi called and said frog whirled around, just in time to move quickly and push Neji and herself out of the way. The hound missed them both by a few feet.

Tenshi watched out of the corner of his eye as Cici turned into her half human form and Neji did his Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms Swirling Wind Rotation) on the hound attacking him. Tenshi glanced over at the other four to see Shima quickly taking out her pad she used for her drawing jutsu's, his first two Ittan's dancing around the hound and Kohaku ready to fight it.

"You should pay less attention to them, Uchiha, and more to me!" Chuukou yelled, bring up his sword and swinging it down at the koneko, which Tenshi countered with his staff.

_/./Kiki! Ignore my order from before! Get out here and help Neji-sensei, and Cici-chan!/./_

And Kiki darted out of the woods, as Tenshi told her.

"What are these things?" Kohaku asked, while bring up a shield in front of himself and Shima.

"Hell hounds." Riri responded curtly. Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Hell hounds are," Mimi started, shifting into her human form, "strong creatures. They aren't exactly demons because they can't talk and they don't have a human-ish or half demon form. They don't think like them either."

"Hell hounds are like extremely dumb ass dogs, except they are very strong and their skin is the one of the toughest kind of armor there is." Riri finished for her, ducking the hounds paws and ramming into it's side hard.

"One of the toughest?" Shima repeated him.

"Hai!" Kiki called a few yards away from them, "Nothing can really penetrate it. Not even Atsuko-nee, with her amazing strength, could shove anything or her fist into this creature like she could with others. The guards on Masters thighs are made of Hell Hound skin."

"Then how do you defeat them?" Neji asked, dodging the hound attacking him and hitting it in the neck.

"Everything has a weak spot." Riri muttered, glancing at his master, who was currently dodging Chuukou's sword. "The hell hounds weak spots are," he paused, bending down, quickly stealing the kunai in Kohaku's hand before lunging at the creature. He turned so his shoulder would ram into the hound and he shoved the kunai into the hound, right were it's front leg connected with the rest of it's body. The hound yelled out, backing up from Riri some, the kunai in it's skin.

"Right were their legs connect to their bodies and the junction between their neck and shoulder." Riri said, standing up right.

"Master had to study creatures like these two years ago. Hell hounds happened to be one of the ones he studied." Mimi informed them, extracting her claws.

"Anything Master knows, we know because when he learns it, he puts it into our heads. Since we are a part of him, we will learn what he does, but yet," Cici paused, flipping away from the hound in her half human form, "if we learn something that he does not, he will not know." Kohaku frowned.

"That's just weird." he muttered, shaking his head. Suddenly, he heard Riri hiss and he looked over to him, seeing the wolf grab his right arm that had a cut from his elbow to his wrist. Kohaku then heard a small startled gasp that only his inhuman hearing he got from Atsuko could pick up and he looked up in Tenshi direction. He saw the angel lick his two of his fingers and quickly run them down his right arm, over a cut that went from his elbow to his wrist.

Kohaku blinked as the wound on Tenshi started to heal, the same kind of wound that was on Riri. It was the same size and on the same arm. Kohaku quickly glanced over at Riri, to see him not holding his arm anymore and his wound was healing quickly!

Kohaku blinked again, glancing back at the angel to see the wound was gone and same on Riri. Kohaku wanted to ask Riri what was up with it but shook it off, seeing the hound trying to attack Shima. Kohaku was about to move to help her with Mimi appeared. He watched as the hound rammed into her hard, making her left shoulder slam against a rock hard, making her grunt in pain.

He heard a startled hiss from Tenshi and looked over at him, to see him blocking Chuukou's sword with his staff in his left hand, and his right hand was holding his left shoulder, his teeth grinding together, his left arm shaking a little. But he quickly let go of his left shoulder so he could block the foot that was coming up at him.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

_Can Tenshi _feel_ everything the Ittan's feel?_

He remembered Tenshi telling him that the Ittans fed off of his chakra in battle, but he never said anything about him getting inflicted with any wounds the Ittans got.

Kohaku watched as the hell hound fighting his father, Kiki, and Cici, bit Kiki on the left leg, making the bunny yell out and kick the hound hard in the nose. He then quickly looked over at Tenshi, who's eyes widened and he wobbled on his right leg, his left legs raised off the gound, bent slightly at the knee. He hopped over to the right avoiding Chuukou, all the while hissing in pain. Kohaku's eyes narrowed on Tenshi's left leg right on the outer side of his shin and he saw the hounds jaw marks appear there. His eyes narrowed further.

Tenshi licked his hand quickly and swiped it down at the bit mark, making it heal very fast. Kohaku looked over at Kiki, to see her wound healing just as fast as Tenshi's did.

_Ah, so the Ittan's are an advantage _and _a disadvantage._ Kohaku thought. _They can fight along side him in battle, making more enemies for who ever they are fight. More help for Tenshi, but yet, _Kohaku's brow rose, _if the Ittan's are hurt in anyway, Tenshi get's hurt with the exact same damage they got. I'm guessing in order to heal them too without touching them, he much lick his hand and run it over the wound. Since they have a connection, when he heals like that, they do too. Plus, they feed off his chakra. If Tenshi uses a lot of chakra and so do the Ittans, then his chakra depletes faster then normal. All five of them have to be very in sync and good to survive a tough battle. _

Kohaku looked back at the angel, watching him intently.

_You risk more then necessary in fight, Tenshi. You risk your own life and health in a battle like this, which isn't necessary._

Kohaku scowled, not liking what the Uchiha was doing at all. He had the urge to go out there to the Uchiha and pulled him out of the fight by force and let his father take care of the bastard. But the thought of going out there was cut short when a voice yelled out to him.

"Hyuuga! What the hell are you doing? Those powers of yours would be great!" Riri snarled, knocking the hound away from Shima as she quickly drew an animal on her pad. Kohaku looked back at him, raising a hand to raise a shield in front of Mimi as the hound tried to hit her as she rose from being knocked to the ground. The shield protected her and Kohaku looked over at the wolf, an eyebrow raised.

"Happy?" he asked and Riri glared, snorting afterwards, and turned from the twelve year old.

Tenshi jumped to his right, avoiding Chuukou's sword as it slammed down, cutting the air and almost hitting the ground, but Chuukou stopped it from doing so. Chuukou quickly swung his sword at the angel, making the angel flip up to the air. But as he got ready to strike at the man, a sharp pain coursed through his back and he grunted in pain. The ground he had imagined under his feet so he could stand on air disappearing and he fell to the ground on his butt, the hand not holding his staff grabbing his back. One of the connections in his mind shook and stung and he knew that connection as Riri's.

"Dang it, Riri! Be more careful you mutt!" he yelled out, glancing at the wolf, who was on the ground in the same position he was, his ears folded back.

"Gomen, moron-sama!" he snapped, making Tenshi's sharingan eyes narrow and glare at him, a small growl forming in his throat. But he saw the wolfs eyes widen. "Master!" he called out, and Tenshi sensed what he was saying and he quickly looked back in front of him. He managed to roll to the right, avoiding Chuukou's sword once more.

"As I said, pay more attention to me, Tenshi-_chaaaaaan_! I am more of a threat right now!" Chuukou snarled, chuckling afterwards and lunging at the angel.

The black snake Shima had made quickly wrapped around the hound and bit it on the junction between it's neck and shoulder. The hound snarled, swing its head around, trying to get the snake off. Kohaku patted Shima back quickly as he pasted.

"Good job, Shima." he said, darting past her with a kunai, throwing it at the hound. It hit right on target next to the kunai Riri had planted earlier in the hound. He glanced over at his father, who had a kunai in every weak spot on the hound he was fighting.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this!" Mimi yelled out. "Kiki, when I give the signal, I want you to spread a paralyzing gas!" she yelled at the bunny nodded. "Cici, get everyone else back five yards. Riri, drag the other hound closer to this one!" Mimi yelled, calling out orders. They all nodded and Cici ushered the two Hyuuga's and Shima back five yards. Riri dragged the hound Neji had been fighting with his telekinesis closer to the other, the hound panicking, not knowing how he was moving. Riri jumped back next to Neji, keeping the hounds in their place. Mimi nodded her head and Kiki released a toxin from her body, both hounds breathing it in, and becoming parallelized. Mimi looked back at the youngest Hyuuga.

"Kohaku-san, I need you to put a shield around me!" she called. Kohaku nodded and put on around her, his hand raised to hold it in place. It was a little hard, since his body was tingling with feeling a new heaven power around him. He was absorbing Kiki's ability and it was hard to concentrate.

Mimi then closed her eyes once the shield was around her and pressed her hands together in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, a lovely tune coming out. She sang a song in a different language, but the others could tell she was singing of sleep.

Kohaku's body was tingling like crazy, causing him to shake. He was still absorbing Kiki's power and now his power was making him absorb Mimi's power. He had noticed before when he was younger that certain powers were harder to control, like Atsuko's fire power, Masami's intangibility power, Hikari's water power and space bending power, and Tenshi's telepathy and healing. (Which, he found, he was having a hard time bring them up to work with. They didn't seem to want to work for him) Also, those powers were harder to absorb as well. Mimi's power was hard to absorb, and that plus Kiki's power was making it hard to concentrate. He had already absorbed Cici's power once during training, and Riri's he already had.

So Kohaku had to close his eyes and strain slightly to keep the shield up around the kitsune. But, luckily, the hounds were soon both asleep and Mimi made Kiki send out a deadliest toxin, saying they'd breath it in better asleep, which was true. That was done quickly and Mimi told Cici to suck in the rest of the toxin so none of the others breathed it in, which she did and Kohaku was able to release the shield.

"Now that," Neji said, smirking at the four Ittans, "was team work." All four of them smiled, but their smiles turned to frowns quickly and they wheeled around, as Chuukou knocked Tenshi's staff from his hand.

"Master!" Kiki called out, and Tenshi glanced at her, moving before Chuukou could hit him. Neji's Byakugan eyes narrowed.

"Stubborn child. He should let me fight that man. He is too small and young for this. Besides if he got hurt, Hokage-sama would murder me." Neji grumbled. "He is just like his Chichiue." he muttered, shaking his head.

"We should go help him now." Cici muttered.

"Right!" the other three Ittan's said at the same time, and all four took off towards their master. But before they could get there, Tenshi stopped them.

/./_No! Don't! If you come over here, he is going to hurt you to make me get hurt. It isn't safe. Stick to what I said!/./_ he barked at them, going under Chuukou's sword. All four Ittan's stopped, staring at Tenshi.

"Who cares?! We'll be careful! You need help master!" Riri called out, clearly angry.

"No! Stay you stinking mutt!" Tenshi yelled, making Riri's ears lower some in anger. Riri took a step forward.

"Tenshi!"

"Stay!"

"Mast--"

"_Stay, _dang it!"

"Grrr, Tenshi-moron--" Suddenly, one of Chuukou's arms shot out towards Riri, quicker then the normal eye could catch. But Tenshi saw it, but could do nothing as he had to avoid the sword coming at him. Riri's eyes widened the moment the arm, which had turned into a sharp blade as it headed his way, struck the back of his legs. He let out a loud cry that sounded just like a dog getting hurt as the back of his knees were cut open. Only a second later did Tenshi feel and get the damage Riri got and his yelled out in pain, his knee's giving out on him as Riri's did.

The three Ittan's eyes widened and they knew to tend to Riri before even going over to Tenshi, knowing the koneko would just growl and snip at them, telling them to go back.

Shima's eyes widened along with Neji's, but wider and she ran forward.

"Tenshi-chan! Riri-kun!" she cried out.

"You had to say something about him getting hurt, didn't you?" Kohaku snapped, annoyed at his father, before taking off after Shima to try and stop her before she ran to Tenshi. Neji scowled at his son before following.

Tenshi hissed in pain as the open wounds on the back of his knees stung.

_Kuso, kuso, kuso! Gotta heal it, gotta heal it!_ Chuushin yelled in Tenshi's head. _Don't look!_ he yelled out as Tenshi turned his head to look at his wounds, _Let me heal them! One second. Whatever you do, do not look!_

Chuushin quickly healed the wounds before they could bleed to badly to where it would scare the young angel.

"Shima, heal him quickly!" Mimi called out as said girl fell to her knees next to the golden wolf. Quickly, she healed him best she could, closing up the wounds and making Riri stop bleeding. Then, Mimi and Kiki did a few hand signs quickly and put their hands over the puddle of blood. The blood came up to their hands and disappeared. Then, once it was all gone, they looked over at Tenshi, who was on his knees, his wounds gone and healed, his eyes watching Chuukou, his hands on the ground in front of him, doing his best not to look behind him. He glanced at Mimi, who nudged her head and quickly, Tenshi scrambled to his feet and and ran to his right, away from where the puddle of his own blood laid. From where they were, Kiki and Mimi raised their hands in the direction Tenshi was sitting at seconds ago and the blood disappeared. Both Ittan's sighing heavily in relief, closing their eyes.

Kohaku and Neji looked at the two curiously, both their brows furrowed.

As Tenshi scrambled to get away, he lost focus on Chuukou for a second, and paid for it. Chuukou hit him hard, sending the small boy flying back and he slammed into a tall rock, knocking all the wind out of him. He slid down the rock on to the ground, groaning. Chuukou smiled, turning from him.

Everyone else saw this and all the girls gasped.

"Tenshi!" Shima cried in alarm. Neji step in front of her, seeing Chuukou staring at the girl.

"You leave these children alone and fight me now." he said, glaring at the man. Chuukou shrugged.

"It's all the same. You'll all die no matter who I fight. Well," he paused, smirking dangerously, "besides the Oourjironoki that is." Right after that was said, Chuukou charged and their fight began.

Through out it, Chuukou tried continuously to strike Neji with the black stuff Tenshi had told Kohaku about, and said Hyuuga was ready to hop in the fight to block his father from it if needed.

Tenshi slowly opened his eyes, watching Neji fight Chuukou. He grunted, trying to stand up. He couldn't let Neji get hit with the black substance, but his body felt heavy and it was hard to get up.

_He hit you hard. You're body is trying to recover. Give it a minute, cub._

_I can't! I have to help, now!_

Tenshi groaned again as he tried to get up. He looked up as the black stuff shot at Neji, but Kohaku jumped up and stuck his arm out, blocking it. Tenshi smiled slightly.

_Good job, jaa'ku._

Kohaku blocked it a few more times and Chuukou got tired of him. He swung his arm out, catching Kohaku off guard, and stuck the boy with a kunai across his arm, making the boy stumbled to the side in surprise, grabbing his arm. Neji's look at his son.

"Kohaku--" he sensed something coming down at him and he moved, only to have to move again when the black substance shot at him, making him move away from Kohaku.

"Now, lets get rid of you!" Chuukou yelled, quickly turning, raising his sword in the air and he started to bring it down on Kohaku. Tenshi's eyes widened, and he knew he would not be able to make it to Kohaku in time to block it and Kohaku was to surprised to do anything to avoid or block it. Tenshi managed to stand quickly, and was about to move that way when the sound of a sword tearing flesh stopped him.

Kohaku stared, wide eyed at what was before him. He could feel the splatter of blood on his face, and his breathing was ragged.

Blood dripped down into a puddle on the ground at his feet and a agonizing pain coursed through his body. He grabbed the blade that was in his chest and pulled it out slowly, grunting and hissing in pain. He pulled it out and pushed it back away from him, making Chuukou step back two steps. A evil smile was on the mans face and he looked like he was about to start laughing.

He grabbed the wound on his chest and bent over a little, his breathing very ragged, and his hands becoming soaked in blood.

**(Cue naruto ost 'Oh! Student and Teach Affection')**

"Do-don't you d-dare..." he gasped, glaring at the man, "ha-harm one of the-these kids. Do-don't touch... m-m-my s-son." Neji coughed, some blood coming up in his mouth.

"Otousan..." Kohaku muttered. Chuukou laughed.

"Foolish man! You should of just let me kill the kid. At least you might have lived longer." he laughed.

"Sensei!" Shima yelled, running up to Kohaku's side. Neji tried to move forward, but his wound was too great, and he fell back, Riri and Cici moving to help Kohaku and Shima catch him. He coughed up blood and they laid him on the ground.

"Hurry, we have to stop the bleeding!" Shima yelled, tears coming to her eyes. Mimi got next to her.

"Let me help you." she said. Both girls tired to stop the bleeding and were planning to try and heal him some once they could stop it. Chuukou laughed again.

"Now let me kill you a--" he paused, hearing a strangled gasp behind him. He smirked, turning around slowly to see the young Uchiha a few feet behind him. The kids eyes were wide with fear and he was staring at the blood at Neji's feet and on him. There was a puddle of it, a lot, clearly showing it was a bad wound. The boys body shook lightly and he paled quickly.

"N-Neji-i...-sen-sensei-ei..." he whispered, his eyes locked on his teacher and his eyes starting to burn.

Riri and Mimi looked up at him and gulped, eyes widening a little.

"Master..." they both whispered. Kohaku heard them and looked up at Tenshi. His eyes widened at the look on Tenshi's face and the fear in his eyes.

"Whats... wrong with him?" he asked in a quiet tone. Mimi glanced at him, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, Tenshi-_chaaan?_" the man taunted, his smirk growing when it seemed that Tenshi wasn't paying attention to him. But he knew the small boy knew every breath he took, even though he was a deep fear at the moment. The two demons inside the child would not drop their guard.

Chuukou brought up his sword, bring the tip of the crimson covered blade to his chest. "Is it," he paused, thrusting the blade forward at the small boy, "this stuff?" he asked, almost innocently. Tenshi's torn his eyes from his wounded sensei and his eyes zoned in on the blood covered blade in front of his face, and when he realized what it was, his eyes widened and he took a step back, his body shaking. Chuukou's eyes flashed. He brought the blade back towards himself and wiped some of the blood off. Then he shoved his hand towards Tenshi's face, letting the blood drip off his hand.

"This smelly red stuff?" he asked, and he was sure the boy's eyes could get any more wider from fear.

He raised his hand, making it hover over the koneko's cheek. A drop of blood fell off of it and on his cheek. Tenshi, parallelized in fear, did nothing but stare, his body shaking a little more, chest tightening more.

"Man, if I would have remembered that this stuff freaks you out, I would have done this at the start." Chuukou laughed. He bent down, swiping his hand in the puddle of blood on the ground, then raised his hand again. "Look child. There's blood covering my hand." he said, bringing it close to the Uchiha, who blinked once and tried to take a few steps back, trying to smack Chuukou's hand away.

"Don't touch me--" he cut himself off as Chuukou dropped his sword quickly and caught Tenshi's wrist with his "clean" hand.

"Look, it's a lot of blood, isn't it?" he asked in an innocent tone. "And, it's your sensei's." He raised his hand and made a fist, letting the blood drip off it. "Look familiar?" he asked. Tenshi's frame shook more, a knot tightening in his throat. The man's fist was replaced with the same moon that was in his nightmare, dripping blood.

Chuukou snickered, bringing his hand closer, about to touch his face. But suddenly, Tenshi's eyes snapped shut.

"Get away!" he yelled, bringing his free hand forward. Chuukou's eyes widened for a second as he saw what was spinning in the young boys hand and he jumped away, nearly avoiding the Rasengan.

_He formed that quickly. _He thought, staring at the panting boy who had the Rasengan still spinning in his hand. _Within three seconds he formed it and it's complete. And I didn't even notice till I saw it. Amazing._

Chuukou's brow rose and he smirked.

"Very good. You formed it quickly, and even when you can barely move because of fear!" he cracked his knuckles as the Rasengan faded from the young Uchiha's hand. "But it's not really going to help." he said and Tenshi bit his lower lip. "As you can see, your sensei lost a lot of _blood_. There is a _puddle of blood_ on the ground and all over my blade and hand. He could _die_." he said, and Tenshi's eyes grew a little wide again, his body starting to shake once more as the fear took over again and he looked back at the blood. "He could die..." he repeated, "Just like some of those people in that village did. Die of blood loss."

The memory of the day he found the massacred village came back to him and he found he couldn't breath. He felt the anxiety coming, hurting his body and chest, and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Master, don't listen to him. We stopped Neji-san's bleeding! He can't bleed to death, he wont die!" Cici called out, knowing the thought of his sensei dying was a reason the anxiety was coming to him.

Chuukou ignored the frog Ittan's words and moved closer to the koneko.

"Just to let you know," he whispered, trailing a blood covered finger on Tenshi's arm, "that day, I was ordered to brutally kill all... _blondes_." The angel tensed up more, the anxiety even closer, "And I did," he moved his head down so he was whispering in the boys ear, "and I _will."_

**(End ****naruto ost 'Oh! Student and Teach Affection')**

Anxiety hit him as he got just what Chuukou was saying. But before he could do anything, a fist struck his gut, making the wind fly out of him and sending him back. He slammed against a rock, making a bad, gross sounding thud. Chuukou laughed and slowly made his way over to the fallen boy.

"Master!" Kiki called out, trying to move and go help him, but Mimi stopped her.

"No, we can't. We have to stay here and help Neji-san. Besides, if we fight, any damage we take will be given to Tenshi-sama. He doesn't need anymore damage." she said sternly.

"But if we don't help, Chuukou's going to give him more damage!" Riri yelled.

"But he wont kill him!" Mimi snapped back. "He can't anyway!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Kohaku yelled, glaring at the four Ittans.

"Hai, what's wrong with Tenshi-chan?" Shima asked, her voice quivering, "Why wont he fight back? Why is he quivering like that?" Mimi looked at her closely, before sighing. She was about to answer when Neji coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

"Ah, he needs to prop his head up. Shima, I'm going to set his head in your lap." she said and the girl nodded as she did so.

"What is going on?" Kohaku demanded, grabbing Riri's shoulder roughly. Riri glared at him before speaking.

"The master," he paused, "is afraid." Kohaku blinked.

"...A-Afraid?" he asked.

**(Cue Naruto ost 'Glued State'. Sorry, having to much fun with these. XP)**

"Hai. Of blood." Cici said for Riri. Kohaku blinked again, before scowling, his face turning slightly red in what the others guess was anger.

"Blood? How the hell can he be scared of blood?" he shouted, "We're ninja for goodness sake! Blood is apart of our job! We're suppose to fight others, sometimes kill them! Blood is life, when you kill someone they bleed!"

"You can always kill someone with no blood shed." Kiki said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, but it's hard!" Kohaku snapped.

"It wont be for Tenshi." Mimi muttered, "Telepathy allows someone to go into another's mind. Tenshi could easily, with some training, go into someones mind and shut it down, kill them. With you it would be easy too. With telekinesis, you can use it to crush someones lungs or heart. It's simple really." she said, and Kohaku glared.

"Still, it's hard to have a fight with no blood in it." he muttered.

"Tenshi-sama isn't afraid of blood like that. A little bit of blood does not effect him." Mimi told him.

"What does is a lot of blood, enough to show that someone has a major wound or signal death of blood loss or something like that." Riri said and Kohaku's brow furrowed.

"Why?" Shima asked, "Why is he so afraid? Something had to have happened to make him that way." All four Ittan's nodded.

"Well--"

"Wa-Was it... be-because of th-that day? When I-I fou-found him in that ally... co-covered in all that blood... Wi-with the dead man not fa-far from him?" Neji asked, coughing some, cutting Kiki off. "Be-because of all tha-that... bl-blood?"

"Hai. That is one of the reasons." Mimi said. Neji closed his eyes, shaking his head some.

"Tha-that day was bad enough... to ma-make anyone like this." he coughed, then he looked over at his son. "You remember us telling you about it, right?" he asked and Kohaku nodded. "It was a ba-bad day son... Even if it happened to you, I bet you'd be the same way Tenshi is right now." Kohaku closed his eyes for a second, before looking back at the white fox.

"Mimi, anything else?" he asked and she nodded.

"Soon," Cici said, glancing over at Tenshi, "he'll have an anxiety attack, and be powerless to do anything."

"Like right now." Riri growled, standing up, facing the direction Chuukou and Tenshi were. All the other Ittan's looked that way and their eyes narrowed, ears back.

"Alright, Riri, but be careful." Mimi suddenly said and the wolf nodded. Suddenly, he shifted to his full wolf form.

Right as Chuukou raised his arm to give Tenshi further damage, big, sharp fangs sank into his arm painfully. He yelled out, swinging his arm and looking over at what was biting him. His eyes met angry blue eyes.

"Don't you harm my master!" Riri growled, yanking his jaws away, ripping some of Chuukous flesh, who just winced.

The others watched Riri deal with Chuukou, till Mimi turned her head back to look at Kohaku.

"What are you doing Hyuuga?" she asked. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "You are part of Tenshi-sama's guards, you should be doing your job right now! With the power Tenshi gave you comes great responsibility. You're job is to protect him when he needs it! Go get Riri, who's job is to fight along side Tenshi, not for him or protect him, and you take his place. That mark on your chest and hand shows that you are responsible for the Oourjironoki in his time of need!" she snapped, making the Hyuuga's brow rise. Kohaku had to admit, the marks on him were burning something fierce and they hurt badly. They only started hurting when Tenshi saw the blood, but they had been burning since the first time Chuukou hand landed a hit on the angel.

"Our marks are like showing we are a part of him, like we belong to him." Kiki said, rubbing one of the marks on her shoulder.

"With these marks, I feel like I've been branded. Like I am his or something. Like he owns me." Kohaku said, growling.

"But they don't mean that. Tenshi's siblings have the same marks. With those marks, it shows you are the protectors of him. It also shows that you are very strong. You have to be strong to be one of the _Oourjironoki's _guardians. They only way to mean that he owns you would be if that mark was on your hip, which it isn't." Mimi said. Kohaku stared at her for a minute, not liking the whole "guardian" thing. But he finally sighed and looked over at the man and Riri.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked and he could see Mimi smile in the corner of his eye.

"Fight him. Keep him at bay till the master his better or we think of something." she said. "You have a lot of heaven powers, use them. They are most useful." she told him and he nodded.

**(End Ost)**

As Chuukou made a moved to stab Riri, a purple shield rose up in front of the wolf. Chuukou glanced over at the youngest Hyuuga coming his way.

"Leave Riri alone. You fight me now." he growled and Riri quickly darted off, back to the other Ittans. Chuukou laughed.

"Alright. Another little boy I have to fight. Sure, this should be easy." he said and Kohaku glared.

"I'm far from... _easy."_ he sneered, his arm shooting out. Big pieces of the ground around the twelve year old rose up and shot at Chuukou. He dodged them, smiling.

"Ah, so you are the one like Daija." he sneered, smirking. "You're this brats fourth. He chose you." Kohaku scowled at him.

_What's he talking about?_

"Just shut up and fight, bastard." he growled. And they did, while Tenshi fought his anxiety and trying to keep his vision from getting blurry.

_Dang, I can't see! And I can feel Kohaku fighting Chuukou._

_Cub, you have to calm down and get up. You can't let Kohaku get hurt. You just now got your fourth, you can lose him now._ Chuushin said, urging Tenshi to stand.

_I've tried. I can't. My body wont move. I can smell it, Chuushin._ He paused, taking a shaky breath, _And when I see it... I freeze up. I can't do anything. It's too... scary._

**Damn it, brat. Get up! Who cares, it's blood. Blood is good! Blood is life! Life tastes good!** Datenshi sneered.

_Don't you start aniki! You've been controlling yourself just fine. Don't lose it now!_ Chuushin growled.

_Guys, come on I need help!_ Tenshi cried.

_Cub, I can do something to help you._ Chuushin muttered.

_I don't care what it is, just do it!_

_But--_

He was cut off by a loud thud sound and a pain yelp of pain. Tenshi's eyes snapped open and he looked over to where Chuukou and Kohaku had been fighting for about three minutes.

"Kohaku!" he heard Shima shout.

Chuukou had Kohaku on the ground, his arm bleeding profoundly. Tenshi tensed up when he saw it.

_Ahh! Blood! More of it!_ He yelled in panic.

Chuukou stood over Kohaku, blade raised.

"You're not strong enough yet. You haven't had the proper training in your powers. You are too weak to be a fourth." he growled, a scowl on his face. "The fourth is suppose to be stronger or equal to their angel in power and strength. Sorry to say, you are not to his level quiet yet. And I'm not going to give you a second chance!" he laughed. Tenshi's eyes widened as Kohaku's did.

_He's going to kill him!_ Chuushin yelled in panic.

_...Chuushin! Do it now! I don't care what it is! Just make me get over this so I can stop him!_

Suddenly, right after he said it, he felt a warm feeling spread over his body and could tell Chuushin chakra was going to work. His nose began to burn and so did his eyes. His eyes watered and he took his a deep breath as he suddenly got the feeling of someone pinching his nose. The warm feeling turned to burning and his head began to hurt. And then, he felt the creeping of another chakra slowly coming to him, and he knew Chuushin was pushing some of Datenshi's chakra to him, but only a little and not enough for Datenshi to take control. Just enough to change a few small details on Tenshi.

_Hurry Chuushin!_

Chuukou's sword went higher and he smiled evilly down at the Hyuuga. "Time to die!" shouted, bringing his sword down.

Kohaku could not think properly with the hurt and burning in his hand and chest, also the pain in his arm. He couldn't summon up his power or anything. So he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of the sword.

But it never came. Instead, he heard a loud growl and a few seconds afterwards, a loud, pained scream that came from the man before him.

He opened his eyes, and nearly gasped at what he saw.

Tenshi had his legs sort of wrapped around Chuukou's waste from behind, his heels digging into the front of the mans hips. His hands were pressed tight against the mans biceps, long nail like claws on Tenshi's hands digging into and breaking the skin on Chuukou's biceps. Tenshi's head was at the base of Chuukou's neck, animal, demon like fangs buried into the side of Chuukou's neck like a vampire trying to drink his blood. But what really caught Kohaku's eye was the three sort of rough whisker like marks on Tenshi's cheeks. They looked just like the Hokage's, Atsuko's, and Masami's.

Chuukou tried to claw at Tenshi, trying to get him off. But the angel's grip only tightened and his teeth sunk further into the mans neck, making said man yell out in pain. Chuukou tried to buck him off, he spun, clawed, did everything he could to get the angel off. Finally, Tenshi let go himself and pushed off Chuukou, kicking him square in the side, making the man fall a good three yards in front of him. Tenshi landed on the ground in a low, crouched position, his eyes blazing with the Sharingan. He wiped the blood from his mouth, sneering at Chuukou.

"_Don't you touch him!"_ He snarled, sounding demonic, making Kohaku's eyes widen. Chuukou turned to him, holding his neck tenderly. He glared at the Uchiha, panting.

"You... You brat... You drained most of my chakra." he gasped and the Uchiha smirked.

"That's what you get for harming the ones I care for." he growled, standing up.

"Tenshi..." Kohaku said softly.

"Hn." was what Tenshi grunted back.

"I thought..." Kohaku trailed off, blinking up at Tenshi.

"What?" Tenshi asked, turning his head to Kohaku. But Kohaku noticed the boys eyes weren't looking directly where he was, like he always did. He always looked Kohaku in the eye when talking to him. But his eyes weren't looking at his head, more of, over his shoulder.

"Tenshi?" he said and he noticed Tenshi's eyes slightly move, but the went back to where they were. Kohaku's eyes widened. "You can't see... can you?" he asked. Tenshi smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I can't." he replied. "Can't smell either. Its so I can fight. I don't have to see _it_ or smell _it._ I'll be fine as long as I can't see or smell it._"_ he said, and Kohaku's brow rose.

_He found a away around his fear? Smart._

"Why do you have," he pointed at Tenshi's cheeks, "those whisker marks on your face all the sudden?"

Tenshi was quiet for a minute before speaking, "I get these when I get very angry." He decided not to tell him that also when some of the two demons chakra is given to him, he can get them.

Tenshi turned back to Chuukou. "Now, time to get rid of you."

Chuukou glared, baring his teeth. "You filthy brat! How dare you bite me! How dare you do that! You demon!" Tenshi's eyebrows twitched and he bend down some in an animal like position, baring his own sharp teeth. Kohaku blinked.

_Demon?_ He thought.

_"Filthy demon child!"_

Kohaku's brow furrowed once more.

_Do people still call him that?_

"Can't see or smell, huh?" Chuukou's brow rose. Suddenly, he grinned and disappeared. Tenshi seemed to noticed because he straightened. Kohaku looked around for him with his Byakugan, trying to find Chuukou, with no luck.

"I can't find him." he told the angel. Tenshi inched closer to Kohaku, standing more in front of the boy.

"I can hear his thoughts." the raven said. Kohaku noticed his voice had a hint of that demonic sound it had earlier, "He wants to attack and finish you. Keep on the alert. I can see chakra signatures but he masked his."

"Why me?" Kohaku asked, his tone a little harsh.

"Because you are one of my guardians. He sees that killing you will help his master in the near future." Tenshi told him as he turned his body slightly this way and that, trying to hear Chuukou better.

"How--" Kohaku cut himself off as he saw Chuukou appear out of the corner of his eye. He moved to block the mans punch and defend himself, but a smaller, pale hand shot out at the last second, grabbing Chuukou's wrist and swinging him off to the side into a tree. Kohaku turned his head and looked at the koneko in front of him, scowling.

"I _could_ have done that myself." he grumbled but Tenshi shook his head.

"You just stay alert and try to avoid getting hurt if you can. I can protect you." he said, causing Kohaku to grow angry, his pride surfacing.

"I thought _I _was the guardian! Aren't I suppose to protect _you?"_ he asked, but Tenshi did not respond. "I don't need protecting, Uchiha! I can protect myself!"

"Don't call me that..." Tenshi muttered, before growling softly, "He can't hurt me but he can hurt you."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed, and before he could stop himself, he said exactly what popped in his mind after Tenshi said that.

"No, he _can_ hurt you Tenshi. I wont allow you--one of my team mates to get hurt! I wont stand aside and watch!" he snapped. Tenshi's body tensed with his words and he turned slightly, looking where he saw Kohaku's chakra.

_"No, he can hurt you Tenshi. I wont allow you to get hurt. I wont stand aside and watch."_

Kohaku realized what he said and pressed his lips tight together. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He was suppose to be acting like he didn't care for the angel as much as he did when they were young!

Kohaku adverted his gaze from Tenshi and the angel turned back to face forward, a small smile on his face.

_Seems like he doesn't hate you completely, cub._ Chuushin said, and Tenshi could feel him grin.

Chuukou stood, glaring at the angel. "That's it! I know I can't kill you, but I can harm you! I'll damage you _and _kill him at the same time!" he yelled, beginning to charge at the angel. Tenshi's Sharingan eyes narrowed.

_Kill him, huh?_

Tenshi spread his legs out more, holding his ground better. He pulled up more of Datenshi's chakra, but not enough for him to take over still. He let it sharpen his hearing more and increase his strength, which made his whisker marks stand out more, becoming rougher, his nails become sharper, and fangs a little bigger, but not to look too demonish.

He shoved his right arm straight down, like he was trying to touch the ground, but not letting any other part of his body lower any. He grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and summoned up the right amount of chakra for his attack.

There was a crackling sound, then the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Tenshi formed a perfect Chidori in his hand, and pulled his right arm back, so the Chidori was level with his face.

Chuukou neared, confident that he would dodge the angel's attack and get under him to attack the boy behind him.

_To execute this perfectly, _Tenshi thought, _I need to go at _him _at a fast pace, so..._

Chuukou was right in front of the angel now, and the man watched the Uchiha's arm. Right as Tenshi moved his arm forward, he ducked down.

_Perfect!_ he thought, as he was sure Tenshi's attack missed. He had a perfect view of the other boy, and it was clear for his attack. Right when he was about to, something came flying at him at a speed so great, he could tell before it hit him the blow was going to be hard.

Right as Chuukou was about to pass under his right arm, Tenshi pulled his left legs back, and with all the strength he could muster, he send his knee crashing into the mans face. It sent him back, and Tenshi did not hesitate to lunge after him, a low, deep, almost beastly growl coming from his throat.

"I said, _don't touch him!!"_ he roared, shoving the Chidori forward and right into the front of Chuukou's shoulder.

Chuukou landed with a loud thud on the ground and Tenshi landed on his hands and toes a yard or two away from him. But, only a few seconds after he landed, did Tenshi shift and let his knees hit the ground, so he was now on his hands and knees.

Chuukou fought to pull himself up, the pain in his shoulder was immense. The kid had done a number on him when he summoned up one of the demons chakra. He slowly picked himself up off the ground, holding his shoulder and using a tree for support. He looked at the raven haired boy, he was crouched low, growling like an animal and glaring up at where the boy could see his chakra signature. Chuukou debated with himself weather he should continue fighting or leave so he didn't get himself killed, that he'd come back another time, preferably when the angel's powers weren't working and his chakra was down. Finally, after a minute, he decided.

"Screw this!" he spat, spitting some blood from his mouth, "I can't fight anymore." he panted, his hand tightening on the wound the Chidori gave him, blood running down his fingers. "I'm leaving." he muttered. It was a good idea. The boy had blinded himself and knocked out his sense of smell, and was still giving Chuukou a run for his money. It was best to leave while he could.

"I'll be back, Oourjironoki. And I will do as I had intended." he growled. Tenshi growled at him.

"If you are going to go, leave before I decided to finish you now." he said, and Chuukou did just that, and in a flash, glaring at the young Uchiha.

Once he could no longer sense the man, Tenshi let out a puff of breath and he started to pant. He pulled his arms in against his chest and rested his forehead against the ground. He head had been pounding since Chuushin took his vision from him, plus his body was aching from the attack he had earlier over the blood and from the fight with Chuukou. It wasn't a good day to fight someone like him. For tomorrow was the day his powers were cut off and his chakra would be very low, and always the day before that happens, it's hard to fight, since his body is preparing to lose it's abilities for a whole day. Then at midnight, after the whole day without powers, when it rushes back and causing the Uchiha a major migraine and bad cramps all over his body.

He heard the sound of feet softly padding up next to him, and then a soft grunt.

"Gah, Uchiha, the back of your head is bleeding." he heard Kohaku mutter in a calm voice. Tenshi grunted, coughing afterwards.

"Don't... _call_ me that!" he wheezed. He felt Kohaku kneel next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "These marks are hurting and burning like mad... Tenshi?" Tenshi noticed his voice didn't show much concern, but he could tell he was frowning. "Oi, get up, man. You just kicked that guys ass and then you just crumple? Get up, don't embarrass yourself." Kohaku said, his voice a little hard. "Come on. Up." he nudged Tenshi's shoulder none to gently.

Tenshi grunted again, a small smile on his lips as he gasped for the breath that he could not catch.

"Uchiha, get up! Don't just stay there like that. Stand! You aren't that hurt!" Kohaku growled, and Tenshi could sense at least some worry in his voice.

"Heh," Tenshi coughed, smile still in place, forehead pressed against the ground, eyes closed. His grip on his shirt tightened, "Thanks for your-r concern, baa-bast-bastard." he gasped. "And don't... call me that." he shuttered, his headache getting worse and his body growing much weaker. He faintly heard Mimi and Riri running up to him before Chuushin willed him to sleep.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

It was luck. Pure luck that they were close to a village when the fight ended. Both Tenshi and Neji were out, and Riri and Cici had turned into a form that he had never seen before on them, one where they looked human. No animal tail or ears on them at all. They had ran to the village and got help. They had run into a lady about Neji's age or older, and she decided she would help, that they could stay at her place till they were good to leave.

Kohaku sighed, looking down at the sleeping boy next to him. Tenshi had been out for a while. It was already the day after the fight, but only nine something in the morning. He was expecting the kid to wake soon.

Kohaku looked down at his hand, running his fingers over the place where he knew the mark was. He couldn't see it anymore, and he was going to ask Tenshi about when the boy woke and was able to answer any questions.

The marks... He could still feel a light stinging on them. They had been hurting pretty bad after the fight till a little before midnight. Kohaku thought it would go away completely once Tenshi's powers went to work and healed. But they never did, which surprised him. The boys body was bruised and cut, and nothing healed. He had seen that as Mimi and Kiki wrapped him up. Mimi said it was because he was very tired, and she told him that today his powers would not be working. Once a month Tenshi's powers stop working, which Kohaku found strange.

The Ittan's had explained to Shima and him all about the Ittans, more then Tenshi had before. They also explained some stuff to do with the marks on Kohaku and what he'd be able to feel with them. Kiki also said that he could use the marks to his advantage. She said that the guardians, especially the fourth guardian, have to been equal too or stronger then the angel, in order to do their job. But the angel was the one to stop whatever evil was in the world in his time. Kohaku already knew all about the whole, 'destroy a cruel evil' thing from when he was little. He wondered how the angels guardians were (or could be) stronger then the angel when the angel is to be stronger then anyone and destroy the evil, when his guardians could do it for him. But Mimi and Riri just said that the guardians had to be equal to or stronger then him till he sprouted, whatever that meant. They never bothered to explain, and when he asked them, they didn't answer.

Kohaku had asked them what was up with the whisker marks that had appeared on Tenshi's face, the long claw like finger nail, sharp teeth, and evil sounding voice. They said it had something to do with Naruto being one of his parents, and also, that the his angel powers can make it easier for him to tap into his more animal like side. When Kohaku gave them a confused look on that, Cici explained that every human has a 'inner animal' so called and Tenshi's was a type of feline. She said it was more of a lion then anything. And since Naruto was his parent, this animal side effected him more, so he often acted or had little things like a cat or lion did.

And Tenshi was like a cat, Kohaku had thought. He moved gracefully like a cat, he was stubborn, and if he didn't want to do something, he didn't do it. He liked to sleep (something he remembered from when they were young), he liked attention from others. He knew cat's were notorious for jealousy, he wasn't sure if Tenshi got jealous easily, he'd have to find out later. Just all together he could act like a cat (of kitten), hence the old name Kohaku used to call him and his siblings do call him, 'koneko-chan'.

As Kohaku thought on how the boy was like a cat, the thought of introducing him to his doggy cousin, Kataro, came to mind. Seeing has how he saw Tenshi react to the hounds, wanting to get them away from him, he could see Kataro maybe freaking out the young koneko, and Kataro being able to tell that he was like a cat. Then his animal, dog-ish ways would take over and he would chase the young Uchiha. That would be something the young Hyuuga would pay to see, and it would be highly amusing, though he was sure Tenshi would kill him afterwards.

_Eh, but knowing Kataro, his boy-ish hormones would take over first. I'm pretty sure he is gay, by the way he acts and all, it's not to hard to tell. Knowing that horn-dog he'd ignore that Tenshi was a cat and try to get naughty with him, though Tenshi would probably bite him and beat him up for trying to touch him. _Kohaku mused, _Tenshi is pretty good looking. Has a famine look to him, like a feline. Looks uke-ish too--_

Kohaku blinked, then shook his head harshly.

_Gah! Why am I thinking this? I must be _reaaaaaaallly _bored. _

Kohaku glanced back down at the raven, before looking up at the wall opposite him. His father was in the other room. The Ittan's said they would explain everything Tenshi was to explain to Kohaku to Neji. They said they didn't feel they had the right to tell Kohaku, since he was Tenshi's new guardian. So Kohaku had to wait, as his father got all the information at that very moment.

Neji had woken a little bit before midnight. They had wrapped him up before and once he woke up, Shima and Mimi went to heal him the rest of the way. So his father was okay, but could not get out of bed just yet.

Mimi and Riri has slept in the room with Tenshi during the night and only felt the room to help out the others at six in the morning. Kohaku had also slept in the room with Tenshi. When his father had woken up, he instructed that Kohaku do sleep in that room. He said once more missions come up where they are gone from the village for more then a day, Kohaku and Tenshi would share a tent or room, so he better get use to it now.

Kohaku had woken at seven thirty. He only left the room to go get some breakfast. At first he didn't have to stay in the room with Tenshi, but when he went out to get something to eat, Mimi asked if he could stay in there, since they couldn't. So when Tenshi woke up, he wasn't alone. Kohaku agreed, trying to act like it annoyed him, when truly it didn't at all. He didn't mind at all. Besides, he would have stayed in there anyway, since he was still hurt and needed to rest.

His body was still tired and his arm still hurt. He refused to let one of them heal him, saying Tenshi and Neji needed it more then him. He said he'd be okay, and he'd try to practice his self healing powers, which didn't like him apparently. They wouldn't work with him at all, and he guessed that since he had just now started to try and use it, that it was the reason why it wouldn't work. He had soon given up and just stuck to waiting till it healed on it's own, or someone else could heal it.

**(Give'em Hell: Through the rest of this whole part, till it goes away from Tenshi and Kohaku, we were listening to the song, "Blue and Yellow" by The Used. Don't know why, just popped up on iTunes at the time and we played it over and over again.)**

Kohaku sighed, rubbing his hurt arm. It was a little chilly in the room. He tried to warm himself up a bit, rubbing his arms and pulling his legs up closer to himself, but his short sleeved purple shirt and black cargo shorts were not helping. He was about to get up to go change clothes when he heard Tenshi shifted and a soft groan escape his lips. Kohaku glanced at him, before quickly turning his body a little, so his back was facing Tenshi slightly.

Tenshi opened his eyes a little, his vision blurry. His head was hurting, and he could feel his temples throbbing with his heart beat. He shut his eyes, squeezing them shut and letting out a low groan. He turned his head a little, sensing someone else by him. He opened his eyes and first saw a purple blob. Then he blinked a few times and his eyes wandered up some, and he saw brown hair.

"K...K'haku?" he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut again for a second. He saw said boy sit up straighter.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Wha-what happened?" Tenshi asked, trying to sit up and a sharp pain shot up his spine, but he ignored it. But suddenly, two hands that were a little darker then his own shot out and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down on the futon he was resting on.

"Don't sit up or move around much just yet." Kohaku said, his tone emotionless, "You're still a little hurt." Tenshi blinked at him before nodded and pushing the blanket that was on him down to his waste.

The angel raised a hand, his arm feeling a little sore and saw that his right hand was bandaged. He moved his hand to try and rub his temples, but then found that his head was wrapped up a little. He fingered the bandage, looking up at his forehead as if he could see the bandages clearly. He brought his hand down to his chest, and could feel something other then smooth, pale skin under his black, short sleeved shirt. He lifted up his shirt to see his torso wrapped up too. He frowned before looking around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked. Kohaku didn't answer at first.

"When you fainted, sensei was already out. You were both hurt pretty bad, your body wouldn't heal itself like normal. Luckily, we were close to a village, and Riri and Cici found a women that decided to help us. We are at her house. The women and the girls dressed yours and Oto-- sensei's wounds." he told the angel, who nodded.

"For how long was I out?" he asked, and Kohaku thought for a minute.

"Five days." he said plainly. Tenshi's eyes widened, and he gapped like a fish.

"F-FIVE DAYS?!" he yelled, sitting up abruptly, only to have Kohaku's hands back on his shoulders, pushing him down.

"Joking." he said in mono-tone. Tenshi blinked, then scowled at the older boy.

"I always told you that you and joking together in the same sentence-- heck, the same paragraph is dangerous." Tenshi grumbled. Kohaku bit back a chuckle at the boys words. He heard the angel give an annoyed huff while muttering "Bastard" in a low voice. "So, seriously, how long was I out."

"The fight ended around five something yesterday. And it's about nine thirty something right now. You do the math." the Hyuuga sighed, closing his eyes. Both boys were quiet for a minute, till the raven broke the, as Kohaku saw it, 'wonderful silence'.

"Why are you watching over me?" he asked, and Kohaku glanced at him.

"What? You don't want me by you? Would you rather have Shima or one of your pets? Just not to long ago I thought you wanted me around you." he scruffed. Tenshi gave a nervous, slightly taken back and panicked expression.

"Ahhh, no, it's fine-- you being by me. I don't mind, and I do want you around. I was just wondering..." he paused, looking away from the Hyuuga, "_why_ you are willing to stay by or around me alone. Just by the way you have been acting lately, I wouldn't think you would want to or be willing to do that." Kohaku stared at him for a minute, before frowning slightly.

"I..." he paused, looking away from the angel who was turning his head back to look at him, "I don't... hate you, if that's what you think." he said in a quiet voice, frown still on his face. Tenshi stared up at him, blinking.

"You... don't?" he asked and the Hyuuga shook his head.

"No, I don't. But," he added quickly, "I don't like you so much either. But I can tolerate you and be around you for a while. It doesn't _kill_ me, you know." He scratched his head, "I really guess I can't hate you, since I now have this and all." he waved his right hand in the air.

Tenshi frowned in disappointment, and looked away from the bigger boy.

"Hn..." he mumbled. Kohaku looked back over at the boy, seeing his eyes close and his lips thin out into a line. They were quiet for a minute, Tenshi relaxing his body, getting use to his powers being gone, and Kohaku staring at the angel's face, his fingers dancing over the mark on the back of his right hand.

After a minute, Kohaku's eyes traveled down from the angel's face and his eyes landed on where he knew Tenshi's feet were under the blanket. He stared for a minute, before speaking.

"So, it is true." he started in a quiet tone. Tenshi made a light grunt sound, showing that he was listening. "You do still wear it."

Tenshi opened one eye and looked at the brown headed boy. He stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then he noticed where the Hyuuga heir was looking and his mouth form the shape of a small 'o'.

"Ah, hai. I do. I never have taken it off since the first time you put it on." he answered. Kohaku didn't say anything, just closed his eyes. Tenshi then sat up, making a grunt noise as he did. Just as before, Kohaku's hands shot out to make him lay back down, but Tenshi slapped them away softly. "I'm fine, Kohaku-kun. Even without my powers I heal quickly. You know that." he told them, and Kohaku dropped his arms to his lap.

Tenshi then moved the blanket from his feet. Kohaku watched as he did so, and a ankle bracelet came into view on Tenshi's right ankle. It was made of three different colors of stretchy like bands, all weaved through each other. One of the bands was white, another black, and the last one gold. On the bracelet was a small, flat purple plate that connected the ends off all the bands. On the plate was the Hyuuga clans crest, and Kohaku knew on the other side that was against Tenshi's skin was the Uchiha clans crest. A light glow of purple and white was around the bracelet, but it was very hard to see. And if one looked closely at the bands, they could see a very thin line of brown that was against the white band. It was simple looking, like a mere child made it.

Tenshi's fingers brushed against it, running over the Hyuuga crest softly.

"It seems as though we made it right. It stretches as I get bigger, but never cuts off circulation or anything." he said, staring at the ankle bracelet. He then looked over at Kohaku. Said boys sighed, and uncrossed his legs. He moved his left leg out, his legs being a little numb from sitting on it so long. He looked down at his left ankle, seeing a bracelet that looked similar to Tenshi's there.

Kohaku's was just the same, except, the colors were different. The colors on his were purple, black, and gold. The plate on it was white and the Uchiha crest was on it, on the other side, was the Hyuuga crest. The same purple and white glow was there, and just as on Tenshi's, if one looked closely at the bands, they could see a thin line of blue-ish black that was against the purple band.

**(Cue Naruto ost 'Swaying Necklace')**

"You still have yours..." Tenshi muttered, staring at the bracelet on Kohaku's ankle. Kohaku scowled.

"I _can't_ take it off. We sealed it by our chakra, and I've held it there for so long I forgot how to let it go. It's so strange." he said, huffing. Tenshi sighed, not responding to what he said.

"You know, these look so simple. But they aren't..." he muttered.

"Kind of like us..." Kohaku mumbled and Tenshi looked up at him, blinking, before smiling.

"Yeah. That's what you said after we got them..." he sighed and Kohaku closed his eyes. Both of them could remember the day they gave these to each other.

_**:- Flash Back -:**_

_"Jaa'ku-chan! Haku-chan! Ne, ne, ne, Haku-chan!" a five year old Tenshi yelled, running down the path to his lavender eyed friend. _

_Five year old Hyuuga Kohaku heard his hyper friend the first time he called his name when he was on top of the hill. The angel had now called his name about 30 times, he guess. He lost count at 23. _

_The Hyuuga turned around to look at his best friend, who was almost to him. _

_"Ah, koneko-chan, I heard you already." he said, his hands plunging into his pockets. Tenshi skidded to a halt in front of the boy, smiling brightly. Kohaku was sure it would turn him blind one of these days. _

_"Ne, ne! What's Kohaku-kun doing?!" the koneko asked, waving his arms around at his sides. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at the kid. _

_"Did you eat a lot of sugar and drink a lot of cokes this morning _again_, Shi-chan? You're really hyper." he asked and said boy nodded quickly. _

_"Yup!" he chirped and the older child sighed. He turned half way away from the young boy, putting out a hand towards the angel. _

_"Come on, baka." he said, motioning with his hand for him to come along. Suddenly, Tenshi's eye widened like he remembered something. _

_"Oh yeah! Kohaku-kun, I have something to give you." he said, digging in his pocket. Kohaku turned back to him, looking bored. Tenshi then pulled out a small bracelet and held it up to the taller boy. "Look, look, look Haku-chan! I made it just for Haku-chan!" he chirped and dropped it in Kohaku's hand. _

_Kohaku looked at it, running his small fingers over the Uchiha symbol on the bracelet. _

_"What," he started, "is it, exactly?" Tenshi smiled, wiggling his small hips back and forth like he does when he is happy or feeling playful. _

_"Its a friendship bracelet!" he said excitedly. Kohaku blinked. _

_"So do I put it on my wrist?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head. _

_"No. Its an ankle bracelet, it goes on Kohakus ankle." he told him and Kohaku gave him a funny look. _

_"But, I thought these things go on your wrist?" _

_Tenshi smiled sheepishly. _

_"Well..." he sighed, his hands going behind his back, "I thought Kohaku-chan would think it would be... _girlish_ if we put it on your wrist. So I decided an ankle bracelet is better! Chichiue thinks it's a good idea!" Kohaku stared at him, before nodding. _

_"Yeah, I guess that would be a little girlish..." he muttered. _

_Tenshi suddenly bowed his upper body a little and craned his neck up towards Kohaku, his head cocked to the side. His face was slightly under and a few inches from the other boys, and his eyes sparkled. He often did this when he was feeling playful, Kohaku knew. _

_"Does, Haku-chan like it?" he asked. Kohaku looked at the ankle bracelet in his hand, then to his best friend before smiling. _

_"Hai, koneko-chan. Kohaku-chan does like it." he said, making the smaller boy smile brightly again and giggle. _

_"Yay! I'm so happy!" he chirped, "I made it so it shows we will always be friends! It has Kohaku-kuns colors in it, but my clans crest. Chichiue and even Otousan said it was a nice idea and sweet." he giggled and Kohaku nodded. _

_"Hai, it is, Shi-baka."_

_**The next day...**_

_"Oi, Shi-baka." Kohaku said calmly, getting the ravens attention away from drawing in the dirt with a stick. _

_"Ah, Haku-jaa'ku! I've been waiting for you." he said, jumping up, lacing his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion. _

_Kohaku reached into his pocket and pulled something out. _

_"Look, I made you something." he said, holding a bracelet, that looked similar to the one Tenshi gave him, to the Uchiha. Tenshi blinked, leaning forward to look at it. Then he brightened. _

_"Aw, Kohaku-kun! You made me one?" he asked as Kohaku handed it to him. _

_"Yeah," the young Hyuuga said, folding his arms and looking away from the younger boy. "It's your colors. White, black, and gold." Tenshi smiled as he saw the Hyuuga crest on the white plate and the Uchiha crest on back. _

_"Thank you, Haku-chan!" he giggled. Kohaku then pulled out the one Tenshi gave him. _

_"Let's put them on and keep them together with chakra. Otousan said it would be a good way to practice chakra control." he told the angel, who nodded and sat on the ground with the older boy. _

_"Let's hold them both with our chakra together!" the younger one said, smiling. The older boy nodded, but stopped the other boy before he put the bracelet on. Tenshi looked up at him, "Nani?"_

_Kohaku pulled at a strand of hair from his head and grabbed Tenshi's bracelet. Then with practiced ease, he weaved the piece of hair in the bracelet. Tenshi blinked, looking closely at it. _

_"So we are even more there by each other." he explained. Tenshi smiled even more after that, wiggling some. _

_"Hee hee, so Haku-chan and I are always by each others side even if we are separated!" he cooed and Kohaku nodded. Kohaku then grabbed Tenshi's bracelet and leaned forward, putting it on the angel's right ankle, and then bound it with his chakra, something is father had taught him not to long ago. Then, getting what Kohaku was doing, he took Kohaku's, pulled a strand of his own hair out and weaved it into Kohaku's ankle bracelet. Then he put it on Kohaku's left ankle, bounding it with chakra, as his parents, Chuushin and Datenshi taught him to do only a few days ago. Then both of them put a little bit of chakra to their own bracelet. _

_Tenshi leaned back on his hands, staring at his friend. _

_"You know, these look so simple. But they aren't..." he said, wiggling his right foot a little. _

_"Kind of like us..." Kohaku muttered, running his fingers over his then Tenshi's. Tenshi smiled, before nodding. _

_"Got that right!" he laughed, grinning at the Hyuuga. _

_"When we wrap our shins like we do, we should wrap over the bracelets. To protect them." Kohaku said, running his fingers over his left ankle. "'Kay, Shi-chan?" he looked up at the boy, who was giving him an unreadable look. _

_"Like we're protecting our friendship?" he asked and the older nodded. _

_"Let's never take them off. Keep them on forever, because," he looked up at the koneko, "we will be friends forever. I'll always be your best friend." Tenshi gave him a sort of surprised look and Kohaku grinned, showing some of his pearly whites. A rare smile it was, but it made the youngers heart swell. _

_"Kohaku," Tenshi said, and the other boy opened his eyes. _

_"What is--" he cut himself off as Tenshi did something unexpected. _

_Tenshi leaned over to his best friend without a sound and quickly. He brought his face close to his friends, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, close to the other boys mouth. _

_Kohaku's eyes widened, a blushed spreading over his face, his ears turning red. _

_Tenshi pulled back, weaving and twisting his fingers together in front of him, smiling sweetly, with a little giggle. _

_"Arigato, Kohaku-kun." he giggled. _

For being the best friend I ever had...

_Kohaku pressed his lips together, his eyes darting down to his lap, his blush growing a little more. Suddenly, Tenshi stood up. _

_"Come on, jaa'ku! Lets go bother my Chichiue in his office!" he said excitedly, turning to run to the Hokage's office. He started walking away, waiting for Kohaku to join him. _

_Kohaku looked up at him, watching his back for a minute when he suddenly felt this small tug in his heart, like something was telling him to do something. _

_He sprung up and grabbed the smaller boys wrist, pulling him to a halt. Tenshi glanced back at the older boy, surprised. _

_"Koha--" _

_Kohaku spun him around to face him and pulled him closer. He leaned his head forward, closer to the angel's face. He pulled Tenshi's arm so his wrist was level with Kohaku's side and Kohaku had to get up on his toes only a little, barely at all, to reach his destination. He kissed the angel's forehead. _

_Tenshi's eyes widened as he felt soft, warm lips on his forehead. But then his eyes softened and a small smile spread over his face. _

_Kohaku pulled away, his hands resting on the youngers shoulders. _

_"Your welcome, mitsukai_ (Angel)_." he said, smiling softly. Tenshi grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, both of them absentmindedly lacing their pinky's together. _

_**(;Always tied together by an unbreakable and invisible thread...;)**_

**(End Naruto ost 'Swaying Necklace')**

_**:-End Flash Back:-**_

Tenshi's hand moved up to his forehead without he realizing it. His fingers brushed against the spot where he remembered little Kohaku pressing his lips too. And at the same time, Kohaku's hand traveled to his cheek where little Tenshi had kissed him. But Kohaku recovered first and dropped his hand quickly. When Tenshi heard his hand make a soft 'thud' in his lap, he realized what he was doing lowered his hand.

They were both quiet for a minute, lost in their own thoughts. But soon, Kohaku shook himself from them, and looked back at the angel.

"You were..." he cracked his knuckles, "going to tell me all about this?" he said, getting Tenshi attention. Tenshi cut his eyes over to the older male, and nodded. "Then get on with it, Uchiha."

Tenshi frowned, "I told you not to call me that."

Then Tenshi went on, telling the older male all he knew about the angels. How many angels were before him, there angel names. All about the heaven powers and top heaven powers. The cycle of the angels, and how he was the end of it.

He told him everything he knew, besides the fact that the angel's traveled down a bloodline and that all angel's died before they turned 20.

He even told him about Daija and his story, about his jealousy and all that stuff. And he told him about all Kohaku could feel from him and how all that worked. And Tenshi told him how he could cut the connection with Kohaku and his guards anytime he wanted, but Kohaku himself could not. (He also told him the group name for the guards, Keibi.) Tenshi also told them how strong the fourths were suppose to be, and Kohaku wondered (out loud to Tenshi) why the guardians were so strong when the angel had to do the whole 'destroy the cruel evil thing' when the guardians could do it themselves. Tenshi told him the guardians were only stronger then the angel till the angel sprouted. But he said usually the fourth guardian and the angel were equal. Kohaku asked what 'sprouting' was, and Tenshi answered by saying that it was when Tenshi was at the peak of his angel powers.

By the time Tenshi finished, it was almost eleven.

Kohaku rubbed his temple, his head hurting a little bit from the over load of info Tenshi had thrown at him.

"Well," he started, "that was a lot of stuff."

Tenshi smiled nervously.

"You asked for everything."

"I know."

There was a pause, and Kohaku leaned back on his hands, staring at the wall across from both of them.

"You know," Kohaku stared, turning his head a little, "if I would have known all this sooner, I would have given in to those weird guardian feelings I was having and I would have helped more in the fight. And maybe you wouldn't be so hurt." Tenshi blinked at him.

"But Kohaku, I'm suppose to do all that. You don't need--"

"Hai, I do. You said I was one of your guardians, part of your Keibi. My job is to protect you." he sighed.

"My job is to fight people like Chuukou and destroy them. You can't do my job for--"

"Hai, that is your job. But _my_ job, Uchiha, is to protect you--"

"Don't call me that."

"--and if you can stop me from doing my job, I have all right to stop you from doing yours." he snapped, and Tenshi just stared at him.

"...Kohaku--"

"Listen to me, Tenshi. You risk more then needed in battle. You need to let us fight some too, you know. You can't do everything on your own. Believe it or not, you're not that strong. You can be put down." the Hyuuga said, closing his eyes for a moment. "You need to not let your Ittans fight so much too. If they get hurt, you get hurt. You need to let us fight for you Tenshi."

"But I can't get killed--"

"Hai, Tenshi, you _can._ Not once did you say you were immortal. You said you were, in a way, invincible, but never immortal. You said you could die of old age or if someone managed to turn off your powers or get into your mind and shut you down. Hell, someone could kill you right now." he looked over at the angel, "What if, _what if _Tenshi, you ran into someone who could do that. That could kill you? That is trying to. He could get in your mind and kill you. What are you going to do then?" Tenshi opened his mouth to speak, but Kohaku didn't let him, "You back off, that's what you do. You let your Keibi do it. You let us, Neji-sensei, Shima, and me do it. You stay back-- stay safe and let us-- me protect you. Use your head more, man. Don't do that whole, 'I'm the Oourjironoki-- Oomizu-- whatever! And it's my job to protect everyone no matter how stupid and foolish I am at the moment. Why? Because I'm a stubborn, foolish, arrogant, crazy, and idiotic Uchiha!' Don't do that shit. You are suppose to stay alive long enough to do your duty and kill that son of a bitch thats trying to do hell knows what to destroy us all!" (1) He snapped, looking away from the other boy and closing his eyes. Tenshi stared up at him, his face a mixture of surprise, awe, and warmth.

"Wow... You're serious about this, way more then I thought you'd be." he said softly, twisting his hands together, a nervous habit, Kohaku guessed.

"It's just..." he paused, turning his head more away from the Uchiha, cheeks a little pink, "Damn it Uchiha,(Tens: "Don't call me that!") you have to let us fight for you. Don't be so reckless and brave-- a brave idiot... Don't..." he paused again, lowering his head, eyes closed once more. "Just don't... Don't get yourself hurt to much or killed. Be more careful, got it?" his voice was stern, serious.

For some reason, even unknown to Tenshi, the light ting of pink that was always on Tenshi's soft cheeks (FACE) grew darker, and he bowed his head some, nodding slightly.

"Hai, Kohaku-san." he said softly.

_I think, cub,_ Chuushin said, smiling a little, _that he still cares for you, in a weird sort of way._

_Yeah, me too. And if snapping and acting like this is his new way of showing it, I'll accept it._

Right when Kohaku was going to say something else, a loud, low, rumbling growl was heard, cutting off the Hyuuga and making both boys blink. He looked back at Tenshi, to see said boy's hand on his stomach, the angel staring down at it.

He seemed to realize Kohaku was staring at him and looked up at him. His cheeks lit up when he saw the raised eyebrow Kohaku had. He lowered his head, laughing nervously.

"Hungry, much?" Kohaku asked, folding his arms. Tenshi smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe..." then his stomach made itself known again by roaring loudly, and Tenshi scowled down at his stomach, "Zip it, will you? You'll get some food in a minute!" he yelled at his stomach, making both Kohaku's eyebrows meet his hair line.

Not soon after, Kohaku's eyes brows pretty much stayed up by his hair line while Tenshi ate, same for Neji, as he witnessed the young Uchiha eating as well. They found out that the small angel ate just like his blond Chichiue, Naruto did. He practically inhaled a bunch of food really fast.

Neji wondered if Uzumaki blood was more domanit then Uchiha blood.

**NaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTensNaruTens**

"Tenshi..." Naruto said in a stern voice as the other three members of the new team seven walked out of the room and Naruto looked down at the mission report.

Tenshi didn't look up at his _Hokage. _His eyes stayed down on the ground, hands, yet again, twisting together. Naruto sighed, seeing that his son wasn't going to answer him.

He reached up and took of his hat, setting it down on the side of his desk.

"Tenshi-chan," he started again, folding his hands together on top of his desk, "how come you never told me of your fear?"

The angel didn't reply, just shifted his eyes some.

"Why did you not tell your Otousan and me about your hemophobia?" he paused, "Are you afraid to show us some sort of... weakness?" He was trying to think of what might be the reason Tenshi never told them, his own parents, about this fear. He thought about, if he or Sasuke had this fear, why they would not tell someone that could help them.

Tenshi bit his lower lip.

_I don't wanna lie to him. _He thought.

Still, the young Uchiha did not reply, just shifted his weight.

"Son," Naruto said softly, sighing afterwards, "how come you did not tell us? We're your parents, we can help you. Why didn't you--"

"You're right." Tenshi finally spoke and this made the blond blink. "I was afraid to show weakness..." he muttered, still not looking at the kitsune. "Blood is... apart of a ninjas life. It gets shed sometime within a ninjas life time... I'm the Oourjironoki... An Uchiha, I can't have people know that I have a weakness, even my own family. Let alone have a weakness at all."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess it doesn't matter who you mix them with," Naruto said, "Uchiha's will always think the same." Tenshi looked up to him at that.

"Nani?" he asked, noticing that his Chichiue's hat was off. That meant that Naruto was not the tough Hokage at the moment, he was Uchiha Naruto, Tenshi's caring, gentle, and loving Chichiue.

Naruto motioned for the koneko to come to him, which the kitten did, slowly at first. He went around his Chichiue's desk as said man pushed back in his chair, making it side back from his desk enough so Tenshi could fit between him and the desk without his small body touching anything.

The kitten stood before his Chichiue, in between the chair and the desk. His head still bowed, fingers twisted together in front of him.

"Tenshi-chan," Naruto said, his hands going to his sons shoulders, "everyone has a weakness. Everyone has a fear. All humans do, no matter who or what they are."

"You don't have one as I have, nor does Otousan. You guys don't have something that could freeze you in combat and not be able to do anything. Something that makes you go blind and numb." he said in a quiet voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, I do." he said and Tenshi looked up at him, a little surprised.

"...Really?" he asked. The kitsune nodded.

"If some how, someone managed to get in my mind -- like someone with telepathy-- if someone was to some how make me think that I was never needed anymore, or will always be alone... That everyone I love is gone for good, it would be the same as you are with your hemophobia."

Tenshi blinked at him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because when I was little, till Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and your father came around, I felt just like that all the time. Alone, like I was never needed. Sometimes I felt that no one would miss me if I were to die." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Heck, I thought that a few times when things were going bad for me even after they came along." He looked back at the koneko, letting his hand drop from his hair and back to the boys shoulder. "You're father... in a way... has the same kind of fear. But his is more..." he paused, thinking for a second, "Like he is afraid we are all going to get murdered... like the clan did long ago." Tenshi blinked before lowering his eyes.

"Just like I said with me, if some how someone made your father believe we were all gone or if he "saw" it happen in a genjutsu or something... he'd react the same way you did... So many times has your father come home from a mission where he had to hear about, or witness, or help in the murdering of a family or see the bodies of them. So many times he comes home, and though he might look fine, when he goes to bed that night..." Naruto paused, his eyes moving away from his sons, "In your fathers own way, he sort of breaks down. It take a while to 'fix him'. He is really afraid of that happening to all of us. Now, he says he sometimes thinks or has dreams that one day he'll get news that Itachi and his wife and kids are dead, murdered. It scares him."

He looked back at him, "Remember the times, usually the day after he returns, when he'll try to hang out or mess around with you or your siblings a lot? Or you'll be doing something in the same room he is in and he'll just watch you? I've seen him do it."

"Or like," Tenshi cut in, "at bed time he'll suddenly hug us extra hard, but not to hurt us. Or he'll suddenly start to goof around and that's usually when the claw comes out when it's not time to wake up. And he--"

"Holds you there when he's done tickling you till you are all the way calm again?" Naruto said with a smile and Tenshi nodded.

"And he just stares at you..." Tenshi finished, reaching up with one hand and gently holding on to Naruto's forearm.

"You're father is really scared about that. I'm sure, that if one of you or I were to die or something before he does... Or more of really if he were to see us die, and not of old age or an illness... I'm sure he would never be able to be a shinobi ever again."

"He'd freeze in battle if something reminded him of it..." Tenshi muttered and the blond nodded.

"As would I." the fox murmured. "Tenshi, fear like yours and ours is normal. Everybody has a fear. But the important thing is you found a way around it, from what Kohaku-kun said. If you can do that, then you are okay."

Tenshi sighed. "But blood, Chichiue? It's apart of a ninjas life--"

"It's more part of a medical ninjas life though." Naruto suddenly said. Tenshi blinked up at him.

"Nan--"

"Tsunade-baa-chan used to be scared of blood." he said and Tenshi eyes widened.

"No way. Baa-chan was afraid of blood?" he didn't believe it, but he could tell his Chichiue was telling the truth. "But she's a medical ninja, they see blood all the time!"

"I know," Naruto nodded as he spoke, "but she was. Although it took a while, she finally over came it. Maybe you should talk to her about it sometime. I'm sure she can help you." Tenshi suddenly made a face.

"You know, she'd gettin kind old, so is Jiraiya-jiji. I wonder--"

"When they are going to croak?" Naruto finished for him, grinning. Tenshi send him a stern scowl.

"Now when you say it that way--"

"Oi, it's only the truth!"

"You're old too. I wonder when the great stud muffin Hokage is going to croak?"

"Oi, watch it kit! I'm not that old!"

"Well, your old age plus Kyuubi's ancient age equals mega, ultra old."

"You little brat, watch it! Now you got Kyuubi yelling in my head and it's going to give me a headache!--GAAHH! Kyuubi, shut up! Now look what you did, you made him mad."

"Hn."

"Are you happy now?"

"Hai, very, baka-kitsune..."

"Don't talk to me like your father, young man!"

Tenshi giggled before suddenly crawling into his pouting 'mothers' lap and hugging his neck. Naruto blinked.

"Thank you, Chichiue! You make me feel better." he said, and Naruto smiled, hugging his son back.

"Aren't you getting a bit big for this?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head, blue-ish black locks swinging from side to side.

"Nope!" he chirped, then gave into the cat like temptation he was having and nuzzled his face against the side of his Chichiues, letting out a soft purr.

Naruto smiled, moving a hand to gently stroke Tenshi head, a common gesture he did often to the boy when said boy was little, and the other was placed on the small of his back, holding the young koneko up a little better. Naruto nuzzled back, letting out a purr of his own.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

It had been a month exactly since the time Tenshi told Kohaku all about the angels and his new 'job'. An exact month, which meant that Tenshi's powers were not working, and what a day for their sensei to decide that Tenshi and Kohaku needed to train their asses off together. All. Day. _Long._

Neji had successfully 'kidnapped' Tenshi from the Uchiha manor at 7:30 in the morning. The koneko wasn't even up at that time. Neji had thrown the cat, literally, out of bed and made him get dressed quickly, and stuffed a piece of toast into the groggy, half alive boy's mouth while pushing him out the door. Heck, the young Uchiha wasn't even half aware of what he was doing. By the time he had come back from the dead and to the living, he found himself next to a grumpy Kohaku in the middle of the woods, thinking what he was doing there, he had the day off, which was what his sensei had told him the day BEFORE!!! But he never told him of an all day training-of-the-ass-off escapade with the one kid that _still,_ even though he worked his duty as the fourth guardian a _little_, seemed to not like him at _all, _that was going to be on the day that he said they would have OFF!!

Tenshi wondered if Neji-sensei knew what having a day off meant...

The koneko knew there was no way he was getting any cat naps in on this day at _all._

Kohaku and Tenshi had successfully worn themselves out by the time it turned 7:45 PM. Neji had instructed them to clean their dirty, mud covered selves off in the small lake that was near by and to relax for a little bit before going home. He told them he had packed a small bag with towels for them to dry themselves off with and a first aid kit. He then told him after that they could go home, but they should talk some and if they could, discuss some fighting moves and stuff, the help the other. After that he left, leaving the two dirty boys next to the lake to wash themselves off and relax before they went home.

They managed to wash themselves off while being in only their boxers without doing as much as looking at each other. They acted, or more of Kohaku acted, like the other wasn't there. That is, till Kohaku saw Tenshi sitting on a rock in the water, form slouched over, eyes closed. He could tell the other was drifting off to sleep. So he shook the koneko's shoulder gently, waking the boy, and he noticed that his shoulder seemed really tight and stiff. No where near relaxed or comfortable.

Both went to sit on a ledge that was about three feet from the ground on the giant rock wall that was half over the lake water, half over dry land. Kohaku's body was tired, and Tenshi offered his shoulder for leverage. Kohaku gladly took the offer, pushed off Tenshi's shoulder to get on top of the ledge, again he noticed the stiffness. Tenshi climbed up after him, Kohaku grabbing his arm to pull him up, knowing that Tenshi's body hurt and was tired more then his own.

They both sat on the ledge, not saying much of anything. The marks on Kohaku were feeling strange to him, and he knew it was because Tenshi's body hurt and he was very stiff, so stiff, Kohaku was sure it was unhealthy. He had seen Mimi or Riri try and make Tenshi unstiff many times, saying that he got stiff easily and it wasn't good for him. So Kohaku offered to message the young Uchiha's shoulders. Kohaku told himself that this was only to make his marks stop yelling at him.

**(Just so you know, they are still in only their boxers.)**

As Kohaku messaged the younger boys shoulder and back, he found himself becoming fascinated on all the muscles he could feel in the youngers back. They were well form and shaped, the Uchiha was really well built for his age. He also found the mark on the nape of the youngers neck interesting. He had brushed his fingers against it, to feel the Uchiha shiver. Then he pushed down on it hard, and heard the other boy hiss in pain. Kohaku asked what it was. Tenshi told him that the demon Daija put it on him when he was young. It was a curse to make him lose control of his chakra. But his parents had taken care of it so it doesn't work properly. Kohaku was amazed that he never noticed it before.

A few moments afterwards, Tenshi mumbled something, and Kohaku had to ask him to repeat it.

"If what you said was true..." the angel muttered, "then why do you still act like you hate me most the time?"

Kohaku's eyes narrowed on Tenshi's neck, as if trying to glare a hole in it. Kohaku had merely responded by asking why Tenshi would ask that question. Tenshi just told him he didn't like it, and that he didn't want Kohaku to hate him. And if he did really hate him, he wanted to fix it so that he didn't. They talked on about it, or more of, Tenshi said what he thought or felt and Kohaku would say something back rudely, all the while Kohaku still rubbing his back and shoulders.

Soon, they got back to when Tenshi left, and this conversation was starting to make the Hyuuga mad again, and he was getting close to losing his temper as he is so good at doing. Soon, Tenshi started talking without thinking, which usually led to trouble. He asked why the Hyuuga was so angry, why would he not let him explain his self. He asked him in a demanding tone why Kohaku didn't want to be friends anymore. Why he wanted it all to end. All the while, Kohaku's grip on the boy got tighter, Tenshi not seeming to notice. Kohaku was getting madder. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted it to be all left alone. If they talked about it, he'd end up telling the angel all the real reasons.

Kohaku took Tenshi's tone of voice as if the angel was trying to force him to tell him, though truly, the angel was leaving it open for him to answer. He never said, 'Respond' or 'Answer me'. The angel was just letting out his thoughts, not noticing said thoughts were making the older boy angrier.

Kohaku's hands moved up to Tenshi's shoulders, and his grip tightened. Something in the back of Tenshi's mind noticed.

"...Why do you wanna break the ankle bracelet...?" he asked, his head lowered, feeling pain at the thought of them never being friends or anything like that ever again, "I didn't do anything wrong..." he whispered, but the Hyuuga heard him, and that seemed to break his control. What he didn't hear was the rest of the sentence, "...intentionally or on purpose."

Suddenly, Tenshi felt Kohaku's grip grow steadily tighter, so much it started to hurt, and Tenshi was sure it would leave marks.

Kohaku had forgotten everything else. Everything was gone but the anger in him and the burning in him, and the words he just heard the angel say.

_"I didn't do anything wrong..." _

Kohaku thought other wise, and he was mad at the angel that he would think he did nothing wrong. By leaving the village without a word meant he left him. He hurt him and that is something wrong.

"Didn't do anything wrong?" he growled, his grip tightening so much it made Tenshi hiss in pain, "Didn't do anything wrong?! You left Tenshi! You left me and you promised me you wouldn't! You hurt me!" he snapped, glaring at nothing in particular over the ravens head. "I'm angry because you left me! I've told you that already." He let the heat in him release and he felt the familiar feeling of his hands becoming really hot, something that happened when he got very mad.

Tenshi on the other hand, felt a sudden burning on his shoulders and on the left and right edge of his curse mark on his back. He knew Kohaku's thumbs were there, and his eyes widened some.

"I wont let you _'explain yourself_' because I already know the story! There is no need for you to, it wouldn't matter!" he snapped. Tenshi felt the heat grow hotter.

He hissed out in pain, "Ahh, Kohaku..."

"I don't want to be friends cause..." he paused, growling, fighting inside if he should really tell him why. "Ah, screw it!" he yelled, feeling the familiar warmth grow hotter.

Tenshi felt it too, and he knew it was burning his skin now, not to mention the death grip Kohaku had on him. Tenshi then figured out that Kohaku was losing control of two of Atsuko's powers, super strength and fire control. If the angel's powers worked, he could easily make Kohaku stop by making the powers negative, but his powers weren't working. Oh what a perfect day...

"Gah, Kohaku!" he called out, wincing in pain, but the older boy didn't seem to hear him.

"I'll tell you the truth, Uchiha! So maybe you'll leave me the fuck alone!" Kohaku yelled, anger swelling, though something deep within his mind was call to him, telling him to calm down, but he ignored it.

"Don't call me that..." Tenshi panted, biting his lower lips.

"I don't wanna be friends because if you leave again I don't wanna be hurt like I was before!" Kohaku's grip tightened and hands got very hot after that.

Tenshi's eyes widened and not from the pain that ran through his shoulders.

"If I have nothing to do with you, if I'm not your friend, then if you do leave again for some damned reason, I wont be hurt." he growled, "You risk so much in battle. What happens if one day you get killed, huh? I don't wanna be your best friend and feel so hurt so... miserable when you leave in anyway! I don't want to feel that pain." he snapped. "I know that I can protect you from that, like I said before. But I don't want you to leave! The way you suddenly came back," he paused, letting out a low growl, "it's like it also shows how sudden you can disappear again! It scares me to think you can just leave one day with nothing stopping you. I makes me so mad!"

The burning and pain got worse for the younger one, and he was soon sweating, panting in pain and letting out loud moan and hisses of pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grinding together. He could tell that Kohaku's hands were on fire, and he had to get the boy to stop soon, or it wouldn't be good for him at all. Since he couldn't heal himself now and all...

"Ko-Kohaku..." he hissed, leaning forward, his hands griping the ledge tightly, arms shaking, "K'haku stop!" he ground out.

"I want to break the ankle bracelet so I wont be connected anymore! But part of me doesn't want you. And that part of me wont let me remember how to break it!" Kohaku yelled, eyes snapping shut. "I want it to all end and yet..." he let the burning feeling take over more, "I don't want it too..." A voice in his head was now yelling at him to calm down and to stop hurting him.

_But... I'm not...?_

A wave of burning heat flew through Tenshi's shoulders, causing the boy's eyes to snap open and his back arch away from the burning hands of the older boy.

"K'aku... stop!" he called out, his whole body shaking from pain, "Kohaku stop! You're hurting me!" he cried out. Finally, the older boy heard him and his eyes snapped open.

The suddenly smell of burning flesh hit his nose, making him wrinkle his nose at the gross smell. He looked down at his hands on Tenshi's shoulders and his eyes grew wide when he saw the death grip he had on the angel and that his hands were on fire!

He pulled back quickly, surprised and shock beating down the anger.

Tenshi gasped when Kohaku suddenly let him go. He leaned forward, trying to catch his breath, his shoulders and back in extreme pain.

Kohaku stared at Tenshi's back, fear and guilt hitting his body hard. There were good sized third-degree burns on the koneko's shoulders and top of his back. And worse... they were in a faint shape of Kohaku's hands.

He could see dark, black and purple bruises around the burn marks. A thin layer of sweat covered the youngers body and he was shaking, gasping for breath.

It took him a minute, but Tenshi finally managed to gain back his breath and he slowly reached back to touch his left shoulder, his arm shaking. But half way there, pain shot through him and he lowered his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he muttered, taking a shaky breath.

_Chuushin?_

_I can't heal it all the way, but I can save it from infection._

_Kay..._

Tenshi then turned to where he was sitting cross legged on the ledge, and to where he could see Kohaku. Kohaku wanted to ask him if he was okay, but Tenshi answered him before he could voice the question.

"I'm okay." he said, then hissed. "Ah, oh wow. You can get it pretty hot, Kohaku." the boy laughed weakly, "I'm impressed." Kohaku blinked at him, then scowled, using his telekinesis to make the first aid kit come their way. Tenshi grabbed the kit when it was close and pulled what he needed out. "Atsuko would be impressed! Nice." the boy laughed. Kohaku scowled more at him.

_**'Stop hurting him.'**_

Kohaku closed his eyes, the voice in his head still telling him to stop hurting Tenshi.

_I'm not hurting him now._

He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, and when he opened them, Tenshi already had himself bandaged all up and Kohaku saw a clone 'poof' into smoke. Tenshi then smiled, rubbing his hand on his knee.

"There, that's better." he said in a cheery voice. Kohaku frowned, lowering his head some.

"How can you be so happy?" he asked softly. Tenshi blinked, looking at him. He couldn't see the older boys eyes, his bangs shadowed them, but Tenshi could tell from his body language that he was not happy.

"I just hurt you... and your not mad?" the Hyuuga asked. He raised his head, scowling at the younger boy, "Why aren't you mad? Why are you happy and acting like it wasn't a big deal?! How come you aren't mad at me?!" he half asked, half yelled. Tenshi frowned, flipping some of his blue-ish black bangs away from his face.

"It was an accident. You did not mean to harm me." Tenshi said to him.

"I lost control. I should have more control of these powers." Kohaku snipped, crossing his arms. "I hurt you, why aren't you mad?!" Tenshi blinked.

"I just told you the answer to that." he said plainly.

"If someone did that to me, I would be mad. If someone hurt me I would be mad at them. It's wrong to hurt others that don't deserve it!" he barked.

_**'Stop hurting him.'**_

_I'm not!_

"Kohaku," Tenshi said, brow furrowed, "you did not mean to hurt me. You never intended to. Why would I be mad at you if you didn't do it on purpose?" he asked and Kohaku glared at him.

"Because, I should have more control! I shouldn't loose my temper so easily! I should be strong enough to control these powers. You should be mad because I lost control, that I lost control of the gift you gave me. You should be mad at me for harming you with what you gifted me with!"

Tenshi stared at him, one eyebrow raising slightly.

"Kohaku-kun," he started again, "did you lose control on purpose? Did you hurt me with the intention to? Did you do it on purpose?" he asked. Kohaku growled, shaking his head.

"No! I wouldn't do such I thing. But I _lost control!"_ he snapped.

Tenshi then pressed his palms lightly on the ground on either side of his thighs. "You just said you didn't do it on purpose. So I can't be mad at you. I can't make myself be mad at you in anyway. I don't even feel the _need _too." he said calmly. Kohaku shook his head violently once more.

"But why? Damn it, I am your fourth guardian, right? I'm part of your Keibi. My _job_ is to protect you, not harm you. And I just did! That should be... unacceptable!" he growled, his hands clenching into fist. Tenshi stared at him for a minute, thinking.

_He's mad at himself..._

**He's acting like he **_**wants**_** you to be mad with him. To lash out at him, young one.** Datenshi said in a calm voice, Interesting.

Tenshi cocked his head to the side, "Why do you want me to be mad, Kohaku?" he asked, in an innocent manner. The older boy brought his fist up to his chest, gritting his teeth. Kohaku couldn't tell whether or not he should tell Tenshi why he wanted him to be mad or not. Tenshi just sat patiently, watching the older boy closely, his back and shoulders throbbing painfully still, but he ignored them.

"Why, Kohaku-kun? Why do you want me to be mad? I don't like being mad... Why do you want me to be so?" he asked. Kohaku growled, looking at the younger boy, his Byakugan turning on like the Sharingan does to the Uchiha's when they are mad.

"Because!" he yelled out, "Because I want you to be! To show that you aren't the same little koneko I made that promise too! So it'll be easier to do this, to not wanna be friends!" he took a breath, "That little koneko never got mad when someone hurt him without meaning to. He never lost his cool at stuff like that. It was hard to make him mad. He only got mad if someone hurt someone he cared for! He never lash out or harmed someone that hurt him. Unless they had the intention of killing him. He never did. Get mad! Show me you can get mad at something like this!"

_**'Stop it. Stop it now. Stop hurting him.'**_

_I told you, I'm not!_

Tenshi's brow furrowed, the corner of his lips turning down some. "Kohaku, I _am_ the same koneko. I don't lose my temper easily unless someone bad mouths or hurts someone I care for. Losing ones temper is not a good thing. You're a Hyuuga. Hyuuga's are known to be wise and patient, they usually don't lose their temper so easily, like you do."

_Was I the cause of this?_

"Don't talk like him either!" Kohaku yelled out, growling some, "Lose your temper, get mad! Stop being like him! Why wont you get mad? I've changed since I was little. You have to have changed, not just being older and smarter! You're personality has to have changed!"

_**'Stop hurting him, damn it!'**_

_Damn it, shut up! I'm not hurting him!_

"I've had no reason to change it," Tenshi said in a stern tone, scowling, "This is how I am. How I'll always be." he took a breath, then fixed Kohaku with a very stern, serious look that made Kohaku's eyes widen, "I will not get mad or wish for revenge on someone who does not deserve it. I will not get mad at someone who harmed me without meaning to." he paused, eyes narrowing a little, "Forgiving those who hurt us is the key to personal peace. Something you don't seem to have."

Kohaku blinked, staring at the younger boy, who stared back, his stern, serious look still in place, not faltering once.

_**'Stop hurting him, please.'**_

_I'm... not..._

"While I have the chance, I'm going to explain myself." the angel said, turning his head a little to the side. "The reason I had to leave was because I was more unstable, in a way. My control on my powers were not so good, and my parents didn't want to risk something bad happening to me or someone else. I had to leave ASAP. When my parent told me this at about nine or ten something at night, it was to late to come see you, and my parents wanted to leave that night. I didn't want to go at all. I begged them to let me see you before I left, to leave the next day so I could tell you. When they refused, I ask if I could stay in contact with you... They said no." Tenshi sighed, "I tried to stay, I didn't want to go. They knew I wouldn't go without a fight... So Otousan knocked me out. By the time I woke up... I was already at my uncles, where they wanted me to be, and it's far away from here. I didn't know the way back and it took my parents a long while to get there. There was nothing I could do..." Tenshi closed his eyes and Kohaku stared at him.

_He was... knocked out? Far away?_

"I really wanted to come back... but I couldn't. I ask millions of times... I even begged just to come back for a small amount of time just to see you... But my request was denied every time. There was nothing I could do." he opened his eyes, "I'm sorry if I hurt you... I didn't want to, and I didn't mean to. Don't be mad at my parents, they were doing what they thought was best for me... and others." Tenshi finished, looking Kohaku in the eyes.

They just stared at each other, Kohaku's head swarming with Tenshi's explanation. He faintly remembered Masami telling him when he was young, not long after Tenshi left, that their Otousan had to knocked Tenshi out. He had forgotten about that, mainly because he wasn't paying a lot of attention since Masami said he would be gone a long time.

"Is that so..." Kohaku muttered after a few minutes, and Tenshi sighed deeply.

_**'I said stop hurting, you jackass!'**_

_Damn it, I said shut up! I'm not!_

Tenshi stood up, pain coursing through his back, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. Gunna see if Hikari-nee or someone can fit this." he motioned to his back. Kohaku just stared up at him, his face and eyes showing nothing, but inside he felt guilt start to swell up in his chest. Tenshi got down from the ledge slowly, Kohaku not bothering to help him at all. Tenshi used what little chakra he had left to walk across the water to where he left the rest of his clothes. He put them on slowly, feeling Kohaku's lavender eyes piercing his back of his skull as he did. Once he was done, he looked back over at the other boy, who was still sitting on his knees, his arms at his sides, hands still clenched into fists.

"See ya." Tenshi called out quieter then usual, and lifted his hand in a short wave. He was hurt a little when all he got from the other boy was a small narrowing of his eyes.

Kohaku saw a flash of hurt on the others boys face before he quickly concealed it and turned around. He walked away slowly, weary of his back and shoulders. Kohaku watched him till he was out of sight, and the voice came back again.

_**'Bastard, I told you to stop hurting him.'**_

Kohaku didn't respond, just tightened his fist. But then he felt this weird feeling on his hands, like it was kind of wet. He opened his hands and looked at them. His eyes widened at what he saw.

His hands had a thin layer of red all over his palms and fingers. He knew it was Tenshi's blood from burning him like he did. Tenshi's blood from him harming the angel.

He had Tenshi's blood on his hands.

He had _Tenshi's_ blood on his hands.

He had Tenshi's _blood_ on his hands.

He had Tenshi's blood on _his_ _hands..._

_**'You have Tenshi, the **_**koneko's, blood on your hands.'**

Suddenly, Kohaku lunged himself forward towards the ledge, throwing himself onto his stomach and leaning over the edge. He pushed his hands under the water, washing the blood off his hands viscously.

_It's dirty. Blood is dirty, must get it off._

He rubbed his hands raw, making sure there wasn't even a blood stain on his hands, before pulling them up out of the water. He stared at them, seeing them spotless and free of Tenshi's blood. He stared at them for some time, before he closed them into fist and closed his eyes.

_They still feel dirty..._

An image of an six year old version of himself appeared before his eyes, glaring heatedly at him, angry radiating off of the boy.

_**'Damned bastard! You hurt 'Shi-baka! You hurt koneko-chan. What's wrong with you?'**_ His younger self yelled at him, seething in anger. But Kohaku could tell his younger self was not angry. No, he was _livid.__** 'You can't possibly be me. I'd never hurt koneko-chan, unlike you. You asshole.'**_

Kohaku folded his arms and buried his head into them, still laying on his stomach.

_Kami-sama..._

The burns and marks he left on Tenshi flashed in his mind, making him grimace.

_What have I done?_

-------------

**Give'em Hell: Yeah, we had to cut out a few lines because it was too long. The last two lines we cut will be at the front of the next chapter. The other two will be in the next or a chapter coming up soon. It just didn't fit in this chapter. This chapter was more focused on Tenshi and Kohaku. So stuff with the Uchiha family didn't really fit. **

**Kitsune-chan: Here are the lines for next chap!:**

"Can we got back to that... how it used to be?"

-------

"Where's my smile, ne?"

-------

"Oi, lost kitten! What are you doing?"

-------

"I'll kill you till you die!"


	22. In This Sweet Madness

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Twenty-two:**

**In This Sweet Madness**

They still feel dirty...

_An image of an six year old version of himself appeared before his eyes, glaring heatedly at him, anger radiating off of the boy. _

**Damned bastard! You hurt 'Shi-baka! You hurt koneko-chan. What's wrong with you?'** _His younger self yelled at him, seething in anger. But Kohaku could tell his younger self was not angry. No, he was livid._**You can't possibly be me. I'd never hurt koneko-chan, unlike you. You asshole.'**

_Kohaku folded his arms and buried his head into them, still laying on his stomach. _

Kami-sama...

_The burns and marks he left on Tenshi flashed in his mind, making him grimace. _

What have I done?

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

**February (close to March)**

When Tenshi had gotten home after the incident with Kohaku, Atsuko was the one to find him first, or the one who opened the door just as he was about to. After she saw his pained face, it took her 2.3 seconds to get him his room and on his bed. She had called for Hikari right then, loudly, so loud and hurriedly that it caused Naruto to come as well.

To say that Hikari and his Chichiue were panicking and freaking out was an understatement.

Hikari did her best to heal him, while getting onto him for not wrapping the wounds really good and for not calling out to one of them with his telepathy right after it happened. She couldn't heal them completely. She said Chuushin did a good job of protecting them. Hikari had just come back from a mission that lasted four days and she was tired. The best she could do was healing them till the skin was sealed up, but they left marks, dark, brownish-red scars on his back and shoulders. And they were faintly the shape of hands, which made the angel cringe when he saw them.

Hikari and Atsuko were mad when he told them what happened, but he explained to everyone that Kohaku had lost control of his powers and he never intended on hurting him. Atsuko understood better then anybody, since she had the power of fire control and super strength. She knew they were hard to control and she often turned on her fire power without thinking when she was mad.

When Sasuke got back from his mission later that night, around ten, Tenshi got him and Naruto together and told them about Kohaku's power and how he got it. He expected his parents to be mad at him that he went out of the village, but they weren't. They said he did it a long time ago; there was no point at getting mad at him now.

Long before Tenshi had told them all he told Kohaku about the angel's and everything, but he told them when he was eleven and before he even met team seven. So they understood pretty well.

The day after he got the burns, he woke up to Masami yelling something down stairs. Tenshi guessed that he just got back from his mission earlier that day. Apparently, Naruto was telling Masami what happened, but Tenshi had nothing to worry about, he cleared everything up with the blonde, telling him Kohaku did not mean to harm Tenshi.

After that, Tenshi had thrown on some black pants that went a little under his knees. He put on a red short sleeved shirt and over his shirt he put on his favorite white hoodie with a black hood and the Uchiha crest on the back. The sleeves on the hoodie were in the "Oourjironoki style" and he had on his usual white gloves, something he never left the house without them on. He wore his usual black ninja sandals, and then decided to talk a walk around the village, letting his legs take him where ever they pleased. But before he left the house, Naruto caught him and gave him a packed lunch for him to eat later. He somehow knew Tenshi was going to go out for a walk and made it as Tenshi was getting dressed. And he had wrapped it in a dark blue cloth with the Uchiha crest on it. Tenshi was happy that his Chichiue made him one. He loved his Chichiue's boxed lunches.

He ended up walking all the way to the bench he used to sit on to think or when he wanted to be alone when he was little. He had sighed when he saw it, bring back old memories of when he was five and six. He sat on the bench, the usual way he used to sit on it. Instead of sitting on the side he was suppose to sit on, the side that let you look out at the path way coming towards the bench; he sat on the side, where, if the bench had any, the armrest would be, but there were none. There wasn't even a back on the bench, and Tenshi liked that. He sat on the side of it, putting his hand out once he sat and running his small hand over the smooth trunk of the tree next to him. How much he had missed this spot was indescribable, but he didn't miss it more then he did his best friend.

He sat there for a while, thumping his feet on the ground. When he was little, his feet didn't reach the ground, they hung over the ground about a foot or so, and he'd swing his feet back and forth. He missed being able to do that now.

**(Give'em Hell: This whole part I had drawn, like made into a very short doujinshi kind of. I'm going to re-do it and stuff, make it darker and then see if I can scan it or something. I already scanned a few of my pictures of this story, but they didn't come out to well and I'm no good at the whole Photoshop stuff and all. So it looks just like a pencil drawing... Anyway, this whole part till the scene changed is what I made into a doujinshi (kind of).)**

After a while, his mind wandered to his brown headed teammate. He sighed aloud.

_Man... I wish Kohaku would understand... It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen... But..._

He sighed again, closing his eyes for a minute to open them again and look out ahead of him.

_Can't say I blame him, for thinking that way. I might have been mad too... if he left like I did, but... I can read minds much better so... Maybe I wouldn't._

He rolled his neck, making it pop softly.

_He's just stubborn._

**Yeah, you're on to talk.** Datenshi huffed sarcastically.

_Zip it. _Tenshi said back in mono-tone, sighing afterwards.

_But still... I just wish that we could be like we were when we were little. _

He leaned back on his hands, tilting his head back, eyes closed as the wind blew softly around him.

_When we were friends... When we stuck by each other. We were always by each others side._ He paused, _when..._

He opened his eyes; watching a leaf fall from the tree that was over him, head still tilted back.

_When he..._

"Yo, baka."

The voice startled the young Uchiha, having not sensed anyone coming his way, but he did not show it too much. His eyes just snapped open wide. He turned his head quickly, seeing the last person he expected it see at all today.

Kohaku stood a few feet away from the bench in a dark purple gakuran (1). Though, what Kohaku was wearing was more of a shirt then a suit. He had on black pants that went down to his ankles and he had on his black ninja sandals as Tenshi did.

_Wha..._

Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open and eyes a little wide. He was surprised that Kohaku called him "baka" and name he hasn't called him once since he came back. But he was more surprised that Kohaku was right in front of him. He had come to Tenshi. And he didn't even feel him approach!

_I didn't even feel him approach... Does it bug me that bad?_

Tenshi quickly turned his head away, not looking at the other boy.

"What are you doing here, Kohaku? I thought you had training to do." he asked, sounding indifferent. He knew Kohaku liked to train on the days their team wasn't meeting up, so what was he doing here?

"I knew I'd find you here." Kohaku muttered, then shut is eyes, "We have-... I have to talk to you about... _something_."

Tenshi cut his eyes in Kohaku's direction.

_He was looking for me, huh? 'Talk to me about something'? What's he want to talk about?_

"Talk about what? Ne, Kohaku?" he asked, sounding indifferent again. Kohaku looked away from the young Uchiha, his cheeks lighting up a little.

"Well, umm..." he bit his lower lip, "Uhh..." Tenshi looked over at Kohaku as he looked back at the angel. They stared at each other, not saying anything.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." (2)

"_Well,_ what?" Tenshi finally asked, pushing the older boy on.

"...Uhh..." Kohaku mumbled, making Tenshi roll his eyes in annoyance.

Kohaku then took a deep breath, summoning up his strength to talk. How hard could it be to say two words? Well, maybe two words couldn't be enough for something like this. After what happened the day before, Kohaku spend all day thinking things over, listening to the voice in his head yell and snapped at him, calling him every name from the sun.

Kohaku released the breath and took one more, before opening his mouth to say what was on his mind.

"I'm... s-sorry... about how I've been acting lately." he pushed out, his head bowed in embarrassment for apologizing but more so in shame for his earlier actions. "I've been a jerk." his cheeks grew hotter, "I understand why you left... I..." he paused, gulping, "_understand."_

Tenshi stared at him in surprised, before his eyes softened as Kohaku looked up at him, the Hyuugas eyes soft and warm, something they haven't been once at all since Tenshi's return.

"I'm sorry... Tenshi-kun." he sighed, "I've missed you."

"Kohaku... kun..." the younger boy muttered, feeling joy spread through his chest. Suddenly he turned his whole upper body towards Kohaku, giggling lightly. "Heh, I've missed you too, Kohaku-chan! (-Insert heart here-)"

"Don't call me that." Kohaku groaned, "You baka." he muttered afterwards, but Tenshi didn't seem to hear him like he used to always do.

_He said he was sorry._ Tenshi thought, his head turned back, facing forward, looking down at his hand resting on his knee. _He's not mad anymore. Kohaku said he missed me!_ He cheered in his head. _Does he... _w_ant to be friends? I hope so._

Kohaku blinked when Tenshi did not respond to him calling the angel a baka.

_He didn't respond to that._ He thought, _He smiled but it wasn't _his_ smile. Something is still wrong..._ He thought for a moment. _Wait!_ His eyes focused more on the boy before him. _Ah, I think I know what's wrong._

"Tenshi." the younger boy heard his name being called out. He blinked, swearing he heard it from in front of him, not besides like it should be.

_Huh?_

He looked up and the first thing he saw was a out stretched hand a foot or so in front of his face. He stared at the hand, and his eyes traveled up the arm to the owner of the arm and hand's face. Kohaku stood with his side facing Tenshi, his arm out stretched to the younger boy, his hand out for Tenshi to take.

"Kohaku..." he said softly, surprised.

"Tsst." Kohaku kind of grunted, "Eh, come on, baka." he said with a warm tone, "Let's go." Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

_The last time he said that... we were little, were friends. It was when we stuck by each other... When we were always by each others side._ He blinked, it was bringing back a memory of the time a long time ago when he was six years old, _When he... When he use..._

**(Hell: I know this was already written back in chap 11, but we have to put it in here as a flash back because during the middle of it, Tenshi in the present day will act like a narrator every once and a while. What he does put in it will be black and underlined. After the flash back, he'll still be doing that, so will Kohaku. Kohaku's will be in italics and underlined. What they say together will be black, italics and underlined. This is like something that is going through their mind but not like a thought. It's hard to explain, but you get it, right?)**

**:-Flash Back-:**

_Six year old Tenshi was crying on is favorite bench, covered in bruises, and shaking with his sobs. But he wasn't really crying about the beating he had just received. Truly, he could handle that, those didn't affect him so much._

Why... It's not my fault. I didn't ask for this... I'm human too.

_He thought, his eyes squeezed shut tightly._

"Demon child!"

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Don't talk or play with that filthy animal son. He's evil."

"I don't wanna play wit a freak!"

_Tenshi sniffled, tensing up his body more, and hiccupped._

I'm just like them... I bleed too... I have feelings too... So why do they...

_He bit his low lip, shaking some more._

Hate me?

_"Yo, baka." came a voice from his left. He jumped a little and turned his head to face where the voice came from. He blinked in surprise when he saw who was there._

Huh? Kohaku-chan?

_Kohaku stood there, with an almost blank look on his face. His hair was the same color as his mothers. He had bangs that hung down on the tops of his eyes. The first bang hanging down that was closes to the center of his forehead went to just above his eyes, then the others got longer as they got closer to his ears. His hair was just like his mothers, but he had one rebel lock of hair that hung right in the middle of his forehead and was only as long as the bangs closest to the center of his forehead. He had the Hyuuga eyes and his face was round and soft looking, almost like Tenshi's. He was a perfect height for his age, six._

_Kohaku stared at Tenshi for a second, his eyes first catching Tenshi's watery ones._

_"Ne, Tenshi-chan? Why are you crying?" he asked and it sounded really innocent._

_"Wha...?" Tenshi then noticed he was crying right in front of Kohaku and kami knows how much he'd seen. Tenshi quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying! What are you talking about?"_

**He found me on the same bench. The same place...**

_"Yeah right." Kohaku muttered, sarcastically. Then he noticed the bruises on Tenshi and wondered why he didn't see those first. "Ah, Tenshi! You're covered in bruises!" _

**With his usual greeting of "Yo, baka"... He'd been looking for me.**

_Tenshi's eyes widened and he waved a hand franticly, his other hand on his knee._

_"Gah! Don't worry, it's nothing! You know they'll heal quickly! It's okay, Kohaku-chan. Really." Tenshi said, almost giving the Hyuuga a pleading look on to just drop it. But Kohaku either didn't notice the look or ignored it. Tenshi was sure it was the latter._

_Kohaku's eyes narrowed._

Those marks are very fresh. They are darker then I've ever seen them. With Tenshi, they heal within ten minute's tops.

_Kohaku's eyes trailed over the Uchiha's bruised body and finally he moved. With a few strides, he was in front of Tenshi and he raised a hand, briefly wondering why Tenshi sat on the side of the bench, not the front._

_Tenshi's eyes screwed shut and he tensed, hoping Kohaku wasn't going to hit or slap him._

Ah! Don't let him be mad!

_Then he felt something light pat and rest on his right shoulder. He opened his eyes, blinking. He looked at the thing on his arm. It was a hand. He followed the arm attached to the arm to it's owner and looked at Kohaku's face. Kohaku was on his knees on the ground, looking up at him._

Huh? He didn't hit me? He didn't...

_"Who did this to you, Tenshi? Who gave you these marks?" he asked, his eyes full of concern, along with his voice. Tenshi blinked._

_"Uhh..." Tenshi stared at him, mouth slightly open. Why did Kohaku always seem to surprise him?_

Does he...?

_Tenshi looked at Kohaku's face, which turned serious and demanding when Tenshi said 'Uhh'. Tenshi gulped when he looked into the Hyuuga's eyes._

Those eyes... It's like they can see right through me. I can't lie... Or hide anything.

_Tenshi's eye grew a little bigger._

I can't...

_He bit his lip as he felt his eyes start to burn again, trying to not cry. But tears welled in his eyes despite his wish._

...hide... anything from him.

_"S-Sorry..." he whispered softly. Even though Kohaku heard him, he asked anyway._

_"Nani?"_

_"I'm sorry!" Tenshi busted out, his eyes shut closed tightly as his tears spilled over. Right when Kohaku heard the beginning of Tenshi's outburst, he let his hand slip from the boys shoulder, readying himself for more of Tenshi's outburst._

_"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Tenshi kept his eyes closed as he leaned forward a little, yelling louder. "I'm sorry I'm so different--I can't change that! I've tried! I try to act normal-- to be normal! I try! But why? Why do you all hate me?"_

_Kohaku caught the pain in Tenshi's voice the moment he spoke, and found his eyes slowly softening._

_"I didn't do anything!" Tenshi continued. "No one wants me around! Everyone hates me! They hurt me in more then one way, saying I'm filthy and they hate me! Aren't I supposed to help them? I'm the Oourajironoki! I hardly have any friends, besides my siblings. But this village hates me!" Kohaku blinked slowly as Tenshi paused._

Hate?

_Tenshi's fists clenched._

_"It burns... Everything burns. I hurt all over! It makes me wanna scream!" he yelled. He pulled his legs back up to his chest. "Why don't they understand? I'm human too!" he shouted the last part the loudest, tears running faster down his face, not caring if Kohaku saw._

_Kohaku's eye lids fell to half mast when Tenshi stopped shouting. His whole face softened and he felt a sting pain in his heart at the way Tenshi's voice was laced with inner pain._

Tenshi...

_Kohaku sat on the ground, knees drawn up like Tenshi's but not as tight, and he watched Tenshi, who was back in the potion he was before Kohaku had came. He watched with a gentle look._

He's slowly healing... His marks aren't as distinct. But...

_He sighed, he knew the last thing Tenshi wanted and needed was pity. He started to stand up. Tenshi felt him stand and tensed more, whimpering._

Now he's going to leave and agree with the village and not talk to me again.

_Tenshi waited for the Hyuuga to turn and walk away, but he didn't._

_"Tenshi." he sighed._

Huh?

_Tenshi opened his eyes and looked up, to see a out stretched hand in front of him. He looked up the hand, up to arm to it's owner._

_Kohaku stood sideways, head turned to face Tenshi but not all the way, his left arm out and his hand out stretched to Tenshi, like he wanted Tenshi to take it, which he did. Tenshi blinked._

Kohaku...-kun?

_"Tsst." Kohaku started his face emotionless. "Eh, come on, Baka. Let's go." Tenshi blinked again, staring at the older boy, before something hit him._

Wait! Don't tell me.

_"Wait!" Tenshi yelled aloud, his face taking on a serious and somewhat angry look at the same time. "Why do you want me to come with you? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" he paused for a second. Seeing nothing cross the older boys face, he continued. "Why do you hold out your hand? I don't understand. Why are you so nice to me?" he cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "Ne, Kohaku?"_

_Kohaku gave him a amused expression and he raised his eyebrows._

_"Pfft! Easy." he started. "Heh. Because you're my friend, baka." a small smirk pulled at the brunets lips, and Tenshi swore his heart skipped a beat. "And I mean it." he muttered. Then his eyebrows rose more. "No, you're not my friend." he said, pausing for effect. "You're my best friend, Tenshi." Tenshi swore it skipped again. At first Tenshi looked up at him, unbelieving. But just by looking at Kohaku's eyes was all he needed to know. He didn't need to check the boys mind to see if he was telling the truth. He felt a calming, comforting warmth spread through him, making want to smile._

He means it...

_Tenshi's eyes widened a little more and his mouth made a tiny 'O' shape._

He's not joking. He's not lying.

_"Come on, baka." Kohaku repeated, wiggling his fingers for a second._

**I didn't have to read his mind to know...**

_Tenshi sighed, and reached up, taking Kohaku's hand._

_"Alright, heh." he said softly, letting Kohaku pull him up._

**He was the first person to call me a "friend". Not to mention "best friend".**

_Tenshi looked at his feet, tears still on his cheeks and the rims of his eyes. _

**He cared about me. He didn't care about what the village thought. He stuck by me, no matter what...**

_Suddenly, he felt a warm hand come up to his face and his eyes widened. He looked up at Kohaku, who was smirking._

_"Baka." he muttered, wiping tears away from his cheeks. _

**I always reached for him when I got lost.**

_"Where's my smile, ne?" he asked, resting his hand on Tenshi's cheek for a second, before dropping it._

**He was by my side all the time, never leaving it. He always knew the just the right thing to say. **

_Tenshi felt the warmth double and the waiting and anxious look Kohaku gave him made him not want to disappoint the older boy._

**That's how it use to be...**

_Tenshi's head turned a little to the side, and he closed his eyes and smiled, a true smile for Kohaku. A light blush appeared on his cheeks._

_"Hee hee." he giggled. Kohaku's face softened._

**When he...**

_"There it is." he said, his voice full of relief. Tenshi's smile grew to a cat like grin._

**...truly...**

_"Hee hee, Kohaku-chan!" Tenshi giggled, feeling happy._

_"Tcch, baka." the Hyuuga muttered shaking his head. Tenshi gapped for a second before playfully glaring._

_"Don't call me that, Jaa-ku!(Jerk)" he yelled, smiling as he did so. Kohaku sighed softly, his face softening more and he smiled, a soft blush appearing on his face. _

**...Smiled.**

**Can we got back to that... how it used to be? When he... smiled?**

**:-End Flash Back-:**

"Come on, baka." Kohaku said, wiggling his fingers at the younger boy. Tenshi stared at him for a minute.

_Same as before..._

He sighed, and reached up, taking Kohaku's hand.

"M'kay." he said plainly, letting Kohaku pull him up. Kohaku dropped the youngers hand once he was on his feet and the Hyuuga raised his head a little, smirking.

"Oi, baka." he said, making Tenshi look up at him.

_I don't know what it is about him... that draws me to him..._

"Where's my smile, ne?" he asked, and Tenshi blinked a few times.

_But even though he is a complete baka… and a little strange._

Tenshi brought his hand up to his lips in a shy gesture, looking away from the older boy.

"Nye, Kohaku-kun." he muttered, quiet for a second.

_The smile, huh?_ He dropped his hand, looking back at the boy, _Well..._

Kohaku stared back at him, smirk still in place.

_He seems to be... the only one..._

Tenshi's head turned a little to the side, and he closed his eyes and smiled, a true smile for Kohaku. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he giggled lightly.

Kohaku sighed, his eyes softening. "There it is." he said.

_...that can truly..._

Tenshi then smiled brightly, laughing out loud. "Hee hee, Kohaku-chan! (-Insert heart here-)"

_...make me..._

Kohaku closed his eyes coolly, shaking his head. "Tcch, baka." he muttered.

"Don't call me that, jaa'ku!" Tenshi yelled back playfully. Kohaku sighed softly, his face softening more and he smiled, a soft blush appearing on his face.

_Smile._

Tenshi blinked again, smiling afterwards. "Hey, you smiled!" he yelled out.

"Yup." was the reply he got, Kohaku's smile disappearing from his face along with the blush.

"It suits you, you know. Smile more often."

"Thanks and I'll try. You just keep here with everyone and..." he took a breath, "let your true smile show more often too."

"Okay, I'll try..." Tenshi paused, wringing his hands together, "So is it-?" he paused, looking away from Kohaku, "Are we--"

"Yeah," Kohaku interrupted him, smiling once more, "we are." With that, Tenshi smiled softly again, feeling that nice warmth spread through his chest and he felt like he could cry in joy.

He lunged at Kohaku unexpectedly, grabbing the older boy and pulled him into a hug, like the ones he gave Kohaku when they were little.

"Heh, Kohaku-jaa'ku!" he called out, loving the old feeling of that name on his tongue. Kohaku smiled, loving the sound of that innocent, beautiful voice calling him that all to familiar name again.

"Hmm, baka." he muttered, the angel tightening his hold on the older boy, who now hugged him back, no matter how kidish he thought hugging was.

"Thanks jaa'ku."

"No problem, baka."

**UchihaFamilyKohaTensShimaIttansUchihaFamilyKohaTensShimaIttansUchihaFamilyKohaTensShimaIttans**

**Middle of March**

**Sasu and Naru: 43**

**Masa: 17**

**Hika: 16**

**Atsu: 13**

**Koha, Tens, Shima: 12**

"Gaaah!" Kohaku yelled out as he fell backwards out of a tree when Masami fist almost hit him. "What the hell!?" he yelled, rubbing his backside where he landed. "How the hell is that possible?" he asked the eldest Uchiha heir. Masami stood up on the branch Kohaku was on mere seconds before, hands on his hips, looking down at the Hyuuga with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did you forget that I have that intangibility? I can make my body go through the shield. You need to make your shield much stronger if you want to stop me from going through it. What are you to do if you run into Daija and have to fight him or protect Tenshi-chan and your shield is as weak as it is now?" Masami asked him. The Hyuuga just scowled at him. "We need to work more on your powers."

"No duh, dipshit. That's why I am here." he growled, standing up. Masami sighed.

"Why are you and your aniki so... mean?" he asked.

"They're Hyuugas!" Shima called, bouncing up to Kohaku, "They have natural sticks up their asses. Their pricks!" she yelled, causing Kohaku to eye her tiredly.

"Buuuuut luckily, this little Hyuuga got his best friend back and is slowly turning into the old Kohaku-chaaaaan!" Atsuko yelled even louder then Shima had and Kohaku glared at her for a second. She stared at him, giving him a glare back. That it, till Tenshi suddenly popped with Hikari right above the Hyuuga's head. Hikari had landed next to the Hyuuga while at the same time, Tenshi's head suddenly popped upside down in front of his best friends face.

"Oi, jaa'ku!" he yelled smiling. Kohaku blinked in surprise, before he smiled at the angel, chuckling.

"You dork, get down." he chuckled, grabbing Tenshi's shoulder and using his super strength to pull him down. Tenshi quickly flipped so he landed on his feet. Kohaku glanced at Atsuko, who was now smirking at him, her eyes clearly saying that what she said was proven. The Hyuuga just rolled his eyes at the youngest Uchiha female.

"Lets work Kohaku-jaa'ku on Atsuko-nee's powers and the ones that aren't working him on it can train with Shima-chaaaan!" Tenshi hollered as Mimi perched herself up on his shoulder and Cici on his head.

"Alright then." Hikari said, thumping Kohaku on the back, "Let's work the Hyuuga to death!" she said excitedly.

"Let's not." Kohaku muttered before Tenshi grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the trees that were in the Uchiha's back yard and to a clearer place in the back yard.

"Don't work him to death, you five!" Naruto yelled from the back porch. He was leaning against the railing of the porch watching his kids and Tenshi's two friends.

"We won't! No worries, Chichiue!" Tenshi called back, laughing as Kohaku whacked him upside the head for pushing him to the clear area.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling. He was awful happy that Tenshi and Kohaku had finally made up, and pleased that they haven't had a true bad word with each other since they made up three weeks ago. They were getting along like him and Sasuke did before they got together. Except, Kohaku laughed a lot more the Sasuke did and he was slowly starting to act the way he did when he was little, meaning he was starting to goof off some.

Naruto glanced over at his husband, his smile fading a little when he looked at the handsome male.

Sasuke was sitting on the wooden chair that was on the porch, he was leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, his fingers weaved together and press up against his mouth, a pose he often did when he was in deep thought that every single one of his kids can do perfectly. He was staring out at the yard. With one look, someone would think he was staring at nothing in particular, but Naruto looked at him closely, and could see the older males eyes move slightly like he was following someone. And Naruto knew exactly who it was.

Naruto turned to him, one hand resting on the railing still, the other handing limply at his side. He stared at Sasuke, smile completely gone, his brow slightly furrowed in concern and curiosity.

"Koi...?" he said softly, and he knew Sasuke had heard him, because the elder males eyes darted over to him for half a second before darting back to the one on his mind at the moment. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Sasu... what's on your mind?" he asked. Sasuke didn't respond. Naruto let his hand slid off the railing and he moved towards the ANBU captain. He put a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"So... there really are people after him..." his husband stated in a hushed tone. Naruto sighed, knowing that's was what he was thinking about.

"Is that what's been bugging you, koi? It's been about a month and a half. Has it been bugging you all this time?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, eyes not leaving his chibi in the yard.

"I didn't want any of my kids to be worried about someone chasing them down or people being after them. I didn't want them wrapped up in trying to defeat someone or kill someone..." Sasuke said, dropping his hands into his lap. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's shoulder gently.

"But he isn't wrapped up in trying to kill someone." Naruto said, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder tightly, "Hai, he is the Oourajironoki and all, and his duty is to kill that demon, Daija, but his not wrapped up in it, like..." he trailed off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence, Sasuke knew the rest of it.

_Like I was with Itachi..._

"It's just frightening," Sasuke sighed, "that at any time some one could pop up wanting to kill our youngest child... From what I've gathered there are many people, tons that want to kill him or hurt him. All the ones who work under that Daija guy..." he stared down at his hands, taking his eyes off the angel, "And he has a weak day once a month, when his powers don't work and his chakra is low... A day when he can die like any of us... It's..." he paused, closing his eyes, "scary." Naruto bit his lip, knowing that Sasuke was thinking about what he feared most. He turned more towards Sasuke, wrapping an arm around the older mans neck and gently sitting in the Uchiha leader's lap, his other hand resting in his own lap. Sasuke instinctively wrapped an arm around his wife's waste, the other hand setting on top of his wife's bent knees.

"I know it is." Naruto said softly, "But Tenshi-chan can take care of himself. Plus, he's got one of his guards on his team, Kohaku. Not only that, he has Neji as a sensei. He has this internal mind connection with his siblings, so if he is in any trouble and needs their aid, he can call out to them and all three of them know the teleportation jutsu. Heck, Hikari doesn't even have to use chakra to teleport some where. I know they'd drop everything to help him. And so would we." he told the dark haired man.

"Koneko-chan has two demons in him that would not stand by and let him get hurt or killed. Demons can easily get attached to something or someone and when they do, they care for it deeply. If there is anything I know, I know how demons are. Kyuubi is attached to me as I am him and he's like you when it comes to me. You worry about everything." Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke smirked a little. "I also know a few demons around and their just the same. So no worries." he said, kissing his husbands cheek. Sasuke sighed, his grip tightening on his kitsune's waste.

"Do you remember that were prophecy thing the two cat demons told you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked, trying to remember.

_"The Oourjironoki is suppose to be some savior people believe in. A prophecy said that the Oourjironoki will be born and save the world from a evil man that threatens to harm us all. He has come to finish what his father tried to finish or finish what his father did--"_

"'To finish what is father tried to finish or did'..." Sasuke muttered. "Do they mean what _I_ tried to finish or did? If they do, what is it? If they don't mean that, then what do they mean?" he sighed again, "I'd hate for something bad to happen to him when he is trying to do what the prophecy things says, or worse, get killed. It'll feel like it's my fault."

Naruto brought up the hand that was resting in his lap and ran a finger down his lover's jaw line.

"That won't happen, Sasuke. And even if it does, it will never be your fault. No one would ever blame you and I know for sure Tenshi would not... And he'd be mad and upset if he found out you are worrying about this. And if it was to happen and you blamed yourself, Tenshi would for sure be mad and, in truth, be disappointed in his father." he told the dark haired shinobi.

Sasuke sighed once more and looked back up towards his chibi look alike.

"I guess you are right." he said, watching Tenshi turn into a black cat, a trick he learned when he was ten. It was easy for the youngest Uchiha to do since he had two feline demons in him and it wasn't like a normal henge. It was kind of like when a demon shifts from their human form to their demon form, or when one of the Ittan's shift from their half human forms to there animal forms.

Naruto cuddled closer, the hand that had traced Sasuke's jaw line now gently rubbing the raven's hairline that was on the left side of his neck, a little behind his ear.

"Of course I am." he said, smiling at the older man. Sasuke smiled lightly back, placing a kiss in between the kitsune's eyes. Naruto giggled a little as he pulled away, and before the raven could sit all the way back in his seat, the blond followed the lips that left his forehead and caught then with his own.

The older man was only surprised for half a second before closing his eyes and kissing back, melting into the kiss as the other did. They kissed passionately, and it didn't take long before Sasuke's hand slid up the side of Naruto's leg, up his thigh to draw light circles on the blonds hip with his fingers. He swiped his tongue across the kitsune's bottom lip and the kitsune opened his mouth automatically, letting the stoic shinobi dive into his warm, wet cavern of a mouth.

They neither forgot nor cared that all four of their kids were in the yard not to far away from them, or the fact that Tenshi's two team mates where there. Their kids were used, or should be getting use to their short little make out sessions in front of them. They didn't care and the kids never complained, unless they felt like annoying their parents or making fun of them, or Masami just felt like being stupid. The kids never wanted to break them up because they didn't want the sudden feeling of happiness and pure form of their parent's rare love to stop radiating off of them because one of them told them to stop or something. Plus, all four of them looked up to the sort of love the two older men had and wished to have the same when they found someone they loved.

That's why when Shima ask what they were doing to the four Uchiha siblings, all of them said to just ignore the couple on the porch. To let them do what they pleased and they told both Kohaku and Shima that they wouldn't go farther then kissing each other in front of them, and to kami-sama they hoped so. None of them wanted to see Sasu-Naru-Man-smex**. (Unlike the fangirls/boys reading this. XD)**

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

**Still March**

**A week and a half later...**

Naruto yawned as he turned off some of the lights in the house. It was dark outside, nearly eleven o'clock and he was expecting Sasuke to be home from the four day mission soon. Two hours ago, Masami and Hikari went to bed, both wanting to get good sleep for the mission they had together the next day. Naruto had paired them up for a tough mission because they worked good together and could easily cover each others weaknesses. Where one of them was weak in something, the other one made up for it. Atsuko went to bed an hour after them, just plain tired from dealing with a sugar high, extremely hyper Koseto all day, with and equally hyper Tenshi popping in and out of her day.

Tenshi had disappeared from the house 30 minute's ago, but Naruto knew he was somewhere within the Uchiha estate. He could feel his chakra. Two of his Ittan's were with him, Mimi and Riri. Kiki and Cici had helped Naruto clean up the house before heading up to Tenshi's room to sleep.

Naruto stretched, his arms reaching up above his head. He then grabbed a book he left on the end table by one of the chairs in the living room, taking it up to put it in the study where it belonged. Once the book was in its rightful place, he turned and exited the room. He was about to go to his and Sasuke's shared bathroom when he felt said man's chakra signature a few yards from the front door of the house.

Naruto's face brightened up and he hurried down stairs to greet his husband. He planed on getting the man feed, his dirty ANBU uniform off, and into a nice, warm, relaxing bath. Then he'd fix the older male up if needed, like dressing his wounds, then into his night cloths and into the fresh, nicely made bed.

The blond heard the door opened quietly, then shut just as quietly as it opened. A bright, warm, gorgeous smile graced the kitsune's face as he turned the corner to welcome the stoic ANBU captain.

"Sasu-koi, welc-come... home..." The gorgeous smile on the kitsune's face faded to be replaced with a surprised/concerned expression when he saw his lover.

It wasn't that the man was injured, no, he wasn't at all. From what Naruto could tell his body looked fine, not a wound one of his porcelain body. But that was just physically. Naruto could tell, from the aura that was coming off his husband, and the way he was holding his body, and how Naruto could not see his stern, warm onyx eyes because of the shadow his bangs cast over them, he could tell that Sasuke was emotionally, and possible mentally wounded.

The older male drug his feet forward, placing his cat ANBU mask on the table against the wall, were the rest of his family that was in the anbu put their masks, meaning where he and Masami put their masks. Then he slid off his sandals, not even noticing his wife was a yard or so away from him. He was more of going through the motions of coming home, doing as he usually did, not really paying attention to anything, his mind was too clouded, too heavy.

Naruto could tell he was going through the motions, and was greatly worried, knowing something was wrong with his husband. That something happened and it had shocked the older man up.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly, moving closer to his husband as Sasuke stepped out of his sandals and started moving forward again. When he didn't get a response of any kind, no acknowledgement that he was heard, he tried again, moving closer once more. "Sasuke-koi...?" He was now only a couple feet away from the stoic ninja. He reached a hand out to touch the older male, and it seemed the older man finally noticed he was there and looked over at him.

Naruto's hand froze when he saw his lover's eyes. They were hazy, distant looking. They held pain, fear, and emptiness. The looked in his eyes made him seem..._ fragile _to Naruto. It wasn't a look he had seen on Sasuke's face before; he had seen it on Tenshi's once when he had his first nightmare, but that was the closest he had ever gotten to it being on Sasuke's face. And now, here it was and Naruto felt a sharp, stinging pain in his heart.

"Sasu-koi..." he said softly, now moving much closer so inches separated them. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes even more hazy and distant. Naruto felt like he wasn't looking at him at all.

Naruto pushed some of Sasuke's dark locks from in front of his face, letting his hand then cup his cheek and stroke it with his thumb. His other hand latched on to his husbands vest over his abdomen. Sasuke blinked slowly, and when his eyes opened, they seemed less hazy and distant. The older male sighed, leaning into his wife's soft touch, his eyes closing.

"Naruto..." he whispered, his hand coming up to cover the one of his cheek, the other one gently grabbed the kitsune's elbow of the arm that was holding onto his vest.

Naruto pulled him closer, pressing his body to his husbands, having to let go of the older males vest, and that same hand reached up behind Sasuke to hold on to the back of his shoulder. Sasuke's hand slid from Naruto's elbow to the small of his back, holding him gently.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his eyes roaming over Sasuke's face, "are you okay?" he asked. Sasuke opened his eyes for a second, the same look in them as before, making Naruto's chest tighten and the pain worse. Naruto leaned forward and up, having to stand on his toes a little, and he kissed him softly, moving his lips a little on his. Sasuke didn't respond as he usually did, and he only moved his lips back barely, but still kissed him. Naruto pulled back, frowning lightly.

_He's worse then I thought..._

"Are you?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing, and he shook his head lightly, barely at all. Naruto knew he wouldn't say it out loud, or shake his head obviously, the Uchiha pride got in the way of that.

His grip tightened on the blond man for a second before he opened his eyes, first looking over Naruto's head. Then his eyes darted down to Naruto's soft blue ones, his eyes still holding the same look as before, just much less distant.

"Where are the kids?" he asked. Naruto blinked, then sighed.

"Bed." he replied simply. Sasuke nodded, let his wife go and moved around him and up the stairs. Naruto stared after him, a bit confused, before following.

When he found Sasuke, the man had the upper part of his body through the doorway of Masami's bed room, his hand on the handle and the other one bracing the wall. Naruto stared at him, his arms pulled up close to his chest, a worried, concerned and sad-ish expression on his face.

He watched Sasuke straighten and quietly shut their eldest son's door. Once it was closed, he hurriedly turned and moved in the direction of Hikari's room. Naruto sighed and teleported to their room's bathroom to start a hot bath for his husband.

He started the bath, getting Sasuke's night clothes, which were really only boxers, and he changed into his own, which were orange and black boxers and a big black shirt of Sasuke's.

By the time the bath was ready, and he went to get Sasuke, he found the man in Tenshi's room, having already checked upon the two girls. He was by Tenshi's bed, looking out the window by his youngest son's bed when he heard Naruto step into the doorway.

"...Where is he?" he asked. Naruto closed his eyes for a minute, not liking the dead tone of voice Sasuke was using.

"Somewhere within the estate. In the backyard, I'm guessing." Naruto replied, his hands moving back up to his chest, clutching his shirt collar. Sasuke didn't reply, he just seemed to tense more. "Your bath is ready..." Naruto told him.

After a minute, the raven turned slowly and made his way out of the room, Naruto moving aside for him to pass. He left the door open and Naruto followed Sasuke down the stairs to the second floor and to their room. He noticed that the other man moved like the zombies in the crazy movies Masami watched and sometimes made his younger siblings watch. It was bugging Naruto, and he was dying to know what had made his strong, stoic, powerful lover like this. So zombie like and... _fragile._

Sasuke had taken off his uniform slowly, Naruto taking it from him and putting it on the counter for him to grab and clean later. Naruto helped his zombie-like husband into the tub and Naruto got on his knees at the side of the tub and started to wash his lover, cleaning the grime and dirt off the man. They did this without a word, Naruto washing Sasuke, and Sasuke staring down at the water, his body semi-limp and his eyes hallow. When Naruto scrubbed and massaged Sasuke's scalp with his hands gently, Sasuke did close his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Once Naruto was finished cleaning him, he helped the man out of the tub and dried him off. He gave him his boxers and went out of the bathroom with Sasuke's uniform in hand, his orange night robe on, but not before giving the man a soft kiss on the lips.

Naruto put Sasuke's uniform in the washer, starting it up, all the while worrying over his lover. He then went to find said lover and he heard the back door open softly. He hurried to the backyard to see Sasuke heading out towards the center of the bigyard, his black night robe on. The kitsune moved farther out on the porch, to the edge of it. His shifted to his half demon form, perking his ears up to listen easier, and his half demon eyes adjusted to the night. He could hear his lover's light breathing, and his quick foot steps. As his eyes adjusted, he was able to see a small figure in the soft grass with a white ball of fur and gold ball of fur next to him.

_Tenshi..._

The boy was lying on his back in the grass, his hands tucked behind his head. He could tell from the sound of his breathing and the two Ittan's by him that he was asleep, or close to being asleep. He noticed Sasuke had stopped a few feet from their youngest son, and Naruto's tails twitched, focusing more on them.

Sasuke stared down at his youngest son, whose eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful. He breathing was light, indicating that he was asleep or about to be. He noted how small and innocent and almost fragile looking his son was, but also how angelic he looked.

Why would someone want to harm such an innocent, angelic being?

He moved quietly around the twelve year old, causing the two Ittans to stir and the wolf to look up at him, blinking, giving him a questioning look which he ignored. He stood over his chibi look-a-like, and went down on his knees at his feet. He started to slowly crawl over Tenshi, noticing when he got his torso over the koneko's shins, the youngest Uchiha stirred, making a soft groan. And as his torso got over his stomach, the koneko's face twisted a little and his mouth tightened. Sasuke knew that this meant Tenshi felt his presence in his sleep and didn't feel threatened, so he was trying to fight off waking up.

Soon, Sasuke was straddling his youngest son, his hands on either side of the boy's neck, right above his shoulders, and his knees on either side of his legs, next to the boy's almost. Tenshi opened his eyes barely, hardly seeing his older look-a-like above him, but he could smell him, and he smiled lightly when he recognized the scent.

"Otousan..." he muttered, his eyes fluttering closed. He sighed softly, happily, "You're home..." he whispered. Sasuke bent his arms, bringing his elbows to the ground. He slid his hands under his sons head rubbing the blue-ish black locks gently. He bent his neck and pressed his forehead to the koneko's, causing the young boys eyes to flutter open slightly again. **(Hell: My Uncle Mark did this to his son, my 12 year old cousin Clayton, when we were out side during the family reunion watching the stars and Clayton was complaining about being tired. He did that and talked to him softly, it was sooooo sweet and cute, it made me think of this whole scene!)**

"What are you doing out here so late, chibi?" he whispered. Tenshi's smile grew a little and he yawned lightly.

"Watchin' the stars... You know I like to do that..." he yawned again.

"Why so late?" Sasuke asked, watching Tenshi struggle to keep his eyes open, looking very drowsy.

"I was... waiting for you to come -yawn- home." His right hand moved up, griping his fathers shoulder, "I wanted to watch -yawn- the stars... with you."

Sasuke's eyes softened at what he said, shifting his weight a little. The young boy sounded so innocent, like a child, not the Oourajironoki that was to save the human race and that so many wanted to harm or kill.

"Gomen kiddo, that I didn't come home sooner." he sighed, "You didn't plan on falling to sleep, did you, smiley?" He smirked as a wide grin spread on Tenshi's sleepy face.

"Nuuuuuuuuu..." he dragged out, his eyes sparkling with happiness and joy, "I didn't. I wanted to stay awake so you could watch them with me!" he whined and Sasuke chuckled lightly, brushing his nose against the youngest Uchiha's.

"Well, I'm sorry." he whispered. He moved his hands from the back of Tenshi's head and wrapped them around his youngest child's torso, pulled Tenshi up a little and hugging the angel gently, the angel hugging his father back. "How about this," Sasuke started, still hugging is son, "Tomorrow night we can watch the stars together for as long as you want, or when you fall to sleep? How does that sound, Huggalump?"

Tenshi giggled softly tightening his hold on his father, who tightened his hold back.

"Don't call me that, daddy!" the whined, thumping his fathers back with his small fist gently. Sasuke chuckled and let Tenshi pull back a little. He let Tenshi lay back on the soft ground and the angel smiled brightly up at the Uchiha leader. "I'd like that." he said, the light pink of his cheeks making his sparkling eyes and bright smile cuter.

Sasuke stared down at him, taking in his sons' soft, gentle aura and innocent face and eyes.

Why would someone want to hurt this innocent child? How could someone bring themselves, even if they were an emotionless, heartless prick, to want to kill or harm this fragile looking boy? It was wrong... and it hurt to think about it.

"Alright then. Tomorrow we will, I promise." he said to his chibi look alike. Tenshi nodded his head.

"Yay!" he cheered softly. Sasuke chuckled and rubbed his son's hair. He then gently gripped Tenshi's hair and leaned down, Tenshi automatically turning his head a little, his eyes closing as his father kissed his temple. Sasuke pulled away and Tenshi smiled, yawning.

"Alright!" Sasuke said, suddenly picking up the koneko bridal style, who blinked it surprise, his two Ittans looking up at them quickly. "Time to get you to bed." he said as he turned towards the house, noticing that Naruto was standing on the porch in his half demon form.

"Awwwww!" Tenshi whined, "but I don't want tooo." A few seconds after that was said, the angel yawned, covering his mouth with his small hand while cuddling into his father's chest. Sasuke chuckled.

"Whatever you say, cuddle muffin." he said and his son scowled.

"Daddy, don't call me that!" he whined loudly, pouting cutely. Sasuke just shook his head and carried the boy to the house, his two Ittans following them.

As he passed Naruto he glanced at him, his eyes different then how they were when he was talking to Tenshi. The happiness he saw when his son was safe and sleeping on the ground, all innocent and childlike, multiplied, so that it was all that was in his eyes. But now that the angel had buried his face into his father's chest and had his eyes closed, Sasuke let that pushed happiness slip away and be replaced with what was in his eyes before. It made Naruto bite his lower lip when he saw it.

Naruto followed them silently, closing the back door without a sound, shifting back into his human form. When he got to Tenshi's room, Sasuke already had Tenshi in bed. The boy was already dozing off, extremely close to falling asleep. Sasuke sat on the edge of the koneko's bed, stroking his hair, lulling him to sleep.

After a minute, and he was sure that Tenshi was asleep, he sighed, turning his head up to look outside the window.

"He's gotten bigger..." he muttered, but Naruto could hear him, "yet he still seems so small..." Naruto moved closer to him. "He knows so many people are after him... wanting to kill him, harm him, but he doesn't seem affected by it... Or he doesn't show it... He acts so innocent all the time... so cute and..." he trailed off, lowering his head to look back at the angel. "He acts like nothing is wrong. Like a little kid... like he's four again... An extremely smart and big four year old..."

Naruto saw a small shudder go through his husband's body, and he knew that he was thinking about what happened when Tenshi was four.

"He doesn't seem wrapped up in wanting to kill Daija but... damnit!" his voice came out in a quiet, angry huff, "What if he does one day?" He stood up, letting the back of his hand brush against Tenshi's cheek. "I don't want him to..." he whispered.

_...be like me..._

Naruto closed his eyes, really wanting to comfort his husband, but he knew right now wasn't the time. When he got the man alone, and when he wasn't focused on their youngest son, it would be easier.

Sasuke turned from Tenshi, walking towards the bedroom door, Naruto following him. The kitsune shut the door to Tenshi's bedroom and followed his husband into their room. When he got in there, he found Sasuke's night robe on the bed and Sasuke himself in the bathroom. He folded the robe with his own and put it up. He got their bed ready to sleep in and on his way around to his side of the bed, he felt two arms shank around his middle and hold him tight, his back being pushed into an all familiar, hard chest.

He was about to turn his head to look at the man holding him, when he felt wet, cool lips placing kisses on his neck and shoulder. Naruto leaned back further into his chest, moving his head to the side slightly to give the older man more room.

**:-Lemon-:**

"Naru-sama..." Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear, causing the kitsune to shiver. Sasuke licked his ear, then clamped down on his lobe with his teeth gently as his hands wandered the tan, warm body leaning against him. He slipped one hand under the big shirt the kitsune wore, letting it glide over a firm stomach and slide up a smooth chest. The other one took a path up the kitsune's arm, up the side of his neck that he hadn't been kissing, to rub and stroke the whisker marks on that cheek.

"Hmm, Sasuke." Naruto murmured, closing his eyes as the older man sucked lightly on the patch of skin behind his ear and the hand up his shirt moved to brush pink nubs, trying to make them as pert as possible.

Naruto leaned his head back, letting it fall against Sasuke's shoulder. He turned his head a little when Sasuke's mouth moved to suck on his shoulder and his pink tongue darted out, licking the side of the dark haired ninja's cheek.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself being pushed down roughly onto their bed, Sasuke on top of him. Before he had a chance to ask why, the older man had already started to get rid of their clothes, in an almost _desperate_ manner. Within a few seconds Naruto noticed they were both already naked and the Uchiha leader was nibbling on his collar bone.

Naruto was worried about the way he was acting. Sasuke never acted desperate when they made love and the way he acted when he got home just made his worry worse.

He opened his mouth to voice his concern, but was cut off by a rough kiss and two strong hands raking down his sides. Sasuke kissed Naruto eagerly, nibbling and sucking on his neck, jaw, ear, and collar bone. His hands danced in a needy manner across the blond's body, rubbing small circles on his hips before griping them tightly and grinding their hips together. This caused both of them to moan and the raven to do it again.

Sasuke's mouth descended down the, as he saw it, sinful, but yet god like form that was Naruto's body. He dipped his tongue in and kissed the half fox demons small navel, causing said fox to gasp loudly. He swirled his tongue around it, teasingly, knowing his kitsune was sensitive there. Naruto moaned when Sasuke shifted his body, his chest rubbing against his arousal. Sasuke shifted again, smirking a little as Naruto moaned again. The kistune let his most comfortable form, and Sasuke's favorite form, take over, his fox ears popping out of his head and five fox tails appearing under him.

The Uchiha leader smirked, reaching under him to stroke one of the tails at its base. While the other hand played with one of the kistune's pink nubs, he licked the underside of his love's erection, making Naruto writhe and moan wantonly.

"Sasuke..." the fox breathed, "P-Please -Aha!" he cried out as his love wrapped his tongue around his weeping erection, giving it a few long sucks, "S-Stop and..." he paused, shuddering as Sasuke dipped his tongue into his navel once more and continued to pet his tails, "Just please... inside already..." he begged seductively, his pink tongue darting out to lick his pink, swollen lips. Sasuke just stared into those magnificent, love and lust-filled blue eyes and every ounce of control left him.

He quickly wrapped the blond's legs around his waist and didn't waste a second slamming into the tight heat. He moved desperately and fiercely, gripping the blond's hips in a way sure to leave bruises in the morning, while Naruto's legs tightened their hold on the man above him and he gripped and clawed at his back.

Naruto's ears arched back as one of Sasuke's hands shanked around again and grabbed two of his tails, rubbing the part where they connected with his fingers. The other three tails moved on their own, Naruto not really paying attention to how they were moving (or more of, he couldn't). They rubbed and caressed Sasuke's creamy thighs, one of them managed to slip inbetween Sasuke's legs and rub the inside of his right thigh without getting hurt. It made the man shudder, liking the soft, furry feeling of the tails.

Naruto bucked his hips, slamming against Sasuke's own, eagerly meeting his desperate thrusts with his own.

"Sa...su...ke..." Naruto panted as Sasuke lowered his head to Naruto's shoulder, sucking on the skin there. "Sasuke..." he moaned, arching his back, pressing his chest against his love's, as he hit his climax, tails going stiff and rigid, ears arching back. Sasuke bit into the taut flesh of Naruto's shoulder as he hit his own climax only a few seconds after his wife did.

**:-End Lemon-:**

After a few minutes of the two of them just laying down, Sasuke on top of Naruto, Naruto wiggled a little to get a little more comfortable under his husband. Sasuke raised himself up on his elbows, looking down at the golden kitsune.

"Sasu-koi," he whispered, "what's wrong? What happened?" He paused as Sasuke shifted, grabbing Naruto's hands and pinning them up on either side of the blond's head, making it more comfortable, in a way, for both of them. "What happened during the mission?" he asked softly.

Sasuke averted his eyes from the blond, looking down at his chest. Naruto sighed, wiggling a little.

"Sasuke, tell me what's wrong. I want to help..." he whispered. He tried to get his hands free from the raven so he could touch the man, but his grip tightened on Naruto's hands, preventing him from getting them free. "Sasuke--"

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, making the blond blink, "...It was... a child. A small boy, maybe in his early teens or pre-teens-- I don't know... He was the only one left when we got there... the only one left that had and knew that classified information we were to make sure didn't get into enemy hands... You know, the info that man asks you to protect... that you don't know what it is yet..."

Naruto nodded, listing closely to Sasuke.

"...He was small... innocent... He looked like a mere child, but when I saw him fight off an enemy when we couldn't get to him... he was amazing... Just like..." he paused, sighing, his body starting to quiver, "He told them he would never give them the information... he would protect it with his life, as his father did. He-he said..." he started to quiver more, his head hanging lower, "he said he would keep it safe as his father did... he would only tell one person the info... he would finish what his father wanted to finish!"

_"I will do as my father did and I will finish what he started! You can't stop me!"_

Naruto felt something wet falling on his chest and his eyes widened when he figured out his love was crying.

"Sasuke?" he whispered softly, feeling the man start to shake even more.

"Those men... wanted to torture him to get it out of him... but the little kid just stood up bravely to them, betraying the way he looked... All weak, innocent, and soft... fragile... He would do anything to make sure they didn't get what he knew... When we all found out that the information wasn't written somewhere... it was in their minds... in their heads... the enemies were even more determined to get to him... This kid would do... _anything_ to make sure they did not get it... _an-anything!"_ he sobbed, his hold on Naruto loosening. Naruto freed himself and wrapped his arms around his husband, trying to comfort the trembling man.

"Koi, gomen, gomen." he whispered, trying to calm him. Sasuke took a deep breath, and continued on.

"After a while... the boy turned to me... he told me he'd do anything to keep the info safe... and that was why... why he wanted me to kill him."

_"It is my duty to protect this information. And as it is my duty, I will not let them have it, so I've come to the conclusion of the best way to keep if from them." the boy turned towards him, the boys face determined, stern, and wise in a way, "Because I want to protect it... It is why I ask you to kill me, sir." _

Naruto gasped lightly, his hold on Sasuke becoming stronger. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller man, crying a little harder.

"But to make things worse..." he sobbed, burrowring his face into Naruto's bare chest, "The information he had... he told me it was for the Oourjironoki. It was on the Oourjironoki himself..."

Naruto gasped again, his heart beat even picking up in his chest as Sasuke cried more.

"He-he said his fam-family were firm believers in the Oourjironoki. His clan had been helping angels since the fourth one was born... They always helped the angels and at a certain time in the angel's life, would give them this piece of information they knew about to further the angel's process in fulfilling their duty... Naruto, the enemies were Daija damned men! The guys after our son wanted to kill, harm this innocent child that was too much like Tenshi for his own good! He was the same height, small skin color, same aura, same innocence and fragileness, same smile-- damnit Naruto, they even talk the same!" he sobbed brokenly, soaking Naruto's chest.

_"Please sir, kill me. Destroy my body, this is all I ask of you. I ask you to make sure there is no way to get anything from my mind. Kill me!"_

"Naru-sama... he...he somehow knew... He didn't hear my name... he didn't see my clan symbol or anything... But he _knew_ I was an Uchiha and he _knew _that the Oourjironoki, that Tenshi, was my son."

_"Please, kill me! Kill me now. If they somehow find out all that I know, the Oourjironoki will be in danger! Why are you just standing there? Do you want them to find out and kill your son?! They'll be able to kill the Oourjironoki, they can kill Tenshi if they know this. Please, Uchiha-san, please do this and don't let them get the info, don't let them kill your youngest! KILL ME!!"_

"H-how did he know?" Naruto asked, rubbing Sasuke's back.

"I don't know. But when I wouldn't do it... he planned on killing himself... He was about to do it, when I couldn't bear to see him kill himself, so I...I-I..." he took a shaky breath, "I-I stab-abbed him... God Naruto there was so much blood from such a small body... And the kid... the kid he... when he was so, so, so close to death and laying on the ground... he smiled up at me and said thank you... But the part that scared me the most... Naruto the smile he gave me..." he sighed, "You know the smile Tenshi does... that warm, soft smile that makes him look so... cute and innocent... the one he gives that makes the soft pink that's always on his cheeks grow darker and spread more?... It was the same smile... the exact same smile, Naruto. But the kid didn't have a light pink color to his cheeks all the time... It scared me because... my mind replaced the boy with Tenshi and..." he gasped for air, trying to calm himself down, and Naruto buried his nose into raven locks.

"The kid told me... that now, since he couldn't feel anything, _this would be a whole lot easier and less painful..._ and then he did a few hand signs and out of no where came this huge rock wall that was three feet longer than himself and extremely thick. And then... and then..." Sasuke didn't go on, just cried harder, and Naruto didn't need him to go on. He figured out what happened next by himself, and he shivered at the thought, feeling tears at the corner of his own eyes.

Naruto held his lover, letting him cry on his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back, comforting him.

"There had to have been another way..." Sasuke muttered as he cried. "Had to be... but... but..." he calmed himself down a little, and brought his head up to Naruto's, resting his forehead against the blond's. "Naruto, what if that was a sign somehow? What if it's some foreshadowing sign for me about what might happen later to Tenshi? What if one day... his duty comes down to something like that... and the only thing he can think of to fulfill his job is himself dying... and what if... What if he asks me to kill him? What if he asks someone else, like you, one of his siblings, one of his friends... or Kohaku...? What if he kills himself? And I don't mean when he's an adult, I mean when he's young... A mere teenager! Sometime this year, I don't know, but what if he does!" He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, pain, grief, guilt, fear, and anxiety running through him hard. "I don't want that to happen... I'd die if that happened... But what if it is a sign...? What if it's telling me something? What if it's not a sign for Tenshi? What if it's for Hikari, or Atsuko, or Masami!? Kami-sama, that can't happen! It can't!"

Naruto took a deep breath, feeling the tears on the edge of his eyes and the things his lover was saying and the thought of them.

"Sasuke, it won't happen." he said softly, a tear falling down his cheek, "It won't. I'm telling you that's the last thing Tenshi would so, the last thing any of our kids would do. They would find another way, because they know how much it would hurt others. Tenshi does take his job seriously like that boy did... He really does, but he would put the ones he cared about's feelings first before doing something that could hurt them. That is, unless he is saving someone he cares about's life and that is the only choice he has. But that is very unlikely to happen!" he said, hugging the man above him tighter. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... so very sorry... I'm sorry everything is like this, love. But we can't worry about stuff like that... We have to put our faith in them... in Tenshi.

"You can't let this thought, this event, consume you. We have Tenshi-- all of them fine and safe right now. They are all safe, asleep in their beds, waiting to wake up tomorrow to two strong, loving, caring parents. We should focus more on the 'now', honey... We can deal with the future later, when it comes. You don't want them to see you like this. They'll all feel bad and knowing Tenshi, he'd take it hard. I know all of this Oourjironoki stuff is scary, but we should be proud that Tenshi is the Oourjironoki, and we should believe in and have our faith in Masami, Hikari, Atsuko, and Kohaku that they can always protect Tenshi from such fates and themselves as well. And we should have faith in ourselves that we can protect all of them too, even Kohaku, because he is in this as much as Masami and them are."

Sasuke sighed, opening his eyes and looking into warm blue orbs. Naruto smiled lightly at him, bringing a hand up to rub the back of Sasuke's head.

"...You're right." Sasuke breathed, nodding his head lightly. "Thank you, koi." Naruto brought his head up at the same time gently pushing Sasuke's down and he kissed the man softly, putting all his love into the kiss.

"I love you, teme." the kitsune whispered when he pulled away, closing his eyes when Sasuke gently scratched one of his fox ears.

"I love you too, dobe."

**UchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamily**

**Next morning...**

"Soooo, what lucky guy is your target today, sis?"

"Will you shut up, nit wit?"

"Aww, come on. Tell me! You're dressed all nice, so you have to be going out to impress some guy or at least track one... Oh! Are you _guy hunting _today?"

"No! I have a mission later today with aniki! I just decided to look nice while I got with Yuuzuki-san to get some suppiles for later today."

"OHHH! You call him Yuuzuki-_san!_ Aww, someone has a crush!"

"Do not! And where did you come from, imouto? I thought you left ten minutes ago."

"Nope! I heard otouto bugging you, I decided to stay longer to help!"

"... I hate you two..."

The two youngest Uchihas giggled before bounding into the kitchen, the female grabbing a apple while the male grabbed a peach. Hikari came in after them, glancing at her Otousan reading the morning paper and her Chichiue drinking coffee while leaning against the counter, and her big brother, already clad in his ANBU uniform, sat on the counter munching on some pocky.

The blonde female sighed, flicking the back of the paper her father was reading, making the man blink and look up at the smirking girl.

"Morning... _Sasuke."_ she said in a playful tone, glaring playfully. He glared back the same way.

"Morning... _Hikari."_ he said back and she giggled, turning from him.

"Glad to see you're finally home." she called over her shoulder as she stole a piece of pocky from her elder brothers hand, who gaped at her then pouted, before she shoved the whole box in his hand. He dove his hand back into the box, forgetting that Hikari stole one of his a second ago.

Atsuko turned around when she heard what Hikari said and her face brightened.

"Otousan!" she called out, suddenly flinging herself at the man. Sasuke quickly dropped the paper and caught her as she flung herself against him, giving him the 'hug of death' as Masami so brightly named it. It was when Atsuko gave hugs like that, that people didn't like her having super strength.

He patted her head, coughing slightly. "Glad to see you too, bud." he said, she let him go a smile ear to ear.

"You were gone for what seemed like _ever!_" she yelled out.

Sasuke blinked, "I was only gone four days--"

"She's right. It felt like forever through, dad!" Tenshi said, walking over to him while biting into a peach. Sasuke stared at the angel for a minute, face blank. Then he smiled slightly, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess it was, huh?" he said, raising his eyebrows to the small boy, who raised his back.

"Yup!" Masami agreed, jumping off the counter and heading out of the kitchen. "Leaving now! I'll see you at the office, Chichiue!" he called to the kitchen. Hikari followed him.

"I'm out too. See you later Otousan, otouto, imtouto. See you in the office, Chichiue."

"Bye, you two!" Naruto called out as he heard the front door open and shut.

Atsuko threw her apple core away and wiped off her hands. "Guess I'll go join the parade." she said, heading for the door. "I'm gunna go find Mr. Lazy Bum Jr. and the Pyscho Freak. (Aka: Inka and Koseto) See ya!" she called, slamming the door shut loudly. Naruto looked over at Tenshi as the boy threw his peach seed away.

"You gunna leave us too?" he asked. The kitten nodded sheepishly.

"Hai, gomen. Got places to go, people to see today." he said cheerily, folding his hands back behind his head. Naruto folded his arms and pouted.

"You're leaving me... All my kids are leaving me! And what's scary is that they're leaving in the order they were born! Come back my children!" Naruto fake wailed, being melodramatic, while caused the lion demon's vessel to laugh softly.

"You're so silly, Chichiue. We'll be back later, at least I will." he suddenly latched onto his mother, holding him tight, "I'm never going leave Chichiue for good, I promise!" he said, giggling. Naruto smiled and hugged him back. Tenshi let go and he noticed Sasuke was watching him. In a blink of an eye, he was at Sasuke's side and he hugged the man as he had done Naruto, "I'll never leave daddy, either! That's a promise too!" he exclaimed. Sasuke blinked, staring at the top of the boy's head, before smiling and hugging him back.

Tenshi let go of his father and bounced out of the kitchen, but he only got three feet out of the kitchen when Sasuke called out to him.

"Remember, tonight, me and you, watching the stars for as long as you like!" Sasuke called out. Tenshi froze and smiled ear to ear slowly.

"Aww, yeah!" he said excitedly. He turned back to where he could see his Otousan and Chichiue. "I'll remember, dad! I can't wait!" he said, then turned to go, waving behind him. "Bye! See you later!" he called out.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, the blonde smiling and staring at him with a soft, warm gaze.

_He just promised us... so don't worry. _

**KataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibkiKataroHibki**

**Kataro: 13**

"I'm soooooo booooored!!!" Hyuuga Kataro whined, hands folded behind his head as he walked around the village, his dog, Hibki, walking next to him, sniffing around. "Entertain me, Hib!" The dog, that was about a foot and a half tall looked up at him, snorting.

_'Like how so? Want me to pee on someone?' _the dog asked, which to anyone without Inuzuka blood or who wasn't a demon, would just have heard the dog bark a few times.

Kataro blinked down at the dog, scratching the upside down, purple and red fang like triangles on his right cheek.

"Umm... Despite how entertaining that sounds, no. Plus there isn't anyone around here right now." the dog boy said, looking around the nearly deserted area.

'_Okay, want me to prance around like a cat and chase birds?' _Hibki asked, his tenor voice sounding a little annoyed. Kataro's eyes lit up.

"Oh, hai do! And let me chase you!" he said, excitedly. The brown and black dog shook its head.

_'No. I don't want to.'_

"Aww!" Kataro pouted, "Why not?"

_'Just don't., Besides,' _the dog smelt the ground, his nose twitching, '_I smell the very faint scent of a cat that's been right through here.'_ Kataro blinked.

"You do?" he asked and sniffed the air. His own nose twitched. "I smell peaches..." he muttered. He sniffed again, "Oh wait, I smell the faint smell of a cat too! But it's kind of like how Hokage-sama smells sometimes. You know, he smells like a fox with a mix of human. This is a smell of cat with a mix of human."

_'Yeah. So, it's a human really.'_

"Yeah. I guess it's like what I and all Inuzuka's smell kind of like too. Have the every faint sent of dog on them, even if they haven't been around a dog all day, and it's mixed with human." Karato said, "Alright, come on! Let's go see where it is!" he yelled running towards the scent. Hibki blinked then followed after him.

_'Kataro! Wait!'_

Kataro rounded a corner and stopped so Hibki could catch up. He looked around the road, his nose telling him whoever the scent belonged to was on the road. He then spotted a lone figure walking up on the railing of a fence casually, not having a problem keeping balance. Once Hibki was next to him, he started walking towards the figure at a fast pace. Once he could see the figure clearer, like the details of their clothes (meaning he was a good sixty yards or more behind the figure), he started to slow down, walking at his normal pace. He watched the person jump down from the railing and start walking the same direction he was. The person looked around as they went, as if looking for something.

_'It looks like it's lost or looking for something.'_ Hibki told Kataro in a voice only someone within a few feet of him could hear.

"And it looks small and moves like a cat." Kataro said, watching the person closely. "And," he smirked in a dog like way, "that person looks about my age or a year younger. And it looks like a girl." Hibki sniffed the air.

_'I can't seem to tell by csent if it's a boy or girl. Strange.'_ he said quietly, confused on why he could not tell.

"You don't have to smell it to know. Though that person doesn't smell strongly of a young girl or a maturing girl, or of a masculine scent, they are small, and have small, little curves, if you couldn't tell, showing that she hasn't quite reached puberty yet. Plus, look at those small, yet nicely defined legs. Those legs can only belong to a female, or a very uke-ish guy. Also," Kataro cocked his head to the side, staring intently at the person, "s'gotta nice ass."

_'That still doesn't mean it's a girl, Kataro.'_ Hibki barked in a matter-of-fact tone. Kataro ignored him and continued staring at the girl.

Some people might find it strange for a boy who turned 13 not to long ago to already be very interested in other people and sexual stuff. But it wasn't Kataro's fault. Everybody with Inuzuka blood hit puberty before normal kids did. Usually, girl's started to hit puberty when they were close to 12 or 13. And boy's hit it in their teens. But all people with Inuzuka blood hit it around the age of 11 and sometimes 10. They were just weird that way, many people thought. And as he also had Hyuuga blood, a clan which hit puberty early as well, his early development was greatened.????

"She's young. I can tell she will grow to be a beautiful woman." he sighed. Hibki blinked.

_'You can tell that just by looking at it's back side?'_ Hibki said, not calling the person a girl or a boy, being cautious because he didn't know what gender the human was, though Kataro seemed confident that he knew the gender.

"Hmm," Kataro straightened his head, "Seems like she is lost. Let's help the pretty kitty with a nice ass out. Maybe I can score a few points, eh?" he glanced at his dog, snickering slightly, before running towards the pretty kitty.

_'With your luck, it'll turn out to be a boy that can kick your ass!'_ the dog barked after him, following.

"Shut up!" Kataro barked back, looking over his shoulder. He turned back towards the girl and put on a wide grin.

"Oi, oi miss!" he yelled out, waving his right arm in the air as if she could see it with her back turned. When the person didn't turn, Kataro bit his lip, thinking. When he was a five yards or so away, he opened his mouth. "Oi, lost kitten! What are you doing?"

He saw the kitten freeze and glance over its shoulder at him. Then the kitten turned around, smiling at him.

Kataro slid to a halt two or three feet in front of the kitten, surprised, his eyes a little wide.

_Whoa... The kitty has nice pale skin... and smooth looking... pretty dark eyes... but... why does--_

He thoughts were cut off when he felt Hibki pat his leg with his paw. Kataro blinked then grinned.

"Oh, uhh. Hi!" he said lamely, kicking himself in the head mentally. "You looked, uhh, lost or something. Need help, miss?" he asked. The kitten's brow furrowed. The kitten blinked a few times, before opening its mouth then closing it again. Kataro blinked back. "Miss?" he asked. The kitten's brow rose this time.

"Miss?" the kitten repeated, lowering its head some. Kataro's brow knitted together.

_Oookaaayyy... This kitty's voice doesn't sound like a girl at all. More like a--_

Kataro's eyes widened dangerously and he leaned back some from the kitten.

"Uhh, you're a guy... aren't you?" he asked, dreading the answer. He watched the kitten try to stifle a giggle, covering its mouth with its hand before letting the giggles out and nodded its head yes. Kataro's face turned tomato red, embarrassed that he thought this boy to be a young girl.

"Uhh, I-I-I'm sorry!" he said fast, shaking his hands back and forth quickly, "You're just s-so small and a little curvy and your legs are so well fit and female like! And-and-and... your skin is soft looking and... Gomen! You just looked like a girl at first glance!" he said, is face getting even redder, if possible. The kitten just giggled, shaking his head.

"It's okay. That happens sometimes. I understand." the boy said, smiling more. Kataro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He could hear Hibki laughing in a doggish way and he nudged him with his foot. That seemed to make the other boy look down and notice the dog. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Aww, what a cute dog!" he cooed, bending down and petting Hibki, "Oh, you're a ninja dog! I love ninja dogs, they are soo cool!" the kitten cooed and Hibki loved the attention he was getting from the cute kid. The boy could scratch really well.

Kataro stared down at the kitten, looking him over closer.

_Hmm... He's still very cute, even though he's a boy. Very uke-ish. _Kataro then smirked, _Eh, boy or girl, I can still go for him. _

Kataro could mentally admit that he was bisexual. He knew he was since he was little. He didn't really care what gender he dated, he liked them both. He wouldn't admit this out loud to anybody but his close friends though. Being apart of the Hyuuga clan made that hard to openly admit to the whole world. Most of the Hyuuga clan members did not tolerate someone gay or someone who liked guys like that it any way in their clan. A lot of them disapproved greatly of Hokage-sama's marriage and relationship with the Uchiha clan leader. But they never voiced that outside their clan or to anyone of the Uchiha clan, for fear that they'd feel the wrath of the Uchiha leader and especially the Uchiha beasts (a.k.a. Uchiha children). None of them wanted to die from the chidori or rasengan or both anytime soon.

But Kataro could not tell anyone that he liked guys as well as girls. He knew his parents wouldn't mind or care, they'd just tell him to be safe and stuff. He knew his Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten couldn't care less. He knew they supported gay relationships all the way. Plus, his Uncle Neji, Aunt Tenten, and his mother and father were very close friends with the Uchiha family, so of course they were okay with it. He knew his sister was a yaoi fan girl, so she'd encourage him greatly to get in a relationship with another guy. He knew his older cousin, Tanaka, wouldn't give a rat's ass if he was or not. And Kataro knew his younger cousin, Kohaku, wouldn't mind at all. He was pretty sure Kohaku already knew of his preferences, because Kohaku seemed to know _everything._ Kataro often thought that Kohaku could be bisexual or gay as well... or asexual. The latter seemed to fit a little more then the other two.

But anyway, the rest of the clan wouldn't like him being bisexual, and he was sure if they found out, they'd make a big deal out of it and Hokage-sama would get involved and it would drive the poor man up the wall... along with Kataro himself.

Kataro was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the kitten start to laugh as Hibki licked his face. The kitten was sitting on the ground, his legs spread a little bit and bent at the knee. He was leaning back on one hand the other up resting on Hibki's back. Hibki himself inbetween the kitten's legs, front paws pressed against the kitten's chest, and he was licking his face like crazy. Kataro noticed that the small, tight jacket/hoodie the kitty was wearing had ridden up a bit, the some what tight black shirt underneath riding up as well. They revealed nice, porcelain, smooth skin that was over nicely toned abs for a preteen.

Kataro's brow rose and he licked his lips, his doggish smirk sliding into place on his face.

_This kid is drool worthy._

Hibki finally backed off the kitten, and the kitten opened his eyes, a wide, cat like grin on his face.

"Ah, sorry about him. He really seems to like you." Kataro said, holding out a hand to the boy to help him up. The kitten took it and Kataro pulled him up to his feet.

_His hands are soft like I thought, and small. Nice. _

"It's alright. I'm used to it, my fox kit and wolf pup are often like that to me all the time. I like it really." the kitten said, putting his hands behind his back in an innocent manner. Kataro noticed he was about a head taller then the boy, one inch more and he would be a full head taller then the boy.

"Um, were you lost or something?" Kataro asked, sticking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. The kitten blinked, and then suddenly grabbed his head, his eyes wide.

"Gaahh! I almost forgot! They're expecting me there in two minutes! Gaahh!" the kitten yelled, waving his arms around. Kataro blinked a few times, reaching out and grabbed one of the boy's arms.

"Whoa there! Calm down, lost kitten." he said and the boy calmed down, staring at the dog boy. "I'll help you. Where is it you're going?" The kitten's face lit up.

"You will?!" he asked excitedly and the dog boy nodded. "Yosh! Jaa, I'm supposed to be going in the small, woodish area behind this weapons shop called, 'Hidden Ninja', but I can't find it." Kataro nodded, taking a hand out of his pocket and pointing down the street to their left.

"It's down that street, when you get to another rode crossing that one, take a right, then at the end of that street it should be at the left, kind of hidden. If you wanna get behind it, just hop up on top of the next building and on top of that store then to the other side. You are a ninja, right?" he asked. The kitten nodded.

"Hai, hai, hai. Genin, I am." he said and Kataro nodded.

"Hai, same here. But anyway, that is the way."

"Thank you!" the kitten exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. The kitty turned towards the road Kataro pointed out and started towards it, muttering something about a stupid lion and wolf not telling him how to get there in the first place. "Bye, thank you!" he yelled as he ran off, waving to Kataro. The dog boy waved back.

"See ya." he called back. He watched the kitten leave, staring at the nice moving tail end of the kitty.

"Hai, definitely drool worthy." he muttered.

Hibki rolled his eyes, moving the opposite direction the cat went.

_'You horn-dog.'_ he muttered and Kataro turned towards him, glaring.

"Yeah, you're one to talk you stupid mutt." he grumbled.

**KohaTensShimKohaTensShimKohaTensShimKohaTensShimKohaTensShimKohaTensShimKohaTensShim**

**April**

Tenshi paced back and worth in front of his best friend, one arm folded behind his back, the other clutching the side of his head. Kohaku watched the kitten pace back and forth, while muttering stuff he himself couldn't understand (he swore it was in a different language or something) with bored eyes. He leaned back against the tree behind him, folding his hands behind his head. He watched him a little longer, letting his eyes roam over the small body of his best friend, before he came to the conclusion that the muttering was getting on his nerves.

"Oi, 'Shi." he sighed, closing his eyes. Tenshi just continued to mutter. "Oi, Shi-chan." Still no reply, "Shi-chaaaan." he drawled out. Still nothing. Kohaku frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Shi-baka." he called out. No response. "Baka." he opened his eyes, seeing Tenshi still pacing and muttering. He scowled. "Baka... Oi, baka!" He used his telekinesis to throw a rock at the smaller boy. It hit the boy in the head, not hard, and the Uchiha blinked, pausing in his pacing. He looked towards where the rock was thrown and his eyes meet annoyed, pale lavender ones.

"Nani?" he asked, seeming not to care that he was just hit in the head with a rock.

"What are you muttering about?" the Hyuuga asked, leaning back more into the tree. Tenshi's hands went to his hips, and his he opened his mouth wide.

"See, this morning, Hikari-nee asked me to--"

That's all Kohaku listened to, because right after he heared "Hikari-nee" he realized he didn't want to know anymore, or that he really did in the first place. So he just blocked the youngest Uchiha out, getting bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"--and I'm pretty sure I messed it up. And--"

"So, you pretty much just messed up bad?" Kohaku asked, cocking an eyebrow. Tenshi blinked at him, and then nodded. This made Kohaku smirked. "Heh, you screwed up." he mocked. Tenshi raised an eyebrow, dropping his hands from his hips.

"_You're_ screwed up." he said back. Kohaku frowned, starting to stand up.

"Shut up." he snipped, "And no, I think you have me confused with my 'Tousan. His named means screw, you know." he replied, dusting invisible dirt off his pants and walking over to the younger boy. Tenshi laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Hee hee, Neji-sensei's screwed up." he giggled. Suddenly, there was a loud yell and weight was suddenly thrown upon the two boy's backs.

"Ohhh yay! It's my two favorite boys, still getting along and being best buddies! Ooohh! It makes me so happy!" a girl's voice squealed loudly in their ears, making both boys wince.

"Shima, was that necessary?" Kohaku asked, glaring at the girl hanging off both his and Tenshi's shoulders.

"Hai, it was!" she cooed, hugging both of them at the same time. "I'm just so happy you two are friends again! How long has it been? Four months? Ten? A year? Two years?" she asked excitedly.

"Uhh, Shima-chan, it's only been a month and a half or almost two months." Tenshi said almost nervously.

"Seven weeks and half a week to be exact, baka." Kohaku put it, causing the Uchiha to scowl at him.

"Zip it." he snipped, turning his head away from his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shima said sarcastically, pulling on Tenshi's shoulder to get him to look over at her again. "You two still haven't told me how you made up anyway! I want details! Details people!" she all but yelled.

"They're not necessary." Kohaku argued.

"Kohaku, you've known me for how long?" the female of the team asked, getting a blank stare from the eldest kid of the squad. "You know I like details in anything I want to know. Plus, I'm a _girl_."

"You act like we're dating or something..." Tenshi whispered, closing his eyes, missing the sudden blush that appeared on the eldest boy's face and the sudden sparkle in Shima's eyes.

"Kami-sama! Can you imagine how _HOT_ that would be?!?!" she asked, letting the two boys go. Both boys stared at her incredulously. Shima bounced around, clapping her hands together in front of her. "I mean, you two, two of the hottest, cutest boys in all of Konoha together! In a relationship! You'd have one of the biggest yaoi fan clubs in the world! Bigger then Naruto-sama's and Uchiha-san's!" Tenshi nose wrinkled up.

"Please don't talk about my parent's yaoi fan club.. Me and my siblings are, apparently, Chichiue's and Otousan's 'Love Children of Yaoiness'... Yeah, don't talk about it." Tenshi wined, shaking his head. Kohaku stared at him before laughing, shaking his head.

"Love Children of Yaoiness?" he repeated, cocking an eyebrow, "Who came up with that?"

"I have a mild suspicion that Aunt Sakura and Aunt Ino came up with it..." Tenshi said, folding his arms and looking like he was thinking. Kohaku shook his head.

"That would explain her." he said, pointing at the female on their team, who was currently day dreaming about Tenshi and Kohaku being a couple.

Neji appeared in a poof of smoke next to Shima, making her jump sky high in surprise.

"Sensei! Stop doing that!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Neji just smirked and looked at the two boys of the group.

"Everyone's here." he said, opening his mouth to say some more, but Shima cut him off.

"Oi, Tenshi-chan, where's the 'Ttans?" she asked. Lately, they had all began to call Mimi, Riri, Cici, and Kiki the 'Ttans, short for Ittans.

Tenshi smiled.

"Chi-… Hokage-sama took them to the office with him today, since we'll be going there soon to get a mission." he explained.

"Hai, and we must get going now. The mission he is going to give out is not only a mission for our team, but for another genin team too, who we'll be pairing up with. Akane-sans team, I think." Neji told them, folding his arms.

Kohaku let out a long groan, rubbing his face with his hand. "Not Akane's team." he whined and Neji raised an eyebrow at his son, a stern eyebrow.

"No whining, Kohaku. Everything is going to be fine." Neji said in a stern tone. "Now, to the Hokage's office." He started moving that way, Shima trailing after him. Tenshi patted Kohaku's back, not sure why Kohaku suddenly went all broody, but pushed him along anyway.

**TeamSevenNaruIttansTeamSevenNaruIttansTeamSevenNaruIttansTeamSevenNaruIttansTeamSevenNaruIttans**

"How long does it take to get to the Hokage's office?" Kohaku grumbled glaring a hole in the wall across from him. They had been waiting for Akane's team for about twenty minutes, and every second was making Kohaku more irritable.

"Be patient, jaa'ku. They'll get here when they get here." Tenshi said from his perch on top of his Chichiue's desk, his back to most of the room, facing his Chichiue, who he had been talking too.

"Oh, shut up, baka." Kohaku grumbled. Suddenly, the door opened and four people walked into the room. Kohaku's eyes clashed with that of his elder cousins, Kataro's, before the elder's nose twitched and his eyes averted from his cousin's.

"Ah, there you four are." Naruto said happily, smiling at the team that just arrived. Tenshi blinked and turned his upper body around to look at the other team. He first saw the woman that was the team's instructor, Akane. She had deep red eyes, deep red like what her name meant, and dark brown, almost black hair. She looked like her mother, red lip stick and all, except her skin was a dark tan color. **(Kitsune-chan: We don't remember if Kurenai's kid is a boy or girl, or even if they mention what gender it was. But for this fic, we are going to say she had twins, one girl, and one boy. This girl is her and Asuma's girl.)**

His eyes shifted to a creepy-ish looking boy he knew immediately to be an Aburame. The sunglasses were a dead giveaway. He looked next to the girl of the team. She had orange hair and dark eyes. He could tell she was a medic-nin in training, and she faintly reminded him of Aunt Moegi and Uncle Konohamaru. Before he could look at the next person, a voice called out to him he faintly remembered.

"Oi, lost kitten! What's up?"

Tenshi turned his attention to the voice, seeing it was the last person in the other team. He recognized the dog boy to be the one that helped him find the place he was to meet Keahi and the other demons a few weeks ago.

He smiled and waved at the boy, jumping down from his Chichiue's desk.

"Hee, I'm fine, you?" he said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Kohaku looked back and forth between the two for a moment, before softly growling.

_So, they've met already? That horn-dog better not..._ He trailed off, sighing out loud.

"Baka, get over here. Let Hokage-sama tell us the mission." he said, beckoning the angel over, who nodded and bounced over to him.

They listened as Naruto told them of the mission. The mission was to escort three people to Amegakure in the Land of Rain. It would be at least a week or a little more trip. The reason there was to be two teams on the mission was because the three people they were escorting has some ninja's after them, but not strong ninja. They were minor ones, hardly above regular thieves. Also, two teams because there were three people to guard. Naruto said it was a B ranked mission, and he had no Chunin open for the mission at the time, and the ones he did have open, like Atsuko's team, he had a tougher mission for. Plus, he said that he thinks both of Neji and Akane's teams are fit for the job, saying both teams were good and close enough to be Chunin.

After getting all the information, the two teams went to pack their stuff and were to meet back up by the gate. Neji and Akane were going to pack and fetch the clients.

Tenshi, Kohaku, Kataro and Hibki, and Shinato were the first to get there. Tenshi and Kohaku had raced there, Kohaku "winning". But Tenshi loudly claimed Kohaku cheated when he used his space bending powers to teleport to the gate when both of them were running neck and neck to the gate that was about ten yards in front of them.

Tenshi was now bouncing around, playing with Mimi and Kiki, as the other three boys watched him while waiting for the girls and their senseis. Hibki was having a staring contest with Riri, Cici watching them with amusement. Kohaku leaned up against a tree, watching Tenshi boredly, waving to Shima when she came and started playing around with Tenshi, Mimi, and Kiki. He heard Kataro sniff from his crouched position next to Kohaku at his feet. He stood up and nudged Kohaku with his elbow, getting his younger cousin's attention.

"Oi, Kohaku-kun." he said. Kohaku looked over at him boredly, not wanting to talk to his cousin at the moment.

"What?" he snapped, glaring slightly. Kataro nudged his head over to Shima, Tenshi, and the Ittans, smirking slightly.

"You know, you're awfully lucky." he started. Kohaku stared at him, truly not getting what he meant.

"What are you trying to say, moron?" he asked. Kataro stuff his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heels a little.

"I'm saying you're awfully lucky." he said, rocking back and forth some. Kohaku said nothing. "I mean, you have a very hot team mate I wouldn't mind having on my team." Kohaku shifted, the corner of his lip going down a little. "You get to see 'em every day. Wish I could."

"You mean Shima?" Kohaku asked, turning his head to his cousin for a second, before turning back to look at Shima. Kataro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, man. Not her, she's pretty, yeah. But the other one. The boy. He's hawt!" he chuckled. He didn't notice Kohaku suddenly tense when he said 'the other one'. "He's totally uke-ish. Drool worthy, that one." He paused, turning his head a little, watching Tenshi.

_'Kataro.'_ Hibki said, breaking his stare contest with Riri. Kataro just ignored him.

He quirked an eyebrow when the kitten bent over to pick up Kiki, his back side facing Kohaku and Kataro, "Scratch that," Kataro said, letting his eyes roam over the Uchiha, "He's nosebleed worthy!" He didn't noticed Kohaku's left eyebrow start to twitch dangerously, or Hibki pawing at his leg, saying his name over and over again in a warning tone, "That kitten's got a nice ass. He's completely molestable." He failed to notice Kohaku's fist clenching so tightly that his right fist began to bleed.

'_Kataro-moron!'_ Hibki yelled, pushing his body against his master's leg. Kataro let out a low growl and looked down at the dog.

"What!?" he snapped. The dog gave him a nervous look.

'_Umm, Kataro, the kitten you are talking about, that's Tenshi.'_ he told him in a hinting voice. Kataro shrugged, uncaringly.

"Okkaayy." he said, about to turn away from him, but Hibki spoke up again.

_'He's _Tenshi. Uchiha _Tenshi.'_ the dog said, Kataro just stared at him. Hibki scowled. Uchiha,_ nim-rod. Naruto-sama's youngest son. Uchiha-san's son. Masami, Hikari, and Atsuko's otouto.' _Kataro then smiled.

"Ah, that's where he got that nice ass! Atsuko has one just like it, just more female like!" his grin grew, "But his is much hotter."

Hibki groaned, pacing a paw on his snout, running it down it.

_'You're not getting it. The lost kitten is _Uchiha Tenshi!_ The one that left the village six years ago!'_ he barked. Kataro blinked and suddenly, it dawned on him what Hibki meant.

"He's Uchiha Tenshi so--" he cut himself off, gulping loudly. He suddenly became very aware of the killing aura coming off of the boy next to him and he hesitantly turned his head to look at his slightly smaller cousin.

Kohaku was glaring hatefully at him, his eyes clearly promising Kataro a very painful death in the next few minutes. He saw how tight Kohaku's fists were clenched and that fire was starting to build around them. Also, how badly his left eyebrow was twitching. That was not good news for Kataro. When Kohaku's left eyebrow twitched like that, it meant he was very pissed and violent.

Kataro gulped again, taking a step back as the younger boy's body turned to face him slowly.

"Aw, kuso!" Kataro muttered as Kohaku's eyes flash an eerie color of dark violet. He watched his younger cousin take in a deep breath of air, the fire on his hands moving up to his elbows.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOOOOOUUU!!!!!" the younger boy yelled, making the older one jump and let out a girly scream before turning and running away from his cousin.

Kohaku chased after him, forgetting that he had heaven powers to help him. He chased his older cousin around in circles in the middle of the path, Kataro running for his life, his arms waving around like crazy. Kohaku was hot on his heels, Byakugan activated, fire flaring off his fists and forearms.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, Shinato and Hibki amused, and all the others curious and confused.

"Why is Kohaku-jaa'ku chasing Kataro-kun and telling him he is going to kill him?" Tenshi asked Shima.

"I have no clue. Whatever it was, it really pissed Kohaku-kun off." she said, shrugging.

Neji and Akane appeared with the clients, blinking and watching in amusement as the two cousins ran in circles, the younger wanting to kill the older.

"Wow... you put these two together and you get high class entertainment." Akane said, trying not to laugh. Neji nodded.

"So true."

The three clients just stared with wide eyes, starting to slowly grow scared of the youngest Hyuuga heir.

"I'll kill you 'till you die!" Kohaku growled, still chasing Kataro, who was yelling out 'Gomens' and 'Don't kill me, please!' every other second.

**-**-------------

**(1) A gakuran is a Japanese school boys uniform. It seems like something Kohaku would wear, at least something like it. **

**(2) Tenshi and Kohaku like dot dot dots. Hee hee, if you notice, both use '...' a lot. XD**

**Give'em Hell: I loove the ending Kohaku is already protective over Tenshi as if they were dating or something. XD There will be some KataTens in the story, but it is one-sided. Tenshi won't ever like Kataro like he likes Tenshi. **

**You got your SasuNaru part in here, all though it was a little sad and all, different from the rest of the chapter. It's just really letting you know how the both of them feel about the whole angel thing with Tenshi and how it worries the hell out of Sasuke and how Naruto helps him with it. Hope that part wasn't too bad, we're trying to put an good amount of SasuNaru in the story more. Soon, a lot more of SasuNaru will come. No worries. **

**Kitsune-chan: Along with another major yaoi pairing in the story, yay!**

**Lines for next chapter:**

"They taught it to us in school a little. So we do know some about you, not a lot though."

--------

"Little kitty-cat! Long time no see, un!"

--------

"There's... something I have to tell you about me... Something I... _got_ when I was two... Like my Chichiue."

--------

"Every angel gets one. The family that was supposed to give it to you was killed not too long ago... So we are to give it to you."

-------

"I'm going to let the whole village know... I don't care how they think of me now. It's who I am."

**There they are. **

**Review please!!!! Review, review, review, review! Review's are the authors life support!**


	23. Oh, This Glorious Sadness

**Give'em Hell: Sorry it took so long to update! -dodges kunai's- GOMEN! I just started school and all and everything been so chaotic! I've been working on my entries for the shirt design for my high school anime club. I've been a busy bee! Kitsune-chan has just been lazy...**

**Kitsune-chan: Have not!**

**Give'em Hell: Anyway, I also have done something else. If you go to my profile, you can find links to my deviantart account. I have a sketch of how Tenshi and Kohaku look like a ages 12-13 and 15. It's one sketch. I also have a picture of Atsuko at 14-15 on there. Also one of chibi Tenshi and his Ittan's. And one from chap 14! All the links are on my profile. Sadly though, they are all only sketchs. Maybe one day I can fix them up and made them look better. Or someone could do it for me. -does puppy-dog eyes- Or not. I can do it next time I go over to my friend Fay-san's house...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**WARNING! WARING! THIS ONE HAS BEEN UNBETAED BECAUSE I AM FREAKING LAZY AND REALLY WANTED THIS ON HERE SOON... WE'LL BETA IT SOON THOUGH A REPOST IT SO IT IS BETAED. WARNING, SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE MORE THEN LIKELY HORRIABLE! YOU WERE WARNED, SO NO FLAMES ON HOW THE SPELLING IS BAD AND GRAMMAR SUCKS FOR THIS CHAP. I WARNED YOU ALL!**

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

**Oh, This Glorious Sadness**

_"Why is Kohaku-jaa'ku chasing Kataro-kun and telling him he is going to kill him?" Tenshi asked Shima. _

_"I have no clue. Whatever it was, it really pisst Kohaku off." she said, shrugging. _

_Neji and Akane appeared with the clients, blinking and watching in amusment as the two cousin's ran in circles, the younger wanting to kill the older. _

_"Wow... you put these two together and you get high class entertainment." Akane said, trying not to laugh. Neji nodded. _

_"So true."_

_The three cilents just stared with wide eyes, starting to slowly grow scared of the youngest Hyuuga heir. _

_"I'll kill you till you die!" Kohaku growled, still chasing Kataro, who was yelling out 'Gomens' and 'Don't kill me, please!' every other second. _

**TeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkane**

**Third day into the mission.**

**Koha, Tens, Shima, Haru: 12**

**Shin, Kata: 13**

"You know, if you two would stop bickering, glaring, and fighting with each other, this mission would be a whooooole lot easier." Haru sighed, stuffing her tooth brush into her bag.

They were all staying at a hotel they found on their second day into the mission. On the first day that had to set up a camp, but Kataro and Tenshi had smelled tons a different foods being cooked a good 20 miles from were they were during the evening on their second day. Both had ran towards the village, making the others run after them. Once they got there, Neji and Akane tried scoleding the koneko and inu, but Tenshi and Kataro were to busy wolfing down food to listen or pay attention to them, especially Tenshi. It was also a little hard for Akane to keep up her scoleding. She was to amazed and stund at how the smallest, youngest Uchiha could eat like the Hokage and possiblely more!

All of Akane's team was shocked at how the small koneko ate, the rest of Neji's team just rolled their eyes.

"Oi!" Kataro yelled, his eyes narrowing, "It's not my fault he's an ass!" he pointed an accusing finger at his younger cousin, who glared at him.

"Not my fault you're a dumbass." he muttered. Kataro whirled around, facing his cousin who was sitting on the floor by his futon casually.

"Shut up, asshole! If you didn't have that damned pole _shoved up your ass_, you might not be such an jackass and we wouldn't be fighting!" Kataro growled. Kohaku quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, and you'd know just how it feels to have a pole _shoved_ up _your ass_, whouldn't you, Kataro-_chaaan?"_ the youngest Hyuuga teased, smirking arrogantly.

Kataro's face turn red, from anger or embarrassment, Kohaku wasn't sure. He growled like a dog and even bared his small Inuzuka k-nines.

"You bastard!" he yelled, lunging at the younger boy. They rolled along the floor, punching, kicking, biting, scratching, and pulling at each other, grappling mindlessly.

"Stop it you two!" Shima yelled, grabbing the coller of Kohaku's night shirt, and manageing to pull the male off of the inu-boy. This surprised everyone, especially Kohaku.

"When did you get so strong, Shima?" he asked. She glared at him and roughly dropped him on the floor.

"I can be phyiscally strong when needed. You know who my mother is." she said. She shook her head roughly then pointed a finger at both Hyuuga boys, "Argh, both you need to stop fighting! This is getting us no where!" she yelled. Kataro crossed his arms childishly, half pouting, half glaring at Kohaku.

"He started it. If he would have never insulted me like he did, I would not have attacked!" he barked. Kohaku sighed.

"Alright fine. I'm sorry, Kataro," Kohaku said. Shima smiled, nodding her head, proud that her team mate was being the more mature, senseable one. But that pride was short lived.

Kohaku suddenly smirked, "I'm sorry, I was mistaken Kataro. You wouldn't know what it feels like, because no one would ever want to lay a finger on you in that way."

Kataro growled again, moving to pounce on his younger cousin. "You're such a bastard!" he yelled as he pounced on the boy, both of them going back to grappling mindlessly.

Both girls smacked their foreheads with their hands, turning from the two immature boys.

They both rolled around more, doing as they did before, but this time they insulted each other back and forth in close to hushed voices. Suddenly, they both felt more than heard someone standing over them. Both boys froze for a second and looked up.

Kataro's hand was clutching Kohaku's bangs, pulling on them hard, his other hand having a vice grib on Kohaku's shoulder, his nails digging into the skin. Kohaku had the coller of Kataro's shirt in his fist, his other fist pulled back, ready to unleash and swing at the older boy.

Both looked up, looking straight into deep onxy orbs. Kataro let go of Kohaku quickly, causing Kohaku to blink and relase his older cousin. Kataro sat up quickly, sitting crossed legged. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, grining nervously up at the angel hovering above him and his younger cousin.

"Ahh, oi Tenshi. Sorry about that." he laughed nervously. Tenshi just raised an eyebrow.

"Just a question," the angel started, cocking his head to the side innocently, "but is grappling, bickering, and hurting each other a way of showing family affection in the Hyuuga clan?" Both Hyuuga's blinked, then Kataro shook his head quickly.

"Ahhh-- nooo!" Kataro sputtered, noteing how Tenshi looked to the side for a second, a small frown on his face, before looking back at them.

"Well, in my clan, we always pick on each other and goof off. It's our way of showing family affection to each other! I was just wondering if this was what Hyuuga's did..." he trailed off. Kataro rasied an eyebrow.

_So... rosuto koneko_** (lost kitten)**_ was serious? He wasn't just teaseing us?_

"Well anyway," Tenshi sighed, shaking his head, "can you two please keep with affection down to a drizzle? It's getting quite annoying."

Kataro blinked, staring up at the koneko, surprised and confused.

_Wow... __rosuto __koneko sure is confusing... _

"Psst, baka." Kohaku muttered, moving away from Kataro and close to his futon. Tenshi's eyes moved over to the youngest Hyuuga and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ahh, Kohaku-kun, you have some cuts on you! And burises!" he exclaimed, suddenly appearing before the boy, who blinked stupidly. Tenshi grabbed his arm and looked over the many cuts on his arm. "Jaa'ku, when you grapple with Kataro-kun you have to be careful of his nails. They're just like mine, very sharp and can cause quite a lot of damage. Ehh, you have a lot of them. Let me heal them." the koneko fussed over the cuts on Kohaku's arms, face, neck, and coller bone.

Kataro watched, with sneering jealousy, as Tenshi healed Kohaku's _small_ cuts and bruises. How Tenshi made a fuss over the younger Hyuuga when there was nothing seriously wrong with him _at all. _He grew angry at how Kohaku just stared blankly at the Uchiha, when if it was he Tenshi was fussing over, he'd be one of the happiest men alive.

"Baka, stop fussing over it. I'm not seriously hurt or anything." Kohaku grumbled.

"I know that, jaa'ku! But you don't need to have bruises and cuts on you! It ruins your pretty skin!" Tenshi remarked, coating his thumb with his healing siliva and runing it across a cut on the older boys coller bone. A light pink blush graced Kohaku's cheeks a little bit and he looked away from the younger boy.

Kataro looked down at his arms and noticed that he had bruises as well and a few small cuts. He pouted, glaring over at his younger cousin.

_I wanna be healed by Tenshi-chan too..._

He watched as Tenshi licked his lips quickly before leaning forward and pressing his healing sliva covered lips on a small bruise on Kohaku's cheek bone. Kohaku face turned tomato red and he quickly turned his head away from his team mate. Tenshi just giggled, motioning for Mimi to come over to him.

Kataro huffed angrily, looking away from the two younger boys. His eyes caught Haru's who had her eyebrows raised at him. He just ignored her.

"Tenshi-chan, did you find out how we are doing the shifts?" Shima asked the koneko. Tenshi nodded.

"Hai, I did. Neji-sensei, and Akane-san are taking first shift. They said we are spliting the night up into three shifts. Two people per shift. So two wont have to do any shifts at all tonight." he told them all.

"The longest shift is the second one. The people doing that one will have the less amount of sleep. The third shift gives the most sleep out of all three shifts." Shinato informed them all.

"I think I should be one of them to take second shift. I can function perfectly with hardly any sleep, though I might be grumpy or drosy, my ninja's skills will be at 100 percent and my senses will be normal." Tenshi told them, scratching Mimi behind the ears.

"True. You can. Even though you are like a cat and love cat naps. You can stay up for the longest time and function all the way." Kohaku said, nodding.

"I think the girls shouldn't have to do a shift tonight. They should stay here, close to our clients. If something were to happen and we gave the signal... The girls are best at genjutsu. They could easily put that up and get the clients out of here in seconds time." Kataro said, picking up Hibki and setting him on his futon.

"Agreed." Shima and Haru said in chours, nodding their heads.

"I think I should just take second shift by myself." Tenshi said, letting Cici jump up to sit on his shoulder, "My shadow clones are very good. I can make thousands of them without a problem. It'll be like having tons of people on guard. And like I said, I can perform well without any sleep, so it's best is more of you get more sleep."

"No." Kohaku snapped, shaking his head, arms folded over his chest, "You will not get second shift on your own. You will have someone with you during that time. And not just your Ittans. I don't want to risk anything. Being by yourself is not safe." Tenshi looked up at him, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not a little child, Kohaku. I can take care of myself, you know. I'm a ninja, not a little kid." he said sternly. Kohaku gave him a stern look.

"I know that, Tenshi. But being by ones self is still dangrous. Remember the buddy system? It's better if you have two people doing it. Team work, baka." Kohaku aruged.

"Hai, but--"

"No, Tenshi. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I know you can take care of yourself just fine, but I'm doing my job. If you can stop me at my job, I can stop you at yours." he growled out. Tenshi bit his lower lip, then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine. I wont do it alone." he opened his eyes and looked away from the pale eyed boy. "Who thinks that can function without a good amount of sleep?"

Kataro started to raise his hand in the air, "I--". Suddenly, he couldn't move his arm and could speak. Something was holding his arm down and holding back his voice. He looked over at his cousin to see him staring at Tenshi, but he had two finger raised under his folded arm pointed in Kataro's direction. Kataro glared at his cousin, growling slightly.

_Stupid jerk! He's holding me back with his powers! Arrgh!_

"Shinato is pretty good at that. Right, Shin?" Haru said, turning to her team mate. He nodded silently.

"Alright then! Shinato will be with me, Kataro-kun and Kohaku-kun have the last shift." Tenshi said, nodding his head. "Also," he looked at his Ittans, "Riri and Cici, I want you to help Kataro, Hibki, and Kohaku when they do their shifts. You are on duty then." he said. Both nodded.

"That means, Mimi and Kiki are with you, right master?" Riri asked, sitting up on his henches.

"Yup. I don't really care who you decided to stick by, just do what I ask of you." Tenshi sighed, removing Cici from his shoulder, who complained loudly.

"We need to sleep now if we want good rest, especially you, Tenshi, and Shinato." Kohaku said, reaching over to fix Tenshi futon a little. The angel nodded.

Kataro finally felt the hold Kohaku had on him disappear and he huffed angrily. Kohaku looked over at him from the corner of is eyes, giving the inu-boy a mocking smirk. Kataro glared back.

_Damned prick._

**KohaKataTensShinaHibIttansKohaKataTensShinaHibIttansKohaKataTensShinaHibIttansKohaKataTensShinaHibIttans**

It was three in the morning, when Kataro felt a sharp bite on his forearm and he jumped. He tried to yell out but a hand covered his mouth. He opened his eyes and stared into annoyed blue eyes. He blinked, then glared into the blue eyes when he realized who it was.

"Get up, you mutt. It's time for our shift." Riri growled, taking his hand off the boys mouth. Kataro growled along with Hibki.

"I'm not a mutt!" he snarled at the wolf, who stared at him indifferently as he stood up. Kataro glared up at him, feeling a little intimadated. The wolf towered over him in his human and half-human form. He had the body of a sixteen or seventeen year old human. It hard to believe that Tenshi had _created_ the wolf when he looked so much more older then the angel. Kataro also wondered why he made the wolf so arrogent and like a prick when the angel himself was sweet. Kataro thought that maybe Tenshi didn't have control on how the Ittan's personality would turn out. But it was hard to belive that Riri was created after Tenshi and the Hokage.

Tenshi had told Akane's team all about the Ittans the first time they all saw the four of them. He told them how each was created and what they could do. So Kataro did find it hard to believe that Riri was made after the Hokage. He was too arrogent and like the Uchiha leader. He wondered if maybe the personality came from the Kyuubi and the looks just from the Hokage.

"Just get your ass up. I want to be outside. I'm stuck with you since Cici wanted to be with Kohaku." Riri grumbled, turning from the inu-boy. Kataro glared at the wolfs back. He heard some movement to the right of himself and looked over there. A few yards away, Tenshi was couched down near the ground, putting his weight on his toes, knees bent and up by his chest. He watched the koneko reach a hand out and place it on someones shoulder. He then realized it was Kohaku's, and he growled inwardly.

"Kohaku-kun." Tenshi said softly, shaking the boy a little, "Wake up. Kohaku-kun. Time to raise from the dead and to the living." Kohaku stirred, cracking open one eye to look at the person hovering above him, waking him from his much loved sleep.

"Tenshi-chan." he sighed, closing his eyes and stretching, yawning some, "My shift already?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tenshi said softly, hand still on Kohaku's shoulder, "Don't worry though. You wont be out there too long. We'll be all up soon, jaa'ku-chan."

Kohaku sat up, making Tenshi have to let his shoulder go. He smiled at the younger boy as Tenshi helped him up and handed him his ninja clothes and gear.

Kataro seathed in his spot on his futon, glaring heatly at his cousin.

_Why does he get special attention? What makes Kohaku-teme so special? I wanna be woken by Tenshi-chaaaaaan!!_ He whinned inwardly. He felt a pair of eyes on his and looked up, seeing Riri eyeing him in an almost protective way. Protective over Tenshi, that is. He sighed, standing up and grabbing his clothes, ignoring the defencive wolf watching him like a hawk.

**KohaKataHibRiriCiciKohaKataHibRiriCiciKohaKataHibRiriCiciKohaKataHibRiriCiciKohaKataHibRiriCici**

Kataro glared at Kohaku's back as the boy pulled the older boy outside, away from the Uchiha angel inside. Kataro tried to talk to Tenshi a little before he went out to shift, asking him a few things about his shift. Kohaku got protective quickly and said Tenshi needed his rest before promptly dragging Kataro, roughly, out side. Once they were far enough away on the roof were they would take look out on, Kataro renched his wrist away from his cousin, growling.

"What's you problem, Kohaku?!" he shouted, puting himself in a defencive stance, "Why are you being so protective over Tenshi-chan? I've never seen you like this with anyone. Why wont you let me at least talk to him!?" he yelled to Kohaku's back.

"It's my job." Kohaku said in a quiet voice, not turning to look at the older boy.

"Your job? Since when was it your job to protect Tenshi like that and not let me near him at all?!" Kataro growled, clenching his fist. "Tenshi should be able to decided who gets near him and who doesn't."

Kohaku muttered something after that, but Kataro did not hear him.

"What?" Kataro said, cocking his head to the side a little. All the sudden, Kohaku whirled around, grabbing the front of Kataro's shirt.

"I said, it's my job to make sure someone like _you_ doesn't harm or mess with Tenshi in any way!" the younger male snapped, his pale lavender eyes seeming to glow more, looking darker purple then before.

"I'm not going to harm him! I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't." Kataro snapped back, not moving his hands up to pry Kohaku's hands off him, though he wanted to. He just didn't want Kohaku to burn him.

"It's my job as the fourth guardian, his _choice _guardian, to protect him at all cost. To protect him of everything! To make sure he doesn't get himself filithy or dirty. To make sure no one harms him." Kohaku sneered, baring his teeth like a wolf would. Kataro said nothing, just staring at his younger cousin. He could feel heat radiating off of Kohaku, and he was surprised his shirt hadn't caught fire yet.

"_You,"_ the younger boy sneered, bring his face up closer to the slightly taller boy, "don't touch him and stay away from him."

Kohaku released Kataro, shoving past him to where he was to keep watch, Cici following after him quickly. Kataro watched him leave, angry. His eyes caught that of Riri's, who walked past him, further down the roof to where they were to keep watch. Kataro looked down at his shirt, and groaned when he saw that his shirt had burn marks.

He sighed deeply.

_Stupid Kohaku..._

**TeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkane**

It was the fourth day of the mission and the two teams had finally gotten the three clients to where they needed to be. Now they were on their way back home. Neji and Akane said it would a whole lot faster going home because they didn't have the three clients with them to slow them down, which was good.

Kohaku was sticking awefully close to Tenshi since they left the village where they left the three clients. Kohaku seemed on edge, ready for anything. It was like he was expecting someone to attack them or something. Kataro just thought they he was being protective over Tenshi yet again, and was making sure Kataro himself didn't get any where near the koneko.

About a few hours after they started their way back, Tenshi and Kohaku both stopped, casuing everyone else to stop and turn to them.

"What is it?" Akane asked them. Tenshi glanced at her, before lifting his right hand and hooking a finger over his glove on his hand. He lifted it and looked at the mark on his palm. It was glowing a dark red color. He looked up at Kohaku and a second after wards, Kohaku hand stung sharply.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing his hand and looking down at the mark, which was glowing red like Tenshi's. He blinked and looked back at the angel. "Well, that was later then expected."

Tenshi turned to the rest of his team and Akane's. "I don't have long. But there is some stuff I have to let you know." he said to Akane's team. Kohaku looked at Shima and his father, motioning with his hand and they knew what he meant right then.

"Now? They haven't came at all during the first part of the mission!" Shima exclaimed.

"I think it took them a while to know he was out and about." Neji muttered, looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Akane's said, folding her arms.

"Didn't Hokage-sama tell you? About the people--" Akane cut Neji off.

"Oh yes. He did, but--"

"You'll find out soon enough." Neji said, looking back over at the angel.

"Alright. I know you know that I am Oourjironoki and you know about the Ittans. But I have to quickly tell you some other things." Tenshi started, "Let me just say there were seven--"

"Angel's before you. The Kuroimitsuki (Black Angel), Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel), Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel), Paapuruenzeru (Purple Angel), Akeenjeru (Red Angel), and Ougonmitsukai (Gold Angel). The Kuroimitsuki was the first angel, and the one before you was the Ougonmitsukai. You're the last angel of the cycle. All angel's have this duty they are to fufill and four guardain's. The fourth one the angel chooses." Kataro said quickly.

"All guardain's have four powers, save for the fourth, which has a cobying power. The angel's are to save the world or something in some sort of way. Most all demons believe in the angels and everything to be said of them true. Some humans do, nearly not as many do as demons do." Haru continued for him, smiling.

"You're siblings are your guardain's, Kohaku is your chosen fourth. The heaven powers are all the ones your siblings have, earth control, wind control, Mimi's abilty, abilty to strech ones body to impossable lengths and bend like elastic, Cici's power, clairvoyance, echolocation, self-detonation, disintegration, invulnerability, poison generation and psychometry." Shinato said.

"The top heaven powers are, telepathy, precognition, levatation, and Kiss of Healing." Kataro finished, smirking proudly.

Tenshi gapped at them, surprised.

"H-How did you three know all that?" he asked. "I never told you anything!"

"They taught it to us in school a little. So we do know some about you, not a lot though." Haru told him. Tenshi gave her an confused look.

"In our second year of school, Haru's otousan ran across a few books deep in the storage of the Hokage Tower. He brought them to Hokage-sama and he read through them. He said since you were his son, he should decide on what to do with the books." Kataro told the angel.

"He was going to send them to you, Tenshi." Neji said, "But then he had another idea. He decided he would educate the kids in school on you, so they could understand you better. So they were taught everything in the books, which wasn't much. But enough to get them by." Tenshi blinked, taking it all in. The suddenly, it dawned on him.

He slowly turned around to look at Kohaku. Kohaku had taken a good three steps away from the angel, and tried to look innocent, but failed misrably.

"You mean to tell me you knew all that the whole time, but yet you made me tell you _everything_?" he asked Kohaku, scowling slightly.

"Oi, I'm sorry, Tenshi. But I had to make sure all I knew was correct, didn't I? Plus, you told me a lot that I didn't know." Kohaku said, waving his hands back and forth. Tenshi just sighed, rubbing his temple.

"It's okay." he said, and Kohaku relaxed.

"Okay, why did we stop?" Haru asked the angel, looking around some.

"Did you know people are after me because I am the Oourjironoki?" he asked.

"Hai, we heard about it." Kataro said, Hibki barking after he said that, agreeing.

"Well, we're about to have vistors." Kiki said, turning towards the deeper part of the woods they were in.

"Wow, you are all sharper then I thought." came a deep male voice from the direction Kiki was facing. Suddenly, Tenshi's marks tickled for a second and he saw a long line like flash of brown light, though dim, at the corner of his right eye. He knew what it was a second after he saw it.

Quickly, he turned and grabbed Kataro's wrist pulling the inu-boy towards himself. Mimi, acting as fast as Tenshi, grabbed Hibki's tail and pulled him the same direction. Only two seconds after the angel and Ittan had move Kataro and Hibki, a big brown, see through wall cut through where Kataro and his bog once stood. Akane and Neji had to jump out of the way of the wall as it came towards them. The wall made a huge box around the two teams.

Kohaku looked around at the walls, glaring.

"It's a barrier." he told them.

_But what's strange is its almost exactly like mine and Hikari's shield power. _

"Kuso!" they heard Kataro muttered. They looked over at the inu-boy and noticed he was looking at the barrier wall that was were he once stood.

"Kuso..." Kohaku muttered, copying his cousin. Neji and Akane were on the other side of the barrier, looking at them with worry and concern.

"This isn't good." Shima muttered, looking around the area.

Tenshi stepped out in front of everyone, glaring at the place he knew their _vistors_ were.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tenshi growled in a tone that no one but the Ittan's and Kohaku had heard him use before. It surprised Akane's team. The way Tenshi had said that did fit the way the angel usually acted. It was... odd.

"You know who we are and you know what we want, so why bother asking?" the same male voice asked, coming out of the trees. It was a brown haired man, with dark tan skin. He looked strong and at least in his 30s.

_It's Barasu!_ Chuushin told Tenshi.

"Barasu, correct?" Tenshi asked and the man laughed, nodding.

"Hai. Chuukou visted you not to long ago. The boss didn't like what happened, so he sent us out to do the work. Maybe having more then one person will help." Barasu said. A white haired man stepped up next to Barasu, his gray eyes hard and cold. "This is Shou (sore, fly) and our other partner, Yumiko, will be out there, taking care of your sensei's." Barasu told the angel.

"Oh, by the way, Yumiko has the shield up, so harming us isn't going to help make this shield go away." Shou said, his voice deeper and smoother then that of Barasu's.

"Tenshi-chan, what do we do?" Haru asked the angel, her hand hovering over a kunai in her hostler.

"My Ittans are going to stay by you four. When me or Kohaku tell you, you will help us fight. But this is very dangrous. None of you have heaven powers so you are at much more risk. Me and Kohaku will fair a whole lot better then you four. But I can't just let you stand there." Tenshi said, glancing back at them. "Kohaku is more then likely the one to tell you something to do. I will lead my Ittan's, listen to all that they say." The other four ninja's nodded.

"Anyway, let's get this done quickly. I want to go home and go back to sleep." Shou complained, stepping around Barasu and moving a few yards to his right.

"The space that they left us is pretty big, Tenshi. About the size of the statium the chuuin exams are always held in. You know one will fight me and the other will fight you. Lets keep so distance between us so we don't get our fights mixed. But stay close enough to be able to get to the other quickly." Kohaku said to Tenshi, tapping his arm. Tenshi just nodded.

"You," Shou said, pointing at Tenshi, "you're mine right now." he said. Tenshi moved away from Kohaku, putting some distance between them and face Shou.

"Alright." he replied.

"That leaves me with you." Kohaku said to Barasu who smirked.

"Fun. I get the fourth. Lets see if you have improved from what Chuukou said about you." he sneered. Kohaku just turned his Byakugan on and brought his hands up near his chest, only to swing them down fast, lighting them on fire. He had decided that he will do Atsuko's knew taijutsu technique.

**NejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumiko**

A women with dark purple hair stood before Neji and Akane, spinning a sai in her hand. She had a cocky smirk on her face and dark clothes on. Her green eyes were sharp and cold, and look like she was mocking them.

"You two don't need to worry about the little kiddies in there. They can't get out. It's the perfect play pin for them. Shou and Barasu will take good care of them." she said, flipping her long hair back that was in a pony tail. "You have to worry about me right now. I'm a bad girl and need dealing with. Name's Yumiko." the women said, smirking more.

"Don't worry. We'll be done dealing with you shortly." Neji said, quickly throughing a kunai at the women. But she caught it without a problem.

"But I'm not that easy to defeat." Yumiko said, laughing.

"What now, Neji-san?" Akane asked.

"We'll have to fight her now. We'll just have to believe in the kids. I know more then anything they can take care fo themselves, especially Tenshi."

**KohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBaraKohaBara**

"Ooph!" Kohaku grunted as his back was slammed against the ground. He had somehow managed to slip when charging back at Barasu to hit him with a punch. But the strange thing was, he felt as though someone had tripped him and he was pushed back a lot.

"Kohaku!" Shima yelled out. She quickly made one of her drawing come to life. A lion. It went after Barasu, attacking him. Barasu did a few hand signs and a bolder crushed the lion right before it touched him. Barasu turned suddenly, doing a few more sloppy hand signs, and a huge sharp rock came crashing down at Kohaku, who was on his butt. Kohaku quickly flipped backwards on his hands, getting out of the rocks way.

Barasu moved to attack Kohaku again, but Hibki pushed up through the ground at Barasu, jaw open ready to bite him. But the man did a few more sloppy hand signs and the ground came up, grabbing the dog. The ground then hardened and kept Hibki there. Kataro appeared out of no where and tried to punch him, but his foot got caught by the grabbing ground and he was thrown back with Hibki.

Kohaku watched closely with narrowed eyes as Shinato had his turn at Barasu. He watched the way Barasu moved and how he did his hand signs.

_How could such sloppy hand signs make such perfect jutsu's?_

He noticed how Barasu mainly used earth jutsu's and even though his hands were sloppy, the jutsu was perfect. He looked over towards Tenshi.

The angel was moving with unmatchable grace. Most of his moves where twist and flips of some kind as he avoided and tried to hit Shou. He moved like a cat, and he was giving off an aura of utter calmness. It was as if he was doing a dance, which, for a second, Kohaku thought he was, because he was moving so smoothly it was like a coordinated dance of some kind.

But what surprised him was that Shou could almost move the same as Tenshi. Not as smoothly though. It was like both of them were as light as a feather and could walk on air, which one of them could do.

Kohaku looked away, watching Barasu, but at the same time, searching for that constant mind conection Tenshi said the two of them had. Once he was sure he found it, he mentally tugged on it, trying to get Tenshi's attention. He narrowly avoided a random rock thrown by Barasu when he heard Tenshi's voice in his head. But it had an echo to it and a part of Kohaku dubbed it cool.

_/./ Nani, Kohaku-kun? Why were you pulling on the thread conection so hard? It kind of hurt, you know. /./_

_Eh, gomen._ Kohaku thought to him, watching Barasu fighting Shinato closely. _I have something to bring to your attention._

_/./ Is that so/./_ Tenshi sounded curious.

_Is it just me, or does the way that Barasu sloppy hand signs manage to make perfect jutsu a little supious to you?_

There was a pause, then he heard a light humming noise in his head. Tenshi was thinking.

_He even does that mentally as well?_

_/./ Hai, I do. It helps me think, jaa'ku. /./_ Tenshi suddenly said, making Kohaku chuckle a little nervously out loud. _/./ Anyway, hai, it does seem supious. So does how lightly Shou moves. When his feet touch the ground, they hardly make any noise at all and no print, like mine. /./_

_You don't think... _Kohaku started, eyes narrowing on Barsau, _that maybe it is possible for them to have--_

_/./ But how could they? They aren't guardians or Ittans for that matter. /./_

Kohaku smirked, putting up a shield around Haru to protect her from one of Barasu's blows.

_You caught on quickly. You're a little too good at that mind reading thing, Shi._

_/./ Zip it, Haku-jaa'ku. /./ _The angel grumbled. There was another long pause. Kohaku looked over at the koneko, watching him dance around Shou, not allowing the man to touch him at all.

_/./ On second thought/./_ He suddenly said, catching Kohaku's attention, _/./ Daiji does have your abilty. Do you think it is possible to coby all my abilties? Even the small ones/./_

_Maybe._ Kohaku replied plainly, standing up straight. He stared down at his hands, studying them closely. _Just... hold on for a minute._

_/./ 'Kay. /./_

Kohaku flexed his hands, nawing on his bottom lip as he thought. He wasn't very good at controlling new powers he had never practiced with before. He still hadn't tapped into the healing, seeing the future, telepathy, and levatating powers yet.

He sighed deeply, raising his right hand in the air, and in the direction of Barsau. He closed his eyes, trying to find the level feeling he always had when he used his many cobied powers. He tried to make his arm feel like it was light as air, and when he reached that point, he made it feel numb. It was hard. Sweat started to run down from his forehead and he swore and headache was on its way. But he managed it, and he frowned at the feeling.

_Feels like eslastic._

Now he had to reach.

So he focused on reaching forward, reaching as far as he could with his eyes still closed. He grinted his teeth when his arm started to strain. It felt like he was stretching out his arm, like someone was pulling on his arm and the rest of his body wasn't going to go with it. Which he hoped did not happen. He didn't want to lose his arm any time soon.

Finally, after what felt like hours upon hours of struggle and strain, he felt like he broke through, and his arm felt loose.

Barsau had paid no mind to Kohaku, he was more focused on the boys cousin to care. Kataro, after Shinato was sent back from the man, had taken up Barsau's attention. He had managed to not get harmed by the man, but now Barsau had him pinned to the ground, Hibki next to him. Barsau planned to thrash him with a huge rock, which would mean hardly a bone one in his body would not be harmed. His eyes snapped shut as the man held the rock over him, an evil smirk on his ugly face. Kataro braced himself for impact, but seconds after, he heard a loud smack noise, skin on skin. Then a surprise and strangled yell and a crash as the rock landed a few yards from him and Hibki. He opened his eyes to see Barsau standing not to far away from him, but someones hand was around his neck. But not only that, the hand had the Oourjironoki kanji glowing white on it and the arm conected to the hand was extremly long.

Barsau looked down the arms length to see pale lavender eyes glareing at him. The eyes almost looked liek they were glowing.

"Don't think about harming them." Kohaku growled, gribbing his right shoulder with his left hand. His right arm felt really strange, being stretched out so long. It was stringing slightly and Kohaku knew he couldn't hold it out long. He felt two pairs of eyes on his from his right, but focused mainly on Barsau.

_/./ So, it is true, I'm guessing. /./_ Tenshi said to him, sounding unimpressed, _/./ You wouldn't be able to do that unless Chuukou didn't have the elasticity power, which you have seemed to coby. /./_

Barsau smirked at the youngest Hyugga, gripping the wrist of the hand around his neck.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" he asked, taunting the boy. Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"That Daiji has the abilty to bestow heaven powers? Hai. That Chuukou had elasticity and you have earth control? Hai." Kohaku snapped at him. Barsau laughed.

"Hai! Correct young one!" he bellowed, and Kohaku glared. Shou suddenly came slidding back into Kohaku's view, arms cross over his face. Once he stopped moving, he dropped his arms, glaring at someone to Kohaku's right, then he turned and moved over to Barsau.

"Why is Daiji bestowing heaven powers? That's an angel's job." Tenshi suddenly said, startleing Kohaku since the koneko was suddenly right next to him.

"To creat a powerful army, that's why." Shou sneered, as Barsau yanked Kohaku's hand from around his neck. Kohaku quickly pulled it back, his arm going back to it's regular size. But now it's stinging was worse, and around his wrist, elbow, center of his forearm and bicep, and around his shoulder was a deep red color. Kohaku rubbed his arm, hissing slightly, and Tenshi ran his soft fingers over it, trying to easy any pain the older boy was feeling.

"An army?" Kohaku muttered, looking away from Tenshi's smooth hands to the two men again.

"Hai." Barsau growled, rubbing his neck. "Daiji-sama wanted an army, and think about it. An army full of people who have heaven powers? It's perfect. They wont run out of energy as easily and can fight better."

"Daiji-sama wanted an army of Ittan's, but since he can't make those, then they are out of the question." Shou told them, "But imagin if we did have Ittan's, and heaven power people. It's the perfect army. The perfect group, almost unstoppable." he sighed, craning his head back some.

Tenshi blinked, his hand movements on Kohaku's arm stopping.

"An... army?" he whispered, stareing at Kohaku's fingers, but not really looking at them.

Kohaku looked over to him, a questioning look on his face.

"Tenshi?" he said quietly. But the angel did not respond. He just stared, thinking deeply.

Within a few seconds though, he shook his head, looking back at the men. "So, you have the power of controlling earth, and Shou... levatation?" Shou smiled, then raised his foot like he was stepping up onto a step and pulled his body weight up. He was then standing on air, a foot off the ground.

"Does that anwser your question, Uchiha?" he asked. Tenshi sighed, shifting his weight and moving into a fighting stance.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to run you off like a cat chasing a bird. Make you take flight like your comrad Chuukou did." Tenshi sneered, Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"Oh," Barsau growled, glaring at the youngest Uchiha and Hyuuga, "We'll see who runs away." he said before he sent a huge rock their way and Kohaku was forced to bring up a shield.

**NejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumiko**

Akane panted as she wipped the sweat from her forehead. It was impossible to get close to this Yumiko girl. Yumiko had this bow and was an amazing archer. She kept both Neji and her at bay for the longest time with her arrows that could turn into water and ice. She had frozen Akane's left leg at one point and not even a powerful fire jutsu could melt the ice. But Yumiko broke the ice not long after, saying it was no fun with a immoble target.

Neji stood next to Akane, watching Yumiko closely as the girl pulled out another arrow.

"Come on, you two. Done already? Don't tell me that's all you've got. You haven't hit me once!" she cried out, laughing slightly.

"This is ridiculous. I know you said the kids can take care of themselves, but I have a bad feeling." Akane gasped, glancing over at the barrier between themselves and the kids.

"We have to find a way to break the barrier. The kids can hold their ground for a long time." Neji pulled out a kunai, "We just have to defeat this pest first." he growled.

**Neji'sChargesAkane'sChargesNeji'sChargesAkane'sChargesNeji'sChargesAkane'sChargesNeji'sChargesAkane'sCharges**

Kohaku released a big stream of fire out of his mouth and a boulder headed his way, bruning and breaking it down. He sighed deeply when he was done, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They had been fighting for a long while and not fairing so well. Even though Kohaku had good controll over most his powers and Tenshi was the Oourjironok they were still kids, genin and needed more training. Fighting against two grown men, ones that were more then likely jounin or higher was hard. Kohaku concitered himself luckly to last as long as he has been.

"Kohaku-kun!" Shima yelled out, making the boy look over his shoulder at her.

"What?" he yelled back.

"We have to find a way out of here! To break the shield! We can't last much longer without Neji-sensei and Akane-san!" she told him, sending out a ink lion to attack Barsau.

"I know, Shima, I know." he said, glanceing over at his cousin, who was talking to Shinato in a hushed voice, Mimi and Riri in front of them, protecting them as they stratized. "I'll think of something!" he called back to her. She nodded, then focused on her ink lion.

Kohaku's eyes shifted up to Tenshi, who was up in the air fighting off Shou the best he could. He had been up there for a long while, and it started to worry the young Hyuuga. As far as he knew, Tenshi had never stayed up in the air for a long time. He limited himself. Tenshi was still learning and staying up for longer then he normally did wasn't very safe. Kohaku just hoped Tenshi's levatation power didn't stop working all of the sudden and he fall from the great highth he was at.

Kohaku had to break his gaze away from the angel when he felt something coming at him and he yanked up a shield, barely saving himself.

Tenshi ducked down low, dodging a powerful kick from Shou. He raised up, blocking another kick with his forearm that came to the side of his head. He stepped back as he did this, and gasped lightly when he felt his foot slip fall down farther then it was suppose to. It was like he stepped off a small ledge and almost made him loose balance, but he caught it back quickly.

_Ehg, I've never been up in the air for this long before. Never used this power for so long and been up at this highth for a long time. This isn't safe._

_You have to try and hang in there, cub._

_I know. But I might end up falling if I stay up here much longer. _

**Knock him down to the ground or close to it and follow up quickly and get on land. Do something!** Datenshi snapped, sounding irratated.

_Alright!_ Tenshi groand, metally rolling his eyes, _I will just hang on._

Tenshi raised his forearm again, blocking a kick from Shou. When Shou's wrist conected with his own, he grabbed Shou's arm with his other hand. He twisted Shou's wrist then pulled back, summoning up the stength to throw the light man. But as he was about to throw Shou, the man quickly grabbed hold of Tenshi's forearm. He over powered the small koneko and swung him out a few yards in front of himself.

Tenshi quickly stopped himself, his right hand down by his feet pressed against invisable ground. He pushed off it and ran towards Shou, who aimed a punch at the koneko's face. Tenshi shifted his body to the side as the fist came at him and as Shou's fist passed over his left shoulder, Tenshi punched the man in the gut, making him double over. Tenshi pulled back quickly, pushing off the air with his feet getting higher up. He swung his foot down, aiming to conected it with the back of Shou's skull, but suddenly, Shou's hands shot up to his akle, grabbing it in a vice like grip.

Tenshi blinked in surprise, not having enough time to steady and place his other foot down on invisable ground as Shou brought his arms down towards the real earth, making Tenshi go down with them. He released Tenshi's ankle as he through him down.

Tenshi recovered from his shock quickly, and tried to land on air in a laid down position, because it was hard to move his body into a landing position at the speed he was dropping down. But that power wouldn't work. It had suddenly stopped and Tenshi's eyes widened in panic.

"Master!" Kiki called out, noticing what was happening. This cause everyone else to look Tenshi's way. Kohaku imeditatly tried to use his telekinese power to grab hold of the angel but Barsau started nailing tons of pieces of earth at him, making it inpossiable to concentrate on his telekinese. Riri couldn't use his because he was holding a boulder Barsau had just seconds ago through at Haru and Shima in the air, saving the two girls from it.

Tenshi brought his arms up to is chest, clutching his necklace hard, prepairing his body for the contact of the ground.

_Gah! Cub, don't let yourself hit with the ground! It's to far of a fall, you'll hurt yourself for sure! Break more then a few bones and it'll take more then a minute to heal. Shou will have time to hurt you more if you do!_ Chuushin yelled, in panic, _Focus hard on your levatation!_

_It's wore out! I can't--_

**Shut up brat and do as he said! I don't wanna have to safe your ass.** Datenshi grumbled, growling slightly.

Tenshi shut his eyes tightly, grinted his teeth together as he strained his levatation power to catch his fall. Sweat formed on his forehead and he could feel a headach coming on, but he did not let up. He felt like he was trying to pull up a ten ton weight and it made veins pop out on his forehead, neck and arms. Finally, he felt the weight slowly disappear and the feeling of falling finally stopped.

Tenshi opened one eye, glancing down to his side and noticing that he was floating in the air. He opened the other eye and looked down below himself, realizing he had barely managed to save himself. He was about three feet from the ground. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and look over at the others, who all looked relieved.

_Ugh, that was close..._ Chuushin muttered, sounding very relieved.

**Arg, damned man made you strain yourself. That's not heathly.** Datenshi growled, **How about we beat him into the ground, eh cub?**

Tenshi blinked as he turned his body, crouching on the air, _You mean you'll give me some of your chakra?_

**Yeah, but just for your muscal stregth so you can beat the living shit out of him.**

_Awesome._ Tenshi said, grining mentally.

_I say you do that technique of your fathers that's been passed down, eh? The Shishi Rendan _**(Lion Combo)**_ thing._

_Sounds good._

Tenshi crouched low, like a cat. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling Datenshi's chakra go to his mucsels. Once he was sure it was there, he opened his eyes, the Sharingan in his eyes.

He pushed up off the ground, going straight at Shou, who was laughing, seemingly not noticeing that Tenshi had stopped his fall. Shou suddenly stopped laughing and looked down when he felt something coming at him. He gapped in surprise for about two seconds before Tenshi's foot conected with his jaw, making a sicking cracking sound. Tenshi preformed the Shishi Rendan quickly on Shou, and Shou was sure the angel broke a few of his bone in the first two hits. Shou was sure through, that one Tenshi's last hit that there was no way Tenshi could really knock him to the ground and break Shou's levatation. But as Tenshi's foot struck his gut, he doubted his own levatation power and his doubt was proven right. He was slammed into the ground hard, making a big crater and parts of the earth came up as well.

Barsau gapped at the crater in the ground.

"No way... he broke Shou's levatation." he gasped, watching as Tenshi stood up on his feet, sharingan spinning and grining in a cocky way. Kohaku looked up at him, blinking for a second.

_Broke Shou's levatation?_

_"--You need to make your shield much stronger if you want to stop me from going through it. What are you to do if you run into Daija and have to fight him or protect Tenshi-chan and your shield is as weak as it is now?" _

Kohaku looked over at the brown shield Yumiko had up. He could see his Otousan and Akane, along with Yumiko herself outside the shield.

_Could _I _use my intangibility and get through it?_ He wondered. He stared at it longer, frowning some. _I wont be able to break it though. _He looked at his fathers, Akane's, and Yumiko's fight. _But if I were able to get hold of Yumiko, make her slip..._

He tore his gaze from the shield and looked over at the angel, pulling on their mental conection.

_/./ Nani/./_ Tenshi gasp mentally, and Kohaku heard a deep rumble come from Tenshi's mind, but he ignored. it.

_You even pant mentally? _Kohaku asked, raising an eyebrow mentally at Tenshi.

_/./ Zip it, jaa'ku. /./_ Tenshi growled tiredly. _/./ What is it you want/./_

_Is it possible for you to send your power negitation through me?_ Kohaku asked. He could feel Tenshi's confusion for a second and he faintly heard a little more deep rumbling, but pushed it aside once more.

_Uhh, I don't know, Kohaku-kun. It would take a lot of concentration on both our parts and would make us tired. /./_ Tenshi told him, sounding unsure. /./ _Why is it you ask/./_

_I have a plan to make the shield go down. It's going to take a lot out of me. I'll be using a new power I just used and two others that I've known for a long time all at once. And if what you said is true, _Kohaku paused, looking at his hands, _I'm going to be woren out big time. _He heard Tenshi make a noise of concern but ignored it.

_But! _He said quickly, not wanting the angel to worry, _It will break the shield and my Otousan and Akane will be able to help us. So... yeah..._ Kohaku sighed, _Can you do it?_

There was a long pause. He could feel Tenshi giving off very unsure vibes.

_/./... Alright. /./ _he finally said, sighing. _/./ You have to get Kataro and Shinato to cover me through, it's going to take a lot of concentration on my part, big time. And the girls might need to guard you, along with my Ittans. /./_ Tenshi said, sounding demanding, which made Kohaku chuckle in amusment, _/./ And you better not faint or give out on me or something after your done, jaa'ku/./_ Tenshi yelled, making Kohaku smile.

_I wont, I promise mitsukai._ He said, and he could feel Tenshi smile. When Kohaku called Tenshi "mitsukai" it was his way of sealing his promise, showing that he meant what he said, or just a name of endearment. But he knew everytime he said it, no matter what the circumstances, Tenshi would smile that smile Kohaku claimed as the smile just for him and no one else.

Over where Tenshi was, Riri was looking closely at his master's face, eyebrows raised.

"Master, why are you blushing?" Riri asked, just to tease Tenshi, though he didn't have a clue why his master was blushing in the first place.

Tenshi's eyes widened for a second then he ducked and turned his face away from Riri, his face turning even redder then it was.

"I'm not blushing." the koneko mumbled, avoiding Riri's face.

"Liar. You are too!" Riri said loudly, pointing at him. Tenshi let out a snarp hiss, standing up straighter.

"Zip it, Riri." he grumbled and Riri chuckled.

_/./ Alright. Do it, I'm ready. /./_ he said to Kohaku, who nodded physically.

"Shima, Haru, I need you to cover me! Kataro, Shinato, cover Tenshi for me!" Kohaku barked, everyone nodding and doign as told.

"Riri, Cici, Mimi, Kiki, I want you to guard Kohaku and them well." Tenshi told his Ittan's, hands on his hips, "And watch these guys," he looked over at Barsau and Shou, who was getting up from the small creator Tenshi had made, "closely." All four Ittan's nodded, doing as told with no questions.

The two young males of team seven made eye contact for a second, the youngest nodding to the other.

Kohaku closed his eyes, focusing on his intangibility. He raised his right arm and pressed it against the shield.

"What's that brat doing!" Barsau yelled, spoting Kohaku. He tried to attack the young boy, but was held back by powerful telekinese, and he glared at the wolf Ittan who was smirking at him.

Barsau tried to send a boulder Kohaku's way, but Cici got in the way, ingulfing it.

"You wont be able to harm him. We will stop you." Mimi sneered, causing the male to glare harder.

Kohaku's arm slipped through the shield with some trouble. Yumiko's shield was powerful and it took a lot of concentration. He could feel Tenshi still in his head. The angel was quiet but Kohaku knew he was doing something. Kohaku pushed the thought of the angel aside for the moment and then focused on holding his intangibility in place and using his elasticity.

Tenshi himself was focusing on his telepathy and his power negitation at the same time. He was going to transfer his powers through Kohaku. Chuushin told him he would have to do it through Kohaku's chakra pathways and points. He'd have to control the direction and he had to be careful in not letting the power negitation effect Kohaku's powers. But Tenshi was more worried about it causing a strain on the young Hyuuga's body. Datenshi and Chuushin both reassured him that Kohaku was strong enough to handle it.

Suddenly, he felt a voice in his head that wasn't Datenshi's or Chuushins.

_Tenshi.. Tenshi... Get ready, baka. _Kohaku said. Tenshi binked then nodded.

_/./ Alright. I'm ready when you are. /./_

_Kay. I'll tell you when to push it through._ The older boy said, then he pulled away slightly from the angel.

**NejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumikoNejiAkaneYumiko**

Yumiko twirlled her sai's in her hands angerily, glareing at Neji fircely. Her bow lay broken at her feet.

"You broke my bow, you bastard!" she yelled. Neji smirked aroggently.

"You should have guarded it better." he snapped. She gave a yelled of fustration and quickly did a few hands signs.

Before Neji or Akane could move, the ground turned to mud and then harded around their feet, making them immobile. Yumiko gave Neji a mocking smirk and flipped a sai in her hand.

"You should guard yourself better." she sneered and unleashed one of her sai's. Neji leaned his upper body best he could to the side quickly, but got grazed in the arm by the sai. He hissed in pain, staring at the gash on his arm.

Yumiko pulled her other hand back with the other sai in it. "This time, there is no way I will miss! I will kill you." she growled. She was about to flipped her wrist to release the sai but she never got too.

There was a loud skin-slapping-skin noise and a vice grip was suddenly on her wrist. She stared at her wrist and saw a hand around it, the knuckles of the hand were very white. She looked down the hand to the arm. The arm was long, stretch out far, clearly the elasticity power. The arm lead into the shield and she saw a pair of pale lavender eyes glaring at her through the shield.

"Kuso!" she snarled, trying to pull out of Kohaku's hold, but aparently Kohaku was also using his super strength to hold her firmly.

"Whoa..." Akane muttered, staring at Kohaku's long arm, "that's cool." she said, smiling a little. Neji stared at his son, confused.

_New power? But where did he copy it?_

Yumiko quickly pulled out a knife and aimed it towards Kohaku's hand. But the Hyuuga let go at the last second, causing the knife to go into Yumiko's hand. She let out a yell of pain, holding her wounded hand in pain.

"You brat!" she shouted, but before she could do anything else, Kohaku hand latched onto her neck, holding firm and hard. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, not moving a musel. "Let me go you brat..." she said calmly, watching the youngest Hyuuga intently. Kohaku smirked and tightened his grip on her neck, making her eyes widen more.

Kohaku locked eyes with her, then looked around at the shield, then back at her. She knew what he wanted her to do, but she refused to do it.

"No. I will not follow orders from a brat like you!" she yelled. Kohaku frowned, then shrugged her shoulders in a casual way. His grip tightened emencely, causing Yumiko to start choaking for air and clawing at the Hyuuga's hand. "Da-damn it... N-No!" she gasped, pulling at his hand franticly.

Kohaku shook his head, closeing his eyes again.

_Tenshi! I'm ready!_

_/./ Got it/./_ The angel said, and pushed is power negitation through to Kohaku. He focused hard on pushing it through Kohaku's body to his arm with his telepathy. He could feel Kohaku straining and stuggleing to keep a hold up on his powers. His body was shaking and Tenshi could feel and hear his heart pounding in his chest along with his own.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternaty later, which was really only 30 seconds, Tenshi's power negitation got to Kohaku's hand and he forced it out of Kohaku's chakra points and into Yumiko's body.

_/./ Power negitation/./ _He yelled out, and Yumiko could hear him. Her eyes widened more, if possiable, and she tensed. Then suddenly, the shield around the kids shattered, and Kohaku pulled his arm back quickly. It snapped back in it proper length and shape quickly and hard, so hard it made Kohaku stumble backwards. He let go of all his powers and fell back on his ass, exhausted.

Tenshi stumbled back as he was suddenly through out of Kohaku's body, his telepathy coming back at him hard, making his head spin. He shook it quickly, clearing his head.

_Oh wow..._ he through numbly, _I feel woren out. Using my levatation to it's max and on top of that doing what I just did... I'm surprised I haven't passed out!_

**You're lucky brat. But don't get confortable. There's still some work to be done. And blood must be shred.** Datenshi said, hissing slightly.

_No, it doesn't._ Tenshi sighed, then tuned the demon out.

Almost right after the shield broke did the mud around Neji and Akane break and they bolted over to the kids. Neji grabbed his son as he passed him, moving him closer to the others, who had moved over to Tenshi when the angel couldn't seem to keep his footing. Neji and Akane got all of them in a group and they stood in front of them.

"Don't worry kids. We'll handle this from here." Akane said, turning to Barsau, Shou, and Yumiko, who was making her way towards her two team mates.

Tenshi wobbled around the group to Kohaku, sitting next to him. He started checking him over, sweaping over his mind with his telepathy to relax Kohaku more and rubbing his red arm softly to make it feel better.

"Very good children." Yumiko gasped, glaring at Tenshi and Kohaku, who looked at her wirily, "You used your powers to hold me, and the angel used his telepathy and power negitation to get me. Good team work." Tenshi looked up at her, his face void of emotion. "But team work is not going to safe you now. We will kill at least one of you."

"You can try." Neji and Tenshi said in unison, both glancing at each other.

"How about we kill the adults. They're going to be fighting use now. It'll be easy." Shou growled, nursing his abused back.

"N-...no." Kohaku grunted, trying to get up. Tenshi hands hovered over him as he tried to stand. Kohaku got half way up, but his legs gave out and he feel back down, but Tenshi caught him before he made it back to the ground.

"Kohaku-kun, you're too tired to fight. You can't even stand up," Shima said, resting her hands on his back, "Stay here, rest up. You did all you can." she told him. He wanted to argue but Tenshi stopped him.

"Rest Kohaku. Calm down. You did a good job, now leave it to us." he said. Kohaku stared at him tiredly, his head pounding. Then he nodded, slumbing slightly.

_**10 minute's later...**_

"I've never fought somebody with heaven powers before." Neji said, watching Barsau, Shou, and Yumiko closely, "But apparently they are harder to fight then a regular ninja."

Akane and Neji had been fighting Daija's men for the past ten minute's. They were pretty even and had caused some good hits and wounds on the three henchmen. But it wasn't making them stop attacking. Neji had noticed that they were bent on getting to the kids, and if it wasn't for the Ittan's, they might have a few times.

"Look," Shou growled, "Just step aside and let us fight the Oourjironoki. We didn't come here to fight you two."

Akane shook her head. "We are not moving. You are going to fight us, or leave." she barked. Shou snorted.

"Oourjironoki, fight us now or we will stop holding back and we will kill them." Shou said in a mocking voice. Tenshi glared at the ground before him, fingering a kunai in his pocket.

"Tenshi, do not listen to him. Stay were you are." Neji demanded, but the angel stood up, ignoring him.

"Fine." Tenshi said, steping forward towards Daija's men. "Fight me, leave them alone." he demanded. Neji gapped at him.

"No, Tenshi! Go back." he snapped. Tenshi shook his head.

"My fight, sensei. Gomen. But I must do this." he said in mono-tone.

"Tenshi," he said sternly, "don't be all heroic and do this. Be like a normal genin for once and let me do this." Tenshi turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a normal genin and you know that sensei." he said in a tone matching Neji's own, "You've known since I was very small that I was not a normal being, and normal ninja. So how can I be a normal genin?"

"Alright then," Neji sighed, standing up straighter, "then pretend to be a normal genin." Tenshi snorted, shaking his head.

"Heck no. I will not."

As Tenshi was aruging with Neji, he failed to noticed Barsau summoning up a huge boulder silently.

"I shouldn't pretend to be anythin--"

"Master!" Mimi yelled out in warning. Tenshi blinked and turned his head towards the direction of Barsau. But he couldn't react fast enough and the bounder slammed into him, sending him back far.

"Tenshi!" all members of both teams yelled out, but none of them coudl go to him. A rock wall stood in between them and prevented them to get to the koneko.

All Ittan's turned to Barsau, glaring with all they had.

"You'll pay for that." Riri snapped. He charged at Barsau fast, only to be knocked to the side easily. The female Ittan's followed shortly after, only to get caught right before landing a blow on the man.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi growled in a cat like way, pressing his hands against the boulder that was laying on his legs and pinning him to a tree.

"Just great..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I hate life..."

**What did you do this time, young one?** Datenshi groaned, seeing Tenshi's predicament. **Weren't paying attention again, were you?**

_No duh, sherlock. Now help me get this thing off me so I can heal my legs. _Tenshi sighed, _Dang, they're competely broken. I'm going to be so sore! _He whinned, causing Datenshi to growl in annoyance.

**Shut up will you?** He snapped, **Here.** Datenshi's chakra went to Tenshi's arm and the angel pushed the boulder off his legs and to the side, snarling at the boulder as it rolled away. He looked down at his legs and sighed.

_Amazing how that caused you not to bleed at all._ Chuushin said softly, sounding amazed.

_Like magic._ Tenshi muttered. _Can you heal it Chuushin? I don't think I can use my Kiss of Healing. I'm worn out in the heaven power area at the moment._

_Yeah._ The lion sighed, healing Tenshi's broken legs in a seconds time. Tenshi stood slowly, shaking his legs to get the feeling back in them.

"Okay. Now, back to the bastards." he said in fake happiness. He stomped towards the rock wall that had appeared and glared at it. He put a foot on it and walked up the wall using his chakra. Once he got to the top, he jumped down to the other side and stormed over to his team and Akane's.

Kataro was the first one to hear him approching and he looked at the angel, his eyes widening comicly.

"Rosuto koneko, you're okay!" he remarked, catching everyones attention.

"Of course I am. It was just a stupid boulder." Tenshi said like it was nothing. Haru gapped.

"But... it was a giant, heavy boulder... How the hell did you get back here so fast!" she yelled, making him cover his ears.

"Magic?" he said with a nervous smile. She just blinked at him before shaking her head. Tenshi moved past her, trying to get around Neji so he could see Barsau.

"Oi, bastard! That wasn't funny! Stupid boulder was heavy as hell." Tenshi said loudly, moving around Neji, "Nearly crushed-... me..." he froze, his eyes stuck on what was before him.

Barsau had all four of his Ittan's locked together by their necks with soild stone. He was holding them captive with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Oourjironoki?" Barsau tanted, smirking all the more, "cat got your tongue?" he laughed.

"Wha-... What are you go-going to do?" he asked slowly, gulping loudly. Barsau shook his head.

"Isn't it easy to see?" he asked. "I'm holding your _"beloved"_ Ittan's hostage. And if you don't do as I say, or let me do as I say, it's bye-bye little Ittans." Tenshi gulped, paleing slightly.

_Kuso! This is not good cub. You have to get them away from him._ Chuushin said, panicing.

_First... let me see what he wants._

"What is it you want?" he asked, fist clenching.

"What we came for." Shou cracked his knuckles, giving Tenshi a cold look. "The death of one of your team mates... or friends."

Tenshi heard the gasps of his fellow genin behind him and the whimpers the girls let out. He stared at Barsau though, not looking back at them.

"You-..." he took a breath, "You can't have that. Death is not going to happen here."

**Whatever.** Datenshi said sarcasticly. **I say we slice and dice that Barsau guy. That would be so much fun!**

_Aniki! Shush!_

Barsau laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, kid. But it has too, or," he took out a dagger, placing it under Riri's chin. Tenshi's eyes widened more and his breathing became a little more heavier.

"Don't hurt him..." he whispered, nawing on his low lip.

"I heard killing an Ittan is like killing a part of the angel they were made from." Yumiko said, walking around and getting behind Mimi and Kiki, placing her sai blades under their chins. "So killing them would be like... almost killing you, right, _Tenshi-chan_?" she tanted. This made the angel shake, fear and panic starting to grip at him.

Shou appeared behind Cici, placing a kunai under her chin as well.

"Tell us, Oourjironoki. Let us do as we said, or let us kill one of all of these Ittans. You're pick." Shou said calmly, smiling at the koneko.

Tenshi watched as Barsau moved the dagger along Riri's neck, drawing little blood, but not much at all. Tenshi avoided looking there, but instead, his eyes latched on to that of his male Ittan's. For the first time, Tenshi saw pure fear and worry in his male Ittan's eyes, and it shook him to the core.

"Master," he said softly, "Don't let them kill one of them. Let them kill us. It's okay." Riri told him. But Tenshi's as were drawen to the red that was on Riri's neck. They shifted and he saw Yumiko making a cut on Mimi's neck.

Tenshi was shaking like a leaf in the wind, he bite his low lip raw already and it was bleeding slightly. He didn't know what to do. He could grant them their reguest, but then one of his friends would die. He could not, and his Ittan's would. It was a lose-lose situtation for him.

But, as he saw the cut on Mimi's neck get deeper, he snapped, not being able to hold back much longer.

"NO!" he yelled loudly, his hands going up by his chest, "Don't hurt my babies!" he yelled like a desprate mother trying to protect her children.

Barsau blinked, then they all laughed.

"Babies?" Shou said, laughing all the more. "You see them as your babies?"

"They feel like it sometimes..." Tenshi whispered, lowering his head some. Yumiko cleared her throat, being the first to calm down.

"Well, since you don't want them to die..." she paused, her eyes scaning over the angel, "then we get to kill one of them." she sneered.

"No." Tenshi said softly, still looking at the ground, "You can't do that either."

"Oh yes we can!" Barsau yelled.

"Oh no you can't." Kohaku growled, suddenly appearing by Tenshi. Tenshi's head snapped up and he looked at a panting Kohaku. He quickly grabbed Kohaku's arm to help him stay up on his feet.

"Kohaku, you should be back there resting!" Tenshi said urgently. Kohaku shook his head.

"I am your guardain. I should be up here with you." the Hyuuga said, glaring at the people before him. Tenshi stared at him, amazed at how loyal Kohaku was getting over the whole guadian thing.

"I know," Yumiko said, staring at Kohaku with amusment, "We wanna kill him. Your fourth guardain. It'll be most benifical." she said and her team mates agreed.

Tenshi turned deathly pale and his grip tightened on Kohaku.

"No..." he said horsely. "You can't... Not Kohaku..." he muttered, shaking so much that Kohaku looked at him with concern.

"Tenshi... are you okay?" he asked and the angel shook his head.

"No... You will kill no one!" Tenshi yelled, growling at Daija's mean fircely, baring sharp fangs. Faint whisker marks started to appear on his cheeks and the sharingan spun in his eyes.

_His getting pisst off..._ Kohaku thought, staring at Tenshi.

"Right. We will not allow you to kill anyone." Neji and Akane backed Tenshi up, getting his fighting stance.

"Well," Shou said, puting his hands on his hips. His eyes swepted over them all, studying them for a minute. "Too bad."

Suddenly, a force field appeared between Tenshi, Kohaku, and the rest of their teams, including their sensei's. Tenshi and Kohaku were on one side, the others on the other side. Shou suddenly appear in front of Tenshi and he punched the boy in the gut. Tenshi flew back, his back slamming hard into a tree. Kohaku was about to call out to Tenshi, but he got the wind knocked out of him as Barsau kneed him in the gut painfully hard.

Tenshi's body was tired. Too tired to get up, no matter how hard he tried. So he was stuck with watching Shou and Barsau rough up his best friend. They had decided to beat Kohaku up good before killing him. Tenshi watching Kohaku hiss and yell out in pain as they beat him. The koneko shook badly, his breathing coming out ragged, almost like he was about to cry, which it felt like he was.

_Get up cub! They're hurting him! They're hurting Kohaku!_ Chuushin yelled.

**They are harming you're friend, Tenshi. Get up and chop them into bits. Kill them.** Datenshi growled, edgeing the small kitten on.

Tenshi watched as they drew blood from Kohaku. As he stared at the red liqiud, he felt pure rage rise and a low rumble in his throat.

**Hai, that's it cub. Give it to the rage. Let it control you.**

_No Tenshi. Don't! Datenshi is trying to take over again!_ Chuushin said urgently, trying to stop Tenshi.

"Maybe that is a good thing..." Tenshi muttered, his eyes slowly turning blood red, "He can kill them... make them pay for hurting Kohaku-jaa'ku..." he growled, his voice sounding more demonic with every word.

Tenshi finally stood up, his eyes focused on Barsau, who was trying to stab Kohaku. He watched as Barsau made a deep gash in the older boys stomach, making the Hyuuga cry out.

Tenshi growl, feeling Datenshi's chakra boil under his skin. He could feel his muscels growing larger, claws gettign sharper and fangs growing longer and sharper. His body was changing to Datenshi's liking, so it would be easier for the demon to move his body.

He saw Barsau standing over Kohaku with a draw out kunai, ready to send it into the boy. His body shook his rage and he closed his eyes...

And gave control to Datenshi...

**TeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkaneTeamNejiTeamAkane**

All that team Akane and the rest of team seven could do was watch as Daija's mean beat Kohaku up. Neji and Akane tried all they coudl to break the shield, but nothing worked. Kataro and Hibki even tried, but the shield still stood. It was driving Neji insane. His youngest son was on the other side of the shield, and those people were planing on killing him. Now hw knew how Sasuke and Naruto felt so many times when Tenshi got hurt and kidnapped that one time.

Kataro on the other hand, felt pure rage at the fact that they planned to kill is younger cousin. Even through they don't get along, Kataro still cared deeply about Kohaku. He was family and one was supose to protect his family at all costs. He noticed that he got made every time one of them managed to harm Kohaku in some way, and it freaked him out a little. But he knew it was just because he cared for him as family. He also got mad when they hurt Tenshi, but that mad was like a mad one would get when someone hurts his friends, or someone he likes.

Kataro and Hibki pulled back some, getting a attacking positions. They planed to attack the shield again and break it. To save both Kohaku and Tenshi. But as they were about to move forward, and arm popped out in front of him, stopping him.

"Uncle!" Kataro yelled, staring up at his uncle in fustration. Neji gave him a stern look, before his eyes went to look outside the shield.

"Do you feel that?" Neji whispered to really everyone. All the genin blinked in confustion.

"Feel what, Neji-san?" Akane asked, but as soon as she finished, her eyes widened. She whirled around quickly, looking in the direction Neji was looking. "What the..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Shima asked, moving closer to her sensei. Hibki snorted loudly and sniffed the air.

_'The smell of a cat is very strong...'_ he muttered. Kataro looked down at him.

"The smell of a cat?" he said softly, smelling the air him self. His eyes soon widened comicly. "Gah, dude! It's not just a cat smell. It's a wild cat smell. The sent of a lion is very strong! Apparently, one is very close to us." Haru sqeaked loudly.

"A lion!" she exclaimed, clutching Shinato's jacket, "There's a lion around here! Gah, don't let it near me!"

"A lion is the least of our worries, Haru-chan." Shima said to her, rolling her eyes.

"Actually," Neji said, his face turning very serious, "this lion is the worst of our worries." All the genin blinked, staring at him.

"How so?" Shinato asked, sounding very serious. Neji looked down at his feet, then back to where he was looking before.

"Because, this lion is no normal lion." he told them. They were hanging on to every word he said, listening closely, "It's a demon."

All three girls gasped loudly, Shinato's body became perfectly erect, and Kataro flinched, Hibki whimpering slightly.

"Why-why is there a demon around here?!" Shima asked, sounding very afraid. "What does it want?"

Akane put up a hand, trying to calm her down. "What you guys have never realized, is that this demon has been with us the whole time. Or really, with one of us, since the begining."

"If it has been, then why is it attacking now!?" Haru yelled, holding onto Shinato more. He was starting to get annoyed by her antics.

"It's not attacking us nessesarly, at least," Neji paused, looking over at his son, "I hope it wont."

Kataro shivered, rubbing his arms slowly. _A demon cat... there is no way I can mess with that thing..._

"Uncle, where is--" but Kataro never got to finish his sentence.

There was a loud yell of surprise and a punching sound. The shield suddenly broke into pieces. Neji saw Kohaku kneeling on the ground alone, Daija's men a few yards from him. Without thought, Neji darted towards his son, picked him up and carried him quickly back to the group.

Everyone was around him in seconds as Neji set him down. Shima and Haru tried healing his wounds right then, but didn't have enough chakra.

"Crap! We don't have enough chakra to heal him, sensei!" Shima yelled, paniking. Neji and Akane moved to heal the youngest Hyuuga, but Kohaku raised up a hand slowly.

"Don't..." he muttered, "Save your chakra. You might need it." Neji grabbed his sons shoulders, shaking his head.

"No, you need to be healed right now!" he told his son, his eyes demanding. Kohaku gave him a annoyed look.

"I will survie Otousan. I'm not Tenshi's fourth for nothing." he said in a strong voice. Neji was about to open his mouth to argue with his son, but Kohaku was no longer looking at him, but over his shoulder at something. "Tenshi..." he whispered.

Everyone looked at where Kohaku was looking. There stood Tenshi, muscels tense, fist clentched and body in a ready stance. His back was to them and he was facing Daija's men, breathing hard. Neji's eyes widened when he saw faint black chakra starting to suround Tenshi.

"Kids," he said quickly, "there is something you must know." All of them looked at him, curious.

"What is it?" Haru asked, moving closer.

"Do you remember," Neji started, stareing at Tenshi, "the day the village was attacked when you were all about two or three?" They all nodded, remembering the story about it. "You do remember that Tenshi was kidnapped that day, right?"

"Yeah," Kataro said, rubbing his chin, "the attack was about him right? They wanted him and his family got him back from them. Saved him from them safely." Neji looked at him, biting his lip.

"Well, yes and no." he said, making them all blink in surprise.

"But, Kataro's right. That's what we were all told!" Haru shouted, confused deeply.

"Hai, you were told that. But something major was left out." Akane said in a soft voice, looking down at the ground.

"What... major thing?" Kohaku asked, panting lightly from his wound on his stomach were Barsau had cut him deeply.

"That day... Tenshi was cursed." Neji told them. Kohaku blinked, his muscels tenseing some.

_"The curse Daija put it on me when I was young, during the attack on the village when I was two. It's a curse to make me lose control of my chakra. But my parents had taken care of it so it doesn't work properly. No worries!"_

Tenshi had told him that. The mark on the nap of his neck.

_That's the curse mark Otousan is talking about._ Kohaku thought, staring at Tenshi, _But what does that have to do with this?_

"But not only was he cursed," Neji said, snapping Kohaku back to reality, "he got two things put inside of him."

"Two things?" Shima said right off the bat, giving him a confused look. "What are they?"

There was a pause. Neji sighed. "Have you ever heard of Datenshi no Raion**(Lion)**?" he asked them. Kataro nodded.

"Hai. I heard he was a powerful demon. One of the best demons of his time. He was the son of a very powerful panther demon and a lion demon. But Lion blood was the domiant one." Kataro informed them, "After the muder of his father and death of his mother, he was said to go crazy. He became blood thirsty and killed almost everything and everyone he laid eyes on. But it was said that he slowly changed and accepted their death. He was back to normal and became a demon that only fought when nessesary, but he was still very powerful. About as strong as the Kyuubi it's self. But one day, about 14 years ago, he just disappeared of the face of the earth."

Neji nodded, "And do you know of Chuushin no Raion?"

"Hai," Kataro said again, folding his arms, "I heard he was the "Peace Demon". He never fought just for fun. Only as a last resort. And, if I remember correctly, he was the half brother of Datenshi no Raion, correct?"

"Hai, correct." Neji nodded his head once more.

"He and Datenshi had the same mother, different father. There mother was a lion demon. I heard, after the death of his mother, Chuushin set out to help other demon, correct, and become stronger. He stumbled across his brother during his journy, attacking a village I think. He had managed to stop Datenshi. And then he stuck with him. It is said that Chuushin was the one to change his brother, to fix him and help him get over their mother and Datenshi's father. Also, it was said that at the same time that Datenshi disappeared, Chuushin did as well."

"Hai, but there is also something else," Shinato said, stopping Kataro from going on, "I heard there was a curse put on them. One that tied them together forever. So if one was to get ill, the other would as well. Like if one were to die, so would the other only seconds after. But Chuushin had more control over his power, so when Datenshi lost control, he did not."

"That is right." Neji turned, looking back at Tenshi's back. "But... the night Tenshi got the curse, he got two new body mates as well."

Kohaku blinked, "What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Daija turned Tenshi into the same thing his Chichiue is." Akane said.

"Like Naruto-sama?" Haru said softly, "A powerful ninja?"

"No." Neji snapped, closing his eyes. _Forgive me for this, Naruto-sama, Tenshi-kun, the whole Uchiha clan..._ Neji gulped, clentching his fist, "Daija turned him into a Jinchuriki."

Everyone froze. No one moved. All their hearts were pounding so loudly, they were sure everyone else could hear it. They all couldn't move, none of them believeing their ears. They were unmoving, that is, till a evil, demonic sounding laugh came from the boy a few yards before them.

"**Kami-sama,"** The voice growled, laughter still in it, **"It's good to hear about myself. I bet you kids would have never guessed what little Tenshi was hiding.**" He put his hands on his hips.

"Is Tenshi-chan... taller?" Kataro asked softly, his eyes looking over the other boy.

"Hai, Oourjironoki. You just got taller. Are you trying to look tough or getting ready to try and kill us?" Yumiko tanted. Red eyes stared at her mockingly.

**"Sorry, bitch. But Tenshi is no longer avaluable. Please leave a message after your death."** He laughed, craning his head back in laughter. Yumiko sneered at him. "**Sorry to disappoint you all. But the cub gave me control. Now here I am"** He turned to the side so all coudl see him. He stood taller, bareing his sharp fangs.

**"Datenshi no Raion here, ready for lots of blood shed!!"** Datenshi roared, letting out a lion's loud roar after he was done talking. He grined in a beastly manner, his red eyes flareing.

**"Let the fun began."**

--------------

**Give'em Hell: Okay, so we lied again... We didn't have all of the qouts in this one. That's only because it got longer then it was supose too... But don't worry, all the ones we didn't have will be in the next chap! Promise!**

**Kitsune-chan: Datenshi's come out to play now. How will things turn out? And will Tenshi team mates and friend accept him now that they know he has two demons living within his small body? Will Kohaku? That's Tenshi's main worry, that Kohaku will reject him. Plus, who are these three men in black cloaks that appear out of no where? Will they save the day? Find out next time we update!**

**Give'em Hell: Shush, will you?**

**Kitsune-chan: Sorry... Couldn't help it...**

**Lines for next chap:**

"**You're a fasinating boy. With very tastey blood. You're always going to be on my radar, Toranoko."(**Treasure)

--------

"Ko koneko! Long time no see, un!"

--------

"Datenshi has taken a liking to you... A big liking... The lion _loves_ you."

--------

"Every angel gets one. The family that was supose to give it to you was killed not to long ago... So we are to give it to you."

-------

"I'm going to let the whole village knows... I don't care how they think of me now. It's who I am."

**Review please!!!**


	24. That Brings Me To My Knees

**Give'em Hell:**** Okay, see we tried to post this chapter before hand, and we did. But for some odd reason, none of the things Datenshi said were there... I think fanfiction doesn't want him to talk... Datenshi turned into a mute there for a little while. XD**

**Anyway, sorry if we confused you or anything.**

**Warings: Slightly uke-ish!Kohaku. One sided DateKoha. Yes, you read that right, DATEKOHA as in Datenshi on Kohaku. One sided though. Then sortly after there is some KohaTens (one sided) and Kohaku's back into his seme mode. ALSO, slightly emotionally unstable Tenshi. **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 24:**

**That Brings Me To My Knees**

_"Is Tenshi-chan... taller?" Kataro asked softly, his eyes looking over the other boy. _

_"Hai, Oourjironoki. You just got taller. Are you trying to look tough or getting ready to try and kill us?" Yumiko tanted. Red eyes stared at her mockingly. _

_**"Sorry, bitch. But Tenshi is no longer avaluable. Please leave a message after your death."**__ He laughed, craning his head back in laughter. Yumiko sneered at him. "__**Sorry to disappoint you all. But the cub gave me control. Now here I am"**__ He turned to the side so all could see him. He stood taller, bareing his sharp fangs. _

_**"Datenshi no Raion here, ready for lots of blood shed!!"**__ Datenshi roared, letting out a lion's loud roar after he was done talking. He grined in a beastly manner, his red eyes flareing. _

_**"Let the fun began."**_

**Daija'sMenTeamNejiTeamAkaneDatenshiDaija'sMenTeamNejiTeamAkaneDatenshiDaija'sMenTeamNejiTeamAkaneDatenshi**

To say that the kids of team Akane and the rest of the kids of team Neji were shocked was an understatement. All they could do was stare at the demon possessed body of Tenshi. None of them could believe their ears. Tenshi had a demon in him? No, not just _a_ demon, _two _demons in him. How could sure a sweet, nice, innocent kid have two demons sharing a body with him?

Datenshi's black chakra was very visible to the normal human eye. He was flaring it tauntingly, all the while snickering and grinning like a mad man. Just being near the lion demon caused everyone chills. They all wondered how Tenshi could share a body with the feline.

**"So,"** Datenshi said, looking at the three people before him, "**Which one of you wants to die first?"**

"Look demon," Barsau growled, glaring at the cat, "just step aside and let us finish off that boy then you can go on a blood thirsty riot." Datenshi raised an eyebrow at the man.

**"****Blood thirsty riot... Sounds like fun. But,"** the demon paused, bending down. He dipped his clawed fingers down into a small puddle of blood, Kohaku's blood, and brought it up close to his face, rubbing the blood between his fingers, "**what you just said really pisst my cub off. And when my cub gets angry,"** he chuckled lightly, letting out a low growl, "**I get angry. And when I get angry**," he licked the blood off his fingers, his eyes closing in bliss. He purred loudly, his chakra flaring more.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open glowing brightly. The sharingan flashed very faintly in his eyes, his slit pupils narrowing more.

_**"People die!"**_ He roared loudly and it sounded like someone else was saying it with him.

Datenshi was suddenly in front of Barsau, his fist colliding with Barsau's gut. The force of his punch was so strong, it sent Barsau through five trees before the man hit the ground. And he still slid back about ten yards, making a big path in the ground.

"Whoa!" Kataro yelled out, stepping back a little, "It's like he has super strength!" he exclaimed. Kohaku didn't respond to his cousin, he just stared at Datenshi, studying him closely.

_One of the most powerful demons in the world, huh?_

Shou jumped up into the air, bent on getting way from the terrifying demon. But his ankle was seized quickly and he was hurled towards a thick three. Datenshi practically in bedded him into the tree.

Datenshi whirled around towards Yumiko. He charged at her quickly. She put up a shield, but Datenshi just pulled his fist back and right before his body was to hit the shield, he punched it, breaking it. He kept moving forward and he grabbed Yumiko by the collar of her shirt, his wild, hot chakra burning it. He spun in a 360 once, and then spun again, releasing her on his 180. She went flying in a direction where there were no trees. So Datenshi lifted up his right foot, his knee almost touching his chin, and he slammed it down on the ground hard. It caused the ground the shake and pieces of earth to shoot up from the ground in a straight path, going in the direction Yumiko was. It caught up to her quickly a huge piece of earth jarred up behind her and she slammed into it, her body bouncing off it slightly.

Datenshi smirked in spite of himself. His eyes cut to side when he felt something coming his way. He flipped out of the way quickly, a tree flying pass where he was a second ago and towards Shou. The man's eyes opened right when it was about ten yards away. He squeaked loudly and pushed himself off the tree, rolling to the side and out of the way of the tree.

Datenshi turned slowly, his face looking calm, but his eyes were fierce, like a wild animal ready for the kill. He saw Barsau, smirking at him arrogantly, holding his side.

"So... you are Datenshi? The cold, arrogant, hot-headed lion demon of the south? I can tell that you live up to your reputation, even inside a little boy. But what can I say? Your sensei is the same way. He taught you well." Barsau said, his eyes scanning over Datenshi.

**"What gives you any right to speak of my sensei? Nothing does, so shut up."** the demon said coldly. Barsau raised an eyebrow.

"I can speak about him if I want to. My own sensei can, so can't I?" he asked.

**"Your sensei is strong, he almost levels up to my own, so he can speak of him as can I. But,"** Datenshi's eyes grew colder and he regarded the human before him with disgust, "**you, on the other hand, don't come any where near being level with my sensei, or me. The boy in which I share a body with is stronger then you, if he would just relax and let his power out to his max. The only thing that stopped him from letting it out and killing you on the spot was the fear of accidently harming someone who doesn't deserve to die."**

Barsau's lip curled up in distasted.

"Like that brat could kill me. He is not strong enough yet--"

**"****To face Daija, yes. He isn't as strong as me, nor my sensei, or Daija. But he is stronger then you. And anyone who dares to challenge me and is weaker then this boy, is pure disgusting in my book."** Datenshi growled, raising his head.

"Whatever." Barsau snorted, spitting off to the side. "How do we know which one of you is in control, or is saying something? Earlier, I heard the boys voice with your own. How do we know who is saying what?"

Datenshi raised an eyebrow, the grunted, rubbing his nose with his hand.

**"The cub is pretty much out of it as of right now. He has no clue what really is happening. In a way,"** he paused, smirking. "**he is asleep, black out. I am in complete control. But, sometimes, when I say something Tenshi feels very strongly about, his voice will come out with my own. When unconscious, Tenshi's mind is working 100 percent. He is still thinking, thoughts still buzzing through his head. He faintly knows what's going on around him while he rests. That is why he never dreams."**

"Never dreams?" Shima whispered.

"He means that Tenshi doesn't dream when he sleeps? How can someone not dream?" Haru asked, biting her finger nails.

**"That's also why I don't mind being in his body, mind. The kid is continuously training, getting stronger, making it easier for me to give him the chakra he needs sometimes. When he gets older, no matter what, he will be very powerful, and he'll be the death of Daija, and many others who stand in our way."** Datenshi grinned, his sharp fangs shinning brightly. **"**_**Like you."**_

Suddenly, Datenshi was in front of Barsau. His fist connected with the side of the man's face and Barsau stumbled to the side, holding his face.

"That wasn't as strong as before--" he was cut off as Datenshi's foot hit him in the side of the next.

**"I like to play around with my pray before I hunt it all the way!"** Datenshi yelled, ducking low and turning his body so his back was to Barsau. He elbowed the man in the gut, and as the man was doubling over, Datenshi swung the back of his fist back, hitting Barsau right in the nose, making him bleed. The force from Datenshi's power made Barsau fall back wards. But before he could fall half way, Datenshi quickly kicked his feet up into the air, pressing his hands to the ground. His feet locked around Barsau's neck tightly, and then, using his hands, he twisted around sharply, spinning Barsau in the air and bringing him down to meet the ground fast and hard. As soon as Barsau hit the ground hard, face first, Datenshi unlocked his feet from around the mans neck and flipped away from him, jumping up onto a low tree branch.

"He calls that playing around!" Shima exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Barsau, who was face first into the ground. He winced at the thought of how it must have hurt to be slammed into the ground like that.

"I'm scared to see what 'hunt all the way' is." Kataro muttered, holding Hibki tightly.

"Aren't we all." Shinato muttered, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Barsau slowly tried to pick himself up. Using his arms, he started to lift up his head and upper torso. But as he was about to raise up his lower torso and use his legs, Datenshi spotted something and decided to move. So he jumped down from the tree and walked towards Barsau. But when he got to Barsau, he didn't stop walking, and he walked right over the man, stepping on the man head, pushing his face back into the ground.

Haru and Shima squeaked lightly when they noticed Datenshi was headed there way. Haru jumped behind Shinato, clutching his jacket.

"He's headed this way." she whispered franticly, "We have to get away from him! He might hurt us, or worse, kill us!"

"Haru-chan!" Kataro whispered harshly to her, "You can't show him that you are afraid! He feeds off it, it encourages him! You see how he acts! Fear amuses him! Excites him!"

**"That, indeed it does."** Datenshi said, causing Haru, Shima, and Kataro to jump.

Datenshi's eyes scanned over the group of ninjas, his face emotionless, but his eyes were hard. Both young girls quivered slightly, trying hard not to. Shinato, Akane, and Neji stood tall, their faces showing no fear. Kataro sat in a strong crouched position next to his cousin, staring up at Datenshi in a deviant way, Hibki next to him, hair on it's end. None of them were of any interest to the demon, except from the youngest Hyuuga, who was sitting on his butt right at Datenshi's feet, his arms supporting himself, legs spread out, and bent at the knee. He stared up at Datenshi, his face void of emotion, but his eyes were curious, searching, but slightly defensive.

Datenshi stared at the boy with raised eyebrows. He was the only person he had seen so far since Tenshi gave him control who had no fear in his eyes or behind them. Kohaku had caught his interest, and the strange sharp, almost painful feeling he got from Tenshi when he looked at Kohaku, interested him even more. His eyes caught the bloody wound on the Hyuuga's stomach and he felt a sharp pain course through him, and he knew it was from Tenshi.

_**'God damn cub, chill. Calm down, he's not dying or anything.'**_ he said mentally to Tenshi, knowing the angel's mind would get it and the emotions he shared with Tenshi would not go crazy.

He tore his eyes from the Hyuuga, and looked over Neji's shoulder. He frowned deeply and hopped over Kohaku and Kataro. He pushed passed Neji quickly, not sparing a glance at Haru, who had moved quickly to the side when he hopped over Kohaku. They watched Datenshi slam his heel into the ground and the ground in front of him cracked and jarred up. There was a shout of surprise and they watched as Datenshi bent down and grabbed something in the ground. He pulled at Shou by the neck, who was trying to pry the demons hand off him. Datenshi tried to lift the man up off his feet, but found it hard since Tenshi's body was so small.

**"Curse this small body!"** he muttered, tightening his grip on Shou, "**You thought you could attack these people while I was busy with Barsau. Well, you thought wrong."** He through Shou to the side, the man sputtering for air to fill his lungs.

Datenshi was about to turn to go back to Barsau when he saw a brown light coming at him. He put up his hands, holding back the shield when it reached him. He growled, baring is teeth, doing his best to hold the shield back. He suddenly heard a pained cry and looked over to the humans next to him. He saw the one that intrigued him most holding his wounded stomach tightly, face twisted in pain, and a kunai coming out of the wound. He looked up and saw Barsau grinning cockily, moving closer to the boy. Datenshi felt strong rage raising inside of him.

He thrust his arms forward, breaking the shield and sending his chakra speeding towards Yumiko, hitting her hard. He let out a loud roar, surprising Barsau. Datenshi swung his right arm in the direction Barsau was, eyes glowing brightly. His black chakra went flying at Barsau, hitting the man hard in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

He darted in front of the group of humans, glaring at Barsau. He could hear the humans gathering around the wounded one, trying to help him. Datenshi turned his head, looking at them. They could feel his eyes on them and they looked up, cowering slightly. He glared at the ones around the wounded boy, and they all back way from Kohaku.

Datenshi turned his whole body towards Kohaku, staring down at him with curious eyes, wondering about the strange feeling he got from Tenshi when he looked at the boy. But Kohaku didn't seem to notice. He had his eyes closed, trying to make the pain in his stomach go way.

Kohaku did, how ever, feel someone hovering over him after a few seconds. He opened his eyes only to look right into crimson red ones. Kohaku made a small sound of surprise, eyes widening as he realized that Datenshi had gotten to his hands and knees and was now kneeling in between Kohaku's bent legs, hands on either side of Kohaku's hips. Kohaku made himself crawl backwards, away from Datenshi a little when he saw the curious cat like look in Datenshi's eyes. But Datenshi just followed after him, crawling up Kohaku's body.

Kohaku forced himself to calm down. The look in Datenshi's eyes held no malice in them, no harm. He stayed still and let the cat move closer to him. Datenshi finally stopped when he had his hands on either side of Kohaku's neck, and his knees on either side of Kohaku's own knees. Datenshi looked Kohaku in the eyes, seeing the same curious, searching look. Datenshi blinked at him a few times, then sniffed the air. He could smell the boys wound. He pulled his body away some, looking down at Kohaku's stomach. He blinked at the wound, and without warning, he reached down and yanked the kunai out of his stomach. Kohaku yelled out and Datenshi jerked slightly, looking at the boy with alarm. He felt a pain go through his body when Kohaku yelled and he sighed.

He covered Kohaku's mouth quickly with his hand, throwing the kunai to the side with the other. Kohaku stared at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times.

**"Try not to be real loud."** he said in almost a whisper. Kohaku stared him in the eyes for a minute, and saw a flicker of concern and worry flash behind his eyes.

_Tenshi..._

The koneko's name came to his mind right when he saw that flicker. Tenshi was the one out of the two of them that was worried and concerned. He wasn't sure what Datenshi was feeling at the moment.

He watched Datenshi look down at his bleeding wound with calculating eyes. The demons ran his fingers over the wound, causing the Hyuuga to hiss softly in pain. Datenshi then moved down the boys body till his face was almost level with the wound. His tongue darted out quickly, licking the wound softly. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at him, wincing slightly.

Datenshi moved his weight to the side some, so only one of his arms was keeping him up. The other hand was hovering over the wound, black chakra forming around it. Then, without warning, Datenshi pressed his hand against the wound hard, making the boy arch his back slightly, letting out a strangled yell of pain. Datenshi heard the others humans gasping and panicking some, thinking he was harming Kohaku more, but he paid them no mind.

Kohaku dug his fingers into the dirty, hissing and grunting in pain as Datenshi pushed harder. He tried digging his fingers into the dirty as hard as he can to fight off the pain and make it hurt less, but it didn't help. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his wrist and he opened his eyes, looking at the demon hovering over him. Datenshi shifted his body, so he was startling Kohaku all the way now and leaning over him. He pulled Kohaku's hand forward, placing the boys hand on his shoulder. He let go of Kohaku's hand and grabbed the boys other one, placing it on his other shoulder. Kohaku stared at him in confusion. Datenshi looked at him, his face very calm.

**(Give'em Hell: This **_"-/ Hello! How are you/-" _**means they are talking in a different language.)**

_"-/ Don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you or wound you more. -/"_ Datenshi said, making Kohaku's eyes widen, "_-/ I'm going to heal you. Grip my shoulders as tight as you must. I don't care if you harm me, I will heal instantaneously. I am going to make you better. My cub wishes it. /-"_

Kohaku knew Datenshi was taking in a different language. It sounded different from Japanese. The language he just spoke was smooth, beautiful sounding. He could tell it was a romantic language. It sounded like the demon was singing, but he was really just talking. But that's not what made Kohaku's eyes widen, it was the fact that he could understand the demon. Kohaku had never learned any other language besides Japanese.

"H-How can I understand you?" Kohaku asked. Datenshi blinked at him for a minute, before a light bulb went off in his mind.

_"-/ You have the absorbing power thing. Tenshi has the power to speak and understand any language. So, you do too. /-"_ Datenshi told him. Kohaku blinked, wincing a little as Datenshi pressed harder.

"What language are you speaking?" he asked, watching Datenshi's hand press against him.

_" -/ The language of the Demons, child. Now shush, let me concentrate. /-"_ Datenshi growled, not looking at the boy. Kohaku said no more.

Datenshi kept pressing his hand against Kohaku's wound, the boy digging his finger nails into Datenshi's back, or more of, Tenshi's back. He realized that Tenshi had gotten rid of his jacket before his fight and his body was just in his skin tight black shirt. But the shirt was ripped up a little. The turtle neck on it was no more and the right shoulder was ripped up along with Tenshi's left sleeve. There was a hole in the stomach part of the shirt, showing Tenshi's flawless pale skin. He guessed when Datenshi took over, it stretched the shirt more, since Tenshi's muscles grew, and made it worse.

Kohaku hissed in pain as Datenshi pressed his hand very hard against him, causing blood to spurt up from his wound. He looked at his hands on Datenshi's shoulders and his eyes widened when they landed on the part near his neck, or rather, near Tenshi's neck.

His skin wasn't pale there. It was a darker color, like a scar. He recognized right way and winced physically. It was the scar from the burns Kohaku himself had given Tenshi not long ago. He pained him inside to see the scar and he looked away from it. He didn't want to think on how he hurt his friend...

_Who has two demons living inside of him._

Kohaku shook his head, making his thoughts go away. He stared at Datenshi instead, relaxing when the demon took his hand off Kohaku's wound and just made it hover over it.

Datenshi let the chakra in his hand heal Kohaku up quickly. He had to get deep within the wound first, because stupid Barsau made some deep damage, and Datenshi wanted to make sure it got it all, or Tenshi would yell at him later.

Once Kohaku was healed, he pulled his hand back some, shifting his weight to his knees. Kohaku rubbed his hand against his stomach, amazed at how well he was healed, but he was sore, very sore.

He looked up at Datenshi, but he saw the demon staring at his blood covered hand. Kohaku blinked, watching Datenshi's eyes dilate some.

Datenshi licked his hand that had been healing Kohaku. He licked some of Kohaku's blood off his hand slowly, tasting it.

The taste exploded in his mouth and it caused the blood driven demon to close his eyes in bliss. Kohaku's blood tasted good. It wasn't too sweet, and wasn't bitter at all. It was perfect to Datenshi and it made the lion purr deeply.

Datenshi sucked and licked all the blood off his hand, purring the whole time. Kohaku watched him in semi fascination. When Datenshi was done, the demon purred louder then before for a second, then suddenly stopped. He looked at the boy who was half way beneath him and grinned in a cat like way. He crawled back up the boy, and predatory look in his eyes. Kohaku gulped, leaning back some as the demon neared.

Datenshi bent his head down, sniffing the top of Kohaku's head. He rubbed his head against Kohaku's, shocking the boy slightly. Kohaku could faintly hear low rumbling, and he figured out that Datenshi was purring softly. The demon pulled back some, staring down at the human boy. He then lowered his head once more to Kohaku's neck. Kohaku tensed, wondering what the demon was doing. He let out a little squeak of surprise when he felt something wet slid against his neck. He heard the low rumbling get a little louder. Then he felt like someone was lightly pinching his neck, trailing down to his collar bone. He soon realized what Datenshi was doing and he jerked. His hands shot back up to Datenshi's shoulders and he pushed against the demon, trying to make him back off.

Datenshi chuckled darkly, only letting Kohaku push him back a little.

**"Aww, you ruined by fun. Nibbling on your neck is amusing and exciting... in a way."** the demon smirked in a perverted way, which made Kohaku's nose wrinkle up in distaste.

"Gross. Get off me." Kohaku growled, pushing against him once more. But Datenshi didn't budge, he just bent his head back down to Kohaku's neck, licking it once more. One of the demons hands pressed against Kohaku's chest, making the boy lean back more, his back almost flat against the ground. The lion heard the other humans making loud protests and exclamations, but ignored them once more. He could hear the Ittan's telling them not to go near him. Neji and Akane had broken the Ittan's out of their prison while Datenshi was fighting Barsau.

Datenshi rubbed his hand against Kohaku's chest slowly, licking the boys neck more. Kohaku groaned in frustration and narrowed his eyes. He quickly grabbed Datenshi's wrist when the demons hand was trying to worm its way under his shirt. He used what little super strength he had left to pull the lions hand away. Datenshi raised his head and smirked at the boy.

**"You really are a Toranoko (Treasure), you know that?"** Datenshi said softly. Kohaku blinked at him again and the demon just winked at him. He licked Kohaku's cheek, then nuzzled his face against Kohaku's and making one of his legs rub against Kohaku's softly. He pushed his chakra out some, making it run over Kohaku's body in a possessive way. Kohaku stayed stock still, confused and kind of shocked about what the lion was doing.

**"You're a fascinating boy. With very tasty blood."** Datenshi whispered to him, purring loudly, "**You're always going to be on my radar, Toranoko."**

"Hmm, marking your territory, are you Datenshi?" a deep voice said. Datenshi suddenly jerked and looked up, letting out a loud, low growl. Barsau stood a few feet away, hands on his hips, watching Datenshi was amusement.

Datenshi's arm slipped under Kohaku's upper body and he pulled Kohaku close to himself. So close, that the boy was pressed again his chest, Datenshi's arm wrapped around him. Datenshi other arm was hold them up. Kohaku stayed dead still, afraid that if he struggled, Datenshi would get madder then he already was.

Datenshi hissed at Barsau when he took a step forward, glaring heatedly at the man.

**"Stay back, you bastard! Don't come any closer to him."** he hissed, his claws growing longer and he swatted at the man, hissing once more like a cornered cat.

"I never thought you'd like a human, Datenshi." Barsau taunted, looking Datenshi and Kohaku over closely. "Doesn't that make you weak?"

Datenshi ignored him and looked down at the boy in his arms. His eyes scanned over Kohaku and he noticed all the small cuts and bruises on the boy. He remembered the wound he just had healed as well. Then he suddenly remembered watching through Tenshi's eyes as Barsau had beat up Kohaku and caused him that wound. He felt sudden rage and protectiveness surge through him, and blamed it partly on Tenshi and the rest on himself.

**"You!"** Datenshi snarled, looking up at Barsau, "**You harmed this boy! You cause him pain!"** he shouted, gently setting Kohaku down, who stared at Datenshi, startled some, **"You hurt Toranoko, and because you did that,"** He stood up, turning to Barsau, letting the other humans run over to Kohaku and check him over.

**"**_**I will KILL YOU!"**_he yelled.

Barsau quickly backed away, his eyes wide at how demonic and evil the demon sounded. He saw Datenshi suddenly disappear and he was about to turn around a run, when he suddenly felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his neck. He yelled out loudly in pain, wiggling desperately, trying to get his arm free of the hold they were in.

Kohaku's eyes widened even more at what he saw.

Datenshi had jumped on Barsau's back and wrapped his legs around the mans stomach, trapping his arms between his body and Datenshi's strong, firm legs. Datenshi's clawed hands dug into Barsau's shoulders, drawing blood. And Datenshi's head was at Barsau's neck, his long fangs sinking painfully into Barsau's neck.

Kohaku remembered Tenshi doing almost the same thing to Chuukou when they had fought him not to long ago. Now he knew where the koneko got it from.

Datenshi flipped off Barsau, kicking him in the back in the process. Datenshi landed on the ground in all fours and Barsau stumbled forward, holding his neck tenderly. He looked back at Datenshi with fear clearly in his eyes.

Datenshi bared his teeth at him before suddenly disappearing again. Barsau looked around carefully, really not wanting to get attacked by the lion. He saw a blur of black for a second and swung his fist out towards it, only to get his wrist caught in a tight hold. He felt the same sharp, agonizing pain in his hand. He yelled out, pulling his hand away quickly. Datenshi smirked at him before disappearing once more.

Barsau rubbed his hand, staring at it as it turned a gross red-ish pale color.

"No way..." he gasped, "Don't let me your bite is poisonous!" he yelled. He heard Datenshi laugh loudly and he hissed sharply. "That's why Chuukou was sick for so long. You bit his neck... You poisoned him!"

**"Don't worry, Barsau,"** Datenshi said, his voice faking reassurance, **"You wont die from my poison. It's **_**unfitting for you."**_

Suddenly, Datenshi was in front of him, ducked down low. He placed his hands on Barsau's gut, grinning up at the man.

**"**_**And now..."**_ he paused, and his right eye changed to that of the Sharingan, _**"you die."**_

He pulled his right fist back, and in the blink of an eye, his sharp, clawed fist was through the grown man's gut.

Gasps were heard from everyone save for Kohaku, Datenshi, and Barsau. Everyone stared wide eyed at what was before them.

Datenshi pulled his fist back, taking a few steps back as Barsau's dead corpse fell to a heap on the ground. Datenshi's lip curled up at the mans body in disgust and he turned the mans body over with his foot. Barsau rolled over on his back and Datenshi sighed, rolling his eyes at him. He licked his hand, tasting the blood, and spat in disgust.

"Gross. It's bitter!" he snarled. He wiped his hand off on Barsau's shirt and backed away from the body, trying not to get blood on his feet. He heard movement to his right and looked, seeing Shou and Yumiko trying to sneak off. He glared at them and was about to shoot his chakra out at them, when he felt a pain in his shoulder.

He inspected his shoulder and saw a small needle like dart sticking out of his arm. He rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

**"Great."** He purred, pulling the dart out and rubbing his arm. He looked over to the group of human's and his eyes met Kohaku's. He grinned, licking his lips. **"See you soon, Toranoko."** he said to the boy before closing his eyes.

They fluttered open only a few seconds after he had closed him, but now they were onyx black instead of crimson red. His knee's buckled under neath him suddenly, and Tenshi fell to his knees on the ground, feeling exhausted. He rubbed his shoulder with his hand and looked around. He saw blood right way and his eyes widened. He followed the blood and saw Barsau's body. He tensed, his eyes stuck to Barsau. His breathing came out ragged and his body started to shake.

_I killed someone... again?_

"Tenshi?" he heard a familiar voice say softly. He turned his head quickly, and his eyes met pale lavender ones. He relaxed when he saw Kohaku. When Datenshi had closed his eyes, Kohaku had started to crawl towards him, and when he saw Tenshi's eyes, he moved faster and got to him only a few second after the angel fell to the ground.

He put a hand on Tenshi's shoulder, trying to calm him down more.

"Are you okay? Who shot that dart at you?" Kohaku asked. Tenshi didn't answer, he just looked Kohaku over carefully.

"Yo-You're... no--"

"Yo, Tenshi." a deep voice said. Both boys looked up to see a dark hooded person. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his whole body and black gloves. The hood created a shadow over his face so no one could see it. Tenshi swore he had heard that voice before. "Relax and rest. We're here to help you." the man said. Tenshi did recognize the voice, and he smiled.

"Oi Hi--"

"Shush, Uchiha. Rest and relax. We'll take care of you and your friends." the man told him. Tenshi nodded and relaxed his body. He leaned against Kohaku and went unconscious.

Kohaku held on to him and glared up at the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" he snapped, holding the angel protectively.

"We're friends of the Uchiha family, and were here to help you all." the man said, sounding annoyed. The mans held move up like he was looking over Kohaku's head.

"D, 'Bi, run them off would you? And scare them enough so they'll never mess with the Oourjironoki again." the man said.

"Hai!" two other men said in chorus and they darted passed the man and towards Yumiko and Shou.

Neji appeared right next to the man.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, Byakugan on, "Did you shoot that dart at Tenshi?" he asked. The man nodded.

"It was to make Datenshi go away and give Tenshi back control. Tenshi fainted on his own. The boy needs rest." the man said. Neji glared at him, about to demanded how he knew Tenshi and everything when a small frog interrupted him.

"Dan-san!" Cici yelled, leaching herself onto the man and glomping him effectively. The man chuckled, patting the Ittan's head.

"Glad to see you too, Cici." he said. Mimi and Kiki latched themselves onto the mans back only seconds after he had spoken to Cici.

"Dan-san, your here!" Kiki squealed.

"Dan-dan, I've missed you! As has the master!" Mimi cooed, nuzzling the side of his head with her small fox one.

"Hai, I've missed you all too." he said. The man's head turned showing he was looking somewhere. "Hello to you to, Riri." he man chuckled. Riri just scowled at him before turning is head away and moving towards Tenshi.

"Mimi! Cici, Kiki!" another male voice called out. All three girl Ittan's looked the way the voice came and let go of the man right them.

"Bi-chan! Dara-chan!" they all exclaimed and ran over to the two other men who were dressed the same as the first one.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" one of them said, sounding a little grumpy.

"Gomen, Dara-san." Mimi said before glomping him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Neji growled, pulling out a kunai and shoving it at the first man.

"Don't harm them." Riri said, checking over his master. "They are friends of the Uchiha family. Of us, they will do us no harm." Neji stared at the men sceptically.

"But who are they?" Akane asked Riri. Riri just shook his head.

"Are names are of no matter until the Oourjironoki awakens." the first man said.

"Hai, once the Ko koneko** (little kitten)** wakes up will we tell you are names and show are faces, hn." the one Mimi call Dara said.

The first man then walked past Neji and to Riri. "May I?" he asked and Riri nodded, prying Kohaku's arm off of Tenshi. Kohaku let go reluctantly and watched the man pick Tenshi up bridal style.

"Come. We will show you were you can stay." he said, walking away slowly. Everyone, save for the other two men and the Ittan's, followed hesitantly, but went none the less.

"Who do you think these people are?" Kataro whispered to his cousin.

"I don't know. But the Ittan's and Tenshi seem to know him. So..." Kohaku paused, watching the backs of the men, "We'll just keep an eye on them."

**KohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDanKohaDan**

True to their word, the three men had shown them where they could stay. It was a nice cabin like house deep in the woods. It was being, but still like a cabin. It had a nice living room and kitchen. It had an upstairs and on that floor was a big bathroom. The shower was like a shower in a locker room. It had three shower heads so three people could take a shower at the same time. There were two bathrooms that had just a toilet and a sink. The place had four bedrooms. One that was for the girls, one for the boys, one for the three men, and one room that would be were Tenshi was until he awoke. The girls room was the man called Bi's room, the room the boys were to be in was the extra room they had, the room the men were to be in was the man Dara's room. And the room Tenshi was in was the mans Dan's room.

The three men had enough stuff for everyone. Enough food and everything. They had given them the things that needed to fix each other up, the first aid kit and everything. The man, Dan, went to working on Tenshi, striping him of his clothes save for his boxers and wrapping him up. The man, Bi, had left the cabin once they got there to go to the nearest village and buy some robe like kimono's for them to wear since all there clothes were messy and ripped up. Well, the clothes in their bags were not messed up, but Bi had said that it was best that they save them for their journey back to the leaf village, that they should wear comfortable stuff while they were here. They all found it kind of strange how the man got robe like kimono the perfect size for all of them and he gave everyone a kimono in their favorite color.

Kohaku walked into the room Tenshi was in, straighting his purple kimono and pulling down the black shirt under neath it. He was really one of the only kids that would go into the room. Most of the others were afraid Datenshi or Chuushin would suddenly take over the boy and attack them. Only Kohaku and Kataro would have the guts to go in there, besides Neji and Akane and the three men.

Kohaku stared at the man who was hovering over Tenshi, fixing the kimono he had put on him.

"Damned, brat." he muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly, "You thinks it's fun making it hard on everyone else, don't ya? Probably laughing your ass of with those two cats in your head aren't you? You find it amusing to make me have to take care of you when you are not responsive." the man grumbled, but Tenshi didn't answer at all. He just remained laying on the bed, asleep. "Just don't make a habit out of it, kid."

The man turned and saw Kohaku in the door way, staring at him with protectiveness in his eyes.

"Oi, little man. I didn't harm your friend at all. So stop glaring at me like that." the man said, picking up the old bandages that had been on Tenshi. They had been at the cabin for about a day since the fight, and Tenshi had yet to awaken.

Kohaku walked farther into the room, standing by Tenshi's bed. He listened to the man roam around the room, putting stuff away and straightening things up.

"When," Kohaku started, still not looking at the man, "do you think he will wake up?" The man didn't reply for a minute, but then there was a sigh.

"Soon. You can't keep that kid down for long. But when he wakes up, he'll be very hungry." the man said. Kohaku glanced at him.

"Dan, right?" he asked and the man nodded. "Those demons... do they... really effect Tenshi?" he asked. The man stood still for a minute. He then fixed the hood of his cloak and put his hands on his hips.

"Tenshi is strong. I can't really say that... if they were not sealed within him, he would still be the same as he is today, minus the demons. Because, they have effected his life. Given him a wiser view on the world and made him very intelligent. I'd say that if he didn't have the demons, he'd be quieter, more to his self. Not so outgoing and happy-go-lucky acting." the man said, rolling his shoulders, "Those demons makes Tenshi who he is. And I think, if you were to ask him if he could imagine himself without them, he would say that is impossible. Not because he is so used to them that he can't. More of," he paused, thinking, "he couldn't see life without them. Just like say, you couldn't see life without your parents, eh?"

Kohaku didn't say anything, he just stared at the boy on the bed, taking in all the man said. Dan watched the Hyuuga for a minute before turning and leaving the room.

"By the way," the man said, before leaving the room completely, "lunch is in an hour. Don't miss it."

Kohaku just nodded. And the man left the room, shaking his head at the Hyuuga.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

The angels eyes opened slowly, fluttering a little when the light hit his eyes. He wasn't sure were he was. All he remembered was seeing Kohaku getting beat up and talking to Chuushin and Datenshi, then blacking out. Then he remembered seeing Barsau dead on the ground and hearing Kohaku's voice and seeing his pale lavender eyes. Then blacking out again and hearing a very familiar voice tell him to rest and that they would take care of him and help him.

Tenshi sat up, looking around the room he was in. The sent in the room was familiar, but he couldn't quiet place who it belonged too. Suddenly, the door opened and he heard someone make a surprised noise. He looked towards the door to see a man in a black cloak with his hand on the door handle. The man shut the door softly and move towards the bed. Tenshi tensed, watching him carefully. Then the man stopped when he got to the edge of the bed.

"Heh," the man chuckled, straighting his back, "Ko koneko! Long time no see, un!"

Tenshi's eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"DEIDARA!" he yelled, tackling the man.

Everyone outside the room heard Tenshi's loud yell and a loud thump as Deidara and the angel fell to the floor. Neji, Akane, Kohaku, Kataro and Hibki were the first to get in the room. But Bi and Dan pushed past them quickly, moving towards the two on the floor.

"Deidara I can't believe it's you! How'd you find me? Us? Did Uncle Itachi send you?" the angel asked, bouncing on top of the blond male, hows hood had fallen off his head when Tenshi glomped him. Deidara rolled his eyes at the kid on top of him.

"Yes, Weasel-san sent us." he said. **(Kitsune-chan: Deidara is not dead in this story. Sasuke did not kill him. We love Deidara too much to kill him.)**

"And you are not hard to find, gaki. Especially when you and Datenshi flaunt your chakra around like a banner." Dan said. Tenshi turned his head to the man, eye wide once more.

"Hidan-san?" he asked and the man dropped his hood, smirking at the boy. "Hidan-san!" Tenshi yelled, jumping off of Deidara and glomping Hidan around the waist. **(Kitsune-chan: Hidan ain't gone either. We like him to and he seemed to fit the role we needed. Shikamaru did fight him and win the battle, trapping Hidan in one of his traps, but Itachi and all them dug his head up and did some jutsu (we ourselves still aren't sure yet) to put his body back together.)**

"Happy to see you kid." the silver haired man said, patting the koneko's head.

"Tenshi-chan! Long time no see!" Bi exclaimed, and Tenshi knew who it was right away.

"Tobi-chan!" he yelled, hugging Tobi tightly. **(Give'em Hell: Okay, we know that apparently Tobi is an Uchiha of some sort. Madara or maybe Obito, not quiet sure, but in this story, since we aren't so sure and we don't wanna make another Uchiha, Tobi is just Tobi. He isn't an Uchiha. Just for this story.)**

Tobi dropped his hood, hugging the boy back. "Hi, Tenshi! Na!"

"You!" Neji yelled loudly, stepping in front of the kids in the room. "You three are Akatsuki members!"

"_Former _Akatsuki members. Akatsuki was disbanded by your Hokage and Sasuke-san a long time ago." Hidan corrected him, glaring at the Hyuuga.

"Former members. You are S-ranked criminals!" he shouted.

"Rosuto koneko is friends with S-rank criminals?" Kataro said, blinking a few times.

"Yet again, _former_ S-rank criminals. It took a long time, but after proving our selves millions of times, your Hokage pardoned us of all crimes." Hidan snapped. Neji sighed.

"And why he did, I still don't know." Neji muttered.

"Because we helped Itachi-san with Tenshi-chan here. We had a helping hand with them, un." Deidara said, standing up.

"Hai, they did. They helped us a lot in the six years I was gone. I didn't get to see them often, but they helped a great deal!" Tenshi remarked, letting go of Tobi. Neji blinked and looked at Tenshi.

"Tenshi! What are you doing out of bed! Get back in it, you're still recovering from a huge fight!" he snipped at the kitten. Tenshi scrambled back up into the bed, doing as Neji said.

"Gomen, sensei." he said softly.

"Tenshi's awake!?" he heard a girl yell and Shima's head popped out from around Kohaku. She stared at Tenshi for a minute, before running over to him quickly.

"Tenshi! You baka! You risked your life in that fight, what were you thinking?" she yelled, making her way closer to him, "Now I clearly see why Kohaku-kun calls you a baka, you baka!" She stretched her arms out, about the hug the angel, when she suddenly froze. She stared at his chest, her eyes slightly big.

She saw a flash of when Datenshi had taken over. The demon with an evil, cat like smirk on his face.

She took a step back and dropped her arms, looking the edge of the bed. She failed to miss the hurt flash in Tenshi's eyes and the sad, depressed look that took hold of his face. He lowered his head some and stared at his hands in his lap. She failed to see it all, but everyone else in the room didn't.

"Tenshi," Neji said softly, getting the angel's attention. Tenshi looked up at him, his eyes hazy and dull.

"Hmm?"

"You... have some explaining to do... to them." Neji said, gesturing to the kids. Tenshi nodded, lowering his head once more.

"...Okay..." he whispered.

**TeamNejiTeamAkaneHidDeiTobiIttansTeamNejiTeamAkaneHidDeiTobiIttansTeamNejiTeamAkaneHidDeiTobiIttans**

"--It was to make my duty harder. To make my life harder then it already was suppose to be. I guess, to test my strength... Kyuubi was sealed into my Chichiue to save the village. Datenshi was sealed into me to make my life harder... and to make me lose control. Chuushin is just an extra. He was forced into my because of the curse on his brother and himself. But, thanks you Chuushin being in there, he can stop Datenshi from losing complete control. And Datenshi rarely ever lose control. It's only happened once, and my siblings took care of it."

Tenshi sat on the bed he had been resting on, his hands in his lap, staring at his hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. He had his two team mates and Kataro's team around his bed. But the only ones who dared to sit very close to the bed were Kohaku and Kataro, though they never spoke a word the whole time. Everyone else was in the room as well, wanting to hear how Tenshi explained it all.

"I've bonded with them well... They'll listen to me, and Datenshi is very protective of me, same for Chuushin. He's like having a mother hen inside my head all the time." Tenshi laughed softly. He heard Chuushin yell at him that he was not a mother hen and Tenshi smiled softly.

"Hai, you are." he whispered and the ones closest to him heard him.

"Can... you talk to them all the time?" Haru asked slowly, watching the angel closely.

"Hai. I can. I don't always hear everything they say. But if they want me to, or really, if I want to hear what they are saying, I can. But a lot of the time, I give them their privacy. They argue with each other more then anything, well, besides sleep. And they'll listen to every conversation I have with someone and put in their two cents every once and a while. Or if I say something they don't like, they'll contradicted me. But I'm used to it. So I've learned to tune them out when I want to." Tenshi told them.

"Can Datenshi... take control when ever he wants too?" Shima asked. Tenshi looked up at her and shook his head, looking her right in the eye.

"No. He can not. He really only could try when I willingly give him the reins or when I have a very powerful emotion running through me... or I'm in a life-death situation... or about to die or see someone I care for die." he muttered, looking back at his hands. "Like... he reason he took over before was... I was feeling a powerful emotion running through me... Rage." he paused, clutching the blanket covering his lower half, "I was angry, very angry. And scared. They were going to kill someone precious to me... Datenshi said he would make them pay for what they were doing. And I knew he was telling the truth. I'm not a mind reader for nothing. So I gave him control. And he did as he said he would..."

"If he was to take control again..." Haru asked, shuffling her feet on the floor, "Do we need to be worried? Will he..."

"No." Tenshi said, shaking his head. "He will not harm you. I will not let him. He responds to my emotions and thoughts. If I like you, he will not harm you. This does not mean he likes you. Piss him off and he'll ignore my thoughts and emotions."

"How do we get him to like us?" Shima asked, moving closer to Tenshi.

"Well," Tenshi looked at her, rubbing the back of his head and giggling nervously, "It's kind of difficult. I grew on him, you see. He as to like me since he's stuck with me till I die. But... he says that he likes power... You have to be worth something." Tenshi looked up at the ceiling. It looked like he was listening to someone, "He hates fakes, as do I. He likes someone who shows no fear. One who is respectful. He says he will kind of like someone who I like. They have to be kind to me. He hates anyone who harms me. And he says he likes cu-- WAAAHHHHH!!!" Tenshi suddenly screamed, grabbed his head. This made everyone in the room jump, startled.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT YOU STUPID, PERVERT BAG OF FUR!!" Tenshi screamed, staring at a spot on the wall across from him. "Hai, I called you a bag of fur! Deal with it! You're stupid and perverted and gross-- OH KAMI-SAMA, ZIP IT WILL YOU?...Wha? I did not need to hear that. Chuushin make him be quiet! No, no! How the hell can I be jealous? You're just making stuff up... No I will not tell him that... You probably scared the shit out of him-- YOU DID WHAT?!"

Everyone just stared at Tenshi as he talked to the demons inside his head out loud, making wild gestures at the same time. To say it was amusing was an understatement, and the girls found themselves giggling as they listened to Tenshi argue and fight with Datenshi.

"Oh, please tell me your kidding. Datenshi! You probably scared him now or something... I don't care that you helped him out, you go and do that and it cancels out the help, you moron... That doesn't matter... Who would wanna do that with you anyway. Our an old bag of bones that spits up hair balls, I really wouldn't want to... OW! Dang it, Datenshi that hurt! You didn't have to yell!... Alright fine, you aren't a bag of bones, you're just old... You're a demon, he's a--... That was mean and uncalled for. That was under the belt, you nasty fur ball... How was that under the belt? I called you a nasty fur ball... Oi, what I said was true, what you said was not... Have you _seen_ my parents? How can anyone not want to--... That's only because I am 12, jerk face... Yeah, well you're a horn-dog. Oops, I mean horn-_cat._ My bad..."

"Why do I have the feeling," Kataro muttered, leaning over towards Shima, Haru, and Shinato, "that they are talking about something perverted and sexual?"

"Because you're a horn-dog." Haru muttered, knocking him over the head.

"That _is _what they are talking about." Shima muttered after Haru hit him and then both girls giggled.

"Did you noticed how off topic they got?" Akane whispered to Neji and Tobi.

"Yup." both men said at the same time.

"No, he's the same... I don't care... No you can't... Datenshi, I do know if you know this, but rape is frowned upon in most societies, especially mine!... Yes, I'm laughing at you... Well, you a jerk face... Butt head... Teme!... Loser... Pussy-cat! Hee hee hee! HA! I win!" Tenshi laughed, sticking his tongue out in victory. "Hmm?... Don't... What do you mea-- GAH! Datenshi, make that go away! I don't want to see it! Keep your visual thoughts to yourself! GAH! Chuushin, save my innocence!" Tenshi yelled, holding his head between his knees, making a big scene. Everyone blinked at the angel as he breathed heavily and sat up straight, holding his head. "Kami-sama, I didn't need to see that... I'm scard for life!" he cried, falling to the side. He laid there for a minute, the girls giggling at him, before he sat back up, straighting himself out.

"Anyway, sorry about that. As you can see, we do talk to each other... and argue." Tenshi said nervously.

"Tenshi-chan," Shima said, appearing right by his side, "How about Chuushin? Will he ever attack?"

"What?" Tenshi said, shaking his head wildly. "Oh, no! He never will. He's a peace maker demon. He's all for peace and harmony. He'd rather talk out his problems then resort to violence like his brother. He likes anyone who I like and is kind to me."

"So, do we have to worry, at all?" Shinato asked, staring at the angel.

"No. You don't. They will do nothing to harm you. I am the master of this body. The dominate soul. All they wish for is my protection. All they do is to protect me or the ones I care for. And if we were to ever lose control, then you just have to hit the curse mark on the nap of my neck as hard as you can, and this body is knocked out for a long time." Tenshi told them, looking at his hands once more. "These two make me who I am. They've been with me for so long, that they are a part of me. They understand me... And I understand them. You have nothing to fear. I'm just like my Chichiue, and he's never harmed any of you, any of the villagers!"

"Speaking of the village," Shima said, looking at Tenshi's face. He turned his head and looked at her, "Most of it... does not know about the demons, do they?" she asked. Tenshi stared at her for a minute, a small pained look in his eyes.

"No." he whispered, looking away from her, "They don't. Most all adults do. But none of the others."

"I heard stories... that people used to beat you up when you were little. Was that because--"

"Hai, Haru-chan. Adults did because of the demons. They wanted to teach me something, so I didn't dare attack the village. And kids did it because they could sense their parents hate and fear towards me. Just like when my Chichiue was younger." Tenshi sighed, hanging his head more, "No one does that anymore. I don't think half the village has even registered that I'm back. I haven't been around much at all. The attacks weren't so bad after..." Tenshi trailed off, his eyes focused on the blanket he grip in his hands. He felt Shima put her hand on his shoulder gently, squeezing it softly.

He didn't want to look up at any of them really. He knew that Shima had accepted him. And by the look in Haru and Shinato's eyes told him they did too. He was unsure about Kataro and Kohaku. But when he felt a hand brush against his leg in reassurance, he knew Kataro accepted him to, Hibki did as well. But he still didn't look up. He was afraid. The whole time, he never once glanced over in Kohaku's direction. He never spoke directly to him either. He hadn't looked out or talked to the boy since he woke up. He was scared to look at Kohaku.

Scared to see rejection or disgust in one of his most precious peoples eyes. Kohaku was someone he couldn't live without, and he didn't want to see the look of disgust and rejection on his face. He was afraid the older boy would and Tenshi would be hurt deeply, deeper then any wound could give him if Kohaku did have that look. He didn't want to risk it. So he didn't lift his head, he did not look at his best friend.

"Weren't bad after what, Tenshi-chan?" Kataro asked softly, brushing his hand over the koneko's leg once more.

"I got attacked when I was four by three men. I got hurt really bad... After Chichiue had gotten so mad... After that the attacks weren't as often and as bad. A few hits and they took off. But... But they nasty looks and words were much worse." the kitten said softly, griping the blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh yeah! I remember some people saying you beat up a man good! Attack him and everything!" Kataro said excitedly. Tenshi blinked and then stiffened.

"No... I didn't... The man attacked me and--" he suddenly froze, eyes wide. He gasped lightly and began to shake a little. Neji stepped closer to the boy, alert and ready.

"Tenshi?" he whispered, but the boy didn't hear him.

"He... he..." Tenshi muttered, starting to breath hard, "he attacked... Datenshi... he protected... and..." Tenshi turned deathly pale and was slowly starting to hyperventilate. "Killed... killed... blood..."

Everything around the angel faded away and was being replaced with flashes of the night the three men tried to rape him and blacking out and waking up to seeing one of the men dead, blood every where. He remembered the blood on his hands. Every where was blood, red, red blood.

Tenshi stared to whimper out loud, his eyes hazy and distant. Neji pushed forward, moving Shima out of the way to get next to Tenshi.

"Tenshi, Tenshi calm down." he said sternly, trying to place his hands on the boys shoulders. Tenshi realized Neji was next to him, thanks to Chuushin telling him over and over again that Neji was next to him, there to help him.

"Ne-Neji-sen-sensei!" Tenshi gasped, reaching out blindly for the man. Neji grabbed Tenshi's hands, pulling the angel towards his chest.

"Tenshi, shhh, calm down." Neji said softly.

"Sensei! I had ki-... killed him! Killed him in the alley!" Tenshi cried, tears coming to his eyes. The genin's eyes all widened, even Kohaku's at Tenshi's little confession. "He attacked and I killed him!" Tear began to fall from the angel's eyes, and he was shaking like mad.

All the genin stared at Tenshi, shocked. Tenshi had killed a man at the age of four? Apparently he shaken up about it and traumatized, they all guessed.

"Blood! Blood was everywhere, sensei! You-you saw it... everywhere... I kill him! I did it!" the angel cried, pulling away from Neji when he tried to pull the boy close to his chest.

"Tenshi, come here. Let me hold you. It's okay." he tried to comfort the Uchiha, but it didn't work.

"No, sensei... No... Barsau... Barsau... I killed him too, didn't I?" He asked, looking up at the man. Neji stared into the koneko's pain filled eyes. His face was tear stained and red, the kid was shaking uncontrollably. Neji was about to say something, but the Uchiha shook his head wildly.

"I did! I did, I killed Barsau!" he yelled, trying to pull away from Neji.

"No you didn't Tenshi!" Kataro suddenly yelled, standing up. "Datenshi did, you didn't!" Tenshi shook his head, struggling to get away from Neji. He wanted to get out of the room.

"Yes I did! Me and Datenshi are the same! He goes to my will. I killed him!" the angel growled, trying to kick Neji away from him. "Let me go! I wanna go!" he screamed. Neji held tighter.

"No! Uchiha Tenshi, stop it! Let me hold on to you! I can help you!" Neji yelled at him.

"No, sensei!" he sobbed, biting his lip, "I'm dirty! Covered in it. That filthy stuff... All the blood, it's all over me. I'm unpure! I've killed people. Blood is all over me! Blood is dirty! You'll get dirty. Don't get dirty sensei! Don't let me dirty you!"

Kohaku stared at his best friend in sadness. He had broken down completely. Tenshi said he was dirty... Kohaku knew what he meant. He understood.

_You're not dirty, Tenshi._

He slowly moved his hand forward towards Tenshi, wanting to calm his best friend and make him feel safe.

_I wont let you be..._

_" -/ Mitsukai... /-"_ he whispered and Tenshi froze, his eye wide.

" _-/ Sukinushi___**savior****(the ****Savior); ****rescuer)**___/-" _Tenshi whispered back, before his muscles relaxed and Neji was able to pull him into his chest. Kohaku's hand brushed against Tenshi's before someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. He looked to see Hidan giving him a stern look. Hidan and Deidara lead the kids out of the room, telling them that Tenshi was traumatized and needed his space. Everyone else followed them except Neji, who held the angel close to his and whispered reassuring words to the angel, stroking his hair and the angel sobbed. Kohaku took one last look at the angel before leaving to room.

When Kohaku left the room, Tenshi seemed to sob harder, clinging to Neji like a life line. He sobbed over and over again that he killed someone.

"Sensei... I don't wanna kill people... I don't want to!" he cried, his shoulders shaking fiercely. "I don't like my job! I don't want to kill! I don't want to be dirty!"

"You aren't dirty Tenshi." Neji whispered to him, rocking him back and forth. "You are not, you hear me? You're pure, an angel." Neji pressed his mouth to the top of the angel's head. Tenshi sniffed loudly, burying his face into Neji's shirt.

"I want my Chichiue..." he muttered, crying more. "Otousan, Nii-san, Nee-chan, Nee-san..." he hiccuped, and then coughed. "..._Sukinushi-jaa'ku..."_ he whispered. Neji sighed, rubbing the angels back.

"I know, I know, Tenshi." he whispered. Then the angel cried silently, clinging to one of the only men that could make him feel almost as safe as he does in his Otousan's arms.

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

Kohaku grunted as he slammed his fist into a tree. He had been training for the past couple of hours and was very tired. It was a day after Tenshi's little break down and the angel hadn't even talked, much less looked at him. It annoyed the Hyuuga to no end.

The angel hadn't even looked at him since he first woke up. He had been avoiding Kohaku completely, and it was starting to frustrate the older boy.

The break down the angel had shook Kohaku up a little. He would have never imagined that Tenshi would suddenly start freaking out like that and burst out crying.

_Traumatized..._

Tenshi? Uchiha Tenshi... traumatized? Who would have thought... But also, who would have thought the koneko had two demons living inside of him.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed and he punched the tree harder, making his hand sting.

He couldn't blame Kataro for Tenshi's break down. The inu-boy did not know that Tenshi was traumatized and that memory haunted him. Kohaku was not mad at Kataro at all, but Kataro seemed mad at himself. He kept sulking and Kohaku had to literally kick his ass to make him stop. He had heard Kataro say he was sorry to Tenshi a lot and Tenshi had just laughed and said it was okay. The angel seemed embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

If there was anyone Kohaku was going to blame, it was the villagers. How Kohaku suddenly hated them was indescribable.

How dare they harm such a sweet, nice boy like Tenshi!? How dare they try and hurt him!? How dare they push him so far that he had to let Datenshi come out and kill the man that attacked him... and traumatize the little koneko.

Kohaku punched the tree as hard as he could, his fist going half way through it. He pulled it out, panting hard. He place that hand back on the tree trunk and the other on his knee, gasping for breath.

_"I'm dirty! Covered in it. That filthy stuff... All the blood, it's all over me. I'm unpure! I've killed people. Blood is all over me! Blood is dirty! You'll get dirty. Don't get dirty sensei! Don't let me dirty you!"_

Tenshi panicked, pained voice rang through his head and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to will it away.

_Tenshi is not dirty... Anything put that..._

Kohaku thought, panting more.

_From now on, I will not let him get dirty._ He thought strongly, his inner voice growing, _I will do all that for him. I will get dirty for him, save him from that. I wont let him be pained by it. I will be his Sukinushi..._

" -/ Sukinushi... /-"

He heard Tenshi's voice say in his head softly.

Kohaku opened his eyes, looking up at the night sky numbly.

_Sukinushi..._

He remembered the day Tenshi had given him that name. They had been five, and Kohaku had been looking for the small Uchiha. When he found him, a bunch of bigger kids had the angel in a corner and they were about to through punches at the small boy. Kohaku had caught the first punch thrown at the Uchiha and he had stood between the boys and Tenshi.

_"If you harm him at all, I'll pumble you into the ground!"_ He remembered yelling, getting into a fighting stance.

He remembered the boys sneering and making rude, nasty comments about Tenshi. Kohaku remembered having enough of it and punching the leader of the group right in the face. He had hit the leader only a few times really good and left nasty marks on him. He scared the boys away, and told them:

_"If you ever hurt Tenshi-chan in anyway, I swear I will get you!"_

He remembered turning to Tenshi and seeing the younger boy with tears on his cheeks and in his eyes. He had asked Tenshi what was wrong and if the boys hurt him while pulling the koneko close.

Tenshi had shook his head, saying they didn't hurt him. Then he smiled brightly through his tears at Kohaku, giving Kohaku "his smile". And he said softly.

_"I'm so lucky, Kohaku. So, so lucky."_ the angel had paused, wiggling farther into Kohaku's embrace, _"I have you as a best friend... You're my Sukinushi, Kohaku."_

And then Kohaku remembered smiling.

_"I will be, Mitsukai."_ and kissing the smaller boy on the forehead, like he always did when they had a deep moment.

Kohaku sighed, closing his eyes. He hadn't laid his lips on the angel's forehead in god knows how long. And now, he suddenly had the urge to do just that, and more. For some reason, he wanted not just to kiss his forehead, but his eyes, cheeks, jaw, chin, nose, but most of all, the koneko's soft pink lips. He didn't know why, he just did. He wondered what the strange feeling he had towards Tenshi was, but he pushed it aside.

He sighed again, looking towards the cabin.

"Mitsukai..."

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi blew deeply out of his nose, his shoulders relaxing as the warm water rushed over his skin and face. He was taking a shower and just got through talking to the two demons about everything that had happened. He was embarrassed about his break down the day before, but did his best to push it aside. His main worry right now was his best friend.

He was afraid that Kohaku didn't want to be his friend anymore because of the demons which lived inside him. He hadn't really been trying to avoid the older boy much, but he didn't want to look at him. Kohaku hadn't really tried to make Tenshi talk to him, so Tenshi took that as Kohaku not liking him anymore. Hating him.

Tenshi bit his lip, trying not to cry at the thought of Kohaku hating him. He lowered his head and turned the water off. He grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off. He didn't want to think about it right now. But Tenshi knew, as both Datenshi and Chuushin told him, that he'd have to talk to Kohaku sooner of later.

He walked over to the bench at the far corner of the huge, locker room like shower and grabbed his clean boxers off it. He put them on, then started rubbing his hair dry. He dried it till his hair started to stand up in his duck-butt style all on its own.

That's what he liked about his hair. Like his father, he didn't have to gel up his hair to make it go into the duck-butt style. All he had to do was cut it a certain way and it did it on it's own. If he grew the back of his hair out to long, it would not stand up like that. It would hang down, but be all wild and messy like. He silently thanked his father for making his hair style so easy.

Tenshi walked out of the shower area, tossing his towel aside. He moved towards the door, but a noise stopped him.

He looked up, and his onyx orbs met pale lavender ones.

Tenshi froze, eye wide and mouth open a little. Kohaku had no shirt on, just his boxers. He was sweaty, apparently he had just came back from training. Tenshi was amazed at how young Kohaku was but yet, how well built he was. Tenshi couldn't help put have his eyes catch a sweat drop rolling down the older boys perfect chest, over strong abs and to his boxers. Tenshi gulped, making his eyes look back up at Kohaku's face. Kohaku was staring at him intently.

Kohaku himself was fascinated at how lean and perfect Tenshi's body was. The angel's skin was flawless, perfect, smooth looking. Kohaku forced himself to look at Tenshi beautiful eyes, and not his body.

"K-Kohaku!" Tenshi said quickly, looking down to his feet, his cheeks flustering. Kohaku leaned back on his heels, staring at the boy plainly.

There was a long moment of silence, neither of the boys saying a word. Tenshi stared at his feet, trying hard not to look up at his best friend, while Kohaku just stared at the younger boy, his mind racing.

"How come you never told me?" Kohaku asked softly after a few minutes. This startled Tenshi some and he looked up at the older boy. But the angel still said nothing. "How come, Tenshi? I've known you for so long... we're best friends... yet you don't tell me something like this?"

Tenshi flinched slightly at the look Kohaku was giving him. Kohaku's eyes looked angry and hurt. The Hyuuga's fists were clenched tightly and his jaw set tight. But still, Tenshi did not reply.

"We're suppose to tell each other everything..." Kohaku said in the same soft tone, his eyes looking down to the ground for a second, "Why did you not tell me sooner? Why? You never even mentioned or brought up anything close to this up with me... We're best friends... but you decided to tell me this and a bunch of others at the same time?!" Kohaku growled slightly, looking back up at the angel, who's gaze was at his feet once more.

"I thought..." Kohaku sighed, closing his eyes, "I thought you trusted me..." Tenshi glanced up at him.

"I..." Tenshi throat locked up for some reason. He couldn't say anything else. His eyes darted away once more. He lowered his head and look back at his feet, his eyes starting to burn.

Kohaku let out a puff of air from his nose, his eyes narrowing on to the other boy.

"I thought you trusted me Tenshi? You'd think I'd get the right, out of everyone else besides your family, to know about this first! I was always there for you when those bastard villagers would beat you up, and half the time I never knew why they would anyway. You'd think I'd have the right to know why I had to protect you so much, besides being your best friend and fourth guardian. And, when you were telling everyone else, you never looked at me once! Not once!" Kohaku said in a angry, hurt sounding voice, "You've been avoiding me...What are you afraid of? Why did you not tell me before!?"

"I was afraid of rejection!" the angel suddenly yelled, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Kohaku's eyes widened slightly in surprise, his fist unclenching right after he saw the angel's face.

Tenshi looked off to the side quickly, bring a hand up to his mouth. The angel's shoulders shook up and down softly, and he hiccuped quietly. But he still avoided Kohaku's gaze.

"I was so, so so so afraid of you Kohaku... And I still am!" The angel closed his eyes, trying to control his tears, failing miserably, "I'm afraid Kohaku will reject me!" Tenshi started talking like he did when he was younger, and Kohaku knew this meant Tenshi was really effected by this and scared. "Find me dirty, disgusting. Evil-- I don't know! I was so afraid that Kohaku would hate me for having these de--... lions inside of me." Tenshi shook his head softly, bring his other hand up to join the first, "I didn't want to see the look of hate and rejection on Kohaku's face. I still don't..." Tenshi breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.

"I'm afraid, Kohaku... I don't want to be hurt... Kohaku is a person I can't live without and," he paused, taking a breath, "I don't want to be pushed away by Kohaku... I don't want to be rejected..."

The koneko stopped talking and let his tears take him. Though, he did try to control his sobs, not wanting to break down completely. Kohaku stared at the angel, feeling a pain deep in his hard from seeing the angel cry.

_Don't cry, Tenshi..._

It pained him to see the koneko cry, more then it usually did. He closed his eyes for a second, biting his lip. Then he let his heart and body control him.

Tenshi gasped lightly when he felt a strong, firm hands grab his arms and a weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing the top of Kohaku's bare shoulder. He cut his eyes to the side, seeing the side of Kohaku's hair.

The older boy had come forward quickly and grabbed the angel gently by the arms. Kohaku had pressed his forehead against the smaller boys shoulder, relaxing and rubbing the angel's arms with his thumbs. Kohaku let go of Tenshi's right arm, moving his hand over the boys shoulder and he let his fingers dance across Tenshi's small chest.

Kohaku breathed in Tenshi's scent, loving it. He had always liked the younger boys scent, it was so calming and, in a way, gentle. He pressed his nose against the Uchiha's neck, nuzzling it softly.

"Baka, baka, baka..." he whispered, his lips brushing across the soft skin. He lightly kissed the side of the angel's neck, and the angel gasped lightly, eyes growing slightly bigger. "Baka," Kohaku chuckled, smirking against the angel's neck. Kohaku pulled his head back some, brushing his cheek against the koneko's. He moved his head till their noses were touching and he stopped, staring the younger boy in the eye.

"Tenshi..." he whispered. His moved his right hand up Tenshi's neck and wiped the boys face with his thumb, brushing the tear trails away. He pushed Tenshi's hair back away from the right side of his face, and weaved his fingers in the boys bangs and held the side of his face softly.

Kohaku suddenly had the strong urge to bring his head closer to the younger boys and kiss him. He wanted to badly to lock lips with the koneko, and he wondered why he did. It confused him greatly. Wasn't Tenshi just his friend? Why'd he want to kiss him? Why was his heart beating so quickly and why did just looking at the other boy make him feel all warm inside?

The Hyuuga almost gave into the urge, but he held back firmly, and just tightened his hold on the Uchiha.

"I don't care..." he started, closing his eyes for a second, "I don't care if there are demons inside of you... I don't care if you have a million demons in you or are a demon yourself... I don't care at all, baka." he whispered, his eyes lingering on the Uchiha's lips for a second, before darting up to his wide eyes. "You're my best friend, and I could never _ever_," the squeezed his arm to make his point, "hate you... or reject you. Never... I just... can't... And I don't want to, Mitsukai."

Tenshi stared at the boy in front of him, his own heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe his ears. Kohaku didn't hate him?

_He's not rejecting me? He doesn't hate me?_ He thought, slightly baffled, _He doesn't care? He really means it?_

He stared up at Kohaku, who was smiling softly at him. He felt this seeping warmth in his chest and it caused his eyes to burn. He bit his lip, trying to will it away, but it didn't work.

Kohaku saw it coming before it happened, but his eyes widened slightly anyway when he saw Tenshi's eyes start to water again.

Tenshi shut his eyes tightly and whimpered softly. "'Haku..." He took a big breath of air and when he released it, he wailed.

"Kohaku!" he wailed loudly, a river of tears bursting from his eyes. He lunged himself at the male and clung on to him. Kohaku wrapped his arms around the smaller body as soon as it made complete contact with his own. They embraced firmly, Tenshi's head rested against Kohaku's shoulder and Kohaku's face pressed against the top of his head.

Tenshi calmed down after a few minutes of letting Kohaku hold him and rub his back softly. He took in Kohaku's scent and smiled to himself, purring softly. He was loving the strong arms around him. It made him feel like he did when he was in his Otousan's arms, but slightly different. Like Kohaku gave him a different kind of protection and feeling he couldn't quiet place yet, but he knew he liked it, a lot.

"Thank you, Sukinushi..." the angel purred. Kohaku smiled into the younger boys hair. He pulled back some, making Tenshi look up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the angel's forehead softly, like he used to when they were younger.

"No problem, Mitsukai..." he whispered back.

Tenshi shivered softly, feeling the warmth in his chest increase ten fold at what Kohaku said and did.

He gave Kohaku the grin Kohaku called his and giggled lightly.

/./ _Best friends forever? Ne/./_

_...Yeah, forever..._

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

It had been a few hours after the confrontation in the showers between Kohaku and Tenshi, and now both boys sat on the bed Tenshi was suppose to sleep in, both clear and in their pj's. Tenshi sat, messing with his clothes that were in his bag and Kohaku sat across from him on the edge of the bed, reading a book. Both were quiet, enjoying each others company, Tenshi purring quietly, indicating that he was very happy and content. Kohaku found Tenshi's purring very relaxing and now that he knew how Tenshi could pur he was surprised he wasn't bothered at all. And since Kohaku knew, Tenshi could finally relax and act normally, letting his cat like ways seep out.

"Ne, Tenshi-chan?" Kohaku said, looking up from his book. The koneko looked at him, his eyes big and curious looking, like a cat.

"Hai, Kohaku-kun?" he said, blinking in a cute way.

"You said you had a seal on your chest, correct?"

The angel nodded.

"Well, I was wondering..." Kohaku said in a nervous manner, looking away from the other boy, "could I... umm see it?" It was an innocent question, well, almost. Anything coming from Kohaku was hardly innocent.

Tenshi nodded his head happily, unbuttoning his night shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders and Kohaku moved closer to the boy. Tenshi dropped his shirt till his chest was fully exposed. He then made one hand into the Tora hand sign and focused his chakra. The seal on his chest slowly appeared.

Kohaku stared at it in fascination. He reached forward, tracing the star in the middle of the seal and the swirls on the tips of the star. He felt Tenshi's shuddering under his touch, but ignored it. He moved his fingers to start tracing over the weird flame like marks that formed a circle around the star and Tenshi jerked.

"Uh, please stop that. It's really sensitive." Tenshi breathed. Kohaku blinked and looked up at him. He was surprised to see the younger boys face flush and eyes hazy. He drew his hand back, blushing himself.

"It's... strange..." Kohaku muttered, staring at the seal. "So, Datenshi and Chuushin are in there?" he asked. Tenshi nodded.

"And in my head." he added, shifting his shirt some, but not putting it all the way back on. Kohaku stared at it longer, licking his lips.

"It's..." he muttered.

"Kinky, isn't it?" Tenshi suddenly said. Kohaku blinked, jerking back some and looking up at the smirking Uchiha with a surprised expression.

Tenshi giggled and Kohaku frowned deeply. Suddenly, Tenshi felt a sharp pain on the back of his skull and he found himself face first into the carpet floor.

He sat up quickly, holding the back of his head.

"GAH! Oooooiiiii! Jaa'ku! That hurt!" he cried, rubbing his abused head. Kohaku gave him an annoyed look, putting his hands on his knees.

"Well that's what you get for being a retarded baka and saying what you did." the Hyuuga snapped, scowling at the Uchiha. Tenshi pouted, his lower lip quivering.

"Waaah, Kohaku-jaa'ku! You're so mean!" he cried, actually having fake tears stream down his cheeks. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting on the floor being melodramatic.

"You know, you've been crying a lot lately. Turning into a girl or something, baka?" Kohaku asked, resting his chin on one of his hands. Tenshi stopped his melodrama and crying abruptly only a few seconds after Kohaku spoke.

"Zip it, Jaa'ku!" he yelled, folding his arms in a pout. Kohaku shook his head, staring at the Uchiha.

"Why'd you say that anyway?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Tenshi unfolded his arms and looked over at the older boy.

"Datenshi. He told me to say it, so I said it." he told Kohaku like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Kohaku let out an annoyed huff and crossed his eyes in exasperation as he fell back on the bed.

"I can already tell that this whole lion influence on you is going to be hard to get used to." Kohaku muttered. "Do you listen to everything that ol' demon says?"

"No, not everything. But a lot of things." Tenshi replied, jumping up to his feet and putting his shirt back on, "I listen to Chuushin more then Datenshi though." he added. He jumped on the bed next to Kohaku, practically leaning over the boy.

"What does kinky mean anyway?" he asked and Kohaku blinked at him.

"Do not tell me Datenshi just told you to say that as well." Kohaku demanded, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"He didn't. It's my own question. What does kinky mean?" Tenshi whined, pushing Kohaku's shoulder.

"You said something that you didn't even know the meaning of?" Kohaku asked unbelieving. Tenshi nodded childishly and Kohaku groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"What's it mean?!" Tenshi whined louder and Kohaku growled lightly.

"Ask Datenshi."

There was a long pause, in which Kohaku was able to smile as the quiet came back.

"Oh..." Tenshi breathed, his eyes wide, "So, kinky is when hot little boys dress up in maid outfits or some sort of girly clothes and _play_ with you and willingly give themselves to you?"

Kohaku sat up quickly, sputtering, his face red.

"Wha-! No!" he shouted. Tenshi didn't seem to notice, he was to busy thinking.

"What's he mean? Willingly give themselves to you? I understand what he means by play with you. Kind of like what me and you do!" Tenshi said in an innocent tone. Kohaku choked on his own spit and his face grew even redder, "But willingly give themselves to you? Like slaves or something?"

Kohaku shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kohaku remarked, shaking his hands back and forth fast, "Well," he froze, blinking, "I guess to some people that is kinky... But that's not the full definition. Just, ask Chuushin. But not right now!" Kohaku exclaimed, stopping Tenshi from asking the other demon at the moment.

"Kohaku," Tenshi said, staring at his face intently, his head cocked to the side, "why is your face all red?"

"No reason! None at all!" Kohaku sputtered, turning his head to the side.

_Stupid, perverted, gross demon!_ Kohaku yelled in his mind, mentally waving his arms around like crazy.

"Wait, speaking of Datenshi," Kohaku said slowly, looking back at Tenshi, his face no longer red, "He was speaking a different language for a little bit when he was out. He said it was the 'Language of the Demons', is it?"

Tenshi smiled at that question.

"Ah, yes, that. Really, to us humans, it would be called, Latin."

Kohaku blinked.

"Latin?"

"Hai. Even though human were said to create it, they did not. The demons did and the humans learned off them. Soon, humans kind of, stopped speaking it, but demons still do. It is their language. Some languages play off of Latin, but another name for Latin is the Language of Demons." Tenshi told him. Kohaku paused for a minute, taking it all in before asking something else.

"Will I have to worry much at all if say," he paused, thinking, "you were really mad at me and Datenshi took over... Would I have to worry about him attacking me?" he asked slowly. Tenshi blinked, then his face broke out into a small smile and his shook his head, hands waving back and forth.

"Ah, no not at all. I don't know about others, but not you. Even if I was mad at you, Datenshi would do nothing to harm you." Tenshi told him. Kohaku tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," Tenshi sighed, looking down at his hands, "Let me put it this way," he started, taking a breath, "Datenshi has taken a liking to you... A big liking... The lion _loves_ you."

Kohaku blinked.

"_Loves _me?" he muttered, thinking.

"Yeah. He has started to refer to you as Toranoko all the time. He has a deep fascination with you." Tenshi told him, looking over to the side.

"So, he sees me as a good friend?" Kohaku suggested, but the angel shook his head.

"Umm, no. You see..." he paused, unsure what to say. But after only a few seconds of Datenshi yelling at him to just straight up tell him, the angel snapped, "He sees you as a possible mate!" he blurted out.

Kohaku blinked, staring at the angel.

"Mate?" he whispered, blinking.

"Yeah," Tenshi said, face a little red, "He says that if he had his own body he'd be trying to make you his mate, or one of them. He likes your personality and how you showed no fear towards him. He likes your human body and voice. So all in all," the angel sighed, running a hand through his hair, "He's horn-doggin' for you."

Kohaku found his face turning red again and he ran a hand over his face.

"Horn-doggin' over me? So, he's attracted to me?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Yup!" came a cheery reply from the vessel of the perverted lion demon.

Kohaku groaned loudly, falling back on the bed again.

"The worst he could possibly do if he had control is molest you." Tenshi said, crawling closer to Kohaku. He said quietly, "He thinks you're to young to rape or something yet."

Kohaku glared at the koneko.

"Oh yes Tenshi. That makes me feel a whole lot better." he growled. "If he does do any of that, he'll be doing that with your body, to let you know."

Tenshi covered his ears, closing his eyes tightly.

"Eeek! I know! That's what's scary!" he cried. Kohaku raised both his eyebrows.

"And me possibly getting molested or raped by a demon lion is not scary?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"Not as scary!" he remarked.

"Oh thanks. I feel loved."

"Yeah, well at least you aren't stuck with him all the time."

"Still. I think getting raped or molested by him is much worse then being with him all the time. He has no sexual attraction to you!... Well, I hope not anyway."

"Kohaku, my mind gets practically raped every time he speaks. If anything I will always be the victim."

"Even when I've been rapped and killed over because of his mosterous chakra is too much to handle?"

"Yup. Don't worry, I'll start planing your funeral for you and make you at least feel like a victim of some kind."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"You little brat." he laughed and lunged at the koneko, who had busted out laughing, starting a tickling assault.

**HidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTensHidaTens**

It was a day after Kohaku and Tenshi's confrontation in the showers and team Neji and team Akane were getting ready to leave. They were packing up their stuff and eating lunch before they were to leave. After Tenshi had packed all his things, he went to find Hidan. He found the man out in front of the cabin, working on target practice.

"Hidan-san." he said, approaching the man from behind, hands folded in front of him.

"What is it, you brat?" he asked, throwing another kunai at a traget on a tree.

"I need to talk with you." the angel said in a formal tone. Hidan snorted, throwing another kunai.

"Isn't that what you are doing right now?" he asked. Tenshi sighed, shaking his head. He moved up next to Hidan, giving the man a stern glare.

"This is serious, Hidan. It involves Daija."

Hidan froze for a second, his last kunai teetering on his hand. He tossed the kunai up in the air and caught it, putting it back. "What about him?" he asked, turning towards the Uchiha.

"He has my heaven bestowing power and is creating an army." he said plainly. Hidan nodded, thinking.

"An army... Cool." he nodded his head, seeming to approve of it.

"An army of heaven power controllers." Tenshi said, causing Hidan to blink.

"Heaven power? Are you serious?" he asked, disbelieving. Tenshi nodded. "Oh wow... But you seem to me like you want something of me. What do you want and what does it have to do with what you just told me."

Tenshi suddenly smirked, cracking his knuckled loudly.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Deidara, Tobi, my Uncle, Aunt, and cousins." he told the sliver haired man.

Hidan stared at him for a minute, studying the angel closely.

"That would be?" he asked. The angel's smirk grew and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"We've got work to do."

**TeamNejiTeamAkaneHidaDeidTobiTeamNejiTeamAkaneHidaDeidTobiTeamNejiTeamAkaneHidaDeidTobi**

"It was very nice to met you!" Tobi said to both Shima and Haru, hugging them.

"Nice to meet you too, Tobi-chan!" they both cooed.

The teams were getting ready to leave. Naruto was expecting them back home soon, so they had to hurry. Neji did not want Naruto to worry about the teams and is son. A worried Naruto was and is never a good thing.

"You all should take the path and I showed you before, then cut to the main path." Deidara told them, pointing to a small path in the woods.

"Alright. We will." Neji replied.

"Tenshi!" Hidan called out to the young angel who was bugging and hanging around Kohaku, literally.

The angel bounded over to the silver haired man looking innocently curious. "Hai, Hidan-san?"

Hidan put up a finger and reached into his bag that was over his shoulder. He pulled out a smooth, wooden black box with gold lining. He gave it to Tenshi carefully.

"You are going to need this, Tenshi-chan." he told the angel, who looked over the box carefully, "Every angel gets one. The family that was suppose to give it to you was killed not to long ago... So we are to give it to you."

Tenshi opened the box and peaked inside. He saw a big gold like band with seven little circle like dents that went around it. It could go around your wrist or ankle. He blinked as he looked at it, noticing that it had the Oourjironoki symbols on it.

"What is it?" he asked, turning it around in his hand.

"I'm not so sure." Hidan said, looking at the item in the boys hand. "It was made when the Ougonmitsukai was alive. A few years before her death. Some women made it, I don't know her name. Every angel gets one. The women family makes one for every angel. I don't know what is it suppose to do, we were not told. They just said that you should be able to figure it out on your own." Hidan pushed his hands into his pockets, sighing. "The family that was suppose to give it to you was murdered... by Daija and his men. They had secret information they were suppose to give to you too that only they knew... But since they told no one, we do not know it. You'll have to go without the info." Hidan told him.

Tenshi nodded his head in understanding.

"The Ougonmitsukai also left a note with it." Hidan said, taking the box from Tenshi and pulling out a small note from it. Tenshi took the note from him, reading it.

_'A place sacred and grand,_

_Close to where the secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel lie_

_Is the sanctuary of the ten'yo,_

_Where you'll find the legend_

_And the blood you bare.'_

Tenshi stared at the paper, not having a clue what it meant.

"A riddle or something?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Apparently you are suppose to figure out what it means and it will help you figure out what that is." Hidan told him, rolling his eyes, "It's fucking ridiculous." he grumbled. Tenshi chuckled, putting the note away.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later." he said, putting the item back in it's box and in his back pack. "Anyway, remember what I told you, Hidan-san?"

Hidan blinked. "Oh, hai, I do. You have nothing to worry about. I have informed them about it, and they are positive we can do it. It might be a little bit difficult, well, to keep it on the low down. I say the longest it will take is four to five years, you know that, right?"

"Hai. I do. But I am not worried." He put his hands on his hips, nodding his head up and down slowly. "Daija needs someone to watch over him without him knowing. We need to know what he is doing. He has an army and that's very dangerous for us all. I would make you report to Hokage-sama every two months on the project, but the council would not put up with it." Tenshi's face grew serious, his eyes changing some. This made Hidan blink, slightly surprised, "They would not like former Akatsuki members being in direct contact with their precious Hokage. They have control over that when it come to him. But they don't have it over me."

Tenshi smirked slightly and Hidan could clearly see Datenshi's influence behind the smirk.

"They might have control of Uchiha Tenshi, since I am a village ninja. But they have no control or say over the Oourjironoki. The Oourjironoki ranks close to up their with the Hokage right? I have no one over me though to tell me what to do. I can get advice and suggestions, but no one can tell me what to do as the Oourjironoki, beside maybe Kohaku..." he muttered, biting his lip for a minute. But he quickly recovered, his smirk coming back in to play.

"So former Akatsuki members in direct contact with me does not concern them." Tenshi gave Hidan an intense, serious look, "So, find a way to contact me every two months. Any info you have on Daija I will forward to Hokage-sama."

Hidan smirked, clearly amused.

"You in Oourjironoki mode, brat?" he asked. Tenshi grin in a cat like fashion.

"Hai, so don't talk down to me." he growled playfully. Hidan glared at him, his body stiffing.

"You little piece of shit." he growled and Tenshi laughed.

"Anyway, I must be going now!" Tenshi said happily, reverting back to his happy-go-lucky self in half a second. So fast it surprised Hidan.

The angel ran over to his friends, who were saying their good byes to Tobi and Deidara. Hidan followed after him, but stopped by Tobi and Deidara.

"Jaa'ku!" Tenshi yelled out, jumping on to Kohaku's back. "Piggy back ride!" he called out. Kohaku lunged forward a little and looked back at Tenshi.

"Baka, I haven't even got my travel pack on yet." he grumbled, but holding Tenshi up on his back by hooking his arms under the boys knees.

"I'll carry it." Kataro said happily, picking up the bag and swing it over one shoulder. Kohaku blinked, then smiled at the inu.

"Thanks." he muttered and Kataro just nodded, smiling lightly.

Tenshi wrapped his arms around his best friends neck and pressed the side of his head against the back of Kohaku's, purring lightly.

"Lets go home guys!" he called out, smiling ear to ear.

"See ya, ko koneko!" Deidara called out.

"Bye-bye guys!" said Tobi.

"Tell Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama we send them our best regards." Hidan said. Tenshi looked back at them, sending them a nice smile.

"I will! Thank you!" he called back, his eyes flashing red for a second, letting the three men know that the two demons were also saying thank you.

The two teams headed off down the path, all shouting good-byes to the three men behind them. Hidan kept his hands in his pockets and Deidara had his arms folded, Tobi was waving like crazy at them, shouting good-byes loudly, which soon earned him a hard smack in the head by Deidara.

"Tenshi." Neji said after the were out of the sights of the three men, "How are you going to deal with all of us knowing about the demons?" he asked. Tenshi blinked up at him, thinking. "Do we all have to keep it a secret? Or can we tell others? Do you want the village to know?"

"Yeah, tell us Tenshi! We don't want to do something you don't like." Haru said, turning to him. Tenshi thought of a minute, staring at Kohaku's feet as the boy moved. He took a firmer hold on the older boy and sighed.

"I'm going to let the whole village know... I don't care how they think of me now. It's who I am." he said bravely. He held on to Kohaku tighter, and Kohaku could tell Tenshi was doing it in a almost desperate manner. It was like the angel was afraid of what Kohaku thought about the decision. He didn't want him to be mad if he told the whole village. It was like he wanted Kohaku approval.

"Alright, Tenshi. If that is what you want." Neji said, looking forward once more, "Then I will tell your Chichiue. He'll have to do something about it first. But if that's what you want..." Neji trailed off, leaving room for Tenshi to change his mind.

Tenshi was quiet, staring at Kohaku's shoulder. He felt Kohaku's right thumb start to gently rub the outside of his right knee and Kohaku's hold tightened on him. But not in a threating way, in a comforting, warm way that told Tenshi what Kohaku thought about his decision.

"...Yeah. It's what I want..." he said, nodding his head. He smiled brightly. "Yup! It is what I want!" he giggled, smiling at his sensei, who couldn't help but to faintly smile back.

"But if those damned villagers decided to be mean to you again or try and harm you..." Kohaku growled, starting to hold Tenshi's legs in a possessive manner. "Then--"

"Then we'll beat them to a pulp and make them wish they were never born! We wont let anyone harm Tenshi!" Kataro said bravely, smirking. Kohaku blinked at him, a little surprised. Karato looked over at him, smirking at his cousin, "Right, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku stared at him for a minute, while Kataro kept smirking, his smirk strong and warm. Kohaku nodded slowly.

"Yeah..." he muttered. A small smile broke out on his face only seconds after. "Yeah. We wont, not at all. Kataro-nii is right, Tenshi-chan."

It was Kataro's turn to gap and his mouth dropped for a second, but he quickly recovered. His smirked turned into a smile as Kohaku's smile grew.

Suddenly a small pale hand came out and ruffled Kataro's hair.

"Thanks Kataro-kun! Kohaku-jaa'ku!" Tenshi cooed, smiling. Kataro laughed, rubbing the side of Tenshi's head with his hand in affection. And surprisingly, it didn't make Kohaku jealous or mad at all. He just chuckled lightly.

"Oi! Boys, hurry up!" Shima yelled. All three looked up and noticed that they had fallen behind some.

"Ah, gomen!" Kataro yelled, starting to run forward.

"Giddy up horsey!" Tenshi yelled to Kohaku, laughing loudly. Kohaku snorted, promptly dropped the koneko on the ground on his ass, before quickly running to catch up with Kataro and the others.

"OOOOIIII!!! JAA'KU!!!!" Tenshi yelled, springing up quickly and chasing after the laughing old boy.

_It seems, that things have gotten better, instead of worse, like I feared._

The angel thought.

_Hee, I found true friends now, Chichiue. And one, my Sukinushi has been with me all this time..._

--------------

**Give'em Hell: All the parts you just read with Tenshi and Kohaku, that is just a the tip of the ice burg on what is to come between those two, as I'm sure you all know. **

**Kitsune-chan: I personally think that was our best chapter ever. I LOOOOOVED IT! **

**Give'em Hell: Datenshi is "Horn-doggin'" for Kohaku. Hee hee, it's great I know. XD**

**Kitsune-chan: In the next chapter, in the very beginning, Tenshi deals with the all the village knowing he has to demons in him, and it turns out better then expected. Then, Tenshi has finally had enough of teasing his nii-san about it, hoping his brother would do something about it. So now he takes it into his own hands. The little koneko's going to get Masami a girlfriend, weather the older boy likes it or not, and his dragging Kohaku, Kataro, Shima, Atsuko, Inka, and Koseto for the ride. BUT! Kohaku is having problems of his own, trying to decipher the feelings he is developing for his best friend. Will this little adventure Tenshi is forceably dragging him on help him decipher it, or just make it worse?!**

**Give'em Hell: A few lines for next chap!**

"There he is! The demon child! Back after six years... He should have just stayed away."

---------

"Muffins are emo cupcakes... So now your a stud emo cupcake!"

----------

"I'm too sexy for my headband. Too sexy for my headband. So sexy it _hurts!" _

----------

"I've loved him for a few years... But he never seems to see me more then just a friend. Every time I see him I get all warm inside and I blush at the most simplest things that have to do with him... And if I were to ever lose him... I'd think I'd die."

-----------

"Masami! What have I told you about molesting your brother in public? Do it where no one can see you."

**There they are! Now PLEASE review! We love reviews!**

**X3**


	25. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Hell: OMG, I'm so sorry for the delay! A lot of stuff has happened that has slowed the writing of this chapter down. **

**I've had a friend that has recently died, (Nov 4th 2007 to be exact) and he was someone I knew since I was 4. Time has been tough lately and he was the person I based Masami's character off of and since this chap is mainly about Masami... yeah. **

**But I know that life goes on and I'm coping with this fine now. We finally finished this chapter and we hope ya'll like it! **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 25:**

**In The Arms Of The Angel**

_"Oi! Boys, hurry up!" Shima yelled. All three looked up and noticed that they had fallen behind some. _

_"Ah, gomen!" Kataro yelled, starting to run forward. _

_"Giddy up horsey!" Tenshi yelled to Kohaku, laughing loudly. Kohaku snorted, promptly dropped the koneko on the ground on his ass, before quickly running to catch up with Kataro and the others. _

_"OOOOIIII!!! JAA'KU!!!!" Tenshi yelled, springing up quickly and chasing after the laughing old boy. _

It seems, that things have gotten better, instead of worse, like I feared.

_The angel thought. _

Hee, I found true friends now, Chichiue. And one, my Sukinushi has been with me all this time...

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi swiftly walked through the village, hands shoved in his pockets. It had been two weeks since he had decided to let out his secret of having two demons inside him. So far, no one had approached him about it. But he knew, he knew from all the thought waves and whispers that Shima, Haru, Kataro, and all them had done their job well, and the news of Tenshi having two demons in him was spreading like a wild fire during the summer in July.

Tenshi didn't much care at all. He was the one that told them to tell. But his parents did care.

When Neji had told Naruto about Tenshi's decision, the kitsune had stormed out of his office, hunted down the koneko, dragged him home and held him hostage till his father returned from his mission.

Confronting his parents was a little hard. Both of them demanded answers and ranted on about the consequences of what he had just done. Then, after finally cooling down and Tenshi sweat dropping about a million times, they asked their youngest son if he truly want the whole village to know. He had answered without any hesitation, and his parents backed off, respecting his decision. But the angel could tell they were both worried and that just made Tenshi worry more himself. Yes, he really did want the village to know, but he couldn't help but to be a little nervous on how they were all going to react.

Tenshi walked past the academy, glancing at the wooden swing for a second, but kept going. He was trying to meet up with his team, and he had to go through the village to get there quicker.

He got deeper into the village and noticed how many villagers were around. There were tons, all of them carrying on their normal, every day lives. He walked through the crowds, his eyes scanning everywhere, trying to see if he could spot anyone he knew, like Akane's team or one of his siblings, or Inka or Kosteo.

Slowly, he noticed people starting to notice him and glare at him. Not a few seconds after he noticed, they started pointing, whispering to each other.

"It's that demon boy, he's back!"

"It's taken him a while. Six years! He's been gone six years!"

"There he is! The demon child! Back after six years... He should have just stayed away."

"Well he should have stayed longer. I would have done anything for him to just stay away."

Tenshi ignored them, rolling his eyes. For some reason all that they said he had sworn he had heard before. Even the whole six years things. But he brushed it off, he headed towards the training grounds of the village.

He was surprised that not one of the villagers stopped him or tried to mess with him. He had expected them to, for some of the cocky men to try and corner him. But no one did anything. After their whispers of him being back, they just gave him small dirty looks before looking away. He wondered why no one came up to him as they used to when he was younger. Maybe it was because the village headband was adoring his forehead? He didn't know...

He made it to the training grounds pretty quick and looked around for his team. The grounds seemed deserted, no one around, till he heard a familiar voice.

"Sensei! Do we have too?" came a loud whine. Tenshi peaked around a tree and saw a black haired girl with green eyes talking to a tall man. Tenshi smiled softly.

_There's Shima-chan and Neji-sensei._

Neji said something, but Tenshi couldn't make it out. It sounded like a bunch of jumbled words. Suddenly, he felt another presents and looked over to a tree near the two people.

A boy walking by quickly. But he saw brown hair and pale, white eyes. Tenshi's smile grew.

_Kohaku-jaa'ku._

But Kohaku didn't look to happy. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, his jaw tight, and body stiff. His eyes were full of anger and it made Tenshi blink.

The koneko walked out from the trees and over to his team, watching Kohaku closely.

"La-Li-Ho!" He called out happily, getting all their attention. Shima turned to him and smiled ear to ear.

"Tenshi-chan!" she cooed, hugging him tightly. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Shima-chan." he said, hugging her back. Shima pulled away, her face suddenly turned into a pout.

"Sensei wants us to do a clean up mission. He wants us to pick up all the trash in the park and at the river!" she whined. Tenshi smiled softly.

"Well, at least we'll know we are helping the environment, right?" he said.

"Must you always have a positive side to everything, baka?" Kohaku said, sounding annoyed and bored. Tenshi looked over at him and nodded.

"Hai. I must. It keeps you from brooding the team up." Tenshi replied. Kohaku narrowed his eyes at the koneko for a minute, his left eyebrow twitched, then he looked away.

Tenshi put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side as he looked at his best friend.

"What's your problem today, jaa'ku?" he asked. Kohaku snorted, his fingers digging into his elbows.

"The damned villagers, that's my problem." he growled turning his head to look at Tenshi. His lips were curled in a nasty snarl and he really looked angry. "All I've heard this morning when I was trying to get here was, 'Oh, did you hear? That nasty demon child has returned! He should just go back to where he was!' or 'Uchiha Tenshi has two demons inside of him. That brat doesn't need to be in this village. The Hokage should take responsibility and get it out of here. I don't care if it's his child, his child is a demon!' It's starting to piss me off!" the youngest Hyuuga snarled, teeth grinding together loudly.

Tenshi sighed deeply, looking at his feet.

"Eh, gomen, Kohaku-kun." he muttered. Kohaku blinked at what the angel said.

"Huh? Ah, no! Tenshi, it isn't your fault. Don't apologize about something like that." Kohaku said, unfolding his arms. Tenshi didn't say anything. He just rubbed his shoulder in a nervous manner.

"Alright you three. Lets get this mission done so we can all do what we want." Neji said, turning to go.

"Right." all three said. But all their thoughts were on Tenshi secret-- or not so much secret any more-- and the whole village knowing.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Kohaku and Tenshi walked side by side through the village after their mission. It had taken them till about lunch time to get it finished. Shima had said something about her mother teaching her some medical jutsu and ran off after the mission. Neji just disappeared into thin air, doing whatever he does after missions. Not even Kohaku knew what his father did.

So that left Kohaku and Tenshi. They both decided to go get something to eat (Tenshi had yelled out "RAMEN!" at the top of his lungs. So, Kohaku was forced to go with the koneko to Ichiraku.) But, Tenshi said he had some coupons at his house for a couple bowls of ramen for free. So he said they had to go get them.

So now they were on their way to the Uchiha estate, Kohaku glaring fiercely at anyone who dare look at his best friend the wrong way.

When they got there, they heard a loud shriek and something crashing to the ground. Both boys bolted into the house, going to where they heard the yell come from, which was the kitchen.

They ran in there to see Hikari looking around the kitchen floor with wide eyes, and kitchen knife in her hand.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Tenshi asked, walking over to her slowly.

"I saw..." she muttered, her eyes darting around, "I saw a..." she paused again.

"What was the yell about?" came a familiar voice. Tenshi looked over to see his Chichiue in the door way with his Hokage cloak in his hand.

"What are you doing home, Chichiue?" Tenshi asked him.

"I wanted to have lunch at home with Hikari, Atsuko, and our Otousan." he told his youngest son, walking up to him and patting Kohaku on the shoulder as he past him.

"What's the fuss about?" Two voices said together, peeping around the frame of the door. It was Sasuke and Atsuko. Sasuke had Mimi in his arms, and Kiki was balancing herself on Atsuko's shoulder. Riri stood next to them, looking tired, with Cici sitting on his head happily.

"Hikari-nee, what did you scream about?" Atsuko asked, coming completely in the door way, hands on her hips. Sasuke stood behind her, looking annoyed and bored.

"I saw it. It was fast, big..." Hikari muttered, looking around the kitchen franticly.

"What was it, Hikari?" Kohaku sighed, really wanting to just go eat, he was very hungry.

"Kohaku-chan!" Mimi suddenly yell, jumping out of Sasuke's arms and bounding over to one of her most favorite boys in the world. She jumped up at him and he caught her quickly, having no choice but to hold the fox.

"Anyway," Riri yawned, glancing over at Mimi for a second, annoyed, "What the hell was it, Hikari?"

"It was a big, fast," she turned to them, her hands up by her shoulders, "silver-ish gray... rat!" she yelled. Everyone in the room, save for Hikari herself, sweat dropped.

"You're kidding me..." Kohaku muttered as Atsuko's slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead, making a loud slapping noise.

"Hikari! Kami-sama, all that fuss for a stinking rat!" Atsuko growled. Naruto blinked.

"Hikari-chan, there is no need to be all freaked out. A rat is not going to hurt you." he said, running a hand through his golden locks.

"A rat..." Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Gaaah! There it is!" Hikari yelled, through the knife at the corner of a cabinet. Something gray darted from the corner and in between the wall and the back of the counter.

"Hai, I saw it." Tenshi said, frowning. "We should get it out of here. It's not safe."

"We should kill it! Kill it, Tenshi! Or better yet, Atsuko, burn it!" Hikari yelled. Tenshi frowned at her.

"We aren't killing anything, Hikari." he said. He heard Atsuko make a sound of disappointment behind him and he glanced at her, sending her a annoyed look. She just smirked back at him.

"What we need to do is find it and put it out side," Naruto said, stepping forward, "or put it in Sai's house. One or the other." he muttered. Naruto moved to the place he saw the rat disappear but when he got half way there, it darted out and across the kitchen floor. Hikari screamed once more and through a knife at it.

"Gah! Careful, Hikari! I'm not a rat, I'm a fox, dang it!" Naruto yelled, moving out of the line of fire.

Hikari didn't listen to him. She just kept through knifes at the rat as it tried to get some where safe.

"Nee-san! Stop!" Tenshi cried, grabbing her throwing arm tightly.

"It's a rat, Tenshi! A gross rat!" she yelled, trying to pull away from her little brother.

The rat squeaked and tried to hide, but before it could get behind the other counter, someone grabbed it's tail and lifted it in the air. The rat struggled, trying to get away.

"It's small, Hikari, not that big." Naruto said, looking at the rat he held in his hand by it's tail. "It's okay little buddy. We'll get you some where safe." he told the rat, his whiskered cheeks twitching. The rat looked at him, and Naruto noticed that it had blue eyes a lot like his. He rat froze, staring at him for a minute, before struggling once more.

"Let me down, you damned fox!" the rat suddenly yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh wow. You can talk!" Naruto exclaimed. The rat suddenly bit him and Naruto yelped out in surprise, releasing the rat. The rat fell to the floor and scurried away from the kitsune. It looked at the humans, and it's body started to glow a silver color. It's pupils in it eyes disappeared and black formed on the outside of his iris, making the blue color shrink and look like a big, dilated pupil.

It was about to try and hide again, but Sasuke grabbed it this time, by the tail as Naruto had done.

"It's looks more like a talking mouse then a rat." he said, looking the thing over in his hand carefully. The rat glared at him, the blacks in his irises growing more, the glow brighting.

Kohaku had a strange feeling wash over him. One he had felt many times in his life. His power was copying something, but what?

He blinked and suddenly got it. Dropped Mimi, he moved quickly over to Sasuke and snatched the rat out of his hand. He held it tightly in his hand, his fingers wrapped around the rats body. He moved towards Tenshi and shoved the rat in his face, making the rat look at the angel.

"Let me go, you stupid human!" the rat yelled, squeaking loudly.

"Stop whatever you are about to do and look at who is in front of you, you rodent." Kohaku growled. The rat blinked and looked at Tenshi, who was leaned back a little, blinking.

The rat stopped struggling, glowing, and his eyes turned back to normal as it sniffed the air. Kohaku then dropped it unceremoniously and the rat landed on it's feet.

It stared up at Tenshi, and when he felt Kohaku nudge him in the back with his foot, he glared at the Hyuuga. Then suddenly, the rat transformed in a 16 year old boy with a mouse like tail and two mouse/rat like ears on his wild sliver hair, kind of like Kakashi's, but not up like his. He had gray markings and blue eyes like Naruto's. He was about as tall as Riri was in his human or half human form, which about the size Masami was. He looked very well built and tan. He worn the same thing the Ittans usually worn, but his robe/kimono was silver with dark gray lining and a black under shirt. He had black fingerless gloves on that looked very torn up and black pants that went to his ankles, his feet were bare. He had one ear pierced, his left one. A gold small loop earing was in his ear and a sliver skull necklace around his neck.

The mouse/rat/boy looked down at Tenshi, a small smirk on his face.

"Another... Ittan?" Tenshi whispered, staring up at the boy. The boy suddenly bowed to Tenshi, deeply.

"Hello, master. I am Xixi, your new Ittan." he said. Tenshi blinked at him for a minute, frowning slightly.

"Not that I'm not gratefully for you to appear, Xixi-san," Tenshi said, standing straighter, "but... what have I done that created you?"

Xixi stood up straight, grinning at the angel.

"Ah, see, about two and a half weeks ago, you went over the top on your levitation power. It created me! Xixi." he told the angel.

"Tenshi, your new Ittan is a rat?!" Hikari exclaimed, her eyes wide. Xixi rolled his eyes, glaring at her.

"I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse! I can change my size so I can look bigger!" he snapped, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Well, this was unexpected." Sasuke muttered, folding his arms.

"You bit me!" Naruto remarked, pointing at Xixi. Xixi looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You had a hold of me. You should know not to leave yourself open like that, fox." Xixi said. Naruto glared at him.

"I wouldn't talk that way to him." Riri said, appearing in his half human form next to Tenshi. "He's the masters Chichiue, he gave life to the master. Not only that, he is the Hokage of the village of which we live in and is Kyuubi's vessel." Xixi looked at him arrogantly.

"Like I care. It's cool that he gave birth and all to the master, but I really don't care if he is the old fox's vessel or not." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Riri glared at him. Xixi glared back. "You're Riri, correct? The wolf Ittan? The first one ever made?" Riri nodded. "Well, don't get all 'I'm older and more experienced than you' on me. Because I don't care, wolf." Riri growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"I could eat you as a snack any time I want to, rodent." he growled.

"Buuuut, you wont." Tenshi snapped, getting between the two, who were much taller then he was. "Come on you two. Lets not start off bad." he said. Both Ittan's back off, doing as their master said. Tenshi looked up at Xixi, looking at him closely.

"Why do you have your ear pierced?" he asked, "None of the others had something like that?" Xixi smirked, flicking his earing.

"You like? I got this and the necklace on my way here." he said proudly.

"Nani?" Mimi burst out, appearing in half human form next to Tenshi. "You spent your time doing that instead of getting here sooner?! It took you two weeks!" Xixi blinked at her, smiling.

"Ah, sorry about that. I kind of got distracted, then lost." he said sheepishly. Mimi sighed, shaking her head.

"It's okay..." she muttered.

"Who are you?" he asked her. She smiled lightly.

"I am Mimi. The frog is Cici and the bunny is Kiki. I am the second Ittan, Kiki in the third, Cici is the fourth. That makes you the fifth." she said. He nodded about to open his mouth and say something, but a voice cut him off.

"What can you do?" Kohaku asked. Xixi turned, looking at the boy who had roughly grabbed him before. He blinked at the boy. Kohaku was staring at him intently, wanting an answer.

Xixi turned back to Tenshi and pointed over his shoulder.

"This one scares me." he said and Tenshi tried not to laugh.

"He should." Kiki said, relaxing on Atsuko's shoulder, who seemed amused at everything that had happened, "He is Tenshi-sama's fourth guardian. The power absorption wielder."

"The fourth?" Xixi looked back at Kohaku, who had his arms folded, being impatient.

"What can you do, Xixi?" Tenshi asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"Self-detonation." Xixi said, pushing his hands into his pockets, "That is my power."

"You mean," Atsuko said, her voice excited and her hands were clenched, arms bent at the elbow, "that you can explode your body mass and reform?!" He nodded to her and she gasped. "Cool! How come I didn't get that power?!"

"I have different ranges of explosion," Xixi continued, "I can do an explosion so small that it is as big as a small coin to one so big, it takes out this whole nation and only a small part of the nations around it."

Naruto, Tenshi, and Kohaku's eyes all widened and the two demon holders gasped lightly.

"Tenshi, you did say that Daija had the same power Kohaku does. So he has copied this power, right?" Naruto said slowly.

"Hai." Tenshi said, swallowing.

"And he has an army of heaven power holders..." Kohaku muttered.

"Awwww crap! This isn't good at all!" Naruto cried, grabbing his head. Xixi blinked, then put up his hands.

"Ah, um, only Ittan's can cover a range that big though. The fourths can not nor can a human given that power. The humans can only cover about the size of this village." Xixi said quickly. Naruto sighed deeply, rubbing his head.

"It's great that he can't go that far, but it's still bad." he whined.

"But," Xixi said, growing serious. "It takes a lot of energy for something like that. To do something that big and still be able to reform, you have to have a lot of energy. It would have to be the only heaven power you could use that day, unless you use smaller heaven powers."

"Anyway," Tenshi said, shaking his head and hands, "Xixi, I am very glad to have you with me and on the team now." He bowed to the Ittan who smiled down at him.

"Thank you, master."

"Now, I and Kohaku-kun must go. You can make yourself at home. I can promise you that my nee-san, Hikari, will not try to kill you. Try to get along with Riri, and if you have any questions to ask about anything, Mimi is here for you. Pretty soon, I'd like to take you some where so we can see all you can do and train." Tenshi said. Then he smiled, his eyes closing softly, "I'm very happy about having another Ittan. I have another baby!" he cooed, clapping his hands together then pressing his chin against them, smiling cutely.

Xixi stared down at him, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Uhhh... thanks..." he muttered. Why did his master have to be so small and cute?

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

It had taken them an hour, an hour to finally get out of the Uchiha main house to make their way to Ichiraku, and it made Kohaku mad.

Right after Tenshi was done talking to Xixi, Hikari had dragged the boy up the stairs to her room to help her get ready for a date she was having with her boy of the week. Why she did that, Kohaku wasn't sure. She said something about Tenshi knowing just how people worked and what most liked.

Naruto tried to talk Hikari out of going on the date, but it just ended with him getting a few pairs of shoes thrown at his head. Sasuke looked very grumpy, apparently not liking the thought of Hikari going out on a date – another date-- much less watching her get ready and leave for one. Kohaku stuck with him for most of the time that Tenshi was held hostage.

Then, after Hikari left in a rush for her date, it took Tenshi what seemed like forever to find his coupons. Kohaku at first wondered why the hell it was taking him so long when his room was extremely neat. But he soon found out Naruto had stole them and hid them in his room. Tenshi practically tore up his Chichiue's room trying to find the coupons.

Finally, they were able to leave. Kohaku brooded the whole way to Ichiraku as Tenshi bounced along happily, eager to eat some ramen.

"La-Li-Ho!" Tenshi shouted as he burst into Ichiraku Ramen, a blinding smile on his face, and a brooding Hyuuga behind him.

"Welcome!" Ayame greeted happily. Ayame had taken over Ichiraku eight years ago. Her father had let her take over, and she took it proudly. Her father had lived to be very old and died four years after she took over. Now Ayame son was helping her with Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hi-ya, Baba-chan!" Tenshi remarked, bounding over to one of the stools.

"Oi, otouto." came a very familiar deep voice from the angel's left. He looked over to see his brother sitting on the stool next to him. Tenshi hadn't even noticed Masami was there when he entered.

"Nii-chan!" he exclaimed, glomping his older brother. Masami hugged the boy back, laughing lightly. "I should have known you'd be here!" Tenshi remarked as he sat back down in his seat. Masami look around Tenshi to the boy next to him.

"Oi, Kohaku-chan." he said, smiling. The boy nodded back.

"What are you going to have today, Tenshi-chan?" Ayame asked, leaning over the counter towards the boy.

"One miso ramen, please!" he giggled, smiling for her.

"Beef ramen will be fine." Kohaku told her as she looked at him.

"One more, Masami-kun?" she asked the blond, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. Two miso ramens and one beef, coming right up!" she remarked, turning to make them.

"So, Tenshi-chan, how is your day so far?" Kouta asked, Ayame's son. He had brown hair just like hers, but he had pretty pale blue eyes. Tenshi guessed his father had eyes like that as well.

"It's been great! A new Ittan showed up today." he told the boy.

"Oh really?" Kouta said, slightly surprised. "You have to let me see 'em."

"I will. He's name is Xixi. He's a mouse." Tenshi told him, smiling lightly.

"Really? Cool." he smiled at the angel and leaned on the counter, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed at the boy, his body tensing. No one seemed to notice except Masami, who cut his eyes at the boy.

Kohaku scowled at the boy as he talked with Tenshi. He was staring at Tenshi with stars in his eyes.

_Does Kouta... _like_ Tenshi? Is he _flirting_ with him?_ His mind growled. He glared at the brown haired boy. _Damn him. He better not! I'll kill him! _His mind roared. Masami watched him discreetly.

Kohaku's glare got harder as Kouta leaned closer, his eyes sparkling more and his voice taking a smooth tone. Kohaku's frame shook and Masami smiled to himself, looking away from the boy.

_I'm going to--_ He paused, blinking, _Wait... Why do I care? Tenshi's just my friend. Nothing more. SO why do I care that he is flirting with him?_ He thought, confused. _Maybe just my over protective instincts... Yeah, that's it. _

"Here's your ramen, boys!" Ayame said, setting the bowls of ramen in front of them. Tenshi's eyes brightened along with Masami's, and they both quickly grabbed their chop-sticks, breaking them apart.

"Thanks, baa-san!" Tenshi remarked.

"Itadakimasu!" Both Uchiha's shouted, diving into their ramen the second after. Kohaku calmly started to eat his own, trying not to roll his eyes at the two Uchihas next to him.

On Tenshi's third bowl and Masami's fourth, someone decided to come up to Ichiraku.

"Oi, figures you would be here, Masami-nii." a female voice said. Both Masami and Tenshi turned, looking at the source of the voice, Kohaku just glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, Hikari-imtouto." Masami said, swallowing a mouth full of noddles.

"Nee-san!" Tenshi remarked, smiling at his older sister, who smiled back.

"I thought you were on a date." Masami said, leaning his back against the counter behind him.

"I am." Hikari scuffed, turning her head up and to the side a little bit, but her eyes were still looking straight into Masami's.

"Well, where is he?" Masami asked, eying his sister.

"He'll be back shortly! He went into the shop a few shops down, he told me to wait here." she smirked, closing her eyes, "I bet he's getting me something special."

Masami snorted. "Well, he's wasting his money. You'll just dump the guy by Friday, and mind you, today is Wednesday."

Hikari huffed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her older brother. "What makes you think that, Aniki?"

"Because you do that with all the guys you date." Masami answered curtly. Hikari made a surprised/annoyed sound and straighted her back.

"Ne, ne, ne! Hikari-nee, Aniki, let's not start a fight now!" Tenshi pleaded, holding up his hands, his bowl of ramen lay forgotten beside him.

"It's a plea to deaf ears, 'Shi-chan." Kohaku muttered, eyes closed and still eating his own ramen.

"I just think your jealous!" Hikari shouted. Masami raised an fine golden eyebrow.

"Jealous? Of the boys you date, or you? Because for one thing, there is no way I am jealous of those boys. Sorry sis, I'm not for incest."

Hikari glared harder, her face turning a little red.

"Eww, no. Not jealous of them. Jealous of me!" she growled. Masami blinked.

"Uhh, last time I checked sis, I was straight. I don't think that's changed at all." He propped his elbows on the counter behind him, his eyes closing for a second.

Hikari stomped her foot, frustrated. "No! That's not what I meant either!"

"Guys, please stop--"

"Then what do you mean?"

"That you are jealous of me--"

"I told you, I'm straight."

"No! Shut up and let me tell you!"

"Well, if you wouldn't take so long I would."

"Guys--"

"Just shut up, Masami!"

"What did you mean?"

"Nee-san, Aniki--"

"I meant, you're jealous that I've been going on dates with other people and you have not!"

It got quiet at Ichiraku, no one making a sound, besides Kohaku slurping up the rest of his ramen. Tenshi dropped his hands, looking back and forth between his siblings. Hikari was huffing, glaring at her older brother and Masami was staring blankly at his younger, dark eyed sister. Kohaku stopped eating once he heard everyone stop talking. He looked over at them, curious, but doing nothing else.

Tenshi saw something flash in his elder brothers eyes for a second before the much older male swiftly turned on his stool, so he was facing the counter again. Masami waved his hand in the air, like he was trying to shoo away a fly.

"I don't care for such peaty things." he said calmly. Hikari raised her head a little, staring at the eldest Uchiha heirs back.

"Tsst, whatever." she muttered, looking away. Tenshi blinked, staring at his brother.

_Is he..._

"I must be going now." Hikari said, looking somewhere to her left. "Bye." she said simply, walking away from the shop. Masami lifted a hand, but that was all he did.

Kohaku dropped his chop sticks into his bowl, staring at Masami as Tenshi was. Curiously.

"'Sami?" Tenshi muttered, leaning towards the blond in his chair some.

"Hn." Tenshi's eyes narrowed some, his eyebrows dropping, almost furrowing on his brow.

_I knew it. _

_He has a safe guard like you and your Otousan do, cub. He'll act all cool and cold and almost distant when something bugs or bothers him._

_Right. His response to Hikari and his posture give it away. The 'Hn' doesn't really. That's just an Uchiha thing, though the way it was forced out..._

"You alright?" Tenshi asked, cocking his head to the side. Masami didn't say anything for a second, but then he turned his head towards the raven, grinning.

"I'm fine, otouto! What makes you ask?" he asked, grinning in a fox like manner. Tenshi stared at him for a minute, his lips in a small frown.

"...Nothing. Just asking." he said, pressing his hands on the stool between his legs.

"Anyway!" Masami suddenly said, standing up. Tenshi followed him with his eyes, looking up at his brother. "I should be going now. Radiou is expecting me."

"Radiou? What are you two planing on doing?" Tenshi asked.

"Ah, nothing really. Just going to go show off our stud-manliness."

Kohaku rolled his eyes at that.

"Radiou has stun-manliness? I thought only you and Otousan had that?"

"Well, Radiou kind of... threatened me if I didn't let him have the title too. Otousan did the same so..." Masami trailed off, his eyes drifting off to the side. "Anyway, I'm still a sexy stud muffin."

Tenshi blinked. "Muffins are emo cupcakes... So now your a stud emo cupcake!" he remarked. Masami smiled, rubbing the top of his little brothers head.

"You forgot sexy!" he laughed. Then he turned to go. "Bye, Tenshi-chan, Kohaku-chan!" he called, jogging out of the shop.

"Bye." Kohaku muttered.

"Bye, Nii-chan!" Tenshi yelled, waving. Once Masami was out of sight, Tenshi dropped his hand and stared in the direction he disappeared, head cocked to the side.

"What was wrong with him?" Kohaku asked, staring at his best friend.

"Not sure..." Tenshi muttered, his small fangs clamping down on his lower lip and his thumb of his right finger pressing and rubbing against his index finger.

He thought for a minute, nawing on his lower lip. Kohaku was tempted to make him stop.

"_I meant, you're jealous that I've been going on dates with other people and you have not!" _

Kohaku stared, transfixed on the pink, pouty lower lip being tortured by Tenshi's sharp fangs. But what really made him stare was, every six or so seconds, a small, pink appendage would dart from between the pouty lips and lick the lower one before darting back in the small cavern. He knew Tenshi licked his lips often, that's why Tenshi often didn't have to lick his lips to heal with them. He licked them so much that the healing power stayed on them. He wondered if Tenshi ever got chapped lips, thought he doubted it, due to the healing power once more.

Kohaku stared at the angel longer, blocking out everything else. Then suddenly, Tenshi clapped his hands together loudly and only a slit second after, did he practically throw himself at Kohaku, surprising the Hyuuga so much he made a small noise of surprise.

"Kohaku! I got it!" Tenshi yelled, grinning in a cat like fashion. Kohaku blinked, leaning back some away from the raven who got a little to much into his personal space.

"Got what, 'Shi-chan?" he ask, staring up in the dancing eyes of his best friend.

"The perfect idea! To help Masami-nii!" Tenshi giggled, pushing himself closer to the Hyuuga.

"That is...?" Kohaku asked, trying to create some distance between himself and the Uchiha without falling off the stool he was sitting on.

"We are going to help Masami get a girlfriend!" the koneko yipped. Kohaku blinked and Tenshi pulled back, sitting on his own stool, bouncing happily.

"Tenshi, that is one of the most stupid ideas I have heard in-- wait," Kohaku paused, blinking, "We?"

"Hai, we!" Tenshi cooed, smiling at the older male. "You are going to help me, whether you like it or not."

Kohaku sighed, shaking his head.

"You do know that trying to find Masami a girlfriend is like sticking a nail is rice brand?" he told the angel. Tenshi huffed.

"Not true! You lie!" he yelled, smacking the coupons down on the counter and the other money to cover the bowls that that coupons did not cover. He waved bye to Ayame and Kouta and fled out of the ramen shop. Kohaku rolled his eyes and quickly followed after him.

"Tenshi--"

"Lies!" Tenshi yelled, snickering to himself. He knew this was annoying the Hyuuga to no end and loved it.

"Tenshi would--" Kohaku sighed, but Tenshi cut him off again.

"Lies."

Kohaku glared at the boys back, getting closer to him.

"Tens--"

"I said lies!"

"TENSHI! If I agree to help you will you shut up?!" Kohaku yelled. Tenshi looked back at him, smiling.

"Hai." he said and Kohaku glared at him.

"You little brat..." he grumbled and Tenshi just giggled. The angel grabbed his hand and Kohaku blinked, staring at the younger boys hand.

"Come on then, 'Haku-chan!" he raven laughed, pulling him along. Kohaku felt a soft blush appear on his cheeks after it fully came to him that Tenshi was holding his hand. He fought it down best he could.

By the time he got the blush to go away, Tenshi abruptly stopped and a loud voice was suddenly heard.

"Tenshi-chan!" Koseto yelled loudly, waving his arm in the air. Tenshi smiled, waving with his free hand back at the older boy.

"Oi, Koseto-kun." he called back. Koseto ran up to them, Atsuko and Inka walking behind him casually.

"How are you today?" the Gashou asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"I'm fine!" Tenshi chirped, smiling.

"What are you two doing?"Atsuko asked once she was next to Koseto.

"We're going to help Masami-nii find a girlfriend!" Tenshi bounced slightly. "Oooh, nee-chan, Inka-san, Koseto-kun, you wanna help?" he asked. Koseto nodded the second after Tenshi finished.

"Hai, hai! I do." he said, grinning brightly. Both Atsuko and Inka looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Well, um Tenshi..." Atsuko started, looking away from her best friend, "You know that trying to find nii-san a girlfriend is pointless and a waste of effort?"

Tenshi blinked, then pouted.

"Is not!" he yelled back.

"Don't start again, baka." Kohaku grumbled, glancing over at his team mate.

Hearing his voice, Inka finally looked over to the young Hyuuga. As Tenshi and Atsuko argued over it if was pointless or not, Inka let himself look the Hyuuga over carefully, who was staring at Tenshi, half amused and half annoyed. He noticed that the Hyuuga's arm was out some and his hand was holding another's. He blinked when he noticed that it was Tenshi's hand, though it looked more like Tenshi had grabbed his hand first.

Kohaku felt eyes on him and turned his gaze to the Nara. He realized that Inka was looking right at him and realized that he was still holding hands with Tenshi. He quickly pulled his hand away, surprising Tenshi some. Kohaku face turned a light shade of red and he looked away from the angel and Inka. Tenshi blinked, realizing, after Kohaku let his hand go, that he had been holding the Hyuuga's hand still and his cheeks turned a darker pink then they already were.

Inka's eyes narrowed slightly. Usually when two people-- no, two boys hold hands and they aren't family that means they are together. But Inka knew Kohaku well, and he knew the two boys were not together. If they were together, Kohaku would let everyone know about it, besides most of his clan. He would show that Tenshi belonged to him so no one else would try to get the younger boy. The way he pulled his hand back meant that they weren't together. Plus, the Hyuuga seemed embarrassed, but not for the reason that it was like he was gay...

"Actually, 'Suko," Inka suddenly said, looking away from the red Hyuuga, "We have nothing to do today, so how about it? It'll entertain Koseto and give us something to do. It doesn't sound too bad." Atsuko blinked at him, a little confused on Inka sudden change of heart. They both stared at each other, Atsuko trying to read what the Nara was thinking.

It didn't take long to figure out, and the Uchiha girl smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Alright. We'll help you, otouto." she said. Tenshi smiled ear to ear, jumping up and down.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" he chirped, bounding forward. "On to find Masami-nii--"

"Oi, rosuto koneko." a familiar voice said, causing Tenshi to blink and look over to his right.

"Kataro-kun!" Tenshi exclaimed, practically tackling the inu-boy. Kataro hugged the younger boy back, chuckling softly.

"What are you up too?" he ask once Tenshi let him go. He could feel eyes on him and knew who was staring at him, he didn't have to look up to confirm it.

"We're going to help Masami-nii get a girlfriend!" Tenshi exclaimed. Kataro nodded, smiling more.

"Sounds like fun. Can I help?"

"Hai, hai, hai, Kataro-kun!"

The inu grinned, about to say something when someone heavier then himself tackled him.

"Oi! Kataro-chan!" Koseto yelled, practically picking up the smaller boy and holding him against his chest in a hug. Kataro blinked in surprise before his face got a little pink and he started to try and push the older boy away.

"Gah, Koseto! Let me go!" he whined, pushing against the other males chest.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kataro-chan!" Koseto cooed. He paused, blinking when he felt something tugging on the end of his pants leg. He looked down to see Hibki pulling at his pants leg with his teeth. Koseto grabbed him quickly and pulled the pup close like he was doing with Kataro.

"Koseto-kun! Let me and Hibki go!" Kataro whined some more, looking at the older boy with a pouty look. Koseto grinned, shaking his head.

"But I don't want to, Kata-chan! I's loves yous!" the older boy pretty much wailed. Kataro then proceeded to punch the older male in the chest till he let go and Hibki tried to bite the Gashou.

"Koseto, let Kataro go." Atsuko said sternly.

"You're going to crush my cousin and he's useless that way." Kohaku grumbled, looking annoyed.

Koseto dropped the inu-boy and his dog. Kataro landed on his butt and glared up at the black haired boy hovering over him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Kataro asked. Koseto stared at him for a second before shrugging.

"No reason." he said, turning from the younger boy. Kataro go up and dusted himself off, annoyed.

"Anyway! If you're going to help, Kataro-kun, Hibki, then come on! We have to find nii-san!" Tenshi yelled, grabbing Kohaku's wrist once more and started to drag him off.

"Tenshi!" Kohaku yelled, his face red yet again.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" a female voice suddenly yelled. They all turned to see Shima standing behind them, her hands on her hips.

"Here I've been looking for you two all morning and I find you two about to do something fantastic. Did you plan to leave me out of it?" she said, her eyes narrowing on her two team mates, "We're a team, I'm your other team mate, you should include me in this!" she barked, raising a deadly fist at them. Both boy sweat dropped and Tenshi raised his hands, dropping Kohaku's wrist.

"Gomen, Shima-chan. We didn't know you would be interested in this." he said in a apologetic voice.

"You should know by now, Tenshi-chan, that I'll go for anything that has to do with relationships!" she remarked, raising her chin in a proud manner.

"So, you're in?" Kataro asked, looking over at her. She smiled, nodding her head.

"For sure."

Kohaku sighed, looking over the group of kids around him.

"This is kind of a big group for something like this, don't you think, Shi-chan?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"Nope! The more the merrier!" he chirped, turning to go. "Now, off to find Masami-nii-san!"

**RadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasaRadiMasa**

**Masami: 17**

**Radiou: 18**

"Masami, I think you should talk things over with the tree first before you get violent with it." Radiou said, folding his arms over his muscular chest as he watched his best friend slam his fists and legs into a poor oak tree.

"Shut up, Rad." Masami growled, making kunai's fly at the helpless tree with his telekinesis. Radiou sighed, cocking an eyebrow at the blond.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" he asked, turning his head to the side a little.

"Sister." Masami said plainly. Radiou thought for a minute.

"Hikari?"

"Hai." the blond swung his foot around, hitting the tree hard and making the dent in it deeper. Radiou rolled his neck.

"You two always frustrate each other." he muttered, "How come I never here any complaints about the little one. About Tenshi?"

Masami paused, dropped his raised leg that was about to hit the tree once more.

"Because, otouto gives me nothing to complain about." he answered.

"Little angel, huh?" Radiou sighed, looking away from his friend. "You know, for as long as he has been back, I haven't seen him once."

"You'll see him sooner or later." Masami replied, moving away from the tree and to his friend.

"But is--"

"Masami-nii!" a young voice cut Radiou off. Both males turned to see a white and black blur lunged itself at Masami. Masami caught the blur, blinking is surprise.

"Tenshi-chan? What are you doing here?" Masami asked, pushing Tenshi from him a little so he could look at the younger boy better.

"We want to help you, nii-san!" he exclaimed. Masami raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he questioned. Tenshi nodded and pointed behind him. Masami looked where he was pointing and his eyebrows raised at who he saw. "You all are helping with what?"

"Tenshi dragged us into the idea of helping you find a girlfriend, nii-san."Atsuko said, hands shoved down into her pockets. Both Masami and Radiou blinked. Then Radiou busted out laughing, holding his head in one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Help Masami find a girlfriend?" he laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, but that is impossible!"

Masami blinked, turning to his friend, "Excuse me? Impossible?"

"Hai." Radiou said, smirking at his friend, "Sorry man, I know a lot of girls like you and all, but you wont be able to hold a girlfriend for over a day or so." Masami glared at him as he laughed on.

"I can too!" he shouted back childishly. Radiou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Prove it." he pushed Masami on. Said blond nodded his head with determination.

"I will!" he yelled, puffing his chest out. Radiou just shook his head and turned back to the others.

"So, you're going to help Masami get a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yup!" Tenshi chirped, nodding his head. Radiou blinked, staring at the angel.

"This your little brother, 'Sami?" he asked the blond. Masami nodded his face taking on a curious look.

Radiou's eyes slowly swept over the small boy, sizing him up and everything. It made Tenshi squirm in an uncomfortable manner and Masami, Atsuko, and Kohaku all lowered their eyebrows, suddenly feeling defensive.

After a minute, Radiou looked away from the koneko and to the koneko's elder brother.

"He is just as you said, Masami. He looks like he is the Oomizu." he spoke to Masami, but it was like he was talking to them all.

Before anyone could reply, Radiou slipped out of serious mode and placed his hands behind his head.

"As much as exciting it sounds to help find Masami a girlfriend, I pass. I've got better things to do them spend my time on that retard." he said. Masami glared at him.

"Asshole!" he yelled, about to attack Radiou but Kohaku was suddenly in front of him.

"Come on, moron." he grumbled, grabbing Masami's wrist, "I've been dragged into this and I like it to end soon."

Masami blinked as Kohaku pulled him off in the direction they all came.

"...Did you just call me a moron?!" he yelled, trying to pull out of the younger boys hold.

"Hai. Now shut up, dipshit." Kohaku growled.

Radiou rolled his eyes and turned to leave, listening to Masami sputter at Kohaku's "lack of respect for his elders" and yell out in protest as Tenshi started pushing him from behind to get to the village market faster.

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

That was it! Naruto was tired of it. He had dealt with it for a little over 20 years, but now he had enough. He understood that the Hokage's protection was very important and all but he was the _Hokage_ for petes sake! Being Hokage meant you were the strongest shinobi in the village, so Naruto was pretty sure he could take care of himself. He didn't need ANBU following him around everywhere he went when he left the office or took a short trip to another small village.

He brought this up with his family and all five of them agreed with him, although the oldest of the five was a little hesitant. (coughSasukecough) His oldest son had mentioned in a muttering tone that all he had to do is change into a female, but not his regular busty blond one, and they wouldn't know it was really him, since Naruto could mask his chakra so well. Naruto thought that was a great idea and went to Hikari to ask her how to do make up and all that. She had instructed him on it a taught him a lot of things, but not everything she knew.

And now it left him here, frowning at a small tube of rosy red lip stick that was making his lips tingle in a weird way.

He was practicing putting make up on, but not in his female form. And he thought what his luck that the one time he had a question about something, his eldest daughter isn't around to answer it. So, he thought to go to the only other person in the Uchiha estate at the moment.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called, walking into his husbands study, lip stick in hand, "Put this on." he said, holding up the tube.

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Just because-! Put it on!" he groaned, jumping up and down.

Sasuke just stared at him, blinking. "Why?"

"I need to see if you have the same reaction I do." he told his husband. Sasuke still stared at him.

"Why do you have lip stick anyway?" he asked.

"For when I travel through different villages in my female form! When I want to go on my own and not have ANBU at my side."

There was a awkward pause in which the two men just stared at each other.

"So, why do you want me to put it on?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto waved his arms franticly in the air.

"To see if you have the same reaction!"

"Reaction?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, you'll feel something all over. I need to know if you feel it too and it's not me having an allergic reaction." he informed his husband. There was yet another paused and the Uchiha leader cocked an eyebrow.

"...Why me?"

"Because you're the only one around!" the kitsune snapped, "Now put it on, bastard."

They stared at each other, a blank expression on Sasuke's face. Naruto blinked, suddenly pouting. "Please?"

Sasuke sighed at his wife's puppy dog eyes, "Fine," he stood up, setting the book down, "Give me the lip stick."

Naruto smiled ear to ear, handing the older male the tube. "Thank you." he said in a sweet way and Sasuke just grunted, moving towards their room.

Sasuke put the lip stick on, feeling very awkward the whole time, and was now staring into the mirror above their dresser with a blank expression on his face. Naruto was but only a few feet away, watching his lover with curious eyes. He had let himself fall out of complete human form, so his five tails wagged happily behind him and his ears stood up on his head. Sasuke contemplated what Naruto truly was doing.

He turned his head, looking at the kitsune. "This isn't a trick, is it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No."

"...A joke?"

"Nope!"

Sasuke looked back at the mirror and stared for a minute, feeling himself getting annoyed. He glared at Naruto, "You're a pain in my ass." Naruto grinned at that.

"But I'm only your pain! No one else's." he said, clapping his head together. Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Right." he muttered as he started to move his head around in different angles to get a better look. "What am I suppose to be feeling?"

"That's it," Naruto said, putting his hands on his hips, ears twitching, "I can't tell you that. You are going to tell me so then I'll know if I have a allergic reaction."

Sasuke snorted and a long pause followed. "Is it suppose to tingle? Like this tingle sensation all over my lips? Like they are on... fire, perhaps?" he asked the blond. Naruto nodded happily, a foxy grin on his face.

"Yup!"

Sasuke scowled after that, "You idiot, it probably has mito-- whatever stuff in it. You know, like the stuff Sakura likes to put on herself to clean her skin or something like that."

"No it doesn't. I read the label." Naruto said defiantly, "I have a copy of it as well. Wanna see it?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the label to give to his lover. Sasuke stared at him in annoyance.

"..._No_." he growled. Naruto shrugged and put it back in his pocket.

"Why did you want to see if I had a reaction?"

"Because it has mint in it and I'm allergic to mint." Naruto told them, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke glared at him once more.

"You could have just told me that in the first place." he grumbled. But Naruto shook his head, disagreeing.

"No. I still wanted to make sure. Turns out," he paused, smiling ear to ear, "I don't have an allergic reaction!" he giggled, very happy.

There was another long awkward pause in which Sasuke's glare intensified.

"You're a moron, dobe." he said plainly.

Naruto pulled his hands under his chin, looking undoubtedly cute, "Yeah, but you married me, so what does that make you?" he asked in a innocent tone.

"..."

Naruto gave him a questioning look and Sasuke just looked away, grabbing a tissue to wipe the lip stick off. Naruto just giggled again. He jumped forward, taking the lip stick away from Sasuke and shoving it in his pocket.

"I'm going to go get ready now!" he cooed. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Sasuke gently, smiling as he pulled back.

"Whatever dobe." he muttered, smiling at the blond fox. Naruto turned from him, running out of the room.

"See you later, teme!" he called back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning back to the mirror. His wife could be so random and stupid.

As his eyes caught the mirror, he noticed something red on his lips and he growled loudly.

"DAMN IT DOBE! I JUST GOT THAT ALL OFF!!"

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasami**

"Why are we in the market place?" Masami asked looking around.

"Because a lot of girls are around here and it's a good place to start." Koseto told him, looking around.

"Alright!" Tenshi chirped, clapping his hands loudly, "Now we have to find somebody..." he muttered, looking around.

"Are you sure you should be running this, Tenshi-chan?" Inka asked, looking the small boy over, "You're only 12 and haven't dated anyone yourself. You also seem really innocent and all. Do you really think you can do this?"

"Yup!" Tenshi remarked, smiling, "I read minds, Inka-san. I know humans better then most 50 year olds do. And I know my brother better then anybody, sometimes I know him better then he knows himself. Plus I've read books on this!"

All of Inka's team rolled their eyes, Kohaku closed his with a sigh, and Shima and Kataro just smiled at the youngest boy in the group.

"Anyway, we need Masami to gain someones attention. We should first see if anyone has interest in Masami and Tenshi should read their mind if we think they do." Shima said, glancing around the market for anyone.

"Any ideas how?" Kataro asked, eyes sweeping over the ones around him. They were all quiet for a minute before Masami's face brightened and he smiled slyly.

"I know!" everyone in the group looked at him, curious. They were all asking "how?" silently. He grinned in a fox like manner before slowly reaching up to his head band.

He started to untie it slowly, moving his hips slowly back and forth as a dancer would. Then he started to sing in a low, husky voice, and his eye lids lowered in a seductive manner. He suddenly got a completely different atmosphere around him, a heavier one, but a good heavy. Well, that actually depended on who you were.

"I'm too sexy for my headband. Too sexy for my headband. So sexy it _hurts!"_ Sang the blond, completely taking off his headband. Most all of the kids around him blinked before Koseto, Kataro, and Atsuko started laughing, Inka sighed deeply, and Kohaku glared in annoyance. Tenshi gapped before jumping up and smacking the back of his brothers head.

"Masami-nii!" he yelled loudly, half embarrassed, half amused. Masami chuckled, dodging his little brothers flying hand.

"Alright, I'll stop!" he called out, still chuckling.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and glanced over at the girl next to him who was staring at Masami wide eyed.

"You know, that was kind of hot." she muttered, blinking. "I wonder which parent he got that from?" she wondered out loud. Kohaku shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I don't want to know." he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Kataro sighed deeply at the two Uchiha males before him. They were getting off task, "We seriously need to find a way to get--"

"I think they already have." Atsuko muttered, cutting Kataro off. Kataro looked were she was looking and his eyes widened in surprise.

A few girls had gathered near by and were eying Masami in a almost hungry manner.

"Look, there's Uchiha Masami!" one said, pointing at the blond. "I heard someone yell out his name and turns out, he really is here!"

"Oh, how exciting! I wonder what he is doing here and with all those other people?" another said.

"Aw, girls look at the cute little raven near him. Isn't he absolutely adorable?! I just want to hug him to death!" another said.

"Yeah, he is." the first one replied as they watched Tenshi lecture and fuss at Masami.

"The raven is Uchiha Tenshi, Masami's little brother." another girl had said.

"You mean the one with--?"

"Yeah."

"But he is soooo adorable!"

"I know. I wonder what they are doing?"

Right after that was said Tenshi stomped his foot loudly at Masami and took a deep breath.

"Masami! It's not time to goof off! We're trying to find you a girlfriend, remember!?"

A few girlish gasp were heard and the group of girls suddenly got very excited.

"Tenshi is looking for a girlfriend for Masami?!"

"Oh, I wanna be his girlfriend!"

Both Uchiha males sixth sense they got from the father kick in and both cut their eyes over in the direction of the mass of females. As if on cue, the group started heading there way quickly and both Uchiha heirs stepped back quickly.

"Time to go!" Masami said quickly, turning to dart the opposite direction of the mass.

"Everyone get moving." Tenshi called and the whole group quickly separated, most of the just getting out of the way of the mass, but the two Uchiha males took off running, the herd of female right behind them.

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasami**

After losing the herd of fan girls, finding a safe place to be, and regrouping, someone finally came up with a good, effective plan to help Masami. That person turned out to be the genius Inka, naturally, and after he made Masami go to a place he liked and picked out a girl that seemed to fit his taste, Masami went to talk to her. Inka said to talk to her as he normally would talk to a girl. Things went well and Masami hit on her like he normally does with females that aren't his sisters or friends of one of his siblings. He managed to get her number and a date set up for the next day. That's were we find the gang, watching the eldest Uchiha heir through a window in the resterant and he lead the girl he was with by the name Yufuko to their table.

"Damn it Kataro, move! I can't see!" Shima snapped, trying to push the inu-dog out of the way.

"No! I was here first!" he snipped back, glaring at her.

"Both of you shut up before I have to detain you." Kohaku growled, sending them a warning look.

"Kohaku scoot over a bit. I can't see too well." Atsuko said, moving in closer to the window. Kohaku didn't budge, which earned him a glare from the Uchiha heiress.

Inka sighed from behind them all, truly bored and wanting to take a nap.

"You guys really need to stop fussing." Tenshi said from above them all. Everyone below him, save for Inka, glared at the hovering boy. He blinked innocently. His levitating power was to his advantage for because of it, he could see just fine in the window and not have someone fighting for space with him.

"Yeah, seriously!" Koseto remarked, suddenly appearing behind Kataro. He leaned forward so he himself could see into the window. He put his hands on either side of the inu-boy, bracing himself against the windows edge, his chest flush against the Hyuuga's back.

Kataro's face grew red when he felt a strong, firm chest pressed against his back and he started to squirm, trying to get away from the older boy.

"Koseto!" he whined, trying to push the Gashou off. Koseto just smirked and pushed closer, having to lift his head some so he could get all of his head over Kataro's.

"What? I wanna see too, you know." he told Kataro. Hibki glared up at the teenaged boy, not liking how close he was to Kataro. Koseto just raised an eyebrow at the dog.

"I have a solution to our problem." Atsuko suddenly said, pulling away from the window., "Koseto or Shima can make a little ink creature and can make it go in there by Masami to watch and listen in. Then they can do that cool trick they learned not to long ago thats like seeing and hearing everything one of the creatures sees and hears on a scroll, like TV." Everybody save for Tenshi, Kohaku, and Inka perked up.

"Yeah, great idea!" Kataro said excitedly, moving away from Koseto since Atsuko had moved, giving him room to move.

"Ah, but guys," Tenshi butted in, flipping down from the air and onto the ground next to Kohaku, "I really don't like the idea of spying on him that closely. I was fine with the window because it wasn't so close and we couldn't eavesdrop"

"Ah, come on, Tenshi-chan!" Shima whined, "Don't ruin the fun!"

"But nii-san should have his privacy!" the angel protested.

"There is no point in arguing, Shi-chan, though I do agree with Tenshi." Kohaku muttered, closing his eyes in boredom.

"Let's just do it." Inka muttered, motioning to Koseto.

"But we shouldn't do this!" Tenshi yelled, but was ignored.

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasami**

"Kami-sama, I can't believe we are doing this..." Tenshi moaned as he tightened his grip on Kohaku's shoulders, pressing his face closer to the youngest Hyuuga's, his breath against the older boys cheek, causing a shiver to go down Kohaku's spine.

"Yeah, me neither." Kohaku breathed, shifting his weight slightly to hold himself up better. He reached up to his shoulders and grabbed one of Tenshi's arms gently. He reached up by his head and grabbed the younger boys chin softly, caressing the angel's chin for a moment.

Then he pushed it away.

"Oi! Jaa'ku!" Tenshi yelled, almost falling off the older boys back. He held on tightly, leaning back over Kohaku's shoulder, "That was mean! I'm trying to watch it too!"

"I thought you said this was wrong?" The Hyuuga said, smirking at the angel on his back. Tenshi scowled at him, looking back at the scroll Koseto had before them all. The Gashou had done as Atsuko had said and made an ink creature for them to watch Masami and his "date". It took only a few "Oh what's he doing?", "He said that?", "That's funny!" for Tenshi to want to see as well. Atsuko and Inka squeezed in tight with everyone else, blocking every way for Tenshi to see the scroll. So he had to hop on Kohaku's back and watch instead.

"Will you both be quiet?! I'm trying to watch here!" Koseto complained loudly. Both boys raised an eyebrow at the Gashou who turned from them and back to the scroll like it was the best thing in the world.

Soon, the date ended and the girl left because she had to help her mother with shopping. Once the girl was gone, Tenshi jumped onto Masami's back.

"So, so, so?! How did it go?!" he asked happily.

"Eh," Masami said, a frown on his face, "I don't like her. We don't click. Plus she's a village girl. I need a ninja."

"Aw." Tenshi pouted for only a minute before smiling once more. "Alright! A ninja girl it is!" he yelled, jumping off his brothers back.

The next tries have a good date went like this:

Koseto's idea: dress sexy to get a lot of attention, ended with getting chased by blushing and drooling fan girls.

Smack!

Kataro's idea: take a girl on a romantic and fun date. Turned out the girl was a Uchiha Male fan girl and nearly _raped _Masami (as the blond himself put it, although it was hardly that bad) and when she saw Tenshi, she practically suffocated him and nearly molested him. That ended with Kohaku ripping her off of the angel and almost slamming her into the nearest brick wall with his whole arms and hands on fire.

Smack!

Atsuko's idea: take the girl to the movies and share food with her. That ended with Masami wolfing down all the food, leaving none for the girl. He was so into the food, he ignored her and the movie. It ended with the girl storming out of the movie theater. Atsuko forgot to take in account Masami's monstrous apatite he got from their Chichiue.

Smack!

Kohaku's idea: impress the girl with his ninja skills since he was an ANBU and close to getting into the new and improved Root. That started pretty well, but then Masami got too cocky and decided to not use any of his senses, that in which including common sense, and use kunai's and his heaven powers at the same time, _all _of them. That ended with the girl almost getting nailed with the weapons and scared to death. She left the blond with a strong kick in the face.

Smack! Smack!

Shima's idea: take the girl to a arcade and play games with her. Masami did just that but the completive side he got from both his parents kicked in and instead of letting the girl win a few games as Shima had instructed, he didn't let her win any. He got way to arrogant and cocky and too completive, trying to get her all railed up like all his siblings usually got when they played games with him, including his sisters. The girl ended up getting mad at Masami and calling him an ass before stomping on his foot and leaving in a huff.

SMACK!

Tenshi's idea: take a girl out to eat at a place that Masami liked and to the park. He said to flatter the girl but not to much, it was just a first date. Masami took the girl out to eat and that went very well. He then took her to the park and it seemed that she would like to go on a second date with the blond when the Uchiha jokingly said something stupid that one should not say to a girl. The girl slapped him, calling him a jerk and then left.

SMACK!

Nothing seemed to be working and Tenshi and Kohaku's foreheads were getting very red from smacking them every time Masami messed up. After much trial and error and red foreheads, they finally managed to have a good date with a girl named Yuki and she was up for a second date. Atsuko's team wasn't there the time of the first date and Tenshi's team and Kataro managed not to get any missions the day of the second date neither did Atsuko's team.

They managed to set the date up at one of the bigger houses in the Uchiha district besides the one the Uchiha family lived in. They set it up in the dinning room while Masami went to go pick the girl up at her house.

Kataro picked up a piece of sushi from a plate and tried it, his face taking on a look of bliss.

"My kami-sama Tenshi! This is amazing and it's just sushi! Where did you learn to cook?" he asked the angel, who blushed cutely.

"No one really taught me," he said while fixing a rug by the door of the room, "I just watched Chichiue and Otousan cook often. Guess it comes naturally?"

"It's really good, though!" Kataro pressed on, eating another one. He grabbed one more but before he could put it in his mouth, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from him. He watch in growing horror as someone else's soft pale lips closed over the top half of the sushi and bit it off and chewed it. He blinked and his face grew red when he realized who it was.

"Koseto! Get your own!" he yelled, trying to pull away from the older male. Koseto gave him big innocent eyes.

"But Kataro-chan! This piece looked _really_ good!" he exclaimed, lowering his head once more and taking the rest of the sushi in his mouth. His tongue darted out of his mouth as he pulled the rest of the sushi into his mouth. His tongue went to swoop under the sushi to get it better, licking Kataro's thumb and index finger along the way and he pulled the sushi into his mouth, pretty much sucking in Kataro's thumb and index finger at the same time. His tongue pressed briefly against the tip of the Hyuuga's two digits before his lips quickly let them go.

"And it is _very good_." the older boy breathed, smirking.

Kataro's face turned as red as a tomato and he pulled his hand back quickly like he had been burned.

"Eww! Gross Koseto! Get your own, damn it!" he yelled, trying to glare at the teenager, but he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the other boys pale lips.

"Koseto, Kataro-nii don't eat all the food. Remember what it's here for." Kohaku said in a stern yet bored manner. Both boys moved away from the table, muttering their apologies.

Kohaku turned his intention to Inka, who was trying to decide what color seating pillows to put down around the table. He was choosing between yellow or dark blue.

"Dark blue." the Hyuuga suddenly said and Inka looked up at him, a little confused, "Yellow doesn't suit well with red. Do dark blue, like the Uchiha clan colors."

Inka did just that and smiled when he was done. "Thanks, Hyuuga." Kohaku nodded to him.

"That does look good. Nice, jaa'ku!" Tenshi chirped, moving towards the table to fit something, moving around his sister.

"Yeah, good job Kohaku-chan. You sure your not gay?" Atsuko asked in a joking manner. But the youngest Hyuuga glared at her anyway.

"Someone check on where nii-san is!" Tenshi ordered. Atsuko smirked at the Hyuuga glaring at her before suddenly poofing out of the room. Because Tenshi had been right behind Atsuko and she had been kneeling down and Kohaku had been glaring at her, when she disappeared that left Kohaku looking at the angel's butt.

He blinked in surprise, his eyes not leaving the small perfectly shape rear end before him. A few seconds later he caught himself a blushed, looking everywhere but the koneko.

Atsuko suddenly appeared right next to Shima making the girl jump.

"He's practically here! Ten yards!" Atsuko yelled.

Everyone scrambled, trying to find a place to hide. Atsuko noticed that Tenshi jumped into a wooden closet and before he could close the doors Atsuko used her shoulder to shove Kohaku in there after him. Then Inka jumped in after them, pulling in Koseto who pulled in Kataro. Then Atsuko grabbed Shima and pulled her in as well then slammed the doors shut quickly.

Now seven people were trapped in a wooden movable closet and squeezed together.

"Damn it, Kataro, move your elbow!" Shima whispered harshly shoving the boy.

"Ow! Don't do that Shima!" the inu-boy growled shoving her back. She growled and shoved him making him fall against Inka who bumped into Kohaku, sending him forward. He brought his hands up quickly to the wall to stop his fall. He shifted his legs to get more comfortable when he felt his knee brush up against a slender leg. He froze and rose his head so he wasn't looking at the ground anymore. He left warm breath against his lips when his head was up all the way and he was looking into deep dark eyes.

He felt a soft blush spread across his face, his heart beat starting to pick up, his breathing changing some. He had no clue why his heart did that and why he was so flustered. It didn't make any since to the Hyuuga and it frustrated him to no end. Every time he got close to the youngest Uchiha, his heart rate would pick up and he would feel the weird sensation in his stomach and chest. He felt completely different around Tenshi then he did with anyone else. A part of him wanted to believe it was because they were best friends, but the other part of him knew that wasn't the reason.

He noticed how Tenshi was staring up at him with big eyes, his back firmly pressed against the wall of the closet. The pink that was always on the koneko's cheeks was darker and Kohaku was surprised that he could tell since hardly any light came into the small closet. The only light that could was through the cracks around the door. He knew Tenshi and himself both could see so well because of their blood line trait, but he wondered if the others besides Atsuko and Kataro could see as well.

They heard Masami and his date enter the room and Koseto moved quickly to try and see out of the cracks in the door. This caused Inka to be pushed back more, his back pressing against Kohaku. The youngest Hyuuga was pushed forward, closer to Tenshi to were their noses were touching.

"Eh, gomen." Kohaku whispered, the blush on his cheeks growing darker.

"It's okay." Tenshi breathed back, his blush covering most all his face and a really dark color.

They stood awkwardly, Kohaku trying to not press his body against Tenshi, although his body was aching to do it anyway. Tenshi was trying to slow his racing heart down and focus on what his brother was doing outside of the closet.

"Oh wow, Masami-kun! This is really good!" Yuki exclaimed happily and Masami replied back in the same way she spoke.

"She likes the food! She likes it!" Shima whispered excitedly, "They are doing well!" She bumped into Koseto who, in turn, moved closer to Kataro. That caused the Hyuuga to push more towards Inka, making the Nara yet against push farther back into Kohaku's back.

Kohaku let out a surprised gasp along with Tenshi as his body was pushed flush against the koneko's. Both boys hearts started racing once more, the blush on Kohaku cheek now covering his whole face and Tenshi whole face and neck turned red.

Kohaku tried to pull back but was unable to thanks to the Nara pressed against his back side. So his arms rested in an almost limp way on either side of Tenshi's head. He shifted to get more comfortable by bending his arms and resting his forearms against the wall. He was now able to pull back a little, but as Inka felt him pushing back, Inka almost lost his footing, pressing Kohaku back even harder against the youngest Uchiha.

Both boys breath caught, Tenshi's face hovering close to Kohaku's neck and the side of Kohaku's face pressed against Tenshi head. Kohaku quickly tried to move but Tenshi's hands flew up, grabbing Kohaku's shoulders.

"It's okay, 'Haku-chan," he whispered, gripping Kohaku's shirt, "Stop trying to move. You make noise." Kohaku nodded against Tenshi head, trying to relax his body, and failing to do so. Without much thought or control, Kohaku's hands moved down to Tenshi small waste and held on to the belt loops on the side of his shorts, his fingers brushing against smooth skin under neither Tenshi's shirt.

He didn't know why, but for some reason his body liked to be pressed up against the koneko. A part of him liked how he had Tenshi pinned between the wall and his own body. A part of him liked the feeling of Tenshi's slender but strong frame pressed flush against his own. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and that part of him wanted to just mesh together with Tenshi, become one with each other. But another part of him was freaking out over it, yelling at him to try to find a way to move. That part of him was confused and freaked out by the strong emotions running through his being and by the pounding in his chest due to his heart. He wanted to know why this tickling sensation was in his gut. Why his heart felt like it could leap out of his chest. Why his body got so heated up around the angel. Why he got all flustered when simply touching the raven. Why he yearned to constantly be by Tenshi and hold him and touch him and kiss him! It was driving him insane and made him more frustrated then he has ever been.

Tenshi was having near the same problem. He didn't know why his hands flew up to grab Kohaku shoulders and hold on. He most certainly didn't need to, but he did anyway. He didn't understand why his heart started to act like it was running a marathon in his chest when Kohaku got so close to him or why such an intense blush covered his whole face and neck. He didn't know why he had the constant need to have some physical contact all the time with the boy pressed against him. He didn't know why he wanted to nuzzle the older males neck and purr lovingly into his smooth, warm skin. He didn't know why he had the urge to nip and lick and kiss at the perfect neck exposed before him. He didn't understand why his hands burned to pull the Hyuuga closer (if that was possible) and hold him close, to cuddle him. None of it made any since to him. Datenshi and Chuushin cheered happily in his mind. Both were urging him to give in to what he was feeling, what his body ached for, but he didn't, feeling embarrassed just at the thought of it. These feelings did not frustrate him, not at all, just made him more curious, like when you shake a birthday present when it is wrapped to try and figure out what it is and you hear a sound of something moving within it. It makes you curious about what is inside and Tenshi was curious to what was in these box of emotions. He knew it was something he would more then likely like and was excited and curious about it. Curious like a cat.

They say curiosity killed the cat. But hopefully not in this case.

After what seemed like forever, Masami and the girl finished eating and left to go to the park. Everyone trying to move and open the door, no one bothering to be quiet now.

"Move, Kataro!" Shima yelled, trying to get to the door.

"I can't, dipshit! It's too crowded!" he yelled back, Hibki barking at Shima from Kataro's jacket.

"Stop moving around guys!" Atsuko yelled, trying to reach the door as well since she was the closest to it.

"Inka, get off my back!" Kohaku complained, pushing back against the Nara.

"Guys, stop fighting and struggling. If you all keep this up we'll never get out!" Tenshi shouted, making everyone shut up. There was a moment of silence in which everyone thought of a way to get out of the closet safely. After a few minute's an annoyed and surprised dog like yelp broke the silence.

"Who the hell his touching my ass!?"

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasami**

After much yelling, fighting, bickering, growling, shoving, and loud complaints of ass touching, stroking, and grabbing Tenshi had enough and blaster a whole through the wood with a chidori. After a awkward moment of dead silence, they all scrambled out of the closet, shoving all along the way. They cleaned up quickly and went to find Masami. He was at Ichiraku's, sitting on a stool eating ramen although he had just ate less than 15 minutes before hand. This is where we find our group, Masami calmly eating ramen while his little brother gaps at him a horror and everyone else looks at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't like her!?" Tenshi yelled, his arms straight out by his sides.

"Exactly what I said, otouto. I just don't like her." Masami said, slurping up more noddles.

"Why?" Shima asked, spinning on one of the stools.

"We just didn't really... click I should say. She was too sweet, too nice and gentle. I need someone stronger, more powerful, but not powerful enough to over power me!" the blond told them, pushing his empty bowl aside.

Atsuko sighed deeply, slamming her foot against the wall.

"So we need to find a girl that is a ninja, can handle Masami's apatite, is completive, can take sarcasm and Masami's stupid jokes with ease, is strong and powerful, but not enough to over power Masami, and is fast enough to avoid his dangerous ninja training and can deal and handle his stupidity." she said, folding her arms in a angry way.

"Yup! And someone who loves my sexy charm!" Masami chirped, smiling, "That's how she has to be! That exactly."

"Well the whole 'powerful but not powerful enough to beat me' thing narrows it down to about," Tenshi said, tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner, "no one in the village!" he yelled, scowling at his older brother. Masami frowned at him.

"Don't be mean, Tenshi."

"Don't be shallow, nii-san. You are pretty shallow, you know." Tenshi grumbled, looking away from the blond.

"I am not shallow! And power if very attractive. You know we all Uchiha's are attracted to it!" Masami snipped back.

"Sexy charm?" Koseto suddenly said, blinking, "You have sexy charm?" Masami gapped at the Gashou, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Why would you question it?!" the blond gasped, "All Uchiha's have sexy charm and are very seductive! We can be very sexy and seductive without even trying!"

Inka raised an eyebrow not agreeing.

"That's not true." Inka said, shaking his head. Now Masami gapped at him.

"H-How could you say that!?" the blond shrieked, appalled, "You know all Uchiha's are! Look at our parents! Everyone sees 'Tousan as a sex god and you know that Chichi was dubbed the hottest Hokage ever. How could their offspring's not have major sex appeal?"

"Don't you like your becoming a bit to full of the your family and yourself?" Inka asked him, amused.

"No! All us Uchiha's are very sexy!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't say that," Kataro muttered, looking away from the blond. _I think only one of them is._

"It's true and you know it!"

"Oi, dumbass, lower your voice. You're scaring off baa-chans customers." a strong female voice said, drawing closer to the group. Masami blinked, turning his body to look out side of Ichiraku. He smiled ear to ear when he recognized who it was.

"Keikai!" Masami yelled, waving his arms around. The purple haired girl smiled, walking up to the group.

"What were you yelling about, baka?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Masami thinks he has major sex appeal." Atsuko told her, sitting down on one of the stools.

"I do!" the blond shouted, looking at his little sister.

"Masami, don't argue." Keikai told him, smacking his shoulder lightly, "Masami is just in denial. We all no he has no sex appeal." she smirked, looking over at the eldest Uchiha heir. Masami gapped at her, his mouth hanging open, slight hurt in his eyes.

"Keikai! Then explain to me why I have such a huge fan club and why I get so much attention from the female population!" he barked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well," she started, jutting a hip out and cocking her head to the side, "you are the eldest son of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto, our Hokage, that is the reason for the fan club. As for the other one," she raised an eyebrow at him, "ever heard of pity, moron-san?"

Masami's face twisted up in a scowl and he growled, clearly upset.

"I don't like you right now." he muttered childishly and proceeded to pout. Keikai just giggled before turning back to the others.

"What are all of you up to?" she asked, her golden eyes sweeping over them all.

"Tenshi dragged us all into this stupid ordeal of trying to find Masami a girlfriend." Kohaku sneered, scowling in an unhappy manner at the floor.

Keikai raised an eyebrow, looking over at the youngest Uchiha.

"Is that so?" she asked and the koneko nodded.

"Yeah, though nothing seems to be working." Tenshi sighed, closing is eyes, "I'm starting to think that it's hopeless."

"See?!" Kohaku shouted, leaning forward and looking at Tenshi, "I told you!" Tenshi gave him an annoyed look.

"Zip it, jaa'ku." Tenshi grumbled, "Anyway, none of the dates he has gone on so far seem to fit him. It's getting annoying."

Something flashed in Keikai's eyes for only a second before it was gone, to fast for Tenshi to read.

"Hm, figures. It _is_ _Masami_ you're trying to get a girlfriend for." she said, amusement clear in her voice. She ignored the defiant squawk that came from the blond next to her.

"Well, let's go and try to get this done. The sooner, the better." Kataro muttered, Hibki barking in agreement. He jumped down from the counter, Hibki following and everyone got ready to leave.

"I'll go with you guys, since I have nothing better to do." Keikai told them as they started to leave.

"Alright, that's great!" Shima said happily, giggling. That's when they all noticed Masami wasn't leaving with them.

"Masami, you know you have to come with us for this to work." Koseto said, hands on his hips. Masami ignored him, about to sit down for another bowl of ramen. Keikai sighed before abruptly grabbing Masami by the ear and pulling him out of Ichiraku.

"Come on, dumbass." she growled, pulling him along as he struggled.

"But-but-but I wanted another bowl!" he cried, trying to get out of her hold.

"Ramen is unhealthy, Masami. You shouldn't eat so much." she lectured.

"But ramen is god food!"

"Ramen is unholy, disgusting, and bad for you food."

"OI! DON'T INSULT MY RAMEN!"

Keikai sighed, pulling his ear harder, "Just come on, loser." Masami finally started to follow, growling under his breath.

Was it just Keikai, or did Masami seem reluctant to go?

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiKeikai** **Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiKeikai**

It took another week, another sticking week to finally find a girl that Masami LIKED and went passed two dates with. He was on fourth date with a raven haired beauty named Saru. He seemed to like her a lot. She was a ninja, an ANBU ninja, she was strong, but sweet. Masami was stronger then her, she loved Masami's jokes and sarcasm and adored how he ate. She was seemed perfect for him, and it made the others relax, all of them knowing this task was almost done. Well, that is, all but one.

Kohaku couldn't help that he noticed. He was a Hyuuga, and it was natural for him to read peoples emotions with ease, even if they were hiding them. His blood line trait helped him with that. And thanks to it he was able to see that Keikai was upset.

They were all at the Uchiha estate, just hanging out and talking and eating. Kataro and Koseto had talked Tenshi into cooking again, since his Otousan was on a mission and his Chichiue wouldn't be home till late. Saru was meeting all of them, Masami sitting at her side happily. As everyone sat in the living room talking and laughing, Kohaku noticed that Keikai stood alone, leaning against the back wall, arms folded over her chest, eyes lock on the blond teenager in the room. Kohaku stood when he was sure no one was paying any attention to him and made his way over to the purple haired jounin casually.

When he got to her, he spun gracefully on his heel and leaned back against the wall next to her. She spared him a glance, wondering why he suddenly joined her.

"Keikai-san," he said in a calm, low voice. She glanced at him, noticing how he didn't take his eyes off the group before them.

"Kohaku-kun," she responded, looking away from him.

"I can't help put notice that something is out of place with you," he started, shifting his weight ever so slightly, "Why are you upset, Keikai-san?" She blinked, taken back at what he said. But she recovered quickly, something coming to mind.

"Hng," she snorted, "I should be asking you the same, Kohaku-kun."

A frown marred Kohaku's face at his words, but he didn't once look at her.

"I'm not upset." he countered. She raised her eyebrows, not believing him.

"Maybe 'upset' isn't the correct word." she lowered her head some, watching the Hyuuga in the corner of her eye.

"Well, upset is the correct word for you." he said back, face void of emotion. Her lips tightened, but besides that, she didn't respond. "Keikai-san seems upset when we speak of Masami. When he is with Saru-san. Why is that? Do you not like it? Does it bug you? Are you... jealous?"

She frowned, growling in frustration in her mind. How the kid did it, she didn't know, but he hit just what she was feeling right on the dot and it frustrated her. She was the only one that was suppose to know that, no one else, especially this 12 year old.

She turned her head and looked at him to find him staring at her. His pales eyes were intense, as if searching her. Those pale eyes pierced though her and it sent a chill down her spine. She knew she could hide nothing from those eyes, they saw everything, they knew everything. She felt a ting of sympathy for the person who was to marry the boy, they would have hardly any of their feelings to themselves. Kohaku would know.

"How does that concern you, Hyuuga?" she asked, letting her anger and frustration show in her voice, though her face was calm. "What does it matter what I feel, eh? It doesn't serve you any purpose to know."

Kohaku was about to reply when a familiar voice rang through the air, seeming louder then all the others, when it reality, it was one of the softest.

"Gah, where did I leave that radio remote?" Tenshi said in exasperation, looking around himself quickly. Kohaku looked over at him, eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Knowing you, 'Shi-chan, that would be the kitchen. You've been in there the most since we arrived." he said to the angel. Tenshi blinked, looking at the Hyuuga before smiling lightly.

"Hai, perhaps." he said. The koneko moved to go into the kitchen, but Kohaku raised his hand, which made Tenshi stop when he saw it. The remote slowly floated out of the kitchen at to the raven. Tenshi smiled ear to ear when he saw it and gently grabbed it when it was close enough.

"Thank you, Kohaku-chan!" he cooed, rushing over to the older boy and hugging him tightly. The hug wasn't needed or really necessary for what Kohaku did, but the elder boy did not object to it. As a matter of fact he embraced it and a small blush filtered over his cheeks.

"You know me so well!" Tenshi giggled, dark eyes twinkling, "A reason why your my best friend!"

Kohaku smiled lightly, and for some reason felt his heart faintly clench, apart of him wishing there was something more Tenshi would say.

"No problem, Shi-chan." he said gently, his voice a little on the soft side. A cat like grin spread over the koneko's face before he darted back over to the group.

Kohaku watched him go, biting the inside of his cheek. He was wondering why is heart did that, and what the hell did he want Tenshi to really say? What was this longing feeling in his chest?

His musing was cut short when he heard and thoughtful 'hm' next to him. He looked over to Keikai, who was looking at him in a strange way, like she discovered something they shared and it astonished her.

"So that's it..." she muttered. Kohaku raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her. She looked away from him, her gaze now on a whisker face teenage boy. Her eyes turned distant, like she was thinking deeply, or about to say something very personal.

"He was just a friend at first, right? Someone who crawled under your skin somehow and made you open up in ways you wouldn't normally do." she started. Kohaku looked up at her, an confused expression on his face, though it was hard to tell. "And somehow, he got closer, unnoticed at first. And then soon, without you even noticing it, this new feeling was starting to come in. It came up into the back of your mind, soon to work it's way up front." her head lower some and Kohaku's eyebrows did the same, but not much, "You didn't understand it and you still don't. It's confusing and feels complicated. You never really get stuff like that unless someone shoves it down your throat, do you Kohaku-kun?" He blinked, turning his head more her way.

"Wha..." he trailed off, not sure what she was getting at or what to say.

"You don't realize it now, because it's new to you. But your falling fast, moving quickly and have already skinned your knees."

Kohaku glanced down at his knees, seeing perfectly unmarked skin. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He knew she didn't mean it literally.

"You're waiting more then you are doing. Waiting for him to do something, for him to make some sort of move, some sign. Again you don't realize, but your waiting for him to put everything together, like he normally does for you or with you. To connect the puzzle pieces that have confused and frustrated you greatly."

Kohaku wasn't sure if she was really talking to him, or more to himself. But he found that all the she said did meet back to him. He found himself relating to it without trying, without thinking about it.

"He treats you nicely, like one of his most important people, but for some reason that's not enough. You want more, need more, crave more." her fist tightened and her voice got softer, lower, "You find a part of you desperately wanting him to say more then he does. There's something more that you wish to come from his perfect lips. You know there is something you want him to say but yet you don't know what, do you Kohaku? You wonder what is it? Why does it bug you? Why is it when he gives someone a adoring or sweet gaze your heart clenches?"

Now Kohaku was sure she wasn't talking to him even though she was addressing him. But still, he could find himself relating, but he wasn't sure how.

"And then you start to feeling something much more. Feel much more." she turned her head to the side some, her eyes still on the blond, "You want to feel him. You need to feel him. You realize that he gives you strength, gives you hope. He can calm down the roughest storms, ease the sharpest pains. He takes you breath away, lodges your heart in your throat, and can make your heart skip a beat or stop with one wink of an eye. Being around him causes a pleasant but yet unpleasant tingling feeling all through out your body."

She shook her head softly and Kohaku's gaze moved to his feet as all that she said sunk in. The wheel in his mind started turning, putting it all together. He was starting to understand what she was saying. He was figuring out why he felt he could relate. It slowly dawned on him what she was sharing, what she was trying to make him see. He knew she was telling him something personal, something she felt, but she was doing more then that. She was trying to make him realize something. Make him see something. She was trying to help him through his struggle, his confusion. For the strange code of emotions and feelings running through him for a long while. She was helping him decipher it. She was helping herself and him at the same time. And when it all came to the Hyuuga his eyes widened and he could swear his heart skipped around in his chest.

"You have this gut feeling, don't you Kohaku?" she asked, her arms holding herself tighter, "You want to protect him more then you would as a team mate or even as a friend. And in your case, more then as a guardian. You come to find that if he was to leave again... if he was to be gone from this world... to die..." she hesitated, closing her eyes for a second, "that your heart would be ripped to sheds... that's you would die along with him. Maybe not physically, but spiritually. You come to realize that he means more then what he should, more then what he did. That he is..." she trailed off, eyes open against and fix back to where they were before.

Kohaku was quiet, his heart still doing the crazy flips as he slowly figured out what he was feeling.

Keikai found that she could say no more. She was at a lose for words, and she wondered, did Kohaku understand? Did he know what she meant? Her thoughts were cut short by a shaky breath from the boy next to her.

"That he is," he started where she left off, his pale, piercing eyes still on the ground. She was surprised no one noticed them, "he is your light. The light into your soul, your inner being." he muttered. He looked up, leaning his head against the wall behind him, still trying to comprehend everything.

"We always wonder why we are here," he started again, "Why we were born? For what purpose do we serve? What is our purpose in life? What are we here for? We always look for that. Some are lucky and find it out soon, some never do. But you find that you've found it, your purpose." he took a breath and Keikai noticed how dazed his usually sharp eyes were, "He's your purpose,"

_He's my purpose. My reason to be here. _

"He is all you ever want. All you ever need. If everything was to be ripped from you except for him, you would be okay. You could still live with just that."

_He is all I need._

"He keeps your heart beating. You would die without him, because he is your everything." he finished, glancing over at the seventeen year old next to him.

Her eyes were closed and she was nodding her head.

"Hai, hai, hai." she chanted softly, a soft glow around her showing she was genuinely happy that he understood.

"Kami-sama, Kohaku-kun." she muttered, golden eyes looked back at the blond, "I've loved him for a few years... But he never seems to see me more then just a friend. Every time I see him I get all warm inside and I blush at the most simplest things that have to do with him... And if I were to ever lose him... I'd think I'd die."

Kohaku nodded, focusing on her problem instead of his own.

"And it pains you to do this... To see Masami-san with another girl. But you'll do anything to see him happy." he said for her.

"Hai. You understand Kohaku. Because you would do the same for someone, just as I am for Masami." she breathed, looking at the pale eyed boy. "I really want to be with him," she muttered, her eyes holding pain and sadness, "I wonder if he notices my feelings for him. And does he see how much he means to me? I would love to join them in all that happiness, but it's hard for me right now. But I'll try just for him." she told the Hyuuga, "I often wonder if we'll ever be together, but I know it's not so." she looked back at the eldest Uchiha heir and Saru, "Because I am not the one for him."

Kohaku stared at her, seeing how upset she was and he shook his head.

"Don't think that way. If that Uchiha had any brains at all, he'll realize how great of a girl you are and how much you care. He would be a fool not too." he told her. She smiled at the young boy, loving how he was trying to make her feel better.

Before she could say anything to him though, Masami called out to her, beckoning her over. She smiled at the blue eyed male and pushed off the wall. Before she started to walk over to him though, she said one more thing to Kohaku.

"I am truly amazed at how much he has changed you in such a short amount of time. One could only changed that much if they cared for that person a lot." she nodded to him, moving forward, "Thank you Hyuuga."

He just nodded back to her, leaning his head back against the wall as he watched her approach Masami, a smile on her face. The smile didn't reach her eyes and he frowned, tuning out the happy talk and laughter coming from the group.

_I understand these strange feelings. I can put them under a file, but what to I call the emotion? What does it add up too? What is the sum? _

He heard his name being called and looked at who called him, his pale eyes meeting sparkling onyx orbs.

_What do I call this feeling I have for Tenshi?_

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiKeikai****Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamMasamiKeikai**

Masami sat sulking at Ichiraku. He stirred his noddles idly, not feeling that hungry. Tenshi sat next to him not knowing what to do.

Turned out Saru wasn't as she seemed. It didn't take long for Datenshi to point out to Tenshi that everything the girl did screamed fake. The smiles she showed never reached her eyes and Tenshi noticed how a negative emotion would flicker in her eyes for a second before a positive emotion would replace it. After Riri and Xixi pointed it out, Tenshi finally let his mind slip to Saru's and found out through only on thought that came through her mind at the moment that she was all in it for the name. After informing Masami hesitantly about what he discovered, the blond dumbed the girl, not doubting his little brother for a second.

Now Masami was sulking about it and Tenshi wasn't sure how to comfort him.

"Nii-san, you don't need to sulk over something like this! They say there are many other fish in the sea and I'm sure there are many who aren't like Saru-san!" he said, trying to get his brother to respond positively. He just got a grunt in reply. He sighed, resting his chin on his hand with a huff.

"Aniki, come on and get happy! We can go looking for someone else now! Or maybe wait a little while then go! Ne?" Tenshi asked, being as happy and care-free as he could. Masami sighed, placing his chop sticks on his bowl.

"Otouto, I know you are trying to help but can we please stop this?" the blue eyed man asked, turning to his dark eyed brother. Tenshi blinked.

"Stop this? I thought you liked our help?" Tenshi questioned, a little confused.

"I do, Tenshi-chan, I really do." Masami said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck, "But I don't want to do this anymore. Truthfully, I never really wanted to in the first place."

Tenshi gasped, suddenly feeling this twist inside him.

"Oh no, nii-san! I didn't force you to do anything, did I?" he asked hurriedly. Masami's eyes widened when he saw his little brother start to get upset at the thought of being inconsiderate of his big brothers feelings.

Masami waved his arms around as his brother started to tear up, really not wanting Tenshi to shed tears. He knew how emotional the boy was, "Ah, no Tenshi! You didn't force me to do anything! I did that with you because I wanted too, I was just very hesitant on the whole dating thing."

Tenshi visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping some.

"Why were you hesitant?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Masami sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I..." he paused, looking back at his brother, "Why did you want to help me anyway?"

Tenshi breathed deeply through his nose, looking away from his brother and rocking back and forth on the stool he was sitting on.

"You just seemed so stressed and tense. You do the same routine every day. I felt that you needed something different. Something to releave some stress. Otousan says being with Chichiue releaves a lot of stress on him and Chichiue both. I thought that if you had someone like that, it would help you." Tenshi explained, looking back into blue eyes, "Plus you are seventeen, going to be eighteen soon. You are becoming an adult and will soon be able to marry. Chichiue always talks about having grandchildren, about babies. He was so excited when you got that first date. I just wanted what would be best for the both of you. What Chichiue wanted and what would help you." Tenshi muttered near the end, casting his eyes down to the ground like a scolded puppy.

Masami shook his head, sighing softly.

"I understand, Tenshi-chan." he said, rubbing the konekos shoulder, "But... have you ever noticed when Chichi does speak of that, when he talks of us marring and having children, have you seen what is behind that smiling, excited face?" he asked his brother. Tenshi stared at him with big eyes, curious and confused.

"His eyes... they are sad." Masami said in a soft tone. Tenshi's dark eyes widened. "Chichi truly doesn't want his babies to grow up. He is afraid that once we have kids and are married, that he wont be that important anymore. That we wont bust into his office randomly and mess with him. That we wont hug him at random times or want to cuddle up next to him." Masami tried to explain. "You see, shrimp, I'm the oldest, I should be the first to go, to get married and make a family of my own. But once I do that, it will start it all off, the leaving and growing up of his children." Tenshi nodded, understanding.

"Chichi likes to hold on to stuff. He doesn't want to let us go. We are his babies, his kits... I've seen his face when Hikari goes on dates. It's a soft, pained expression. He doesn't want his little girl to leave him just yet. Chichi grew up with no family and if he could, he would halt time and leave it as it is now or a few years ago and keep it that way forever. Hai, he wants grandchildren but he wants to keep his kits young." Masami closed his eyes, "I want to see Chichi happy. I don't want to see that look on his face nor on 'Tousans. I don't want to pain him. And if I have to, I'll be their little boy forever."

Tenshi blinked at his brother, his mind racing slightly. They were quiet before suddenly Tenshi started laughing, a cat like grin spread over his face.

"Silly, silly nii-san!" he cooed, making Masami's brow furrow and get a confused look on his face.

"How am I silly?" he asked, feeling a ting of annoyance.

"You don't have to be their little boy forever. You're their bog boy! You have never been their little boy, you dork." Tenshi told him, putting his small hands on his hips. Masami blinked.

"...Nani?"

"You need to grow up, aniki!" Tenshi scolded, pushing his older brothers shoulder lightly, "You need to give Chichi those dang grandchildren he wants. You have always been the big boy of the family, the big kid. I'm the youngest you dork! I'm the little boy." Masami raised an golden eyebrow and Tenshi giggled.

"Leave all the little kit stuff to me. No matter what happens, I'll always be the youngest and the little whatever you wanna call me. You're seventeen, 'Sami-nii, Chichi and 'Tousan wanna see you grow up. They wanna see you become an amazing man, and amazing shinobi. They want to see the out come of all their hard work. Plus, Chichi needs someone to take over his spot as Hokage someday. I don't think he is going to give it to some kid."

Masami blinked, surprised at his otouto.

"I'm 12 years old and I still cuddle up to both of them and crawl into their laps a lot. Heck, I still fall to sleep against 'Tousans chest when we watch stars at night. You're personality is different than mine, and knowing me, I'll always be a kid in a way. I swear I'll be 35 or something and I'll still try to crawl into their laps!" Tenshi laughed, his perfect white teeth showing.

"Aniki, we both know Chichi would yell at you if you told him what you just told me. He would order you to get your butt out there and grow up. Make a family and transform from a boy into a man. But try not too be too much like 'Tousan."

There was a pause in which Tenshi smiled ear to ear at his brother and Masami stared at him all but shocked. Then suddenly, Masami smiled, tussling his little brothers hair.

"This is a reason I love you so much." he said lovingly, "Alright, tike. You win. I give." he chuckled. Tenshi nodded happily, grabbing his brothers hand that was on his head.

"So you'll date and all that stuff?" Tenshi asked. Masami nodded, chuckling at the same time.

"Hai, hai, I will." he reassured the angel, "Just find me someone who will date me for me, not my clan name, money, skill, or looks alone." He rose up from his seat, nodding to the younger Uchiha. "I'm going to go." he muttered before leaving.

Tenshi watched him go then he looked over to the others that were hanging outside of Ichiraku. He's eyes caught Kohaku's and the boy motioned at Keikai. He looked at the purple haired girl and smiled to himself.

Maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

**MasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeikMasaKeik**

On top of his Chichi's head was his favorite place to be. It over looked the whole village and was a great place for him to just sit and think. He found it funny how he was so comfortable and relaxed when just sitting on his Chichiue's monument.

She knew where he would be, she knew him that well. All it took was a small gesture from Kohaku and Tenshi's warm, reassuring smile to make her take off after the blond. She was amazed on how both boys just knew. It was like one of them could see through you and the other could read your mind like a book.

She spotted his blond hair first and smiled to herself. She had been right, he was at favorite spot.

Masami wasn't completely out of it, he could feel her chakra signature and he felt a bubbling excitement rumble in his gut and chest as she neared. Every time she was around him he got the same feeling. He didn't quiet understand why he got it, he just did and he accepted it. He's body got warm when she was near and he always felt happy, at peace no matter what. He got along better with her then anyone else besides family members of his.

"Oi, dumbass. I knew I would find you here." was the first thing she said and he smiled to himself, used to the greeting she used.

"Nice to see you too, my prickly cactus." he said back sarcastically and he could feel her rolled her eyes.

She sat next to him, staring out into the village as he was.

"You up for a conversation?" she asked, looking at him. He shrugged, his eyes roaming over the busy village below him.

"Sure." was his simple answer. Keikai knew that was the best she would get and she took it.

"So," she started, leaning her head his way, "what had brought the great Masami up to such heights?"

His body jerked like he laughed, but held it in.

"Females." he muttered. Keikai nodded, her expression thoughtful and agreeing.

"Hai, we are difficult and headache inducing things." she replied. He shook his head, licking his lips.

"I don't know about this, Kei-chan." he sighed, closing his stunning blue eyes, "How will I know if the girl really likes me for me and not for just my clan name, money, or stunning good looks?"

Keikai laughed inwardly at how his voice took a very arrogant tone when he said 'stunning good looks'.

"I'm not quiet sure. I think it would be best if you dated someone you have known for a while. A friend. You would have better luck that way." she said, leaning back on her hands.

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Masami was quiet for a minute, thinking. His eyes roamed back over the village again, but when it hit the Uchiha district, they stayed there.

"...It's hard, being an Uchiha." he said, "Hard to trust people. Hard to trust that someone actually likes you for you. You really have to know how to read people. But I'm not to good at that. I can read my family members pretty well and very open people. But when it comes to people in general... I can't, not like Atsuko and Tenshi can. Me and Hikari both have a hard time with it."

Keikai stared down at her legs stretched out before her, listening and thinking about what to say to her blond friend.

"I'm not sure how to help you there. But I guess you just have to follow your gut and heart feeling." she told him.

"My gut is telling me to listen to my heart." Masami muttered, "My heart is telling me that someone is near, I don't know who, but that person is someone I am looking for."

Keikai cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is it Raidou?" she asked. Masami sputtered, looking at her, a blush on his cheek.

"Gah! No! I'm not freaking gay! Why does everyone think I can or am gay just because my parents are?!" he yelled and she just laughed, golden eyes twinkling with amusement and playfulness. Masami shook his head lightly, not helping but to smile at the look in her eyes.

After a few minute's Keikai calmed down as Masami shook his head in amusement at her, his blond locks moving with each movement of his head.

They sat, relaxed and comfortable next to each other, watching the busy village below.

"You know," Masami said in a positive confident tone, "I'll lead all of this one day," he motioned out toward the village, "I'll be just like Chichiue. I'll become the next Hokage. And I'll grow up just for him, so he can retire and give me the position. So I can make him proud." he pushed out his chest, trying to sound all great and mighty.

"You do know, Mr. Future Hokage, that you can't do that alone, right?" she said. He looked at her, confused.

"Nani?"

"Naruto-sama hasn't been leading this village alone. He has had someone by his side 100 percent of the time, always there to help him in his time of need. Always there for advice to give and to love him unconditionally."

Masami knew she was referring to Sasuke and he knew what she was getting at.

"I know," he replied, "That's why I need to find someone... I need to find someone that will or does love me as much as 'Tousan loves Chichi. Who will be there for me. But as I said before, that will be hard, seeing as I have a huge fan club just for my looks and clan name."

"Well," Keikai said shyly, scooting closer to the Uchiha, "It doesn't have to be that hard. I know someone who cares for you as much as Sasuke-san cares for Naruto-sama."

Masami looked over at her, his face showing interest.

"Really?" he asked, blinking. Keikai nodded shyly, lowering her head some, looking at him with nervous but yet confident eyes, a blush on her cheeks.

"And she wonders if Mr. Future Stud Muffin Hokage-sama likes her back?" she asked, fidgeting.

Masami blinked in surprise, slowly putting the pieces together. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest and his excitement came back ten fold. Suddenly, he smirk, leaning toward her.

"I don't quiet understand what I am feeling right now. I've never truly liked someone besides that Saru girl, but that was mere fascination." he said, his voice low., "But when you said that, I got really excited, really happy. My hearts racing and I feel like jumping for joy." his voice was husky, and moved closer making her blush, "I've known that I have feelings for you, but I wasn't sure if it was just strong friend like feelings."

"Does it feel that way now?" Keikai asked softly, feeling worry and dismay in her chest.

Masami chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it doesn't." he smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling, "I know it's something more..."

Keikai's heart skipped a beat as he reached up and stroked her cheek. "Hai, Mr. Future Stud Muffin Hokage-sama does like Keikai back."

There was a pause and then Keikai flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He made a noise of surprise, feeling her warm body pressed against his. He smiled, the perverted voice in his head making a crude comment about how her breast felt on his chest, but he just ignored it.

"This isn't one of those stupid jokes of yours, is it?" she asked softly. Masami snorted and realized that it didn't sound that attractive and scolded himself mentally for it.

"Of course it's not. Why would I joke on something like this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily, loving the feeling of his strong, big arms holding her.

"So," she pulled back, looking at his tanned face, "What...? Are we...?" she left it open for him to finish. She stared into his eyes, searching.

A foxy grin spread across his face and he winked at her, taking her breath away.

"Yeah, we are."

**Operation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamSasuOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamSasuOperation:Get-Masami-A-Girlfriend-TeamSasu**

"You're are going to what?!" Shima shrieked, staring at the youngest Uchiha in disbelief.

"I said, I'm going to stop the operation." he said slowly, trying to get it through her head.

"But why?! It was so much fun!" she yelled. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Masami-nii should do this on his own. We got him started, got him rolling, now we leave it up to him." he said calmly, silently pleading Shima to stop bugging him about it.

Shima noticed this and pouted. "You can be such a party-pooper." she grumbled.

"Can not." he countered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Oi, 'Tousan. You think you have enough ramen?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"No. Not for your Chichiue." he replied, holding four bags full with two cases of ramen each. Tenshi giggled, looking away from his father. His eyes landed on Kohaku's without much thought and his laughter slowly slipped away when he saw the look in the other boys eyes.

He was staring at the koneko intently. His gaze raw and so intense it made Tenshi shiver. He had been given a look similar to that from Kohaku before, but not one so strong and powerful. He was about to say something when he heard his named being called out loudly and a weight ten times heavier then his own hit his back.

"Otouto!" Masami yelled happily in Tenshi's ear, wrapping his arms around the small boy.

"Gah! Nii-san! What are you doing?" Tenshi yelped as Masami hugged him so hard he lifted him into the air.

"Oh, I love you so much Tenshi-chaaaan!" he cooed, swing the boy back and forth.

"Aniki!" Tenshi complained, trying to get out of his hold.

"You are the best!" Masami cried, burring his head into black locks.

"Why?" Tenshi asked, cutting his eyes back to look at his brother.

"I got me a girlfriend, Tens! And one I really like!" Masami said in a giddy manner. Tenshi blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And she said you somehow knew she liked me and you encouraged her with one of those amazing smiles of yours!"

Tenshi turned his head and looked at the golden eyed girl not to far away. She smiled happily at him and he smiled back, feeling a spread of warmth inside his chest.

"And!" Masami bellowed, suddenly letting the angel go, "She said Kohaku helped her too!" he turned quickly, about to dive at the Hyuuga when he saw the warning glare coming his way from said Hyuuga. He froze, staring at Kohaku for a minute before whirling back around and swooping up Tenshi.

Masami hugged him tightly and groped at the younger male, truly loving his otouto to death at the moment. Tenshi noticed that, to others, it would look like Masami was trying groping at him and almost molesting him. He blushed lightly and pushed at Masami's chest.

"Nii-san! Let go!" he complained, trying to get away.

"No!" Masami fussed, hugging him tighter.

"Masami! Let me go now!" he whined, but Masami did not. Tenshi looked over at his father who was staring at him in disinterest, "Otousan, make him stop!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Masami! What have I told you about molesting your brother in public?" he snapped, then lowered his voice, "Do it where no one can see you."

Masami smirked, continuing what he was doing while Tenshi gapped.

"Daaaaaad!" he yelled, trying to push Masami way, but Sasuke just walked away, waving his hand in the air.

Tenshi scowled at his fathers back then at his older brother.

"You know, Masami-nii, I have nothing against guy-on-guy relationships, but incest..." Tenshi said, smiling to himself. Masami let him go like he had been burned and scowled at Tenshi.

"Eww! Tens, I am not gay or bi. And incest? EWWW!" he cried out, shaking his head quickly. He raised an eyebrow at Tenshi when he was done, "I don't have such a wide range of choices when it comes to relationships like you do."

Inka blinked after hearing that, looking at the two Uchiha boys.

"Wait, do you mean that Tenshi..." he pointed at the youngest boy.

"Is bisexual?" Tenshi finished, nodding, "Yeah."

"You're bi?!" both Shima and Kataro yelled.

"I knew it." Koseto muttered, smirking to himself.

"Yeah," Tenshi said with a smile, "I like boys, but girls are hot too."

Kohaku's eyes widened as he took in all that he heard.

_Shi-chan is bi? He likes boys?_

His heart did crazy flips and he felt his cheeks growing red. Excitement and joy was spreading through his chest and he almost felt like that was the best news he had ever heard in his life.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ He wondered. Then it suddenly came together and he gasped at his own conclusion.

_Kami-sama, _he thought in amazement,

_I'm in love with Tenshi-chan..._

_------------_

**Hell: Well we all saw that coming. **

**So anyway, we have made two fairly new pairings in this chapter (not including KohaTens). Those are MasaKeik and KoseKata. **

**Kistune-chan: Summary for next chap! **

**Tenshi finally decides to take a look at the item Hiden had given him and figure out the riddle on the message. It leads him to wandering around in part of the Uchiha estate Sasuke forbid Tenshi and his siblings to go into. That soon leads him to a temple that holds the secret of the Uchiha clan. While he is there he can't help but feel a strange pulling at his mind and body. What more does that temple hold besides the secrets of the Uchiha clan? Why does he need Kohaku's help and is what he truly see a ghost? **

**Hell: Lines for next chap!**

"It's a freaking riddle! It's not suppose to make since, retard!"

----------

_Sneaky step…quiet…stealthy…slyly... I need theme music…I must have theme music!_

-----------

**Dun dun dundun dun dun dan dan dun--**

-----------

"Did you ever think to flip the lock, baka?"

-----------

"Holy hell! We like teleaported with out actually doing anything!"

-----------

"I think I need to lay down... That means NOW!"

**Review please!!!!! X3**


	26. Fly Away From Here

**Hell: Sorry we haven't updated in a while. Busy with school and all that stuff. And lately I've been getting ideas for a bunch of one-shots. So that has also taken my time as well. **

**Anyway, here it is! Oh, and this one has not been beta'd… Until now! By Centaurgurl08! **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 26:**

**Far Away From Here**

"_Yeah," Tenshi said with a smile, "I like boys, but girls are hot too."_

_Kohaku's eyes widened as he took in all that he heard. _

Shi-chan is bi? He likes boys?

_His heart did crazy flips, and he felt his cheeks growing red. Excitement and joy was spreading through his chest, and he almost felt like that was the best news he had ever heard in his life. _

Why am I feeling this way?_ He wondered. Then it suddenly came together, and he gasped at his own conclusion. _

Kami-sama_, he thought in amazement, _I'm in love with Tenshi-chan...

**TensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttansTensIttans**

"Alright, that's enough." Tenshi sighed, blocking his chakra off from his Ittans. The two who were sparing stared at him in disappointment.

"Aww, do we have to Tenshi-sama?" Xixi asked, stepping away from the golden wolf he had been fighting moments before.

"Yes. That's enough for today... for the week... Heck, for the month!" Tenshi exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Are you that tired, Master?" Mimi asked, rubbing Tenshi's shoulders.

"Well, yes and no." he replied, rolling his neck. "See, you all feed off of my chakra, and you have been pretty much non stop for the past week and a half. You see, everyday I use chakra, whether I'm doing ninja stuff or not. And with you five feeding off it like you have been, it makes me use a little more then normal. But," he took a breath, shaking his head, "stupid Datenshi has brought it to my attention that I don't distribute my chakra evenly throughout my day. So in order to train me in distributing it evenly, he is blocking off most all of my demon chakra so I can't use it. So about 2/4ths of my average chakra is gone. So I have a limited amount of chakra and for the past two days, I have had to tap into my reserves. This isn't good because my reserves should only be used in battle. So I need about a few weeks to recover."

"A few weeks? What about our training?" Kiki whined. Tenshi turned to her, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kiki-chan. But I need rest and about a month should be long enough to finish Datenshi-san's training. Plus, I'm behind on my Oourjironoki studies, and Chuuin exams are in four months. I have to study and train within at least three months. If you want to practice your heaven powers, I'm sure nii-san, nee-san, and nee-chan will help you all. And you can drag 'Haku-jaa'ku off his lazy bum and make him help you too."

Cici shook her head, hopping on top of Riri's own head, her favorite place to sit. "But we all like training with you, Master."

"I know." he sighed, scooping up Xixi as he turned into his mouse form and Mimi as she turned into fox form, "Maybe a break for you five will do you some good too?"

All the Ittan's shrugged, not really wanting a break from their training and master.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi groaned loudly, pulling his warm covers over his head to block out the bright rays coming through his window. He seriously wondered if he had enough power yet to block out the sun for a little while. At least till noon.

Tenshi loved sleep. Sleep was one of his best friends he had besides his jerk of a friend Kohaku. He hated being woken up from sleep, he would rather wake up on his own, slowly. He liked cat naps during the day, even if they only lasted five minutes. He knew that was the two cats inside him influenced it in a way. They were cats, they liked sleep and cats naps as well. Often when Tenshi wanted to talk to them, they were asleep. When he was in battle, they woke up and stayed up. Often Tenshi found Datenshi answering him in his sleep when he asked him a question.

But anyway, thing is Tenshi likes sleep, and the stupid sun was keeping him from that wonderful sleep.

"Master!" a voice yelled outside his door and he groaned, really not wanting to deal with his Ittans this early in the morning. "Master, master! Wake up!"

Mimi and Kiki both burst through the door into his room and scurried over to his bed.

"Master, master!" Kiki yelled, jumping up on the bed and onto him, "We're bored and need something to do!"

Tenshi groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Then go entertain yourselves." he muttered.

"No." Mimi whined, crawling up on the bed, "We need you to tell us what to do. You are our master."

"Mimi is right, Tenshi-sama." came a deep voice from the door way, and Tenshi knew it was Riri.

"Egh." Tenshi huffed, uncovering his eyes, "You guys can be so annoying. Do you guys know what time it is?" he short of snapped.

"It's 11:06 in the morning, Tenshi-sama." Mimi said, raising an eyebrow at her master. He blinked, his lips forming a pout.

"Oh." He sat up, Kiki quickly sliding off his chest and he looked around his room. All of his Ittans were in his room and looking at him expectantly. He shook his head.

"Fine, Riri, go find Masami and tell him I told you that you are with him to day. If he goes on a mission, go with him, help him. If he trains, train with him. Just do whatever he does. Keep yourself busy." he told the golden wolf. "Cici and Xixi, go with Atsuko and her team. I know they have a simple mission today, and then they are going to train. I know Atsuko will love to have you two with her. Kiki, go find Kataro, he's been saying recently that he wants to do a certain training with you. And Mimi, go to my Chichiue's office today and help him there. I've heard him complaining that he's been getting a lot more work then usual lately. It would be great if you could help out. While you are doing that, work on your meditation we've been working on, the one were you meditate yet do other things at the same time." He told them all quickly. They all nodded and with a wave, both male Ittan's turned to leave.

"Thank you, master!" Kiki cooed, and all three girls moved forward and kissed his cheeks before leaving the room.

Tenshi shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe he would go bug Kohaku to death or visit Aunt Sakura up at the hospital.

_Datenshi. Chuushin. _He called out in his mind, but got no response.

"They must still be asleep... or ignoring me." he muttered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Now, since he was awake, he might as well get out of bed.

He stood and stretched, thinking about what the hell he could do to busy himself, when a black and silver box caught his eyes. The box Hidan had given him.

He looked down at his feet at the edge of the bed were he had put the box. Somehow, it had managed to move towards the edge so the corner could peak out. He stared at it before picking it up and sitting on his bed, the box in his lap.

He opened it slowly, taking out the golden, metal band. He turned it over in his hand, running his fingers over it. It was really light, different from how it looked. He had a distinct feeling that this golden item was very important and that he had to take care of it.

_People died holding this for me. They must have died protecting it and whatever info they had with them. This has to be deathly important. _

He reached in the box and pulled out the neatly folded up paper inside of it. He opened it and read it again.

_'A place sacred and grand,_

_Close to where the secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel lie_

_Is the sanctuary of the ten'yo,_

_Where you'll find the legend_

_And the blood you bare.'_

He reread the paper three times, only to be left still confused on what it meant.

_What does it mean? What is baa-chan trying to tell me?_

He ran his fingers over the paper, feeling it carefully, as if that would help him figure out the riddle.

_'Sacred and grand', 'secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel', 'sanctuary of the ten'yo', 'legend and the blood you bare'. _He picked out the lines that seemed the most important. He put the golden item up and moved over to his desk, setting the paper on the desk and pushing the box with the golden band back under his bed. He moved back to his desk and sat at it, studying the paper. He grabbed a small separate sheet of paper and a pencil. He carefully wrote down the lines he picked out and stared at them instead. He was going to treat this riddle like a shinobi secret code, and he was going to break the riddle down as much as he could.

_Hmm,_ he tapped his pencil on his desk, _the word sacred is stronger then grand. _He circled the word 'sacred' and scratched out 'grand'. He then started circling words that were strong, that stood out.

_'Sacred', 'secrets', 'kaleidoscope wheel', 'ten'yo', 'legend', 'blood'._

His eyes narrowed on the paper, and he thought deeply and quickly, running a thousand different things in his mind all at once.

_Sacred secrets seem to fit together. So, the sacred secrets of what? _He bit the end of his pencil, _Kaleidoscope wheel...? What is a kaleidoscope wheel?_ He shook his head. _Alright, wait Tenshi. Think first. What is a kaleidoscope?_ He leaned back in his chair, _A kaleidoscope... is a continually changing pattern of shapes and colors and/or a continually shifting pattern, scene. Alright, got that._ He braced his forearms on the desk. _I know what a wheel is. So kaleidoscope wheel is... a continually changing pattern of shapes and colors and/or a continually shifting pattern wheel?_ He blinked, staring down at the paper.

He didn't quite get what that one meant, but he decided to skip it for now.

_Okay, ten'yo. That means godsend; heaven's gift. And I do wield heaven powers. So I guess it's talking about my powers?_ His brow furrowed,_ No, the heaven powers all together. It's talking about all of them._

He brought his right hand, which was holding his pencil, up by his face, and he tapped the end of the pencil against his cheek.

_Legend and blood. Hmm... legendary blood? Or..._ He looked back at the riddle, _Legend and blood you bare? Ten'yo legend and blood? Ten'yo legendary blood? Egh, bad grammar, doesn't sound right... Ten'yo's legendary blood? _He looked up at his night sky ceiling._ Ten'yo is referring to heaven powers. So heaven powers legendary blood? And it said 'that you bare' so it's talking about the ten'yo I have? The legendary ten'yo blood I have. Well, all the angels before me are related to me so... Yeah, that fits. _

He scratched his cheek, _It said 'sanctuary of the ten'yo'. If it's talking about me, my sanctuary is my room._ He spun around in his chair and looked at his room. He frowned deeply.

_But what about that kaleidoscope wheel thing? What does that have to do with my room?_ He thought for a minute ...Maybe_, it doesn't mean my room. But then what does it mean? ... Well, the kaleidoscope wheel is more important right now._ He nodded his head, turning back to the riddle on his desk.

_I've never remembered hearing of a kaleidoscope wheel before. But then why does it seem like I have? _He bit at his lower lip, concentrating deeply. _Kaleidoscope wheel... Sacred secrets... Close to where the secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel lie... Sacred secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel... secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel lie... Kaleidoscope--... _

**Eh, lie rhymes with eye, did you know that?** Datenshi suddenly said.

_--wheel eye..._

Tenshi's eyes widened greatly and he gasped.

_Kaleidoscope wheel eye!_

"The Mangekyo..." He jumped up in surprise, "The Mangekyo Sharingan!"

His heart raced in his chest at his accomplishment.

**Pisst, took you long enough, brat.** Datenshi growled. Tenshi blinked, sitting back in his chair.

_Datenshi... Why are you up so early?_

**It's hard to remain asleep when you're thinking so loudly, cub. **

_Oh, _Tenshi blushed cutely, _Sorry, Da. But I have to thank you. If it wasn't for that random comment, it would have taken me longer to figure it out. _

**Anyway, you aren't done yet, kid. There's still more to that riddle. You've done well so far. **

Tenshi nodded sharply, turning back to the riddle.

_Alright, it means Mangekyo Sharingan. So... Close to where the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan lie. Hmm... A place sacred and grand, Close to where the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan lie, Is the sanctuary of the godsend; heaven's gift, Where you'll find the legend, And the blood you bare. _

He scratched the back of his neck, _close to where the secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan lie, is the sacred secrets of the ten'yo, where you will find the ten'yo's legendary blood that you bare._

"So, is it talking about an actual place or...?"

_I would say place, cub._ Chuushin popped in, _It fits better. _

Tenshi nodded, _Yeah, but where is this place?_

**Think, brat. Where do you Uchihas keep your secrets?**

Tenshi blinked, _Huh?_

**That journal of yours. Where do you hide it?** Datenshi asked.

_Under... _Tenshi glanced at the floor, _the floor boards. But how does that help me?_

Chuushin sighed.

_You threw him ahead of himself, aniki._ He groaned, _Tenshi, the riddle says, 'sacred and grand'. What is a place that is sacred?_

The angel thought for a minute staring at his hands._ A Shrine? A Temple?_

_Correct._ He could feel Chuushin smile. _Your father spoke of a Shrine owned by the Uchiha clan. What was it called?_

_The Nakano Shrine... The main temple... _He cocked his head to the side, _Is that where it is? _

**What are we doing here? Let's go find out, brat.** Datenshi said with a smirk. Not a second after was Tenshi up and getting dressed faster then he ever had before.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

The koneko looked up at the Temple before him, a slightly nervous look on his face. He looked back at the riddle in his left hand, and then his eyes trailed to the box in his right.

_I hope this is right..._

He walked up the steps and opened the doors to the temple slowly. He stepped in the room and looked around, taking in all he could.

It wasn't much different from what he thought it would look like. It looked normal, nothing different.

_Is this really right?_

He walked further in, glancing around.

"_**Think, brat. Where do you Uchihas keep your secrets?**__"_

"_**That journal of yours. Where do you hide it?**__" _

_Under... the floor boards._

He looked down at the floor, eyebrows furrowed.

_Eh, I can't see under the floor boards... I don't have the Byakugan. _His eyes widened, _A Hyuuga! Kohaku!_

He turned quickly, wanting to hunt down the youngest Hyuuga and drag him to the Temple to help him. But he stopped half way out the door and slowly turned back around.

_Wait a second..._

"_Under the 7th (from top) tatami mat on the right side, then three over to the left! Heehee!"_

His eyes scanned the room, finding the 7th tatami mat and locating what he remembered to be the Uchiha Clan's secret meeting place. He scrambled over to it and stood on top of it, staring down intently.

"This is the meeting place..." he muttered. He thought deeply for a minute. He shifted his right foot on the mat and suddenly felt a strong pulling feeling on his left side. His eyes moved in the direction that the pull was coming from, and the gears slowly turned in his head.

"_--then three over to the left!"_

He spun on the heel of his foot and briskly moved three tatami mats to the left. When he got to the 3rd mat, the pulling feeling was then pulling him down. A tingle like feeling spread through his body, causing his eyebrows to rise ever so slightly.

He stepped off the mat, placing the box on the ground, and dropped to his knees quickly. He wedged his fingers under the mat and lifted up, flipping the mat over. He blinked when all he was met with was brown floor boards.

"Nani?" he muttered, cocking his head to the side.

He stood, eyes sweeping over the bare floor before him.

_But... it should be here, right?_

He stepped on the bare floor, shifting his weight multiple times, but nothing happened.

**Take off those blasted sandals. I don't know why you bother wearing them. Me and Chuushin don't like them and you don't either...** Datenshi grumbled.

Tenshi quickly did as Datenshi said, tossing his sandals towards the main doors of the temple. He stepped back onto the bare wood and flexed his toes. There wasn't any difference, and he frowned deeply.

"_Under... the floor boards."_

_Hang on._

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He pushed very little chakra down to the soles of his feet. He cleared his mind and put all his senses on high. Once he was sure he was ready, he slowly pushed the chakra past his feet and started to spread it over the bare wood. He knew that it took good chakra control to do what he was attempting to do, but he had faith in himself.

Not a few seconds after he spread his chakra, did he hear the wood make a hollow creak. He shifted his weight, hearing every sound the wood made. He opened his eyes and looked down at the floor.

_There's not a floor right under these boards. There's space in between, unlike all the other boards in the room. _

He hopped off the boards and raised his right foot. He pushed chakra to his right foot and brought it down hard on the edge of the boards where the edge of the mat had been. Like a see-saw, when Tenshi foot struck the edge of the board, the opposite end went flying up, and the angel quickly lifted his hand and caught the board before it hit him in the head.

He pulled the board up and back and laid it on the ground. He walked around it and looked at what the board and the tatami mat had been covering.

Carved into the middle of the cement block was a small, perfect circle with the symbol for heaven in the middle. Wings were carved on either side of the circle. Twisting, curvy lines spun around the circle and wings and went to outline the cement block. Far below the bottom of the circle was what looked like a handle carved into the cement.

Tenshi gently tugged on the handle, but nothing budged. He sighed deeply. He was about to complain when a piece of paper caught his eye. It was on the back of the boards he removed. He grabbed it and opened it, eyes narrowing on the paper.

_'Access is not yet given, _

_For there is a broken path he had chosen_

_Now you must walk it alone,_

_And in this daily crucifixion_

_His kindred plays, _

_Near the broken bygone_

_And the pulverized kinship,_

_Anguish was never far_

_And its ghost remains,_

_There is nothing there for you anymore_

_Just your voice means more to him than you know,_

_Do not question it_

_He possesses your answer,_

_He will find you.'_

"The hell?" Tenshi huffed, raising an eyebrow at the paper.

_Ugh, that makes no sense._ Chuushin sighed.

"It's a freaking riddle! It's not supposed to make sense, retard!" he snapped back at the golden lion. He felt Chuushin glare at him.

**This one's longer then the last.** Datenshi told them, ignoring his younger brother. Tenshi scowled.

He didn't like this at all. He just went through a lot to just figure out the first riddle, now he had another one?! He folded the paper angrily and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Might as well fit this place back up, since I can't get in that place yet." he whined, placing the board back and the mat back as well.

He picked up the black box and stared at it for a minute, before stepping out of the temple, closing the doors, and heading back home.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

It had been two days since he got the second riddle, and Tenshi had yet to figure it out at all.

He pressed his face down into his pillow in frustration, tempted to just scream into it and possibly suffocate himself. The riddle was driving him insane. He had stayed up most of all the night before trying to figure it out, and the two demons were not helping by arguing with each other and sleeping most all the time. He had at least figured out that the riddle was talking about someone besides himself. An idiot could have figured that out, so he didn't count it as much of an improvement.

He knew his grandmother, Mikomi, wrote the riddles. He could tell by the hand writing. But he wondered why the hell she wanted to torment him like that. Why couldn't she just give him what he needed instead of making him try to figure it out? He seriously wondered why all of his elders in his life, including the dead ones, insisted on testing his skills and capabilities. How come they couldn't just make things easier on him? Why did they have to make his life so hard?

He groaned into his pillow, opening on dark eye to look out his window. His Chichiue had come in and opened his window again, like he does every morning, and Tenshi wished that just once, his blond parent would forget to open it. Just once.

_'Access is not yet given, _

_For there is a broken path he had chosen_

_Now you must walk it alone,_

_And in this daily cru--'_

"Gaaah!" he yelled into his pillow, smothering himself. He had memorized the stupid riddle and now it would randomly pop up in his head. It did that in his sleep and drove him insane. But now that he was awake, it was much worse.

He shook his head, picking himself up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

_What does it mean, 'broken path'? And 'he had chosen'? Who is she talking about?_ He wondered, staring down at his bare feet on his floor.

_I don't know, cub._

Tenshi mad a face. _Well duh. If you did, I don't think I'd be wondering that, now would I?_

Chuushin didn't respond.

The koneko stood up, stretching his arms out at his sides.

_'Daily crucifixion'... I wonder what that me--_

He froze, staring with wide eyes at his reflection in his window. He could see outside perfectly, and he could see his reflection just as well, though a lot more dimmer then the rest. His eyes dilated, and, with the sharp eyes he got from the two demons, his blood line trait, and his Chichiue, he looked over the Uchiha estate.

Far off in the distance, old and rotten looking, were two thin, long boards crossing each other, like a cross. And Tenshi noticed that if he raised his arms like he was stretching his shoulders and back at the same time, his reflection made it look like he was being...

C_rucified..._

_'And in this daily crucifixion'_

_Oh, it fits!_ Chuushin exclaimed, _every day, Tenshi, when you wake up, you stretch like that, and in the same spot every morning. Daily crucifixion__!_

Before Chuushin was even done with his sentence, Tenshi was fully dressed and running out his bedroom door.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Out of breath, the youngest Uchiha stared at the old boards that turned out to be beams a few yards away from him. He had ran all the way to where he had seen the cross, ignoring his Otousan when he had called out to him. He had been in a rush to get there, but now that he was there, he didn't know what to do.

_What now?_

He was very sure the riddle was referring to what Chuushin had pointed out to him. It fit very well. But the part after that...

_'His kindred plays, _

_Near the broken bygone_

_And the pulverized kinship,'_

He frowned.

_Kindred? Who's kindred?... Kindred... His look alike? Maybe?_

He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

_'Access is not yet given, _

_For there is a broken path he had chosen_

_Now you must walk it alone,'_

He looked behind himself and at the messed up path he had ran down. Things had fallen down all in it, and it took him a while to figure out what was the path and what wasn't.

"Does it mean that path?" He cocked his head, "It does seem pretty broken... And I did walk it-- run it alone."

_But what it if doesn't mean a real life path? What if it means a metaphorical path?_

He look back at the cross and then down the rest of the path.

_'Near the broken bygone'... Bygone means past. Near the broken past? 'And the pulverized kinship.' Pulverized, destroyed. Kinship means family. Near the broken past and the destroyed family. _

He stared down the path, noticing that said path was a street. He blinked, glancing around.

"Oh, 'Tousan told us not to come in this part of the estate." he muttered, taking a step back. But he stopped, body stiffening. "The reason he told us not to come here was... the same as the part of the main house we can't go into..."

_Near the broken past and the destroyed family! My ancestors where killed here! The murder of the Uchiha clan was here. Destroyed family, destroyed clan! Broken past. The broken past of the Uchiha Clan! _

Without thought, Tenshi's feet moved him forward into the part of the Uchiha estate his father told him not to go into. His eyes took in everything. The smashed in windows, broken lanterns, destroyed doors, everything.

_'Anguish was never far'_

He felt an undying weight suddenly on his shoulders, and it made his chest hurt. The part of the Uchiha estate was so... depressing. Dark and gloomy. It was everywhere.

_'And its ghost remains'_

_That means that anguish used to be stronger here. It was always here, but now it has faded. It is not as strong, but its ghost remains. The ghost of anguish._

He stopped walking, looking around himself.

"Yes, the ghost of anguish for sure." he said, craning his head back.

**Alright, you've figured out that much. Now for the rest.** Datenshi barked, pushing him on.

He nodded, starting to walk again, but this time, towards the exit of the gloomy part of the Uchiha estates.

_We still have: 'There is nothing there for you anymore_

_Just your voice means more to him than you know,_

_Do not question it_

_He possesses your answer,_

_He will find you' and, '_ _His kindred plays,'_

_We need to figure out who the riddle is talking about. _

**Well clearly it has to be someone that has something to do with the Uchiha Clan.**

Tenshi rolled his shoulders and licked his lips.

_Well, my whole family has something to do with the Uchiha clan. _He rubbed the back of his neck. _That helps a lot..._ he said sarcastically.

_No, Tenshi. Let's be more picky._ Chuushin suddenly said and. Tenshi could feel the demon's ears stand up in complete attention. This caused Tenshi to knock out everything else around him so he could pay complete attention to Chuushin. So, he didn't hear his name being called out.

_Let's not count the new Uchiha's. Meaning you and your siblings. And the riddle is saying 'he' right. As in a male. So this person is a man. _

Tenshi nodded, agreeing and not paying attention to where he was going, nor the voice calling out his name.

_This guy has to do something with the Uchiha clan. Apparently he knows me... My voice means--_

"Uchiha Tenshi! I know you are here, answer me!" a deep voice yelled out in an almost panicked manner.

Tenshi turned on his heels, looking behind him with surprised eyes. Because he was so busy with Chuushin, he didn't notice that he had walked farther into the gloomy part of the Uchiha grounds, and he was being followed.

"Otousan?" he called out, knowing whose voice it was. He heard a loud sigh with his sharp ears, and only a few seconds afterwards, the Head of the Uchiha Clan was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. Tenshi blinked up at him.

"'Tousan, what's wrong?" Tenshi asked, staring up at him. Sasuke's face suddenly turned stern.

"Tenshi, I've told you not to come over here. It's off limits." he barked. Tenshi blinked before lowering his head.

"Gomen, 'Tousan. I was just curious..." he mumbled, not looking up at his father like a beaten puppy.

Sasuke sighed, putting his hand on Tenshi's head.

"It's alright. I just don't like you over here." he rubbed Tenshi's head gently before letting go. "My family... The clan had died here when I was little. I don't want you around it, that's all. Because that was then and this is now. I don't want to see nor think of that anguish with the family I have now." he said quickly. Tenshi stared up at him, and then smiled lightly.

"I won't go back in here, I promise, Otousan." he said, nodding all the while.

"Good." the elder Uchiha said, grabbing his youngest son's shoulder. Sasuke led him out of the area quickly, not once looking back.

"What did you need anyway, 'Tousan?" Tenshi asked, walking behind his father.

"You told me you wanted some information on our clan, right?" Sasuke asked, without looking back at his son.

"Yeah."

Tenshi had asked him for that a month ago. He had wanted to know more on his own clan, more about his blood line trait and different things about his clan. He didn't want to ask his father about it, he'd rather find it out on his own. So, he had asked Sasuke if he had any documents that could help him with that.

"I thought about it and decided that I'm going to let you look at them. Only if you take good care of them and give them back." he said sternly. Tenshi nodded happily.

"Hai, of course." he said quickly, excitement coming up in his gut. Sasuke nodded, and the rest of the walk was in silence.

_You know, your father seemed really relieved and happy to hear you respond to him earlier. You don't think..._

Tenshi's eyes zoned in on his fathers back.

'_Just your voice means more to him than you know,'_

_It fits!_ He grinned at his discovery, _'For there is a broken path he had chosen, Now you must walk it alone,' that path led to where his family was killed. When he was little, he ran down it, towards them. I had just walked down that same path. He comes over here at least twice a week, so he takes that path a lot._

_'And in this daily crucifixion, His kindred plays,' the crucifixion is when I wake up every morning. His kindred means his look alike. I look like him; I'm called his look alike sometimes. When it says 'plays' it means in which the roll I play. I play the roll in the daily crucifixion. The only reason baa-chan put that was to get me to the cross and the path, also, to give me a hint to who she was talking about. _

_'Near the broken bygone, and the pulverized kinship,' we already know what that is. Where the clan was killed. Broken past and destroyed family, clan._

_'Anguish was never far, and its ghost remains,' Anguish is not as strong as it used to be where the clan was killed, but its ghost remains. So some can still come here and feel the anguish, like my father._

_'There is nothing there for you anymore, Just your voice means more to him than you know,' There is nothing at that place that I can get. Nothing for me, just for my dad. My voice means more to Otousan than I know. Meaning he values me and the rest of the family greatly. It's a hint to who the riddle was talking about. Just the voices of his loved ones are all he needs to know that we are okay._

_'Do not question it, He possesses your answer, He will find you.' Okay... so don't question how he has the answer, he just does. He possesses it, that doesn't mean he knows it. Baa-chan was able to put, 'He will find you.' because she, like all the other angels, can see into the future. She saw this happening, all of this, and saw him seeking out me. Also, it can mean that I don't have to look for the answer; he'll show it to me without noticing. _

Tenshi nodded to himself, proud of himself. He had figured out the second riddle.

_So I have to stick with 'Tousan still he shows me what I need. From there, I can move on..._

**SasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTensSasuTens**

"Follow me." Sasuke said, leading his son down the hall to his study. "I have the documents in here. Let me get them for you." Tenshi nodded, following his father at his heels.

Tenshi watched the older raven closely, watching for any signs of the answer he needed.

Sasuke walked over to the closet in his study. Grabbing a ladder, he pulled it over and into the closet. He stepped up onto it to get to the top shelf. Tenshi watched him from behind as he reached up to two boxes on the top shelf. His dark eyes narrowed as he noticed his Otousan hesitate for a second when the back of his right hand brushed up against an oak colored box. But Sasuke quickly grabbed the dark brown one next to it and got off the ladder quickly. Tenshi then noticed a wing faintly carved on the oak box his Otousan's hand had brushed. He stood up straighter, but then the closing door of the closet blocked his view of the box.

"Here." Sasuke said, handing his son the box. "These are all the documents. Be sure to return them to me when you are done," he paused, lips tightening, "today." he added. Tenshi raised an eyebrow at his father.

"'Tousan, do you not want me to look at these?" he asked innocently. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh.

"It's not that. I just think you are too young to care about stuff like that." He looked back at his son, "But you are an Uchiha, and Naruto, who happens to be a half demon's, son. That half demon blood in you and your siblings makes you grow much faster then any other regular ninja child. That plus Uchiha blood, and for you, two demons in you, I should say I am not surprised." His dark, thin eyebrows relaxed, "But I can't help it that I am. You're growing up too fast, smiles." he ruffled his son's hair, and Tenshi swatted his hand away in a playful manner.

"Do I make you feel old?" he asked, and Sasuke glared playfully.

"You wish, child. But I know one thing, you and your siblings combined are giving me and Naru-sama gray hairs." he grumbled. Tenshi couldn't help but to giggle.

Sasuke shook his head once more, rubbing his thumb on Tenshi's right cheek.

"Tell me when you are done, okay?" he said. Tenshi just nodded and watched as his father left the room.

Once he was sure Sasuke was at the first floor, two floors under himself, he set the box down and pulled out a few things, scattering them across the table as if he was deeply researching.

_Alright. I have to get back in there and see what that box was. _He thought, looking at the closet.

**But you have to do it without your Otousan knowing or anyone else catching you.** Datenshi informed him. Chuushin agreed.

_Don't worry guys. I can do this._

He quickly and quietly grabbed the ladder and opened to door to the closet. But then he noticed that, even with the ladder, he was not tall enough to reach.

_And don't you dare use any chakra or heaven powers!_ Chuushin snapped, _Your father will sense the chakra, and because of how much you have over used your heaven powers in the last week, you are more then likely to fall while levitating._

Tenshi rolled his eyes. _Fine. I'll just find a bigger ladder. _

Little did Tenshi know, that would be harder then he thought.

He had to go out of his father study and down one flight of stairs to their library just to get a big enough ladder. But he had to be extremely quiet while doing so. He knew his father was taking a nap; he usually did when he was home at this time, and he didn't want to wake him. Getting the ladder upstairs was hard and challenging, but he had managed it. But what he hadn't planned was for the door bell to ring.

In a flash, the koneko zipped down the stairs as fast and quietly as he could. He opened the door, just to find out it was just a package that they got for Hikari. He had rolled his eyes, brought the package in, and then had to sneak back upstairs in hopes of not waking his father.

But he soon took it as a game and started to tip toe around, acting like a spy of some sort.

He got into the study and kept on sneaking around, slowly going up to the closet.

_Sneaky step…quiet…stealthy…slyly... I need theme music…I must have theme music!_ He yelled mentally. He felt Chuushin rolling his eyes.

_Oh Kami, shut up Tenshi and get the damned box!_ He snapped, tried of the angel already. He had been saying the same thing over and over again since the time Tenshi's big toe had touched the first step at the bottom of the stairs.

But then Datenshi started to sing, **Dun dun dundun dun dun dan dan dun--**

_Shut up! You're not helping!_ Chuushin screamed, frustrated by both ravens already.

Tenshi giggled, _Alright. Take a chill pill, Chuu. I'm getting it._

Within a few seconds, Tenshi had the box and was sitting on the floor in the closet with it.

Chuushin groaned loudly. _It took you _that long_ to just do _that?_!_ He moaned.

Tenshi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck mentally.

_Eh, gomen._

He opened the box quickly, looking inside the box. There was a lot of old objects A few small Uchiha fans, tiny lanterns, small cutting knifes, and stuff like that. There was a tiny box that matched the box that held the golden object in the box. It was the size of a ring box, and Tenshi grabbed it and opened it. It was a silver pendent like object, but it was a circle with wings. The symbol for heaven was in the middle of it. It matched the markings on the cement block in the temple. With the pendent, was a little folded piece of paper.

_Another riddle, I'm guessing._ Tenshi groaned mentally, opening the folded piece of paper.

_'This is part of the key to open the sanctuary of the ten'yo, _

_You are almost there _

_But you can't do this alone,_

_For you need him to make it whole_

_Nothing has changed,_

_He will never stand and watch you wither_

_After everything he stands by you,_

_And through all the years he's been with you_

_He will never let you down,_

_He lives by this code_

_To never surrender,_

_For you and he are one.' _

Tenshi stared at the paper, rolling the pendent in his hand. Again, the riddle was talking about someone, a male. And from how it sounded, Tenshi could guess it had to be someone really close. And he doubted his father was who this riddle was talking about.

**Oh, this is easy. Mikomi started to slack off. She could have done better then this!** Datenshi fumed, growling under his breath.

_Easy?_ Tenshi thought, cocking his head to the side mentally.

_Yeah, Tens._ Chuushin jumped in, his voice warm, _Just read it over again, and let your mind wander. Don't try to think what it means. Just see what your mind comes up with as you read it. Sometimes you think too much. _

Tenshi frowned, not getting what the blond demon was saying, but did as he said anyway, closing his eyes.

'--_But you can't do this alone,_ _For you need him to make it whole'_ He relaxed, and the bracelet around his ankle came dimly to his attention. _'Nothing has changed;_ _he will never stand and watch you wither' _

"_No, he can hurt you Tenshi. I won't allow you--one of my team mates to get hurt! I won't stand aside and watch!"_

'_After everything he stands by you,'_ He saw a flash of purple behind his eyelids. _'And through all the years he's been with you,_ _he will never let you down,'_ He saw tan-ish skin and short brown hair. _'He lives by this code_ _to never surrender,' _He then saw lavender eyes, and a smile grew on his lips.

_'For you and he are one.' _

Tenshi grabbed his right ankle, fingering the ankle bracelet. _Kohaku-jaa'ku..._ He thought, warmth spreading through him. He looked down at the bracelet, warmth on his cheeks.

_So, I have to get him, don't I?_ Neither demon answered. _That was easy._ He stood up, pocketing the pendent and putting up the box and setting everything back the way it was.

_Alright. I'll get Kohaku tomorrow. _

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi ran quickly up the stairs to the Hyuuga manor, a small back-pack slung over his shoulder, holding the box and the pendent inside. When he got to the main doors, he knocked once and then did not wait for someone to answer the door. He opened the door and burst into the main Hyuuga home.

He looked around, using his senses to search for the youngest Hyuuga and then took off towards the kitchen. He passed by Tanaka, who was going down the stairs to answer the door.

"Well, hello Tenshi." he said in a slightly surprised voice.

"Hi, Tanaka!" Tenshi called back, still running to the kitchen.

He could hear two voices in the kitchen, and he knew who they belonged to.

"Kohaku-jaa'ku!" he yelled loudly, sliding into the kitchen.

Said Hyuuga jumped, nearly dropping the pans in his hands. He hadn't sensed Tenshi come into the house at all, nor come near it. So it surprised him when his name was called out in such a loud manner.

"Tenshi-chan..." he gasped, blinking at the boy in the kitchen doorway. Only a few seconds after Kohaku took in Tenshi's appearance, did a light blush filter on his cheeks.

Tenshi, in his mad rush to get dressed that morning, had thrown on an almost skin tight, black mesh shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows. The shirt was a little bit short for the angel, so it showed a small strip of his pale skin in between his shirt end and his shorts. He had the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. His shorts rode a little low on his hips, and they were as black as his shirt. They went down to his knees and had many pockets. But they were pretty snug on the top of his thighs and butt. He wore black sandals, and his gloves were on his hands.

Kohaku couldn't help but to blush lightly. Tenshi looked cute, as he normally did, but he look pretty hot for a 12 year old in those clothes. Kohaku concluded that Tenshi looked _good_ in all black.

"Kohaku!" the angel flung himself at Kohaku. The Hyuuga only had a second to put the pans down on the counter before he had an arm full of Uchiha.

"What is it, Tenshi?" he asked, grabbing the other boy's shoulders gently as the koneko hugged him tightly.

"I need your help!" Tenshi yelled, pulling back from the older boy.

Kohaku blinked, about to ask 'with what?' when he was jerked forward by the koneko.

"Tenshi!" he yelled out, catching his balance, "I'm helping my Okaasan right now!"

Tenshi froze, slowly turning to look at Kohaku's mother.

"Oh," he blushed cutely, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hello, Ten-Ten-san."

Ten-Ten smiled, nodding to the youngest Uchiha, "Hello Tenshi-chan."

"Uh..." Tenshi bit his lips nervously, "Can I borrow your son for a little while?" he asked sweetly. She smiled, rubbing his head.

"Of course you can. Just don't break him, I need him later." she told him. A wide grin broke across the Uchiha's face, and he giggled.

"Ah, no worries! I won't!" he cooed, and then started tugging Kohaku towards the door.

Kohaku blinked, and then started tugging back on the Uchiha.

"Oi, baka! Let me at least get changed into different clothes!" he yelled, trying to stop Tenshi from walking to the door. But the angel was really strong.

"You look fine, jaa'ku." Tenshi said, not even looking back at the older boy. Kohaku scowled.

"I'm in clothes that you would wear just around the manor!" he snapped. Tenshi then looked back at him.

Kohaku was just in a simple dark purple kimono top that showed the top part of his tan chest. He had a small black robe around his waist that was tied in the front. The ends of the kimono top were tucked under the robe, and he wore black shorts with no pockets that went just under his knees.

Tenshi blinked at him, and then shrugged his shoulders. "You look fine to me." he said, then started to pull the Hyuuga back towards the front doors.

"Wha--!" Kohaku blinked, then glared at the Uchiha's back, "I don't want to go out in this!" he hollered, trying to pull away from Tenshi without hurting him.

Tenshi got to the door and turned to face Kohaku, a serious expression on his face.

"Kohaku, we don't have time. This is something serious I need your help in. Oourjironoki business." he said in a low tone.

Kohaku blinked, then his brow furrowed. "Oourjironoki business, eh? Fine." he grumbled, and then followed Tenshi out of the house, after putting his sandals on of course.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

"So, you solved those two riddles, and you got this last one that told you that you needed me to help you get to that... ten'yo thing?" Kohaku asked. Tenshi nodded, sliding open the doors to the temple.

"Yeah. Apparently, you are part of the key to getting in. Or, we are together. That pendent I showed you is the other part." Tenshi told him, taking off his sandals. Kohaku did as well.

"So this... golden object... You're trying to figure out what it is?" The Hyuuga moved the golden bracelet like object in his hands, running his fingers over the small dents in it.

"Hai. Put that back." the angel ordered, taking it from Kohaku and placing it back in the box and into his bag.

Kohaku followed him over to where the correct tatami mat was and watched as Tenshi removed the mat and the boards.

"Can I see those riddles?" he asked. Tenshi nodded, handing him all three riddles. Kohaku looked at them closely, a frown on his face.

_'A place sacred and grand,_

_Close to where the secrets of the kaleidoscope wheel lie_

_Is the sanctuary of the ten'yo,_

_Where you'll find the legend_

_And the blood you bare.'_

_Access is not yet given, _

_For there is a broken path he had chosen_

_Now you must walk it alone,_

_And in this daily crucifixion_

_His kindred plays, _

_Near the broken bygone_

_And the pulverized kinship,_

_Anguish was never far_

_And its ghost remains,_

_There is nothing there for you anymore_

_Just your voice means more to him than you know,_

_Do not question it_

_He possesses your answer,_

_He will find you.'_

_'This is part of the key to open the sanctuary of the ten'yo,_

_You are almost there _

_But you can't do this alone,_

_For you need him to make it whole_

_Nothing has changed,_

_He will never stand and watch you wither_

_After everything he stands by you,_

_And through all the years he's been with you_

_He will never let you down,_

_He lives by this code_

_To never surrender,_

_For you and he are one.' _

"We're one, huh?" he muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips. He glanced over at Tenshi, who was placing the pendent against the carving on the cement that matched it. He pressed it down, and it snapped into place. Both of them blinked in surprise.

"Well... alright then." Tenshi muttered, leaning back on his heels to study the cement block.

"I don't think the second riddle is needed anymore, Shi-chan." Kohaku said, dropping the riddle onto Tenshi's lap. The angel scrambled to get it and glared up at his best friend, but Kohaku ignored him.

"This one," he held up the first riddle, "is the main, key riddle. We need to focus on this the most."

Tenshi rolled his eyes, "Well duh, jaa'ku."

"And the third one... We need this one too, because I think it should tell us how to get inside, correct?" he asked the angel. Tenshi smirked at him.

"You just like what it says about you on there." the raven said in a teasing voice. Kohaku glared, a light blush on his cheeks.

"No!" he snapped, looking back at the riddle, "It just seems like its use is not over yet." He sat down next to Tenshi, glancing at the cement block.

"'_For you and he are one.'_ There has to be something more to that than just a hint to who the riddle is talking about, right? Something deeper?" he asked the angel. Tenshi nodded slowly, looking at his best friend.

_When you are one with someone, you are in sync with them, am I correct?_ Chuushin put in, his voice questioning. Tenshi voiced what the demon had said, and Kohaku nodded.

"Right. So is she saying that we need to do something at the same time?" Kohaku asked, staring at the riddle.

Tenshi sighed. "Must you make things difficult, baa-chan?" he muttered. He felt Kohaku stiffen beside him.

"Baa-chan?" he asked, giving Tenshi a questioning look.

Tenshi's eyes widened. _Oh crap! I said that out loud!_

"What do you mean 'Baa-chan', Tenshi?" he pressed on, moving his head closer to Tenshi's.

Tenshi nervously rung his fingers together, his eyes darting around, avoiding Kohaku's gaze. "Uh... there's something I didn't tell you about when I told you about the angels and all that stuff..." he muttered.

Kohaku's eyes narrowed. "Tell me now Tenshi. I'm listening." he snipped, and Tenshi flinched.

"Uhh, well... you see," he took a deep breath and looked up at the Hyuuga, "The angels travel down a bloodline. Meaning the Ougonmitsukai is my grandmother, and all the angels before her related to me." Kohaku blinked at him before sighing deeply.

"I figured." he muttered.

Tenshi raised his eyebrows. "What? No yelling at me for not telling you before? No questions? Just an 'I figured'?" he asked, raising his hands.

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I had been thinking about all of the angels before you and thinking about the time frame of each one. It makes sense that they are related to you. It makes more sense on how you are the Oourjironoki." he told the younger boy.

Tenshi gave him an annoyed expression before looking away.

"Fine. Fine, fine!" he put a hand in Kohaku's face, "Just be all smart on me, and throw your genius at me. I don't care!" he half whined, half snapped. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he chirped, pulling down Tenshi's hand, "Let's figure this out, shall we?"

They spent the next ten minutes trying to figure out what to do. Within the first five minutes, Kohaku became annoyed and stuck to glaring at the cement block and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, pouting isn't helping us at all, jaa'ku." Tenshi said, not once looking up at the older boy. Kohaku shifted his glare to Tenshi's head instead of the cement, and Tenshi smiled, "Sorry, but you can't make my head explode that way." he muttered, and Kohaku huffed, moving more to the side of the cement block.

Tenshi hit his knee hard with his hand, half pouting half glaring at the thing before him. "I don't get it! What are we supposed to do?" he cried, shaking his head, "I put the pendent in, now what?!"

Kohaku's eyes narrowed in on the handle on the block. Then he sighed deeply. "Did you ever think to flip the lock, baka?" he groaned.

Tenshi stared up at him.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and reached forward. He grabbed the handle on the block and turned it clock wise. There was a click sound, and Tenshi blinked cutely.

"Oh..." his lips made a tiny 'o' shape, and Kohaku rolled his eyes once more.

"Moron." he muttered. Then he tried to pull the cement door up, but it didn't budge. His eyebrows went up to his hair line, "Nani?" He pulled again, but nothing happened. "Damn it! We aren't done yet!" he cursed, crossing his arms in frustration.

Tenshi stared at the pendent in the middle of the block for a while, the gears turning in his head.

Kohaku shifted his weight, bringing his legs out from underneath himself and spreading them out before him. His ankle bracelet caught Tenshi's eyes, and the boy's midnight orbs widened.

"I got it!" he yelled and slammed his hand down over the pendent. This caused Kohaku to jump and look at Tenshi, startled.

"What?" he asked, watching the angel.

Tenshi pushed chakra to his hand, and they both watched in fascination as his chakra covered the pendent and then spread through all the carving on the cement block. Kohaku's eyes widened, and he grabbed Tenshi's hand, pulling it back. The white chakra on the block faded away.

"Wait!" he ordered when Tenshi gave him a bewildered look. He grabbed Tenshi's hand in his own and smirked, "For you and I are one." he said, and Tenshi slowly grinned.

"Yeah!" he chirped excitedly.

Tenshi pressed his right hand against Kohaku's left, and they paused for a minute. Kohaku shook his head, removing his hand.

"No," he said. He then took Tenshi's hand and placed his left hand behind Tenshi's right, his palm against the back of Tenshi's hand, "This way."

Tenshi stared at their hands, noticing how Kohaku's hands were bigger then his own, covering up his in every way. He blushed lightly before nodding. He then quickly pressed his right hand against the pendent, and Kohaku placed his left hand over Tenshi's right, covering up his hand completely. Then, Tenshi started pushing chakra through his hand as he did before. A second later, Kohaku started pushing his chakra through his hand. They both worked together to channel Kohaku's chakra through Tenshi's hand and weave it with Tenshi's own chakra.

They watched as their chakra mixed and spread together through the engravings. The cement door started to glow, but neither boy pulled their hands back.

Without much thought, Kohaku's fingers curled in, and he weaved his fingers with Tenshi's own, holding Tenshi's hand. Tenshi held his hand back, and they both pushed more chakra through together.

Suddenly, the door popped loose, and both boys grabbed it, pulling it up. They looked down the hole in the ground.

There were stairs leading down into what they guessed was a room. They put the door down, and Tenshi stood up first, taking the first step down the stairs.

Kohaku quickly grabbed Tenshi's back-pack and followed.

"It looks dark, so be careful, Shi-baka." Kohaku muttered, just getting a nod from Tenshi.

But then suddenly, Tenshi froze, and a blue-ish white light in the form of a circle appeared before him. Kohaku looked over Tenshi's shoulder, eyes squinted.

"What is that?" he asked. But he wasn't answered as Tenshi suddenly lunged forward without any control. He let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled towards and through the light.

"Tenshi!" Kohaku called, grabbing the angel's pale hand only to be pulled in with him.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Tenshi landed with a loud 'thump!' on hard ground. He groaned as pain shot up his back and let out a soft 'oof!' when something heavy was dropped on top of him. He looked up to see a mess of brown hair.

Kohaku landed on something soft and warm, and his body liked the feeling right away. He looked at what he was on, and his eyes met midnight orbs.

Kohaku was lying on top of Tenshi, his body covering the younger boys. Their legs were wrapped together, and one would consider this an intimate position if the atmosphere wasn't so awkward.

Both boys' faces turned red, and Kohaku quickly got off the angel, muttering an apology.

Tenshi sat up, and Kohaku kneeled next to him. Tenshi dusted off his front and looked up at Kohaku, who was looking around with wide eyes. Tenshi looked over his shoulder to see what Kohaku was looking at, and his eyes widened.

They were in a huge room. The lighting was dim and there were statues everywhere. The walls were a dark red color with some gold in it. The floor was a dark marble, and small rugs were in different places. Pictures hung on the walls, along with small statues and trinkets. The room was beautiful and very detailed, leaving both boys to gap at it.

"Wha..." Kohaku gasped, and then he sucked in a lot of air, "Holy hell! We like teleported without actually doing anything!" he yelled, standing up. Tenshi stood up after him, looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked, inching closer to the older boy.

"I don't know..." Kohaku breathed, taking in all his surroundings. The room was beyond beautiful, and it faintly reminded him of Tenshi for some reason.

"Ah! What was that?!" Tenshi gasped loudly in his ear and grabbed his arm tightly. This made Kohaku jump.

He didn't notice that Tenshi had been getting closer to him, and he blushed when he noticed that Tenshi was hugging his arm like a scared child.

"What? What did you see?" he asked calmly to his best friend. Tenshi nodded his head to a tall gray statue not far from them. They couldn't tell who the statue was of, but it was tall.

Kohaku turned on his Byakugan and looked over there, seeing nothing.

"I don't see anything, Shi-chan." he told the angel. But then, he felt Tenshi tense even more.

"Did you see that? Over there, by that golden statue of a dog!" Tenshi whimpered, pointing at the statue.

Kohaku looked closely, and he saw something move. He stood up straighter.

"Who's there?!" he called, glaring at the spot he saw the movement. He saw it again, and he felt a tingle in his brain and on his markings.

_Wait a minute... That tingling means I'm using a small heaven power that comes naturally. _

He saw it again, but this time to their left, and he swore it was a hand, but he could see the statue behind the hand in a haze.

"...A ghost..." Tenshi muttered, burying his face into Kohaku's shirt. "I don't like ghosts..."

In his mind, Kohaku thought the same thing, though he was not scared of ghosts.

He reached around and grabbed the angel, his guardian side kicking in. He pulled the angel around and held him against his chest, one arm holding him and the other out in front of them. He spread his legs, getting ready for anything. The only thing on his mind was to keep Tenshi safe and protect if needed be.

"Who's there!? I saw you, I know you are here!" he barked, looking around sharply.

"Ah. The Oourjironoki and his fourth." a male voice said in the front and to the left of them.

Tenshi jumped, his hold on Kohaku got tighter, and Kohaku turned sharply to the voice, only to have his eyes widen.

There, standing before them, was a boy who looked about 15 with faded blond hair and pale skin. He had faded green eyes, and he had the Ittan markings on him. He had two cat ears on top of his head and a long thin tail. He wore a simple dark blue kimono, matching pants, and a white belt. But what surprised the two boys was that they could see right through him. He was transparent.

"...A ghost..." Kohaku muttered, paling a little.

The boy grinned. "Got that right, kiddo! I'm Fufu! The first angels, the black angels, first Ittan!" he chirped, swaying back and forth.

Tenshi was panting staring wide eyed at the ghost. He let go of Kohaku and instead leaned against him.

"I think I need to lie down..." he panted, resting his head against Kohaku's shoulder, "That means NOW!"

--

**Hell: There it is. The end of chapter 26.**

**Kitsune: In the next chapter!:**

**Tenshi and Kohaku talk and learn about the Ittan ghost, Fufu. They discover the reason for the room, and Tenshi finds out the reason for the golden bracelet. But they're going to meet more then just the one ghost, Fufu. They're going to meet a few... spirits too. And both Tenshi and Kohaku learn something knew about the raven haired demon inside of Tenshi. Datenshi is the WHAT?!**

**Lines for next chap!**

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm supposed to greet every angel that comes here! It's my job!"

--

"**You little son of a bitch! I'm going to run your face into the ground!"**

--

"I'm finally able to meet you face to face, Oourjironoki."

--

"You mean to tell me that... you're just like... Kohaku?"

--

"It is your connection to the ones that come before you. Once you have them all, you will be very powerful."

**Hell: That's all of them. We'll try to update as soon as we can! **

**Review please!!**


	27. From This Dark Cold Hotel Room

**Hell: Yet again, sorry we haven't updated in FOREVER! -dodges knives and rocks- Sorry! Life's just been a pain in the rear end! -Gets hit in the head by a empty coke can- Ow... **

**Well we got out of school for summer vacation and I thought we would be able to update quicker. I was wrong. Very, very wrong. Not only are we very busy with work and all this other crap, but more problems have popped up, like one of my own. AND some VERY GOOD things have popped up!**

**You see, the relationship soon to form more between two of OSAF boys in this story is based off of two male/male relationships in my life. One of said relationships took a BIG LEAP not to long ago. And I am happy to say that my friends (who I will refer to as Rya-chan and Kei-teme) are getting married! YAY! Rya-chan turned 17 last month (June) and Kei-teme is turning 18 this month (July) and they are getting married in October! I'm so excited! **

**That's the very good news. Here is the not so good yet not so bad news. (If you would much rather get to the story then listen to me(Hell) ramble about my "problem" just go on down to the story. Kitsune suggests that you do.)**

**Alright, so I am a bisexual 16 (going to be 17 in August) girl and I have been dating the (as I consider) the love of my life for a whole year and this person is a girl. We have kept it hidden from both our parents for a long time till a my nosy ass step father found a way into my e-mail and read a lot of my e-mails. He forced me into telling him the truth and now my family knows about me and my girlfriend. He says he is fine with it but I don't really believe him since he didn't react very well when he found out two of my closest friends were gay and getting married and he has told me many times that being gay is wrong according to the bible. (Which, sorry, but I really couldn't give a crap about that it is bad in the bible.)**

**And then the man tells me not to get my little brother thinking that being gay is okay because he doesn't want him to become gay. Like me telling my little brother that being gay is okay is going to make him become gay. He tells me to let my little brother become who he is and not to influence him. **

**But what would he rather have me do? Make my little brother believe that the way I love is bad, that I am bad and I walking disease? I think not. Sorry old man, but my little sister already thinks I'm the devils work, I'm going to hope and try to make sure my little brother (who is 6 years old and looks up to me greatly) doesn't think the same way. I'll at least tell him (if he asks) that loving someone, no matter what gender, is not gross or wrong. It doesn't matter if you love another boy or a girl, love is love. There is nothing gross or wrong about it.**

**My step father already tells my little brother things like, **

"**Wearing earing, stud earrings is for girls. It's wrong for boys to wear them." (he said this right in front of my friend Kei-teme I talked about earlier and he wears stud earrings in his ears and in the cartilage of his ears.)**

**(After my little brother saw the Naruto episode where Sasuke and Naruto accidentally kiss) "Kissing another boy is wrong, gross, and disturbing. It's bad to do that."**

**He tells him a lot of stuff like that and yet he tells **_**me**_** not to influence him, to let him be who is truly is? Yet there goes my step father already drilling stuff like that into the little boys head, preventing him (just incase he is going to be gay or bi or whatever) to be who is truly is. What if my little brother turns out to be gay? With all this crap my step father is tell him, he'll be too scared to come out and tell him who he is, to be who is truly is for fear that he will disappoint him, make him hate him for being **_**wrong**_** and **_**disgusting**_** and **_**gross**_**. And my step father wonders why I didn't tell him I was dating another female for so long. **

**I personally think that you don't tell your children that in this day in age. Because the **_**reason**_** that some children don't come out and tell that they are gay/bi to their parents is because said numb skulled parents told their children all their lives that is was wrong and bad and they gave the impression that they **_**hated **_**gay/bi people. I mean, how can they feel betrayed or hurt because their child didn't tell them they were gay/bi sooner when they are the ones to blame for the kid not telling in the first place? I mean, would you want to tell your parents that you are gay/bi when they gave that impression that they **_**hated**_** people like that or thought that people like that were **_**wrong and disgusting?**_

**If people would stop with this stupid "there is only one way to love" crap the world would be a better fucking place**_**.**_

**Anyway, I am done now. Sorry about that. -rubs back of neck- On with the story!**

**WARNINGS!: There is some DateKoha in this chapter. Cussing, talk of ****pedophilia.**

**Also this chapter has not been beta'd... yet. **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 27:**

**From This Dark Cold Hotel Room**

"_Ah. The __Oourjironoki and his fourth." a male voice said in the front and to the left of them. _

_Tenshi jumped, his hold on Kohaku got tighter and Kohaku turned sharply to the voice, only to have his eyes widen. _

_There, standing before them, was a boy who looked about 15 with faded blond hair and pale skin. He had faded green eyes and he had the Ittan markings on him. He had two cat ears on top of his head and a long thin tail. He wore a simple dark blue kimono matching pants and a white belt. But what surprised the two boys was that they could see right through him. He was transparent. _

"_...A ghost..." Kohaku muttered, paling a little. _

_The boy grinned. _

"_Got that right, kiddo! I'm Fufu! The first angels, the black angels, first Ittan!" he chirped, swaying back and forth._

_Tenshi was panting staring wide eyed at the ghost. He let go of Kohaku and instead leaned against him. _

"_I think I need to lay down..." he panted, resting his head against Kohaku's shoulder, "That means NOW!" _

**KohaTensFufuKohaTensFufuKohaTensFufuKohaTensFufuKohaTensFufuKohaTensFufu**

Kohaku's eyes narrowed in on the ghost "Ittan" in front of him, his ears ringing from Tenshi's loud demand, which was blandly ignored. Not that the angel himself could do anything about that, he was too focused on the ghost as well. Kohaku couldn't help but to not trust and be suspicious of the thing before them. Many tales and stories talked of ghost harming people and tormenting them. He really didn't want that to happen to Tenshi or himself for that matter. So when he got into a fighting stance, shaking ever so slightly, he tried his best to outwardly show aggression, protectiveness, and defense, and not the fact that he was a _little_ shaken up at the fact that a ghost was before him.

He turned his Byakugan back on, which he didn't realize he had turned off in the first place. And then he growled, almost like a beast, at the ghost. The ghost eyes widened and he shook his hands in front of him.

"Aw, nah! Don't be like that, kiddo! I'm not gunna hurt ya and the angel." the ghost, Fufu, said, raising an eyebrow.

"How do I know that's true?" Kohaku sneered, suddenly wrapping his arm around Tenshi's torso protectively and pulling him closer. Said angel gasped in surprised and blushed, pulling his arms up close to his body, something he often did when shy or scared. In this case... he was both.

Fufu blinked at them, then smirked, eyes shinning brightly.

"Do I seriously look like I'd harm you two? Plus, I'm a dead Ittan, what's the worst I could do?" he shook his head, a cat like grin taking over his face, "Don't worry there, little man,"

Kohaku's brow furrowed, "Little man?" he muttered, feeling annoyance build in his chest and a little anger.

"I'm not going to harm your precious, cute little koneko-angel in anyway." he added, causing Tenshi to blush even more and Kohaku to blush as well, his right eyebrow twitching slightly in embarrassment, his eyes looking away from the ghost and Tenshi.

Fufu smiled to himself, already finding entertainment in the two boys.

Kohaku recovered quickly, shaking his head and tightening his hold on the koneko.

"Then why are you here? Are you haunting this... place?" he glanced around, then his eyes quickly went back to the ghost.

"No, I'm not haunting it." he responded. He took a step forward, "Like I said, I'm--"

He cut himself off when he saw Tenshi flinch when he stepped closer. Both the ghost and Kohaku suddenly noticed that the angel was shivering, sweat gathering on his bare forehead.

"Tenshi," Kohaku jostled him lightly, looking at the angel in concern, "Are you okay, Shi-baka?"

Tenshi gulped loudly, "It's... a ghost..." in said in a disbelieving tone, "I don't like ghost... scary..." Fufu blinked and frowned slightly.

"There is no need to be afraid. I'm suppose to greet every angel that comes here! It's my job!" He exclaimed. Both boys blinked.

"Job?" Tenshi muttered.

"'_Every angel that comes here?'_ Other angel's come here?" Kohaku asked.

"Came." Fufu corrected, putting a hand on his hip. "Only one angel can live at a time. You should know that, being Tenshi-sama's fourth and all."

Tenshi jumped at his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked quickly. Fufu cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I am a Ittan and you are the Oourjironoki. It's kind of hard _not_ to know your name. Plus, your guardian just said it." he pointed to Kohaku.

There was silence for a moment in which Kohaku held his guard, Tenshi stared speculatively at Fufu, and Fufu waited patiently for the angel to say something.

"Prove it to me." he said suddenly, holding on to Kohaku's arm that was around him gently. Fufu raised his head slightly, "That you are in fact an Ittan."

Fufu nodded his head, a small smile on his face. He took a step back from them and closed his eyes, his arms at his side. He leaned his head back and let out a slow breath. His body glowed lightly and Kohaku pulled Tenshi back quickly, holding him tighter.

Fufu's form shifted and he turned into a small panther cub with the almost exact same markings as Tenshi's own Ittan's, except the circle on his forehead had a small star in the middle of it. He blinked up at Tenshi and Kohaku before turning into a full grown adult panther that looked just like the cub but older. He paused and then turned into a panther the size of a quarter horse which almost made Kohaku stumble back in surprise and hold Tenshi even tighter.

Tenshi stared at Fufu for a moment and then rubbed the arm around his torso in a comforting manner. He eased Kohaku with the warmth of his hands and silently told Kohaku that it was alright. He pried Kohaku's arm off him and stepped forward. Kohaku tried to stop him, but Tenshi grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over his hand gently, giving the older boy a comforting look. Kohaku nodded, understand him, but still stayed highly alert, watching both Tenshi and Fufu intently.

Tenshi dropped the Hyuuga's hand and slowly moved towards Fufu. Fufu opened his green eyes and watched the approaching angel calmly and intently. Tenshi raised his right hand when he was within two feet from the giant panther and Fufu lowered his head more to the koneko's level. His pale hand slowly moved towards the panthers head but Tenshi drew it back slightly when his fingers began to _go through_ the cat. He paused for a second, feeling more then hearing Kohaku shift defensively behind him. Then only after three seconds did Tenshi suddenly take off the glove covering his right hand and he pushed very little chakra to that same hand, making the Oourjironoki marking on his hand glow white. He then moved his hand forward again, taking a step closer, and he pushed his chakra more out of his hand.

Slowly, the yellow Ittan markings on the panther started to glow, turning more white then yellow. All the markings but the star in the middle glowed, which made Tenshi blink, then frown.

Fufu closed his green orbs, shivering at the foreign feeling of the Oourjironoki's pure chakra against his spiritual being. He recognized the child to truly be the eighth of the angels and he could tell, out of all the angels he had ever meant, which is all of them, this one child seemed the most promising. The most pure, innocent, and strongest. The kids chakra was barely touching him and already he could feel the power that was still locked any deep inside--behind--it. Just a slight brush of his chakra was enough to make him shiver in delight, fear, excitement, anxiety, and, as strange as it was to say or admit, pleasure. Not that he had any what so ever sexual attraction to the young human--angel--, no that was not it. It was more like... when a kitten or cat is pet or stroked, it was that kind of pleasure he felt. Also the feeling and knowledge that the person making him feel that way was powerful and worthy of the greatest respect. Fufu knew that this child was worthy enough for him to call "Master", even though the Kuroimitsuki (Black Angel) was--is-- already his master. 

Tenshi lowered his hand, causing Fufu to open his eyes.

"He's telling the truth. He is an Ittan." Tenshi said to Kohaku, but not looking back at him. His dark eyes were glued to Fufu, studying him carefully.

Fufu turned quickly back into his human like form and grinned.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." he said, his tail flipping around behind him. He looked down at the angel before him and did his best to hold back a shiver threating to course through his spiritual body at the boys sharp gaze. His eyes shifted though when he heard the other boy move towards the angel, going to Tenshi's side.

"I apologize." the Hyuuga said to Fufu, bowing his head slightly for a moment, "I did not mean to be so rude and suspicious of you."

Fufu shook his head rapidly, "No, no! Don't apologize, young Keibi fourth. It is good that you were that way. You were protecting your angel, doing your job. You were making sure nothing would harm him. Do not apologize for that." Kohaku nodded, then cocked his head to the side.

"Keibi?" he muttered. Fufu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Your guardian group name. Duh!" he through his hands into the air. Kohaku blinked, suddenly remembering and flushed slightly when he noticed Tenshi was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Fufu turned from them and bounced over to a circler rug not far from them, with a large statue to the right of it and a few animal ones on the left. He sat down and patted the area in front of him.

"Come on! Come on! Sit, sit!" he beckoned. Both boys looked at each other then Tenshi started forward, Kohaku only half a step behind him.

"So," Kohaku started as he sat next to Tenshi who sat directly in front of Fufu, "Why is being here your job?" he asked, looking around for a moment.

Fufu shrugged. "Sai-- the Kuroimitsuki made this place, with the help of others of course. She just gave me this job before she died, saying that when I die, my spiritual form is to remain in this room, to help other angel's to come. I've been doing this ever since I died." Kohaku nodded.

"Sai..." Tenshi muttered, staring at the ground. His head suddenly whipped up to Fufu, "What was Kuroimitsuki-sama's real name?" he asked, leaning towards the panther on his hands, "What was it? Please tell me, I want to know." Fufu blinked.

"...Why?"

Tenshi frowned slightly, "I want to know my grandmothers name. The women who started it all's name." he pressed on, getting closer to him.

"Okay!" Fufu said quickly, leaning away from the angel. If the angel were to get any closer, he might turn into his animal form and rub himself against the strong being. He knew the angel's guardian would not like that.

Fufu blinked for a second and Tenshi started at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Her name," he started, glancing up to his left, "was Saisho."

Tenshi blinked, "Saisho..." he whispered.

"Beginning... first..." Kohaku muttered, brow furrowing. Fufu nodded.

"Yes, that is the meaning of her name. Very fitting, is it not?" he asked. Both boys nodded and Tenshi sat back in his place.

"Was Saisho-sama... How many Ittan's did she create?" Tenshi asked.

Fufu grinned, "Only 19."

"Then how do they know that the maximum I can make is 26?" the angel asked. Fufu pointed to Tenshi's head.

"In your mind, there is a place where the power to create Ittan's comes from. You create one of us when you hit a new level in power. Then from that spot in your mind, an Ittan breaks free and is sent to the Umare(birth place) room. No, I do not know where your Ittan's Umare place is and they can't tell you that either. Anyway, Saisho-sama only hit the 19th level before she died. Four months before she died."

"When an angel dies," Kohaku suddenly asked, "Do the Ittan's die right after or what? I know Ittan's are connected to their angels."

"Not all die at the same time the angel does." Fufu said, putting his hands in his lap, "Some do, but most the time the angel will put some life force into the Ittan's to make them live longer, for some reason or another. We Ittan's don't really care if we live or die. Our sole purpose is to serve the angel that created us. If the angel dies, we would be honored to die right then too, or shortly after. That is actually what we want to happen." He looked at Tenshi, "You can ask your Ittans. They will tell you that once you die, they will want to die with you or very shortly after you."

Tenshi stared at him, understanding what Fufu meant. The Ittan's are apart of their angel. It was only natural for them to go once the angel did as well. Plus Ittan does mean "part".

"Of course, it is also a honor if we live longer, because that means our angel wanted us to and has a purpose for us to still live. So we are still serving our angel by living on and doing what our angel wants us to do."

"What about guardians?" Kohaku asked, shifting a little, "I know we are connected as well, but it is not the same as an Ittan to the angel."

"Correct. You are connected to Tenshi-sama, but not in the same as the Ittan's. Once Tenshi is to die and if you are still alive, you will feel the pain of something being ripped from you. Because the first three guardians are natural ones and you were hand picked, the pain you will feel is different from theirs. They will feel like a part of them is gone, ripped from them and it will be painful, but they will live on and can carry one with life. They can heal and move on, because that's what the angel wants them to do. You will be able to do the same, but the pain you feel will be different.

"Since you were hand picked and Tenshi-sama gave you the powers, gave you part of himself, it will feel like part of you is being taken away, like part of you has died. But if you are strong enough, you will move on and be strong. It is the fourth job that, after the angel dies if they are still alive, to keep the angel's will going. To carry on the memory."

Kohaku nodded, "What of Saisho-sama's guardians? Her fourth?"

Fufu shook his head, a small smile on his face, "The first three are all dead, they were only human. They can't live forever. But the fourth," his smile widened into a grin, "He was not human. Far from it, actually."

Tenshi straighten and he felt the two demons in him shift some, "He was a demon?"

"Hai!" Fufu bellowed, nodding excitedly, "A troublesome one at that, but very talented. Very well known among the demon kind, very young too, for a demon. He was in his demon years like that of a teenager of humans. He was in his late teens, almost an adult when Saisho-sama died." Fufu shook his head, "But he was a fool. Constantly in trouble, causing Saisho-sama loads of chaos and problems. He was aggressive and rash. I can't believe the master liked him."

Both boys blinked but let him continue, and Tenshi shifted uncomfortably as Datenshi started causing Chuushin trouble.

"Yes, he was strong, a good example for the first fourth, but he only thought of himself. Never really thought much of what Saisho-sama wanted. He was selfish and in a way cruel. But he never harmed us, and always protected Saisho-sama. But still only thought of himself. He thought being with her would make him stronger, make him better. Even after Saisho-sama gave him everything, gave herself to him, he still thought of himself. He was a bastard, cold hearted, mean, selfish, abusive to us Ittans, rash, hot headed idiot! I personally don't think he deserved all she gave him. She lo--"

Tenshi didn't hear the rest of what Fufu said because there was suddenly a loud roaring in his head and he felt like something was pulling its self from his body.

"**BASTARD!"** he heard a familiar voice yell, but what startled him was that he didn't hear it in his head, but outside of his head. He heard it with his ears.

He opened his eyes, which he didn't know he had closed, and before him was a mass of transparent black hair.

"**You little son of a bitch! I'm going to run your face into the ground!"** Datenshi suddenly yelled and Tenshi squawked in surprised, falling back on his hands.

"Datenshi! How'd you get out here?!" he yelled, shocked beyond belief.

Fufu squeaked in fear, scrambling back a little.

"D-D-Da-sama?! How'd you--?" he shuddered, green eyes wide.

Datenshi hovered over him, glaring down at him, teeth bared.

"**That doesn't matter. I'm going to KILL YOU!" **

Fufu yelped as Datenshi lunged at him and he scrambled out of the way.

Kohaku moved closer to Tenshi, staring at the demon and Ittan.

"That's Datenshi?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"I have no clue how he is doing that..." Tenshi muttered.

"But he is see through, transparent, so that just must be his spirit." Kohaku told him and Tenshi nodded slowly, watching Datenshi chasing Fufu around.

"**I had to fucking deal with you when I was younger! I thought after you had died I wouldn't have to mess with you anymore. Guess I was wrong! But I'm going to rip your spiritual body apart so I never HAVE to deal with you ever again!"** Datenshi yelled, snipping at the Ittan.

"I can see you are as hot headed as ever." Fufu shot back, dodging him.

Datenshi shook his head in a savage manner, "**How dare you speak of Saisho's fourth that way, you jerk!" **

"Oh whaa!" Fufu shot back, hoping around behind a statue, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, little neko."

Datenshi snarled, leaping forward and struck at Fufu. But his claws passed right through the Ittan. Both blinked and Fufu smirked at the much taller male. Datenshi glared.

"You can't touch me!" Fufu laughed, hoping from foot to foot, "You can't hurt me!" he sang. Datenshi glared harder but then stopped and smirked at the Ittan. Fufu froze, staring up at the demon.

Datenshi lifted his hands, smirking evilly at the Ittan. Fufu started to shake, wondering what the demon was going to do. Datenshi wigged his eyebrows before snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, fire shot out at Fufu and the Ittan shrieked, running from it.

"**I might not be able to touch you physically, but these powers sure can."** Datenshi growled, turning towards the Ittan.

Both boys watched in amazement as Datenshi walked around calmly while sending many things Fufu's way. Fufu hid in a maze of statues and Datenshi rolled his eyes.

"**To bad you aren't like Mumu, right, Fufu? Then you could just become transparent and all this could go right through you. But no, you have that stupid seeing into the past and future through a person or object thing, don't you?"** Datenshi mocked, **"Tell me, how did you not see me coming to get you, Fufu? Are you that rusty?**"

"Shut up!" Fufu yelled, then darted away after he gave away his hiding spot. Datenshi shook his head.

"**Hiding is pointless. I can always find you."** Datenshi lifted up a hand and pushed it lightly towards the maze. Waves suddenly felt like they were being pushed over the whole room and Kohaku shook slightly.

The Hyuuga's body felt funny and he glanced down at his hands. He knew this weird, washed over, tingling feeling. He was copying something. Suddenly, pain shot through him and he doubled over, holding his chest.

"Kohaku!" Tenshi yelled, pulling him close, "Are okay? What's wrong?" he asked. Kohaku nodded, panting.

"I'm fine. I'm copying something and the power is strong. Or the person with the power is." he gasped. Suddenly there was a crash as Datenshi sent earth out at Fufu. Tenshi growled and stood up, using the statue next to him for support which shook slightly.

"Datenshi! You stupid fur ball! Stop it!" He yelled, moving forward. The demon ignored him and Tenshi growled. "You're going to wreak the place!"

He moved closer, bent on grabbing Datenshi and putting him in his place, even though he was sure Datenshi was much stronger them him.

"**Go away, brat!"** he yelled back, glaring at Fufu, using earth to grab him. Tenshi shook his head.

"No! You stupid cat." he growled, raising a hand to grab his arm, "Da--"

"_DATENSHI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY ITTANS?"_ a loud, powerful female voice suddenly took over the room and made every one freeze.

Tenshi felt a very powerful presents behind him and slowly turned around when he saw Datenshi look over his head with semi wide eyes. Tenshi gasped at what he saw.

A beautifully, semi transparent women stood behind him. She had short, deep black hair and some of the bluest eyes he had every seen. She wore a black and white yukata with angel wings all over it and black gloves like Tenshi's over her hands. Her skin was a little darker then Tenshi's but not as dark as Kohaku's. She was tall, a little taller then Tenshi's Chichiue and she held herself proudly. But what startled Tenshi the most was the glowing kanji for Kuroimitsuki on her forehead.

They all froze for a minute, then Fufu broke the silence.

"Master!" he yelled, turning into his animal form and darting around Datenshi and Tenshi to get to the women. He rubbed himself against the women and she patted his head. Tenshi then noticed that Fufu's markings were glowing, even the star in the middle of the circle. And the markings on Tenshi himself started to have a tingling feeling to them.

The women looked up at Datenshi, scowling.

"Datenshi, you know better! You are always causing trouble." she scolded him. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"**Then tell him not to insult your guards."** he grumbled, seemingly calm now. The women lightly hit Fufu on the head.

"Stop being mean, Fufu! You know better as well." she scolded. Fufu's ears laid back and he nodded, rubbing against her again.

"Who... are you?" Tenshi gasped, staring at the women in awe.

The women blinked down at him, then smiled softly.

"I'm finally able to meet you face to face, Oourjironoki." she said softly, bending down a little to get to his level, "My name is Saisho. I'm the Kuroimitsuki."

Tenshi stared wide eyed at her as she brought her hand up and brushed it against his cheek. He could feel and light tingle on his cheek, but nothing more.

"You're the... first angel?" a voice suddenly said and everyone but Tenshi turned to look at Kohaku, who was staring at Saisho, while moving towards Tenshi.

Saisho smiled brightly.

"Ah! Kohaku-kun, Tenshi-chan's fourth. It is good to met you as well." she said happily. Kohaku did not respond as he moved to stand next to Tenshi, as if protecting him.

"How--..." Tenshi shook his head, knocked out of his trance by Kohaku's presents at his side, "How are you...?"

The older angel smiled.

"You touched my statue." she said, motioning to the statue Tenshi had put his hand on to help get him up. "In a way, you called me here." she told him. Tenshi gave her a confused look and she sighed deeply.

"This room is the _sanctuary of the ten'yo."_ she said, looking around the big room, "When an angel or guardian or Ittan die, first their spirit comes here. Then off to the spirit world. This room... this place is the limbo between the living and the dead. I made this room so the angel's before could speak to the angel's after." she informed them. "S_anctuary of the ten'yo. Where you'll find the legend, and the blood you bare._" she pointed to herself, "The angels before you... are the blood you bare. The legend is our stories."

"So..." Tenshi looked at his hands, "If I touch the other angel's statues, they will come out too?" he asked, looking up at Saisho. She shook her head.

"Not yet. But in time. Once you are strong enough. But it'll be one at a time. You can't summon two or three of time at the same time for the first time." she told him. He nodded.

Kohaku shook his head quickly.

"Wait a second!" he snapped, looking up at her with confused eyes, "I just remembered. How can Tenshi see you all? I thought the power to see spirits was Masami's and mine alone, not his!?"

Saisho chuckled, nodding her head.

"It is only yours and Masami-kuns, but--"

"**But Toranoko,"** Datenshi cut her off, making them all look at him, "**Tenshi-gaki can see any spirit that has heaven powers or had a close relationship with an angel. Besides that, he can see no other spirits, only you and Masami can."** he said. Kohaku stared at him for a moment, taking in exactly what Datenshi looked like, which he noticed he only look like Tenshi by skin color and hair color and that was it. The demon was tall, taller then the angel, Saisho, probably about as tall as Sasuke. His hair was short and he had bangs that covered his right eyes and it parted so it didn't cover his left. His body was very well toned, from what Kohaku could tell, the demon being in a loose fitting robe that showed his chest. Datenshi's eyes were red with slitted pupils, but on either side of those pupils were each a small dot. His eyes looked like a sideways division sign, but it fascinated Kohaku and he wondered if, when using his chakra, did his eyes spin like Tenshi's Sharingan does? The demon was handsome, Kohaku was able to admit that much. But before Kohaku could take in any more on what the demon looked like, Datenshi smirked and wigged his eyebrows and Kohaku blushed slightly, glared, then turned from him.

"Umm," Tenshi said in a small voice, holding on to Kohaku's arm again, "Can umm... we sit down for a while. This is... a lot of stuff at once..." he said softly.

Saisho's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I understand how you feel. Sit we must!" she lead them back over to the rug, "And we don't have to talk about anything for a little bit. Just rest and think, child." she told him.

He nodded, sitting down with Kohaku. He didn't plan on letting the boy go anytime soon. The Hyuuga was his support and he needed it big time now.

**DateSaiKohaTensFufuDateSaiKohaTensFufuDateSaiKohaTensFufuDateSaiKohaTensFufu**

"Okay, okay, okay," Tenshi sighed after about ten minute's of just sitting and leaning against Kohaku as Saisho and Datenshi talked in harsh, quiet whispers, "First, how the heck are you outside of me?" he exclaimed at Datenshi, worry and concern on his face.

Datenshi sighed, shaking his head.

"**Were you not paying attention before hand, baka?"** he asked, and Tenshi glared at him. He sighed again, "**We are in limbo right now and I am a spirit. If Chuushin wasn't such a stick in the mud he would be out here too."**

Tenshi heard Chuushin huff in his mind and he tried not to giggle.

"**I can't do this in the living world. Only here and the spirit world, but you can't go to the spirit world, so I can only be out like this now."**

"But are you still connect--"

"**Hai, Toranoko. I am still sealed to him, still connected. I can't move to far away from him here and I can still communicate with Chuushin who is still inside Tenshi right now. I can't pull out any of my chakra directly. It has to go through Tenshi first and Tenshi has to let it."** He scratched one of his lion ears, "**The only difference now from when I'm inside him in the living world is that you can see my spiritual body. And I can move around out here. That is all."**

Both kids nodded. Believing the demon since Saisho had said nothing to say that he is wrong and neither did Chuushin.

"But," Kohaku lifted a finger, eyes bright as something else came to mind, "If you can't use your chakra, then how were you able to attack Fufu like that?"

There was a moment of silence. Datenshi stared at the ground, his clawed finger scraping along it in circular motions. Fufu's ears flattened against his head and he scooted farther from Datenshi then he already was and Saisho's body tensed just slightly, her eyes stuck on Datenshi.

Tenshi noticed the reactions of the two spirits, but didn't think much of it. What he thought of was the sudden warning signals going off in his mind and the prickling feeling all along his skin. He knew this feeling, he felt it often when fighting along side one of his siblings or Kohaku or training against them. It meant a heaven power was about to be used. He glanced over at Kohaku.

_But... what's going to make Kohaku use a power? And why do I have the feeling to get closer to him and make him move?_

Datenshi suddenly hmmed lightly, causing Tenshi's attention to move back to the demon.

"**Geez, Toranoko,"** he started, red, demonic eyes lifting up to look at the Hyuuga, **"One would think out of everyone here, you would know the answer to that better then the rest of them."**

Suddenly the demon's wrist flicked in a circle harshly and Tenshi reacted on instinct alone.

He through himself at his best friend, knocking the both of them down to the floor. A sharp, fast wind shot over Tenshi's back were Kohaku was a second ago, barely grazing the angel's back. Kohaku blinked in surprise, completely caught off guard. But he wasn't caught off guard when a rock came up from the hard floor and flew at him. He through his shield up quickly and gapped at Datenshi who was now standing and smirking down at both boys.

"Datenshi! Will you warn me before you do something like that?" Saisho snapped, glaring at him. Datenshi looked over at her.

"**Come on, Sai. Let me have my fun. Let's see how long it takes him to full understand without words.**"

She stared at him for a moment, before huffing and moving over to the boys. She grabbed Tenshi's wrist and pulled him off and away from Kohaku.

"Fine. Do your test run. But if you leave a mark on that boy, I will not be responsible for my or his," she lifted Tenshi's arm in the air, "actions."

Datenshi nodded, pleased and he turned back to the Hyuuga.

"Wait!" Tenshi yelled out, pointing at Datenshi, "What is he doing?" Saisho just shook her head and shushed him.

"**Let's see how good you are without proper training."** Datenshi said to the Hyuuga.

Kohaku only had time to blink before fire was suddenly coming towards his face. He quickly flipped back and up to his feet, putting up a small shield for only a slit second to block the fire. He only had a second to react as he saw a twisted of wind coming at him again and he knew he had no where to move from it. There seemed to be sharp senbon within the wind that were trying to attack his skin. So he did his best to move his body around to avoid them. But that didn't seem to work, because one was about to cut him. But he through up a tiny shield about the size of a coin right where it was to block it. He kept doing this while shifting his body and also turning different parts of his body transparent. He couldn't seem to hold up a big shield for a long time nor turn his whole body transparent. His power was copying something.

_But what am I copying? And where?!_

"**You seem to like that shield power."** Datenshi cooed. Kohaku's head whipped up and the demon was in his face, the wind dispersing.

Datenshi shoved his fist at Kohaku's face, but the Hyuuga ducked quickly. He turned, looking at where Datenshi's fist landed on the wall behind him and his eyes widened in surprise.

Datenshi's hand was in the wall and the area around his hand was slowly melting. Kohaku's body started to tingle. His power was copying again.

Datenshi's eyes shifted over to him and he smirked. Kohaku stared at him with wide eyes, his body tense, trapped between the wall and Datenshi.

_/./ Protect yourself, you baka!/./_

Kohaku blinked rapidly at hearing Tenshi's voice in his head. Then he narrowed his eyes.

_What am I doing? Being all helpless acting. _He growled. _My turn._

Kohaku pulled back to where his back was firmly pressed against the wall. Then placing one foot on the wall, he pushed off with his super strength and ducked his body so he tackled Datenshi's gut, knocking the wind out of the demon. He did this all within two seconds and it surprised Datenshi, for he was not expecting Kohaku to actually fight back.

As Datenshi stumbled back, trying to catch his breath, Kohaku moved forward, fist pulled back to punch the cat. He had to push his fist up to reach Datenshi's head and he did with all the strength he could muster. But his fist passed right through the smirking demons head!

Kohaku gasped loudly, stumbling forward because all of his weight was put into his punch. Datenshi's hands were suddenly on his ribs and he pushed the boy back wards hard, almost making him fall.

Kohaku slid back, catching himself with himself with his hand for balance. He looked up, wide eyed and gapping.

"You... You have heaven powers..." he gasped. He watched Datenshi straighten and smirk. Kohaku then heard Tenshi make a surprised noise.

"You mean to tell me that... you're just like... Kohaku?" Tenshi said in a hushed voice. Kohaku looked at Tenshi with a raised eyebrow. Tenshi bit his lip, "Remember? Saisho-sama's fourth guardian was _a demon._"

Kohaku opened his mouth to reply, but something grabbed his wrist and he was yanked forward. His chest collided with Datenshi and he realized that Datenshi had stretched his arm to reach him and he had pulled him in.

"**You both got it right."** the demon growled with amusement in his voice.

Kohaku glared at him, turning the arm Datenshi held transparent and slipping through his hold. He backed up a few steps, watching the lion closely.

"**You're pretty good, Toranoko, for someone with hardly any idea how to handle those powers."** he cocked his head up, looking down his nose at the Hyuuga. Suddenly he was behind the boy and he grabbed his elbows and pulled them back. Kohaku hissed in surprise, looking over his shoulder at the black haired demon.

"Kohaku," Tenshi started moving towards them, only to be stopped by a gray shield that was thrown up around the demon and other boy.

Kohaku wiggled in Datenshi's hold, trying to make himself transparent again, but Datenshi prevented him from doing so.

"**I can teach you how to control those powers. How to wield them with excellence."** he whispered in Kohaku's ear, "**I'm the oldest fourth guardian ever. The first one. If there is anyone who knows about our abilities, it is me."** Kohaku wiggled, not liking the demon whispering in his ear.

"Let go." he snapped.

The demon sighed, letting go of one of the kids elbows. But he held onto the other and spun the Hyuuga around, pinning him to the wall again. He heard his name being called out in warning, but he ignored it. He pushed himself close and the Hyuuga glared at him.

"**You're unique, you have potential."** He raised on clawed finger to lift Kohaku's chin and the boys glare hardened, "**You are very worthy of being called the Oourjironoki's fourth. At least,"** He paused, tilting his head to head to the side as if he was able to see him better that way, "**you have the potential to be."**

His name was called out in warning again, but he ignored it as he did before.

He ran his hand down the brunets neck, his claws lightly scraping Kohaku slightly tan skin, "**And when you are older,"** He smirked, licking his lips, his eyes dancing, "**Hmm, you'll be near that potentials top peak... You'll be,"** He lowered his head to the lavender eyed kids neck and said kid tensed, all senses tuned to Datenshi, "**sooo powerful."** he purred, his tongue darting out to lick the side of his neck. Kohaku let out a hiss, trying to squirm away from the demon.

"Datenshi!" two voice yelled in unison.

The demon growled low in his throat, cutting his eyes back at the two angel's that yelled his name.

Tenshi stood really close to the shield, arms stiff at his sides, fists clenched, Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"Stop it, Datenshi!" he half yelled, half whined. He ignored the young angel, most of his attention on Saisho, who was sending him a disapproving glare.

"What have I told you about that?" she shook her head at him.

He snorted, **"You know where my loyalties lie."**

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, I very much do," she said, her right hand pulling at the clothing over her stomach, "I know since you are a demon how your instincts work. But the child is merely thirteen. Leave him be."

He huffed, turning his head back to the glaring lavender eyed boy. He opened his mouth, about to say something when Fufu cut him off.

"Listen to her, Datenshi!" the panther yelled to him, feeling safe by his master and on the other side of the shield, "He is only _thirteen_. Don't be a pedophile your whole life."

Datenshi growled at the Ittan's words and Tenshi blinked childishly.

"Pedophile?" he muttered, looking back at the demon and his best friend. He heard a sigh within his mind.

_A person who,_ Chuushin paused, trying to find a way to describe it to Tenshi without having the angel question him again on it, _touches someone much younger then them, mainly a child, in a bad way. And no, not like fighting or abuse. Like..._ He thought for a minute, then smiled to himself, _Like what your 'Tousan does to your Chichi._

Tenshi blinked again and then his face took on an expression of disgust.

"EWWWWW! Gross!" he yelled, waving his arms around like a child, "Kohaku-jaa'ku, get away from him! He's going to do stuff to you like 'Tousan does to Chichi!"

Kohaku shot Tenshi a weird look and Datenshi groaned, contemplating ripping the Ittan's spirit apart and then killing his own host so he can follow that Ittan and drag him down to hell with him.

The demon turned his head, glaring at the small angel, "**I am not! Shut up, you brat!"** he snapped and the Uchiha scowled, sticking his tongue out at the demon, "**And you!"** he yelled, whipping his head around in Fufu's direction, "**I have not been a pedophile!"**

"I dare to disagree." Fufu sneered, raising his head up at the demon, "Explain your first real relationship. Your first one. She was what?... Fifteen? You were 80-something years old?"

Datenshi rolled his eyes, his grid on the younger fourth never loosing, "**We demons age slower then you humans do. So my natural form was that of a sixteen to seventeen year old. So it wasn't pedophilia!"**

"And what's up with this attraction to humans? A little unnatural for you, isn't it?" Fufu asked, edging him on.

"**Yeah, well you and all other Ittan's are "unnatural", so shut up."** he snapped and Fufu squawked after that, "**Besides, if it was pedophilia, then your **_**master**_** let me fully engage in it. And we all know that if it was truly wrong and **_**evil**_** as some put it, she would have tried to stop me."** Datenshi glanced over at Tenshi for a minute, then to Saisho, "_**Clearly**_** she didn't."**

Fufu growled, looking away in anger, knowing he had been beaten. Datenshi shook his head again and turned his attention back to the boy in his arms.

"**Just a few years from now."** he muttered and the Hyuuga squirmed again, tired of dealing with the stupid, perverted demon. Said demon leaned his head down again to Kohaku's neck and the boys jaw tightened. Datenshi's tongue darted out to lick his neck and when his tongue touched the tan skin, his tongue was suddenly burned.

He yelled out in surprised, flinging himself back away from the boy and holding his tongue tenderly. Kohaku glared at him, every inch of his skin a faint red color. He had turned on his fire power all over his body to burn the demon.

Datenshi blinked slowly, then chuckled to himself, releasing his tongue.

"**As I said before, Toranoko,"** he smirked at him, **"You're a true treasure."** With that, the demon turned on his heels, dropping the shield, and waltz over to Saisho, his tails lazily whipping along behind him.

Kohaku humphed and walked over to Tenshi, sparks lightly sparking up from the bottom of his feet as he walked.

He walked up to the angel and said angel was giving him a concerned look but yet it held some uneasiness to it as well. He raised an eyebrow at the angel knew what he was silently asking.

"Chuushin told me what a pedophile is. And it's gross. And to describe just what they do to someone younger then them, he said, 'What your 'Tousan does to your Chichi'! Ewww!" he whinnied, holding his head in his hands dramatically. Kohaku's other eyebrow rose.

"You didn't know what that meant?" he asked incredulously. Tenshi shook his head and the older boy rolled his eyes.

"You really are a baka." he muttered. Tenshi then fumed.

"Zip it, jaa'ku!" he yelled back, folding his arms over his chest and he started to pout.

"Hey, what's this?"

Both boys looked over at the Ittan who had spoken and their eyes widened.

"Oi! That's my back pack you're meddling in!" Tenshi hollered, moving over to take the thing from the Ittan. But Fufu jumped away from him, pulling out the box that held the golden object. His face lit up.

"Ah, so that's how you found this place." he said and the small angel froze. Fufu opened the box and took out the golden brace, "Master! Look! The Kankei(connection)!"

"Kankei?" the little angel muttered, watching as Saisho moved from Datenshi and over to Fufu. She took the object, the Kankei, and held it tenderly in her hands.

"Hai, we should be getting to the reason you are here. Should we not?" she asked, turning it in her hands.

"That would be nice." Kohaku grumbled, moving, again, to where Tenshi was.

"What is that?" Tenshi asked, ignoring his grumpy best friend.

"This," the older angel said, lifting it up in the air, "is a new tool for you."

"Tool?" he questioned, turning his head to the side.

"This is the Kankei, or more of, one of them." she told him. Before he could question her, she continued, "There are-- were-- seven made in all. I myself did not have one, but Kiyoshi-kun(quiet one), the Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel), was the first angel to have one. What the Kankei goes somewhere on your body. You do not decide, it does. And every time you connect with an former angel, you were receive a small crystal ball. You just simply but that ball near it and the ball will embed itself into the brace. From that time on you can summon up the angel you have connected with powers. This will make you stronger."

She moved towards him and, without warning, tossed the brace at Tenshi. Tenshi jerked, moving to catch it, but stopped short when the brace moved on it's own and flew towards his left ankle. He yelled out in surprise as it opened and latched on to his ankle, closing itself. Tenshi fell back on his butt, hands grabbing for the brace, trying to remove it.

"You cannot remove it, Tenshi-sama!" Fufu loudly exclaimed, "Once it is on you, it can never be removed." Tenshi gave him a shocked look.

"Naniyo!? What it my skin gets dirty there or anything like that? What will I do then?" he yelled.

"It will not." Saisho said calmly, bending down to remove Tenshi's hands, "You have nothing to worry about. This will only help you, never hurt you." He stared at her with disbelieving eyes and she laughed, "You're acting just like Yasou-kun(peaceful one) did when he first got his Kankei."

Tenshi cocked his head to the side, "Yasou-kun?"

She smiled, "The Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel)." She then closed her hand into a fist and there was a small flash of light. When she opened her hand, there was a small black crystal orb in her hand. She handed it to Tenshi.

"This is my orb. Put it near your brace." she said. He nodded slowly, doing as he was told. Then suddenly the orb pulled itself out of his hand and stuck itself into the highest dent on the brace. It glowed for a second and then died down. Tenshi stared at it in surprise.

"Now you'll be able to summon up my power when ever you need it. But I must warn you," her face got serious, "Until you are older, you _cannot_, I repeat, you _cannot_ keep my power for long. Any angel's power for long. Not till after you sprout. The results of summoning our power too long can be catastrophic and dangerous to your health... among others," she glanced over at Kohaku, "Remember what I have told you. I don't want you, or any one else, getting hurt because of the other angel's power. Out of all of us, Sorano-chan(of the sky), the Akeenjeru (Red Angel), and Mikomi-chan, the Ougonmitsukai(Gold Angel), are the most dangerous to hold out too long."

"Why?" Tenshi asked softly, his eyes losing the playfulness that was always in his eyes, meaning he was just as serious at her. That made her smile to herself and be proud in the inside.

"Because, Sorano-chan's regular shinobi abilities were... profound. She was powerful and from what I've seen of other angel's trying to harness that power... It's very hard to control. It is similar to when Datenshi loses control. Now Mikomi-chan, the reason for her is because she was the last angel directly before you. So she could control all the angel's powers, she was the strongest of all angel's ever born in her time. Now you are. Her powers are the last ones you could summon for a long time and control."

Tenshi nodded, understanding all she said and not questioning it.

"There is more you must know," she continued, "Once you connect with an angel and get their orb, I must warn you, you will get these... flashes."

"What kind of flashes?" it was Kohaku who asked this question, kneeling down next to his angel.

"Like visions." she said, nodding to the Hyuuga, "You will have flashes of that angel's memories for a while. I don't know when they will start, it cannot be predicted. But you will have little flashes, maybe even dreams. Now, listen you two," she looked between the two boys and they gave her their undivided attention, "Kohaku-kun, once you start getting dreams that are not your own, like memories that show themselves in your dreams, you need to come here a tell me. We will get Tenshi-kun and then I can put you two in a meditative state where you both will see that angel's life together, like watching a TV program. But, instead of sitting there and watching it, it will seem like you are in it, but you are not. People will walk through you, and you cannot contact nor talk to anyone but each other there. It will help you understand these memories more."

Kohaku's brow furrowed deeply. A major part of him did not like what she was telling them and he couldn't help but to be very unsure and cautious, "We ourselves cannot be harmed, right?" he asked her. She nodded, making eye contact with him so he knew she was speaking the truth.

She turned from him, locking eyes with the younger angel.

"Tenshi," she said softly, her hand resting on the Kankei, "It is your connection to the ones that came before you. Once you have them all, you will be very powerful."

He lowered his head some, "This is another tool to make sure I do my job. To make sure I am stronger." he muttered. He felt a light, soft brushing feeling on his chin and his head was lifted up, his eyes meeting Saisho's again.

"And it is the last." she told him. "You have everything you need except all of your Ittans. Now it's up to you to advance. All I can say is," she paused, smiling lightly, "don't do anything stupid and reckless."

He smiled, a wide, toothy grin spreading across his pale face.

"Right!" he chirped, nodding his head happily at the older angel.

She then stood, doing her hands in a shooing motion, "Alright you two, get out of here. I'm sure Naruto-kun is home now and wondering where the hell you are, Tenshi. Didn't you promise to help cook dinner tonight?" she asked.

Tenshi's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet quickly.

"Oh crap! I forgot!" he turned, about to run to were he had entered when he froze, looking back at Saisho, "How'd you know that?" he asked, truly curious. She just smiled and pointed to her head. Tenshi blinked and a second later Datenshi was in front of him.

"**Stay still brat."** he demanded. He closed his eyes and suddenly the demon was coming at him. Tenshi closed his eyes and after a very strange feeling like something was being placed inside of him, he opened up his eyes to see Kohaku looking at him in concern.

"You okay?" he asked. The young angel nodded, turning back to the older angel.

"Come do you when we see the same?" he asked her, confirming that her heard her right. She nodded, urging him along.

"Just go to where you entered here and touch the back wall. But watch your step, you might fall." she warned the both of them. Kohaku nodded, grabbing Tenshi's wrist and dragging him to the back wall.

"Bye-bye Saisho-sama! Fufu-san!" Tenshi called, waving the hand Kohaku was not holding captive wildly in the air. They said bye back and Tenshi's vision was suddenly blinded by white light.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Tenshi stumbled blindly as he felt his feet touch a step suddenly. He was close to falling before a strong arm grabbed him around the waist and saved him from hurting himself.

"Thank you, jaa'ku." he said softly, without having to look at who saved him. Said jaa'ku pushed him up the stairs and closed the entrance to the ten'yo sanctuary.

"Come on baka. Naruto-sama must be worried." Kohaku said, throwing Tenshi's sandals at him roughly. Tenshi scoffed at the Hyuuga and stuck his tongue out at him before putting on the sandals.

The whole way back to the Uchiha manor Tenshi thought over all he head learned. Apparently there was a lot more to his sticking life long job then he had first thought and it annoyed him. Couldn't he live a normal, fulfilling shinobi life without all this angel crap going on? He was only a mere twelve year old boy and already his life was hectic as hell itself. He had tons of work ahead of him and he had no clue how he was going to tell his parents _everything_ he has to do in his life time, and that his life time might not be that long.

He glanced over at Kohaku at that thought and frowned slightly. He had pretty much told the Hyuuga everything about his job and all that goes with it, except for the fact that no angel lived passed the age of 20. How were you suppose to tell your best friend, or worse, your _parents_, your _family_ that there was a huge chance you wouldn't live past the age of 20? He knew that if he did, Kohaku would not let him go anywhere without him around to protect him, his siblings would go haywire on making sure he was very strong and they also wouldn't let him go anywhere without on of them. His parents would freak. At first his 'Tousan would probably tear the whole house apart in his anger and then forbid him from every leaving the house. His Chichiue would have one of his many panic attacks and then he would create crazy laws to make sure Tenshi was never able to die at all, then the kitsune would not let him probably even leave his room and he'd safety proof the house and strip his room of anything that could possible harm him. His parents would not care if Tenshi is/wanted to be a shinobi or not or if the world's life was in the balance of Tenshi doing his job or not. They would do everything in their power to make sure he was safe, and he was sure Kohaku would back them up 100 percent.

So that brought he back to wishing he could have a normal shinobi life instead of the whacked up life he was living now.

"UCHIHA TENSHI! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS IN THE HOUSE! YOU PROMISED TO HELP MAKE DINNER AND I'M HUNGRY!" a very loud voice yelled from the front steps of the Uchiha manor and Tenshi quirked an eyebrow at his Chichiue in his half demon form, five tails waving angrily behind him, red eyes narrowing.

"Oi, dobe, stop yelling. Your voice is a danger to humanity." a deeper, masculine voice deadpanned and his Chichiue turned his head back into the house, a scowled on his face.

"Shut up bastard! I'm HUNGRY!" he snapped, orange tails bristling.

"You're always hungry, moron."

"TEME!"

Tenshi rolled his eyes and glanced at Kohaku, who looked amused.

"I'm going to head home, Shi-chan." he said, handing Tenshi his back pack and turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto's voice suddenly came from in front of the two young shinobi, "You are with him and must be the reason he is so late. So you are helping MISTER!" the kitsune yelled and grabbed the Hyuuga's ear.

Kohaku yelled out, stumbling along behind the Hokage, "Naruto-san! That hurts!"

"Don't care." the blond snapped, looking over his shoulder at Tenshi, "Come on, Tenshi-chan. Time to make me some food. Before Atsuko burns down the house."

Tenshi's black orbs rolled once more and he let a chuckled slip out of his mouth. When you were a child of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto, there was no possible way your life could be "normal". But that was one thing Tenshi was happy with.

--

**Hell: Yeah, now we have all that out of the way, we can actually really get this story moving! **

**Kitsune: Haven't I heard that somewhere before?**

**Hell: -glare- Shut up. But seriously, nothing new like what happened in this chapter will appear now. Now it's all just getting relationships up and started and watching Tenshi start to train and fulfill his job as the White Angel. Yes, there will be the explaining of the other angel's past and all that, but only a few will we full out show you as Tenshi and Kohaku see them. Most of them we will just summarize. (Too many angels to do.)**

**Kitsune: Anyway, in the next chapter!:**

**Kohaku has gotten to where he can't take it. The dire urge to do things people do not think friends should do to his best friend has started to frustrate him but he doesn't know how to go about it. He needs help, advice, but he doesn't want it from an adult, he really doesn't want an adult to know! He needs a friend and he's pretty sure who he wants to talk to. Also visions have started to come to Tenshi and at the wrong times too. And it just makes Kohaku's problem worse. Plus, was asking her the right thing to do or is it just going to make things worse? And Tenshi takes a visit to Saisho without Kohaku and finds something out that is rather interesting and sets confusion (along with some mental scaring) into his mind. **

**Lines for next chapter:**

"KAMA-SAMA! You have _got_ to be kidding me! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew IT_!"

--

"And no, for the last time, I will NOT let you watch if and/or when that happens!"

--

"For every angel, except for Mikomi-chan, that one person is--was-- their lover, mate, significant another, whatever you want to call it. I think that fact was why Daija got so mad."

--

"You know, I seriously don't think going to a movie would be his _"thing"_. The kid can't sit still for more then two minutes!"

**Hell: We'll try to update sooner this time. But I can't promise anything! **

**Review please, it gives us the energy to write while in our hectic lives. Plus, we love reviews! **


	28. You Are Pulled From The Wreckage

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 28:**

**You Are Pulled From The Wreckage**

_Kohaku yelled out, stumbling along behind the Hokage, "Naruto-san! That hurts!" _

"_Don't care." the blond snapped, looking over his shoulder at Tenshi, "Come on, Tenshi-chan. Time to make me some food. Before Atsuko burns down the house." _

_Tenshi's black orbs rolled once more and he let a chuckled slip out of his mouth. When you were a child of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto, there was no possible way your life could be "normal". But that was one thing Tenshi was happy with._

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

The young, brown haired thirteen year old Hyuuga grumbled quietly to himself as he lifted heavy bags of soil onto the back of a cart that was going to be sent off to a gardening store in the village later that day. He was on a two man mission that his Otou--_ sensei _assigned him to and he wasn't to happy about it. He would much rather have a mission that involved escorting someone somewhere or involved fighting of _some kind_ so at least he could get some training or practice out of it.Not that lifted heavy bags of soil onto a cart that went up to your diaphragm wasn't a work out in itself, he just wished it was a little more... _exciting._

But what would be ever _better_ would be taking on an escort mission with just himself and Tenshi-chan, so that, on the way back home, they would be _alone. _Oh, he could only think of all the moments they could have together. Nothing sexual of course, Kohaku knew he was too young for that... yet. But he could not deny that he did have a _few_ thoughts about such acts with the young Uchiha (though he would never outwardly admit to that). All Kohaku really wanted to do now was to just simply hold the youngest Uchiha in a manner that meant more the friendship. Just to give him sweet little pecks on those pink lips and to be able to hold that small, slender, well muscled body close to his own. He wanted to be able to hold the angel's small hands in his without question, to have his dark, playful eyes gaze at him the same way his 'Kaasan looked at his Otousan and how Naruto-sama gazed at Sasuke-san. And he wanted to be able to tell the small Uchiha that he loved him and in return, receive one of the koneko's many bright grins with sparkling eyes and the natural blush on his cheeks to darken, and his sweet angelic voice to say he loved him back. (He could say that this was his number one fantasy so far).

But that was he's perfect, ideal mission that he knew wasn't going to happen any time soon if he didn't tell Tenshi first how he felt... and if he didn't get all this soil loaded by lunch time.

A loud thump and a tired sigh snapped Kohaku out of his thoughts and brooding (though he wouldn't admit to the brooding. He, of all people, would not brood over the fact that he still had thirteen bags of soil to load). He looked over his shoulder at where the sound came from and blinked at his team mate.

"There! That's the last one!" the youngest Uchiha chirped, rubbing his hands together trying to get dirt off of them, his left foot resting on the bag of soil he just brought over to his best friend.

The Oourjironoki was sweating quiet nicely and had removed his shirt and tied it around his waist, leaving his sleeveless white jacket on but not zipped up, leaving his bare chest and stomach for all to see. His angel gloves had been removed and shoved into his pockets and his head band was off his head and tied to the waist band of his shorts. There were small smudges of dirt on his face, arms, legs and torso from having to pick up the bags of soil from the dirty ground and luge them all the way over to Kohaku. Kohaku had offered to do all the work with his telekineses, but Tenshi loudly remind him that:

"_Sensei said no powers during simple D or C-ranked mission, jaa'ku! No cheating, you hear me?!"_

So, because Tenshi was smaller then he himself was, his job was to put the bags in the cart and Tenshi's job was to go get the bags so he could put them on the cart. But because of Tenshi being a goody-two-shoes and the fact that he took the job that takes more effort, work, it was easier for him to get hotter, sweatier, which did _not_ help Kohaku at _all_.

Kohaku had to stop himself from drooling over his younger team mate before the pale boy noticed. To cover for it, he not only wiped his mouth but his face too, acting like he was wiping sweat away.

"Done already, baka? You're quiet energized today." he said, looking his best friend from head to toe, which was something Tenshi was used to him doing.

The Uchiha bounded over to him, putting his hands on his hips and lowering his upper body some like he was going to bow to Kohaku, and he turned his head up so he was looking at the Hyuuga in the eyes. This was something he often did when he was feeling pretty playful and well energized.

"When am I not full of energy?!" he chirped, a small playful grin on his face. Kohaku quirked an eyebrow.

"Every time I'm done kicking your ass, that's when."

"Jaa'ku!"

Kohaku chuckled lightly as Tenshi punched his arm playfully, a fake scowl on his soft face. Tenshi shook his head and looked down at the remaining bags.

"Oi, 'Haku-jaa'ku. Why are there still thirteen bags still here?" he asked, staring at the bags for a minute before looking up at Kohaku with a concerned expression, "Are you alright? You're usually a fast worker." Tenshi reached out to feel Kohaku's head, but Kohaku gently grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I'm fine, 'Shi-baka. I was just letting my mind wander." he reassured the angel. He really didn't need the koneko pointlessly worrying over him.

Tenshi stared at him for a minute, and then nodded and Kohaku let his wrist go rather reluctantly, but he didn't let it show.

Suddenly the angel was bouncing on the heels of his feet, clapping his hands together.

"Let me help you then, jaa'ku! Then we can leave and get our pay sooner!" and without allowing the Hyuuga to say a word, much less think, he bent down and scooped up a bag of soil, grunting a little in the process.

The little Uchiha lifted the bag up high enough to put it on the cart. Because he was holding the end of the bag, the other top half of the bag leaned back by the gravity, coving Tenshi's line of sight. Kohaku's hands automatically snapped forward, ready to take the bag from the Uchiha if said Uchiha stumbled at all. But Tenshi through his upper body weight forward and made the bag land with a smack on the bag of the cart. The grinned up at his friend when he was done and pushed off the cart.

"Don't freak out so much, Kohaku." Tenshi said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not weak, you know that. And I can load soil in here as much as you can."

Kohaku frowned a little, "But your smaller in height, 'Shi-chan. So you have to lift up more. It's better if I just do it. I'm taller."

Tenshi scowled at him, "Taller or not, I can still do it." he huffed and bent down to pick up another bag. Kohaku rolled his eyes and followed suit, picking up a bag of his own.

And, as if to prove his point, Tenshi quickly got his bag up on the cart before Kohaku did and smiled smugly at him. The Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched and he turned from the other boy, picking up another bag.

Then, to prove _his_ point, Kohaku almost effortlessly put another bag up on the cart and smirked afterward as he saw the Oourjironoki trying to lift the bag up high enough to get it on the cart. Once he was done, he glared over at the Hyuuga, sticking his tongue out childishly. This earned him another roll of the eyes from the Hyuuga and they both picked up another bag.

But as Kohaku put another bag on the cart, he heard a small gasp from his side and he dropped the bag quickly on the cart to check up on his friend after he heard a thump of a bag hitting the ground.

He was at Tenshi's side in a flash, one hand on the angel's back and the other barely holding the angel's forearm which was holding his head tenderly.

"Are you alright, Tenshi?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Tenshi grunted, one hand rubbing his head while the other rubbed his stomach.

"I'm... fine." he said slowly, blinking, "I was just surprised." Kohaku blinked.

"About what?"

"My vision changed. A flash before my eyes and I saw a young girl petting a young lion." he said, flexing his left hand in front of him, his right one still holding his head.

"Visions..." Kohaku whispered, rubbing Tenshi's back soothingly, "I didn't expect them to come so soon. We were only there, what, three-- four days ago?"

"Saisho-sama _did_ say that their timing was unpredictable." Tenshi reminded him and the Hyuuga nodded.

"Well, I want you to rest now. You did what you were suppose to do. I want you to sit the rest of this out, Tenshi."

"Naniyo?!" Tenshi yelled, arms stiff at his sides, "Why? It was just a vision! My first one at that. It took me by surprise, that's why I gasped and dropped the bag. I'm fine now! It's not like I'm about to pass out or something!"

Kohaku shook his head, "I don't care Tenshi. What if it happens again while your putting the bags on the cart and you slip up because of it and hurt yourself? I don't want to risk it."

"But--"

"I don't care."

"Kohaku--!"

"No."

"That's not—"

"I'm not letting you Tenshi! End of story, period! Go sit down!" The Hyuuga snapped, pointing at the nearest tree.

Tenshi glared at him, then huffed and marched quiet nosily over to the tree, arms folded across his chest.

"Jaa'ku." he muttered angrily. He turned and sat down, or more of completely dropped his body weight onto his ass, and lead against the tree, glaring at Kohaku but at the same time pouting.

Kohaku shook his head. Tenshi was probably the only person alive that could pull off a glare and a pout at the same time. Well... beside Uchiha Naruto of course, but not with a glare of Tenshi's intensity, the Uchiha glare that went down the blood line.

He was glad Tenshi listened to him. He knew he would freak if Tenshi hurt himself and he really didn't want to deal with that right now.

He continued to load the soil, all the while keeping an eye on the Uchiha, knowing that if he didn't hurry, said Uchiha would get bored. Which was never good.

But luckily, Kohaku finished before the Uchiha could get bored and both of them told the owner of the soil that they were done and they left to head back into the village to get their pay.

"You know," Tenshi started, his hands locked behind his head in a lazy fashion, "You reminded me of my 'Tousan today."

Kohaku blinked.

"Did I?"

"Hai." Tenshi said, nodding a little, "Like how 'Tousan acts towards Chichi."

Kohaku blinked once more before blushing a little and looking away from the still shirtless boy. Tenshi looked up to both his parents in many ways. One of which being their relationship. Tenshi believed that a romantic relationship, a true one, was like that of his parents. They had been through hell and back, gotten into many fights (some arguments that involved just bickering and some where they actually tried to kill each other), and went through daily troubles together and yet their love was a strong as ever, never to be broken. Tenshi had even said:

"_One day, I wanna marry someone that's like Otousan is to Chichiue. It'd be great, wouldn't it? To have a relationship like that."_

So what Tenshi said made Kohaku blush.

_Maybe this means something? Maybe he... feels the same?_

"You know, being a bastard and annoying and all. I can take care of myself teme!"

_...Never mind._

Kohaku groaned and pushed his index finger against Tenshi's temple, making the angel stumble off to the side of the trail.

"Gah, jaa'ku!" he yelled, bouncing back on the trail and attacking Kohaku's head with his fist.

Kohaku covered his head with his arms while laughing, trying to avoid the angel.

"I am not a teme!" he laughed, ducking as Tenshi swung his fist at him.

"You are too, teme!" he yelled back, swinging at him again. Kohaku turned his body so he was facing the Uchiha and walking backwards.

"Fine then. If I'm a teme, then you are a..." Kohaku paused, putting his finger to his chin in thought, "What was it Sasuke-san calls Naruto-sama?" he muttered and then he brightened, "Ah! If I'm a teme, then your a dobe!"

"I'm not a dobe!" Tenshi yelled back, trying to hit him again. Kohaku laughed, blocking his punch.

"You are too a dobe." he taunted back and the angel shook his head, giggling.

"Am not!" he laughed, swinging his fist at the Hyuuga. But, it seems the fates were _not_ on Kohaku's side and the angel some how managed to trip over himself and fall against the Hyuuga, knocking them both to the ground.

"So freakin' klutzy." Kohaku muttered from under the Uchiha. He raised himself up on his elboes and then put on hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, who was trying to hide his embarrassed face from being so klutzy.

"Tenshi." Kohaku said, getting the angel's attention.

"Huh?" said angel whipped his head up, nearly colliding his head with the older boys chin.

Kohaku blinked, his eyes going cross as he tried to look the angel in the eyes. Suddenly, Kohaku realized how close the angel's face was. Their noses were almost touching and so were their chests, but he couldn't bring himself to push the koneko off him. They stared at each other, Tenshi seemingly not noticing how close he was to his best friend and Kohaku trying his hardest not to hold the back of the ravens head and close the space between their lips.

The hand that was loosely on Tenshi's shoulder slid down, going un-noticed by the two boys, till Kohaku felt hard muscle beneath his hand, snapping him out of the trance he was in. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head, pressing both hands on Tenshi's chest and pushed him away on off.

"Ne, Tenshi! Get your shirt back on, idiot." he grumbled. Tenshi blinked from his spot on the ground and looked down at his chest.

"Oh... gomen." he said, quickly standing up, untying his shirt from around his waist and putting it back on.

Kohaku stood slowly, fighting down the blush on his face. He had been so close to kissing his best friend and he was glad Tenshi didn't notice where his hand had ventured off to.

He glared down at said hand as if scolding it.

_Stupid thing has a mind of it's own._

"Ne, come on, jaa'ku! I'm hungry and I want food!" the youngest Uchiha whined, grabbing the youngest Hyuuga's wrist and dragging him into the village.

_I have to be a little more careful._ The Hyuuga thought, watching the Uchiha's back as he pulled him into the village.

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

_That's it! Screw this whole "being more careful" and hiding it thing! I want that Uchiha and I want him NOW!_

Kohaku glared heavy daggers into his cousins back as his cousin hugged the angel, while said angel was giggling, the light blush on his face darker, and said,

"Bye rosuto koneko! I'll see your adorable face soon, ne?"

The koneko nodded happily, giggling all the while.

"I'll make sure of it, Kataro-kun!" he called as the inu boy and his dog trotted down the road after Shinato.

"Bye, Kohaku!" Kataro called over his shoulder, "See you later cous."

Kohaku just glared after him, contemplating the older boys death.

Unlike Kohaku, Kataro now openly showed around Tenshi that he wanted said boy in more then just a "friend" way. And it pissed Kohaku off to no end. Tenshi didn't seem to mind and seemed to like all the flattery Kataro through at him. He seemed to make Tenshi's cheeks heat up in that adorable way more then Kohaku himself did, and it made Kohaku all the more madder.

But at least he wasn't the only one that didn't like Kataro wanting Tenshi and shamelessly flirting with him.

Riri growled next to him, his hair on end and his blue eyes glued to the back of the inu boy as he ran off. He did NOT like the inu boy trying to make his master his mate. Though he was sure his master was still to young to be thinking like that and the Kataro boy was as well, he could still smell it on the inu boy, even if said boy didn't know he felt it. Plus, the inu boy was just that, an _inu._ His inner animal was a dog, for kami-sama's sake. A mutt. Riri thought his master should get something stronger then that, something that could be really compatible with his masters inner animal, a neko, but not just any neko, a uke neko. A dog wouldn't do. Dogs chased cats all the time, plus they were just that, dogs. Sure they could be strong, but they aren't built tough and made to last anything.

_I think a wolf would do him some good. _Riri thought, _It's not the same as him, it's different but not a danger to him. Plus, we are built tough and are made to survive and last anything. _

Also, his master was a complete uke. Even if the boy was with a female, he'd still be all feminine like and the girl would have to be more on the dominate, aggressive side. Tenshi would of course be the strong one and do everything a male was suppose to do, except for in bed. He would like the female take control, it was a given. So in Riri's opinion, he saw his Master as being more of the "gay" type like his own parents. He could see him more with a male then a female. The koneko needed a seme. A man that was more seme then uke. The inu boy just didn't do. He was half in half, but the uke seemed to over power the seme by just a little, at least that's what Riri could tell. Riri figured that any ones uke would seem at least a little more seme around the angel, since said angel had hardly any seme side at all.

He felt eyes on his back and the wolf Ittan looked up, his blue orbs meeting lavender.

"You don't like it either?" Kohaku asked quietly so the Uchiha couldn't hear them, although said Uchiha was about eight feet away, talking to a village girl he knew.

"No," the wolf snorted, shaking his golden head, "That inu boy is not meant for him. He is not a compatible mate for my master. He's a dog, for kami-sama's sake. A mutt, it wouldn't work out. And if it had a chance of working out, my master would have showed a sign already."

"Hai." Kohaku said softly, agreeing with the wolf.

"Preferably," the wolf started, turning his head all the way up so he could look the Hyuuga directly in the eyes, his tail moving slowly behind him, "I would rather you mate my master then anyone else."

Kohaku's eyes widened, "Riri!" he whispered harshly, narrowing his surprised eyes at the Ittan. Riri did his best to shrug in his wolf form and he looked away from the Hyuuga and over at his master.

"Your inner animal is a wolf with a little bit of some bird there, which I do find strange since your parents are both birds of some kind. But I will not question it," Riri continued even though he felt how awkward the human next to him felt, "Your much more seme then that inu is, you are Tenshi-sama's best friend, and you don't openly flaunt your want for my master. Plus I see a chance of it working between you too. Tenshi-sama stays close to you. When you are together he never goes to far from you and you look out for each other. Mates do that."

Kohaku sighed and he raised his hand a little to scratch Riri behind one of his ears.

"Is that why?" he asked and the wolf nodded.

"Plus, I trust you." the wolf added, looking back at the Hyuuga, "I advise that you start trying to "court" my master if you don't want anyone else in your way. The older he gets, the harder it will be."

Kohaku's face took on a annoyed expression, "I am _not _"courting" the baka. He's not a girl."

Riri snorted, "Close enough."

Kohaku rolled his eyes at the Ittan, scratching him behind the ear once more.

_Pretty blunt, isn't he?_

He looked over at his best friend.

_He is right though. It'll only get harder the longer I wait._

He frowned, _But how do I do that? I have no clue how to "court" or whatever! Not even how to tell him... Kami-sama I need help._

A glanced at Riri, who looked back at him before trotting over to Tenshi.

_I need help... but who--_

He suddenly froze, blinking a few times. Then he ran over to Tenshi, told him there where things he had to do and that he would see him later. And then he took off quickly towards the dango shop not far from the training grounds.

**ShimHaruCho****Akir****ShimHaruCho****Akir****ShimHaruCho****Akir****ShimHaruCho****Akir****ShimHaruCho****Akir**

**Shima, Haru, Akira: 12**

**Cho: 13**

"No, really?"

"Hai! And it's cheap too! About half the pay of a D-rank mission!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did it have the white butterflies on it?"

"Hai, it did!"

"Kami-sama! I saw it too! Isn't it the cutest purse ever?!"

"HAI!"

Shima sat, with her best friend Haru, Konahomaru's daughter, and their two other friends, Akira, Choji and Ino's daughter, and Cho, Shino's daughter and Shinato's older sister, at the dango shop, eating their fill of dango. Because none of them had missions that day (Shima managing to talk her sensei into not letting her help with the boys at the soil place, since she trained till late in the night at the hospital) they decided to hang out with each other. Usually their talk was filled of the latest purses on sale (what they were talking about now), clothes, cute boys, how they will cut their hair next, who they will marry, cute boys, what sweets were the best, cute boys, nail polish, who liked who and who was dating who, cute boys, adorable animals, cute boys, hot boys, cute boys, and cute boys. The conversations boys had at their age were more about the latest jutsu they had learned, when and how they train, missions they wished they could go on, the latest mission they had been on, who's ass they were going to kick next, who's father was the best shinobi (Tenshi always won on this one), how weird girls are, missions, and who was the strongest (this usually ended in a huge wrestling fight). In comparison, the girls found their conversations do be much more interesting and diverse.

They knew the boys hated their topics of conversation and tried to avoid the girls at all cost when they started to talk, so it surprised them when they saw a certain Hyuuga coming towards them.

"Kohaku-kun!" Shima called out, feeling that, since he was her team mate and close friend, she should greet him before the other girls do.

"Hello Kohaku-kun!" the other three girls greeted, waving at the male.

Kohaku walked up to them, his eyes on Shima.

"Kohaku-kun, how are you--" she suddenly cut herself off when Kohaku grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the chair she was in and started to pull her away from the group of girls.

"K-Kohaku-kun!" she gasped, trying to make him let go of her.

"Come with me." he said blandly, pulling her along faster. She sputtered, blinking a few times. Deciding that it was pointless to try and struggle, she looked over her shoulder and waved at the girls.

"See you guys later!" she called out, stumbling along behind the her older team mate. They waved after her, confusion on all their faces.

"Kohaku-kun, where are you taking me?" she demanded, trying to keep up with the boys fast pace. He didn't answer her, just kept pulling her along behind him.

He pulled her all the way to her house and she felt him flare his chakra for a minute, more then likely checking to see if anyone was in her house. Then he walked up to the front door and raised his hand that wasn't holding Shima's arm. She saw purple wave like rings come off from his hands and pass through the walls of her house and door. Then the rings stopped and Kohaku turned his hand palm facing the sky. The suddenly, the key that her family hid in between the rain gutter came floating down to Kohaku's hand, passing through all the traps they set there. She stared at him in surprise and watched as he unlocked her house, pushed her inside and followed after her, locking it back.

"Why are we here? You know you just broke into my house without permission?" she said to him as he took off his shoes and set them by the door.

"I need permission to break into your house?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted a little, reminding Kohaku of Tenshi for a second.

"Hai, you do." she huffed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm again, pulling her up the stairs and into her own room. He passed the traps set with practiced ease and pushed her into the room. He shut the door behind them, through up one of his infamous shields around the room and did a few hand signs, making the room totally sound proof. If Shima didn't know any better, she would think the handsome young man was trying to _do_ something with her. But she knew Kohaku wasn't like that, at least, not towards her.

"Alright, what is so important that you had to drag me away from my friends, all the way across the village, break into my house, break into my room, throw up a shield of yours, and sound proof my room?" she asked, sitting on her bed with a huff and cross her arms.

Kohaku didn't turn towards her for a minute, and she stared at his back with curiosity. He slowly turned around to her and her eyes widened at the rare expression on his face. Kohaku looked... well... shy!

"Kohaku-kun?" she said softly.

"I..." he took a breath, "I need your help, Shima-chan."

"Help?" she lead forward, turning her head a little, as if to hear him better, "Help with what? I can't help you unless I know what I'm helping you with, Kohaku-kun."

He looked at his feet, twisting his hands together, "Well... you see... it's... well..." She raised an eyebrow at him, a little amused.

"Well!" Kohaku looked up at her, biting his lower lip a little, "You're a girl, right?" he asked.

She gave him a look that said, "What-kind-of-stupid-question-is-that?". He sighed at her expression, looking away again.

"What are you getting at, Kohaku?" she asked him, sitting back again.

"You... uh..." he took a deep breath, "You know about... relationships, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Like..." he bit his lip again, "ro-romant-tic ones, right?" he said softly.

She blinked and then a wide grin broke out on her face.

"No way, Kohaku-kun, no way. You like someone?! Who is it?! Who is she?!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and hopping in front of him excitedly. He backed away from her, grabbing her desk chair, spinning it around and sitting in it backwards so that the back of the chair was against his chest.

"Shima." he said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Is she pretty? Is she our age? Oooooh! Is she older? Kami-sama, is she a ninja or a village girl? Is it one of my friends? Do I know her? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she cried, jumping around as she talked.

"You know'em." he muttered, resting his forehead on the palm of his right hand.

"Older or younger or the same age as you?"

"Well younger at this very moment. Going to be thirteen soon though."

"Ninja?"

"Hai..."

"Tall or short?"

"Umm... short."

"Red, blond, black, silver, blue, pink, purple-- what color hair?!"

"...B-Black..."

"Length?"

"Short..."

"Skin!?"

"Uhh... p-pale, but not like your fathers."

"Ooooh!" Shima jumped excitedly in the air, "Already sounds sooo cute!"

A light blush appeared on the Hyuuga's face, "Hai... very cute."

Shima squealed loudly, "You're face is a little red! Oh she must be very, _very_ cute then!" She got in front of him, bending down a little so she could see him better and hear him better. With every answer he was getting quieter and quieter.

"Tell me more!" she cooed, "Personality! Nice acting? Mean? Snobby?"

"Nice... sweet... kind...full of energy... sometimes loud..."

"Are they good at healing?"

"...Very good."

As Shima thought over what she learned so far she noticed something strange.

_Wait a second... This girl he likes... She's younger then him by a little bit, pale skinned, has black hair and it's cut short, good at healing that must mean she is going to be a medic nin, she's sweet and kind, she short not tall, is a ninja and I know her..._

She blinked, _Why does it almost-- no, why does is sound like he's talking about..._

"Body ty-type?" her voice shook a little.

"... Slender, but well muscled."

"Wha-What color e-eyes, Kohaku-ku-kun?" she stuttered, shaking a little. She hoped to the high heavens he did not say the color she was thinking of.

"...B-Black." he mumbled. She sighed audibly.

_Never mind that thought. Kami-sama that was close. I hoped he wasn't going to say green and he didn't, which is good._(1) _But wait! What girl is he talking about? Do I know a girl with black short hair and black eyes, pale skin, slender but well muscled body and is a ninja?_

She thought for a moment, _I... I don't think I do._

"Kohaku, I can't think of any one? Who is she?" she asked him. He mumbled something she couldn't understand and she asked him again.

"Not she." he said snipped out, hiding his face a little. She blinked when she took in what he said.

"Not...a girl?" she whispered.

_Well, now I know a few guys of that description... Wait a second!_

"You're gay?" she said suddenly. Kohaku glared at her, the blush on his face slowly going away. She shook her head, "Gomen."

"You're not helping me..." he muttered, pouting a little. She apologized again, patting his shoulder.

"I kind of figured you were gay or at least bi for a while. You never said anything about finding a girl cute. Your mind was and is always wrapped around--" she paused, her eyes widening.

_...Around Tenshi-chan..._

"Kohaku-kun!" she suddenly said excitedly, eyes wide, "When you see this person, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

He blinked at her and suddenly his eyes grew soft and he smiled lightly.

"He's an angel..." he whispered and Shima's eyes widened more.

"Tenshi-chan...?" she said softly. She watched as Kohaku's face suddenly resembled a tomato and she grinned.

"KAMA-SAMA! You have _got_ to be kidding me! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew IT_!" she squealed and Kohaku had to cover his ears, wincing at her volume, "This is the best! Oh you two will be so cute together! Naruto-sama and Sasuke-san were the yaoi couple of 'Kaa-sans time, now you and Tenshi-chan are the yaoi couple of my time!"

"IF!" Kohaku raised his voice, getting her attention, "I can get together with him. I haven't even told him I like him..." he trailed off slowly.

The girl blinked at him, slowly calming down.

"You haven't?"

"No." Kohaku glared at her, "That's why I'm here. I have no idea on how to... "court" or anything like that and I don't know how to go about making him mine!"

She stared at him, taking in his appearance. He looked frustrated, his face a little red, his body was tense and his fist clenched. She smiled softly, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder again.

"You and your friends talk about peoples relationships all the time and I know it might have been better to go to someone older. But your the only one I trust." he told her, rubbing his temples, "Plus you're more like Tenshi-chan then I am, even though he is a boy. And you are a girl, so relationship stuff is something you like..."

"You know you're pretty much stereotyping girls, right?" she asked him and he scowled at her.

"_Fine._ You are_ Shima_, you like all relationship stuff. You're always talking about who would look good together and helping a few other girls with problems with their boyfriends _and_ you read all those..._ weird_ magazines." He made a weird face and she tried her hardest not to start laughing at it.

"Maybe you should start reading them, ne Kohaku-kun?" she said and he gave her an incredulous look. She laughed, rubbing his head in a friendly manner, "I'll help you."

She watched in fascination as the boys face lit up, his eyes grow wide, and a grin start to appear on his face.

"Really?" he asked softly, as if disbelieving. She rolled her green eyes.

"Duh! Why would I not help one of my closest friends and team mate? Plus, this is you and _Tenshi-chan_ we're talking about here. I'd be damned if I let your stupid shyness and cowardness get in the way of my generations yaoi couple!" She raised her fist into the air as if she was proclaiming something so great even the gods needed to hear it.

"I'm not a coward." the thirteen year old deadpanned, giving her an annoyed look.

She stood up straight, pointing at his face, Kohaku having to lean back so she didn't poke him in the nose.

"You! Stay here! I'll be right back!" she yelled and before he could say anything, she was running out of her room and out of the house as fast as she could.

Kohaku sighed, resting his chin on his hands. He had a bad feeling about this.

**KohaShimHaruAkirChoKohaShimHaruAkirChoKohaShimHaruAkirChoKohaShimHaruAkirCho**

Kohaku glared with all his might at his female team mate, trying his hardest not to get up out of the chair and strangle her.

When Shima had ran out of the house, she went back to the dango shop, grabbed the girls there and dragged them to her house while telling them everything Kohaku told her and what she needed them for.

When they had entered the room, Kohaku was attacked by the other three girls. They all hugged him at once, while squealing, talked all at once and jumped around him like crazed rabbits. Kohaku wanted to find a dark corner and hide there for the rest of eternity, or at least till they calmed down. But while trying to find said corner, it came to his mind that he wouldn't have to hide in a corner if Shima hadn't of told them, which was why he was now glaring at her.

"Alright girls!" Shima yelled, ignoring Kohaku's glare, "We have work to do. Kohaku wants to date Tenshi-chan, but he doesn't know how to go about seeing if Tenshi likes him back or how to court said Uchiha! We must help our friend in his time of need!"

"Hai!" all the girl cheered, all of them calming down and sitting some where.

"Alright first," Cho said, sitting on the ground by Shima's bed, "we need you to get his attention."

"But Tenshi-chan is Kohaku-kuns team mate and best friend. I think he has Tenshi-chans attention." Akira piped in.

"Not that kind of attention," Cho said, glancing at her, then looking back at Kohaku, "You have to get his attention so that every time he sees you, he blushes, if only a little."

"It's real easy to make Tenshi-chan blush." Shima said quietly, thinking.

"I think Cho means appearance wise," Haru said, putting herself in the conversation, "You have to look... cute... hot." she said to the Hyuuga, who raised an eyebrow, "That'll be no problem for Mr. Hottie over here." He then glared at her.

"Yeah, Kohaku is one of the hottest guys around our age group." Shima said, smiling and winking at her team mate, who rolled his eyes.

"Hai, he is hot, and he does attract eyes, when he's not glaring at everyone," Haru gave him a stern look, "But we need him to stand out more. Something that will make that Uchiha go, "Oh wow, he looks hot!" or something like that."

"We need to dress him up in something hot." Cho said plainly. The only male in the room eyed the four girls, not like this at all.

"But there is one more problem," Shima said, standing up in the middle of the room, "Kataro."

The girls nodded and their was silence for a minute.

"Kataro likes Tenshi-chan, he really does." Haru suddenly said, her eyes fixed on the ground as she thought, "He'll protect Tenshi-chan and be there for him when ever he can. It's not like he just likes Tenshi because of how cute he is. He likes his personality and all that. I should know, I'm Kataro's team mate," she paused for a second, putting her hands together, "But," she sighed, looking up at the Hyuuga, "It's just doesn't feel like he's the one for Tenshi-chan. Or that Tenshi-chan is for him." The other girls nodded, agreeing with her, "You on the other hand," she looked at Kohaku closer, "You're one of his guardians right? You've known each other since you were little, have been best friends since forever and even when Tenshi left and came back... He wanted you to be his friend, desperately. He didn't give up on you, he didn't want to lose you. And you didn't seem to want to lose him, no matter what came out of your mouth. As Shima has said, your minds been wrapped around that boy since the time you met him and I've seen him brighten when you get near. You two just seem... right."

Cho nodded, agreeing, "Tenshi-chan is not meant for Kataro-kun. We're just going to have to deal with him till he can see that."

There was silence for a minute and Kohaku rested his head on his arms, watching the girls with little interest.

"Anyway!" Shima suddenly perked, jumping on her heels, "Kohaku seems meant for Tenshi-chan, we have that down. We need to get them both together girls. They are both cute and hot, but they'll be hot as hell when they are together."

"Yaoi!" both Akira and Haru giggled excitedly.

"Which reminds me!" Haru suddenly said, jumping in front of the Hyuuga and getting in his face, "When you two, you know, get older and all and start doing stuff like _that, _can I watch?"

Kohaku's eyebrow twitched, annoyance clearly written all over his face, "No."

"A video?"

"No."

"Some pictures then?"

"_No."_

"Come on Kohaku-kun! We're helping you in this! At least give us something in return!"

"For the last time, _NO!"_

"Fine." Haru pouted, crossing her arms and walking away from the glaring Hyuuga.

"Anyway..." Shima said, shaking her head at Haru and Kohaku, "Let's get to work, girls!"

"HAI!"

**KohaShimHaruKohaShimHaruKohaShimHaruKohaShimHaruKohaShimHaruKohaShimHaru**

Yet again Kohaku was glaring with all his might at the two girls, thinking of ways to kill them and hide their bodies without getting caught.

He had decided to humor them and go with whatever they wanted him to do. Now he was frustrated with himself for doing just that.

They had first dressed him up in a tight fishnet shirt that stopped short of his pants line. They put these black elbow guards on him that had a hole in them so his elbow could poke out (he didn't know why they were called elbow guards then, if they elbow stuck out for all to see), made him wear matching gloves with a few wrist bands on, and made him wear light, black pants with black ninja sandals. He even let them put some eyeliner on him, but nothing to dark.

Guess what effect it had? When Tenshi saw him, his delicate eyebrows rose and a small grin spread on his face. He had asked Kohaku if he was trying to "try something new" or make a fashion statement. Atsuko and Koseto that were with Tenshi at the time laughed at Kohaku and Inka had rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, saying it was all too troublesome. To say Kohaku was embarrassed was an understatement. He wasn't embarrassed about what he was wearing, oh no. He actually kind of liked it. It was the fact that Tenshi had found it amusing and Koseto and Atsuko had laughed at him about it that embarrassed him, because it caught all other people in that part of the villages attention and he wasn't used to such ogling stares.

After the whole outfit thing didn't work, they tried something else. It was called "flirting".

Kohaku, being more distant, uncommunicative and emotionally stunted then other males, found it rather hard to flirt. He didn't communicate often with others, so he wasn't really sure what to say. So Shima and Haru tried to tell him a few things to say. He had tired to do what they had said. But almost every time he got a confused look from the angel or he'd ask,

"Nani jaa'ku? What's that mean?"

Tenshi was too naive to understand most all flirting/pick-up-lines. So he knew it was fruitless, but continued anyway, hoping the demons in the angel's head would further enlighten Tenshi on what the hell he was saying.

So then as he continued it, nothing seemed to work because there was always something to mess it up.

Like right in the middle of Kohaku's sentence, Tenshi's eyes would suddenly go distant, they would haze over and then a few seconds later he would blink rapidly and tell Kohaku that he had another vision. And then when Tenshi asked him to continue whatever he was saying, the perfect timing for the line was gone, that or Kohaku just didn't feel like saying it anymore.

So, after another failure, they tried a different approach. They told him to be subtle, to hint to what he wanted, but not full out tell the Uchiha. And, while doing that, he subtle with his actions as well. To watch the angel closely and when he went to grab something, make a grab for it to, so their hands touch, brush against each other. But he had to be smooth, ninja like, _very_ ninja like so the koneko didn't notice what he was doing.

He wasn't exactly sure about the whole being subtle with the angel. Because Kohaku knew from experience that half the time, unless it has something to do with shinobi or Oourjironoki business, you had to be pretty blunt with Tenshi for him to get what you mean. The angel was very smart when it came to anything to do with a shinobi, Oourjironoki business, and demons. But when it came to just life outside of all that and anything perverted, Tenshi had the short end of the stick compared to the rest of his siblings. Which Kohaku really wondered how the hell that was since Tenshi's own father was one of the most perverted people he knew, Masami was constantly pulling out perverted jokes and also one of the most perverted people he knew, Atsuko had her fair share in pervertedness, and... well he wasn't to sure about Hikari. He hoped she wasn't as naive and innocent as Tenshi, that would be a little embarrassing at her age. Plus Tenshi's parents seemed to have befriended the most perverted people in the village _ANNND_ the angel had a _very_ perverted demon living inside of him. How the Oourjironoki managed to keep himself so naive and innocent was beyond Kohaku.

So he tried all this, but almost every time he did, something happened to screw it up.

Either Kataro would appear and seem to _out do_ him in everything he tried to do subtlety, or he would beat him to it. At one point Kohaku was happy because Shima fetched her big brother and dragged him near Kataro, him, and Tenshi. As if it was rehearsed, Koseto saw Kataro, grinned like a insane, over grown cat, and pounced. The older boy was all over the inu and promptly distracted him from doing any other task then dealing with the older boy. At that time, Kohaku thanked kami-sama for Koseto's existents.

But when Kataro was not around to out do him or beat him, Tenshi either didn't notice Kohaku's subtlety at all or he completely ignored it and continued rambling on about whatever came to mind.

That was one thing that Kohaku didn't completely get. Tenshi was normally a quiet kid around others. He would talk to others, but most the time only said something when needed and he never rambled or motor mouthed to them. But when it was just him and Tenshi, the angel rambled like crazy. Kohaku didn't talk to much, so he guessed one of them had to say something, so Tenshi took it upon himself to fill in the silence. Kohaku also assumed since the house Tenshi lived in had people who constantly ran their mouths, Naruto-sama, Masami-baka, and Hikari-san, Atsuko-chan and Sasuke-san being the more quiet ones, we was used to someone always talking. But the Oourjironoki had a motor mouth when he was with Kohaku. It was like he needed to be talking about something to avoid doing something else, at least that's the small impression Kohaku got.

It was that or the angel would get a vision right at the wrong time. Kohaku would make a subtle brush of his hand against Tenshi's but the Tenshi would suddenly be in his "vision trance" and not know what happened. Kohaku was starting to think that someone hated him up there and did not want him to advance on the Uchiha. Or maybe it was a sign... to not listen to the two girls before him and do this on his own.

The girls had tried making Tenshi stumble or fall and Kohaku catch him. Kohaku told both of them it was pointless to try, because the Uchiha always manages to make_ himself_ trip up almost everyday. They hadn't listened and had tried to. Tenshi caught what they were trying and asked them in a hurt tone why they were trying to be mean. They freaked out a little and told him they were just testing his ninja skills. Tenshi said he believed them, but Kohaku had a feeling he didn't. As Tenshi walked away from them, he had another vision, stumbled over a _tiny rock_ and Kohaku instinctively appeared in front of the Uchiha and caught him, the angel's face being in the older boys chest. The two girls had cooed right after and ran off in a fit of giggles, leaving Tenshi to stare at them with a confused expression.

After Kohaku made sure the angel got home safe, he tracked the two girls down and told them how he thought that nothing was working and the "catching the Uchiha" thing had no effect since he pretty much did that every day. This is where he is now, glaring at the girls as they thought.

"But Kohaku-kun, when Tenshi-chan never trips up. At least, not when I'm around him." Haru said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Yeah," Shima agreed, "When I'm with him, he never does. He's really graceful." she thought for a moment, "I've only seen him trip up when..." she froze, her eyes growing wide, "he's around you."

Suddenly both girls squealed, startling Kohaku and making him cover his ears.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, staring angrily at them.

"Kohaku! This is the lead we've been looking for!" Shima yelled, bouncing up and down with her best friend.

"This shows that Tenshi-chan might actually like you back!" Haru squealed, pulling her arms close to her chest.

"Huh?" Kohaku blinked, not getting it.

"Most the time when someone likes someone else, they tend to get all klutzy around them or do embarrassing things. Tenshi only becomes klutzy around you, no one else. It's a sure sign!" Shima cooed, a huge grin on her face.

"Or Tenshi is just naturally klutzy and you aren't around him enough to witness him being klutzy, unlike me." Kohaku muttered, but the girls ignored him.

"Wait!" Haru yelled again, eyes wide, "Didn't you tell us just a few minute's ago that Tenshi was rambling to you and has a motor mouth when you are with him."

Kohaku nodded.

"But he doesn't have a motor mouth around us. He's normally a little on the quiet side and he'll put in his opinion in a conversation, but he listens more then tells." Haru said slowly, her grin growing, "Another sign, Shima-chan! He's probably nervous or something, that's why he trips up and runs his mouth!"

"This is great!" Shima turned, grabbing the boys shoulders, "Alright, listen! You have to hang out with Tenshi-chan one on one!"

Kohaku blinked, "We always do that."

"But not like you normally do," Haru cut in, "Like go somewhere different. Some where romantic, or at least where you can make a move."

Shima clapped her hands, "Oh, go to the movies! You can get close to him and brush against him a lot too!" she giggled, "Oh and he is scared of ghost and stuff right? Go see a scary movie! He'll more then likely go to you for "protection" like he always does. He might even bury his face into your chest and you can wrap your arms around him!"

Kohaku shook his head, "I don't want to take 'Shi-baka to something that will scare him. I don't like to see him like that. Plus, he wont leave me alone for probably a month after that."

"But you want him to not leave you alone." Haru pointed out, "Take him to a movie, it's perfect!"

Kohaku sneered a little, shaking his head again, "You know, I seriously don't think going to a movie would be his _"thing"_. The kid can't sit still for more then two minutes!"

Shima stomped her foot, suddenly taking on an evil, threating arua.

"Take. Him. To. A. Movie. Kohaku-chaaan." she growled menacingly. He blinked up at her from his position on the chair, shivering at the look she was giving him and remembering how she could cause him heavy body damage with one punch.

"_Fine."_

"Yay!" both girls cheered, jumping around together.

"Kohaku-kun! When _it _happens, can I--"

"And no, for the last time, I will NOT let you watch if and/or when that happens!"

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi sighed, rubbing his eyes for the hundredth time that day. The visions had been going on for almost a whole week and they always confused him because they were not in any order and they made no since half the time. At one point he'd have a vision of a girl doing heavy labor with another people, and there would be guards around, barking out orders and swinging whips around. And then he'd have a vision with that same girl, but she was in a small forest and she would being playing with an animal or wearing a pretty dress talking with some friends and she would be very happy, not like the other vision, where she was in pain and in misery. It didn't make much since. He couldn't put them in order and it frustrated him and gave him headaches.

His parents and siblings had asked him about the Kankei. He told them what he had learned and that Uncle Itachi and his friends had given it to him and that he had just remembered it and put it on. He did not tell them about the passage in the temple or meeting Saisho's spirit and all that. He decided they didn't need to know that... yet.

Tenshi blinked a few times, trying to get the weird feeling behind his eyes to go away. They always did this now and it was annoying, but he was learning to deal with it.

He had come to Nakano Shrine because he wanted to visit Saisho again, just to talk with her. But he wasn't bring Kohaku with him.

The Hyuuga had been acting weird recently and it bothered Tenshi a little bit. But he was not going to bug his friend about it. If Kohaku wanted Tenshi to know what was wrong, he would tell him. Tenshi was not one to poke and prod at someone like that. So he decided to leave Kohaku alone and go on his own. Besides, he wanted angel to angel time without Kohaku there. But the problem was he wasn't sure he could get into the sanctuary by himself. He didn't know if he needed Kohaku's chakra this time.

He lifted up the mat and the boards, getting to the door. He stared at it, thinking.

_Man, I do need jaa'ku chakra._

He pouted for a minute. He didn't want to bother Kohaku and he didn't want the older boy to come with him.

He glanced down at the Kankei, staring at the black orb. He thought for a minute, trying to find a way to get Kohaku's chakra. He looked at the ankle bracelet on his right ankle.

_I wonder..._

He closed his eyes, summoning up his telepathy and finding the mental connection he had with Kohaku.

_/./ Kohaku-jaa'ku././_ he said mentally in a soft voice, so not to startle the older boy.

He felt a jolt of surprise from the connection with Kohaku and he could feel the older boy scramble to figure out what happened.

_/./ 'Shi-chan?/./_ Kohaku voice came back in his head, sounding startled and a little unsure.

_/./ Hai. I'm sorry to startle you but I have a favor to ask of you. /./_

_/./ Favor?/./_ There was a pause on Kohaku's end for a moment, _/./ What kind, baka-chan?/./_

_/./ I need to borrow a little of your chakra././_

He heard Kohaku make a confused noise and he could picture the older boys facial expression.

_/./ Why? You aren't in trouble, are you? In any danger?/./_

_/./ No. Don't worry././_ Tenshi giggled, smiling to himself, _/./ I just want to visit Saisho-baba. I need your chakra to open the door././_

_/./Do you need me to come over there?/./_

_/./No. I want to talk to her alone. You know, angel to angel time././_

There was another paused and Tenshi was sure the older boy was debating with himself wether to go find him or not.

_/./... Alright. Do I just summon up some of my chakra and pushed it through our mental connection?/./_

Tenshi nodded, but then realized Kohaku wouldn't be able to see that so he quickly said yes.

_/./ Okay. Tell me when you are ready././_ the older male instructed.

Tenshi got down on his knees and placed his hand on the middle of the door.

_/./ Ready././_

He slowly felt Kohaku's warm brisk, sharp but warm chakra coming through the connection and he grabbed it with his own chakra, pulling it from his mind, down his right arm and to his hand. He watched as both their chakra swirled around the door, unlocking it.

_/./ Okay././_ with that said, Kohaku stopped and the chakra flow halted.

_/./ Tell me if you need anything else, m'kay 'Shi-baka?/./ _Kohaku said to him in a calm voice.

_/./ Alright. Thank you, Haku-jaa'ku././_

_/./ Hm././_

With that, Tenshi dropped the connection and walked inside the hole in the floor to the light on the stairs, teleaporting to the sanctuary.

**SaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTensSaiTens**

"Tenshi-chan! I've been waiting for you to pop back up!" Saisho called once Tenshi arrived into the ten'yo sanctuary.

Tenshi smiled, running over to her, pulling his heaven powers forward and little. He surprised her when he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her.

"Saisho-baba! Glad to see you!" he cooed. She smiled at him.

"You figured out how to touch me." she stated more then asked. He nodded to her.

"I remember the feeling when you were able to touch me. You just dragged your heaven powers forward and let that warm feeling flood you. It enables me to touch you." he told her and she nodded to him.

"Very good, child. The others didn't figure that out till they were at least sixteen. I guess you got it sooner because of that demon blood from your Chichiue. It causes you and your siblings to grow faster. It explains how you all were able to talk so well when you were mere babies and you started developing faster then normal human children." She patted his head and he let her go, looking around.

"Where's Fufu? Isn't he suppose to be here?" he asked. She waved her hand in the air lazily.

"Ah, I made him go run a few errands for me." she laughed. Tenshi cocked his head to the side.

"Past angel's still have errands and stuff like that?" he asked. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Well yeah! An angel's job is never done." she told him, beckoning him to sit down next to her, "What is it you came here for?"

He sat next to her, folding his legs underneath himself.

"I wanted to know... a little about the visions." he said slowly, looking up at her. She stared at him for a minute, thinking.

"...What is it you want to know, Oourjironoki-chan?" she asked him softly.

He looked down at his hands, twisting them together as if nervous.

"I had a vision and..." he paused, closing his eyes, "When you were young... were you a slave?" he asked softly. Saisho tensed, looking away from the younger angel.

There was a long pause in which neither of them spoke. Tenshi already knew the answer, due to Saisho's reaction. He lowered his head, feeling bad for asking in the first place, but it had been bugging him. He had seen many vision of a young girl, younger then he was, who looked a lot like Saisho, doing hard labor and being beaten for messing up or being slow. It bothered him to no end and made him very mad.

"There is nothing you can do." she suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "It's in the past, Tenshi. It's long past."

He looked up at her, brow furrowed, "But that was wrong, baba-chan! They shouldn't do things like that!"

"You're right." she said softly, "But there is nothing you can do. That happened a long, long time ago."

"But it happened to you--"

"And we resolved it then, Tenshi! It happened way before you or even your parents were born! It happened in my time. There is nothing you can do." she told him strictly.

He grew silent, glaring at the floor.

"But none of them deserved it... It was... inhumane." he muttered.

Suddenly, he felt a small ting on his chin and his chin was being lifted so his eyes met Saisho's.

"Hai. And in Mikomi-chan's time human experiments were being made. That was inhumane, and she took care of it. In your time, right now, your enemy, Daija is forcing people to join him, forcing powers onto them that hurt them, blackmailing and forcing villages to serve him and torturing it's people, killing and torturing innocents to get what he wants. What he is doing is inhumane, and he is trying to bring it to all the world. It is your job to take care of it." She sighed, her thumb gently rubbing his chin, "Focus on that. There is something you can do for it."

He blinked up at her, not saying anything for a minute. He then nodded and she removed her hands, brushing some of his hair out of his face. Her hand dropped into her lap and she sighed once more.

"You know, to achieve that. To stop the slave runs and all that stuff, I had to have someone by me. I didn't do it myself." she told him. He looked back up at her.

"Why are you..." he paused, turning his head to the side, "...telling me this?"

She cut her eyes at him, expression serious, but yet soft.

"Because I know what you are thinking. I know how you think and what you think when you are working as the Oourjironoki." she shifted, turning a little towards him, "You can't do this on your own. I know others often make it sound like you do or that the angel's before you did it their selves, but we didn't. When we fought our last battle, when we completely our jobs, we were not alone." she smoothed out a fold in her yukata, "Do you know who was right beside me when I finally completed my job? Standing right next to me at the end of my battle?" she asked.

He stared at her, not saying anything, taking in her serious yet reminiscent tone.

"My fourth." she said softly, smiling, "He was right there, standing to my right, tired and worn down just as I was. Sweaty and panting, with a triumphant smirk on his pale face. He stood with me and fought by me the whole time." Tenshi raised an eyebrow and she got the silent question, "Hai, my other guardians were there. But on the way to defeat my enemy, each of them stayed behind at one point, to cover my back, to hold off the ones my enemy sent to slow us down. One of them died doing just that, but he died honorably."

Tenshi's eyes widened and he wanted to ask for more information, but he held his tongue, seeing as the other angel had more to say.

"But my fourth... Datenshi stayed with me. He stubbornly refused to leave my side for anything. He wasn't going to allow me to get hurt if he could help it. He did as a fourth should do. It's the fourths job to protect their angel in every way they can. May it be from getting killed or severely wounded in battle, to emotionally hurt by someone else, to getting a splinter in their thumb. Datenshi was not going to let me get that splinter. He was there for every step I made, every breath I took, every beat of my heart." her smile grew, her eyes sparkling, "He protected and watched me intently. He... devoted himself... his life to me, even if it seemed that he acted indifferent."

Tenshi blinked, cocking his head once again to the side.

"Is the connection between an angel and their fourth so strong? Powerful enough to make him... devote himself to you willingly? To make _Datenshi_, of all people-- demons devote his much self valued life to you? To a human?" he asked, not believing it.

Saisho laughed, surprising and confusing Tenshi. What did she think was so funny? He asked a serious question!

"Tenshi, the connection between an angel and their fourth only runs so deep." she said, calming down, "But not that deep."

Tenshi blinked a few times and opened his mouth wide.

"But you just said that Datenshi, your fourth, _devoted_ his life to you! The only thing that could make Datenshi do that had to be the whole fourth thing!" he exclaimed. Saisho shook her head, chuckling.

She stared at him for a minute, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Tenshi, what makes an angel choose their fourth?" she asked. He stared blankly at her, "I mean, the other three guardian are born with the heaven powers, right? But the fourth is not. The angel gives them the power. What drawls an angel to them? What makes the angel choose that certain person?"

"Well," he started, placing his hands behind him to support his weight, "I believe that the person was destined to be the fourth. There is something inside of them that pulls the angel to them, makes the angel realize subconsciously that the person is their fourth and they pick them. It's in the angel's subconscious. I think they just say that we hand pick them because they are different from the other three. Because we give them the power." he told her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not exactly, Tenshi-chan." she said slowly. He blinked at her, surprised that he was wrong, "Yes, we do realize something subconsciously about that person, but it's not what you said. We are pulled to that person, but not because we are a angel or anything like that. This goes more down into regular human instincts. It's something all creatures subconsciously know about someone else, though it might take them forever to realize it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not getting what she was saying.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had to go through with this with every angel and it was annoying her.

"Alright, remember everything I told you about how Datenshi acted and everything others have told you the angel's fourths before you acted?" she asked him. He nodded quickly, desperately wanting to know what she meant, "Then do this for me," she place her hand on his shoulder, "Imagine that... you Chichiue is an angel! Imagine that, use that fantastic imagination I know you have. Now, from what you know now about your Chichiue and all the information you know on the fourths in the past, tell me," she paused, watching the angel close his eyes to think better, "Who do you think your Chichiue would choose to be his fourth, his main protector from everything?"

He thought deeply for a minute, putting his genius to the test. But only one name, one face came to mind.

"Otousan, of course." he said without hesitation in his voice. Saisho smiled slyly.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Hai!" he chirped, opening his eyes and looking up at her, "He fits the part perfectly. He's always there for Chichiue no matter what and he would give his life for Chichiue in a heartbeat."

"So, he is exactly like the others, right?" she asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah." he said slowly, wondering why she was asking him this. He thought for a minute, thinking of just how his Otousan was like the fourths of the past. And then it hit him.

His cheeks lit up bright red along with his neck and his eyes widened greatly. Saisho giggled to herself, a full blow smirk on her pretty face.

"N-No way!" he all but yelled, turning to her, "You mean to tell me that--... that..." he gapped, shaking a little.

She laughed, placing her right hand on her cheek as if hiding the blush that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Hai, Tenshi-chan. Let's just say that mean, sarcastic, arrogant demon you've known for ten years just so happens to not only be the Kuroimitsuki's fourth guardian, but the father of her child, her mate as well." she giggled. If possible, his face turned redder.

"_**You know where my loyalties lie."**_

"You me-mean... I have my-my-my... super great_ JIJI_ living inside of me?!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily.

**Get over it, gaki.** Datenshi suddenly growled, sounding very annoyed and displeased, **How the hell did you think I felt when I found out I was to be sealed inside my **_**"super great"**_** grandchild?**

Tenshi closed his eyes.

"_**Besides, if it was pedophilia, then your master**____**let me fully engage in it. And we all know that if it was truly wrong and evil**____**as some put it, she would have tried to stop me."**__ Datenshi glanced over at Tenshi for a minute, then to Saisho, "__**Clearly**____**she didn't."**_

Tenshi took deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart and pull the blood away from his face.

After a few minutes, Tenshi hide his face in his hands, shaking a little.

"Kami-sama, I think I'm scarred for life." he muttered and the angel next to him laughed loudly.

"It's not that bad, Tenshi-chan." she said, patting his back, "Besides, I don't think you have fully gotten what I have said."

He looked up, looking her in the eyes, confused once more.

"Nani?" he breathed. She shook her head, looking a little disappointed.

"I didn't realize it at first. It took me many years to realize just why I chose Datenshi out of over a million other beings in the world. But once I was old enough to comprehend it, I was shocked, for about three minutes, and then I accepted it. At that time I just thought it was just me. Only I chose him for that reason." she took a deep breath, "But, after I died, Kiyoshi-kun chose his fourth, the beautiful Ren-chan(waterlily), married her when he got older and had a child with her. Then Sorano-chan chose her fourth, the brave and beautiful Sasu-chan(to shine; to strike), and married her-- Yes," she cut herself off at seeing Tenshi's shocked face, "Sorano-chan, the Akeenjeru (Red Angel), the second female angel, was, in fact, a lesbian. She married her beloved fourth, Sasu, and they conceived a child using a jutsu Sorano and a very power demon created."

Tenshi blinked, shaking his head a little.

"And then, Yasou-kun, the The Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), chose his fourth, Kane-kun(warrior, tribute), and they did not marry because times were hard and all that, but yes they were together, they were lovers, and using the same jutsu Sorano-chan did, they conceived a child together and Yasou-kun carried that child in his stomach just as your Chichiue carried you and your siblings. Yasou-kun was gay just as Sorano-chan was."

Tenshi sighed, laughing a little, "Wow, two gay angels right after each other." Saisho nodded, grinning.

"At that time, a lot of people thought all angel's were gay. So the ones that disapproved of homosexuality didn't really like it at all and started to hate the angels. That's why the two boys could not marry, a lot of people would not let them." she told the young angel.

"Anyway," she continued, "I started to notice the trend. I noticed that it wasn't just me. The angel's after me chose their fourth in the same way I did. They subconsciously knew that the person was their soul mate, the love of their life. I wasn't the only one. I realized that is how we choose our fourth. It was why they are so devoted to us, why they would give their life away for us within a heartbeat. Why they were so strong and protecting." she sighed, smiling softly, "No connection between and guardian and their angel is so deep that they make the guardian do that. None of the other three do, so why should the fourth be any different?" she paused, watching Tenshi, "Because being the fourth does not make them devote themselves. It's because they love us. Datenshi loves me like your Otousan loves your Chichiue. By giving them the heaven power, it's like we are accepting the love they will soon give us. Us giving them permission, allowing them to protect us with their love."

Tenshi was silent, not responding to the other angel at all. He seemed to be taking all she said in, running it over in his head.

She took a deep breath, "For every angel, except for Mikomi-chan, that one person is--was-- their lover, mate, significant another, whatever you want to call it. I think that fact was why Daija got so mad."

Tenshi then looked up at her, startled a little bit.

"Then... why did she give Daija that power? If we are drawn to the person we make our fourth by subconsciously knowing that they are the love of our lives, why did she give him the heaven power, and not my Chichiue's father?" he asked her, slow at first, but then his voice got more confident.

Saisho frowned, "It was a mistake. When she was going to give the power to her true fourth, there was an attack on the village. Right when she was about to subconsciously give it to him, an explosion knocked them over and she made contact with Daija, a friend at the time. He then got the power."

She grunted when she was done, frowning even more, "When she found out she gave him the powers and he was now her fourth she thought nothing of it. She didn't know at the time how we choose our fourth. She didn't even remember when she gave the powers to him. No angel really does unless a major event happened at that time, like yours did. When they got older, Daija figured it out and was excited. He hoped Mikomi-chan loved him, he wanted her too. She was powerful, strong, and he was attracted to that power, all the things she knew. But when Mikomi-chan chose Minato-kun(2) over Daija, it crushed him. He was depressed. But, in his depression, he some how came up with the conclusion that Minato-kun knew the whole time and stole her from him on purpose. He was furious, and when he found out they were having a child, he got worse.

"He waited till the child's delivery day to attack, because he wanted to fight Mikomi without her holding back. But when he unleashed the attack, Mikomi-chan's faithful friend, a faithful friend too all the angels, Kyuubi no Kitsune, foresaw the attack and tried to stop him. But Kyuubi-san made a mistake in his rage and anger towards Daija. Daija pissed him off very bad, and Kyuubi went into his full form and attacked Daija. The hidden leaf village thought Kyuubi was attacking the village, and even though Minato did not give them orders to, they attacked him. So Kyuubi-kun was trying not to hurt the villagers but kill Daija at the same time. But Daija used his powers and a poison he created to confuse Kyuubi-san and send him on a rampage. This is what killed so many Konohagakure ninja." she paused, taking a deeper breath, as if calming herself down, "After Naruto-kun's birth, Mikomi-chan ordered Minato-kun to calm Kyuubi-san down and if he couldn't, do whatever he could to make him stop hurting the village. She said it was her job to take care of Daija, the problem she caused. But sadly, she lost to him, because he was so strong. Fourths are powerful beings and Mikomi-chan was already tired from finishing her job as an angel and giving birth. But Daija did not kill her... yet.

"While attacking Mikomi-chan, Kyuubi-san gained control of his voice and told Minato to seal him away. To put him away so he could not harm anyone else, so he would not cause Mikomi-chan trouble. Minato planned to seal Kyuubi in himself, and with Kyuubi's abilities and chakra, Kyuubi could keep Minato alive. But Daija appeared at the wrong moment and attacked Minato. Minato still wanted Kyuubi to live, he knew that he needed to, so he did the only thing that he could do, that was seal the kitsune into Naruto-kun. Minato-kun still had a chance of surviving, if Daija hadn't attacked him and killed him.

"Mikomi-chan was devastated and furious. With the remainder of her powers, she was able to block half of Daija's powers, making him weaker. He killed her after that. He wanted to kill Naruto-kun, but he couldn't do it and he realized what he did and he sunk back into depression and disappeared. The reason he is after you now is because he carries a grudge after all angel's and he needs your powers so the block on him will disappear. So he can be to full power again."

He watched Tenshi closely, seeing how he was going to react to what she told him.

"...All that... Just a misunderstanding cause all that to happen." he muttered, staring down at his hands, "A simple mistake that no one realized till it was too late."

"But we shouldn't worry about that now. As I have said before, it is in the past. There isn't anything we can do now. Even if you explained it to him, it would change nothing." she told the younger angel gently. And he nodded, completely understanding.

"Back to what I was saying," she sighed, getting back on track, "Every angel's fourth besides Mikomi's was their lover, spouse, mate, whatever you want to call it. It is why we choose them, because we subconsciously know that they are the love of our life. We feel that connection, even though we don't notice it at first."

Tenshi nodded, understanding and agreeing with her. Saisho stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to catch on.

"We are drawn to them because they are our soul mates, and we give them that power to protect us, because we trust them with our lives more then anyone else." he added to her statement. He looked up at her to get conformation that he was correct only to see her giving him a expecting look.

"Nani?" he asked, confused once more. She didn't answer.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ He wondered, not liking the look she was giving him.

**Tch, baka.** Datenshi grumbled and the angel knew he was rolling his red eyes, **Th****e ****Toranoko, Kohaku, is your fourth, idiot.**

Tenshi nodded, _Yeah, I know that. _

Chuushin sighed, _Tenshi-chan, use your head. What have you and Saisho-sama been talking about just a few seconds ago?_

Tenshi snorted, _About how we angel's choose our...fourth..._

Yet again, a scarlet blush filtered onto the angel's face and neck and he hid his face in his hands, making a small whining noise while Saisho laughed at him.

"It took you long enough." She laughed, patting his back.

"Bu-bu-but could it have been a mistake?!" he asked, looking up at her with wide eyes, "I mean, when I gave him the power, I was unstable!"

She frowned, shaking her head, "I don't know, Tenshi-chan. But I have a question for you, and answer it truthfully, the first thing that comes to mind, say it, okay?" He nodded, sitting up straighter, blush still on his cheeks.

"Tenshi," she paused, staring directly into his dark orbs, "would you give up your life and duty as the Oourjironoki away for Hyuuga Kohaku?"

Immediately after she was done talking, the younger angel answered confidently and almost anxiously, "In a heartbeat!"

She smiled at him, a soft, warm smile and she could feel warmth spread through her at the look of seriousness and truth in the younger angel's eyes.

党In a... heartbeat..." he repeated, blinking a few times as he remembered all what he and Saisho talked about in the past few minutes.

"_He fits the part perfectly. He's always there for Chichiue no matter what and he would give his life for Chichiue in a heartbeat."_

"And I would have done the same for Datenshi, in a heartbeat. And I still would, if I was alive. But I would do anything I can in my power right now in a heartbeat." she told him, "Yasou-kun, the Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), gave his life for Kane-kun, his fourth, without a second thought." she told him and he licked his lips, looking away from her, blush still there.

He sighed, lowering his head, "I've always known... I know that I feel different around Kohaku-jaa'ku then around anyone else. I always have, from the moment I met him. But I always thought that it was because he was my best friend. Though a part of me tells me it's to strong for that. So then I thought maybe my feelings for him are of the brotherly type." He paused, twisting his hands together, "But that's not right. My feelings for Kohaku can't be the brotherly type, since my feelings for Masami-nii, who is my brother, feel so much different. So, because I couldn't figure it out, I always kept it under the thought that these strong feelings were because he was my best friend... and my fourth guardian." He looked up at her.

"But yet, when I am around him I do things I don't do around others. I tend to talk a lot more. To ramble almost nervously and I just noticed, a lot of the time it's to keep from staring at him too long, to keep my mind from wandering. And I'm really klutzy around him. I really don't want to embarrass myself around him and I always want him to recognize me, to see me as a worthy adversary, a worthy comrade, friend. But because I'm so nervous about messing up, I become klutzy and I can't help it!" his hands tightened into fist, "I never bothered after that to think of it as anything more. But now..." he trailed off, and Saisho knew he was not going to say anything more.

"It is up to you to decide if it was a mistake or not. No one can determine that for you." she told him, standing up, "Everything happens for a reason and it's up to you to figure out what reason."

There was a pause and Saisho stretched, rubbing her back.

"Well I best be off. Fufu's been taking to long. I bet that damned Ittan got himself into trouble again." she muttered and Tenshi giggled.

"He sounds like a meddler."

"He_ is_."

Tenshi giggled again, standing up.

"I'll see you soon kid." she said, giving him a small hug. He nodded, hugging her back.

"Thank you, baba-chan. Bye." he said with a grin and he turned, leaving the sanctuary.

She stared off after him, her face soft. "He'll figure it out, sooner or later." she muttered.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tenshi took the long way home. Why? So he could think. He had just learned something that was a little shocking and it sent a lot of confusion into his mind.

Did he think of Kohaku that way? Did he feel the way Saisho-sama felt towards Datenshi to Kohaku? He didn't know and he didn't understand his feelings for the boy much at all.

What if it was a mistake? What if he did like Mikomi-sama and gave the wrong person the heaven power?

But then again, what if it _wasn't_ a mistake? What if Kohaku really was the...

Tenshi shook his head. Personally, he thought he was too young to to be thinking about the love of his life. But then, he reminded himself, that if the whole "curse on the angels" thing was true and he couldn't evade it, he would die before he turned twenty. So maybe, for him, he wasn't to young to be thinking about it. If it was to be that he could or would die before he turned twenty, say, he dies when he is nineteen, that means he only has seven more years to live.

Seven possible years to fulfill his duty, fall in love, marry, and conceive a child. And there was a possibility that it didn't even have that long! Yeah, his life sucked.

Plus, there was the thought of what if Kohaku didn't feel that way towards him? Well, then if it was a mistake, there more then likely wouldn't be a problem like there was with Daija. But what if he did love Tenshi like that and it was a mistake? Then there was a possibility that there was going to be a problem with Daija.

Then there was the thought of Tenshi actually being in love with Kohaku, but Kohaku not feeling the same. What of it then? What would happen? And was it possible?

But the main thing bothering Tenshi was if it was a mistake or not. A part of him desperately wanted it do not be a mistake and not because of what happened with Mikomi and Daija. But then the other part of him didn't know what he wanted or what to do for that matter.

Did he love Kohaku? Did the feelings he had towards him fall under the category of love? Was he in love with him or was he just his best friend?

_Did I make a mistake?_

"_It is up to you to decide if it was a mistake or not. No one can determine that for you." _

He frowned.

"_Everything happens for a reason and it's up to you to figure out what reason."_

He rubbed the back of his neck, _If it is a mistake... if it was... then for what reason did it happen?_

"Oi, baka. There you are."

Tenshi stopped walking, looking up and to his right where the voice came from.

There was the boy that had been running his mind crazy for the past hour walking towards him, hands in his pockets. Tenshi held down the blush raising on his cheeks.

"I went to the Shrine and your shoes weren't there. I've been looking for you for the past 20 minutes." Kohaku told him, walking up next to him. Tenshi looked away from him, fighting his blush now more then ever.

"Sorry, I was taking the long way home." he muttered. Kohaku quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

"I can see that." he rolled his neck, sighing, "The girls want to go to a movie and I am not going by myself with them. So, you're coming with me." he then grabbed Tenshi's wrist and without letting the angel say anything, starting dragging him to the village to met the girls.

"Ko-Kohaku!" Tenshi stuttered, blush finally covering his face. Kohaku ignored him, marching along in front of him, dragging the angel into town.

Tenshi stared at the older boys back, his mind still thinking about his conversation with Saisho.

Suddenly, Kohaku pulled him harshly to the right and shoved him behind himself. He watched with wide eyes as Kohaku caught a ball that had been flying to the side of Tenshi's face. The angel hadn't noticed because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Careful, kids." Kohaku barked, dropping the ball on the ground and glaring sternly at the group of kids playing around, "Try not to hit people."

"Kohaku-jaa'ku, it's okay. It's not like it would have hurt me." Tenshi told him. Kohaku glanced at him, shrugged and continued to pull Tenshi to met the girls.

When they got there, they all went to the movie theater. Kohaku paid for all their tickets and as they waited in line, Tenshi idly chatted with the girls and went to rest his hand on the wooden wall next to him. Suddenly, Kohaku grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the wall.

"Jaa'ku?" he said questioningly, raising an eyebrow. Kohaku nudged his head at the wood.

"It's all splintery. You'll get a splinter and I don't want to see you crying like a baby when you get it." he told the angel in a bored voice.

Tenshi scowled at him, "Jaa'ku! I'm not a baby!"

"_It's the fourths job to protect their angel in every way they can. May it be from getting killed or severely wounded in battle, to emotionally hurt by someone else, to getting a splinter in their thumb. Datenshi was not going to let me get that splinter."_

Tenshi blinked at the sudden flash back and stared at Kohaku's back once more.

They went into the movie, Kohaku sitting to Tenshi's right and the two girls to the angel's left. They sat contently, waiting for the movie to start, Tenshi's mind still running over the conversation.

When the movie started, Tenshi recognized it as the scary movie his brother was wanting to see and he tensed. He hated scary movies. They scared him, even though he was a shinobi, and freaked him out to know end. It always took forever to go the sleep about a week after watching one.

He grabbed his best friends arm, shaking it a little.

"Is this that movie about the zombies and all that?" he asked in a hushed voice. Kohaku stared at him for a minute then nodded. Tenshi shivered, "Umm..." he bit his lip, but let go of Kohaku and turned to watch the movie. The others wanted to see it and he didn't want to spoil it for them, so he'd deal with it.

But he heard Kohaku sigh heavily and the older boy stood, holding his hand out to Tenshi.

"Girls, I knew this wasn't a good idea." he told them and they looked up at him, "I'm not going to sit through a movie with Tenshi if said movie makes him scared. I don't want him to be scared. You two can stay, but I'm going to go leave with Tenshi."

The girls groaned in disappointment, but let them go.

Kohaku grabbed Tenshi's hand and lead him out of the theater.

"How about we go train, 'Shi-chan? Training's not scary, well, to us." Kohaku said with a smile. Tenshi blinked at him and then smiled softly at him.

"Hai, jaa'ku. Thanks." he said and the older boy just nodded to him.

Kohaku lead him to the training grounds, and Tenshi stared at the back of his head, a blush on his face.

_If it was a mistake,_ he sighed mentally, blush darkening, _then I'm glad I made that mistake._

They walked to the training grounds, Kohaku leading the both of them, still holding Tenshi's hand.

--

**1. Shima thought for a second that he was talking about her. That he liked her, if you didn't figure that out already. -snickers-**

**2. We're changing the Fourth Hokage's name in this story to his real name because we want to. But Naruto's mothers name will remain Mikomi, because it fits who she is as an angel.**

**Hell: Ooooooooh! Was that a mental confession from our little Tenshi-chan? **

**ATTENTION! READ THIS!**

**Okay, we are nearing the end of the song lyrics, not the story though. And gilgle de go, an anon. reviewer, gave us an idea. **

**We are planning to put the two boys together before the end of the lyrics of "Angel". And we, more of Hell, is DYING to write a KohaTens lemon and post it... SOOOOOO... If we can get at least 200 reviews by the very last line of the song, we will post a special chapter with a KohaTens lemon when they are older, they might be around the age of 15-16. The chapter will be the last line of the song, "May You Find Some Comfort Here".**

**So you all have... umm... this chapter plus 4 more chapters to get to 200 reviews. You have chapters:**

**This chapter:** You Are Pulled From The Wreckage

Chapter 29: Of Your Silent Reverie

Chapter 30: You're In The Arms Of The Angel

Chapter 31: May You Find Some Comfort There

Chapter 32: You're In The Arms Of Your Angel **(We changed one word there because we... want too... XP)**

**And if we get to 200 by then, we'll give you a nice, juicy, KohaTens lemon to... celebrate 200 reviews and their relationship.**

**Summary for next chapter!:**

**Kohaku starts to have visions in his dreams and him and Tenshi go to Saisho as they were told. They find out that the ten'yo sanctuary room they had been it before is actually apart of a **_**much**_** bigger place and she takes them to a different room to put them in the state were they can see her past. They see all of her past, Tenshi gets full connection with Saisho and a conflict long held by Datenshi arises between Datenshi and Saisho. **

**There are no lines for the next chapter... mainly because we are lazy. **

**Reviews are very appreciated! We'll update as soon as we can! **


	29. Of Your Silent Reverie

**Hell: Lookie here! Lately we've been able to update sooner then we used to. **

**Kitsune: Because Saisho's past was longer then we thought it would be, we're going to have to divide it up into two parts. So the this chapter is the first half of her past, the next will be the rest of it. **

**Hell: We told ourselves we wouldn't go into major detail in her past but... well we failed at that and we went into much more detail. We couldn't help it! Also, I think Kohaku took up a lot of the beginning with... Well, you'll see what he does. **

**Warnings: Umm mild violence, cursing, and pissed off demons, and a slightly grumpy Tenshi-chan. **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 29:**

**Of Your Silent Reverie**

_Kohaku grabbed Tenshi's hand and lead him out of the theater. _

"_How about we go train, 'Shi-chan? Training's not scary, well, to us." Kohaku said with a smile. Tenshi blinked at him and then smiled softly at him. _

"_Hai, jaa'ku. Thanks." he said and the older boy just nodded to him. _

_Kohaku lead him to the training grounds, and Tenshi stared at the back of his head, a blush on his face. _

If it was a mistake,_ he sighed mentally, blush darkening, _then I'm glad I made that mistake.

_They walked to the training grounds, Kohaku leading the both of them, still holding Tenshi's hand. _

**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.**

_A young teenage boy, looking around the age of seventeen, raised a long, red bow staff up and shoved it into a sixteen year old girls chest, her arms coming up to catch it. _

"_This is not a walking stick. It is a bow staff, a great weapon to use in battle." the boy said, his voice low, "Learn to use it correctly..." he paused, a smirk on his lips, "baka." _

_The girl glared at first, but then her expression softened at the males smirk, and she grinned at him. _

"_Tch, jaa'ku. How about you teach me how to "use it correctly", ne?" she asked, her voice taunting and suggestive. _

_He raised an eyebrow, letting go of the staff. He turned sharply, grabbing two katanas from the counter next to him. _

"_Later." he said, glancing back at her, "Right now learn how to spin those n__unchaku__ better." _

_Her grin grew and she nodded, knowing the male could tell that she did. She watched his muscles flex and ripple under his sleeveless black mesh shirt and she caught herself watching his perfect ass move, wrapped in his sung black training pants. _

_She blushed, looking away from the man. She ran her figures through her black hair, scolding herself for her actions. _

"_Saisho." a deep voice said and she looked back up at that same boy. _

_His red eyes glistened as he looked her over before snorting, "You're suppose to be training, remember?" he said in a bored tone. _

_She jumped, remembering and quickly grabbed her nunchakus. _

"_R-Right!" she stuttered, getting right back to work. _

_The man just smirked, and turned his back to her again. He'd mess with her later. _

**KohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohakuKohaku**

Kohaku groaned, lifting his head off his pillow as he awoke from his sleep. Every hour or so he would wake up from a "vision dream" and that's what just happened.

He looked at his clock on his nightstand and moaned loudly when he noticed that it was only four in the morning. What an ungodly hour to wake up at... and not be able to go to sleep at also.

The visions that Saisho had spoke of had finally come and they annoyed Kohaku to no end because they only seemed to come when he slept. Sometimes, he hated being Tenshi-chans fourth.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his queen sized bed. He rubbed his forehead, sighing.

_Speaking of that angel..._ He looked outside his window, _It's his fault for me waking up every damned hour! _He smirked to himself. _Time for revenge._

He jumped up out of bed, scratching his bare chest absentmindedly as he looked for some clothes to put on. After he found a sleeveless purple hoodie and black pants that stopped short of his knees, he grabbed his weapons pouch as he always did, through on his sandals and jumped through his window, heading towards the Uchiha district.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

Tap... tap... tap...

Tenshi moaned, rolling over onto his other side in his sleep.

Tap... tap... tap...

He groaned in annoyance, wondering what the hell was making that sound. He felt Riri stir next to him, pressing his wolf head into Tenshi's back, trying to get away from the noise.

Tap... tap... tap...

Tenshi came to full conscious, but tried his hardest to ignored the tapping sound. Mimi was the one who stirred next, pressing all her small fox body against Tenshi's stomach. And then he felt Kiki move around a little by his knees, one of her little paws grabbing his knee hard.

Tap... tap... tap...

Tenshi groaned, eyes snapping open in annoyance at the sound behind him. If it was a dang bird tapping his window at 4:36 in the morning, he didn't care if he loved animals, he was killing that thing. His sleep was much more important.

Tap... tap... tap...

Cici shifted, bumping into Xixi, who moved way from her above Tenshi's head, his small, long tail falling and hitting Tenshi in the nose. The angel blew at his fifth Ittan's tail, trying to make the small Ittan move it. But he didn't.

Tap... tap... tap...

Tenshi growled, sitting up and almost knocking Xixi off the bed, and it cause the small mouse to wake up and glare up at his master, who glared back.

Tap... tap... tap...

"Kami-sama, make it shut up!" his wolf Ittan growled, covering his ears with his paws.

"Alright, alright, hang on." Tenshi mumbled, getting up out of bed. He walked over, rubbing his eyes, to the window. It was really dark out side and there wasn't any lights outside to help see, but Tenshi saw the faint out line of someone, a ninja, crouched outside his window.

He couldn't tell who it was, so he opened the window, just in case it was something important. What he didn't expect to see was the face of his best friend staring back at him.

"Oi, baka-chan. Did--"

BANG!

"OWWW! DAMN IT, THAT HURT YOU ASS!"

Tenshi just glared at the other genin outside of his window. When he had realized it was Kohaku, right as the other male lead forward and started speaking, Tenshi slammed the window shut in the other boys face, effectively hitting the males nose in the process. Because Tenshi had casement windows, the angel was able to open his window like one would a door, so he was able to slam it shut like a door too.

Kohaku had once before asked why the hell they had windows like that in the Uchiha manor. Tenshi had told him because most of his family didn't use the actual doors in the first place, so they put in windows like that to make it easier to get in. Kohaku didn't question it any further cause when right after that, Sasuke had come into the house using one of the windows.

"Let me in." Kohaku growled, holding his nose. Tenshi's glared hardened and he folded his arms over his chest.

"No." Tenshi growled and the Hyuuga scowled.

"Yes."

"No."

"...Yes."

"No."

"..._Yes."_

"_No_."

"_Yeeesss."_

"_NO."_

"Yes, damn it!"

"NO! GO HOME!"

Kohaku glared at him, before suddenly smirking and moving straight towards the window and walking through it. Tenshi backed up, still glaring at him.

"Nani?" Kohaku said, raising his hands in the air at Tenshi, "Are you not happy to see me, Tenshi-chan? Do you not like me?"

Tenshi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kohaku, you're my best friend and I love you and all," the angel started, letting go of his nose, "but not at 4:45 in the morning. Get out of my house."

"Aw, don't be like that, Tenshi-chan." Kohaku said, smirking all the while.

"It's almost like they switch personalties in the morning." Mimi muttered, trying to curl up into a ball and go back to sleep.

"I'm going to be like this if you decide to come bother me at 4:45 in the morning like a prick. You can be a pain in the rear end, you know that?"

"Not as bad as you can be."

"Ugh, I'm not up for this so early in the morning. Why are you here?"

"It's your fault that I'm here. Stupid visions and all."

"...Don't be a asshole jaa'ku. It's not my fault you couldn't sleep."

"It's because of you I have these damned vision dream things."

"Don't blame me, blame Saisho-sama. Their her memories."

"She's dead. So there for I blame you."

Tenshi sighed, turning from his friend and moving back to his bed.

"What are you doing?" Kohaku asked, watching his friend.

"Going back to bed." Tenshi deadpanned, climbing back up into bed. Kohaku gulped, watching Tenshi's ass move, which he had a perfectly clear very of, as the angel crawled across his bed.

"Wh-Why?" Kohaku said, having a hard time saying that a tearing his eyes way from the angel's rear.

"Because I'm tired. Why else?" the angel asked, turning and laying on his back on his bed, his five Ittan's curling up to him immediately.

"What am I suppose to do?" the Hyuuga asked, sitting down in Tenshi's desk chair.

"Go home..." he snapped. There was a paused and Kohaku just stared at him blankly, "Or if you're not going to do that, read or something till you hear one of my parents get up, then go bug them." Tenshi sighed, getting under his blankets.

"When you will you be up?"

"Never."

"Well that's fantastic."

"Just zip it, jaa'ku. Let me sleep, please!" the angel whined. Kohaku scoffed.

"_Fine."_

"Thank you."

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Tenshi huffed loudly, marching down the stairs into the ten'yo sanctuary. He made sure to stay a little more then a arms length away from the jerk behind him, who kept trying to flip up the hood of his white hoodie. Kohaku walked behind him, a smirk on his face and hands shoved into his pockets. If he _really_ wanted to pull the other boys hood over his head, he would just use his telekineses to do it.

Kohaku knew Tenshi was a little on the grumpy side today and he knew that he was to blame for Tenshi's grumpiness.

Kohaku hadn't let Tenshi go to sleep till the angel promised that they would go to Saisho later and do the whole seeing the past thing. Once the angel promised Kohaku let him sleep... for about half an hour. Then he got bored and woke the angel up asking when said angel was going to get up for the day. The angel had yelled,

"_When ever I feel like it, bastard!"_

and then Kohaku was chased out of the room by flying objects aimed for his head.

He had then wandered around the Uchiha manor and found himself in Sasuke's study at 6 in the morning. Around that time, the Uchiha leader had woken up and when he passed his study, he froze, turned on his heel and burst into the room, startling Kohaku, who was so wrapped up in a scroll about the Uchiha family history that he wasn't paying any attention to the world around him. Sasuke had demanded to know how the hell he got into the house and why he was there. He told the Uchiha leader that he was mainly here to wake up Tenshi and drag him off for some training, but the boy had kicked him out of his room. Sasuke had ordered him out of his study and Kohaku obeyed, going down the stairs to the kitchen, mentally noting that the Uchiha leader had no shirt on.

Hot.

Then after about 20 minute's of complete silence between the two males in the kitchen, Naruto decided to come down in nothing but his boxers. He came in asking Sasuke something about breakfast, when he noticed Kohaku. His blue eyes had widened, he had yelped, jumped out of the kitchen, grabbed Sasuke's robe that was on the back of a chair in the living room and walked back into the kitchen, all flustered and asking Sasuke in a accusing tone why he hadn't informed him that Kohaku was here.

Kohaku had been smirking to himself. Naruto's reaction was of one Kohaku would expect from Tenshi. Now he truly knew where most Tenshi's personality came from. Plus, he got to see what Naruto looked like without hardly any clothes on. He now knew why people called him the "Hottest Hokage to Live".

Was it strange for him to find Tenshi's, the person he was in love with and thought was hot, cute, adorable, and sexy beyond reason, parents to be hot? That would be a compliment to Tenshi right? Since he has their genes.

Anyway, almost every Uchiha had woken up in the house and was shocked to find Kohaku there so early, in sitting in their kitchen like he owned the place. After a while of him picking on Masami continuously, the other Uchiha's had enough, woke Tenshi rather rudely and told him to make the Hyuuga happy and get him out of the Uchiha manor. Tenshi had scrambled to get dressed while listening to Masami and Naruto both whine and complain about Kohaku. So he had just thrown on a white, short sleeved hoodie with the Uchiha crest on the back of it, black shorts, his gloves, and his black sandals. Then he grabbed Kohaku, ordered his Ittan's to stay home, and dragged the older boy out of the house, desperate to get away from his nagging brother and Chichiue.

So now here they were, at 7:52 in the morning, going into the ten'yo sanctuary, Tenshi on the grumpy side and Kohaku highly amused.

"Na-no-da!" Tenshi called as they set foot in the room.

"Tenshi-kun!" a familiar voice called out and a full grown panther appeared, running a few circles around the koneko.

"Hello, Fufu!" he laughed, nodding to the Ittan. He smiled up at the angel and said hi to Kohaku, who nodded his head back to him.

"Come, come! This way!" he ran off to the opposite side of the room that was almost a little bigger then half the size of a football field.

They followed him, Tenshi seemingly forgetting Kohaku had been trying to grab his hood. When they got to the back of the room, they noticed that Saisho was standing by a oak colored door with a golden handle.

"My vision was right," she said, smiling to them, "I knew you would come today due to Kohaku's eagerness to make the vision dreams go away."

"It would seem so." Tenshi growled, shooting Kohaku a glare, which Kohaku just shrugged innocently to.

"But come now. No time for stalling. We have to get you to that meditative state asap. We got stuff to do, things do learn." she put her hand on the door handle. Both boys frowned.

"Saisho-sama, why is there a door here?" Kohaku asked, moving closer to it. She smiled at him, pulling open the door.

"You will see." she said, opening the door all the way and leading them through it. Once they stepped through it, Kohaku's eyebrows rose and Tenshi gasped in surprise.

They were on a long, stone balcony. The stone was like white with shrieks and specks of different shades of gray and brown in it. On the opposite end of the balcony from where they stood was a large, arch like cut out where one could walk through to get into a long hall way that lead to another door.

Tenshi ran over to the side of the balcony, looking over the edge. Down below the balcony was green, luscious grass and patches of wild flowers all around. It stretched out about 100 yards and then there seemed to be a cliff, a long drop off.

Saisho appeared next to him, smiling.

"Look." she said softly, motioning up behind him, "This is the true Ten'yo Sanctuary."

He turned and so did Kohaku. They craned their heads back to look up a high wall, with different balconies jutting off of it and windows. The wall came up to a point at the tip and it hinted to there being much more.

"Come, come this way." Saisho was suddenly by the arch cut out, motioning them to follow her down a hall way.

They ran after her, their eyes taking in the different color blues in the hall way. She opened the other door and pushed them through it. It was another hall, it's walls the same as the wall outside, but their were tapestries, red and gold ones, hanging on the walls and a red carpet running down the middle of the hall way. She lead them down it in a brisk pace, but slowed about half way down it. She turned to what appeared to be a bunch of arch windows lined along the wall. The boys caught up to her and turned to them as well.

There was arch windows but with no glass. It showed a huge garden, with trees, cherry blossom trees, flowers, and plants of many kinds. There was a path way going around it and one going down the middle of it, along with a small pond with well trimmed bushes going around it in the middle of the garden. There were bushes all lined together at the edges of the garden, making shapes and in the inside of the shapes were rocks of all different sizes. Across from them was the stair case leading down to the garden, which looked old but yet beautiful. It also seemed to look like a training ground. It was beautiful and it left the younger angel gapping at it.

But he snapped out of it when the rustling of bushes caught his eye. Out of some bushes stumbled a red fox with purple eyes and blue markings that were identical to his Ittan's, but in the middle of the circle on it's forehead was the shape of a flower. Behind the fox was another fox, but it was black with deep pink eyes and gold markings, and the marking in the middle of the circle was what looked like the shape of a butterfly. They were chasing each other, playing and wrestling. A black wolf with purple eyes and red markings that was the same as the red foxes walked near them and sat down, watching the two foxes with a close eye. The red fox darted behind the wolf away from the other fox, using the wolf as a shield and peaking around the wolf, teasing the other fox. The wolf glanced back at the fox, wrapping it's tail around the foxes smaller body.

The black fox shook its head as if snorting, and crouched low to the ground, looking ready to pounce. And it looked like the wolf had raised an eyebrow at the other fox. But before the black fox could, a orange tiger, with pink eyes and yellow markings that were the same as the black fox, put it's paw in front of the fox and pulled it back.

"Rere, you should watch that fox of yours a little more carefully. They might end up hurting each other, with how they rough house." the tiger, a male, said, and Tenshi could only catch it because of his sharp hearing.

The wolf, Rere, snorted, "And you should watch yours, Tata. I'm sure Meme here didn't start it." His voice was deep, he was a male also.

"Oh, shut up you too. You're both so ridiculous." the red fox, Meme, the foxes voice light and soft, a female said, coming around Rere and she sat next to him, leaning on his a little.

"Yeah, move your paw, Tata." the other fox complained, voice slightly deeper then Meme's, but it had more of a smoother feminine tone to it. She slid from under the tigers hold with ease.

"Lala." the tiger said sternly, but the fox ignored him.

"Tata, Lala, Rere, Meme! Please don't wreak the garden too much!" Saisho suddenly called, startling Tenshi some.

"Hai, Saisho-sama!" all four of them called. The tiger, Tata, then pushed the black fox, Lala, out of the gardens, the fox protesting the whole time.

Both Kohaku and Tenshi watched with awed eyes as the red fox, Meme, cuddled up to the wolf, Rere, and the wolf licked her head affectionately.

"Do Ittan's mate?" Kohaku asked the older angel. Saisho nodded.

"Hai, they do. But only with another Ittan of the same angel." she told him.

"So, that's why they really don't mind dying." Kohaku muttered, looking back at the two Ittan's in the garden, "They come here, and they are still together."

"And they can raise their young here." Saisho added, "Ittan's are only really spirit energy and heaven power energy to began with. They pull chakra from their master and they don't have to eat but once a month. And here in limbo, where most all Ittan's stay, they don't have to eat or sleep, since they pull all life energy from the heavens." Kohaku nodded to her, telling her he understood.

"Whose Ittan's are those, Saisho-baba?" Tenshi asked.

"Rere and Meme are Yasou-kuns, the fourth angel, the Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel). Tata and Lala are Rai-chan's, the fifth angel, the Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel)." she answered without hesitation.

"This is pretty much a castle, right?" Kohaku asked, turning so he was leaning against the wall.

She laughed, "Pretty much! What did you think I did after I died? Sat there and stared at a wall? With my spare time when I wasn't watching over one of the other angels or their children, me and my Ittan's and guardians were working on building this." she raised her arms up, "It's made from stone. My Ittan, Zuzu, and my second guardian used their earth power to put the walls up and create the rooms. And then my Ittan, Lulu, she went around and used her power to break down material to create the openings for doors and windows, also to put some design on the walls. A few others went with her to help. The some of the rest of us worked on making the rugs and furniture. And well... we worked together, used our team work to build this. And when a new angel died with their Ittan's and came here, they put their hand in it." she told them, shrugging, "It's nothing really."

"Nothing?! Baba-chan, it's amazing!" Tenshi yelled, waving his arms around. Saisho laughed, patting his head. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a loud voice cut her off.

"Oi, master!" a young sounding male voice called out. All three of them looked down the rest of the hall at a young man with messy black hair, green eyes, and a long raccoon tail. He was in a simple gray yukata and he had a orange headband over his forehead.

"Hai, Mumu?" she said in a calm voice.

"The room is ready." he said, bowing to her. His green eyes landed on Tenshi and he stared at him for a minute before bowing again, "Ah, Oourjironoki-sama. Glad to see that you and your fourth have arrived."

Tenshi blinked, before nodding quickly, "H-Hai, Mumu-kun."

The Ittan blinked before grinning at the young angel, "Come this way! We have things that must be done."

The Ittan, Mumu, lead them through the castle, the two boys drinking in all they could of it. They finally came to a big wooden door. Mumu tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. Kohaku was about to offer his help when the Ittan raised and finger and reached through the door. He twisted his arm around like he was trying to find something, then there was a sound of something unlocking and his face lit up.

"Dang kits trying to lock me out again." he muttered, letting them into a room that was the size of the room they originally thought was the ten'yo sanctuary, but this room had hardly anything in it. One wall was just glass so one could see out into the back gardens and the other walls were stone, the floor wooden. In the middle of the room was a large green circle painted on the ground and the circle was divided into eights. Each piece had a different shape in it and each where a different color. There was a black star in one, a silver book in another, a red drop, a blue flower, a orange butterfly, a purple leaf, a golden sun, and the last piece was blank, waiting for something to be drawn within it.

Mumu lead them further into the room, picking a few things laying around on the floor.

"I told them not to be in here till later tonight? Do they listen? No." the Ittan grumbled, "I swear, you need to tell Fofo-chan to keep her kits out of trouble." he told Saisho. Saisho sighed deeply.

"Mikomi-chan's Ittan's children are always getting into trouble." she muttered. Tenshi blinked.

"One of the Ittan's has kits?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, the only kits around now are from Mikomi-chan's Ittans. All the others from other angel's grew up. The last litter should be reaching adult hood soon." she told him, "But you can see them later. Right now we have work to do!"

She pushed the two boys to the middle of the circle in the middle of the room. She made them sit back to back and Mumu took off their sandals for them, putting them in the corner of the room. He took of Tenshi's gloves as well and put them with the shoes. The two boys leaned against each other, both trying to relax their bodies. She made Tenshi's left hand grab Kohaku's right and hold it, so that the Oourjironoki symbol on the palm of Tenshi's hand and the one on the back of Kohaku's right hand touched. Kohaku shifted his hand and weaved their fingers together. Tenshi held his hand back and thought nothing of the gesture and Kohaku fought down a blush.

"Alright, Tenshi, what we are about to do goes through you mainly." Saisho said, pulling up a stand that held a book in front of her, "You have to completely open up your mind and drop all mental defenses. Because Kohaku doesn't naturally have the telepathy power, I'm going to have to put him in the mental state through you. That means you have to let whatever I push into your mind go. Don't try to push it back or anything. And I need you to guide it to Kohaku's mental connection. Once we start, recede back into your mind and wait for me. Kohaku, I do not want you to freak out if any noises come from Tenshi while doing this. It will seem that he goes unconscious, but do not panic. You'll both feel strange for a few minutes and everything will go black. When you are able to see again, your mind will be in the memorizes, but your physical bodies will still be here. You don't have to worry about anything else. Just worry about seeing all you can while watching the memorizes. We'll worry about everything else."

The boys nodded and at that same time, the door opened and a girl that looked to be in her late 20's with blond hair, green eyes, and white and gray bird wings came into the room, walking over by Saisho.

"This is Kuku, my second Ittan. She helps put you into the meditative state. No questions now. We must start." Saisho said strictly. The Ittan, Kuku, smiled at them sweetly, and it reminded Tenshi of Mimi.

Kuku pressed her hands together and closed her eyes, taking slow, calming deep breaths. Saisho moved to the opposite side of the circle from Kuku, so she was where she could see both the boys clearly at the same time and their weaved hands.

"Alright, a few seconds after Kuku opens her eyes, Tenshi recede into your mind." she said. He nodded, watching Kuku closely.

Kuku took a deep breath, then opened her mouth. A beautiful, awe striking tune came out of her mouth and she was singing something in a different language. But Tenshi didn't have the time to translate it or listen to the words much at all. His body was feeling weird. The Ittan was using a heaven power, but which heaven power was Kuku using?

He felt his eyes get heavy and his mind hazy, but he watched her closely anyway. Kuku's eyes opened and they had the faint glow of black around them. It was then that Tenshi got what power she had.

_She's the same as Mimi. _

He then remembered what Saisho said and he closed his eyes, receding back into his mind.

Kohaku stiffened when he felt Tenshi's head drop back onto his shoulder and they younger boy breath deeply. He tried to make his body relax, remembering what Saisho had said, but it was hard. Very hard when he heard Tenshi let out a pained moan.

"Kohaku!" Saisho yelled and he noticed that she was glowing a faint black color and she was doing hand signs, "Relax! Tenshi is okay."

He looked away from her, letting his eyes drift shut. The Ittan's song was making him very sleepy. The last thing he heard before complete blackness took him was the Ittan's pretty voice hitting a high note perfectly and giving him chills.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Kohaku groaned, picking himself up off the floor he was on. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around himself. They appeared to be in a temple, a small one. He was in a hall way with a door at the end of the hall cracked open. He was curious to see why but he needed to know where Tenshi was.

He looked behind him and saw the angel standing there, with his eyes closed and he was swaying dangerously back and forth. Kohaku caught him right as he fell, pulling the angel up against his chest, holding him like one would a baby.

"_Tenshi-chan?"_ he blinked. His voice had a echo to it. It almost sounded ghostly, but he guessed that's how their voices were going to sound where they were now, "_Tenshi-chan, wake up."_

Tenshi stirred, his face twisting up for a second before he opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Kohaku.

"_Jaa'ku. Did we do it?"_ he asked softly. Kohaku nodded, holding Tenshi up more so said angel could sit up right, "_Where are we?"_

"_I don't know."_ Kohaku said, looking at the cracked door, "_Come on."_ he put Tenshi down and helped the angel stand. They walked over to the cracked door and looked in, as if they were going to be seen by whoever was in the room.

"I don't care!" a loud voice yelled, making the two boys blinked, "We shouldn't do this, sensei! We'll just train our kind harder and form a big enough army before that time comes. We don't need to pull this down and create this. Plus, this is wrong!"

"You normally don't talk this much, Kitsune." a older sounding, deeper voice said.

The two boys entered the room, seeing to males, one looking to be in his twenties and the other in his mid to late thirties. The younger male, who had his back to them, had fox ears on his orange and blond hair and a two long red tails. The older male had two yellow cat ears and wild blond hair and four long yellow lion tails.

"_They're demons."_ Tenshi muttered, looking the men over closely.

The fox demon stomped his foot, a growl low in this throat.

"Does it matter that I'm talking more then normal?" he asked, fist clenching, "What matters is what you are doing, sensei! I don't care if you saw that stinking human doing all that! I do care that he is going to try and harm us demons and our young, but we don't need to do this to protect ourselves. We can train harder, form an army. The humans just figured out about chakra not to long ago and how to fight like we do. We have the advantage!"

"No, I have to do this." the older demon said. It looked like he was sealing something in a bottle and writing something down. The younger demon was standing next to him, his back to the boys.

"...Why?" the younger demon said in a soft voice, shaking his head, "You know the person that we chose... they aren't going to have a free life. You're making their life hard on them."

The old demon sighed, "I know that. But I saw the future... It seems the gods are telling me to do this or it wouldn't have been so easy to pull this power from the heavens." The lion demon turned, handing the fox demon four bottles in a bag, "Take it. You know what your job is." he demanded. The fox hesitated, then grabbed the bag harshly, growling.

"_Fine._ But when all this back fires... It's all your fault!" he snapped, flipping up his hood on his jacket and turning towards the boys, storming past them and out the door.

The boys watched after him as the stormed down the hall way, but turned back to the older demon when they heard him sigh.

"I know, kit. I know..." he muttered. He started putting things away and Kohaku tugged on Tenshi's arm.

"_Come on. I think we should follow that fox."_ he said. Tenshi nodded and the two of them ran off after the younger demon.

They found him outside, still storming off, and he was headed into the woods. They followed him closely. The fox demon came to a lake and he froze, looking it over. He went to the edge of it, growling. He lifted the hand that held the bag of bottles back and was about to throw it into the lake, but he stopped. He stared at the lake, his arm shaking. Then after a minute, he dropped his arm, sighing.

"Still... after all these years, I can't disobey you, can I sensei?" he muttered, turning the bag in his hands, "I hope you know what you are doing. I'd hate to see it mess up." The demon sighed, before pocketing the small bag and walking calmly away.

The boys tried to follow, but the scenery suddenly changed around them, and Tenshi grabbed Kohaku's arm in surprise.

When everything stopped shifting, they were in what appeared to be a study. A study Tenshi was all to familiar with.

"_No way..."_ he muttered, looking around him in surprise.

"_What?"_ Kohaku asked, watching Tenshi with concern.

"_I... I studied in this room! When I was young! But I thought this was made after... The..."_ he trailed off when his eyes caught the main desk not to far away from them. His brow furrowed as he tried to tell who was sitting at the desk writing in a scroll.

Suddenly, the door behind them swung open harshly and Tenshi turned to see that same fox demon from before enter the study. He walked over to the man at the desk, who hadn't looked up yet, and he dropped the bag with the bottles on his desk rudely. The man at the desk looked up, and he was a lion demon, Tenshi noticed. The lion demon looked up at the fox, his expression blank.

"Here are those damned bottles, old man." the fox sneered, "But let me tell you, I do not like what you and sensei are planning, old man."

The "old man" blinked up at the fox, then looked back down at the bag, "I guess I'm suppose to give you all that I foresaw, correct?" he said. Tenshi gasped, recognizing the voice, even though it sounded younger.

"_Shijin-sensei?" _the angel breathed, staring wide eyed at the younger version of his demon sensei.

"Hai. In scroll form." the fox said curtly. The younger version of Shijin nodded, reaching under his desk and grabbing a scroll.

"You know me too well, young fox." Shijin handed the scroll over to the fox and the younger demon snatched it up, tucking it in his jacket. Shijin picked up the bag gently, turning it over in his hands, "So, Daiki-san(great radiance; noble) actually did it. He managed to pull them out."

"Yeah, and I don't like it. This isn't right. We should do this on our own." the fox sneered.

Shijin shook his head, looking up at the younger demon with what looked like pity in his eyes.

"You're too young to understand it all."

"I'm a adult. I even have my own charges. I'm old enough." the fox growled, his tails whipping around harshly.

"You're still too young. A few thousand years doesn't matter." Shijin sighed, looking the fox up and down.

"Well," the fox growled low in his throat, taking the bag from the lion, "You're _too old_ to understand these generation and the ones to come."

He then turned on his heels and left the room in a rush, Tenshi catching a glimpse of red eyes from under the foxes hood.

They followed the fox again, both having the feeling that he was the one to be around.

He ran out of the temple, which Tenshi noted was smaller then when he went to it, and into the woods. The boys followed him for a little while, and soon he stopped at a clearing. He pulled out the scroll and sat on the ground, opening the scroll and reading it.

After a minute, the fox huffed.

"It's the nearest village, huh?" he lifted a finger and started counting, "Number one is in that rich village due east from here. The second and third are in the same village by the Lake of Tears, due north of here. And the savior is..." he paused, seeming to tense, "in that poor, merchant village, due west."

His right hand gently grabbed the pocket that held the bag of bottles. And then suddenly, he shot up, putting the scroll away.

"_Fine_, damn it." he growled, shaking his head, "But I'm not going to like this."

"_Who is he talking to?"_ Kohaku asked. Tenshi frowned.

"_Himself, apparently."_ Tenshi muttered. And then the scenery changed and he grabbed Kohaku again and the other boy rolled his eyes.

They were in a very rich looking village in the middle of the night, just standing in one of the streets.

"_Where's the fox?"_ Tenshi asked, looking around.

"_What makes you think the fox is in this memory?"_ Kohaku asked. Tenshi scowled at him.

"_Just a feeling jaa'ku."_ he sighed, the then blinked when he saw a flash of red, "_There! Behind that building!"_ he pointed to the building just to the right of them and Kohaku looked, seeing the fox demon from before.

They watched the fox look around, then walk out from behind the building. He had a blue bottle in his hands and he sneered down at it before he through it harshly onto the ground, breaking it. A small, yellow-ish white ball of light came up from the shards of the bottle and hovered in the air for a moment. Then it took off quickly, passed the two boys and into the house behind them. The fox ran after it and looked in a window into the house. The boys followed, trying to see what he was looking at.

"Good." the fox murmured, "She'll give birth soon." Then he turned and the two boys could see a pregnant women sitting in a chair with sowing needles in her hands.

The scene changed again to a small, fairly well village and the two boys watched the fox do this again, but with two bottles this time. The two lights that came from them went into one house and to a women who was asleep.

Then the scene changed again and the fox was standing in the middle of a very poor village, his tails limp. This time, he softly uncapped the green bottle he held and, instead of a yellow-ish white light, a black, glowing light came out. The light traveled not as fast as the others to a small, broken down house and to a women that was two months pregnant.

They watched the fox sigh and rub his shoulders, "There... I'm done." he said and turned to flee the village.

The scene changed once he was out of sight and now they were in the same village the fox went to when he dropped the two bottles. They looked around, not seeing anyone.

"_Where is everyone?"_ Tenshi asked, turning this way and that.

"_It's the middle of the night, moron. They must be all asleep."_ Kohaku said and the angel stuck his tongue out at the older boy.

"_Well apparently they aren't."_ the angel scoffed, pointing down the road from them.

Two cloaked men were walking their way quickly, the shorter one holding a bundle in his arms.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all." the taller one muttered and both boys recognized his voice to be the foxes that they were watched before. The other man said nothing, looking down at the bundle in his arms, "If you are so worried about it, then how about you keep her, Daiki-sensei? You can raise her to be who you made her to be!"

"No! I can't do that!" the older demon snapped, the same demon from the first memory, "Plus, you know that I have a son now. He's going to be one of your charges soon. He's not quite an adult yet and I need to deal with him."

The fox snorted, "I'm sure little Chuushin-kun wont mind. I can take care of him."

Tenshi's eyes widened and he gasped lightly.

"_Chuushin?"_ he muttered, calling out to the demon in his mind,

_Is this Daiki demon your father? _There was a pause, and the angel heard the blond demon sigh.

_Yeah. Daiki is my father._ He responded and Tenshi shook his head.

"_That's just too weird."_ he muttered.

"I suggest you worry and focus more on Datenshi. His father seems to not have any time for him as of late." Daiki said, walking faster.

"That cub wont listen to me to save his life." the fox grumbled, his tails whipping around harshly, "But anyway, sensei, you shouldn't be doing this! This never should have happened in the first place!"

"The girls mother died giving birth to her. We need to give her a good family. It's best to give it to this one. She'll be around two of the others that way." Daiki told him, holding the bundle closer to his body. The fox growled, shaking his head.

"You don't understand."

"And neither do you." the elder one cut in, brushing past the other demon and to the same house the two lights went into. He bent down and set the bundle on the ground in front of the front door of the house.

"Don't speak to me that way." the fox demon growled at him, standing behind him in a menacing way. The elder demon ignored him, fixing the bundle gently and the two boys noticed that it was a baby that was in the bundle.

"We have to do this. For the sake of us demons and the humans. The kids will understand... and the ones to come after them." Daiki said quietly, rubbing a clawed finger down the side of the babies cheek in a loving manner.

"No! I stood by before all this but now I can't stand it!" the fox nearly yelled, "Take that child away. If you aren't going to take her, then give her to another demon that understands all this! They can help her--"

"No, I said no and that's final! I know what I am doing." Daiki growled, not looking at the younger demon.

"No you do not know what you are doing! You think you do, but you don't. This girls life is going to be hell because of you and Shijin-jiji. Her life's probably not going to be as fulfilling as it could have been and I bet you she wont live for too long!" the fox snarled, "And your condemning the ones that come after her as well. All seven of them!"

"That's enough. You are too young to understand all of this. One day you will." Daiki sighed, letting go of the baby girl.

The boys heard a low, threating growl come from the fox and suddenly the fox had more then two tails.

"I'll fight you for this! Damn it, I will! I can over power you, you know that sensei. I wont let you do this!" the fox yelled, a growl in his throat the whole time.

The older demon stood and turned around quickly, yellow eyes glaring at the younger demon.

"Stop this nonsense." he demanded. The fox growled again, his hood falling off his head.

"No, you stop it! I swear I wont let you do this!" the fox snarled, red chakra flaring around him dangerously, his features changing, muscles getting bigger, claws on his hands getting longer, tails getting thicker and longer as well, ears becoming more pointed and bigger, hair getting wilder, "This is wrong, damn it! If I have to I'll break every bone in your body and drag you back home with that child! I will!" he growled loudly, his tails whipping around angrily. He looked like he was about to strike the lion demon when the lion growled, eyes flashing red.

"Stop it, Kyuubi! For kami-sama's sake, cut this out!" the demon yelled.

"_Kyuubi?!"_ both boys yelled out, staring at the fox demon closely. Then Tenshi could see it, the whisker marks on the foxes face, the eye shape, the way his hair fanned out, the color of his skin. It was indeed Kyuubi, but a younger one.

Kyuubi growled, staring at his sensei for a minute, before his chakra died down and his features went to normal, but his nine tails still stayed, but not moving around as much. He shook his head slowly, letting out a puff of air.

"Whatever." he grumbled then turned on his heels away from the older demon. He turned into a fox the size of a wolf and took off out of the village at a very fast pace.

The older demon sighed, staring off after him, "Oh, Kyuu. You'll understand one day." he then turned back to the child on the door step. He reached down, pulling the blanket up closer to the babies chin, "Good luck, Kuroimitsuki." he muttered, before knocking on the door to the house loudly and taking off quickly.

The boys watched as a women opened the door, looked around, then looked down at her feet and gasped.

"Honey, come quick! There's a baby!" she called, picking up the baby girl and turning into the house.

The scene changed again and the two boys knew that it was a few years later. They watched a young, black headed girl play with two twins in the back yard of the house.

"_So,"_ Tenshi said, putting his hands in his pockets, "_That is how the angel's came to be."_ Kohaku nodded, watching the much younger version of Saisho play in the yard.

Suddenly, the girl twin tripped over a rock when trying to get to a ball a few yards away from her. She pouted and stared at the ball. Suddenly, the ball appeared right next to her and she smiled, taking the ball.

Kohaku blinked, a little surprised.

They watched a few different memories, each one was of one of the three kids discovering a power of theirs. The girl twin, Shouta(fly), had the space and time bending power, earth manipulation, echolocation, and poison generation. Both boys concluded that she must be the second guardian. The boy twin, Shou(Fly), had super strength and speed, fire manipulation, self denotation, and the ability to stretch ones body to impossible lengths and bend like elastic. They decided that he was the third guardian. Then Saisho had the usual angel powers. They wondered where the first guard was, but only thought that maybe they would come later. Both boys also found out that, if they saw one of the people in the memories thinking or something, they would know right away what they were thinking or feeling.

They watched one memory when Saisho was seven. She had followed a bunny into the woods and got lost in it. She had tripped over a root and hurt her leg. As she sat on the ground, close to tears, holding her leg, an animal stirred in a bush not far from her. Out crept a black lion cub that looked about almost full grown. It stared at Saisho for a moment, before walking calmly around her and grabbed a small stone with his mouth. It walked past her and she watched it with wide eyes. But as the lion went to leave, it stopped when he heard her sniffle. He glanced back over at her, red eyes taking in her appearance. She had worn a blue and yellow dress with blue sandals and a yellow hair tie to hold up her hair. He looked at her swollen ankle and seemed to sigh. It set the stone on the ground and walked over to her slowly. She froze, watching him, a little scared. But her fear seemed to go away when the lion nudged her leg. She let him looked it over and he started to gently lick her ankle. She blinked because she felt a strange tingly feeling on her ankle and saw something black coming from the lion and onto her ankle. Her first reaction was to be afraid he was hurting her, but the stuff was making her ankle stop hurting.

When the lion was done, she pet his head softly and he purred, leaning into her small hand.

"You're such a cute little lion." she said sweetly. The lion blinked rapidly and pulled away from her harshly, seeming to snort. She giggled, "You don't like to be called cute, do you?" she giggled, smiling at the cub, "Fine. How about..." she paused, thinking, "Handsome. You're a handsome cub." he rolled his eyes and seemingly sighed. She just giggled.

Suddenly, the lions ears perked up and he turned in the direction he had come from. She blinked, "What is it?" she asked. His tail twitched and his ears lowered some.

"You have to go, don't you?" she asked. He glanced back at her and she sighed, "Alright." she stood up, patting him once more, "Thank you handsome cub."

He stared at her for a minute, before grabbing the stone again and darting off. She turned and went back the way she came, finding her way home. The two boys stayed where they were though, and Kohaku curiously followed the lion, Tenshi running behind him telling him to wait.

They saw the lion walk into a clearing and get pounced on by a younger, yellow lion cub.

"Haha! I won!" the younger one teased, surprising both boys that it could talk.

"Yeah, great Otouto." the black lion snapped back, throwing the cat off of him. A man walked into the clearing, hands on his hips.

"I expected you to be faster, Datenshi." the man said, and they recognized him as being Kyuubi.

"Yeah well," the black lion, who happened to be Datenshi, muttered, looking away from Kyuubi, "Something came up." he said. The blond lion stared at him for a minute before jumping at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sensei! Can we go have lunch now?" he yelled. Kyuubi sighed deeply.

"Hai, Chuushin." he grumbled and the younger version of Chuushin jumped in the air excitedly, grabbing his older brothers tail and pulling him out of the clearing.

"_That's how Datenshi and Saisho met..."_ Kohaku said, watching the lion cubs and the fox leave.

"_Wow... So Kyuubi was Datenshi and Chuushins sensei?" _Tenshi muttered, hearing the two demons grunt in his head.

Saisho met Datenshi a few other times after that, the first two times being on accident, the next four on purpose by both of them. Saisho would go into the woods either a little before or after lunch and she would play with Datenshi. Tenshi found it weird to see Datenshi like that, but he figured the demon just changed over the years. Then once, when Saisho was messing with Datenshi, she feel into a ditch in the ground. Without much thought, the lion transformed into his half human form and reached into the ditch, pulling her out of the hole. She freaked out for a minute, but then calmed down when Datenshi explained to her that he had no intention to "eat her" or cause any harm to her. Not all demons are pure evil. She pointed out that he looked older then she thought him to be. He looked about fourteen years old in his half human form. He had closed his eyes after that and transformed into a younger version of himself. Looking about eight years old. He told her that all demons, in their half human forms, go through the same growth as a human child, but their mind develops faster, along with a few other things. He told her that once a demon reaches twenty five years of age, their natural half human form takes shape of the level of their chakra.

His chakra, power, was at the fourteenth level and that he was really 73 years old. But he told her that could willingly changed their appearance to look older or younger. She had reached out to him after that, touching his smooth pale skin and feeling what his raven locks felt like.

"You're still going be my friend... right?" she asked him. He stared at her for a minute, wanting to say he never was her friend to begin with. But her big, pleading eyes got the better of him.

"Yeah... sure." he said, looking away from her. She squealed, bouncing around on the heels of her feet. He knew he was developing a soft spot for the young human girl.

There were more memories of Datenshi playing with Saisho after that, and a lot where her and the two twins practiced their heaven powers, but not telling anyone about it. They didn't even know what they were, but they found fun in them.

When Saisho was nine, it happened.

Saisho was trying to climb a tree and Datenshi was above her on the tree, watching her carefully. She was up pretty high when she slipped. Datenshi dove down after her and caught her, but lost his footing and hurt his leg on a branch on his way down. Saisho immediately did the first thing that came to mind and she went to healing the big cut in his leg. Datenshi told her he could heal it up himself, but Saisho ignored him, healing it with her kiss of healing for him.

Tenshi saw a small flash of light come from Saisho's mouth and saw the demon shiver. He knew right then that Saisho had given Datenshi the power absorption.

In the next memory it was set a few days later. Datenshi had the day off of training with his little brother and his sensei and was watching Saisho play with the twins in their back yard. He witnessed some of their powers and felt a strange feeling all over his body. He was coping them.

Within a few more memories, the boys saw Datenshi discover that he had the same powers as the twins and Saisho and they saw Datenshi grow closer to Saisho. He had shown her what he could do and she was thrilled and made the twins meet him.

Soon the memories turned to when she was ten. There were a few memories of them playing and Datenshi training them. But then one came where Kyuubi had seen Datenshi use his powers and he demanded that Datenshi bring to him the three kids he talked about.

Datenshi went to fetch them, but when he got to their village, by their house he froze.

There in the village, in front of Saisho's home was a punch of uniformed men armed with swords and daggers. He hid in the shadows, watching the men taking people from their homes and force them into big wagons. He suddenly had the strong urge to find Saisho and protect her from these people, but he could not. He didn't know where she was. So he watched as the men took person after person and throw them into the carts, calling them all bad names. He growled when he finally saw little Saisho being pushed into one of the carts, but he couldn't move forward to save her. Many times his sensei had told him not to meddle with the humans. Don't mess with them. It only brought trouble. So he didn't, but he watched and anger grew in his as the armed men did all this. Then, after every villager was in the wagons, they rode off.

Datenshi followed them and learned where they stopped. But he did not go into the dark village they went into. Instead, he went back to his sensei and told him all that happened.

Kyuubi could do nothing about it though and it angered Datenshi. He knew how powerful his sensei was. Kyuubi was close to being one of the most legendary demons to ever live. He was the nine tailed fox, the strongest out of all the main tailed demons. Even though Datenshi knew he himself was going to have ten tails one day, he only had five now, the main tailed demons were only of Kyuubi's generation and only went up to nine. He knew he could not, and might not ever match his sensei's power. But the fact that Kyuubi refused to help frustrated him, but he did not pressure the older demon any more.

A few more memories came without Datenshi in them. They showed that Saisho and the rest of the villagers were thrown into slavery by a king who ruled over the land. He wanted power, more money, and when the village could not give him the amount of money he asked for, he sent them all into slavery as their punishment. The memories showed what Saisho and the twins had to do and all the rules that were set for them. It was harsh and mean, but they had no choice but to behave them.

In the memories about a month later, Datenshi showed himself again. It was at night and he had crept in and had crawled up to Saisho, waking her. He tried to tell her that he was going to try and sneak her and the twins out, but she said she would not leave the family that took her in. That if they were to leave, the twins parents would be accused of sneaking them out. She didn't want them to get hurt. He tried to argue with her, but she ordered him out, pushing him and hitting him over his lion nose. He had growled, glared at her a took off.

Then another memory came with Kyuubi waiting for Datenshi on the hill that same night. He then told Datenshi all that his sensei and Shijin had done and that Saisho was the Kuroimitsuki, the first of the cycle of angels. He explained that she had a job to fulfill. That her job was to get rid of a cruel man that would not only hurt the human race greatly, but effect the demon race as well. He would gain power of most all the world and because of his greedy, evil ways, things would slowly die out. It was her job to stop him, to correct his wrongs, to kill him. He told him all about the heaven powers and about what Saisho had given him and how Datenshi was now her fourth guardian. He then told Datenshi that he was going to train him in his heaven powers and told him that he had a job to help change the world.

Of course Datenshi thought it was all a bunch of bull till Kyuubi showed him Fufu, a animal similar to a demon and a human but yet not a demon or a human. He told him that Saisho had created Fufu when she had healed his leg. That is how Fufu and Datenshi meet. Fufu insulted Datenshi and his faith in Saisho. Datenshi then lashed out at him, chasing the Ittan around the clearing like he did in the room when Kohaku and Tenshi first met Fufu.

He agreed to what Kyuubi said and, sadly, the two boys didn't get to see the demons training. Instead, they saw what Saisho was doing a year later.

Apparently a new kid had joined their group of slaves and it was strange to them all because this kid was a rich one. She said the reason she was in slavery is because her family was in debt to the lord and they sold her to pay it off. A few memories later, they found out that the girl was the first guardian and that she was older then Saisho by seven months. The girl, Yasu(peaceful), had the shield power, telekineses, invulnerability, and disintegration.

Within about twenty more memories, the boys watched the kids work and help each other out by secretly using their powers, unknowingly making themselves stronger. Then one memory came and it was set a year later, Saisho was now twelve and a very familiar face, to Tenshi, came around.

The guards within the camp split each group up into smaller ones and the "warden" of a group got to pick which ones they wanted in their group.

A middle-aged, strict women picked Saisho, Yasu, Shouta, and Shou. Their group was to do lumber work over by and in the woods. When they got over there, the women had sighed deeply and relaxed. All four kids freaked out when they suddenly saw a lions tail and ears pop out on the women. She calmed them, telling them that she was Tetsujin Kashikoi. Tenshi had smiled ear to ear when he saw her, but said nothing.

Kashikoi wasted no time and got right to the point. She told them about who Saisho really was and how they all got their powers. She told them everything about the angels that she and her husband had foresaw and got from "The Prophecy Of The Angels Of Vibrant Colors". Which Tenshi didn't even know it was called that in the first place. She told each guardian their job and told Saisho her own job. That her job was to get rid of a cruel man that would not only hurt the human race greatly, but effect the demon race as well. He would gain power of most all the world and because of his greedy, evil ways, things would slowly die out. It was her job to stop him, to correct his wrongs, to kill him. Of course this shook Saisho up and she wanted to reject everything right then. But when Kashikoi told her that the man was the kind ruling over them and the one that had put them into slavery, Saisho's mind seemed to change almost instantly.

Kashikoi told her that the demons had been training in the ways of chakra for a long while and humans had started to just pick it up a little before she was born. She said she, her husband, and all the other demons on their side could help them, train them with their chakra and how to fight in way that humans did not know of yet. She told them that she was impersonating a warden here to get to them and that once the time was right, she would help them escape.

As Kashikoi told them all this, Tenshi noticed how, slowly, Saisho's eyes started to change. They seemed to grow older, more confident, sure of herself, and determined. He wondered if his eyes had done that when he first learned everything about being who he was.

Shortly after Tenshi thought that, Saisho told them that she had this strong feeling running through her. She said that she felt that it was right, that this was all true. Why else would they have the powers? She suddenly found her purpose in life, why she was placed on earth. With her words, the other three agreed to help and do what they were suppose to do. Kashikoi had smiled and was about to say something else when Shijin had arrived with a panther cub in his arms. He had introduced himself and then showed Saisho the panther cub and told her his name was Fufu and that she had created him when she was nine. She told him that he wasn't sure how she created him, all they knew was that Fufu was created through Saisho's powers.

Fufu jumped out of Shijin's arms and into Saisho's licking her face and telling her in a excited voice how he was so happy to see her. She felt the connection with Fufu right away and had held him close, excited over the whole thing.

After that many memories came of them working and being trained at the same time. Many times when they were teaching the kids chakra control, Kashikoi and Shijin had other demons do the work for the kids and they put a genjutsu up so that, when another human came by the check on them, they saw a illusion of the kids working their asses off.

After a while, Saisho became really good at controlling her powers, turning them on and off quickly and using them while doing something else entirely. Her best power was precognition the ability to see into the future and her second best was the Kiss of Healing and ninjutsu was her best skill. She had also become real good with communicating with Fufu.

In the middle of training one day, Fufu had gotten hurt and Saisho had felt it. She found she could easily talk to him mentally and get information from him without the use of her telepathy. She then came up with a name for his kind when she had made two more.

"...Ittan... That's what your kind is going to be called. Ittan's. You are a part... A part of me." she had said in a soft voice and she received three bright smiles from her first Ittan, Fufu, her second Ittan, Kuku, a girl who was a bird, and her third Ittan, Mumu, a boy who was a raccoon.

Fufu had the power of psychometry, the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it, Kuku had the ability to put anyone asleep with her voice for any amount of time, and Mumu had the power of intangibility.

Yasu became good with knowing the correct time to use her powers without being told, her shield and telekineses were especially good, and she was great at taijutsu. Shouta became good at using more then one power at one time, and her best powers were space and time bending power and earth manipulation, her genjutsu being her best skill. Shou became good at combining his powers, one power following up another to make a amazing combo attack, his best powers being super strength and speed and self denotation, ninjutsu being his best skill.

Shijin and Kashikoi told them, when Saisho was soon to be fourteen, that they were almost ready enough to escape the place they were in. Saisho and her guards went to telling others in the camp about the escape, but if they were to utter a word about it, there would be a chance it would be canceled and they all could be killed. Saisho wanted to get as many people out of the camps as possible, plus, Kashikoi and Shijin said it was good to have a lot of people on her side. And it was just a urge she couldn't hold back, something was telling her strongly that she had to help anyone she could, and she didn't doubt that feeling. Tenshi understood it, he felt it all the time.

In one memory, Saisho was sitting with Yasu and had said, out loud, that she wondered where Datenshi was and what he was doing. Yasu had asked who Datenshi was, and Saisho told her that he was a dear friend of hers who had the same powers as all of them, but more then just four. He had all their powers except Yasu's. Then Saisho had brought that up with Shijin, and he told all them that Datenshi was Saisho's fourth guardian. That she, in a way, hand picked him. She had subconsciously chose him for her fourth, the only guardian she could chose, and she gave him the power absorption ability. It was where when he saw someone with a heaven power, he would learn it right away and be able to use it as his own.

Then, a few months after Saisho had turned fourteen, they were making plans to escape within the next week. But, the day they were making the plans, Saisho had gotten into some kind of trouble, Tenshi and Kohaku weren't sure why she was in trouble. She had gotten beaten by three tough guards that had been trained in what humans know of chakra. That same day, once it turned into dusk, there was a blood curdling scream that even scared Tenshi and Kohaku out of their skin. Kashikoi and Shijin ran to see what the trouble was and Saisho pulled away from Shouta, who was tending to her wounds, and used her levitation power to see what was going on. Tenshi had followed her to see.

Kohaku asked him what he saw and Tenshi told him with a shaky voice.

"_A fire... smoke, people running and,"_ he paused, taking a breath, "_Blood."_ both him and Saisho said this at the same time and Saisho jumped down, taking off in the direction of the chaos.

When she caught up with Kashikoi and Shijin, both demons were standing dead still, staring with wide eyes at something in the smoke.

"What is it? What's going on?" Saisho asked desperately. But the two demons ignored her or didn't hear her.

"Kami-sama," Kashikoi muttered, "I know he was meant to be strong and he has one of the most powerful demons ever to live as a sensei, but I never thought he was this strong so soon..."

"Oh wow," Shijin mumbled after her, causing Saisho to turn her attention to him, "So this is the power Daiki spoke of... the power in fourths rage." Saisho, Tenshi, and Kohaku blinked at that.

"In fourths rage?" she muttered. The female angel turned back to the scene before her, trying to make out the figure in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared more, she could make out that the figure was about five foot seven inches and it had... seven _tails _coming out of it's behind and ears out of the top of it's head. From the figures stance, she could tell that they were furious and deadly. She saw chakra fanning around the figure, black chakra, the same color as hers. She watched in fascination how a man with a long sword charged at the figure, and all the figure did was raise his arm and the man went flying the other direction. But then her eyes widened when when kunai were thrown at the figure and a gray shield came up, protecting the figure.

The figures chakra fanned out more and Saisho could finally see who the figure was. Her eyes widened more and her mouth dropped open.

"Da-Datenshi...?" she whispered and even both the boys were surprised. She watched the demon pulled his fist harshly against his chest and fire from the building next to him came to him at his will and out at the men trying to harm him.

"Wait!" she said, taking a step back, "How can he use the shield and telekineses? He hasn't seen Yasu before!"

Kashikoi looked down at her, a small smile on her face, "He's been watching you for a while now. Keeping a close eye on you as a guardian should. That's how he copied her powers."

It looked like Saisho was about to say something when a yell distracted her.

"Sai-chan!" it was Shou and he was running up to her quickly, "You must hurry! A lot of the guards are trying to take people out of the camp and to different ones. Many slaves are trying to escape but some of the guards are either killing them or loading them into wagons or chaining them up!"

She turned to him, forgetting about her young demon fourth behind her for a moment, and she ran with him back the way he came. The two boys followed, knowing that following Saisho would be the best thing.

When they got to the hut they saw Shouta fighting off a man trying to get to the slaves inside the hut.

"What's going on?!" she yelled over all the noise. Her twin brother gave a good swinging kick to the man, effectively knocking him out.

"Datenshi, remember him?" Saisho asked her. Both the twins nodded at the same time, "He's my fourth, as you both know. He's here. He started all this. I think one of the guards pissed him off."

"That's all fine and dandy," a voice came and they all turned to see Yasu putting a shield around the hut, "But we have other things to worry about now, like getting all these people somewhere safe."

With orders from Saisho, all three of her guards split up, trying to cover all the camp and save all the slaves. Saisho dealt with the people in her own hut and block. The boys watched as she got them all safely out of the camp gates but then she had no clue where to take them. Then, to Saisho's, Tenshi's, and Kohaku's surprise, a golden lion appeared with a smaller yellow lion. The golden lion transformed into his half human from and Tenshi and Kohaku knew him as Daiki.

He told Saisho that he would take care of the group of people and his son, Chuushin, would go take care a Yasu's group. He had other demons helping her guards out.

Saisho had ran back in the camp, intent on finding any more people. When guards started to attack her, she fought back, doing very well for a girl her age. Her three guards appeared as if on cue and protected her, startling and scaring all the guards as they used their powers. This made Saisho realize that it was now okay to us her powers and started to get away from the men by jumping up on air.

In the mist of their battle, her guards told her they felt this extremely strong urge and desire to protect her at all cost and to fight for her. And, for a reason they themselves did not know, they wanted to make her go by the raging lion demon in the middle of the camp that was causing all the chaos. They felt that she would be safer with him.

So, Saisho ended up trying to do just that.

She had slowly started walking up to the demon, Tenshi right on her heels. Kohaku was ahead of her, wanting to get a better look at how Datenshi moved and used his powers.

"Datenshi!" Saisho tried to call out, but the demon did not hear her. He was to busy with one of the men that had beaten her, hovering over him menacingly.

"**I've finally found you."** he growled out, his voice startling Saisho at how dark, low, demonic, and _evil_ it sounded.

The man on the ground saw Saisho coming up behind Datenshi and he pointed at her in a panicked manner.

"Th-There! There, demon! That girl is a lot more tastier then me! Shes young, cute! Eat her!" the man cried, looking between Saisho, who had a shocked and almost angry expression on her face, to Datenshi, who's eyes were spinning and he had a dark, twisted grin on his face.

Datenshi glanced back at who the man was pointing too, looking straight through Kohaku, who's eyes widened as he saw Datenshi's eyes spinning. It looked like Datenshi was looking straight at him and it gave him chills.

The lion demon snarled when he saw just who the man was telling him to eat and he looked back at the man, enraged.

"**Why, in hells name, would you tell me to eat her when the reason I am attacking this place was because **_**you **_**HURT HER?!"** he half yelled, half snarled. He bent down, picking up the man by the neck, "**Plus, I don't like human meat. It taste gross."** he added and the man struggled in Datenshi's strong hold.

Datenshi pulled the hand, that wasn't holding the man up, back and turned his wrist so the palm of his hand was facing the mans gut. Tenshi was all to familiar with this move of the demons and he tensed, watching with shaky eyes.

Datenshi sneered, pulling the mans face closer to his own, "**You, nor anyone else, does **_**not**_** hurt the Kuroimitsuki. If they do, their going to have to answer to me."**

Then, in a flash, Datenshi pushed his free arm forward and through the mans gut, his hand coming out the back of the man. The man coughed and choked, his eyes wide and in pain. Datenshi's tails whipped around after that and Kohaku and Tenshi both heard the sound of something burning, sizzling. The man cried out, not quiet died yet, and both boys knew what Datenshi was doing.

"_Disintegration..."_ they muttered together, eyes wide.

Datenshi sent a heavy wave of chakra through the man and killed him.

He dropped him on the ground and scowled, wiping his hand off on part of the mans clothes that wasn't already covered in blood.

Saisho recovered from her shock and took a step towards him.

"Da-Daten-sh-shi?" she said softly. The demon stiffened, then slowly turned to her, looking her up and down.

"Saisho?" he said, cocking his head to the side, his voice back to normal. His eyes stopped spinning and his chakra died down, his features not looking so evil and demonic and now only having five tails, "Are you alright?"

She blinked cutely, "Ye-Yeah. I'm fine." she said. Suddenly, he appeared before her. She gasped, jumping. He grabbed her arms, looking over it. He started looking all over her, checking for injuries, "Datenshi! I'm fine!" she said, giving him a curious look. He looked down at her for a moment, then let her go, taking a step back.

"Good. I didn't want you slowing me down when we leave or dying anytime soon. That would be inconvenient. Though you never seem to do anything convenient to began with." he said in a cool tone. She scowled at him, "Come, we must leave."

She shook her head, "Not yet. There are people I want to help. Need to help here."

He eyed her wearily, a frown on his face, "We need to get you out of here. I came to retrieve you and your guards and those animal things."

"Ittans." she corrected curtly. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We have worked to do, training to do. We don't have time to mess around. And you being here is not helping you fulfill your duty." he snapped, grabbing her arm. She pulled against him.

"No, Datenshi. Listen to me. It's my job as the Kuroimitsuki to help others in need. These people need me." she told him, pleading him with her eyes to just do as she said, "Plus, we need as many people on our side as possible." she argued.

He stared at her for a minute, annoyed, and it remind Tenshi of Kohaku in a weird way.

"_Fine."_ he grumbled and Tenshi giggled at his tone.

"_He sounds like you." _he told his own fourth, who snorted and turned away from the male angel, who just giggled again.

They watched Datenshi transform into a full grown lion and tell Saisho to get on him. She did, slowly, and when he took a step forward, she yelped, grabbing him around the neck.

The two boys watched as they checked the whole camp and met up with Saisho's other guards, Ittan's, Daiki, Chuushin, Shijin, and Kashikoi.

After a brief fight and chase between Fufu and Datenshi, which made Saisho giggle like crazy, they started off, with Datenshi in the lead, with all the slaves, to the place where Datenshi said he had trained for the past few years. They met Kyuubi half way and he lead the way from there.

Once they got to that all to familiar temple, which Tenshi noted was a little bigger then before but not as big as when he went there, Saisho talked to all the slaves, telling them they were free and who she was. And then they all made the decision to create a village where all the ex-slaves could live.

Both Tenshi and Kohaku knew from that point on, things had started to look up for the Kuroimitsuki. 

--

**Hell: The next part of Saisho's past is coming soon in the next chapter! **

**If we can get at least 200 reviews by the very last line of the song, we will post a special chapter with a KohaTens lemon when they are older! The chapter will be the last line of the song, "May You Find Some Comfort Here".**

**So you all have... umm... this chapter plus 3 more chapters to get to 200 reviews. You have chapters:**

**This chapter:**Of Your Silent Reverie

Chapter 30: You're In The Arms Of The Angel

Chapter 31: May You Find Some Comfort There

Chapter 32: You're In The Arms Of Your Angel **(We changed one word there because we... want too... XP)**

**And if we get to 200 by then, we'll give you a nice, juicy, KohaTens lemon to... celebrate 200 reviews and their relationship.**

**Summary for next chapter!:**

**They see the rest of Saisho's past, Tenshi gets full connection with Saisho and a conflict long held by Datenshi arises between Datenshi and Saisho. And someone unexpected confronts Datenshi about the way he is behaving towards Saisho.**

**And only one line for next chap! It is:**

"Tcch. You're not even worthy to be called a fourth."

**I wonder who says that... **

**Review please! **


	30. You're In The Arms Of The Angel

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 30:**

**You're In The Arms Of The Angel**

_Once they got to that all to familiar temple, which Tenshi noted was a little bigger then before but not as big as when he went there, Saisho talked to all the slaves, telling them they were free and who she was. And then they all made the decision to create a village where all the ex-slaves could live._

_Both Tenshi and Kohaku knew from that point on, things had started to look up for the Kuroimitsuki. _

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Tenshi sat, hovering in the air as he watched quick memory after memory of the ex-slaves, Saisho, her guardians and Ittans, Shijin, Kashikoi, Daiki, Chuushin, Kyuubi and a few other demons help build a village and add on to the old black temple and train. Kohaku stood, leaning against the angel and resting his head on the side of Tenshi's thigh like Tenshi was a wall.

"_Wake me when something interesting happens."_ the Hyuuga grumbled, relaxing his head more on Tenshi like he was a pillow, _"I'm tired."_

"_Tssh, your fault for waking up at an ungodly hour."_ the angel snorted, resting a hand on Kohaku's head. Kohaku grunted as a response, liking Tenshi's hand on his head, "_I think you need to pay attention to all this. Datenshi and Saisho are getting closer. It's rather fun and interesting to watch."_

"_What's the point in watching that?"_ the older boy groaned, "_Thanks to those forsaken dream visions I can clearly tell the two of them get together _and _have a child together. I don't have to watch them get to that point."_

Tenshi blushed, surprised that the Hyuuga had figured it out and he shifted a little, but tried not to disturb the older boy.

After a while, in the memories, new Ittan's started to pop up. Saisho's fourth Ittan was a bunny by the name of Lulu, and she had the power of disintegration. Her fifth Ittan was a dog by the name of Dudu, and he had the power of super speed and strength. And then Saisho's sixth was a monkey by the name of Cucu, and he had the power of earth manipulation. Her seventh was a mouse by the name of Juju, and she had the power to absorb any attack thrown and throw it back. She had gotten all these Ittan's before she had turned fifteen, and it amazed Tenshi.

Datenshi's appearance started to shift in the memories. He appeared to be looking older at a alarming rate. Soon, before Saisho even turned fifteen, Datenshi started looking about seventeen years old and his body build was amazing, it had both boys gawking at it. His muscles were nicely shaped, well defined. He had nice, big, wash board like abs and his legs looked firm, not any body fat on him hardly at all. They could tell years of training had been put on Datenshi body, and the demon in the memories had no problem nor showed no shame in flaunting his body. Tenshi also noticed that the Datenshi he knew now did not look as well built as he did when he was young. Did Datenshi slack off of keeping his body later?

Kohaku noticed that Saisho, in the memories, took notice of Datenshi's fine build as well and he often saw her blushing when she looked at him. Of course, he had seen her doing this before Datenshi's body got that good looking, but her blushes seemed more intense. He also couldn't help noticing that Datenshi's eyes would linger longer on Saisho then anyone else and that he would lick his lips in the same way he would when he was "checking out" Kohaku himself. He had a feeling that Datenshi in the memories had a notion of his feelings towards Saisho, but was yet to fully grasp them to act on them. And he was pretty sure Saisho knew of her crush on Datenshi. They was she would advert her eyes from his general area was prof enough.

Once they got to memories of Saisho being fifteen they had finished the temple and village completely, news had gotten around about the Kuroimitsuki and her big group on allies that were going against the king. Ex-slaves purposely went around to other villages, telling of the Prophecy of the Kuroimitsuki and spreading the word on how great she was and all about her guardians, trying to get more people on their side. Many thought it was "foolish" of the "so-called-Kuroimitsuki", as they put it, to go against the king. He had so many men, how could a mere fifteen year old kid, a _girl_ none the less, take him on? It wasn't possible, they thought.

Of course that blasted king heard it all and started to strengthen his army, so a few demons told Saisho and her guards one day. And Datenshi had immediately demanded that they start some heavy training. That's when their heavy ass training started, and Saisho and Datenshi started to get a little more close and personal then before. It started to annoy Kohaku to know end.

Sometimes Kohaku would stand next to Datenshi when he or someone else was talking and just standing there and he would yell at the demon to "get some god damned sense and realize (his) fucking feelings before (he) shoved his foot up his ass" as if the demon could hear him. This made Tenshi giggle every time or burst out laughing.

Soon though, after a talk with Kyuubi about the things of relationships and "mating", which the boys found out some... _interesting_ things about demon mating, Datenshi started to act on his feelings.

Now, what the boys found out explained many things on many different levels. They found out that a demon can have multiple lovers or "bed partners" as Kyuubi put it. But a demon only has one "mate". This "mate" was the one the demon reproduced with. The "mate" was the one the demon loved. Unlike humans, who found having more then one lover was cheating or being a whore and the person that was your lover was someone you loved, demons were perfectly fine with having more then one lover. The thing was, a demon could only reproduce with their "mate" which would be the one they were in love with and would spend their life with. If a demon reproduced with one of their "lovers" or "bed partners" that would be considered cheating in the demons perspective. That would explain why Saisho was perfectly fine with Datenshi looking at Kohaku in a perverted way and wanting to do "adult things" with said Hyuuga. Though Tenshi wasn't sure he was too fine with that and neither was Kohaku... but not as much as Tenshi.

Also, how someone could tell a demons "mate" from a demons "lover" or "bed partner" would be the "mating mark". When a demon claimed someone as their mate and the other one agrees to being their mate, the demon will bite the juncture between the neck and the shoulder of their mates neck, pushing chakra from their fangs into the puncture wounds on the mates neck. This would then create a symbol, a "mating mark", on the spot that was bitten. If the demons mate was a human, the chakra that would pushed into the puncture wounds would effect the humans body, but not in a negative way. It would give them some demon like characteristics, like the ability to create a "mating mark", some demon/animal like impulses, they could have the ability to even make animal sounds depending on what their inner animal was, and they could sense their mate like demons could. Kyuubi even said that half demons could do all this as well.

This explained things for Tenshi about his parents. He had seen marks on his parents necks that he hadn't seen any other human have before, but he had never asked anything about them. It also explained his fathers ability to hiss like a cat and even scratch at Naruto like a cat and his animal/demon like actions he sometimes had. Also how his father was able to easily pick up on what his Chichiue was feeling, where he was, how close he was, what he was doing, what he wanted, and when something was wrong with him even if he was miles away.

Datenshi seemed eager to "claim Saisho as his mate" even though Kyuubi stated that he was too young to even have a mate yet, in demon years. But the younger demon had ignored Kyuubi and started to be very... openly wanting and perverted around Saisho.

At first Tenshi though for sure Datenshi would scare little Saisho away but after a little while, she started to flirt back and it seemed to drive everyone around them crazy.

Shijin and Kashikoi both claimed that they weren't training hard enough and they better get that "weird crap" out of their system before it came time to face the king, or they all were doomed. So often Shijin would take Datenshi away from Saisho and go train him in his powers. When the demon came back, he was exhausted and around that time Saisho was too, because Kashikoi would work her ass off in training and cramming all this other crap, like politics, old legends, jutsu, and history into her head. Tenshi was quiet interested in all the training they were going through, Kohaku was bored stiff of it, mainly because he wasn't the one doing it.

Soon though, Datenshi seemed to crack. While training in one of the memories, he pinned Saisho to the wall using a bow staff and held her there, a scowl on his face.

It wasn't a romantic confession of love, no, hardly romantic at all. He was blunt, quick and straight to the point, the whole time having a scowl on his face and sounding angry. But it had left Saisho very surprised... for about ten seconds.

When he was done, he pushed himself away from her and turned around sharply, a small blush on his face. Then suddenly, his posture relaxed and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his tails slowly moving behind him. He looked back over his shoulder at her, his face indifferent.

"There, I told you." he said blankly and started to walk off. It only cause Saisho to blink and giggle. She pushed off the wall and walked past him, bumping his shoulder as she went. When she was two feet in front of him, she looked back at him the same way he had looked back at her and smiled slyly at him.

"You know, bastard, you could have made it at least a tad bit romantic. It would charm a girl a whole lot more." she said to him in a teasing manner. He stared blankly at her for a minute, ears twitching. She chuckled, putting her hands on her hips, "Not that I didn't like that though. Makes me happy, so I can't complain."

Datenshi's eyebrows rose at that and he blinked a few times, stopping in his tracks. She stopped after he did.

"But I guess it was okay," she added, her smile growing, "for a cute, little cub." And she winked.

Immediately Datenshi scoffed and glared, about to yell at her. Saisho laughed and took off running, calling out that he was a pretty little kitty. Datenshi blinked again then he smirked, his sharp teeth showing. He took off after her, calling at her to get her "idiotic ass back here".

"_That was cute."_ Tenshi said, watching the two run off out of the training room they were in with a smile on his face.

Kohaku snorted, "_Whatever."_ he mumbled. He was embarrassed in a way because he knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell Tenshi how he felt, he just wondered if it would turn out like Datenshi's did.

Then a few memories afterwards Saisho was sixteen. And after that, about six more Ittan's appeared. Her eighth, a female crab Ittan by the name of Susu with the water/ice manipulation power. Her ninth, an male owl by the name of Huhu with the power of clairvoyance. Tenth, Yuyu, a female panda with the shield power. Eleventh, Zuzu, a male bat with echolocation, but a much stronger echolocation that lets him see through the ground and very long distances. Twelfth, Tutu, a female wolf with the power of self denotation. And the thirteenth, Ruru, a male deer with the power of space and time bending.

And then, after quiet a few memories of various stunts Saisho and her guardians pulled off on Shijin, Kashikoi, and, mainly, Kyuubi (because Datenshi insisted that he was the best to mess with), and Kyuubi getting them back in many pranks, they had memories where Saisho would start to feel light headed, and not just during or after training. Even a few times when her and Datenshi were just sitting and talking or arguing as they seemed to love doing. She started to have random times when she would black out or nearly faint. In one memory, Saisho actually did faint and in that same memory, Shijin ordered Kyuubi to take Datenshi and the guards off to the coast to train for a few days. He did just that, getting into a big fight with Datenshi about leaving Saisho there.

But he got all four of the guards to leave and soon after the whole memory froze as Kashikoi was fussing over Saisho, like someone put it on pause.

"-_Tenshi, Kohaku.-"_ Saisho's voice suddenly came from around the boys and they both jumped.

"_Yeah?"_ Tenshi said, looking up above him.

"_-Listen to me. During these parts of the memories until I tell you other wise, I need you two to split up.-" _she told them quickly. Both boys brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Why?"_ Kohaku asked defensively.

"_-Because, there is a memory that only Tenshi can see and there is a few memories only you can see, Kohaku.-"_ she told them, sighing, "_Every angel after me and their fourth had to do this. In this job, there are some things that only the angel must know and some things only the fourth must know. Then, one day, you'll both be able to know what the other does. Just... not yet."_

Kohaku stared up at above him for a moment, then he glanced back at Tenshi. He sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"_Fine."_ he said, "_Which way do you want me to go?"_

"_-Out of the temple, walk straight and you'll get to a clearing. Just stand there for a moment, and then the scene will change. You'll be in memories separate from the ones Tenshi is in.-" _

Both of them nodded and Tenshi reached out, lightly touching Kohaku's arm.

"_No worries, Kohaku-jaa'ku."_ he said with a smile, "_I'll see you in a few."_ Kohaku nodded to him, smiling at the younger boy before walking off and through the walls of the temple.

"_Baba-chan?"_ Tenshi said, looking up at the ceiling, "_What's going on? What am I going to see?"_

There was a soft sigh, "-_You're going to see how we become a _"True Angel". _Where we really get our name from.-"_

Suddenly, everything was moving again and Tenshi found himself in a faintly familiar hall way. He looked around. The hall was dark, no lighting anywhere. He couldn't really see anything on the walls, and this hall gave him a strange feeling. He got to the end of the hall, looking around and spotted a familiar door. It was a gray-ish door with chains on it, like it was keeping everyone out and something in.

"_I remember this hall way. In the Temple Of The Angel. That door was strange. Like it was holding something powerful in it."_ he said, walking slowly towards the door.

"_-It wasn't holding something powerful when you saw it then. It only holds something in it a few months after every angel turns sixteen, for two days. Like right now.-"_ she said, and he could tell she was smiling.

As he walked closer to the door, a weird feeling washing over him. He could hear voices inside the room. He reached for the handle, everything seeming to move in slow motion. But before his hand could touch the door, a tan hand went straight through him and grabbed the door handle, surprising him greatly.

He could only catch a glimpse because the person was moving so fast, but he could tell it was an Ittan that just opened the door and flew past him and inside.

"Damn it, Dudu! Where have you been? You could have messed up the whole ceremony!" a sharp, angry voice yelled from inside the room.

"Aww, shut up Susu! I haven't messed it up, so ha!" Dudu snapped back. Then Tenshi remembered that, where he was now, he could not open doors. So he walked through the door slowly. He gasped at what he saw on the other side.

It was a room the size of half a football field. It was plain, bland. The walls looked like they were made a cement or metal and the floor looked the same. At the back end of the room, a higher level of floor rose about four feet up, kind of like a stage, but it was circular, and had about six feet of level ground on either side of it. About twelve feet from the stage was another, much smaller platform with railing on all sides of it save for the back side. Along the walls, lamps hung, fire burning in them, lighting up the room dimly.

But it wasn't the room that made Tenshi gasp. No, it was who was in the room.

Every single Ittan Saisho had created was in the room, along with a bunch of demons that were allies with Saisho, and Daiki, Shijin and Kashikoi were there. Chuushin had run off after his brother earlier.

They were all in a order. All the Ittan's were at the far end of the room, six feet away from the stage, behind them were the demons, all in a calm group. Daiki, Shijin, and Kashikoi were all on the small platform that was twelve feet from the stage.

Tenshi shivered at the tense atmosphere and looked down at his feet. There were stairs leading down from the door and he went down them carefully.

"_What is this place, Saisho-sama?"_ he asked her once he made it to the bottom step.

"_-It's called, Tenshi Tsubasa.-"_ she said hesitantly.

"_'Angel Wings'?" _he muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "_Why is it called--"_

"_-Just watch Tenshi."_ she told him strictly and he nodded, looking at all the beings in the room.

He moved forward, going to where Shijin and the older demons were. He walked up the small platform, and turned to them as they talked in hushed voices.

"Ne, Shijin-sama." a voice said. Tenshi blinked and looked below him at a small bunny demon. He felt something pass through him and he suddenly saw the back of his old demons sensei's head in front of him.

"Nan desu ka?(What is it?)" Shijin said in a rushed tone.

"Ano... ano..." she sighed, "I'm not to sure about this. Is using the chains necessary?" she asked him. He snorted.

"Yes it is! Who knows what could happen. What if she accidentally lashing out or something. This is the first time for this ever to happen. We must be cautious." he snapped. Her eyes widened and she bowed and walked back away from him quickly, nodding her head.

"_Chains?"_ Tenshi muttered, brow furrowing. He heard the soft clank of a chain and he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

He looked towards the round stage and his eyes widened. There, on the stage, was a unconscious Saisho with a black sports bra on, and tight shorts that went to mid-thigh. She wore nothing else, not even the black gloves Kashikoi had given her that were just like Tenshi's. She sat upright on the stage, her legs stretched out before her, her arms at her side and she looked pale and cold. There were chains on her wrist, holding them down to the stage and on her ankles too. Two of her Ittans, Fufu and Mumu, were making her sit up, thats what made the chains rattle.

Tenshi stared at her wide eyed, mouth agape.

"_Saisho! Why--"_

"_-Tenshi! What did I tell you?-"_ she scolded him, "_-Just watch. And try your hardest not to freak out real bad or get scared or anything. Kohaku will feel it and he might brake out of the trance. We don't want that. He might let go of your hand and that wouldn't be good for either of you.-"_

He nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to calm his nerves.

He watched as everyone scrambled about, trying to calm themselves down. Then finally, Daiki said something that made Tenshi tense and bite his lip.

"It's been exactly 48 hours since she passed out. It's time." he said. Everyone scrambled to their place, the Ittans all kneeling before the stage, Saisho's first three Ittans the closest to the stage and in the front.

There was a weird chill in the air, and it made Tenshi wrap his arms around himself, his eyes wandering over all the beings there. It was dead quiet and it made Tenshi nervous.

Suddenly, a soft, light sound caught his attention. He looked towards the sound and saw Kuku, her wings folded in a relaxed manner over her back, and her clawed hands were intertwined and under her chin, her green eyes closed softly. Her mouth was moving slowly and Tenshi realized that she was singing.

_But doesn't her power put people to sleep?_ Tenshi thought, confused.

"_-It awakens things and people too.-"_ Saisho suddenly said and it startled the young Uchiha, "_-It's just she was only able to reach that part of her power after I reached where you see me now. Mimi will not be able to until you get to this state.-"_ she told him.

He looked back at the stage and at Kuku. She was singing in a foreign language and he recognized it as Latin, but he was to focused on how she seemed to start glowing to really translate it for himself. Something about born from the stars? Or taken from the stars? He didn't know, nor did he really care at the moment. He was more concerned about how the lamps on the walls around Saisho seemed to get brighter.

His eyes stayed on Saisho and he noticed something. Her chest was not moving. She wasn't breathing at all.

His eyes widened considerably, but the smooth, soft voice of the bird Ittan stopped him.

"I need more." she whispered, "Help." she said, glancing at the Ittan's around her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes again.

She started back up, her voice light and beautifully. It made Tenshi smile and chills run up and down his spine. It reminded him so much of his fox Ittan.

Suddenly, the two Ittans on either side of her, Fufu and Mumu, joined in softly, their lower, male voices harmonizing with Kuku's light, smooth female voice. Shortly after, a few more joined in and it awed Tenshi to know end. They all fit perfectly together and none of them were on the same pitch, but it didn't sound horrible. No, quiet the opposite. They all harmonized perfectly, their voices complimenting each others.

Tenshi's eyes jerked away from the Ittan's when their was a slight rattling of chains. But when he looked at Saisho, she still looked the same as before. He frowned.

"It's amazing." Daiki suddenly said in a hushed whisper, "They just seem to know the words out of the blue and never have they been taught them. It's amazing."

"It's just more prof that this really is from the heavens," Shijin whispered back, "That they are, and she is, in a way, like a celestial."

Tenshi stared at the demons next to him, taking in how excited the two males looked, but how worried Kashikoi looked.

Suddenly, there was a louder rattle and the Ittan's voices rose. He turned his head to look back at Saisho, and right when he did, her blue eyes snapped open as if startled and she inhaled deeply, gasping. The Ittan's voices slowly died off and Tenshi saw Kashikoi lean forward a little, like she was going to run over to Saisho.

"She's breathing again." she said in a soft tone. She moved forward but Shijin raised his arm, blocking her.

"No, honey." he said strictly, "It's not over yet. Just because she is awake does not mean it is done. This is just the first step. Now... for the second."

Kashikoi looked at him, then stepped back, her gaze moving back to the angel on the stage.

Kuku voice came back again, this time louder then it was when she first started. And it did not take but five seconds for all the other Ittans to join her. It was the same song, but a different part of it. They all had their hands the same way Kuku did and they all seemed the glow, the Kuroimitsuki markings on them lighting up a little.

Saisho had closed her eyes and not in a relaxed manner. Her brow was furrowed and her muscles were quivering, a thin layer of sweat on her skin.

Suddenly, the female Ittans voices faded off and let just the male. Saisho shook a little then, shaking her head slightly. As the males voices crescendoed, the females joined back in. Tenshi saw and heard Saisho inhale sharply and he tensed, noticing how she bit her lip.

Then with a pref paused, the Ittans voices got louder then they had ever before, but only for about seven seconds. Saisho jerked a little, rattling the chains, grunting.

And then the males faded off and the girls took over. Saisho then jerked one of her arms roughly, kind of like she jolted. Tenshi had a feeling something was really starting to hurt on her.

When the boy Ittans started back in again, they were singing something different from what the girls were, or at least, a different part. It was then that Saisho suddenly jerked forward, letting out a small cry of pain.

He watched Saisho arch up, the chains restraining her. Her face was flush unlike before when it was pale, and she was a lot more sweaty. She was gritting her teeth. It was then that Tenshi noticed something seeming to try and push its way out of her back, above her left shoulder blade. It was trying to force it's way out, and Tenshi knew that was what was hurting her.

The Ittan's raised their voices, eyes open now and watching their master carefully. The boys were echoing the girls in their words and it gave Tenshi more chills.

Saisho's skin began to give and the Ittans started to split off again, the girls singing something different from the boys.

Tenshi watched with wide eyes as something came out of Saisho's back, but yet no blood came. It was black, whatever it was, a large. And as it started to come out above her left shoulder blade, the skin above her right shoulder blade started to have something push against it too. She cried out, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open panting for breath, sweat running down her brow and into her eyes. Her face was very flushed and all her skin seemed to be turning flush.

The Ittan's built up their voices, the boys and girls still singing different things. But then, one female voice seemed to slowly raise above them all, singing something different from the other two groups and she carried out every other word for about five seconds. Her voice became louder then the others and Tenshi noticed that it was Kuku. She went up a pitch every other word and soon her voice was so high it was making Tenshi's ears ring, but it was beautiful all the same. She hit her loudest, highest note and the other two groups held out their own note. Then they paused for breath and they were all singing the same thing again, Kuku voice stood out more then all of them and seemed to lead them. It made Tenshi physically shake and he closed his eyes for a second, relishing in the beautiful sound.

When he opened his eyes, the skin over Saisho's right shoulder blade had given and something identical to whatever was coming out of her left side started to push its way out. She was pulling on the chains, trying to relieve some pain some how. She had twisted the chain around her wrist and held on to it, gripping it tightly, her knuckles turning white. She bit her lip, starting to make it bleed. She trashed about, trying to curl her legs up to her chest, but she couldn't because of the chains.

They reached their loudest point and then slowly got softer, so soft, that their voices were whispers. Once they came to complete since, Saisho stopped trashing, the things on her back stopped pushing out. They were done.

But Saisho stilled seemed panicked and stressed. She wasn't relaxed at all and her body was shaking.

Then softly, Kuku started to sing again, but all by herself. Her voice was soothing and she was looking at at her master softly. Saisho lifted her head, blues orbs looking into green ones. Kuku smiled softly at her and it calmed Saisho down a lot and made her relax. Her face became calm and the flush on her cheeks disappeared. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back, Kuku's voice still floating in the air.

There was a moment where nothing seemed to move, nor breath except for Kuku. The black things on Saisho's back twitched. And then, Tenshi only heard it because of his sharp hearing, Saisho breathed in slowly and her eyes opened to half mast. At that exact moment, the black things on her back flared out, stretching far to the side and extending. Tenshi's eyes widened and he gasped.

They were black wings that were on her back. Beautiful, big, smooth, shimmering black angel wings. And with the unfolding of those wings, a strong power washed over him. A power that could and would rival that of Kyuubi in his five tails form. It felt almost like chakra did, but different and he couldn't see it either. Tenshi had felt power stronger then this, but then he reminded him self that in the time Saisho was born into, power like this was like the power of Kyuubi in nine tails form times two.

After Saisho relaxed her wings, all her Ittan's transformed and ran up to her, releasing her from chains. All the demons ran up to her as well and Kuku, Fufu, and Mumu helped her stand.

"It worked... I can't believe it." Shijin muttered, shaking his head and Tenshi turned his attention to the three demons near him.

"Well believe it 'Tousan!" Daiki shouted, patting his father on the back, "It has come. The first angel of the cycle has sprouted! She has become on with nature and become a true angel!" he hopped over the railing and over to Saisho in a flash.

"_Sprouted?"_ Tenshi muttered, watching him, "_So this is what happens when we sprout? We... sprout wings?" _

"_-Exactly. When we get our wings, that means we have become a true angel. We have become one with nature, we are able to use natures energy, we reached full power.-"_ Saisho said, sounding proud, "_-But we still have much to learn after that. Like controlling natures energy and stuff like that. It's not all over yet.-"_

Tenshi nodded, watching the Saisho in the memories.

Then the scene shifted and Tenshi found himself outside the temple. He looked around, unsure of what was going on. He heard movement to the right of himself but before he could look and voice called out.

"_Oi, baka." _

Tenshi turned and smiled as his best friend came up to him, looking rather excited and proud.

"_What's got you so rilled up?"_ the angel asked him and Kohaku smirked, shrugging.

"_Ah, lets just say that I'm going to get pretty bad ass when I'm older."_ he said, pushing Tenshi lightly. Tenshi raised an eyebrow.

"_Hey, you aren't the only one, jaa'ku. I get_ extremely_ bad ass when I get older."_ he said, pushing the older boy back.

"_Ha!"_ Kohaku put his hands on his hips, tipping his head back a little, "_I bet not as much as I do."_

Tenshi shook his head.

"_Nope. I get more bad ass then you do."_

"_No, I do."_

"_Nope! Me."_

"_I do."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_Too!"_

"_Not!"_

"_TOO!"_

"_NO--"_

"_-Shut up both of you.-" _Saisho suddenly growled, making both of them shut their mouths, "_-I swear, you're just as bad as Datenshi and Fufu.-"_

Kohaku was about to say something back to her when the rustling of bushes caught his attention.

Both boys turned to see Datenshi marching out of the woods with a smirk on his face. The three other guards and Kyuubi were behind him, all of them looking annoyed.

"Please, Datenshi. If you are going to flaunt it, don't wreak the whole place in the process." Kyuubi sighed, watching as the younger demons tails twitched.

"I wont wreck anything." he responded.

"Yeah. That's what you said right before you wiped out half the western part of the woods." Yasu muttered, rolling her eyes at the elder guardian. Datenshi waved a hand in the air lazily.

Something jumped out from the top of the trees and whizzed past Tenshi and Kohaku and attached itself to Datenshi with a loud yell.

"Daa-chaan!" Saisho yelled, wrapping her arms around the demons neck and pushing her cheek against his own. Datenshi blinked a few times, his sensitive ears ringing from her loud voice, "I'm so happy to see you!" she placed a big, wet, child like kiss on his cheek before abruptly letting him go and lunging herself at her other guardians.

She hugged and danced around them in a hyper way, talking a mile a minute. As her guardians laughed and tried to calm the angel down Tenshi took in the clothes the other angel was wearing.

Her long, black hair had been cut short to wear it hung a little above her shoulders and a few locks of hair were pulled back into a red little clip and bradded. She was wearing a slightly loose black shirt that was missing the right shoulder. The fabric on her left shoulder blade had a little more fabric there then the rest and it was loose, looking like it could be removed by just tugging on it but the rest of the shirt would still be intact, still covering her shoulder. Tenshi bet that Kashikoi made it so when Saisho pushed out her wings they wouldn't rip holes into her clothes.

Her left sleeve was long and big, going to the center of her hand when she had her arm straight down. She wore a small red obi with a tiny white rope in the center of it going around her waist and the rest of the shirt was tucked under it going down to her knees like a dress. It was split down the middle seven inches after it came out from under the obi. She had red tights that only went to her mid-thigh with a black and white strip down the front center of them. The rest of her pale, muscled legs were bare save for the sandals on her feet that wrapped up her ankle and up half her shins. She had on black arm guard gloves with the kanji for Kuroimitsuki on the back that completely covered the backs of her hands and top of her forearms except for her fingers. They only had a small black strap going from between her thumb and pointer finger to the outside of her pinkie finger to cover the palms of her hands and on more strap at the end of the arm guards near her elbow. Her gloves look exactly like Sasuke's gloves, except for the kanji part, and Tenshi cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Saisho." Datenshi said curtly, making her freeze in the middle of her jumping in front of Shouta excitedly.

"You seem different." he said bluntly, "The air is different around you and the woods seem more alive when you arrived. You seem more radiant." his eyes narrowed more, "Stronger."

She smiled in a sly, almost evil manner and the demons ears twitched, becoming more alert at her look, "I'm not the only one." she said, looking at all her guards, "You all seem a little different. You all seem a lot more confident and stronger. But also with that air that you _know_ how strong you are and you are flaunting that knowledge without words." She smirked at them all, "What have you all been doing for the past three weeks?"

"We should ask you the same thing, Saisho-chan." Shou said, folding his arms across his chest in a almost arrogant way.

"_So they've been separated from Saisho for three weeks."_ Tenshi said, watching them closely.

"_Yeah. But they used that time well."_ Kohaku told him, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, whatever it was you were doing in these weeks to make yourself stronger," Datenshi said, pushing Saisho lightly in the arm, "there is no way you're as bad ass as me."

"Whatever!" she laughed, pushing her boyfriend back, "I am _extremely_ bad ass now. You can't beat me."

"Ha!" Datenshi put his hands on his hips and tilted his head back a little, smirking down his nose at her, "No. I bet not as bad ass as I am."

She shook her head, a playful smile on her face, "Nope. I'm more bad ass then you."

"No, sorry. I am."

"Nope. It's me."

"I am."

"You are not."

"Are too."

"Are _not!_"

"Too."

"Not!"

"_Too._"

"NOT!"

"Too!"

Tenshi and Kohaku looked at each other, both surprised that Datenshi was acting the way he was now. Bit then they blushed a little when they remembered that they had pretty much the same argument not a few minutes ago.

"You wanna bet?" Datenshi demanded, stomping his foot and glaring at the angel girl.

Saisho stood her ground, not letting the demon intimidate her, her fist clenched, "Yeah I wanna bet! I _so_ much more bad ass then you! I can kick your ass anytime, you little kitty cat!"

"You want to prove that, shrimpy?" he growled, a small, playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah!"

"Then lets go!" he yelled and both took off running past Tenshi and Kohaku to the temple.

"Damn it." Kyuubi muttered starting off after the two, "Don't you two dare mess up anything! You hear me?!" The other three quickly followed after Kyuubi, giggling to themselves.

The boys stared off in the direction that they all went, amused.

"_Seems that everything is a competition between Datenshi and Saisho-sama."_ Tenshi said, hands behind his head in a lazy manner. Kohaku nodded, looking at his friend.

"_Well, it's pretty much the same with us."_ Kohaku said, swinging his waist back and forth a little as he watched Tenshi.

"_Not all the time."_ Tenshi responded, shaking his head. Kohaku nodded curtly.

There was a pause and both boys looked at each other, their eyes locking. Then, after a tense moment passed by, both boys took off in a dead sprint in the direction of the temple, both trying to pull ahead of the other.

"_Last one to the temple buys me a whole month worth of peaches and ramen for lunch for the next two months!"_ Tenshi yelled, a large grin on his face. Kohaku smirked.

"_You're on!"_ he yelled, and both boys ran like their lives and, in Kohaku's case, like his wallet depended on it.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Kohaku pouted-- _sulked_ quietly to himself as he fingered his soon to be empty wallet in his pocket. Tenshi had beat him by one step and Kohaku swore the younger boy cheated somehow, but he had no way to prove it. And now his wallet would suffer because he just knew Tenshi was going to drag him off to Ichiraku for about four or five bowls of ramen before the day was over. And then he had to worry about making sure is wallet was full enough to feed the Uchiha _every day_ for the next t_wo months._ He wasn't sure why he agreed to the stupid bet anyway. He blamed his competitive side.

Once they had arrived at the temple and caught their breath back, they followed the noise of fighting and found everyone near an open field watching Datenshi and Saisho try to kill each other.

Datenshi's taunting of how Saisho still looked the same and weak had gotten to Saisho and she had closed her eyes and her guardians, Tenshi, and Kohaku watched in amazement as two beautiful black wings started to appear on her back. She had fanned them out and the wind and air around them blew more and seemed to hold a strong power in it. She had smirked at Datenshi, her blue eyes glistened.

Kohaku had quickly asked Tenshi if getting wings was what only Tenshi was allowed to see and Tenshi told him only part of it.

Soon after that, Datenshi had growled and his eyes had turned solid black. His muscles got a little bigger, his ears seemed to get a little sharper along with his eyes, and he seemed to glow faintly. Things like tiny rocks around him had picked up off the ground and shook a little. He almost had this heavenly look to him, almost the complete opposite of what he was.

Tenshi had asked Kohaku if this is what he meant earlier by "bad ass". Kohaku told him it was not even half of it.

They watched as Saisho and her guardians trained more and two more Ittan's appeared. Nunu was a female fox with the power of fire manipulation and Gugu was a male rhino with the power of invulnerability. Soon after they arrived Saisho and her guards got the Ittans and the other demons ready as they got news that the king was sending over a lot of his men to get rid of them so they can't ruin his plans. They taught them all how to fight with weapons and Kohaku got to see the dream vision he had that morning again.

Saisho and Datenshi flirted a lot, and, from what Kohaku could tell from their conversations and... other things, the two had already had sex. He guessed the first time was a little before Saisho got the wings, and it was a little disturbing to figure and find out. But he wasn't the least bit bothered by the fact that Saisho was merely a sixteen year old going on seventeen girl. It didn't bug him because he had his doubts that he would keep his virginity before be became an adult. That is, if Tenshi liked him that way or he fell in love with someone else and gave up on Tenshi... which he doubted. And Datenshi's age didn't bug him either. He guessed because of what he learned about demons and how they are. He couldn't call Datenshi a pedophile, because, in a way, it was not true. Now if Datenshi was a human, that would be a different story. Just what bothered him was that he had figured that out about Tenshi really, really great grandparents. And then the thought came up of Datenshi liking him in a sexual way came up and he shuttered.

A few days after Saisho turned seventeen, the kings men had found them and the boys got to witness the demons, Saisho, her Ittans, and her guards kick some major butt. They all had taken it as a practice and not very seriously. Like they were just working out and practicing their skills. Which they really didn't need to take the battle seriously. The men were weak and both Tenshi and Kohaku knew that the two of them alone could wipe them all out within five minutes.

News got back to the king and he was furious, from what Juju had told them since Saisho had sent the small mouse girl to spy on the king and update them on him after the fight. But he had no more men to supply to send after them for at least another year, which made all of them happy.

A few memories later, the two boys watched as Datenshi had one of his regular fights with Fufu and Shou went over blue prints on the kings castle with Daiki while Saisho sat in the corner of the study, floating in air, meditating.

Tenshi watched with intent eyes as Saisho sat extremely still in her meditative state. Then after Datenshi tried to hit Fufu, Saisho's eyes slowly opened, her blue eyes looking distant and almost sorrowful. Tenshi glanced at Kohaku. The older boy wasn't paying any attention to Saisho. All his attention was on Shou and Daiki.

Tenshi turned back to Saisho, watching as her blue eyes stayed on the floor, but her eyes were distant.

"That soon, huh?" she whispered so softly Tenshi had to strain to hear her. But right as the words left her mouth, he knew what she was talking about.

_She saw her death._ He thought, suddenly feeling very gloomy and depressed almost.

Her blue eyes lifted and looked over at Datenshi and Fufu. She stared at them in a longing, sad, pained way. It made Tenshi's heart clench.

She looked back down at the ground and then looked back up, but this time, her eyes zoned out on only Datenshi. She watched as Daiki and Shou broke up the demons and the panther Ittan's fight and dragged Fufu away, Datenshi glaring at the Ittan with hard eyes. Her eyes looked desperate, sad, hurt, and lonely.

Datenshi had shaken his head and moved over to one of the desk, standing at the side of it and flipping through an old text book.

Tenshi watched Saisho sighed softly and stand up, letting her feet touch the wooden floor with hardly any sound. The look in her eye was making Tenshi's chest hurt and he could feel concerned eyes on his back. Kohaku could sense that something was wrong with Tenshi, and Tenshi knew it. But the angel did not turn to look at his fourth, instead, he watched the first angel make her way over to her mate, her fourth and wrap her slim arms around his waist.

Datenshi blinked, looking over his shoulder at Saisho.

"Sai-chan?" he said softly in a tone Tenshi hadn't heard him use before, but Kohaku had, thanks to his vision dreams.

The girl angel just tightened her hold on him, pressing her head against his back, breathing in his scent.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, trying to turn around in her arms. She released him a little and he turned, wrapping his strong, pale arms around her small body. One of his hands came up and brushed some bangs out of her eyes gently, "Sai?"

She sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes for a second, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is okay right now." she told him in a soft voice.

He stared at her, trying to read her to see if she was lying. He knew she was bothered by something and he didn't like that she wasn't tell him, but, from experience, he knew not to push her.

"Are you worried about the fight that we know is to come?" he asked, cradling the small of her back with his large hands, "The fight with the king."

She smiled a little, "You know that I always worry about that." she said to him, lightly running a figure down his right bicep.

"You shouldn't." he said in a firm but gentle voice, "You know that we are going to be beside you to help you and that you can kick his old ass. I know you can." he nodded his head, his eyes dead serious.

She smiled at him, stroking his right arm with her small hand, "Yeah..." she muttered. She licked her lips and then changed the subject, "So what were you and Fufu fighting about this time?" she asked.

The demon rolled his eyes, turning his head away but never letting go of Saisho, "He was nagging at me again about how I show so much indifference to you and be all "bastardly" to all of you on a regular bases. He thinks that I'm not grateful for your love and all that stuff."

She giggled, "You know that Fufu is just very protective and thinks that everyone should be extremely sweet to me all the time."

"Yeah, but did you have to have him as your first?" he asked, groaning, "Him being the first Ittan ever created makes him much worse."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "He just really cares about me." she muttered, "And none of them know that other side of you. This side of you," she whispered, smiling softly and sweetly up at him, "The soft, gentle, comforting, loving side of my Da'shi. You only show this when we are alone."

"Don't call me that stupid nick name." he growled and she giggled. He then frowned a little, "Well, I have to keep up that other side around others. Or they will find a way too--"

"Take advantage of you because you see this side as a weakness and you know they will try to harm you through your weakness." she cut him off, rolling her blue eyes, smile still in place, "I don't see it as a weakness. I see it as your greatest strength. You're Fourths Rage proves that much."

His lips tightened, "Yeah but..." he trailed off, looking off somewhere to the side. She shook her head a little and sighed.

"But that's okay." she said to him, making him look back at her, "I like being the only person that gets to see you like this. I like knowing I'm the only one that you will ever be this way with." she whispered the last part and lead up on the tip of her toes, kissing him softly.

He sighed, rubbing the small of her back softly, one of his tails coming around and wrapping itself around her leg.

"I just feel really exposed when I'm like this." he said softly, leaning down and pressing his face into her neck, "Open and vulnerable. The only person I truly trust is you... and maybe Kyuubi-sensei. But I only trust you to show this side to."

She smiled in a weak way, rubbing his shoulders soothingly and playing with the locks of hair on the nap of his neck.

They stood that way for a minute, just holding on to each other. Then Saisho stopped rubbing his shoulders and just held on to them.

"I love you." she said softly. Datenshi didn't respond in any way at first, didn't even make a move to show that he heard her. But then he raised his head, looking her dead in the eye.

"Mine?" he asked softly, griping her back firmly, holding her in a loving, protective way.

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yours." she said, knowing that it was Datenshi's way of saying that he loved her too.

He smiled, then kissed her nose gently. He then moved his mouth down and kissed her on the lips in a loving way, making Saisho blush just slightly.

The female angel then buried her head into Datenshi's chest, taking in his scent and he buried his nose into her dark hair, closing his eyes.

The two stood like that for a while and Tenshi found himself staring at them with a gentle expression. It was so surprising to see Datenshi like that. It was so different from the demon he knew now. His Datenshi was mean, rugged, moody, cold, and half the time seemed heartless. But this one... This one was soft, gentle, loving, caring, comforting, and, well, _raw._ He really wondered what had changed Datenshi.

Kohaku was watching them just as Tenshi was, but he wasn't thinking about how different Datenshi was acting. No. He was thinking about the power he was feeling right then. He had felt the same type of power before with the same type of strengthen and it blew him away. He had felt this power when seeing his parents have intimate moments together and he felt it very often when Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto were around each other. He didn't understand why Datenshi had seen what he shared with Saisho, the power he was admitting right now, as a weakness. It was one of the strongest things Kohaku had every felt before and it took his breath away and made his heart pound and a warm feeling flood his chest.

Kohaku loved power. He really did and he knew Uchiha's loved it too. Kohaku wanted this power. He wanted to have it for himself. He wanted to share that power with someone, he wanted someone to make him feel that power between them. Just feeling it being admitted off of someone else made him feel like he could do anything. So imagine if he obtained that power, if he admitted it. How would he feel then? He wasn't sure. But all he really knew was that he wanted to share that power with one person. And that person was standing in front of him to his left. He wondered if Tenshi wanted that power too? If Tenshi craved it like he did?

With in two more memories, three weeks after the moment between Datenshi and Saisho in the study, Saisho had announced that she was pregnant. Shouta had almost fainted and Kashikoi nearly had a heart attack. Datenshi was shocked beyond words as were Shou, Kyuubi, and Shijin. Yasu had happily congratulated Saisho and everyone seemed to snap out of it. As everyone had talked excitedly to her telling her all the stuff they had to do now, Datenshi just stared at her on the outside of the circle. She had caught his eye and all he did was stare at her blankly, she couldn't read him. Tenshi and Kohaku couldn't either.

But a memory later, Saisho had talked to Datenshi later the next day and in the middle of her saying that she understood if he was upset about how soon it was to have a child, he had suddenly grabbed her, picking her up off the ground and hugging the living day lights out of her. He mumbled quickly how he would never be upset about something like that and he would never regret it. He was extremely happy about the child and he was glad it was happening. He wanted a family of his own.

Tenshi saw pain and sorrow flash before Saisho's eyes for mere second before it vanished so that Datenshi couldn't see it. He, in a weird way, understood what he felt. Datenshi had said that he wanted a family of his own, but he didn't know that Saisho would die soon, but Saisho knew. He understood, because when he told his older brother that he would always be his Chichiue's and Otousan's little boy, he meant it truly because he knew he might die before he was able to be an adult, before he would out grow his boyhood. He had did his absolute best to hide the pain he was feeling when he told his brother and he was glad no one had noticed.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"_Tenshi?"_ Kohaku asked, suddenly appearing at his side. Tenshi blinked at him, "_You okay?"_ he asked. Tenshi stared at him for a minute.

And then there was Kohaku. He had promised Kohaku he would never leave him again, that he would never leave his side. He promised the one person who makes his heart pound so wildly in his chest and makes his breathing hitch that he would never leave him... and he knew it was pretty much a lie. But who could keep a promise like that right? They were shinobi. Who knew when a mission was going to come along and one of them was going to die. When you were a shinobi you never knew when your time would come. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month, five years from now. But that thought did not stop the feeling of pain, sorrow, and guilt from coiling in his gut and twisting in his chest.

"_I'm fine, 'Haku-jaa'ku."_ he said, smiling with his eyes closed at the older boy so the Hyuuga could not see the emotion in his eyes. He knew the boy could read his eyes better then anyone else in the world.

The Hyuuga stared for a minute, then nodded, looking away. Tenshi opened his eyes and looked back at Saisho and Datenshi, glad that Kohaku didn't read him.

Memories came of Saisho going through the pregnancy and driving Datenshi up the wall. Out of all the people that lived in the temple, she had bugged him constantly to get her this and get her that or to do this for her or to complain to. Surprisingly, no one had attacked them the whole time that Saisho was pregnant. It was very amusing for Tenshi but Kohaku seemed to get bored during all those memories.

A month before Saisho turned eighteen, she gave birth. Turns out she had twins, one boy and one girl. The boy possessed Saisho's blue eyes and the girl had auburn colored eyes. Both had black hair and cute little cat ears and tails to match. They named the boy(the first born) Kenhiko(healthy/strong boy) and the girl Yuko(gentleness/superiority child).

The first half year both Saisho and Datenshi spent most of their time taking care of the kids. Because they were half demons, the children developed a lot faster then normal humans, but yet not as fast as demons. Tenshi found it cute and funny how Yuko was the much more active one, loud, and happy one, while Kenhiko was the quiet one.

The two parents alternated between taking care of their young to training their asses off. Apparently Kenhiko found some entertainment in watching his parents train together and Yuko did too. But then after a while she would get bored and start to cause trouble or cry.

A full year after the children's birth news of the king starting to spread his rule over the land got to them. Tenshi and Kohaku both were amazed at how well Saisho and Datenshi handled parenting their children, training, preparing for a fight against the king, and keeping their relationship stronger then ever all at the same time. Of course it was easy to tell that they were both stressed, but the Ittan's helped them on that. And speaking of Ittans, the last ones had finally arrived at that time.

Wuwu a female frog with the power of poison generation. Bubu a male lizard with the power to ability to stretch his body to impossible lengths and bend like elastic. Vuvu a female eagle with the power of wind manipulation. And, lastly, Pupu a male bear with the power of telekineses.

And then, ten months later, that time finally came.

Saisho, her guards, her Ittans, and all the others on her side that could fight left the Temple for the castle. The children were left with Kashikoi and a few other demons back at the temple. Saisho was wearing the same type of top that she was wearing after she sprouted. It looked exactly like that one, except this one was like a dress. It went all the way down to her ankles and she wore simple sandals that a samurai would wear. She had two swords on her back and a staff that lay over top of them when she put it in it's holder and small kunai were put in small holsters in her arm guards. All the guards wore hakama's that matched what Saisho wore in colors and wore light under armor and the Ittan's wore simple kimono's meant for easy movement and fighting. On the back of all their cloths, Ittans and guards alike, was the kanji for Kuroimitsuki.

A little more then half way there the other fighters separated from Saisho and her guards and Ittans. The plan was to catch the king off guard and ambush their strong hold.

Saisho and the others were going to slip into the castle from the underground. Once Tutu used her power to explode and create a hole for them to climb up and into the castle, Saisho was going to split the Ittan's up into groups and send them different ways to cause as much chaos as possible and keep as many as the kings men as possible in the castle to make the others job a little easier and also keep away from Saisho and the rest of them.

The boys watched as all this worked smoothly. Saisho split up her Ittan's into six groups, each with three Ittan's except for the last group, which had four. The first group, Fufu, Kuku, and Mumu went with Saisho and her guards. The rest were sent in different directions. Tenshi noticed how every Ittan was a little hesitant and they either stared at Saisho with an unreadable look for a long time, or touched her arm or shoulder gently before taking off.

Saisho, with her guards and three Ittans, made her way to wear she sensed the king. He was at the far back of the castle. The king knew they were there and he was waiting.

Then, Tenshi got to see exactly what Saisho told him before about the last battle she fought.

The king apparently had managed to hire a few people who had been training most all their lives in chakra, in the ninja arts. It surprised Tenshi, because apparently a Shinobi was a very new thing in Saisho's time. There were samurai, but ninja had just started to appear. The first group that had appeared before them was a group of about ten. They were all highly trained, and together, Saisho's guards could take them all with no problem. But there was a slight problem, Saisho had to get to the king asap and had no time to lag behind. Yasu told her this and insisted that they go ahead of her, that she would take care of the men. After a few seconds of hesitation, Saisho nodded, telling Yasu that she better catch up to them or she would be in deep trouble. Yasu had smiled, waving the angel off, telling her not to worry.

The next group was the same size of the last, but with on attack from them, Datenshi was able to tell them that this group specialized in water attacks, which he laughed because they were in a room with several different ponds in it and a nice garden. Now it was Shouta's turn. She did the same as Yasu and told Saisho to go on ahead. Shouta said she knew she could take these men on. She could manipulate earth and there was a lot of earth around her.

Saisho told her the same thing she told Yasu and they took off. Before the boys left, they saw Shouta look off after them and at her twin brothers back. The boys left after that.

When they were close, another group, much bigger then the last, stopped them and Tenshi could help but to laugh at the way Datenshi groaned and crossed his arms with a pout.

But at that moment, part of a stone pillar came flying at Saisho and before Datenshi could react, Shou was in front of her as fast as the eye could blink. He caught the pillar, sliding back a little and he through it back, lighting it on fire as well. He told Saisho, Datenshi and the Ittans to go in a harsh voice. Saisho's eyes had widened for a second and she look almost fearfully at Shou. Tenshi's brow furrowed at that and he frowned when she gently grabbed his arm.

"_But on the way to defeat my enemy, each of them stayed behind at one point, to cover my back, to hold off the ones my enemy sent to slow us down. One of them died doing just that, but he died honorably."_

Saisho's words echoed in his head and he stared at Shou. Besides Datenshi, Shou was the only male guardian. And Saisho said that _he _died honorably, meaning it was a male that died. Tenshi's eyes saddened for a second. Saisho, at the time Shou told them to go, knew that something bad was going to happen to Shou, she knew he might die. That was why she had hugged him and kissed his temple, telling him to be careful.

Shou had nodded to her, telling her to leave and that he would do anything to protect her and everyone else. After a moment, Saisho nodded, but did not move. Datenshi had to grab her hand and drag her on ahead to get her to move.

Finally they made it to the king in a big throne room and to either show how strong he was or how pissed off he was at all the stops they had to make to get up there, Datenshi busted down the kings huge, wooden double doors with his foot in one swift kick.

After rude, harsh treats and names thrown between Datenshi and the king, and the king telling them how he was going to take over everything and forever rid the world of any "_angels"_ and their helpers, Datenshi commented on how easy it was going to be to take the king down. Since the king was a mere human that only knew how to fight with weapons and a some taijutsu. But the king had smirked and called forth a lot of his body guards and samurai along with the strongest ninja he had at his disposal.

The fight had begun and chaos had come with it. It was hard for Tenshi to really tell what was going on, to many bad people to see the good ones in the middle. Plus, the castle was shaking from fights going on floors below them and a lot of yelling a noises from outside, which they could hear from the open windows. From what Kohaku could tell by looking out a window and using a few of his powers to check on everything, it turned out the good guys were actually winning. And for a moment, Tenshi felt like he was watching a mid-morning cartoon and had to urge to cheer the "good guys" on.

Soon, with more then half of what the king dished off to them taken care of, Saisho had jumped back by the entrance to the room, taking Kuku with her. Kuku stood a few feet behind her and made the hand sign for tiger and held it there. She closed her eyes and started to sing. This made everyone in the huge room freeze. They watched as Saisho pushed out her beautiful black wings and the Kuroimitsuki marks on her started to glow. Only a few seconds after that did Datenshi get the idea and he started growling. His eyes turned solid black, his body started to change a little and he started to go into his fourths rage, black chakra whipping around dangerously.

Kuku kept singing, trying to summon up something, the boys weren't really sure of what it was. Datenshi through up a shield around her so no one could hurt her. They cleared out most all of the samurai and ninja and were about to go for the king when he sent out a familiar raccoon sand demon.

Apparently, the king had found Shukaku and promised him a lot of land and political power if he promised to fight on his side. Of course, the crazed demon agreed and thought it was the best thing in the world.

Kohaku heard Datenshi muttering something about wishing Kyuubi was there to help them. Kyuubi could take on Shukaku and be almost perfectly matched. Kyuubi was stronger though, his tails proved that, and even though at the time Datenshi had eight tails, he knew he could match the sand demons power mainly because said sand demon had lived much longer then he had and knew more.

The king told Shukaku he could not go into his full form because he would destroy the castle completely. So Shukaku turned into his demon form but only became the size of a full grown Ittan. Which, right after he transformed, he had a full grown Fufu and Mumu growling in his face, teeth bared. Shukaku said something about fighting a fellow raccoon but Mumu just spat at him, clearly fed up with the long ass fight and wanting to get it over with. But as the two male Ittans tried to attack, Saisho stopped them, her wings fanned out around her as she hovered in the air. She told them to deal with the other ninja and the king, that her and Datenshi would deal with Shukaku.

And they did that. The front end of the room Shukaku "danced" as he put it, with Datenshi and Saisho while Kuku kept on singing. Fufu and Mumu "played" with the other ninja and the king, Fufu having fun slamming men into the wall with his big cat tail.

Only about ten minute's later did Kuku open her glowing eyes, her voice getting higher, louder, bigger. Suddenly, her form started shifting and she turned into a giant hawk. She was much bigger then a full grown Ittan was suppose to be. Her head almost touch the ceiling which was about 40 feet high. Shukaku, along with the other ninja and the king froze. Saisho jumped back and up, hovering a good five feet in front of the hawk and lining her self up with Kuku's neck. Datenshi slid in front of the female Ittan in his demon form and a little bit bigger then Fufu and Mumu. Both the other two Ittans stood in front of all three of them, but off to the sides.

Then, they watched as Kuku buffed her feathers and pulled her head back. Saisho stretched out her wings and pulled her head back as Kuku did. Then at the same time, they through their heads forward, Kuku letting out a long, loud hawk cry and Saisho letting out a high frequency yell that was just enough to shatter glass.

It caused the ninja to all fall back and hold their ears. They could not fight anymore, Kuku and Saisho both had impaired them all. In the middle of their yell, Datenshi had thrown his head back and let out long, low, demonic roars and growls. They noticed how he was getting bigger and how his marks started to glow so much that they were blinding if you looked at them.

A few seconds after Datenshi roared, Fufu and Mumu moved, running at Shakuku and keeping him from covering his ears. The king kept his ears covered good, the yells not bugging him as bad as it did the ninja.

When Kuku and Saisho finished, Fufu and Mumu let go of Shakuku and moved towards the king, trapping him and destroying the back exit so he couldn't leave.

The boys watched as Shakuku took a few steps back, staring with slight fear at the demon and angel before him. The boys turned to see what he saw but black chakra was everywhere, blocking the few. They saw Kuku, in a smaller form, fly out of the chakra and to the other two Ittans, shifting back into her huge form. All they saw was two pairs of glowing black eyes and glowing markings before suddenly everything went pure white.

"_Gaaah!"_ Tenshi yelled, jumping in surprise at how they were now just surrounded by white.

"_What the hell?!"_ Kohaku snapped, looking around both of them, "_What happened? I was enjoying that, you know!"_

"_-Sorry boys.-"_ Saisho suddenly said, sighing, "_-But you can't see that part. It's the rules. I will show you what happened right after we defeated the king, right when we switched back to normal.-"_

They stared up at what they guessed was the ceiling, waiting for her to say more.

"_-But, let me warn you,-"_ her voice was a little soft, almost sad, "_-Most all this next part... It's not that great. It's... well... a little depressing. It has its good parts, but most..."_ she trailed off and the two boys looked at each other, although Tenshi had an idea what she meant.

A memory came after she was done talking and the room they were in just moments before was now in a total wreck. The saw the king, dead, Shakuku wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Saisho and Datenshi standing next to each other, sweating, dirty, panting and just looked plain worn out. They both weren't standing straight but they were smirking at each other.

Datenshi reached out to her, grabbed her gently and bringing her close, hugging her.

"We did it." he muttered into her hair, "We got rid of him and now we can give all those countries their country back and free all the slaves... We made it."

Saisho smiled up at him, but Tenshi could tell it wasn't as full as it could have been.

"I'm so tired." she sighed, slumping against her mate, "My chakra is low and my head hurts... I'm dizzy and light headed."

He held her, saying that he was tired too and they needed to get her to lay down soon. And then, that's when it happened.

For some reason, Tenshi sensed it right before the others did, and he was pretty sure it was more of the demons inside him knew and let him know before the others knew. He turned to look behind him and there was Shakuku in a half demon form, about to send tons of chakra to strike at both Datenshi and Saisho.

By the time Saisho and Datenshi turned, it was to late for Datenshi to do anything. He had a look of panic but suddenly, someone grabbed Shakuku's arm in a vice like grip, stopping the demon from doing anything. Everyones eyes widened.

"Shou!" Saisho yelled, staring as the younger man glared at the sand demon, holding said sand demon in a major tight grip, one he could not escape from.

"Saisho-sama! Daten-san, guys get out of here!" he yelled at them, struggling with Shakuku, "Yasu and Shouta are already out along with the other Ittans and fighters. They are by the edge of the woods, waiting for you, far enough away from the castle!" he told them.

"Alright! Hurry, disable him and come with us!" Datenshi barked at him. Shou sighed, shaking his head. Datenshi blinked, then growled at him, "Why the fuck not?!"

"I'm going to destroy the whole castle, hopefully taking this demon along with it." Shou said calmly, struggling more with the sand raccoon, "There are still people in this thing that are loyal to the king and will try to kill you and your children. I have to get rid of them. I cannot let them hurt you two!"

Datenshi sneered at him, "Then we'll leave, do your self denotation thing and then get your hard headed ass to the woods! Got it?" Shou shook his head again.

"The only way I can take down this whole place and the secret underground below it is too..." he trailed off, holding Shakuku tighter, who was cursing him to the most fiery pits of hell.

"...The final denotation..." Saisho said softly. Datenshi raised an eyebrow at her, "It's an explosion so strong, so powerful that it can wipe out this entire place clean and leave only ashes behind. But it's so strong that..." she looked at Shou, "that the person doing the denotation can not reform afterwards."

This time it was Fufu that spoke, "You can't let Shou do that master! Tell him no and get him out of here!"

Shou eyes suddenly hardened and he looked Saisho right in the eye, "You cannot stop me. I will do this. I cannot allow the people in here to carry on what that man did. You know what he did to our family, to our people. I'm going to make sure it will not happen again, that this stops for sure, right now. Not even you can stop me." he said sternly, "Now please, get out of here. I don't want to take you all in the explosion too."

Saisho stared at him and both Tenshi and Kohaku could see the pain in her eyes.

"There is nothing I can do..." she whispered, looking down at her feet, "to stop him. We must leave."

The three Ittan's stared at her in a disbelieving way but Datenshi just nodded, looking back at Shou with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't screw this up." he barked at the other guardian. Shou grinned at him.

"I wont, I promise." he said back, nodding his head once. Datenshi then grabbed Saisho's arm and pulled her to a big window, the Ittan's following. He looked back at the other male guardian, who was restraining Shakuku tightly and his eyes were glowing, a black light pulsing within his purple eyes.

"See ya, Shou-otouto." Datenshi called, nodding to him with a small smile. Shou smiled back, bowing his head.

"See ya, Sai-nee, Da-nii."

And with one loving look from Saisho, Datenshi picked her up and jumped out of the window along with the three Ittans. The two boys looked at Shou, who's face turned dead serious and his eyes started to plus faster. But before anything else happened, the memory faded into another.

Now they were outside the castle with Datenshi, Saisho, and the three Ittan's. They were not by the woods were they were suppose to met the others. They were trying to get away from the castle as fast as possible and once they got to the top of a tall hill, far enough away from the castle, a loud explosion shook the ground and caused then to fall on their asses. They turned, looking at the exploding castle. The heat from the explosion was great that it warmed up their faces, it was then they realized that Shou must have put fire in along with exploding.

Smoke filled the area were the castle was along with blasts of light. Saisho curled her legs up to her chest, pressing her face into her knees, clutching the grass with her fingers.

"No one else was suppose to die..." she mumbled, her voice shaky, "No one else..."

Datenshi looked at her for a minute, his eyes soft. He reached up, touching her shoulder gently.

"He died honorably, Sai-sama. He did that for us... for the ones he loves." he told her. She started to shake a little.

"I know! I know!" she gasped out, pulling out a few pieces of grass and wrapping her arms around her legs, "But still... You all..." she took a struggling breath, her voice seemed a little weaker, "You all were suppose to live. All of you. None of you were suppose to die. This isn't right."

Datenshi blinked, sitting on on the heels of his feet, "Wait a second! _We_ all were suppose to live? _We _weren't suppose to die? What about you? Aren't you suppose to live on too?"

She froze, her body stiff. She sniffled then looked up at him, her eyes blood shot.

"Da'shi... I feel... really light headed... and... black spots keep coming into my vision." she said in a weak way, her complexion paling. He got in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh no! Come on now, Sai! Hang on, don't faint on me again. We have to get you to Shijin and all them!" he yelled, trying to pick her up. But he couldn't do it, she wasn't letting him, "Sai, come on! Let me pick you up!" he yelled, glaring at her.

She shook her head, "It wont help..." she whispered, touching her left side lightly with her right hand. Datenshi and the two boys eyes followed her hand and Datenshi gabbed, pulling her hand away.

"Damn it, Saisho! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt like this?!" he yelled, pulling at the clothing covering a deep gash wound on her side. He tried to stop the bleeding, but then he froze, his eyes narrowing, "Wait... Why aren't you healing?" he asked her.

She looked at him, a weak smile on her face, but she said nothing. He looked back at the wound, his eyes taking in all they could. Then he gasped, his eyes widening, "It's not healing! It's doing the opposite! It's making you worse, the wound worse." he turned his head back, looking at the three Ittans that were just standing there, "Why aren't you doing anything?! Go get help or something! Your master is hurt!" he yelled, but the Ittans just lowered their gaze, biting their lips.

**Gaki,** Datenshi said in Tenshi's head, his voice cold and emotionless, **Lets go see what the others are doing at this time, I've also wanted to know.**

Tenshi blinked and then frowned, _But Datenshi, I want to see what happens._

Datenshi growled in his head, **I don't care! Just get away from there!**

Tenshi scowled, _Datenshi shut it! I'm here to see all and learn. Let me do what I want to._

**Gaki!**

Tenshi ignored him, watching the younger Datenshi turn from the Ittans and try to tend to Saisho's wound.

"Damn it, Sai! You are always so... reckless!" he growled. She just smiled at him.

"Da'shi..." she said softly, reaching out and petting one of his ears, "I've over used them. I hadn't trained enough to use them this much. Plus, I'm the first angel, we don't know what to do to make it where I can last longer with them. But this will help... So that the angels after me know what they can do so they don't over use the powers, so the powers don't back fire on them."

Datenshi looked up at her, his eyes full of panic, fear, anger, worry, and sadness. Her eyes were only soft, caring, knowing, and loving.

"Saisho," he said in a softer voice, grabbing her right wrist, "Don't speak like it's all over now. Like it's the end... for you." his voice shook and his ears laid back some.

"Da'shi..." she said again, running her other hand down his cheek, "I love you... and Yuko and Kenhiko... so much." she said softly and he put his hand on top of hers, still trying to stop the blood.

"You made a promise to me, remember?" he said, leaning in to kiss her lips, "That you would be my family, be the mother of my cubs, help raise them and be along side me for as long as possible. You said that..." he whispered the last part, kissing her again.

"As long as possible..." she muttered, "I've done my best to fulfill that promise."

"And as long as possible is still not over yet. There is still time." he growled. He let out a loud roar, calling out for help, hoping Kyuubi or one of them heard him.

**Gaki, come on now.** The present day Datenshi growled out, shaking the bars of his cage. Tenshi didn't say anything to him, to wrap up in what was going on before him. He didn't even hear him.

Saisho had paled a lot more and her eyes would waver, having a hard time staying in one place. She was trying to take in a much air as possible, finding it hard to breath. Both boys could tell she was in pain and that the healing powers were really doing the opposite of what they really do and were hurting her insides greatly. Datenshi tried to heal her, but it didn't work and they watched him growl in frustration, tears beginning to form in the young demons eyes.

Saisho held on to him, burring her face into his muscled chest, "No one else was suppose to die... Just that damned king... and me..." she whispered, nuzzling his chest lovingly. He shook a little, but held her tightly, his tails wrapping around to hold her as well.

"Sai..." he said with a shaky voice, pressing his nose into her hair.

**Gaki! Hello? Can you hear me! Get going!**

"Kami-sama, Sai..."

**Gaki! Pay attention to me!**

"This isn't right... I swear it isn't... You can't die, you're not suppose to! Your the Saisho, the Kuroimitsuki. The first angel. My mate!"

**Gaki-baka! Do as I say you brat! LEAVE!**

"We have cubs, Sai! Babies! I--... I can't ra-raise them on my own. I'm not a good parent on my own! They'll need their mother!"

**Tenshi! Hear me, damn it!**

"Sai-chan... I-... I... I love you too."

**Tenshi... come on...**

"So Sai please... Shit... please don't leave me..."

**Tens... please just... leave.**

It was at that moment, after Saisho told Datenshi that she was his, that Tenshi felt something strong, and painful pull at his heart. It hurt his chest and he knew it was not his emotions.

**Please...**

He heard Datenshi say and he flinched. The demons voice sounded so hurt, so pained, and sad. Tenshi felt bad for not hearing the demon before and guilt overwhelmed him along with the pain Datenshi was feeling now. Chuushin was silent.

Tenshi heard more then saw, since he had look away, Saisho let out a shaky breath and then not take another. He looked at Kohaku, who was staring at Datenshi with distant, sad eyes, but besides that, no emotion showed on his face.

Tenshi looked at the three Ittans. Their heads were down. And then suddenly, the Ittan's marks started to glow and the glow took over them. The boys saw Datenshi look up from Saisho's body to the three Ittans. He watched with wide eyes as they started to disappear slowly. The Ittans gave him soft, small smiles and then vanished. He stared where they had been, shaking a little.

A few minutes later, familiar faces started appearing on the hill going towards Datenshi and Saisho's body. Tenshi sighed, looking off at where the castle was before, only to see a huge crater where it had been and ashes, everywhere.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

They saw everyone trudging back to the temple, the wake for Saisho and Shou, and their funerals, the burning of Saisho's body. They had both watched it while standing next to the young Datenshi who was holding his two cubs securely in his strong arms. His face had been void of any emotion and the two cubs were quiet, sensing the sad, tense atmosphere and how down their father was.

They watched a few days after the funeral, and Datenshi didn't mess with his cubs much. Most the time he left them with Kashikoi or someone to take care of while he wandered around or trained. They watched as one day he wandered off to the place him and Saisho first met. He stood there for a moment and then tensed, looking around himself quickly, like he heard a voice.

He called out Saisho's name, but got no answer. His ears laid against his head but then his eyes dart off to the side when he heard the sound of someone moving. His ears laid back more and both boys could tell he felt like he was a prey. And then he turned on his heels and took of running in a dead sprint. The boys started to follow him, but he didn't get too far. Someone grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him to the ground.

"Damn it, Datenshi, you fool! Don't run from me!" It was Kyuubi. He pulled the younger demon close to him and, surprisingly, Datenshi grabbed on to his sensei, pretty much crawling into his lap, seeking protection.

"Sensei, sensei, sensei," he chanted, closing his red eyes and getting as close to the demon as possible. Kyuubi gave a weird face that clearly said that he had never really comforted someone before, much less someone like Datenshi, and he wasn't sure what to do.

So he told Datenshi all that he could. That Saisho was doing her job, that she loved him, that she loved all of them. That she wouldn't want to see him like this. That she doesn't want him to be this sad, to cry, to sulk, to mope. He told him that Saisho wants him to be strong. But then Datenshi said in a broken but almost angry voice that Saisho knew she was going to die and that she didn't tell him. That she knew everything from the start and pretty much lied to him. Kyuubi snapped at him, telling him that if Saisho had told him, that he would have stopped her from doing her job. That she did not lie to him. She never lied and said that she wasn't going to die, nor did she say that she was going to. Kyuubi told him that humans did not live forever. Their life span was much shorter then demons and that she was going to die sooner or later. Datenshi mumbled that he wished it was later. Kyuubi then told him he had to get back up on his feet and be strong. He had kits to raise and take care of. They needed their father and that their mother wanted him to be a good father. After that, they didn't speak and Datenshi just held on to his sensei, letting himself calm down in the older, stronger demons protective, strong hold.

A little spot of yellow caught Tenshi's eye as he watched Kyuubi and Datenshi and he glanced off to the right of the two other demons to see a younger version of Chuushin standing just behind a tree, watching the two demons with soft, sad, but yet determined eyes.

Then suddenly, the memory faded and both boys felt a small jolt go through their bodies. When they opened their eyes, they were back in the room with Saisho, Kuku, and Mumu, and they were sitting back to back, their fingers still intertwined.

They let go of each other and stood up stretching.

"Well, that was very... interesting." Kohaku said, looking at Tenshi as the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry it had to end at such a depressing note." Saisho said, looking away from them, "But you should know that--"

"**I did raise the cubs just fine."** a deep voice said and the boys turned around to see Datenshi standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Datenshi? I didn't feel you pull out." Tenshi said, rubbing his shoulder and blushing guiltily at remembering what had happened earlier. Datenshi shrugged at him and went on.

"**They grew up perfectly fine. Married and had children. Yuko passed on the angel powers, her first child, Kiyoshi, was the second angel. Two of Kenhiko's children were the first and second guardians of Kiyoshi. I started to train and travel with Kyuubi when the cubs had their own families to tend too."** That was all he said and he just stood there, glaring at them all.

They were quiet for a minute, then Tenshi nodded to the glaring demon and turned to said glaring demons mate, "About Kuku, why did she get so big in the fight?"

Saisho smiled at him, "You see, Tenshi-chan, there is one Ittan that is always very special, and it will always be the angels second Ittan. And every angels second Ittan always has the power that Kuku does. The power second Ittan's possess is profound. They have the power to awaken the deepest things within a person or something thats been asleep for centuries. They have the power to put things, anything, to sleep as well." She got close to him, her face serious, "Listen, do NOT let anything happen to Mimi. I'm pretty sure there is one Ittan who will take care of that for you..." she trailed off, shaking her head, "But do not let anything happen to her. If you lose her, there is a great chance you wont win the battle against Daija."

Tenshi's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really." she said, then she turned to Kohaku, "Kohaku. Listen, the one true reason why me and Datenshi did so well back then and got so far was because we communicated with each other. We responded to each other all the time and kept close to one another. You and Tenshi-chan need to be that way at all times. I trusted Datenshi with everything. With every part of my being I did and still do. You and Tenshi need to be that way. Need to completely trust each--"

"**No, listen to me ****Toranoko. Fourth to fourth."** Datenshi suddenly said, walking up next to the Hyuuga, "**You cannot completely trust an angel."**

"Datenshi!" Saisho gasped and both boys and Kuku stared at his with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"**You cannot truly trust them. Why? Because they will hide things from you. You will be completely honest with them, you will not hide a thing from them but they will hide things from you."** the demons growled, his eyes narrowing, anger in his eyes, "**They say because it's their job or because they had to, but don't listen to that bull shit. Do not, I repect,"** he lead close to the lavender eyed boy, a low growl in his throat, his voice menacing, "**Do **_**not**_** completely trust that angel, because I'll bet you my life and a million other things that he will lie to you one day, if he hasn't already, and he will hide things. Listen to my words. I know what you are going to go through, so follow my advice. **_**Do not trust him.**_**"**

Kohaku stared at the demon before him with wide eyes, surprised at the raw emotion in the demons eyes and at his words.

Datenshi turned from him and was about to walk out of the door when Saisho stopped him.

"Da'shi, what's wrong?" she asked him. He turned his head to her, glaring heatedly.

"**Don't call me that, damn it!"** he yelled, teeth bared. She raised her eyebrows at him and glared back.

"What is your problem, bastard? Why are you telling Kohaku-kun such things? Why are you working against us here, huh? When have I ever done anything to give you any reason to not trust me or to think that? When, Datenshi, when?" she snapped at him, hands on her hips.

"**Never given me a reason? **_**Never**_** given **_**me**_** a **_**reason?!"**_ he snapped, shaking his head, "**How about not telling me, your own mate and fourth, that you were going to die after the fight? You didn't tell me that and if you would have we could have prevented it! You pretty much lied to me! You hid something from me!"**

"I couldn't have told you! You would have stopped me from doing my duty. You wouldn't have let me fight him. You would have held me back." she told him.

"**If you would have told me you were to die **_**after**_** the fight, we could have stopped that bleeding and saved you. But no! Your god forsaken duty was much more important then your own life! Then my feelings!"** he yelled at her.

"Nani?! Your feelings? My life was meant for saving the world, asshole! That was the reason I was born. Your feelings mean a lot to me, more then you could ever imagine. But, I'm sorry, but my feelings and your feelings had nothing to do with what I was born to do!" she yelled back.

Datenshi growled, fist clenching, "**So you put the world, people you don't even know, a place you are going to leave sooner or later, ahead of me? Your mate! Ahead of the father of your children?! You would put that ahead of your own cubs, ahead of their life, ahead of their happiness, ahead of my happiness?... You love that corrupt world, that fucked up human race, more then you love me... or you own cubs. Apparently, you didn't care for them to much, did you?"**

Saisho gasped, her eyes widening. Tenshi gapped at the dark demon and Kohaku scowled.

_That was low._ The Hyuuga thought, not liking the dark demons attitude.

"Datenshi I..." Saisho gasped, staring at her mate with weak, offended eyes, "Why would you think that? I love them very much! I very sorry that I wasn't there for them all their lives or for you, but there was no way around it, even if I told you! So I knew if I told you that, then you would stop me completely. I love all three of you with all my heart. I gave my life so my cubs would not live in an more evil, cruel world. One would think that my fourth would understand that." she said to him, her eyes soft and sad.

Datenshi snorted, turning from her, "**...I wish you never would have healed me... I wish I never had stopped when I heard you crying..."** he paused, his back to her, "**I wish... that I wasn't your damned fourth!"**

And with that the demon took off out the door and down the hall at a fast pace. Saisho stared after him with wide, hurt eyes. Tenshi stared at the older angel, having an idea of what she was feeling right then. If Kohaku said that to him... well, he'd be down to tears within seconds.

Tenshi's jaw tightened when Saisho looked away and hide her eyes, Kuku and Mumu going over to her to comfort her. He turned in the direction Datenshi went and took off after him.

When he was finally able to see Datenshi he stopped, his eyes widening in surprise. Someone was approaching Datenshi and approaching him fast. There steps were heavy, angry, and they were faster then most normal people.

Kohaku grabbed Datenshi shoulder and turned the demon around roughly, pushing him back and slamming him into the nearest wall. Datenshi stared at the younger fourth with wide, surprised eyes while Kohaku glared at him, Byakugan activated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You complete and total asshole!" the Hyuuga yelled, the hand on Datenshi's shoulder fisting the cloth there, "How _dare_ you speak to your own angel that way! Your own mate! Who gives a flying fuck that you were hurt because of Saisho-sama's death. Who cares that she didn't tell you that one little detail that she knew about the fight. An angel's feelings are put _way_ above our own and you should know that! Because we are the ones that put them way above our own! Our angels are way more important then us."

Datenshi glared, "**How the fuck can I think that way about someone who lied to me?! Who hid something important from me? And how can you, Toranoko, feel and think that way about **_**him?**_** You damn well know that he has already lied to you once and you know that he could and might do it again. So how the fuck can you feel that way, huh? Tell me!"**

Tenshi pressed himself more against the wall, trying to hear them more clearly. But someone grabbed his hand and pulled him. He turned to see Kuku pulling on his hand. With her eyes she told him to come with her and leave the two fourths alone. He sighed reluctantly, wanting to hear Kohaku's response to Datenshi, and followed her back down the hall.

"How?" Kohaku repeated, looking down at his feet for a second, "Because I love him. And I know what he has to do. I know that he doesn't like to lie. I know it hurts him to, but he has to in order to do what he is meant to do. I know he will never intend to hurt me in anyway. I was mad at him for leaving when I was little but he never intended to hurt me. Hell, he had no control over what was happening. I was mad and I hurt him because of it, emotionally and physically." Kohaku sighed, shaking his head, "My feelings were hurt and me being the spoiled, selfish brat that I was purposely tried to hurt him and I did hurt him. But then that perfect, pure angel had the heart to forgive me. To forgive me for burning him, Datenshi. For giving him two big scars on his shoulder blades and for making him hurt deeply emotionally. He held nothing against me and forgave me for everything I did wrong, and he still does that. I make one little mistake and he forgives me for it. I make a big one and he still forgives me."

The boy ran a hand through his hair, looking back up at the demon, "He has never once hurt me on purpose. And if he has, it wasn't is fault nor was it his intention too," He huffed, eyes taking on a calm look, the Byakugan fading away, "Damn it... I don't deserve him at all. Not as a friend and most defiantly not as I want him to be. He is a kid who's future is already planed out for him. Who's destiny is something he can't change. I've been taught my whole life that you can change your destiny if you try hard enough, but for Tenshi, it's not possible. Yes, he can change a few things about it, but in the end it is still the same. The same out come. He doesn't have a choice in a lot of things, but yet he is so strong in more ways then one and he is so nice and happy and loving. He puts others before himself, people he doesn't even know are more important to him then himself. He is so forgiving and understanding, and even though he hides things and doesn't tell me everything and lies so he can do what he needs to do, I still love him with all my heart and more.

"I understand, because if I knew when I was going to die and I knew that Tenshi would stop me from doing what I have to do, to stop me from protecting the ones I care for, then I would not tell him as well. And in a way it would be like protecting him. Because I know if I was to go and do what I needed to do anyway, he would try to protect me in every way he could and he could possible get killed. I would want him to live on, so I would keep him safe by keeping him in the dark about that one thing." he frowned, "That's what Saisho did for you. She knew that you would go through any lengths to protect her, and if she told you, you could have died. She wanted you to live. To take care of your children, to live your life to the fullest. Wouldn't you want the same for her?"

Datenshi stared at the boy before him, glare long gone. The way the boy spoke he could tell was coming straight from his heart and that he wasn't thinking about what he was saying. He couldn't believe it really but... this boy was making him change his mind, making him see how much he screwed up. He could agree to everything the kid was saying and relate to it. And how much he hated that fact.

"Look I," the boy sighed again, running his hand through his hair again, "I really love Tenshi. Just like you love... well, _loved_ Saisho." Datenshi scowled at that, "I want with him what you had with Saisho-sama. I crave it, big time. And I would never dream or think of talking like that to Tenshi like you did to Saisho-sama. I would never hurt him like that. To say that you wished you never were her fourth? How can you say that? You know as well as I do that it's a lie. You don't wish it, you're just mad."

Datenshi glared, **"You don't know that, you little bastard. You don't know how I feel, so don't pretend like you do! Don't assume."**

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at him, his lips thinning out, "Yes I do, Datenshi. Because me and you feel the same towards our angels. Our level of emotion and the type of emotions are exactly the same. We are more alike then you think. Except for I'm not as much as a bastard as you are nor as mean to my angel as you are to yours."

"**Stop it, you little bastard! You don't know damn it! You don't understand. You haven't been through it! You haven't had your angel, your love die in your fucking arms! You haven't felt the pain I felt. You haven't gone through what her dishonesty put me through. You haven't! You don't know! We are not alike, for I hate what I have been put through and I **_**hate**_** being her fourth! I hate it!"** Datenshi yelled at him, tried of the little punk thinking he knew exactly what Datenshi was feeling, thinking. Those damned eyes could pierce right through him and he was tried of them looking at him so... _knowingly._ It was like those lavender eyes were taunting him with all the knowledge they had about them, of how they could _read_ him like an open text book. He didn't want to look at those eyes anymore. He wanted to get away from this kid and his eyes as fast as possible and he wanted to prove those damned all knowing eyes wrong, just to spite him.

Kohaku gave Datenshi a long, hard, disappointed stare, "I thought you were suppose to lead me. Tell me what a good fourth is suppose to do. Be my role model. My sensei, in a way. But it's depressing..." he sighed, looking away from the demon, "to know and see my own sensei, my own roll model fail at his job and give me a horrible example of a fourth. To be a disgrace to all fourths." he looked back at the demon, glaring death at him.

"Hmph, but who am I kidding," he growled, looking the demon up and down, "Tcch. You're not even worthy to be called a fourth."

The one sentence, spat at his so hatefully, winded the dark demon and he stared at the young fourths back as he walked away from him. He could not believe the boy had spoken to him, _HIM_ Datenshi a very powerful, very feared demon, like _that._ The boy clearly was afraid of nothing except for his angel's safety. And it just made Datenshi like him a whole lot more. The kid had major guts and a strong mind and heart. And, as much as Datenshi hated to admit it, the kid was right. Everything he said was right. Those piercing eyes could see everything and he shivered at the thought of them. He hated and he loved those eyes. He wondered if Tenshi felt the same.

But he had his own angel to think about. The younger fourth was completely right and Datenshi felt a sudden heavy weight on his shoulder and a sharp pain on his heart.

"**I just really fucked up... Didn't I?"**

--

**Hell: Wow... that one was long... But it got what we needed across. I hope you all don't mind long ass chapters. We really actually like them and we hate short ones but... yeah...**

**Summary for next chapter!: Datenshi and Saisho talk and Datenshi tries to fix the mistake he made with Saisho. Tenshi's squad gets news of the Chuunin exams approaching and they have to start preparing. Also a festival is coming up a few days before the exams start and Kohaku doesn't like how much attention Tenshi is getting from others about going to said festival. Also, insane Uchiha family moments are included in the chapter. **

**Review please! **


	31. May You Find Some Comfort Here

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 31:**

**May You Find Some Comfort Here**

"_Hmph, but who am I kidding," he growled, looking the demon up and down, __"Tcch. You're not even worthy to be called a fourth."_

_The one sentence, spat at his so hatefully, winded the dark demon and he stared at the young fourths back as he walked away from him. He could not believe the boy had spoken to him, HIM Datenshi a very powerful, very feared demon, like that. The boy clearly was afraid of nothing except for his angel's safety. And it just made Datenshi like him a whole lot more. The kid had major guts and a strong mind and heart. And, as much as Datenshi hated to admit it, the kid was right. Everything he said was right. Those piercing eyes could see everything and he shivered at the thought of them. He hated and he loved those eyes. He wondered if Tenshi felt the same. _

_But he had his own angel to think about. The younger fourth was completely right and Datenshi felt a sudden heavy weight on his shoulder and a sharp pain on his heart. _

"_**I just really fucked up... Didn't I?"**_

**SaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTensSaisTens**

Saisho sighed loudly, pulling at the top of her gloves restlessly as she sat on the hard wood floor. She refused to get really upset over what Datenshi had said. She knew he really couldn't have meant it. Datenshi was just being rash and rude because he had to witness her death again.

But she couldn't help but bite her lip in worry over the feeling of guilt and her heart about to break in her chest. The look in the demons eyes when he spoke those harsh words to her... the emotion was so raw. He had looked so hurt, angry, sad, betrayed, and frustrated. A part of her knew she should have told him everything back then, but then the other part knew she did the right thing by not telling him. By not telling him, she pretty much saved his life. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if Datenshi had died during that battle, because she would have known she could have stopped that from happening. Plus, truthfully nothing Datenshi could have done would have stopped her death. It was in her destiny to die like that. One way or another she would have died that day or some day very soon after that day. There had been no way around it. It was just the fate every angel had to accept... and their guardians too.

But she was still worried. What if Datenshi actually_ did_ mean what he said? She knew she would have to accept it sooner or later, but heart break would be inevitable if he meant it. The reassurance of her Ittans was not enough to sooth the worry and fear in her heart and mind. She knew it was their job to make her feel better, and even if what they spoke was the truth, it could not calm her.

"Saisho-sama."

Saisho blinked and turned her head in the direction the young voice came from.

Tenshi stood there, weaving his fingers together in a nervous manner, his right toe pressed against the ground, the same legs swaying a little bit. His eyes were moving around, not looking directly at her and the blush on his cheeks was a little bit darker then normal. He was very cute and it made Saisho want to smile in an adoring manner at him.

"Hai, Tenshi-chan?" she said to him, pushing aside her worry and fear to concentrate strictly on the younger angel.

"Ano... ano..." he muttered, looking off to the side. After a moment, he sighed and started to sway a little back and forth, "What he said... I know he didn't mean it." It didn't take a genius to figure out what the boy was talking about, "Daten-teme was just angry and being rather rash. When he's mad... he tends to speak and act without thinking. Well, I'm sure you know that," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, chuckling a little, "Uhh, I had to learn all that over the past ten years. When Datenshi is mad... you can't take what he says to heart. Because most of the time, the jerk doesn't mean it." the young angel paused, his mouth half way open, before he clamped it shut and laughed a little awkwardly, "Well, I'm sure you know that too!" he said quickly, glancing at her.

"But, I mean, I know Kohaku-jaa'ku very well too and... when he gets mad he says things and _does_ things without thinking... and not knowing that he is doing it," the Uchiha unconsciously rubbed at the scars on his shoulder blades, "and I know that, if he were to say those things to me, even though I know him so well... I would be worried and fear that he meant those words. So I know that... well, I guess I would need to hear the words from someone else on how he is. I would feel better if someone told me exactly what I already know, as weird as that sounds... Uhh, reassurance, I guess?" he shrugged, looking up at the ceiling as if asking someone for help.

"But anyway," he shook his head, glancing at her again then looking at his feet, "Datenshi's just being a bastard. He didn't mean it and if he has any sense at all, he'll realize how much he just screwed himself over. And if he means it, well, let's just say he's going to get a good, long, hard beating-- and I'm sure Chuushin will help." he grinned a little, but he grinned quickly disappeared and the nervousness came back.

She blinked up at him. She could tell that he wasn't really sure on how to comfort or reassure her. Maybe because she was the first angel was why he was all nervous. Or maybe he was just worried about making her feel worse. She was sure that Tenshi had never comforted someone about relationship troubles, especially those involving two people that were romantically involved. So she chose the latter of the two.

She smiled at him as he squirmed, worrying over if he made her feel any better. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit next to her, the boy letting out a noise of surprise. She hugged him for a second, then pulled back, smiling at his surprised, curious, and confused face.

"Aww. You sweet little thing." she cooed to him, lightly bopping him on the nose with her index finger.

He blinked a few times, his black orbs looking at her in an adorable way, before a grin broke out over his pale face, flashing his small little fangs at her.

"Little _thing?_" he mocked in a playful manner. She laughed a little and pinched one of his cheeks, giggling at the baby fat that was still there.

"Yes. An adorable, kind, sweet, cute, kissable little _thing._" she replied. He, over exaggeratively, rolled his eyes and she kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them back up when she pulled away. It made Saisho want to coo at him.

_Why must my great grandchild be so cute?_

"Thanks, Tenshi-chan." she said softly to he and just he smiled.

And then he relaxed next to her, supporting his weight on his hands. His legs stretched out before him, unlike her legs, which were crossed, and he tapped his feet together rhythmically. His face held a child like expression and Saisho couldn't help put to marvel at it.

She had seen every single one of the angel's after her at his age. But never had she seen one of them with the expression he had now. It was child like, fit for his age, but yet his eyes held this... well, wisdom to them. His eyes were older then he was, put they still had that child like quality to them. Every angel at his age was always older then they were. They didn't have the child like feeling to them as Tenshi did now. The job that they carried made them older in the mind and outward appearance, if you don't count physical body shape, more of just facial expression and tone of voice. He was the only angel she had ever seen, which is all of them, that had managed to keep his child like nature for so long. And she had a feeling that he wasn't going to be losing that nature any time soon.

But it was that child like nature and the small wisdom in his eyes that calmed her greatly. Made he relax and really smile. He had that child like hope and the innocents to where he said and voiced exactly what he was feeling, what he felt. And he had the old wisdom to look deeper into those feelings and thoughts and to connect them to others feelings and thoughts. It amazed her and she couldn't be more proud of him.

That sat like that in silence for a little while, just relaxing, enjoying each other company, and listening to Mumu lecture some other Ittan about something and Kuku giggling next to him. The mood was only slightly disrupted when Tenshi turned his head to the far door that Datenshi had stormed out of earlier and a few seconds later, did said door open and a handsome young brunette entered the room, his face strictly calm. Tenshi stood upon his fourth entry and Saisho was all to familiar with exchanged, for she did it too when she was young.

It was a natural thing done between guardian and angel. If an angel entered a room where a guardian was, the guardian, without much thought, would stand. It was the same if a guardian entered a room where an angel was. The angel would stand. In a way, it was like acknowledging each other and showing their loyalty to each other. Like saying to each other and all around them to others, with out words, "I acknowledge your presents", "you are my equal", and "this person is worth all my respect and abilities". It wasn't something always done between angel and guardian, but it happened a lot more between a fourth and a angel, since the fourth is the chosen guardian and the angel has to respect a fourth to make them their fourth in the first place.

Tenshi show of acknowledgment and loyalty was noticed and rewarded with the eye contact from Kohaku and the slight nod of his head. Instead of sitting back down or staying in place, Tenshi walked towards his best friend as Kohaku himself advanced to him. On their way across the stretch of the room they seemed to communicate with their eyes.

Tenshi's face was calm, but his eyes showed slight concern.

_Is everything okay?_

Kohaku blinked slowly, tipping his head slightly down some, then raising it back up.

_Yes. You?_

The Uchiha's right eyebrow rose, eyes rolling a little.

_You know I'm perfectly fine._

The Hyuuga smirked a little, eyes flashing.

_One can never know, with you._

They finally met in the middle and the angel cocked his head a little to the side.

"'Haku-jaa'ku." he said softly. Kohaku blinked calmly.

"Shi-baka..." the older boy paused, his sharp eyes taking on a concerned, serious, slightly worried look, "I must ask you." he said. Tenshi blinked as he step closer and the older boy reached up, brushing his fingers through the hair on the side of Tenshi's face.

"Hai?" Tenshi's brow furrowed, his eyes intently on his fourth.

Kohaku paused, staring at him for a minute, hand still in the koneko's hair.

"If I ask you something, you wont hide the truth from me, right?" he asked in a gentle, smooth yet curious voice. He sounded a little worried. It made Saisho arch an eyebrow, watching the two boys intently.

"Right. I will not lie to 'Haku-jaa'ku about something if he asks about it." Tenshi said without hesitation. The older of the two seemed to relax more after that, the worried and concerned look in his eyes gone in a flash.

Kohaku's hand moved from the koneko's hair to cup the side of said koneko's face gently. It was, in a way, an intimate gesture, but from the looks of it, Tenshi thought nothing of it. He just stared straight into the older boys eyes, as if waiting for something, knowing that the other boy was not done yet.

"Then I want to know," the older boy started up again, his eyes changing a little and they seemed to pierce straight through the younger, smaller boy before him. Saisho saw Tenshi's right hand twitch as it hung loosely at his side from the other boys gaze and a shiver run through his body.

"Nani?" Tenshi said in a soft voice, leaning into the older boys hand subconsciously. He wondered and feared what his friend was going to ask him. He hoped to the high heavens that he was not going to ask him if he knew when his death was or anything like that. He didn't feel like answering the Hyuuga on that at the moment. He had been wondering, since Datenshi's little speech, if what the demon said effected Kohaku at all. If it made Kohaku not trust him as much. And if it did, Datenshi was in for a serious ass kicking. Just because he was upset and said he didn't trust his own angel didn't mean he had to make Kohaku feel the same.

"I want to know," he repeated, searching the angel's face for a moment. Tenshi, and even Saisho, held their breath as they waited for what he was going to say. He looked dead serious and his eyes were intense. It seemed to be heating up the room and Tenshi swore he was sweating.

"Tell me the truth," he said, dead serious, and Tenshi nodded, gulping a little.

_Please don't ask me _that._ Please don't do it. _

"How did you win that race we had in the memories? I know you must have cheated, baka. What did you do?" Kohaku demanded, scowling a little.

"NANI?! JAA'KU!" Tenshi exclaimed, eyes widening, pulling away from Kohaku's hand, "That was your serious question?! What the hell?!"

"I know you cheated! Tell me what you did!"

"I didn't cheat jaa'ku!"

"You had to have. There was—_is_ no way you could have won!"

"You're just trying to get out of paying for my lunch for two months!"

"Am not!"

Saisho laughed at their bickering, finding it incredibly and oddly amusing. They seemed very comfortable and happy, even though they were kind of fighting, when they bickered. The small smiles of their faces proved that much. Kohaku didn't seem like the kind of person do make a serious moment into something so childish, so Saisho knew exactly what he was doing, and she knew Tenshi did too.

It was their way of clarifying that everything was alright between them, their bickering. Kohaku was telling Tenshi that Datenshi had not changed any views he had on him at all. He was letting Tenshi know not to worry. With the way the Hyuuga's eyes seemed to glow and the way his smirk spread across his lips spoke true and strong words to the younger angel.

_I trust you, with all my heart and more. _

The way Tenshi grinned as they bickered, his whole demeanor glowing, clearly showed that he was beyond happy with Kohaku's silent words. It made her smile, because she knew, even if the younger angel did not show it, that he had been worrying his little head over if Kohaku trusted him now or not. Trust is very important in any relationship, especially the relationship between and angel and his guards, especially an angel and their fourth. She knew that their trust between each other was essential for the relationship Tenshi silently wanted to have between them.

As Kohaku ducked away from a swing hit thrown out by his angel, his eyes shifted and he looked over at Saisho. She blinked as he silently communicated with her and smiled at him when she got what he meant. His eyes then went back to Tenshi and his smirked turned even more playful.

_That kid likes to talk silently. _

Saisho stood up, stretching a little and turning towards one of the doors, wanting to go outside for some nice, spiritual air.

_You didn't make a mistake kid, I know you didn't._ She thought as she left the room, listening to the two kids bickering voices fade away as she got further away from them.

_And I know, for a fact, that I did not make one either. _

**DatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshiDatenshi**

Datenshi growled loudly to himself, pacing back and forth across the hallway, the same hallway Kohaku left him in.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! I really messed up. Now, how do I fix it?!_

He growled again, fist clenching tightly at his sides. He had no clue how to fix the mess he got himself into, and the Hyuuga's words that were haunting him were not helping him at all.

"_You're not even worthy to be called a fourth."_

"**I know, I know!"** he snarled, pulling at his hair, "**But what am I to do? If you are going to lecture me, you could've at least told me **_**how**_** the fix my mistake!**"

"_How can you say that? You know as well as I do that it's a lie. You don't wish it, you're just mad."_

"**Yes, yes, yes. I know it was a lie. I was mad, my judgment was clouded, I'm an idiot and--"**

"_--complete and total asshole!"_

"**Yeah, that too."** he sighed, dropping his hands from his hair, "**But you left before telling me how to fix it? Is this punishment for being a bastard and asshole to Saisho?"** he sneered, whipping his head back and forth, "**What the fuck do I do?!"**

"_Because me and you feel the same towards our angels. Our level of emotion and the type of emotions are exactly the same. We are more alike then you think."_

Datenshi's eyes narrowed, _We are alike... Okay, then what would __Toranoko do? _

He paused for a minute, facing one of the walls in the hallway, his eyes on the ground as he thought. After a minute, he growled loudly and glared.

"**It's not helping! How the hell am I suppose to know what that little bastard would do?!"** he snarled. He bared his teeth and pulled his fist back in frustration, slamming his fist into the wall. He winced and pulled his hand back away from the wall, looking at it, "**Damn it. I forgot to turn on my invulnerability."** he muttered, looking at his slightly bloodied knuckles. It wasn't too bad, the damage wasn't much of anything, but it still hurt. He didn't know a spirit could get hurt like that in limbo. A spirit couldn't in the living world, but in the spirit world they could get hurt. He guessed in limbo it took on a lot of stuff from the spirit world, just like it had air like in the living world.

He dropped his arm next to him, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the ceiling, **"What do I do to fix this?"** he muttered miserably.

"_Well, first you wipe the blood off, clean the wound, then wrap it properly. And then, after that, you apologize."_

Datenshi jolted a little, eyes snapping open. He looked in the direction of the voice and his red eyes met yellow.

_Chuushin._

He stared at his little brother for a minute, wondering if Tenshi knew he was outside his body right now, or if Chuushin asked first before leaving the angel's body.

He blinked then scowled.

"**What? Apologize to the wall? Is that what you are telling me?"** he snapped, but, for a reason even he himself could not really explain, his voice was not as rude, sharp, and hateful as it normally was when he snapped at someone. He blamed it on the fact that he was at a turmoil with trying to fix his mistake, not the fact that he had a soft spot for his little brother. No. Way. In. The. Seven. Hells.

Chuushin shook his head, a small smile on his lips, but he said nothing. They were quiet for a minute, then Datenshi's eyes hardened more, and he showed his annoyance with his little brothers presents clearly.

"**What do you want, baka-brains?"** he grumbled. Chuushin just blinked at him and his eyes went down to his big brothers hand.

"_Let's fix that."_ he said suddenly, approaching Datenshi quickly. But before Datenshi could move his hand away, Chuushin grabbed it in a firm but gentle hold. He pushed his brother back, making him sit on the ground. Datenshi protested, but when his little brother didn't stop pushing him, he sat down.

Chuushin knelled next to him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a neckerchief and he started to gently wipe the blood off Datenshi's knuckles. Datenshi stared at him, watching his younger brothers face as he went to work on fixing him, on healing his hand.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, "**What do I do?"** he muttered, biting his lips a little bit, "**I messed up, and I have no clue how to fix it. I don't know what to do, how to treat this, how to show that I know that I was being stupid. Trying to do what someone else would is not helping. Because I can't do what they can. I am not them."** he opened his eyes to half mast, his tails twitching behind him. He watched his brother pull out some wrapping bandages out of his pocket and place it next to him on the floor, "**How do I go about fixing my mistake?"**

"_First you wipe the blood off, clean the wound, then wrap it properly. And then, after that, you apologize."_ Chuushin said again, glancing up at his wide eyed brother, who was staring at him with a confused and surprised face. Datenshi wondered briefly if they were talking about the same thing.

"**...Nani?"**

Chuushin sighed, shaking his head a little, _"When you heal a wound you have to clean the blood first. You can't do anything properly and successfully with all that mess now, can you? Then you clean it, to get anything that can infect it out. You don't want a worse wound later on now, do you?"_ Chuushin smiled a little, rubbing some ointment onto Datenshi's knuckles, "_Then you wrap to wound, to make sure it heals properly. You don't want it to reopen, you need to protect it from any other harm. And then, after all that has been done,"_ he started to wrap his hand now, his moves smooth and well practiced, "_You apologize for the wound being made. No one likes to get wounds, unless your a masochist."_

Datenshi stared at his little brother as he finished tending to his wounded knuckles, his mouth slightly open. His little brother had a way with words. He was always the one to guide others, to help them, to heal them, to make peace with them, to put them on the right path... To put _himself,_ Datenshi, on the right path.

"**Why...?"** Datenshi said softly, **"Why are you always doing this? Why do you always come when I... Why do you always heal me? Push me on the right path... Help me fix my wrong doings?"** he paused, staring at Chuushin with curious, wondering, soft eyes, "**Why... are you always so willing to go so far for me? To help?"** His ears twitched, tails stilling, "**Back then... when Kyuubi was holding me, trying to make me feel better... When I was seeking comfort, when I was wounded, hurt, in a mess... All you did was walk out of the woods and lay a hand on my shoulder and look me in the eye and right then, I found all the comfort I needed. You helped me... and then after that day, you didn't stop. You were there everyday. Helping me heal, pushing me forward, on to the right path. And when the kids were adults and had their own family... you were still right there."** he licked his lips and Chuushin finished wrapping his knuckles, but he kept Datenshi's wounded hand between his own as the older demon talked, his eyes on his older brothers hand between his own.

"**Then... when my Otousan was killed... and Okaasan died and I went on that rampage. When I started destroying everything and becoming feared... You followed me. You followed me, beat the living shit out of me, knocked some sense into my head and pushed me onto the right path and lead me down it. You helped me heal again and you help me correct my mistakes... my wrong doings."** he sighed, staring at his brothers bowed, blond head, **"Why are you always doing this, Chuu? Why do you help me? Why?! Why are you always there for me?! Why do you heal me? Why do you guide me, show me what is right... what to do?! Why?!"** he asked in a desperate way, but his little brother said nothing. Datenshi looked at his now nicely wrapped hand.

"**Why do you always come to the rescue... Why do you always wrap-- heal the wounds I get and... make?"** he asked quietly, shaking a little.

"_Because that's what brothers are for."_ the blond demon said, looking up at his brother, a small smile on his lips, "_That's what someone does for the ones that are precious to them. For the ones they care for. You're precious to me, nii-san"_

Datenshi stared at him, a swarm of emotions in his chest that he couldn't quiet place. But they all made him feel good, happy, warm.

Datenshi's lips twitched, a smile threating to spill over onto his face, his eyes burning slightly.

"**Me? Precious? I'm such a jerk... an asshole. To everyone... even you, Chuu. I'm messed up and I've put you and so many others through so much... and yet... you still say stuff like that to me. You still do this..."** he shook his head, "**I just don't get you."**

"_And I don't get you either, Da-nii."_ Chuushin remarked, standing up and letting go of Datenshi's hand, "_I am a peace demon. I am a healer, and I am your brother. It is my job, duty, and pleasure to do what I do. I love healing wounds."_ he told him. He put out his tanned hand towards his pale brother, wiggling his fingers, "_Now stand up, nii-san. Get back on your feet, you can't go or do anything just sitting there like a rock. And I am _not_ going to throw you like one either."_

Datenshi blinked up at him, then smiled, grabbing his little brothers hand and letting the blond demon pulled him up, as he always did.

They released each others hand and Datenshi smiled down at him, ears laying back a little.

"**Chuu-otouto.**" he muttered, feeling that comforting warmth spread through him like it always did when Chuushin came to his rescue.

Suddenly, Chuushin picked up the rest of the bandage wrap and pushed it into Datenshi's unwounded hand.

"_We've healed this wound,"_ he said, looking back up at his brother, "_Now, it's your turn to heal a wound, Da-nii."_

Chuushin then smiled at him, eyes closed in a happy manner, closed smile across his tan face, head slightly cocked to the side. He seemed to sparkle and radiate warmth and light with his smile and it made Datenshi blink and the warmth grow stronger in his chest.

He looked down at the rest of the wrap in his hand, frowning a little.

"**...Right."**

**SaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaishoSaisho**

Saisho kicked her feet back and forth over the ledge of one of the ledges on the castle. She was leaning back on her hands, supporting her weight, and staring out into the distant sky, her body and demeanor calm and collected. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't noticed someone walk up next to her and stare down at her till they made a small grunting sound.

She blinked and turned her head to see who it was. Her blue orbs met red and her legs froze, one foot half way up in it's swing.

"**Umm..."** Datenshi looked off to the side, pressing his fingers together. He resembled a certain young angel and Saisho giggled inwardly. Apparently, Tenshi was starting to affect Datenshi.

_'"--you have to clean the blood first. You can't do anything properly and successfully with all that mess now, can you?"'_

"**I'm a complete and total asshole,"** he started, frowning a little, "**I'm rash, I only say something that needs to be said and I usually think it through. I'm blunt. I'm ****insensitive, ****vain, arrogant, and hot headed. But hardly anyone can get a rise of emotion out of me besides annoyance and I can normally keep that in check. But you..." he paused, taking a breath,** **"You can rise every emotion out of me. You make me say things without thinking about it first. You make me feel guilty when I am insensitive, and you can calm me with just a look. You make me do stupid things and, even when I try my hardest, I always managed to somehow screw up." **

He licked his lips, glancing at her for a second before looking away again nervously.

_'"Then you clean it, to get anything that can infect it out. You don't want a worse wound later on now, do you?"'_

"**I..."** he took a deep breath, "**I didn't mean what I said. I was angry, I wasn't thinking. I was acting on instinct and japing at things that I know would hurt you. I had seen you die again... It was-- is hard to deal with that again... To remember that day..."** he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. She looked down at her lap for a second, but looked back up at him as he continued, "**You know me, when I'm mad and upset I say things I don't mean. It's one of my many flaws. Just,"** He paused, staring out at the sky. Then he huffed, quickly turning her head to face her, a serious, determined look on his pale face.

"**Just when ever I'm mad, don't take what I say to heart! I swear I didn't mean a word I said, so don't go all doubty on me and start doubting my words right now one day. I didn't nor will I ever mean what I said back there. You're my most precious person... I don't like hurting you."**

_'"Then you wrap to wound, to make sure it heals properly. You don't want it to reopen, you need to protect it from any other harm."'_

He looked away from her again, his eyes off to the right a little bit, on the ground.

"**I promise, I will never... **_**ever**_** say something like that and mean it. I can't promise not to say something like that again. Who knows when I'll get mad or upset. But I hate hurting you. You're my mate, my most precious..."** he bit his lip, finding it hard to say all that he was saying. He didn't do this kind of thing often, "**And if I ever become so rash again around you or something like that, just hit me or something... knock me out so I'll stop being an asshole for a short amount of time."**

Saisho couldn't help but to giggle at that, but she did her best to hide it. A smile was creeping up on her lips and it was hard to hold it down.

"**I know what you had to do. I know that you don't like to lie. I know it hurts you to, but you had to in order to do what you were meant to do. I know you have and never will intend to hurt me in anyway. You were just trying to... protect me. I respect that."**

_'"And then, after all that has been done,"_ '

He looked at her again, making eye contact. He looked worried, nervous, guilty, and remorseful. The look made Saisho's breath hitch. It was very rare to see such an expression on Datenshi's face, and she was the one who was getting to see it.

_'"You apologize."'_

She was always the one to see the rare side of him.

"**I'm..."** he sighed, pushing away his pride to say this one thing to her, "**I'm s-... so-... sorry."**

He hid his face again by looking away, a light blush on his pale cheeks. He fidgeted nervously, wondering if Saisho was still upset with him and didn't take his apology.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled down harshly and quickly. He made sure his knees hit the ground so he was knelling and leaning forward a little since his arm was being pulled.

He blinked at his angel, who held his wrist in a firm hold in front of her chest, but not touching her chest.

"You're right." she said to him, nodding her head, "You are an complete and total asshole." she said this is a calm, yet cheerful voice and Datenshi frowned a little, somewhat surprised by her words, "And knocking you out seems a hell of a lot of fun. Especially since I can do stuff to you after wards without protest." she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively and Datenshi blinked a few times, perplexed, "I know you say things without meaning them when upset. I understand that. But still... what you said did hurt."

Datenshi lowered his head again, ears laying back against his head.

"**I don't want to hurt you. I don't mean too... I don't like it."** he muttered softly.

"But still," she continued, rubbing her thumb along his wrist, "You didn't mean it and," she looked at him, a smile on her lips, "I trust you, Da'shi." _always have, always will_ was left unsaid, but it didn't matter, because Datenshi already knew. By the look in her eyes and the smile on her lips, he knew she trusted him with all she had and she had and always would.

He smiled at her, a true, genuine smile that she knew only see got to see. She took pride in the thought and knowledge that only she got to see this side of Datenshi. He let the soft, gentle, loving side take over, rise above his own strong, hard pride, and apologized to her and it was completely heartfelt. That's how she truly knew. How she truly knew that he meant it. She was the only one to see this side of him, and it made her heart swell.

"**So,"** he moved closer to her, his free arm coming up to gently hold her elbow, "**am I forgiven, Sai-sama?"** She grinned at him.

"Yes," she poked his nose with her free hand, "Your assholeness has been forgiven, Da-teme." He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, using the same hand that poked him to gently stroke at one of his ears.

He leaned forward more, slowly closing the distance between them.

"**Mine?"** he asked and then kissed her lips gently, red eyes flashing.

She blushed a little, nodding slightly, "Always yours."

And as they kissed again, they weaved their fingers together, basking in the feel of how close they were to each other. It had been done. He had wipe off the blood, cleaned the wound, wrap it. And then, after that, he healed it with the side only she got to see.

For it was meant for her eyes only.

**DatSaiChuuKohaTensDatSaiChuuKohaTensDatSaiChuuKohaTensDatSaiChuuKohaTensDatSaiChuuKohaTens**

When they got back to the room, Tenshi was talking animatedly to Chuushin while Kohaku leaned against a wall near by, watching the angel with a sharp eye. When he heard Datenshi and Saisho enter, his eyes shifted from his own angel to the other angel and her fourth. He raised his eyebrows a little to them and Datenshi's eyes narrowed on the younger fourth. The Hyuuga's eyes trailed down their bodies and to their joined hands. He suddenly smirked and his eyes went back up to theirs, a mocking look in his eyes, but at the same time, he looked relieved and happy. Datenshi glared at the younger fourths mocking stare and the Hyuuga chuckled, looking away when Tenshi laughed loudly about something.

"Tenshi-chan, what is so amusing?" Saisho asked. Tenshi jumped a little and turned on his heels to face Datenshi and Saisho. He blinked, then smiled.

"Nothing really, Sai-baba. How are you?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Perfectly fine." she chirped, squeezing Datenshi's hand.

"You're not being a bastard are you, Da-jiji?" Tenshi asked him, eyes dancing. Datenshi glared at the young koneko, body stiff as a board.

"**Don't call me that, gaki!"** he growled and the Uchiha just laughed.

"What? You _are_ old and you are my jiji. So isn't only proper that I call you that, Jiji-chan!" Tenshi cooed, bouncing around now on his heels.

Before Datenshi could let out an angry retort, Kohaku spoke up.

"Does anyone know the time?"

Saisho blinked before thinking for a moment, "Well, it should be about around 1:45, why?" she asked. Suddenly, Tenshi gasped and turned to his best friend, jumping up and down in front of him.

"Jaa'ku! It's past lunch time! No wonder I am so hungry. We must go get me food!" he cried out, grabbing his fourths arm. Kohaku blinked, stumbling forward as Tenshi forcefully pulled him off the wall.

"Oi, slow down, baka! We can't leave without Chuushin and Datenshi!" he snapped, pulling the younger boy to a stop with his arm. Tenshi turned back around to face Datenshi and Chuushin, impatiences clear on his face.

"Well then, come on, Chuushin! Datenshi! Get back inside so we can eat." he demanded. Datenshi scowled at him while Chuushin chuckled, rolling his yellow eyes.

"**All you care about is food."** Datenshi grumbled, turning to Saisho.

"When I'm hungry, yeah!" the younger angel barked back. Datenshi ignored him and kissed his mate, who smiled back at him.

"_Eww, aniki. Don't do that around others!"_ Chuushin faked disgust. Datenshi glared at him then pointed to the only Uchiha in the room. Chuushin laughed, then shrugged his shoulders at Saisho, waved bye, and merged his self into Tenshi.

Datenshi kissed Saisho once more, let go of her hand, and then turned from her to Tenshi. He got eye level with the young koneko and scowled at him in annoyance.

"**You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"** he grumbled. The twelve year old just stuck his tongue out at the demon childishly. Datenshi rolled his eyes and then did as his little brother had done and went back into his cage inside of the Oourjironoki.

"Alright, they are were they are suppose to be." Saisho huffed, pushing the younger angel towards the doors, "Now, leave my palace." she demanded and Tenshi pouted, looking over his shoulder at her.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" he whined, grabbing Kohaku's wrist again and he started to walk towards the way Saisho showed them in, "Come on, jaa'ku. You are going to buy me ramen."

Kohaku glared at his angel's back as he was being pulled out of the castle, "No! I swear to the high heavens! You cheated! I know you did." he hollered.

"I did not!"

"Yes you sooo did, baka." he sneered, eyes turning to slits.

"Don't be such a sore loser, jaa'ku."

"NANI?!"

Saisho rolled her eyes as she followed them to the exit, trying her hardest not to let her laughter bubble over. She said bye to them and waved to them and they paused from their pointless arguing long enough to say bye properly to her, before making a hasty exit, all thanks to Tenshi.

"Stupid kids were loud in their exit." a bemused voice said behind her and she turned sharply to be face to face with a bishounen with very light blue(almost white looking) colored hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. His sharp faded purple, sliver lined eyes pierces into hers and she couldn't help but to smile at the second angel before her.

"Oh Kiyoshi-chan. Always so easily annoyed." she cooed, smiling at her grandson (grandson number 1, as most all the other angels put it), "You do know that you have to put up with him next, right?"

He huffed, rolling his eyes, blowing a stay piece of hair away from his right eye.

"Your point? All I have to do his humor him and it'll be all over before we know it." he said in a completely bored sounding voice, his face not betraying his tone.

She shook her head, sighing at the second angel, "You just hate the whole memory process, don't you?"

"I was tired of it the moment Saroano came into the room glaring with the power of all seven hells at me when she was 14. That's girls got a serious attitude problem." he told her in the same tone he used before.

"Yeah well," Saisho said, sighing, "This ones different then her. You shouldn't have... much problems with him. Plus, you can just drag Ren-chan along and she can mainly deal with them. You can just stand there at look cute."

He glared slightly at her, turning his head away a few seconds later. She cocked her head a little to the side. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly and his lips were tight, cheeks a little puffed out, but it was hardly noticeable. It almost looked like he was pouting.

"I'm not cute." he mumbled, glowering a little bit.

_Yeah. Definitely pouting._

She rolled her eyes and turned him around, pushing him back down the hallway, "Now go on. We have worked to do. Tenshi-chan will be getting you soon and I know you aren't ready yet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop pushing me! I'm going!" the second angel snapped, trying to shrug her hands off of him. She just laughed, purposely pushing on Kiyoshi to spite him. He was always so much fun to piss off.

**KohaTensShimShinaHaruKataXixiKohaTensShimShinaHaruKataXixiKohaTensShimShinaHaruKataXixi**

"That is not what I said!"

"Yes it was, baka. You're just to stupid to remember."

"Stop being a jerk! You just don't like the fact that I beat you."

"Like you could ever beat me without cheating. I'm too good."

"Stop being so vain, jaa'ku!"

"I'm not vain!"

Shima rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to block out her two team mates bickering. They were doing it a lot more lately, and it was annoying her to no end.

After their team training for the day, their team had decided to go out around the village and hang out with Haru's squad. The whole trip from the training grounds, meting up with Haru's squad, and walking to the ramen shop, which was what they were doing now, had been full of Tenshi and Kohaku's constant bickering at each other. She wished she knew a way to shut them up, but nothing seemed to work and it wasn't helping that both Kataro and Xixi were fueling their bickering by adding their two-cents in every once and a while. At least Haru and Kiki looked annoyed by it. Shima wasn't to sure about Shinato, it was hard to tell with those sun glasses and hood.

"Oh, stop complaining. I beat you fair and square. Get over it and move on with your life."

"How can I get over it when I have to morn the loss of money in my wallet _every damned day_!"

"Well... that's your fault for being a slow ass."

"I am far from slow, short stuff."

"Don't make fun of my height!"

"With all the junk you call food that you eat, no wonder your so short. And you _aren't _going to get any _bigger _any time soon, with all the ramen _you _are going to be eating for the next_ two months_... FOR FREE! I'm surprised your not fat."

"Oi, I'm not complaining. I get free food, every day, and the only thing that's going to get fat around here is _my _wallet."

"I don't want my wallet to go on a weight loss spree. You're a damned ramen and peach whore!"

"Excuse me, my Chichiue's the ramen whore..."

"Then just make more money, jerk off."

Haru groaned, glaring at the mouse Ittan, "Xixi, do _not_ encourage them."

"Yeah jaa'ku. Stop slacking off and make more money!"

"Oh, shut up, baka! You make as much as I do!"

"You zip--"

"Both of you _shut up_!" Shima yelled, glaring over her shoulder at them, cracking her knuckles threateningly, a vein throbbing dangerously in her forehead.

They blinked at her, and Tenshi shut his open mouth quickly when she looked directly at it. She turned from them and continued leading the way. She listened closely and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear a peep come out of either of her team mates. They were almost to the ramen shop and she knew that there Tenshi would be too busy shoveling food in his mouth to argue with Kohaku, since it took most all of Tenshi's concentration to argue with his best friend. And Kohaku would be too busy brooding in his own world about the fate of his wallet to argue with anyone. Things look good from here on out.

"...You're still a jerk."

"You're an idiot."

Shima groaned again, smacking her hand against her forehead hard enough to leave a mark. They just didn't know when to shut up for the life of them. She swore one day they were all going to be on a mission and in enemy territory and they would be arguing so much and so loud that they would get caught by the enemy. When that day comes, she knew she would not hesitate to beat the shit out of both of them when they returned to the village.

"Oi! Did you guys here about the chuunin exam from your sensei?" Kataro suddenly said quickly, catching both Kohaku and Tenshi's attention.

Shima jumped for joy in her head. She was going to kiss Kataro for that smart move, though she was sure he wouldn't like it too much. What better way to distract both Kohaku and Tenshi from arguing and insulting each other by talking about the other thing they spend most their time doing. Fighting and being a shinobi.

"Yeah. Neji-sensei told us about it a few days ago, actually." Tenshi said, putting a finger on his chin, "Isn't it in the Land of the Earth this year?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. The terrain is going to be different for us. We wont be used to fight there." Kataro told him, sounding a little concerned.

"Mountains, caves, rocks, barren land, that's pretty much the Land of Earth in a nut shell. It shouldn't be too hard to fight there compared to here for us. Sure, Stone ninja will have an advantage over us, since they are use to it. But a ninja must be able to fight on any terrain." Kohaku added, hands going into his pockets, reverting to his "I'm a supreme, cool ninja" mode, as Tenshi often put it.

"Of course it will be easy of you. You have the power to control earth. That's a perfect terrain for your power." Kataro sighed, looking away from his cousin in annoyance. Kohaku just smirked in his direction, clearly happy about exactly what Kataro had said.

"Since the Chuunin exams is in only a few weeks, guess what that means?" Haru said, bounding away from Shima and two all four boys.

"Nani?" they all said, save for Shinato, and gave her curious looks. She blinked at them.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked, staring at them like they were all stupid.

"There's a festival coming up about a week or so before the chuunin exams. We'll have the leave early on the third day of the festival to go to the Land of Earth." Shima informed them, glancing over her shoulder for a second.

Tenshi blinked, moving up closer to Shima, "A festival? What festival, what's it called?" he asked.

Haru butted in before Shima could respond, jumping next to Tenshi, "Etowa ru Kara(1). That's what it is called. It means, "From the Stars". Cool huh?"

"From the Stars? But isn't there a festival in July called Tanabata that is a star festival?" Tenshi asked. Haru swung her arm around his neck, leaning against the Uchiha.

"Yeah. But those are two different things. This Etowa ru Kara festival is actually about a real person. The Tanabata is off a folklore that people in our day and age aren't sure if it's real or not." she explained.

"But how do you know that the person this Etowa ru Kara festival is about is real?" Kohaku asked, eying her closely as she hung off his best friend.

"Simple. Because the person it is about is right next to you." Shima said, spotting Ichiraku not far in front of them.

Kohaku blinked, looking over at Tenshi, knowing that this festival could not be about his cousin. Kataro was nothing that special, but Tenshi on the other hand...

"Me?" Tenshi asked, pointing to himself.

Haru giggled, "Yup! This festival has been celebrated since the founding of this village," now Haru had all their attention, "It was said that, when Senju Hashirama's, the Shodaime, clan and Uchiha Madara and his clan came together and formed an alliance, thus creating Konohagakure, there was one person there that initiated their alliance in the first place. One person that pushed them together and made their alliance official and assisted in the creation of Konohagakure. They say that person was the Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel)."

"The fifth angel, huh?" Kohaku muttered, watching as Tenshi blinked a few times rapidly.

"She was said to keep the peace between the two clans the most," Shinato suddenly said, catching all of them by surprise, "She settled all their fights, helped with their problems, and everything. It was like that was her duty, like yours is to destroy Daija." Shinato said, turning his head to Tenshi, speaking directly to him more then anyone else.

"But, she died suddenly." Kataro cut in, watching his feet as he walked, "She left behind her husband and a child, along with her guards. But then, since she wasn't around to settle their disputes, Senju-sama and Madara started getting into worse fights. Four years after her death, the fighting got really bad, and Madara went against Senju-sama's rule. They fought at the valley of the end."

"Apparently," now it was Shima's turn as they walked into Ichiraku, "Orenjienjeru-sama left behind two Ittan's in her death. If it wasn't for them and the orders she gave to her fourth, Senju-sama might have died. They were able to help Senju-sama, but not a lot. The Ittan's disappeared right after they saved his life that first time, leaving Senju-sama and Orenjienjeru-sama's fourth. Senju-sama told the Orenjienjeru's fourth to leave, and her fourth had orders to listen to Senju-sama at all cost. So he left. And from that point on, Senju-sama beat Madara by himself."

"We celebrate it on June 22nd because that was said to be the birthday of the first angel. The festival celebrates the existence of the angels, because without them, the world wouldn't be the way it was today. Not sure why it goes for three days. Must be to make enough room for all the stuff." Haru finished, taking a seat.

"I heard they want to have one on your birthday as well, since you are the last of the cycle of angels. But Hokage-sama hasn't approved of it yet, so we aren't going to have one this year." Kataro said, sitting on the opposite side of Tenshi from Kohaku.

"Wow..." Tenshi muttered, staring down at the counter, "I never would have thought that we angel's have a festival dedicated to us." He looked up when someone appeared in front of him from the other side of the counter and he smiled at the women.

"Konnichiwa, gaki's." Ayame greeted them, getting six "Konnichiwa's" back at the same time from the kids, one of the greetings not sounding as enthusiastic as the others. The kids ordered and Tenshi got two rolls of naruto cakes for Xixi while Kataro order one for Hibki..

In the middle of Tenshi's second bowl, Haru suddenly leaned forward and looked at Tenshi around Shima and Kohaku.

"Oi, Tenshi-chan. You do know that, with the up coming of this festival, you are going to be getting a lot of attention from boys and girls alike around our age." she giggled. He looked at her, some noddles hanging out of his mouth.

"Whaaay?" Tenshi said, his voice muffled and sounding different because of his full mouth.

"Because silly, people are going to want to take you to the festival. What's better then to have the one person the festival is celebrated about with them at the festival? Whether it be for you to go with them as a friend, in a group, or as a date, people are going to be coming up to you often." Shima said.

"But not every one knows what Tenshi looked likes, how would they know who to go to?" Kohaku asked, speaking Tenshi's mind for him.

Both girls pointed at the Uchiha's back. Kohaku looked and he understood when he saw the proud Uchiha clan symbol, the fan, on Tenshi's back. Tenshi raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed to Tenshi's back. Tenshi looked over his shoulder, trying to see his back but then understood and sighed, turning back to his ramen.

"They'll look for the youngest person with the Uchiha fan on their back." Haru said, slurping up some of her ramen.

Kohaku scowled at the thought of people coming up to Tenshi and just talking to the angel, not to mention _asking him out_ to the festival. He swore he'd kill (or beat up/wound) anyone who started to ask Tenshi to the festival and he already knew the first person he would get too.

"Rosuto koneko, I _could_ be the solution to the problem and make sure no one comes to bug you." Kataro said, leaning closer to the young angel.

Tenshi shallowed, blinking at the Hyuuga inu-boy, "How?"

Kataro smirked, his face getting closer to Tenshi's, "How about you let me take you to the festival, just the two of us? That'll get them off your back for sure."

Both Shima and Haru looked at each other with wide eyes and thought franticly of a way to make sure Tenshi did not agree to Kataro's idea. But they didn't really need to, because Tenshi just smiled at Kataro and giggled a little.

"No thank you, Kataro-kun. I'm sure there is another way. Plus, they aren't on me yet." Tenshi said sweetly, eyes closing as he smiled at the other boy.

Kataro smirk faded, brow furrowing slightly, "Are you sure? It is a good way to make sure they leave you alone."

"But Kataro!" Haru suddenly yelled, glaring at him from her place next to Shima, "We're going as a team, remember?" He blinked at her, shaking his head a little.

"I don't--"

"Yeah. We agreed to that." Shinato said calmly. Kataro whipped his head around to face Shinato, eyes wide.

"When did we agree to this!? I don't remember!"

They ignored him for the favor of Kouta, Ayame's son, appearing behind the counter in front of Tenshi and leaning over it, getting the Uchiha's attention. They talked for a minute, Kohaku and Kataro watching them intently and slightly glaring at Kouta. Then Kouta asked Tenshi if he would like to go to the festival with him, as friends or even as a date. But then Uchiha just smiled as he did before and told him no thank you, that he thinks that he might be going with his team to the festival or with his family. Kouta looked disappointed for a moment, but then he nodded, smiling at the younger boy and asking him if he wanted more ramen. Tenshi shook his head in a yes and Kouta told him that the next bowl was on the house. That made Kohaku hate him a little less and he decided not to beat the kid up that bad later. He's cousin was still in for it though.

**KohaTensRiriXixiKohaTensRiriXixiKohaTensRiriXixiKohaTensRiriXixiKohaTensRiriXixiKohaTensRiriXixi**

It was four days before the festival and what Haru and Shima said came true. People would. Not. Leave. Tenshi. Alone.

The day after Shima and Haru told them about the festival, the festival's date was announced and in that same day, Tenshi's popularity sky rocketed. Teenagers and per-teens were popping up out of no where, surrounding the Uchiha and asking him to go with them to the festival. Most of them asked for him to go with their group, but there were a few daring people that asked him if he would go as their date.

Tenshi had stood there, smiling nervously while sweating and telling them no thank you, he was going with his team mates. There had been times when he would be walking down the street to go to the Hokage Tower or to the training grounds or to Ichiraku and people would called out, "Uchiha-chan!" or "Uchiha-sama!" and run over to him all excited. He even had times when they would ask him something and when he chuckled or laughed nervously or when they asked him out and he blushed slightly from being flattered, they would grope him or hold on to him, practically molesting the young boy. More often then not, this was mainly boys that did it and Tenshi had to frail desperately or find a way to slip out of their hold to get away.

Kohaku stuck to the angel like glue after he heard about the practically molesting of the youngest Uchiha and, as Tenshi put it, near rape some male and female ninjas and villagers put him through. On the girls and village boys, Kohaku's glare would ward them off, but when it came to the shinobi males, his glare just didn't cut it and they always managed to get to the Uchiha when the Hyuuga was busy. It was pissing the Hyuuga off to no end, so much that he had create a list of people to murder within the next few days.

But because the "attacks" on the Uchiha were often, the Hyuuga was pissed off... often. Most of his time was spent glaring at people and a dark rain cloud with lighting and thunder rolling off it followed him everywhere he went. The bad part was that Kohaku wasn't like a lot of Hyuuga's and when he was pissed, he didn't care who you were, he'd snap and be a total asshole at everybody and everyone, though he was a little lighter on Tenshi. But still, he wasn't nice to anyone and it got to the point to where if you talked to him, he would lash at you, or snap hatefully.

Kohaku grabbed Tenshi's wrist, pulling the smaller boy forcefully away from the group of boys that had grow around him and started to drag him to the Hyuuga compound. He swore those were the same boys from the day before. Tenshi stumbled after him, Riri and Xixi running behind them to keep up.

"Kohaku-jaa'ku, you can let go of me now. They are gone." he said calmly, tugging his wrist lightly on Kohaku's hold. Kohaku let go sharply, shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging on, his shoulders up higher then normal and tense.

Tenshi rubbed his wrist, walking slightly behind his fourth. He looked up at his back, eyes a little concerned.

"What's wrong Kohaku? You have a heavy rain cloud following you around everywhere." he asked innocently, trying to get closer to the older boy. The other boy didn't respond at all and Tenshi frowned, "Kohaku?"

"Nothing." he snapped, gritting his teeth, walking a little faster.

"It can't be nothing. You've been in a real bad mood recently," Tenshi cocked his head to the side, the corners of his lips tugging down a little more, "Maybe I can help you get in a better mood? But to do that, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Tenshi." the older boys pushed out, hands turning into fists in his pockets.

Tenshi huffed, turning his head away, pouting. He wasn't going to force it out of his best friend, "Fine, don't let me." he muttered, glaring off to the side in displeasure.

Kohaku ground his teeth together, glaring over his shoulder at his best friend, "Damn it, Tenshi. I said it is nothing, leave me alone!"

Tenshi looked back at him quickly, eyebrows raised almost to his hair line. But then they dropped at the sight of Kohaku's glare, making his eyes squint a little and his mouth twisted down into a frown.

"You don't have to snap at me, asshole! I'm just concerned!" he defended himself, eyes clearly showing his annoyance.

"I don't need your damn concern. You should be more concerned about your self and those damned fans of yours." the Hyuuga growled, stomping on the ground more as he walked and a vein throbbing in his temple.

Tenshi's eyes narrowed, "So that is your problem! Those girls and boys. If they piss you off so much you don't have to be around them. We can go where they--"

"Yes I have to be around them, because you are!" The fourth guardian yelled, almost baring his teeth at Tenshi like a dog or a wolf, "You can't defend your self against fucking _villagers_. So I have to save your ass from their groping hands because clearly you can't handle villagers and shinobi _alike._ You're so god damned sweet, passive, and _weak _that someone has to save you, that someone being me!"

Tenshi stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at the words that came flying out of the best friends mouth. Kohaku was saying that he, Uchiha Tenshi, the Oourjironoki, was _weak. _Weak enough to be bested by _villagers_, un-trained, non-shinobi _humans._ It was a blow to his pride and it made him tighten his fists and shake with a burning feeling running under his skin, like boiling water. His mouth closed, jaw tightened, shoulders tensed up, and he felt a familiar pleasant burn of chakra in his eyes.

He looked up at the Hyuuga, Sharingan blazing, "I don't need your damned protection, asshole! I'm not weak. I can defend myself! I don't need you, you bastard!"

He turned on his heels and marched the other way towards with the Uchiha estate, the grace he usually held when he walked completely gone and he nearly left marks in the ground when he walked.

Kohaku stared after him for a minute, feeling a little bit of guilt rise in his chest before he turned swiftly, stomping off to the Hyuuga compound. He knew his words didn't really hurt Tenshi. This was just one of their typical fights but with a little more fire and annoyance behind it. But he knew he would have to tell the Uchiha that he was indeed not weak, just to reassure the kid, he just had to cool down first.

"Ya know, if ya wanna claim the master, ya can't really talk to 'em that way." a voice said in his ear and he glared at the mouse perched on his shoulder, "You're doin' a bad job at that "courtin" thing, ya know?"

"Go away you damned rodent." he growled, turning his head away from the mouse Ittan.

"Ya like the "D" word, don't cha?" Xixi commented, his tail flicking against the back of the thirteen year olds sweaty neck. Kohaku ignored him, focusing on where he was going, "Ya hurt the masters pride, ya know?"

"You like to say "Ya know" a lot, don't cha?" Kohaku mocked, growling a little.

"Yeah. I do, kind of like you like to say "damn" or "damned" a lot, ya know?" Xixi said back casually, scratching at his nose with his small paw. Kohaku rolled his eyes at the Ittan, reaching up and grabbing his thin tail. He picked the mouse up and dropped him on the ground over his shoulder unceremoniously.

He walked faster away from the Ittan, but said Ittan just turned into it's half human form and bounded after him, wrapping an arm around the shorter boys neck.

"That wasn't very nice. We need to work on your people skills if you want the master." Xixi said, walking casually with his arm around Kohaku's neck while Kohaku glared at him, trying to break away from the bigger boy.

"Ya know, what you could do, to stop those annoying boys and girls, is to ask the master out to the festival yourself. That's hitting to birds with one stone that way, don't cha agree?" Xixi asked, blue eyes looking over at the brown haired boy.

Kohaku stopped struggling and sighed, form slouching in defeat. He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet now.

"I know. But not yet. I'm not confident enough on... his feelings and..." he trailed off, biting on his tongue.

"You're being an pansy and a wuss and don't have the confidence or courage to ask 'em cause your afraid you'll get turned down. I understand." he said loudly, raising the arm from around Kohaku's shoulders and rubbing the Hyuuga's hair roughly. Kohaku sneered, pulling away from the offending hand and it's offender, but the mouse Ittan's hand grabbed his shoulder tightly and Kohaku looked up into his blue eyes in slight surprise at his tight grip, "But love is like a war, like a battle field. You have seconds to think about what you are going to do and your next move. And if you pass up the perfect shot, the perfect chance, all could be lost. If I were you, I wouldn't take that chance and pass up the shot."

Kohaku blinked at him, surprised by the Ittan's suddenly wise and helpful words. But then his surprise faded a little and he smirked at the taller male.

"Where'd you hear that one from? Or did you read it out of a book?" Kohaku asked, amusement in his voice.

Xixi shrugged, letting go of Kohaku's shoulder, serious atmosphere gone, "Probably from one of Hikari's many ninja romance books." Then the Ittan turned from Kohaku and started walking back the way they came, towards the Uchiha estate. Kohaku stared after him, marbled at Xixi's sudden departure.

"Jaa ne!" the Ittan called, throwing a hand up in the air in fair well and then he stuffed his hands in his pockets like Kohaku always does, and waltz off.

Kohaku shook his head, amused at the fifth Ittan. He knew what the mouse said was true though, but the question was, when was that opening in the battle field going to appear?

**UchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamilyUchihaFamily**

**(And the Uchiha crazy-ness beings... o.O Cue naruto ost 'Fooling Mode')**

It was now three days before the festival, and the Uchiha family was stuck at home with each other, Naruto going over plans for the festival with his husband near by and their children doing whatever to entertain themselves.

"Alright, who broke my lilly uchiwa!"

The blond man sitting on a big, brown, leather reading chair with a scroll in his lap froze, his fox ears twitching once and all five of his tails doing the same. The raven haired man sitting on the big reading chairs admen (big ass foot rest thats big enough for more then one person to sit on) facing the blond man went stiff. Both looked over at the blond hair female that was there oldest daughter, who was staring at them, and the blond man caved first.

"Don't look at me! Your father did it!" he yelled, pointing a accusing finger at the raven haired man. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his head whipped forward to look at his wife, anger on his face.

"Nani?! Did not! It was you who pulled on it!"

"But you started it, teme!"

"You wouldn't stop being stupid, usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

Both glared at each other.

"I wasn't being stupid, asshole." Naruto growled.

"You were dancing around stupidly with it, close to breaking something.--" Sasuke said, glare hardening.

"Was not!" the kitsune yelled out.

"_--Annnd_ trying to tempt me. It didn't work. You were being retarded and all..."

The blond glared at the raven even more, one eyebrow raised an little higher then the other. Sasuke just glared back, never faltering.

"You know, I really hate you." Naruto told his husband, who raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what you said this morn--"

"Shut up!"

Hikari sighed, glancing at her broken lilly uchiwa before dropping it on the living room floor and moving over to her younger siblings, who were both looking over a scroll together. Tenshi in a chair and Atsuko sitting on the arm of the chair.

"And now they proceed to argue like children and forget we are even here." Tenshi muttered, not having once looked up at his parents as they fought, unlike his sister Atsuko who had been watching from the start. Hikari sat on the arm of the chair that didn't occupy her little sister.

"I'm not even really mad in the first place. That uchiwa doesn't really mean anything to me. I just like to yell and see their reaction." she sighed.

"Kind of like how you like to see Otousan's face when you call him Sasuke?" Atsuko asked. Hikari nodded, a smirk on her face.

"Hai, it never gets old. Sometimes he scowls, sometimes he glares, sometimes he blinks continuously, sometimes he asks Chichiue or one of you why I do that, sometimes he asks when I started doing that when he knows when, and then, my favorite, sometimes he whines about it. Which is un-Uchiha Sasuke like. Whining is more of Chichiue's thing... and Masami's." Hikari snickered.

"You're a jackass!"

"Well, you're a moron."

"You're a asshole!"

"No, I'm afraid you are the _asshole_, dobe."

"Teme! Shut up!!"

"What are they arguing about now?" Masami asked as he walked out of the kitchen and in the room and over to his siblings. They looked over at him, then Tenshi looked back at his scroll, and Hikari and Atsuko looked back at their parents. Atsuko rose an eyebrow.

"I think they have forgotten why they were arguing in the first place." she said and Masami sighed.

"Typical." he muttered.

"Asswipe."

"Fucker!"

"Dumbass."

"Fuckface!"

"Baka!"

"Dickhead!"

"Loser!"

"A- uhh... Fuckface!"

"You already said that, dobe."

"Well, _sorry_, I'm running outta damned insults!"

"And you seem interested in _something. _Usurantonkachi, you wanna take this to the bedroom? You seem so interested in stuff I do with my--"

"GAAAHH! SHUT UP, PERVERT!!" Naruto all but screamed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say another word. But then, after a moment of silence, both men blinked.

"Why are we arguing again?" Sasuke asked his kitsune.

"Dunno." the fox said. They were quiet for a moment, till Naruto remembered. "Oh yeah!" he then reached forward and pushing his husbands shoulder. "You did it, teme!"

Sasuke stared at him, surprised and angry that he had pushed his shoulder so roughly. Sasuke then abandoned all maturity that he had gained back in the lapse of 4.2 seconds and pushed the blond back.

"No you did!" he yelled.

They did this back and forth, before soon it turned into a fight of trying to slap the other and block the others slaps. This time, Tenshi did look up at them and the two men had all their children watching them, all four of the children amused.

"Did you put something in their coffie this morning, Suko-nee?" Tenshi asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head, "Not today, otouto. Not today... surprisingly."

Soon though, their fight had turned into a major slap fight. One were they turned their heads way from each other and slapped at each others hands quickly, really acting like children-- more like toddlers, now.

Sighing, the youngest Uchiha stood up from his chair and walked over to his fighting parents, and, with as much maturity as possible at the moment, he pushed both his parents forehead's back at the same time. The force of the push was so great it made them fall backwards.

Since Naruto was sitting on a chair, he fell back against the chair, slumping down a little in it. But since Sasuke was on the HUGE foot rest which had no back, he fell backwards off the foot rest and on his back onto the floor, and caused the other three Uchiha's members to start laughing and the youngest Uchiha to giggle. Tenshi quickly retreated to his chair before his father could recover from the shock of falling backwards and pull him down with him.

If anyone out side the Uchiha family, or someone who was not good friends with them were to see this, they would seriously wonder what the hell was wrong with the amazingly strong Uchiha clan members. But all this was normal to the Uchiha family. It was normal for them and was a weekly occurrence.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had fallen and he leaned forward so that he was on his hands and knees, half on the huge foot rest. He poked his head over the side, his ears up and all five tails wagging happily. He pointed at his fallen lover.

"HA HA! You fell!" he laughed, ears twitching. Suddenly, a hand from the ground shot up and grabbed the kitsune's arm and pulled him down. Naruto fell to the ground by his husband with a loud "GAAH!"

The rest of the Uchiha's decided to start leaving the living room as their parents started wrestling on the ground. They didn't want to be pulled into it.

"They are so childish sometimes." Hikari laughed, being the last out of the living room behind her siblings.

"With the way Otousan has be acting lately," Masami started, his hands folding behind his head, "you'd think that--" he was cut off by a disturbingly (to the Uchiha kids, but not to all or any yaoi fans! XD) loud noise from the living room.

"Nnng... ah, haa Sasuke..."

Four pairs of eyes widened.

"--... that... would happen." Masami finished his sentence that was cut off before. All four Uchiha kids looked at each other, eyes wide. All four of them dared to try and take a peek into the living room to see if their parents were just messing with them. But when they saw the robe their Chichiue _had_ been wearing land at the foot of the entrance, that was all the prof they needed, and they all paled, only to have all of their faces light up scarlet red.

"All innocent, pure minded ones, EVACUATE!!" Masami yelled loudly, being the first one to take off towards the front door of the house. The other three took off after their older brother only a second after he started to run.

There was the sound of the door slamming open and running feet.

"Gah, hey, no Masami!"

"What?!"

"You're not innocent or pure minded, get back in the house and out of the door way so we can get by!"

"WHAT?! I am too!"

"No you are not. You hang out with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sai too much to be anywhere near innocent or pure minded."

"Not true!"

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend, you might be like a real man and back in that house."

"Wha? I do have one!"

"You two don't go on any dates or anything like that, nothing very romantic. I wouldn't call you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet. You have to date a few times first."

"Gah, just stop picking on me about stuff like that!"

"It's true."

"Nani?! Otouto, you too? Stop picking on me!"

"Get back in the house. You are not innocent!"

"But I'm yaoi innocent, Kari-chan!"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before my ears pick up more of their gross _naughty-parent_ nosies!"

**Back in the house...**

Both men were laughing hysterically at how their kids took off once they hear their Chichiues 'fake' moan and saw his robe fly their way. Well, Naruto was, Sasuke just sat there smirking smugly, laughing inside his head. They were just getting their kids back for laughing at them, and it was fun to torment them with acting like they were going to have sex right there with the kids very near by.

"Kami-sama, -laugh- that was funny!" Naruto laughed and panted all at the same time, giving his husband a high five.

"Got that right." Sasuke said calming down first, rubbing his head. "That fall hurt some..." he muttered. Naruto finally calmed down and glanced at his husband.

"We have to do that more often. Did you see how they tore out of here? And did you hear how Masami yelled? Funny, funny, funny." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke glanced around the room, then smirked slyly and sexily.

"Ne, Naru-sama," he said, slowly crawling up next to his kitsune, "since the kids are really gone... how about we--"

Naruto pushed away the wandering hand that suddenly found its self on his chest.

"No, Sasuke. I have work to do--"

"But take a break. Plus, you're off right now." Sasuke said, moving his hand back to wander on his wife chest.

"What you wanna do is no where near a 'break'." Naruto muttered, pushing the hand away again. But it came right back, and pushed him down on his back.

"Come on, Naru-sama. We have yet to do it in here--"

"Naniyo? Oh yes we have!"

"But we've covered most of the down stairs of the yearly run. The only ones down stairs we haven't done is this room and the dinning room."

"Why the dinning room? We eat there!"

"The kids don't have to know."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as said man lowered his head to place wet kisses all over the blonds neck.

"Come on, Naru-sama." Sasuke said in a husky voice by one of Naruto's fox ears. "You being in this form makes it kind of... kinky." Naruto them proceeded in trying to get his husband to leave him alone.

"No, no Sasuke!"

"Come on Naru-chan."

"Sasuke, stop!... Don't touch down there right now!"

"Hmm, but Na-ru-to-sa-ma, with these off it works better... Unless, you wanna c--"

"No! No!"

"Oh, so you want them off?"

"No, Sasuke, stop turning what I say around!"

"What do you mean, Naru-chan?"

"I meant-- ah!"

"What, Naru-chan?"

"Ah, haaa... Mgh... Sa'ke..."

"Do you want me to stop, Naru-sama?"

"Nnngnn... n-no... ehhg ah, Sas'ke!"

"Hn-smirk- thought so."

**MasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTens**

"I smell ramen!" Masami yelled as he suddenly appeared in the dinning room. He looked around and spotted his younger brother sitting at the table. "What'cha doing?" he asked. The angel looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Eatin' ramen." he said, slurping up some of the noodles. Masami jumped to his side in a flash.

"I want some!" the blond yelled and Tenshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"I already had three bowls, this is my fourth... and the last one in the house." Tenshi said slowly. Masami gasped.

"What!? NOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled. "I wanted some, and Chichiue's going to be so... sad and - and... lonely!" he wailed. Tenshi's brow rose.

"I highly doubt -slurp- that Chichiue-sama is going to be _lonely, _of all things. Otousan -slurp- will make sure he is not." Tenshi told him all the while eating the ramen. Masami sat heavily down in the chair next to his brother, scowling at him.

"You just had to eat them all, didn't you?" he asked and the koneko just smiled innocently at him. Masami's eyebrow twitched. "You're lucky you're cute." he muttered and Tenshi giggled. Then Masami suddenly blinked.

"Speaking of Otousan, have you seen the bastard?" Masami asked, resting his feet up on the table, causing said table to move some.

"No, and don't do that, it makes the table move and probably--" Tenshi cut himself off as he looked at the table, blinking. "Oi, the table! It's crocked! Look, it's not lined up straight. This side is closer to the wall then the other! There's only enough room to fit one and a half of me's between the table and the wall! Usually you can fit about four of me."**(I wonder why? XD) **he pointed out and Masami noticed it too.

"That's strange. I didn't just do that with my feet. Before I came into the living room earlier today I was in here eating some pockery and it was perfectly fine. Why is it crocked now?" he said, putting his feet down. "I wonder why we didn't noticed before."

"Guess I was to interested with my ramen." Tenshi said, slurping more noddles. Masami chuckled.

"You just sounded a lot like Chichi--" Suddenly, Masami stopped talking and Tenshi stopped eating. They looked at each other, eyes growing wide. Tenshi gulped down the noddles in his mouth.

"Uh, aniki, how long did we leave the house earlier today after the whole parent yaoi thing?" he asked. Masami gulped as well.

"'Bout three hours." he said. This time they gulped at the same time.

"And, this table was straight before we left..." Tenshi said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He looked at his brother to see the older male pale one second, and then the next second go as red as an apple.

_That can't be healthy._ The younger male thought.

Masami sucked in a lot of air, and Tenshi grabbed his ramen bowl quickly, sticking his chop sticks in his mouth and darting out of the room, Masami quickly following after him.

"GAH!! PARENT YAOI INFESTED AREA!! SOME ONE DE-FEST IT!!" Masami yelled loudly, just loud enough for more then half the village of Konoha to hear him. Suddenly laughter from the up stairs soon followed.

"OTOUSAN! CHICHIUE! IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU PERVERTS!"

--

1.)** I'm not sure if that is the correct translation for "From the Stars". If it is not, someone please tell us, so we can fit it. I don't like being wrong on things like this... -sweat drops-**

**Well there you have it! Chapter 31! One more chapter till the KohaTens lemon. And I decided, for it, Kohaku will be sixteen and Tenshi will be fifteen going on sixteen. If you do not like lemons with boys that age, DO NOT SKIP THAT CHAPTER. We will put when the lemon starts, but that chapter will also show you life for our favorite little angel when he gets a little older. **

**Oh, and because we got 200 reviews so soon, there will be TWO lemons in that chapter... thought I should tell you now. **

**And I'm up for any suggestions for the lemons, like something you might like to see to satisfy that inner crazed yaoi fangirl. **

**And now since we are evil... we are not going to give a summary for the next chap. BUT we will give you this...**

"Oi, baka." he said, making Tenshi look up at him, blinking, a left brushing against his forehead.

"Where's my smile, ne?" the Hyuuga asked, and Tenshi blinked a few more times, heart racing in his chest.

Kohaku stared back at him, smirk sliding into place. His piercing, yet warm eyes connected with the angel's own soft, dark, deep orbs.

And then the warmth in Tenshi's chest spread and his head turned a little to the side, and he didn't close his eyes, keeping eye contact with Kohaku, looking him in the eye and smiled, a true smile for Kohaku. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he giggled lightly.

Kohaku sighed, his eyes softening. "There it is." he said.

--

"Come on, baka." Kohaku said, wiggling his fingers at the younger boy. Tenshi stared at him for a minute. Then nodded, taking the hand out stretched for him, welcoming him.

"M'kay." he mumbled, letting the older boy, his best friend, his team mate, his guardian, his protector, his strength pull him up and back on his feet.

--

**And that's all we give... which I think makes up for the missing summary, right?**

**Review please! It'll give us the strength to writing the next chapter! **


	32. You're In The Arms Of Your Angel

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 32:**

**You're In The Arms Of Your Angel **

_"Uh, aniki, how long did we leave the house earlier today after the whole parent yaoi thing?" he asked. Masami gulped as well._

_"'Bout three hours." he said. This time they gulped at the same time._

_"And, this table was straight before we left..." Tenshi said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He looked at his brother to see the older male pale one second, and then the next second go as red as an apple. _

That can't be healthy._ The younger male thought. _

_Masami sucked in a lot of air, and Tenshi grabbed his ramen bowl quickly, sticking his chop sticks in his mouth and darting out of the room, Masami quickly following after him. _

_"GAH!! PARENT YAOI INFESTED AREA!! SOME ONE DE-FEST IT!!" Masami yelled loudly, just loud enough for more then half the village of Konoha to hear him. Suddenly laughter from the up stairs soon followed. _

_"OTOUSAN! CHICHIUE! IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU PERVERTS!"_

**KohaTensShimaKostInkaAtsuKohaTensShimaKostInkaAtsuKohaTensShimaKostInkaAtsuKohaTensShimaKostInkaAtsu**

"I don't know why we have to help do this," Atsuko grumbled as she picked up a box and moved it over to a stand near one the streets of Konoha, "We're ninja, we are suppose to do missions to better help our village, not set up a damned festival. And hell, the festival is about my brother, the angel I have to protect in the first place! Why do I have to help? And same for Tenshi!"

"Because Chichiue assigned us this job, so we can get it done quicker. The festival's in one day." Tenshi told her as he passed her. She just stuck her tongue out at her little brother, who stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Hey, this is better then pulling up weeds and that other crap we had to do when we were genin. So I'm not complaining." Koseto said, helping Kohaku and Shima put up the game booth they were assigned to set up.

"True. This beats digging up plants no one wants, but I would like to get some training in. Right after the festival, or more of, the third of the festival, me, Tenshi, and Shima have to start off towards Iwagakure for the Chuunin exams." Kohaku said, reaching down to pick up the tent top they were to put over the game booth.

"Speaking of," Atsuko suddenly said, pulling out a lantern from one of the boxes she had set down and examining it for damage, "have you guys thought of a team name?"

"Team name?" Shima asked, picking up a pole and looping it under the corner of the tent top Kohaku handed her.

"Yeah, aren't you three going to try and stay together as a team like we did?" Inka asked, doing as Shima did a second ago with the tent end he received from the Hyuuga, "We stuck together as a team after passing the Chuunin exams and, to make things easier, adopted a team name so that all anyone had to say was, "Team Trouble" to address all of us together."

"Team Trouble?" Kohaku chuckled, watching as Koseto hooked his pole under one of the corners and then the Hyuuga hooked his own, "Couldn't you have come up with a better name?"

"Ah," it was Koseto that spoke this time, "We didn't really come up with the name. I think it started with Hokage-sama because we always caused trouble or became trouble for our enemies. He joked around with it but then soon it stuck and we just went with it."

"I wish we wouldn't have," Atsuko sighed, setting out all the lanterns on the ground, "We should have come up with a better name."

"So the point of this conversation is," Koseto said as he, Kohaku, Shima, and Inka all stretched the tent cover as far as they could with their poles and then shoved the poles into the ground on all four corners of the game booth.

"If you are going to stick together, come up with a name you like and will fall behind so that you don't get a stupid one." Inka finished for him, rubbing his side of his head tiredly.

"I'd like to stick together." Tenshi suddenly said, while setting up the inside of the booth, putting the big buckets that he could fit into all around all four sides of the booth against the crates. The booth was going to be a fishing game of sorts, so the small crate like counters low to the ground were where the people would lean over to play the game while on their knees.

"I mean, we might not be on every mission we get and everything. But when we are together, I'd like for us to be an official team. So when they request Hyuuga Kohaku, Gashou Shima, and Uchiha Tenshi, all they have to say is our team name. I think that would be cool." the angel said, turning to the table behind him, liking the shade the tent cover provided for him.

Both his team mates nodded, and Shima scratched her head.

"What could we be called?" she asked.

"Well," Koseto bounded next to his little sister, "Are name is off of something we do often, something we are. It should be the same for you."

"We are always running into trouble, thanks to the baka." Kohaku muttered and Tenshi stuck his tongue out at him.

"You three are special." Inka said, helping Atsuko with the lanterns, "Shima is the daughter of one hell of a strong women that is the head of the medical unit. She has her amazing strength and her medical talent as well. Not only that, but Shima have that wide range of ink attacks from her father, although Koseto is better at it then she is, she is still very good with it. Plus, she can track things very well, and has a uncanny ability with genjutsu and it's the best out of all your team. Kohaku is a Hyuuga with a full fledged Byakugan. He's is profound in ninjutsu and the best in your team and great at weaponry, plus he has that power absorption ability _and_ he is the Oourjironoki's Fourth Guardian and has abnormal chakra.

"Tenshi is a Uchiha with a three toma Sharingan. He's the second best of the Uchiha kids in his clan at taijutsu, which is saying a lot, and he's the best at it out of everyone in your team. He has two demons in his body, which means he has two extra chakra sources, plus his own chakra is abnormal as well. He is the Oourjironoki and has those Ittans and his heaven powers.

"You all are a perfect team. Your own strengths cover the others weaknesses, just as their strengths cover your weaknesses. There is an even balance. Shima and Kohaku are opposite of each other, Shima being a ninja that is a medic and would more then likely hang back in a fight for back up or be a last minute resort or not fight a lot so she can heal her team mates. Which Kohaku is a ninja that would be first to get into the fight and would be in the front of a formation. He covers the front, Shima covers the back.

"Tenshi is in the middle. He can go both ways. He can help cover front and back. He balances the talents out by being able to do what both of you do, but not as good as the both of of can. He can't be a medic as good as Shima can or have such powerful super strength like she does. Just as he have all those powers at his expense like Kohaku does and he isn't as good as front long attacks, he's better and catching the opponent off guard. But he can still heal and he is still pretty strong, and he still has powers on his side and he has that negation power and his taijutsu is very good. Plus he has his own things that he is better at then both of Kohaku and Shima.

"He's quicker then both of them and he can read minds, so he can read the minds of the enemy and perceive their attacks. While I personally think Tenshi has a stronger offense then defense, which is one thing he doesn't balance out between the three of them, and Shima has the stronger defense, Kohaku is the balance there. He has a even defense and offense in strength."

"One of your points could be arguable." Atsuko said, looking at her team mate, both of them forgetting the job at hand, "While what you said about them is true, Kohaku has the power of super strength and speed. Shima and him should have even strength, since they both have super strength. Both can give the same powerful blows."

Inka shook his head, "No. It's different, while Kohaku's strength comes with a heaven power that involves no chakra, Shima uses her chakra. If a super strength punch was to hit you that was full with chakra, not only would it give you outward physical damage, but inner damage as well, along with chakra disruption, unlike one without chakra. You would just get outward physical and possibly inner."

Atsuko nodded her head slowly, getting his point, "Then there is something else. The speed thing. Yes, otouto is fast, quick, but Kohaku again has super speed, Tenshi does not. He is faster then Tenshi because of that."

"He might be faster then Tenshi if they were to race, but when it comes to the battle field, I feel that Tenshi is the faster of the two." Inka told her, body slouching as he talked, "I wasn't just talking in the physical since of being quick. He thinks quicker then both his team mates and is able to come up with a plan faster then both of them. He can analyze something faster and come up with a bunch of possible solutions within a few seconds. Also, since he's best skill is taijutsu, the speed goes more in his favor. Yes, Kohaku is fast, like you, but you can be so quick and use your speed so well because you are a taijutsu master. Kohaku is not, he is better at ninjutsu and weaponry, so the only speed he really uses, unless he needs to get somewhere quickly, is the speed of his hands and arms. Tenshi uses his legs a lot more then Kohaku does. Plus, out of both boys, Tenshi is better at evenly distributing his strength. If they were to have a long distance race, when it comes to endurance, Tenshi wins hands down. Unlike Kohaku, he can evenly distribute how much energy he uses and he has more stamina. Kohaku can not do that, he would have wore himself out by the end of the race and Tenshi would be perfectly fine to go another ten times."

Atsuko nodded, understanding, "So, because I also have high stamina and all that, plus I am a taijutsu master, my speed is more useful to me then it is to Kohaku. That's why I could beat Tenshi easier in a endurance race then Kohaku could."

"Correct." Inka said, smiling lightly at her.

The others blinked at them, frozen at what they were doing.

"How the hell did you know all that?" Kohaku demanded, scowling a little. Inka looked over at him lazily.

"Read a few mission reports of your team, watch you guys train a lot. After a while, you can learn a lot of stuff." Inka said, shrugging.

"Plus, the dirt bags a genius, what do you expect?" Koseto muttered, helping Tenshi put boxes of prizes on the table in the stand.

"So, we are all special and we balance each other out... and I'm better then Kohaku." Tenshi said, summarizing what Inka had said, and he earned a glare and the middle finger from his best friend at the last comment, "So what name can we use?"

They were all quiet for a minute, working silently, but then Shima spoke up.

"I have no clue why, but this one name is ringing in my head." she said. They all looked at her.

"What is it?" Kohaku asked, taking a lantern from Atsuko and hanging it up in a ring on the end of the tent cover.

"Team Wings." she said. Both Tenshi and Kohaku stared at her, "What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders, "It does seem fitting, since Tenshi's symbol, besides the Uchiha fan, is a wing and Kohaku bares that symbol to on the glove that covers his Oourjironoki mark. I love wings, I think their beautiful and one of our best attack and defense formations have Tenshi in the middle and me and Kohaku as "wings" on the sides. It fits!" she defended. Both boys nodded after a minute, agreeing.

"Fine. We'll be called Team Wings!" Tenshi cheered, bouncing on his heels happily.

"It's better then Team Trouble." Kohaku muttered, purposely teasing the older ninja.

"Oh shut up, you little bastard." Atsuko muttered, throwing another lantern at his head.

Soon they had the booth set up and they had sent the Gashou siblings off to get food. Hikari came by, checking on them as she was suppose to. Naruto gave her the job of supervising the game booth that were to be set up along two certain streets and to fill up all the tanks and barrels with water that needed it.

So there she was, filling up all fifteen buckets in the game booth they had set up while she had sent off Atsuko and Inka to get the small fish needed for the game booth from the person that would be running the booth; an old man. That had explained why they had to set up the booth in the first place.

By the time the buckets were full, a team had brought over a tank that took four ninja to carry over to the booth. They said that the Hokage said that the main fish tank would be here, so that if any other booth or the one they were at now, was to run out of the fish, they could come to the tank and get as many as they needed. So, Hikari sent the same ninja that came to go get all the fish that would go into the tank while she filled in.

Kohaku and Tenshi had taken up to messing with Tenshi's older sister, like Kohaku disrupting the ground she stood on and doing things like flipping up her hair and just pretty much annoying her. She didn't show any annoyance, she just glanced at them every once and a while, as if waiting for something.

Tenshi had gotten up to help Koseto and Shima with the food they brought and as he walked by Hikari to get to the Gashou siblings, Hikari turned her hand towards him and shot water at him like a jet. Tenshi had jumped when the cold water hit his skin and he shrieked, scrambling to get away from the water. Hikari just laughed at him, turning her hand away and back to the tank. Tenshi_ hated_ water unless he was taking a shower, but then he was never in the shower for a long time. He didn't like to swim at all and he was lucky his siblings had forced him into the water when he was little and taught him how to swim or he would have never learned on his own.

Hikari remembered one summer a few years back when they were all out by a lake. Everyone, even Itachi, had been in the water except for Tenshi, who they had talked into getting on the dock and letting his feet hang over and putting them in the water. But that was all he put it. They had tried to get him to come in, splashing him with water, tugging at his feet, trying to push him from behind, promising him whatever he wanted to eat, promised special training with Sasuke, but nothing worked.

Finally, Masami had swam under the dock, directly under Tenshi and he used his intangibility to reach up through the dock and grab their younger brother. He had then pulled the younger boy through the dock and under the water. Tenshi had swam up to the surface fast, gasping for breath, and he dragged himself to the shore. He looked like a wet, grumpy, annoyed kitten, and it amused everyone.

But all in all, Tenshi hated the water and the death glare she got after soaking him was proof in and of itself.

But after the water incident, Atsuko and Inka returned, they put the fish away and then ate. After they were eating, Tenshi went to the nearest trash can to throw their stuff away, a two boys and a girl spotted the Uchiha and called out to him, running over to him.

They started asking him a bunch of questions, seeing what he was doing right now and if he wanted to hang out after he was done and at the festival with them. He told them he was going with his team mates, but the girl suddenly clung to his arm, asking him in a sickenly sweet voice if he wanted his team mates to hang out with them as well. He said he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He had to be with his family every once and a while as well. But the girl wouldn't leave him alone and the other two boys were not helping. Finally, when the girl started pressing herself closer to him and one of the boys got really close to Tenshi, his hand getting near the youngest Uchiha's ass, the angel was suddenly ripped out of the girls hold, the girl was pushed far to the side and on the ground, and the boys hand was in a vicious grib and twisted a little in a painful way.

Hikari had marched over to them and yanked her little brother out of the girls hold, Atsuko had been right with her, pushing the girl away from her brother, hard enough to make the girl fall on her ass and into one of the other males. Kohaku had grabbed the boys wrist that was going to grab the angel's ass and twisted it, but not enough to break it, just to hurt him and his grip was unbreakable.

The boy had yelled out, looking at the Hyuuga with panicked eyes. Both Uchiha females, the eldest holding her brother close to her, and the Hyuuga glared, blood line traits activated and all of them said together in threatening voices,

"**Do not touch him."**

Both boys and the girl nodded franticly and when Kohaku let the boy go, they ran off like mad dogs were chasing after them.

After that all settled down and Tenshi stopped blushing in embarrassment, they got back to work, and Hikari went back to filling up the tank.

Half way through, they could hear squeals down the rode and suddenly, very familiar messy blond head came into view and all the Uchiha's rolled their eyes at their older brother, who came bouncing up to them in a baggy orange jumpsuit, with a orange cloth strip wrapped around his forehead instead of his head band and he had blotches of paint on him, and of course paint was in his hair and on his face as well.

"What are you doing idiot?" Hikari asked, putting a hand on her hip as he neared her. He gave her a shit eating grin and rubbed that back of his head.

"I was told to find ya. I need a rinse down." he told her. She sighed, rolling her dark eyes before lifting her hand and spraying him with water hard, without mercy.

"Gah! Hikari!" he yelled, putting his hands up to block the spray, "Not so hard!"

She just laughed, cutting of her water and smirking at him. He was now completely free of paint and he was scowling at her, rubbing his wet hair.

"Your so mean..." he muttered, and before she could say something back, his blue eyes lit up and he suddenly darted off, hugging his little brother tightly.

"Tenshi-chaaaan! It's good to see my baby brother busying himself in his mission! It makes me so proud and you are sooo kawaii when you concentrate!" the eldest Uchiha heir nearly shouted, swinging the youngest Uchiha heir back and forth happily.

"Nii-san! Stop it!" Tenshi yelled, trying to pull his blond male guardians arms off himself.

"Hikari-san." a female voice said, gaining the blond Uchiha females attention from her big and little brothers. It was Keikai, Masami's girlfriend of about a month. She was wearing a orange jumpsuit just like Masami was but it was made for a female body. Her purple hair was tied back in a pony tail and she had paint on her as well, but only a few specks on her face and none in her hair, but her hands were covered in it.

Hikari eyed her outfit and Keikai sighed, rolling her golden eyes.

"He wanted me to wear this. He pretty much forced me to wear it and he wouldn't stop pouting and complaining till I put it on." she explained and Hikari giggled, smiling at the older girl, "Anyway, can you rinse off my hands? Me and him need to handle a few prizes for a few game booths and we can't do it while we have paint all over us."

Hikari nodded and the purple haired girl held out her hands, letting Hikari run water over them. Once they were clean, Keikai smiled at her again and bowed in thank you. She then let her eyes wander over to Masami torturing his younger brother and his friends and she rolled her eyes, making her way over to them.

"Sami-baka stop tormenting them. Do you have to constantly annoy everyone? Your 18 for kami's sake." she grumbled, pulling him off of Atsuko, who was trying to burn him.

"Yeah! That means I can drink alcohol tomorrow at the festival!" Masami yelled in excitement, pulling away from his girlfriends hold.

"Oh kami-sama," Atsuko, Tenshi, Kohaku, and Shima said at the same time, looks of dread on their faces.

"That's it. I'm staying home tomorrow." Tenshi muttered, turning back around to finish straighting up the booth.

"Oh no you are not!" Shima yelled, tapping his shoulder roughly, "You are coming with me and Kohaku tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

At that time, Koseto and Atsuko started telling Tenshi why he had to go to the festival and, in Atsuko's case, why it wasn't fair for him to stay at home and leave her, Keikai, and Hikari to tend to Masami when he knocked himself out because of drinking too much.

Keikai watched as they tried to convince Tenshi to go to the festival though she could tell he already knew he was going to go anyway. She looked at the Hyuuga next to her, he was watching them with what looked like little interest, but she knew he was listening and secretly watching them intently.

"Is Shima and those girls still trying to get you with the little bud?" Keikai suddenly asked, causing Kohaku to blinked at look up at her in silence for a minute. Then he scowled.

"How did you know about that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Shima, kinda sorta came to me and asked me for some advice on helping someone, a male in particular, get another male romantically. I told her she was better off asking Hokage-sama or Uchiha-san, or Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-san, but she wouldn't leave me alone and in the end, I figured out who she was talking about." she told him. Kohaku sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, clearly nothing has been working." he muttered. She got a thoughtful look.

"Maybe you are trying to hard?" she suggested.

"Trying to hard to what?" Masami suddenly said, appearing next to the two, "Is Kohaku trying to hard to be a gay man? From what I know, seeing my parents, all you have to do is act natural, Hyuuga-chan! Don't force yourself."

Kohaku glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shut up, moron." he grumbled.

"But don't you need all the advice you can get? Or maybe not. I mean, I didn't act like anything but myself and I spoke my feelings and look what I got. A nice, sweet, pretty girlfriend. If you want otouto, you're going to have to act natural. He doesn't like when people act different, especially to get his attention." the blond Uchiha said. Kohaku's eyes widened, and he tried his hardest not to sputter.

"Wha? How did you know that?!" he demanded, staring at Masami in disbelief. The older shinobi just pointed to his girlfriend with his thumb and Keikai blushed a little, looking away from the Hyuuga.

"It's amazing all the shit you learn about people when you actually listen to your girlfriend." he commented, smirking at the youngest Hyuuga. Kohaku sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I shouldn't have told Shima..." he groaned, biting his lower lip.

"Oi, are you going to ask Tenshi-chan to the festival?" Keikai asked, putting her hands in the huge pockets of her jumpsuit.

Kohaku looked up at her, a frown on his face, "No."

"Why not? It's the perfect chance! Ask him to it, if you want to get him, this is your chance." Masami said, pushing the youngest Hyuuga's shoulder. The younger boy just rubbed when Masami had pushed him, looking down at his feet.

"It's okay, Kohaku. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Don't force yourself. You should tell him when you know that time is right. Just let it come naturally." Keikai said sweetly. She then turned to Masami, "He isn't ready yet, Sami-kun. Don't pressure him." she scolded her boyfriend. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he better get ready soon. He could lose his chance and someone else could steal little ol' koneko-chan away." he said, looking at Kohaku. Kohaku looked up at him, scowl on his young face.

"You talk like Tenshi would actually return my feelings if I told him now!" he snapped, but he was quiet so none of the others heard him.

Masami shrugged his shoulders casually, looking off to the side for a moment, "Maybe he wouldn't returned them, maybe he would. I don't know, I'm not Tenshi nor can I read his mind. I'm just saying," he looked back at the brown haired boy, "that you shouldn't pass up a chance. It's better not to wait for a long time, because the longer you wait, the more of the chance you get of someone else flying in and swooping him off his feet, or someone stealing him away. I wouldn't risk the chance, if I were you."

Kohaku blinked, scowl still there. He huffed, looking away in an annoyed manner, "You sound like Xixi." he muttered and Masami laughed.

"He talked to you about this too?" Masami asked, bending down a little so he was eye level with the fourth guardian, "I think this is all a sign, Kohaku-chaan!" he cooed and the younger guardian flicked the older one in the head with his middle finger, "Ow!" Masami cried, standing up straight and holding his head, "Jerk." he muttered, scowling at the Hyuuga and Keikai laughed.

"You're a moron." Kohaku dead panned and turned on his heels, moving towards his angel. He tapped the younger boys shoulder and told him that he would like for them to get the mission done so he could either get another one or go home. Tenshi told them that they were already done and the Hyuuga did not hesitate to grab the younger boys wrist and pull him towards the Hokage tower to get their pay.

He felt a weird sensation on the back of his neck telling him that someone was staring at him and he looked over his shoulder to see Masami sticking his tongue out childishly at him. Kohaku just gave him the finger and ignored the surprised squawk that came from the blond man with a smug smirk of satisfaction.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Kohaku stood leaning against the wall next to the stairs in the main Uchiha household. He tapped his toe's on his right foot rhythmically on the hard wood floor and his left fingers that were resting on his right bicep followed the same rhythm. He was clad in a deep purple yukata with dragons and shuriken that were a slightly darker purple lightly sown into the fabric that his Okaasan had gotten for him not to long ago. He had a kelly green colored mans obi around his waist and a skin tight shirt that was the same color as the dragons and shuriken sown into his yukata under neath, the top of the shirt visible because of how open his yukata was. He had on kelly green fingerless gloves on his hands and his hair was a little neater then it usually was, but not by much. He had been wearing black samurai sandals, but he left them at the door when he entered the Uchiha house hold.

He had told Shima that, if he and Tenshi were not at her house by the time she was done getting ready for the festival to just come to the Uchiha estates. She asked him why she couldn't just wait for them at her house and Kohaku just told her because he had feeling, an annoying feeling. And was that feeling right.

Kohaku groaned loudly, pressing the back of his head against the wall.

"Baka! You're take longer then a girl!" he called up the stairs to his best friend. He didn't hear anything for a minute, but then the younger boy shouted back.

"Shut up, jaa'ku! Hold your horses!" the angel shouted, sounding a little annoyed.

He had been waiting for about twenty five minute's and counting for the young Uchiha to get dress and come down so they could go to the festival, which started over an hour ago. When he had got there, the Uchiha had just gotten out of the shower. So Kohaku had waited down stairs by the stairs, patiently waiting for his best friend the hurry the hell up.

He's patience was wearing thin. And quickly at that.

The front door of the Uchiha main house opened up and a few moments later, Shima came into Kohaku's view.

She was wearing a emerald green womens yukata with flowers and butterflies sown in a lighter color green on it and a dark blue womens obi around her waist. Her short black hair was straightened and groomed enough to make it look silky smooth and she had put some make up on her face lightly to wear it was hardly noticeable save for the faint green eye shadow and the lip gloss on her lips.

"That yukata looks good on you, Shima-chan. It really compliments your eyes, makes them stand out a lot more." he told her and she blushed, smiling softly at him.

"Now we know for sure you are a gay man. A straight man might have not noticed or have said that so casually." she teased and he huffed, smirking a little at her, "But thank you, Kohaku-kun. You don't look bad yourself."

She looked around for a moment, then up the stairs, frowning some.

"Why are you just standing here? Are you waiting for Tenshi-chan?" she asked him. He scowled, nodding sharply.

"The idiots been getting ready for the past thirty minute's. I swear it takes him longer then a girl does." he grumbled. Shima giggled, raising her eyebrows at Kohaku.

"That's a sign of gayness right there." she said and he frowned.

"Or ADD." he mumbled and Shima laughed, "Idiot, hurry up! Shima is already here!" he yelled. The only response he got was the sound of someone stomping on the ground and the slamming of a door, but it wasn't the door Kohaku wanted it to be. It was Tenshi's closet door and the older boy growled at that.

Shima's brow furrowed as she listened to Tenshi move around up stairs.

"You don't think," she started, looking away from the stairs and to Kohaku, "that he doesn't know how to put on a yukata? I mean, he said he's never been to a festival before in his life, and you only really wear yukata's, when you are a ninja, at a festival, so..." she trailed off.

Kohaku stared at her, one eyebrow raised, "You don't seriously think..." he trailed off, noticing that it might actually be possible, with Tenshi and all.

He sighed deeply, pushing off the wall and turning to the stairs, "Stay here. I'll go check up on him." Shima nodded and Kohaku went up the stairs to his team mate's room.

He entered the other boys room without bothering to knock and saw that the angel was only clad in his black boxers. Kohaku blinked, staring as the other boy searched franticly through one of his drawers for something. Kohaku had to stop himself from drooling and when he made sure no saliva of any kind was on his face, he cleared his throat to make his presents known.

Tenshi jumped slightly, turning to look at the older boy. He blinked at him, then blushed cutely.

"I didn't know you were in the room, jaa'ku." he said sheepishly and Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you are oblivious to your surroundings, as usual." he said dryly and Tenshi stuck his tongue out at him, "What are you doing, baka?" he asked.

Tenshi blinked for a moment before really processing what the other boy said, "Oh! I'm looking for the money Chichiue gave me a few days ago for the festival, but I don't know where I put it!" The angel went back to scrambling to find the money and Kohaku let himself look around Tenshi's room, even though he had been there many times before.

"I think I know why they call it the Etowa ru Kara festival. The From the Stars festival." Kohaku suddenly said. Tenshi 'hmm'ed to him and Kohaku continued, "Because you are obsessed with the stars in the sky."

Tenshi turned to him, blinking, confusion on his face. Kohaku gave him a dry look before first pointing to the boys ceiling, then his bed, then the boy pajamas by his bed, then to the yukata folded neatly on the bed spread. Each and everyone of the things he pointed to had the night sky on it and Tenshi blushed a little when he realized that.

"Other angel's must have been too, for the festival to be called that." Kohaku added, leaning against Tenshi's door casually.

"Perhaps." Tenshi mumbled. Then a few seconds later, he yelled out in victory and bounced on the heels of his feet.

"I found it!" he cried out happily. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now get dress, retard." he said, going over to the Uchiha's bed and picking up the folded yukata.

Tenshi nodded, taking it from him and he started to put it on. Kohaku watched him intently. The way the angel put on the yukata seemed sensual, in a way. It made the Hyuuga shiver and lick his lips.

The smaller boy did not put on any pants under neath the yukata, he wore just his boxers. He did put on a skin tight black shirt on with no sleeves under neath the yukata though. His yukata was a males one of course and it looked specially designed just for the angel with the night sky all over it, making it look almost exactly like the night sky with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. No one could mistake the stars on the yukata as dots, unless you were a total dumbass. A child could tell it was the night sky, the stars in the sky. He put on a white mens obi, with Kohaku's help, and he wore black and white gloves that looked exactly like the white gloves he wore all the time on his hands. But these gloves looked like they were only used for occasions like this. He had put on some Egyptian like black sandals that black leather strings wrapping up his leg to mid shin. Kohaku had watched as the Uchiha stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair to not look as messy and to make it look more like his fathers, with thicker, bigger spikes at the back of his head instead of a bunch of smaller ones. This way his hair looked more tame and collected, smoother.

Once the angel was done, Kohaku made sure he had his money and he dragged the Uchiha down the stairs and to Shima. When Tenshi saw her, he made the same comment Kohaku had to her and she blushed, telling him thank you and giving Kohaku a wink.

Once they got to the festival, the sun was setting and that meant all the fun games and food places would start to open and the parade would come.

Tenshi practically dragged them to where the parade would be, yelling loudly that he had never seen one before. People actually made way for the young Uchiha and his friends when they recognized him to be the Oourjironoki. Tenshi had paid it no mind and just jumped up and down excitedly in his place as he waited for the first of the parade to come.

When the parade had come, it had made the Uchiha's hyperness worse. He was taking loudly, saying tones of "oohs" and "awes" at the beautiful dancers, floats and costumes. The first part that came was a short little dance and show of how Saisho had thrown down that evil king, and it was all shown in the colors of black, red, and white. It made Tenshi laugh when he saw six people walking around in small zig zags under a huge puppet of a lion demon, which he knew to be Datenshi in his demon form. Datenshi had snorted to that and Tenshi laughed harder, very amused. He was glad though that the people showed Datenshi to be a friend and the fourth of the first angel. It made the young angel smile.

The next one was about the Shirubaamitskai (Silver Angel), Kiyoshi. It showed that Kiyoshi had been a boy of royal blood and had two dragons like the Inuzuka had dogs as their partners in battle. It told of him nearly escaping an assassination on himself when he was fourteen that was made by his own cousin, who wanted to be the next emperor but Kiyoshi was the next in line. It told of Kiyoshi and his guards and Ittans defeating and over throwing his cousin. All this was shown in beautiful colors of silver and light blue.

After that it showed the Akeenjeru (Red Angel), Sorano's, tale, which was her settling wars and taking all the kingdoms and talking them into starting to create ninja villages and instead of kingdoms, there being lands that there was a daimyo and they could have their own ninja village. That was her duty as an angel and they summarized it with dancers and puppets and floats with beautiful colors of red, orange, and yellow.

They showed the Buruuenzeru (Blue Angel), Yasou's, tale. How he refused his duty for a while and after his family was killed, resumed his work. It showed how he helped in the war of the clans, settling disputes and encouraging ninja to start ninja villages for the countries protection. He helped form countries and he helped create the Land of Fire. All of this was shown in the colors of light blue, dark blue, and electric blue.

Next was the Orenjienjeru (Orange Angel), Rai's(trust), tale, which was the biggest of them all. Her tale was done in the colors orange, yellow, blue, and green. It told of how she brought the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan together to form and alliance and how she helped create the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

After that was the Paapuruenzeru (Purple Angel), Akiyama's(autumn), tale. How he helped Konoha in the great ninja war and, when it was all over, form some alliances. It also showed how he helped cure a plague that had swept across the Land of Fire and how he died a year after the plague left due to using his healing way to much. All this was done in the colors of purple, gold, and sliver.

Then the Ougonmitsukai (Gold Angel), Mikomi's, tale came around. Her's was mainly about how she settled political things and kept what Akiyama did strong, continuing to encourage alliances and she helped in a small war between Konoha and some other ninja village. But then they showed the deal with Daija, but they did not show anything to do with Kyuubi or the fourth Hokage, to Tenshi's relief. Just that Mikomi feel in love with someone else besides him and he killed her husband and her and how he disappeared after her death for the longest time. This was all done in different gold colors, auburn reds, and blue.

And then, to Team Wings surprise, it showed stuff on Tenshi, the Oourjironoki. How he is the child of their Hokage, of the nine tailed demon host and of the Uchiha heir. How his three older siblings were three of his guards. How Daija came and sealed two demons inside of him and put a curse mark on him that was and is dormant. How Daija swore to come back for him when he was older and how Tenshi had healed Kohaku and gave him the power absorption ability (but it didn't show that little Tenshi had kissed him, thank the lords). How Tenshi had left for six years then came back. And it showed how he was now, training in the village to defeat Daija along side his siblings and Kohaku, who was on his team. It was done in white, black, gold, and purple.

Everyone had been yelling excitedly and happily at the Oourjironoki part of the parade and making a big space for him so no one hit him or touched him. They were cheering at him and some were clapping him on the back in a friendly way. It shocked Tenshi a little. Everyone was yelling and cheering, saying that Tenshi was going to beat the shit out of Daija and Konoha was going to be there all the way. Every one was really excited and it made the Uchiha's heart sore, even though he knew they were just yelling because they wanted that to happen. He found it strange, since not a few weeks ago, no one really acknowledged him as the Oourjironoki and all that. But since the festival had come up, everyone seemed to realize who they had around them and were shocked and excited. Tenshi was a little freaked out on how his popularity shot up so fast.

After the parade, Tenshi managed to escape from the crowed and he dragged his team mates away to play a few games. A lot of the games were real easy since they were ninja, and Tenshi managed to win a few stuff animals and Kohaku had teleaported the prizes to Tenshi's room using one of his powers.

Then Tenshi got hungry and they all went to a food stand and got a few Korokkes by the demanded of both Shima and Tenshi. As they eat the small treats, Haru, Shinato, and Kataro with Hibki appeared. They told the team that they heard there was a good Tempura booth not far down the road and they were going to eat their dinner there. Tenshi jumped to the offer of his team accompanying them, since he really felt like eating fish at the time.

So they went to eat, having a lot of people whispering and pointing at Tenshi with wide eyes going,

"Oh! That's Uchiha Tenshi! The Oourjironoki! The one the last part of the parade was about!"

No one really approached the angel, since so many people were surrounding him. Without Tenshi even having to say anything, nor give them a certain look, Kohaku, Shima, Haru, Shinato, and Kataro had surrounded him when they walked down the street. It was like a human shield on every side of him to keep people away. And while Tenshi liked what they were doing for him, he was still uneasy and he felt weird because he was not use to being threated like he was during the festival.

When they sat down to eat, Kohaku and Kataro both made sure Tenshi was in the seat that was back against the wall while they both sat on either side of him. Everyone talked causally, about what they have done so far at the festival, what they plan to do before the night was over, and about the parade.

"Hey, did you know that there are to be fireworks later tonight?" Haru suddenly said after swallowing some of her fish. Tenshi blinked at her.

"Fireworks? I've never seen those before!" he exclaimed, leaning forward over the table some, like he was trying tell the orange haired girl a secret, even though he was being really loud.

"There is a lot of things you haven't seen or done, isn't there rosuto koneko?" Kataro asked, smiling down at the smaller boy. Tenshi looked at him, nodding slowly.

"I haven't been out much most my life. When I was here when I was little, my parents said I was to young to stay up to late and be at one of these. They said I could go when I was older. But by the time I was old enough, I was out of the village and living with my Uncle. I was to stay in hiding, in a way, so we never really went anywhere. So there is a lot of stuff I don't know about nor have I seen." the angel explained, taking a bite out of some tempura when he was done.

"Well you have to see them. I heard they were going to go in colors of the angel cycle, but black fire works would be hard, so I think for the first angel they are doing a green colored ones, since there is no green angel." Haru told him.

"They have silver ones, red, blue, orange, purple, and gold ones, along with white I think." Shima added, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, and then the finale is going to be tons of fireworks, all the angel colors shooting up into the air. And it's might end with the biggest one being a white one, just for Tenshi-chan." Haru said, smiling at the raven haired boy.

"I think Hokage-sama is behind a lot of this." Kohaku said, gesturing to the festival, "This just seems like something he and your siblings would help make so grand." Tenshi nodded agreeing.

"We had this festival before, you know that Kohaku. But this is the first year that the Oourjironoki was included in the parade and all that." Kataro said, leaning back in his chair since he was done.

"Hai." Kohaku said, looking over at his cousin, "But I still think Hokage-sama is responsible for all these people knowing about Tenshi suddenly a little before the festival and all the attention he is getting now."

Tenshi nodded, "But this is a good thing. Because once Daija really starts showing his face again, this village is going to need to know all it can about me. I have a feeling that we by ourselves can handle Daija. The demons got an army on him."

"I sense a war coming up." Shima said in a hushed tone. Everyone, even Shinato, nodded at the same time, thinking quietly to themselves for a moment.

"So, if there is a war, I'm going to have to get used to this attention. Imagine how it'll be if the war comes?" the raven said, frowning a little.

"Oh, yeah..." Haru muttered, shaking her head.

Kohaku stared at Tenshi for a moment, noticing the depressed state that was about to come over the angel. He patted his best friends back, suddenly smiling softly.

"Ah, Tenshi-chan. You wanted to try a few of those fish games. How about it? I'll pay for you." Kohaku said. The angel looked up at him, face bright once more.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Tenshi smiled ear to ear, hugging his best friend around the neck before jumping up, "Let's go now!" he cried. Kohaku nodded and stood up.

"We're going to go play a few games." he told the others, who nodded.

"Alright. Try to met up with us before the fireworks start. But if you can't find us by the time it starts, then forget it. We'll see you two later." Shima said, waving to them as Tenshi pulled his fourth to go play games.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Tenshi growled in frustration, staring down at the little fish swimming around in the bucket in front of him. He had dragged Kohaku to the booth they had set up the day before to test out the game. The game was to simply bend down behind one of the crates and reach into the bucket and pull out a small fish. The problem was, these fish were super fast and very slippery, plus small. It was hard for the Uchiha to grab one and keep it in his hand without it falling out and back into the water.

"Having a hard time, baka?" Kohaku asked, standing behind the kneeling Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up, jaa'ku! This is difficult!" he snapped, watching the fish with sharp eyes, almost cat like.

The old man in the booth laughed at the two boys, smiling at them kindly.

"Are you to watch over this boy?" the old man asked Kohaku. Kohaku nodded, glancing down at the koneko near his feet, "The Oourjironoki needs a baby sitter?"

Tenshi looked up at the old man sharply, "I do not need a baby sitter! Gahh!" he yelled as another fish slipped through his hands, "See what you made me do, jaa'ku!"

"That was your third try. That's all he allows." Kohaku said in a bored tone.

"Pay again, jerk! I want another go!"

Kohaku sighed, paying the old man once more while Tenshi tried again.

"I'm his fourth guard." Kohaku told the old man as if he didn't just talk to Tenshi, "So, I'm pretty much his baby sitter. It's in the job description."

Tenshi reached back, trying to smack his fourths leg, only to have Kohaku move his leg out of the younger boys reach.

"What about the other guards? Do they have to baby sit him as well?" the man asked, curious.

Kohaku shook his head, "No. They each have certain stuff they have to do as whatever number guard they are. The fourth has the up close and personal job with the Oourjironoki. A fourth is to stay by the angel's side at all times and be there to protect him from all they can. So, that means pretty much baby sit him constantly." Kohaku explained.

"That is not true!" Tenshi yelled and Kohaku sigh, nudging him with his foot.

"Hurry up. You're being slow again." he deadpanned.

"I don't want to hurt the fish when I catch them, so I'm gentle. You try doing this, you jerk!" Tenshi yelled, glaring at him.

Kohaku sighed, kneeling down and pushing the other boy out of the way. He pushed up the sleeves of his yukata and let his hands hover over the bucket. He thrust his arm into the water and his arm started to move in small, barely noticeable circles. He started to pull his arm out and Tenshi gaped at him as his arm came out of the water and right under his open hands was a floating ball of water with a fish swimming in circles inside of it.

"That's cheating!" the koneko yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the ball of water.

"No it's not," Kohaku said, smirking, "The rules are to just get a fish out of the bucket and keep it out, but not on the ground, for more then ten seconds. Never said you had to touch the fish."

Tenshi gapped, looking from Kohaku to the older man a few times. The old man shrugged his shoulders, smiling. Then the angel pushed his best friend out of the way and tried to get a fish on his own.

"Would you like to keep the fish?" the old man asked Kohaku. The Hyuuga shook his head, putting the ball of water back into a different bucket, the fish swimming around the bucket once it hit the water in it, "Would you like another prize then?" the man asked.

Kohaku glanced at Tenshi, the other boy wasn't paying attention to anything besides the fish in the bucket. He watched the angel fail again to get one and he nodded to the old man, pointing to the small neko toy on the table.

Kohaku finally managed to convince Tenshi that he was never going to catch one of the tricky fish and he pulled the boy up from the ground, handing the Uchiha the little neko toy he got. Immediately, the others boys face brightened and he grabbed the neko toy, hugging his best friend briefly before waving to the old man, saying bye and starting to pull the Hyuuga off to somewhere else. The old man had smiled at them softly and in a knowing manner that made Kohaku arch an eyebrow.

"Oi! Tenshi-chaan! Kohaku-chaan!" a loud voice bellowed and both boys were suddenly grabbed and pulled into a strong chest.

"Hello, Koseto-kun." Tenshi gasped, looking up at the older boy.

"Let go of me, retard." Kohaku growled. The Gashiou released them, grinning ear to ear.

He was wearing a black yukata with red koi fish all over it. He wore a red obi and had normal ninja sandals on. His hair was a little smoother then it normally was and his yukata was open a little so they could see some of his bare chest.

"What are you two up too?" came a all too familiar female voice and Tenshi brightened once more.

"Suko-nee!" he called out, hugging the older Uchiha for a second before letting go.

She was wearing a red yukata with orange and gold fire dragons and what looked like tiny flames sown into her yukata and a black womens obi and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of her yukata. She had on a black under shirt and thin sandals. She had done her best to make her hair lay flatter in the back and not stick out some. When she moved her legs, they could that she had put on small shin guards and she had her usual black arm guard gloves on. Atsuko was always prepared, no matter what the occasion.

She was eating dango, as usual, and had three more in her hand. Inka stood next to her in a yukata that was the same color as his eyes, blue-ish green, with leaves and sticks sown in a lighter color on the yukata and he had a tan colored obi around his waist. Normal ninja sandals were on his feet and his shoulder length hair was neater, and he held a dango stick in between his teeth with no dango on it.

"We're just checking the festival out. What about you?" Kohaku asked.

"Wandering..." Atsuko said plainly, eating another dango, "Hey, have you gotten free stuff and all that for being a guardian or the Oourjironoki?" she asked.

Kohaku thought for a minute, "Ano... Well, when we bought food the man gave us a price lower then what the sign said."

Atsuko nodded, "Yeah, they've been doing that to me too. I got all this dango for free!" she exclaimed, waving the dango around in the air, "It's strange." She saw her little brothers worried face and held out the hand with dango on it, "Want one?" she asked him. He smiled up at her, taking one stick from her and proceeding to eat it.

"Eh," Koseto said, waving a hand in the air absentmindedly, "It'll all pass. This festival has just got everyone so round up on the whole angel thing."

"Troublesome." Inka just muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, if you want some entertainment," Atsuko said, pointing over her shoulder, "Hikari-nee is _schooling_ Masami-nii at a game booth that involves speed. It's called something like... ano..."

"Whack a Snake." Inka said for her in mono-tone.

"Yeah! That!" Atsuko said, nodding a few times

"Funny thing is, the snake is orange and purple. That's Daija's colors, right?" Koseto asked, pausing as Tenshi nodded, "Yeah, Masami and Hikari are calling the fake snakes Daija and yelling and everything. It's real fun. They should still be at it."

"And from what I could hear, literally, Chichiue and Otousan are not far away from there." Atsuko said, "I heard Chichiue yelling at Otousan for being a bastard. You can recognize Chichi's voice anywhere. Plus the only person he calls "Teme" is our 'Tousan."

"Alright!" Tenshi said, jumping on the heels of his feet a few times, "Lets go watch Hikari whip Masami!" he called, waving to Atsuko and her team before running around them and in the direction she had pointed.

"Hey! Wait, you idiot! I don't want to have to save your ass later!" Kohaku yelled, running quickly after his best friend.

Atsuko just laughed as she watched them run off, Koseto grinned and Inka muttered a "troublesome" under his breath.

Kohaku had caught up to Tenshi when said angel found his other two siblings, which wasn't hard in itself since both their bright colored hair stood out like a sore thumb.

They were playing a game where snake heads would pop up through holes, slowly at first, and soon they would get faster and faster and the person would have the hit them on the head with a small mallet. The more snake heads one hit the more points they got. And if someone hit a snake head that had a symbol for heaven on top of it's head, the person got five extra points.

Hikari and Masami were playing the game, a crowed had gathered around and watched the two siblings compete against each other. Masami was frailing his arms everywhere after he lost to his sister _again, _exclaiming loudly how he would not be beaten by his little sister again. Hikari was standing with her hands on her hips, smirking at her older brother, while Keikai stood close by near Hikari's date of the week, shaking her head in amusement.

Masami was in an orange yukata with what appeared to be patterns of clouds in a dark colored orange on it with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He had a blue obi around his waist and under the yukata was a dark blue undershirt and he had dark blue ninja pants on as well, along with samurai sandals similar to Kohaku's, but with thinner soles.

Hikari had on a mineral blue colored yukata with flowers and fold up fans pattern in a darker color blue on it and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She wore a obi that was almost the same color as Kohaku's eyes, but a little darker, with a tiny black string wrapped around the middle of it, tied in the front. She had a white under shirt on and black fingerless and thumb less gloves with the Uchiha symbol on the backs of them. Her long, smooth, blond hair was pulled back into one pun with two blue hair sticks in it to hold it up with one red bead on the end of each one. She wore little make up, but she had a light brown on her eye lids. She had on natural colors of make up, and they were hardly noticeable to where, if someone glanced at her, could say she was wearing make up.

Keikai wore a green yukata with flower pedals sown in a lighter green on it and a red obi with a yellow strip running horizontally all around the center of the obi. She had a purple under shirt on that matched the color of her hair and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, red, green, and yellow twisting ribbons coming off of the hair tie that held up her hair. She had light, sparkly yellow eye shadow that matched her eyes and lip gloss on, along with some blush on her cheeks. She wore sandals like Tenshi's, but more feminine like.

Hikari's date... Eh, no one care about him.

"I will not lose to you." the oldest Uchiha of the two growled. Hikari's smirk grew.

"That's what you said last time, moron." she commented dryly.

"Well, forget last time!"

"Nii-san! Nee-chan!" Tenshi called out, running through the crowd to them, Kohaku hot on his trail. Both of them turned to their little brother, smiling when they saw him.

"Hi, Tens-otouto." both blonds said at the same time, voices warm.

"You two have drawn up a crowd." the youngest Uchiha said, looking around them more.

"With you here, it'll just get bigger." Hikari said, twirling the mallet in her hand. Kohaku eyed it and then the game before giving Hikari a serious look.

"I want to take you on in this game." he said and she raised a blond eyebrow at him, amused.

"Wha? Hey, _I'm_ playing her. Not you!" Masami yelled, holding his mallet protectively to his chest.

"You've been playing against me for the past ten minute's, idiot." Hikari said, wanting to play against Kohaku as well.

"But! But!" Masami sputtered, staring at Hikari with wide eyes.

"I don't care. Give me that." Kohaku grumbled, yanking the mallet out of Masami's hand and pushing the older male aside.

Masami glared at the younger boy then pouted, Keikai smiling and patting his arm while Tenshi laid a hand on Masami's other arm for a second before dropping it.

The man that ran the booth told Kohaku the rules and warned him that he didn't have to hit the snake heads really hard. He motioned over to a broken machine and Hikari had shook her head and muttered her younger sisters name in a amused yet exasperated tone.

"Alright, we get five rounds. Best three out of five wins." Hikari told him, then younger ninja nodded. They got their mallets ready, but then Hikari spoke up, "Oh, one more thing," he glanced over at her, listening.

"No powers."

Kohaku blinked, but then suddenly a buzzer went off and the snake heads started appearing through the holes.

As Kohaku processed her words, Hikari already got five points ahead of him. He quickly started to pay attention to his own snake, trying to hit them before they dropped back into the hole.

The buzzer went off again and the man announced Hikari to be the winner of the first round. Kohaku glared at her.

"You may have won this battle, Uchiha, but not the war." he sneered, holding his mallet at the ready. But then he paused, looking back over to her, "How do I know you aren't using one of your powers to freeze time and hit a few of them to make it seem like you are just moving fast?" Kohaku asked, eying her. She smirked at him.

"Fine. If you have your doubts. Tenshi!" she called out, getting her little brothers attention. Tenshi popped up next to them, his eyes on his sister, "Is it okay if my little brother gets behind the booth with you, sir, so he can better see and tell if we are going to use a heaven power?" she asked the man running the booth. He nodded quickly, letting the Oourjironoki come stand next to him in the booth, in between where both Kohaku and Hikari's game spots were.

"We can't sense if someone else is using a heaven power. You only can if the power is knew and you are copying it." Hikari said to Kohaku, who had been watching her curiously, "Tenshi, on the other hand, can sense when a heaven power is being used and sometimes even see it before it is used. He'll be able to tell if one of us is cheating."

Tenshi nodded at her words and Kohaku twirled his mallet in his hands, understanding what she meant and agreeing to it.

"Ready for round two?" the man asked and they both nodded.

The buzzer went off and the next round began.

Kohaku was a little quicker that time and beat Hikari by one point. He smirked over at her, but she just smirked back, mouthing "round three", as if promising his demise.

The next two rounds Kohaku won one and Hikari won the other. Now it was the last round for the win. They had attracted a larger crowd, people gathering around saying that two of the Oourjironoki's guards were competing, and the Oourjironoki himself was refereeing it. Both of them were highly alert, eyes trained on there own stands, waiting for the snakes to appear, like a lion or a tiger or a fox, waiting intently and alert to pounce on their prey.

The buzzer went off and the two of them tensed, both slamming their mallets down on the first snake that popped up. The atmosphere was intense in the way that they focused on what they were doing, hitting almost all the snake's that popped up. They paid solely their attention to only their stands, not even glancing at each other to see how they were doing. Tenshi watched with sharp eyes, but a happy smile on his face, looking for any cheating they might do.

The buzzer went off again and both stilled, glancing at each other before slowly, hesitantly yet anxiously looking at their score boards.

Kohaku flipped his mallet in his hand, slamming it down roughly against the stand, the palm of his hand staying on it once it still. While Hikari smirked slightly, twirling her mallet and resting in her hand against her hip.

"I won." Kohaku said in a cocky manner, smirking smugly at the Uchiha female. She smirked back.

"So you did." she said, keeping eye contact with the younger guard.

Masami gapped at both the younger guards, grabbing the youngest shoulder's roughly.

"Oi! Oi! H-How'd you beat her?!" he exclaimed, shaking Kohaku slightly with wide eyes.

Kohaku shrugged at him, smirk still in place, "I'm a ninja."

Masami blinked, one corner of his mouth pulling down, "But so am I."

"Apparently not a good enough one." Hikari muttered, looking away from them. Masami squawked at her and they both ignored him.

"Up for another?" the Hyuuga asked. The second guardian smirked again.

"Hell yes."

**-Later-**

Nine rounds and the crowd had gotten even bigger. One side of the crowd cheered for Hikari, while the other rooted for the Hyuuga. They seemed evenly matched in the game, and it was the intense, competitive air around them that attracted the people. Not only that, the fact that they were two of the Oourjironoki's guards helped attract the crowd as well, along with the Oourjironoki behind the booth, cheering both his guards on and smiling brightly for everyone around them.

Hikari found that competing with Kohaku was a hell of a lot of fun. He wasn't like Masami, who complained and made loud remarks when he lost and didn't boast as much when he won. He wasn't like Atsuko, who, when lost, glared the Uchiha Death Glare™, and when she won, she gave annoying aggravating taunts that could really get under ones skin. It was fun to compete with Tenshi too, though she didn't do it often. He wasn't as annoying as their other two siblings for her to compete with him often, even though the youngest Uchiha had a slight competitive nature, like the rest of his family.

But Kohaku was fun to compete with. When he lost, he'd bristle for about two seconds, then turn to her, smirk in place, and ask for another go round. Simple as that. No yelling, no glare, no stupid nonsense. When he won, he smirked smugly, eyes glistening, asking her silently if she wanted to redeem herself. She had seen him compete with Tenshi before and he was different with the angel. He would taunt the angel and slightly rub it in the angel's face that he won. But Tenshi would do the same to him, and then they would go on bickering, which would lead to another competition. She guessed that was just the way they worked with each other.

"Wow. You all have drawn in quiet a crowd." a happy, familiar voice came and the angel and his three guards straightened, turning to the owner of the voice.

"Chichiue! 'Tousan!" Tenshi exclaimed, smiling at his parents.

Naruto was in a orange yukata that was just like his Hokage jacket. It had black flames coming up from the bottom of it and a few leaves here and there and had a black and white mans obi around his waist. He had a black and white undershirt and he wore both the necklace Tsunade gave him and his wing necklace proudly, out for all to see. He had on regular sandals and his Hokage position was on his back along with the Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke was wearing a black yukata with white on the collar, of course, but with small little sown in Uchiha symbols all over it in a lighter colored black. He had a red and blue mans obi around his waist. Black ninja pants and regular sandals like Naruto and had his all too familiar arm guard gloves on. The Uchiha symbol was on his back.

"And now we are going to end up drawing more of one." Keikai said, smiling at them.

"Fireworks will be starting in about a hour," Naruto said, reaching over to his older son to fix his hair, which had gotten into a mess. Masami complained, saying he was no longer a child anymore and he tried to get Naruto's hands away, but Naruto just smacked his older sons hands away.

"Masami, if you want to, you can go for it again." Kohaku said, setting down the mallet. Masami's eyes brightened and he pulled away from his Chichiue. But Hikari set her own mallet down.

"I'm tired of this... and I'm hungry." she said and her older brother gapped at her, she smirked.

Tenshi jumped over the railing of the booth, giving the man money for his guards games and a little extra. The man thanked him with a deep bow and counted his nice sum of money happily, swearing he was going to come back next year.

"Tenshi," Sasuke said, taping his sons shoulder, "Do you know where your Ittan's are?"

Tenshi blinked, thinking for a minute, then shaking his head. Sasuke sighed.

"Riri and Xixi were driving an old merchant crazy with ridiculous questions about the stuff he was selling. Mimi, Kiki, and Cici were near by messing with many different cloths at a clothes booth and jewelry. After I informed Mimi of what the two boys were doing, she stopped them and took order." Sasuke informed him, "You really need to keep an eye on those five."

Tenshi sighed, shaking his head, "I'll warn them next time, 'Tousan." he said. Sasuke just smiled slightly.

"It's alright. I just thought I should let you know." he said and Tenshi smiled up at him.

"Well, I want food. Who's joining me and the bastard?" Naruto asked, looking at his kids, Kohaku, and Keikai, waiting for a response.

"Me and Tenshi have had enough food to last a few more hours." Kohaku sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"We'll join you, Chichi!" Masami said, letting Keikai grab his arm.

"Us too." Hikari said, sticking close to her date, though she didn't like him to much. He wasn't that much fun and she had more fun with a kid four years younger then herself then with him.

"Alright then! Come on!" Naruto yelled, motioning for them to follow him, "Jaa ne Tenshi-chan, Kohaku-kun." he said. They said bye back and waved to Sasuke, who waved back while he followed after his hungry wife.

"Where to next, jaa'ku?" Tenshi asked, starting to walk along side his best friend in the opposite direction the others went.

"I don't know. You where deciding it all earlier." he said, glancing at the pale skinned boy.

"Off to see some of the merchants then!" Tenshi cried, grabbing Kohaku's wrist and pulling him along.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

The brown haired boy growled lowly in his throat, eyes burning as he stared at the people surrounding _his_ Uchiha, _his_ angel.

_He's mine, damnit!_

_'No he's not.'_ a voice in his head said, _'He's not yours yet. You have yet to claim him.'_

_Shut up,_ he glowered at the voice in his head, _I will, I swear it._

_'Riiight.'_

They had gone off to see the merchants, seeing what people were selling. But going there lead to trouble and soon, Tenshi had been surrounded by boys and girls, trying to talk to him, become his friend, and some even trying to _grope _him.

Kohaku was sick and tired of the attention Tenshi got. Those people were every where and the never left the poor angel alone. People he didn't even know where coming up to the angel, and he was sure is freaked Tenshi out, if not a little.

And did people know not to touch was does _not_ belong to _them?_! Did their parents teach them _nothing?_! Kohaku wasn't going to stand for that.

He pushed through the crowd roughly, not caring if he hurt one of them. He found another male up close to Tenshi, said angel looking up at him with a red face and sweating. Kohaku caught the boys hand that was sneaking around the raven and he twisted sharply, making the boy yell out, looking at the person twisting his arm.

Almost right away, people started backing away from the evil, hot, deadly, pissed off aura the Hyuuga was admitting strongly. He glared at the boy, Byakugan activated, teeth bared in a beastly way.

"**Do not touch."** he growled, tightening his grip, **"Do not approach. Do not get in within five feet of. Do not talk to. Do not call out to,"** he twisted the wrist more, "**Do not speak to and do not even look at Tenshi-chan. You got that?"** he growled menacingly. The boy nodded franticly as the other one had the day before. He twisted one more time for emphasis and the boy whimpered, knowing better then to try and pull his arm away.

Kohaku released him after a moment, still glaring at the boy. The boy quickly moved over five feet from the guard and the angel and looked away, nursing his wounded wrist.

Kohaku looked around at the others, who were now all over five feet away as well, staring at the Hyuuga with fear. He gave them all a warning glare before grabbing the stunned Uchiha's arm and pulled him away, taking to the roof tops and heading back towards the front of the festival, towards the woods.

He moved quickly, deadly aura still around him. But after a minute, Tenshi's arm was suddenly yanked from his grip and he turned around quickly, trying to grab the boys arm back only to see said boy glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?" the angel demanded, holding the arm that Kohaku was holding earlier.

"Nothing, baka." Kohaku muttered, trying to calm down.

Tenshi shook his head, snarling, "Don't "Nothing baka" me! There is clearly something wrong with you. You're being more of a bastard then usual. More of an asshole." he rubbed his arm, "You're clearly really pissed off."

"What makes you say that?" the Hyuuga growled slightly.

"Well for one, you snapped at everyone and snarled in an evil, threatening voice, partial using the voice control power you got from Atsuko. You nearly snapped that boys wrist back there and then you grabbed me harshly and took off, dragging me behind you. Your grip was awfully hard, jaa'ku. It hurt." the angel said, rubbing his arm more.

"You've been like that all week and when I tried to talk to you about a few days ago, you just snapped at me. I understand that you don't like when people do that to me, but you don't have to react so violently! Does it bother you that bad?"

"I'm not that bugged about it." Kohaku muttered and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Liar."

"I'm not, you complete idiot." he growled, glaring once more.

"Then why do you react that way?" Tenshi's eyes narrowed, "There is no need to get like that."

Kohaku clenched his fist, "Because if I don't, your sorry ass would be at the mercy of perverted, horny, one track minded fools!" he growled, "I have to react that way to make sure they don't do it again. You can't seem to protect yourself!"

Tenshi's ground his teeth together, "Wow, you are insufferable! I'm a ninja, jerk. I can protect myself just fine. The night was going really good till you had to mess it up."

Kohaku blinked, then his face tightened, growling again, "Mess it up? _I_ messed it up? Those god damned selfish fucking perverts are the ones that messed it up. Not me. I was just trying to protect _my_ angel, _my_ best friend!"

"But you reacted badly! You could have just gotten me away!"

"No I couldn't. Maybe for a little while, but they would of come back, Tenshi. I don't want them to do that at all to you!" he snarled, "They messed this night up and you not defending yourself, standing up for yourself fucked it up too! And why do _I _have to get you away? I thought you could defend yourself!"

Tenshi's glared hardened, "I can!"

"Clearly you can't since they are constantly all over you." Kohaku let out a shaky breath, stance tense, "Or maybe you like that kind of attention? Do you like them groping you?"

Tenshi's face reddened, "NO!"

"Then why don't you defend yourself?"

"I don't want to hurt someone that doesn't deserve it!"

"But they do deserve it. They shouldn't be able to touch you like that. No one should without your permission!" Kohaku bared his teeth once more, face a little red from their arguing, "They deserve it Tenshi, they god damned sure do. Why do I always have to save you, huh? Why?! Can't--"

"Maybe because I like it when you save me, you asshole!"

There was silence after that. Kohaku stared at Tenshi, who was panting lightly, looking at the ground.

"You... like it?" Kohaku muttered, shocked that Tenshi would like to be rescued, like a damsel in distress, and by Kohaku no less.

Tenshi growled lightly, biting his lower lip.

"Damn it, Kohaku..." he muttered, fist clenching and un-clenching, "You frustrate me to no end. You're such a bastard," he panted out, standing up straighter. He looked up at his best friend, his eyes a flame but not so much with anger anymore. There was something else Kohaku could not place, but it made his heart race.

"You're vain," Tenshi started, voice calm and had a slightly frustrated edge to it, "arrogant, insolent half the time. You're insatiable, hot headed, extremely distant and uncommunicative. You insult me all the time and make fun of me." his dark eyes narrowed some and Kohaku's eye brows rose, "You can make me laugh so hard my insides hurt and you can make me cry a river... You're insensitive and a total jerk!" he shook his head, closing his eyes, fist clenched tighter, biting his lip.

"But yet... I like it when you come in to rescue me from things like that. I like it when you stand in front of me, protecting me... I like it when you pull me in your arms, close to your chest to keep me safe." he said in a softer voice, breathing a little shaky, "I love the comfort and welcoming warmth you bring me when you are around. I love how protective you are even if it might frustrate me every once and a while. I like your intensity, how you're indomitable, you're inevitable, the support you give me. How you give me unbelievable strength..." he paused, eyes opening slightly, and Kohaku's heart starting pounding harder for some reason. The look on Tenshi's face made his face warm, "Your piercing eyes, your hair, your smirk, your smile, your tan skin, that all knowing look, your glares, your scowls. When you chuckle I get all warm inside. You make me laugh more then anyone, you make me cry harder then anyone else," Now that he started, the angel could not stop, so he took a deep breath and continued in a longing, truthful, happy, adoring, almost desperate tone.

"Your laugh leaves me breathless, your voice sends pleasurable chills down my spine, the way you move, your piercing gaze, the way you can see right through me, your amazing power, your strength, your stubbornness to stay down for long. You're competitiveness, your rare soft moments, the look you get in your eyes when you go into the Angel's Fourth mode, the look you get when you concentrate. When you concentrate on fighting, being a ninja, on a mission," he took another deep breath, closing his eyes once more, a small smile on his face. "When you hold me protectively or kiss my forehead you make me melt, when your near me everything feels alright."

He looked up at the older boy, his warm and soft. Kohaku was sweating, staring at the younger boy with slightly widened eyes. Was the koneko saying what he thought he was saying?

"But you are such a jerk. Such a pain in the ass. A thorn in my side sometimes." he smiled a little more, the right corner of his mouth pulling up some more, "You get under my skin and make me so mad. Make me want to scream. But none of that ever stops me..." he muttered the last part, looking away for a second.

There was silence. Kohaku was holding his breath, heart racing like mad, all the anger he had before long forgotten. The angel really knew how to take his mind off things.

Tenshi finally sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You know what else I dislike but yet love about you, jaa'ku?" he said softly, waiting for the older boy to reply.

"W-What?" Kohaku gulped, his body shaking a little, sweating a lot worse then before. The way the angel sounded... the look he had. His heart hit his chest harder.

Tenshi smiled softly, glancing up at Kohaku, "You make me head of heels in love with you."

Kohaku's breath hitched, his heart jumping up and lodging itself in his throat. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. All he could process was the last for words of the koneko's sentence.

"_-- in love with you."_

Those words echoed through his head over and over again, taking all his attention. So he didn't notice when Tenshi suddenly sighed at Kohaku's shocked silence and told the Hyuuga he'd be off. And he didn't realize till it was to late that Tenshi took off across the roof tops and out of sight.

**TenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshiTenshi**

He was here again, in that same spot, sitting on that same spot, in the same position, on the same bench. He had always come here when he had something troubling him, or too many emotions to sort out. It was his favorite place to think, to calm down. And he had a good reason to now.

He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to run off after pretty much telling Kohaku that he wanted to give him his heart. He knew the Hyuuga would be mad at him for running off like that. And he knew that they would have to confront this problem soon anyway. It wasn't the smartest idea Tenshi ever had indeed.

Kohaku's shocked silences confused him. Did that mean that he was shocked at Tenshi's confession because he never thought Tenshi would be in love with him and he was disgusted with it? Or did it mean that Kohaku felt the same as was just shocked that he felt the same? He didn't know and he knew he should have stuck around to find out. He'd have to face it sooner or later. But if Kohaku didn't feel the same, he hoped (wished) for later. But if he felt the same...

He just needed to think. He had no clue why he suddenly told Kohaku that. It just came out, so naturally. He didn't think about it, didn't plan on it, it just happened, kind of like breathing just happened.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The fireworks would be starting soon. He knew he should go find Shima and the others, but he just didn't want to move. But he needed to.

So he sighed again, about to get up when something stopped him.

"Yo, baka."

Tenshi froze, eyes wide in surprise. He turned his head quickly, seeing the last person he expected. But he knew better. He knew he should have expected him, he should have known. He had always come before, why would now be any different? But that did not stop the surprise that crawled all over his body and how his heart nearly shot up into his throat.

_He's... here... He came..._

Kohaku stood a few feet away from the bench like he had ton many times before. His purple yukata blowing softly in the wind, making him look very majestic.

Tenshi quickly turned his head away, not looking at the other boy and his piercing eyes. He some how managed to get his voice back.

Wha-What are you doing here, Kohaku?" he asked, fingers tapping on his lap nervously.

"I knew I'd find you here." Kohaku muttered, then shifted in his place, huffing a little, "You know what I dislike about you, baka?" he asked, his tone unnerving, "You're stubborn, hard headed, way to nice to others, passive, stupid, and way to flirtatious though you don't notice it." he started, scowling.

"You're insecure about strange things, naive. You make me laugh as well, but then you also make me want to strangle you or start bawling. You ignorantly put yourself in danger and you would rather yourself get hurt then anyone else, and you even try to make sure of that. You're headache inducing, sweet, secretive. You're too sensitive and a total moron." he huffed again, folding his arms over his chest.

"You make me want to get away from you, yet be by your side 24/7." his tone got softer, calmer and it made Tenshi glance at him, watching him curiously, alert, "You make me want to protect you, to risk everything for you. To hurt anyone that will go against you or your will. You make me impulsive!" he sighed in a frustrated way, rolling his neck back to crack it, "You're innocuous, insidious, sincere, inspiring, you give others strength, give me strength. You make me laugh more then anyone else in the world, yet you make me want to strangle you or start to bawl more then anyone else. When you hold on to me or grab me or smile at me I feel like I'm in euphoria." he smiled softly, unfolding his arms slowly. His piercing eyes looked glassy, soft, raw, scared, nervous and sincere and it made a weird warm, strong, pleasantly painful feeling in Tenshi's chest.

"Your voice, your dark eyes, your smooth hair, your smile, your soft pale skin, that little blush on your cheeks. When you laugh I get mesmerized." he licked his lips, continuing just as Tenshi had done, "Your power, your willingness to help others in need, your slender, well build body, that cat like grin, that death glare of yours, your pout, how angelic you are... You give me this amazing powerful feeling when I am around you and it's intoxicating."

He shook his head, opening his mouth a few times, then closing it.

"You're an idiot. You're stupid, you're troublesome and a real pain." he laughed a little, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "But damn Tenshi... You... you make me love you too."

There was no breath hitching for Tenshi. No heart lodging it's self in his throat, no shock going through his body, nothing like lighting suddenly hitting him, his heart didn't feel like it was about to explode, he couldn't hear his heart in his ears. No, nothing of that sort. All that happened for Tenshi was a slowly growing warmth, a comforting one, spreading all through out him, the solid beating of his heart, which he grew aware of against his chest, and the filling that his heart was being filled, but not that it was to burst. Not yet anyway.

He didn't react like Kohaku did, because the shock of Kohaku feeling the same had already passed. Tenshi didn't need Kohaku's words, they were pointless. All he just said could have been considered just a waste of breath, of air. Tenshi didn't need the words, because just the fact that Kohaku was _there. _Kohaku had went to _find him_, Kohaku had _chased after him_, Kohaku went looking for him after he said and did _that_. It was more then enough. Tenshi already knew by the way Kohaku had been looking at him to whole time what he was feeling. He already knew by the time the jaa'ku had said "Yo, baka" in his everyday way. He didn't need silly words like "I love you" from Kohaku to know that he did love him. Just the fact that he was _there_, that he had looked for _him,_ that he _chased after him_ was enough. For his Chichiue chased after his Otousan for years.

He heard shifting and he looked down at his lap, trying to hold back a smile threating to spill all over his face. He saw purple in front of him, but did not look up.

"Oi, baka." Kohaku said, making Tenshi look up at him, blinking, a left brushing against his forehead.

"Where's my smile, ne?" the Hyuuga asked, and Tenshi blinked a few more times, heart racing in his chest.

Kohaku stared back at him, smirk sliding into place. His piercing, yet warm eyes connected with the angel's own soft, dark, deep orbs.

And then the warmth in Tenshi's chest spread and his head tilted a little to the side, and he didn't close his eyes, keeping eye contact with Kohaku, looking him in the eye and smiled, a true smile for Kohaku. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he giggled lightly.

Kohaku sighed, his eyes softening. "There it is." he said with a sigh of relief. Everything was okay.

And then by tradition, even though they just reversed one thing, Kohaku turned his body sideways, still looking the other boy in the eyes, his left arm out and his hand outstretched to Tenshi, waiting for him to take it. Tenshi looked at the hand. That pose had always been shown for their friendship, for trust. The hand of trust, as a part of his mind called it. But now, it seemed a little different. This wasn't the hand of trust anymore. It was... something more.

"Come on, baka." Kohaku said, wiggling his fingers at the younger boy. Tenshi stared at him for a minute. Then nodded, taking the hand out stretched for him, welcoming him.

"M'kay." he mumbled, letting the older boy, his best friend, his team mate, his guardian, his protector, his strength pull him up and back on his feet.

As he was pulled securely on his feet, he opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off when he was pulled forward quickly and his voice died in his throat when he felt something warm and slightly chapped pressing against his forehead. His body relaxed as the other boys kissed his forehead and he felt those two strong arms wrap around him in a protective manner, one hand on the small of his back and the other holding his right bicep. He melted, just like that, body feeling like it wouldn't hold him up for much longer.

Kohaku pulled his head back, but still kept hold of the younger male, and he looked back at the koneko again, searching his eyes for something.

Tenshi looked up at him, the light blush always on his face growing a little darker. And then his eyebrows rose ever so slightly and he smiled suddenly, moving closer to the Hyuuga.

"Oi, jaa'ku," he said almost in a whisper, moving his hands up to hold on to the shoulders of Kohaku's yukata.

"Nani, baka?" he asked in his regular tone of voice, waiting for the angel to say something else.

His smile grew, blushing a little more, "You missed."

Kohaku blinked, eyes widening a little. He didn't expect Tenshi to say that, but not like he was going to complain.

"Well then, let me retry, 'Shi-baka." he said, releasing his arm to lift the koneko's chin. Then his head decended.

It was a simple chaste kiss. One that was held for about three seconds, with eyes closed and hands griping each other in a gentle way. It wasn't passionate, wasn't deep, wasn't hard, it was none of those things. It was soft, gentle, innocent, a first kiss. But it made both boys hearts fill up even more, it made Kohaku's breathing pick up in excitement that he was finally able to do that without question, and Tenshi to feel all giddy inside, like a small child.

Kohaku pressed their foreheads together when they pulled apart, loving how flushed the angel was. They stared at each other for a minute, before Tenshi spoke up.

"So is it-?" he paused, brow furrowing a little, "Are we--"

"Yeah," Kohaku interrupted him, smiling once more, "we are." With that, Tenshi grinned, flashing the older boy his cat like grin. Kohaku chuckled before suddenly his eyes snapped open wide.

"Oh! Come on!" he suddenly yelled, pulling away from the angel and grabbing his hand. Tenshi blinked, startled by Kohaku's sudden yelled.

"What? What is it?" Tenshi asked as the older boy started to drag him away from the bench.

"It's going to start soon!" Kohaku said quickly over his shoulder, "We have to find a spot."

"What is going to start?" Tenshi asked confused, staring at the older boys back, "I don't get it."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, "The fireworks, baka! You've never seen them before right?"

Tenshi's eyes widened. He had nearly forgot about the fireworks. But he couldn't believe Kohaku remembered.

"I know a perfect spot, but we have to hurry. We don't have much time." Kohaku said quickly, running faster. Tenshi nodded, although Kohaku could not see him, and he blushed when he saw their hands connected. They've held each others hand before when taking the other somewhere quickly or something like that, but for some reason, it affected him more now then it ever had before.

They made it too a roof top of a high up apartment building, "I looked for it yesterday, because I knew we would want to see the fireworks, and I wanted to give you a clear view of them." Kohaku explained as they found a place to sit.

Right as they sat down, the first one went off and Tenshi jumped, eyes wide at the flashing green explosion in the sky.

"Whoa... It's kind of like when Xixi detonates.・he muttered. Kohaku nodded.

党But much prettier." Kohaku added for him and Tenshi nodded, leaning forward as the fire works continued. He could hear the oo's and awe's of other people around the village watching it.

Kohaku leaned back, his hands supporting him, as he watched Tenshi lean forward on his own hands, watching the fireworks with wide wondering eyes. He looked like a small child that way, all excited over something that didn't even last that long. That was gone a few seconds after if came. It felt a strong urge to get closer to the other boy and he did that. He moved forward around the time the fireworks got to the fourth angel's colors, and he gently grabbed the boy, turning him a little to the side. The Uchiha squawked in surprise, but let the Hyuuga turn him. The older boy laid out on the roof, pressing his head against the younger ones stomach, his arms wrapping around the other boy securely.

"'Haku, wha--"

"Can I just hold you like this?" he asked, peaking up at the raven. Tenshi blinked, before smiling and nodded his head, hugging the other boy back briefly. He then turned his attention back to the explosions in the sky, content on just running his hands through the brown hair in his lap, basking in the feeling of being held.

And as he watched the finale of the show come, the end of the bright, exciting, loud bursts of light, he wondered and hoped that they would last a lot longer then the bursts of fiery light did.

--

**Finally! They finally confess it to each other. It took them long enough, don't you all agree? **

**It took us forever to figure out how we were going to get them to confess to each other, to let the other know. We had about 15 different ways, but this one seemed the best. Why? Well, in this chapter and the one before it, we had a character or two tell Kohaku to just be natural. To tell him when it came naturally. Don't pressure himself into telling Tenshi. So we wanted them to tell each other in a form of how they always do things. **

**Also, lately in the chapters we have been hinting to how those two boys bicker and fight a lot, and Saisho said it was there way of bonding, in a way. They fight and bicker constantly, as Shima said, and they don't know when to stop for the life of them. SO we thought, "Hey! Why not make them tell each other while they are fighting or arguing with each other! It's perfect, because they constantly argue and bicker naturally with each other." **

**So this is how that came along. I know we made it a little snappy here and there, but I could just see those two being like that at a time like this. Plus they are young, they don't know any better. **

**So the whole plan for the confession was: Make one of them address a problem with the other, the other fires back, they start arguing/fighting, one can't hold back anymore and naturally let's it out that he likes the other one, the one that told runs off because he is afraid, a little, of rejection, the other one chases off after him, other one finishes the argument, and then they do their little "Come on, baka" and "where's my smile?" thing, and then kiss. **

**So yeah. Hoped you all liked it! **

**Next chapter is the future chapter with the two lemons. And remember, ****Kohaku will be sixteen and Tenshi will be fifteen going on sixteen. If you do not like lemons with boys that age, DO NOT SKIP THAT CHAPTER. We will put when the lemon starts, but that chapter will also show you life for our favorite little angel when he gets a little older.**

**Review please!! **


	33. You May Find Some Comfort Here

**Well, here is what I'm sure you all and we have been waiting for! Future lemon time! -starts dancing- We really liked writing this chapter. We just can't wait till the boys really get to this age, then MORE fun like this beings. **

**Warnings: Full out KohaTens lemons. XD Some spoilers for the story, not really. Slightly different personality for Tenshi and Kohaku (their personalities are going to change a lot as they get older, more so then most the other characters), perverted Kohaku. Cursing, bondage(Kohaku style), mis-usage of desks, and all out sexiness.**

**Hell: Oh and did I tell you all something I got in my house? My mom has fake lemons that we never use for decoration anymore in a basket in the house and my girlfriend drew faces on two of them and set them up in the basket. She set them up so it looks like they are "doing the deed" and they are both male lemons. Some of my other friends (all which are gay guys) saw them and drew on the rest of them. Now, I really have Yaoi Lemons in a basket in my house! Awesome, is it not? XD **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 33:**

**May You Find Some Comfort Here**

A black eyed raven walked down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower in the early hours of the morning, a little before sun rise. He pulled lightly on the light orange strings around his solid red obi with two horizontal blue strips across it. His obi covered most all his stomach, like a womens obi, which it pretty much was, except he didn't have the big bow in the back. He had on a black sleeveless gi like top, the left side being pulled over the right, the two sides meeting in the center of his chest. It had small dark purple faded wing designs all over it, some standing out more then the others. The left side of the top pulled all the way over to his right side by the time the obi covered it. The obi held the top together, as the two sides split apart a few inches out of the obi. He had on a white shirt underneath that had sleeves so short that they only covered his shoulders. He had on white ninja pants that tucked into his shin guards three inches down from the knee. His shin guards were black with white lining and they went all the way down to his toe's, merging into the sandals. The back of his sandals were open and the guards went over the sides of his foot, connecting to the bottom of the sandal, a part of it went in between his big and the other toes, separating them and he wore a boot styled tabi(a knee high sock with separation between the big toe and other toes). He wore arm guards like his father, but with white lining and a wing on the back of the hand. And can't forget the Oourajironoki kanji on his back.

This was his Oourajironoki outfit. It was made for him not long after his fourteenth birthday and they had to keep re sizing it the more he grew. He was to wear this outfit when ever he was doing anything Oourajironoki related or when the Oourajironoki was requested on a mission. If he went on a mission that didn't request the Oourajironoki, he went in his normal ninja outfit. But most of the time he was in his Oourajironoki clothes. It had not only his colors, white and black, but all his guards main colors as well. The purple wings on his top stood for Kohaku, the red in the obi was Atsuko, the blue in the obi was Hikari, and, since a lot of orange any where else would make it look tacky, the orange strings were Masami.

He liked the outfit, but sometimes he wished he didn't have to wear it so much.

Few people were bristling about the village so early in the morning. Most were just opening their shops, or starting to get everything ready for tonight.

The festival. Tenshi sighed, shaking his head a little. He had a busy day today.

He walked into the Hokage tower, nodding his head to the few ninja that were already there, and they bowed back. He moved quietly up to the Hokage's office, opening the door softly. He knew his Chichiue wasn't in his office at this time, but he wasn't looking for him.

He moved to the desk, looking around for a moment. He picked up a pile of papers on the right hand corner, tucking them under his arm before opening one of the drawers and pulled out a few more, with some scrolls. And then he opened the top drawer, doing a few hand signs with one hand to break the seal on it. He pulled out the small sliver key in it and closed the drawer. He moved away from his Chichiue's desk and back towards the doors, slipping out and closing it quietly.

He walked down the curving hall way till he got to a brown wooden door that look similar to the Hokage's, but smaller and there was only one big door. It had a white wing with gold lining up high on the door. He unlocked the door with the key and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked up and at the desk on the other end of the room and sighed when he saw more papers on the desk. He pouted.

_I shouldn't have let Kohaku drag me away so early yesterday._

He went towards the desk and set down the papers and scrolls, the key falling next to them. He looked around his office tiredly, already wanting to escape, yet at the same time not wanting to.

Yes, it was _his_ office. Not long after the Chuunin exams he got known all over as the Oourajironoki. Different lands learned of who he was and everything. One day Naruto had called him up to his office and handed him a letter addressed to him, yet it was sent to the Hokage office. It had been asking Tenshi if he, the Oourajironoki, could go to The Land of Lighting for a meeting to discuss Oourajironoki business. Ever since then Tenshi had been getting letters from village Kage's, from daimyos, from many people of high power asking him for advice, like if they should start a war with so and so and the reasons for wanting to start a war, should they make their ninja scout over this part of the country, things like that. He got important scrolls and documents from other villages that was a A and something S ranked mission for ninja's to carry across the land to get to him, about what they had seen of Daija's movement, where they had seen his men, a group of his men they had taken down, things like that.

He ended up getting so much that Naruto just gave him a office close to his own so the angel could sit in there and do paper work and not crowd up Naruto's office. He got about as much paper work as Naruto himself did, but not as much, thank the lords.

Tenshi sighed, sitting down in his chair and beginning to work, reading and signing things or responding to them.

Almost every meeting Naruto was in that involved the other Kage's Tenshi was requested to be there, more times then not by _all _of the other kages. He was the one mainly in charge over anything to do with Daija. No country, no Kage ordered his ninja's to do anything till Tenshi gave the okay.

Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Tenshi loved the power he suddenly got. His political power shot up over a few months, along with his control over ninja. He was up there near his own Chichiue. But that also scared him. He knew with all this power came great responsibility, his Chichiue and Otousan even told him that. If any mission came around that involved Daija, Tenshi was right along side his Chichiue, assigning ninja to the mission. He had to choose which ninja went on the mission with his Chichiue, and he knew he couldn't make a mistake. He knew if one of those ninja were to die on a mission he had assigned them too, he would feel very guilty. Luckily, no one had yet.

When he went to meetings that were out of the Land of Fire, every single one of his guards came with him. He would wear what he was wearing now and his guards would wear something very similar to it. The two boy guards "Guard" outfits looked like Tenshi's Oourajironoki outfit, but Masami's was different shades of orange, his undershirt a lighter orange then his top, and the sleeves of his undershirt went down to his elbows. He would have a mens obi that was black with two white horizontal lines on the top of it and the bottom. Kohaku's was different shades of purple, his under shirt a darker shade of purple then his top, and his undershirt did exactly like Tenshi's did. He also had a black mans obi with the same design Masami had. Tenshi was jealous that they got mens obi's and he was stuck with one that was like a womens.

The girls tops actually had no shoulders. Theirs went just around their necks, Hikari's being blue and she wore a much darker blue skin tight shirt underneath it that had no sleeves at all. Atsuko's was red, showing her bare shoulders to all because she didn't wear something under it besides her bra, which couldn't be seen either. They both wore womens obi's that looked exactly like the two male guards obi's. The ends of the girls tops did not split open like the guys, theirs were more like skirts that ended in the center of their thighs. They wore no pants underneath, but they did wear the shin guards.

Even though they had no meetings today, Tenshi knew his guards would be walking around wearing their uniforms, at least till they had to change into their yukata's.

He worked diligently for three hours or so, grumbling over a few papers about law questions, till he heard the faint sound of his window opening and closing and the presents of someone behind him.

"Don't you know how to use the door like a normal person?" he asked irritably, not even looking at the ninja behind him.

"Now what fun would that be?" a deep voice said, amusement in the voice, "Plus," two hands were suddenly on his shoulders and started sliding down his chest slowly, "I'm not a normal person, now am I?"

"Psst! I know that better then anyone else." the angel huffed, continuing to work and ignoring the hands on his chest.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, right?" the deep voice breathed huskily in his ear, licking the shell of his ear.

"That's what you think." he muttered, still completely ignoring the other person.

"Aww, Tenshi-chan, don't be like that." the other male whined, running his right hand in circles on the Uchiha's chest.

"Look I--" Tenshi started, but was cut off by the window opening again.

"Koseto, get your muddy paws off my boyfriend." a deeper voice then the other males growled and Tenshi huffed in annoyance.

"You too! Use the door for once like a normal person, jaa'ku!" Tenshi barked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend, who was standing by the window, clad in his uniform. Kohaku just raised an eyebrow at him, but he said nothing.

"But, Kohaku-chaan! Tenshi-chan feels so good under my hands." Koseto whined, rubbing his hands once again across Tenshi's chest.

"Get your own." Kohaku growled, glaring at the older boy. Koseto laughed, pulling his hands off the young Uchiha and he flashed the Hyuuga a smirk, "I don't know how Tenshi and Kataro-nii put up with you." The Hyuuga sighed.

"I don't know either." Tenshi muttered, going back to work, "Now what do you want, 'Seto?"

The Gashiou walked around the desk, facing the Uchiha, expression schooled and serious.

"I came to inform you that my team along with Hikari-sempia have been on security duty and checking everyone that comes into the village today. We caught one person, a man seen negotiating with Daija's men a few weeks ago, trying to enter the village. He has been put in a holding cell for interrogation and will be interrogated only for a short amount of time soon. We plan to do the rest tomorrow." he said in an emotionless voice, one he learned from his father, "We would like you know if you want to be there when we interrogate him."

Tenshi shook his head, "No, Gashiou-san. I would rather not. I have a inconsiderable amount of work to attended to and I'm sure a certain guard of mine will not allow me to take up any free time that I might have." he glanced at Kohaku briefly, "But I do request that my first three guards be there. Atsuko is very good at interrogations, Hikari is really good at getting someone to talk and can tell if someone is lying, and Masami is very good at seeing beneath the underneath."

Koseto nodded quickly, waiting for Tenshi to either say more or dismiss him.

"When you do this interrogation, if Hokage-sama has not picked temporary replacements for you and my guards, I would like both Hyuuga Kataro-kun and Hyuuga Yukaikari-san to take your places, and find Riri and Xixi and tell them to help. Keep Nara-san on the mission the Hokage gave him." Tenshi instructed, sounding formal and leaving no room for argument, "Dismissed."

Koseto bowed deeply, "Hai, Oourajironoki-sama." he said in mono-tone. But when he rose from his bow, the grin was back. He leaned forward over the desk, getting in Tenshi's face.

"I'll see you later, Tenshi-chaaan!" he cooed, trying to lick the angel's nose, but Tenshi pulled back to fast, avoiding the pink appendage.

"Leave, Koseto." Kohaku growled and the Gashiou skipped past him, sticking his tongue out at the Hyuuga as he hopped through the window, shutting it behind himself.

"You leave too." Tenshi said, turning his attention back to a document from Iwagakure's Kage, telling him about the where abouts of Daija's men stationed in his country and asking if they should try and exterminate them.

"But, I'm your fourth guardian," Kohaku said, taking the place Koseto was at when Kohaku came through the window, "I'm suppose to be with my beautiful angel at all time, baka." he said, running his hands down Tenshi's chest as Koseto had, like he was reclaiming his territory.

"But your beautiful angel has work to do," Tenshi said, craning his head back to look up at his lover, "And you can provide such an attention grabbing distraction that I really don't need right now."

The Hyuuga smirked down at him, leaning in and pressing his lips in an upside down kiss against Tenshi's. They pressed their lips together, Kohaku's hands stroking the younger boys chest. But when he licked the angel's lower lip, asking for entrance, Tenshi pulled his head away.

"That's all you get." he said flatly, turning back to his work once more.

Kohaku gapped, struggling to say something back. But then he froze and his hands gripped Tenshi's top.

"Why do you always treat me this way, Tenshi-chan?" he said in a breathy, miserable tone, "Always throwing me aside to do your work! It's all you care about. Do I mean nothing to you? So cruel!" the Hyuuga cried, slumping down behind Tenshi, resting his head against the chair in misery.

"..."

"Our relationship isn't what it seems is it? You love your work more then me!" he sobbed, gasping, "I should have known... I should have seen the signs!" he cried out, shaking his head.

"...Kohaku, that doesn't work on me." Tenshi deadpanned, "I'm not like Kataro, you aren't going to get a rise out of me. Plus, that works better when both of us do it together."

Kohaku stood up, releasing Tenshi's top, "Well it was worth a shot." he said, completely fine and different acting from how he was only moments before, "But seriously, Tenshi, you really do work a lot." he said, resting his head on top of the angel's and watching the younger boy work, leaning against the chair fit perfectly for his smaller boyfriend.

"I know, but I got to." Tenshi sighed.

"You don't have too..." Kohaku muttered, drawing patterns on Tenshi's chest with his index finger, "Come on, baka," he breathed in the angels ear, kissing it afterwards, "Take a break."

"N-No Kohaku! Not now." Tenshi snapped, trying to shrug the Hyuuga off. But the Hyuuga stayed where he was, starting to lick and nip at the younger boys neck.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that till be worth it in the end." The fourth guardian said against his angel's neck.

Tenshi scowled, trying to get his neck away from the needy boy, "Didn't you have your fill last night?" he asked.

"No." was mumbled against his neck and he sighed as a hand shanked down his chest and onto the obi, playing with the orange strings.

"Not here, Kohaku. Last time you broke the desk." Tenshi groaned, slapping the other boys hand away from his obi.

"_I _broke it? If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one that helped break it." he teased, smirking as he licked the angel's ear again.

"And I am not being your partner in crime again." the Uchiha snapped, smacking the side of the Hyuuga's head. The Hyuuga pulled back, rubbing the side of his head, frowning at the younger boy.

There was a knock on the door and the voice of Konohamaru came from the other side of it, calling Tenshi out side in the hall. Tenshi sighed, standing up and moving to the door. He opened it and talked to Konohamaru, half way in and out of the door.

Kohaku eyed his angels desk, an idea forming in his head, and not a innocent one either.

He moved forward, starting to "innocently" organize a few papers on the desk. He pushed the already seen and signed papers to the far left corner of the desk, he pushed a few scrolls that the angel didn't need at the moment in a desk drawer, the ones that were unsigned went on the far left end of the desk, vertical to the already signed. He put a few of the mission scrolls in the small stand on the right side of the desk and clear up everything in the middle of the desk, leaving only one paper and Tenshi's signing pen there. He looked over the desk once more, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He was very glad Hokage-sama had gotten Tenshi a big desk, it was easier to organize things on it.

He looked up at his boyfriend still in the door way, back towards him, before flopping down in said boyfriends chair, stretching his legs out before him and putting his arms lazily behind his head.

Tenshi returned shortly after that, closing the door behind him and moving to the desk while looking through a small packet of papers he just got. Apparently they were full of information that the Hokage could not with hold from him for a second.

He moved around his desk, not paying much attention to his surroundings or to the playful eyes following him. He opened a drawer and put them in it, locking it back and putting a seal on it, before he noticed that someone was in his chair.

He glared at the lavender eyed boy, moving in front of him so he could loom over the other male. He knew this was the only way to let the other know he was dead serious, or close to it.

"Get out of my chair, bastard." he growled. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Tenshi's right eyebrow twitched, "Now."

There was a sudden sound of something moving on his desk and his eyes widened. He whirled around, looking for what made the noise. Kohaku cocked his head to the side, ogling the nice butt before him, before reaching out, grabbing the raven's hips and pulling him back into his lap.

Tenshi had called out his lovers name when he was pulled into said lovers lap and he glared over his shoulder at him.

"What are you doing?!" he cried, wiggling in the older boys hold, "I don't have time for you and your games, Hyuuga!"

Kohaku didn't respond, he just let his hands dance over the others clothed hips, his legs shifting as he tried to get more comfortable with the other boy in his lap. He nuzzled the raven's neck softly, pressing his lips against the side of his neck. Tenshi struggled, trying to get out of the hold the other had on him, but he didn't want to resort to having to hurt him. He never did like having to hurt his boyfriend.

**(LeMoN.)**

"Stop being so squirmy, 'Shi-chan." Kohaku murmured, purposely resting his chin on a spot on Tenshi's right shoulder that was sensitive. The other squirmed more at the light pressure on his shoulder, trying not to let out a soft whimper.

"You're squirming is just making me worse, you do know that, right?" Kohaku chuckled as the other boy froze, trying to fight a blush down. Kohaku continued, sneaking his right arm around Tenshi's front to brush his fingers against his left collar bone, while his left hand worked on loosing the obi around his loves stomach but not enough to make it fall off. All the while his mouth went to work on the pale neck before him.

Tenshi tried to break free when he felt the hand loosing his obi, but his eyes grew wide and he gasped as a devilish tongue suddenly made contact with the _very_ sensitive seal on the nape of his neck.

Kohaku smirked as he generously coated his loves most sensitive spot (besides his nether regions) with his saliva. It was a sure way to get the angel almost completely aroused and the perfect weapon to use _against_ the angel, whether it be in bed or in battle, or in this case, in his office. If there was one thing he was sort of glad Daija had done, that was create a extremely sensitive spot on Tenshi that gave Kohaku an advantage. He would have to remember to thank Daija for that right before they killed him(1).

Tenshi gripped the arm rests on his chair hard, knuckles turning whiter then they already were. It was now clear to him that he was not going to win this little fight between him and Kohaku. He was already panting and trying not to moan, letting out little mewls every few seconds. But, that didn't stop him from trying.

Kohaku knew what the other was going to do before Tenshi himself knew. So when Tenshi flung a clawed hand back at Kohaku, all the fourth guard did was jerk his hand up slightly and suddenly the other boy could not move his arms.

_Damn it!_ The angel cursed himself, starting to try and swing his upper body this way and that to hope and falter Kohaku's hold, _Why the hell did I not think about his powers? Stupid telekinesis!_

Tenshi couldn't make Kohaku's powers negative, because in order to do that to _Kohaku_, he had to touch the boy with his hands. With anyone else, they could touch any part of his body and their powers were as good as dead, but with Kohaku, it was different and he wasn't sure why.

Kohaku's smirk grew; the obi was loose enough now, and he slipped both his hands under the black gi, pushing his way under the white undershirt as well. His hands roamed over the smooth, well muscled pale chest under the two tops, pressing his lips to the cruse mark on Tenshi's neck and gently pinching a small nub between his fingers as he started to speak.

"Hmm, 'Shi-chan," he breathed against the seal, letting his lips brush against it, "You're oh so hot when you are completely vulnerable under my hands." He laid a few kisses on the back of Tenshi's neck. Then he pressed his tongue again against the mark and pinched and twisted the pink nipple in his hands harder, making the young Uchiha to moan aloud before moving back to the vain on the side of the angel's neck.

His hand that was not busy with the angel's chest was stroking his stomach, like he was stroking a kittens belly, which made the Uchiha mewl again like a cat. And, if he turned his hand just right, he could feel the growing problem in his loves soft, thin pants. His hand made contact with it when the angel squirmed a little and Kohaku groaned into his boyfriends neck when he found that said boyfriend was almost fully hard.

His hand moved away from the taunt stomach and up to the unattended nub that was begging for attention while his tongue worshiped pale skin. He rolled raised nipples gently between his thumbs and forefingers, causing Tenshi to arch his back, panting from his touches. His teeth nipped a teasing path from Tenshi's throat, over smooth shoulders, and to the black curse mark once more. He couldn't leave that place alone. When he touched it, it sent a light, burning tingle up his tongue that felt rather good. He nipped at it as one of his hands let go of a nipple, stroking and pressing across Tenshi's heaving chest, down his ribs, to his belly button where he teasingly dipped his index finger in and out, swirling around the small, shallow hole. His hand was turned once more so the side of his brushed tantalizingly close to the koneko's rapidly swelling manhood, and he didn't ever once stop his tactile administrations to the highly responsive bud in his hand that he loved so much.

Without much thought, Kohaku shifted, pulling Tenshi back a little to get him in just the right spot, and then he ground up to the smaller boys ass, burring his face into the side of his neck and groaning again.

The younger of the two whimpered when he felt the older boys erection against his back side. But the whimper turned into a full out cry when he felt his arms being pulled up over his head and back by an invisible force. His felt his hands touch the top of the back of the chair and he turned his arms so he could grab on to the top of the chair, his arms now bent slightly and on either side of his and Kohaku's heads. He couldn't pull his hands away even if he tried, Kohaku was holding him there with his telekinesis.

Kohaku thrust up again and both boys groaned. Tenshi glanced over his shoulder at Kohaku, who was busying himself on nipping at the pale flesh were his neck and shoulders connected, between his neck and part of his burn scar.

"You're... such an asshole." Tenshi panted out, trying to glare at his boyfriend but failing because of his aroused state. Kohaku glanced up at him, before sliding the hand on the koneko's stomach to the bulge in his pants and giving it a gentle squeeze while suddenly sinking his teeth into his flesh. Tenshi's dark eyes snapped shut, back arching as he let out a gasp and a moan at the same time, subconsciously thrusting up into the hand on his groin.

"No." Kohaku said, pulling his teeth away and lapping at the bit mark on his loves skin, "You're the _asshole._" he kissed the nice blue and red mark with satisfaction, "At least, you will be here in a few minutes."

Tenshi shook his head, trying his hardest not to thrust up into and against the devilish hand that was slowly stroking his cock through his pants.

"No... Chichi... said no more... s-sex in the office since we br-broke the desk... la-last time." he panted. Kohaku smirked, wisely not mentioning that Tenshi just pretty much admitted that he helped Kohaku break the desk last time.

"Since when did he decide what we can and can not do in our sex life? He's never have before." Kohaku retorted, "Plus, it's not like he's never done it there before either."

Tenshi was about to say something back, when he felt something loosing the strings of his pants and something else quickly shoving it's way inside his pants and boxers. Big, callous fingers wrapped around his length and gave a long stroke and he moaned loudly, fingers gripping the back of the chair tightly. Kohaku really knew how to shut him up.

The hand under his tops came out of the neck, grabbing his chin and turning his head to the side. Kohaku's attached his lips hungrily to Tenshi's, shoving his tongue into the smaller boys hot, moist cavern, his other hand moving up and down on Tenshi's cock, his thumb brushing across the slit. The younger boy moaned, trying to make his tongue fight back with the other tongue in his mouth, but the way Kohaku's hands moved on him and how his tongue found the most sensitive parts in his mouth made it awfully hard to concentrate, and one was not to forget the hard clothed cocked grinding up against his ass.

Kohaku nipped at Tenshi's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and playing with it, enjoying the feeling of the other boys hot breath against his face. He slipped the one hand that was under Tenshi's tops out and grabbed the younger boys waist, and then as he pushed his hips up, he shoved the younger ones down, and moaned at the feeling of the koneko's ass against his cock, even though both of which were clothed. It was such wonderful friction.

Kohaku ground his hips up a few more times, fingers dancing across hot, throbbing, hard flesh, as he explored his loves mouth, the other tongue he was rubbing against wrapping around his own. The sounds that were being produced from the angel's mouth and the feel of Tenshi's firm ass was making him unbearably hard, about as hard as his boyfriend was. He pulled his mouth away from the other boy and moved both his hands off the angel and to his waist band of his pants. He froze though when he realized something.

Tenshi's pants were tucked into his leg guards and he had boot styled tabi on as well.

The Hyuuga groaned a loud, busying himself with a sensitive spot right behind the angel's ear while he made a shadow clone.

Tenshi blinked down, face flushed and sweating, at the shadow clone that knelled in front of him, half under the desk. The clone smirked up at him, then suddenly reached for his sandal's pulling them off along with the shin guards. The clone tossed them to the side, then grabbed for the socks, rolling them down as well. Passed the ankles, the clone leaned forward and sucked at the skin just above Tenshi's ankle, making angel gasp and squirm. Kohaku's hands worked on pushing down Tenshi's pants, while his mouth sucked and licked and bit pale flesh around Tenshi's curse mark.

Soon the pants and boxers were off and the koneko was resting his head against the side of his right arm, panting and shivering as the cool air touched his hardened flesh. Kohaku licked his lips, nodding down to his clone as said clone ran it's hands up and down Tenshi's strong, pale thighs.

Kohaku then moved his feet so they were between Tenshi's and then he pressed his feet against the underside of Tenshi's ankles, spreading the pale boys legs. The clone helped a little, pushing his thighs apart. The raven made a surprised sound, watching the clone with hazy, lust willed eyes, and the clone leering up at him as his hand crept up and rolled the koneko's balls in his hand. Kohaku stuck three fingers into his own mouth, drawing up all the saliva he could on his fingers. He then shifted the other boys weight and grumbled under his breath as he had to move the tail end of Tenshi's gi that was so long enough to cover the boys ass.

He looked at the clone, nodding once more and the clone leered more. Tenshi blinked at it before he felt himself being shifted a lifted up some. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his boyfriend, who was looking down.

"'Haku, wha--"

His words turned into a long, loud moan as a mouth took in the side of his erection, tongue sliding up the thick vain on the underside of his length. His body jerked as wet heat covered the tip of his cock and he pitched his head back, arching his back as a tongue swirled around him and a finger pushed it's way into his hot entrance.

Kohaku grunted at how tight Tenshi was around his index finger. It was close to the same tightness he felt when they had their first time, but not exactly. Apparently, Tenshi wasn't as loose as Kohaku had expected him to be. The two demons and Tenshi's powers healed him throughly last night, which was to be expected since the risk of attack on the village was higher today then most days. Kohaku knew he didn't have to worry to much on throughly stretching the angel, since the angel always said to him that he could "take anything Kohaku could dish out". But still, he didn't like the thought of hurting his angel in the least bit.

Kohaku pushed in his finger deeper then curled it, and Tenshi pushed down onto the intruding pressure, somehow forcing it even deeper. Kohaku's cocked twitched in response to the action and the sounds coming from the raven's mouth. The clone was holding the raven's hips, so he could not squirm much or thrust. But he could still push down against the intruding finger-- now _fingers_ in his ass while the clone lathed his ball's near it's nose.

Kohaku nuzzled the angel's neck as he pressed another finger inside of him, thrusting them slowly in and out at first, then stretching them part, twisting and curling them around. He alternated between the three actions, purposely avoiding any contact with the younger boys prostate. He bit the boys ear lobe lightly as he pushed in the last finger, noticing how Tenshi's toes curled slightly and he grunted softly. The angel then turned his head and Kohaku looked up. The Uchiha was glaring at him and Kohaku just used his other hand that wasn't fingering Tenshi's ass to thread his fingers in silky smooth black hair.

The clone was probing his cocks sensitive head, swiping the bead of pre-cum with the tip of his tongue. It was working wonders on his weeping cock, swirling his tongue around him, lightly sucking here and there, engulfing him half way, never completely. Licking, sucking, shallowing, humming. What peeved him was the real Kohaku behind him. The boy was purposely avoiding his most sensitive bundle of nerves and it frustrated him. So he pushed down against the fingers the best his immobility would allow him, trying to make those fingers stroke against that amazing spot and he glared at his boyfriend. But it didn't work, so the koneko did the next best thing to making the Hyuuga do it with force (since he couldn't really move much at the moment), he started to open his big mouth.

"Damn it, K'haku! Spot being a stupid tease!" he snarled, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend, eyes slightly red. Kohaku leered at him.

"You're the "stupid" tease, baka-chan." he replied, stretching all three fingers out, making Tenshi wince ever so slightly. The mouth on him made the slight stinging pain not as strong.

"You're the one doing the teasin-nnng," he cried out softly as he looked back at the clone, who had taken him all the way in his mouth, shallowing around his hard cock. He bucked up as hard as he could into the clones face as the clone shallowed and sucked a little more. Kohaku watched over his mate's shoulder, eyes slightly wide in fascination at the sight before him. His erection was starting to get painful, seeing his clone's head bob up and down on Tenshi's hard, pulsing dick, the tightness around his fingers in the angel's ass, and the sounds he could hear right next to his ear.

"Mnnggg, sooo... good... niiice," the pale boy breathed, moaning wantonly and thrusting up harder into Kohaku's clone's wet heat of a mouth.

Kohaku shivered at the words and pushed his clone back with his foot away from Tenshi, almost slipping his fingers out of the boy. But Tenshi suddenly shook his head roughly, wrapping his strong legs around the clones shoulders and moving his ankle so it was on the back of the clones head. He pulled his legs inward, forcing the clone to move back towards his erection.

"Don't make'em stop, K'aku," he whimpered, "You don't stop either," he pressed down on the fingers, taking them back deeper into his pale ass.

Kohaku shook his head softly, hair's tickling the younger boys cheek. The clones mouth was right back on the angel and Kohaku started to dry hump his bare ass once more, but this time faster, harder, almost uncontrolled. He moved his fingers around, teasing around the boys prostate while said boy thrust up into the waiting mouth of the clone. The position Kohaku was in was a little awkward to do both actions he was performing while Tenshi was fucking his clones mouth, but he managed.

"I don't think," Kohaku tugged and nipped at Tenshi's ear lope, "I can... stand this much longer..." Tenshi let out a soft, breathy mewl.

"Just," he growled, pushing down on the fingers harder, "hurry the," he then clenched his ass as tight as he could, making himself tighter, even though it pained him slightly, "fuck up."

Kohaku moaned at the feeling as the tight heat around his fingers became tighter, resting his head on Tenshi's shoulder blade.

"You're so tight!" he murmured, kissing the shoulder. He could hardly wait to have something _else_ in there. But he managed to chuckle, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Tenshi_-sama_ said the "F" word. He _must_ be serious." he mocked. He lifted his head back up, removing his fingers. Tenshi heard and felt him shifting around and moving behind him, but the suddenly strong sucking on the base of his erection stopped him from looking back at his boyfriend.

"Fine," Kohaku breathed in the angels ear and suddenly, the heat around his member was gone, a "poof" sound reaching his ears. He groaned at the loss, "I'm sure this is what Tenshi-_sama_ meant by "hurry the fuck up", correct?"

Suddenly, hands were on his hips and he was being lifted up to were his rear was not touching the older boy at all. But his mild confusion disappeared in an instant when something much, _much_ bigger then three fingers entered him in one swift thrust.

A harsh cry ripped from Tenshi's throat, fingers digging into the wood of the back of his chair, eyes squeezed shut, face flushed. Kohaku let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan, pressing his forehead against the nape of Tenshi's sweaty neck. The angel was blissfully tight and hot and smooth. The angel always felt almost as tight as their first time, thanks to his two demons and healing power. But it never got old and Kohaku _loved_ it.

"Jaa'ku!" the angel groaned, biting his lip painfully, red hot stinging pain lingering on his spine, "You could have warned me, you bastard!"

"Well then you wouldn't have been so relaxed, yeah?" Kohaku gasped back, trying to control himself and not start thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding him.

Tenshi bristled for a second, but then stopped when Kohaku shifted, his cock moving inside him. He whimpered, licking his lips and pressing down more onto his fourth, taking in the little that was left of the others cock inside of him.

"Just... move, jaa'ku." he demanded, pouting slightly since he knew Kohaku was _kind _of right, though he would never outwardly admit that.

Kohaku's smirk returned and he licked the side of Tenshi's jaw, his hands gripping a pale waist again. He didn't need to be told twice.

He lifted Tenshi up off him till the head of his dick was the only thing still inside the angel, before pushing Tenshi back down and thrusting up at the same time. Tenshi gasped lightly, wincing at the pain shooting up his back side, but biting his lower lip at the pleasure that came with it. His body quivered and Kohaku felt it, rubbing his thumbs soothingly against his skin, lifting Tenshi back up and doing it again. He did it a few more time, again purposely avoiding the ravens bundle of nerves. He waited a few more thrusts before the koneko growled at him in annoyance and the Hyuuga lifted him up quickly, pushing him down and thrusting up harshly, as if punishing him for his impatience, striking the smaller boys prostate dead on. He knew he would be in trouble for what he just did, but the whimpering moan he got from the angel was worth it.

Suddenly, Tenshi felt his fingers being pried off of the back of the chair and his arms being pulled forward. He was pushed forward, completely off of his lover, said lovers wonderful cock coming out of him as well, and he was forcefully pressed against his own desk, bent over it, the paper that was there earlier was off to the side. In the back of his mind he was happy his desk looked almost exactly like his Chichi's and was so big, his papers had less of a chance of being ripped, crushed, or rumbled.

The thought reminded the Uchiha just where they were and he lifted an arm, about to turn around when his arms were pulled forward once more and forced down against the edge of the desk. He tried to pull them back, but he couldn't move them at all, so he gripped the edge of his desk in frustration.

As soon as Kohaku was certain Tenshi could not move his arms, he stood and leaned back to appreciate the view. Tenshi stood, bent over his desk with his lower half completely naked, the taut pale ass stark against his black top, arm guards still on, red and blue obi still wrapped around him, his head twisted to the side glaring at Kohaku with dark faintly red lined eyes that promised sure pain and trouble. And his pretty pink lips were a pouty, slightly tight frown.

It was a given that Kohaku was going to be in for a ass kicking and chewing later, but he wasn't to worried. Hopefully the angel would be to "busy" to give him his punishment, or he'd forget, which he doubted.

He groped the raven's ass cheeks as he kicked the other boys ankles farther apart, licking his lips and leering crudely at the sight he got after doing that. Tenshi glared, squirming.

"Damned fucking horny bastard! Don't fucking stop, stop leering you fucking idiot, and hurry up!" the Uchiha cursed, causing the Hyuuga to raise an eyebrow. Tenshi never said the "F" word unless he was in a situation like this and wanted Kohaku to do just what that word implied.

Again without any warning, he pushed his way inside his uke, eyes nearly rolling back into his head at the tight rings of muscles clenching around him. Tenshi let out a quiet cry, gripping the desk for what seemed like dear life.

The brown haired boy did not hesitate to pull out and plunge back into the raven haired one. The other boy didn't seem to mind though, moaning almost immediately, mouth hanging open to pant. He moved not slowly but not fast, holding the pale hips painfully, leaving red marks as he shifted around, angling his hips a way he knew by heart. Tenshi arched his back best he could, letting out a louder cry then the last and he started to meet the fourth guardians thrusts in a hard, demanding way, making the fourth move faster, but the fourth held himself back to make it last longer.

Kohaku leaned forward, pressing against Tenshi's back. He used one hand to pull the back collar of his top down so he could get to the seal, and the other hand went to stroke the Uchiha's cock. He pressed his chin against the seal as he moved, making Tenshi wither and moan more.

"Ha-ah 'Shi-sama. You like be fucked from behind and bound down at the same time, don't cha?" dark eyes turned, still some how managing to glare and be filled with lust and pleasure at the same time.

"N-No, nggh." the angel gasped out, licking his lips, "You like do-doing that to m-meh."

Kohaku breathlessly chuckled, leaning over him more, smilingly softly and pressing his lips to Tenshi's open mouth, "Yeah, I do." Tenshi's neck strained as he tried to turn his head more, trying to kiss him better. But it was a little hard when his body was jerking a little forwards then back, but they managed.

After a few moments of getting a few soft, tender kisses in, Kohaku pulled back, letting go of Tenshi's cock and grabbing both his hips. He started to thrust harder and faster, Tenshi just encouraging him with the noises coming from his throat and how he met every thrust of his hips.

"Hmm, baby... You feel so nice..." Kohaku moaned, tilting his head back a little bit, legs shaking as pleasure took over his body.

"...K'aku," Tenshi cried softly over and over again as he got closer to his peak. All he felt the need to do was chant, cry, moan, and even scream his loves nick name he made up for him not long after they got together till he either exploded or they got caught, which ever came first. Kohaku's hands were running all across his back and ass, brushing against his curse mark and burn marks lovingly and the desk was starting to move with their movements.

Kohaku felt Tenshi shifting once more under him and he looked down his nose at the younger boy. Tenshi's head was turned to the side again and he was looking up at him the best he could. His sweaty, flushed face, open mouth with saliva dripping off his chin and glazed over eyes was one of the most sexiest sights the Hyuuga had ever seen and made him come hard, thrusting a little harder to bring Tenshi over the edge too.

Tenshi felt Kohaku quivering behind him and with a low grunt of something similar to Tenshi's name, Kohaku shot himself inside the angel, bringing the angel with him, cum hitting the floor and desk as he nailed the boys prostate hard as he road out his high.

**(Tis over...Lemon end)**

Kohaku slumped against Tenshi's back for a minute, both boys panting. The older boy rested his head against the younger ones shoulders, licking up some sweat on the skin he could get to. He got his breathing in order, pulling out of the koneko, receiving a tired groan from the koneko, and leaning back on his heels.

He ogled the boy in front of him with no shame, noting the slight redness to his flesh. But he didn't have time to stand around and be lazy, he had clean up duty.

He quickly pushed his member back into his pants, pulling them up on his waist all the way and tightening the strings. He grabbed the wash cloth from inside his weapons pouch and started to clean up his boyfriend. He always carried a cloth on him, just in case he had to clean up, but he stupidly forgot to bring the lube with him this time. When he got dressed that morning he hadn't planned on fucking his lover across said lovers desk. But a ninja must always be prepared. He just wondered if Sasuke had perfected that Lube no jutsu thing he heard him and Kakashi talking about not to long ago. Maybe he could get the overprotective Uchiha leader to teach it to him. And if he didn't, he could just threaten him with telling Naruto-sama just where Sasuke hid his Ich Ich Paradise Yaoi version books hidden.(2)

Once he was sure his boyfriend was clean, he went about locating the rest of said boyfriends clothes. There was something Kohaku adored about Tenshi after sex; the Uchiha turned completely and utterly worthless for almost an hour afterwards. Unless Tenshi really wanted another go around, or just had way to much energy at the time, he would just remain where ever Kohaku left him in a haze, not being able to really comprehend anything. Often Kohaku just sexed him up to convince him after the sex that he need to go home, or to do something with him or something along those lines. The Uchiha was always weak in that state of mind. But, if Kohaku started molesting him a few minute's after sex, Tenshi would snap out of his haze. The angel could rebound so fast Kohaku was sure it was either not healthy, or the boy really had more inhumanness to him then Kohaku thought. If Tenshi wanted to, he could go at it for hours upon hours on end, and wear Kohaku out to where he couldn't move the next day at all, even though he was the one that topped.

Right now, Kohaku loved the fact that Tenshi went completely worthless after sex, because that meant his punishment was postponed and he could clean up without listening to Tenshi lecture him on being "publicly perverted"(3), even though Kohaku thought they were more in private then public, but he knew better then to argue unless he want a chidori shoved up his ass.

Kohaku released his telekinesis on Tenshi, lifting one of his legs and slipping it through the leg of his boxers. He put the angel's pants on him then lifting the boy up gently to his feet and pressing the younger boys back against his chest. He felt a soft vibration against his chest and he became aware of the soft hum like noise coming from the koneko. Tenshi was _purring_, like a throughly stroked kitten. It made Kohaku smirk smugly. He tied the strings on his pants, letting Tenshi lean back against his chest and he rested a chin on his shoulder, watching his hands work on tying the strings. He then tightened Tenshi's obi like it was supposed to be, making sure his gi looked right. He put Tenshi in his desk chair and got on his knee's, first putting on the tabi socks, next the shin guards and then the sandals. Once his angel looked neat and orderly, like they didn't just have sex, he turned to clean up the mess on the desk and floor.

When he was done, he through the cloth away and started to re organize the Oourajironoki's papers. He made sure he himself looked orderly, before he started to look over the work Tenshi got, signing a few for him in his Fourth's signature, which was just as good as the Oourajironoki's signature. He had seen all these papers before anyway and his knew his partner enough to know what he would say to them all.

There was a certain system in the Oourajironoki group. Each guard had their own job, and they had to fulfill these jobs in order for Tenshi to even start doing his own. The first guard was to see every thing that specially requested the Oourajironoki. He was to look over it throughly, look for loop holes, tricks, and even sometimes investigate why exactly the Oourajironoki was wanted. And if the request did not pass the first guards inspection, it was not sent to the Oourajironoki and the Oourajironoki would never know it was sent in the first place.

The second guard was to see any papers that came into the Oourajironoki that had to do with political business. She got any paper that didn't have to deal with a mission or a meeting request. She did get every medical thing that came to him, and she looked at everything got. If she dubbed them important enough, the papers would go to the Oourajironoki, and then if they were not as important, she would either dismiss them or sign them herself.

The third guard was to receive and look over any mission the Oourajironoki was sent on, even if Tenshi wasn't going on a mission as the Oourajironoki, just as Uchiha Tenshi, she had to look over it. She had to check to see if the mission seemed suspicious, if there was a chance that Daija could be involved. If the mission was in a certain area, she would even scoop the area out and once dubbed good for him to go, he would get the mission. She also got any information on Daija's military movements before the Oourajironoki did. She would decide if the information on Daija was important enough to give to the Oourajironoki.

But the fourth guardian, on the other hand, had the slightly bigger job of the four. He was to see _everything_ before it came to the Oourajironoki. He would filter them and if they weren't worthy enough to see the Oourajironoki, either he would answer them, or chunk them away. He was also to go on every mission the Oourajironoki went on, whether he was going as the Oourajironoki or not. Tenshi never went on a mission without one of his guards and never got a solo mission. Kohaku's job as a fourth was to protect and be along side with the Oourajironoki constantly. The job was tiresome, but not as much as the Oourajironoki's job. When he looked through paper work, Kohaku often made clones to help him get it done faster. Tenshi never did this, because he said it was better if he himself looked at every single paper and put all his concentration into it. Kohaku didn't get that, since shadow clones were you to began with. But he didn't press the matter.

He stood, signing and working on some of the papers for a little while, humming lightly to himself, listening contently to Tenshi's purring behind him. But after a while, he felt a shift of clothing behind him and someone clear their throat.

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" the angel behind him asked. Kohaku glanced at the clock.

_Hm. Thirty seven minutes. _He arched an eyebrow, _That's a new record._

"Working, babe. Why?" he asked innocently, continuing his work.

"You mean doing _my_ work, that I am suppose to do. I don't like cheating in this, Kohaku." the boy said sternly.

Kohaku glanced over his shoulder to the boy behind him, eye brows twitching upwards at what he saw.

_Uh oh... He's in his Oourajironoki sitting pose._

Tenshi sat all the way back in his chair, arms on the arm rest in a casual manner, hands hanging over the end of the arm rests. His left foot was flat against the ground and his right ankle was resting on top of his left knee, his right fingers brushing against his right thigh. He head was cocked up slightly, expression schooled to that of a calm almost emotionless one.

Kohaku was in a shit load of trouble. He could _feel_ it.

"It's not cheating. These passed through me anyway. I'm just putting in a helping hand for my baby." Kohaku said back innocently once more, looking back at the work.

"You weren't helping a little bit ago." the other male said in an annoyed tone, but there was a slight pout to it.

Kohaku rolled his lavender eyes, "Whatever. I was to. Look, you aren't as tense anymore. You're relaxed." Kohaku turned around, hands on his hips, looking down at his mate. Tenshi stared up at him calmly, his body very relaxed in the chair.

Then the Oourajironoki sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Hai. You are right." he muttered and Kohaku smiled lightly, "But that doesn't mean you could mis-use the desk that way! You could have broke it. What if someone had walked in on us? Can you imagine how much trouble we would have been in? Plus the embarrassment!" the angel half yelled, closing his dark eyes and shaking his head.

Kohaku rolled his eyes again, turning back around to do more paper work, "We're _ninja_, 'Shi-baka. We would be able to sense someones chakra coming this way and we would fix ourselves to look decent."

"Not unless it was Otousan, Hikari-nee, Masami-nii, or Kakashi-san. They just teleport into here." the koneko muttered.

"We didn't get caught, the desk didn't break, no one teleported in here," the Hyuuga said, gracefully moving a stack of papers to the already signed pile and pull another unsigned one in front of himself, "Plus, you were hot and tight, moaning wantonly, what we did was kinky, and the sex was great. That's all that matters." He smirked over his shoulder at his now glaring mate, "Not to mention the fact that you're so relaxed and satisfied that you're _purring_ under your breath,"

Tenshi blinked and Kohaku turned his head back around, his smirk growing as he heard the purring stop for a second, before it picked back up so quietly it was hard for even Kohaku to hear.

"Or maybe you're just enjoying the view?" he added, wiggling his ass a little in front of the angel, winking over his shoulder.

Tenshi huffed, lifting his right leg off his left and kicking the older boy in the ass. It made Kohaku lunge forward and have to brace himself against the desk with his hands, half bent over the desk.

"Geez, Tenshi-_sama,_" the fourth guardian teased, looking back at Tenshi with a leer, "I think you got it wrong. I'm not the one that suppose to bend over. But you don't have to be so violent, if you wanted another go around that bad, all you had to do was ask."

The young boy cried out in annoyance, kicking the male again.

"Get out of my office, you pervert!" he cried, kicking out again but Kohaku dodged quickly, appearing on the opposite side of the desk, "You already put me farther behind then before and I was behind to begin with. You aren't making it any better!"

Kohaku lifted a finger, "Correction, I'm pretty sure _I_ was the one _behind_. And that soft pain you have in your cute, delicious ass is proof of that."

Tenshi grabbed the arms of his chair, leaning forward, his elbows bent, "Hyuuga Kohaku, my _pain_ in the _ass_ of a fourth," Kohaku smirked a little at that, silently priding himself in what Tenshi just called him, "I want you to go and help the second and third guards on their security mission. Do not stop that mission till Hokage-sama or I tell you to. Go now." he said in a authoritative voice, not leaving room for argument. But Kohaku didn't seem to hear that quality in the Oourajironoki's voice.

"But 'Shi-sama, today's--"

"That's an order, Kohaku." he set the older boy with a stern, hard look. Kohaku sighed, folding his arms in a brooding manner over his well built chest.

"Hai, Oourajironoki-sama." he grumbled But before he turned on his heel and walked towards the door, he leaned forward planting a small, gentle kiss on his mate's forehead. He opened the door once he got to it and half way out he turned around, eyes narrowing on his mate, "I'll get you again later. Mark my words, baka."

Tenshi waved him away with his hand and when the door finally shut, the angel smiled, touching the place on his forehead that Kohaku had kissed gently and giggling a little at his lovers antics.

He pulled his chair up and sighed as he looked at all the paper work still left to do. He got busy doing it, acting like nothing had interrupted him before. He ignored the fact that Koseto discreetly got Kohaku riled up, that Kohaku had manhandled him with the powers _he_ gave him, molested him, bound him to the chair, used a clone on him, messed with his weak point, bound him to the desk, and then fucked him against it. He was going to forget all of it and hopefully finish the rest of his work before the festival. But there was one thing he would not admit out loud.

That office/desk sex really helped him relax.

**MasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTensMasaTens**

Loud noises and voices talking, or more of yelling, around half past noon in the Hokage tower let everyone in the general area know it was lunch time. Masami had gotten specific orders from the Hokage himself to kick Tenshi's pale little ass out of his office and out of the tower. So, Masami came and did just that, without saying a word to Tenshi until the boy was out of his office, sitting on his ass in the hall way, arms folded over his chest in a angry pout. That's where they were now. Masami's hand on the door, key to it in his pocket, and Tenshi on the floor glaring up at his first guardian.

"Why'd you do that anyway?" the angel asked, looking up at his big brother.

"Orders from the man down the hall." the blond replied, dropping his hand from the door handle and pulling on his black and white obi. Tenshi turned his head and glared down the hall towards his Chichiue's office.

"I have work to do, aniki." the younger Uchiha whinnied, looking up at his brother with a pleading look. Masami nodded his head.

"Yes you do, out side of the tower. Today's an important day, you have to take your round through the village, check on the security group, greet that fan group of yours, eat something, then get ready for the festival." Masami told him, helping him up on his feet, "Oh, and why the hell did you kick Kohaku out of the office today? You know darn well that you have to have a guardian with you at all times today. It was _his_ job today to watch over you and take you away during lunch," The elder Uchiha started to complain, "When I went to grab something to eat after the interrogation earlier, I saw Kohaku with Kataro-kun as Hikari and Atsuko were taking back their mission. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me you kicked him out and ordered him to do the security mission till you or Chichi told him other wise," whiskered cheeks twitched and bronzes hands went on orange clad hips, "So _I_ had to report it to Chichi, then he told me to take over Kohaku's stinking job and come kick your ass out of the office. Now let's get out of here and finish your runs. I have stuff I need to do as well and I want to catch Keikai-chan before the festival starts!"

Tenshi blinked up at the older man, half listening to what his brother was rambling about. He was taking in his firsts appearance, happy that the blond man was in uniform, but not to happy about how sloppily he wore is uniform.

"Nii-san, I can't go around with you wearing your uniform like that!" The younger one cried out, reaching out and starting to fix the others clothing. He pulled the right side of Masami's gi over the left side more, fixed the obi so it was tighter and straighter, fixed the tail end of his gi so it was parted in the right spot, tucked his ninja pants into his shin guards better so they didn't look like they were tucked in unevenly, rolled down the sleeves on his under shirt so one was up higher then the other, and then he stood up on his toes to fix his brothers hair more. Masami rolled his eyes and stayed perfectly still all the while, knowing better then to protest or move. Tenshi was a hell of a lot like Naruto and if Masami were to do either of those things, he would get a good hard slap to the back of the head.

"I swear. You're like a child when it comes to formal wear, nii-san. How old are you again? Five?" the angel asked, eying his older brother.

"Twenty-one, actually." Masami said with a shit eating grin.

Masami had just turned twenty-one in April and he had grown to be taller then his Otousan. He was a good two inches taller, making him six foot four, the same size as Itachi, while Tenshi was a mere five foot seven, a little bit shorter then his Chichiue. Masami's height earned him many hard glares from his Otousan when he stood next to him.

"Alright. Fine, let's go." Tenshi muttered, turning from the blond man and walking down the hall to leave the tower. Masami followed after him, quickly taking his spot half a step behind Tenshi.

They wandered the village, Tenshi checking up on how the setting up of the festival was going, bowing slightly to everyone that spoke to him or bowed to him respectfully. Masami walked just a little behind his brother, watching the Oourajironoki with amusement in his eyes, never once acknowledging the people in the village that were bowing to them. Tenshi was in his sweet Oourajironoki mode, putting on his angelic smile for all who called out to him or looked his way. He swore his brother had a multi personality disorder. One second he could be this serious, deadly, authoritative shinobi or Oourajironoki, then the next he could be the sweet, kind, gentle, angelic, yet superior and powerful Oourajironoki, then the next be Masami's energetic, bouncy, cute, goofy little brother. It amazed Masami to no end, but he was sure one had to be that way with a life like Tenshi's.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

Kohaku bristled about one side of Tenshi's big room, tucking small weapons into his purple yukata. The yukata looked similar to his uniform gi top, but the wing designs were much bigger, being a lighter purple then rest of the yukata. He wore a slightly bigger black obi with three white horizontal strips on them instead of two and had purple strings around it as well.

It was required as a guardian of the Oourajironoki to always wear their colors if they were doing anything that involved the angel. They had many things like looked just like their uniforms just in different clothing styles. He had a yukata version, a casual clothes version, a kimono version, formal kimono and yukata versions, and even bath robe version.

As he brushed his hand against a inner pocket in his yukata, checking to make sure the box he pulled off his dresser earlier was still there, he hid a small kunai in the folds of his yukata. He grinned a little when he heard the sound of soft, fast padding of feet coming up quickly behind him and the next second he barely jerked forward as a weight a good thirty or so pounds lighter them him roughly attached itself to his back, thin well muscled arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"What'cha doing, jaa'ku?" a unnaturally musical tenor voice with a slight deep edge said in his ear, smooth hair tickling his cheek.

"Preparing myself like a good ninja." he answered, glancing back into deep onyx eyes. The eyes twinkled and the owner of said eyes buried the lower half of his face into his shoulder, "You're in a better mood then you were earlier today, Tenshi."

Tenshi's eyes just twinkled more, his pale arms moving on his mate's shoulders, holding him tighter, "Of course I am. How can I stay in a negative mood on a day like today?" he asked, nuzzling the back of the older boys neck.

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed, reaching a hand up to run a finger along one of the arms around his shoulders, "Especially today. Besides, no negative mood of yours can ruin this day." He reached around and grabbed his best friends waist, swinging him around to his chest. Tenshi quickly dropped his arms to make the sudden movement smoother and he rested his hands on Kohaku's forearms as the boy rested his hands on Tenshi's waist.

Kohaku blinked at the raven's appearance, holding back the urge to ravish him. It looked like Tenshi had quickly thrown on his yukata and loosely placed his obi before he had flung himself at his lover. The obi was so loose it wasn't holding the yukata together properly, the right shoulder of the yukata hanging off Tenshi's shoulder. It was open in front, showing the angel's pale, smooth chest and his hair just looked like he had woken out of bed, when really he had just scrubbed his hair dry roughly only a few minute's ago. Kohaku had the dire urge to just forget about the festival and their duties and molest the little piece of heaven in front of him. But he refrained, sighing in amusement before fixing Tenshi's shoulder.

"I hope you aren't planning to go out looking like this." he half moaned, half whinnied. Tenshi shook his head, smiling. His hand brushed against the back of Kohaku's and he helped the older male fix his yukata.

"I'm not. I'm just full of energy and in the middle of getting ready, I saw you over here and I couldn't help but to come see you." he chimed as Kohaku brushed his hand through raven locks, making them presentable.

"Yeah well," the Hyuuga's hands skimmed down two pale cheeks, his ringer finger of each hand touching the natural blush on the other boys face, "we better hurry. Don't want to be late." he murmured, his large hands holding the angel's neck for a moment, before they slid down over strong shoulders and to a small waist.

"Yes, we've got work to do, don't we?" the angel wrapped his arms around his fourths neck, his right hand grabbing his left arms wrist behind Kohaku's neck.

"Hai. And you better not lose any of that energy you got. You're going to need it later, especially for tonight." a smirk filtered its way onto the elder boys tan face. Tenshi couldn't tell if his lover was being perverted or hinting to what the rest of the festival held after they were done with their duties. But, not a second after thinking it, he found that it didn't really matter.

The angel smiled, "Don't worry. I'll have plenty of energy."

He leaned up a little, only about two inches or so, and pressed his lips against the other boys. Kohaku's grip on his hips tightened immediately, and he pulled the smaller bodied boy against him. He pressed his lips a little harder to the softer lips, causing the koneko to have to bend back some, since he couldn't move his body from Kohaku's tight hold.

They kissed tenderly a few times, Tenshi's arms constantly shifting on Kohaku's shoulders. Kohaku licked in between Tenshi's lips slowly before pulling back, eying the now flustered Uchiha against him. Tenshi's reaction to kisses that involved Kohaku's tongue never got old and the Hyuuga always loved to pull back and just stare at the look on the younger boys face.

"L-Let's go." Tenshi breathed, slowly sliding his arms off of Kohaku's shoulders, "Hikari-nee will kill us if we make us all late." Kohaku nodded, kissing Tenshi's forehead briefly, the angel closing his eyes softly at the gesture.

Both boys put on their required geta sandals, gloves and arm guards before Kohaku lead, or more of pulled, Tenshi to the front door of the Uchiha main house. Naruto and Sasuke had already left, Naruto being the Hokage had to be there for the starting of the festival. The Oourajironoki and his guards didn't have to be there till a little before sun set. They opened the front door to see three pairs of eyes staring at them.

The other three guards had been waiting almost obediently at the door step to the main Uchiha house. The were all in their uniform yukata's, like Kohaku was. Atsuko had her short hair straightened out more and it almost touched her shoulders. Hikari's blond hair, instead of being in the normal small pig tails on the back of her head that looked similar to Temari's hair style, she had pulled her hair back into one bun at the back of her head. Masami's hair was just fixed a little better, not as messy as it usually was.

They all greeted each other in bows and when they all rose, Tenshi grinned at them.

"So, are we ready to get this over with?" he asked them. His smile grew when he saw his elder brother nodded enthusiastically, Hikari just shrug her shoulders, and Atsuko close her eyes with a small smirk on her face, a hell of a lot like their father.

"Once we make our rounds, we can all go about our ways." Atsuko said, folding her arms over her chest, "This is always too troublesome."

"There it is again!" Masami suddenly yelled, pointing a accusing finger at his youngest sister, "You said it! I told you he is rubbing off on you big time!" Atsuko peeked one eye open and stared at her brother in an annoyed way with that one eye.

"At least it's someone smart rubbing off of her and not you." Hikari muttered, brushing a bang from her eye. Masami gapped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish a few times.

"That's mean, Kari-imouto!" he wailed. Tenshi felt more then heard Kohaku snorted next to him.

"How old are you again? Five?" the Hyuuga asked. Masami just stuck his tongue out at him, pouting and looking away from all the younger shinobi around him.

"I don't like any of you. You're all mean, except Tenshi-otouto. I like him, he's nice." the eldest Uchiha heir pouted.

"Zip it, aniki. We have work to do." Tenshi sighed, turning to his eldest sister and ignoring the tongue sticking out at him from his twenty-one year brother, "Kari-nee, what the schedule?"

Hikari flicked her right wrist and a second later, a clip board appeared in her hand. She looked over the clip board, black eyes moving quickly over it.

"We first have to go to where the parade is, make our greetings there. Then move through every place in the merchant section. You have to greet and do that whole Oourajironoki act. Then to the game area. We have to go all through there, then to the food places, you're suppose to meet up with a few feudal lords as well, as we have to go see Chichiue as well. Then, after that, we can go our separate ways."

Tenshi sighed, rubbing his temple at the news, "At least it's not as bad as last year." he mumbled. He felt a hand slide around the small of his back and a large hand grab his waist.

"Let's get this over with." Kohaku grumbled, pushing Tenshi along a little, "Places."

Within a second, every guard was in his or her place. It was a formation they had worked out a few years ago, one that they all agreed worked perfectly. Hikari stood in the front of the formation, in front and to the right of Tenshi. She wasn't standing directly in front of him, so anyone coming at them head on could clearly see the youngest Uchiha. Kohaku was next in the formation; because of his role as a fourth and his relationship with the angel, he stood right next to Tenshi on the left, his arm protectively around the koneko's waist. Next was Atsuko, she was just half a step behind Tenshi and to the right. She was lined up perfectly behind her older sister and she was close enough to Tenshi to just lift her arm a little and be able to touch him. Last was Masami. He stood behind all of them, almost a step and a half behind Tenshi. He was almost lined up with Kohaku, his body was more of lined up between Tenshi's and Kohaku's. His tall, big frame easily provided as a visual and physical shield for Tenshi's back side.

With a small smile and a nod from the angel in the center, they started off towards the festival.

It went by faster then expected for them. They made their rounds, people continuously waving and calling out to Tenshi. Tenshi would bow to them, flashing everyone his angelic Oourajironoki smile. No one really approached them, mainly because there was an invisible shield around them, some because of fear of what the guards would do if they did something to make them upset and some because they felt that getting to close to the angel would taint said angel. Plus, the arm that his fourth had around him clearly said "Mine."

After everything on Hikari's list was scratched off, Tenshi brought them all to a halt, leaning against the slightly tall boy next to him.

"Finally, all done. Now we can all enjoy the festival." he smiled at all of them, bring up a hand to brush a few bangs from his face.

Masami bounced on the heels of his feet, reminding Kohaku of the boy he had his arm around.

"Yes, yes, yes! I can go see Keikai-chan now?!" he exclaimed. Tenshi laughed a little, nodding to his big brother. Masami whooped, grabbing his little brother in a hug for a moment before quickly releasing him and running back through the festival to the food area, "See ya, Tens-chan! Suko-imouto, Kari-imouto, Ko-teme!" he yelled as he ran.

Hikari rolled her dark eyes, looking down at her brother, "Well, I'm off to find you-know-who." she said. Tenshi nodded to her and Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Be off then." Tenshi told her. She smiled, kissing his temple before nodding to both her sister and Kohaku and walking away.

Atsuko turned to her brother, being eye level with him. He had grown a lot since he was little and was now as tall as she was. She knew she was going to grow no more and it peeved her a little that he little brother was indeed almost taller then her already. But she found it funny how their Chichiue pouted over it, since he was only a inch taller then Atsuko.

"Off to find your lazy ass and your idiot?" Kohaku ask her. She looked up at him, nodding shortly before planting a kiss on Tenshi's temple as Hikari had done.

"Call out if you need me." she said, before walking towards the game area. Before Tenshi could call out a bye to her, Kohaku swung him around to face him, pressing the younger boys body to his and kissing his forehead.

"Finally, we can have just us time." he said, rubbing his nose lightly against the angels. Tenshi smiled at him, running a hand through short brown locks of hair.

"Well, why are we standing around here?" he asked, kissing his mate briefly on the lips, "Come on! I'm hungry and you are buying me something." Tenshi grabbed his hand leading him towards the food area with a slight bounce in his step.

Tenshi lead Kohaku around the festival, hand in hand. People would wave to them and some would whisper about them as they past, but they paid them no mind, being use to people acting like that. Tenshi lead Kohaku to many food vendors, and of course was going slightly crazy in the game area, bring Kohaku to many booths to "challenge" him or win a stuffed animal that just looked "to cute to pass up." Kohaku had no problem with Tenshi bouncing around the festival, taking him everywhere. As long as he got to pulled Tenshi close to him when the angel wasn't moving place to place and got to steal kisses every once and a while, he was fine.

They were by a booth where someone throws rings and tries to make them land around a long bottle top. Being ninja, it was pretty easy to win the game at first, then Tenshi insisted on closing their eyes and doing it. Of course he completely forgot about Kohaku's powers again and started to try and negotiate Kohaku's powers. So the Hyuuga was dodging his jabs, all the while trying to throw a ring to one of the bottles. Once Tenshi almost touched Kohaku, some one yelled out to him.

"Oourajironoki-sama!" a female voice called out. Tenshi blinked, looking over his shoulder at the voice. When he saw a brown haired young women looking like she was in her twenties, with a little boy on her hip, he turned completely around, facing her. Kohaku shifted, one half of his body behind Tenshi.

The women slowed to a stop in front of them, smiling shyly, the little boy staring at both of them with wondering eyes.

"Oourajironoki-sama, it's so nice to see you up close." the women said, sky blue eyes sparkling. Tenshi smiled sweetly at her, eyes almost closing.

"Hello." he said, his voice even more musical then normal. Tenshi always had a little bit of a musical voice, but when he went into his Oourajironoki mode, his voice somehow managed to become more musical. It could charm the hell out of anyone and it was apparently working on the young women in front of them.

The women blushed, looking away from Tenshi and up to the tan boy behind him. Kohaku purposely gave her one of his alluring smirks. Her blushed darkened and she looked away from them both, surprised that such young boys could do that to her, a women that was at least twelve years older then them.

"Ano..." she started, looking back up into warm onyx eyes, "My little boy. It's his birthday today." she started, but she was not able to continue, for Tenshi's eyes had lit up like fireworks, taking her completely by surprise.

"Is it really?" he exclaimed, looking at the brown headed boy in the womens arms, who looked at least about six or seven. The little boy nodded, "Wow," Tenshi cooed. He clapped his hands together by his face and tucked them under his jaw, turning his head to the left and resting his chin against his clasped hands, "You have the same birthday as Saisho-sama!"

The women smiled, nodding her head, "Hai. He wanted to see you today. It was his birthday wish." she told him. Tenshi blinked again about to speak when the little boy spoke.

"No mommy! It _is_ my birthday wish! Not was!" he cried and his mother laughed, poking his nose.

Tenshi stared at the boy for a minute, his eyes showing his surprise and what looked like flattery. Kohaku was use to Tenshi doing this; he was use to it but Tenshi never seemed to get use to people always thinking so highly of him and simply wanting to see him. The child simply wanting to see Tenshi as his birthday wish made a sharp tickling feeling in his chest. Kohaku smiled softly down at the angel, lifting a hand to the back of Tenshi's neck. He weaved his fingers through the hair there and stroked the skin gently. Tenshi blinked, looking up at his fourth and the fourths smile made him smile, cheeks warming up a little more then usual. The women did not miss the exchange and she smiled a little more at them. But her smile quickly faded when the angel suddenly put both his hands to his lips, as if thinking, then he looked back at her and held out his arms, hands making a grabbing motion like a child would when he wanted to be picked up or he wanted something.

The women glanced at her son, knowing what the Oourajironoki wanted. Her son leaned forward though, without having to be asked or told, and she let the Uchiha take him in his arms. Tenshi's hands slid down the boys legs and shifted the child's weight to his left hip. He smiled at the boy while said boy hesitated before holding on to Tenshi's yukata gently, one arm going around Tenshi's shoulder. The kids arm brushed against Kohaku's hand and he looked around to Tenshi's back, seeing the Oourajironoki fourths hand still resting on Tenshi's neck in a protective manner. He looked up at the Hyuuga curiously and blinked at the soft smile he was giving him. He looked back at Tenshi, who was watching him in amusement.

"It's your birthday, huh?" he said, cocking his head to the side, "How old are you turning?"

"Seven..." he mumbled. Tenshi's smile grew.

"Oh wow. You're turning into a big boy now, aren't you?" he asked. The boy just blinked at him, staring at Tenshi's smooth face in wonder. He reached out, touching the soft skin on Tenshi's cheek, and his fingers traced over the natural blush on his cheekbones. The boys fingers moved down and as they slowly came over the corner of Tenshi's lips, the angel chuckled, his mouth opening a little as he laughed, surprising the boy.

"Happy birthday to you," the angel's velvety musical voice sang out softly, almost like he was singing a lullaby. The boys eyes widened a little and he stared into sparkling onyx eyes, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ariso-chan!" the boys eyes widened even further along with his mothers, and Kohaku started to chuckle, "Happy birthday to you." The angel gave the boy his angelic smile, then he leaned his head forward and kiss the boys forehead gently for about three seconds before pulling away, "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ariso-chan." he had a slight laugh to his voice.

The boy, Ariso, blinked rapidly, "You-! You know my name!" he cried out, excitement clear on his face.

"Of course I do. How could I not?" the angel responded, glancing at the boys mother who was staring at him in wonder.

Suddenly, Kohaku leaned around Tenshi, gaining little Ariso's attention. He raised his right hand, palm up to the boy. His left hand then slid up his right wrist and over his hand slowly. One his left hand passed over his finger tips, a small green stuffed toy monkey with sky blue eyes matching the little boys appeared in his hand.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Ariso-kun." he said smoothly, holding the monkey out for the boy. The child's face lit up and he took the stuffed toy, hugging it to his chest.

"Arigato, Oourajironoki-sama, Hyuuga-sama!" he boy cried out, a full out grin on his face as he looked at the two smiling shinobi.

"Hai. Arigato." Ariso's mother said. Tenshi smiled at her, nodding his head.

"No, thank you, Sayuya-san. If you hadn't have brought little Ariso-chan to me, I wouldn't have been able to say happy birthday to him." Tenshi said, smiling more as her eyes got wider when she heard him say her name.

"Or give him his presents." Kohaku added, nodding to the little boy before looking at his mother.

Tenshi then turned and sat Ariso down on the counter of the booth, the boy looking up at him the whole time.

"We must go," Kohaku told Sayuya and Ariso at the same time, "I'm sure there are many places my angel would like to see and we must find a spot soon before the fireworks start." The women nodded, moving around to stand next to her son. Kohaku then bowed to them both, "It was a pleasure to met both of you."

"Yes! Very much so!" Tenshi remarked, bowing deeply as well. Sayuya quickly bowed back, nodding her head quickly, muttering that it was much a pleasure to her too.

As they said bye to the mother and son, Tenshi slid his hand into Kohaku's, swinging their arms lightly back and forth. The mother and son said bye to them as they turned to leave.

"Oi, 'Haku-jaa'ku, I want to go catch some fish!" the angel exclaimed. Kohaku snorted, giving Tenshi a surprised look.

"But, Tenshi-chan, we just did that less then twenty minute's ago!" he told him. The angel shook his head.

"Well, I want to do it again. But wait! I want dango first! So come on, jaa'ku!" the angel pulled him along and Sayuya watched with amusement and warmth as Kohaku lightly argued with him as they walked away.

Her attention was pulled away from the two boys when she heard something hit the floor lightly next to her. She looked down to see her sons toy had fallen and he was getting off the counter to get it. She reached for him right away, putting her hands up to stop him.

"No, Ariso! Don't get on your legs. You know that your legs don't work because of your deteriorating muscle! You're going to fall and hurt--... yourself..." she trailed off, staring with wide eyes as her son stood on his two legs, something he hadn't down since he was four. He moved forward grabbing his toy and giggling as he held it to his chest, "You... you just walked... used your legs." she muttered.

Ariso looked up at his mother, then blinked. He quickly looked down at his legs and his eyes grew wide.

"Mommy! My legs work! They work again." he cried out, shaking his legs and trying to take a step forward. He stumbled a little and his mother caught him, nearly reduced to tears.

"How is this possible?" she muttered, running her fingers through her sons hair. Suddenly a sound caught her ear that seemed to be louder then everything else around her. Musical laughter hit her ears and she look in the direction of the sound.

"Stop it, jaa'ku!" the Oourajironoki laughed, trying to worm away from his fourths skillful hands that were assaulting him with tickles. She stared at them, dropping her hands onto her sons shoulders, who was giggling happily.

"_Or give him his presents."_

The fourths voice rang in her head and she suddenly found herself grinning, tears now at the corners of her eyes.

"Is this my present, mommy?" Ariso asked her, gaining her attention, "This is the best present ever! Who gave it to me?" he asked excitedly. She smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

"An angel did." she responded, "An beautiful angel and his handsome guardian." He smiled at her before trying to walk again. She held on to him, helping him. She looked up when she heard the musical laughter ceased and she saw that beautiful angel lean up and kiss the handsome guardian. When they broke apart, the angel blinked and looked over at her. He then smiled, winked, and then laughed. His guardian looked over to where he was looking and gave Sayuya a warm smile, before he suddenly reached towards the angel's hands and took what appeared to be a stick of dango from his hand.

She watched in gratitude and awe as the angel looked back at his guard, eyes wide as the guard waved the full stick of dango at him and then took off running in the opposite direction. The angel sputtered, blinked for a minute before taking off after the guard, waving his arms around in the air and yelling at the guard to give him his dango back.

She shook her head, the angel and his fourth acted so childish. But... She looked back at her son, kissing his forehead.

They were truly godsend.

**KohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTensKohaTens**

"You know, that women and kid are more then likely going to come running to us soon because of what you did, right?"

Kohaku sat sideways his legs stretched out and arms held up to support him on the roof where they always watched fireworks, his feet against Tenshi's thigh, who sat forward facing were the fireworks were going off as they watched. Tenshi sat with his knees bent, elbows resting lazily on them, the side of his head in one hand.

Tenshi shrugged his small shoulders, staring at the bright explosions of fiery light, "I would be more then happy if they did. I would like to over see Ariso's progress. He's going to need to learn how to really walk again."

Kohaku craned his head back, looking up at the stars above him, "Wonder why they didn't go to Sakura-san about his legs? I mean, she could have healed that as easily as you did. All you did was touch his legs and kiss his forehead and boom! All better." he said, licking his lips.

"I wouldn't say "boom", jaa'ku. Nothing exploded, or imploded. More like, waashhinng!" Tenshi told him, moving his head as he did the sound effect.

"There weren't any kunai's or shuriken involved either, baka." Kohaku teased. Tenshi snorted at him.

"Zip it." they were quite for a moment and then Tenshi answered his question, "Not enough money probably." Tenshi muttered, sighing afterwards.

"But that's what you are here for. The charity case." Kohaku grumbled. Tenshi smiled, dark eyes lighting up with the bright fireworks. They watched quietly for a moment, enjoying each other company. Then Tenshi suddenly moved and he was straddling Kohaku's waist before Kohaku had time to comprehend that Tenshi had moved.

Kohaku sat up more, bring a hand up to hold the small of the angel's back, as he often did. He pulled his legs up so they were bent and almost touching Tenshi's back, "'Shi-chan?" he said softly, eying his boyfriend.

Tenshi's hands slid up Kohaku's cloth covered chest, his eyes watching his hands as they went, and he ran them over Kohaku's shoulders and they met at the nap of the others boys neck and started playing with the hair there. Tenshi's eyes shifted and he gazed into Kohaku's lavender ones, that were looking up at him curiously. He then detached one of his hands and reached into his yukata, struggling for a moment. Kohaku watched him with a raised eyebrow. But the other eyebrow joined the raised one when the thing Tenshi was getting was pulled out.

Tenshi held out to him a pitch black, shinny onyx colored kunai. The blade of the kunai matched Tenshi's eyes perfectly and it looked deadly sharp. The handle of the kunai is what really caught Kohaku's attention. It was amethyst and looked like it was made of stone. It was beautiful and Kohaku gapped at it.

"The handle is made of amethyst stone, pure amethyst." Tenshi told him, "The blade is pure onyx marble. And it's really sharp too. It's for you. Happy third anniversary!" the angel yipped.

The hand supporting Kohaku moved and the young ninja shifted his weight so he was sitting almost completely up right. He gently took the kunai from his dark haired lover, his hands briefly lingering on the pale one holding it. He removed his other hand from Tenshi's back and spun the kunai in his hands. It was very beautiful and the handle wasn't smooth, perfectly round. It was rough like a stone and perfect for Kohaku. But the way it was shaped... the style of the blade seemed familiar to the Hyuuga.

"Where did you get this, 'Shi-chan?" he asked, turning it in his hands slowly.

He felt Tenshi shifted almost nervously on top of him and he looked up into a blushing, sheepish face.

"I... ano..." the angel smiled softly, "I made it."

Kohaku's eyes widened and then it all fit. That's why the blade looked so familiar, and that was why the kunai felt so special. His little angel made it with his own two hands. Ever since Sasuke taught Tenshi how to make weapons, the angel had been making them left it right. It didn't really surprise the Hyuuga. But that fact that Tenshi made one for an occasion like this for him was a big thing. And for it to be so beautiful. He could tell the angel spent countless hours on it.

He looked back up at his angel and stretched his neck up as far as it could go, his lips brushing against the Uchiha's forehead, "It's beautiful, Tenshi-chan." he told the koneko. Tenshi smiled happily, wiggling in his place on Kohaku's lap. But he froze when Kohaku sighed, "Must you always out do me?"

Tenshi blinked as he watched his boyfriend reached into his yukata and pull out a small box. He handed it to Tenshi, holding the kunai close and watching the angel with soft eyes. Tenshi ran his fingers over the soft box, glancing at Kohaku, before opening it.

Inside was a small object that fit into the palm of Tenshi's hand. It's shape was a heart but at the top of the two humps two necks and two heads came out of it. The heads were turned towards each other and connected at the mouth. The two heads were kissing and from the shape of the hair, Tenshi could tell who those two heads really were. The front of the necks went down and the two figures chests met with each other, making the dip were the two humps of the heart met. The whole thing was a beautiful shinny white-ish peach color with blue streaks running over and across it here and there. In the center of the heart was a small round blue topaz stone that had been fused into the heart.

Tenshi stared at it, knowing what the small trinket was made of.

"Mother of Pearl? You made this out of Mother of Pearl?" he asked his love in disbelief. Kohaku grinned.

"Yeah. I found some on a mission when I got the idea. I shaped it with my powers and put a blue topaz stone I had in the middle of it. I thought it would be nice." Kohaku explained. Tenshi shook his head, running his fingers over the soft shaped pearl in his hand.

"I didn't outdo you." he muttered, looking down at the present in his hand, "You out did me..."

Kohaku smiled, "Well I'm not going to argue. Now is not the time." he said, placing his special kunai in his yukata safely, wrapping his arms back around the Uchiha, "Now you have something new to add to your collection of the stones I manipulate."

Tenshi nodded, squeezing the pearl gently in his fist as he lead forward to capture his lovers lips with his own. Kohaku's hands ran up and down Tenshi's back, leaning his head back to catch Tenshi's lips better. It was a soft, tender kiss, the kind that Tenshi loved to give him, with just the light movement of their lips against each others. The one that spoke volumes. The one that sent both their hearts racing.

Kohaku's large hands messaged Tenshi's back, drawing out a low moan from the angel on his lap. They broke apart, barely keeping their lips a hairs breadths away, their warm, moist breath mixing together.

"I love you." the angel muttered, eyes almost down to half mast. Kohaku's lips twitched, pale eyes shinning.

"I love you too, beloved." he muttered back. And then with one more small kiss to the soft, perfect lips before his own, he let his head drift down to find purchase on a soft pale neck. He started to kiss Tenshi's neck, smirking when he heard and felt Tenshi moan softly and tilt his head up and back to give Kohaku more room. He felt a hand smaller then his own slide up his chest and around to the back of his hair, fingers weaving into his thick locks. He felt Tenshi slide the pearl into his yukata before that hand joined the other, rubbing Kohaku's scalp lovingly. One of Kohaku's own hands ran back and forth along Tenshi's left shoulder blade while the other crept down Tenshi's back slowly.

Tenshi tilted his head a little and watched the firework show still going on with slightly hazy eyes. He ran his hands through his mate's hair, loving the feeling of those thick locks through his fingers. His eyes fell shut and his fingers tightened in Kohaku's hair as said boy's mouth latched on to the skin over the vain on the side of Tenshi's neck and Kohaku's wandering hand got a firm, gentle hold on his ass. Tenshi moaned quietly and his thighs trembled lightly as Kohaku sucked and nibbled at the vain on his neck and his hand messaged and squeezed Tenshi's ass gently.

Once Kohaku was sure there was a mark on Tenshi's skin, he pulled his mouth away for a moment and then pressed his face against Tenshi neck, letting his hot breath carcass Tenshi's skin. The hand on Tenshi's shoulder joined the one of his ass and he gave a long, firm squeeze before stroking the back of Tenshi's thighs lovingly. He just let Tenshi hold his head against his neck as the angel watched the remainder of the fire works and Kohaku closed his eyes, continuously breathing in Tenshi's scent, his favorite scent in the world.

**If you don't like lemons between boys that are 16 and 15 going on 16, then you can skip the rest of the chapter. You can just end it right here, it's a good ending. But if you don't mind lemons between two boys of that age, continue on your merry way and ignore me. **

**-Later-**

They had done it again, stole one of the Uchiha's estates smaller houses almost a block away from the main house for the night. They had done it quiet a few times in the past two years and their parents never seemed to mind, as long as nothing in the small house got destroyed.

After the fireworks, walking down to the center of the festival to say good night to their parents and Tenshi's siblings, Tenshi had galloped, quiet literally, to the Uchiha estate, bent on getting their before any other Uchiha's. But before Tenshi made three steps into the Uchiha district, he was scooped up off his feet and carried at a blinding speed towards the spare house both him and Kohaku used often. He had protested for all of five seconds before they were at the house and Kohaku muffled the noise coming from Tenshi's mouth with his own.

With practiced ease and grace, Kohaku easily unlocked and opened the door with one arm, the other cradling Tenshi without any problem at all, as if he was holding something that was merely ten pounds. He shut the door with his foot once he entered, locking it with his powers, kicking his sandals off in the process. He had stood there for a few moments, just kissing the koneko in his arms, feeling that, if he could purr, he would be doing so then as Tenshi's soft hands ran slowly across his cheeks, ears, and neck as they kissed.

"'Haku," Tenshi muttered as they pulled their lips apart for a brief second. He brushed his cheek against Kohaku's, licking right under his ear for a second before nuzzling the side of the older boys neck, a purr low in his throat.

In a few quick strides Kohaku was in the bed room and to the queen sized bed. He nuzzled Tenshi's head back softly, burring in his nose into soft raven locks and breathing in deeply. He felt the arms that had wrapped themselves around his shoulder and neck tighten and Tenshi's purring grow louder, the angel curling himself up more into Kohaku's arms and chest.

Kohaku set him down on the bed softly, arms sliding away from the angel as the angel kicked off his own sandals. Kohaku reached into his yukata searching for something as he stood next to the bed. But before he was able to get anything, he was yanked down on top of a smaller, black and white yukata covered pale body. Immediately a hungry, soft mouth attached itself to his own as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a strong leg lifted and wrapped around his waist, the other leg bending up a little, but not moving more then that.

Kohaku forgot about whatever he was doing before immediately. He was dizzy; Tenshi's enthusiastic lips made him light headed and he had to remind himself to breath. He cupped the koneko's face in his hands, trying to bring his face closer for a deeper kiss. But he was the one that had to pull away; he forgot to breath again. But the angel below him did not stop. He just moved his head, kissing Kohaku's chin, jaw, cheeks, nose, neck. He licked and sucked at his neck with such enthusiasm that he still managed to make Kohaku's head spin.

Tenshi's arms unwrapped themselves from Kohaku's shoulders and instead pushed their way under the yukata to touch the tan skin underneath. He pushed the two sides as far apart as he could, still nibbling at his lovers neck, who was trying to get his head in order. Once he deemed the yukata open far enough, he unlocked his leg from Kohaku's waist and wiggling down quickly so his face was lined up with the center of Kohaku's chest. He wrapped his arms back around the older boy, who was now supporting his weight on his forearms and knees so he didn't crush the boy beneath him. Tenshi started to undo Kohaku's obi as he kissed his chest. Once the obi was loose enough, Tenshi slid his hands under the purple yukata and spread it apart, revealing to him all of his gorgeous mate's chest and part of his abs. He licked his lips in a almost predatory way before latching his warm, moist lips around a dusky nipple. He felt his mate tense while letting out a soft whimper and he smiled around the small nub in his mouth, his hands sliding around to his mate's back, his hands still under the yukata.

Kohaku trembled as his angel's warm mouth rolled and bit at his nipples and his hands applied light pressure to his spine. He was trying to make his head stop spinning from his high and at least gain some control. Tenshi, especially his mouth, was like a drug to him. He could get high off the other boy in an instant and it was addictive.

Kohaku groaned, pulling his upper body back some away from the angel, making Tenshi's mouth detach from him with a plop. The angel's hands slid up Kohaku's sides and to his arms, moving down till he was holding Kohaku's elbows. Kohaku sat up, making sure Tenshi's hands could still remain on him. He reached around the Uchiha, hands sliding between the cloth on the angel's back and the bed sheets. Within seconds the obi was off and flying across the room to rest on the ground somewhere. But before Kohaku could get to the prize under the dark cloth, he was suddenly on his back and had an angel with a soft gaze on his lap.

Tenshi rubbed his hands across his fourths chest, his movements slow and tender and warm. He pressed his cheek to Kohaku's, letting out a low purr as he nuzzled him again. The Hyuuga's surprised eyes slid shut at the feeling of Tenshi's nuzzling. Tenshi nuzzled more then he kissed and Kohaku loved his nuzzles more then his kisses. Some people he had told that to thought he was weird for that feeling, since nuzzling was animal like. But the thing was, for some reason, there was more emotion, more raw feeling from Tenshi when he nuzzled then from when he kissed. It wasn't a huge difference, but it was still there. It was like when Kohaku kissed Tenshi's forehead, it was always so significant.

The koneko rubbed their noses together, staring at Kohaku's eyes as said boy opened them slowly to half mast. Tenshi pulled the older boys obi off the rest of the way, letting it fall off the bed and he pushed his hands into the folds of the yukata. He pushed it apart, revealing the tan, muscular chest and abs of his mouth watering lover. He licked his lips before pressing them softly to Kohaku's, holding the tender kiss as his pale hands pulled on the strings of Kohaku's pants and started to tug them down. Kohaku lifted his hips to help Tenshi get both the pants and his undergarments off, but the angel had to pull away from the guards lips and move down to work the pants off better. He pulled them both completely off, taking the tabi socks off with them.

The raven stroked the brunets thighs, kissing the inside of one of Kohaku's knees. He nuzzled the inside of his thigh as his smooth hands slid over tan thighs and hips, fingers dancing across the older boys abdomen, fingers circling a tan belly button teasingly. Tenshi opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed to look up at his lover as he pressed his cool cheek against a very warm thigh. Their eyes met and Kohaku pushed himself up on his elbows, watching the angel as he closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Kohaku's inner thigh and taking a deep, slow breath. The smell of his mate's arousal made the demon vessel purr once more, his body shivering at the arousing smell coming off his mate.

He advanced up Kohaku's body, making sure to breath hotly against Kohaku's erection. He ran his nose up the length of it, the smell of arousal hitting him full force now and he moaned as his sensitive nose was filled with it. The boy beneath him shivered and quickly grabbed his chin, pulling the koneko's head away from his erection.

He pulled Tenshi up, gliding him by his chin. Tenshi followed obediently, pausing for a second as Kohaku pulled his arms out of his yukata and tossed it aside. Tenshi let him connect their lips, whimpering slightly when he felt Kohaku start to untie his pants. It wasn't even ten seconds before Tenshi was moving his legs around to help Kohaku pull off his pants, underwear, and tabi socks. And right after his lower half was naked, two big hands pushed under his yukata top and grabbed his ass, fingers and palms messaging his two lower cheeks.

Kohaku then pulled him up and forward, pushing him forward with his hands still firmly holding his ass. Tenshi moved easily, shifting his legs and Kohaku made him straddle his waist. He pulled the angel down and both boys moaned at the contact. Tenshi rocked against him, his hands threading through brown locks as Kohaku sat up, kissing and nibbling at his pale neck and collar bone. Kohaku's hands slid off his ass, his fingers ghosting over Tenshi's flesh over his back and sides. The angel squirmed, trying not to giggle as Kohaku brushed over his ticklish spots. But he failed at suppressing it and he let out a laugh, fingers flexing in Kohaku's hair.

"K'aku, that tickles." he giggled. He felt Kohaku smirking against his skin before the other boy spoke.

"I know, baby." his fingers wiggled over Tenshi's sides and the angel squirmed even more, laughing. Using his powers, he held Tenshi in place and tickled the younger male, the Uchiha's beautiful laugh causing him pleasurable shivers.

"Stop it, jaa'ku!" he cried out, tugging at Kohaku's hair. Kohaku stopped slowly, his hands moving to push the yukata off Tenshi's shoulders. He kissed the exposed skin of Tenshi's shoulders and upper torso. The angel let out a mewl, alternating between dropping kisses on Kohaku's temples and the top of his head to nuzzling the older boys head.

Kohaku continued to worship Tenshi's skin, working the yukata top off. He got it off one arm and all he had left was the other arm and pulling it out from around Tenshi and then he could devour his prize. One of his hands groped at the nightstand by the bed, searching for the tube that he knew was there. But in his haste he hit his special kunai he had put there with his powers and it fell to the floor. This snapped Tenshi out of the mewling trance he was in and he suddenly remembered the gift from Kohaku in his yukata.

He pulled away quickly, ignoring the growl in protest from his mate. He pulled his yukata completely off and reached into it, pulling out the gift. He hopped off Kohaku, holding in a low moan as their cocks had brushed together with that movement. He scooped up the kunai and quickly moved to the dresser on the other end of the room.

"Let's put these somewhere safe." he said, setting them down gently on the top of the dresser.

Kohaku had been scowling when Tenshi had got up, but now his scowl had faded when he realized that his mate was finally in his birthday suit. Although, the Uchiha was in his birthday suit at the _opposite end of the room,_ that didn't make him too happy. But despite that, he ogled the perfect, firm, strong pale ass before him, licking his lips at the sight. If only Tenshi would bend over just a little bit...

The fact that Tenshi was still at the other end of the room got to him and he was up in a flash, appearing directly behind Tenshi and wrapping his arms around the other males thin waist. Tenshi looked over his shoulder at him, a small smile on his face. He leaned back into the strong chest of his lover, moaning when he felt Kohaku's cock settle right in the crook of his ass. He rocked back against it, the thin hairs on his mate's chest rubbing against his back. He bit his lower lip gently when he felt the loud groan in his guards chest.

Kohaku eyed his loves body, trailing over cute, flushed cheeks, pink pouty, nearly edible lips, a smooth jaw, and a neck he really wanted to sink his teeth into. A strong pale chest with two small pink nubs standing at complete attention, the small dip in his abdomen which was his small belly button, the sharp, yet smooth shape of his hips and finally, the thin dark happy trail that lead to course black curls and the quiet tasty treat standing up proud in the middle of those dark curls and between perfect shapely legs. He moaned when he saw it twitch, nearly drooling, but he was stopped short when a color a little darker then his loves skin caught his attention on Tenshi's shoulders.

He frowned at the burn marks, feeling the usual guilty pain that spread through his chest like fire when he laid eyes on them. His lips descended on the burn scar on Tenshi's right shoulder, kissing it repeatedly. His body shook slightly, arms tightening around his angel. _His_ angel.

Tenshi felt Kohaku and sighed softly. He reached over his shoulder, his hands resting upon the back of Kohaku's head.

"Babe." he muttered, shifting and looping both arms behind his head and behind Kohaku's neck and head. He leaned into him, closing his eyes as those slightly chapped lips danced across his shoulders. He couldn't really feel his mates lips on the burn scars, he had no nerve endings there, but just his warmth from his body and the brush of his hair against him was enough.

"I'm sorry, baby." the older boy muttered against his burnt skin, licking the scar less skin between his neck and the burn scars.

Tenshi shook his head lightly, "We've been over this a thousand times, 'Haku. You don't need to keep apologizing for that. I forgave you the moment it happened."

"I'll never stop apologizing for these." Kohaku told him, running his nose over the top of Tenshi's shoulders, his tongue dragging over the bottom of the scars, "Even after I die and I'm in the spirit world, I will never stop apologizing."

Tenshi sighed, turning in his lovers arms. He tried to look Kohaku in the eye, but the other boy just dipped his head and began kissing his shoulders again, his tongue darting out and reaching the tips of the scars. Tenshi tilted his head, resting the side of it against the top side of Kohaku's.

"You don't listen to me worth a shit, do you?" he gruffed, annoyed. He felt more then heard Kohaku chuckle and he pulled the boys head up, giving him a pout.

Kohaku shook his head, smiling softly, "No matter what you say or do, I will never stop, you know that." Tenshi returned the smile, leaning up to kiss his jaa'ku.

Kohaku responded right away, moving his lips against the smaller boys. He parted his lips for a moment to sneak his own tongue out to run it along his mate's lips, but Tenshi beat him to it, sliding his own tongue into the small opening Kohaku had made. It surprised Kohaku a little and he held on to the younger boy tighter, his tongue dancing with the younger boys and he willingly let Tenshi take control of the kiss.

The Hyuuga's hands ran up Tenshi's back, moving around to the front of his shoulders. He gave the smaller shoulders a firm squeeze before two of his fingers reached around to the nape of Tenshi's neck. Tenshi's control on the kiss faltered and Kohaku's erection twitched and precum leaked out at the sound that Tenshi made into his mouth. Kohaku stroked the seal again, just as soft as before, and Tenshi squirmed, yanking his head away from Kohaku's and gasping loudly, eyes screwed shut. The fourth pulled his angel closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

"I can't let you have all the control now, 'Shi-chan." he said huskily, kissing the angel's forehead. He ground his erection against Tenshi's, all the while stroking Tenshi's seal a little harder. The angel shivered, his hold around Kohaku's neck and shoulders weakening as he gasped and moaned loudly, resting his head on Kohaku's broad shoulders.

"Such beautiful noises you make, T'shi-sama." Kohaku breathed against his ear, using on hand that wasn't playing with Tenshi's seal to reach down and pull up one of Tenshi's legs under the knee against his hip. He moved his hips a little, putting his cock under Tenshi's and thrusting his hips forward while picking up Tenshi's other leg, his cock nestled once again between Tenshi's ass cheeks.

Tenshi immediately wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, getting a firmer hold around his neck. Kohaku right hand stayed holding Tenshi's left thigh, while the other one stilled played with Tenshi's seal, his warm protectively wrapped around him. He moved back to the bed while Tenshi moaned and breathed against his cheek, but instead of setting Tenshi down on the bed, he turned, falling back down on the bed with Tenshi on top of him.

He sat up, now using both hands to stroke Tenshi's curse mark, while nibbling and licking the koneko's ear. The Uchiha trembled and moaned constantly, his body feeling like goo. He couldn't keep himself sitting up right, so he had to lean against his best friends chest, resting his forehead against his shoulder again. It felt like lighting was being shot through his body from his seal, but it wasn't painful at all. No, quiet the opposite actually. He wanted to dig his nails into the tan boys shoulders, but he couldn't even make a firm fist. His body was tense, not being able to relax and he couldn't form a single straight thought(4) much less form a word besides monosyllabic sounds sprouting from his open mouth. He swore if his evil boyfriend kept it up, he was going to cum without even one touch to his cock.

Kohaku seemed to pick up on that though, and with one more light touch to the seal, he moved his fingers away, moving them over Tenshi's neck and to his face. He pulled the Uchiha's face up looking into hazy pleasure filled dark orbs. The angel was trying to catch his breath, his cheeks very flushed. Kohaku licked at the corner of his lips, licking up some drool that leaked out of the younger boys mouth. Tenshi mewled, rocking softly against Kohaku.

"K'ku, c'mon already." he moaned, his hands running down Kohaku's shoulders and over his chest, stopping at his dusky nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

Kohaku lifted two fingers, the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand floating over to them quickly. He grabbed it out of mid air and popped the top. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, moaning lightly as Tenshi pinched one of his nipples all the while grinding down a little harder onto Kohaku's erection. Kohaku put a hand on the small of Tenshi's back, pushing him towards his chest, a sign for Tenshi to sit up on his knees. Tenshi did just that, leaning his head down to kiss and suck at his mate's neck.

Kohaku dragged a lube coated finger up the back of Tenshi's right thigh, the koneko shivering at the cold feeling. Kohaku's ring finger wormed it's way between Tenshi's butt cheeks, circling the small puckered hole teasingly. He pressed his finger against it, Tenshi pressing back eagerly. He pushed it inside, passed the first ring of muscles without much trouble at all. He smirked at the moan he got and he wiggled his finger around. He moved it in and out slowly, being able to catch the way Tenshi's barely moved his hips with the finger because of his Hyuuga eyes. He pressed in another finger and Tenshi's body opened up for him, being used to this. He scissored his fingers inside of the angel, stretching the boy and making room for the next finger. Tenshi moaned, lapping at Kohaku's throat, hiding the wince he made as he was stretched further.

"Tenshi-chan," Kohaku breathed, pushing in a third finger while scissoring the boy. Tenshi moaned wantonly as an answer, pushing back against the sinful fingers, "I'm going to need your help. Don't be lazy and help your generous boyfriend."

Tenshi shook his head, sucking on a patch of skin on Kohaku's shoulder. Kohaku halted his fingers then and Tenshi bit down hard, whimpering. Kohaku wasn't at all fazed by the hard bite and just pushed the tube of lube against Tenshi's bare, hairless chest. The angel sighed, pulling away from his lovers neck and he grabbed the tube hastily, pouting cutely as he tried to pour some out of the tube and onto his hand. But hardly any came out and he growled in frustration.

"Jaa'ku!" he whinnied, wiggling a little, causing the fingers to shift around inside of him, "There's isn't enough lube! We're all out in this one!"

Kohaku shrugged after that, pulling his fingers out of his lover, who glared at him for the action.

"Well then, figure something out, Sherlock." he said. Tenshi huffed, glancing down at himself and Kohaku, then around the room. Kohaku watched in amusement as the Uchiha's eyes lit up as an idea came to him and the angel pushed Kohaku's hands away from his back.

The koneko slid off of him, grabbing Kohaku's thighs and pulling them apart to make room for his body between them. He weaved his fingers of his right hand into the curly brown coarse locks of hair crowned around Kohaku's hard on and he glanced up at his mate, eyes sparkling. Kohaku opened his smirking mouth, about to say something but whatever he was going to say turned into a gasp as warm, wet heat engulfed his member.

Tenshi swirled his tongue around him, sucking and trying to get Kohaku's erection as wet as possible. His hands rubbed circles on the insides of Kohaku's thighs and he started to bob his head up and down, deep throating his boyfriend occasionally.

The Hyuuga moaned, burying his hands into Tenshi's dark locks. He pushed the boys head down when he brought it up and messaged the other boys scalp every other movement of his head. The koneko's tongue played with the head of his mate's cock and the pushed his head back down, mewling deeply. The vibrations around Kohaku made him arch his back, his head tipping backwards and a moan ripping from his throat. He started to mumble things that sounded very close to Tenshi's name, nickname, and things close to "baby", "so good", "more", and "fuck". The Uchiha just smiled at his lovers mumbles, wrapping his tongue around the cock in his mouth again and humming deeply before pulling away.

He gave one last lick to Kohaku's manhood before crawling up his lovers body, who was whimpering in protest. His hands slid around to the back of his mate's head, weaving his fingers again in the brown locks at the back of Kohaku's head, something he liked to do. He gently pulled the older boys head forward and he kissed him, running his tongue along his lips, pushing it past said lips and into his lover's mouth.

Kohaku moaned, grabbing Tenshi's hips and lifting the boy up. Using his telekinesis helped so he didn't let Tenshi slip out of his shaking hands and he pushed the angel's legs further apart with it as well, making sure the angel was straddling him and was hovering right over his precum leaking cock.

He lowered the angel slowly, said angel helping him along the way, while Tenshi's tongue explored his mouth, their tongue's doing a tantalizingly dance with each other. Kohaku's grip turned into a vice as Tenshi sheathed half of his cock, it was taking all his will power not to just slam up into the other boy, as it almost always did. The angel bit Kohaku's lower lip as he was lowered further down, his thighs shaking from the slow pace his mate was going at.

Tenshi moved his hands to Kohaku's shoulders. He pulled his mouth away from his fourths and looked down at their joined bodies. He rubbed Kohaku's shoulders once, making the boy relax and his vice grip to disappear and then he took their pace into his own hands.

He lifted himself once more so that just the head of Kohaku's cock was inside and then he sat down completely, taking all of Kohaku in to the hilt. The Hyuuga groaned, his vice grip coming back on Tenshi's hips. Tenshi breathed deeply through his nose, adjusting to Kohaku's all to familiar size as fast as he could. He looked back up at his mate to see his eyes close and his mouth tight. He blinked, shifting his weight to see if he was adjusted enough yet to see Kohaku's breathing hitch and his grip to tighten. His grip was now so tight that it hurt, he was accidentally using his super strength.

Tenshi winced, trying to looses Kohaku's hands by moved his hips side to side, but not side to side so much that it hurt the manhood inside of him. But the fourths grip tightened even more, and Tenshi couldn't hold back the hiss of pain that came out of his mouth.

Kohaku's eyes snapped open, locking onto Tenshi immediately. He looked down his loves body, noticing that Tenshi's cock has softened. His eyes widened when he realized the vice grip he had on Tenshi's hips and he let go, looking at Tenshi's hips for any mark.

Tenshi sighed in relief, body relaxing. Kohaku brushed a dark red mark on Tenshi's hip and gave the angel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, baby." he muttered, kissing the younger boys cheekbones while his hand gently took hold of Tenshi's cock, stroking it back to life.

Tenshi smiled, shaking his head, "It's alright, K'aku." he said angelically, yet he was rocking against his fourth slowly, an action that wasn't so angelic.

Kohaku smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and Tenshi nuzzled his right cheek gently as he picked himself back up again and pushed himself down upon Kohaku's cock. Both of them moaned as Kohaku's erection brushed against Tenshi's prostate and Tenshi sucked his pink, pouty lower lip into his mouth. He sat up completely, letting out a soft gasp as Kohaku seemed to come in deeper and he bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from fluttering close.

Tenshi pushed his best friends chest, making him lay back on his back while he started up a slow pace, lifting himself up and then pushing himself back down onto Kohaku. He put his hands on the hard muscles of Kohaku abdomen for leverage and Kohaku ran his hands up Tenshi's strong pale arms, down his sides to rest gently on his hips. He helped the angel move, moaning and groaning at the tight heat around him as Tenshi purposely flexed his ass muscles around Kohaku.

Kohaku swallowed as Tenshi leaned back a little, picking up the pace just a little. He lifted a hand, running it over the angel's perfect pale chest and pitching a nipple. He grinned when the Uchiha's breathing hitched. Tenshi looked down at him with lust filled dark orbs and Kohaku shuttered at the look.

Tenshi ground down harder, moving faster. Both their breathing picked up speed as well, their moans growing louder.

"Dear lord, Tenshi-sama…" Kohaku groaned. "It feels so good!" He breathed. Tenshi's heat was just so good. He was so tight and fitted so perfect around him. He couldn't stop himself as his hands drifted and squeeze the koneko's thighs, grabbing his ass cheeks. He could feel Tenshi's muscles move under his skin as he rode on top of him. He loved the way their skin would stick together when Tenshi lowered himself and the way the angel mewled when it happened.

Kohaku thrust up into the tight heat, making Tenshi throw his head back and let out a long moan as Kohaku cock hit his prostate straight on. Kohaku growled at the erotic sight, suddenly grabbed Tenshi and rolling them over.

He hook a hand behind his angel's knee, giving himself more power leverage as he thrust back into his angel. Tenshi cried out, arching his back like he was trying to reach his fourth with just his chest alone. Kohaku moved faster, locking his greedy lips to Tenshi's, both of them panting into each others mouths.

Tenshi's claw like nails dug into Kohaku's back, his open mouth making wonderful sounds with every thrust from his mate. Kohaku's face hovered over the Uchiha's as his hips snapped even faster. The angel somehow managed to nuzzle the side of his head before Kohaku pulled up and reached a hand down to grab Tenshi cock. He pumped it with his thrusts, running his thumb over the head occasionally.

"Ko-ahh... K'aku!" the angel cried out, the angel marks on his hands burning a flaring to life, causing Kohaku's to do the same.

With only a few more powerful thrust and a low groan of Tenshi's name, Kohaku came. He made sure to bury himself as far as he could inside his wonderful angel, loosing himself as he heard Tenshi cry out something close to his name as his muscles tightened around Kohaku and he too came. But the sound made Kohaku's ears ring, so he was sure Tenshi had screamed. He wasn't sure, he was to lost within _his_ angel.

Kohaku hovered over Tenshi, not wanting to crush the boy beneath him. Tenshi opened his eyes and their eyes met. They just stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word. Then the angel smiled, sliding his hands from Kohaku's back to cup the older boys face in his hands.

"I love you, so much." he managed to mutter. He was fighting his usual high he got after Kohaku did such amazing things to him.

Kohaku smiled, turning his head and kissing the palm of one of the hands holding his face.

"I love you too, 'Shi-baka." he whispered, releasing a breath he had been holding. He kissed his angel, his angel nuzzling him back. He rolled off of Tenshi, pulling the angel into his chest. Tenshi nuzzled his neck again, kissing his neck as he did so.

"K'aku?" Tenshi muttered. Kohaku hmmed back, "Are you tired?"

Kohaku blinked, glancing down at him, "Why?"

The angel hesitated, brushing a few stray hairs out of Kohaku's eyes, "I... want another go around." he said sheepishly.

Kohaku laughed, rolling his eyes at his angel, "Ah, baby you should know," he smirked at his mate, "you're every wish is my command." He was about to roll back onto his angel when Tenshi pushed his shoulder, suddenly hovering over the older boy.

"No, no, no." he scolded, shaking a finger, "Kohaku-jaa'ku has been _very_ naughty today. I think he needs his punishment." Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really?" he asked. Tenshi nodded, a huge cat like smirk nearly splitting his face in two.

"Just let me let you know one thing, bastard," he growled huskily, licking his mate's cheek. Kohaku smirked, already liking how things were going.

"Pay backs a royal bitch, jaa'ku."

--

1) I can just see it. Kohaku standing over Daija all evil like, kunai in hand and he goes, "Oh! By the way, thanks for that lovely spot on Tenshi's nape. It's very handy. Now die. -stab, stab, stab!-" XD

2) Hmmm, Kohaaaaku?! Have you been doing a little snooping around Sasuke's bedroom, and for naughty books? Someones been a naughty boy indeed.

3) "Publicly perverted" we all known who Tenshi got that from, do we not? XD

4) Tenshi, sweetie, no wonder you can't form a _straight_ thought. By the situations you've been in this chap, you clearly are not "straight". ( A thought I was having as I type it)

**Hell: I like the ending to this chapter. It was awesome. Sorry we took so long. We rewrote the last part about a million times because we were never satisfied. **

**Kit-chan: Next chapter will just be about them getting ready for the Chuuin exams and going there and all that jazz. And the next song lyrics we are using is the song, "Lion" by Rebecca St. James. It really fits for Kohaku to Tenshi and ever Saisho to Datenshi, minus the angel part. **

**We'll update as soon as we can! Review please! **


	34. Mysterious

**Again, sorry for the long awaited update. I, Hell, got bombarded with a nice story idea recently and, to practice it, I wanted to write in fanfiction form. So I just recently put up a story called "Umbrella" which was called "Imperium of Everto" when I first put it up, but I just changed it when I realized a better name for it. **

"**Umbrella" is a NaruSasu fanfiction. (I've come to love NaruSasu just as much as I love SasuNaru because I do believe that Naruto can most certainly be seme when he wants to and Sasuke can fit as a uke as well. Which I think I might have always thought that, if you take the fact that Tenshi is Sasuke's look alike and is a uke, save for I don't think Sasuke would act completely like Tenshi does... No, Tenshi is way to sweet for Sasuke to act like him.) And no ACC will take over in that one. The main characters are Naru and Sasu, so check it out if you like, although just the prologue is up right now... yeah... Anyway, enough advertising. XD**

**Well, enjoy this crazy fanfiction otherwise known as "Of Storm and Fire"! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own nor ever will own Naruto or "Lion" by Rebecca St. James. Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. And "Lion" belongs to Rebecca St. James. We are neither of those people... sadly... **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 34:**

**Mysterious**

-**Tenshi-**

Tenshi popped one of his special cherries in his mouth as he stared up at the Hyuuga compound, his ninja traveling bag on his back and all his weapons stocked in various places on his body. He was suppose to met with Kohaku here, hang out for a little while before they met up with the others by the gates to leave for the Land of Earth. It was the third day of the festival and people were still bustling about like it was the beginning of it. It had taken Tenshi longer then normal to get to the Hyuuga compound because of it, so he was half expecting Kohaku to be standing outside the main gate, arms crossed over his chest waiting for him with a glare on his face. But no Kohaku was to be seen.

Tenshi walked through the compound, heading towards one of the two main houses in the compound. He saw no Hyuuga's on the way there, which was to be expected, and he walked up the steps to Kohaku's home, knocking on the door twice.

When the door opened his dark orbs met brown and a smile broke out on his face at the sight of Kohaku's mother.

"Tenten-san!" he cooed, his smile nearly breaking his face into. She smiled back at him, fixing her jounin jacket on herself. It appeared that she had gotten back from a mission not to long ago.

"Hello, Tenshi-chan." she said happily, moving aside so he could come in.

"Did you just come back from a mission?" he asked her as he entered. She nodded.

"Hai, I did. For some reason or another your Chichiue has been giving me jounin missions instead of ANBU for the last three weeks. He wont tell me why." she told him as she helped him set his bag down by the door.

"I think he's just letting you have a break. He does that to everyone." he told her and she nodded.

"Right, right, right. But still, he could at least tell me that." she muttered and Tenshi giggled softly. She looked back at him, patting his head, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked him. He shook his head, "Well then I bet you are looking for my youngest pain, aren't you?"

"Yes." Tenshi laughed, nodding his head enthusiastically. She started walking to the back of the house, motioning for him to follow with her arm.

"This way. Both my pains are in the dojo."

Tenshi blinked, following her through the light colored hallways of her house. It was different from his own. While the Hyuuga's floors were a very light wood color, the Uchiha's were a dark wood that went across the floor horizontally, not vertically like the Hyuuga's did. Hyuuga's had light colored rugs while Uchiha's had darker ones. The Hyuuga's home main colors were light colors, like white, gray, light purple and yellow. While the Uchiha's house main colors were dark blue, a rich red, and black with some white here and there. The Hyuuga's home was bright while the Uchiha's were a little dimmer. It would explain why most Uchiha's when his dad was young were all pale, just like most were now. If it wasn't for Naruto, who insisted on opening every window in the house and pulling back the curtains that covered the huge glass wall at the back end of the house, all the Uchiha's would be as pale as Tenshi and Sasuke.

Tenten slid the door to the dojo open, stepping out and letting Tenshi follow her. She pointed towards two figures in the middle of the dojo, fighting with each other. Tentens oldest pain, Tanaka, had his Byukugan activated, and was dodging multiple weapons, rocks, and strong water jets thrown by Tentens youngest pain, Kohaku, who was using his powers freely and with practiced ease. Tanaka was slowly advancing on the younger Hyuuga and when he was close enough, he swung his leg out, catching just a hair on Kohaku's head that flew up when the younger boy through himself to the ground to avoid the kick. Kohaku twisted his body around in a way Tenshi did often in battle and he locked his feet around Tanaka's ankle. He twisted his body once more, knocking his brother off his feet, but the eldest Hyuuga just flipped backwards, pushing off the ground with one of his hands.

Kohaku flipped up onto his feet, barely having time to lift his arms as Tanaka appeared before him, sending him strong punches.

"Kohaku's really riled up." Tenshi murmured, watching the Hyuuga brothers with intent eyes.

"Of course he is." Tenten chirped, putting her hands on her hips, "He's about to go into the Chuunin exams and kick butt, passing it with flying colors!"

Tenshi grinned up at her, "Yes he is!"

"And you better as well," she commented, putting a hand on his head, "I'll be rooting for the both of you, and Shima and Kataro's team as well."

"Will do, Tenten-san!" he remarked.

There was a loud crash followed by a groan from the eldest Hyuuga sibling.

"Geez, Otouoto, can't you do anything besides use those powers? You rely on them way to much." the eldest Hyuuga remarked, looking down at a small creator Kohaku had made in the ground with his super strength.

"I do not rely on it too much!" Kohaku snorted, dragging his legs across the ground to get into a fighting stance.

"Do too. Every time we fight, you use them, constantly. Even in daily life when not fighting." Tanaka told him. Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Do not."

"Isn't there something else you are good at that's not your powers?" Tanaka asked, sending gentle fist punches at Kohaku, "Clearly its not taijutsu, you need a little work on that, otouto."

Kohaku glared, jumping back away from his brother.

"Alright fine! Have it your way." he growled, reaching into his pocket. Tanaka took a few steps back, watching his little brother intently. Kohaku pulled out a scroll and not a second after he did so did he release the clasp on it, twirling the scroll around over his head as it unraveled itself. He bit his thumb, dragging it across the scroll quickly. He twisted it in circles above his head, making it look like a tornado over his head, and then he dragged the round part of the scroll in his hand down to his waist before flinging his hand up in the air and releasing the scroll straight up above his head.

"Oh no." Tenten muttered, exasperated. Tenshi glanced at her, not knowing what Kohaku was doing.

Tanaka took a step back, Byakugan eyes darting from Kohaku to the scroll in the air and back. Kohaku did a few hand signs quickly and yelled out one thing that made Tanaka's eyes widen.

"Weapon Tornado!" the youngest Hyuuga yelled and suddenly a series of poofs could be heard and weapons were falling quickly from the still flying upwards scroll.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant, Kohaku!" Tanaka yelled as a small mace fell into one of Kohaku's hands and a dagger fell into the other.

Kohaku spun his body, releasing the weapons in his hands quickly, only to catch two more and throw them at his brother right as they touched his hands. His arms moved quickly as he grabbed and through weapons at his brother, he even would use a weapon in his hand to deflect some falling weapons to his brother. It was his version of his mothers jutsu Rising Twin Dragons.

Tanaka moved constantly, trying to avoid the weapons flying at him at lightening speed, "Kohaku! Cut it out! I didn't mean you're weapons talen-- Shit!" he flipped up and back, barely avoiding a large shuriken thrown at him.

"Kohaku, don't kill your brother!" Tenten called out to him, ready to jump in a stop Kohaku's attacks if she had too.

"He was asking for it!" the youngest Hyuuga yelled back, flipping in the air and hitting three daggers with his foot towards his brother.

"Kohaku, cut it out." Tenten yelled out to him and her youngest pain did a few hand signs and all the weapons that were falling to the ground disappeared in a poof of smoke. He put his hands on his hips, looking over at her.

"What?" he asked her, "He's the one that wanted to me fight him with something besides my powers, so I did." he blew a piece of hair out of his face, "He's lucky I didn't use my powers with that just now, especially my telekinesis. He'd be as good as dead."

Tanaka appeared next to him, thumping him on the side of the skull, "Still, it's not smart to use one of your most deadly attacks on a comrade, much less your own flesh and blood."

Kohaku scowled up at him, "You are not my flesh and blood."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? And our Byakugan's and how similar we look to each other is just a coincidence?"

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, "You don't have to be brothers to look alike. Take Sai and Sasuke for example. I just think one of us was accidentally switched at birth with some other Hyuuga." he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm guessing that would be you."

Tanaka rolled his eyes the exact same way Kohaku always did, shaking his head, "Whatever, baka-otouto."

Kohaku walked away from him and towards his mother and best friend, "Oi, 'Shi-chan." he greeted the boy when he was within four feet of him. Tenshi smiled, flashing his teeth at the older boy.

"Hi, 'Haku-jaa'ku! Hi Tanaka-san!" he called over Kohaku's shoulder to the other Hyuuga, who nodded to him respectfully.

"Are you all ready to go?" the youngest Hyuuga asked the Uchiha. Tenshi nodded, "Alright. I have a few things I need to pack and I'll be ready."

Tenten blinked, putting a hand on Kohaku's head, "Whoa, not so fast boys." she said, making them both look up at her, "Stay for lunch why don't 'cha? You don't have to get going till noon, it's only ten thirty now."

Both boys glanced at each other, before nodding to her.

"Sure! I would love to, Tenten-san!" Tenshi cooed and she smiled at him.

**-Team Wings, Kata, Shina, Haru, Akane-**

Kohaku shifted his traveling bag on his back once more, bumping Tenshi again on purpose. The younger boy next to him barely stumbled, sticking his tongue out at the Hyuuga as he caught his balance and shouldered Kohaku back. Kohaku grinned at him, innocently turning his attention back to the road ahead of them. But before long he reached out, flicking Tenshi's ear softly and the other boy smacked his hand away. But his hand came back and tried to tug on the raven's hair, but Tenshi pushed his hand away. He tried to pinch Tenshi's nose with his ring and middle finger, but the Uchiha bit at his hand, nearly catching his skin with his teeth. Kohaku chuckled, pressing the palm of his hand against the side of Tenshi's head. Tenshi reached out towards the Hyuuga, swiping his hands at the older boy while trying to stifle his giggles. Kohaku pushed his head making the koneko almost lose his footing and the younger boy kept trying to hit Kohaku's arm, both of them laughing softly.

"What are you to doing?" Shima called from in front of them, not turning around to look at them.

"Nothing!" both called out, dropping their arms and stopping their goofing off. Shima looked back over her shoulder at them then, staring for a minute before looking away.

"I swear, it's like you two are flirting in a weird, childish way." she muttered.

"Are not!" Tenshi yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest, Kohaku just rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Haru asked teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows at the two boys. Tenshi puffed out his cheeks in a pout, scowling at her.

"Yes, I am." he clarified.

"Yeah, plus why would Tenshi flirt with Kohaku of all people? Kohaku as a pole to far shoved up his rear end to flirt of all things. Right, rusto koneko?" Kataro said, bounded up next to Tenshi and putting an arm around his shoulders. Kohaku glared at him, itching to rip his arm off his _his_ angel.

"Will all of you stop goofing off and focus? We are about to be at Iwagakure." Neji grumbled from the front of their traveling formation. Tenshi's face lit up. He ducked from under Kataro's arm, brushing his hand against Kohaku's forearm as he ran over to his sensei, bouncing on his heels.

"We are? I can't wait! Lets move faster!" he yelled, tugging at Neji's arm. Neji shook his head at the young Uchiha.

"Let's not. It's better to conserve energy." he told the boy.

"But I have tons of that!" Tenshi shouted.

"Clearly." Kohaku muttered and Tenshi stuck his tongue out over his shoulder at his best friend. Kohaku smirked at him, but his smirk died at his cousin chuckle. He glanced over at the older male, to see him staring at the Uchiha in front of them as they walked. He glared when he realzied his cousin was looking at Tenshi and he huffed in annoyance, turning his head away and placing a rock right where the other boy was about to step, causing Kataro to trip up a little.

Kohaku and Tenshi had decided on the second day of the festival that they were not going to let anyone else know about their shared affections for each other and the fact that they knew of each others affections quite yet. At least until after the Chuunin exams. They had too much to focus on now and everyone else did as well. Plus, one of the main reasons Tenshi brought up the idea to tell after the exam was because he needed time to think everything through and figure out how the hell he was suppose to act now that he was in a relationship with his best friend.

The two demons in his head told him to just act natural, to just be himself. He understood that and knew all that already, it was just the fact that he had no clue about how it all worked. Was it okay for them to hold hands? For lingered touches? For giving short kisses on the face or hands? (Something Tenshi had to urge to do quiet often with Kohaku.) Or was it okay to call Kohaku his... boyfriend? He knew he would have to speak with Kohaku about it sooner or later, it was just that he wanted time to at least figure some of it out on his own.

Kohaku, on the other hand, was beyond perfectly fine with all the things Tenshi worried about being okay to do and what not. The only thing bugging him was if Tenshi would be uneasy about anything or shy. Kohaku was eager to show everyone that Tenshi now really belonged to him. Well, everyone but his clan. He wasn't to sure how everyone in his clan, not counting his family and Hinata and Kiba, would react to it. He'd rather save that for a _much_ later date. But he would just love to get Kataro off Tenshi's back. That he was looking much forward too and wanted to do so _now. _He loved and cared for his cousin. Really, he seriously did. But the inu seriously needed to get his own and leave all that was Kohaku's alone.

It didn't take long to make it to Iwagakure. It was an up hill climb, or more of, an up the side of a mountain climb. Tenshi had been beyond fascinated when the air pressure changed the higher above sea level they got. By the time they were at 5,023 feet about sea level, they were just below the clouds. This caused Tenshi to somehow gain energy and Kataro had jokingly said it was because he was closer to the heavens now. But Kohaku thought, with how weird his best friend was and his whole angel thing, he wouldn't be surprised if that really was true.

When they got to 5,289 feet above sea level, they made it to the village gates. The four Chuunin there questioned them right away. Once they showed them the slips for entering the Chuunin exams, the Chuunin let them through, watching all of them carefully. They had to go down from there. The village was stationed between two big mountains, 5,056 feet above sea level. Most all the buildings were made out of rock from the mountains, and there were ledges of big rocks that jutted out of the side's of the mountains, making platforms that some building were built on. The clouds were low, so the six genin figured that fog was often in the village. There were trees that were not as tall as the ones in fire country, but they were thinner. There were patches of grass in places and plants, but most all of it was rocks and dirt.

They got to a hotel near the middle of the village to stay at. The two teams had to separate then, going off to their rooms. Shima got her own room while both boys and Neji shared one room. Kohaku and Tenshi were to share the same bed, not to mention Tenshi called up all his Ittans who would divide by gender amongst themselves for where they would sleep at night.

Once they got settled in the hotel, with one loud yell to Neji about checking out the village, Tenshi pulled his best friend out of the hotel with Xixi perched on Kohaku's shoulder and Riri walking loyally in his full wolf form by Tenshi's side.

Tenshi bounced through the village, checking out all the shops, places to eat, weapons stores, and even the book stores. They spent four hours wandering and Tenshi demanded to eat at three different places, and he had found a ramen shop as well.

They made it back close to sun down, and after they ate, Neji went off to do something he needed to do for their exams. That left the two boys alone in their hotel room till their sensei got back.

"Oi, 'Shi-chan. How do you think the exams are going to be?" Kohaku asked as he went through a few scrolls, picking out the ones he would need most.

"Eh, I don't know. Tough?" the angel responded. He was laying on his back on their bed, staring up at the ceiling while Riri, in pup form, pressed his head to his masters shoulder as Tenshi scratched his ear.

Kohaku looked at him, rolling his eyes, "Nice answer." he grumbled and Tenshi looked over at his best friend without moving his head.

"Well, what do you want me to say? This is our first time in this exam, we are rookies. And my siblings would tell me nothing." he told the brunet.

"Ever think of reading their minds?" Kohaku asked, turning so he was facing the young Uchiha.

Tenshi grimaced, "Like I ever want to go in their minds and see what their thinking. I bet I'd get scarred for life."

Kohaku shrugged, agreeing with his angel, "Speaking of mind reading," he started, causing Tenshi to turn his attention away from the wall once more and to his best friend, "You don't do that often, you know that?"

Tenshi sighed, "I know. It's just that, levitation and healing come so much easier to me. When I was little, when my telepathy first awakened, I could hear everyones thoughts and it pained me deeply. I couldn't concentrate and I had a horrible headache. I think, in the middle of that, I learned how to block it out. And ever since then, I haven't been to sure on how to unblock it."

Kohaku cocked his head to the side like a confused dog, "So, you're telling me, that your telepathy is blocked?"

Tenshi shook his head, pushing Riri up a little and sitting up himself, "No. I can still use it, but it is harder. Plus, I don't want to hear peoples thoughts constantly. That's like getting into their private lives."

"I understand," Kohaku put in, "But I suggest you really start using it during this exam. It could come in handy for all of us."

Tenshi sat for a moment, patting his hands against his knees softly as Riri laid next to him, he head resting on the angel's thigh. Kohaku stood shortly, putting his scrolls away and moving towards the bed.

"Can you read my thoughts right now?" he asked the angel. Tenshi looked up at him, blinking. His surprised face faded though and he just stared at Kohaku with a thoughtful expression. Kohaku stopped moving two feet away from the angel and he watched as Tenshi's brow slowly started to furrow and his lips turn down into a frown, sweat forming just slightly on his brow.

"What?" Kohaku asked, concerned about his angels expression.

Tenshi shook his head, as if clearing it, before looking up at Kohaku, "I can't." was all he said and Kohaku blinked.

"Can't what? Read my thoughts?" the Hyuuga asked. Tenshi nodded slowly, seemingly thinking it over, "That's weird..." Kohaku muttered, scratching the side of his head.

"Do ya think it's got somethin' to do with Kohaku bein' yer fourth and havin' all the same abilities ya do?" Xixi asked from the windowsill, in his mouse form. Tenshi nodded slowly once more, his ring finger caressing his bottom lip.

"It's a possibility. Or just that you can block your mind from me." Tenshi said, looking back at his guard. The left corner of Kohaku's lip curved down.

"Well then, if I can do that, doesn't that mean Daija can too?" he asked. Tenshi just shrugged.

"But this is weird. I was able to read your thoughts before." Tenshi muttered, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yeah," Kohaku agreed, nodding, "And you communicate with me mentally a lot. Doesn't that involve reading my thoughts?"

Riri lifted his head, "Master, when you do communicate with Kohaku, do you speak mentally first to him?" he asked.

"Hai, I do." Tenshi told him, looking down at the golden wolf, "Maybe that's why. Because communicating mentally is like talking through a phone. I have to make the link though, and I only can hear then the thoughts of what they said mentally to me," He looked back at Kohaku, "Like when I asked you for some of your chakra to get into the ten'yo. It got quiet after I told you I wanted to go on my own in there, I guess then you were thinking it over, right?"

Kohaku thought for a minute, then nodded, staring to see what Tenshi was getting at.

"I didn't hear those thoughts. I just heard when you said okay and asked me how to do it." Tenshi finished, "I used to hear vague thoughts of yours when I was trying to read peoples minds, but it was just a few words, some didn't even make since. It was kind of like a few words were slipping through some kind of barrier or filter. I was and am able to make sense of some of it, because I'm either a really good guesser, or I just know you too well."

Kohaku chuckled slightly, smiling at the now grinning Uchiha on the bed. He lead forward a little, hands on his hips and he gave the angel a smirk.

"I think your just a good guesser." he said and the angel rolled his eyes.

"_Right_. Because me knowing you pretty much my whole life and being able to do tactics and anything the same time you do without saying a word to each other means nothing." Tenshi said sarcastically, his grin growing wider.

Kohaku got closer, to where their faces were only inches from each other, "You are the good guesser. I, on the other hand, am the one that knows the other too well." he said in a low voice. Tenshi just giggled, rolling his eyes once more.

"What_ever._" he laughed and Kohaku smiled before placing a kiss on the angel's forehead, then moving his head down to place one on his cheek. He saw Tenshi cheeks grow darker and he had to hold in a chuckle. He brushed his nose against the younger boys, letting his soft breathing fan out against Tenshi's lips as he stared at Tenshi's slightly widened eyes. He heard Tenshi gulp as he reached up his hand to run his thumb over the pale jaw of the Uchiha.

Tenshi's eyes shifted from Kohaku's eyes to his lips, watching as Kohaku let air slip in and out of his mouth and as that mouth curved up into a smirk. So bad it was, the sudden urge to just lean forward and kiss those lips. He had such an urge before, even before he admitted to Kohaku that he loved him, before he even admitted it to himself. But now, for some reason, it was stronger. Maybe because they were allowed to do it now? Because it wouldn't seem strange or awkward for them now? He didn't quiet know, but no matter how strong the urge was, he couldn't bring himself to move forward. Maybe because he was expecting something from Kohaku? Or maybe he was nervous? Maybe... he wanted Kohaku to do it.

Kohaku chuckled as he watched different emotions flicker in his angel's eyes, and it caused the angel to look back up into Kohaku's lavender orbs. Kohaku ran his thumb over the koneko's bottom lip softly, right before winking at said koneko and pulling away from him, taking some steps back to get away from the Uchiha.

Tenshi's eyes widened in near panic and he moved forward as Kohaku moved back, trying to maintain the close proximity that they had and make it even closer.

"'Haku," he said softly, but Tenshi moved to far forward.

His upper body was all the way over the bed and, with absolutely no grace at all and flaying arms, he fell off the bed and face first into the floor with a loud yell of surprise.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at his best friend, trying not to laugh, "You're so stupid." he chuckled.

Riri laid on the bed, shaking his big wolf head back and forth while Xixi had shifted into his human form and was rolling on the floor laughing so much that he cried. Tenshi pouted, glancing up at Kohaku for a second before burring his burning face into his arms, still laying on the floor of the hotel room.

**-Team Wings-**

Kohaku had never seen a bigger group of genin at one time in his life.

His eyes swept over the surrounding area, trying to figure out what the first test was and which village had sent the most genin. There were bodies everywhere, all ranging in age from thirteen to about the mid twenties.

He searched the crowd for any leaf ninja that he knew, which he only found his cousins team, since he doesn't socialize much, and he looked for age groups. He figured out pretty fast that his team and his cousins were the only rookies there. And he knew that was the reason they kept getting dark looks from the older ninja, and why Tenshi was swinging his legs harder then he normally would against the rock he was sitting on and Shima stayed very close to the both of them.

"Kami-sama, are we the target for glares or what?" Shima asked, resting her hand on the rock next to Tenshi.

Tenshi tipped his head back, looking up at the sky, "At least those glares aren't as bad as my 'Tousans. So it's easy to deal with." Tenshi said, leaning back on his hands as his heels thumped the rock over and over again.

"We're rookies. People who've been in this exam before don't like rookies. Thinks we are too weak and foolish." Kohaku muttered, turning his body more so he was sideways between his team and all the other teams, as if guarding his team mates.

Tenshi dropped his head back down, looking next to him as a white vixen hopped up on the rock next to him.

"Find out anything?" he asked his second Ittan. She shrugged her small fox shoulders.

"Some of these people smell really funny," she started, wrinkling her nose, "and most of these people are about fourteen and fifteen and so. Most of them don't have a great amount of chakra, so you guys will do fine in battle when it comes to stamina with most. But there are a few with massive amounts, and some that I can't really tell."

Tenshi pet her head softly, scratching her behind the left ear briefly, "Thank you, Mimi-chan. Good job." he told her and she gave him a low fox like purr before sitting on the rock and watching the crowd.

"What's Riri and the others doing?" Shima asked the youngest member of their team. Tenshi glanced at her, before licking his lips and tipping his head back up again.

"Riri is scouting the area, just in case we have some survival test. Kiki and Cici are in their human forms and posing as different ninja's from different villages to see if they can talk it up and get out some information. While Xixi is in his mouse form, checking out peoples weapons and even wrecking some of them and, from what I've heard through the mental link, stealing some too." he told both his team mates.

Both of them smiled, Kohaku patting Tenshi shoulder, "I love how you think ahead. Weaken our enemies before the fight even starts."

Tenshi grinned at him all cat like, baring his sharp small fangs, "No. The fight started the moment we got here, and it will not end till we leave."

Shima giggled softly, "Oh, the riches of having an angel and his Ittan's as your team mate." Tenshi turned his head and grinned at her, while Mimi lead forward to look at Shima and her mouth opened up, showing her teeth in a very foxy grin.

But both the angel and his foxes grins faded and they blinked, looking out towards the crowd of people. There was suddenly loud yelling from somewhere in the middle of the crowd and Tenshi's body tensed.

Suddenly, he shot up from the rock, Mimi seconds behind him, and darted through the crowd, his team mates glancing at each other before following quickly.

Tenshi slipped through the crowd, eyes darting around along the ground. His eyebrows twitched when he found what he was looking for and he had to hold back an animalistic growl at what he saw.

Some... _boy_ from the rain village was laughing while swinging a sword down, trying to cut at a small gray mouse, which was dodging the blade like a ninja. The mouses eyes were glowing blue and pulsing black rings, the mouses body faintly glowing. The boy, with a cruel sounding laughter, brought his sword down to the mouse, who was hissing at him. But before he hit him, a golden wolf slided by, grabbing the mouse by the tail and tossing it back up in the air. Tenshi caught the mouse, holding him close to his chest.

Riri turned, standing in front of Tenshi and Xixi, hair on end and growling at the boy. Mimi appeared next to him in full fox form, growling as well with Cici on her back and Kiki at her feet.

"Wha'der you doin'?! Did ya have to pick meh up like dat? I'm not weak!" Xixi fussed at Tenshi, wiggling in his hands.

"I know that!" Tenshi whispered back harshly, "But exploding right in the middle of a large group of people isn't the smartest thing in the world to do, Xixi!" Xixi huffed, stopping his struggling and resting in Tenshi's arms, but not relaxing totally.

Kohaku and Shima ran up behind Tenshi, nearly running into their youngest teammate. The boy that was "tormenting" Xixi stood with his hands on his hips, sword still in hand, glaring at them like a child would when their favorite toy got taken from them by another child.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice was gruff, rough and it made Kohaku want to wrinkle up his nose in distaste, "I was having fun and you ruined it." the boy growled.

Tenshi stood up straight, out of his fighting stance, "My name's Uchiha Tenshi and these are my teammates, Hyuuga Kohaku and Gashou Shima." he motioned to each of them, "And who might you be?"

The boys face twisted into a haughty smirk and he tilted his head back slightly, looking down his nose at them, "That is none of your business." he snapped. Kohaku's eyebrows twitched and his feet moved slightly into a defensive stance, while Shima scowled at the boy, fist clenching. All that Tenshi did was stare at the boy with a face void of emotion, something all Uchiha's could do if they wanted too.

"Do you know who you are speaking too?" Kohaku growled out, glaring. Tenshi glanced back at him, hoping that his best friend saw and backed down; they were drawing up quiet a crowd.

"I don't care who I am speaking to," the boy growled back, shifting his weight to his other foot; Kohaku's hard glare got to him a little, "You spoiled my fun. Who are you to run in here "saving the day"?"

"That's animal abuse, you know that right?" Shima told him. He rolled his eyes.

"The dumb thing should know better then to snoop around a bunch a ninja's. Especially my team, we're deadly." he boasted, buffing out his chest. He motioned to the two boys behind him, "My teammates are all armed with dangerous weapons. You should know better then to bug us, if you know what's good for you." His teammates were armed, with maces, chains, daggers, kunai, sickels, swords and many things like that. But none of that bothered Team Wings.

Tenshi stood up straighter, his face was deadly calm and near emotionless, besides the superior fieriness that resided in his dark eyes. He held Xixi in one hand, the other resting on the Ittan's back, calming the mouse and the hairs that stood on end. The other four Ittan's near his feet tensed more, Riri and Mimi lowering their heads some, but not in submission.

"You should know better then to harm something which does not belong to you... if you know what's good for you." Tenshi told him in a near monotone voice, his head cocked slightly to the side.

The boys eyes narrowed, the two boys behind him growling, the mean looks that were already on their faces darkening. The boy raised his sword, leveling the tip of the blade with Tenshi's nose, the tip less then an inch away from the angel.

"Do you know who _you_ are talking too?" the boy sneered, glaring at the Uchiha, "I could hunt you down and take you out in a heart beat, shrimpy."

Kohaku snorted behind Tenshi and the angel resisted the urge to step on his foot to make him shut up.

**Kill this stupid low life, gaki.** Datenshi growled in Tenshi's head. Tenshi didn't even blink at the sudden presents of Datenshi looking through his eyes, **Doesn't even look tasty. Bet his blood tastes horrible.** The demon muttered.

_Of all times, you now bring up the taste of someones blood?_ Tenshi groaned mentally, his face not betraying him at all.

Datenshi snorted loudly, **So? I want you to kill him. He's speaking to you like you are nothing. You can wipe the floor with his piece of shit. Not only that, he tried to hurt **_**your**_** Ittan. No one harms anything of an angel's, do they?**

Tenshi felt a growl rise in his throat and was tempted to growl at the team before him, but he knew his own teammates were watching him closely. He wondered, could they tell that Datenshi influence was beginning to appear?

"You can try," Tenshi said in that same monotone voice. His small fangs sharpened some, "But don't be surprised if you're the one being hunted."

Kohaku's eyes shifted from the boy and his team to his best friend. Ever since Shima and he caught up with Tenshi, he had been feeling this weird vibe coming off of his friend. It wasn't normal, and they way the angel held his body and the way his hair seemed a little more wild worried Kohaku. Plus the fact that Tenshi mentioned _hunting_ this boy, which Kohaku knew wasn't the way Tenshi himself would word it.

The boy blinked, shaking his head for a second, "You? Hunt me? Ha!" the boy laughed loudly, mocking the younger boy. But said younger boy didn't do so much as blink, "What's this all matter anyway? It's a stupid mouse, it's life is nothing compared to my own or yours."

Finally, Tenshi did something more then just breath and talk in monotone. He growled. It was low, rough, animalistic with a hiss to it. It was like an animal protecting it's territory, scaring off any others who dared to enter. The growl in which one would expect him to open his mouth, have huge fangs, and hiss at the boy, baring his teeth. It was so threatening, it made Kohaku and Shima tense more then they already were, eying their teammate with alarm.

The boys eyes widened when he saw a faint glow of red in the Uchiha's dark eyes that seemed to match that growl. His grip tightened on his sword and it dipped for a second, before he straightened it back out, trying to move it closer to the koneko's face as if to warn him. But Tenshi did not take the warning.

The Uchiha leaned forward, growl getting louder, "His life means more then yours, that much is for certain!" Tenshi growled, Sharingan started to appear, "You don't mess with _my _Ittans. _My _animals, you got that?"

The boy and his teammates blinked rapidly, the boys sword faltering it's straight point to Tenshi's face.

"That..." the boy glanced at Xixi in Tenshi's arms, "That stupid _mouse_ is yours?" he asked. Tenshi growled again along with Xixi hissing at him and two low, warning growls down at their feet. The boy glanced down into two pairs of blazing blue eyes. The owners of said blue eyes looked like they were both ready to rip his legs apart, and he found himself wanting to step away from the golden wolf and white fox that were glaring at him, sharp, perfectly white teeth bared.

"Listen here," Kohaku snapped, grabbing Tenshi's shoulder and pulling him back slightly, snapping the angel out of his growling state, but only for a moment, "I wisely suggest you shut your big mouth before it digs you a bigger grave. Because I swear if you harm one of our teams animals or keep running your stupid mouth," Kohaku's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening, "none of us will hesitate to make you a permanent part of the mountain."

The boys teammates put their maces in their hands, tensing like they were about to strike out at Team Wings. The boy glared, lowering his sword to Tenshi's neck and keeping it out straight and steady, thinking that Team Wings would not move if he kept it like that. Little did he know, Tenshi could just walk right into the sword if he wanted to, letting it pierce his neck and could pull back and scare the hell out of everyone there when he was perfectly fine and breathing and was healing in a matter of seconds. The only thing keeping him from doing that was Kohaku's hand on his shoulder, Riri in front of his right foot, and how close Shima was to his back.

The boy shoved his sword forward when Team Wings didn't make a move and he was about to start laughing at them when Tenshi nearly snarled at him. It took the boy by surprise and he nearly dropped his sword. Chuckles could be heard around them and the boy sneered, mad at the angel for embarrassing him in front of all the other genin.

Right before the boy moved to lash out at Tenshi and Tenshi move to claw at the boys face, a loud voice broke their attention.

"Whoa, now! No fighting guys. Save all that for later."

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, save for Tenshi, who looked out of the corner of his eye. It was a boy about the age of sixteen or fifteen, with short black hair and orange eyes. He was tall and pale with tight dark clothes on and a Rock Village headband on his forehead. He had a peaceful, charming smile on his face which seemed to Kohaku almost like it was a sly smile.

"Who are you?" the annoying boy asked and the dark headed male raised an eyebrow at him.

"Name's Tatsuo Masaru(Dragon man. Intelligent; victorious) from the village hidden in the rocks. What, may I ask, is your name?" the male asked, walking towards the group.

The annoying boy straightened up, buffing out his chest slightly, making Riri roll his eyes, "Takayuki Yoichi(Noble. Masculine first son.) from the village hidden in the rain. These are my team mates, Iwao Shin(Stone man. True.)," he pointed to the guy on his right, who looked like he might have been dropped on his head too many times as a baby, " Raiden Yutaka(Thunder and lightening. Abundant; prosperous.)." he pointed to the other guy, who looked like a guy that just charged into things with brute strength.

"Ah," Masaru stopping a foot away from both Tenshi and Yoichi, in the middle, making a triangle, "Well, Takayuki-kun, I wisely suggest you not fight now. You'll get disqualified." Orange eyes turned from the boy to look at the Uchiha. His eyes seemed to dance, a playful look in them that made Kohaku's eyes narrow on the male, "And if you are going to fight, I would suggest you not fight these three... and their animals."

Yoichi bristled as Tenshi raised an eyebrow at Masaru, silently questioning the taller male.

"What? Why would you say that? Apparently the leader of the squad is a shrimp. I can take him," the idiot boy growled and Riri rolled his eyes again.

"Why do I say that?" Masaru asked, glancing at Yoichi for a second, "For you're own good of course. You do know that two of the strongest and most legendary clans of the Leaf village has a member each from their clan into this squad?" Yoichi raised an eyebrow and Masaru raised a hand, his index finger lifting, "Uchiha. Hyuuga." he pointed to both boys, "With a spin of those amazing red eyes of the Uchiha and a jab of the finger from the Hyuuga can put you out cold. Plus, this Hyuuga can do just that with a twitch of his eyebrows." This made all of Team Wing's eyes widen, but Masaru did not stop, "Not to mention one of the leaf's greatest medical ninja's daughter is on this squad as well." he pointed to Shima.

Yoichi snorted, the two boys on his flanks grunting, "So? Who cares? Just because they are from some great clan don't mean nothing."

Masaru looked back at the boy, shrugging his shoulder's innocently, "True. I just don't want anyone getting disqualified," he turned his head back to Team Wings and he lead towards the youngest on the squad, lowering his body a little so he could get his face near the Uchiha's, "Especially this little neko here." he moved closer, and Tenshi lead back just slightly, "He seems... frisky...in a way... He'd make for a good fight later."

Masaru's eyes trailed down the Uchiha's face for a moment, tongue darting out to lick his lips when he got to the lower part of the angel's face and his neck. The youngest Uchiha's nose twitched, fighting to keep down a blush that was threatening to rise with how close the other boy was to him. Masaru chuckled though when growling from around their feet was heard and when the Hyuuga pulled the Uchiha back more, closer to his chest.

"Keep this up and there_ will_ be a fight." Kohaku snapped. Masaru looked up at the pale eyed boy. His lips quirked and he stood straight, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes closing calmly.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not looking for any fight." he opened his eyes, grinning at the squad, "I'm just... attracted to power." He grinned at Tenshi, orange eyes twinkling in a predatory way and the angel raised his head in response, looking almost down his nose at the older boy, a sign of showing no submission to him.

Yoichi huffed impatiently; apparently he didn't like attention being drawn away from him.

"So are you saying we cannot take them?" he asked, gaining Masaru's attention. Masaru looked back at him, eying him for only a second before nodding curtly.

"Hai. I am." his voice matched his nod and the annoying boy, as Xixi classified him in his head, growled, lowering his body into a fighting stance and drawing up his sword.

"You better take that back." he snarled, his other two team mates holding up their maces at the ready. Team Wing's tensed, ready for a fight, but all Masaru did was wag a finger at the other team, shaking his head like he was scolding a child.

"Ah-ah-aah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said calmly, orange eyes taking on an all knowing look.

"Why?" Yoichi asked, glaring at the dark headed male. Masaru's eyebrows quirked right before a loud poof was heard and all the genin turned to the sound.

"Because fighting before the exam proctor says it's okay equals disqualification." a deep voice clarified. The voice belonged to a dark skinned man with a bandanna around his head and a cigar in his mouth. He looked to be in his mid twenties and his skin was a dark brown color, a color of skin Tenshi had never before seen on a human.

"Alright, you bunch of mangy mongrels. I'm your first exam proctor, Katashi(firm; hard)." he paused, his dark eyes scanning over the large group of genin, "That's all you will get out of me for my name. You will know me as Katashi, which is my surname. I will not give you anything more then that, do not ask for it." he snapped, eyes piercing many of the genin.

Yoichi sighed angrily, putting his sword in his sheath and he glare at Team Wings and at Masaru, "Fine. But I will get all of you." he sneered, before marching off somewhere with his team mates lagging behind him.

Masaru grinned at their backs, victory clear in his eyes. But his victorious staring at the another squads back was cut short when a grunt came from the squad next to him.

He turned his attention to them, noticing eight pairs of eyes burning into him. He raised an eyebrow at them and the youngest human was the one to speak first.

"How do you know so much about us?" Tenshi asked, letting Xixi jump from his arms and land on Riri's back.

Masaru smirked, cocking his head to the side a little, "It would be a shame to me if I didn't know about such a pretty little thing." he responded, making all of the Ittans and Kohaku tense. Masaru's eyes drifted from Tenshi to the male behind him, then to the female. His eyebrows rose and his smirk grew, "Correction. _Two_ pretty little things."

This just caused Kohaku to tense more, Shima to blush and the Ittan's to start almost growling. Tenshi's brow just furrowed a little.

"That doesn't answer his question." Kohaku sneered. Masaru's eyes moved back to him, taking all the Hyuuga in carefully. He licked his lips, his smirk turning into a grin.

"I like small, dark haired, and pale things. But tall, nearly bronze, and boyish works too." Masaru added, eyes twinkling once more. Kohaku sneered at him and he raised his eyebrows again, "Hey, I just save you from getting into a fight and disqualified. I don't think I deserved to be sneered at for that." Kohaku calmed down just a little at that, but he still glared at the boy.

Shima shook her head, frowning, blush gone, "You still didn't answer." she told him. His eyes darted over to her, before moving back to the head of the group.

He looked down at the young Uchiha, studying him intensely for a minute. He then lowered his head, getting eye level with the angel and he cocked his head to the side, smirking slightly when the angel blushed a little.

"The eyes," he said in a soft voice, like he was just telling the angel only, "You're the Hokage's son. How do I know you're from that part of the Uchiha?" he asked, watching as Tenshi blinked a few times, leaning away from Masaru, "Your eyes are just like Hokage-sama's. Not the same color, but," Tenshi blinked a few more times, listening to the male before him with curiosity, "you hold that same look in your eyes. That same... intensity." he whispered causing the angel to shiver.

Masaru smirked, causing the Uchiha to blush before he pulled away and walked past them. He waved one hand in the air to them, looking over his shoulder.

"See you later in the exam, Hyuuga-kun, Gashou-chan... Uchiha-_chan._" he nearly purred and Kohaku's glare hardened. But Masaru just put his hands in his pockets and walked over to a slender, shapely bubble gum blue haired women with glaring black eyes and a slim red and black haired man with sharp maroon colored eyes and dark tan skin. Both of the two people were wearing tight fitted clothing and boots that went a inch below their knees, just as Masaru was wearing. When he got to them, they nodded to him and turned towards the exam proctor. Team Wings eyed them wearily for a moment, before following suit.

"That Masaru is... strange, isn't he?" Kiki murmured. She saw her master nod to her and she leaned against his leg, still eying Masaru and his team.

"He's... intriguing." Mimi added.

"Dark." Cici put in her two cents.

"Mysterious." Tenshi added in a wondering tone and all his Ittan's nodded.

Shima shivered next to him, "This whole place is mysterious." she snipped, glancing around them, "Let's just get this done and over with so we can go back to the hotel. Or no! Better yet, let's get all this exam done so we can go home."

Both her team mates nodded and they turned all their attention to the exam proctor.

"Alright, listen up!" he growled, eying the genin in a angry way, "I don't want to have to repeat myself so shut your faces and listen." he paused for a moment, making sure it was quiet for him to be heard clearly, "This is what you will do. Your team will get a number and a scroll," he held up a dark orange scroll, showing it to the genin, "Depending on what number you get depends on which area you will be let into to head up the mountain. Your goal is to climb up the mountain, through thick woods and find a cave in the side of the mountain. You are to take the scroll to that cave safely and in the cave you will meet a proctor or two. They have the seal to unlock the scroll and you will be asked a question for the scroll. If you figure this question out, you will be sent on ahead. If you get the answer wrong," he paused again, his stern glare hardening and causing a few genin to shiver, "your whole team will be disqualified."

Murmurs of voices filled the area as people whispered to their team mates and Shima blinked, "Dang, get one thing wrong and we're out of here. Dang..." she muttered. Kohaku frowned.

"I wonder what the question will be..." he said in a low tone and Tenshi shrugged.

"Talk later, listen now." he demanded and both the others did just as he said.

"Traveling up this mountain will not be a walk in the park." he growled to them, a deep frown marring his face, "There is wild life there just as there will be other genin... and other shinobi." he nodded his head towards the gate behind him, "Treat this area, this mountain as if you are in enemy territory, which in a way you are. Because no one is your ally here. Maybe your teammates, but not all are as loyal as one thinks." Katashi raised an eyebrow at all the confused looks that the genin gave, "All that matters for this test is getting the scroll to the cave. This is your mission. You can leave your teammates behind if you want to or need to. And if only two of your team gets there, it counts. If only one of you, it counts. All of you, then it counts. But there is one condition,"

He paused again, licking his lips as his eyes scanned the crowd, "If you come to the cave without all of your team and you are wounded, you will be disqualified and will never be able to take this test ever again. But if you do not make it to the cave, you can always try again later."

Gasps filled the area and Team Wings all looked at each other, surprised.

"Is he trying to scare us?" Shima whispered to Tenshi. Tenshi looked at the proctor for a moment and frowned.

"I think so. But I don't think we need to worry. We'll all make it up there safe and sound." he assured her with a smile and she smiled back, looking back at their dark skinned proctor.

Katashi's face turned grumpier then it already was and he put a hand on his hip as he spoke once more, "So, if any of you don't want to take the risk of getting attacked by a giant animal or a shinobi and getting hurt and getting disqualified, it's best you leave now."

But no one moved. No one raised their hand to leave and it made a small smirk appear on Katashi's face.

"Alright. It's ya'lls grave yard for this exam." he muttered, turning around to two boxes behind him, "When I call out you're team by your sensei's name, come up and draw a number. Then go the way we direct you."

And then he started to call out team names, teams coming out of the crowd to draw a number and get a scroll. From what Team Wings could tell, all numbers that were drawn even went one direction while all odd went the other. Then the two groups were split up again into another two groups and part of those groups were sent farther away.

Team Wings stood in silents as they waited, Tenshi and Shima surveying the genin around them while Kohaku's sharp eyes looked over the mountain. He looked for anything he might need to take note of, any animal movement of any kind.

"There are traps." Riri suddenly said and Kohaku looked down at him, "Traps, I saw a few. Their professionally set. Well, some are, some aren't." Kohaku nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Riri nodded.

"I smelt animals, bears, wild cats, canines, birds, things of that sort. Even humans. This is like a survival test, but it doesn't last days. Just takes about a little over two hours or so." he told his masters fourth. Kohaku looked back at the mountain.

"Thanks." he said quickly and Riri just snorted, almost like he was sneezing, and sat down next to his master.

They were quiet again for about ten minute's, before Tenshi took a deep breath and shifted his weight on his legs, "That Yoichi kid and his team are on odd side." he told his team. Shima and Kohaku both looked towards the table with the boxes on it and saw that Yoichi kid grab a scroll and lead his team off to the odd side.

"Let's hope we don't get odd." Shima muttered, turning her attention back to a odd group of genin that looked like they belong to a pack of wolves.

"Don't stare. They might eat you." Kohaku teased and she glanced at him, sticking her tongue out before turning from the wolf like team.

Tenshi arched his neck then, as if trying to look over someone head, "Masaru and his team are evens." he commented. Kohaku huffed, scowling.

"Good for him." he muttered angrily. Tenshi's dark eyes turned to his best friend, studying him for a minute.

"Don't be an asshole, jaa'ku." he said sternly and Kohaku scowled at him.

"I'll be an asshole all I want." he grumbled and Tenshi raised an eyebrow. That made Kohaku's eyes narrow, "What? Did you not see the way that shit head was looking at you? Do you not recognize those looks?"

"Of course I did. I'm not blind, jaa'ku." Tenshi responded, turning his head away from his friend to look at the teams getting their numbers.

Kohaku's scowl turned into a frown, "And do they not bug you?" he asked. The angel didn't respond for a moment, and then he shrugged his shoulders, eyes still locked on the number boxes. Kohaku's face turned deeply displeased, "They don't? So you do like attention like that, don't you?" he nearly snapped.

Tenshi quickly turned his head back to face his best friend, his face showing his surprise and his anger, "No! Kohaku, don't so this again. We already went over this once!"

Kohaku's hands went to his hips, eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to the Uchiha, "So, do you _like_ Masaru?"

Tenshi rolled his eyes, scowling at the older boy, "I just met him, jerk. How could I already _like_ him?" he asked. Kohaku paused for a minute, straightening his back and looking the other direction in a angry sulk. Tenshi blinked, eyebrows coming down in confusion, "Are you... _jealous,_ 'Haku-kun?"

Kohaku head snapped back and he half gapped at Tenshi, "N-No! Of course I'm not. Why would I be jealous?" he asked. The angel just raised an eyebrow and Kohaku sighed irritably, "I just don't like people looking at you like that, especially guys, you know that."

"Still," Tenshi huffed, crossing his arms, "no reason to be a asshole."

Kohaku growled lightly, "All reason!"

The angel shook his head, "No. Not."

"All."

"Not."

"All."

"Not."

"_All!"_

"_Not."_

"All!

"Not!"

"All!"

"Not!"

Shima's eyebrows has risen to her hair line by now as she listened to her two teammates fight. Apparently they had all but forgotten about her and their surroundings and it just went back to what she had said before. They would bicker no matter where they were or what they were doing. But what intrigued her was the reason for the bickering.

She knew about Kohaku's dislike for people openly flirting with Tenshi and showing that they liked him, and that was mainly because she knew of Kohaku's like for Tenshi. But she did not know that Tenshi knew about his dislike in it as well. It was either Tenshi thought of it as a protective fourth guardian thing, or he knew something and one or both of the boys needed to tell her something, now.

She put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat to get their attention. It took a moment, but they looked over at her, curious as to why she interrupted them and their pointless bickering.

"Boys," she started, her gaze shifting back and forth between the two of them. There was a smirk on her face that was knowing and stern, "Is there something you two would like to tell me?"

Both boys blinked at her, confused for a second, before Tenshi's blush grew just slightly darker and Kohaku cocked an eyebrow.

"No, th-there isn't an-anything, Shima-chan. Nothing I can th-think of." Tenshi answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Shima raised a brow at him, similar to Kohaku's expression, except hers was with a all knowing smirk, not a cocky smirk.

"You're eyes say differently, Tenshi-chaaan." she cooed. Tenshi bit his lower lip, looking away from her. She giggled lightly and looked at the oldest in their group, who just smirked down at her silently.

"So?" she asked when she got no real answer. She looked at them both and when no answer still came, she stomped her foot, huffing angrily, "If you two aren't going to tell me, then I'll just have to--"

"Master staked his claims for Kohaku as his future mate." Riri said, cutting Shima off. Tenshi's face turned bright red and he glared at Riri.

"Riri!" he hissed and the wolf just stared at him, shrugging. But it was too late, Shima's face lit up as if someone had flipped a switch and both Tenshi and Kohaku's faces fell as they figured out what was to happen next.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Tenshi swallowed before nodding and Shima clapped her hands together loudly, nearly squealing.

"Kami-sama! This is just perfect! Oh, wait till I tell Haru!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, "You too are sooo cute! And together? Yay!"

Kohaku scowled, quickly grabbing Shima's arm and pulling her down, stopping her from jumping, "Cut it out, Shima!" he snapped, but she just blinked at him.

"Hey!" she remarked, cocking her head to the side, green eyes blinked three times rapidly, "When did this happen? When did you too...?"

"The night of the festival. They had a romantic confession under the moon light and a sweet moment during the fireworks!" Xixi mocked, standing up on his hind legs and pulling his front to together.

"Really?" she bounced on the hells of her feet and Kohaku grimaced, looking around them at all the people that were now staring at them. He tugged Shima's arm, lips tight and she frowned at him.

"Hey! Why didn't you two tell me sooner?" she whinnied, looking at Kohaku then at her younger teammate. Kohaku tugged her arm again.

"Look around you!" he hissed, his eyes swiftly moving around them to show Shima to look around as well, "That is why!"

Shima looked around them and nearly blushed at all the stares they were getting. Most other teams had stopped talking to watch them, but the exam proctors never did stop, which was a relief.

"We're in the middle of a exam, Shima." Kohaku whispered, his tone and face stern, "An exam that determines if we become a higher ranked ninja."

"We both agreed that announcing the relationship now wouldn't be a good idea. We all need to focus and letting it out right before and during an exam isn't the best idea," Tenshi put in, moving closer to them, "We can't afford distractions."

"And your reaction you just had is proof enough that we need to keep this on the down low for a while, at least till the exam is completely over." Kohaku continued, wagging a finger at her, "That means no telling Haru or anyone about this, got it?"

Shima sighed, smiling at the two boys. She understood what they meant and she knew that if she told Haru, it would end up getting to Kataro, and that would not be good during the exam. She didn't want to risk Haru's team struggling because of Kataro's feelings, or a fight between the two Hyuuga's right in the middle of the exams.

"Alright. I wont tell a soul," she said raising her hand to both of them and she tried to hide a giggled when they both visibly relaxed, "But don't be surprised if you two have any sweet moments and I make a soft excited sound. That I just can't help." she added and Kohaku rolled his eyes over dramatically.

"Whatever, now we have attracted a lot of attention. So let's just shut our mouths." the Hyuuga said, letting go of his female team mate and standing up straight.

Tenshi shifted next to them, glancing back at the proctors. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled.

"Hey. Kataro's team are odds." he told him teammates and Kohaku nodded.

"Good. Let's hope we get evens then we don't have to deal with that annoying Yoichi and Kataro at the same time." the angel's fourth muttered, hands stuffing themselves in his pockets.

Tenshi looked back at him, smirk on his face, "But then that means we'll have to deal with Masaru, correct?" he teased and Kohaku glared at him.

"Shut your face before I shut it for you, baka." he growled and his angel just stuck his tongue out before turning away from him.

It didn't take but three minute's for their team to be called and they walked up to the proctor. Kohaku drawled out the number 34 for their team and Tenshi was handed a orange scroll. They were directed to the even section and Tenshi could not help but to grin at Kohaku as they walked over to the correct area. Kohaku just ignored his best friend for the sake of his sanity.

Luckily for Kohaku, they were put in the second group of evens, which Masaru's team was on the first. And as they were lead away by a proctor, Tenshi tucked the scroll into one of his pockets while Cici and Kiki hid in his small back pack on his back. Mimi had jumped into Shima's arms and let Shima carry her. Riri walked right next to Tenshi's legs, in between Kohaku and Tenshi, and Xixi perched himself on Kohaku's shoulder, which of course earned him a glare from said shoulder owner, but that was about it. They said nothing to each other as they were lead to a gate and told to wait in line with the other teams.

Every ten or so minute's they would let a team in and close the gate behind them. They told them to follow the path up the mountain, to not stray too far off to the side, because if they ran into other genin, nothing could be stopped if those genin attacked. They had two hours from the time they went through the gates to get to the cave in the mountain and if they did not get there in time, they were disqualified. The proctors knew how long it a team was in there because on each scroll the proctor would write the time he would let the team out right before he let them out and there was no way to change the time on there, because that meant having to change the other teams times as well, since there would only be a ten minute difference between each.

It took twenty five minute's till Team Wings were finally to the gates. Tenshi handed the proctor at the gate the scroll and he wrote the time he was going to let them out on it, which was five minute's before the time it was then. He looked at them, his face serious but yet warming at the same time.

"Alright, listen." he started, looking at each of them, "You have two hours to get there, so don't waste these hours. Treat this area like it is enemy territory. As Katashi said, it pretty much is enemy territory. Watch out for animals and the team ahead of you. Again, treat it like enemy territory, look out for everything." he told them and they all nodded in unison. The man nodded back and he put his hand on the gate.

The three ninja stood alert, ready for the proctor to open the gate so they could take off. Tenshi softly ran his fingers through his first Ittan's golden fur, scratching him behind the ear before dropping his hand and he felt Riri give it one gentle lick. Kohaku made sure Xixi was secure on his shoulder, thin tail wrapped around the back of his neck while Shima let Mimi down on the ground so the fox could run on her own without slowly Shima down at all. Shima didn't need anything to weigh her down, she had to keep up with two speed devils.

The proctor eyed them once more before nodding again and suddenly swinging open the gate. And with in the second it took for the gate to be all the way open, Team Wings was already gone.

**-TBC**

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 34. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did. It was a shorter chapter of ours, but still good... I guess. The next chapter will have more of the exam in it, not to mention a few KohaTens here and there. **

**Next Chap:**

**Team Wings finishes their first exam with such "ease" that it triggers interest in a lot of the exam proctors and other ninja. They start their second exam, another, longer survival test this time testing how well they work as a team and survive long periods of time as one. But it seems that the "ease" that they had in the first exam was **_**just**_** for the first exam and did not carry into the second. What troubles await them in the second exam and "just who does that Masaru guy think he is?" **

**Review please! **


	35. That's What I Call You

**Disclaimer: We do not own nor ever will own Naruto or "Lion" by Rebecca St. James. Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. And "Lion" belongs to Rebecca St. James. **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 35:**

**That's What I Call You**

"_Alright, listen." he started, looking at each of them, "You have two hours to get there, so don't waste these hours. Treat this area like it is enemy territory. As Katashi said, it pretty much is enemy territory. Watch out for animals and the team ahead of you. Again, treat it like enemy territory, look out for everything." he told them and they all nodded in unison. The man nodded back and he put his hand on the gate. _

_The three ninja stood alert, ready for the proctor to open the gate so they could take off. Tenshi softly ran his fingers through his first Ittan's golden fur, scratching him behind the ear before dropping his hand and he felt Riri give it one gentle lick. Kohaku made sure Xixi was secure on his shoulder, thin tail wrapped around the back of his neck while Shima let Mimi down on the ground so the fox could run on her own without slowly Shima down at all. Shima didn't need anything to weigh her down, she had to keep up with two speed devils. _

_The proctor eyed them once more before nodding again and suddenly swinging open the gate. And with in the second it took for the gate to be all the way open, Team Wings was already gone._

**-Team Wings-**

Feet thumped lightly on the ground and trees as three figures flew up the mountain side. They never ran straight, their paths were zig zagged, slightly up and down. The one in the middle motioned with his hand to the other two. The female of the group responded by moving up, moving up higher then the other two. The last member of the group dropped down to the ground, running along it and a golden wolf and snow white fox joined him seconds later.

"The major traps should start showing up about now." Riri told Team Wings, glancing up at his master.

Tenshi nodded to him, eyes zoning in on his best friend, "Kohaku," he said and the older boy nodded his head once.

Kohaku activated his Byakugan, scanning everywhere in front of them and above throughly. His eyes darted this way and that and he nodded after a moment.

"Yes. There are traps in many places. We're managing to avoid all the ones right now without much of an effort-- Shima, seven seconds, left foot!" he barked out. He let out a breath when Shima missed the trap and said girl sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I knew that, Kohaku." she grumbled, "I can take care of myself."

Kohaku chuckled, going back to watching for traps. But Tenshi suddenly slowed to a stop and the other two were just seconds behind him, looking at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Shima asked him, appearing by his side. He was staring intently somewhere off to the left in front of them, his face looking intrigued.

"Can you see that?" he asked, pointing in the direction he was looking, "Theres a big tree with a green number on it. The number four."

Both his team mates looked where he was pointing and Kohaku was the first of the two to spot it, naturally. Shima scowled at him when he announced it and she looked closer, hoping to a branch ahead of Tenshi. Her face brightened when she saw it and she turned back to her team.

"Yeah. I wonder if they used this place as fighting grounds at one point. Maybe the numbers stand for sectors or something important." she said.

Tenshi shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "I don't know. But we should keep it in mind. It might help us later." Tenshi advised and both his team mates agreed.

They started back off again, easily slipping through traps and avoiding them. Tenshi was the one out of all of them that had to be the least cautious. He carried himself so lightly and moved so fast that he couldn't really trigger a trip wire all that well. Not to mention the fact that he started to not land on the branches and started to land on air only half an inch above the branches. Kohaku made all his limbs be transparent, so he went through them, but he had to be careful of traps that triggered from chakra use. So he had to turn off his Byakugan every once and a while. Shima didn't have advantages like her two teammates, so she had to rely more on her true ninja skills then anything else so she didn't set off any traps. Personally, she liked the fact that both of her team mates had that advantage and that she didn't. That meant she had to push herself to keep up and while doing so, better shaped her ninja skills. Keeping up with two people like Tenshi and Kohaku was a great achievement and she knew if she could keep up with them through the whole test, at the end, she would be even stronger then she was before and would make a great shinobi.

They spotted three more trees with numbers on them, the numbers being 8, 13, and 29 in that order. They saw many wild animals and almost had a run in with a mountain lion if it hadn't been for Mimi who notified them of the animals scent. The kept at a fast pace, not spotting any other shinobi that could cause a threat. They did see four different, older shinobi though, but those shinobi did nothing but watch them. Tenshi scanned their minds and told him team that they were look out shinobi. The shinobi were to notify the people in the caves of how far a team had made it and to watch the teams progress.

Near the top of the mountain, traps got harder to get around. Hard enough to the point where Tenshi had to really use his flexibility to get through them, nearly have to bend himself in half at one point. But he got through them within record time. After having to do that twice, Kohaku just grabbed both his team mates and pushed his transparency through to them as they weren't through traps like that.

Shinobi would hide in the trees and brush and through weapons at them as they past. After the third time of that happening, Tenshi asked Kohaku to put a shield around them and he did so, making any weapons bounce off of it. But there was a time when a kunai bounced off the shield that Tenshi saw. The angle the kunai was traveling at would hit a trap and trigger it. His half panicked thoughts made it to Riri just in time and the wolf held on to the kunai with his telekinesis, saving them from a triggered trap. So then on, Kohaku held the shield while Riri caught all the weapons bouncing off the shield and safely put them on the ground or saved them for later use.

It took a little less then a hour for them to get to a clearing right near the top of the mountain. All of them stopped to look around, knowing the cave entrance was somewhere.

"Let'meh guess," Xixi groaned from Kohaku's shoulder, "There's a hidden entrance?"

"More then likely." Tenshi responded distractedly. Xixi groaned loudly, burring his face into the side of Kohaku's neck.

"Every things up hill, so their isn't going to be an entrance we can just walk through." Shima said, looking closely along the ground.

"Is there a gen?" Kohaku asked, "A high level that we haven't been trained for yet?" he asked, his eyes on Tenshi.

Tenshi looked up from staring at a place in front of him to see all the eyes of his Ittans out side of his back pack and his team mates on him. He stared at them, all confused. After a moment of silence, he rolled his eyes, turning away from them in a jerky manner and turning on his Sharingan.

He looked around carefully, red eyes taking in all his surrounding. But he got nothing.

"No gen." he told them, deactivating his blood line trait. He turned around to look behind him when he heard someone fall to their knees.

Shima was on the ground on all fours, chakra pouring into her hands, knees, and tips on her sandals that touched the ground. Tenshi knew what she was doing, he did it when he was first looking for the ten'yo. She was looking for a free space under ground.

"Here!" she suddenly called, patting a spot on the ground, "it's a thick layer of rock, but it has a big open space under it, not like the others. It's like a door. It has to be the entrance." she said excitedly. She pushed the leaves and dirt away to get to the hard, cold gray stone. But when all was pushed away, it was just rock like most of the area near the top of the mountain. She frowned deeply, and then, without warning, punched the rock hard with her chakra. Both boys could feel the vibrations from the punch under their feet and watched with slightly widened eyes as she punched it again, trying to break the rock. She created dents in it and cracks, along with chips of rock breaking off, but no hole.

"Shima-chan, you gotta stop. Don't wear yourself out." Tenshi cautioned, raising his hands to her. She sighed, flopping down on her butt on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair, looking up at her team mates.

"So? What now? Can our little rock mover do anything?" she asked, eying Kohaku. Kohaku scowled at her.

"Little? I think I'm the biggest of this team." he muttered, moving towards the rock. She just smiled at him.

"Can you?" she asked as he looked it over.

He nodded, "Yeah, but it'll take a lot of shifting and moving. The stones heavy and hard. Believe it or not, how heavy an object it makes it heavier to move or bend. It would take some work on my part." he informed them.

"And you're still holding up the shield." Tenshi added, putting his hands on his hips. He was quiet for a minute before shaking his head, "No, jaa'ku. Don't do it. We need this shield up. Who knows when one of those shinobi will appear and attack us again."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at the angel, "Then _what_ do you purpose we do?" Tenshi frowned at him, thinking deeply.

"I know!" Xixi yelled, running down Kohaku's arm, causing the Hyuuga to glare at him, "Me! I can do it, Master! Let me, please?" he begged, running around in circles at his masters feet.

Tenshi frowned at him, watching his youngest Ittan with a thinking eye. He sighed, cocking his head to the side.

"If I let you, you wont do any big explosion, will you?" he asked. Xixi stood up on his back legs, nodding to his master.

"I'd do anythin' ya tell meh ta, Tenshi-sama!" he cried out. Tenshi sighed again, nodding to Xixi before moving quickly as Xixi cheered.

Tenshi grabbed both Kohaku and Shima, pulling them to the safety of the trees and beckoning Riri and Mimi to follow. Xixi sat on top on the stone, grinning at them. Once they were safe in the trees laying on their stomachs on the ground, Tenshi nodded to Xixi and the Ittan wiggled with excitement. His eyes started to pulse and his body glowing. It only took about ten seconds and the pulsing was getting faster and faster.

"Boom." the Ittan said under his breath and he exploded, destroying the stone he was on. Pieces of rock went flying different directions and Team Wings made sure to be low to the ground and protect their faces.

Tenshi scrambled up when the dust cleared and he ran towards the now open hole in the ground. But instead of moving to it like the others thought, he moved off to the side and scooped up a little gray mouse.

"Good job, Xixi!" he cooed to his Ittan in his hands. He nuzzled the mouse affectionately and Xixi made small squeaking noises in happiness. Tenshi knew that giving his Ittan's praise every time they did something well would boast their confidence and power control. Plus, it made their bonds stronger and let the Ittan know that they pleased their master very well.

Kohaku and Shima stood around the hole, moving a few rocks that managed to hold on during the explosion. Riri stuck his head down in the hole, looking around with his sharp eyes for anything. He raised himself back up and shrugged to the humans. Both Shima and Kohaku looked up at Tenshi, who held Xixi close to his chest in his arms.

Without a word, Tenshi hopped into the hole, making sure not to let his feet touch the ground as he landed on air. He looked around himself, checking for traps. When none were found, he motioned for his team to follow and Shima jumped down first, followed by Mimi and Riri, then Kohaku came in last, eyes sweeping the surrounding area before slipping in.

With one nod to each other they started off down the cave at a calm walking pace, Kohaku in front, Tenshi in the middle, and Shima at the rear. The cave was narrow, so walking side by side would be hard without brushing up against the sides of the walls. Mimi and Riri shrunk to pup and kit size so they could fit between the humans and the walls of the cave.

When they got four yards from the hole that let them in the cave, a loud smashing sound resounded throughout the cave and all three ninjas turned their heads to look behind them. The hole in which they entered the cave was now shut by a rock like before, eliminating all light they had in the cave.

"There are another shinobi in here..." Kohaku muttered and Riri snorted.

"Well duh." the wolf sharked and Kohaku glared at him.

"Don't make me kick you." the Hyuuga threated and Riri just rolled his blue eyes, not knowing for sure if Kohaku could see the action or not.

"Jaa'ku," Tenshi murmured, turning to his fourth, "Light please." he said softly and Kohaku lifted a hand, fire appearing in it. It illuminated about two yards in front of them and half a yard in the back, "Shima, wanna switch places?" Tenshi asked. Shima poked him in the back hard for his comment.

"I am absolutely fine back here in the back, Tenshi-_sama._ I can hold the rear no problem, thank you." she huffed. Hand still on his shoulder, Shima could feel Tenshi's shoulders shaking from soft chuckles.

"Come on guys. I can feel chakra signatures a little up ahead." Kohaku breathed, starting to walk forward. His team mates followed him, each of them half a step behind the other.

Five minutes of walking and nothing happened. No one popped out to attack them, no traps were set anywhere. And soon they saw dim light ahead of them and within a matter of minutes they reached a opening in the cave. It was a circle opening, with six other tunnels attached to it. Around the perimeter of the circle were torches to light up the area dimly and in the middle of the room were two shinobi men. One was had a clip board and the other had nothing that the team could see, his hands were behind his back.

The two shinobi turned their heads to them and nodded. Kohaku took a step to the side, letting Tenshi move forward and Shima move to Tenshi's other side. Mimi and Riri shifted back into their full animal forms and Tenshi was the one that started forward first, but not before quickly letting Xixi hop onto Kohaku's shoulder.

"Well, isn't this a great surprise." the proctor with the clip board said, grinning at them, "You aren't the next team scheduled to appear."

"Yeah," the other one said, eying them closely, "Wasn't there another team before you, or did the walkie talkie mess up again?"

Team Wings looked at each other, shrugging before Tenshi reached into his pocket, pulling out the scroll. He handed it to the man with the clip board and the man looked it over. They watched as his eyes widened and he showed the other man the scroll.

"10:26am! 10:26 is when they left through the gate and now it's 11:05am. Not even a full hour and they are already here!" he said in amazement. The other guy blinked rapidly, eying the scroll closely.

"The other team scheduled to get here at 11:16am isn't even here yet, the 11:06am ones just came in about ten minute's ago. And the 11:16am kids went through the gates at 9:16am! Did you guys pass that many teams?" the other man asked, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Kohaku shrugged, "Maybe the shinobi we passed that through weapons at us were really other genin. I didn't pay much mind to them when all they did was through things." he explained. Tenshi nodded slowly, hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Yeah. Maybe they wanted to avoid confrontation with us from what the other proctor said about the exam?" Tenshi added and his two team mates nodded.

The man with the clip board shook his head, smiling at them, "It's just amazing, but what can I expect from leaf village ninja. We've just never had a team fly by this exam this fast and without a scratch too. Absolutely amazing..." he said in awe.

"Anyway," the other man tapped the man with the clip boards shoulder, "Lets get this over with, Hoshi(star)."

The man with the clip board, Hoshi, nodded, opening the scroll with the proper seal. He looked it over before turning it around and showing it to the squad.

There was what looked like to be a small picture of an oak tree in black ink. Next to it was the number 13. Next to the number what another small picture of a tree but not an oak, a mountain pine tree was what it was. Next to the mountain pine was another drawing, this time it was of a bonsai tree.

"Each symbol, or number, stands for a certain area. The symbol stands for the name, the number is the name." Hoshi explained to them, "What are the number names for each tree location and the tree that the number 13 represents?"

The team eyed the scroll. And at the same time all their faces lit up. They had been told to take in everything around them, to not leave a detail out. They remembered seeing numbers on their way up the mountain, the number 13 being one of them.

"Shima," Tenshi said, turning his head to her, "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. She smiled to him, nodding before moving closer to the scroll.

She pointed to the first drawing, the oak. She thought for a second, recalling the memory of the tree see saw with the number and she nodded when she got it.

"Twenty-nine." she said, her finger moving to the next thing, which was the number 13, "A Cercidiphyllum." She continued, not missing a beat, "Next one, the mountain pine, is number four. And the last one is... number," she glanced at Tenshi as she said it, "eight, right?" He nodded to her and she grinned, turning back to the proctors.

"Very well done." Hoshi exclaimed, rolling up the scroll, "That was great! You didn't have to ask a question one or get a hint. Leaf shinobi you three sure are." Hoshi marked something on his clip board, bare arms flexing as he did so, "I'll need your names please and your sensei's name and team name. Alphabetical by last name."

"Gashou Shima." Shima said quickly, taking a step back to get in her place next to her team.

"Hyuuga Kohaku."

"Uchiha Tenshi."

Hoshi froze when he got to Tenshi's name, looking up at the boy.

"Uchiha? The Hokage's little boy?" he asked. Tenshi nodded, brow furrowed a little, "Wow," Hoshi gasped, "No wonder this team is so fast and good. The daughter of a well known medical nin, a Hyuuga _and_ a Uchiha who happens to be the Hokages son. Profound indeed."

The man next to him nodded, "We have to let the other proctors know. This years going to be tough, getting rid of most these genin. They're all full of surprises." he said. Hoshi nodded and continued to write things down on his clip board while Kohaku gave him the rest of their information.

Tenshi's dark eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that could inform him more about the country he was in. When his eyes caught red he froze, nose picking up the scent of blood immediately. The man next to Hoshi seemed to notice and he nodded.

"A team came in here a little before you did and one of their team mates was hurt from an animal attack. They didn't want to leave him behind so they helped him along here." he told Tenshi.

"But if your team mate is hurt and you bring him here, doesn't that disqualify you?" Shima asked, head tilted to the side. The man laughed.

"You mean to tell me you three just got here in a record time, figured out the question and you don't know the answer to this?" he laughed, causing all three of them to scowl.

"You don't get disqualified because leaving a wounded team mate behind is cowardly and wrong. One is lower then trash if they leave a team mate behind," Kohaku said in a annoyed tone, "We have been taught this since our first academy days in the leaf village. We were just wondering if, here in the rock village, you do the same."

The man scowled at Kohaku's tone, but nodded anyway, "You are correct."

Tenshi went back to looking around when Kohaku started to speak, sharp eyes taking in all they could. His eyes swiped over Hoshi and they stopped on his right bicep. A yellow and black tattoo was there on his bicep, flexing and moving with his muscles He looked at it closely, admiring it.

"Nice star tattoo." he said and Hoshi looked up at him with a grin.

"Aw yes, thank you. I figured it would be nice to get and all, since my name means star. It represents me." he said in a kind voice, "Now, you all need to go down the tunnel directly behind us. You will meet a proctor on the way through and he will let you pass and out." he told them, tucking the clip board under his arm, "Have a nice day."

The three genin nodded before moving around the men and to the tunnel.

They walked down the tunnel in silence at first, before Shima broke it with a loud sigh.

"So, first test over with?" she asked, her hands behind her back. Kohaku shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hasn't been clarified yet, but we'll see." he answered.

Tenshi slowed for a second, causing the other two as well. He stared ahead of them before his face brightened.

"I see the proctor ahead!" he called and started running towards him. The other two followed him quickly, Kohaku telling Tenshi to slow down.

When they got to the proctor, it turned out to be Katashi, the main first exam proctor. He eyed them as they approached, like he was waiting for them to suddenly shed their skin and turn out to be hideous demons and try to eat his soul.

"So, you're the team that made it through really fast and without a scratch." he started and Tenshi and Shima glanced at each other.

"Word travels that fast?" Mimi muttered and Katashi looked down at her.

"Walkie talkies. Technology is amazing." he said, waving a walkie talkie in the air before folding his bare arms, "Alright you three," his voice grew stern and deep as he looked each of them over, "You cannot pass until you answer my question."

All three of Team Wings members gasped, trying to remember when they were told of a second question.

"But, we were never--" Kohaku began, but Katashi stuck a hand in his face, shutting him up. Kohaku grumbled under his breath after that, calling the guy lucky that he didn't bit his hand off.

"Doesn't matter. This question will really show how good your information gathering skills really are." he said, smirking smugly, "I can give you three hints, but that is it! Nothing more."

Kohaku huffed, shifting his weight on his legs, "_Fine._ What's the question?" he asked, his annoyance clear on his face.

Katashi smirked at the Hyuuga, eyes sparkling with mischief as he lit one of his cigars before he opened his mouth to asked the question.

"What is my first name?"

Immediately Team Wings scrambled mentally to think of his name. None of them remembered him every telling them his first name.

"_I'm your first exam proctor, Katashi. __That's all you will get out of me for my name. You will know me as Katashi, which is my surname. I will not give you anything more then that, do not ask for it."_

That was what he said and they all remembered it. So that meant that there was clues along in the exam to what is name was. But what was it?

_Did the numbers stand for something else too? Like letters?_ Kohaku thoughts, licking his lips, _No. What would twenty-nine stand for then? And the way they all go together makes no sense. _

_Could he have mentioned it anywhere? One of the other proctors?_ Shima thought, staring at her feet in thought, _But, I can't think of anything!_

Tenshi eyed Katashi. The way he was smirking at them like he was the best thing around got to Tenshi. The man had to have clues on him somewhere, maybe around the area. Tenshi wasn't going to ask. No, that would be a sign of weakness. He was going to figure it out without his telepathy too.

He checked the mans body language, looking for a hint to anything. But his stance wreaked cocky to the extreme. So Tenshi tried to think of names that meant cocky, but none of them fit. He had a feeling none of them were right, plus, why would the proctor give it off like that? He said information gathering, right? The question Hoshi asked them was of their information gathering on the numbers and the types of trees. Did it have something to do with that? A tree name? Was there a number on Katashi?

That's when Tenshi saw it. Right on Katashi right bicep. A white and gray crescent tattoo. It stood out against Katashi dark skin, making the moon tattoo on him looked amazing. It made Tenshi cock his head to the side, fascinated by how nice it looked.

Suddenly, Hoshi's star tattoo on his right bicep flashed in his mind.

"_Each symbol, or number, stands for a certain area. The symbol stands for the name, the number is the name."_

Tenshi blinked, brow furrowing as he thought.

"_The symbol stands for the name,"_

"_I figured it would be nice to get and all, since my name means star. It represents me."_

"Zuki." Tenshi muttered, causing both his team mates and Katashi to looked at him in alarm at his sudden mutter, "Zuki." he looked up at Katashi with a innocent, wondering look, just like a cat, "Your name is Zuki."

Katashi blinked at him, cocky stances leaving and smirk slipping from his face like someone washed it off.

"Yes... You're... right..." he said, bewildered.

Shima clapped Tenshi on the back, snapping him out of his thoughtful state. Kohaku grabbed his shoulder, shaking his lightly.

"Tenshi! How did you figure that out?" Shima asked excitedly. Tenshi looked at her with a calm expression, about to answer when Kohaku cut him to speaking.

"Did you use your telepathy?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head, glancing at his fourth.

"No. You see," he started to explain, "Katashi said that this was tested on your information gathering. We gathered information for the first question, remember?" he paused, letting his team mates nod, "Hoshi said, '_Each symbol, or number, stands for a certain area. The symbol stands for the name.'_ That's what got us to the first question. _'The symbol stands for the name,'_. On Hoshi's right bicep, he had a star tattoo. His name, Hoshi, means star," he pointed to Katashi's tattoo, "Katashi has a moon tattoo on his right bicep as well._ The symbol stands for the name. _You get it?"

Shima nodded excitedly, nearly bouncing on her heels.

"I get it, I get it!" she cooed, giggling in happiness.

"So, in all actuality, that first question was really preparing us for this one." Kohaku mumbled, looking impressed. Tenshi agreed with him, grinning at his best friend.

Katashi shook his head, hands resting on his hips, "I can't believe this. This is truly amazing. Not only did you get here within record time without a scratch, but you answered the first question with no hints and my question without a hint one!" he stared at them, impressed beyond belief, "Well, I know I'll be seeing you three at the third exam. That much is a given." he chuckled, throwing his head back.

Team Wings raised their brows to each other but said nothing. Katashi calmed down, grinning at them with his cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Alright you three," he did a few hands signs and a hold three yards away from him opened in the cave ceiling, "Exit through there, check in and you can go back to your hotels till tomorrow. Tomorrow at eight you will have to meet at the next exam spot. You're sensei will lead you there." he informed them.

"Alright, thank you." Tenshi said, hoping over to the hole.

Katashi waved to them, grinning all the while, "You three do good!" he called and the three ninja, plus the wolf and fox, disappeared up the hole.

**-Other shinobi and proctors-**

A brown eyed man watched a television screen with a bored look on his face, his hand under his chin. His eyes followed the every movement of the smallest boy on the screen, having a slight interest in him though he didn't show it.

"Did you hear Hoshi's report?" a women behind him said in a hushed, excited manner.

"What about it?" a deep voice said, sounding a little interested.

"A team of genin completed the first exam in less then an hour and they're rookies!" she exclaimed.

"Rookies? Really? Aren't the only rookies this year from leaf?" the man with the deep voice asked.

"Yeah. What can you expect from leaf village ninja? Those three are going to be getting a lot of attention in the second exam. And, depending on how they do then and if we have preliminaries, they'll get a lot of attention in the third one as well." she informed, sounding perplexed.

"And didn't that small one in that team," a new voice came, the sound of a door shutting sounded as he paused, "figure out Katashi's real name without a problem?"

"Yeah. That was him." the female said, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet, "I wonder who that kids is... and his team mates?" she muttered.

"The Oourajironoki." the brown eyed man watching the TV said suddenly, making the other three shinobi in the room turn to him, "The kid... is the Oourajironoki."

The women blinked, "The white angel?... Wait, you don't mean the Hokage's kid--"

"Yes I very well mean the Hokage's youngest brat." the man snapped, eyes not tearing away from the screen, "Uchiha Tenshi... son of the Hokage and of a great ANBU leader. One of his sisters look the test last year, a passed it rather well. So did his other sister and brother. His brother the Untouchable Kitsune and his eldest sister is that Ice Cat and his other sister is a fiery speed devil." his eyes watched the movement of the pale, small boy on the screen as said boy cocked his head to the side like something fascinated him.

"An Uchiha, huh?" the man that had came through the door said, leaning against the back of the couch the brown eyed man sat on.

"The other boy is a Hyuuga and the girl a Gashou." the browned eyed man continued, "The Hyuuga is the Oourajironoki's fourth guardian," he grinned, "We're lucky to have them all in our exam this year. We'll be one of the first to see their power."

The women sighed, clicking the heel of her boots against the ground, "Good for us," she said sarcastically, "And why are you watching that camera footage over and over again, Itsuki(tree)?" she sounded annoyed.

Itsuki snorted, his fingers tapping against his chin rhythmically.

"Why not?" was his response. The women groaned, turning from the couch and he heard her move to one of the counters for a drink.

The four people on the slightly fuzzy screen move around a little where they were standing and the girl of the group clapped the smallest person on the back, the bigger boy grabbing his shoulder with a grin on his face.

"_The symbol stands for the name,'. On Hoshi's right bicep, he had a star tattoo. His name, Hoshi, means star. Katashi has a moon tattoo on his right bicep as well. The symbol stands for the name. You get it?"_

The smallest boys young voice came quietly through the speakers of the TV and Itsuki chuckled lightly, brown eyes twinkling.

"That kid," he said quietly, but loud enough for the other three people in the room to hear him, "will have us all under his thumb one day. And we'll all encourage it, enjoy it. We will be the ones that placed his thumb on top of us all." he chuckled again, watching as the pale boy stopped before jumping up in the hole.

"He and his team will be very interesting to watch." his head very lightly tipped to the side as the pale boy turned his body and looked a little over his shoulder, dark eyes looking straight at the camera, "We sure are lucky."

And with that, he watched Tenshi jump up out of the hole, his faithful guard right behind him.

**-KohaTens-**

"Oi, baka." Kohaku called as he walked out of the bathroom, a blue hotel towel around his waist and another in his hands, scrubbing his hair dry, "Baaka." he said again, looking up at his and Tenshi's shared bed to see the angel still laying in it, under the covers. Kohaku frowned, walking near the bed.

"Baka, rise and shine." he said, moving to his side of the bed. Tenshi didn't respond at all, laying completely still on his stomach. Kohaku looked around for the angel's Ittans to see Xixi curled up in a ball on Mimi's back, who was curled up with her nose under her back paws on the ground, having sneaked in the room the night before. Riri laid not far from them, his front paws crossed over each other and his head was up, watching Kohaku with mild interest, the other two Ittans were still with Shima.

Kohaku raised his brow to Riri once before looking away from the golden wolf when all the wolf did was stare. The Hyuuga turned his attention back to his best friend, now boyfriend (he was all proud and giddy inside just to be able to say that), and sighed at Tenshi lack of response.

"Come on, baka. You've got to get up." he jeered, tugging on the covers over Tenshi, but not pulling them off. When all he got was a calm sigh, one Tenshi often made in his sleep, the brown headed boy frowned more. He reach down, running his fingers through smooth, silky soft blue tented black locks. He smiled lightly as he pressed his finger tips softly against the angel's scalp, tugging gently on his hair and messaging Tenshi's head, almost like he was petting him. His smile grew when the koneko sighed in contentment, nearly purring.

He snapped out of his trance though when Riri snorted softly and he looked up at the male wolf. Riri was giving him a amused look and Kohaku held back the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the blue eyed wolf. He was hanging out with Tenshi, Koseto, and Shima _way_ to much.

He pulled his hand away, trailing it across the back of Tenshi's bare shoulders before letting his hand lay limply at his side.

"_Baka_." he said again, brow furrowing, "Get up, get up, get up! You're always sleeping in too late." he grumbled, tugging on a lock of hair on the back of Tenshi's head rather hard. Tenshi groaned at that, pulling away from the Hyuuga.

Kohaku rolled his eyes, taking the towel that was around his shoulders that he had used to dry his hair and twisting it in his hands.

"Oi baka! Wake up!" He then let one end loose and snapped it against Tenshi's back side, hearing the dull thump when it hit the covers over the angel's bottom.

Suddenly, something soft was hitting Kohaku's face hard and the force caused him the stumble back, falling onto his Otousan's bed.

Kohaku sputtered, grabbing the pillow off his face and looking over it at an awake, glaring Uchiha, face red in an angry pout.

"What was that for, baka?!" Kohaku exclaimed, throwing the pillow back at the koneko. The angel didn't even bother to catch it as it hit his chest. He glared at the Hyuuga, picking up the pillow from his lap.

"For hitting me with your stupid towel, jaa'ku!" Tenshi yelled back, "That hurt!" he complained.

Kohaku rolled his eyes, putting his towel back around his neck, "You're such a baby. I didn't even hit you that hard _and_ you had the covers _and_ your boxers to cushion the hit."

Tenshi huffed angrily, throwing the pillow back at Kohaku's face, who was ready this time and caught it.

"It was still mean, jaa'ku!" he cried out, hair bristling like that of a cat.

"We have an exam to get to today, baka." Kohaku said, tossing the pillow next to Tenshi on the bed, "And you didn't have to throw a _pillow _at my face. How childish is that?"

Tenshi growled, arms folding over his bare chest, "You're the one that hit me first!"

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "Childish again, getting back at me for hitting you by hitting me with something."

"You shouldn't have hit me in the first place. What kind of fourth are you?"

"Yours."

"Sadly."

Kohaku's smirk faded, his brow furrowing, "What?"

Tenshi raised his brow to his best friend, his face taking on an innocent look, "Nothing."

"What did you say?" Kohaku pressed on, getting off the bed and closer to Tenshi.

"Only that you're a jerk." Tenshi responded and Kohaku huffed.

"You're an idiot."

"You're a bastard."

"Moron."

"Ass."

"Retard."

"Shit head!"

"Spaz."

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass."

"Loser!"

"You wish I was a loser, but you know I always win." Kohaku said in a haughty tone. Tenshi smirked at him, leaning forward on his hands on the bed, getting closer to Kohaku.

"You're gunna be the loser." he teased and Kohaku eyed him wearily out of the corner of his eye.

"Naniyo--?!"

Kohaku was cut off when Tenshi tackled him, bringing both of them to the ground. Quickly, Kohaku grabbed the angel's arms, trying to push the other boy off while Tenshi tried to move Kohaku onto his back on the floor. Kohaku hooked his legs in between Tenshi's as they wrestled on the ground, locking his leg around one of Tenshi's as the other boy tried to role them from their sides and onto Kohaku's back. But Kohaku let go of one of Tenshi's arms, wrapping it around Tenshi's back securely and pulling the angel close to his chest. He then put all his strength in his legs and he rolled them over with some difficulty.

He grabbed the angel's wrist fast before the boy could grab his shoulders and flip them, and he pinned Tenshi's wrist to the floor. He straddled the angel fast, putting most his weight on Tenshi to keep the angel from lifting his hips and bucking Kohaku off.

"Who's the loser now?" Kohaku boasted, cocky smirk in place on his face. Tenshi just kept his eyebrows raised to his best friend. Kohaku should have known better then to keep on being cocky, because the sudden look in Tenshi's eyes was mischievous.

The position Kohaku was in made it look like a very intimate moment between them instead of a wrestling match, with how far Kohaku was leaning forward over the angel. Not to mention their lack of clothes and the sudden small smile that appeared on the smaller boys face.

And before Kohaku could even question himself mentally at why Tenshi smiled, the angel arched his neck and chest up, closing the distance between both of them.

He pressed his lips to Kohaku's in a soft, innocent way. It surprised Kohaku for a moment, his eyes wide. But then the fourth melted to his angel's soft lips and closed his eyes, pressing back against the raven haired boy. He felt and heard Tenshi sigh against him like he often did in his sleep and their lips pulled apart only to be pressed back together less then a second later.

They gave each other soft kisses, breathing lightly against each others lips, Tenshi letting out soft purrs that made the Hyuuga shiver and melt even more. Kohaku let go of Tenshi's wrist, sliding his hands down the smooth skin of Tenshi's inner forearms and biceps. Then his hands moved over Tenshi's bare shoulders to cup his neck, his thumbs tracing the angel's jawline as they kissed. Kohaku sighed against the angels lips, shivering as Tenshi pushed his head up more, pressing his lips more firm against Kohaku's, all the while mewling.

And then all the sudden, Kohaku felt a rush of air and his back lightly hit something hard and solid. He opened his pale lavender eyes to now see Tenshi hovering over him, lips no longer kissing him, and a very pleased grin on his face.

"You're the loser now, jaa'ku." he laughed, pinning Kohaku's wrist down firmly to the ground, straddling the older boy so he couldn't buck or get up.

Kohaku gapped at him, mouth opening and closing for a second.

"You tricked me!" he remarked, wiggling under the Uchiha, trying to break free.

"Who ever said that I _tricked _you, jaa'ku?" Tenshi purred with a cat like grin, "Maybe I just wanted to see what it was like from your angle... and maybe I felt the need to... actually make what I said come true." he leaned forward, just as Kohaku had done before Tenshi has kissed him.

Kohaku watched him, pale lavender eyes going over Tenshi's happy face. Tenshi leaned down and brushed his nose against Kohaku's. Kohaku blinked as the younger boy lowered his head a little more, nuzzling the side of Kohaku's head and then his neck. Tenshi's tongue darted out, licking Kohaku's neck for hardly a second, causing the Hyuuga to tense. And then he brought his head up and placed his lips back over his fourths, pressing down harder then he had before. Kohaku's eyes shut immediately, the older boy pressed his head up to kiss the angel more.

They resumed kissing tenderly, Tenshi never letting go of Kohaku's pinned wrists so that the Hyuuga didn't flip them.

"I wasn't sure before if it was... okay to kiss you... like this." Tenshi breathed, pausing in his sentence every time they kissed each other, "Was a little... nervous... unsure. But now..." There was a long pause as Kohaku refused (and Tenshi did in a way) to pull his lips away for a second from Tenshi's, "I actually like it. A lot." the angel mewled.

Kohaku chuckled softly, "It's okay. I like it too." he said back and they resumed kissing.

Kohaku liked the feeling of Tenshi's bangs sliding against his face as they kissed, something he hadn't felt before since the only time they had kiss Tenshi was never at an angle in which his bang would hang down like that. Kohaku like it a lot, not to mention the weight of the angel's body pressed oh so nicely against his groin and the way Tenshi would mewl and make soft, breathy little nosies sent pleasant shivers down his spin and more to his groin. It was a feeling he'd never felt before and he noticed that it sent a pleasant, warm tingly sensation all throughout his body, mainly down in his lower regions. But it was barely nothing, just a soft, pleasant feeling.

Suddenly, the door to their room opened and a some what loud female voice came into the room.

"Oi, boys! Sensei is waiting outside for us and he said—Oooh! What's going on here?" Shima practically leered at them.

Tenshi squeaked in surprise, quickly detaching his mouth from his fourths, flinging himself back and off of Kohaku and scooting back on his butt a good five feet, his face beat red. Kohaku sighed deeply, staring up at the ceiling in annoyance before he turned his head to look at their female teammate, who was pretty much drooling now.

"_What_ do you _want_, Shima? I was enjoying that, you know?" he snipped in an annoyed tone, pale eyes nearly piercing her.

She grinned at him, a small blush on her face from what she had saw.

"What were you two doing, huh? On to the stages of yaoi already?" she asked, giggling as she did so.

"No!" Tenshi snapped, face getting redder if possible and his whole neck growing red as he pulled his knees up to his chest, tucking his hands under his chin in embarrassment, "And have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"What's that again?" she asked, her grin growing. Tenshi scowled at her, "If I was to knock then I wouldn't be able to catch you two in moments like these and my life would be uneventful."

"Yeah, because having a teammate half the world is after and being a shinobi isn't eventful at _all_." Kohaku muttered sarcastically, still not bothering to get up.

Shima ignored him, instead she pressed on, "Then what were you doing?" she whinnied, licking her lips as she stared at an embarrassed Uchiha.

"Making out, Shima. That's what we were doing." Kohaku said bluntly, picking himself up on his elbows and turning his body onto his side so he was facing her and propping his head up on his hand, "Now, what do you want?"

She shook her head, giving him a once over, "You cannot tell me you were just "_making out"_ when you are only in a towel and Tenshi is still in only his boxers." she deadpanned and she heard Tenshi squeak, letting her know that with her words he just realized Kohaku was only in a towel. Both Shima and Kohaku smirked at that.

Kohaku shook his head slightly though, bringing the hand that was not supporting his head up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Just," he grumbled, closing his eyes for a moment, "_What_ do you _want, Shima?"_ he groaned and she sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"_Fine_. Be that way," she grumbled, rolling her shoulders back, "Sensei is waiting outside for us. He said hurry up, we have twenty minutes to get to the grounds for the second exam."

Kohaku nodded to her and Tenshi made a small noise to show that he was listening.

"You're lucky I wasn't sensei. What would you have told him then?" Shima asked, smirk back in place. Tenshi made a tiny noise of embarrassment, pulling his legs up closer to himself and hiding his face in his knees.

"Shima," Kohaku said in a bored tone, eying her wearily, "Is that all you needed to tell us?"

She thought for a minute, "Oh! I don't think you two should so such things around the Ittans. I don't know about Mimi, Kiki, and Cici, but I'm sure Riri and Xixi wouldn't like to see their male master going at it with his boyfriend." she said and Tenshi made another mortified sound.

"Seeing my master being intimate with his future mate does not bug me at all." Riri said, shrugging his doggy shoulders, "It's only natural."

"Yeah!" Xixi pipped in, his small mouse body sprawled out over Mimi's white furred back, "I don't mind either. They can shank each other up all dey wanna. I'd jus record it and sell it on the black market." he laughed, blue eyes twinkling and Mimi snorted.

"_No_ you will _not!_" Tenshi snapped, looking over at his youngest Ittan, who snickered at him.

"Ohh!" Shima cooed, bouncing from foot to foot, "Will you sell me one?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"_No!"_

"Shima!" Kohaku called out sternly, leveling her with a glare.

"What?" she asked him, glaring back.

"Leave." he said plainly and she sputtered.

"But-but!" she cried and his glare sharpened.

"_Now,_ Shima." he growled and she groaned in defeat.

"Fine. I'm going." she said, stepping out of the door way and closing it, "But I swear, you two were not--"

"Leave Shima!" he yelled and he heard her squeak in alarm.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" she called, running off.

Kohaku sighed after she left, picking himself up off the floor and making sure his towel was still on good. He glared over at Xixi, who was still snickering, and then he looked over at Tenshi, who had buried his burning face back into his knees.

Kohaku sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to his boyfriend. He knelled down in front of the angel, reaching up and running a hand through Tenshi's thick raven locks. The koneko made a soft whimpering noise, lifting his head to look up at Kohaku.

"Ignore Shima, 'Shi-chan." Kohaku said softly, running a hand through Tenshi's bangs and cupping the side of his face, "She's just an annoying pain."

Tenshi pouted, cheeks puffing out slightly. Kohaku couldn't help but to think the look was cute, "But that was embarrassing!" he whimpered, face not as red as before.

"Well it's over now." Kohaku told him, running his thumb over Tenshi's lower lip slowly. Tenshi's tongue peeked out for a moment, licking the tip of Kohaku's thumb before darting back into the angel's mouth. Kohaku smiled at that, his fingers tickling Tenshi's chin, "Come on, baka. We got an exam to get too."

He leaned down, kissing Tenshi's lips softly, who responded back, and he pulled away. He helped the angel too his feet and urged Tenshi to get dressed while he did. Tenshi nodded, blushing again when he saw that Kohaku was in a towel and he rushed to go get dressed to distract himself from the attention grabbing distraction that was his boyfriend.(1)

**-Team Wings-**

Shima frowned unhappily through the gates to the mountain range stationed up for the second exam. It was thick with woods and vegetation, not that she wasn't familiar with that, but she could see some clearings here and there up some of the mountains. Up near the tops of the mountains were more actual rock and she saw many rock like boulders in many places from what she could see. It seemed to be crawling with wild life and the mountain range was huge. The proctor said a few rivers ran between the ranges and some around and weaved through, but Shima was still uneasy. She didn't like the thought in being in unfamiliar territory. Especially when they would be fighting all the other genin teams so they could retrieve five colored orbs.

The proctor had shown them five colored orbs when she started to explain the exam. She showed them in this order: one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and the last one was orange. On each orb was a different symbol. On the red there had been a small drawing of fire, blue had a small drawing of water, green had a flower, yellow had a sun, and orange had a butterfly. She explained to them that each team would get one colored orb. That one orb would be their starting orb. She would give them a color orb and she told them that it didn't matter the color of the orb for the symbol on it to be the same. She had then pulled out another red orb and showed that it had the flower drawing on it unlike the first red that had fire.

She was going to separate them all out by teams and release them at different points around the range. The exam was to get all the colored orbs and all the symbols and then, after that, find the door in one of the sides of the mountain that had their team number on it. There, with the orbs, they would unlock the door and proceed into the room, passing the exam then. The minimum orbs they needed were five and they couldn't get into the door if they had all the symbols and orbs but one of the symbols was on a colored orb they already had. They couldn't have a different symbol on a same colored orb as another. Each symbol and color together had to be different then the others. She said you could take more then just what you needed, but to be careful.

To get the orbs, they had to steal from one another. Their team had to fight other teams to get orbs. But, if teams were lucky, they wouldn't have to fight, because random orbs were scattered across the range, hidden from view and the teams could go looking for them. But she warned them to watch for wild life and other teams, they could get attacked.

They had a week and three days to get all the orbs and find their door. If they did not make it in time, they failed the exam. No exceptions. It wouldn't matter if a team was attacked by shinobi not even participating in the exam, older shinobi. If they did not make it there right on time, they fail.

It was to test their team work and survival skills in enemy territory. They had to be prepared for anything and ready for battle at all times.

Shima knew that her team wouldn't have that much of a hard time compared to some of the others. But she could not help but to feel worried and anxious. The first test seemed too easy, and she didn't want her or her team mates to get a big head.

Tenshi let out a fast breath next to her, his dark eyes darting around the gathering area at all the other teams around them. He looked like he was searching for something, or searching all of them.

"Good lord," Kohaku muttered, finally able to look around at others as he finished signing a agreement contract that said their proctor was not responsible for their deaths if they died. That had shook Shima up a bit, but it didn't seem to affect the boys, "There are so many teams still." he said, collecting all their sheets for them, "That's a lot of people to go up against."

"And a lot of those people have already targeted us for their first "victims" so called." Tenshi told them, glaring the Uchiha Death Glare® at a team of boys who were smiling at them like they wanted to eat the whole team.

Maybe _that_ was the reason Shima was feeling uneasy...

"Are you serious?" she asked the youngest member of their team. Tenshi nodded, turning his body more towards her.

"Yeah. I'm trying to read everyones here's mind. A lot of them are targeting us, 'The Team with the Uchiha and Hyuuga and Medic. The two ravens and the brunet with the wolf, fox, and rat' as they say." he told them.

"_Rat?!_ I'm a_ mouse_! Not a stinkin'_ rat!_" Xixi exclaimed in outrage, hair standing on end. Tenshi gave him a sympathetic smile and Kohaku patted him a little roughly once on the back.

"We're going to have to be careful." Tenshi continued, eying the teams around them again, "I have a feeling the out come for this test will be different from the last."

"Now," the proctor called out, gaining all the genin's attention, "if you of you are done with the papers, when we call your teams number, so into the booth over there," she pointed to a large wooden both with a green blanket blocking the view of the inside from all the others, "hand in your papers and we will give you an orb. Then you will walk along the fence till you find your number. Stay by your number gate and the proctor there will release you, got it?" she barked.

They started calling out numbers and Team Wings waited in silence. Their number was called and they all headed over to the booth. Kohaku handed over the documents and they handed Tenshi a blue orb with a sun drawing on it. The angel stuffed it in his pocket immediately and they walked out, looking for their number, 34.

It took just about five minute's to get too and they waited with anxious patients to get the exam going. Tenshi made a point to love on and talk softly to each of his Ittans while they waited. Kohaku could hear Tenshi telling them what he needed them to do in a hushed whisper as if it was a dire secret. But then the angel would continue saying things to his Ittans like how proud he was of them and how good they were and how important they were, things like that. He would even nuzzle and pet them, pressing his lips to the side of Riri and Mimi's faces and _tugging_ on the sides of their faces with his lips, from what Kohaku could tell. The way both Ittan's flattened their ears let him know that it was a show of affection but yet of dominance at the same time.

And then, with a short warning from the man controlling their gate, Team Wings straightened and got ready to be released into the range. Shima only briefly wondered about Haru's team. She had only seen them with a glance that morning, knowing that they passed the first exam. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as the gate slammed open and she had to make sure to keep up with Speeder One and Speeder Two.

**-Second Exam-**

Tenshi grabbed a side of a tree and swung himself around to a stop, causing his team mates to stop running as well. His dark eyes darted around them, taking in all their surroundings. They traveled about five miles into the range from their gate within two minutes and he knew if they kept that pace up, they would be tired within an hour. Well, he would, but he knew Kohaku would be tired in forty five minutes and Shima in thirty.

"Feel any thoughts within a mile around us?" Kohaku asked softly, being smart enough to lower his voice just in case. Tenshi shook his head.

"I don't hear anything but small animals thoughts." he responded.

"You can hear animals thoughts?" Shima asked, suddenly very interested, "What do they think? What's it like?"

"Not right now Shima." Kohaku growled, warning her about the exam silently. She nodded sheepishly, looking away from the two boys.

Tenshi knelled down to Riri and Mimi's level, swinging his back pack around his shoulder to be in front of him. He opened the top, letting Cici and Kiki out to stretch.

"Listen you guys," he said, raising a hand to Kohaku and the older boy let Xixi jump off his shoulder and on to Tenshi's hand, "You all know what I told you. I'm relying on you guys. You are apart of this team, a vital part. We do this all together, right?"

"Right." all the girl Ittan's said and both the boys nodded.

"Do not attack or do anything of the sort unless I tell you too. If you get attacked, run off and hide, but if they follow you, kick their asses, but communicate mentally with me first." he told them, smiling when the girls snickered and the two boys grinned, "I'm letting you all go on your own expect for Riri right now. His the biggest in normal animal size to you all and Cici and Xixi are the smallest. I need him for now, he'll go out later," he explained, "Xixi, stick low to the ground and no exploding till I say," he warned in a annoyed tone and Xixi just grinned back at him, "Kiki... don't get hunted." She frowned at him, but nodded none the less, "Cici... don't let an animal eat you and steal anything you can." she nodded to him, croaking to show that she was listening, "Mimi, I don't have to worry about you as much as I have to the others but stay out of trouble. You're just a fox in the wild, don't let them hunt you and find out all the information on teams as you can. Mimi is gathering info, Cici and Xixi are finding hidden orbs, and Kiki will be stealing anything she may from others when they are asleep. Admit the sleeping gas." he told them. They all nodded again happily and he patting Mimi softly on the head.

"Alright, be off with you and be careful." he instructed and with quick licks from them and a few nuzzles, Cici hopped off to where she could smell water, Kiki bounced to the east under a bush, Xixi ran southwest, towards where Cici went but more towards the south, and Mimi slipped between some trees to the north, her white tail flicking behind her in excitement.

Tenshi stood up, running his fingers through the golden fur on the back of Riri's neck. He looked back at his team mates, who smiled at him in pride for his whole Ittan plan.

Kohaku opened his mouth to say something, but it died in this throat when he felt chakra creeping up from the east of them, headed straight for them. Tenshi's suddenly highly alert face put both his teammates on edge and Tenshi turned his body, eyes locked to the east of them.

"Wow, that team isn't going to wait around. They're headed straight for us and they know who we are." Tenshi muttered, crouching low to the ground before leaping up to the top of the trees, his teammates right behind him.

"We running from them?" Kohaku asked, sounding confused.

"Hai." Tenshi responded curtly. Kohaku snorted.

"Why?" he asked, getting near level with Tenshi.

"I don't know about you guys," Shima said, looking back over her shoulder for a moment, "but I'd rather not fight so soon till I know more about our terrain."

"Exactly." Tenshi said, smiling back at her and Kohaku sulked, not feeling like arguing with his two paranoid teammates.

**-Kataro, Shinato, Haru-**

"Only five minute's into the exam and already thirty traps set." Haru said proudly, dusting off her hands onto the side of her leggings.

"Now all we got to do is trap a bug and squash'em!" Kataro remarked, bouncing back and forth on his feet, "No offense Shin." he said offhandedly and Shinato just glanced at him, thinking nothing of it.

They all moved around the small area they chose as their place to wait. Shinato listened for coming ninja while Kataro and Hibki sniffed around the area, Haru sharpening her kunai.

"I wonder how Shima and the boys are doing." Haru muttered distractedly, holding her kunai up for better light.

"I don't know." Kataro replied, sniffing at a tree with his dog, "But I do know that some of the proctors were talking about'em. Saying stuff like how they got through the first exam in less then an hour and such."

"What do you expect from a team full of geniuses?" Shinato sighed, fixing his glasses up on his nose, "We need to draw attention." he muttered and Kataro sighed before starting to beat up on the tree he was sniffing and making loud, obnoxious noises, "Is that much necessary?" Shinato grumbled and Karato rolled his eyes at him.

"We want ninja's, right?" Kataro asked loudly, kicking the hallow tree hard, "Then we need to draw attention to ourselves. Haru, you should started shinning those around more. Moving lights will bring more attention," he added and she started to do just that.

"Where did you come up with this anyway?" the orange haired girl asked. Kataro shrugged.

"Chichiue told me about what he, mom, and Shinato's dad did when they first had the exam. They set a trap like this. So I figured it could work for us too." he explained, grunting as he punched a tree.

They were all quiet for a moment, then Haru jumped, head turning to the thin wires pinned to a tree next to her.

"Someones tripped a wire to the east. They're four miles away." she told her teammates.

Kataro grinned, pushing away from the tree he was messing with, Hibki following him.

"Let's catch us some orbs, shall we?"

**-Team Wings-**

"Aww, come on man! Don't do this!" a young brunette cried out as Tenshi pressed his foot to his back and pulled the ropes tight.

"Yeah!" the red headed girl next to the brunette cried, "We'll give you our orbs, just don't tie us up."

"And how do we know you wont try to attack us as we're leaving? Or flee when you are about to give them to us?" Shima asked, checking the ropes around the team they had just beaten.

The last kid on the team looked at Tenshi, who had walked around to the front of them to check their pockets for orbs, "You seem like a nice guy, don't do this too us! It's hard to get out of this and we still have the exam to do!" he whinnied and Tenshi just glanced up at him before busying himself with looking through the kids pants pockets.

"Your fault for attacking us." Kohaku gruffed, turning back to his teammates after scanning the area for anyone else.

"Found it!" Tenshi chirped, pulling out an orange orb with a flower drawing on it. Kohaku smiled at him and then angel continued, "That's all they have. I checked," Tenshi told his team, standing up straight.

"Good," Kohaku stuck a hand in his pocket, turning from the tied up team with not so much as a glance, "Let's get going then. We need to find shelter."

Shima quickly moved up next to Kohaku and Tenshi looked back at the pouting team, shrugging innocently to them before leaping up into the trees and leading the way for this teammates.

It didn't take them long to find a huge tree with a overly large hole at the base of it that was deep enough and wide enough for them to seek shelter for the night and sleep under. But just to make more room, Kohaku and Riri dug further into the ground, making it a good place to lay on ones stomach to avoid attacks, like of like a big trench.

They tossed their bags into the shelter and Shima skipped off to get water at the nearest river that Tenshi could hear not too far away. Kohaku gathered wood faster then Tenshi had ever seen someone gather it while Tenshi himself communicated with his Ittans to see what they were doing and knew so far. Kohaku made a stack of wood under the shelter in the hole so that when they cooked meat later it would be easier for Kohaku to contain the smell and the smoke with his powers.

Shima returned from the river safe and sound with a familiar frog hopping along behind her. Shima put the canteens of water down in the shelter and turned in time to see Cici jump into her masters arms.

"Master, master!" Cici cried out, hopping in his hands, "Look what I found!" she opened her mouth and out rolled a green orb with the water drawing on it. Tenshi's face brightened and he brought his small Ittan up to his face, nuzzling her happily.

"Great job, Cici!" he cooed and she giggled. He released her then, handing her the orb she just found and the one they had gotten from the team they tied up, "Use your heaven power to suck these in a keep them there. Protect them and do the same for the other orbs you find." he instructed and she nodded.

With a small pat to the head, Cici hopped back off in the direction she came to go search for more orbs.

They settled down after that, getting ready to camp out for the day. Tenshi and Kohaku had argued over who was going to hunt for food and to resolve the argument, Shima made then do rock-paper-scissors. Naturally, Tenshi won and Kohaku claimed that he cheated. So Shima sent Tenshi off to hunt before the argument of whether Tenshi cheated or not could go any further.

The koneko brought back a buck over half his size and they all knew that they wouldn't have to hunt again for at least two more days. The only thing that bothered Shima was the fact that there were claw marks instead of kunai marks on the buck and that the bucks neck was snapped perfectly. Since when was Tenshi okay with doing things like that? She guessed that if he was hunting for food he didn't really mind. None of this seemed to bother Kohaku at all and the Hyuuga had started to skin and clean the buck immediately. Tenshi even helped him and that through Shima off even more.

Last she heard Tenshi was scared of blood. But the angel was willingly thrusting his hands into the body of a dead buck and pulling out it's guts. Later that day she discovered that Tenshi was not scared of blood as long as it wasn't in a bad situation. When hunting, the blood did not effect him at all, but in battle, a lot blood meant a wound which more then likely would also mean a good chance of death. Mentally and visually if the blood came from hunting or if there was only a little bit of blood it didn't effect him. Smelling a little bit of blood didn't either, but smelling a lot of blood effected him badly. Shima also found out that Tenshi got Chuushin to block off his sense of smell again when they had started to clean the buck thus explaining why he wasn't hyperventilating, blacking out and having a panic attack.

They cooked some of the meat, Kohaku expertly containing the smoke and smell of the fire with his absorbing power he got from Cici. They stored the rest of the meat in packing paper Tenshi had brought with them just for that reason and they had put it in Kohaku's bag since he was the strongest of the three and could carry a little extra weight easier then the other two.

After eating nothing much more happened for the team. Shima sharpened all their weapons while Kohaku used his Byakugan to check all the surrounding area as far as his eyes could see and Tenshi mediated with a hand of Riri's back, using his telepathy to try and read near by teams minds while also trying to exercise his precognition power, the one power he used the least out of all four.

**-Second Exam: Day Three-**

"So we have blue with sun, orange with flower, green with water, and now red butterfly and yellow sun." Kohaku named off, walking with his hands in his pockets through the woods with his teammates right with him.

"Yeah. Sucks though, because the last two we just stole from that all guys team gave us all the colors we needed but the yellow one's drawing is the same as the blues." Tenshi sighed, hands folded behind his back.

Shima groaned, kicking a rock, "This has been so uneventful! The third day and nothing exciting! Nothing." she complained, giving her teammates an agonizing look.

"How do you think I feel?" Kohaku grumbled, glaring at the ground as he walked, "Not a person one we have gone up against has broken me a sweat."

"I'd have more fun staring at a wall." Tenshi mumbled, adjusting his traveling pack on his back.

"I'm sure you would." Kohaku muttered sarcastically and Tenshi scowled at him.

"Jaa'ku--!"

"Don't you two start! Just because you two have all this pent up energy because no one so far is so worthy to make you "break a sweat" does not mean you can take that tension out on each other by bickering!" Shima scolded, glaring at them. They both glanced at her, Tenshi pouting and Kohaku sulking. She rolled her eyes at them, "Seriously though, you need too--"

She was cut off as something flew passed her head and all three of them turned sharply only to dodge about five more kunai.

"What the?" Kohaku muttered, leaping up to a tree, "Did you guys sense them at all? I didn't!"

"No!" Shima responded, ducking behind a tree, "Where are those coming from?"

More kunai flew their way and Tenshi flipped in the air, grabbing onto a tree like a cat and moving to dodge a few kunai. They stuck to the tree and he pulled one out, looking it over.

"Sand ninja!" he told his teammates, tossing Kohaku a few of the kunais, "Get information now and we'll see if we can fight them now or not." he ordered, pushing off the tree and towards the source of the kunais.

"Where's Riri?" Shima asked, weaving in and out of the trees.

"Somewhere close by. I wont call him unless he really is needed." Tenshi told her. He landed on the ground only to have a mace come at him through the bushes.

Tenshi flipped backwards on his hands as a big, burly man covered head to foot in sand ninja attire about three or four times his size emerged from the bushes, swing a heavy mace around. He swung at the youngest member of Team Wings, advancing quickly as he attacked Tenshi. The Uchiha used his flexibility to his advantage and avoided every swing from the huge man.

Kohaku tried to attack the man from the side when he felt someone grab the back of his leg and pull him down from the tree and to his back on the ground. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and only had time to blink before he had to roll to the side as an club came towards his head. He rolled to his feet, backing up as a man only a little smaller then the one fighting Tenshi twirled his club in his hands. Chakra poured into the club and it turned stone hard. The man grinned at him, yellow teeth flashing at the Hyuuga.

"Hello little boy," he said, his voice rough and gravelly, "How about you give me all your orbs, huh?" he twirled his club again, trying to intimate Kohaku.

"How about you fuck off?" Kohaku snapped and the man swung at him with his club, which Kohaku ducked to avoid. He jump to the side to avoid the kick coming his way and used his telekinesis to send stones as hard as the mans club towards the boulder of a man.

Shima had her own hands tied as well. Another man, smaller then the other two, was swiping twin katanas at her as she barely avoided them. She dodged through trees, watching as the katanas cut branches cleanly off of the trees. She pulled out a kunai, ducking under one of the mans sweeps to bring up the kunai to block another. She deflected the attacks as quickly as she could, wincing when she got a few cuts here and there. The man swung down at her head with both katanas and she lifted her kunai, holding the katanas back with shaking arms. The man grinned down at her, forcing most his weight down on the blades. Shima quickly pushed them apart, pushing the male back and she dropped to the floor, swung a leg around to hit the mans ankle. But when her foot connected, it stopped right there, not being able to hit hard enough to make the man lose his footing.

Shima looked up at him in surprise as he smirked down at her. Her eyes widened as he lifted his blades and she moved quickly. She pulled up her fist and slammed it down into the ground between her and the man. Chakra slammed harshly into the ground, making it break up from underneath the man and the Sand ninja had to jump back away from her to avoid falling and getting crushed. Shima jumped up after that, twirling her kunai in her hand and making a fist with the other, ready for the other ninja.

**-Tenshi-**

Tenshi danced and flipped through the trees, the burly mans mace taking out huge chunks of tree as they went. Tenshi nearly winced as he looked back at a tree he was just on. A huge portion of the trees trunk was now missing, looking like if you touched the tree to hard that it was now fall over. He could not let that mace touch him. It would be very hard to heal after a hit from that.

Tenshi jumped to a tree, using chakra to hold himself on it. He paused for a second, letting the man pull his arm back to swing at him and then the angel kicked off the tree. He flipped over the burly man, landing behind him. But right as his feet touched the ground he jump off of it, twisting and landing a hard kick on the mans back, followed by the other leg then a kick to the back of the head. All this did to the man was make him grunt and Tenshi squeaked as the man swung his arm around. Tenshi had to pull his upper body up as he twisted in the air to avoid the swinging mace.

He ran around the burly man once his feet were on the ground, jumping away from him as he lead the man further into the woods.

_Taijutsu wont work on him, not when I'm so little bodied._ Tenshi thought as he dodged the mans spiky mace, _I've never fought such a huge man before! My normal stuff wont work, touching him is not going to do me any good._

**Then do something different.** Datenshi grumbled, sounding very annoyed, **You have more things that just physical body strength.**

_Hello!_ Chuushin called out, _It's called chakra and heaven powers._ He sang and Tenshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Tenshi swung around a tree, pushing chakra to his right hand. He punched the guy in the chest with only a small amount of chakra to see how much he needed. The man blinked in surprise, freezing and rubbing his chest. He looked up as Tenshi leaped up to a low tree branch, crawling on it for a second before crouching low, watching the burly man. The mans eyebrows rose and his mouth opened slowly.

"You move like a cat." immediately by the sound of the males voice Tenshi could tell this guy had hardly any intelligence at all, which probably explained why he just swung at Tenshi and charged out of the bushes right as Tenshi got close. He held out the end of his sentence too long that had a "duh" quality too it and his eyes were about as empty as his brain was.

Tenshi stared at him, one eye brow raised and his slightly clawed hands in between his feet, holding onto the branch he was crouched on.

"Will the pretty little kitty give me his balls? He better or pretty kitty might get a little hurt when I take them." the man said and Tenshi's mouth pursed in annoyance.

"Pretty kitty would like to keep his balls, thank you." he responded, ignoring the roaring laughter the two demons inside him were doing at his sentence.

"Why?" the man asked, cocking his head to the side, "Are they pretty?" the demons laughed more, "I have a big mace, so kitty should know better then to say no!"

Tenshi rolled his eyes, resting an elbow on one of his knees, "Well, kitty says no anyway. They're his, now bug off." he snapped and the man grabbed his mace with two hands.

"Kitty can't say no! That's mean!" the man cried out and Tenshi jumped off the branch, already tired of the man. He hit the man in the wrist, breaking his hold on his mace and the man tried to grab the Uchiha. Tenshi twisted away from the grabbing hand and he swung his body around in mid air, pushing chakra to his right foot and kicking the man hard in the chest. On his 360 turn he swiped his claws against the mans cheek, making cuts and drawing blood. This caused the man to stumble back, nearly falling on his rear end. Tenshi then hopped back up onto the branch so he could watched the man better.

The man rubbed his chest and touched his face tenderly, catching his balance and wincing at the pain, "Pretty kitty scratch me and kick me!" he cried out, glaring at Tenshi, "That's a bad kitty! Bad kitty!"

Tenshi opened his mouth to retort but squeaked instead when he saw a mace flying straight for his head. He jumped off the branch and on to another and watched as the mace took out the branch he was on completely and the three that were after it. His eyes widened as the stupid man pulled out his other mace and started swinging like crazy. Tenshi leaped away, leading him further and further away from the others, the whole time not being able to really touch the much bigger male.

**-Kohaku, Shima-**

Kohaku grunted as he held his fists together, sweat trickling down his forehead as he tried to keep the rock around the man he was fighting. The man was struggling like crazy and it was very hard for Kohaku to form a strong enough rock to hold the man for good. The man screamed curses at him, trashing around in the hold, trying to move his arms so he could get out. His club lay by Kohaku's feet so he couldn't get it and Kohaku brought up more rocks from the earth, thickening and tightening his hold.

Once he was sure the man could not escape, he looked over at Shima, who's hands were stuck into the last seal of a genjutsu. The man she was fighting was standing dead still, caught in the jutsu. She glanced at Kohaku and Kohaku lifting a hand her way. Vine and roots and grass and other things wrapped themselves around the man, keeping him in place for if he ever got out of the genjutsu himself.

Shima sighed loudly, hopping over a fallen over log on the ground while fussing over the cuts all along her upper arms and on her hands. She moved over to Kohaku who was making sure is earth was strong enough to hold the two men. She looked up at him once she was healed and his eyes travel around the area, looking for anymore enemies.

"Hey," Shima suddenly said, looking around herself, "Where's Tenshi?"

Kohaku stiffened. They both looked around themselves quickly, but they didn't see Tenshi at all.

"His fight must have carried him off somewhere." Kohaku muttered, looking around the torn up fighting grounds around them for signs of the way that Tenshi had gone. He wasn't too panicked because he knew Tenshi could take care of himself. But that guy he was facing... Tenshi had never faced someone like that before, so Kohaku knew he would be needing help.

There was a loud pained cry to the west of them and both genin recognized the voice of the cry. They took off in a sprint in that direction, wondering what could have happened that would have made Tenshi cry out like that.

**-Tenshi-**

Tenshi let out another loud cry as his back was slammed against a jagged rock wall of the mountain a second time. He was pressed against the rock for a moment, before the big hands on his white jacket collar pulled him forward and slammed him against it again.

"You're a bad kitty! Bad, bad kitty!" the man yelled, glaring at the pained Uchiha in his hands, "You don't scratch people!"

Tenshi growled at him, claws sharpening some and he kicked at the mans stomach to distract him, "I'll do what I want!" he swiped his claws at the mans face, cutting his across the eyes. The man yelled out, letting Tenshi go and backing up, holding his face in his hands.

Tenshi sighed as his feet touched ground again. But it didn't last long as he had to jump up to the ledge above the rock he was being slammed against before to avoid a flying mace again. He hissed as he landed on the ledge. His back was burning and pulsing with pain. He didn't want to heal it yet because he might need to save chakra for the fight, so he didn't.

He found out that scratching the man was the best physical damage Tenshi could do to him. If he dug his claws in far enough and dragged them good enough, the pain might make the numb skulk slower and he could trap the man.

Tenshi dodged the arm shooting up to grab him and he dug his claws into it, dragging his hand horizontally across the mans arm. The man cried out, pulling his arm away and Tenshi jumped down, scratching the mans knee as well. The man used his other leg to kick at Tenshi, barely chipping the angel's side. Tenshi slid away, eyes narrowing as he sent his telepathy out and hit the mans mind. The man then grabbed his head and Tenshi moved forward again, pulling his hand back to strike the man across the chest.

But the burly man swung his arm out at the last second, catching Tenshi by surprise and hitting the koneko right across the face. The angel slammed into a tree hard, causing it to crack a little. Tenshi groaned in pain, holding himself up by holding on to the tree with the one arm that didn't slam against it. He turned his body to the side as a mace flew at him. It stuck to the tree when it hit it and Tenshi had to turn his body to the other side, back towards the mace in the tree when a hand held scythe came flying at him. It stuck into the tree as well and Tenshi was then in between a mace and a scythe. He made a moved to get away from them when the burly man was suddenly in front of him, staring him down like he was about to be punished.

"You've been a very bad kitty, pretty kitty!" he shouted, making Tenshi want to cover his ears, "I'm going to have to punish you!" he pulled his big fist back and Tenshi's eyes widened.

Tenshi readied his agonizing body do fall to the ground to avoid the upcoming hit when a blur of midnight blue and black came from above him and rammed right into the man. The man stumbled backwards, farther then Tenshi had ever made him go back, and the blur grabbed the mans shirt, swinging him around the throwing him into the rock that he had been slamming Tenshi against. The blur moved quickly, slamming it's knee into the burly mans stomach and then hitting the back of the mans neck when he doubled over. The stupid man slumped over then, knocked out cold, not knowing that hit him.

The blur was now no longer a blur to Tenshi and then angel was presented with a tall muscled backside with tight midnight blue clothes on that showed every muscle in the torso and tight pants that hugged a nice ass and hips. Short, black hair which was about as short as Kohaku's was and pale skin was all Tenshi could see. But then the blur now known to be a man, turned around and eyed Tenshi. Tenshi's eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

"Masaru?" he said softly and the orange eyed boy grinned at him.

"Oi, Uchiha-chan!" he cooed, suddenly standing right in front of the angel. Tenshi blinked again at how sudden the other boy was close to him, "Seemed like you were having a hard time."

How close the other boy was made Tenshi want to back up, but it was hard since Tenshi stood with his back pressed completely against the tree. A sudden strange feeling washed over him and his body started shaking slightly for reasons Tenshi had no clue of and he nodded to Masaru. He swallowed a few times, finding it hard to speak all the sudden.

"Wh-... Why di-did you help me-me?" he asked in a sort of shaky voice, nearly blushing at the sound of his voice.

Masaru smiled, taking a step closer to the angel, leaving only two feet between them, "Like I said, it seemed like you were having a hard time." he cocked his head to the side, "Plus, I didn't want the little neko to get beaten or hurt by that man. That just doesn't seem to right, for a pretty little thing like you."

Tenshi gulped, body shaking even more at how close they were to each other. He wasn't shaking the way he did when Kohaku got close to him. No, this was way different.

Tenshi breathed in the crisp, tight air that was around them, turned into such air by the radiating power coming off of the boy in front of him. Tenshi could feel a light carcass of Masaru's chakra against his skin and even more so against his own chakra which was floating around him as it always did. It was nothing like Kohaku's or Shima's or his sensei's. It was much different, similar to his own, similar to his Chichiue's.

The speed that Masaru had traveled at when he struck that burly man. How quickly he defeated him when it was taking ages for Tenshi to do it himself. How he did it so effortlessly didn't dwell on Tenshi's mind till he suddenly felt Masaru flare his chakra a little bit, pushing it against Tenshi's own.

"You didn't have to help me. I could have done it on my own." Tenshi said to him, watching the older boy with intent eyes.

Masaru smiled more, moving just a tad bit closer, "Right," he said in a low voice, eyes looking down Tenshi's face to his lips for a second, then back up, "But I still think you needed some help. And I wanted to say...hi." he breathed and his chakra pressed more firmly against Tenshi's own, flicking against Tenshi's skin.

Tenshi knew what he was doing, he was familiar with how such things were. While it might appear to an outsider like Masaru was trying to hit on him or have an intimate moment, it was different on the inside. Masaru was not hitting on Tenshi or seducing him. No... he was challenging him.

Masaru was letting Tenshi feel his chakra by forcing it upon the angel, letting the angel know that he was an aggressive type. People had done such things as Masaru was doing to Tenshi before, Kohaku even did it a few times to him without realizing it. It was like when a wolf growls at another wolf or bares their fangs before a fight. To show that they aren't a submissive type to the other. Masaru wanted to fight Tenshi. Maybe not now but soon. He had said it before.

"_He seems... frisky...in a way... He'd make for a good fight later."_

Tenshi felt like he wanted to hiss at Masaru, bare his teeth and show his claws. Tenshi pushed his chakra out as well, pushing back against the orange eyed boys chakra to let him know that he wasn't one to mess with either.

Masaru's smile turned into a smirk and he got closer to the angel, so close that their chests were almost touching. He hmmed softly, checking Tenshi out from a new angle.

"Nice," he muttered, licking his lips, "Like I said," he lowered his head, placing his hands on either side of the angel's body, "I'm attracted to power..." he breathed.

Tenshi tensed as the other males crisp, radiating chakra wrapped around him, nearly suffocating him. His body shook more, chills running up and down his spine at the intense, strong feeling of the other ravens chakra strength. It was like that of Datenshi's and it made Tenshi's body pulse, just as Datenshi's made him do.

Tenshi pushed his chakra out, showing that he wasn't going to pull his in just because Masaru's chakra caused him to get chills. Masaru chuckled at that though and tapped Tenshi's chin with his index finger.

There was a suddenly rustling in the bushes and an angry huff was heard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kohaku yelled, marching towards Masaru, "Get off him!"

Before Kohaku could make it to them, Masaru backed off, pulling his chakra away from Tenshi as well. The sudden leave of the chakra made Tenshi's body want to arch at the sudden rush of cold that came over him. Masaru's chakra had been so hot. The angel found himself panting lightly and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Masaru watched Team Wings with a smile as Kohaku moved towards Tenshi and Shima followed him. Shima glanced at the man laying on the ground with a questioning look before turning her attention to Tenshi.

Kohaku glared at Masaru. He had been way to close to his angel. Much too close. And now Tenshi was panting? What the hell had happened?

"What happened Tenshi?" Shima asked her teammate as she looked him over. But he didn't respond, his eyes just remained glued to Masaru.

Kohaku growled, grabbing Tenshi's arm and the Uchiha sighed as he felt Kohaku's warm chakra touch him.

"Stay away from Tenshi, Tatsuo. You hear me?" Kohaku snapped and Masaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I just saved your little angel here. You should be thanking me." he told the Hyuuga and Kohaku bristled.

"_Fine_, thank you. Now go away." Kohaku snipped and Masaru sighed, reaching into one of his pockets.

"Here," he said, tossing a orb at Shima, who caught it, "You guys need a yellow orb with the fire on it, right?" Shima nodded to him and he gestured to the orb he had thrown to her, "There you go. Take it."

Shima blinked. It was indeed an yellow orb with the fire on it. She looked up at him, confused, "Is there anything you want?" she asked him and he just looked at her for a minute, hands on his hips.

He sighed after a moment and looked at the ground, "Yes," he replied and he looked up, eyes narrowing at Tenshi, "But not right now."

He turned, looking over his shoulder one more time, looking at Tenshi, "You be more careful, little neko." he said, glancing at a fuming Kohaku before disappearing in a blur just as he had come.

Tenshi took deep breaths, trying to get his body to recover from the chakra show he and Masaru had just had. It shocked his body so much because it happened so fast. There had been no warning when Masaru suddenly appeared before him and no warning when he pulled away. It happened so fast that everything that happened after getting caught between the tree and that man to when Masaru left was like one big blur all mixed together.

"Who does that Masaru guy think he is?" Kohaku snarled, glaring at the spot Masaru was last seen. He looked back at Tenshi to see his angel's almost dazed expression.

Kohaku grabbed Tenshi, pulling him close and looking him over.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" he asked and Tenshi numbly shook his head. Kohaku frowned, "Then what's wrong? Why are you breathing so heavy?"

Tenshi slumped against the tree behind him, staring at the ground. Kohaku rubbed Tenshi's arms calmly, fuming on the inside over what it had looked like Masaru was doing.

Tenshi looked up at Kohaku, basking in the warm glow that was Kohaku's own chakra. It was different from Masaru's. Much different, more relaxing, comfortable and not nearly as suffocating and hot as Masaru's. Masaru's chakra was not normal chakra, that was for sure, but yet, neither was Kohaku's or his own.

"Masaru... he's different." Tenshi finally spoke to them, eyes moving from Kohaku to the ground, "Not normal."

"No duh Sherlock. I could have figured that out on my own." Kohaku grumbled, looking away from the koneko for a moment.

"His chakra," the angel continued and Shima looked up at him from her spot on the ground checking the cuts on his legs, "He wasn't doing what you are thinking, 'Haku," he said, holding onto his own elbows. Kohaku raised a brow at him, but did not interrupt, "He was challenging me... in a way only a few know of... By chakra... He wants to fight me..."

Kohaku scowled, pursing his lips, "He'll have to go through me first." he mumbled.

"He's the only person ever..." Tenshi hugged himself, Kohaku warm hands on him calming his shaking body, "...only person who's chakra makes me want to submit." he looked up at Kohaku to see the older boys face surprised, confused and almost hurt.

But then Kohaku's face turned angry, "I don't make you want to submit? Only he does?" he growled and Tenshi shook his head calmly, giving Kohaku a small smile.

"You make me want to submit in general, 'Haku. Everything about you does," he said and Kohaku relaxed, "But I'm not talking about in that same way," the Uchiha continued, "I meant in a more... animalistic way, if you get what I mean."

"Animalistic?" Shima said softly, questioning him.

"Like," he shrugged his shoulder, licking his lips as he thought of a word to describe it, "roll onto my back and show my belly to him kind of way, like wolves to do the alpha male in a wolf pack," he explained and both his teammates seemed to understand, "His chakra... is stronger then my own... He is more of the alpha..." Tenshi glanced down at his feet, remembering the suffocating heat of Masaru's chakra, "His power is a lot more stronger then my own..." he paused, glancing up at Kohaku, "at least for now."

They were quiet and Kohaku stared at Tenshi, watching the angel with a close eye. The koneko shivered everyone once and a while and was still not breathing correctly. He sighed after a moment, pulling Tenshi off the tree.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked the Uchiha and Tenshi nodded, pointing at his back and both Shim and Kohaku sighed, "Don't heal it, let Shima." Kohaku told him and Tenshi nodded.

Shima stood, pocketing the orb as Kohaku pulled Tenshi close to him, wrapping a strong arm around Tenshi's shoulders and pulling him into his chest. The angel shivered, seeming to cuddle closer to Kohaku and rest his head against the older boys chest. He suddenly felt very tired and Kohaku seemed to pick up on that.

"Come on," he said, motioning for Shima to follow him, "Let's get some good shelter and let you lay down."

With that Kohaku lead them away from the battle ground. And Tenshi glanced back over his shoulder at where he had last seen Masaru, feeling both demons really stir within him since Masaru appeared.

**-TBC**

1) A reference to the "into the future" chapter that was chapter 33. Where Tenshi's says to Kohaku,

"But your beautiful angel has work to do. And you can provide such an attention grabbing distraction that I really don't need right now."

**This chapter is 32 pages long. Isn't that great? And we didn't get in all that we wanted to get into it, but you know... we got enough. **

**The KohaTens scene in here wasn't planned, it just sort of... happened. Tenshi wanted time to love on his fourth because he just can now and I can't deny that cute little koneko anything. XD**

**Oh... umm... I don't know if I am doing this right but the thing with Masaru is... Well, I'm trying to aim for one of those characters where you don't really know if they are good or bad or what not (kind of like Kabuto before you ever saw him talk to Orochimaru) or, if you play Okami, a person kind of like Waka. I never did know if Waka was truly bad or not or just a person who did what he thought was right, be it good to the main character or not. **

**But yeah, I'm trying to aim for that with him. Trying to make Masaru a character that you aren't sure if he is good or bad till he shows out front what he is. Am I kind of making him that way to you all? Am I not at all? Have a failed epically at making him that way? Argh! It's bugging me...**

**Next Chap:**

**The second exam isn't over just yet for Team Wings. Even though they have all the colored orbs and the drawings on the orbs (all thanks to Masaru) there's another twist to the exam. But on their way to solving that twist trouble appears and it separates the team! Will Team Wings be able to find each other before the end of the exam? And "what's all this about not being truly part feline?"**

**Review please!**

**Happy Gluttony---I mean Thanks Giving! XD **


	36. I'm Curious About You

**OMG. I'm horrible, I know! I'm such a bad person not updating for so long. D: I'm so sorry! Life caught up to me and I got so busy and its my senior year now and... *all excuses she has are lame* D: **

**I'm also working on my own original story. And I had broken up with my almost three year lover but then I recently met someone whos like... totally frekkin amazing! She's my "Teme." XD And I'm her "Dobe" and she's been taking up my attention. Again, bad excuse but its true. Though no excuse to not update for so long. **

**I'm bad. I suck. You all have all rights to pelt me with rocks and kunai and shruiken. I won't stop you. But I'm really sorry! It took a review from FrostedDiamond and PMs from Kisa167 to get me off my ass and stop being a bad writer. I'm sorry guys! And thanks for giving me a kick in the butt!**

**But here is the next chapter. My writing style might change half way through, because I noticed my style somewhat changed in the past year. But, hopefully, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own nor ever will own Naruto or "Lion" by Rebecca St. James. Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. And "Lion" belongs to Rebecca St. James. **

**Of Storm and Fire**

**Chapter 36:**

**I'm Curious about You**

"_Animalistic?" Shima said softly, questioning him. _

"_Like," he shrugged his shoulder, licking his lips as he thought of a word to describe it, "roll onto my back and show my belly to him kind of way, like wolves to do the alpha male in a wolf pack," he explained and both his teammates seemed to understand, "His chakra... is stronger then my own... He is more of the alpha..." Tenshi glanced down at his feet, remembering the suffocating heat of Masaru's chakra, "His power is a lot more stronger then my own..." he paused, glancing up at Kohaku, "at least for now." _

_They were quiet and Kohaku stared at Tenshi, watching the angel with a close eye. The koneko shivered everyone once and a while and was still not breathing correctly. He sighed after a moment, pulling Tenshi off the tree. _

"_Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked the Uchiha and Tenshi nodded, pointing at his back and both Shim and Kohaku sighed, "Don't heal it, let Shima." Kohaku told him and Tenshi nodded. _

_Shima stood, pocketing the orb as Kohaku pulled Tenshi close to him, wrapping a strong arm around Tenshi's shoulders and pulling him into his chest. The angel shivered, seeming to cuddle closer to Kohaku and rest his head against the older boys chest. He suddenly felt very tired and Kohaku seemed to pick up on that. _

"_Come on," he said, motioning for Shima to follow him, "Let's get some good shelter and let you lay down." _

_With that Kohaku lead them away from the battle ground. And Tenshi glanced back over his shoulder at where he had last seen Masaru, feeling both demons really stir within him since Masaru appeared. _

**-Team Wings: Day Four-**

The youngest Uchiha member arched his back, bending like a bow as he started his morning stretches. It made the youngest Hyuuga heir raise an eyebrow at his teammate, marveled at how Tenshi could just _bend. _

Tenshi's back was fine now, having healed perfectly right after Shima checked over it. It had been a day since the awkward, as Kohaku saw it, run in with Masaru. Tenshi seemed a little shaken up for that whole day afterwards, but now, as Kohaku watched him rise from his whole night of slumber, he seemed fine. It didn't stop the Hyuuga from worrying though. But he knew that he couldn't—and shouldn't—bring anything up about it. They had already started off trying to find their door the day before and he knew bringing something like that up would cause a distraction for the youngest member of their team and he'd rather not have Tenshi distracted. Not to mention the fact that strange rumblings had been happening off and on the night before. Kohaku couldn't help but noticing that Tenshi kept glancing off to the west, as if looking out for something.

Kohaku reached over and rubbed Tenshi's shoulders tenderly as the angel completely woke himself up for the day. The pale boy glanced at him, flashing him a soft smile before standing. He rolled his shoulders back, satisfied when he felt a very soft crack that wasn't audible to his other teammates. With a quick glanced around him he noticed that Shima had packed all his things and he smiled to himself as he picked up his bag and put it on his back. He felt Kohaku rising next to him, following suit.

"Are we ready?" the koneko asked, looking at Shima as said female checked her bag to make sure she had everything.

"Yes, we are." she stood, shouldering her back pack, "Kohaku, are you ready to try it?" she asked the oldest member of the team.

The Hyuuga sighed, nodding once before closing his eyes. The other two watched him as he took deep breaths and relaxed his body. Tenshi felt the marks on his hands tingling and he watched with a observant expression as Kohaku's eyes snapped open, Byakugan flaring to life and his echolocation power admitting off of him in waves. It moved around them, searching the mountain range diligently.

After very light discussion the night before, the team had come to realize that using Kohaku's abilities would be in their best interest. Tenshi had rejected the idea at first, not wanting to tire down his fourth to much. But with some reassuring and persuading, his other two teammates managed to convince him that it was okay and Tenshi's only condition was that if Kohaku felt any fatigue at all, he was to drop all heaven powers he was using at the time and not use another again till Tenshi said different. Shima didn't understand it at first, wondering how Tenshi could have control over what powers Kohaku's used and when he used any of them. But all it took for her to understand was Tenshi raising one of his fingers, a barely visible white light on the end of it, and he had turned it to Kohaku as said boy was playing around with the fire. He poked the Hyuuga in the forehead suddenly, and all control Kohaku had on the fire vanished.

After a small wrestling match between the two boys, which really wasn't something they should have been doing as Riri had pointed out, Shima asked about how Kohaku could get fatigue. The boys indulged themselves in explaining to Shima the physical and mental strain heaven powers actually had. While it took no chakra, it still was tiring to use. It was a different type of energy they were using for heaven powers, one that was never visible to any type of eye besides an angels and not detectable by anyone but an angel. But it was energy none the less. Heaven powers were amazing and an advantage in many situations, but they weren't unbeatable and they did come with a price, just like chakra did and the demon chakra of a jinchuuriuki. So, with that information, Tenshi knew that using chakra and heaven powers at the same time could be pretty tiring, especially with the chakra usage for a kekkei genkai. So he made sure to limit Kohaku strictly.

"I found it's general location," the Hyuuga announced, dropping his arms and deactivating his blood line trait, "It's northwest from here, hidden more then likely in a mountain. Using the Byakugan and echolocation at the same time works a whole lot faster. I could see little details a whole lot easier." he explained to them, his echolocation slowly dying off.

"That's good. But still, remember what I said." Tenshi reminded the eldest of the group and Kohaku didn't hold back on rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He grumbled, looking away from the angel. He was surprised though when he heard a soft chuckle and something soft touch his cheek. He looked back at the koneko, who was now moving on ahead. Kohaku smiled, touching the place on his cheek were Tenshi kissed him before following his two team mates.

**-Team Wings-**

Brown hair brushed across his face as Kohaku scanned the area, looking for anything that could hint to just where their door was. Tenshi stood a few yards away from him, up in a tree as he _listened_ for anyone around them, his dark eyes closed in concentration. Shima looked around as Kohaku was doing, looking for any sign of a door. All the Ittans obediently sat under the tree Tenshi was in, making sure not to make a sound.

It hadn't taken long to get in the general area Kohaku spoke of before. They avoided any and all traps and threats and getting use to the random rumbling the ground would do, just thing that it was some of the other genin teams close by. They just wanted to get the second part of the exam over with. All three of them were a little on the tired side, not to mention they all smelt like cave men. They did wash up in the river more than once, but that still didn't make the smell go completely away. Though someone like Shima couldn't smell it, Tenshi sure could, and Kohaku made sure not to turn on his sense of smell heaven power.

"Oi," Shima suddenly said, her head arching up to look up the tall rock wall near them, "Look up there!" she pointed to a spot with heavy vegetation, where leaves and vines covered the wall area. She leaped up quickly towards the spot, using chakra to hold herself to the wall. She pulled out a kunai and started to cut at the vegetation. Kohaku and Tenshi moved closer, watching her with curious expressions.

"What is it, Shima?" Tenshi asked, leaning closer to Kohaku without realizing it and it seemed to please the older boy.

The girl didn't answer. But within a few moments, they heard her make a soft sound of triumph and she suddenly disappeared through the vegetation. The two boys looked at each other before quickly following after her. They landed on the wall around where she disappeared and they pulled some vines aside to look where she went. Shima face suddenly appeared right in front of Tenshi and they boy yelled out in surprise, nearly falling off the wall.

"Come on, guys! I found it." She cheered and disappeared back inside.

Kohaku glanced at Tenshi before grabbing his arm and pushing him through the vines and into a small cave in the inside of the mountain. The oldest member of the team looked back at the Ittans, giving them to choice to either follow or stand guard, and then he too disappeared inside the cave.

"This is it!" Shima yelled at the back of the cave. Tenshi squinted, the only light in the cave coming from the entrance, which was covered in vegetation. The cave was tall enough for them to stand in, but if Kohaku were to barely go on his tip toes his head would hit the ceiling of the cave. It was wider than the tunnel they had went through during the first exam, allowing two of them to stand next to each other with a little space in between and still not touch the walls. The cave was dry and the floor was smooth, hinting that it had been visited before.

Tenshi moved towards Shima's voice when he felt Kohaku at his back. Thankfully it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light and he was able to get to her quickly. She had her hands on a stone door that was the exact height as Kohaku with faded green and red markings on it. There were five deep circular niches eye level too Shima on the door and some of the red and green markings came off of them. There was a square niche that one could slip his hand into at waist level and Team Wings guessed it was the door handle. It was old and looked very heavy, but no one on the team was paying any attention to that.

"Here it is! We found it!" Shima cheered, clapping her hands together happily. Kohaku quickly started pulling out the orbs he held and the other two followed suit. Handing them all to Shima, the dark haired girl put them in color order into the niches. Red, blue, green, yellow, and then orange. They waited for a second and then Shima reached for the knob, pulling on it. But nothing happened. Their happy faces dropped and Kohaku dropped his shoulders in disappointment.

"You're kidding me." Tenshi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Don't tell me there is more!"

"Did we miss something?" Shima muttered, putting her hand to her chin in thought. Kohaku scowled suddenly, glancing at Tenshi in irritation.

"We don't have to solve a _riddle_, do we?" he asked sarcastically and Tenshi eyed him in a little amusement. Shima cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the two boys, but brushed it off in favor of figuring out what was wrong with the door.

She pulled them out and put them back in, tried turning them and even pushing chakra through them, but nothing worked. She gave a frustrated groan and gave it up to Tenshi, who studied the door.

"Why the hell does this have to be so hard?!"

**-Team Wings: Forty minutes later-**

Kohaku blew at his one rebel piece of hair that hung in the middle of his forehead in boredom as he felt the ground shake again. _Six times._ He blew at his one piece of hair again, crossing his eyes to watch it move, _Six times since we got in here. What the hell is making that rumble anyway?_ He thought exasperatingly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He was sitting at the entrance to the cave, waiting for Tenshi and Shima to figure out something. Kohaku didn't feel like trying to figure it out himself because every time he tried, he just got frustrated and couldn't stop thinking about the time when he and Tenshi went to find the ten'yo. He half expected a random riddle to pop out of nowhere. So he kept himself from doing anything and instead listened for approaching genin.

Shima sat against the wall of the cave, writing down notes on their dilemma. Every once and a while she would looked up to see how Tenshi was doing or when the ground shook she would glance to the cave entrance. The youngest raven was staring with his arms folded over his chest at the door. He had tried the Sharingan on the door, to see if there was any hint of chakra on it, but he got nothing. He questioned Datenshi and Chuushin about it, but got nothing from them either. It frustrated the Uchiha but he tried not to show it. He needed a level head and throwing a fit would get them nowhere. But every time the rumbling would start, he would turn towards the cave entrance for a minute with his brow furrowed. He would stare longer than necessary, and then have to pull his attention back to the task at hand.

"Where do you think these rumblings are coming from?" Kohaku asked, not looking back at his teammates at all.

"I don't know. Other genin I guess or someone ran into a trap that now everyone's screwed over because of." Tenshi said in a detached tone, too busy eying the door before him.

"I heard there was a legend of a beast who lives under ground around here." Shima said, not bothering to look up from her notes as she spoke, "No one really know what it is, and some people think there is more than one. But they say it's a huge creature that eats chakra and was a pawn of a mob member back in the second Hokage's life time." She told them. Tenshi and Kohaku both looked at her.

"Really?" the angel asked and she nodded, finally looking up at them.

"It's sad that they sealed in here because they couldn't really kill it. And there are times during such events like this exam and tournament that he wakes up, because he can feel all the chakra."

Kohaku shook his head, turning back to looking out the cave.

"Then let's just hope it's nothing like that."Kohaku mumbled and the other two members of Team Wings shrugged and continued with what they were doing before.

"Colors, symbols… I don't get it! What is it that we are getting wrong?" Tenshi muttered, tapping his foot in annoyance, "What's the order they are looking for?"

Shima's eyes widened at his words as something came to her slowly. She jumped to her feet with a start and dropped the scroll in her lap, moving towards Tenshi quickly.

"Tenshi, I think I got it!" she hollered and Tenshi's head whipped around to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she got beside him and took out the orbs from the niches, "She showed us the orbs in a certain order, right?" Tenshi nodded and Kohaku looked back at the two of them from the entrance, listening to Shima's information, "Well, do you remember when they called our team names and we gave them those forms? How they looked up our names and gave us a specific colored orb? What if that is the orb we have to start with?" she asked. Tenshi blinked and slowly his face lit up.

"Oh, you mean what if that colored orb we got is the start of ours and we go in the order from there. So it would be…" he thought for a second, before grinning widely, "Blue, green, yellow, orange and _then_ red!"

Shima quickly put them in the order Tenshi said and both of them jumped when the first one lit up. They yelled out in victory and high five each other. Tenshi then tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Nani?!" Shima squawked, waving her arms and nearly hitting Tenshi in the face, "But that had to have worked!"

"But only one of them is lit up…" Tenshi mumbled. They both frowned, about to take the orbs out when Kohaku shot up from his spot.

"Wait you two. Think about it, we put the colors in that order, right?" he asked them, pushing in between them so he could see the door, "She showed us the symbols in an order too, so they must have to be in order as well."

"So, you're saying that the color and the symbol have to be in the order from which orb we started with?" Tenshi asked. Kohaku didn't respond. Instead he pulled all them out save for the first one. Then he pulled out their extras and started looking for a green one with a butterfly on it. But they didn't have one, so he started to look for a yellow with fire which they did have. He placed it in the third niche and it lit up like the first one. Then he looked for an orange with water, but they didn't have that. So a red with a flower was next and luckily they had that one thanks to Xixi who had found it hidden in a tree the day before. He placed it in the last niche and it lit up as well.

"That's it!" Shima exclaimed, "We figured it out!"

"Yes!" Tenshi cheered, reaching over and grabbing Shima by the shoulders, "Thank you Shima-chan! You're so smart." The Uchiha cooed and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled; blushing at the koneko's excited affection.

The angel then let her go and through his arms around his fourths neck, grinning madly, "And thank _you_, jaa'ku, for figuring out the symbols. You are awesome." he leaded forward and kissed the older boy on the lips in a hyper manner, barely holding back from bouncing on his toes the whole time.

He released the older male suddenly and zipped past his team mates. He headed for the entrance of the cave, excitement in his every step.

Kohaku blinked in surprise from the kiss, touching his lips gently, "Hey, I'm going to be _awesome_ more often if that is the reward I get." He muttered, turning around when Shima laughed.

"Come on guys! Let's go get those other orbs!" Tenshi yelled, leaping out of the cave. Kohaku's eyes widened in panic and he chased after the young male.

"Tenshi, you idiot! Don't run off like that; it's dangerous!" he shouted, following his boyfriend out of the cave. Shima rolled her green eyes, quickly removing all the orbs and pocketing them. She then took off after her crazy teammates, just as excited as Tenshi was over the fact that they were one step closer to finishing the exam.

**-Team Wings: Day Five-**

"Well, this has been too easy." Kohaku muttered, eying the team setting up camp from behind the branches and leaves of a thick tree.

"Only reason it was easy is because that rabbit had the green with butterfly in his mouth when we caught him." Shima said back, healing a cut on her arm. She glanced over at the team they were watching and rolled her eyes when they didn't feel her chakra.

"Where the hell is that idiot, anyway?" Kohaku grumbled, eyes darting around to try and locate Tenshi, "He's late."

Shima patted his back, "Don't worry; he'll be here in a minute."

A loud scream shot through the air then making Shima grin while Kohaku frowned.

"Well, speak of the devil!" she giggled, turning her attention to the scene in front of her.

Tenshi stood blinking rapidly in a surprised manner at the girl not a few feet away from him who looked like she had seen a ghost. Both the boys on the team turned quickly to see what she screamed about and immediately reached for weapons. Tenshi eyed them wearily, a cat like grin on his face.

"Where the hell did you come from?" barked the girl, her voice raised an octave from being scared. Tenshi turned back to her, grinning widely.

"From the trees, duh." He chirped, bouncing on the heels of his feet happily. One of the two boys frowned.

"What do you want?" he growled, pulling out a kunai and shoving it in Tenshi's direction. Tenshi turned back to him, smiling widely.

"Nothing bad," the angel remarked, reaching into his pocket, "I'm here to make a trade."

The other team eyed him, glancing at each other in confusion. They didn't look like they trusted Tenshi and the girl still looked a little shaken as she inched away from the Uchiha. But their eyes all widened as Tenshi pulled out a green orb with the water symbol on it.

"That's the one we need…" one of the boy's said, his weapon lowering for a moment. Tenshi nodded, his grin growing.

"You have the orange with water that me and my team needs. And I have the green with water that you need." Tenshi's amusement was in his voice, as if this entire situation was funny, or maybe just the flow of thoughts in the teams heads were what Tenshi thought was funny.

The other team shifted uncomfortably, the first boy who still had his kunai in Tenshi's direction couldn't take his eyes off the orb. It was obvious that they really wanted to orb in Tenshi's hand, but were unsure about Tenshi himself.

"How do we know that's not a fake?" one of the boys asked, eyes narrowing at Tenshi. Tenshi turned his eyes to him, twirling the orbs between his fingers.

"Look at it yourself." He shrugged, tossing it over to the boy. He scrambled to catch it, not expecting the angel to toss it too him. Both of the other two moved closer to their team mate, to see for themselves if the orb was real or not.

After a long moment of silence, the boy holding the orb looked up at the Uchiha.

"It's real…" he muttered.

The three members of the team looked at each other and then back at Tenshi. They all seemed to be contemplating something and then without a word to each other, the other boy stepped in front of the boy that had the orb.

"Why would a shinobi willingly hand over the orb we need _before_ we gave him the one he wanted?" he asked and Tenshi just watched him in amusement, "That seems rather foolish to me." He turned his body a little, his two team mates behind him spreading their feet like they were ready to jump, "We could easily high tail it out of here and not give you a thing."

Tenshi's left eyebrow twitched and he nodded his head in agreement, grin still fully fledged on his face. He made no aggressive moves; there was no tensing of his muscles or anything. He was just calm and relaxed as ever. He watched as they made a move to distract him and make a run for it. But before they could do any of that, Tenshi snorted and rolled his neck. The team, thinking he was about to attack, through a kunai at him. He didn't flinch or wince at all as the kunai suddenly stopped right in front of his face.

_Good job, Riri._ Tenshi thought, his grin slowly turning into a smirk.

The other team stared at him and the floating kunai in shock, taking a step back.

"H-How are you do-doing that?!" the girl gasped, pointing to the kunai.

"Now, I know you aren't going to leave without giving me the other orb." Tenshi said, ignoring what the female said. He flicked his hand in the air and Kohaku knew it to be the signal. Suddenly, the ground shook slightly and walls of earth came up around them, blocking the other team's way out.

The team looked around in surprise, panic and fear already starting to form in their eyes. Tenshi didn't want to scare them; he just wanted to block their way out. So he was quick to move forward, grab the kunai from the air in front of him and hold out his hand to them.

"Just give me the orb, will you?" he said, expression turning to annoyance, "My team mates are in the trees waiting. We don't mean any harm and we don't want to fight. We're tired and it seems like you are too. Just let us have the orb and we'll leave you alone."

They eyed each other before the boy that Tenshi had given the orb to reached into his pocket and pulled out the one they needed.

"Here," he tossed it over to the angel, who caught it with one hand, "It's the real one. Feel free to check it."

Tenshi turned the orange with water in his hands, inspecting it closely. After a moment he grinned, tossing it into the air and catching it.

"It's real!" he called out loudly. The walls came down after that and the other team relaxed, sighing aloud.

Tenshi turned back to them, bowing.

"Thank you for this trade." He said respectfully, smiling sweetly at them. They blinked in surprise before nodding and bowing back.

Suddenly, there was a very loud and deep rumble, like many that had happened before. Tenshi tensed, looking over his shoulder to the west with a furrowed brow. It was much stronger and louder than before. Almost like the source of it was getting closer…

"Tenshi!" Kohaku yelled out, suddenly landing a few yards away from Tenshi and the other team, "We've got to go! That rumbling has gotten stronger. It was coming from the west while we were coming from the north in the beginning." He said and Tenshi's eyes narrowed, "But, if you didn't notice, last night it changed directions and started coming southwest. And when we changed directions this morning it changed too. Aren't we going north?"

Tenshi nodded, understanding what Kohaku was implying.

"Now it's coming north!" Shima yelled, landing next to Kohaku with the Ittans, "We think it's following something…."

"Possibly following us or we are just in the same path as whoever it is following." Kohaku finished and Tenshi scowled, glancing back to the south, "So it's coming this way."

"Coming this way?" the girl on the other team exclaimed, quickly starting to grab some of their stuff, "Then we have to get out of here too."

The boy with the orb immediately started helping her pack up, but the other one glanced at them and then continued to eye Team Wings. He stared at them suspiciously, his body slowly tensing.

"Why is the thing causing the rumbling coming after you three?" he asked, taking a step closer to his teammates.

"We don't know. We're not even sure if it is following us." Kohaku answered in an annoyed snap, "And if it is, it could be because of our chakra. Or it's a summons pet and is after certain people."

"Well, let's not stick around to find out," Shima said, turning back to the trees, Mimi and Riri at her heels. The other boy turned to help his team quickly as a louder, closer rumbling came and Kohaku started to turn to leave. But the two oldest members of Team Wings froze as they realized that the youngest of the team was not moving.

"Baka, come on." Kohaku urged, scowling at the youngest Uchiha. But the angel didn't move. He was staring off in the direction of the rumblings, his dark eyes narrowed, "Tenshi." Kohaku growled, about to move over to the young boy and drag him away.

"It feels…. Strange." The koneko muttered, frowning deeply, "It's not a normal creature. More like…" he trailed off as the ground shook again, birds quickly flying out of the trees. It was then that Tenshi noticed how quiet it had been, the only noises being from the other team and his own. Now it was silent besides the rumbling and the six shinobi's actions.

The other team through their traveling packs over their backs and turned to Team Wings, watching them in confusion.

"Are you guys going to go?" the girl asked, seeming concerned for them.

Shima nodded her head, but the two boys on her team didn't move. Kohaku continued to watch Tenshi closely and the angel kept looking back south. She stomped her foot in annoyance, about to yell at her team mates when a rumbling became so loud and so hard that it made almost all of them stumbled and yell out in surprise. It seemed that whatever was causing the rumbling was now less than a mile away.

The other team took off in a hurry; one of the boys yells that Team Wings should get out of there fast. Kohaku moved forward, grabbing his angel's arm and pulling him. He yelled at the Uchiha, calling him a complete idiot and Tenshi tore his eyes away from the direction of the rumbling to look at his fourth. He opened his mouth to say something when a sudden strong wave of demonic chakra zipped up his spine from the ground below him. It was strong and core shaking and made the Uchiha gasp. Kohaku seemed to feel it too because he froze in his tracks. Then not seconds after that moment was there the loud crack of a tree breaking, a crash and then the deafening sound of the ground cracking and breaking. The ground shook and all three shinobi had to push chakra to their feet to keep their balance.

Shima gasped loudly and both boys looked away from the crack ground beneath them to see what she gasped about. Tenshi tensed up immediately and Kohaku scowled in annoyance.

In front of Shima coming up out of the ground was a huge black and yellow viper. It towered over them in great height as it raised its head to look down on them. They got glimpses of sharp, long fangs every time the vipers tongue would dart out for a second, giving them all chills. Chakra was coming off of it in waves and a killing intent was thick in the air suddenly with its appearance. Yellow silted eyes narrowed in on Shima before slowly moving to the two boys only a few yards away. Its eyes seemed to flash and the killing intent got stronger but none of the genin moved, knowing better then to make any rash movements for fear that the giant reptile would attack. It lowered its head down and slithered forward a bit, part of its silky body nearly touching Shima. It paused before the boys, eyeing them before his tongue darted out, tasting the air right around them. It hissed darkly after that, showing its long, poisons fangs more towards the humans.

It moved its head forward, nearly bumping his nose against Tenshi.

_So it was tracking us._ Kohaku thought, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet so he could make a quick get away when the time was right. He glanced at Tenshi, noticing how the other male stared almost straight at the snake.

_Wait..._ Kohaku blinked, glancing between Tenshi and the viper, _Wasn't Tenshi scared of snakes once...?_

He opened his mouth to ask the angel, when Shima yelled out and the snake snapped straight towards them. They both moved quickly, jumping out of the way and Kohaku was grateful that he saw Shima land not to far away on a tree.

His sharp eyes scanned the area as quick as he could, barely noting how Tenshi was only a few yards away from him before the viper struck again. Kohaku was forced to move farther to the side and nearly fell back when the snake pasted him, moving quickly like it was trying to get toward a target.

Kohaku's eyes widened and his head whipped around to find his male teammate, seeing the Uchiha barely stand still as the viper tried to get him. The vipers tongue flicked out every other second, like tasting the air, but he noticed a hint of chakra on the vipers tongue. His brow furrowed. Why was there chakra on his tongue...?

"Kohaku!" Tenshi yelled, jumping up near a tree, "It's chakra sensitive. Its attracted to huge amounts of chakra!" he yelled. Kohaku's eyes widened.

"You mean like he wants to eat you?!" he yelled out, watching his teammate carefully.

"More like his chakra." Riri suddenly said from below Kohaku.

"Chakra eatting monster!" Shima yelled in a matter-of-fact voice. Kohaku rolled his eyes, watching as Tenshi landed on the ground and nearly had a stand off with the viper.

"How do we beat it?" Kohaku asked and Rini just shrugged.

"You're asking me?" he snorted and Kohaku frowned at the golden wolf.

Kohaku then pushed forward, deciding that he'll try to attack the snake when he wasn't paying attention to him to see what it does. But as he moved to do it, the vipers body suddenly moved, snapping towards him and barely missing his legs as he jumped in the air. It messed him up though, and he fell on his back as he landed.

Tenshi, alarmed by the sudden movement, yelled out and made a move to run over to his fourth when a body slammed into him, knocking him off to the side. A loud crash and the sound of breaking trees rumbled through the area as Tenshi slid back, sharp eyes looking to see what happened. He gasped, dark eyes widening when he saw Shima not far from where he had been, pushed up against and tree and struggling to get up. She had slammed into him, knocking him out of the way of the vipers attack.

"Shima!" He called out her name stepping forward to run to her when a very sharp pain stung his ankle. He looked down, shaking his leg with a soft yell as a small white snake sunk its fangs into his skin. He reached down, yanking the snake away and hissing at it as a cat would. He tossed it off to the side, hissing more as he turned his attention back to getting to his female teammate.

But his legs suddenly locked and wouldn't move. His muscles burned and ached as he tried to move them, but nothing would happen. He reached down to pull on his own leg to get it to move, suddenly panicking on the inside.

_What the heck?!_ He yelled mentally, pulling harder. But his legs wouldn't budge. It was like they were... paralyzed...

Tenshi's eyes widened as his head whipped up to look for Kohaku, "Kohaku! I can't move!" he called out in a panic.

Hearing his angels call, Kohaku cursed, scrambling to get up. He wanted to run to Tenshi, but decided it would be better to get the snakes attention away from the Uchiha. Flaring out his chakra, Kohaku beckoned the viper over to him, using his large amount of chakra to tease the giant reptile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the vipers tail move as it put its attention on him, and the ground start to suddenly crack and move. His eyes widened and he came to a realization right before Shima yelled it out.

"It's almost like a ninja snake! It can control its chakra to do ninjutsu!" she yelled out, finally managing to stand with Mimi's help. Nodding to what Shima said, Kohaku kicked up and into the air, narrowly avoiding a rock shooting up to hit him. As he stumbled to get away from the rocks, the Viper turned to look at Tenshi who was fussing with trying to get his legs to move. It hissed at Tenshi, its eyes seeming to grow intelligent and a crack started to form around Tenshi, like the ground was going to split open underneath the boy.

Kohaku saw this, pale eyes going panicked when Tenshi didn't seem to notice what was happening. Making another move to get to Tenshi, the vipers tail suddenly smacked down in front of him, knocking him slightly off balance and delaying his movement. It was just enough for the snake too, as the ground started to split open, starting to pull away like sliding doors as if to make Tenshi fall through it and into a deep hole.

The angel himself jolted and the shaking of the ground, finally looking around him to see what was going on. He could feel Chuushin and Datenshi panicking in his mind and he struggled to make his legs move. Channeling chakra didn't seem to work, nor would his healing powers work on it either. The ground was splitting and sinking in a perfect, wide circle around him and if he didn't hurry, he would fall into the hole and he didn't know if he could turn on his power to stop his fall, since his healing ability didn't seem to work at all.

He beat his fist down on one of his legs, starting to breath heavy in panic, "Move you stupid thing!" he yelled, trying with all he had to make his legs move in some way. But they remained frozen.

His body jerked when he felt the ground drop down a little below him, almost causing him to fall over. He took that second to look around him again, noticing how the snake was keeping Kohaku back and how Shima couldn't seem to keep her own feet under her on her own. He then looked up at the viper, gulping as it stared right at him. He hated snakes.

Suddenly, the ground jerked again and it sunk deeper. He glanced down, letting out a yelp at how the ground was splitting open right next to him. Pounded his fist on his leg again, Tenshi felt himself lose some of his balance. He heard Kohaku yell his name and the deafening sounds of the ground quickly breaking apart, falling and cracking open. He panicked to grab on to something, when he felt a heavy, strong, warm thing slam into his side, knocking him off his balance and sending him crashing into a tree not too far from him, landing harshly on the ground.

Tenshi shook his head, wondering what the heck hit him. He opened his eyes, quickly looking to where he once was and his eyes widened in shock at a head of familiar silver hair peaking over the ledge of the huge hole the snake had just created mere seconds ago.

"Xixi!" he called out, seeing the strong hand of his mouse Ittan's human form holding onto the ledge. He let out a frustrated yell when he couldn't move to the ledge to help his Ittan, who was struggling to pull himself up the ledge.

Kohaku, having enough of the Viper, pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into its tail, making the snake hiss loudly. Taking advantage of that moment distraction, he ran over to the hole, glad to see Tenshi was away from it but alarmed at Xixi's state, "Hang on Xi!" he called, trying to focus on his earth powers. But the snake made the ground around the hole give a strong, harsh jerk and the mouse Ittan's hand slipped. Quickly trying to take control of the earth, Kohaku watched with wide eyes as the Ittans hand completely slipped off and the silver haired Ittan started to fall down into the hole.

"Xixi!" Tenshi cried out, trying to pick himself up on his arms. Only hearing Tenshis cry, Kohaku's eyes narrowed. Acting purely on impulse, he dove forward and into the hole, making a grab at Xixi. At the same time, he pull a slab of earth up to land on. But as he was about to grab Xixi, the ground shook harder than it had before and his earth slab gave way.

Tenshi couldn't see anything. All he saw was his fourth dive into the hole and then the viper slam its tail against the ground. He struggled to sit up, only to freeze when the ground shook again and he watched in surprise as the once open ground suddenly started coming shut faster than it had opened.

"Ah crap!" he yelled, trying to at least drag himself across the ground with his arms, "K'haku!" he yelled, but the ground jolted one more time as it shut and he stared at where the hole once was, panic starting to settle in more.

Hearing a loud hiss not far from him, Tenshi turned his head to the large snake, glaring at it. "What the heck kind of thing are you and what do you want?!" he yelled at it, feeling his Sharingan burn at his eyes. It was acting way to smart just to want to eat their chakra. It would have just tried to get one of them in its mouth. But instead, the snake seemed to want to do more with them, if purposely closing the top of the hole on Kohaku and Xixi was anything to go by.

The Viper hissed at him again as it approached, smart eyes narrowed onto Tenshi as if thinking of what to do next. It reared its head back, looking like it was about to strike at Tenshi, when an few shuriken hit it in the side of the head.

"Hey you stupid snake!" Shima yelled, pulling more kunai and shuriken out to throw at the snake, "Over here!" her eyes darted over to Tenshi, giving him a look that clearly meant for him to try to find away to get away. Tenshi scowled at her, shaking his head roughly.

"Ugh, Tenshi!" she yelled, clearly annoyed, "Kohaku is already down underneath us, hell knows where! You need to get somewhere safe. It's clearly after you!"

"I'm not leaving here. Don't ask of such stupid things!" the angel called back to her, still making an effort to stand. The Viper its self had its attention on Shima and the four other Ittans. Riri glanced back at the humans, before growling lowly and taking that time to attack the snake with his own power. Lifting rocks from the ground a good size, Rir through them at the snake, causing the thing to close its eyes to shield them from the onslaught.

Shima, seeing a perfect time as the Viper was distracted, ran over to Tenshi and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. They stumbled to get Tenshi up right, the angel constantly looking back at where the hole had disappeared, "We'll find him." she said to the angel. He nodded distractedly, dark eyes full of worry.

Shima pulled on his arm, trying to drag him further into the safety of the trees. "Shima, its dangerous--" Tenshi started, grunting with the effort to move his legs. He could somewhat feel them again, but getting them to move seemed impossible.

A loud hiss sounded near them and both shinobi turned their heads in time to only see a large tail coming there way. Shima wasn't fast enough to move them, and the tail smacked into her, sending her back into a tree, her head colliding with the base of it. Tenshi let out a yell in surprise, barely being able to see what happened to Shima before he felt the tail wrapped itself around him, constricting his way of breathing.

"Damn it!" he heard Riri yell and Tenshi's now once more Sharingan eyes glared up at the snake, who was staring at him despite the rocks it was getting pelted with.

_'How...'_ the angel grimance, trying to control his breathing as he thought,_ 'How do you defeat something like this?' _If one of the demons in him answered, he didn't hear them as he was slammed back into the ground by the snake, its tail still wrapped around him in a tight hold. He tried to flare his chakra to see if he could burn the Viper, but it didn't work. His head was pounding from the force at which he hit the ground and he squirmed in its hold.

"Riri!" he called out, knowing he wouldn't be able to break out on his own. But the Viper, sensing Tenshi was calling for help, hissed loudly and suddenly turned its head to the ground. Tenshi's eyes widened and he struggled more as he figured out what it as going to go. He broke his arms free of the snakes hold, digging his shape nails into the tail, "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, clawing at the slick skin of the reptile. But the Viper slammed its head into the ground, making a big hole to burrow through. Tenshi reached his hands out, trying to grab the ground as the snake dove through the hole, trying to slip free of the beast and not go down with it. The viper was just too strong though and all his nails did was drag uselessly across the ground, dirt and rocks getting under his nails.

The last thing he saw before the darkness of the hole overtook him was a knocked out Shima against a tree and a certain golden haired wolf running towards to hole in hopes to save him.

* * *

**Yes yes I know. Very lame ending. __ I haven't written this is so long I somewhat forgot all I was gunna have this chapter end like. But I'm coming up with new ideas for it. **

**Sorry I took so long in updating only to have a lame chapter. D: I suck, I know. **

**Next Chap:**

**The team is separated! And with only a few days left of the exam, will they be able to find each other and get back to the door? And it seems underneath the ground, where Kohaku and Xixi fell and where Tenshi is taken, our underground tunnels. Will they be able to find each other, or something—or someone—else in these tunnels? And "what's all this about not being truly part feline?"**

**I can't promise a fast update. But I will update this. D: **


End file.
